<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collection of Natek's Life by natnuber (ghstgrl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520632">Collection of Natek's Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstgrl/pseuds/natnuber'>natnuber (ghstgrl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Avatar Iroh, Avatar Katara, Avatar Natek, Avatar Ozai, Avatar Sokka, Avatar Suki, Avatar Toph, Avatar Yue, Avatar Zuko, Avatar the Last Airbender, Bending (Avatar), Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Northern Water Tribe, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Southern Water Tribe, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), avatar aang, maiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstgrl/pseuds/natnuber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natek is a prince from the Northern Water Tribe. However, at the age of twelve, he was banished by his so-called father, Sisra, for being an illegitimate child. He has to make his way in the tundra, alone, for three years — but what happens when he meets a certain prince of the Fire Nation, whose only desire is to capture the famed and elusive Avatar?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Iroh (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Ozai (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/Oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Prince's Banishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Natek is banished.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek gets banished.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all art done by me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You wanted to see me, sir?” </p><p>Natek glanced surreptitiously around him, puzzled at the location of their meeting place; usually talks between Natek and his father, Sisra, were not held in the public square. Perhaps Sisra was going to make an announcement regarding his mother, who lay grievously ill inside the palace, tended by her loyal handmaidens. Natek’s stomach twisted uncomfortably with worry and grief. </p><p>“Yes, boy,” Sisra said, his voice cold and hard, his eyes flinting. It was not unusual for Natek to be addressed hostilely by his father, but the atmosphere put Natek on edge. </p><p>“You are twelve now,” Sisra mused, looking down his hooked nose at the young prince. “Almost a man . . . tell me, boy, what do you know of your heritage?” </p><p>“My heritage?” Natek asked confusedly, tilting his head. “What do you mean?” </p><p>Sisra smiled, an almost cruel expression twisting his face. “Your mother never divulged to you where you’re from? Where you’re <em> really </em> from?” </p><p>“What? I was born here,” Natek said with a frown, worrying absently at the fur on his collar. He didn’t know what was going on, or why so many people had gathered in the square to hear them talk. Across the icy courtyard, Natek saw his cousin, Yue, and her father, Natek’s uncle, Arnook. They were both watching with concerned expressions. </p><p>“Your mother, Yahere,” Sisra said, raising his voice so it echoed around the courtyard, “is disloyal and cheating.” </p><p>“What? No, she’s not,” Natek said angrily, shocked out of his bewilderment by this slander. “Mom is really nice.” </p><p>“It is common knowledge now in our tribe that, during our courtship, she strayed from the traditions of our tribe,” Sisra said, ignoring Natek and raising his voice. “She went behind my back on missions to the Earth Kingdom to meet with a <em> lover </em>! An earthbending prince, no less!” </p><p>Murmurs broke out across the courtyard, and Natek saw multiple people point (rather indiscreetly) at him. </p><p>“With this earthbender, she had a child . . . the <em> prince </em>,” Sisra said, spitting the word as if it were dirt on his tongue, “that stands before me.” </p><p>“What?” Natek said, still trying to wrap his head around what Sisra was saying. “What do you mean, an earthbending prince? I’m <em> your </em> son!”</p><p>“You are not,” Sisra hissed angrily, “and you have never been. I’ve always thought there was something strange about you, with your discolored hair and your inability to bend water correctly —”</p><p>“I can so too bend water!” Natek retorted furiously. “And you don’t say anything about Yue’s hair, and hers is way lighter than mine!”</p><p>“Princess Yue was touched by the moon spirit,” Sisra sniffed disdainfully with a glance over at the white-haired princess. “<em> You </em> were tainted with dishonor and lies.” </p><p>Natek hung his head. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t heard his father (not his father?) say things like this before, but in front of a crowd it was even more humiliating. </p><p>A frigid wind blew down upon them as Sisra raised his voice even more. </p><p>“Princess Yahere has dishonored our tribe with her disloyalty and negligence of tradition,” Sisra bellowed to the tribe. “<em> Her </em> penance is her illness. But this boy before me is no prince — he is an illegitimate child, a product of betrayal. He is no son of mine. He never has been.” </p><p>Natek’s large blue eyes widened with shock and hurt. He had always known that Sisra didn’t like him; Sisra was an avid believer of tradition, and anything that broke those traditions was deemed unfit to him. Natek had always assumed his dark blonde hair was cause for Sisra’s hate and contempt. </p><p>“Hold on, now,” a voice spoke up, and Natek looked up as a tear slid down his cheek. Arnook had stepped forward, a frown on his face. “My sister is royalty — <em> true </em> royalty. And so is her son. Natek <em> is </em> a prince. We have all heard the rumors — but the boy’s parentage is no fault of his. Despite being illegitimate, you cannot deny the boy’s title.” </p><p>“Silence!” Sisra barked, and Arnook’s frown deepened. “You speak of titles. This boy has none. For his mother’s crimes against me and our tribe, I am banishing him.”</p><p>“No!” Yue cried, and Arnook took another step forward, but Sisra stopped him with a hand.</p><p>“You forget who is Chief, Arnook,” Sisra said, his eyes glinting maliciously. </p><p>“No,” Natek said in a choked voice, stumbling forwards. “Father — father, please —”<br/>“Do I look like your father?” Sisra growled. “You are no son of mine. Begone!” </p><p>Hot tears poured down Natek’s cheeks, and he bit back a sob. Some people in the crowd were shouting at Sisra, some were glaring, some were being held back by family members, and still more were looking at Natek with pity in their eyes, helpless. </p><p>Natek himself felt helpless. He didn’t know what had just happened. One moment his father (<em> not his father? </em>) had asked to speak with him, and the next he was being told that his mother was a traitor, and his real father was an Earth prince that he had never even heard of. And the very next moment he was being banished. </p><p>“Natek!” </p><p>Natek barely had time to look up before he was being bundled over by Yue, who was also crying.</p><p>“They can’t do this to you,” she wept into his shoulder. “This is so unfair! You can’t leave!” </p><p>“I don’t know what’s going on,” Nate exclaimed helplessly, wrapping his arms around his cousin. “I don’t know what just happened! What is he talking about? What does he mean?” </p><p>“Sisra, this is too much,” Arnook said firmly, stepping forwards again. “You cannot punish the child for someone else’s wrongdoings. It is unfair and unjust, and goes against the laws of our tribe. His mother is on her deathbed,” he added in a lower voice, shooting a sympathetic look down at Natek and Yue. “Have a heart. Do not banish him.” </p><p>“It is my <em> wife </em>,” Sisra spat at him, “on the very deathbed you speak of, who deliriously admitted to her attendants of her affair and her betrayal. She pretended this boy was mine all these years, but I always knew something was off. I’m simply doing what was always inevitable. The boy does not belong in our tribe. He never has.” </p><p>“You can’t do this,” Natek cried feebly, getting to his feet. “Father, this is my home! Where am I to go? What am I supposed to do? I don’t — I don’t even <em> know </em> any earthbenders!” </p><p>“Silence!” Sisra shrieked. “You are banished! It is not my concern where you go, or what you do, or how you do it! You are not welcome here! Get out!” </p><p>Natek looked into Sisra’s eyes, cold and cruel, and realized that this was more than tradition for him. This was personal. </p><p>Natek took a step back, then stopped. </p><p>“What about Mom?” Natek asked, fighting to keep the tears out of his voice. “I wanna say goodbye to her before I go.” </p><p>“Yahere is delirious, as I have previously mentioned. She would not recognize you were you to call, and there would be no point. Now <em> go </em>.” </p><p>“No,” Yue cried, clinging to Natek’s arm as he tried to stand up. “You can’t go! Don’t go!” </p><p>Natek could hardly see through his tears, but he gave her one last, tight hug. </p><p>“Princess, get away from this traitor,” Sisra said with a glare, striding towards them. He grabbed Yue’s shoulder and ripped her away from Natek, who stumbled as a result of the sudden force. Sisra grabbed him by the hood of his heavy overcoat, then reached forward and roughly tugged his royal hair ornament off of his ponytail. Natek cried out, feeling several hairs rip. </p><p>“I said <em> get out </em>!” Sisra yelled, and Natek had no time to prepare for what came next: Sisra balled his fist around the hair ornament and brought it down hard on the left side of Natek’s face, on his eyebrow. </p><p>There were multiple screams from the crowd, and Natek looked around blearily, feeling himself stumble to the ground. Blood ran into his eye and he tried and failed to blink it out. </p><p>Someone helped him gently to his feet, and then he heard Arnook’s voice in his ear: “Meet me above the Oasis just after sundown. I will bring you clothes and food.” </p><p>Natek groaned but nodded in agreement as he was helped to a gondola. As the waterbender on the back of the boat guided the gondola towards the front entrance to the city, Natek looked back, gingerly wiping away the blood still running into his eye.</p><p>Yue was sobbing, clinging to her father with a heartbreaking expression. Arnook looked deeply disturbed, and sad. Sisra was watching with a cruelly triumphant expression on his face. The rest of the assembled crowd was pitying, angry, horrified, scared. </p><p>“What just happened?” Natek asked, still in shock and hurt, both physically and emotionally. The ferryman did not respond, and Natek allowed himself to be escorted out of the city he had called home for 12 years. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Natek's Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek gets even with Sisra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natek narrowed his eyes as he sharpened his sickle swords, which he’d fashioned himself out of the ribs of a giant polar tiger he’d killed in self defense (he’d also taken one of its teeth for an earring). The swords were decorated with intricate carvings he’d made himself, and the swords had quickly become his most prized possessions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now he sharpened them with a purpose. Tonight, he was going to get revenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natek glanced over at his mirror (a bit of ice he’d frozen on the wall) and gazed at his war paint. He didn’t even look recognizable, which was exactly what he wanted. He would be a shadow in the night. Natek slid his sharpened swords into their scabbards on his back, checked the dagger strapped to his thigh, and pulled his hood over his head, glancing in the mirror one more time before heading out into the dark tundra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been trying to make his life out here for the past year since he had been banished. The first night, Arnook had delivered him food and warm clothing, but ever since he’d had to make his own way. He had learned how to hunt, how to make weapons, how to fine-tune his waterbending to capture animals for food when those weapons broke. He had even invented a whole new type of bending: bloodbending. This way, if he was feeling especially hungry and didn’t want to wait for food to come, he could control the animals to come over to him so he could kill them easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t been easy, and every time Natek failed at something, he blamed Sisra. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sisra’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault that he was out here, Sisra’s fault that he had gone hungry for a week after the food Arnook gave him ran out, since he didn’t know how to hunt. Sisra’s fault that he had never said goodbye to his mother, Sisra’s fault that he couldn’t see his best friend, Yue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And every moment Natek grew angrier. He grew so angry that he felt like he had a constant pit of sticky black tar in his chest, sticking to his ribs, clouding his heart. He felt so aimlessly unhappy all the time that he felt almost queasy. But tonight that feeling was going to go away. He would kill Sisra, and then he would feel better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natek ran nimbly down the gorge wall that led to the Oasis, where Tui and La swam. He had gone over this route a million times in his head: go through the unguarded Oasis, then sneak into the city under the cover of darkness. Use a secret entrance into the palace, sneak to Sisra’s rooms, and slit his throat. It was foolproof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Natek slipped through the streets, he had to duck into the shadows a few times to avoid the night owls (like himself) who always felt more awake when the moon was out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting near the palace was trickier, but he managed to swim through the canals, which led to all the way behind the palace, where he wouldn’t be seen getting out of the water.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natek shook himself as he got out of the frigid canal, his breath forming a white cloud in the air in front of him. He waved his hands carefully in front of himself, using his waterbending to pull all the excess water out of his clothes and deposit it quietly back into the canal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just around here,” Natek mumbled to himself, trailing his hand along the castle wall as he rounded a corner of the tall, impenetrable-looking ice palace. He looked up at all the windows above him, counting which ones they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment he stopped below Yue’s window. He ached with longing to see her, to talk to her. But she would be asleep now. And he had a mission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four windows down from Yue’s was Sisra’s. Natek’s eyes narrowed triumphantly and he raised one arm with his hand facing upward, in the shape of a claw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The icy ground rose underneath him, lifting him to Sisra’s window on a pillar of ice. Unsheathing his twin swords, he leapt nimbly through the open window (</span>
  <em>
    <span>He leaves it open</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s too easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and onto the floor inside, twitching his fingers to make the conspicuous pillar of ice melt back into the ground below. Unfortunately, on his way in, he stumbled on a stray coat Sisra had left on the floor, and this noise woke Sisra up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sisra grunted as he sat up, and then when he spotted Natek and his swords, he let out a little squeal of surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aah</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Who are you? What do you want?” Sisra scooted himself back on his hands and knees, almost falling off of his bed. Natek bared his teeth slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take — take anything you want! Anything at all!” Sisra said frantically, gesturing aimlessly at his room. “Just please don’t hurt me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Some warrior </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span> are</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek thought to himself, and saw with a flash of fury that Sisra wore his usual wolf’s tail, though it had grown since Natek had last seen him. The wolf’s tail, especially a long one, was a mark of a respected warrior in the society. From what Natek had seen throughout his life, Sisra was okay to spar with, but he was mostly bark and no bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coward,” Natek hissed, whisking his swords around to press firmly against Sisra’s neck, his fury building. This was the moment. This was the moment he was going to end it all: his own misery, and Sisra’s life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sisra wheezed as blood welled up against the blade and trickled down onto his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Sisra said again, though his voice was choked now. “Don’t kill me. Have mercy, please! Who are you?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Natek looked into Sisra’s wide, pathetic eyes, eyes which had once looked at him with such cruelty, eyes which had watched coldly as Natek had been taken away in the gondola. The eyes that stared at him now were nothing like that. Those eyes stared at him now with fear, with cowardice, with weakness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Natek realized that this spineless idiot wasn’t worth his time. Had he really spent a whole year plotting his revenge against someone who would not even fight to defend his life? Against a weak fool who had almost accepted his fate? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Killing Sisra would be too easy, too kind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One day</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek thought to himself as he glared into Sisra’s pathetic eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>one day I will come back, reclaim my honor and my title, and I will throw you in the dungeons to rot. And </span>
  </em>
  <span>then</span>
  <em>
    <span> I will be satisfied</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natek stepped back off the bed, and Sisra barely had time to heave a sigh of relief before Natek raised his swords again and brought them slashing down, quicker than lightning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sisra’s scream was high and piercing before he realized that he had not been killed. His scream caught in his throat as he stared in bewilderment at his warrior’s wolf-tail, which Natek had just sliced off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t deserve honor,” Natek growled before sheathing his swords and leaping out of Sisra’s window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dove into the canal, foregoing more ice in favor of manipulating the currents to whisk him back to the Oasis.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Fire Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek meets Prince Zuko.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three years since Natek’s attempted assassination, and since then he thought he had rather grown as a person, both physically and emotionally. </p><p>He had let go of the notion of getting revenge on Sisra, for the most part, at least (sometimes he liked to entertain himself with the mental image of Sisra in a dungeon). However, he had more important things to concentrate on than plotting a new revenge. Like fishing. </p><p>“Not too shabby,” Natek chuckled to himself, looking at his catch of five large fish. Sure, he <em> could </em> use his waterbending to fish, but he preferred to hone his skills with the rod instead. One could never have too many tactile skills. </p><p>Natek slung the fishing line with the fish over his shoulder and set off on the trek to his food storage cave. It had been a lucky find, that cave; big enough to hide meat in, high enough off the ground so animals couldn’t get it, and of course it would never go bad, because the tundra was subzero. He had a nice collection of meats in there, too; some tundra buffalo, some jerky he’d made from a rat-ermine that had bitten him, and, of course, fish. </p><p>The wind was howling unforgivably, and Natek reached behind him with mild difficulty to pull up his thick, furred hood, as well as pull up the fabric he used to protect and cover his mouth and nose from the cold. He was also having to pick up his feet more and more; the snow underfoot was rising with every passing minute. </p><p><em> I think this is a proper blizzard </em> , Natek thought to himself as his food storage cave came into view. <em> It’s a good thing I stopped fishing when I did </em>. </p><p>As Natek stomped into his food storage cave, he was completely unprepared for what he found. Or, rather, <em> who </em> he found. </p><p>There was a bald guy with a ponytail inside his food storage cave. And — and a tiny bald child with a glowing arrow on his head and ropes binding his arms. Plus glowing eyes. Had he just walked into a secret meeting? Baldies only? <em> Magical </em> baldies only? </p><p>Natek yelped in surprise as he came upon the two squatters. The bald guy with the ponytail jumped about a mile and whipped around, his fists out in front of him in a fighting stance. </p><p>Natek backpedaled slightly and put his own hands up in a surrender gesture, squinting at the guy in front of him. Upon closer inspection, he seemed to be about Natek’s age, though much shorter, and he had a really bad burn scar on the left side of his face. The eye on that side was squinted almost shut, but both were a bright amber. His face, besides the scar, also looked rather beat-up; his other eye was black and he had a cut lip. He was scowling pretty ferociously. </p><p>“Who are you?” The guy demanded in a low, not-quite-gravelly voice. He bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“Uh,” Natek said with his hands still up, “I’m the guy that owns this cave. I store my meat in here. I got . . . fish.” Natek gestured to the fish still slung over his shoulder. “Who are <em> you </em>?” </p><p>The boy scowled as Natek finally entered the cave and strode past him to hang up the fish. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter who I am,” he said in a rather grumpy voice. “I’ll be gone soon enough. Just as soon as this storm passes.” </p><p>“That probably won’t be for a while,” Natek said, tugging down his snow-encrusted face covering. “The storms up here on the tundra can last for hours.”</p><p>The boy’s eyes widened in shock, and his shoulders slumped with disappointment a moment later.</p><p>“Then I really am stuck here. There’s <em> always </em> something,” he said angrily, and he let out a heavy sigh through his nose. A second later, he held up his hands and blew <em> fire </em> into them. </p><p>“<em> Woah </em>,” Natek said, his eyes widening. “You’re a firebender!” </p><p>The boy looked up, scowled deeper, and then looked back down. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>Natek raised an eyebrow, but his gaze traveled to the other person in the cave. </p><p>“So, Ponytail . . . who’s the tiny glowing bald child? Your son or something? Does being bald run in the family? Are you holding him hostage? Why’s he all tied up?” </p><p>Ponytail growled. “You mean you don’t know who this <em> is </em>?” </p><p>“No?” Natek asked. “Come on, who’s he supposed to be? The <em> Avatar </em>?” Natek snorted at his own joke, but Ponytail just blinked at him with a disbelieving expression. The smile slid off Natek’s face. </p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Natek said, looking at the glowing boy. “That’s a kid. Granted, he <em> is </em> glowing, but . . . isn’t he supposed to be, like . . . you know . . . over a century old?” </p><p>“I don’t know. But it’s him,” Ponytail grumped, though he still managed to look pensive. </p><p>Natek tried to wrap his head around the fact that the Avatar had returned, and he was a 12 year old child. “And you’re kidnapping him?” </p><p>“It’s a long story,” Ponytail growled. “So who are you, anyway?” </p><p>Natek smiled slightly. “If I tell you who I am, will you tell me who you are?” </p><p>“Fine,” Ponytail said, sitting up straight. “I’m Prince Zuko, of the Fire Nation. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai.” </p><p>“Wow,” Natek said, raising his eyebrow. “A prince. Fancy. Anyway, I’m Natek. And I’m a <em> mountain man </em>.”  He said these last words in an odd voice in an attempt to make Prince Zuko crack a smile. He did not, and instead drew up a knee, where he rested his elbow and proceeded to stare moodily out at the raging blizzard. </p><p>“I live up here,” Natek clarified after Zuko didn’t speak. “In a cave. Not this cave, though. Um. Another . . . another cave.” </p><p>“Why? You have a city right down there. Why not go live with them?” Zuko snorted, gesturing in the general direction of the Northern Tribe, and Natek grinned sheepishly. </p><p>“I totally <em> would </em>, except for the fact that, um, I was banished. So that’s why I’m up here, uh, instead of, you know. Down there.” </p><p>“You were banished?” Zuko asked, turning his head from the cave opening. His eyes held more interest now, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“Sure was. About three years ago. Well, almost four now, actually, but — yeah.” Natek sighed, looking at the Avatar, who was still glowing like the iridescent glow-worms Natek sometimes found deep in the caves. </p><p>Zuko didn’t say anything for a while, seemingly deep in thought. Natek could hear his teeth chattering slightly.</p><p>“Why?” He asked finally, and Natek sighed.</p><p>“To this day I don’t think there was any reason behind it, honestly, besides the fact that my father hated me and wanted me out of the tribe. I was always kind of a disappointment to him, I mean, look at me,” Natek chuckled humorlessly, picking up a lock of his hair, much lighter than any Water Tribe member he’d ever seen (besides Yue, whose hair was moon-white). “Actually, he said he was banishing me because he wasn’t my father. Apparently my mother had an affair with an earthbending prince from the Earth Kingdom while she was engaged to Sisra. Go figure.” </p><p>Zuko was looking at him with an indecipherable expression, his mouth pressed into a thin line. He turned his head back to the mouth of the cave. The snow was now blowing somewhat inside of the cave, so Natek got up to go kick it back out again. </p><p>“So what brings you here, Ponytail?” Natek asked as he walked back towards Zuko. “You and the kid.” Natek jerked his thumb towards the Avatar.</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Zuko grumped, and Natek snorted. </p><p>“Well?” Natek prompted, and Zuko hunched his shoulders. </p><p>“You wouldn’t understand,” he said, but something about his tone seemed unsure. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Natek asked skeptically. “Try me. I’ve been through a lot. And we’ve got time,” he added, waving a hand at the blizzard. </p><p>There was a minute’s silence, seemingly because Zuko was debating with himself whether or not to tell Natek anything. However, in this silence, his shivering was loud as cannons. </p><p>“Are you cold?” Natek asked, and Zuko scowled.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he said shortly, and Natek rolled his eyes, pulling his warm, heavy coat over his head. </p><p>“Here, take this. It’s warm,” he said, offering it to Zuko, who bared his teeth and recoiled slightly. </p><p>“I said I’m <em> fine </em>!”</p><p>“And I said <em> take it </em>!” Natek shot back firmly, shaking the coat slightly. “You’re gonna get hypothermia, Ponytail. Don’t worry about me, I’m used to the cold.” </p><p>“I <em> wasn’t </em>,” Zuko snorted angrily, his amber eyes flicking to Natek’s freckled shoulders. “And don’t call me that.” </p><p>However, after another, reluctant moment he took the coat and slowly slid it over his head. Natek held back a snicker: he was completely drowned in the thing. His hands didn’t even poke out of the sleeves unless he held his arms out at full length. </p><p>“This stupid coat is huge,” Zuko grumbled, and Natek smirked. </p><p>“That’s because you’re tiny. At least you’re not cold anymore.”</p><p>“I’m a <em> firebender </em> ,” Zuko retorted. “I don’t <em> get </em> cold. I have my Breath of Fire.” </p><p>“Your teeth sure sounded cold.” </p><p>“Shut <em>up</em>! I don’t get cold!”<br/>“That sounds like something a cold person would say.”</p><p>“<em> Forget </em> this, I’ll deal with the blizzard,” Zuko said furiously. He attempted to stand up, but his foot caught on the long, fur-trimmed hem of the coat and he tripped, sprawling on the cave’s stone floor with a loud grunt. Natek sighed, rolled his eyes again, and got up to help him.</p><p>“Cool your jets, Ponytail,” Natek snorted, holding out his hand. “The kid’s still glowing. Does he ever stop doing that, or . . . .?” </p><p>“He’s in the Spirit Realm,” Zuko said, pushing himself up from the floor after smacking Natek’s hand away. “He’s dead to us until he comes back.” </p><p>“Excellent. You have time to unload your whole tragic backstory to me — I’m assuming you have one, anyway. Rat-ermine jerky?” Natek offered, gesturing to a string of jerky hanging from the ceiling. The prince wrinkled his nose slightly before sitting down again. He heaved a long-suffering sigh and gazed out at the snowstorm with a brooding frown. </p><p>Natek sat next to him expectantly, waiting for him to speak, occasionally glancing over at the Avatar, who still glowed. Zuko turned his head slightly to glare at the child. </p><p>“I finally have him, but I can’t get him home because of this blizzard. There’s always something.” Zuko clenched his jaw and looked out at the blizzard again. “He’s like my sister. Always perfect at everything. Everything always came easy to her. She’s a firebending prodigy . . . and everyone adores <em> her </em>.” </p><p>Zuko looked down at his lap, silhouetted by the whiteout that was the cave mouth. His ponytail blew gently in the wind as he scowled. “My father says she was <em> born </em> lucky. He says I was <em> lucky </em> to be born.” </p><p>Natek frowned in empathy and pity. “I’m so sorry. That’s horrible.” </p><p>Zuko snorted. “I don’t need luck, though — I don’t want it. I’ve always had to struggle and fight, and that’s made me <em> strong </em>. It’s made me who I am.” </p><p>The scar on the left side of Zuko’s face was achingly prominent, and Natek fleetingly wondered what had caused such a horrible burn — an accident with his firebending, perhaps? But now was not the time to ask. </p><p>“I was banished from the Fire Nation three years ago for speaking out of turn. My father dishonored me,” Zuko said, clenching his fists. “<em> That’s </em> why I need to capture the Avatar. If I bring my father the Avatar, my honor — my <em> title </em> — will be restored. I can’t fail.” </p><p>Natek looked at him sadly. He knew how hard it was to want back your title, your position, your home — everything you ever knew. But he also knew that it wasn’t as black and white as Zuko made it seem. </p><p>“Your father banished you, too?” Natek asked finally, and Zuko jerked his head in a nod. Natek sighed. “Ain’t that just the way. I’ve come to learn that fathers are terrible.” </p><p>“I only wanted to please him,” Zuko said in a growl. “But he was never happy. If I bring him the Avatar, he will be.” </p><p>“Our dads sound like they could be friends,” Natek said with a weak half-smile. “Could bond over drinks about how much their sons disgrace them. Not that either of us are disgraces.” </p><p>Zuko glared at him, but the menacing look was cut by the fact that his head was a small island in the sea of Natek’s coat. </p><p>“Was it nice in the Fire Nation?” Natek asked after a moment. “Besides your dad, of course.” </p><p>“Nicer than <em> this </em> mess,” Zuko scoffed, gesturing with one hand out at the storm. “There’s no snow in the Fire Nation. It’s always sunny and warm. We don’t have rain, except for maybe once a year.” </p><p>“We don’t have rain here, either,” Natek laughed. “It’s too cold for that. Here in the North Pole it’s just snow and ice and sometimes hail, if it gets warm.” </p><p>“Ugh,” Zuko said in disgust, unconsciously drawing himself further into the warm coat. “I hate it here. Hopefully this will be over soon enough.” </p><p>“You never know with blizzards. They can last for five minutes or five hours,” Natek shrugged, getting up to retrieve some of the fish he’d just caught. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Zuko asked warily, and Natek rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’m <em> eating </em>, Ponytail. I’m hungry. I was just out on the tundra for three hours catching fish, which I am now going to consume.” Natek fetched a couple sticks he always kept in the back of the cave, in case he was ever stranded in here and had to cook something — like now. </p><p>Zuko snorted. </p><p>“You can have some if you want, Ponytail,” Natek said with a shrug. “Hey, but now that you’re here I don’t have to go to all the trouble of lighting a fire. You can just do it for me.” </p><p>“Oh, can I?” Zuko retorted, and Natek smirked as he cleared a makeshift hearth on the cave floor, tossing a few bits of rat-ermine jerky on it for kindling. </p><p>“You can if you want to eat,” he said, and Zuko hesitated before begrudgingly pointing a finger at the hearth. Fire shot out of it and ignited the jerky, and the fire blazed forth. </p><p>“Aah, warmth,” Natek said with a sigh, spreading his hands in front of the flames for a moment to warm them before impaling the fish on one of the sharp sticks. “Here’s a stick and a fish. Get roasting.” Natek handed both of these things to Zuko, who made a face but impaled his own fish. </p><p>“Remember to turn it so it doesn’t burn. We gotta keep them on the fire for a while so the insides get cooked, too — we can’t eat raw fish. Hey, do you think we should make one for the Avatar? Be kinda inhospitable if we didn’t, right?” Natek added, pointing to the glowing child. </p><p>Zuko scoffed, turning his fish. “Trust me, he’ll be dead to the world for a while. There’d be no point.” </p><p>“Okay,” Natek said with a shrug. “But if he wakes up and smites us, I’m blaming you.” </p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes and said nothing as they both roasted their fish, which began to smell very enticing. Twenty minutes later, and they were done. </p><p>“These smell so good,” Natek grinned, pulling his now-roasted fish back from the flames. Steam rose from it in tantalizing coils. However, a second later there was a loud crunching noise, and when he looked over at Zuko, he had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing.</p><p>Zuko had bitten through the back of the fish, which looked painful, and now had an incredibly uncomfortable look on his face as he crunched a mixture of bone, sinew, and scale. </p><p>Natek couldn’t hold it back any longer and burst into laughter. “What are you — <em> hahahah </em> — what do you think you’re doing?” </p><p>Zuko flushed and spit the bite out hastily. “Well, how do <em> you </em> eat this, then? I’ve never eaten fish off a <em> stick </em> before!” Zuko spat hotly while Natek snickered. </p><p>“You gotta wait for me to cut it, Ponytail. You can’t just b — <em> hahahah </em> — bite into it.” </p><p>Zuko narrowed his eyes and shoved his fish in Natek’s face with a growl. Natek rolled his eyes, grinning as he unsheathed his handmade dagger and skillfully sliced the fish up as he’d done so many times before. </p><p>“Here you go, Ponytail,” Natek said, passing the sliced fish back to Zuko. “Now it’s edible.” </p><p>The fish was absolutely delicious. Natek missed the days when he still lived in the tribe and seasoning was available to him, but even without seasoning and spices, the fish tasted even better than usual. Maybe it’s because he was actually sharing it with someone for once. It definitely got lonely up here on the tundra, without anyone else to talk to. </p><p>Zuko had devoured his fish in almost three seconds, and now he was leaning back, looking almost sleepy (though he still had a deep scowl on his face, which led Natek to wonder if his face was just built like that). Natek finished his own fish and leaned back next to Zuko with a contented sigh. </p><p>“Ahhh,” Natek said, rubbing his stomach and stretching his long legs out towards the fire. “That was delicious. I — oh, wait, hang on,” Natek said suddenly, turning towards his collection of hanging meats. “That meat’s gonna thaw from the fire, lemme just —” Natek stretched a hand out, and a wall of ice shot up from the ground, encasing the meat to refreeze it. “There.” </p><p>“You’re a waterbender?” Zuko asked, his voice slightly more subdued than it had been. Natek smiled with a nod. </p><p>“Sure am. Used to be one of the best from the tribe, before I was banished.” Natek leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the chill. Even if he had lived in the North Pole for his whole life, he still wished he was back in his living cave right now, with his warm bed and his lanterns and his spare coat. </p><p>“Oh,” was all Zuko said, or maybe that’s all Natek heard before he drifted off to sleep, his belly full of fish and his chest sparking with the happiness that came from making a new friend (even if Zuko was legendarily grumpy).</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Avatar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek meets the Gaang.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek woke up suddenly to a blinding light filling the cave.</p><p>It took him a moment to get his bearings. He forgot where he was for a moment, and then realized he was much warmer than he had been when he had fallen asleep. He blinked blearily and realized that his head was resting on Zuko’s shoulder, next to his neck. His long blonde hair was spread across his own coat, which Zuko was still wearing. Zuko was fast asleep, though even in his sleep he scowled. They had seemingly curled into each other for warmth while they were sleeping. </p><p>Natek turned his head towards the source of the glowing light, which had now vanished. </p><p>The young Avatar was sitting up straight, wide awake, still bound, watching Natek and Zuko with a curious and confused expression. Moments later, Zuko stirred. </p><p>“Wh — what happened? Where’s the Avatar?” Zuko demanded groggily, blinking madly to clear the sleep from his eyes. “What . . . what are you doing?” </p><p>“Huh? Oh, sorry,” Natek said suddenly, flushing brightly as he hastily sat up and scooted away from Zuko. “Must’ve fallen asleep — uh, hey, but look, the Avatar’s awake! Hello, Avatar,” Natek said quickly, waving awkwardly at the child, who waved back hesitantly. </p><p>Zuko stood up, pulling the coat over his head and tossing it unceremoniously at Natek without looking. Natek shot a glare at him but pulled it over his own head. <em> Ahh, warmth </em>, he thought to himself, glancing at the fire, which had gone out long ago. </p><p>“Welcome back,” Zuko said gruffly, squaring his shoulders and balling his fists. </p><p>“Good to be back,” the Avatar said with a glare, still straining at his bindings. A second later, he took a very deep breath and exhaled, sending a huge blast of air that slammed Zuko against the cave wall and propelled the Avatar out into the blizzard. </p><p>Zuko let out a growl of rage before tearing out into the storm after the child. Natek raced after them in time to see the Avatar trying to inchworm his way away, only to be easily captured by Zuko. </p><p>“That won’t be enough to escape,” Zuko said lowly, scowling as he grasped the Avatar by his lapels. A second later, Natek looked up to see a giant flying animal with an arrow on its head which matched the one on the Avatar’s. </p><p>“Appa!” The Avatar shouted happily as the giant animal landed. Natek looked around at it in disbelief, noticing that three people were riding on the animal in what looked like a giant saddle. Two of them Natek didn’t know — a Water Tribe boy and girl that he had never seen before. However, the third girl . . . .</p><p>“Yue?” Natek choked, and then realized his voice couldn’t begin to be heard over the blizzard. “YUE!” He shouted again, and the princess started, looking around wildly for who had called her name. When she spotted Natek, her eyes widened and immediately filled with tears. </p><p>“<em> Natek </em>!” She exclaimed, and literally dove off of the animal’s back into his arms. Both of them sank to the ground, crying and hugging each other tightly. All thoughts of the Avatar and Zuko were driven from Natek’s mind as he hugged his best friend, who he had missed for so long. </p><p>“You’re here,” Natek managed through his sobs. “You’re really here.” </p><p>“I missed you so much!” Yue cried, tightening her arms around his neck. “Every day I missed you. I even planned to hike out here to find you after you left, but Sisra found out and forbade me! We thought you were dead — we assumed you'd died, all alone out here in the cold . . . .” </p><p>“He’s not still chief, is he?” Natek asked, pulling back, and Yue shook her head vehemently, wiping the tears from her eyes. </p><p>“No! My father is chief now. Sisra’s rule ended after your mother died, a few days after you left. The only reason he was chief was because he was married to royalty — your mother.” Yue gave a sad, watery smile, and Natek looked down at his lap for a moment. </p><p>“Well, at least he’s not in a position of power anymore. Or is he still a warrior?” Natek added angrily, and Yue smiled a bit.</p><p>“No, he isn’t a warrior either. About three years ago he ran into the village one morning, screaming that someone had tried to kill him. He had a cut on his neck, and whoever it was had cut off his warrior’s wolf-tail. Someone else said that maybe it was a sign he wasn’t meant to fight for our tribe — he’d never been very good, anyway. So he stepped down. He had no choice; the whole tribe wanted him out!” </p><p>Natek barked a laugh. “That is <em> hilarious </em>. I love that so much.” </p><p>“We never knew who it was, but I’m thankful for them,” Yue shrugged, and Natek grinned widely. </p><p>“I may or may not have had something to do with that,” he said with a shrug, and Yue’s eyes widened. </p><p>“It was you?” She exclaimed with a laugh. “No way! I can’t believe it! You ended his warriorship!” </p><p>“My one great achievement,” Natek said seriously, and Yue smiled warmly, hugging him again. </p><p>“I missed you so much, Natek,” she said quietly, and Natek smiled, letting another few tears slide down his cheeks. </p><p>“Um . . . who is this?” The other Water Tribe girl asked. She had a bossy, skeptical look on her face, big blue eyes, and loops in her brown hair, from what Natek could see under her parka hood. </p><p>“Oh!” Yue exclaimed with a laugh. “I’m so sorry — Natek, this is Katara, her brother Sokka, and Avatar Aang’s flying bison, Appa. And that’s Avatar Aang,” Yue added, pointing to the Avatar. “Everyone, this is my cousin, Natek! <em> Prince </em> Natek,” she added with a little smile. “Maybe now that my father is chief, he will let you come home. He always loved you as his own.” </p><p>“You’re a <em> prince </em>?” Zuko exclaimed, dropping Aang. “You didn’t say that!”</p><p>“Did I not mention that?” Natek asked, tilting his head. “Weird, I thought I had. Anyway, yeah, I used to be prince of the Northern Tribe. Yue’s my cousin, but I always thought of her as my sister. We were partners in crime as kids,” Natek laughed. </p><p>“Zuko!” Katara said, seeming to notice him for the first time. She threw up her fists in a fighting stance. </p><p>“Here for a rematch?” Zuko glowered, and Katara narrowed her eyes. </p><p>“Trust me, Zuko, it’s not going to be much of a match,” she said, easily blocking the fireball Zuko had thrown at her. She raised her hands and Zuko was encased in a tall pillar of ice. </p><p>“Wait, so . . . so who are you guys?” Natek asked Katara’s brother, Sokka, who had sidled over to watch the fight. </p><p>“Oh! Hi,” Sokka said distractedly. “Um, well, Katara and I are from the Southern Water Tribe, and that’s where we found Aang, frozen in a giant iceberg. So we unfroze him and we’ve been travelling for a while to find him a good waterbending teacher, since he needs to master all four elements before he can, you know, save the world and all that stuff.” </p><p>“Oh, I see,” Natek said with a nod. “So you’re all, like, tight?” </p><p>“Sure are! The Avatar’s my best buddy,” Sokka bragged with a large grin, and Natek snorted, though he was smiling. Yue giggled, and Natek saw that she was blushing. He raised an eyebrow at them both. Yue saw this and blushed even more.</p><p>“I’ll explain later,” she said quietly, and Natek nodded, turning back to the fight. </p><p>Katara slammed the pillar of ice back into the ground, where Zuko landed with a grunt. Sokka rushed over to cut Aang’s bindings with what looked like a boomerang, and Natek walked over hesitantly to help. </p><p>“So you guys hate Zuko because . . . .?” Natek trailed off, and Sokka shot a dirty look over at Zuko, who was laying in a pile of snow. </p><p>“He’s been following us nonstop ever since we found Aang,” Sokka spat. “He won’t leave us alone. He’s trying to capture the Avatar, and he’ll stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. He’s done some pretty terrible things to try and capture Aang, like trying to shoot Appa down from the sky with fireballs. He also set a bunch of pirates after us.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek sighed disappointedly, “he’s pretty tragic. I don’t blame you.” </p><p>“Hey,” Sokka said as he cut through Aang’s bindings, “this is some quality rope!”</p><p>“We need to get to the Oasis,” Aang said desperately. “The spirits are in trouble!”</p><p>“Tui and La?” Natek asked in surprise. “How are they in trouble?” </p><p>“I don’t know, but they’re in danger! We need to get to them!” </p><p>Sokka, Aang, and Katara all hopped back in Appa’s saddle, but Natek and Yue lingered.</p><p>“Natek, come on,” Yue said, grasping his hand. “We have to get to the Oasis!” </p><p>“We can’t just leave him here,” Natek said, looking back at Zuko, who still lay unconscious in the snow. “He’ll freeze to death.” </p><p>“Sure we can! Let’s go,” Sokka called firmly from Appa’s saddle. </p><p>“No! If we leave him, he’ll die,” Natek protested, and Aang hopped down from his place on Appa’s head. </p><p>“Natek’s right,” Aang said, looking down at Zuko’s unconscious form. “We need to save him.” </p><p>Aang and Natek smiled at each other for a moment before Natek turned to Yue. </p><p>“Go to the saddle. We’ll get Zuko.” </p><p>Yue nodded, hugged Natek, and ran back to Appa. Natek reached down and grasped Zuko under his armpits before heaving him onto his back in a fireman’s carry. </p><p>“It’s okay, I’ve got him,” Natek said with a nod at Aang. It was true — Zuko was incredibly light. “He’s pretty small. I just need help climbing on with him, that’s all.” </p><p>Aang nodded and they both ran back to Appa. Aang used his airbending to lift Zuko and Natek in the air and deposit them into the saddle next to Sokka and Yue.</p><p>“This makes a lot of sense,” Sokka said dubiously. “Let’s <em> bring </em> the guy who’s constantly trying to kill us.” </p><p>“Appa, yip yip!” Aang said, and the giant sky bison lifted off from the ground and began to fly in the direction of the Oasis. </p><p>As they flew, the sky suddenly turned bloodred, and Natek and Yue looked at each other.</p><p>“Tui,” Yue said, her eyes wide and worried, and Natek clenched his jaw. </p><p>“Something’s happening. The moon is endangered,” he said, watching as the moon in the sky swirled crimson. Suddenly, he felt very strange; he was dizzy and weak, and felt oddly light, as if one of his arms had just been cut off.</p><p>Next to him, Yue groaned and held her hands to her head with her eyes squeezed shut. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Sokka asked worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder, and Yue shook her head.</p><p>“I feel faint,” she said. </p><p>“So do I,” Natek agreed. “The moon controls waterbenders’ powers, and you were touched by the moon as a child. Something really bad is happening.” </p><p>“I feel it, too,” Aang said, touching his own head. “The moon spirit is in trouble.” </p><p>“I owe the moon spirit my life,” Yue said, looking down at her lap.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Sokka asked. </p><p>“When I was born,” Yue began, “I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they’re born, but I was born as if I were asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die.” </p><p>Sokka looked up at Natek, who nodded somberly.</p><p>“My father pleaded with the spirits to save me,” Yue continued. “That night — beneath the full moon — he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white. I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live. That’s why my mother named me Yue, for the moon.” </p><p>She curled into Natek’s side, her eyes pensive, and he put his arms around her protectively. It seemed like so long since he had been with her. He had missed her with every fiber of his being, and now he finally had her back. Whatever they were going to face, he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. </p><p>They made it to the Oasis and found the source of the trouble: a Fire Nation admiral was holding up a burlap sack, which Natek assumed held the moon spirit. Rage rose within him at this mistreatment of the sacred deity. He raised his hand in an attempt to knock the admiral over with a large wave of water, but nothing happened. </p><p>“My waterbending isn’t working,” Natek said, staring at his hands in horror. “It’s because of the moon spirit.”  </p><p>“They will call me Zhao the Moon-Slayer,” the arrogant man was saying. “Zhao the invincible!” </p><p>Aang’s lemur, which Natek had learned was named Momo, shot forward and launched himself onto Zhao’s head. </p><p>“<em> Aaagh </em>! Get it off!” Zhao bellowed, and Natek laughed meanly. </p><p>“More like ‘Zhao the Easily-Conquerable Idiot!’” Natek yelled, and Sokka snickered. Yue giggled slightly as Natek slid down off Appa’s saddle. He really wished he had his swords, but all he had on him was his dagger, which he unsheathed. </p><p>“Don’t bother,” Zhao said with an evil grin, and raised his fist to the burlap sack with the fish. Immediately, Aang dropped his staff.</p><p>“Zhao, don’t,” he said imploringly. </p><p>“It’s my destiny,” Zhao said, “to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe.”</p><p>“Destroying the moon won’t hurt just the Water Tribe,” Aang said seriously. “It will hurt everyone — including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance — you have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world!” </p><p>“He’s right, Zhao,” came a new voice, and Natek turned his head to see a fat old man with a beard and a cloak walking towards Zhao. </p><p>“General Iroh,” Zhao said mockingly. “Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?” </p><p>“I’m no traitor, Zhao,” the old man, Iroh, said as he lowered his hood. “The Fire Nation needs the moon, too. We all depend on the balance.” </p><p>When Zhao did nothing but glare, Iroh narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Whatever you do to that spirit, I’ll unleash on you tenfold!” He declared, crouching into a fighting stance. “Let it go, now!” </p><p>Zhao hesitated for a moment before releasing the koi fish back into the pond. The redness of the moon went away, and the night was blue again. Natek let out a sigh of relief, but one second later, Zhao yelled with anger and sliced his hand through the air. Fire shot out of it, striking the fish in the water. </p><p>Natek’s eyes widened in horror, and Iroh and Aang’s jaws both dropped. A moment later, the moon faded to blackness, and the world was nothing but black and white. </p><p>“NO!” Natek exclaimed, and a moment later Iroh began shooting fire at the Fire Nation soldiers, who he quickly defeated. Natek looked back at Yue, still on the saddle, who was watching with an expression of terror and disbelief on her face. She slid off Appa’s back and gathered in front of the Oasis pond with the rest of them. </p><p>Iroh reached forth and gently took the moon spirit out of the water. It looked very dead.</p><p>“There’s no hope now,” Yue said tearfully, burying her face in Natek’s chest. “It’s over.” </p><p>Suddenly, Aang’s eyes and tattoos began to glow again as they had before. </p><p>“No,” he said in an oddly distorted voice, “it’s <em> not </em> over.” </p><p>He stepped into the pool and walked to the opposite side, where he meditated, glowing, with a scowl. A moment later, La’s eyes and marking on the top of its head began to glow. Everyone gathered at the bank watched in disbelief as Aang sank suddenly into the water and the water surrounding the Oasis began to glow a bright blue. The water level rose and rose until finally it formed the shape of a giant creature: a koi fish spirit made of glowing blue water, with Aang at its center, channeling it. The spirit left the Oasis and went down into the town, where it began to wash away Fire Nation soldiers. </p><p>There was a groan from the saddle, and Natek whirled around to see Zuko pushing himself up. He looked around and then leapt off of Appa. </p><p>“Zuko!” Natek yelled, but Zuko appeared not to hear him as he ran down to where Zhao was. Natek hadn’t even seen him sneak away in the midst of battle. </p><p>Zuko shot fire at Zhao, who turned around incredulously. </p><p>“You’re alive?” He asked in disbelief, and Zuko glared at him. </p><p>“You tried to have me <em> killed </em> ! <em> Huah </em>!” Zuko exclaimed, kicking out his leg at Zhao. From his foot blazed forth an inferno, which Zhao narrowly deflected. He flung his fist out, which sent more fire Zhao’s way. Zhao ducked and rolled, coming up in a fighting stance. </p><p>“Yes, I did,” Zhao said, narrowing his eyes. “You’re the Blue Spirit — an enemy of the Fire Nation! You freed the Avatar.”</p><p>“I had no choice,” Zuko glowered, punching more fire at Zhao, who deflected it. </p><p>“You should have chosen to accept your failure,” Zhao said, removing his cloak. “Your disgrace. Then at least . . . you could have lived!” </p><p>Zhao shot fire blasts at Zuko, who barely managed to dodge and deflect, though he got in a few good hits to Zhao, too. However, Natek was distracted by Iroh placing the moon fish back into the water, where it floated.</p><p>“It’s too late,” Katara said sadly. “It’s dead.”</p><p>Natek hugged Yue comfortingly, but Iroh turned to look at Yue, his eyes wide. </p><p>“You have been touched by the moon spirit,” he said thoughtfully. “Some of its life is in <em> you </em>.”</p><p>Yue’s own eyes widened. “Yes, you’re right. It gave me life . . . maybe I can give it back.” </p><p>She stood up, abandoning the warmth of Natek’s arms. Natek’s eyes widened, and so did Sokka’s. </p><p>“No!” Sokka exclaimed, grabbing her hand. “You don’t have to do that!” </p><p>“Yue, no,” Natek said desperately, realizing what she meant. “I just got you back, Yue! I can’t let you go again.” </p><p>“It’s my duty, Natek,” she said sadly, turning to look at both him and Sokka. </p><p>“I won’t let you!” Natek exclaimed, and Sokka nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Your father told me to protect you!” Sokka exclaimed. </p><p>Yue looked back at Iroh determinedly. “I have to do this,” she said simply, pulling her hand away from Sokka’s. She walked over to Iroh, who had retrieved the dead fish, and placed her hands upon it. Where her hands lay, the fish began to glow, and Yue closed her eyes, though tears ran down her cheeks. </p><p>She let out a small gasp before she collapsed backwards. </p><p>“<em> No </em>!” Sokka and Natek said in unison, but it was Sokka who reached her first, catching her before she hit the ground. </p><p>Sokka touched the side of her face for a moment before squeezing his eyes shut. “She’s gone,” he said sadly, and Natek’s knees gave out. </p><p>He fell to the ground beside them, tears streaming down his face, his breath coming in small gasps. </p><p>“No,” Natek choked, cradling the side of Yue’s face. “No, no, Yue — not you. Not you.” Natek buried his face in her hair, letting his tears fall. “I just got you <em> back </em>.”</p><p>Suddenly, Yue’s body became weirdly blurred at the edges, and then she faded out of sight completely. Both Natek and Sokka were shocked out of their tears by this. A few seconds later, Tui’s body began to glow. Iroh placed it back in the water, where it illuminated the entire pool. This light rose up into the air to form a glowing apparition of Yue, now looking ethereal as she floated above them with hair flowing around her. She looked incredibly sad as she gazed down upon them. </p><p>“Natek,” she said, and her voice echoed oddly, “you will always be my brother.” Her spirit hugged him, and Natek found that she was solid. He hugged her back as tightly as he could, tears falling in a torrent down his face. </p><p>She pulled back and turned to Sokka. </p><p>“Sokka, I’ll always be with you,” she said, leaning forward and kissing him briefly before fading again. In her place, the moon returned to the sky, glowing as though it had never left.</p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Head Explorer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek gains a new title.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Arnook approached Natek. </p><p>“Natek,” he said warmly, hugging him briefly. “It has been too long since you were a part of our tribe. I think it is high time we welcome you back as a full member, and restore your title and your honor. It is what Yue would have wanted.” </p><p>Natek looked at him with a tearful smile and inclined his head. </p><p>“Thank you, Uncle,” he said gratefully. “I really appreciate it. But, though I appreciate now being welcome in the tribe again, and also the restoration of my title, I’m not going to stay.” </p><p>Arnook’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’re not staying?” </p><p>“No,” Natek said sadly, shaking his head. “It’s too sad for me, with Yue gone. Of course I will return here someday, but . . . I would like to ask you for a new title, as well.” </p><p>“I understand,” Arnook said with a grave nod. “What title would this be?” </p><p>“Head Explorer,” Natek said with a small smile. “Ever since my banishment, I have grown fond of keeping a record of plants and animals I discover. In my absence from the tribe I’m going to travel. On these travels, I’m gonna write down and sketch every new plant and animal I come across in my Book of Knowledge, as I like to call it. I can expand our tribe’s horizons.” </p><p>“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Arnook said thoughtfully. “Of course. You may have this new title in addition to being the prince.” </p><p>“Thank you, Uncle,” Natek said with a bow. “It means a lot to me.” </p><p>“Of course, <em> Prince </em> Natek,” Arnook said warmly, reminding Natek forcefully of Yue last night. “We shall have a ceremony to welcome you back into the tribe, so everyone is aware that your position has been restored. I am sure everyone will be glad to see you back.” </p><p>Later that morning, Arnook called the entire tribe to the city square.</p><p>“I have called everyone here today to restore a most beloved member of our tribe: Prince Natek. He was banished many years ago by a man whose judgement had been clouded by hate and prejudice. Today we welcome back Prince Natek as a full member of our tribe!” </p><p>He raised his arms in celebration, and the assembled crowd erupted into cheers. A grin split Natek’s face in half, though he looked up at the silhouette of the moon against the morning sky and felt Yue’s absence like a hole in his heart. She should be here, celebrating. </p><p>“We also bestow a new title upon Prince Natek: the newly created title of Head Explorer. He will not reside in our tribe — he prefers to travel, and on these travels he will record his findings about the world!” Arnook exclaimed, and the crowd cheered again. </p><p>Natek smiled as he saw Sokka, Katara, and Aang in the front of the crowd, waving to him. </p><p> </p><p>After the ceremony, Aang approached Natek.</p><p>“You should come with us,” Aang said with a hopeful smile. “You can help Katara teach me waterbending!” </p><p>Natek smiled sadly. “It’s tempting,” he said truthfully. “Really, it is. I want to go with you. But . . . I also want to go with Zuko.” </p><p>“What?!” Aang asked disbelievingly, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“I don’t approve of him trying to capture and kill you, but . . . I think he really needs a friend right now. Not that we’re friends — but I think we could be. Maybe I can even change his mind about you. I think he’s good inside, deep down. He’s just really, really grumpy. Probably doesn’t sleep enough. But don’t think that me going with him is me going against you. I support you, Aang.” </p><p>Aang thought for a moment, then nodded. “Okay. Thanks for being honest with me. I’m sad to see you go, but . . . we’ll probably meet again.” </p><p>“Probably,” Natek said with a warm smile, and Aang grinned back.</p><p>“And congratulations on the ceremony, by the way,” he added as he ran back to Katara and Sokka. “You deserve it!”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iroh gives Natek some wisdom. (Switches to Zuko's POV halfway through the chapter so be aware of that hehehe!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek leaned against the railing of the boat, gazing up at the echo of the moon in the sky. Silently, a tear escaped from the corner of his eye as he looked, remembering all the fun he’d had as a child with Yue: the time they’d snuck into the kitchen to steal freshly baked jelly tarts when the baker wasn’t looking, or the time they’d set a prickly snow porcupine on Sisra’s chair, so that when he sat down he shot up again, this time ten feet in the air. Or the time Natek had entertained Yue with his waterbending, forming tiny animal shapes from the floating water. Or the time he’d built a small model of a city out of ice, with matching ice figurines of people and animals to play with. Or the time she’d gotten on his back and they’d zoomed around the kingdom, with him carrying her, pretending that she was a warrior princess and he was her loyal steed. Or the time —</p><p>Footsteps sounded behind him, and a moment later Zuko appeared, shaking Natek out of his sad, nostalgic thoughts. </p><p>Natek looked over at Zuko, whose ponytail blew gently in the wind as he stared out at the open sea with a brooding expression, sometimes glaring at an iceberg that floated too close. He looked . . . tired, underneath his usual scowl (and, of course, his scar). </p><p>There was an awkward silence; Natek didn’t really know what to say to Zuko, and Zuko didn’t say anything — probably for the same reason. Natek wasn’t really in the mood to talk; he didn’t have the energy, and he was too sad because of Yue. </p><p>“So . . . .” Zuko finally said, a little hesitantly, and Natek looked over at him. “Did you . . . um . . . well, I guess our boat isn’t really what you’re used to, you know, after living in a cave for three years. I’m sure it was a step up, sleeping in a bed for once.” </p><p>“I slept in a bed in my cave, too,” Natek said with a weak half-smile. “I had two caves: the one you and I were in, and my living cave.” </p><p>“Oh.” Zuko turned his head away from Natek. “I see.” </p><p>Natek sighed and rested his chin in his hand. “I’m a little homesick, actually. I’ve lived in the North Pole my entire life, and now I’m leaving it. And everything here is unfamiliar. I miss my caves. And I miss my bed. And I miss the tundra. And now that I’m a prince again . . . I miss my city.” <em> But most of all I miss Yue </em>, Natek thought to himself, trying to fight the lump rising in his throat. He hunched his shoulders, nestling himself more deeply into his furry coat. </p><p>“You said you <em> wanted </em> to come with us,” Zuko spat, turning his head back to Natek. “If you miss it so much, why didn’t you just stay?” </p><p>“I couldn’t,” Natek said simply. Too many memories clouded his mind as it was. Staying would have been too hard; he would have felt Yue’s absence in everything he did, everywhere he went. He did miss his home, but it also wasn’t his home, in a way. He really missed his cozy cave, though, with his animal hide blankets and his warm lanterns and his coats on the walls and his drawings and his mirror and everything else he’d left behind. He’d taken the drawings and his coats and his weapons and his Book of Knowledge, which is what he recorded wildlife in, but he still missed everything else. </p><p>Zuko scoffed. “That makes a <em> lot </em> of sense.” </p><p>“Too many memories everywhere,” Natek shrugged. “I’m glad I’m finally traveling, though. I’ve always wanted to. And now that I’m Head Explorer for my tribe, I gotta record all kinds of stuff.”</p><p>“Hm,” Zuko hummed, and Natek looked over at him. </p><p>“So, Ponytail,” he said thoughtfully, “I’ve never asked you why your ponytail is shaved. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I think it looks cool,” Natek added hastily as Zuko turned to glare at him, “but I was just wondering, you know, what the decision-making process there was.”</p><p>Zuko snorted and looked moodily back out at sea. He was silent for so long that Natek thought he wasn’t going to respond, until he sighed deeply. </p><p>“It didn’t used to be shaved,” Zuko said roughly, as though he were trying to punch the words out before he lost them. “The topknot is sacred in the Fire Nation — so is the ponytail. Shaving everything around it is a sign that you have been dishonored, especially after losing an Agni Kai. After I was . . . after my burn, they had to shave it to help me. So I decided to shave the whole thing.” Zuko looked down at the sea passing below them. “I figured I was never gonna be good-looking anyway, after this” — he gestured jerkily with one hand toward his scar — “so I didn’t care anymore. Besides, I had an entire ship full of seasoned war veterans to command. I was thirteen. Anything I could do to make them take me seriously . . . . anyway, this is who I am now.” Zuko clenched his fists and Natek saw his jaw dimple from clenching that, too. </p><p>Natek looked down. “How <em> did </em> you get your scar?” </p><p>Zuko looked over at him with a glare. “You mean you don’t know?” </p><p>Natek shook his head, and Zuko looked back out at the sea with an indecipherable expression. </p><p>“I got it when I was banished,” he said. “I spoke out of turn at a war meeting, and my father challenged me to an Agni Kai. I wouldn’t fight him. For being a coward, he gave me this.” </p><p>Natek’s eyes widened. He had read about Agni Kais in school when he was young. He had heard that they were incredibly dangerous — you could be killed in one. </p><p>“Your own <em> father </em> did that to you?” Natek asked in horror. “Jeez, that’s <em> horrible </em>. I’m so sorry —”</p><p>“I didn’t ask for your pity!” Zuko spat harshly. “I don’t care! This scar defines me. It reminds me every day to do better. To <em> be </em> better. To fight harder, to try harder. It reminds me not to be <em> weak </em>.” </p><p>“It’s not weak to not want to fight your father, Zuko,” Natek said quietly, and Zuko scoffed. </p><p>“Yes, it was. But I’ve learned my lesson. I’ll never be weak again.” </p><p>Natek looked down sadly, then looked back over at Zuko, whose fists were still balled tightly. </p><p>“I know I tease you about your ponytail, but I really like it,” Natek said honestly. “It’s recognizable. And it makes you look severe, and maybe a little scary <em> because </em> of that, but I still like it, Ponytail.” Natek gave a crooked grin and tugged on Zuko’s ponytail. Zuko yelped in surprise, then glowered at Natek, who chuckled. </p><p>“And, hey, for what it’s worth,” Natek added as Zuko rubbed his head, “I think you’re really handsome.” </p><p>Zuko looked over at Natek in momentary surprise, then abruptly turned his head back to the ocean, so all Natek could see was his scar. </p><p>“Yeah, right,” he scoffed huffily.</p><p>“<em> I mean it </em> ,” Natek said earnestly. “You <em> are </em>. With or without your scar.” </p><p>Zuko looked over at Natek again, and this time, something had softened in his usual harsh expression. Natek smiled gently at him, and Zuko quickly turned away (but not before Natek could see the slight flush in his cheeks). </p><p>“Whatever. I’m going inside,” Zuko said in a rush, quickly striding away from the boat railing. Natek watched him go with an amused smile, which deepened when he saw Zuko raise a hand to touch his scar. </p><p>“Zuko flustered,” Natek muttered to himself, turning back to the sea. “Now <em> that’s </em> a new one.” </p><p>A few minutes later, someone new approached the railing: General Iroh. </p><p>“My nephew is in an uncharacteristic flurry,” Iroh said with a chuckle. “Would you have anything to do with that?” </p><p>Natek smiled a bit. “Maybe. But I don’t think it’s anything to worry about.”<br/>“No, neither do I,” Iroh said with another chuckle. “Distraction would do him well.” </p><p>“I agree.” Natek looked up at the moon again, his smile fading, his thoughts turning back to Yue. </p><p>“Copper piece for your thoughts?” Iroh asked, following Natek’s gaze, and Natek sighed. </p><p>“I’m thinking about Yue,” Natek said dejectedly. “I’m so sad that she’s gone. I’d just gotten her back. I’d just reunited with her after nearly four years of being without her, and then she went and sacrificed herself to be the moon.” He kicked the side of the boat with a metallic clang. </p><p>“It was a necessary sacrifice, Prince Natek,” Iroh said sadly. “Though I know how hard it is to lose a family member you love.” </p><p>“You do?” Natek asked, looking over at Iroh, who nodded gravely.</p><p>“I lost my son, years ago, because of my own foolishness,” he said sadly. “When you lose a loved one, it can feel like you are lost in a dark void, with no way out. But as time goes on, the void will diminish, and you will feel the light again. You must wait out the darkness, for only then will you be able to be warmed by their love for you.” </p><p>Natek looked up at the moon again. “She’s so far away from me now,” Natek said. “I’ll never see her again.” </p><p>“That is not true, Prince Natek,” Iroh said gently. “She is always with you. You can always see her in the sky, watching over you. Princess Yue is not gone. She is a spirit, and will guide you in times of need. Even if you cannot feel her, or see her, she is there, watching from the spirit world. And when it comes time — hopefully a great many years from now — you will die, and when you reach the spirit world, you will be reunited with her.” </p><p>“Really?” Natek asked with a sad smile, still gazing at the moon. Iroh nodded. </p><p>“When I miss my son, as I do every so often, I remind myself that he is with me, no matter where I am, and that when it is my time to leave this world, I will see him again. The spirits are always with us, especially in our darkest times. Sometimes, when it seems that all is lost, they light the way so that we may find ourselves again. Spirits of those we love are not bad, Prince Natek, nor are they to be feared. They guide you when you are lost, and they watch over you when you are not. Never doubt that Princess Yue is there for you, even if she seems very far away.” </p><p>Tears welled in Natek’s eyes, and he smiled gratefully down at Iroh. </p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Natek said, trying not to cry. “That means a lot to me.” </p><p>Iroh chuckled and nodded. “Whenever you have need of wisdom, I am there for you. Now, we are going to have music night on the ship tonight. I would like it if you could join us. Music night is often very enjoyable.” </p><p>Natek gave a watery laugh, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “I don’t think I’m very good at playing instruments anymore. I used to, before I was banished, but it’s been so long . . . .”</p><p>“You don’t have to play anything!” Iroh laughed, holding his belly. “We have others to play instruments, and sometimes we sing, too. But many sit and watch — one cannot perform without spectators. Well, you <em> could </em>,” Iroh added thoughtfully. “But it would not be as much fun.” </p><p>Natek laughed. “Okay, I’ll come. You’ve convinced me.” </p><p>“Excellent!” Iroh said, his mustache twitching mischievously. “I will try to persuade my nephew to come, as well — he is talented on the tsungi horn, but he is incredibly modest.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>“I am <em> not </em> playing the tsungi horn!” Zuko bellowed, looking away and crossing his arms tightly. He heard his uncle sigh.</p><p>“You don’t have to, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said, “but I would like it if you were there. I think that Prince Natek would appreciate a friend.” </p><p>At the mention of Natek’s name, Zuko’s stomach lurched. Ever since this morning, he’d kept thinking of Natek calling him handsome. It was like his mind was on a loop, and he hated it. The words made him all twisted up inside, like his intestines were in a knot and his stomach was where his heart should be. He hated feeling like this; it was incredibly confusing. </p><p>“I don’t care what he’d appreciate,” Zuko grumbled, trying to fight down the flush that was creeping up his neck to his cheeks. </p><p>“He is very sad, Prince Zuko,” his uncle pressed. “It would do him good to have someone his own age to talk to. I think it would help, and you seem to get along so well.” </p><p>Zuko scoffed, thinking of tripping over Natek’s coat back in the food storage cave in the North Pole. “Whatever.” </p><p>Uncle Iroh sighed. “I cannot force you against your will to do something you do not wish to do. But I would be very happy if you were to attend. I believe Natek would be, too.” </p><p>Zuko glared as his uncle left his room. He hated music night, and he’d hate it even more if he were there with Natek. He still didn’t understand why Natek had decided to come along with them. Zuko had tried to protest, but Natek had basically strong-armed his way onto their ship. What a weird person. </p><p>Zuko let out a growl and kicked the metal wall of his room as hard as he could. </p><p>“<em> Ow </em>!” Zuko hissed, hopping on one foot as he held his toe, which had sung with pain as it made connection with the wall. </p><p>“Ugh,” Zuko said, throwing himself onto his bed with a scowl. He was in a horrible mood. </p><p><em> I am </em> not <em> going to stupid Music Night </em> , Zuko thought to himself. <em> I hate it! I hate everything about it, and I hate the tsungi horn and I hate music and I hate this boat and </em> I hate Natek! </p><p>But even as he thought this, he knew, deep down, that it wasn’t true. He <em> didn’t </em> hate Natek, as much as he wanted to, and this infuriated him even more.</p><p>Zuko curled himself into a ball to mull it over, but didn’t get three thoughts in before he was drifting off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>When Zuko woke up, he was bleary-eyed and disoriented. </p><p><em> How long was I out? </em> He thought to himself. He yawned, stretched, and looked in the mirror, combing his ponytail a bit to get the sleep tangles out. He turned to the door of his room, hesitating a moment with his hand hovering over the handle. </p><p><em> Have I missed Music Night? </em> Zuko wondered. <em> I hate Music Night, and I hate going, but . . . going just this once can’t hurt. I don’t have anything better to do, anyway. </em></p><p>“At least I don’t have to play the tsungi horn,” Zuko muttered to himself as he pulled the door open and stomped up to the top deck. </p><p>He let out a soft breath of relief when he heard the sounds of the tsungi horn, the erhu, and some drums. He hadn’t missed music night. </p><p>As he came into sight of the little gathering, he saw some of the crew members playing the instruments, and he saw his uncle singing. They were all gathered around a fire. </p><p>Sitting a little ways away with a cup of warm tea in his hands, Zuko saw Natek with a few other crew members, watching the others play. </p><p>Natek looked up as Zuko approached, surprise flashing across his face for a moment before he smiled warmly. However, it didn’t quite reach his eyes, which seemed distant. </p><p>“So you did come, eh, Ponytail?” Natek said as Zuko sat down rigidly next to him. “Your uncle said you weren’t going to.”</p><p>“I changed my mind,” Zuko said gruffly, and Natek looked down at the tea in his hands. Zuko studied him out of the corner of his left eye. </p><p>Natek’s skin was golden in the light of the fire, as was his hair. The freckles scattered all over his cheeks were washed out by the firelight, but the ones on his shoulders stood out in stark contrast. His long, wild mane of hair spilled over his shoulders and down his back. Some of it fell in his face, but Natek didn’t seem to notice. His blue eyes were sad as he looked into his undrunk cup of tea. </p><p>“I see Uncle got to you,” Zuko said finally, trying to break the awkward silence that had descended upon them. </p><p>“Huh? Oh,” Natek said as Zuko pointed at his teacup. “Yeah. Jasmine. It’s really good. Your uncle makes good tea.” </p><p>“I’m sorry about your cousin,” Zuko blurted abruptly. Natek looked up in surprise. </p><p>“Oh . . . thank you,” he said in a slightly startled tone. “Yeah . . . I miss her a whole lot. She was like a sister to me. She was my best friend.” </p><p>“Your experience with sisters is much different than mine, then,” Zuko said with a frown, thinking of Azula. Perfect, precious Azula, who took any chance to trip him up, or sabotage him in front of their father. Perfect Azula, who got all his love and affection. Perfect Azula, who he could never compare to. Who his father said he would never amount to. </p><p>“I don’t know much about your sister, but from what you told me about her when we first met, she sounds . . . very different from Yue,” Natek said, and Zuko almost laughed. </p><p>“She is,” Zuko said bitterly. “Father’s favorite.” </p><p>“Yue and I were always equal,” Natek said. “We spent every day together as kids. She always knew when I was feeling sad because of <em> my </em> father, and she always knew how to cheer me up. We would play so many pranks on people together, and we would come up with so many ideas for games every day. I showed her my waterbending, and she showed me how to draw. We only fought a few times in all the time I knew her, and it was over stupid stuff when we were little kids, like not sharing. But we always made up the next day. She was always by my side. We were the same age, but she was a lot smaller than me, because I’m pretty tall, so I would put her on my back and run around carrying her, pretending I was her horse-buffalo and she was a warrior princess. We were so happy.” </p><p>Zuko tried to wrap his head around the idea of a nice sister — a sister who he never fought with, a sister who played games with him, a sister who hugged him when he felt sad. He couldn’t imagine Azula being like that at all, not in a million years. </p><p>“She must have been special,” Zuko said, and Natek nodded.</p><p>“She was. And then I got her back. I reunited with her for the first time since my banishment. And then five minutes later, she was gone. She was pulled right through my fingers.” </p><p>“I lost my mother a long time ago,” Zuko said. “Before I was banished. I never knew what happened to her, but one day she was just . . . gone. I miss her.” </p><p>Zuko felt strange revealing this secret part of himself to someone he barely knew, but for some reason he felt that he could tell Natek. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Natek said, looking over at Zuko. “Your uncle gave me some good advice earlier. He said that the ones we love never truly leave us. They guide us from the spirit realm, and when we get lost, they light our way back to where we’re supposed to be. And they’re always with us, no matter what. Or something like that, anyway.” </p><p>“That sounds like Uncle,” Zuko sighed, and Natek gave a small laugh. </p><p>“He was right, though,” Natek said. “He’s a smart guy, Ponytail. You should listen to him more.” Natek reached over and yanked on Zuko’s ponytail like he’d done earlier. Zuko yelped slightly; it surprised him every time Natek did it, though it didn’t hurt. </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Zuko grumbled, batting Natek’s hand away — even though he didn’t really mind the nickname, it gave his stomach an odd fluttery feeling that he despised. </p><p>Natek grinned and sipped his tea. </p><p>Zuko looked up and saw that his uncle was watching him with a pleased smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THIS IS NATEK IF HE'D NEVER BEEN BANISHED!!! this isn't canon, just wanted to see him with yue, in his prince outfit, without his scar :)</p><p> </p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Music Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek and Zuko dance a little bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was music night on the ship, and Natek was in a much better mood than he had been last week. </p><p>Of course he still missed Yue with every fiber of his being, but they had moved out of the North Pole now, into warmer waters. Natek had been jotting down new types of sealife he had seen — just this morning, he had seen a shark-dolphin breaching the waves. Natek had also fixed up his cold metal room on the ship: he had brought in loads of seawater to freeze, and now all but one wall was frozen. On this unfrozen wall, he had put all of his drawings, small poems, and an extra animal hide he’d brought along, which hadn’t fit on his bed as a blanket. It was safe to say he’d kept himself busy for the past week. </p><p>Not to mention dealing with Prince Zuko, who was his usual dour self. He spent an insane amount of time on the deck sparring with his crew members and practicing his firebending, and after these training sessions he was often even more combative than normal. He did not seem to be in the mood for music night — which is why Natek was going to try to convince him to come. </p><p>Natek was exploring one of the halls of the ship when he passed an open doorway, then doubled back. Immediately opposite the door inside the room was a wall mount with two dao swords, crossing each other. </p><p>“Ooh,” Natek breathed, his eyes widening. “<em> Swords </em>.” </p><p>Without thinking, as though an invisible force had pulled him forth, Natek stepped over the threshold. A second later, his reverie was broken by a loud voice. A loud, <em> familiar </em> voice. </p><p>“<em> Hey </em> !” Zuko barked harshly. “What do you think you’re doing? This is <em> my </em> room!” </p><p>Natek gave a shout of surprise and took a step backwards, tripping over said threshold, which was a raised bit of metal surrounding the industrial metal door. He fell roughly on his backside with a grunt. </p><p>“<em> Ow </em>,” Natek groaned, rubbing his behind.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Zuko growled, stepping into the doorway to loom over Natek. </p><p>Natek looked up at him with his mouth open defensively, but his words died before they left his mouth. </p><p>Zuko had foregone his trademark ponytail for once, and instead he had his hair down. It was shiny and ebony, and part of it spilled over his right shoulder. Natek shut his mouth, opened it, and shut it again, realizing he had forgotten how to form words. </p><p>“<em> Well </em>?” Zuko prompted obnoxiously, which startled Natek yet again out of his daze. </p><p>“That’s your — sorry,” Natek said, clearing his throat roughly, because his voice had come out incredibly squeaky. “That’s your room?” </p><p>“<em> No </em> , it’s the <em> cook’s </em>,” Zuko said sarcastically, still glowering. “Yes, it’s my room. What were you doing?!” </p><p>“I saw swords,” Natek said stupidly, then hastily pushed back the hair that had fallen into his face. “Um. Dao swords. They’re really cool. Can I see them? I didn’t know you lived here, honest. I mean, I know you <em> live here </em> , like, as in, like, you live on the <em> ship </em> ! I knew <em> that </em>. I just didn’t know that this was your r—”</p><p>“<em> Okay, I get it </em>!” Zuko barked, baring his teeth and narrowing his eyes. “Has anyone ever told you you’re incredibly annoying?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah, I get that a lot,” Natek said seriously. “Like yesterday, when I was telling you about the dolphin I saw this morning. Or the day before that, when I accidentally walked in front of you and tripped on your foot. Or the day before that, when I accidentally got one drop of water on you at dinner. Or the day before that, when —” </p><p>“<em> Okay </em> ! <em> I get the picture </em>!” Zuko bellowed. Natek put up his hands. </p><p>“Just trying to illuminate how incredibly annoying <em> you </em> can be. Or has his royal Ponytail-ness never been told that before?” </p><p>Zuko inflated with rage, but Natek stood up, now towering over him. “Will Lord Ponytail allow me to examine his swords?” </p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Zuko spat, and Natek smirked. </p><p>“Oh, right, I guess you don’t have one right now, huh?” Natek asked, sliding his fingers through a lock of raven-black hair on Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko froze, looking down at Natek’s fingers. </p><p>“You look nice,” Natek said honestly after a moment, though he felt awkward suddenly and quickly retracted his hand, tapping out a beat on the side of his leg instead. He felt his face heating up, and he didn’t think he was imagining the flush on Zuko’s cheeks, either. </p><p>“Thanks,” Zuko said, his voice almost too quiet to hear as he avoided Natek’s gaze (which wasn’t hard, since he was so much shorter). </p><p>“So! Um,” Natek said, his voice much too loud, though he couldn’t seem to control it. “Can I . . . can I see your swords? They’re really cool.” </p><p>Zuko sighed, then stepped back into his room, a twitch of his hand gesturing Natek to follow. “Just don’t touch them,” he said grumpily, and stood by watching with his arms crossed as Natek leaned forwards to examine the twin dao swords. </p><p>The blades were perfectly sharp, the handles wrapped with leather for grip. They looked well-balanced, and Natek could tell they had been recently polished. </p><p>“Are you good with them?” Natek asked interestedly, and Zuko hesitated for a moment before nodding. </p><p>“I’ve been swordfighting since I was little,” he said a bit pompously, and Natek couldn’t hold back the small smile that curved his lips. </p><p>“So have I,” Natek said truthfully, straightening up again. “Hey, do you think I could maybe get a sword mount like yours, but for my room? I have two swords like this. Mine are sickle swords, so they’re more curved, but they’re similar.” </p><p>Zuko shrugged. “Ask Uncle,” he said, and Natek grinned. </p><p>“I will. You wanna see them? My swords?” Natek added for clarification, because Zuko had raised his eyebrow. “They’re two of my most prized possessions.” </p><p>“I thought you said that book of yours is your most prized possess — <em> woah </em>!” Zuko exclaimed as Natek grabbed his hand and dragged him back out of the doorway. </p><p>“It <em> is </em>!” Natek said with a laugh as they ran down the hallway towards Natek’s room. “I have multiple prized possessions!” </p><p>Natek couldn’t help but notice that, however little of it Zuko had, he had <em> nice </em> hair. It was thick and shiny and a rich blue-black, and it streamed out behind him as they ran, rippling in their wake. </p><p>As they turned a corner, they nearly bumped into an armor-clad crew member with one of those Fire Nation skull helmets. Whoever it was yelped in surprise as they rounded the corner, and Natek let out another laugh. </p><p>“What are you <em> doing </em>?!” Zuko yelled at Natek, who grinned. </p><p>“Don’t worry, we’re here!” </p><p>Natek let go of Zuko’s hand and turned the odd metal doorknob, which was more of a wheel-handle you might find in an engine room, maybe to shut off a valve or something. Once open, Natek leapt inside and went over to his bed, where he’d left the swords (he’d been sharpening them with a whetstone). Zuko looked around at the room, which was encrusted with ice (and on the one unfrozen wall, artwork). </p><p>“It’s cold in here,” Zuko observed, and Natek nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you can tell I got a little homesick — I still miss the tundra, and my caves. Anyways, check <em> these </em> babies out,” Natek said proudly, spinning the swords around so he held out the handles to Zuko, who took them hesitantly. </p><p>He stepped back to swish the swords around in the air, checking the balance and feel of them. His face was impassive as he handed them back to Natek after a moment. </p><p>“You made these?” Zuko asked, and Natek nodded, looking at all the intricate little carvings he’d made all over the swords. </p><p>“Sure did,” Natek said. “Carved them myself out of the bones of this absolutely <em> giant </em> polar tiger that attacked me a couple years ago. Also took one of his teeth,” Natek added with a chuckle, flicking a finger against the sharp tooth earring in his ear. “I made this, too, out of its collarbone.” </p><p>Natek reached down and slid the sharp dagger he’d made out of its sheath, which was strapped to his thigh. He studied it for a moment before handing it to Zuko. </p><p>“It’s sturdy, and it’s reliable. Remember, I used that to cut the fish in the cave, after you bit through its spine. <em> Why </em> you thought that’s how a person eats fish, I’ll never know . . . .”</p><p>“It’s always pre-sliced when they serve fish <em> here </em> ,” Zuko defended hotly, firing up. “I’m not a savage, unlike <em> some </em> people.”</p><p>“Good to know that being a prince who was banished for three years makes me a savage. I’ll have to keep that in mind,” Natek said with a snicker, raising an eyebrow at Zuko, who flushed deeply with anger and embarrassment. He shoved the dagger roughly back at Natek (thankfully blade-side-down), who fumbled with it for a moment before sliding it back into its sheath. </p><p>“So . . . music night is tonight,” Natek said casually, sitting down on the bed with his swords and his whetstone. Zuko crossed his arms and looked away. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said with a moody shrug, and Natek looked down, scraping the whetstone along the blade. </p><p>“You gonna come tonight? I’m going,” he said, and Zuko scoffed.</p><p>“Is that supposed to convince me to go?” </p><p>“No,” Natek shrugged, “but it would be nice if you could come. It was fun last week.”<br/>“Trust me, once you’ve been to one you’ve been to all of them,” Zuko snorted. “They’re all the same. I’ve had enough of Uncle trying to get me to play the tsungi horn.” </p><p>“So you <em> can </em> play, though?” Natek asked, looking up, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Zuko glowered at him, but said nothing. Natek smiled, but looked back down at his swords. </p><p>“It’s not so much about seeing Iroh and Co. play new songs or whatever,” Natek continued as he sharpened. “It’s more about . . . spending time with friends. Socializing. Your uncle is really special, Zuko. You’re very lucky to have someone like him. I’ve been getting to know him better — he’s, like, the wisest, kindest person I’ve ever met. He liked my dolphin drawing.” </p><p>Zuko scoffed again, but this time his amber gaze traveled to the drawings papering the wall behind Natek’s bed. </p><p>“Uncle is Uncle,” he said distractedly, his eyes roving over the wall. “Did you do all those?” </p><p>“Yep,” Natek said, turning to look at the drawings — drawings of animals, plants, of tundra scenes, of weapon designs, of Yue and his uncle Arnook, of his mother. And, most recently, a scene of the last music night, with Iroh singing around the fire with the other men, as well as a small portrait of Zuko that Natek had done idly one night while bored. Natek’s cheeks flared as he saw Zuko notice this one; the fire prince’s eyes widened. </p><p>“That’s me,” he said in surprise, and Natek chuckled weakly. </p><p>The drawing was of Zuko in the heat of a spar session, as he often was, with his hands balled into fists and fire shooting out of them. His ponytail flew in the wind, and his expression was fierce, intense. Natek had shaded the background so that Zuko was highlighted even more prominently. Natek was severely regretting the decision to draw Zuko shirtless (though Zuko often <em> did </em> spar without his shirt on). </p><p>“Not terrible,” Zuko said at last, his pale cheeks slightly colored. “But I’m definitely more muscular than that.” The corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly, and a second later, Natek realized why. </p><p>“No way,” Natek said in disbelief, discreetly moving so his body obscured the drawing. “Did you just make a <em> joke </em>?”</p><p>Zuko turned his head away. “I don’t joke.” </p><p>“Nah, you just made a <em> whole joke </em> ,” Natek said with a grin, setting his swords to the side and standing up. “I don’t believe it. Ponytail, out here making <em> jokes </em>. I’m stunned and impressed.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Zuko huffed, rolling his eyes as he walked back toward the door to Natek’s bedroom. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” <br/>“See you at music night, Ponytail,” Natek called after him as he disappeared through the door. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Natek was singing along to one of Uncle Iroh’s songs around the campfire when movement caught the corner of his eye. He turned to see Zuko striding towards the little gathering, looking a bit out of place and uncomfortable. Natek grinned. </p><p>“Hey, Ponytail! I see you actually live up to your namesake now,” Natek pointed out, tugging on Zuko’s ponytail. Zuko yelped slightly, then glowered moodily at him. </p><p>“There <em> is </em> no namesake. Stop calling me that,” Zuko grumped, and Natek laughed. </p><p>“Whatever. Hey, your uncle made tea — you want some?” </p><p>“No,” Zuko said, sitting down just outside the firelight and crossing his arms, tossing his ponytail. Natek rolled his eyes; Zuko could be incredibly dramatic. </p><p>“Dinner was good tonight,” Natek said, sitting next to Zuko. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll help the cook — I’ve gotten pretty accustomed to making my own meals, and I’m sure he’d appreciate the extra help.” </p><p>“I’ll skip dinner tomorrow, then. I don’t want to risk food poisoning.” </p><p>“Oh, don’t be so sardonic,” Natek said breezily, elbowing him in the side. “I’ll only put a <em> little </em> exploding skunk powder in yours.”</p><p>Zuko glowered at Natek, who laughed. </p><p>A refreshing gust of wind blew down upon them, and Natek inhaled deeply, closing his eyes momentarily. He let out a contented sigh, letting the cool breeze blow through his hair and across his face.</p><p>“Hey, you wanna dance?” Natek asked suddenly, opening his eyes, and Zuko started slightly. </p><p>“What?” Zuko asked warily, and Natek smiled reassuringly. </p><p>“It’ll be fun! C’mon, dance with me,” Natek said, getting up and offering his hand to Zuko, who looked at it skeptically. </p><p>“No,” he said, and Natek huffed.</p><p>“Come on, Ponytail, it’ll make you feel better.” </p><p>“What makes you think I need to feel better?”<br/>“<em>Everyone</em> always needs to feel better, and, hey, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re incredibly gloomy all the time,” Natek said, raising an eyebrow. “I promise, it’ll be fun. I’ll try not to step on your toes.” </p><p>“I said no,” Zuko spat, pulling his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and put his chin on his knees moodily. “I don’t dance.” </p><p>“Why not, huh? Everyone can dance. Some people are bad at it, and some people are good at it, but everyone can dance. Well, I guess you can’t if you’re, like, in a wheelchair — but <em> you’re </em> not, so there’s no excuse. One dance, Ponytail.” </p><p>Zuko looked up at him, unconvinced, and Natek sighed. “If you don’t like it, you never have to do it again. How’s that? I’ll even let you step on my toes if you want.”</p><p>“Oh, <em> will </em> you?” Zuko snorted, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re so tiny you probably weigh, like, nothing,” Natek shrugged. “Come on, no more excuses — dance with me!” </p><p>“Wh — <em> hey </em>!” Zuko protested as Natek grabbed his hands and yanked him up onto his feet. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Natek laughed. “Come on, just like this.” </p><p>Natek led him slightly closer to the firelight, and then began to bounce back and forth on his feet slightly, pulling and pushing Zuko’s arms back and forth to the beat of the music. After a few moments, the pushing and pulling back and forth fell into rhythm, and Zuko seemed slightly more focused, though he still refused to look Natek in the eye — whether from embarrassment or anger, Natek didn’t know. </p><p>Their bodies moved together more harmoniously as they both got used to the music’s rhythm and beat, and Natek grinned as he twirled Zuko around. </p><p>“<em> Woah </em>!” Zuko exclaimed as he tripped over his own feet and lost his balance. He began to fall, and his hand, which was still linked with Natek’s, pulled Natek after him. </p><p>Natek’s eyes widened and he jerked forward to catch Zuko before he hit the ground, which resulted in Natek awkwardly dipping Zuko as the song ended. Zuko’s cheeks flushed a bright red, which was clear to see even though the firelight was bright on his skin. </p><p>“You’ll have to forgive my nephew, Prince Natek,” Iroh called over from where he was, right next to the fire. “He has always had two left feet.”</p><p>Iroh’s sudden voice startled Natek, and he accidentally let go of Zuko in surprise. Zuko hit the deck with a thud and a (slightly melodramatic) grunt. </p><p>“Whoops!” Natek said loudly with a nervous laugh. “Sorry, there, Ponytail.” He offered his hand, but Zuko smacked it away as he stumbled back to his feet. </p><p>“I don’t <em> need </em> your help,” he said, knocking Natek purposely with his armored shoulder as he stormed past. “Leave me alone.” </p><p>“Hey, that wasn’t <em> that </em> bad, was it?” Natek asked as Zuko stomped across the deck, back to the stairs that led below deck. “I didn’t even step on your toes!” </p><p>Zuko’s retreating form said nothing, and Natek was startled again by a chuckle beside him. He turned to see Iroh watching him with amusement. </p><p>“Do not take it personally, Prince Natek,” Iroh said with a knowing smile. “My nephew is simply embarrassed that he skipped his formal dance training, back when we lived at the palace. I am sure he is regretting that decision now.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek sighed. “I guess.” </p><p>“You seem to get along very well,” Iroh said with an inclination of his head. “I have not seen Prince Zuko come out of his shell so much in a very long time. He never comes to music night, much less two nights in a row. I think it is doing him some good to have a friend his age.” </p><p>“Your nephew is a very confusing person,” Natek sighed, running a hand through his hair, and Iroh chuckled.</p><p>“Yes, he is! But I think he is as confused by you as you are by him.” </p><p>“I’ve been told I can be intense,” Natek allowed, and Iroh laughed earnestly, his eyes twinkling. </p><p>“You have a good heart, Prince Natek,” Iroh said with a smile. “It will take you far in life. You have the rare gift to bring light to even the darkest of places. Zuko will come around,” he added, as though reading Natek’s thoughts. “He is a closed-off person, and he thinks he can do everything himself, without anyone’s help.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m getting that,” Natek said, rolling his eyes. “He’s lucky to have you, though.” </p><p>“I am flattered,” Iroh chuckled. “By the way, have you ever considered playing the tsungi horn? It is a reliable instrument. I think you would like it.” </p><p>Natek laughed. “I haven’t, no. But I used to play the lute.” </p><p>“I think we may have a spare lute around here somewhere,” Iroh said, and Natek smiled as he followed Iroh to the circle of musicians.</p><p>
  
</p><p>natek's drawing of zuko</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gum Paste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko gets some gum paste stuck in that ponytail of his.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natek had taken his adventuring to the next level: he’d begun to dive off the prow of the boat into the ocean, where he used his waterbending to make a large air bubble around his entire body, so that he could breathe </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> so that his Book of Knowledge remained untouched by the seawater. This way, he could explore all the new sealife they were passing over in their boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in his room, busily sketching an incredible octo-puffer fish he’d found earlier that morning, when his sharp hearing caught the sounds of a commotion downstairs, in the kitchen. Natek hesitated, lingering over his drawing for a moment before he decided to go see what all the hullabaloo was about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approached the kitchen, he began to hear strains of conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop moving —” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just getting more stuck!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the scissors!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>WON’T</span>
  </em>
  <span> LET YOU CUT MY HAIR! GET AWAY FROM ME!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This last voice Natek recognized as Prince Zuko’s, and he sighed, rolling his eyes before picking up the pace to see what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived in the kitchens, he was hit by a scene of chaos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowls of flour had been upturned so their contents spilled all over the counters, crumbs were scattered everywhere, people were tracking flour all over the kitchens as they rushed to and fro, frantically picking up fallen food, retrieving supplies, and trying to sweep up anything that had fallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the center of it all was Prince Zuko, whose teeth were bared as one of the kitchen staff kept yanking on his ponytail to examine it. Zuko was half-bent over in an odd sort of backbend as the crew member (who was much shorter than Zuko) fiddled with his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avatars and airbenders,” Natek said, looking around with wide eyes. “What . . . the heck happened here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>these</span>
  </em>
  <span> dunderheads,” Zuko spat, yelping again as the kitchen member tugged on his ponytail again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to him? Something’s obviously wrong with Lord Ponytail’s ponytail,” Natek said to one of the kitchen girls, jerking his thumb at Zuko, who, if possible, glared even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He came down here a little while ago — he said he was checking the kitchens,” the girl said hastily, though she was distracted with shouting orders to other kitchen staff. “I don’t know exactly what happened — I wasn’t looking — but I think he bumped into one of our cooks, who was working with gum paste, and some of it got into his hair and now it won’t come out!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he tripped and nearly knocked me over!” A very burly, ill-tempered man said angrily. “Sent the spoon flying above me, and it landed right in his hair!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> trip!” Zuko yelled furiously. “You got in my way! You watch who you’re speaking to, peasant! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> work for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You —” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHUT UP</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Natek bellowed loudly, because the cook looked like he’d slip a little something extra into Zuko’s food that night if the prince kept talking. Everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> shut up, and looked around in surprise at Natek. Natek sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it’s gum paste that’s in his hair?” Natek asked the cook and the girl, who both nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we were working on making a new dish,” the girl said, and Natek nodded, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. I can fix this — this happened one time to Yue, back when me and her were kids and we’d steal food from the kitchens because we were — I dunno, we were privileged, or whatever. Has anyone got peanut butter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peanut butter?” The cook asked in confusion, but nodded his confirmation a moment later. “Yeah, right over there.” He pointed to a shelf, which Natek walked over to. He picked up the jar and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t need any scissors. This’ll do the trick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, peanut butter?” Zuko asked warily. “What are you going to do with that stuff?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something in the peanut butter — I dunno exactly what, maybe an enzyme or something — dissolves the gum,” Natek explained, walking back over to Zuko with the peanut butter. “I’m gonna put it in your hair all around the gum paste, and hopefully it’ll get it all out. It worked with Yue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> putting that in my hair,” Zuko said obstinately, crossing his arms, and Natek narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. Unless you’d like to go entirely bald?” Natek offered, pointing to the scissors, which lay ominously gleaming on the counter. Zuko wrinkled his nose, glancing warily at the scissors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It washes out, Ponytail, don’t worry. Sit down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek pushed him down into a nearby chair and stood behind it to examine the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, how hard did you trip into that guy?” Natek snorted, grabbing Zuko’s hair, which had a giant wad of sticky gum paste stuck right in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> trip! </span>
  <em>
    <span>OW</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did. Now shut up and let me work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek dipped his fingers into the jar of peanut butter and smeared it all over Zuko’s hair and the paste, trying to press it in as much as he could to dissolve it. He coated the area with a thick slathering of peanut butter, making sure no spot was neglected. Natek worked the peanut butter all through the area, and after a couple minutes, he felt the gum paste begin to break apart and separate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done yet?” Zuko asked impatiently, though there was a worried undertone in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beginning to break up. A few more minutes and you can go wash it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, the gum paste was fully separated and would easily wash out, but Zuko’s hair was heavy with dripping peanut butter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Ponytail, I’m finished,” Natek said with a sigh, going over to the sink to wash his hands of the goopy peanut butter. “I seriously can’t believe you guys didn’t know about </span>
  <em>
    <span>peanut butter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s, like, the simplest thing ever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has never happened before!” The girl protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’ll never happen again,” the cook growled. “Prince Zuko, I am hereby banning you from the kitchens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do that!” Zuko protested loudly, but Natek grabbed his shoulders and steered him away, towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reel it in, Ponytail,” Natek sighed, pushing him gently through the doorway. Zuko sputtered furiously, but Natek put his hand over Zuko’s mouth. “Sorry, folks — we’ll be out of your hair now. I mean,” Natek grinned sheepishly as Zuko shot him a glare that should have melted his head, “uh. Yeah. Bye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Zuko growled fiercely as soon as Natek removed his hand, once they were out in the hall, and Natek rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just saved your hair. You should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanking</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks for </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> mess,” Zuko hissed, gesturing to the peanut butter that was now dripping down the back of his armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Ponytail,” Natek said sarcastically. “You’re welcome for making it so you didn’t have to be a bald weirdo. Not that bald people </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> weirdos — but, like, I’ve met more weird bald people than normal bald people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked at Natek in deep confusion, then shook his head, splattering peanut butter on the walls. He didn’t notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go wash up,” Natek said when they reached the bath chamber, “and maybe after, we can swordfight. I keep forgetting to ask you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swordfight?” Zuko asked skeptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or we could, like, bend-fight, but I’ve been wanting to see those dao swords in action,” Natek said eagerly. “We can bend-fight another time, too, if you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense, but the bending I’ve seen you do isn’t that advanced,” Zuko scoffed, and Natek couldn’t help it: he burst into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Zuko snorted pompously, and Natek managed to calm down enough to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just — it’s just that you haven’t seen me do </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Natek giggled. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> more advanced than what you’ve seen, because I’ve barely done anything in front of you. But don’t underestimate me. I’ve spent my entire life honing my skills. Remember, I can bloodbend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Zuko said dismissively, sticking his nose in the air, which made his ponytail stick to his armor with a wet smack. “Whatever bloodbending is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out later. See you then, Lord Peanut Butter,” Natek said with a snicker, leaving Zuko glaring at him from the wash chamber door. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dance of Swords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek and Zuko have a swordfight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>scroll to the end for some weapon designs i did for natek!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek grinned as Zuko, with his hair newly washed, stood across from him, glowering as usual.</p><p>Their swords were drawn, and they crouched down into a fighting stance. </p><p>“You ready to lose, Ponytail?” Natek called mockingly, and Zuko narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth in a grimace. </p><p>“We’ll see about that,” Zuko spat, and Iroh stepped forward.</p><p>“Now, I want a nice, clean fight from both of you,” Iroh said, looking at them each in turn. “You are not fighting to hurt. You are simply testing your skills against one another in a friendly duel. Do you both understand?” </p><p>“Yes, Uncle,” Zuko said impatiently, and Natek nodded when Iroh looked at him.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” </p><p>“Good,” Iroh said with a satisfied nod, stepping back. “You may . . . begin!”</p><p>Zuko lunged at Natek, his swords slashing dangerously. Natek gritted his teeth and blocked his hit, catching Zuko’s swords with his own. He twisted them sideways to throw Zuko off, and they both ran the length of the deck, facing each other, swords outstretched. Natek swung at Zuko, and their swords clashed together, striking back and forth. Zuko slashed his sword toward Natek’s legs, and Natek jumped to avoid it. Zuko brought his swords down upon Natek, who barely managed to parry the hit before Zuko sliced his sword toward Natek’s midsection. Natek jumped away from the sword onto the side of the deck, which was behind him, and leapt over Zuko in an aerial flip.</p><p>“Hoo!” Natek said when he landed. “That was close!” </p><p>Zuko looked at him in shock for a moment before composing himself and scowling darkly. He shot at Natek, swords whirling, and overbalanced him, knocking him to the ground. </p><p>“Haha!” Zuko laughed triumphantly, his grin almost evil. </p><p>“Oh, no,” Natek said, feigning sadness. “It seems that you have beaten m — <em> PSYCH </em>!” </p><p>Natek swung his leg out from where he lay on the ground, knocking Zuko’s own legs out from underneath him. The grin evaporated from Zuko’s face as quickly as it had come as he stumbled to the ground. A moment later, he was back up with a vengeance, his knuckles white on the grips of his swords. </p><p>Their swords clanged together as they fought, both of them sweating and breathing heavily. Zuko twisted one of his swords in a way Natek hadn’t expected, and a second later had sent one of Natek’s swords flying out of his hand to land five feet away on the deck. </p><p>“Oh, sh —” Natek hastily threw himself out of the way of Zuko’s swords, which sliced at the air where Natek had been a moment before. Zuko swung his swords again at Natek, who managed to parry one with his remaining sword, but he didn’t have time to parry the other, which knocked Natek’s second sword out of his hand. It flew in the air and landed behind Zuko, three feet away. </p><p>“Looks like you’re out of tricks,” Zuko sneered, and Natek thought for a split second, then smirked. </p><p>“Not quite,” Natek said, throwing himself in the air. He twisted in midair, using his foot to knock Zuko in the chest, effectively pushing him out of the way and leaving his path clear to go retrieve his swords.</p><p>The momentum from his jump propelled him forward, and he landed with a roll, picking up his swords as he slid across the deck. </p><p>“Not bad,” Uncle Iroh said with an approving nod, and Natek grinned, panting. </p><p>Zuko let out a frustrated yell and launched himself forwards, spinning in the air, swords slashing. Natek leaned back as far as he could as Zuko passed, feeling the air from Zuko’s swords pass directly above him. </p><p>Natek spun around and readied his swords as Zuko leapt into the air, spinning again so that his swords came whizzing down in a deadly attack. </p><p>Natek gritted his teeth and slashed his swords forward, effectively parrying Zuko’s attack and knocking him backwards. Zuko’s arms whirled around to keep his balance, and once he was steady again, he growled and lunged forward, his swords outstretched. </p><p>His attack was so forceful that Natek was thrown off-balance this time, and he had to duck one of Zuko’s attacks. Their swords clashed together as Natek and Zuko parried each other’s fast-paced attacks, their breathing loud in Natek’s ears. His Water Tribe tunic, while light, was soaked with sweat, and, because Zuko was not wearing a shirt, he could see that his entire upper body was shiny with perspiration. Natek felt a cold drop of sweat slide down his back as he dodged another one of Zuko’s attacks. </p><p>Zuko let out a yell of determination as he brought his swords forcefully down upon Natek’s. The force of the attack sent Natek flying to the ground. He hit the deck with a grunt, his swords clattering. He tried to push himself up, but he wasn’t quick enough; Zuko leapt over, catlike, and landed lightly on Natek’s hips, his legs pinning Natek’s so he couldn’t move. </p><p>“Nice try,” Zuko smirked, placing his swords at Natek’s neck. “<em> Yield </em>.” </p><p>Natek looked up at Zuko for a moment, his eyes wide before he grinned, pushing Zuko’s swords out of the way as he propped himself up on his elbows. </p><p>“Alright, I yield,” Natek said, bowing his head so his sweaty, stringy hair swung in his face. A moment later, he looked up with an admiring smile. “That was a really good fight. You know, you’re pretty good with those things, Ponytail.” </p><p>Zuko’s face softened momentarily, and he relaxed his grip on his swords. Natek took the opportunity to twist his body underneath Zuko, so that Zuko was thrown backwards, off of him. Natek laughed, pushing himself to his feet. </p><p>“<em> Agh </em>!” Zuko exclaimed in surprise, glaring daggers at Natek, who smiled, offering his hand. </p><p>“I totally let you win, though,” Natek joked. “There’s no way I let a guy with that tragic of a ponytail beat me.” </p><p>Zuko smacked away Natek’s hand and staggered to his feet, glowering up at Natek, who just laughed good-naturedly. </p><p>More laughter came from behind Natek, and they both turned to see Uncle Iroh, chortling and clapping in appreciation.</p><p>“Very good, both of you!” He said earnestly. “Prince Natek, you are a formidable force on the battlefield! And Prince Zuko, you employed your techniques very well! I am impressed with both of you. I —” </p><p>However, whatever Iroh was, they didn’t get to find out. </p><p>A rumbling sound interrupted the old man, and everyone on the deck began looking around frantically for the source of the sound. A second later, a giant monster breached the surface of the water next to the boat. It was a humongous sea serpent, and it gave a loud roar of rage. </p><p>The force of its breach made the entire boat rock roughly from side to side, and Natek’s eyes widened. This <em> couldn’t </em> be good.</p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Sea Serpent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek vs. Sea Serpent</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What is that thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Natek yelled, the force of the rocking making him stumble sideways. He crashed into Zuko, and they both fell into a heap on the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be the famed sea serpent! We are passing next to the Serpent’s Pass!” Iroh shouted, staggering into the railing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> are we passing next to the Serpent’s Pass?” Zuko bellowed as the deck pitched again, and he and Natek were both thrown the other direction. “Whose stupid idea was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were far enough out of its range!” Iroh yelled back, and Natek managed to get to his feet by holding onto the railing. He looked across the water, and for the first time noticed a small range of what looked like small mountains jutting out of the water in a long line. The mountain range looked to be about three miles away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you thought wrong!” Zuko hollered as the giant monster loomed above them. Zuko punched the air, shooting fireballs at it, which did nothing against its thick hide; it only seemed to aggravate the monster even more, because it roared loudly, its head coming closer to the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh and the other crew members who had rushed up to the deck began shooting even bigger fireballs at the creature, and these did some damage: the creature howled with pain. However, its tail came up from the other side of the boat and crashed down onto the deck, narrowly missing Natek, who launched himself out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek ran to the side of the boat the creature was on and concentrated all his might on the water. A moment later, ice raced up the serpent’s body, encasing half of it. The creature roared angrily, but it was stuck for the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Iroh said, looking impressed. Natek smiled tiredly, feeling even more sweat collect on his brow. However, he couldn’t hold it forever; the moment he stopped holding the ice, the creature moved, and it all shattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek cast his arm to the side with a grunt, and a giant wave crashed into the serpent, knocking it sideways into the water. He waved his arm again and a wave crashed onto the deck, forming a wall of ice in front of him. Slicing both his hands up and down at the same time, he made daggers of ice, broken from the wall, fly at the creature, who had raised its head again. While he did this, the firebenders shot giant balls of fire at the creature, which hit its body and head in fiery explosions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The serpent roared furiously and lunged its head down toward the deck, right toward Zuko, who screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Natek screeched, flinging both of his arms out in front of him, the ice abandoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right before the creature’s jaws closed around Zuko, it stopped, its eyes bulging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What — what the — what are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Zuko yelled fearfully, his eyes as wide as dinner plates as he stumbled away from the creature’s maw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek closed his eyes and groaned with the effort of holding the creature back. He had never tried bloodbending something as big as this sea serpent, and he could feel his energy draining by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the last of his power, he hurled his whole body sideways, using his bending to throw the serpent off the side of the boat and out of the water. It crashed back into the water a hundred yards away, roared one last time, and was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek heard somebody — maybe Iroh? — yell his name before his vision went black and he fell onto the deck, unconscious.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Conscious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek wakes up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek had strange dreams. </p><p>Mostly everything was black, the black of closed eyes, of unconsciousness. But sometimes there were echoes. Echoes of his name, spoken by unknown voices, echoes of shouting, of talking, of snoring — the strains of a tsungi horn sometimes filtered through. Occasonally it seemed as if Natek could see someone standing above him, although the figure was blurry and the features were distorted. Natek wondered dreamily if it might be Yue. </p><p>He felt hot, too; hot and then cold and then hot again. A couple times he heard out-of-focus voices saying things like “He’s heating up again!” or “Get more water!” or “More tea, please!” He had no idea what it all meant, but he did have a particularly strange dream in which a giant flying dolphin with a tsungi horn for a head swallowed the ship, but inside its stomach was the Northern Water Tribe, and Natek was back in his kingdom, in the town square. He looked up at the sky, where the moon was shining brightly, and a moment later Yue was there with him. She looked up at him from where she stood next to him and smiled. </p><p>“You’re quite sick, aren’t you?” She said in Zuko’s voice before the dream dissolved, and Natek fell back into darkness for another long while. </p><p>Finally, though, Natek blearily opened his heavy eyes with a quiet groan. </p><p>Natek blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes. His entire body ached, like he’d been thrown into a stone wall by a powerful Earthbender. </p><p>The dim red lighting from the lanterns in the room Natek was in was blinding to his sensitive eyes at first, but as he kept blinking, the pain reduced and he was able to make out the Fire Nation banner hanging on the wall. </p><p>He realized he was laying in a bed — no, not a bed — more of a cot, actually. With some effort, Natek turned his head to the side and saw someone sleeping in a chair next to his cot. When he blinked a few more times, Natek realized it was Iroh. </p><p>“General Iroh?” Natek tried to say, but his mouth felt like it was stuffed full of cotton, and his voice was silent with disuse. He tried a few more times before his voice finally made a sound, although it was incredibly croaky and raspy. </p><p>Iroh still did not wake up, so Natek repeated his name a couple more times before Iroh woke with a start and looked over at Natek. </p><p>“Prince Natek!” Iroh exclaimed sleepily, rubbing his eyes. “You’re awake!” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek rasped. “Wh . . . what happened?” </p><p>“What’s the last thing you remember?” Iroh asked, and Natek thought for a minute. </p><p>“We were fighting that sea monster on the deck,” Natek croaked. “It almost got Zuko. I tried to bloodbend it . . . but it was so big . . . .” </p><p>Iroh bowed his head. “You over-exerted yourself, Prince Natek,” he said. “You have been unconscious for three days.” </p><p>“Three <em> days </em>?” Natek exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. However, he was hit with a wave of dizziness and held a hand to his spinning head with a groan. </p><p>“You must rest, Prince Natek,” Iroh said gently, easing Natek back down onto his pillow. “You used up all your energy fighting the sea serpent. It is my own fault, for not passing far enough away from the Serpent’s Pass. I am an old fool.” </p><p>“S’fine,” Natek mumbled groggily. “But I’ve missed . . . all the plants and animals we’ve passed since I’ve been out . . . and I have to record that sea serpent — never seen anything like it before . . . .” </p><p>“There will be time for all of that once you have recovered a little more,” Iroh chuckled. “Your book is safe and sound in your room.”</p><p>“Where am I?” Natek asked suddenly, realizing he had no idea where in the ship they were.</p><p>“The ship’s infirmary,” Iroh said with a glance around them, and Natek realized there were empty cots just like his own, placed in rows up and down the room. “You have had a fever that keeps coming and going. Our medic kept having to cool you down with ice.” </p><p>“A fever?” Natek muttered, holding his hand to his forehead. He did feel sweaty. “Avatars and airbenders, I’m <em> hungry </em>.” </p><p>Iroh chuckled good-naturedly. “You have not eaten or drank anything for three days! I do not blame you. I will have the cooks bring you some food once you are feeling a little more stable.” </p><p>“Is — did Zuko get away from the sea monster? Is he okay?” This question had been burning at Natek for the past couple of minutes, and Iroh smiled. </p><p>“Yes, he is fine,” Iroh assured him. “He has been very worried about you.” </p><p>“He <em> has </em> ?” Natek asked confusedly. It was hard to imagine Zuko caring about anyone but himself, much less actually being <em> worried </em> about someone else. </p><p>“Well, he hasn’t said as much, but he has been much more . . . <em> crabby </em> than he normally is,” Iroh said. “Yesterday he nearly threw the cook overboard for putting a garnish on his dinner, and this morning, when you had a fever, he yelled at the medic for ten minutes because the water she brought was not cold enough for his liking.” </p><p>“Wow,” Natek said with a snort. “He really knows how to show affection.” </p><p>Iroh laughed heartily. “He will be pleased to know you are awake. I will go tell him now. Ah, here’s the medic,” Iroh added as a very burly, scarred, tattooed woman walked through the doorway. </p><p>“That’s . . . the medic?” Natek asked warily, and Iroh chuckled. </p><p>“She has taken very good care of you for the past three days,” Iroh said, and Natek smiled at the medic. </p><p>“Well, then I thank her,” Natek said to the medic, bowing his head. “That means a lot to me.” </p><p>“‘Course,” the medic said gruffly. “It’s my job. Though that spoiled Prince Zuko doesn’t seem to think I know what I’m doing.” </p><p>“He did not mean what he said,” Iroh said pacifyingly. “He is just very worried about Prince Natek’s wellbeing. I will be right back with him.” </p><p>Ten minutes later, Iroh came back through the doorway with Zuko right on his heels. When he saw Natek, his amber eyes widened, and his face softened slightly. </p><p>“You’re awake,” he said, following his uncle to Natek’s bedside. </p><p>“Hey, Ponytail,” Natek croaked with a half-smile, blinking up at Zuko, who, for once, loomed above him. “Survived alright without me for a few days?” </p><p>Zuko snorted, rolling his eyes, though the most microscopic of smiles pulled at the corners of his lips. “I had blessed silence for once.” </p><p>“Oh, I see how it is,” Natek grinned sarcastically. “A man has silence for a couple days and thinks he can do whatever he wants, like yell at medics for doing their jobs.” </p><p>Zuko froze, then looked over at the glaring medic, who flexed her biceps threateningly. </p><p>“Uh,” Zuko said awkwardly, shifting on his feet. “Sorry.” </p><p>“<em> Hmmph </em>,” the medic huffed before walking out of the room. “Why I decided to quit acting, I’ll never know . . . .”</p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes again, though this time he looked serious. He hesitated for a moment before placing his hand gently on Natek’s shoulder. </p><p>“You saved my life,” he said simply, looking Natek in the eye. “Thank you.” He nodded once, and Natek allowed a slow, warm smile to spread across his face. </p><p>“Of course,” Natek said, tilting his head. “You would’ve done it for me. <em> Wouldn’t you </em>?” Natek added firmly, and Zuko actually smiled, although it was a small half-smile. He bowed his head in affirmation. </p><p>“I owe you,” he said. “What you did was honorable.” </p><p>“You don’t owe me anything,” Natek began, but Zuko’s hand on his shoulder tightened. </p><p>“It’s not a request,” Zuko said, narrowing his eyes, and Natek nearly laughed, though he managed to hold his tongue. </p><p>“Well, when my life is next in danger, you can save me,” Natek grinned, and Zuko removed his hand. </p><p>“I’ll go to the kitchens and see if they can bring you up something to eat,” Zuko said, turning to go, but Iroh stopped him. </p><p>“No, Prince Zuko,” he admonished. “Do you forget you have been banished from the kitchens? I’ll go. You stay here.” </p><p>Iroh left the room, and Zuko stood next to Natek’s bed awkwardly for a few seconds before lowering himself stiffly into the chair next to Natek’s cot. </p><p>“So . . . bloodbending,” Zuko said, and Natek smiled. </p><p>“Yep. Still think I’m an amateur?” </p><p>“I guess not,” Zuko said, crossing his arms and slumping against the back of his chair. “I won’t underestimate you again.” </p><p>“And don’t you forget it, Ponytail,” Natek said, raising a weak hand to punch Zuko’s armored shoulder. For the first time, Natek noticed what he <em> himself </em> was wearing, which wasn’t his normal Water Tribe tunic. </p><p>“Hey, what’re these?” Natek asked with a frown, looking down at his clothes. He seemed to be wearing a simple dark gray tunic, which was tied with a red sash around his waist. Natek noticed that the shirt was rather tight as he moved. Pulling off his blankets, Natek also saw that he had on loose gray pants — the kind that Zuko was wearing now, underneath his armor. However, Natek’s were considerably smaller; the pants reached to just below his knees. </p><p>“Oh,” Zuko said, looking down at his lap. “Your clothes were really sweaty and horrible after you passed out, so we washed them for you. Those are my clothes,” Zuko added, pointing to Natek’s outfit. </p><p>“That explains why they’re so small . . . and tight,” Natek said, finding that couldn’t bend forwards too far for fear of splitting the shirt straight up the back. </p><p>“Yeah, well, we didn’t have anything else for you to wear, okay?!” Zuko shot back aggressively, his voice rising. Natek noticed his cheeks were slightly flushed. </p><p>Natek raised an eyebrow at him. Zuko flushed even more, scowled darkly, and crossed his arms, turning his head away as he hunched his shoulders. The awkward silence was punctuated only by Natek’s stomach growling. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uncle should be back with the food soon,” Zuko said grumpily, and Natek smiled, nearly laughing again, this time at Zuko’s dramaticism. </p><p>“It’s okay. I can wait. Here, I’ll tell you about the wild dream I had while I was out,” Natek said, slapping Zuko’s armor with the back of his hand. Zuko looked over at him skeptically, his arms still crossed tightly, and Natek smiled. </p><p>“So there were these giant tsungi horn-headed flying dolphins, right . . . .”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Insecurity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek and Zuko feel insecure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natek laid in his bed for what was apparently the first time in three days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt strange; he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had never really gotten sick before, even in the Northern Tribe, as a kid — he’d always had good immunity. He only got the flu once, and even then he hadn’t been unconscious. For three days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed and turned to the other side of the bed for the fifth time in ten minutes. He couldn’t find a comfortable position, and his room was too cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was another thing: he’d never really been cold before. Well, he had — it was inevitable, living in the Northern Tribe, in the North Pole — but he’d never felt like he couldn’t warm up again. Now, in his frozen room, even underneath his animal skin blankets, which should have been comforting, he felt cold, chilled to his very bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek ran his fingers over his arms, which were covered with goosebumps. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’m still sick</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wasn’t cold in the infirmary</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another strange feeling in Natek’s chest, a sort of emptiness and longing, a sort of sadness. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He had never felt this pain before — except that he had. Suddenly, Natek realized what the feeling was; he hadn’t felt like this since he was banished from his home, when he was almost 13. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want my mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself, and then suddenly tears began to fall from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me?” Natek said to himself, sitting up in his bed. He didn’t know what was happening to him — he hadn’t cried over his mother in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I get sick </span>
  </em>
  <span>one time</span>
  <em>
    <span> and suddenly I’m bawling my eyes out over Mother? What’s going on with me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek thought bewilderedly. He remembered the last time he’d been sick, when he’d gotten the flu: his mother had spent all her time caring for him, bringing him food and water, wet washcloths to cool his feverish forehead; she had hugged him, stroked his hair, and told him that everything would be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears increased, and Natek growled frustratedly, thumping himself on the forehead with the heels of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a grip! Get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>grip</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He repeated to himself. He was almost angry, now; why did he feel so weak? So helpless? What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him? He’d been so strong for so long, and then now that he had done this awesome thing, had saved Zuko’s life and bloodbended a huge serpent, which he should be happy about — </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was crying? He didn't understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts turned to Zuko, and a reckless idea entered his head. Natek hesitated before pulling back his animal skin blankets to step out onto the metal floor, which was absolutely freezing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek’s teeth chattered as he opened his bedroom door as quietly as he could, though the metal hatch-like door still creaked and squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He padded up the hallways, trying not to shiver too much, all the while wondering what could possibly be so wrong with him, until he reached Zuko’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if he turns me away? What if he, like, pushes me over or something?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So push him back</span>
  </em>
  <span>, another part of Natek’s brain answered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s tiny. You can take him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not beating Zuko up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Natek rolled his eyes at himself, making up his mind. He raised a hand and knocked once, twice, three times on the metal, which clanged uncomfortably loudly in the silent hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three seconds later, the door swung open, and Zuko stood there, glowering as per usual, though he had perhaps heavier bags under his eyes than he normally did. His usual high ponytail had been taken out for the night, and he was not wearing anything except for a scowl and loose gray harem pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?” He asked in an unfriendly tone, though it faltered slightly when he took in Natek’s bedraggled appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m . . . cold,” Natek said, unsure how to put his feelings into words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m forsaken? Abandoned? Disoriented? Woebegone? He’s so dramatic he would probably understand, but I think I’m too exhausted to actually pronounce any of that right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cold,” Zuko repeated skeptically, raising his eyebrow, and Natek shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I . . . I just thought . . . well, I mean, um . . . can I sleep in here tonight?” Natek managed, and the momentary look of comical surprise on Zuko’s face was almost enough to make Natek smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my room?” Zuko clarified, and Natek nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figure it’s warmer in there,” he said with a small shrug, and Zuko frowned in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you Water Tribe people like the cold?” He asked, and Natek nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually it doesn’t bother me. But . . . maybe I’m still under the weather, I don’t know . . . but I’m cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared, and for a moment Natek thought he was going to slam the door in his face before Zuko exhaled smoke through his nose and stepped aside begrudgingly. Natek gave him a small, grateful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Zuko,” he said quietly, stepping over the threshold into Zuko’s room. He looked around for a moment at the dim, metal fire lamps built onto the walls, at the multiple Fire Nation banners and wall hangings, at the small little table in one corner, laid with candles, with a tiny bench in front. Above that was a decorative dragon’s mask, and in another corner, there was a decorative vase. In another corner, there was a large brown mattress on the floor, with a few blankets on top of it. Natek assumed this was Zuko’s bed. On the floor, there was a large straw mat, and this is what Natek decided to use for a bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mat was incredibly thin, but Natek curled up on it anyway, feeling pathetic. The floor was cold and uncomfortable, but at least the room inside was, indeed, warmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Zuko said after a moment, and Natek turned to look at him. He was sitting on his mattress, looking constipated — or at least as though he were debating madly back and forth with himself, internally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Natek asked tiredly, and Zuko narrowed his eyes, looking down at his lap. Natek noticed his fists were balled slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to sleep down there,” he said finally, though it sounded like the words were punching themselves out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t?” Natek asked, too tired to understand, and Zuko shook his head. He scooted over on the mattress slightly, staring at Natek, who got it a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Natek said with a nod. “Oh, you mean sleep there with you. Okay, cool — sorry, I’m really tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek stood up and shuffled over to the mattress, where he laid down next to Zuko, a bit stiffly. It was incredibly warm, and Natek was incredibly aware of the one-inch-distance between himself and Zuko’s bare skin. He didn’t know if sleeping somewhere else for the night would even help; was it a change of scenery he really wanted, or was it some sort of comforting contact? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nobody will replace Mother</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, and his eyes welled up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Zuko said with a frown, narrowing his eyes again. “Are you crying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No,” Natek said, hastily wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m fine, I’m just — I have allergies. I’m allergic . . . to emotions . . . .” Natek sniffed once and then squeezed his eyes shut tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you?” Zuko asked gruffly, and Natek shrugged helplessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I don’t know. I guess I’m still sick,” Natek said desperately. “And I . . . and I miss my mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom?” Zuko asked, but something in his tone had changed. Was it understanding? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She used to take care of me when I was sick,” Natek shrugged again, pretending that he didn’t have tears running down the sides of his face. “I haven’t cried since I was thirteen, I dunno what’s wrong with me. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Zuko said, “I miss my mom, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Natek asked, vaguely remembering Zuko telling him about his mother on Natek’s first music night on the ship. Zuko nodded awkwardly; he clearly felt uncomfortable talking about his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left when I was thirteen,” Zuko said, staring up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact. “She came to me one night and hugged me and told me to never forget who I was, and then she was just . . . gone. The next day she wasn’t there, and I’ve never seen her since.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s horrible,” Natek said sadly. “I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want your pity,” Zuko spat, suddenly his normal, angry self. “I’m just </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I know what you mean. And I . . . and I’m sorry. About </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek was shocked for a moment. He’d never really heard Zuko apologize for anything, except for maybe to the medic yesterday. And about Yue when Natek first embarked on the journey with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Natek said with a small smile, wiping away his tears. “That means a lot to me. And thank you . . . for telling me about your mom. Maybe you’ll find her again someday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something shifted in Zuko’s expression; it seemed almost longing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko said. “Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek smiled, leaned forwards, and kissed Zuko softly on the cheek. His scar was rough and waxy, but Natek didn’t mind — especially when Zuko’s eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks flared a bright red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He exclaimed, sitting bolt upright as Natek rolled over onto Zuko’s soft pillows, facing away from him. Natek smiled, cracking one eye open to look over his shoulder at Zuko, who was the most flustered Natek had ever seen him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called a kiss,” Natek said amusedly, and he could practically feel Zuko’s angry bewilderment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh — </span>
  <em>
    <span>what for</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Zuko demanded, and Natek closed his eye, still smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sweet,” he said simply before falling asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko did not sleep for another hour, pondering madly, his thoughts chasing each other around his brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh smiled as he walked to Zuko’s bedroom door. Today they were going to begin training a new set, so Zuko had to wake up early. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh knocked on Zuko’s metal door, then noticed it was unlocked. That was strange; Zuko never left his bedroom door unlocked. Iroh hesitated before pushing it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that Zuko was not alone in his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko slept with his usual scowl, though next to him slept Natek. Zuko’s arm was resting around Natek’s waist, and his long, dark hair was strewn across his pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek was snoring, half-turned in his sleep so his face was turned toward Zuko’s. Natek’s hand was curled on the pillow between them, and Zuko’s blankets covered them both. The morning sunlight streamed through the one, rectangular horizontal window in Zuko’s room, playing across both of their faces. Zuko looked more peaceful than Iroh had seen him in a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come back later, then,” Iroh chuckled quietly, silently stepping back out into the hall, pulling the door nearly shut behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek awoke still tired, but less so than he had been the night before. He blinked the golden morning sun out of his eyes to see Zuko’s face a mere five inches from his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked different when he slept; of course he was still scowling, as he always was, but there was no furrow between his brow as there normally was, and his face seemed more relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, in this lighting, his scar was thrown into sharp relief, and Natek could see every bit of the burn, every bump and crease and groove of his damaged red skin. There was no eyebrow on that side, nor any eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his other side was clear and unblemished (save for a bit of acne on his forehead and his chin). His remaining eyebrow was thick and dark, and his eyelashes on his right eye were long and brushed his cheeks as he slept. His head was propped on his arm, and his cheek was smushed against it, his lips parted as he breathed deeply. Some of his dark hair rested on his bare shoulders, but most of it was spread on the pillow behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek realized that his left arm, which was in an odd position between them, was numb and had fallen asleep, so he turned fully onto his back — but this movement woke Zuko, who stirred with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Ponytail,” Natek yawned, cracking his elbow joints and his knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko just stared at Natek, his expression a mix of sleepy and grumpy. Finally, he closed his eyes for a few moments, groaned again, and sat up, stretching. Natek looked away as Zuko stretched his bare arms above his head, his cheeks flushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek propped himself up on his elbows, twisting his torso so that his entire spine cracked sequentially from top to bottom. He yawned again and then sat up next to Zuko, rubbing his tired eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d better go get breakfast,” Zuko grunted, getting up and pulling one of the gray tunics like Natek had been wearing yesterday over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess,” Natek said, readjusting his own Water Tribe tunic, which had been returned to him yesterday. “Hey, you got a mirror in here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Zuko grouched as he put on his armor. “You look fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You don’t? Why not?” Natek asked as Zuko slid his small feet into his boots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t!” Zuko spat as he grabbed an ivory comb from the small table in the corner and began combing through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if my hair is poofing out three feet on either side of me, which I feel like it is — then I’m blaming you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be my guest,” Zuko grumped, rolling his eyes as he picked up the red wrappings that he usually tied his hair with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need help with that?” Natek asked in mild amusement as some of Zuko’s gathered hair fell out of his hand and he growled in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine!” Zuko griped, grasping his hair again in his fist. “Leave me alone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek rolled his eyes. “Fine. Thanks for letting me stay last night, by the way. I’m . . . I’m not cold anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Zuko grumbled, trying again to wrap his ponytail. “You’re welcome. Now go away. I’ll see you at breakfast or whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek hid a smile. “Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ponytail,” Natek said without looking up as he sketched the sea serpent they’d fought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know it was me?” Zuko asked in a disgruntled voice as he came to stand next to Natek, who was perched on the railing of the boat, facing away from the deck, his feet dangling over open ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the lightest footsteps I’ve ever heard,” Natek said as he put the finishing touches on the sea serpent’s roaring mouth. “It’s because you’re so tiny. Here, what do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally looked over at Zuko, he saw that Zuko’s own mouth had opened indignantly, and he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked down at the drawing and frowned, wrinkling his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you want to draw that thing?” Zuko asked confusedly. “After what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek shrugged. “It’s an animal I’d never seen before. If I come across any new flora or fauna, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to write it down. That’s my rule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid rule,” Zuko grumbled, and Natek snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, I eventually did find a mirror, and my hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> sticking out in </span>
  <em>
    <span>every possible direction</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Consider yourself blamed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> you have a mirror in your room?” Natek asked, perplexed. “Seems like it would make things harder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t, okay?!” Zuko spat irritably, and Natek raised an eyebrow, but looked back out toward the sea and the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Natek hummed, fingering the cover of his Book of Knowledge. He’d bound the book himself, back before he was banished, but he’d never actually used it until he discovered his passion for sketching and recording wildlife. He’d never filled it up, because there wasn’t much in the way of wildlife in the frozen tundra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek had almost forgotten his question to Zuko when Zuko spoke up again, a few minutes later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a mirror because I don’t like to look at myself,” he said, so quietly that Natek almost missed what he said. Natek turned to look at him, but he was staring at his feet with his fists clenched tightly, his knuckles white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Natek asked, and Zuko barked a cold, humorless laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me!” He exclaimed angrily, gesturing to his face. “It’s — I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>hideous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My face is </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I hate looking at it. I hate seeing it. I mean, would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna live with this — look at this every day?” Zuko’s voice shook, and he hunched his shoulders. “Would anyone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek’s eyes widened slightly in sympathy, and he put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, you’re not hideous —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me!” Zuko yelled, jerking his shoulder away from Natek’s hand. “I don’t want your pity!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> lying,” Natek said angrily, offended that Zuko thought he would lie about something like this. “I never lie. At least, I don’t think I lie. But I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> lying now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes, glowering at Natek. “You don’t have to pretend. I know what I look like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek scowled right back at Zuko, swinging his legs over the railing and sliding with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span> back down onto the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wrong,” Natek said, placing his book on the railing instead. “You don’t know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are, Zuko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek leaned forward and hugged him tightly. Zuko completely froze, his body going rigid in Natek’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> look at your face every day,” Natek said, closing his eyes. “And I don’t think you’re hideous. In fact, I like your face. A lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right,” Zuko said disbelievingly, his voice slightly muffled against Natek’s shoulder, though his body relaxed slightly. “How could anyone look at my face and my scar and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> think I’m ugly? I know the entire crew thinks it. I see them looking at it every day. I see them judging me. They look away when they know I’ve seen them, but I know it disgusts them. Everyone except for Uncle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And me,” Natek said, pulling back. “Zuko, your scar doesn’t define you. It’s not your only trait.” He refrained from commenting on Zuko’s ponytail. “I think your scar makes you look cool. And I don’t think of you as, you know, ‘the guy with the scar.’ I mean, it factors in, but . . . .” Natek sighed, trailing off as Zuko glared defiantly at him. There was something so vulnerable in his eyes, though — something almost familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I don’t think your face is disgusting. I mean, I get happy whenever I see you. Not because I’m happy you have a scar,” Natek added hastily, his cheeks reddening, “but because I’m happy to see you. I don’t think, like ‘oh, there’s Ponytail, but his face is so ugly,’ because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked down and crossed his arms, clearly still skeptical. Natek tilted his head, sad at Zuko’s unwillingness to believe he wasn’t ugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your scar doesn’t cover your whole face, Zuko,” Natek said gently, lifting Zuko’s face with his finger so he could look Zuko in the eye. “It doesn’t change the fact that you have a cracking right eyebrow. Or that you have really cool eyes, or a cute nose.” Natek poked the tip of Zuko’s sweet ski-jump, button-nose playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s expression softened slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say something about your personality, but that kind of needs work,” Natek joked, and Zuko glared up at Natek, who snickered slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I like how dramatic you are,” Natek grinned, “and I think you’re a really great swordfighter, and a great firebender, too. I mean, I saw you practicing with Iroh this morning. You were really good. Although I’d suggest putting more </span>
  <em>
    <span>huah</span>
  </em>
  <span> into your kicks, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko made a show of rolling his eyes exasperatedly, but Natek could tell he was trying not to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fight good. And you don’t suck,” Natek finished, somewhat awkwardly. “And I like your face. So, um . . . so there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Zuko deadpanned. “Rousing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek barked a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s about all the speeching I’ve got in me. Hey, you wanna swordfight again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Zuko said, heaving a long-suffering sigh, but this time he offered the smallest of smiles. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sleeplessness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yes i DID use the song from Frozen 2. And what about it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship was heading towards the Earth Kingdom, and Natek was over the moon with all the new plants and animals he could see, both on the distant shores and in the water. More than a few times, Natek had dove into the water, using his waterbending to keep his book dry, to try and record new sealife. The waters here were much warmer than Natek had ever experienced in his life, and he loved swimming around under the boat, feeling like a mermaid — one of the ancient myths from Northern Water Tribe lore. </p><p>Yesterday, when Natek had gone underwater, he had discovered that the ship was passing over a beautiful coral reef, the likes of which he had only read about in scrolls and books from the expansive library in the Northern Tribe. He had spent at least two hours down there, frantically sketching and coloring and writing down everything he possibly could — until he realized the ship had gone far ahead of him, and he had to race out of there. (He had also gotten much too close to a reef shark and it had almost bitten his head off; he’d had to bloodbend it away). </p><p>Today, he had used his waterbending to make a rope out of water, which he had attached to the railing of Zuko’s ship and had also tied around his waist, to make sure that the ship didn’t get ahead of him again. </p><p>Natek’s Book of Knowledge was now almost halfway full, and he wondered briefly if he would have to get a new one once he reached the Earth Kingdom. He didn’t have much money; there was no use for it up on the tundra, where he’d been living, but when Arnook had delivered him supplies the night he’d been banished, he’d also brought a small pouch of money. Natek still had it, safely tucked away in his room. </p><p>Natek put the finishing touches on the sweet little clown-lionfish he was coloring and snapped his book shut. He waved his arms outward (making sure the book still stayed dry) and created a powerful water funnel that propelled him upwards and out of the water like a torpedo. Natek did a flip in midair, landing with a loud <em> thump </em> on the deck of Zuko’s ship. However, the water on Natek’s feet (and now on the metal deck as well) made Natek skid, slide, and slip, falling roughly onto his back. </p><p>“OUCH!” Natek bellowed as his ankle turned painfully. </p><p>“Smooth,” came Zuko’s voice from somewhere above him, and Natek cracked open his eyes with some effort to look up at his form, silhouetted against the evening sunset. </p><p>“More like the <em> deck </em> is smooth,” Natek grumbled, taking some water and moving it over his ankle to heal the sprain he’d just gotten. “You should really, you know, fix that or something.” </p><p>Zuko scoffed loudly, and Natek rolled his eyes as he finished healing the sprain. He stood up tentatively, testing his weight on his foot, but it seemed perfectly fine now. </p><p>“So what’ve you been up to, Ponytail?” Natek asked, taking his heavy, dripping hair in his fists and squeezing it so all the water streamed out of it. “Training or whatever?” </p><p>“Um,” Zuko said absently, and Natek looked over to see Zuko watching him with an oddly captivated expression, his eyes tracking the movement of Natek squeezing his hair dry. Natek stood up straight, raising an eyebrow as he shook his now only-damp hair behind him. </p><p>“Um,” Zuko said again, shaking his head slightly, “what I meant was, we <em> were </em>, but Uncle insisted on a tea break.” Zuko gestured with one hand towards Iroh, who was sitting calmly at a little table, laid with a kettle and two cups of tea. </p><p>“You sound so woeful about that,” Natek teased, yanking lightly on Zuko’s ponytail (Zuko yelped in surprise). “Me, I’d <em> love </em> a cup of tea right now.” </p><p>“Makes two of you, then,” Zuko muttered, following Natek over to Iroh’s tea table. </p><p>“Prince Natek!” Iroh said warmly as Natek approached. “I saw you arrive and get hurt, but you seemed to have it under control.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Natek laughed, sitting down opposite Iroh. “I sprained my ankle because the deck is so slippery and there was a lot of water — oh, whoops, I guess I should —” Natek waved his hand hastily towards the other side of the deck, making all the water that was pooled there hop neatly back over the railing. “Anyways, I spent ten years of my life training with our top healer, Yagoda. In our tribe, traditionally, healing is only for the women waterbenders, but I insisted upon it, ‘cause I thought it’d, you know, be really helpful. They weren’t gonna let me, but me being a prince, they kind of had to. Usually men don’t learn how to heal.”</p><p>“I find that the more wisdom you can accumulate throughout your life, the better,” Iroh chuckled. “Jasmine tea?” </p><p>“Yes, please,” Natek said with a smile as Zuko hesitantly sat down perpendicular to Natek and Iroh. “Do you have any extra cups?” </p><p>“Not right here, no,” Iroh said with a frown, rubbing his chin. “Not unless you don’t mind drinking out of Zuko’s cup. He only took two sips — unfortunately, he has not yet discovered the wonders of jasmine tea.” </p><p>“Hey, as long as you don’t have cooties, Ponytail,” Natek grinned, yanking on Zuko’s ponytail again. Zuko yelped for a second time. </p><p>“This is a waste of time,” Zuko grouched, angstily crossing his arms and looking away with a scowl. “I should be training right now!” </p><p>“You need to rest, Prince Zuko,” Iroh admonished gently. “A man needs his rest —”</p><p>“I DON’T NEED ANY REST!” Zuko barked, jerking his head back to glare at Iroh, his ponytail whipping around. “I need to learn more than basic firebending to — to —” Zuko faltered, seemingly realizing that he was not actively trying to capture the Avatar anymore. </p><p>“You need to rest,” Iroh pressed as Natek bended the old tea out of Zuko’s cup and over the side of the boat. “You have not slept in a long time, Prince Zuko.”</p><p>This was true — it had been at least three days since Natek had spent the night with Zuko, and he hadn’t really seen Zuko sleep at all. The bags underneath his eyes were dark and purple, and he seemed much more irritable than he usually was (which was saying something). </p><p>Iroh poured fresh tea into Natek’s cup, which Natek picked up. He took a long whiff of the calming scent, and then took a sip, feeling his stomach flip-flop as he did so, knowing that Zuko’s mouth had been where his was, perhaps minutes before. <em> What’s the matter with me? </em> Natek wondered vaguely, but this thought was drowned out by how good the tea was. </p><p>“Mmm,” Natek sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. “This is delicious, sir — uh, I mean, um, <em> Iroh </em>. Thank you.” </p><p>Iroh chuckled with a nod. “Of course. It is good to see that someone appreciates the complexities and comforts of calming jasmine tea.” </p><p>Zuko huffed dramatically and hunched his shoulders, looking down at his lap. </p><p>“How was the wildlife today, Prince Natek?” Iroh asked, ignoring him. </p><p>“It was good,” Natek said, lighting up at once. “I saw a clown-lionfish, some more flying dolphins, this crazy seaweed that was, like, actually a sea creature that was alive, and it just looked like seaweed — and about fifteen new types of coral! Oh, and a starfish-turtle that had a really pretty shell.” </p><p>“It sounds like you had a fruitful visit to the underwater world,” Iroh chuckled, sipping his own tea. “No sharks today?”</p><p>Natek laughed. “Only one, but it was very small — about the size of my forearm. Here, look — I recorded it all.” </p><p>Natek got up as the sun finally sank below the horizon and jogged across the deck, where he’d left his book lying. He brought it back to Iroh, who opened it, perusing the pages with interest. </p><p>“My, my! If you weren’t already Head Explorer, I would suggest becoming Head Artist instead,” Iroh said with a smile, flipping through the drawings. “These are excellent.” </p><p>Natek smiled, flattered. “<em> Thank </em> you! My favorite was the clown-lionfish. Poisonous, but very beautiful.” Natek glanced over at Zuko, who was still brooding, but had one eye angled towards the pages of the book. Natek held back a laugh. </p><p>“I am impressed,” Iroh said, handing the book back to Natek. “Your tribe will be very happy with these.” </p><p>“Gosh, I sure hope so,” Natek said happily, holding the book on his lap and draining the last of his tea. “<em> I </em> really like them.” </p><p>“As well you should!” Iroh said earnestly. He looked up at the now-dark sky and heaved a great, contented sigh. “I think it is time for me to turn in. I recommend you do the same, Prince Zuko.” </p><p>Zuko said nothing, but scoffed and stormed towards the door that led below deck. Natek rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Drama queen,” he muttered, and Iroh chuckled. </p><p>“Forgive my nephew. He is a confusing young man,” he said, and Natek grinned. </p><p>“He sure is,” Natek said, sighing as he looked up at the sky, where the moon shone brightly. “I think I’ll stay out here for a little bit.”</p><p>Iroh followed Natek’s gaze up to the moon, then smiled kindly. “Of course. I will see you in the morning, Prince Natek.” </p><p>They both stood up and bowed to each other before Iroh followed after Zuko and Natek went to the prow of the boat, where he perched on the railing. </p><p>“Hi, Yue,” he whispered up at the moon, which did not respond, and instead played its moonbeams across his face. Natek sighed. “I miss you, Yue. I miss you a whole lot.” </p><p>Natek let his gaze drop to the ocean, which was dark and churning, though somehow comforting. “I wonder if La misses Tui,” Natek muttered. “I wonder if he misses Tui as much as I miss Yue.” </p><p>Natek looked back up at the moon, and suddenly felt Yue’s presence. He could not see her, but he felt her around him, comforting him. He knew she was there with him, in the moonlight that shone down on him. </p><p>“I love you, Yue,” Natek whispered, hunching his shoulders and holding his arms with his hands. A gust of wind blew down over him, and he could’ve sworn it whispered his name. Natek looked up at the moon again with a sad smile; it looked so far away. </p><p>Gently, Natek pressed his fingers to his lips and then extended his hand toward the moon, letting a single tear fall from his eye before he scrubbed it away and slid back onto the deck. </p><p>He felt more at peace now, somehow, with the cool wind gently blowing his hair and the moon’s light dancing across his skin. He walked leisurely towards the door leading below deck, taking deep, calming breaths as he descended the stairs below deck. </p><p>As he walked down the hall, he passed Zuko’s room. The door was ajar, and Natek could hear frustrated, angry grunting coming from inside, interspersed the rustling of bedsheets, as though Zuko was tossing and turning. Natek hesitated before poking his head inside. </p><p>Zuko was indeed tossing and turning. His blanket was in an odd twist, as though all his movements had distorted it, and every few moments, Zuko would turn over again with a furious grunt. His eyes were squeezed shut, but he was clearly awake. </p><p>“Um,” Natek said, and Zuko’s eyes shot open, looking at him angrily. “You . . . you good?” </p><p>“I’m trying to sleep!” Zuko spat frustratedly, snatching his blanket, balling it up, and hurling it as far as he could across the room. </p><p>“Key word ‘trying,’” Natek said, mildly amused. “I can see that’s going very well.” </p><p>“Shut <em> up </em> !” Zuko bellowed bitterly. “I’m so tired and I can’t sleep and <em> I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME </em>!” He sat up on his mattress, scrubbing his hands furiously against his eyes. Natek stepped into the room and was immediately engulfed in stifling, sticky heat. </p><p>“Avatars and airbenders, it’s hot in here,” Natek said, wiping his forehead, which had already begun to sweat. “I think that’s part of your problem. Geez, when did you last open a window in here?”</p><p>“Huh?” Zuko said tiredly. “I don’t.” </p><p>“Well, there’s your problem, genius,” Natek snorted, walking over to Zuko’s window. He unlatched the corner and pushed it outwards. Immediately, a cool gust of wind blew through the room, dropping the temperature ten degrees. However, it was still swelteringly hot. </p><p>“It’s still way too hot in here,” Natek said, fanning himself with his hand. “Here — let’s go to my room, it’s way cooler.” </p><p>“You mean frozen,” Zuko scoffed, though he was already standing up, and Natek grinned.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean frozen. Come on.” </p><p>They walked together down the hall to Natek’s room, where Natek unlatched the door. </p><p>“You know,” Natek said as they stepped into the room, whose nearly subzero temperature was in stark contrast to Zuko’s, “Whenever I couldn’t sleep as a kid, my mom would sing me this traditional Northern Water Tribe song. It always worked for me. I could sing it for you, if you want.” </p><p>Zuko snorted as he sat down on Natek’s bed, looking around at all the ice on the walls, plus Natek’s wall of drawings, which rustled in the breeze coming from Natek’s own open window. Secretly, Zuko liked it in here; even though it was much different than what he was used to, it was . . . <em> cozy </em>, even with all the ice. Natek had spread an animal pelt on the floor for a rug, and he had since gotten a wall mount for his swords, which rested on the wall opposite the bed (Natek had cleared the small space of ice). Natek’s heavy, furred coat rested at the foot of the mattress, which itself was covered in more animal pelts, for blankets. Natek had a small trunk at the head of his bed, which was closed, and above his bed was his wall of drawings and sketches, plus another pelt he’d managed to hang up. The built-in fire lanterns were covered with ice to soften the red glow, so the whole room had a sort of dim pink ambience, as if there were lights trapped in the walls. </p><p>“You know,” Natek said, following Zuko’s gaze to the lights, “in the Northern Tribe, we have a special gift of light.” </p><p>“What?” Zuko asked, tearing his gaze away from the lights to look at Natek, who grinned. </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said, sitting down next to Zuko. “Our tribe is thousands of years old, and when it was first founded, some of the spirits in the North Pole took a liking to the humans making their home there. One spirit in particular — Beiji Guang, the spirit of the Northern Lights — became very fond of the humans and decided to bestow a gift upon them.” </p><p>Natek smiled at Zuko’s expression: he was obviously exhausted, but invested in the story. “Beiji Guang gave our tribe the gift of <em> light </em>. We have never needed to use fire for light, because in every building that is built in the Northern Tribe, the walls are imbued with the light and colors of Beiji Guang — especially the palace, where they are brightest, because it is the epicenter of our tribe. So if you go into the palace, you will see the walls glowing with every color of the rainbow, and the lights move in synchronization with the Northern Lights in the sky. Pretty cool, right?” </p><p>“Wow,” Zuko said, glancing back over towards the ice-covered fire lamps. “Yeah.” </p><p>“Obviously these don’t even come close,” Natek said, waving his hand at the lamps, “but those lights are one of my favorite things about my tribe. So I kind of tried to re-create the effect.” </p><p>“It’s all right, I guess,” Zuko said, and Natek smiled; Zuko was too tired to make his nonchalant tone sound entirely genuine. </p><p>“My mother used to sing me this song about a mythical place in the Spirit World,” Natek said, flopping back onto his pillows. “It’s got rivers that can supposedly restore you if your face has been taken by the ancient spirit Koh, the Face-Stealer. Lie down, Ponytail,” Natek said when Zuko just stared at Natek. Zuko glared, but hesitantly lowered himself down, stiffly lying next to Natek, who reached over and lightly stroked his pinky finger down from Zuko’s forehead to the tip of his ski-jump nose. </p><p>Zuko jumped and turned to Natek with a glare, his cheeks flaring red. </p><p>“What is <em> that </em>? What are you doing?!” He demanded, and Natek rolled his eyes. </p><p>“It helps you sleep, Ponytail. Now <em> shh </em>.” </p><p>Zuko lowered himself back down, grumbling, and Natek put an arm around him, stroking his finger down Zuko’s nose repetitively. </p><p>“Where the north wind meets the sea,” Natek sang softly, “there’s a river full of memory . . . sleep my darling, safe and sound . . . for in this river, all is found . . . .” </p><p>Zuko’s eyes drooped, and Natek smiled, continuing to sing. </p><p>“In her waters, deep and true . . . lay the answers, and a path for you . . . dive down deep into her sound . . . but not too deep, or you’ll be drowned . . . .”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes slid closed as Natek sang and traced his finger down his nose. </p><p>“Yes, she will sing to those who’ll hear, and in her song, all magic flows . . . but can you brave what you most fear? Can you face what the river knows . . . .” </p><p>Zuko’s lips parted slightly and his head drooped onto Natek’s shoulder. </p><p>“Where the north wind meets the sea . . . there’s a mother, full of memory . . . come my darling, homeward bound . . . when all is lost, then all is found . . . .” </p><p>Zuko’s breathing softened and deepened, and Natek smiled, humming as he gently pulled an animal pelt blanket over them. Zuko curled further into Natek as he slept, and Natek sighed contentedly, letting his own eyes close as he rested his head on top of Zuko’s.</p><p> </p><p>here is a short comic i made based on a klance post i saw lmfao</p><p> </p><p>       </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bending Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek and Zuko have a bending battle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek walked out onto the deck and was faced with Zuko firebending furiously, practicing his movements. </p><p>Natek looked up at the sky, where the moon still shone brightly in the darkness. Sunrise was close, though, Natek could tell; the horizon was already beginning to grey. </p><p>“Bit early for practice, isn’t it, Ponytail?” Natek asked curiously, and Zuko started, whirling around. </p><p>“Early for you to be up, too,” he pointed out, and Natek nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep. Weird dreams, so I thought I’d come up to get some fresh air.” </p><p>“I was just finishing,” Zuko said, panting lightly as he wiped his hands on his black and gold tunic. </p><p>“You are <em> so tiny </em>,” Natek grinned as he walked past Zuko on the deck of the ship with an apple in his hand, having just visited the kitchens. He looked down at Zuko, whose head reached to just above Natek’s shoulder. </p><p>“<em> What </em> ?” Zuko asked angrily, whipping around to look up at Natek. “What’s <em> that </em> got to do with anything?” </p><p>“Nothing, I just kind of noticed it, that’s all,” Natek shrugged, taking a large, crunchy bite of his apple. He felt the juice run down his chin and embarrassedly wiped it away with the back of his hand. “I mean, I’ve known you were short, but sometimes I just . . . notice it, you know?” </p><p>“I’m not <em> that </em> short,” Zuko said skeptically, crossing his arms, raising his eyebrow, and pitching his hips to the side. </p><p>“Hey, I never said it was a bad thing,” Natek laughed good-naturedly, taking another bite of his apple. “You’re just very delicate, that’s all.” </p><p>“<em> Delicate </em>?!” Zuko sputtered angrily, and Natek nodded, swallowing the apple. </p><p>“Not delicate as in, like, a damsel in distress. Delicate as in, like . . . fine-boned. Like,” Natek said, because Zuko’s face was reddening furiously, “you have a really pretty face, and these tiny, like, hands and feet” — Natek picked up one of Zuko’s hands, which Zuko then yanked away — “and your wrists are super small. And your waist is smaller than most girls I know.” Natek reached out and rested his hand against Zuko’s waist for a moment before stepping away with a smile and a grin. “I like it. You’re very cute.” </p><p>“<em> I am not cute </em>!” Zuko spat, balling his fists, and Natek ate the last of his apple, then threw the core overboard. </p><p>“My apologies — I meant you’re very tough and scary,” Natek deadpanned smoothly, and Zuko crossed his arms again. </p><p>“Better,” he grumped, and Natek laughed. </p><p>“Still tiny, though,” he said, and Zuko’s face darkened with a ferocious scowl. </p><p>“I’ll show <em> you </em> tiny! <em> Huah </em>!” Zuko spun around and kicked his leg out at Natek. Fire shot out of his foot, missing Natek by a hair as he jumped out of the way. </p><p>“Oh, it’s a bending battle you want?” Natek grinned, shaking out his limbs with a glance up at the full moon. “You got it, baby.” </p><p>Natek raised both of his arms. From either side of the deck came a large wave, both of which Natek sent at Zuko by punching his arms forward. Zuko yelled as the water descended upon him. When the water subsided, Zuko was left soaked, coughing out seawater. A moment later, he spun around again, shooting several more fireballs at Natek. </p><p>Natek managed to dodge all of them, but the last one came a bit too close and the smell of burning hair singed Natek’s nostrils. </p><p>“Whoo! Close one,” Natek said, summoning more water to form a water whip, which he slung forward. It wrapped around one of Zuko’s ankles, and then Natek yanked it back, pulling Zuko’s leg out from under him and making him crash onto his back. A second later, Zuko was back on his feet, and this time Zuko formed a whip out of fire, which he sent flying at Natek. </p><p>“Yikes! You learn fast, Ponytail!” Natek yelled, launching himself out of the way of the fiery whip. </p><p>“I learn from the best,” Zuko shouted sarcastically, and Natek laughed. </p><p>“But can you do this?” Natek asked, lifting his hands so that water flew into both of them. A second later, he made the water solidify into ice daggers. </p><p>“Yes,” Zuko said smugly, and a moment later he had daggers of hot fire in his hands. Natek stood there admiring for a moment. </p><p>“Okay, that’s pretty cool,” Natek admitted as they circled each other, their element daggers in their hands. “But can you do <em> this </em>?” </p><p>Natek stomped his foot on the ground, making all the water on the deck solidify rapidly into ice, making a pathway all the way to where Zuko stood. The water around Zuko’s feet froze solid, and Natek raised his hand, making the ice rise until it encased his entire lower body. </p><p>“That’s nothing,” Zuko said as the ice steamed and melted around his legs. “Can <em> you </em> do <em> this </em> ? <em> Raah </em>!” Zuko lunged forwards and flung his hands out in front of him, sending a giant wall of fire towards Natek, whose eyes widened. </p><p>Natek hastily cast his arms upward, encasing himself in a ball of thick, protective ice. The fire roared past, melting the outermost layers, but inside he was safe. </p><p>“You’re gonna have to try a little harder than that to beat me,” Natek said, lowering his arms and the ice. He was panting slightly, but he raised his hand again.</p><p>This time, a wave of water formed beside the boat, but the water was in the shape of a hand. Natek sliced his hand downward, and the hand-wave came crashing down on top of Zuko, who yelled as it descended and tried to roll out of the way, though he wasn’t quick enough. </p><p>Natek retracted the water, but pushed it forward again, and this time encased Zuko in a wall of ice, with just his arms and head poking out. </p><p>“It’s the full moon, Zuko. My powers are unmatchable,” Natek bragged, only half-joking. Zuko looked toward the horizon, which was lightening rapidly, throwing streaks of brilliant orange across the sky. As the sun began to peek over the horizon, the ice around Zuko began to steam.</p><p>“You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun,” Zuko said before blasting himself out of his ice trappings and landing, catlike, on the deck. </p><p>“Nice one-liner,” Natek said before ducking Zuko’s fire, running up to the railing, and using his momentum to catapult himself off. He quickly made a curved ramp of ice, which he slid on, expanding it as he slid further, circling Zuko. As he did so, he shot a volley of ice shards at Zuko, who ducked and jumped and dodged out of the way. </p><p>Natek went to leap off of his ice slide, but as he did so, Zuko shot a retaliation blast of fire at him. Natek collided with the fireball in midair. </p><p>Natek fell out of the air with a screech of pain, landing roughly on the deck with a loud <em> thump </em>. At first, when the fire had hit him, he hadn’t felt anything for a few seconds. But now, laying on the deck shivering with pain, his arm felt as though his skin was melting off and blistering at the same time. </p><p>Natek yelled in anguish and all the ice on the deck shattered into shards, which scattered across the metal surface. </p><p>Natek heard rapid footsteps and suddenly Zuko was crouched by his side, with his hand on Natek’s shoulder. Natek barely heard what he was saying; there was a ringing in his ears, which became deafening when Natek looked down at his arm.</p><p>His arm, which had taken the full blunt of the fire, was bleeding and blistered. The skin was red and pink and cracked, and Natek was in excruciating pain. Tears of agony poured down his face as he panted laboriously. </p><p>“You — burned — me,” Natek managed, clutching his arm. More footsteps thundered onto the deck, and Natek heard Iroh’s voice, as well as what sounded like a couple of crew members.</p><p>“Zuko! What happened?” Iroh demanded, but everyone’s voices were distant and muffled, as if they were speaking through a wall of ice. </p><p>Natek had never been in this much pain before. Blearily, he looked up and saw Zuko, but he looked much different than Natek had ever seen him. He looked terrified, his amber eyes wide (or, at least, his right eye), his mouth unconsciously open in horror as he looked at Natek’s burn. He seemed speechless; there was no trace of his usual scowl, or his gloomy demeanor. </p><p>“Natek!” </p><p>Suddenly Iroh’s voice was right next to Natek’s ear, and he felt another hand besides Zuko’s on his shoulder.</p><p>“Natek, can you hear me?” </p><p>Natek looked up at Iroh dizzily, but nodded. </p><p>“We need to get you to the medic! Hold onto me with your good arm,” Iroh said, and Natek reached forward before he remembered he was a bender. </p><p>“Wait,” Natek tried to say, but his voice didn’t work, so he tried again. “<em> Wait </em>,” he said, louder this time, and Iroh stopped. </p><p>“What’s wrong? Is he going to be okay? Is he going to have a scar?” Zuko asked in a high, panicked voice that Natek had never heard before. </p><p>“Yes,” Iroh said gravely, “but we need to get him to the medic to treat this.” </p><p>“Stop — everyone stop!” Natek yelled, and Iroh, Zuko, and the few crew members who had come onto the deck all froze. “I’m not gonna have a scar, don’t worry — I can — I can f-fix this, I-I’m a healer,” Natek stammered dazedly, weakly raising one hand. Water levitated over to him, and Natek submerged his damaged arm, moving the water up and down rhythmically. His brow furrowed and beaded with sweat as he concentrated, employing all the healing techniques he could remember that applied to burns. </p><p><em> Good thing I insisted on taking those classes from Yugoda, </em> Natek thought bleakly as the water healed him. He could feel his burn diminishing, the healing skin knitting over the damaged areas. </p><p>The others watched with bated breath as Natek healed his arm. Zuko’s hands were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white, and his eyes were perhaps wetter than they normally were. Iroh watched worriedly, and the rest of the crew members had amazed looks on their faces. </p><p>Finally, ten minutes later, Natek collapsed backwards with exhaustion. The water drained from his arm, which had been completely restored to its former self. The burn was entirely gone; it was like it had never happened.</p><p>“Are you okay? Is he okay?” Zuko asked, turning to Iroh, who nodded.</p><p>“I think he is,” Iroh said with a small smile. </p><p>Zuko’s face had some odd emotion on it that Natek didn’t have the energy to decipher as he and Iroh helped to lift Natek to his feet. </p><p>“Man, I should’ve just stayed in bed,” Natek murmured as they helped him below deck. </p><p>“You need rest,” Iroh said as they helped him down the steps. “What happened, Zuko?” </p><p>“We were sparring,” Zuko said, his voice cracking as he talked. “And Natek was sliding on this ice thing, and I sent a fireball at him and he ran right into it . . . it was all my fault,” Zuko said, looking down at his feet. “It was an accident, I didn’t mean to . . . to . . . .” </p><p>“S’fine, Ponytail,” Natek muttered weakly. “I just owe you a good kick to the rear, that’s all.” </p><p>Zuko snorted, but it had none of his usual fire behind it. Just as they were passing Zuko’s room, Zuko stopped.</p><p>“Wait,” he said, moving closer to his door. “He can stay in my room. It’s closer than his, and . . . and he should rest.” </p><p>Iroh thought for a moment, then nodded.</p><p>“Sounds good to me. You’re heavy, and we are both very small,” Iroh chuckled, hefting Natek’s arm around his shoulder. Natek grinned weakly. </p><p>“Sorry about my mountainous height,” he joked, and Iroh chuckled again as they laid Natek on Zuko’s bed. “I don’t mean to be an inconvenience. Seems like every time we spar I end up getting grievously injured,” Natek added, poking Zuko, who had crouched down next to the bed. </p><p>“Are you okay here?” Iroh asked, and Natek nodded. Iroh smiled. “Good. Then I am going back to bed. Wake me if you need anything.” </p><p>“It really <em> was </em> an accident,” Zuko said honestly as the door closed behind Iroh. “I didn’t . . . I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“I know you didn’t,” Natek said softly. “I should’ve watched where I was going.” </p><p>“No, it’s <em> my </em> fault,” Zuko insisted. “I shouldn’t have shot fire at you. Or I should have waited until I knew you could defend yourself. I was <em> stupid </em>.”</p><p>“Sometimes you can be, yes,” Natek agreed with a small, good-natured smile. “Plus arrogant and brash and combative and angsty and brooding. But I guess I forgive you, Ponytail. <em> Half </em>-forgive you, anyway.”  </p><p>“Half? Why not full?” Zuko demanded, with a flicker of his old angry self. Natek grinned. </p><p>“I’ll fully forgive you when you bring me a box of mochi from the kitchens,” Natek smirked mischievously, and Zuko frowned. </p><p>“But I’m banned from the kitchens.” </p><p>“Sounds like a you problem, Ponytail,” Natek yawned. “Just tell them I sent you. We’re tight. They’ll let you in.” </p><p>“You’re friends with the kitchen staff now?” Zuko asked in confusion, wrinkling his nose, and Natek laughed tiredly. </p><p>“Yeah, remember, I help them cook sometimes. We’ve bonded. Oh, and tell Shiny that I’ve drawn that picture of his daughter that he wanted.” </p><p>“<em> Shiny </em>?” Zuko asked, looking even more confused, and Natek grinned. </p><p>“The cook whose gum paste you got stuck in your hair,” Natek reminded him, and Zuko made a face. </p><p>“Fine. Whatever. I’ll be back in a little bit.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>“Here’s your mochi,” Zuko said irritably, shoving the box into Natek’s hands and slumping down next to the bed. </p><p>Natek opened the box and grinned: it was red bean, his favorite flavor. “You are forgiven, Ponytail. Thanks for tending my bedside, as I am <em> so horribly ill </em>.” Natek leaned over and pressed his lips against Zuko’s cheek. The scar was as rough as ever, but Natek didn’t mind; it gave him a warm, fluttery feeling in his chest all the same. </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly in surprise. Then Natek yanked on his ponytail for good measure, and Zuko yelped as he always did. </p><p>Natek laughed and bit into a mochi, offering the box to Zuko. Zuko glared at Natek, his cheeks red, but took one anyway. </p><p>“You’re really milking this sick thing, you know,” Zuko said, chewing. “Your arm is fine. <em> You </em> don’t have a scar.” </p><p>“Oh, stop,” Natek said, bumping Zuko’s shoulder with his own. “We’ve been over this, buddy. Scars don’t change who we are as people — well, I guess, unless they’re emotional — but anyway, even if I hadn’t been able to heal my burn, I wouldn’t have cared if I had a scar or not. Now I’m kind of wishing I hadn’t healed it — we could’ve been scar bros or something.” </p><p>“Do you think you could . . . .” Zuko trailed off, but his hand raised to brush the scar where Natek had kissed him. Natek looked at him sadly and shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Natek said, putting his hand on Zuko’s shoulder comfortingly. “I’m really sorry, but since it’s already healed . . . I don’t think there’s anything I can do.” </p><p>“Fine,” Zuko said, shrugging Natek’s hand off and looking away. “I didn’t want you to anyway.” </p><p>“You don’t mean that,” Natek said sadly, “but I wish you did. I wish you could see yourself how <em> I </em> see you.”</p><p>“Which is how?” Zuko scoffed, and Natek thought for a moment, then smiled. </p><p>“Wonderful,” Natek said simply, then stuffed his face with another mochi to cool his reddening face. “OW,” he exclaimed suddenly as the cold ice cream hit his teeth. “My teef —” </p><p>Half of the glob of mochi spilled out of Natek’s mouth, through his fingers, and into his lap with a wet <em> plop </em>. </p><p>He must have looked completely ridiculous, because Zuko began to laugh. </p><p>It was a teasing laugh, but it wasn’t mean, and it bubbled forth from Zuko’s mouth seemingly without him meaning to, because he stopped abruptly in surprise, raising a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide. Natek looked back at him with equally wide eyes, his cheeks stuffed round with ice cream, chipmunk-like, and Zuko began to laugh again, throwing his head back and pointing at Natek with his index finger. </p><p>“Whath tho fun-my?” Natek asked through the ice cream, frantically trying to pick up the rapidly-melting ball of ice cream in his lap, and Zuko wheezed. It was a pleasant sound, to hear Zuko genuinely laughing, and it filled Natek with warmth despite his throbbing teeth. </p><p><em> Can I bend ice cream? It’s sort of liquid, </em> Natek wondered briefly before pointing his fingers at the ice cream. </p><p>It was surprisingly easy to bend, and Natek wondered dryly if this was because he was half earthbender. He managed to get every drop of the spilled ice cream back into the box, though his fingers were still sticky. He licked them sheepishly. </p><p>“Apparently I am not great at eating mochi,” Natek said, and Zuko reached over, grabbed a fistful of Natek’s thick hair, and yanked it. Hard. </p><p>“<em> Ow </em>! Don’t you think I’ve been hurt enough today?” Natek demanded, rubbing the back of his head as Zuko smirked pettily. </p><p>“Now you know how it feels,” Zuko said with an insufferable little shrug, and Natek rolled his eyes so far back he thought he might have caught a glimpse of the inside of his skull. </p><p>“I do <em> not </em> pull it that hard. You did <em> this </em>,” Natek said, yanking Zuko’s hair with the same amount of force, and Zuko exclaimed loudly. </p><p>“You —” Zuko began furiously, but Natek stuffed a mochi in his mouth to silence him. Zuko blinked at him for a moment, stunned, and Natek fell back on the bed in a fit of laughter at his expression. </p><p>“Some invalid <em> you </em> are,” Zuko grumbled, pulling the mochi out of his mouth, and Natek grinned, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.</p><p>“Hey, it’s not <em> my </em> fault you don’t have a sense of humor,” Natek said, dissolving into laughter again. Zuko rolled his eyes this time, though he had a slight smirk on his pale face. </p><p>
  
</p><p>natek/zuko hand comparison</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Earth Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iroh, Natek, and Zuko anchor in the Earth Kingdom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was dark, but Natek knew exactly where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised to see you here.” Prince Zuko’s voice came from nearby, and Natek smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really?” Natek asked, his voice low and teasing, and Zuko chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting for you,” Zuko murmured, his voice enticing, almost seductive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek leaned forward gracefully onto Zuko’s bed, moving smoothly in the inky darkness that surrounded them. Suddenly, a golden glow illuminated Zuko’s face in front of him: Zuko was holding a plume of fire in the palm of his hand. Natek saw that Zuko’s raven hair was down from its ponytail, cascading over his shoulders in dark waterfalls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy,” Natek grinned, reaching forward and placing his hand on the side of Zuko’s face — the unburned side this time. The skin underneath Natek’s fingers was smooth and soft, and Natek felt a jolt of electricity race through his body. His stomach fluttered madly and he could feel his face heating up, but he smiled. Zuko smiled in return, looking up at Natek with half-lidded eyes. His cheeks were flushed, too, and Natek thought to himself what a work of art Zuko was when he blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko angled his head up towards Natek, and Natek couldn’t help but notice how sharp his jawline was. Natek’s breath hitched as Zuko closed his eyes, waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was so close Natek could smell his hair, rough and smoky but warm, too, warm like a crackling fire, warm like the sweetest tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek closed his own eyes and leaned forwards, so close he could almost feel Zuko’s mouth —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Natek!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek opened his eyes blearily with a very un-prince-like snort and yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh stood smiling just inside his bedroom door, and Natek thanked whatever gods were listening that he was sleeping on his stomach with the blanket covering his lower half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh — what’s going on?” Natek asked, scrubbing a hand down the side of his face groggily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh chuckled. “I am sorry to wake you, Prince Natek. But we have docked in the Earth Kingdom. I just thought you might want to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Earth Kingdom?” Natek asked abruptly, fully awake now. “I have to go see and record everything — there must be tons of foliage and plants I’ve never seen before!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re ready,” Iroh said simply, smiling as he left Natek’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek rushed to get ready, pulling on his clothes (and falling over when he tried to put one boot on, hopping around his room with the other foot). He looked in the mirror he’d made out of ice, ran his fingers hastily through his mane of hair, and hurried out of his room. Then he had to go back a minute later, because he’d forgotten his Book of Knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Natek got up to the top deck, his eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green stretched as far as the eye could see, with little villages interspersed here and there on the green hills, all the way to the horizon. The ship was docked at a small coastal village, partly built on a tall seaside cliff, with some buildings on the bluff overlooking the sea. Natek was speechless — it was beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right off the bat, he saw multiple species of trees that he’d never seen before, and reached for his book. However, he wasn’t looking where he was going, and he crashed into someone. Someone small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Watch it!” Zuko yelled irritably as Natek stumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh . . . hey, Zuko,” Natek said, blushing as he remembered his dream. “You excited about the Earth Kingdom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked off into the distance, his ponytail blowing in the wind, and didn’t answer. Natek rolled his eyes at Zuko’s moodiness. It was a beautiful day — couldn’t he at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be happy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m gonna go get my land legs back,” Natek said, walking towards the railing. “Maybe I’ll see you in town or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Zuko said, and Natek sighed, stepping off the railing. He stretched his foot out as he fell, raising his arm so that a long pillar of water came up to encase his entire lower body. He then propelled himself over to the nearest dock, lowering his arms so that the water deposited him neatly onto the dock. Natek took a deep breath and began his walk into town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Natek breathed, looking around in awe at the bustling streets of the town. The smells of cooking food filled the air, and peddlers and vendors shouted over each other, advertising their different wares and goods. The most enthusiastic of these seemed to be a cabbage seller who had a cart full to the brim of leafy green cabbages. Just to be nice, Natek bought one, then tossed it into a pigpen once he rounded the corner (though the pigs seemed to love it). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People jostled into Natek as he walked; kids chasing each other, mothers chasing kids, a pack of raccoon-cats chasing a flying squirrel. The sounds of laughter swirled through the streets, and there was a group of children crowded around a cart selling sweets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek spotted what looked like a store that sold journals and stationary, and he slipped inside. He was shocked at the difference; inside, it was incredibly quiet, though comfortingly so — a huge contrast to the chaos outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you are from the Water Tribe,” a voice said behind him, and Natek jumped, spinning around to see who had spoken. It was a tiny, elderly man with a very long mustache and a tall hat, clothed in green Earth Kingdom robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah,” Natek said with a small, awkward smile. “How’d you know?” He joked, but the man didn’t seem to understand what a joke sounded like, because he pointed to Natek’s clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your tunic,” he said knowingly, nodding his head. “Are you a waterbender?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, yeah,” Natek said, and the old man smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Then perhaps I could interest you in these,” he said, bustling behind his desk for a moment before coming back with several scrolls in his arms. “Waterbending scrolls. They are very informative!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh,” Natek murmured, taking one and unrolling it. Many of the techniques Natek had already learned from Master Pakku, but one of the scrolls caught his eye. It looked very ancient, and when Natek unrolled it, he saw a whole slew of moves and techniques that he had never even heard of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much is this one?” Natek asked, pointing to the ancient scroll, and the old man smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a good eye! That is my most valuable scroll — but since I can see you have a practiced eye,” the old man said hastily as Natek rolled the scroll back up, “I will give it to you for a discounted price. Say . . . fifty ban?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t have that much,” Natek said truthfully, handing the scroll back to the man. “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirty, then! Thirty ban!” The man exclaimed, and Natek hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much is a blank journal like this?” Natek asked, holding up his Book of Knowledge, and the man deflated slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten ban,” he said defeatedly, and Natek smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll take the scroll for thirty and a journal for ten,” Natek said, and the man lit up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, Natek was walking out of the man’s shop with a new scroll and a new journal, to use once he’d filled up his current one. Walking up the main path, he ran — quite literally — into Iroh and Zuko, who was dejectedly following his uncle up the path on the hill.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Careful, Prince Natek,” Iroh exclaimed as Natek stumbled over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoops! Sorry! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oof</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Natek grunted as he fell on his rear end. “Sorry, I was just so wrapped up in this scroll I got.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What scroll?” Zuko asked with a snort, and Natek showed it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a waterbending scroll! It’s got all these cool moves that I’ve never even heard of — I’m gonna have to try it out later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the meantime,” Iroh said with a kind smile, “we are going up to get massages at the spa! If you would like to join us, you are more than welcome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting a massage, you mean,” Zuko spat angstily. “I’m not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too cool for massages, Ponytail,” Natek said seriously, nodding. “Only </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span> guys have tight muscles. I bet you’d rather sit there and brood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared daggers at Natek before stomping up after Iroh, who had started on his way up the hill. Natek rolled his eyes and followed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the spa, the masseuse made them put on special spa robes. Zuko put on a straw hat as well, which he pulled down over his eyes (though somehow, the pointed hat fit his ponytail). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek groaned as the masseuse pressed his hands into Natek’s muscles. He hadn’t realized how tense he’d become over the past few weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what I’ve been missing,” Iroh said blissfully as two men worked on his back. “Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks could make one so tense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed contentedly as the masseuse finished with him and gave him his robe back. Natek slipped it on loosely, but didn’t tie it as he walked over to Zuko, who, as he’d predicted, was sitting ten feet away, brooding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How goes it, Ponytail?” Natek asked, sitting down next to Zuko. “What’s the cause of your moodiness today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Iroh said, finishing with his massage and walking over to where they were. “It’s the anniversary, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The petals of the cherry blossoms around the spa floated leisurely down upon them, dancing in the gentle wind. Some fell in Natek’s hair, but they slid off of Zuko’s angled straw hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three years ago today, I was banished,” Zuko said. “I lost it all. I want it back.” He looked up, anger shining in his eyes. “I want the Avatar. I want my honor, my throne. I want my father not to think I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>worthless</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zuko looked away, still scowling, though sadness shone from deep within his eyes. Natek recognized that look, or at least the emotion behind it. It was exactly how he’d felt for the first twelve years of his life, trying to please a father who didn’t — who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>— love him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he doesn’t,” Iroh said, trying to lighten the mood. “Why would he banish you if he didn’t care?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Way to be tone-deaf, Iroh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek thought as Zuko glared at his uncle, then got up and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, that came out wrong, didn’t it?” Iroh asked, putting his hand to his head. The masseuses just shrugged helplessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed and went after Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said as he jogged up to Zuko. “Are you . . . are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you care,” Zuko snorted, and Natek frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> care. I thought I’ve made that perfectly clear as long as we’ve known each other. Haven’t I?” Natek asked, hurt that Zuko doubted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up at him, though Natek saw a flash of guilt in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said finally, looking down again. “You have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not worthless, Ponytail,” Natek said, putting a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t think you are. Iroh doesn’t think you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But my father does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but so what?” Natek asked irritably. “Who cares what he thinks? Your dad sucks, dude. Why do you give a flying bison what he thinks?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zuko said adamantly, and Natek glared, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stopped caring what </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> father thought of me. I mean, to be fair, he wasn’t my real father, but . . . .” Natek sighed and rubbed his forehead. “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span> is, why are you wasting energy trying to please someone who chooses not to love you? I spent, like, almost my </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole life</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to please my father. I gave everything I did 100% effort because I thought if I excelled in everything, he’d notice me and he’d appreciate me, and he’d say he loved me. But he never did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hesitated before shrugging off Natek’s hand. “You don’t understand. He loves Azula. If I’m as good as </span>
  <em>
    <span>her,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’ll love me, too. Our fathers aren’t the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Natek said irritably, turning around. “Think what you want. I’m going to go practice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Zuko shouted after him as Natek stormed back through the spa, ignoring Iroh’s inquiries as to where he was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek stomped down the mountain, pausing to kick a cabbage that someone had dropped. It bounced down the mountainside, splatting satisfyingly against a rock. Natek growled and pitched a rock after it, which tumbled down the mountain out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid Zuko</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Natek spat, scuffing the ground with his toe. “Idiot’s just gonna get his heart broken by his own dang dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek had walked his frustration off when he got back to the docks, and he pulled out his waterbending scroll, studying the movements, trying to put Zuko out of his mind.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Leisurely Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek talks to Iroh.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know,” came Iroh’s voice from somewhere behind Natek, “the last time I was in the Earth Kingdom was when I tried — and failed — to conquer Ba Sing Se.” </p><p>Natek looked up from his journal to smile at Iroh, who came to sit next to him in the grass.</p><p>Natek had found a nice, grassy clearing not far from the ship to sit and sketch. The dappled sunlight played across Natek’s skin, and the air was fresh and clean and smelled of summer winds. </p><p>“Ba Sing Se?” Natek asked, and Iroh nodded. There was a deep sadness in Iroh’s eyes, and Natek tilted his head questioningly. </p><p>“Many years ago, I tried to conquer the great city of Ba Sing Se,” Iroh began. “We were stationed at the city for six hundred days. I managed to break through their wall — which is famed for being unbreakable! Nobody had ever broken through that wall before me and my army. I did it on behalf of the Fire Nation.” </p><p>“Wow,” Natek said politely. “You must have been proud.” </p><p>“I was,” Iroh nodded. “And then my son, Lu Ten — who was leading the charge — was killed in battle.” </p><p>Natek’s eyes widened in shock as Iroh lowered his head. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Natek said after a moment, putting his hand on Iroh’s shoulder. “That’s so sad.” </p><p>“After Lu Ten’s death, I could not continue with the attack,” Iroh sighed. “So we retreated and went back home. I was regarded by my nation as a failure. But what were we fighting for, anyways? Perhaps we would have gained land and resources by conquering the city. But how many innocent lives would have been lost in the siege? Lives like my son’s?” </p><p>“War is pointless,” Natek said with a frown. “What does it ever accomplish? Like, not to be an airbender, but . . . I don’t really see any benefit.”</p><p>“This is true,” Iroh sighed again. “I have never heard of a problem that could not be solved by peaceful discussion. But others do not see things this way.” He looked over at Natek with a smile. “That is why it is so refreshing to meet others who share the idea that anything can be achieved with peace, if you try hard enough.” </p><p>“Well, I mean, yeah,” Natek shrugged, somewhat awkwardly. “I generally believe that. But sometimes I really wanna, you know, beat people up sometimes.” </p><p>He glanced quickly down at his sketchbook, where he’d drawn a picture of Zuko and then defaced it with horns, angry eyebrows, a mustache, and an arrow through the head. Iroh chuckled, following Natek’s gaze. </p><p>“I did not hear what you and Prince Zuko argued about yesterday. My nephew can be a frustrating young man, but that is only because he himself is frustrated.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean he needs to be a knuckle-headed camel mule,” Natek grumbled, crossing his arms, and Iroh laughed, but nodded. </p><p>“He could certainly work on his manners,” Iroh said, looking up at the trees above them. On one of the branches rested a bird’s nest, where a mother bird was teaching her babies how to fly. Two of them were already swooping through the air above the nest, but the third seemed more reluctant. </p><p>“Growing up is a difficult thing,” Iroh said, smiling at the birds. “For some, it is easier than others. But for most of us, we are like this bird.” He pointed at the littlest bird, who was looking nervously at the edge of the nest. “We are afraid to show others who we really are. We are afraid to let the truest part of ourselves be seen. And sometimes” — the bird finally leapt from the nest, but plummeted towards the ground — “we take a risk, and we fail. There are bumps in the road, Prince Natek, and life is not always easy. It is confusing, and troubling at times, and it can make you very frustrated, and angry. But if you persevere, you will see that life has a way of turning up.” Iroh pointed at the bird, who righted itself before it hit the ground and soared upwards to join its siblings. </p><p>“Prince Zuko took a risk and spoke out in favor of his nation. For this, he was punished, scarred, and banished. He was like this bird, who fell from its nest. And now he is going through a bumpy patch. It has not been easy for him, and some days are worse than others. But I can see him changing for the better. He is growing, and he is finding his wings, as the bird did. And soon I know that he will fly, too.” </p><p>“I was <em> trying </em> to help him,” Natek sighed, tossing his sketchbook to the side. “He thinks that if he captures the Avatar, then his father will love and forgive him. But I know what kind of person his father is. My father — who actually isn’t even my father, but whatever — is the same kind of person. He’s not as, you know, <em> insane </em> as Ozai seems to be, but it’s the same idea. Ozai will <em> never </em> love Zuko, no matter what he does. I know from experience that no matter how much you do, no matter what you do to try and please him, he won’t care. He’ll just hate you because he hates you, and you can’t ever change that. But Zuko doesn’t understand, and he’s just going to get hurt even more.” </p><p>Iroh was silent for a few long moments before he nodded. </p><p>“You have been through much, Prince Natek, and your wisdom belies your years,” Iroh said with an inclination of his head. “You are right. I know my brother. He is not the forgiving type. However, Prince Zuko clings to this small hope because he is desperate. He has been forsaken by his father, and he feels that if he fulfills the task his father set him, all will be forgiven and he will get what he has always wanted: Ozai’s admiration.” </p><p>“I <em> hate </em> Ozai,” Natek spat, hitting the ground with his fist. “Uh. No offense. I know he’s your brother and all.” </p><p>“No, no, by all means,” Iroh said, putting his hands up. “My brother is a terrible person.” </p><p>Natek laughed slightly. “It’s just . . . Zuko’s always saying that he needs his honor back. But is his honor really what he wants? I mean, I don’t think it is. But he isn’t going to get what he really wants. What he <em> thinks </em> he wants. Not from Ozai, anyway.” </p><p>“No,” Iroh sighed wistfully. “You are right.” </p><p>“He doesn’t recognize who his <em> real </em> father is,” Natek said with a small, sad smile. “But I do. And you do a great job. He’s lucky to have someone like you guiding him.” </p><p>Iroh smiled, his eyes brighter than normal. “Ever since I lost my son, I think of him as my own. I want to set him on the right path. But I know, deep down, that he needs to find his own way.” </p><p>“Don’t we all,” Natek smiled, though he felt sad. “However far he needs to go to fly or whatever, though, he’s still maddening right now. Like, read the writing on the wall!” </p><p>Iroh chuckled. “My nephew is stubborn and can, at times, be blind to what he needs to hear,” he said. “But I think you are helping with that.” </p><p>“I am?” Natek asked in surprise, and Iroh nodded his head. </p><p>“I see great changes in him since you have joined us. I think it is a great help to him, even if he does not realize it, to have a friend his own age to talk to. Most of our crew — before they left, of course — did not question or argue with him. However, you have a unique gift: he listens to you. Even if he does not realize it, he listens to you.” </p><p>Natek looked down at his lap, thinking. “It doesn’t seem like he does.” </p><p>“Everyone else Prince Zuko interacts with is also much older than him,” Iroh went on. “He was forced into adulthood when he was thirteen years old. He has had to run a ship full of seasoned army veterans and sailors since he was a child, and he has had to grow up much more than is natural for a boy his age. I think he has almost forgotten how to be a child. But you bring that out in him.” </p><p>Feeling embarrassed from all the praise, Natek rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “Part of the reason I came along is because I thought he seemed . . . I dunno . . . lonely. I thought he needed a friend.” </p><p>“You were correct,” Iroh chuckled heartily. “Speaking of, have you seen him around recently? I haven’t been able to find him. I thought he’d be in town, but he wasn’t there.” </p><p>“He’s probably back at the ship,” Natek shrugged. “It’s time I be getting back, too. I gotta put my book back.” </p><p>Iroh nodded. “I will meet you there.” </p><p>When Natek got back to the ship, he found Zuko below deck, in his room, about to drink a glass of water. </p><p>Natek smirked and clenched his fist. </p><p>When Zuko lifted the glass to his lips, the water stayed solid inside of it. Zuko frowned, tried to drink it again, and failed: the water was not budging. Zuko growled and shook the glass upside down, but none of the water spilled out. Then he held the glass over his face, looking into the mouth of it, and Natek released his fist.</p><p>All the water from the full glass spilled out onto Zuko’s head, soaking him completely. Natek laughed, and Zuko whipped around furiously, though the effect of his death glare was cut severely by his wet hair whapping him in the face.</p><p>“You!” He hissed angrily, and Natek rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Me. Been lookin’ for you, Ponytail. What you been up to, besides failing to drink a glass of water?” Natek asked as he strode into the room. </p><p>Zuko growled. “You better get this water off of me <em> right now </em>.” </p><p>“Make me,” Natek snorted. He was still irritated at Zuko. </p><p>“Get out of my room!” Zuko bellowed, but Natek barely heard him. </p><p>“What’s this?” Natek asked interestedly, holding up a blue kabuki mask that was poking out from behind Zuko’s bed. </p><p>“Give that to me!” Zuko spat, snatching the mask out of Natek’s hands. Natek raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“None of your business! Now get out!” </p><p>“Come on, tell me,” Natek pleaded, and Zuko bared his teeth. Natek sighed and waved his hand, siphoning all the water off of Zuko and out of his hair. Moving his hand down, he put the water back in the glass that Zuko was still holding. </p><p>“Okay, now tell me.” </p><p>“Why should I?” Zuko snorted, and Natek shrugged. </p><p>“Because I want to know,” he said simply, and Zuko narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“No,” he said, putting the mask back behind the bed. Natek rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Whatever. I’ll find out soon enough, tiny.” </p><p>“I’m five foot six!” Zuko spat angrily, and Natek snickered. </p><p>“Yeah, <em> with </em> your ponytail,” he grinned, flopping back onto Zuko’s bed. </p><p>“I’m five foot six regardless,” Zuko said coldly, and Natek rolled his eyes with a smirk. </p><p>“That’s — you know, that’s really interesting, because last night when I passed you in the hall, you didn’t have your ponytail in and you were three inches shorter than you say you are.” </p><p>Instead of responding, Zuko kicked Natek’s thigh. Natek grabbed Zuko’s foot, and Zuko wobbled, windmilling his arms for balance. Natek laughed and let go.</p><p>“Listen, being short isn’t a bad thing, Ponytail. It’s just lying about it that’s bad. Own your shortness. That’s like me doing this” — Natek held up a handful of his hair and stretched it high above his head — “and being like, you know, ‘hey, I’m six foot three!’” </p><p>“Shut up,” Zuko muttered before chugging his entire glass of water and promptly choking on it. </p><p>Natek sighed and got up to help him. He flicked his fingers and forced the water down Zuko’s throat, effectively clearing his airway. </p><p>Zuko took a gasping breath before glaring at Natek. </p><p>“I just saved your life,” Natek said, half-joking. “You could say thanks.” </p><p>Zuko looked away, his ponytail smacking Natek in the face. “Thanks,” he muttered, and Natek rolled his eyes, running his hands through his thick hair. </p><p>“Speaking of ponytails, Ponytail,” Natek said, “I haven’t worn one in ages. Here, watch this.” </p><p>Natek gathered his hair in his hands and then carefully smoothed it into a ponytail. Then he took the ends of the hair with one hand and twisted them around so it looked like he had a bun, though he still held it in place with his hand. </p><p>“What do you think?” Natek asked with a grin. “Totally Fire Nation, right?” </p><p>The giant bun he’d gathered drooped over his head, and Zuko looked like he was biting his cheek trying not to laugh, though he hid it well. </p><p>“I’ve seen worse,” Zuko said finally, and Natek snorted with laughter, letting his golden hair spill back down over his shoulders. </p><p>“I haven’t,” Natek said cheerfully, completely missing Zuko’s eyes lingering on his hair. “You wanna walk around town for a bit? I forgive you for being a frog-faced blob of camel spit, by the way.” </p><p>“A <em> what </em>?” Zuko spluttered, and Natek threw a hand around his shoulders. </p><p>“You know, I’m kind of digging these new robes we got from that spa,” Natek said, ignoring him as he steered him up to the top deck. “They’re kind of cool.” </p><p>“Where are we going?” Zuko asked indignantly, throwing Natek’s arm off of him. Natek rolled his eyes.</p><p>“We’re going to walk around town. Keep up, please,” he said, and Zuko glowered, but followed Natek off the boat. </p><p> </p><p>here, have a random reference of natek's boots (which he made himself)!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Moving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek and Zuko go on a walk, pick berries, collect shells, and have a few arguments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So tell me again why we’re moving out of a perfectly good ship?” Natek panted as he lugged his blankets down the ramp of Zuko’s ship. </p><p>“Well, I thought that since we are now in the Earth Kingdom, we should live like the locals!” Iroh huffed, carrying his tsungi horn. “Also, since we deserted Zhao and his crew and all the soldiers in the North Pole, we should probably try to be less conspicuous.” </p><p>“So you think the Fire Nation is after us?” Natek asked, feeling sweat drip down his forehead. “I can take ‘em.” </p><p>“You couldn’t have taken less blankets, though?” Zuko wheezed, carrying another one of Natek’s pelt blankets down the ramp. </p><p>“Hey, I made those myself. I <em> treasure </em> them,” Natek defended, and Zuko rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I’d treasure them more if it wasn’t ninety degrees outside,” Zuko muttered, and Natek wiped his brow. It was really hot, and Natek looked longingly at the cool, shady woods bordering the town. </p><p>“After this I just have to get my drawings, and then that’s everything. I already got my swords and my clothes into the new place.” </p><p>Iroh had rented a little bungalow to live in, right next to the beach. It was nice on the outside, with white walls and a red roof with gold accents, but the floor was covered with sand, and it had two rooms. Natek missed his cave. </p><p>As Natek and Zuko laid the blankets in the corner of the room, Natek wiped his forehead again, sweating heavily. </p><p>Zuko had, for some reason, decided to wear his heavy Fire Nation armor instead of the light robes they’d been given from the spa the other day, which Natek had chosen to wear (though he’d taken off the robe part, so was left with only the light pants). Zuko looked miserable in the heavy armor, his chest heaving. </p><p>“Oh, come on, it was one blanket, Ponytail. Haven’t you spent, like, your whole life training? You’re a muscular dude.” Natek said, gesturing to Zuko’s bedraggled state. </p><p>“It’s hot!” </p><p>“You’re a <em> firebender </em>!”</p><p>“Well, I’ve also spent the whole day carrying Uncle’s various things to this house,” Zuko said defensively, and Natek rolled his eyes.</p><p>“The house is barely full, we left most of it back at the ship. And, you know, I’ll leave my drawings in there. I can always make more. Why’d you decide to wear your armor today, anyway, if you’re so hot?” </p><p>Zuko snorted, swiping his arm against his forehead. His ponytail was lank and stringy with sweat, instead of full and shiny like it usually was. </p><p>“I always wear this.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, but aren’t you guys trying to be less conspicuous or whatever? Anyways, I have an idea. Why don’t we go into the forest for a bit? It’s nice and cool in there.” </p><p>“The forest?” Zuko asked skeptically, and Natek nodded.</p><p>“We’re done bringing stuff in, right? Come on, it isn’t far, Ponytail.” </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Zuko muttered, and Natek smiled, striding outside. A cool breeze blew down on them as they exited the little shack, and Natek breathed deeply, shaking his own hair behind him.</p><p>“Where are you two going?” Iroh asked as they walked past him. He was carrying in some of his robes, but he paused to wipe his brow. </p><p>“To the woods,” Natek grinned. “That’s where all the cool kids hang out, right?” </p><p>“I wouldn’t know,” Iroh laughed. “Though it’s smart — shelter from the sun is a wise thing to seek.”<br/>“See you later, Uncle,” Zuko muttered, following Natek. </p><p>As they walked past the docks, Natek glanced over at Zuko, who was panting, though he tried to hide it. A small smirk quirked the edges of Natek’s mouth and he stepped towards the edge of the dock, closer to the water. </p><p>“What are you d — wait, no — <em> AAAGH </em>!” Zuko yelled as Natek cut his arm through the air horizontally, sending a wave of water crashing over Zuko.  </p><p>Natek laughed as the water streamed off of Zuko in rivulets. It began to steam and evaporate as Zuko glared. </p><p>“Hey, I’m just trying to cool you off!” Natek laughed, waving his arm again so that another (much smaller) wave crashed over himself. The water was refreshing and helped cut the heat, but Zuko still looked furious, even though he was burning off the water. </p><p>“Aw, c’mon, that was funny,” Natek grinned, walking over to Zuko, where the last of the water was evaporating from his armor. Natek leaned down and pressed a kiss against Zuko’s scarred cheek. </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened, and Natek smirked as he pulled back, suspecting that the flush on Zuko’s cheeks was not from the heat of the day. </p><p>“Lighten <em> up </em>, Ponytail,” Natek snickered, yanking on Zuko’s hair. Zuko yelped, as he always did, and growled at Natek’s back as he continued towards the woods. “You coming or what?” </p><p>“Sometimes I wish you weren’t a waterbender,” Zuko grumped as he stomped after Natek, who rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Oh, please — don’t even <em> try </em> to lie and say that wasn’t refreshing. It sure cooled me off.” </p><p>“Yeah, but you weren’t the one getting hit with a tsunami,” Zuko pointed out grumpily, and Natek thought for a moment before laughing. </p><p>“That’s true, I wasn’t. Wanna try again with a smaller wave?” Natek asked mischievously, raising his hand to levitate a ball of water out of the ocean. Zuko eyed it warily, opening his mouth to protest before Natek dumped it on his head. </p><p>“<em> Blaaargh </em>— I hate you,” Zuko grumbled, wiping water out of his eyes, and Natek laughed, waving his hand again so that another giant ball of water levitated over their heads. This time, though, he made it so the ball of water rained on them, instead of dumping on them in one go. </p><p>“There we go, a nice summer rain,” Natek laughed as Zuko put his hands over his eyes to shield them from the impromptu rainstorm. “Now we won’t feel the heat.” </p><p>“Nice thing to say to a firebender,” Zuko huffed, and Natek shoved his shoulder. Zuko glowered fiercely and rammed said shoulder back into Natek with much more force than Natek had used. </p><p>“<em> Woah </em>!” Natek yelped, stumbling sideways off the dock and into the ocean with a large splash, his long arms and legs flailing. Unfortunately, this made Natek lose his concentration, which made the giant ball of water above their heads come crashing down onto Zuko. </p><p>When Natek resurfaced, he peeled back the soaked hair that had plastered itself to his face. When he got a good look at Zuko, who resembled a scraggly, wet kitten, he burst out laughing. </p><p>“You should see yourself,” Natek laughed. “Wait —” </p><p>Natek flicked his fingers and created a mirror of ice for Zuko to look into. “This is the funniest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” </p><p>Zuko recoiled from the mirror in surprise, his eyes widening for a moment as his eyes flashed over his reflection. Then he closed his eyes, turning his head for a moment before walking away down the dock, towards the woods. </p><p>Natek frowned, letting the mirror collapse back into seawater. “Hey, wait,” he said, using the water to propel himself upwards and onto the deck next to Zuko. “What happened? Did I do something wrong?” </p><p>“Forget it,” Zuko muttered, speeding up, and Natek’s frown deepened, trying to think what he’d done (besides drench Zuko in water). Then it hit him.</p><p>“The mirror,” Natek said, jogging to catch up with Zuko, who was faster than he looked. “Was it the mirror?” </p><p>“What do you think?” Zuko spat, balling his fists as he stomp-speed-walked down the wooden docks. Natek tilted his head in bewilderment.</p><p>“But I thought we were over that whole thing,” Natek said confusedly. “We —” </p><p>“‘<em> We </em> ’ are not over anything,” Zuko hissed, whirling around to face Natek, his expression a mask of fury. “There is no <em> we </em> . <em> You </em> aren’t the one with a scar that deforms your entire face. <em> You </em> aren’t the one who has to live with <em> this </em> , see <em> this </em> every time you look into a mirror. I <em> hate </em> being reminded of it.” </p><p>Natek growled in frustration. “Haven’t I told you a <em> million </em> times that that scar doesn’t define you?! You’re <em> not </em> ugly! I look at you <em> every single day </em> and I <em> like </em> it! I <em> don’t </em> think you’re — you’re hideous or unlovable or whatever else you say! When will you get that through your thick skull?!” </p><p>Natek stomped off down the docks, steaming. He didn’t understand what sort of block Zuko had in his brain that made it impossible to believe his face wasn’t ruined. He had a <em> very nice face </em> . He was <em> handsome </em>. Natek was done trying to tell him that. </p><p>“Hey! Come back here!” Zuko yelled commandingly, but there was something strained in his tone. Natek huffed frustratedly, shaking his hair out of his eyes, and ignored him. </p><p>A few moments later, he heard footsteps pounding on the deck behind him, and then he felt a tiny fist in the small of his back.</p><p>“OUCH!” Natek bellowed, turning to face Zuko as he rubbed his back. “What gives?!” </p><p>“You don’t <em> get </em> it, do you?!” Zuko snapped. “You might have a tiny scar on your eyebrow, but it isn’t anything like <em> this </em> !” Zuko jabbed a finger at his burn. “Everywhere I go, people look at me, people are scared of me. Sometimes little kids even freak out because I’m a <em> freak </em> . My father said it, my sister said it. And I hear people saying it as I pass them. You will <em> never </em> understand what it’s like to be me. This scar is a reminder that I’m different than the rest of my family. That I’ll never be as good as them. That I’ll never <em> be </em> like them. My father made sure of that. And whenever I look in a mirror it’s like he’s laughing at me, like he’s proving his point that I’m a failure. You don’t know what that’s <em> like </em>. That’s why I want to capture the Avatar. If I do that, if I prove myself, then — then it’ll be like all of that never happened. He’ll welcome me back into the family, and everything will be good again.” </p><p>Zuko’s chest heaved under his armor, and his face was flushed with anger and emotion. Natek was silent, eyes wide, looking into Zuko’s gold ones, and he sighed, shaking his head. </p><p>“You’re right,” he said after a pause, shrugging and spreading his arms helplessly. “I’ll never understand what that’s like. Not completely, anyways. And I know that this tiny thing on my eyebrow is miniscule compared to your scar. And I’m sorry that your family is psychotic. But do you really think <em> that </em> is the mark of a loving father who wants his kid back?” Natek asked, pointing at Zuko’s scar. “Because I don’t. You will always have that scar, Zuko, and your father knows it. It doesn’t magically go away once you capture the Avatar. And your father won’t magically love you. Trust me. I know from experience that no matter how much you want to please someone, if they never saw you as their equal, your efforts will mean nothing.” </p><p>“You’re lying,” Zuko spat, smacking Natek’s hand away, but there was something weakening in his tone, something broken. </p><p>“You know I’m not,” Natek said sadly. “We’ve had this conversation so many times that you know I’m not. And I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again — why are you wasting your time and energy trying to please someone who will never be satisfied with your best work? I don’t want to see you spiral into insanity trying to achieve the unachievable. Your father is asking for the moon in a bowl — if you’ll pardon the expression,” Natek added with a glance up at the moon in the sky. “Your dad’s crazy, dude. But there’s other people who care about you. People who matter way more than that loser. Like, Fire Lord Ozai? More like <em> Loser </em> Lord Ozai, am I right?” </p><p>Zuko didn’t smile, and Natek sighed. </p><p>“Listen, it’s — it’s too hot to talk about this right now. Maybe you could take a break from all those dingy, murky thoughts about your scar and the Avatar and your father, just for a day. And come hang out in the woods with me. And . . . try to forget. At least for a little while. Come on, I promise it’ll be okay.” </p><p>Natek held out his arm to the woods in invitation, and Zuko hesitated, though his eyebrows softened slightly, the crease between them disappearing. </p><p>“Fine,” he said, brushing past, but his voice was slightly less harsh. Natek saw this as a win. </p><p>As they walked into the woods, Natek took a deep, slow breath full of cool forest air. </p><p>“Wow, the air sure is fresh in here,” Natek said as he exhaled. “Smell that eucalyptus! And the pine! And — oh, <em> wow </em>, is that a wild rosebush?” </p><p>Natek ran over to the rosebush, which was blooming beautifully with pink and red flowers. Natek sniffed deeply, inhaling the sweet, floral scent. </p><p>“They smell <em> amazing </em> ,” Natek grinned, closing his eyes. “This must be the rose pink variant I’ve read about! Oh, man, I <em> really </em> wish I’d brought my Book of Knowledge.” </p><p>“Guess you’ll have to remember it for later,” Zuko said from behind him, and Natek turned to see him standing moodily with his arms crossed (as per usual). Natek smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I will. Here, why don’t you carry a sample for me? Then I can draw it later.” Natek plucked a beautiful, ruby-red rose from the bush and, after scraping the thorns off of it, slid it behind Zuko’s ear. </p><p>Zuko froze, his eyes wide, and reached up to let his fingers brush the blossom’s petals. His mouth opened and closed a few times, though no sound came out. Natek smirked at Zuko’s speechlessness as he turned away, dragging his bare feet through the summer-green grass, relishing in the cool breeze that wound its way through the trees. </p><p>“Ahh, doesn’t that breeze feel nice?” Natek asked as it lifted his hair from his sweaty neck. “Just whisks away all your troubles, doesn’t it?” </p><p>“Maybe for you,” Zuko grumped, and Natek rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Maybe you need less of a breeze and more of a gale-force wind, then,” Natek said sarcastically. </p><p>“Whatever,” Zuko said, plopping down in the grass underneath a large sycamore. Natek sighed.</p><p>“Well, I’m gonna go explore a bit more. I’ll come back here in a little bit,” Natek said, and Zuko shrugged indifferently. </p><p>Natek turned away and walked towards some bushes, which he then pushed his way through. Birds sang from all the trees around him, and he passed a flower bush that the bees especially seemed to love. He found an interesting mushroom that crumpled when he touched it, and wished again that he had his Book of Knowledge with him. </p><p>After walking a bit more (and passing a branch with a very long line of ants marching along it), he came to a bush that he instantly recognized as a wild raspberry bush. </p><p>“<em> Raspberries </em>!” Natek exclaimed, his mouth watering; he realized he was starving. Wasting no time, he sat down and began stuffing his face. </p><p>“<em> So good </em>,” Natek sighed happily, his cheeks fit to burst with the sweet, summery berries. He had never before tasted them, as nothing grew in the North Pole — it was much too cold for crops. But he had read about them in the North Pole’s extensive library, and he hadn’t ever imagined they would taste so wonderful. </p><p>Five minutes later, Natek stopped himself from eating the whole bush, telling himself that surely Zuko would want some, too. Picking his way back through the woods to Zuko, he grinned and waved when he saw the fire prince still sulking underneath the sycamore tree (though he still had the rose tucked behind his ear). </p><p>However, when Zuko looked at him, his eyes widened in horror and he stumbled to his feet hastily. </p><p>“What did you <em> do </em>?” Zuko asked, terrified, pointing a shaking finger at Natek’s hands. Natek frowned, looking down at his hands, which were covered in red, dripping liquid. </p><p>Natek let out a bark of shocked laughter. “Oh, this isn’t blood, don’t worry — I haven’t killed anyone. <em> Yet </em>,” he added with a wink. Zuko didn’t laugh, and Natek cleared his throat. “It’s raspberry juice. I found a bush full of wild raspberries and I came back to get you after slightly gorging myself on them because — because they’re so good, and, you know . . . I thought you might want some.” </p><p>“Oh,” Zuko said, visibly relaxing. “I thought you fell and cut yourself or something.” </p><p>“No,” Natek said, throwing his arm around Zuko’s armored shoulders, “but it’s nice to know you care.” </p><p>Five minutes later, their bellies were fit to burst with all the delicious raspberries they’d eaten. The bush was picked bare, and Natek let out a loud burp. </p><p>“That,” Natek said, pointing lazily at the bush, “was delicious. I think I’ve found my new favorite food.” </p><p>“It sure beats Uncle’s cooking,” Zuko acknowledged, fanning himself with his hand. “I’m still hot, though.” </p><p><em> Yeah, you are, </em> Natek thought to himself, then smiled. “Why don’t you take off your armor? For now, anyways? It must be super hot and heavy.” </p><p>Zuko hesitated, then slowly moved to unbuckle the armor. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” he allowed. “For now.” </p><p>“Here, d’you need help?” Natek asked, raising his hands questioningly as Zuko’s fingers faltered with a clasp that was behind his shoulder. Zuko was silent for a few moments before nodding. </p><p>Natek quickly unlaced Zuko’s chest armor and helped to lift it over his head. Underneath, he had a long, heavy, sleeveless gray tunic, which was attached to Zuko’s skirt-like armor around his hips and legs. Underneath this was a lighter grey long-sleeved shirt, along with matching gray pants. All of this was belted at the waist, along with Zuko’s Fire Nation wrist guards and his boots. </p><p>“Geez, how do you wear all this every day?” Natek asked, setting the armor to the side. “You must be so overheated all the time.”</p><p>“Well, like you said,” Zuko said, undoing his belt so he could take the sleeveless gray tunic off, “I’m a firebender, right? I’m used to the heat. It’s all I’ve ever known.” </p><p>“Right,” Natek said, watching him undo his wrist guards. When all the excess clothing was off, Zuko was left with his loose long-sleeved, high-necked gray shirt, which now hung out of his matching loose gray pants, which were tucked into his pointed Fire Nation boots. The armpits of his shirt were soaked with sweat, and his forehead shone with it. </p><p>“Feel better, Ponytail?” Natek asked, leaning back on the grass, which tickled his bare skin. </p><p>“A little,” Zuko said, and Natek smiled. </p><p>“You’d probably feel even better if you took that out,” Natek said, gesturing at Zuko’s ponytail. Zuko raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Says who?” </p><p>“Says me,” Natek grinned. “Here, how about I braid it for you?” </p><p>“<em> Braid </em> it?” </p><p>“Yeah, why not? I’m sure it isn’t comfortable having a tight ponytail in all the time. C’mon, if you don’t like it you can take it out after.” </p><p>“If I don’t like it, what’s the point in taking it out in the first place?” Zuko grumbled, but he turned his back to Natek, nonverbally offering his hair. </p><p>Natek smiled and scooted forwards, unwinding the red ribbon binding Zuko’s hair. </p><p>“I sure am glad I decided to wear <em> light </em> clothing,” he teased as he set the ribbon to the side and combed his fingers through Zuko’s dark, sweaty hair. “I hate the heat. But lately I’ve been more sensitive to cold stuff — I’m getting soft living with you firebenders.” </p><p>“You mean you’re wearing next to nothing,” Zuko pointed out, and Natek nodded as he nimbly wove Zuko’s hair into the beginnings of a braid. </p><p>“<em> Yuh </em> . That’s how we do it in the <em> summertime </em>!” He exclaimed in an odd voice, and Zuko snorted. Natek couldn’t see his face, but he was sure Zuko was rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Though it should be noted,” Natek said, dropping the voice, “that I’m used to wearing my heavy winter coat in the summertime, since it doesn’t get above twenty degrees in the North Pole, even in the middle of summer. I’ve never spent a summer in the actual heat. It’s kind of unbearable, actually.” </p><p>“I never thought about that before,” Zuko admitted with an involuntary sigh as Natek braided his hair. “So, what, you’ve never sweated before?” </p><p>Natek laughed, finishing off the long braid and tying it with the red hair ribbon. “Sure I have — <em> inside </em>. Never outside — in the North Pole, that is. Since I joined you guys? Constant state of varying dampness. It’s horrible. I don’t know how you stand it.”</p><p>Zuko turned back around, running his hand over his new braid. Natek smiled. </p><p>“You look pretty,” he said, and then when Zuko looked at him in surprise, he blushed deeply. “Um. Pretty — pretty <em> nice </em>,” he amended quickly. “For a sweaty gremlin, that is.” </p><p>“You get used to it,” Zuko shrugged, his cheeks slightly colored. “It’s a normal bodily function, after all.” </p><p>“I can see that,” Natek said, wrinkling his nose at Zuko’s armpits. “Hey, d’you think I could sweatbend? It’s a liquid, after all.” </p><p>“I don’t —” Zuko began, but Natek had already pointed his fingers at his sweaty forehead, his tongue between his teeth in concentration. The perspiration on Natek’s forehead flew from his skin towards his fingers to hover in a little liquid ball above his face. </p><p>“Haha! I did it,” Natek said happily, looking at the ball of sweat. “Check that out, Ponytail!” </p><p>“Wow,” Zuko said, looking mildly disgusted. </p><p>“Yep,” Natek said smugly, flicking his fingers so the sweat sprayed into the grass next to him. “That’s me — just constantly testing the limits of what I can do as the greatest waterbender in the world.” </p><p>“In the <em> world </em>?” Zuko asked skeptically, absently running his braid through his fingers, and Natek smirked. </p><p>“That’s right,” he said simply. “I’ve learned things even Master Pakku doesn’t know. Some of them I’ve had to learn on my own. Heck, I invented bloodbending <em> and </em> sweatbending, just now!” </p><p>“Careful, or your head won’t fit through the door when we get back,” Zuko deadpanned, and Natek grinned. </p><p>“Alright, alright, I’ll stop. You know, I’ve never been in a forest before, but I’ve read all about them.” </p><p>“You’ve sure read about a lot of things,” Zuko observed, and Natek nodded.</p><p>“Yep. The Northern Water Tribe library is pretty big, and they have scrolls about a bunch of stuff! So I know everything about the vegetation in all the nations, plus a bunch of animals. Obviously I don’t know <em> everything </em>, but I’m trying to, with my Book of Knowledge. I wanna learn everything I can about the world — living in the North Pole all my life, everywhere else is so much more alive and exciting! I love the North Pole, but it’s a little bleak. I still miss it, though.” </p><p>“You do?” Zuko asked, adjusting the flower behind his ear as he laid down on the soft grass, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“Of course I do. It’s my home. I miss the cold climate, and I miss my cave so much! I sort of miss the everyday routine of going out and hunting, or sharpening my weapons, or even sleeping in my cave, ‘cause it was really cozy. And of course I miss the tribe itself — I miss the people, and the architecture, and the boats, and the canals, and training with Master Pakku. And I miss my uncle. And my mother. And Yue. But I don’t miss Sisra. Sisra can choke, for all I care.” </p><p>Zuko snorted. “I guess I don’t get it, having lived in the Fire Nation <em> my </em> whole life. I don’t like the cold. It’s . . . cold.” </p><p>“Well, duh,” Natek said with a giggle. “But it’s home to me. And it’s comforting. And I miss seeing the Northern Lights every night, too. <em> That </em> was a treat. Someday I’ll take you back there and you’ll see them and you’ll understand.” </p><p>“I can’t wait,” Zuko said sarcastically, yawning. Natek stretched out his arms and his legs on the grass, so that his bare feet knocked Zuko’s booted ones. </p><p>“Neither can I,” Natek murmured genuinely. The raspberries laid heavy in his stomach, and he began to feel sleepy. The dappled sunlight warmed his skin nicely, and the shade balanced it out with coolness. A gentle breeze blew across them, ruffling their hair, and Natek closed his eyes. </p><p>~~~</p><p>When Natek awoke after a refreshing, restful nap, he realized that his fingers were slightly entangled with Zuko’s own warm ones. Natek wondered if Zuko ever had cold hands, or if they were always warm, being a firebender. </p><p>Natek turned his face upwards, feeling the blades of grass that had plastered themselves to his skin peel off. The light seemed different, somehow — later in the day. It was warmer and more golden, and shone through the trees at a much different angle than before. </p><p>Natek turned his gaze lazily over towards Zuko, who was still asleep, breathing softly. His mouth was open slightly and he was drooling into the grass. The eyelashes on his good eye brushed his rosy cheeks, and the hand that wasn’t touching Natek’s was curled delicately next to his face. His braid snaked over his neck and rested on the grass. Natek was always mildly surprised at how much more peaceful Zuko looked when he slept. Sure, sometimes he slept with a scowl, but he wasn’t scowling now. He looked . . . younger, somehow. Less troubled. Natek hoped he was having good dreams. </p><p>Natek felt a little burst of electricity as he looked again at his fingers, which overlapped loosely with Zuko’s. He realized how much smaller Zuko’s hands were than his, and though they were muscular and callused, they were just so . . . <em> tiny </em>.  </p><p>Natek smiled at Zuko’s sleeping face, and wondered what time it was, and how long they’d been asleep. <em> Maybe I should wake him, </em> Natek thought to himself, but he really didn’t want to move. </p><p>However, a second later, a bird called loudly and obnoxiously from a tree directly above them, and Zuko jolted awake with a start, his pupils rapidly dilating and shrinking. </p><p>“Wh — what was that?” He mumbled groggily, raising his head from the grass (a few blades stuck to his cheek, and Natek managed to hold back an amused smile). </p><p>“Hey, sleepyhead,” Natek said, his voice still lazy with sleep. “Don’t worry, it was just a bird. A stupid, loud bird, but a bird.” </p><p>“Oh,” Zuko sighed, scrubbing the side of his face with his free hand. Zuko’s eyes trailed down from Natek’s face to their hands, and he flushed, quickly pulling his hand away. </p><p>“Tell me, have you ever had cold hands in your life? Or do firebenders always have warm hands?” Natek asked, sitting up and stretching so that his elbows and his hips cracked with movement. </p><p>“Firebenders don’t get cold hands,” Zuko said, watching Natek twist his torso around so that his entire spine cracked sequentially from top to bottom. “I assume waterbenders do.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Natek said with a huge yawn. “Yeah, ‘course we do. Hey, we should probably be heading back now. It’s getting late.” </p><p>“Oh,” Zuko said, yawning and rubbing at his eyes as he sat up. “Yeah. Right.” </p><p>Natek stood up, did a handstand, and plopped right back down on his bottom with a <em> thump </em> and a more awake smile. </p><p>“Help me put this back on,” Zuko said, pointing to his armor as he pushed himself onto his feet, and Natek nodded mock-seriously. </p><p>“Of course, your Fiery Flaming Highness,” Natek said, bowing deeply before picking up Zuko’s gray tunic. </p><p>Zuko scowled. “Shut up.” </p><p>Natek laughed and shoved the tunic into Zuko’s arms before tossing his belt at him. When he’d got those back on, Natek lobbed his wrist guards at him, and then, once he’d put those on his wrists, Natek laced together Zuko’s chest armor while Zuko held it in place for him. </p><p>“I had a nice time today,” Natek said honestly as he laced up Zuko’s shoulder armor. “It was fun.” </p><p>“. . . Yeah,” Zuko said after a moment’s hesitation. “It was.” </p><p>“I guess I was right,” Natek joked as they started out of the forest. “This <em> is </em> where all the cool kids hang out.” </p><p>Zuko snorted, but he wasn’t scowling. Somehow, the rose had stayed behind his ear all this time, and now the petals rustled slightly in the wind blowing from across the beach as they exited the cover of the trees. </p><p>“Ooh, look, seashells,” Natek said, rushing down to the nearby sand to pick some up. “This was a hermit crab’s. Ooh, and a sand dollar!” Natek grabbed at least five shells before realizing he didn’t have any pockets to carry them in. </p><p>“Here,” Zuko sighed after a moment, holding out his hands. “I’ll hold them.” </p><p>Natek’s face lit up with a bright smile, and he handed his shells over. “Thanks, Zuko!” </p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” Zuko muttered, though Natek thought he might be hiding a smile. </p><p>As they made their way back towards the docks, Natek handed all the cool shells he found to Zuko, who put them in the pockets of his baggy gray pants. By the time they reached the wood docks, Zuko’s pockets were bursting with shells, and he <em> clicked </em> and <em> clacked </em> whenever he took a step. </p><p>“What are you going to do with all these, anyway?” Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow as they walked across the docks. </p><p>“I dunno. Admire them? Some of them are probably ancient. I consider myself a bit of a shell connoisseur,” Natek said, pretending to straighten his lapels pompously, and Zuko snorted a laugh.</p><p>“You’re not even wearing a shirt,” he said, his tone amused, and Natek laughed. </p><p>“Well, pretend I’m wearing, like, a very fancy, ruffly shirt.” </p><p>“Whatever you say.” </p><p>When they reached the house, they found Iroh at the table with a small satchel, which he dropped on the table. From inside scattered many shells. </p><p>“Look at these magnificent shells!” Iroh exclaimed, examining one. “I’ll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come.” </p><p>“Oh, we already know all about the shells,” Zuko said, rolling his eyes as he emptied his pockets on the table. “Natek collected tons of them on the way back from the forest. But we don’t need any more useless things. You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now!” </p><p>“So why’d you let me pick them up, eh?” Natek inquired, and Zuko flushed slightly, stammering.</p><p>“I — well, I —” </p><p>“Aww, Zuzu, isn’t that sweet,” came a new voice, and they all jumped in surprise. Natek whirled around to see a girl sitting in a chair next to the table. He wondered briefly how he hadn’t noticed her before. </p><p>She stood up, and Natek realized she was wearing Fire Nation armor very similar to what Zuko wore. Her black hair was tied in a bun with two long pieces of hair framing her face. Her golden eyes shone with malice, and a smirk twisted her painted lips. </p><p>“Hello, brother,” she said, her voice mocking. “Uncle. Nice braid. And flower.” </p><p>“What are <em> you </em> doing here?” Zuko asked threateningly, his entire demeanor changing at once as a scowl darkened his face. </p><p>“In my country, we exchange a pleasant ‘hello’ before asking questions,” the girl said sarcastically, examining one of the shells on the table. She glared at Zuko before standing up and walking over to stand in front of him. “Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?” </p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Zuko spat angrily, balling his fists.</p><p>The girl was smaller than Zuko, and Natek deduced that this must be Zuko’s sister. The perfect one. The prodigy. She certainly <em> looked </em> perfect. She was very pretty, but in a pointed, mean sort of way.</p><p>“To what do we owe this honor?” Iroh asked carefully, and the girl gritted her teeth. </p><p>“Hmm, must be a family trait,” she said teasingly. “Both of you so quick to get to the <em> point </em>.” She crushed the shell she was still holding between her long, pointed fingernails and glared, narrowing her eyes at all of them. “Who’s this, may I ask?” She added, pointing at Natek with one of those dagger-like fingernails. </p><p>“This is our esteemed guest, Prince Natek of the Northern Water Tribe,” Iroh said, gesturing at Natek. “He has decided to join us on our travels.” </p><p>“Hmm,” the girl said, raising a judging eyebrow. “I didn’t know you’d stooped so low, Zuko — allowing Water Tribe savages to accompany you. I suppose banishment really <em> has </em> changed you, hasn’t it?”</p><p>“He just said I’m a <em> prince </em>,” Natek said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. “I’m no savage, and neither is my tribe.” </p><p>“I’ve come with a message from home,” the girl said, ignoring him. “Father’s changed his mind. Family is suddenly <em> very </em> important to him. He’s heard rumors of plans to overthrow him — treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust. Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home.” </p><p>Zuko and Iroh stayed silent, staring calculatingly at the girl, who raised her eyebrow again. </p><p>“Did you hear me? You should be happy, excited, grateful. I just gave you great news.” </p><p>Zuko turned towards the window next to them and looked out at the cherry blossoms, thinking. </p><p>“I’m sure your brother simply needs a moment —” Iroh began. </p><p>“Don’t interrupt, Uncle!” The girl exclaimed suddenly, her eyes blazing. “I still haven’t heard my thank you. I’m not a messenger. I didn’t <em> have </em> to come all this way.” </p><p>“Father regrets?” Zuko asked finally. “He . . . wants me back?” </p><p>“I can see you need time to take this in,” the girl said, examining Zuko, her eyes roving over his face. “I’ll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening.” </p><p>With that, the girl strode out of the small house, with Zuko still staring out the window. </p><p>After a moment, Iroh stepped forward and put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. </p><p>“I’ll make dinner,” he said before walking towards the small kitchenette. </p><p>Thirty minutes later, with the sun having sunk beneath the horizon, they all sat down to eat. </p><p>“We’re going home,” Zuko said emphatically as he sat at the table. The flower was still somehow behind his ear. “After three long years. It’s unbelievable.” </p><p>“It <em> is </em> unbelievable,” Iroh agreed, frowning thoughtfully. “I have never known my brother to regret anything.” </p><p>“Did you listen to Azula?” Zuko insisted. “Father’s realized how important family is to him. He <em> cares </em> about me.” </p><p>“<em> I </em> care about you,” Iroh said earnestly. “I mean, if Ozai wants you back, well . . . I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine.” </p><p>“You don’t know how my father feels about me,” Zuko said, turning away angrily. “You don’t know anything.” </p><p>“Zuko, I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem,” Iroh said sadly. </p><p>“I think you are <em> exactly </em> what you seem,” Zuko said furiously, standing up abruptly. “A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who’s always been jealous of his brother!” </p><p>Iroh closed his eyes and lowered his head in defeat, and Natek glared harshly at Zuko.</p><p>“<em> Woah </em> ,” Natek said firmly, holding his hand up. “That was <em> really </em> uncalled for, Zuko —” </p><p>“I don’t wanna hear it,” Zuko spat. “I’m finally going home. This is what I wanted. I <em> told </em> you it would happen.” </p><p>“And <em> I </em> told <em> you </em> that your father is a complete nutjob. Your sister was lying, Zuko, I could tell. Your father doesn’t want you back. <em> That </em> is not the mark of a father who wants his son back,” Natek said, pointing at Zuko’s scar. “Have you forgotten what I said? You don’t just give a lifelong scar to your kid, banish him, and then say, ‘oh, whoopsies, I completely forgot the value of family!’ and invite him straight back to the palace. It doesn’t work like that.”</p><p>“What would you know about family?” Zuko hissed, slamming his fist on the table. “Everyone <em> you </em> care about is dead!”  </p><p>Natek recoiled as if Zuko had slapped him, his eyes wide. Then, when he’d recovered, his face closed down, his mouth thinned, and he stood up from the table, storming out the door without another word. </p><p>“Zuko,” Natek heard Iroh say, “you must go apologize to him.” </p><p>“For what?” Zuko snorted. “It’s <em> true </em>.” </p><p>Natek stomped away from the house, not wanting to hear anymore. He was tired of going back and forth with Zuko. It seemed as though his moods went up and down with the tide of the ocean, and Natek was sick of it. He could have a completely fine, nice day with Zuko, and then by nightfall, his good mood would be ruined by Zuko’s bad attitude. </p><p>Natek climbed one of the cherry blossoms outside the house to calm down, letting the cool breeze play across his face. He looked up at the waxing gibbous moon, thinking of Yue. </p><p><em> It’s </em> not <em> true </em> , Natek thought to himself. <em> Arnook is still alive, and I care about </em> him.</p><p>“Stupid Zuko,” he muttered to himself, resting on a curved branch. He sighed deeply. Zuko was getting played like a fiddle, he knew it. </p><p>And Zuko was too thick to realize. </p><p>      </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Azula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko, Iroh, and Natek have a run-in with Azula. And then they run off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek woke up in the tree. </p><p>His back was sore, and he was cold, and it was still nighttime. A second later, Natek realized the reason he’d woken up was because he was falling. </p><p>“<em> Woah </em>!” Natek exclaimed, flailing as he fell out of the tree. Somehow, he managed to land on his feet, but he stumbled roughly as he hit the ground. Natek rubbed his forehead and scrubbed at his eyes, trying to figure out what had happened.</p><p><em> I fell asleep in the tree, </em> on that branch, Natek thought blearily to himself. <em> And then I woke up and fell. Why was I sleeping in the tree? Oh, yeah, because Zuko insulted me and my family. That’s right. </em> </p><p>“Ugh,” Natek groaned, stretching his face down with his hands for a moment before yawning deeply. After hesitating for a few seconds, he decided to go back inside to his warm blankets (it had gotten quite cold outside). </p><p>As Natek stumbled through the open doorway, he saw Iroh sleeping on a cot in the corner. Next to him was Zuko, sleeping fitfully on his bedroll. He’d thrown the blankets off, but he was shivering, and there was a furrow between his brows as he slept. His fists were clenched, and he was muttering in his sleep. His hair was still in the braid that Natek had given him, but it was disheveled now: entire locks of hair had escaped in wisps, and those that weren’t still in the braid were tangled with each other. </p><p>Natek glared at him as he slept, but finally sighed and pulled the blanket back over him. Zuko groaned in his sleep, sighed, and mumbled something incoherent before seemingly sinking into a deeper sleep. Natek nearly fell into his own bedroll, piled with his own pelt blankets, missing his home more than ever. </p><p>He buried his nose in the blankets and fancied he could still smell the remnants of the snow-beaten tundra, the fresh scent of the biting wind. He tried to think of the chill, the Northern lights, the soft snow that lined the walkways of his city. He tried to think of the traditional food, and the music, and the Moon Festival they held once a year. He tried to think of waterbending with Master Pakku, of the clothes, of running through the frozen halls with Yue. </p><p>Natek sank into an uneasy sleep. His dreams were disjointed and strange: he was on the moon with Yue, who looked at him not with her clear blue eyes, but with Zuko’s narrow, gold ones. She spoke to him in his mother’s voice, saying nonsensical things, before she disintegrated, blowing away in the wind. Then Natek was standing in the water of the Spirit Oasis, with Tui and La circling him, and Sisra was standing on the bank of the pond, seemingly speaking, though no sound came out. Natek looked down in the pool at his reflection and saw that he had brown hair instead of blonde. It was shaved in a warrior’s wolf-tail, and he wore traditional tribal face paint, worn by the warriors of the tribe. Then he blinked, and he realized that he <em> had </em> no face. </p><p>Natek woke up with a jolt, panting heavily and blinking in the bright sunlight that now streamed through the open windows and doorway of the little house. He was sweating in the heat of an already-sweltering day, and he closed his eyes again, trying to remember the details of the dream. It had been very vivid, but it was already fuzzing around the edges. </p><p>“Look who’s awake.” </p><p>Natek cracked his eyes open to see Zuko standing there. His hair was back in his trademark ponytail, and instead of his armor, he wore the lighter spa robes they’d been given. He was also scowling, though he looked slightly awkward. </p><p>“I . . . didn’t sleep very well,” Natek said, combing his hands through his hair. </p><p>“I didn’t ask,” Zuko said, turning away, and Natek narrowed his eyes. So it was going to be like that, was it? </p><p>“Where’s Iroh?”</p><p>“Outside, I don’t know,” Zuko said, waving his hand dismissively. “I don’t care. He was gone when I woke up this morning.” </p><p>“Burning bridges all around, then, aren’t you?” Natek asked snidely, and Zuko looked over his shoulder, glaring. </p><p>“What’s <em> that </em> supposed to mean?” Zuko asked threateningly, and Natek shrugged, standing up so that he towered over Zuko. </p><p>“Maybe you’ll find out someday that your actions have consequences,” Natek said. “Anyway . . . so . . . you’re going back to the Fire Nation today, huh? With Azula.” </p><p>Zuko’s face softened slightly, and he nodded. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said with a small sigh. “I’m finally going home. After three years.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said, looking at the ground. “I guess then I’ll never see you again, will I?” </p><p>“I bet you’re ecstatic about that,” Zuko spat, his expression closing off again. “You won’t have to deal with me anymore.” </p><p>“I guess not,” Natek said, crossing his arms. “I’ll sure miss your uncle’s tea, though.” </p><p>Zuko snorted, rolling his eyes. “No, you won’t. He’s staying here.” </p><p>“He is?” Natek asked confusedly. It was hard to imagine Iroh and Zuko being separated. </p><p>“I assume so,” Zuko shrugged. “Whatever. I don’t want him coming along anyway. He’s stupid and lazy and soft, just like my father always said. I see that now.” </p><p>“You’re so mean to him,” Natek frowned. “And he’s so nice to you, even when you don’t deserve it. I mean, I love my Uncle Arnook and all, but if I had an uncle like Iroh he’d be my favorite person. You don’t appreciate him enough.” </p><p>“Who are <em> you </em> to tell <em> me </em> how to treat people?” Zuko spat. “I’m a prince! I do what I want!” </p><p>“I’m a prince, too, bonehead,” Natek said, flicking Zuko in the head. “And <em> I </em> don’t treat people like dung.” </p><p>“I don’t need to take this from you,” Zuko snapped, picking up a rucksack lying by the doorway. “I’m going to see if Azula’s ship is ready yet.” </p><p>Natek sighed and followed him outside. When they came into view of the docks, Natek could see people bustling on the deck of Azula’s ship, which was much larger and more adorned than Zuko’s had been. </p><p>Zuko was staring at the ship with a strange, longing expression, and Natek stood next to him, feeling weird. </p><p>“Well,” he said finally, “I guess this is it, then.” </p><p>“I guess so,” Zuko said in a clipped voice.</p><p>“It’s been nice,” Natek ventured. “And also irritating. And frustrating. But also exciting. Without you I’d probably still be on the tundra, banished. So . . . I guess I should thank you for getting me out into the world. Who knows — maybe now that I’m in the Earth Kingdom, I can try to find my father. My <em> real </em> father. Who I hope is a better guy than Sisra.” </p><p>“Good luck with that,” Zuko said gruffly, and Natek rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Can you at least <em> try </em> to be sincere for one moment, please? I might never see you again.” </p><p>Zuko turned to Natek, his mouth opened defiantly, before he closed it, hesitated, and stuck out his hand for a handshake. </p><p>Natek looked down at Zuko’s outstretched hand, smiled a little in surprise, and shook it. Then, still holding Zuko’s warm hand, he leaned forward, pulling him into a hug. </p><p>“Wh —” Zuko exclaimed in surprise, dropping his rucksack, and Natek smiled, resting his chin on Zuko’s shoulder. A moment later, he felt Zuko relax into his arms. </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you, Ponytail,” Natek murmured into the side of Zuko’s neck, which smelled less of smoke now, and more of cherry blossoms and the sea. “Even if you are a <em> major tool </em>.” </p><p>Zuko snorted into Natek’s shoulder. “I probably won’t miss you,” he said in a faux-nonchalant voice. “Or your waterbending. Or your stupid jokes, or your pranks, or your stupid, dumb face with your stupid dumb freckles. Or your thousands of seashells that you made me carry. OW!” </p><p>Natek laughed, pulling back from the hug (though he still held Zuko’s ponytail in his fist). “Well, I surely won’t miss you and your melodramatic self, or your constantly changing moods, or your yelling, or your stubbornness, or your stupid dumb firebending that got me burned that one time.”</p><p>“I already <em> said </em> I was sorry for that,” Zuko said, smacking Natek’s hand away from his ponytail. </p><p>“But not for last night,” Natek pressed, and Zuko sighed, looking guilty. </p><p>“Fine. I’m sorry,” he said brusquely, and a little sheepishly. “I didn’t mean what I said.”</p><p>“That was the weakest apology I’ve ever heard, but since it isn’t your strong suit, I’ll let it pass — though I expect the next one to be ten times better to make up for it,” Natek said, raising an eyebrow at Zuko, who frowned in a flustered sort of way and looked away. </p><p>“And for the record,” Natek added, turning Zuko’s head back to him with one finger, “everyone I care about <em> isn’t </em> dead. My uncle Arnook is still alive. And so are you and Iroh.” </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened slightly, and he hunched his shoulders awkwardly, crossing his arms. </p><p>“Whatever,” Zuko said quickly, grabbing his fallen rucksack. </p><p>“Well . . . goodbye, then,” Natek said, feeling bittersweet (though he had an inkling somehow Zuko’s plan to go to the Fire Nation wouldn’t work out). He punched Zuko in the shoulder. </p><p>“Ow! What was that for?!” Zuko asked, rubbing his shoulder, and Natek shrugged. </p><p>“Just a going-away punch. Here, you can punch me back, if you like,” Natek said, offering his shoulder, and Zuko kicked him in the shin. </p><p>“<em> Ouch </em>! I didn’t say kick me in the shin!” Natek exclaimed, crumpling to the ground. Zuko laughed, but held out his hand for Natek to take. </p><p>“I’ll see you around, then,” Zuko said, and Natek smiled sadly, nodding. </p><p>“Yeah, see you.” </p><p>They looked at each other for a moment before Zuko turned around and began walking down the steps that led to the docks. </p><p>“I’m worried about him,” a voice said from behind Natek, who turned around to see Iroh. </p><p>“Oh, there you are! I haven’t seen you all morning,” Natek said, waving at Iroh, who inclined his head. </p><p>“I have been . . . watching,” Iroh said evasively. “I am worried that this vision he has of going back to the Fire Nation will not turn out as he expects it to.” </p><p>“I’m worried, too,” Natek said honestly. “But . . . I guess we’ll see what happens. Or not — he said you’re staying here?” </p><p>Iroh shook his head. “I have no intention of letting him go to the Fire Nation alone. He needs me there with him.” </p><p>Natek laughed. “Yeah, he probably does. He’s lucky to have you, you know. Even if he doesn’t appreciate you.” </p><p>Iroh chuckled. “He does, but he has a difficult time showing his feelings. Well, I would say goodbye, but I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other again very soon.” </p><p>Natek smiled, but bowed respectfully to Iroh. “Well, in the case that we do not . . . I’ve had a wonderful time getting to know you both.”</p><p>“You as well, Prince Natek,” Iroh laughed, returning Natek’s bow. “You are refreshing to have around. And not just because of your waterbending!” </p><p>Natek laughed and waved as Iroh hurried down the steps to catch up with Zuko. Natek saw them talk a bit, and then continue down to the docks together. He sat down on the steps to watch them board the ship, feeling an odd, lonely feeling fill the pit of his stomach as he thought about the newly vacated house behind them. They’d only been in the Earth Kingdom for a week, and Zuko and Iroh were already leaving (well, maybe. Natek wasn’t entirely sure). </p><p>The tiny figures below of Zuko and Iroh walked between two rows of guards or soldiers or whomever they were, up to meet the miniscule shape of what Natek assumed was Azula. Zuko and Iroh walked partway up the gangplank to Azula before stopping. Natek wished that he was close enough to hear what they were saying.</p><p>However, a moment later, something happened: it looked like a fight broke out. </p><p>Natek stood up abruptly, squinting and shading his eyes to try to make out what was happening. Yes, there was certainly fighting — and it looked as though Zuko and Iroh were in the middle of it! </p><p>Without even thinking, Natek leapt off the side of the stairs, which dropped off in a sheer cliff. </p><p>Plummeting downwards, Natek threw his arms in an upward motion. </p><p>From below him, all the moisture from the trees and various plants was sucked out, turning the vegetation into shriveled, black husks. However, the moisture formed a giant spout of water, which Natek used to catch himself. He propelled himself as far toward the docks as he could before the water ran out, which was about halfway across the small forest that stood between the docks and the cliff with the stairs. Luckily, he had made it so he was much closer to the ground, though he landed with a skid in the now-muddy soil of the forest. </p><p>Panting hard, he ran through the forest as fast as his legs would take him, and finally broke out of the treeline at the docks. </p><p>There was indeed a large fight. Iroh was battling the guards below the ship, and on deck, Zuko was fighting Azula (who seemed to be winning). </p><p>“Zuko! Let’s go!” Iroh bellowed as he tossed a guy off the gangplank into the ocean. He hadn’t yet noticed Natek, but Natek swept his hand to the side, causing a huge wave to wash all the other guards into the water, away from Iroh, who stayed dry. Iroh looked up in surprise, then smiled and nodded his thanks when he saw Natek. </p><p>Natek nodded in return, racing forward. He pushed his arms in and out, using the ocean to make the huge boat rock from side to side. It did what he’d wanted it to do: Zuko and Azula lost their footing, and ceased fighting in favor of their balance. </p><p>However, somehow Azula managed to steady herself, and she made a few sweeping movements with her arms. Something came out of her fingertips; it looked like electricity. </p><p>“You know, Father blames Uncle for the loss of the North Pole,” Azula panted with a malicious smile. “And he considers you a <em> miserable </em> failure for not finding the Avatar! Why would he want <em> you </em> back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?!” </p><p>“<em> Rrrrahh </em>!” Zuko yelled furiously, making daggers of fire and lunging at Azula, who dodged, scratching him on his bald head with her long, sharp fingernails. She left three long, angry red scrapes, and Zuko lunged at her again with his fire daggers. She evaded until she caught Zuko’s arm and twisted it, then shot a blast of blue fire at him. Natek stared in awe and confusion: he’d never before seen blue fire, or even heard of firebenders using fire that was anything but orange and red. </p><p>Zuko fell backwards, and then Azula made those strange, sweeping motions with her arms again, summoning more electricity. Natek pushed his arms forward again, rocking the boat even more, and Azula stumbled, turning around confusedly for what was making the boat pitch. </p><p>“You!” She exclaimed angrily, finally spotting Natek. “You’re a waterbender?” </p><p>“That’s right, <em> Princess </em>,” Natek called back, staring defiantly back at her. She still had lightning crackling in her hands, and she looked back at Zuko for a moment before looking back at Natek. </p><p>Suddenly, Natek realized what she was about to do, and dodged out of the way at the same moment that Iroh slammed into her and redirected her lightning into the side of the cliff instead of it shooting at Natek and (most likely) killing him. Then he quickly overpowered her and kicked her overboard, where she fell into the sea. </p><p>“Let’s go!” Iroh exclaimed, grabbing Zuko’s arm and rushing off the boat, Natek hot on their heels. </p><p>Natek, Zuko, and Iroh ran and ran and ran, ran until Natek felt like his legs and his heart were going to give out. He was already tired from running halfway through the forest to get to the docks, and the muscles in his legs burned with exhaustion as they came to a small path next to a small river. </p><p>“<em> Oough </em>,” Natek moaned tiredly, collapsing onto the dirt path on all fours. “No more running. I’ll die.” </p><p>“I think we’re safe here,” Iroh panted as he and Zuko sank to their knees next to Natek. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Natek saw Zuko reach into his pocket and pull out a knife. </p><p>The knife was narrow and had a silver blade, which was engraved with writings. The hilt was brown, and was embedded with a tiny emerald. </p><p>“What’s — that — for?” Natek huffed, leaning back on his haunches. </p><p>Zuko didn’t respond, instead looking over at his uncle. Some sort of understanding passed between them, and without further ado, Zuko raised the knife to his head. Or, more accurately, his hair. </p><p>“Wait,” Natek said, his eyes widening in panic. “What are you d —” </p><p>Natek didn’t get to finish his sentence as Zuko sliced off his ponytail at its base, red ribbon and all. </p><p>Natek watched in horror, his mouth open, as Zuko stared at the severed ponytail for a moment before dropping it in the flowing river and handing the knife to his uncle, who also sliced off his top-knot. </p><p>“<em> What are you doing </em> ?!” Natek exclaimed in horror, looking at Zuko’s head, which only had a small patch of black hair at the back, where the ponytail had been. “Your — you — <em> Ponytail </em>?!” </p><p>“We’re fugitives now,” Zuko stated simply, his expression closed and impassive. “We have no honor left.” </p><p> </p><p>ok so these are random and don't really relate to the chapter srry LOL, but here's a really old natek reference and a scene that probably happened when they first met (which i didn't write, just illustrated)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. River Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek and Zuko splash around in the river.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh,” Natek groaned as he woke up the next morning. “I had the weirdest dream —” </p><p>He looked over and saw Zuko walking past the small campfire they’d made the night before. The tiny patch of dark hair at the back of his head stood out like a dot on a set of dice. </p><p>“Nevermind, it wasn’t a dream, just a real-life nightmare,” Natek mumbled. “You’re still bald.” </p><p>“Why do you even care so much?” Zuko snapped as he set down a branch and a bowl. “It’s not <em> your </em> hair.” </p><p>Natek rolled his eyes and sat up with a yawn. The fur from his sleeping bag tickled his nose and made him sneeze.</p><p>Last night, they had snuck back to the house and retrieved some of their stuff. Zuko had forbade Natek from taking any of his pelt blankets, so Natek gathered a small rucksack of other items: his dual swords, his dagger, both of his journals, his clothes, his heavy, furred coat, and his sleeping bag, which he hadn’t used since he’d left the North Pole. He’d had it since he was banished; it was a very high-quality, Northern Tribe-style sleeping bag, with elaborate designs on it as well as thick, soft fur trimming the top, where his head came out. It was a large sleeping bag, which is why he’d never grown out of it. </p><p>“I liked your ponytail, Ponytail,” Natek shrugged with a sad smile as he stretched. “Now I can’t even call you that anymore. I have to find a new nickname for you.”</p><p>“Or you could just call me by my name,” Zuko grumped, and Natek rolled his eyes as he got out of his sleeping bag. </p><p>“And where’s the fun in that?” He asked, walking over and squatting next to Zuko, who was now sitting at the small fire he’d made in the middle of their campsite (Iroh was still asleep, snoring deeply). “Anyway, where were you coming back from?” </p><p>“I got breakfast,” Zuko said, a little defensively. He pointed to the branch and the bowl, which Natek saw had water in it. </p><p>“. . . Right,” Natek said after a moment. “Listen, I like vegetation and general nature as much as the next person — you know this — but how am I supposed to eat that?” </p><p>“There’s <em> berries </em> on it, imbecile,” Zuko snapped, snatching a few from the branch and popping them into his mouth. “I thought, you know, after we got raspberries . . . these would be good, too.” </p><p>Natek looked a little closer at the branch, and then his eyes widened. </p><p>“Find these by the river, did you?” Natek asked, and Zuko nodded, chewing. </p><p>“They’re nightshade berries,” Natek continued, and Zuko raised an eyebrow irritably.</p><p>“So what?” </p><p>“They’re poisonous,” Natek stated with an exasperated frown, and Zuko’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he spit them out of his mouth. </p><p>“You couldn’t have said that <em> sooner </em>?!” He spluttered, grabbing a nearby leaf to wipe his tongue. Natek took one look at it and grabbed Zuko’s wrist to stop him. </p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Natek said, jerking his head at the leaf. “That’s poison oak. You’ll be in a world of pain if that gets anywhere near your mouth. Go wash your hands in the creek to get it off your hand.” </p><p>Zuko’s hand burst into flame, burning the leaf, and Natek dropped Zuko’s wrist, instead clapping his hands over both of their noses and mouths.</p><p>“You idiot, now it’s in the smoke and we’re gonna breathe it in, and that’s even worse!” Natek exclaimed, glaring at Zuko over the hand clamped over his nose and mouth. “Go wash your hand in the creek!” </p><p>“I burned it away!” Zuko protested, and Natek shoved his shoulder.</p><p>“Go to the creek!” </p><p>Grumbling, Zuko stomped away to wash his hands, and Natek sighed wearily. He’d just woken up, and he’d already had to avert at least three crises. </p><p>Natek walked over and sat down next to the fire, where he picked up the bowl of water, looking at it warily. Then he looked a little closer. Something wasn’t right. </p><p>“Where did you get this water?” Natek asked as Zuko came back to the fire. “It has <em> worms </em>.” </p><p>Zuko peered at the water, where worms were indeed swimming around, and recoiled in disgust. </p><p>“Ugh!” He exclaimed, knocking the bowl out of Natek’s hand. The water spilled to the ground, and the worms in the water squirmed on the soil, most likely wondering where their life source had just gone. </p><p>“You are a <em> complete </em> disaster,” Natek snickered, shaking his head. Zuko growled, igniting his hands. </p><p>“Do people have to keep rubbing it in my face? I <em> get </em> it, I’m a <em> failure </em>,” he spat, and Natek took pity on him. </p><p>“Okay, Ponytail, let’s just take it one step at a time. I’ll get the food and the water, and you stay here and try not to burn the whole place down, or attract a platypus bear, or anything like that. Sound good?” </p><p>“You can’t call me that anymore,” Zuko reminded him, and Natek slapped his forehead.</p><p>“<em> Gaah </em>! That’s right. Well, how about I just call you Nature Disaster Boy? I think that’s fitting. Doesn’t quite roll off the tongue, though.” </p><p>“I hate you,” Zuko grumbled, crossing his arms angstily. </p><p>“Ooh, <em> Grouchy </em> Disaster Boy. I’ll ruminate on that one.” </p><p>Natek hopped jauntily down to the creek, where he easily used his waterbending to catch several fish and filter out clean water. </p><p>“I guess I could’ve caught the fish without my waterbending, but I’m hungry,” Natek said as he walked back to the campsite, levitating the fish and the water behind him. “Hand me that bowl, will you, Ponyt — I mean, Nature Disaster Boy? And make sure there aren’t any worms still in it.” </p><p>Zuko growled and threw the bowl at Natek, who scrambled to catch it (but, in losing his concentration, he dropped a couple of the fish). </p><p>Once he had filled the bowl with clean water, retrieved the fish, and stabbed them all on stakes to roast by the fire, he sighed and sat down. </p><p>“What a week, right?” Natek snorted, watching the fish cook on their spits. “I kind of wish we were still on your boat. I sort of miss it.” </p><p>“Don’t remind me,” Zuko spat, and Natek rolled his eyes. </p><p>“You know,” Natek said thoughtfully, studying Zuko’s profile, “I don’t hate the baldness. I really don’t. I just miss yanking on your ponytail and hearing you scream every time. It was hilarious.” </p><p>“Ha-ha, very funny,” Zuko said sarcastically, and something about his voice — maybe his tone, or the gravelly-ness, or even just the way he said it — made Natek’s heart jump a few notches higher. </p><p><em> What is wrong with me? </em> Natek wondered bewilderedly, but pushed it out of his mind. “Hey, I never said you couldn’t yank on my hair, too. It’s a two-way street. OUCH!” Natek exclaimed as Zuko reached over and tugged (quite hard) on a lock of Natek’s hair. “I never yanked yours that hard!” </p><p>“Whoops,” Zuko said sarcastically, and Natek narrowed his eyes. However, at that moment, Iroh sat up, yawning, no doubt roused by the delicious smell of the cooking fish.</p><p>“Mmm! Those smell heavenly,” Iroh said eagerly, rubbing his hands together. “Are they ready yet?” </p><p>“Just about,” Natek nodded, looking over the fish before pulling them away from the fire. “You guys cut your fish with that knife you had yesterday. If you need another one for whatever reason, here’s mine,” Natek said, sliding his dagger out of the sheath strapped to his thigh. He sliced his fish open before handing it to Zuko. </p><p>“It got cold last night,” Zuko said as they all ate, and Iroh chuckled.</p><p>“Did it? I didn’t notice,” he said, swallowing his bite of fish. “But then again, I do not get cold easily.” He patted his enormous belly, and Natek laughed. </p><p>“And I’m used to the cold, so I don’t really get cold easily, either.” </p><p>“Well, good for you both,” Zuko grumbled, tearing into his fish with his teeth. </p><p>“Hey, at least you know how to eat a fish now, right?” Natek grinned mischievously. “Just like old times.” </p><p>Zuko glared at Natek as he chewed, but said nothing. </p><p>The fish, which was salmon, was cooked to perfection and melted in Natek’s mouth. The flavor was impeccable, and it filled him up quite nicely. </p><p>“That was really good,” Natek sighed happily, patting his belly. He glanced over at Zuko, who had also devoured his fish in record time. Then he noticed Zuko uncomfortably itching at three scrapes on his head, and realized that was where Azula had scratched him yesterday. </p><p>“Ow!” Zuko exclaimed as the scratches, which looked very irritated, began to bleed. It looked as though Zuko had been messing with them ever since he got them. </p><p>“I would suggest you stop irritating those scratches more, Prince Zuko,” Iroh advised, standing up. “I am going to take a walk through the woods. Perhaps, if you ask very nicely, Natek will heal those for you.” </p><p>As Iroh walked away, Natek leaned back on his elbows and smirked insufferably at Zuko, who looked chastised.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry, Ponytail, I’ll kiss them all better for you,” he joked, forgetting that Zuko lacked his ponytail. Zuko glared, and Natek rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Plus I can shave off that patch of hair on the back of your head, if you want. So it grows out even, without a weird long thing on the back.” </p><p>Zuko said nothing, but avoided Natek’s eye. Natek sighed and stood up, squeezing Zuko’s shoulder lightly. </p><p>“Come on, we’ll go down to the river,” Natek said, and Zuko sighed, but followed him. </p><p>“Okay, sit here,” Natek instructed, pointing at the ground in front of him at the river bank. Zuko sat down with minimal grumbling, and Natek sat in front of him, levitating a small bit of water. Concentrating, Natek moved the cool water across the scratches on Zuko’s head. The water glowed blue, and Natek could see the scratches diminishing as the skin knitted over itself, healing. </p><p>Fifteen seconds later, all the redness was gone, though there was still blood on Zuko’s skin. However, the scratches were completely erased; it was as though they’d never happened. Natek used the water to clean off Zuko’s blood, and then deposited the water back into the flowing river next to them.</p><p>“There,” Natek said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Zuko’s forehead in a gentle kiss. Zuko’s skin was soft and warm, and Natek felt his stomach flutter. Suddenly feeling flustered and self-conscious, he shot Zuko (whose eyes were wide and whose cheeks were flushed) a crooked, reckless grin and clapped him harshly on the shoulder. “It’s all fixed, Pony — I mean, Nature Disaster Boy.” </p><p>“<em> Don’t </em> call me that,” Zuko grumbled. “I liked Ponytail better. Also . . . thanks. For, you know. Healing me and whatever.” </p><p>“Well, you ruined that when you cut your hair off. Speaking of cutting your hair, lemme shave off the excess for ya,” Natek said, scooting around so he was sitting behind Zuko instead of in front of him. “And you’re welcome.” </p><p>Natek slid the dagger out of his thigh sheath again and bent some water onto the back of Zuko’s head to wet the hair. It splashed against his skin and trickled down his neck into the back of his robes, and Zuko yelped. </p><p>“<em> Aagh </em> !” Zuko exclaimed, wriggling around as the cold water ran down his back. “Why did you do that?! It’s <em> cold </em>!” </p><p>“Yeah, I know. I had to get your hair wet so it’s easier to cut. Calm down, it’s just water,” Natek added as Zuko squirmed. With a growl, Zuko shivered, but stayed still. </p><p>Carefully, Natek positioned his sharp dagger against Zuko’s scalp and began to shave the hair. The short black bristles rained down the back of Zuko’s robes, as well as onto Natek’s lap, and Natek wrinkled his nose, mentally making a note to swim in the river later to wash off. </p><p>“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Natek asked after a minute. </p><p>“No,” Zuko said, his tone mildly surprised. “You’re not.” </p><p>“Just checking,” Natek said as he shaved Zuko’s hair off. Soon enough, it was done, and Zuko was completely bald. </p><p>“Well, that’s done, too,” Natek said with a sigh. “You’re now an egg. Maybe you should wear a hat or something so you don’t get sunburned. Although you’ve been bald this whole time, so . . . whatever.” </p><p>“Ugh, I feel all itchy,” Zuko said uncomfortably, scratching his back. Natek snorted as he unstrapped the knife sheath from his leg. </p><p>“Well, I’m about to jump in the river,” Natek said, unbuckling his belt. “You can join me if you want. It’s hot outside anyway.” </p><p>“Um, maybe,” Zuko said, watching as Natek shrugged off his Water Tribe tunic to reveal his tan skin and his toned stomach. </p><p>“Or I can splash you with a wave again,” Natek offered as he kicked off his furred Water Tribe boots and his baggy trousers. “Your choice.” </p><p>“Fine, I’m coming in,” Zuko said decisively, unbelting his own tunic as Natek dove gracefully into the water, wearing nothing but his sarashi underwear. As soon as Natek was underwater, he used his bending to propel himself forward, washing away all the little bits of hairs (and dirt and leaves that had gotten stuck in his hair during the night). </p><p>When Natek resurfaced, he sighed as the refreshing, cool water ran over his shoulders. Then he spotted Zuko sitting at the bank of the river. </p><p>“What’s the matter with you?” Natek asked, his eyes unconsciously roving over Zuko’s bare, muscular chest. </p><p>“It’s cold. I don’t like it.” </p><p>“Oh! I can fix that for you,” Natek said teasingly, raising his hand so a giant wave loomed over Zuko’s head. Zuko’s eyes widened and he scrambled backwards. </p><p>“You — you better not —” Zuko started, but he didn’t get to finish his sentence as the wave came crashing down on top of him. </p><p>Natek laughed as Zuko spluttered furiously. </p><p>“That’s it,” Zuko growled, jumping into the water. “You asked for it!” </p><p>Zuko swept his muscular arms through the water, sending a large wave crashing into Natek. Natek was knocked over, his own arms flailing. </p><p>“Hahahah, good one,” Natek grinned, drawing his arms back. All of the water in front of Natek disappeared, sucked back into a giant tidal wave, which he held above him. Zuko looked down at his feet, now dry, and looked up, where a tiny drop of water dripped onto his ski-jump nose. “But you can’t beat a waterbender at their own game.” </p><p>“No!” Zuko exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself. Natek sighed and let the water gently flow back around his ankles, then his knees, and finally his waist. </p><p>“I was just kidding,” Natek sighed, wading over to rest his elbow on Zuko’s head. “I already hit you with a wave. By the way, are you still cold?” </p><p>“A little,” Zuko said with a fierce glare up at Natek, and Natek noticed goosebumps all over Zuko’s arms. </p><p>“Oh, I see. Well, I can’t help you with that. You’re the firebender.” </p><p>“Oh, right,” Zuko said, and suddenly a glimmer of mischief entered his eyes as he looked up at Natek. “I’ll just heat up the water, shall I?” </p><p>“I . . . I don’t . . . .” Natek said hesitantly, frowning suspiciously at Zuko. “What are you — <em> YOW </em>!” </p><p>Natek leapt out of the water, which had just become boiling hot. The water even bubbled with the heat, and Natek scrambled for the cooler water of the flowing river. </p><p>“That wasn’t funny!” Natek yelled irritably from upstream as Zuko threw his head back and laughed mockingly, pointing at Natek. </p><p>“Neither was the wave,” Zuko called back, raising his eyebrow challengingly, his mouth quirked in a smug little smirk. </p><p>Natek glared at Zuko for a moment before shaking his head and letting a lopsided grin creep onto his face. </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Natek conceded. “Touche.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>  </p><p>drawing of yue, natek, and zuko! i'm really proud of this lol</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Natek have a fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There’s a town nearby, right, Peach Fuzz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s even worse than ‘Nature Disaster Boy,’” Zuko grumbled, running a self-conscious hand over the short, fuzzy hair just beginning to grow on his head. “And I don’t know. Ask Uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iroh?” Natek asked, turning to the old man, who was setting up the campfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there is, just about a mile from here,” Iroh replied, gesturing north with his hand. “Luckily, we are by the river, so we don’t need to buy food just yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Natek said with a nod, glancing over at the river. The sky was just beginning to grow pink with sunset, and they had decided to set up camp for the night. A warm wind blew over them, ruffling Natek’s tunic. The moon hanging in the sky was full, and Natek looked at it sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not still thinking about that girl, are you?” Zuko snorted irritably. “Whatever her name was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yue</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Natek said in a hurt voice. “And of course I am. I miss her. She was like my sister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted again, and Natek narrowed his eyes as he unrolled his sleeping bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> sister is terrible, but that doesn’t mean mine was,” Natek spat, and Zuko rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wasn’t even your real sister. She was your </span>
  <em>
    <span>cousin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s why you don’t understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Natek asked hotly, and Zuko huffed exasperatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>call</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone your sister if she’s not. It doesn’t work like that. It’s completely different than having a real sister that lives with you and competes with you every second of every day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, I’m sorry Azula is the worst sister ever, but I don’t think all sibling relationships are like that. Look at that guy and his sister we met at the North Pole. What were their names again? I forget, but they were Water Tribe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka and Katara,” Zuko said, and Natek nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, them. Well, they don’t seem to be trying to kill each other all the time. I’d say you’re wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just shut up and go catch fish or something,” Zuko spat, and Natek narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was your humble servant now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko,” Natek said, raising an eyebrow, and Zuko bared his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> a prince! Maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> listen to me. We’d get into less trouble that way,” Zuko said, referring to yesterday, when Natek had insisted they go east, only to run directly into a badger-wolf den. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that was one time, Mr. I-Hired-A-Band-Of-Pirates-To-Chase-The-Avatar,” Natek shot back, and Iroh stepped between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough, both of you,” Iroh admonished, but Zuko spoke over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were almost killed yesterday! That badger wolf’s teeth was three inches away from my face! It almost got me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we wouldn’t want anything to ruin your perfect face,” Natek hissed back at him. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek realized a second later what he’d said, and he wished dearly that he could take it back, but Zuko’s eyes had already widened in shock. The damage had been done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek!” Iroh said sharply, holding out his arms to keep them apart, but Zuko shoved his hand away roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I think Azula was right about you,” Zuko spat harshly, his eyes blazing. “You don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the world. You don’t know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> suffering is like.You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> just a Water Tribe savage!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Iroh exclaimed as Zuko and Natek both inflated with fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Natek yelled, outraged, and the river behind them exploded, the water sloshing in waves over the banks. Fish rocketed out of the water and landed on the shore, flopping helplessly. “Fine, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you think — you — I — </span>
  <em>
    <span>catch your own fish</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Or pick them up from the ground! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Zuko bellowed. “Go run away! You coward!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek stomped his foot and a tendril of water surged forward from the river and slammed Zuko in the midsection. Zuko grunted and fell to the ground, holding his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek balled his fists and ran past both of them, internally raging. He didn’t even know what had just happened — what had they been fighting about? Natek wasn’t even sure. Tensions had been running high the past week or so, and it had finally come to a boil over . . . what? Natek sorely regretted what he’d said to Zuko, but he was too angry to even think clearly as he raced blindly through the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where am I going? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natek thought vaguely, then decided to go in the direction of the town that Iroh had mentioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After nearly an hour, he finally reached the town, which was lit up with warm, red lanterns that glowed against the dark night sky. The lanterns were strung along the small, cozy streets, and people bustled through them, laughing and talking and carrying on. The town was bright and lively, and it looked as though there were a nighttime marketplace that was the center of all the excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, can’t hurt to look around</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m certainly not going back to the campsite anytime soon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek entered the town, looking around at all the action. A band wearing colorful masks and costumes played instruments, and several people were dancing, looking like they were having the time of their life. Several street vendors called out, advertising the delicious-smelling food they sold. Natek’s stomach grumbled, but he realized he didn’t have any money. He looked longingly at the sausage links, the dumplings, and the wontons, then forced himself to ignore the food and look back at the band. He sat down sadly on a nearby bench, trying to ignore the thoughts of Zuko that were trying to force themselves into his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek was sitting there, watching the band in a funk, before a voice broke through his troubled reverie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, there,” came a girl’s voice, and Natek jumped, looking up from where he was sitting. A girl was standing in front of him, smiling with her hand on her hip. She was pretty, Natek supposed, with long dark hair and captivating green eyes. There was something teasing in those eyes, but something softer as well, something kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look sad,” the girl said, sitting next to Natek. “What’s your name? I’m Mingmei.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Natek said, forcing a smile. “I’m Natek.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek,” Mingmei smiled. “I see you’re from the Water Tribe. Have you traveled far to be here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that,” Natek sighed, looking down at his lap. “I’m from the North Pole.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The North Pole!” Mingmei exclaimed. “Then you have come a long way!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure have,” Natek said, the corners of his mouth quirking. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> long way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Mingmei pressed gently, blinking her large green eyes. “Why do you look so sad? Are you homesick?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed, running a hand through his thick hair. “Well, yeah, I am, but . . . I . . . I had a fight. A really stupid fight, over nothing, with my . . . my . . . a friend,” Natek finished, unsure what he wanted to call Zuko. Right now he didn’t feel very friendly toward the fire prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingmei’s expression softened, and she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate when I fight with friends,” she sighed. “It’s the worst. I’m always super mad at first, and then I have to cool down to see the full picture.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m pretty mad,” Natek said with a sigh. “And sad. I don’t like fighting with him, but he makes it so easy — he’s kind of a jerk at times. Well, all the time. But it’s just how he is. But it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>maddening</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t sound like a very good friend,” Mingmei pointed out, and Natek shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s . . . well, I don’t think he knows how to be friends with people,” Natek admitted. “I don’t think he’s had many friends in his life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he from the North Pole, too?” Mingmei asked, and Natek smiled ruefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not. He’s from —” Natek said, looking up, but cut himself off abruptly when he saw the poster hanging on the wall of a building opposite him. The poster had two familiar faces looking out at him: Zuko and Iroh. He was too far away to read the fine print, but one glance and he knew it was a wanted poster, probably commissioned by Azula. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek thought, and then he realized Mingmei was staring at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From . . . where?” She asked with an awkward little laugh, and Natek shook his head to clear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry — um, he’s from . . . from far away. Not from the North Pole. I met him there, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he on vacation or something?” Mingmei giggled, and Natek forced another smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he —” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek was cut off by his stomach growling loudly, and Mingmei giggled again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re hungry! Let’s have something to eat. There’s lots of good food here,” she said, and Natek shook his head regretfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” he said helplessly. “I don’t have any money.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingmei smiled. “That’s okay. I can buy dinner for a beautiful stranger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek flushed deeply. “I — oh — I — I couldn’t let you do that,” he managed, and Mingmei giggled (she seemed to do that a lot). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay . . . how about this,” she smiled, glancing over at the band and the dancers. “I buy you dinner, and you repay me with a dance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dance?” Natek asked, cocking his head. “I’m not a great dancer. I only know how to do a few tribal dances, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingmei laughed. “That’s okay! You don’t have to be good. Dancing is still fun, even if you’re bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek smiled genuinely for the first time in what seemed like a few days. “Okay, deal. Food for a dance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingmei bought Natek a kebab, a few dumplings, and a wonton, which he devoured in about three seconds (he hadn’t eaten since that morning). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you were hungry,” Mingmei chuckled. “Ready to dance?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Natek said, taking her outstretched hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Natek exclaimed as she pulled him over to the other dancers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um . . . what do I . . . .” Natek trailed off, and Mingmei smiled, taking Natek’s hands. She placed one on her shoulder and the other on her waist. Then she placed her own hands on Natek’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this,” she said, tilting her head. “Just follow what I’m doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little awkward, but together they swayed, and then they began to go a little faster in time with the dancers around them. Mingmei took Natek’s hands and instructed him on how to twirl her, which he did. They danced in a circle around the other dancers in time to the music, twirling and spinning around each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek laughed as he grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air, then deposited her back down onto the ground. She giggled, her cheeks rosy, and Natek smiled, realizing that he was actually enjoying himself. The music swelled, and they danced even harder, their long hair swirling and their feet moving rapidly. When the song ended abruptly, they were pushed together by other dancers crowding in, and ended up pressed against each other. Natek flushed bright red; he had never really been this physically close to someone before, especially not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he felt incredibly awkward at the contact. But Mingmei smiled reassuringly at him, and he relaxed a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both panting as they ran, laughing, back to sit at the little bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoo! I haven’t danced like that in a long time,” Mingmei exclaimed, wiping her forehead, and Natek grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never danced like that, full stop,” Natek laughed, and Mingmei giggled, hiding her mouth with her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was certainly good fortune that I met you, Natek,” she said with a sweet smile. “Maybe I could see you again tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” Natek repeated, thinking about Iroh and Zuko back at the campsite. Where was he going to sleep tonight? “Tomorrow works. I can totally meet you again tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! It’s a date, then?” She asked shyly, and Natek blinked. His mind flashed to Zuko, and he felt a pang of longing — and then he remembered Zuko screaming at him, telling him he was a savage. Natek gritted his teeth and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said. “It’s a date.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek goes on a date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek awoke feeling rough.</p><p>He’d slept in the woods outside the town last night, up in a tree, too proud to go back to the campsite and face Zuko and Iroh. Now he groaned and rubbed his aching arm, where the rough bark of the tree he’d slept in had dug into his skin. </p><p>Natek dropped down from the tree and stretched, catching a whiff of himself as he did so. </p><p>“<em> Ugh </em>,” Natek groaned, making a face. “I need a bath.” It had been a few days since he’d last bathed, and his scalp felt itchy, his hair heavy and dull with grease and dirt that had accumulated. </p><p>So he walked into town, feeling the absence of money in his pocket, and hoping that perhaps he could charm someone into letting him into a bathhouse. </p><p>Upon spotting a rather nice one, he rushed over, composing himself, and walked inside.</p><p>“Yes? How can I h — <em> oughh </em>,” the employee who’d greeted him said, interrupting herself to hold her nose. “My, that is . . . an amazing stench . . . that you have created with your body.” </p><p>“Um, yeah,” Natek said, flushing as he scratched his lank hair. “Sorry about that. I was wondering if it costs money to bathe here?” </p><p>“Usually, yes, but for you, dear, I’ll make an exception,” the woman said, rushing out from behind the desk to usher him into a private bathroom. “Your pungent odor needs remedying.” </p><p>“Wow, thanks,” Natek said in surprise. “You’re a lifesaver — I have a date tonight.” </p><p>“Oh, dear,” the woman said, eyeing Natek. “You know, there’s also a spa next to us that you could . . . freshen up in.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s real nice, but I don’t have money,” Natek said apologetically, spreading his hands. “I guess I’ll have to pass on that. Unless . . . ?” Natek asked inquiringly, and the woman hesitated, pursing her lips. </p><p>“Why don’t you bathe first, and then I’ll see what I can do,” she said, and Natek smiled. </p><p>“Thank you, ma’am, will do,” he said before stepping into the bathroom. </p><p>The bathroom was very nice: it was clean and perhaps not entirely frou-frou, but it had a lot of different shampoo and soap options, which Natek liked. He stepped into the warm water and immediately picked out tons of different scents and oils. By the time he was done with his bath, he was very clean and smelled very, very good. </p><p>“I could get used to this,” he muttered as he toweled off. </p><p>“Have a nice bath?” The woman asked when he walked back out, and Natek nodded.</p><p>“I sure did. Thanks for making it free. Now I smell great!” </p><p>“Who are you having this date with tonight, if I may ask?” The woman asked with a raised eyebrow, and Natek smiled.</p><p>“Well, I’m new in town, I just met her last night — her name is Mingmei.” </p><p>“Mingmei?” The woman asked in surprise. “I know her. She’s my niece!” </p><p>“Oh, really?” Natek asked interestedly. “That’s cool!” </p><p>“What exactly are your intentions with my Mingmei?” The woman asked suspiciously, and Natek cocked his head bewilderedly. </p><p>“To have a nice night?” He asked with a slight frown, and the woman’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Define ‘nice night,’” she said, and Natek shrugged.</p><p>“I dunno. I thought maybe we’d have, like, a picnic or something.” </p><p>“Hmm.” The woman studied Natek, evidently trying to decide if he was telling the truth. “You said you’re new in town? How new? Do you live here now?” </p><p>“I arrived in town last night,” Natek said. “I don’t live here — I’m just passing through. I thought the town seemed nice and so I thought I’d stop in, you know.” </p><p>“Why were you so dirty? And why ask my Mingmei on a date if you’re not going to be here long? Are you trying to break her heart?” </p><p>“No!” Natek exclaimed, putting his hands up. “I’m not! I’m — I’m camping, so that’s why I was dirty. I slept in the woods last night. And I didn’t ask her on a date, she asked me. We danced together last night and then she asked if she could see me tomorrow — well, tomorrow as in, you know, today.” </p><p>“Camping? You’re Water Tribe, aren’t you? Where are you from?” The woman asked.</p><p>“The North Pole.”</p><p>“That’s a long way from here!” The woman huffed. “Why are you so far from home? And what’s your name, anyway?” </p><p>“My name is Prince Natek, and I’m the Head Explorer for the Northern Water Tribe,” Natek said, feeling a little attacked. “I travel all over, recording different plants and animals in this book that I have. To, you know, expand the borders of the Northern Water Tribe, since we’re a little isolated living there. You know, since it’s the North Pole and all.” </p><p>The woman didn’t crack a smile, as Natek had hoped — instead, she seemed a little more suspicious than before.</p><p>“You’re a prince?” She asked skeptically. “Why didn’t you mention that before? Don’t princes usually have money? Why are you camping out in the woods if you’re a prince?” </p><p>“I didn’t mention it before because I didn’t think it was important,” Natek shrugged. “My mother was Princess Yahere, of the Northern Water Tribe. And I don’t have money because I spent it all.” </p><p>“On what?” The woman snorted, and Natek grinned sheepishly, hoping it was convincing.</p><p>“It sounds stupid, but I’m a bit of a shell connessieur and I came across this awesome shop that sold shells a while back. I’ve always collected them, so I bought a bunch, even though they were really expensive. A few were even over a hundred years old. I just . . . I really like shells.” </p><p>“Clearly,” the woman huffed. “Do you have any shells right now?” </p><p>“I might, actually,” Natek said truthfully, digging in his pockets. In his left, he found a leftover shell from the beach, which he handed to the woman for inspection. </p><p>“Hmm,” she said critically, examining the shell. “This doesn’t <em> look </em> very ancient.” </p><p>“Not all of them were,” Natek shrugged. “That was one of the cheaper ones. But I still like it, I think the patterns are really cool.” </p><p>“Hm,” she said, handing the shell back to him. “Well, <em> Prince </em> Natek, you don’t seem like a criminal, but I’m still not sure. However, my Mingmei is a very good judge of character, so if she trusts you, well . . . then I suppose I’ll tolerate you. But just know that if you break my Mingmei’s heart, that pretty face of yours won’t be able to save you.”</p><p><em> My bloodbending might, though, </em> Natek thought to himself as he nodded, pasting a smile on his face. “Of course,” he said earnestly. “Not a hair on her head will be harmed, I promise.” </p><p>“And no <em> funny business </em>, either,” she added, pointing a finger in his face. “No . . . hanky-panky.” </p><p>“Of course not,” Natek promised, nodding again. </p><p>“Good.” The woman seemed satisfied, and she hesitated. “Just this once, I’ll let you into the spa for free, since you say you’re a prince and all, and I don’t want you looking ragged for your date with my Mingmei. But don’t expect such generosity next time you’re around here!” </p><p>“Thank you, ma’am,” Natek said gratefully. The woman was harsh, and a little scary, but she had a fiery spark that Natek liked all the same. </p><p>~~~</p><p>That evening, Natek was ready for his date. </p><p>After having a lovely spa treatment (and a refreshing nap in the mudbath), his tan, freckled skin was glowing and his golden hair was soft, silky, and voluminous. The woman had also let him wash his Water Tribe clothing, which was now no longer smudged with dirt and smelled much nicer than before. </p><p>As he pushed back his hair from his face, Natek thought guiltily of Iroh and Zuko at the campsite, wondering if they were even thinking of him — Zuko was probably still furious.</p><p><em> He should be </em> , Natek thought ruefully, thinking of the horrible thing he’d said to him. <em> But I’m mad at him, too. I’m not a savage, and neither is my tribe. </em> </p><p>These thoughts were pushed out of Natek’s head as he caught sight of Mingmei striding towards him confidently, her black hair rippling behind her as she walked. She had put makeup on, and some nice robes, and she looked very pretty. </p><p>“Hello,” Natek said with a smile, inclining his head. “You look very pretty.” </p><p>“And you look very handsome,” she giggled. “I talked to my aunt today. She said you came by this morning.” </p><p>“Oh, did you?” Natek asked as they started down the main street. “Your aunt is a little bit scary. But I like her. She was very kind to me.”</p><p>“She’s a little tough, that’s for sure,” Mingmei smiled. “But I love her. Ooh, are we going to have a picnic?” Mingmei added, pointing to the brand-new picnic basket that Natek was holding. </p><p>Earlier, he had managed to steal the picnic basket as well as a bunch of food and produce from nearby vendors. He felt a little bad about it, but they had more to sell. And Natek probably wouldn’t ever come back to this town, anyway. </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t really know where we should go, though,” Natek said, looking around. “Somewhere near here?” </p><p>“I know a place,” Mingmei smiled, and took Natek’s hand, twining their fingers together. “It’s beautiful — a lake in a grove of trees. On a night like tonight, with the moon still full, it’s going to be wonderful.” </p><p>“That sounds nice,” Natek said, a bit wistfully as he looked up at the moon. “I love the moon. Anything related to . . . like . . . lunar stuff, I’m down.” </p><p>Mingmei giggled. “Is that a Water Tribe thing?” </p><p>“I guess you could say that,” he said, sighing sadly. “Our powers grow stronger at the full moon. In the Northern Tribe, we have this place called the Spirit Oasis. The moon and the ocean spirits, who took the form of koi, swim in a koi pond there. They keep the balance.” </p><p>“Wow,” Mingmei said interestedly. “That’s amazing.” </p><p>“Yeah. The moon spirit, Tui, actually died, so my sister, whose life was saved by the moon when she was a baby, became the moon spirit instead. Her name was Yue. And I miss her a lot, but I know her sacrifice was necessary.”</p><p>“You’re kidding,” Mingmei said with wide eyes. “So the moon . . . .”</p><p>“Is my sister,” Natek confirmed, nodding. “Yeah. Long story, but that’s the gist of it.” </p><p>“Wow,” she said quietly as they walked out of town and across a small meadow. “That’s intense.”</p><p>“Yeah. She was pretty incredible.” </p><p>“Do you miss your home very much?” Mingmei asked, and Natek nodded.</p><p>“I do. And I miss the people. And my Uncle Arnook. Well, technically — okay, so Yue isn’t actually my sister, she’s my cousin. But we were so close that I consider her to be my sister. Her father, Arnook, is my uncle. He became the chief of the tribe after my father — well, my fake father, Sisra — had to step down when my mother died.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Mingmei giggled, and Natek quickly explained to her his family situation, as well as his banishment.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you were a <em> prince </em> !” Mingmei exclaimed, slapping his arm jokingly. “I would have told all my friends that I’m going on a date with the <em> prince </em> of the Northern Water Tribe.” </p><p>Natek laughed, and Mingmei blushed in the moonlight.</p><p>“Is it nice, being a prince?” She asked curiously, and Natek grinned.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I get carried around in a silver palanquin and am only fed the highest-quality dates,” he joked.</p><p>“Really?” She gaped, and Natek’s eyes widened.</p><p>“No, no, I’m kidding! I’ve never been carried in a palanquin before. Royalty in the Northern Tribe is different than in other nations. We’re not leagues above everyone else — we wear slightly fancier clothes and live in a palace and get chauffeured around in boats. But other than that, nothing’s different from our people. We don’t eat different food and we don’t get carried around in palanquins and we’re not, like, untouchable. Our political system isn’t as advanced as, like, say, the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“Ohh, I see,” Mingmei nodded. “So you don’t wear royal headpieces like the Fire Nation?”</p><p>“Well, we do,” Natek admitted. “We wear headpieces with the Northern Tribe insignia. But we don’t wear elaborate crowns. And we’re allowed to be friends with everyone, not just, like, nobles.” </p><p>“Ah,” she nodded in understanding. “We’re here, by the way.”</p><p>“Wow,” Natek gaped, staring around at the little grove. It was bathed in silver moonlight, and the pool reflected the moon perfectly. The wind rustled the grass and the trees around them, and it was so tranquil that Natek thought he might like to sleep here. “This is lovely.” </p><p>“Isn’t it?” Mingmei sighed.  “I just love it here. Now, what have you got in that picnic basket? I’m hungry!” </p><p>Natek laughed and they sat down to eat. </p><p>It was a nice meal, filled with pleasant chatter about their various lives. Natek learned that Mingmei wanted to be a healer, but her parents wanted her to be a seamstress.</p><p>“Listen,” Natek said seriously, “if you want to be a healer, be a healer. At the end of the day, it’s your life.”</p><p>Mingmei laughed, but nodded. “You’re right. You know, Natek, I’m so glad I met you,” she said, putting her hand over his. “I’ve never met any boy like you before.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s me, a one of a kind type of guy,” Natek joked, and Mingmei giggled. </p><p>“So, where’s your favorite place you’ve ever been?” Mingmei asked, and Natek smiled.</p><p>“The beach, for sure. I love the sea. I feel at peace there. I grew up around it, and I always went swimming, so I feel really at home by the sea.<br/>“Wow! Swimming in the ocean at the North Pole? You must be made of steel,” she said admiringly, and Natek shook his head.</p><p>“Nope, just sturdy Northern Water Tribe stock, that’s all. Besides, I’m a waterbender, so I could keep myself dry.”</p><p>“You are?” Mingmei asked in surprise. “Oh, my gosh! I didn’t even know that. Are you good?”</p><p>“Pretty good,” Natek nodded. “I learned under the tutelage of a great man, Master Pakku. He taught me a lot of things.” </p><p>“Could you show me something?” She asked eagerly, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“Sure,” he said, waving his hand at the water’s edge, which they were right next to. The water from the tranquil pool rose and formed itself into the shapes of flying dolphins, which Natek made chase each other around in the air. Mingmei giggled in wonder, and Natek made them circle around her head before exploding in a cool mist that rained down upon Mingmei’s head and shoulders. </p><p>“Ooh,” she said with an excited little shiver. “That was amazing! I wish I could bend, but nobody in my family are benders.” </p><p>“If you could bend any element, what would it be?” Natek asked, and Mingmei thought for a minute.</p><p>“I think I might be an earthbender, just because I live in the Earth Kingdom,” she reasoned. “But I always kind of wanted to be a firebender as a kid. That seemed cool to me.”</p><p>“Firebenders,” Natek said, waving his hand. “Overrated, and they can barely do anything. Literally all other elements trump them. Water beats fire, and if they send fire at an earthbender, the earthbender can just block it. Go with earthbending.”</p><p>Mingmei laughed. “It sounds like you know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“I know a firebender, and he’s a real pain in the — well, I won’t say what he is,” Natek amended. “But believe me, he thinks he’s better than he is.” </p><p>Mingmei’s eyes widened. “If he’s Fire Nation — well, aren’t they the enemy?”</p><p>“I don’t think he is,” Natek said after a moment. “He has his moments where I’d like to punch him, sure, but . . . he isn’t all bad. Just troubled.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Mingmei shrugged, leaning against Natek. “I’m glad the war hasn’t come to our town. It’s peaceful here. And especially in this grove. I love it here.”<br/>“So do I,” Natek said truthfully. “It’s beautiful.”<br/>“Yes,” Mingmei said, looking up at him. “It is.” </p><p>He looked down at her, at her large green eyes, which reflected the stars sparkling above them in the dark blanket of the sky. She smelled like sweet flowers and summer breeze, and she was smiling gently at him.</p><p><em> I could be happy with her </em> , Natek thought to himself. <em> I really, really could. I could be happy, and we could settle down. I could marry her. I could have a family with her. I could have a good life. </em> </p><p>Mingmei closed her eyes, tilted her head upwards, and kissed him. </p><p>Natek felt a little jolt go through his body: he hadn’t been expecting it. </p><p>It was nice, Natek decided, kissing someone. She tasted like the mochi they’d eaten for dessert, and her lips were soft and pliable and moved rhythmically against his. But there was something . . . missing. He wasn’t quite sure what. Natek closed his eyes and leaned more into it. Maybe he just wasn’t kissing her hard enough to feel anything.</p><p>So Natek put a hand behind her neck and opened his mouth a little more, thinking that this was how he’d seen other people kiss when he was a child, and he and Yue would spy on people. Once he saw a noble’s son and his girlfriend really going at it. It had been kind of gross, but Yue had said it was sweet. </p><p>He supposed this was sweet, and Mingmei seemed to be enjoying it. He guessed he was, too, but there was still that odd piece missing, too — he couldn’t put his finger on it. He thought he’d felt whatever <em> it </em> was before, but he was too preoccupied to think about where. </p><p>“Woah, woah!” Mingmei laughed, pulling back as Natek pushed himself more onto her. “Slow down there a little!” </p><p>“Oh,” Natek said sheepishly, feeling his face heat up. “Oops. Sorry. Um, I guess — I guess I got a little carried away.” </p><p>Mingmei giggled. “I don’t mind.” </p><p>Natek scratched the back of his head self-consciously, and she smiled.</p><p>“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” She asked curiously, and Natek looked over at her.</p><p>“No,” he shrugged, and her eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>“Really? You haven’t?”</p><p>Natek shook his head, and her smile widened. </p><p>“So I’m your first?” She asked, and Natek nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you are,” he said, thinking. “Does, um, does kissing people on their cheeks and, like, their forehead count as, you know, kissing?”</p><p>Mingmei giggled. “No, it doesn’t. Only on the mouth.”</p><p>“Oh,” Natek said with a nod. “That makes sense.” </p><p>Mingmei smiled and leaned forward again, and this time their lips met more gently. </p><p>Yes, kissing was nice, Natek thought, but kissing Mingmei was . . . slightly anticlimactic. Natek had thought that kissing someone would be more electric. </p><p><em> Electric </em>. </p><p>That got Natek thinking of Azula, and then his mind strayed back to Zuko. And then Natek opened his eyes in the middle of the kiss, because he realized exactly what was missing.</p><p>Kissing Zuko’s cheeks, kissing his forehead, even just being <em> near </em> him, gave Natek that feeling of electricity. It was always there, even if Natek wasn’t thinking about it. Now that he was, though, he realized that it had been there when they had been splashing each other in the river, and when they had been sparring on Zuko’s boat, and when they had first met in Natek’s food storage cave. And when Natek had told Zuko he was handsome, and when he had lulled Zuko to sleep with his lullaby, and when he had put that red rose behind Zuko’s ear. </p><p>Too late, Natek realized that Mingmei had pulled away, and now she was looking at him quizzically.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Natek?” She asked, and Natek shook himself slightly, then smiled at her.</p><p>“No, sorry, nothing’s wrong,” he said quickly. “Nothing. I just . . . I’m just a little tired, that’s all.” </p><p>“Maybe we should be getting back,” Mingmei said, glancing around at their picnic. “It is getting late, after all.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said with a smile. “That would probably be best. Thanks.”</p><p>“I had a really nice time tonight, Natek,” she said as they carried their picnic basket back out of the clearing. </p><p>“So did I,” Natek said honestly. “I had fun.”</p><p>“You know, I’ve never been on a date before,” Mingmei admitted, and Natek grinned.</p><p>“Well, neither have I. First time for both of us, I guess.”<br/>“Yes,” Mingmei laughed. “But it was a good first date.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said with a smile. “It was.” </p><p>“So how long are you going to be in town?” Mingmei asked, and Natek sighed.</p><p>“Probably not for much longer,” he said as they walked across the meadow. “Like I said, I’m camping with my friend —”</p><p>“The mean one?” Mingmei asked, and Natek laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, the mean one,” he confirmed. “I’m traveling with him, and we’ll probably move on tomorrow. So . . . this is probably the last time I’ll see you.”<br/>Mingmei’s face fell. “Oh,” she said sadly. “I was hoping you would stay for longer.”</p><p>“As do I,” Natek said honestly. “I enjoy it here. And I enjoy spending time with you. But the main reason I came here was to run away from my problems. From hurting my friend.”</p><p>“You need to make amends with him,” Mingmei nodded, and Natek smiled sadly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said. “I really do. And then we have to move on.” </p><p>“Well, maybe I’ll see you again someday,” Mingmei said as they reached the town. “And by then, you’ll have kissed a lot more people and you can show me what you’ve learned.” She smirked coyly, and Natek laughed. </p><p>“Yeah, maybe I can,” he joked, and she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. </p><p>“But for now,” she whispered as they broke apart, “you’re not bad.” </p><p>Natek smiled as he walked her back to her house, up the steps, and to her door. </p><p>“Thank you for tonight,” Natek said. “I think I needed that. And I had a really nice time.”</p><p>“You’re sweet,” Mingmei said affectionately, and Natek smiled.</p><p>“So are you.” </p><p>As Natek walked back to the campsite, he thought about the night he’d just had. It had been pleasant, and Natek liked Mingmei, he really did. But he had realized he also liked Zuko, too. As more than just a friend. And he was confused. </p><p><em> I like Mingmei, but I’ve never really liked girls before. Or </em> anyone <em> before, </em> Natek thought to himself. <em> But I like Zuko. Even if he’s a massive jerk. And an idiot. A stubborn, proud idiot. But that’s what I like most about him. I like messing with him, joking around with him. And I like how he tries to shoot me down. And I like to tease him, and I even kind of like making him mad. And I like kissing his cheek and watching how flustered he gets. </em> </p><p>Natek didn’t know what was going on with him. He liked Mingmei. He thought she was sweet, and he could like her. He could have a life with her. She was a good option for a wife. But he kept going back to his kiss with her, and how it was missing the electricity he felt with Zuko. </p><p><em> Well, if Zuko never forgives me after what I said, I have a plan B </em>, he thought wryly. </p><p>After a while longer of walking, he reached the campsite, took a deep breath, steeled himself, and stepped into the firelight, which Zuko and Iroh were sitting around. </p><p>Both of them turned to look at him. Iroh looked surprised, and then his expression was unreadable, undecipherable. Was it sadness? Did he look glad? Did he seem relieved? </p><p>Zuko’s was easy to read: he was furious. </p><p>“<em> You </em> ,” Zuko spat, standing up at once. “I thought you ran away. Like a <em> coward </em>. Why are you back?” </p><p>“I came back to apologize,” Natek said, hanging his head. “And to get an apology.”</p><p>Zuko snorted. “Fat chance.” </p><p>“Can we talk?” Natek asked, stepping forwards, and Zuko rolled his eyes, crossing his arms obstinately. </p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about. And where were you, anyway?” </p><p>“At the neighboring town,” Natek said, and Zuko narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Why? Another day and we would have left you. I <em> tried </em> to convince Uncle to leave today, but he wouldn’t. I still think that was stupid. We should have left you in the dust.” </p><p>“But you didn’t,” Natek pointed out. “Anyway, I . . . I want to talk to you, Zuko. I think . . . I think we have a lot to talk about.”<br/>“Maybe I don’t <em>want</em> to talk to you, peasant,” Zuko sniffed, putting his nose in the air, and Iroh stood up.</p><p>“Zuko,” he said warningly. “Not the fastest horse can catch a word spoken in anger. I think you two need to have a long discussion.” </p><p>“I don’t have time for your proverbs, Uncle!” Zuko exclaimed, and Natek stepped forward again.</p><p>“I want to talk to you, Zuko. And in case you haven’t noticed, we’re <em> all </em> peasants now.” </p><p>“Whatever,” Zuko huffed, turning away, and Natek put a hand on his shoulder, which he immediately threw off.</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” Zuko exclaimed angrily. “I don’t even want you near me!” </p><p>“Well, then can we sit over there, six feet apart, and talk?” Natek asked, pointing towards the riverbank, and Zuko hesitated, then rolled his eyes. </p><p>“This better be quick,” he snorted, and stomped off to sit down by the river. </p><p>“I’m really sorry about this, Iroh,” Natek said quietly to Iroh. “My temper got the better of me. I’m sorry you have to deal with us.” </p><p>Iroh smiled understandingly. </p><p>“When you are young, your emotions are much closer to the surface than when you are my age. You are forgiven.” </p><p>“<em> Well </em>?! I’m waiting!” Zuko hollered dramatically, and Natek sighed.</p><p>“Thanks, Iroh,” he whispered, before jogging over to sit near/far away from Zuko. </p><p>“Look, Zuko, first off, I want to tell you how sorry I am,” Natek said, drawing his knees to his chest. “Tensions have been running high the past few days, and I think last night it sort of . . . came to a boil.”</p><p>“Yeah, you think?” Zuko snorted, and Natek sighed.</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t even remember what we were fighting about, but I think we both said some things we didn’t mean. I know I didn’t mean what I said about you. As soon as the words were out, I wished I hadn’t said them, but . . . it was too late. And I hurt you. And I’m sorry. I never, <em> ever </em> want to hurt you, Zuko. I was stupid, and insensitive, and brash, and an idiot, and I should never have told you what I did.” </p><p>Zuko was silent, listening, so Natek plowed on.</p><p>“I want you to know that I — that I don’t know how to put into words how sorry I am. I think I was so furious I just reached for whatever thing I knew would hurt you the most. And that was horrible. I acted so awful, Zuko. And I know I was a terrible friend. And I’m sorry, and it’s okay if you don’t forgive me. But I really, really am sorry. I . . . nothing warranted what I said to you.” </p><p>“Whatever,” Zuko said thickly. “You always . . . you always tell me how . . . how you . . . how you care. And how I’m not . . . how I’m not ugly, or deformed. Whatever it is you say. But last night, you said I was. And I . . . .” Zuko hunched his shoulders and drew his own legs to his chest, mirroring Natek’s position. “I didn’t like it. You <em> lied </em> to me.”</p><p>“I didn’t! I didn’t lie,” Natek protested earnestly, turning to Zuko. “Well, I guess last night I did. I said your face was ruined. And it <em> isn’t </em>. So I guess I did lie last night. Zuko, I was so stupid to say that.”</p><p>“Yeah, you were,” Zuko said with a rough sniff. “You’re the stupidest person ever.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said, narrowing his eyes. “Whatever you say. But what I said wasn’t true. Your face isn’t ruined. I like your face.” Natek flushed, and he looked down. “I like it a lot. What I said . . . it just sort of slipped out. I hurt you. And it won’t ever, <em> ever </em> happen again. I promise. I don’t know why I even said it in the first place.” </p><p>“That’s likely,” Zuko spat. “You’ve been thinking I’m ugly this whole time. I know you have.” </p><p>“No!” Natek exclaimed, and realized they’d somehow gotten closer than six feet. Now they were within arm’s reach of each other, and Natek reached out, brushing his fingers against Zuko’s rough scar. “You’re not ugly, Zuko. I swear on my mother’s spirit you’re not. And I <em>mean</em> that.”<br/>“Don’t touch me,” Zuko said, smacking Natek’s hand away. “I’m still angry at you.” </p><p>“That’s fine. But I’m still angry at you, too,” Natek reminded him. “What you said hurt me, too. I’m not a savage. Neither is my tribe. I’ve been called ‘savage’ before — I heard people in the first village we went to say it as I walked past. It’s not a good feeling, especially since I know it isn’t true.” </p><p>Zuko was silent for a long while before he mumbled something unintelligible, and Natek frowned, leaning closer.</p><p>“What?” He asked, and Zuko rolled his eyes, though he looked self-conscious. </p><p>“I said I know you’re not,” he said, slightly louder. “I guess I . . . I didn’t mean what I said to you, either.” </p><p>“Then why did you say it?” Natek challenged, and Zuko sighed. </p><p>“I don’t know,” he mumbled, shrugging. “I guess because I heard Azula say it. It was in my mind.” </p><p>“Well, it hurt,” Natek said, leaning back and crossing his arms. “It hurt a lot.” </p><p>“Well, I didn’t mean it!” Zuko exclaimed aggressively, then seemed to realize his tone and sat back on his haunches, a little sheepishly. “Honest. I didn’t. I . . . I’m . . . I’m sorry, too.”</p><p>It sounded like he was having trouble forcing the words through his teeth. Natek sighed, and Zuko shot a furtive look at him.</p><p>“I won’t say it again,” Zuko added quietly. “I didn’t mean it. I know you’re not a savage.” </p><p>“Good,” Natek said, a little huffily. “Well . . . I’m still kind of mad at you, too. But . . . white flag? Friends?” Natek asked hesitantly, stretching out his hand for a handshake. Zuko looked at the hand for so long that Natek thought he was going to leave him hanging — before he slowly reached out his own hand and took Natek’s in his own. He shook it up and down once before letting go. </p><p>“People who share a campsite,” Zuko amended, looking aloof, and Natek rolled his eyes with a small smile. </p><p>“Sure. Whatever you say, Peach Fuzz,” Natek said, feeling a pang for Zuko’s cut off ponytail as he scrubbed his hand over the tiny bristles now covering Zuko’s head. </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Zuko grumbled, and Natek rolled his eyes again. </p><p>“I swear, I roll my eyes at you so much they’re going to get stuck that way.” </p><p>“Then don’t do it,” Zuko spat, and Natek grinned.</p><p>“No, I have to, because if I smacked my forehead instead, I’d give myself brain damage. You’re just so perilous to be around.” </p><p>Zuko said nothing for a while, instead hunching his shoulders and looking away.</p><p>Finally, he said, “So what were you doing, anyway? In that town. When you <em> left </em>.” </p><p>Natek felt a flash of guilt, but pushed it away in favor of remembering his date.</p><p>“Well, I met a girl,” Natek said with a smile. “And we went on a date.” </p><p>“You <em> what </em>?!” Zuko exclaimed angrily, whipping back around to look at Natek, his eyes blazing. “Why would you do that?!”</p><p>Natek frowned. “What’s the big deal? It was one date,” Natek said huffily. “Anyway, I met her last night, in town. She bought me dinner and I repaid her with a dance, and then she asked me on a date. So I said yes.” </p><p>Zuko snorted, and Natek’s frown deepened. He didn’t know what was upsetting Zuko so much. </p><p>“What’s the matter with you?” </p><p>“What’s the <em> matter </em> with me?!” Zuko snapped. “You can’t go on dates with girls!” </p><p>“Why not?” Natek asked hotly. “What’s the matter with that?” </p><p>“Because I — you —” Zuko spluttered furiously, trying to find the words. “It’s <em> fraternizing with the enemy </em>, that’s what!” </p><p>“The <em> enemy </em> ?!” Natek asked incredulously. “I hate to break it to you, pal, but <em> they’re </em> not the enemy! Look what I saw in town.” Natek reached inside his tunic and retrieved one of the wanted posters he’d seen in the town, which he’d ripped off of the side of that building he’d first seen it on. </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened as he looked at the poster. His own face and Iroh’s looked back at him.</p><p>“This is bad,” he muttered, peering closer at the page in the moonlight. “This is <em> really </em> bad. This is — Azula did this, I’m sure. She wants to find us. She hates us.” </p><p>“Probably, yeah,” Natek agreed. “But notice I’m not on the poster. So I’m still safe. So, in the future, you guys can stay in the campsite while I go to the town to get supplies and stuff.”</p><p>“And go on dates with random girls,” Zuko muttered angrily, and Natek narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“Yeah, maybe I will,” Natek said coolly. “I liked it. It was fun.” </p><p>“Oh, <em> really </em> ,” Zuko hissed skeptically. “What did you even <em> do </em>?” </p><p>“We went on a picnic to this little grove Mingmei knew,” Natek said, smiling as he remembered how peaceful it had been. “It was really pretty. And so was she. And we ate, and I showed her my waterbending — she’s a nonbender. And . . . she kissed me.” </p><p>“She <em> what </em> ?!” Zuko blustered. “She — you — <em> how could you do that </em>?!”</p><p>“<em> She </em> isn’t the enemy here, Zuko,” Natek said irritably. “Why are you so bothered by this? I’m not.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure <em> you’re </em> not,” Zuko grumped. “Did you . . . was it . . . did you like it?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said, remembering the sweet taste of Mingmei’s soft lips. “It was nice. Enjoyable, you know. I . . . she’s someone I could marry, you know? Someone I could make a life with.” </p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” Zuko huffed, getting up to leave. “I’m going to bed. <em> You </em> can stay here and daydream about some random, nonbending girl all you want. I don’t care.” </p><p>Natek reached forward and grabbed his ankle. Zuko stumbled, then whirled around to glare furiuosly at Natek. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Zuko hissed through his teeth, and Natek raised an eyebrow tiredly. </p><p>“<em> What </em> is up with you?” Natek asked. “Why are you so offended by me kissing a girl? It’s not like I committed a crime.” </p><p>Zuko mumbled something that sounded like “That’s what you think.” Natek glowered and yanked on Zuko’s ankle so he fell this time. </p><p>“I don’t get you at <em> all </em>,” Natek said angrily. “You’re impossible to figure out. Why’re you so mad at me for going on one single date with Mingmei? Like, have you never kissed anyone, or something?” </p><p>“It’s none of your business,” Zuko said snootily, crossing his arms. He managed to look dignified, even while lying in the dirt with Natek’s hand around his ankle. </p><p>“So you haven’t,” Natek guessed, and Zuko’s face turned red. </p><p>“I didn’t say that!” He spat indignantly, and Natek cocked his head. </p><p>“So you have?”</p><p>“I — I didn’t — I didn’t say that, either!” </p><p>“It’s okay if you haven’t,” Natek said with a little smile, releasing Zuko’s ankle. “I hadn’t until tonight.” </p><p>“You — you hadn’t?” </p><p>“I know, I’m devastatingly handsome,” Natek said sarcastically, pretending to flip his hair. “But, alas, no, I never have. Not before Mingmei.” </p><p>This information seemed to soothe Zuko slightly, but at the mention of Mingmei’s name, he closed off again. </p><p>“Whatever. Is she your girlfriend now or something?” </p><p>“No,” Natek shrugged, looking down. “We’re moving on soon, and I told her that. I didn’t want to lead her on.” </p><p>“You <em> told </em> her about us?” Zuko hissed, and Natek shrugged again.</p><p>“In a way. I told her I was camping with a friend, but I didn’t say who.” </p><p>“Oh.” Zuko scuffed at the ground with his shoe. “So you just . . . ate food, and . . . and kissed, and that’s it?”</p><p>“Yep,” Natek said with a nod. “I wouldn’t have wanted to do much more than that. I met her aunt this morning — her aunt runs this bathhouse that I went to. I guess I looked so bad that her aunt gave me a free bath <em> and </em> a free trip to the spa. And then I told her I was taking a girl on a date, and she asked who, and I said it was Mingmei. And she said Mingmei was her niece, and then she interrogated me for about ten minutes about who I was, where I was from, why I looked so dirty, what I wanted with Mingmei, and so on. She made me promise not to do anything . . . un-princelike. ‘No hanky-panky,’ I think is what she said.” </p><p>Zuko snorted, then fell silent for another long while. </p><p>“If she hadn’t said that,” Zuko said finally, “<em> would </em> you have gone farther?” </p><p>“If Mingmei wanted to, maybe,” Natek shrugged. “But I was fine either way, you know, I didn’t really care. But I feel like it’s maybe a bit . . . cad-ish to go farther on the first date, you know?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said, tossing his head. “It is. I would <em> never </em> do that.” </p><p>“What, you’re a love expert now or something?” Natek asked amusedly, and Zuko shrugged in an indifferent sort of way. </p><p>“Maybe,” he said in a clipped voice, and Natek grinned.</p><p>“So you’ve had, what, twenty girlfriends, but you haven’t been enough of a cad to kiss any of them?” Natek joked, and Zuko shot a glare at him. </p><p>“There <em> was </em> a girl, back home, in the Fire Nation,” Zuko allowed. “Her name was Mai.” </p><p>“Ah, like Ming<em> mei </em>,” Natek said, nodding his head, and Zuko crossed his arms tightly.</p><p>“<em> No </em> ! Different,” he huffed, and Natek nodded, though he had a small smile on his face. Zuko ignored this. “She was . . . <em> is </em> . . . pretty special, I guess. Except she doesn’t really have a personality. She was friends with my sister. They went to the same school. And her and Azula and this other girl, Ty Lee, would all hang around together. I’ve known Mai since we were kids.” </p><p>“And you like her?” Natek pressed, and Zuko hesitated. </p><p>“I guess so,” he said hesitantly, with a glance over at Natek, whose heart sank slightly. “But . . . there are other things.” </p><p>“Other things? What does that mean?” Natek asked, and Zuko scowled.</p><p>“‘Other things’ like, as in <em> we’re fugitives </em> ,” he said, as though this should be obvious, which it kind of was, Natek decided sheepishly. “ <em> I </em> don’t have the liberty to go on dates with girls right now.” </p><p>“Right,” Natek said, looking down. “Well, I’ll probably never see Mingmei again, so there’s that. And besides, kissing her was nice and all, but it was missing . . . electricity.”</p><p>“Huh?” Zuko asked, tilting his head. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Well,” Natek said slowly, “I guess . . . what I’m trying to say is . . . it was a nice experience. But it didn’t, like, rock my world or anything. I’d do it again, sure, and it didn’t feel <em> bad, </em> but . . . I mean, I don’t love her, you know? I just met her. But there was no real spice or anything. She was just kind of . . . <em> there </em>.” </p><p>“Goes to show you shouldn’t go on dates with random girls,” Zuko said smugly, standing up again. “Idiot.” </p><p>Natek watched him walk back to the campsite, then sighed and looked back out at the water. </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said quietly to nobody in particular. “Idiot.”</p><p>                    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek tells Iroh about his feelings for Zuko.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>should i start adding art to my chapters? i'm an artist and ive done SO much art of natek.......idk if i should post it tho</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek had been feeling bizarrely lately. </p><p>Since his and Zuko’s fight, Zuko had actually been . . . nice. </p><p>Well, not nice, that was too generous a word — but Zuko had been arguing way less, and they were actually sort of getting along. Not that they didn’t usually (save for when they fought), but Zuko seemed less high-strung. Which was definitely strange. </p><p>Natek had also been feeling a strange feeling in his chest, and his stomach, whenever he happened to glance over at Zuko. It was strange, because Zuko usually wasn’t even doing anything interesting: sitting with his arms crossed, or scuffing his toe at the ground, or trying and failing to fish. </p><p>But the feeling was there: an ache somewhere around his diaphragm, or a jolt of energy through his heart. Usually Natek dealt with these feelings by punching Zuko in the arm to get the pent-up energy out. </p><p>“Ow!” Zuko exclaimed indignantly when Natek did this for the third time that morning. “What is your <em> deal </em>?! Why do you keep doing that?” </p><p>“Felt like it,” Natek shrugged, which was true. “I never said you couldn’t hit me back. OUCH!”</p><p>Zuko had cocked up his leg and slammed Natek in the bottom with his foot so that he stumbled roughly and crashed onto the ground. </p><p>“That was uncalled for,” Natek said crossly, rubbing his now-scraped elbows. “Why is it that everytime I do something like yank on your hair or punch you in the arm — <em> LIGHTLY </em> — you kick me in the shin or my butt or rip my hair out of my scalp? Do you not know how to be gentle or something?” </p><p>Natek’s voice was teasing, but Zuko just narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms, and looked away. </p><p>“Maybe I’m just really mad every time you do it,” he said, shrugging (a little pompously, Natek thought). </p><p>“Right,” Natek said, unconvinced. “Well, you need to work on it, Peach Fuzz.” </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Zuko muttered half-heartedly, and Natek scrubbed his hand across Zuko’s bristly hair. </p><p>“Hey, I miss Ponytail,” Natek said truthfully. “But you decided to cut that off. So this is the best I could come up with. I think it’s catchy.” </p><p>“Well, maybe I’ll grow it back someday,” Zuko grumbled, and Natek grinned. </p><p>“And on that day we shall rejoice. But until then . . . Peach Fuzz it is. Anyways, have you seen Iroh anywhere?” </p><p>“Huh?” Zuko asked, turning his head around to Natek, who was behind him. “I dunno. Maybe he went on a walk in the forest or something.” </p><p>“Okay. Well, have fun brooding. I’m gonna go find him.” </p><p>Zuko muttered something Natek couldn’t hear as he strode off into the trees, Book of Knowledge in hand. </p><p>As he walked, he absently thought about different things, such as the ocean, Yue, his mother, how much he missed the Northern Water Tribe and the North Pole in general, Iroh, how fast grass <em> really </em> grows, the pronunciation of “Wednesday,” and, inevitably, Zuko.</p><p>His thoughts always seemed to circle around and come back to Zuko. It was infuriating, really, and a little maddening: Natek wondered if he was going insane. </p><p>Blessedly, he discovered a new type of flower, which was beautiful and was growing in a patch of sunlight, in a little clearing which sloped down to reach the bank of the flowing river. It was such an idyllic scene that Natek automatically sat down and began to draw. </p><p>The flower appeared quickly in Natek’s perfect brushstrokes. He tried to capture it as well as he could: the sloping way of its stem, the detailed, curved petals that hung down gracefully and delicately. The flower was golden, the color of the sun, and it even seemed to glow from within. On the inside of its petals, there was a small purple design, which spiraled out from the inner flower. </p><p>Natek was so invested in capturing the blossom’s likeness that he didn’t notice someone had come to stand beside him. </p><p>“That is a beautiful flower,” Iroh said, and Natek jumped nearly a foot in the air. </p><p>“Iroh!” He exclaimed, clutching at his heart. “I didn’t — didn’t see you there!” </p><p>“I am sorry to startle you, Prince Natek,” Iroh chuckled. “I was on a walk in the woods and saw you, so I thought I would say hello.”</p><p>“I was looking for you, actually,” Natek said after he’d taken a deep, calming breath. He stood up, closing his Book of Knowledge — he’d finished the flower drawing, making a mental note to label it later. “You weren’t in camp. Zuko said he didn’t know where you were, either.” </p><p>“Ah,” Iroh said with a nod. “I found some berries —” </p><p>“You didn’t eat them, did you?” Natek interrupted, blanching. “This area is filled with poisonous pokeweed berries!” </p><p>“Oh,” Iroh said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. “I had one or two . . . they were very delicious.” </p><p>Natek’s eyes widened and he fisted his hands in his hair. “They’re fatal! They cause stomach issues, toxicity in the body, slow heartbeat — oh, no, oh no, this is bad, this is really bad.” </p><p>“That <em> is </em> bad,” Iroh agreed worriedly. </p><p>“What did they look like? Can you show me the berries?” Natek asked frantically, and Iroh nodded, turning around to lead him through the trees.</p><p>When they came to the berry bush, Natek nearly melted with relief. </p><p>“Oh, thank the spirits,” he sighed, picking one of the berries and holding it up to the light. “These are harmless, edible cloudberries. You got lucky.” </p><p>“Well, I have always had excellent luck,” Iroh chuckled. “Though I have not been in the wilderness for a very long time.” </p><p>“Clearly,” Natek sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. “Right. Well . . . since these are harmless and edible, I say we pick some and bring them back to camp to have with our dinner. They go well with salmon.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Iroh said, licking his lips. “I could eat salmon every day for the rest of my life — however long that will be.”</p><p>“If you keep eating random things in the forest, not very long,” Natek said irritably as he picked berries and put them in his pockets. “Next time <em> ask me </em> before you eat anything.” </p><p>“I will,” Iroh conceded, picking his own berries. “Prince Zuko will be very happy to see we have brought these back. He loves berries.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Natek said with a little smile, remembering his trip into the forest near the sea with Zuko, where they gorged themselves on wild raspberries. “He sure does.” </p><p>“He has been much happier recently,” Iroh observed. Natek grinned.</p><p>“I dunno about that,” he said jokingly. “He kicked me in the arse pretty hard earlier. Skinned my elbows, too.” </p><p>Iroh chuckled. “My nephew has a hard time showing his feelings.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t care, I think it’s funny,” Natek shrugged as they finished picking their berries and began to walk back to camp. “I like messing with him and seeing what he says. It’s fun to talk to him.” </p><p>“I have never seen Prince Zuko engage with anybody like he does with you. Not after . . . .” </p><p>“His banishment,” Natek filled in, but the words <em> his scar </em> hung heavy in the air between them.</p><p>“Yes,” Iroh sighed finally. “His banishment.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Zuko had decided to take a walk through the forest.</p><p>It was incredibly boring to brood alone in the empty campsite, so Zuko thought he’d take a walk and brood in the forest instead. </p><p>He was thinking that maybe he’d try to climb a tree, but then he heard voices, and he hid behind said tree to eavesdrop. </p><p>“. . . know he cares, but I don’t,” one of the voices was saying, and after a moment of confused listening, he realized it was Natek’s. “I know he has a lot of feelings about it. He’s told me, more or less. He hates himself for it. He can’t even look at his own reflection.” </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened. Natek was talking about him. Zuko narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, hurt that Natek was gossiping about him. </p><p>“My nephew is . . . troubled by his experiences,” came Uncle Iroh’s voice. </p><p>“Yeah. I feel bad for him,” Natek was saying. “It really affects him a lot. And of course it would, you know, I understand that. I’d be affected, too — that must’ve been so traumatic for him. I feel really bad.” </p><p>Zuko bared his teeth. So Natek <em> did </em> pity him. Well, he didn’t want it. He didn’t <em> need </em> it. He was fine on his own, thank you very much, and he didn’t need anyone feeling sorry for him. </p><p>“But he just can’t see how <em> I </em> see him,” Natek said. Now Zuko saw them, walking ten feet away. “I mean, when I first met him, I didn’t even notice his scar at first. The first thing I saw was that ponytail of his. So I started calling him Ponytail. Not that I would’ve called him, like, Scarface or something if I <em> had </em> noticed his scar first.”</p><p>“No,” Iroh agreed with a nod. “That would not have been advisable.” </p><p>“No,” Natek nodded. “But I’ve never seen that thing as <em> him </em> , you know? He can’t see past it, but I can. I do it every day. He thinks he’s hideous, but he’s wrong. I don’t think that at all. I <em> like </em> him. I like his face.” </p><p>Zuko snuck behind another tree, closer to where they were walking.</p><p>“It’s like he thinks that scar defines him,” Natek was saying. “But it doesn’t. He’s perfectly good-looking, even with the scar. I don’t know if it’s the artist in me, but I notice lots of things about people’s faces. Sometimes I even catch myself thinking about how I would draw specific features. And I do that a lot with him. I mean, he’s got these really cool eyes, you know? Before him I’d never met anyone from the Fire Nation, so I didn’t know you guys had golden eyes. But his are, like, this really pretty, like, golden sunshine yellow. I’ve never seen eyes like his.” </p><p>“Before he got his scar, my nephew was the brightest kid you’d ever meet,” Iroh chuckled. “His eyes were filled with wonder.” </p><p>Zuko raised a hand to touch his scar, which felt rough and waxy beneath his fingers.</p><p>“Really?” Natek asked curiously, and Iroh nodded. </p><p>“He was always excited about everything. He wanted to learn everything he could. He was so happy and fascinated with the world, and discovering everything he could about it. He shared this fascination with his mother, Ursa.” </p><p><em> Mother </em>. Zuko missed his mother. He thought about her all the time, though he never said as much. Zuko looked down sullenly at his feet. He never knew what had happened to her. </p><p>“Wow,” Natek said quietly. “I can’t even imagine him like that. And, listen, I mean — I don’t mind that he’s, you know, kind of dour. I mean, I won’t say I <em> like </em> it, because, you know, I want him to be happy — but even if he’s insufferable sometimes, I like talking to him. I like teasing him, and I like riling him up a little, because I think it’s funny when he’s all, like, flustered and his feathers are ruffled. And I like the way he shoots me down after I, like, provoke him. I get a kick out of it. But I like talking to him about normal stuff, too, because I think he’s interesting. And I think it’s funny that he’s so dramatic and brooding all the time, like, the other night when we were eating fish and then he accidentally broke the stick that the fish was speared on. And he was like, ‘Ugh, <em> broken </em>, just like everything else in my life!’ That was so funny.” </p><p><em> I am NOT dramatic </em>, Zuko thought angrily. He was so busy thinking angry thoughts that he missed what Iroh said next, but Natek laughed.</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, you know. But I think he is interesting, and I like being around him. It makes me happy. I’ve never really had that many friends in my life — I mean, I had Yue,” Natek said, rather predictably, Zuko thought. He never shut up about Yue. “But Yue is gone. Forever. And she’s never coming back. And I can’t keep dwelling on her, even though I’m still really sad and I never stop thinking about her. But she was my best friend. And I love her. But I love Zuko, too.” </p><p>That snapped Zuko out of whatever furious reverie he’d been in. He hadn’t heard someone say they loved him in a very long time. Even Iroh, who he knew loved him, hadn’t said so. </p><p><em> Natek loves me? </em> Zuko thought, sneaking behind another, closer tree. <em> That’s weird. </em> But he felt a little fluttery. </p><p>“I think Zuko is my best friend now,” Natek said thoughtfully. “I think he’s a good person. Sure, he might’ve done that whole, you know, ‘capture the Avatar for my honor’ thing, but . . . he’s not a bad person. I can tell. We all make mistakes.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Iroh said with a nod. “My nephew is a smart young man. And he is a good person. He has just lost his way. But I know that he will find it again. He just needs a little help to guide him there.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek agreed with a nod. “He is smart. He can be dumb, too. But so can I. And I’m smart. Kind of. I think — I think we’re smart separately, but when we’re together, we’re, like, dumb. I don’t know if that makes sense. But we both do a lot of dumb things. Like the other night when I was sitting next to him, and I nearly cut my hand off when I was trying to fillet my fish, which I do all the time, so I <em> know </em> how to do it. But then when I was near him I just . . . couldn’t figure it out. I don’t know what was wrong with me.” </p><p>Iroh chuckled. “You will understand in time. I have noticed this. I think you both let your guards down.” </p><p>“I didn’t know I had any guards,” Natek said, kicking a pinecone. “But Zuko? He has a whole, like, heavily walled fortress with several battalions of warriors guarding it. But I think I’m starting to break through. I hope so, anyways. I really . . . I want to get to know him more.” </p><p>“I think you are making progress,” Iroh chuckled. “But it may take a while. Prince Zuko is not used to letting other people in.”</p><p><em> That’s true </em> , Zuko thought to himself, rolling his eyes. <em> I don’t let anyone in. Especially not nosy, freckled, long-haired, waterbending idiots. </em> </p><p>“That’s fine,” Natek said unconcernedly. “I can wait. I don’t mind. It’s like I can never stop thinking about him, though. Like . . . he’s always in my brain. It’s driving me a little crazy, honestly. But I wish he could just . . . see himself as I see him. I know I keep saying that, but it’s true. I think he’s . . . I think he’s wonderful.” </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened and he thought his heart might’ve stopped for a few seconds. <em> I am nothing close to wonderful, </em> Zuko thought. <em> Now I know Natek is completely delirious. I should walk away right now </em>. But some part of him wanted to stay and listen, to find out what else Natek would say about him. </p><p>“I mean, like I already said, he’s got those really cool eyes,” Natek explained. “But his one eyebrow is really nice. And I love his nose. A lot. Again, I dunno if it’s because I’m an artist and I’m just fascinated by noses in general, but I think his is really nice. I don’t think I’d like him nearly as much if he had this great honking thing, you know? Like Sisra does.” <br/>Iroh laughed. “Prince Zuko has a very nice nose,” he agreed, and Natek grinned.</p><p>“Yeah. And he doesn’t do it very often, but when he smiles, it’s like — it’s the best thing I’ve ever seen,” Natek sighed. “I mean, he looks so happy. He doesn’t fake smiles. I like that about him. He isn’t fake at all. I can’t stand fakes.” </p><p>“He is the opposite of his sister, Azula,” Iroh said, and Natek barked a laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, Azula kind of sucks. Her aesthetic is enviable, but her personality? Not so much,” Natek said, and Zuko didn’t know whether to smile or glare. He had been compared to Azula all his life, and for so long, he’d wanted to <em> be </em> her. To be perfect, to be skilled, to be adored. But the way Iroh and Natek were talking about her now was less than adoring. </p><p>“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love Zuko,” Natek said simply. “He’s my best friend now. And I want him to be happy. He’s confusing, and frustrating, but . . . well, I’m glad I decided to leave the North Pole with you, is what I’m saying. Even though I miss it . . . I never would’ve forgiven myself if I’d stayed.” </p><p>“We are glad to have you along with us, Prince Natek,” Iroh said seriously. “You have made this journey much lighter.” </p><p>“Except for when I’ve eaten three fish instead of one,” Natek joked, and Iroh laughed. </p><p>Zuko was feeling incredibly strange as he hurried to get back to camp before them. His stomach was in knots, and he hated it, but at the same time, he . . . didn’t. His thoughts were swirling, and an odd, warm feeling he’d never felt before was rising in his chest like the morning sun. He thought of the time he’d spent with Natek on their journey — when Natek got that gum paste out of his hair, when he saved Zuko from the sea serpent, when he sang Zuko to sleep, when they shared raspberries in the summer forest. And then he thought about the horrible things they’d said to each other, and guilt filled his stomach, as it did every time he thought about their fight. </p><p>Zuko didn’t like fighting with Natek. Their little arguments were different — Zuko didn’t mind those. But he’d never fought like that with Natek before. It made him sick to his stomach, and he hated it. The night Natek hadn’t come back, Zuko had been afraid that he’d decided he didn’t like him anymore, and had left forever. </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Natek and Iroh returning to the camp, laughing and talking. </p><p>“Hey, there, Peach Fuzz,” Natek smiled teasingly. “We got a surprise for you.” </p><p>Natek walked over to a bowl sitting next to the remains of the previous night’s campfire and emptied his pockets into it, so that it was filled with golden and orange cloudberries. </p><p>“Berries?” Zuko asked in surprise, and Natek grinned up at him with a nod before standing up.</p><p>“Yep! We know you like them, and Iroh already taste tested them.” He narrowed his eyes at Iroh, who laughed and shrugged helplessly. </p><p>“I am going to go collect more firewood,” Iroh said quickly before jogging off to the forest again. Natek rolled his eyes and offered the bowl to Zuko. Zuko looked at it hesitantly before taking one and popping it into his mouth. </p><p>“Thanks,” Zuko said after a moment. “You know, I . . . I have something for you, too.” </p><p>“You do?” Natek said, utterly flummoxed. Zuko nodded, looking down, and Natek thought maybe his cheeks were a little redder than they normally were. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said. Natek shrugged, still bewildered.</p><p>“Okay,” he said, waiting, but after a moment, Zuko looked up at him.</p><p>“First, come closer,” Zuko said, gesturing with his hand. Natek raised his eyebrows, stumped. Maybe Zuko was going to tell him a secret or something. </p><p>However, when Natek bent down, he felt Zuko’s warm lips press against his cheek. </p><p>Natek’s brain completely shorted out. His eyes widened to the size of the moon and his eyebrows shot up so far they nearly flew right off his face. His mouth dropped open in shock as Zuko pulled away quickly, socked him roughly in the arm, and stormed off away to the river. </p><p>“I — what,” Natek muttered weakly to nobody in particular, and sat down on one of the tree stumps they used for chairs. His cheek was tingling where Zuko had kissed him, and he raised a hand to it, brushing it with his fingers. </p><p><em> I love that guy </em> , Natek managed to think as a small smile crept onto his face. <em> I love him a lot </em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>natek and zuko if they had known each other as children</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Iroh's Foolishness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iroh eats something he shouldn't.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek was whistling as he walked back to their campsite, his pockets full of fresh berries. </p><p>In the past week, they had moved inland, away from the river, so that they could not eat fish as easily — it was a longer walk, which Zuko was strongly opposed to. However, Natek was good at hunting (he had improved much since the deer), and he had managed to catch them food for dinner, however measly (last night they had eaten squirrel). Now, however, he was coming back from berry-picking. He had found a clearing full of cloudberry bushes, and had spent the afternoon eating and filling his pockets with as many berries as possible. </p><p>It had also been strange with Zuko the past week, as well. Not bad-strange, but strange as in . . . different than normal. Zuko had been . . . <em> happier </em> lately, it seemed. Sure, he was still his usual, crotchety self, but less so, and yesterday he’d actually <em> smiled </em> when Natek gave him a pretty flower he’d found in the woods (after drawing it, of course). Zuko had a pretty smile, Natek thought reminiscently. It was white-toothed and sweet and genuinely happy, and Natek had forgotten his own name when he’d seen it. <em> I do that all the time, though, </em> Natek reminded himself. <em> Like a couple weeks ago when I got hit in the head with a falling tree branch. </em></p><p>As he got closer to the campsite, he heard Iroh and Zuko’s voices.</p><p>“. . . that plant I thought might be tea?” Iroh’s voice came, and Natek suddenly got a bad feeling. </p><p>“Oh, no,” Natek muttered, speeding up his pace so that he was rapidly crashing through the bushes. He skidded into the clearing and his eyes widened before he smacked himself roughly on the forehead.</p><p>“You didn’t,” Zuko said ruefully, not yet having noticed Natek.</p><p>“I did. And it wasn’t,” Iroh said, turning around. Natek groaned loudly upon seeing Iroh’s face, which was swollen and covered with a painful-looking red rash. </p><p>Both Iroh and Zuko turned around at Natek’s exclamation, and Zuko’s eyes widened. </p><p>“Natek!” He exclaimed, dropping the long, sharp stick he was holding. Upon closer inspection, Natek realized it was a fishing pole, with a very tiny, pathetic fish speared on the end. Natek decided not to even comment on that. </p><p>“What did he eat?” Natek asked wearily, walking over to Iroh and crouching down in front of him. “I’ve <em> told </em> you, <em> don’t </em> eat anything without asking me if you <em> don’t know what it is </em>!” </p><p>Iroh chuckled sheepishly, itching his neck. “I will certainly remember for next time.” </p><p>“If there even <em> is </em> a next time! Zuko, <em> what did he eat </em>?!” </p><p>“Uh,” Zuko said dubiously, scratching the back of his neck, “I think he said something about a white . . . a white . . . tea . . . bush? A white tea bush? Wait, no — a white jade bush!” </p><p>“<em> A white jade bush </em>?!” Natek exclaimed, horrified. “Oh, jeez — he’s — I — Zuko, I need a pillow immediately.” </p><p>“A — a pillow?” Zuko asked with a frown, and Natek nodded impatiently.</p><p>“Yes! A pillow! Now, please!” </p><p>“Um, okay,” Zuko said, hurriedly grabbing a pillow from his own bedroll. He handed it to Natek, who took it, buried his face into it, and screamed for at least thirty seconds. </p><p>“Thanks,” Natek said hoarsely after he was done, handing the pillow back to Zuko. “You are both <em> complete </em> disasters. How did you even <em> survive </em> before I came along? I mean, honestly, <em> he </em> keeps eating things without knowing what they are, and <em> you </em>” — Natek gestured helplessly to the fallen fishing spear with the pathetic minnow on the end of it — “I mean, what even is that?” </p><p>“It’s a fish!” Zuko exclaimed defensively, and Natek rolled his eyes. </p><p>“That is a <em> sardine </em>. I mean, what — why did you think we could eat that? What — okay, you know what, nevermind, Iroh needs medical attention immediately or his body will begin to shut down.” </p><p>“When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing,” Iroh piped in, scratching himself with a branch he found on the ground. “But look what I found!” </p><p>He whipped the branch out from behind him. The branch was covered with red, shiny berries.</p><p>“These are Pakui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant! That, or Makaola berries, which cause blindness.” </p><p>Zuko grabbed the stick and launched it into the bushes. </p><p>“We’re not taking any more chances with these plants! We need to get help,” he said firmly, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, and those <em> were </em> Makaola berries. So, dead and blind.” </p><p>“But where are we going to go?!” Iroh asked. “We’re enemies of the Earth Kingdom, and fugitives from the Fire Nation!” </p><p>“If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they’ll have us killed,” Zuko said thoughtfully, scowling. </p><p>“But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we’ll be turned over to Azula,” Iroh pointed out, and Zuko’s eyes widened, his mouth turning even farther downwards. </p><p>“Earth Kingdom it is,” Zuko decided, and they all began walking towards the nearest town, which, luckily, was only half a mile away. </p><p>“Well . . . Zuko, are you hungry?” Natek asked as they walked, and Zuko looked over in surprise, then scowled.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he said shortly, but these words were punctuated by his stomach growling loudly in protest. Natek bit back a smile. </p><p>“Oh, okay. I just thought you might want some cloudberries. You know, since berries are your favorite, and all.” Natek took out a handful of berries from his pocket and waved them temptingly underneath Zuko’s nose. Zuko looked over at him, his mouth a thin line. </p><p>“Fine, just one,” he said snappishly as he stuffed at least five into his mouth at once. Natek smiled, and reached into his pocket for another handful, which Zuko also devoured. They continued like this until they got to the town, which is when Natek finally ran out of berries. </p><p>“Finally! We’re here,” Zuko said in relief. A second later, he belched loudly, which seemed to surprise him, because his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red as he clapped a hand over his mouth. “Um. Whoops.” </p><p>“Your <em> Highness </em>,” Natek said, feigning offense as he put his hand over his heart. Zuko rolled his eyes and looked away in embarrassment. </p><p>“I said I was sorry,” he muttered, and Natek grinned. </p><p>“Better out than in, I always say!” He said cheerfully, thumping Zuko on the back roughly. Zuko grunted and glowered at Natek furiously. </p><p>“You —” he began, but was interrupted by Iroh.</p><p>“We are going to need Earth Kingdom disguises,” Iroh pointed out, and Natek nodded.</p><p>“Okay,” he said. “Since I’m no fugitive, I can buy clothes for us. Give me the money and I’ll go into a shop really quick.” </p><p>Iroh handed him money and Natek quickly ducked into a nearby shop. He bought Zuko a straw hat and a long robe to go over his current clothes. Natek wasn’t exactly sure what size Iroh was, so he just got the biggest size. He bought himself another long robe with a yellow sash to tie around his waist, as well as his own straw hat to try to hide his blonde hair and avoid suspicion. </p><p>“Here,” Natek said after he’d bought the clothes and rushed back to Zuko and Iroh. “Put these on. I found out the nearest hospital is this way.” </p><p>When everyone was dressed in the clothes, they hurried over to the hospital, which was a tall, elegant building with a bluish-green tiled roof. </p><p>Iroh was beginning to wheeze, and the healers looked worriedly at him and rushed him over to the nearest cot. </p><p>“You three must not be from around here,” one of the healers commented as she tended to Iroh. “We know better than to touch the white jade. Much less make it into tea and drink it.” </p><p>“I wasn’t around to stop him. And I guess neither was he,” Natek said, nudging Zuko in the side with his elbow as they sat down on a nearby wooden bench. Natek silently, almost unconsciously, admired the way Zuko looked in Earth Kingdom clothing: the green suited him. </p><p>Zuko glared at Natek from under his straw hat, and Natek smiled cheekily at him, wrinkling his nose teasingly. </p><p>Iroh chuckled, though it looked gruesome: his face was now horribly swollen and covered with the rash, as well as with the salve she was putting on his skin. “Oops,” he said, and Natek rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Where are you travelling from?” The woman asked conversationally, smiling over at Zuko and Natek, who smiled back.</p><p>“Yes, we’re travellers,” Zuko said stiffly, standing up abruptly. </p><p>“Do you have names?” The woman asked with a small smile, and Zuko clasped his hands behind his back. </p><p>“<em> Names </em> ?” He repeated uncomfortably. “Of course we have names. I’m . . . <em> Lee </em>!” Zuko contorted his face into what he clearly thought was a winning smile, although it looked pained. He pointed to Natek, who was still sitting on the bench. </p><p>“And this is . . . Bo,” he blurted, and Natek raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“<em> Bo </em>?” He repeated, and Zuko shot him a fierce glare over his shoulder. Natek fixed a smile onto his face. “I mean, yes, that’s me, Bo.” The woman giggled. </p><p>“Hi, Bo,” she said, and Natek smiled back.</p><p>“And this is my uncle, uh . . . Mushi!” Zuko said with another pained grin. </p><p>Iroh glared at Zuko while the woman wasn’t looking, but then he smiled, too. “Yes, my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior.” He grinned over at Zuko, who glowered. </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said, catching on. He stood up and threw his arm around Zuko’s shoulders. “Little ol’ Junior, that’s what we call him. Yep. He loves it.” </p><p>“I’ll kill you,” Zuko muttered under his breath, and Natek’s grin widened. </p><p>“Mushi, Bo, and Junior, huh?” The woman asked, turning around with a smile. Zuko quickly rearranged his face so he looked somewhat innocent. “My name is Song. You three look like you could use a good meal. Why don’t you stay for dinner?” </p><p>“Sorry, but we need to be moving on,” Zuko said quickly before Natek or Iroh could respond.</p><p>“Oh, that’s too bad,” Song said. “My mom always makes too much roast duck.” </p><p>“Where do you live exactly?” Iroh said eagerly, leaning forwards, and Zuko and Natek shared an amused look. </p><p>When Song got off of work, she led them to her house.</p><p>As they walked, Song came over to walk next to Natek. </p><p>“So, Bo,” she said conversationally, “do you like it here in the Earth Kingdom?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Natek nodded. “I’ve been really enjoying it. There’s so much interesting wildlife here — I’ve been having a great time drawing and writing it all down.” </p><p>“Oh! You’re an artist,” she said interestedly, and Natek nodded.</p><p>“Yep. I —” Natek began, then stopped himself: he had been about to say he was the Head Explorer for the Northern Water Tribe. “I’ve been drawing for a long time,” he finished quickly, and Song smiled. </p><p>“That’s exciting. I don’t have an artistic bone in my body, but it’s nice to meet people who do,” she said with a sigh. “So how long have you three been travelling together?” </p><p>“Oh, a while now,” Natek said, looking over at Zuko, who was looking very broody. Zuko looked furtively over at Natek and Song, realized Natek was looking at him, and looked angstily away again. “It’s been real fun. I’ve learned a whole lot.” </p><p>“You have such interesting hair,” Song said, brushing Natek’s hair with her fingers. “I haven’t ever seen anyone else with light hair. Oh wait, yes I have!” She exclaimed with a laugh. “How did I forget? The royal family!” </p><p>“The royal family?” Natek asked interestedly. Song nodded.</p><p>“Yes! Well, not the Earth King — he’s got dark hair. But his brother, Prince Taru, has light hair, much lighter than yours — his is so light it’s almost white! Everyone thinks it’s so funny, because he and the Earth King are twins.” </p><p>“Twins?” Natek asked, his eyes widening. “Wait, what was his name? The prince?”</p><p>“Taru,” Song replied. “They’re not identical twins, though — they’re fraternal. I heard a rumor that the Earth King got the throne because Taru was too immature and irresponsible, even though they’re the same age.” </p><p>“Immature and irresponsible?” Natek repeated. “How so?”</p><p>“Oh, everyone knows about his tendency to play practical jokes around the palace,” Song said dismissively. “Rumor has it that their father thought Kuei was the more responsible, quiet, level-headed brother, so he got the crown instead. Anyway, this is my house.” </p><p>She gestured to the house in front of them, which was a fairly basic but nice house, with columns out front and a wraparound porch. </p><p>“Sit here,” she said, leading them behind the house, to where there was a dining room open to the backyard and the back porch. “The food will be ready soon.” </p><p>“She’s nice,” Natek said as they all sat down at the small dinner table. Zuko hunched his shoulders and crossed his arms, and made a small, noncommittal noise. </p><p>“I think she likes you, Prince Natek,” Iroh chuckled. His rash was looking much better — it was now a pale pink instead of an angry red. </p><p>“Oh, really?” Natek asked in surprise. Zuko snorted loudly. </p><p>“Why would anyone ever have a crush on <em> you </em>?” He spat rudely. “Dumb Earth Kingdom girl.” </p><p>“Prince Zuko,” Iroh warned. “She has been very generous to accommodate us and feed us dinner. Do not be ungrateful and rude.” </p><p>“It’s probably his stupid hair. I told you to tie it up, but you didn’t listen to me,” he hissed across the table, and Natek narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“And what was I supposed to tie it up with? You’re the one who cut off your ponytail and got rid of the ribbon you tied it with. Anyway, you’re just mad that she likes me and not you. You’re jealous, admit it,” Natek said, raising his eyebrow challengingly. Zuko inflated furiously. </p><p>“Natek,” Iroh admonished, but Zuko leaned forwards across the table.</p><p>“<em> Jealous </em> ?! Jealous of <em> what </em>, a chiropractor? I’m not jealous of her!” </p><p>“She’s <em> not </em> a chiropractor,” Natek whispered hotly. “Seriously, do you have eyes?” </p><p>“Boys,” Iroh said firmly, and Zuko threw himself back into his seat, grumbling angstily. Natek narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“And anyway, I never said I liked her like that. So you can stop brooding now.” Natek put his napkin on his lap, and watched Zuko relax slightly. </p><p>“Whatever,” Zuko mumbled. And then Natek frowned slightly, thinking about what Zuko had said.</p><p><em> He said he wasn’t jealous of </em> her, Natek thought to himself. <em> But I had meant he was jealous of </em> me, <em> for attracting Song’s attention . . . not of </em> her, <em> for liking me </em> . <em> Maybe he said it wrong . . . it’s not the first time he’s said something without thinking it through first </em> . <em> I’m probably overthinking it. </em> </p><p>But it kept niggling at Natek’s mind until Song and her mother walked out with steaming dishes of food, including roast duck.</p><p>“My daughter tells me you’re refugees,” Song’s mother said, carrying a platter of roast duck. “We were once refugees ourselves.”</p><p>“When I was a little girl,” Song said, looking down at her plate of roast duck, “the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father.” </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened slightly. He looked taken aback, and then guilty. “I haven’t seen my father in many years,” Zuko said, looking down at his lap. </p><p>“Oh,” Song said sadly. “Is he fighting in the war?”</p><p>Iroh looked up from his noodles suddenly, a panicked look on his face. Natek looked over at Zuko, too, studying his features. </p><p>Zuko put down his bowl of food and was silent for a few moments. “Yeah,” he said finally, looking away.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope he returns safely,” Song’s mother said politely, and Natek saw Zuko clench his fist under the table. </p><p>“What about you, Bo?” Song asked, looking over at Natek. “Where are your parents? Are they fighting, too?”</p><p>“They’re dead,” Natek said shortly. “Well, my mother is, anyway. I’ve . . . I’ve never met my father. I hope to find him someday.” </p><p>“Well, I hope you do,” Song said earnestly. “That would be wonderful. Do you know his name? Or where he’s from?”</p><p>“I . . . I know he’s from the Earth Kingdom,” Natek said carefully. “I don’t know much more than that.” He decided not to tell her that he knew his father was a prince. <em> Could he be Prince Taru? </em> Natek wondered silently. <em> She said he was a prince . . . one who has light hair, like I do . . . perhaps? </em></p><p>“Well, I hope you find him here,” Song’s mother said with an encouraging smile. Natek returned it as best he could. </p><p>The rest of dinner passed in relative silence. For dessert they had freshly-made mochi, and then Natek excused himself to go out and sit on the patio to digest. </p><p>He sighed as he lowered himself down to sit on the wooden planks of the deck, letting a smooth breeze caress his skin. It blew his long, blonde, apparently easily-recognizable hair off of his neck, and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. The trees around the house shed their leaves, which lazily danced in the wind before floating to the ground. The moon, a fat crescent, shone brightly in the sky above, dimming the stars around it. He thought the moon had been rather brighter since Yue had become the moon spirit. </p><p>Crickets chirped from the bushes surrounding the deck, and he could hear Iroh and Song’s mother talking and laughing inside, although it sounded distant, unimportant. Natek leaned his head back against the house, but opened his eyes when he heard footsteps. </p><p>Zuko walked over, hesitated, and then sat down next to him, looking awkward.</p><p>“Hey, Peach Fuzz,” Natek said, and Zuko looked down, drew a knee up to his chest, and rested his elbow on it. </p><p>“Hi.” </p><p>“Dinner was good,” Natek tried, and Zuko snorted, but nodded.</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>Natek punched him in the arm, and Zuko yelped, looking over at Natek with a wounded expression.</p><p>“What was that for?” Zuko demanded indignantly, and Natek rolled his eyes.</p><p>“For being a grouchy, edgy idiot,” he said affectionately. “Which, you know, is always the case, but I just thought I’d remind you of it.” </p><p>“Arse,” Zuko muttered, rubbing his arm, and Natek laughed. </p><p>“Anyway, you didn’t have to rub it in my face,” Zuko said, glaring over at Natek.</p><p>“Rub what in your face? Oh, Song likes me? That thing?” </p><p>Zuko huffed irritably and looked away moodily. Natek rolled his eyes again. </p><p>“You were being rude. What else was I supposed to do but be rude back?” </p><p>“Real mature,” Zuko snorted.</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Natek pointed out. “You’re the most dramatic, immature disaster I’ve ever had the fortune of meeting.”</p><p>“Don’t you mean <em> mis </em>fortune?” Zuko asked bitterly, and Natek gazed at him for a moment.</p><p>“No,” he said finally. “I don’t.” </p><p>Zuko looked over at him in mild surprise, then looked down at his lap, absently biting his lip. </p><p>“So you . . . you really <em> don’t </em> like her, then?” </p><p>“No,” Natek agreed. “I think she’s a nice person. But I don’t like her romantically.” He thought briefly of Mingmei, back in that little town he’d gone to. She was nice. He thought about her occasionally. </p><p>“Then why did you act like you did?” Zuko demanded, and Natek frowned.</p><p>“I <em> didn’t </em>!” He insisted. “Bonehead. I was just being nice. I’m nice to everyone. Even you, even when you don’t deserve it.” Natek scrubbed a hand across Zuko’s hair, which had grown a little bit longer. </p><p>“Whatever,” Zuko said, but he looked less ornery. His shoulders relaxed, and he leaned back against the wall of the house, letting his legs stretch out. Natek saw with amusement that, though their hips were positioned next to each other, the bottoms of Zuko’s feet only reached to just past his knees. </p><p>“Look at your tiny little feet,” Natek grinned, pointing at Zuko’s miniscule feet. </p><p>“They’re not <em> that </em> small,” Zuko said defensively, and Natek laughed.</p><p>“No, look,” Natek said, drawing his leg back so he could put his foot against Zuko’s. “Look at how much bigger my feet are than yours. That’s adorable.” </p><p>“I am <em> not </em> adorable,” Zuko hissed. “I’m <em> fearsome </em>.” </p><p>“You were pretty fearsome when you were trying to spear a fish in the river the other day,” Natek agreed. “That salmon didn’t stand a chance.” </p><p>“Shut up,” Zuko said, cuffing Natek’s ears, and Natek laughed. </p><p>They sat there for a while before Zuko yawned softly and put his head on Natek’s shoulder. Natek froze slightly, feeling his heart jump into his throat. His stomach erupted in butterflies, but he smiled, and put his head on top of Zuko’s. </p><p>A moment later, the sound of footsteps came from the dining room out to the deck, and Zuko jerked roughly away from Natek, rubbing the sleepiness aggressively from his eyes. Natek started; he had been dozing off. </p><p>Natek and Zuko looked over to see Song, who was smiling. </p><p>“I’m sorry to wake you,” she said politely, before walking over and sitting next to Zuko, on his left. “I thought I’d come out here to hang out.” </p><p>“Dinner was delicious. Thank you,” Natek said, because Zuko didn’t say anything, instead looking ahead sulkily. </p><p>“Of course,” Song smiled. </p><p>They were all silent for a little while before she looked over at Zuko.</p><p>“I know what you’ve been through,” she said gently. “We’ve all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you.” </p><p>Slowly, she raised a hand, seemingly to touch Zuko’s scar. However, when her hand was halfway in the air, Zuko grabbed it roughly. He held it in the air for a few seconds before she pulled it away to rest in her lap. </p><p><em> Why would she try to do that? </em> Natek wondered, offended for Zuko. <em> She barely knows him. I’ve touched his scar, but . . . well, I </em> know <em> him </em> . Natek felt butterflies in his stomach at the realization that Zuko felt comfortable with him enough to let him do that. Then he remembered <em> kissing </em> Zuko’s scar, and he felt even more butterflies rocket up his windpipe. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Song said softly. “They’ve hurt me, too.” </p><p>She stretched out her leg and rolled up her hanbok and her pant leg to show a horrible burn scar on her calf. </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened in horror as he looked at it, and so did Natek’s. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zuko said, and Song smiled sadly.</p><p>“Don’t be. It’s not your fault,” she said, and Zuko looked away quickly. Natek saw the haunted look in his golden eyes. </p><p>Suddenly, Iroh poked his head out onto the patio.</p><p>“We have overstayed our welcome, Pri — I mean, Junior and Bo,” Iroh amended quickly. “These people have extended their hospitality most generously. It is time to take our leave.” </p><p>Zuko and Natek nodded. All three kids stood up and walked out to the front of the house, where Natek, Zuko, and Iroh bowed to Song and her mother.</p><p>“Thank you for the duck,” Iroh said gratefully. “It was <em> excellent </em>.” </p><p>“You are welcome,” Song’s mother said with a smile. “It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such . . . <em> gusto </em>.” </p><p>“Much practice,” Iroh smiled, patting his belly. Zuko rolled his eyes.</p><p>“It was nice to meet you. Both of you,” Song added, smiling at Natek and then at Zuko. Natek smiled politely back at her.</p><p>“You, too,” he said. Zuko said nothing.  </p><p>Natek and Iroh bowed again, and then Zuko turned and began to walk away.</p><p>“Junior!” Iroh called after him. “Where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people.” </p><p>Zuko turned around and bowed quickly, his hands clasped in front of him. “Thank you,” he said, before turning around again. </p><p>“I know you don’t think there’s any hope left in the world, but there is hope,” Song called after Zuko, and he halted, his hand on their front gate. “The Avatar has returned!”</p><p><em> Ooh, </em> that <em> was the wrong thing to say </em>, Natek thought, internally biting back a laugh. </p><p>Zuko raised his head, his knuckles now white on the gate.</p><p>“I know,” he growled before pulling the gate open and stomping away. Natek and Iroh sighed, following him.</p><p>However, on their way out, Zuko stopped, turning to look at an ostrich-horse that was tied just outside the gate. Natek’s eyebrows raised in surprise as Zuko walked over and untied the mount, walking it over to Natek and Iroh.</p><p>“What are you doing?! These people just showed you great kindness!” Iroh hissed quietly, but Zuko’s eyes were steely. </p><p>“They’re about to show us a little more kindness,” he said shortly, hopping up onto the ostrich-horse’s back and trotting it over to Natek and Iroh, who hesitated.</p><p>“Well?!” Zuko snapped impatiently, gesturing to the back of the ostrich-horse. Iroh bowed his head before climbing on. Zuko looked . . . oddly disappointed as he looked down at Natek.</p><p>“What are you waiting for? Get on!” Zuko said, glaring at Natek, who shook his head.</p><p>“I’m not going to fit on that thing. All three of us will be too heavy for it. I can run next to you.” </p><p>“Don’t be stupid,” Zuko hissed. “We don’t have much time. Get on.” </p><p>“I said I’ll run,” Natek said firmly. “Come on.” </p><p>“Idiot,” Zuko muttered. “<em> Hyah </em>!” </p><p>The mount began to gallop away, and Natek loped after it, taking long strides with his equally long legs. </p><p>None of them saw Song watching sadly from the patio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>random and doesn't really relate to the chapter (and isn't even canon) but what if they switched personalities doe. just saying</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Meadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys have a chat and a battle in a meadow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So tell me again about the Fire Nation.” </p><p>Natek had found the most beautiful meadow, full of flowers of all different kinds that waved back and forth in the cool breeze. It was surrounded by bushes laden with raspberries, so Natek knew that he had to bring Zuko here. </p><p>Now, their bellies fit to burst with the sweet summer fruit, they laid lazily in the mottled shade from the nearby trees.</p><p>Zuko had been in a mood all morning, but it had been fairly easy to convince Zuko to come to the meadow with him — the moment he’d mentioned the berries, Zuko’s resistance had faded. Now, with the sun dappling their cheeks, Natek was asking about Zuko’s homeland. </p><p>“What else do you want to know?” Zuko asked dubiously, holding back another burp. Natek grinned.</p><p>“I don’t know. What was it like growing up there? Is it sunny? Is it warm? It’s probably warm,” Natek answered himself. “What were the schools like? Yue and I always had private tutors.” </p><p>“So did me and Azula,” Zuko snorted. </p><p>“Oh,” Natek nodded. “Right. Well, what about the other stuff?” </p><p>“It’s nice, I guess,” Zuko shrugged, stretching his arms above his head. Natek tried not to stare at him as he did so. Zuko groaned softly as a few of his joints cracked, and Natek had to look away, because it was just too much. </p><p>“Come on, I’ve lived in the tundra my whole life,” Natek grinned up at the endless blue sky above them. “Give me <em> details </em>!” </p><p>“Um,” Zuko said awkwardly. “There’s . . . trees. And there’s sun. And it’s warm.” </p><p>“Eloquent,” Natek deadpanned. “You should go work for a greeting card company.” </p><p>“Shut up,” Zuko grumbled, yanking Natek’s hair. Natek yelped.</p><p>“Ow! You’re worse with words than with nature,” Natek said, rubbing his head. “Anyway, I think I’d like to go to the Fire Nation one day. It sounds cool. And can I just say, like, Fire Nation outfits are the best. Water Tribe outfits are cool too — I think both our nations have the best outfits — but if you’re ugly, and you put on a Fire Nation outfit? You will immediately be ten times hotter.” </p><p>Zuko snorted. “I don’t know about that.” </p><p>Natek shrugged. “I think it’s true. You look good in Fire Nation clothing.”</p><p>Zuko snorted again, louder this time, though there was color in his cheeks. “I’m <em> from </em> the Fire Nation. Are you saying I’m ugly?” </p><p>“No!” Natek exclaimed jokingly. “You are incredibly beautiful and also handsome.” </p><p>“Whatever,” Zuko muttered, crossing his arms. “Stop joking around.” </p><p>“You think I’m joking? I’m so hurt,” Natek said, dramatically putting a hand on his chest. “Can’t I just think my best friend is attractive?” </p><p>“I’m your best friend?” Zuko asked with a frown, and Natek gave a surprised little chuckle.</p><p>“Well, yeah,” he said, nonplussed. “What else would you be?” </p><p>“I . . . I dunno,” Zuko said, looking taken aback. “I just kind of thought we were . . . you know . . . acquaintances.” </p><p>“Oh,” Natek said, covering up his hurt with a teasing smile. Is that all Zuko thought of him as? An acquaintance? “Well, see, actually, I was just being nice. This whole time I’ve thought of you as my prime archnemesis.” </p><p>“Yeah, right,” Zuko scoffed, and Natek raised a skeptical eyebrow. </p><p>“So . . . do you not understand what sarcasm is, or what?” Natek asked, and Zuko hesitated before scowling and turning on his side, away from Natek. </p><p>“You think the Fire Nation sounds nice,” Zuko said suddenly. “But you don’t know what it’s actually like. It’s horrible. I hated it. My father . . . everyone worships him. So do I, I mean . . . he’s my father. I’m loyal to him. But now . . . now we’re nothing. I don’t even want to know what he would think, if he could see me now.” </p><p>“You know,” Natek said thoughtfully, “I think when I go to the Fire Nation I’ll challenge him to an Agni Kai. Just for funsies. I’ll win, too.” </p><p>“An Agni Kai?” Zuko snorted in amusement. “Only firebenders can participate in Agni Kais.” </p><p>“Really? Is that in the rules?” Natek asked interestedly, and Zuko frowned, thinking.</p><p>“Um.” He said, scratching his head. “I don’t — I don’t actually know. Nobody besides firebenders have ever tried.”<br/>“So it must not be in the rule books,” Natek said cheerfully. “Your dad sounds like a huge coward. I bet he wouldn’t even agree to fight me because he knows I’d win. Water trumps fire any day. Hello, bloodbending? That’s a thing.” </p><p>“Water does <em>not</em> trump fire,” Zuko said hotly. “Fire is the best element.”<br/>“Oh, really? Can you control living beings, including plants, with your bending?” Natek asked smugly, and Zuko’s face darkened.</p><p>“No, but I can set your stupid ugly face on fire,” Zuko shot back, and Natek’s smug grin widened. </p><p>“I’d love to see you try, Hothead,” Natek said, sitting up, and Zuko sat up, too, balling his fists. </p><p>“Fine. Agni Kai,” he spat, and Natek laughed. </p><p>“Okay, fine, Agni Kai. But I won’t bloodbend you.”</p><p>“Why not?” Zuko asked confusedly, and Natek shrugged, getting to his feet. </p><p>“I respect you too much. Plus, that’s way too easy. The fight would be over within seconds. I want to actually <em> use </em> my bending, you know?” </p><p>“What do you mean you respect me too much?” Zuko asked, his frown deepening with bewilderment. Natek shrugged again. </p><p>“Well, I like you, Zuko. I don’t want to bloodbend you because I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to control you and make you do anything against your will. It doesn’t seem . . . it doesn’t seem right.” </p><p>“Oh,” Zuko said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “Um. Right. Well, I won’t hold back!” He added aggressively, and Natek smirked as Zuko walked a few paces away and stood facing him.</p><p>“So how do we start this? Do we just — <em> oh </em>! Okay,” Natek exclaimed as Zuko sent a fireblast towards him. Natek dodged that and leapt towards Zuko, keeping low to avoid his fire. He zipped around Zuko to stand behind him, and stayed behind him as Zuko whirled around furiously, trying to see him. </p><p>“Whup! Too slow,” Natek laughed, ducking as Zuko finally turned around quickly enough to send fire at Natek. Natek swept his leg, taking out Zuko’s feet from underneath him so Zuko fell. </p><p>“Ugh!” Zuko grunted, falling on his backside and crushing a few innocent flowers. “What gives? Use your bending!” </p><p>“The thing about that is,” Natek said, dodging more fire, “is that I realized that I kind of don’t want to destroy any of these pretty flowers.” </p><p>“Huh?!” Zuko punched some more flames at Natek, who leapt nimbly over them. “That’s the point of an Agni Kai! To bend!” </p><p>“Is it? I thought it was just to, you know, defeat your opponent,” Natek pointed out. He ran at a tree, used it as leverage to jump off, flipped over a gaping-mouthed Zuko, and landed behind him before sweeping his leg again so that Zuko topped over into the flowers. </p><p>“And I think I just have,” Natek panted triumphantly, standing over Zuko with a proud little smirk. “Without using my bending.” </p><p>Zuko scowled darkly and swept his own leg unexpectedly underneath Natek’s, so that his knees gave out and he collapsed with a yell of surprise on top of Zuko. </p><p>“Tie,” Zuko said stubbornly, and Natek laughed as his long hair fell in his face. He was propping himself up with his elbows, which were on either side of Zuko’s head. But Zuko was underneath him, looking up with a defiant and yet somehow comfortable expression. Their bodies were pressed together, and Zuko was so <em> warm </em>, and he smelled like raspberries and wildflowers and summer sun and firesmoke,  and Natek felt his breath catch in his throat. Zuko looked so pretty with the shadows of wildflowers dancing across his face, his dandelion yellow eyes wide and unsure, but relaxed all the same. </p><p><em> He’s so close </em> , Natek realized. <em> It would be so easy to just lean down and — </em> </p><p>That longing, electric aching feeling filled Natek’s chest, filling his ribcage and throat so quickly that he had to roll off of Zuko into the grass beside him and close his eyes. </p><p>“Fine,” he croaked finally. “It’s a tie. But I totally won, though.”</p><p>“You did <em> not </em> ,” Zuko said crossly, but there was no real heat behind it. “I <em> let </em> you win.”</p><p>“Oh, sure,” Natek said, unconvinced. “Whatever you say, Your Highness the Prince.” </p><p>“Shut up,” Zuko said irritably, kicking Natek’s leg with his foot. “You’re a prince, too.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Natek agreed thoughtfully. “But I think in the Fire Nation, the royal family is hyped up a lot more than in the Water Tribe. I mean, you said earlier that you travel around in a palanquin, and you have a giant palace that’s all gilded, and you have all these people to do things for you, like royal foot-scrubbers or royal hair-combers. In the Northern Tribe, we don’t have any of that.” </p><p>“You don’t?” Zuko asked in surprise, and Natek laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>“No way. I mean, we wear purple rather than blue to signify that we’re royalty. And we wear special hair pieces with the Northern Tribe insignia. And I guess we have a palace — you know, it’s made of ice and snow, and it’s got those Northern Lights in the walls that I told you about. Although I guess every building has those. But . . . we wash our own feet, and bathe ourselves, and comb our own hair, and walk places ourselves. People bow to us, but they don’t worship us, and we don’t get that many special privileges. I mean, besides, like, having palace cooks and a gondola to take us places. But we don’t have palanquins, and we’re not restricted so that we can’t talk to anyone outside of the royal palace.” </p><p>“You said you had private tutors,” Zuko pointed out, and Natek nodded, resting his hands on his stomach. </p><p>“That’s true,” he agreed. “I mean, we do have special privileges, but we’re not untouchable by the general public, you know? I think because the Water Tribe is much smaller than the Fire Nation, we’re more close-knit. I know a lot of people in my tribe — I mean, I don’t have a lot of friends, I really only ever had Yue — but, like, I’ve seen a lot of people around and I know their faces, if not all their names. Plus, we had a lot of events and festivals that people would come to, and the royal family had to be introduced to them all. And so I guess I know most everyone in the tribe. Plus people from my classes with Pakku and Yugoda.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Zuko hummed thoughtfully. “The Fire Nation isn’t like that. I don’t know anyone outside of the palace and the nobles around the palace.” </p><p>“They’re different,” Natek acknowledged, “but I had a relatively happy childhood, you know, minus the Sisra parts. I wanted for nothing. I had Yue. I had my mother.” </p><p>Absently, Natek reached inside of his Water Tribe tunic for his Book of Knowledge. He sat up and opened the book to the very first page, which had a picture stuck inside of the front cover. </p><p>Natek had not looked at this photo for years — he specifically avoided looking at it, for it brought back unwanted feelings: grief, anguish, loss, loneliness. But now he pulled at it gently, unstuck it from the aging gum paste that stuck it to the cover, and he looked.</p><p>The picture was a family portrait of himself, his mother, and Sisra. Natek remembered how adamant Sisra had been that they wear the correct clothes, pose in just the right way, do their hair just so, because this was an <em> official </em> portrait, one that would be hung on the palace walls for years to come. Natek’s mother had spent hours doing his hair, trying to tame his usually unruly locks down into a smooth queue, tied with a ribbon and with the royal hairpiece over it. Two small ponytails hung down on either side of Natek’s face, tied with a ribbon that was the royal purple. </p><p>Sisra scowled darkly out from the photo, looming like a shadowy mountain beside his mother. His eyes were cold, flinting, and distant, just like Natek had always remembered. His hair was tied up in a warrior’s wolf-tail with the royal hairpiece. His nose was hooked, his face lined deeply, his brows heavy, and his mouth was turned down in his signature scowl, the one which had always made Natek wary whenever Sisra was around. In the photo, his hand was on Natek’s shoulder, but it looked as though he had it in a death grip. Natek wondered why he hadn’t ever ripped Sisra out of this photo. Maybe he’d been afraid that he would accidentally rip off his mother’s face, too. </p><p>Yahere was as beautiful as Natek remembered, but she looked sad, and her posture was stiff. Her long brown hair cascaded around her shoulders, tied with ribbons matching Natek’s, with her royal hairpiece holding up her ponytail. Her hand rested gently on Natek’s shoulder. </p><p>Natek was eleven years old in this photo. His eyes were wide and he looked almost scared. Natek remembered feeling terrified the whole time, because Sisra’s hand on his shoulder was so tight, it made him scared that Sisra was mad at him for something (as he usually was). Natek’s mouth was in a thin line, and his freckles popped out against his pale skin. Natek remembered Sisra asking the painter not to paint Natek’s freckles, because he saw them as ugly and pox-like, but the painter had said that it was too late: he had already painted them. </p><p>“Is that your family?” Zuko asked interestedly, sitting up as well and leaning over Natek’s right shoulder to see better. He was warm against Natek’s skin, and Natek unconsciously leaned back into him a little. </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said, handing the picture to Zuko, who took it and studied it closely. “That’s me, my mother, and Sisra. Isn’t he ugly?” </p><p>Zuko snorted, but didn’t respond. </p><p>“Your mom was pretty,” he said finally. “You look so young in this. <em> Ponytail </em>,” he added, nudging Natek’s shoulder with his. Natek barked a laugh. </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek chuckled. “Ponytail. Guess that makes me a hypocrite, huh?”</p><p>“Just a little,” Zuko said.</p><p>“I was eleven,” Natek said with a bittersweet smile. “This was painted one year before my mother died. One year before I was banished.” </p><p>“You look scared,” Zuko said, passing the picture back to Natek. </p><p>“I was,” Natek said, sticking the picture back inside the book cover. “Being around Sisra always scared me.” </p><p>Zuko hesitated before reaching inside his own tunic and pulling out a picture of his own. Natek gave a surprised laugh. </p><p>“You have one, too?” He asked, and Zuko nodded, a little sheepishly. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, looking at the photo. “It’s the only thing I have left of <em> my </em> mother.” </p><p>“That’s your father?” Natek asked, pointing at the man in Zuko’s picture. He had an angular face, a long beard on his chin, and long, raven black hair, tied up in a typical Fire Nation topknot. His expression was eerily similar to that of Sisra. He wore long robes and a small, Fire Nation hair ornament, not the Fire Lord hair ornament that Natek had seen in pictures. There was something similar to Zuko in his eyes, his nose, and something in the line of his mouth.</p><p>“Yeah. Before he became Fire Lord,” Zuko said, answering Natek’s unspoken question. “And that’s my mother,” Zuko added, pointing to the woman beside Ozai. </p><p>She was beautiful, with long, dark hair (also in a topknot with a Fire Nation hair ornament). Her face was oval, with a pointed chin and captivating eyes. She had a small, pouted mouth with painted red lips, and she too wore long, Fire Nation robes, nearly identical to Ozai’s. </p><p>“Your mom was pretty, too,” Natek commented, and Zuko nodded sadly. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said quietly. “She was.” </p><p>“What was her name?” Natek asked. </p><p>“Ursa,” Zuko replied. “Princess Ursa.” </p><p>At Ursa’s feet was a small girl that Natek recognized immediately as Azula. She was sitting neatly on her knees, with her hands clasped tightly in her lap and a blank (yet somehow intense) expression on her face. Her hair was tied up, but two locks of hair were escaping from her bun and hung down, framing her face as they did even now, in the present day. Next to her, at Ozai’s feet, was a larger child, a boy, whom Natek grinned at. </p><p>“You look the same,” Natek said, pointing at the tiny Zuko in the picture. He too was on his knees, though his posture was a little less refined than Azula’s, and his expression was not so severe: he was lacking his scar, and both of his eyes were whole and undamaged. They were wide, and shone with a childlike hope and wonder, and there was even a little smile on his face. His hands rested loosely on his knees, and his dark hair was tied up in the familiar ponytail, though in the photo, it wasn’t shaved. </p><p>“I do?” Zuko asked in surprise, and Natek grinned. </p><p>“Yeah. Your ponytail isn’t shaved, though,” Natek pointed out, and Zuko hesitated before nodding. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said carefully. “This was made before . . . before I was . . . before I was banished. And before I got my scar.” </p><p>Natek glanced over at Zuko, whose jaw was clenched, as well as his fists. His knuckles were white and his eyes were hard. Silently, Natek put an arm around him reassuringly and squeezed his shoulder gently. Zuko tensed up, but after a moment he relaxed a bit. </p><p>“You look sweet,” Natek said, gesturing at the picture. “It’s strange to see you so young. And . . . .” <em> And happy, </em> Natek thought to himself, though he didn’t say it out loud. <em> I never really ever imagined him being a kid before. It’s sort of difficult to imagine. I just think of him being a crotchety, grouchy, slightly bully-ish teenager. But he wasn’t always like that, I guess. </em></p><p>“And what?” Zuko prompted, and Natek swallowed, wondering what to say. </p><p>“If we knew each other back then . . . d’you think we would’ve been friends? I think we would’ve,” Natek finished. “I mean, we’re friends now. But . . . I dunno. I guess I’m just saying it would’ve been interesting to know you back then, too.” </p><p>“Yeah. Maybe.” Zuko took back the photo and slid it carefully back into his tunic. “It’s getting late. We’d better get back to camp. We’re too far away from the river to fish now, so we probably need to hunt something for dinner.” </p><p>“Oh. Yeah, you’re right,” Natek said with a nod. He removed his arm from Zuko’s shoulders and slid his Book of Knowledge into his large pants pocket before standing up and stretching. “Man, what a day. I can’t believe we really fought a whole Agni Kai.” </p><p>Zuko snorted and pushed himself to his feet, dusting himself off. “I totally let you win.”</p><p>“Nuh-uh,” Natek said childishly. “I let <em> you </em> win. And anyways, I thought we decided it was a tie?” </p><p>“Fine,” Zuko said with a competitive little smile twitching at his lips. “You up for a tiebreaker? Or are you too tired?” </p><p>“I’m ready,” Natek said, recognizing the challenge. “What d’you propose?” </p><p>“Race you back to the campsite, no bending allowed,” Zuko said quickly. “<em> Readysetgo </em>!” </p><p>“Hey, <em> wait </em>!” Natek yelled as Zuko tore off across the meadow. “That’s cheating!” </p><p>Natek shot after him, sprinting as quickly as his long legs would take him. Even with his longer legs, though, Zuko was fast.</p><p>“I’m gonna get you!” Natek shouted, and the wind carried Zuko’s laugh back to him. Natek smiled as he ran. It was a nice sound, even if Zuko was beating him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>this isn't canon i just wanted to see ponytail zuko and natek kiss</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Begging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek, Zuko, and Iroh beg on the side of the road like "common vagrants," as Zuko so eloquently puts it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iroh, Zuko, Natek, and their ostrich-horse were sitting in a town, on the side of the road, begging. </p><p>Zuko was strongly opposed to this (“I am a PRINCE and I will NOT be made to BEG at the SIDE OF THE ROAD like a COMMON, FILTHY VAGRANT,” had been his exact words). However, both Iroh and Natek had overruled him, because they desperately needed money to buy food. </p><p>“Why do we have to beg, anyway?” Zuko grumbled as they sat on a pile of hay at the side of the cobblestone street. “With <em> Natek’s </em> luck, he can just sit out there and look tragic and pretty and some <em> girl </em> will come by and get us everything we need.” </p><p>“Hey, you are <em> also </em> tragic and pretty,” Natek grinned, scrubbing his hand across Zuko’s buzz cut. “We could <em> both </em> sit out there and cry about how lost and abandoned we are and a whole harem will give us money and food.”  </p><p>“Dishonesty is never the answer,” Iroh interrupted. He adjusted the straw hat he held in his hands, which was for people to drop coins into.</p><p>“Oh,” Natek said, hesitating. “Right. Well. I was just about to suggest maybe we could scam someone and pretend I’m dead from a horrible disease and you’re my loving brother and father and you need money for my funeral. But. Yes. Dishonesty is bad.” </p><p>“That’s actually not a terrible idea,” Zuko said, rubbing his chin with a thoughtful scowl. “We could say you had some kind of a birth defect that made you weak — people will believe it because of your hair — and we spent every penny caring for your health, or whatever. People will be so heartbroken and we’ll be so pathetic that they’ll <em> have </em> to give us money.” </p><p>“I’m gonna ignore the dig at my hair and say that’s an excellent plan,” Natek said with a mischievous grin. “Hey, maybe I could even draw some little red dots on myself to look like I had a disease.” </p><p>“That’s —” Zuko began excitedly, but Iroh put a hand between them.</p><p>“We are not scamming,” he said firmly. “There is a simple honor in poverty. We must accept that we need the help of others. This is not a bad thing. Sometimes, during our darkest hours, we must look to others to light the way.” </p><p>“There goes that plan,” Zuko grumbled, leaning moodily against the ostrich-horse and the hay. “Nobody will give us money if they just think we’re a bunch of beggars. Natek, look prettier.” </p><p>“Oh! Um,” Natek said, trying to arrange his face into what he hoped was an innocent, lovable expression. Zuko cringed, and Natek decided that wasn’t a good idea. “How do I do that, exactly?” </p><p>“Just sit up straight and fluff your stupid hair or something,” Zuko snapped. “And look tragic. Whatever you did in that one town to get a girl to ask you on a date.” </p><p>“Oh. I just looked like this,” Natek said, slumping against the ostrich-horse with a sad, vacant expression on his face. </p><p>“Perfect,” Zuko said sarcastically. “That’ll reel them in for sure.” </p><p>“Well, I don’t see <em> you </em> helping,” Natek said, firing up. “ <em> You </em> could look a little more tragic.” </p><p>“No, I really <em> couldn’t </em> ,” Zuko spat, jerking a finger at his scar. “ <em> This </em> is weak and pathetic enough.” </p><p>“Do you <em> have </em> to play that card every time —”</p><p>“Boys,” Iroh intervened. </p><p>Someone walked past, and Iroh held out the straw hat. “Spare coins for weary travelers?” He asked hopefully, and the person dropped a single coin into the hat, then walked on. Natek peered into the hat: they had only seven coins. </p><p>“This is humiliating,” Zuko spat furiously. “We’re <em> royalty </em>. All of us. These people should be giving us whatever we want.” He turned away angrily, hunching his shoulders. </p><p>“They will if you ask nicely,” Iroh said calmly. “Spare change for a hungry old man?” Iroh added to a woman passing by.</p><p>“Aw, here you go,” she said with a condescending smile, dropping one coin into the hat. </p><p>“The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile!” Iroh said, and she giggled as she walked away. Zuko buried his face in his palm. </p><p>Right after the woman walked away, a man passed by with an arrogant little smirk on his face. He stopped in front of them with his hand on his hip. </p><p>“How about some entertainment in exchange for . . . a <em> gold </em> piece?” The man held up a gold piece, and Zuko glared up at him.</p><p>“We’re not performers,” he said grumpily. </p><p>“Not professional, anyway,” Iroh added. He stood up with a smile and began to sing.</p><p>“It’s a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city, they look so <em> prettaaaaaaay </em>!” Iroh bellowed, and Natek snickered. Iroh wasn’t a good singer, but Natek appreciated his good nature and his unwillingness to give up. </p><p>“Come on, we’re talking a <em> gold piece </em> here,” the man said irritably, unimpressed, and Natek’s smile dissipated quickly. Out of the corner of his eye, Natek saw Zuko tense, especially when the man drew out two swords and slashed them threateningly in front of Iroh. </p><p>“That performance warranted <em> three </em> gold pieces,” Natek piped up challengingly. “Maybe if you want a better performance, you should pay us a little more handsomely than that. We need it more than you do.” </p><p>“Who are <em> you </em> to tell <em> me </em> what to do?” The man scoffed, and Natek saw Zuko bare his teeth. The man turned back to Iroh. “Dance!” He commanded before slashing his swords at Iroh’s feet, so Iroh had to jump and, essentially, dance to avoid being sliced. </p><p>“They kiss so sweet that you really have to meet the girls from Ba Sing Se!” Iroh sang as he leapt around the swords. </p><p>The man stopped trying to cut Iroh’s feet and laughed loudly and obnoxiously. “Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner. Here you go,” he said patronizingly, dropping the gold piece down on the ground so Iroh scrambled to pick it up. </p><p>“Such a kind man,” Iroh said, dropping the gold piece into his straw hat. Zuko and Natek both glared after the man. Zuko’s hands were clenched in the fabric of his robe, and Natek narrowed his eyes at the retreating man, taking note of a large pot full of water on the windowsill above which he would be passing under in a few seconds. </p><p>“Watch this,” Natek muttered to Zuko, who leaned forward slightly. Natek flicked his hand to the side slightly and the entire pot tipped over — and then they both saw that the liquid was <em> not </em> water, but something much more disgusting instead. </p><p>The man was doused in it, and jumped away, spluttering in horror. Natek burst into laughter, and even Zuko gave a rare smile. </p><p>With their gold piece, they bought a delicious lunch. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Later that night, after dinner, Natek was getting ready to sleep when he noticed Zuko slipping silently out of his bed. </p><p>They had rented one night in a shabby little hostel, and Iroh was already snoring loudly. </p><p>The moon shone through the open windows and illuminated Zuko, who was wearing black clothing that wasn’t his usual Earth Kingdom robe. Natek narrowed his eyes. He hadn’t remembered seeing Zuko change. </p><p>As he watched, Zuko strapped his dao swords’ scabbard to his back, but he did not sheath his swords in them; instead, he left them lying in his rucksack. Then he slipped a blue kabuki mask over his face. Natek’s eyes widened: he recognized that mask from Zuko’s old room on the ship. It had been shoved behind his mattress, like he wanted to keep it hidden. </p><p>Zuko glanced around (Natek quickly pretended to be asleep) and hopped up to the window, perching on the ledge for a moment before he slipped out. </p><p>Natek slid out of his own sheets, grabbed a black, hooded cloak, and followed Zuko out the window, hopping from roof to roof to tail him.</p><p><em> What is he doing? </em> Natek wondered as he followed Zuko across the rooftops. Zuko didn’t hear or see Natek behind him; Natek had become good at stealth as he learned to hunt better, and his hood covered his face. </p><p>Finally, they came to a roof above a small street. A man was walking down it, humming to himself, and with a jolt Natek realized it was the man from earlier, the one Natek had doused with excrement. </p><p>Zuko hopped down to hide behind some barrels in the little alleyway, which made a sound as he knocked one of the barrels by accident. The man whipped around, drawing his swords with a scowl. </p><p>“Who’s there?” The man hissed, lowering himself into a fighting stance.</p><p>Zuko slid out from behind the barrels, silently and gracefully, like a cat. He grabbed the man’s wrist, yanking it forward suddenly. The man let out a yelp as he was jerked forwards. Zuko whipped him around and threw him into a pile of wooden crates nearby. The man fell with a loud grunt as he was thrown into the crates, which crashed down around him. Zuko leaned down and picked up the swords as he looked down at the man, who cowered.</p><p>“Who — who are you?” The man asked shakily, and Zuko sheathed the man’s swords in the empty scabbards on his back. However, he did not reply. Instead, he kicked the man’s shoulder so he fell down again, and then nimbly leapt up the walls to the roofs. </p><p>Natek ran after Zuko, letting his footsteps be heard only after they were out of earshot of the man. As soon as Zuko heard Natek behind him, he whipped around and drew his swords, his stance rigid and defensive. </p><p>“You!” Zuko hissed from behind the mask. “What are you doing here?!” </p><p>“I followed you,” Natek said simply, dipping his cloaked head. “Obviously.” </p><p>“With footsteps like that?” Zuko asked dubiously, his voice slightly muffled by the mask. “How did I not hear you? You sound like a herd of elephant-rhinos.” </p><p>Natek snorted with amusement. “You only heard me because I let you. I can be stealthy, you know.” </p><p>“Whatever,” Zuko said, his posture relaxing. He sheathed his swords. “I was just teaching that guy a lesson.”</p><p>“Clearly. You’re quite the ninja,” Natek acknowledged. “Cool getup. What’s the deal with the mask?” </p><p>Zuko hesitated before pushing the mask up, off of his face. Underneath it, he wore a hood that covered his hair. </p><p>“They call me the Blue Spirit,” he said carefully. “I’ve been seen before. I . . . I was spotted a while ago. With the Avatar.” </p><p>“The Avatar?” Natek asked confusedly, tilting his head to the side. “What do you mean, with the Avatar? Like, you tried to kidnap him?” </p><p>“Well, sort of,” Zuko shrugged. “I freed him from his prison. Zhao was keeping him locked up.” </p><p>“You <em> freed </em> him? But he’s your, like, mortal enemy. Your <em> archnemesis </em>, if you will,” Natek pointed out, and Zuko jerked his head in an impatient nod.</p><p>“Yeah, I know! I freed him so I could take him back to the Fire Nation with me. He didn’t know it was me. Um. Until I got shot by one of the Yu Yan archers and I got knocked out and he took the mask off and saw it was me. But none of Zhao’s people knew it was me. Uh. Except for Zhao. Later. But he’s gone now, so it doesn’t matter.” Zuko scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. “Anyway, they just thought I was from the Spirit World, I guess.”</p><p>Natek processed all this information for a moment before frowning. “Wait, go back — you were <em> shot </em> ? By a <em> Yu Yan </em> archer? They’re legendary for their archery skills! They can pin a fly to a tree from —”</p><p>“— from a hundred yards away without killing it, yeah, I know,” Zuko said irritably. “I was shot in the shoulder. I’m fine now.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” Natek asked concernedly. “I mean, like obviously you’re probably totally fine, but . . . geez. That’s crazy . . . so, what, you’re like a local legend now or something? The Blue Spirit?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko nodded, pulling his mask back down over his face. “And it wouldn’t do well to get discovered. So come on.” </p><p>“That guy deserved it,” Natek called as quietly as he could while they hopped from roof to roof. </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Zuko hissed back. “Now shut up.” </p><p>They got back to their room in the hostel undisturbed. Iroh was still snoring away, meaning they hadn’t been missed. As Zuko quickly changed into his sleep clothes, Natek took off his hooded cloak and packed it safely away in his rucksack. When he turned around, Zuko was shirtless, and for the first time, Natek noticed a tiny scar in his left shoulder. </p><p>“So is that where . . . .” Natek trailed off, pointing at the scar on Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko glanced down and nodded. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, pulling a clean cotton tunic over his head. “It hurt a lot, but it wasn’t that big, so I didn’t bother about it. The medics cleaned it. It healed. I was fine.” </p><p>“Huh,” Natek said thoughtfully. “Well . . . goodnight, <em> Blue Spirit </em>.” </p><p>“Shut up about that,” Zuko muttered as he sunk into his pillow. Natek smiled and laid his head on his own scratchy, cheap pillow. </p><p>“Goodnight,” came Zuko’s mumbled voice after a minute, and Natek chuckled as he closed his eyes. </p><p>
  
</p><p>this isn't canon i just wanted to see Natek kiss the Blue Spirit</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Blue Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek and Zuko have some spirit shenanigans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek and Zuko ran across the roofs, as silently as possible. </p><p>They had used the last of their money to pay for their room last night, and Zuko absolutely refused to beg again. So they had decided to steal (without Iroh’s knowledge, of course). </p><p>Zuko was wearing his Blue Spirit disguise, and Natek was wearing his hooded cloak. He had stolen some face paints from a costume cart and painted his face in traditional Northern Water Tribe face paint, though he added some red accents instead of making it all blue (“It just makes the colors <em> pop </em> more, y’know?”). </p><p>Zuko had convinced Natek to tie back his hair with a ribbon he’d found, so Natek’s hair was tucked into a bun low on his head, near the base of his neck. His hood was pulled far down, to hide the hair that was escaping from his bun. </p><p>They were bent low as they raced across the rooftops, careful not to be seen. </p><p>Suddenly, Zuko signalled silently to a man and a woman walking below. The man was holding two baskets of food, balanced by a wooden rod he held on his shoulders. The woman carried a jug of more food. Zuko turned his head slightly to look at Natek, who nodded mutely before crouching down and launching himself towards the ground. Zuko quickly followed. </p><p>Using water from a nearby barrel, Natek made a thick, impenetrable fog that filled the street. However, he cleared the fog around both his and Zuko’s faces, so that they could see. </p><p>Zuko quickly unsheathed his dao swords and sliced the wooden rod that the man carried so that both the baskets of food dropped. Zuko used his swords to pick them up while Natek snatched the jar of food from the surprised woman’s hands. Then, Natek stomped his foot on the ground and the fog disappeared, solidifying into water that he spread under both his and Zuko’s feet to propel them upwards onto the roofs again. Once on the roofs, Zuko and Natek ran as fast as they could back to the camp they had set up with Iroh, in the little forest outside the town. </p><p>When they got to the forest, Zuko put down the baskets of food for a second, panting. </p><p>“Here,” Natek said, pushing back his hood. “Let me take one of those.” </p><p>“I’m fine,” Zuko said, his voice muffled by the mask. “I just need to rest for a second, that’s all.” </p><p>“Cool. When you stop resting, I’ll take one of those,” Natek said stubbornly, raising an eyebrow at Zuko, who huffed irritably. Though Natek couldn’t see his face, he knew he was glaring. </p><p>A few minutes later, Natek hefted one of the heavy food baskets as well as the jug, and they continued through the forest, with Zuko mumbling all the way. </p><p>However, when they got into earshot of the camp, Zuko fell silent. They put down the food, and Zuko took off his mask. He looked at it for a moment before placing it carefully into a little opening in the trunk of a tree, so it was hidden. </p><p>Natek waved his hand at a nearby plant and extracted the water from it so that he could clean the makeup off of his face. He splashed his face a few times with the water to get it clean, then tossed the water back into the bushes behind them. </p><p>“You’ve still got some face paint here,” Zuko murmured, reaching out to Natek’s face. He used his thumb to wipe away some paint left on Natek’s jawline, and then at the corner of his mouth. Natek’s breath hitched slightly and his lips parted unconsciously as he looked down at Zuko, who let his hand linger on Natek’s face. Then he seemed to realize, and retracted it quickly before brushing himself off for no reason. </p><p>“Thanks,” Natek said belatedly, fighting the blush that was working its way up his cheeks. He peeked around the tree and saw the opening of the cave where they were staying. Iroh sat inside, next to a fire. </p><p>Both of them picked up the food and walked out to their campsite. </p><p>Zuko tossed his food basket at his uncle’s feet, while Natek placed his food a little more gently. Iroh looked at the food in surprise. </p><p>“Where did you get these?” Iroh asked with a small frown. </p><p>“What does it matter where they came from?” Zuko asked irritably, turning and stomping away. </p><p>“Hmm,” Iroh muttered, his frown deepening before he turned to Natek. “I am not used to seeing you with this hairstyle, Prince Natek.” </p><p>“Oh,” Natek said, quickly tugging off the ribbon tying his hair into a bun, which he’d forgotten to take out. “Um. I . . . thought I’d try something new?” </p><p>“Hmm,” Iroh said again, narrowing his eyes, and Natek quickly jogged after Zuko as casually as he could. </p><p>~~~</p><p>A couple days later, Natek and Zuko, in disguise again, spotted a carriage passing through the woods.</p><p>“That’s a rich man’s carriage,” Zuko said, pointing at it. “See the amount of attendants and the detailing on the roof and the wheels? Only a noble would have that.” </p><p>“I didn’t know you were so knowledgeable about architectural nuances like that, Peach Fuzz,” Natek said with a little smirk, and Zuko looked at him, probably with a glare, but it had no effect since he had his mask on. Mostly, he just looked done with Natek’s jokes. </p><p>“So you want to rob it, then?” Natek asked, unsheathing his sickle swords. “Fine by me.” </p><p>“First we take out the driver and the footman, then we take on whatever is inside. On three,” Zuko said, crouching on the branch they were on. “One . . . two . . . <em> three </em>.” </p><p>Both of them leapt nimbly down to the carriage. Zuko landed on the roof, and Natek landed in front of the carriage. </p><p>The carriage driver yelped in surprise, and the ostrich-horse pulling the carriage squawked loudly and balked in shock. The coachman had a spear, and grabbed it, but Natek quickly sliced the pointy part off with his swords. Natek grabbed the coachman and threw him on the ground. The man gave a loud, melodramatic grunt, and Natek raised his sword and knocked the man out with the hilt. </p><p>The footman, who also carried a spear, had poked his head around to see what was going on, but when Natek raised his head and spotted him, the man gave a little squeak of fear and retracted his head. A moment later, Natek heard his footsteps as he ran away.</p><p>“Get him!” Zuko hissed from the roof of the carriage, and Natek sprinted after the man, who was faster than he looked. </p><p>After a chase that lasted all but twenty seconds, Natek caught up to the man, who turned around with his spear pointing at Natek. He was shaking, and sweat was rolling down his face. </p><p>“D-don’t come any closer!” The man warned, jabbing the spear threateningly (or, rather, he tried to — he looked rather pathetic). “Who are you?” </p><p>“Your worst nightmare,” Natek growled in a deep, scary voice, and the man squealed as Natek sliced the spear in half, rendering it useless. Then Natek kicked the man in the stomach so he sat down, the breath knocked out of him. </p><p>“Idiot,” Natek scoffed in his normal voice before knocking the footman out, as well. He dragged the man back to the carriage, and Natek saw Zuko slashing the roof with his dao swords before punching the wood in to make a hole. Zuko reached down into the carriage, retrieved a small, wooden box, and leapt off of the roof into a low-hanging branch. Crouched on the branch, Zuko turned his head, signaled to Natek, and leapt higher into the tree. Natek followed him as quickly as he could. </p><p>When Natek caught up to him, Zuko was in a wide, flat branch a few trees away, counting a pile of money that was in the wooden box he’d taken. </p><p>“Wow,” Natek said, swinging from a higher branch and vaulting onto the wide branch Zuko was on. “That’s a lot of cash.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said. His mask was pushed back from his face, and he wore a pensive expression. “More than enough. We could buy tons of food with this.” </p><p>“Don’t you think we should save it? I mean, we just stole food the other day.” </p><p>“Yes, but Uncle ate most of it,” Zuko pointed out, and Natek sighed, nodding. </p><p>“Yeah. He did. Well . . . I suppose it couldn’t hurt to spend some of this on something that we really need.” </p><p>“Exactly,” Zuko said, shutting the lid of the wooden box with a crisp <em> snap </em>. “I say we go into town, load up on food, and never tell Uncle what we’ve done.” </p><p>“Excellent plan. You know, I’m enjoying these little excursions of ours, Peach Fuzz,” Natek grinned, ruffling Zuko’s growing hair. The bristles were longer, and his hair was much thicker than it had been a few weeks ago. “I never knew stealing could be so fun.” </p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes and pulled his Blue Spirit mask over his face again. </p><p>“Whatever. First we have to go take our disguises off.” </p><p>“So, I was thinking,” Natek said conversationally as they walked to town, having removed their disguises. “Since <em> you’re </em> called the Blue Spirit, <em> I </em> need a cool, mystical spirit name, too.” </p><p>Zuko snorted. “It’s not like I came up with the name myself.” </p><p>“Well, I’m coming up with my own spirit name myself,” Natek said cheerfully as they exited the woods. “How about . . . the Red Demon? <em> That </em> sounds cool. Ooh, or the Red Vision Apparition. It even rhymes!” </p><p>Zuko scoffed. “You are absolutely <em> terrible </em> with names,” he said in annoyance, though there was an undertone of something more affectionate in his voice. “Although that should already be obvious, what with all the inane, stupid, idiotic names you give <em> me </em>.” </p><p>“<em> I </em> know,” Natek said, choosing to ignore him. “ <em> The Bloody Wraith </em>!” </p><p>“How about the Crimson Spirit?” Zuko said, as though this name should be obvious.</p><p>“I — oh. That’s actually — I actually really like that,” Natek said in surprise. “The Crimson Spirit. Hey, our names kind of match! Blue Spirit, Crimson Spirit — we’re the Spirit Boys!” </p><p>“The other day you said we were the Berry Boys,” Zuko said, raising his eyebrow, and Natek waved a hand airily. </p><p>“Yeah, but that’s when we were eating berries. We’re not eating berries right now.”</p><p>“We’re also not in our disguises right now,” Zuko pointed out, gesturing to the Earth Kingdom robes and the straw hats they both wore. Natek huffed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Shut up and let us be the Spirit Boys,” he said irritably, and Zuko rolled his own eyes, but relented.</p><p>“Fine, we’re the Spirit Boys,” he said with a sigh, and Natek grinned, throwing his arm around Zuko’s shoulders. </p><p>When they arrived in town, at least nine delicious smells filled Natek’s nose, smells of roasting meat, of baking bread, of freshly caught fish.</p><p><em> And I can buy them all </em>, he thought, and this made him so happy that he socked Zuko affectionately in the shoulder. </p><p>“Ow! What was <em> that </em> for?” Zuko demanded, rubbing his shoulder, and Natek grinned at him. </p><p>“I’m happy. And I’m hungry. Let’s go get some <em> food </em>. Ooh, let’s go there!” </p><p>Natek pointed to a small restaurant where most of the good smells were coming from. A waiter walked past an open window carrying a large roast duck, and Natek’s mouth watered. </p><p>“We shouldn’t linger,” Zuko said warily. “We should buy food and then go back to the campsite.” </p><p>“Don’t you want to explore the town a little? Stretch your legs?” Natek pleaded.</p><p>“We’ve stretched our legs plenty today,” Zuko said firmly. “We don’t want to attract attention to ourselves. If these people find out who we are, they’re going to kill us — or worse, turn us over to Azula.” </p><p>“We’re the Water and Fire princes, and we’re both benders. I think we can take them,” Natek scoffed. “Come on, they don’t know who we are. And we’ve been wearing our disguises the whole time. And we’re Bo and Lee. <em> And </em> we’re the Spirit Boys!” Natek looked at Zuko with the most pathetic puppy-dog eyes he could muster, and finally, after a few minutes of Zuko looking sternly at him, Zuko sighed, his shoulders relaxing slightly. </p><p>“Fine,” he said. “But we’re sitting in the back of the restaurant, where we won’t be noticed. And for the spirits’ sake, <em> tie your hair back </em> . We don’t need any more <em> girls </em> noticing it and getting all <em> googly-eyed </em> over you. It doesn’t even make any sense,” Zuko muttered, stomping towards the restaurant. Natek glared, but tied his hair into a bun with his ribbon. </p><p>“It’s not like I <em> ask </em> them to be,” Natek said as he caught up to Zuko. “I don’t even <em> do </em> anything.” </p><p>“Exactly,” Zuko said irritably. “They’re just drawn to you and your stupid hair and your stupid dumb pretty face. I don’t even understand it. It’s <em> stupid </em> . And it’s an extra problem we <em> don’t </em> need.” </p><p>Zuko’s words echoed around Natek’s head, and after a moment, he smiled. “Aw, you think I’m pretty?” Natek asked, only half-joking. “That’s sweet, Peach Fuzz.” He ruffled Zuko’s buzz cut, and Zuko gave Natek his fiercest glare. </p><p>“<em> I never said that </em> ,” he said firmly, his face flaring wildly red. “I’m just <em> saying </em> , it’s what <em> they </em> think. The <em> girls </em>. I don’t — I don’t think you’re — I mean, you’re completely ugly. I hate your face.” </p><p>“Aw, I totally think you’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever laid eyes on, Zu — I mean, <em> Lee </em>,” Natek corrected, tipping Zuko an enormous wink. “Yep, Pretty Boy Lee. That’s what they call you back where we’re from.” </p><p>“Shut up,” Zuko muttered, pushing past Natek to ask the hostess for a table in the back. Natek grinned as he followed them to their table, which was in the very back of the restaurant, next to an open window. </p><p>“What can I get for you?” The hostess asked, pulling out a little sheet of parchment and a pencil. She smiled at Natek. “I like your freckles, by the way.” </p><p>“Oh! Um. Thanks,” Natek said awkwardly, ignoring Zuko, whose eyes were burning into the side of his head. He cleared his throat. “I’ll get the roast duck, please. And some sushi rolls, and some shrimp. Oh, and a milkshake, too, please.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Of course,” she said with another smile. “And for you?” She added, turning to Zuko, who was scowling. </p><p>“A coffee,” he grumped. “Black.” </p><p>“Of course,” she said, seeming a bit put-off by his attitude. “Your food will be ready soon.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Natek called after her as she hurried quickly away. He turned to Zuko with a frown. “Was that really necessary?” </p><p>“I <em> told </em> you,” Zuko spat. “I <em> told </em> you you’d attract attention. Next thing you know, we’re going to be on a ship to the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“In case you forgot, I’m not <em> on </em> the wanted posters,” Natek hissed. “ <em> And </em> I tied my hair back, like <em> you </em> said to do. What am I supposed to do, put a burlap sack over my head?” </p><p>“Maybe,” Zuko shrugged obstinately, and Natek growled. </p><p>“You’re <em> impossible </em>,” Natek said, crossing his arms and slouching back against his chair. </p><p>“I’m <em> trying </em> to keep us safe,” Zuko retorted, leaning forward angrily. “Maybe next time you shouldn’t come with me when I go to town.” </p><p>Natek looked at him in shock, his eyes wide with hurt. </p><p>“You are <em> so mean </em>,” Natek snapped. “Stop being a jealous bonehead and look farther than your own nose.” </p><p>“What’s <em> that </em> supposed to mean?” Zuko whisper-yelled. “That’s what I’m <em> doing </em>. You’re being stupid.” </p><p>“So are you,” Natek hissed back. “Admit it, you’re jealous. That’s why <em> you </em> act stupid every time some random girl talks to me. What’s the <em> matter </em> with you? You’re so — <em> rrghh </em>.” Natek snorted angrily, sinking back into his chair. Zuko inflated with anger. </p><p>“You are <em> so </em> self absorbed,” Zuko snapped furiously. “You think the reason I’m acting like this is because I’m jealous of some random girls? I’m trying to <em> protect </em> you! You and Uncle! We can’t draw attention to ourselves! If we do, we’ll be killed or given to Azula!” </p><p>“So why are you making a scene in the middle of a restaurant?” Natek asked, jerking his head at the other patrons, who were beginning to look over at Natek and Zuko. </p><p>“I —” Zuko stopped short, looking around at everyone who was watching them, and glowered furiously. “Show’s over! You can stop watching us now!” He yelled at them, and they quickly resumed their own conversations. </p><p>“You’re insufferable,” Zuko muttered bitterly. “I’m not jealous.” </p><p>“Oh, really?” Natek whispered angrily. “Is that why you asked me about sixty times if I liked Song after we ate dinner with her? Because you ‘<em> weren’t </em>’ jealous?” </p><p>“That was different!” Zuko insisted hotly. Natek raised a skeptical eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh, really? How so?” </p><p>“I — because it — she — it just <em> was </em>, okay?!” Zuko exclaimed quietly, slumping down in his chair. </p><p>“Right. Well, when you come up with a better argument, then maybe we’ll talk about your <em> not </em> jealousy problem.” Natek huffed irritably and tilted his head down so his straw hat blocked Zuko from his view. They sat in uncomfortable silence for at least five minutes until their food arrived. </p><p>In front of Natek, the hostess and the waiters placed the duck, the sushi rolls, and the milkshake, which all smelled — and <em> looked </em> — amazing. In front of Zuko, the hostess placed his singular wooden cup of black coffee. </p><p>“Thanks,” Natek said gratefully, nodding at them. They nodded back, bowed, and retreated back in the direction of the kitchen. </p><p>Natek took a sip of his milkshake, which was strawberry flavored, and closed his eyes, relishing the sweet taste. Then he tried a sushi roll, which was excellent, and then he tore a drumstick off of the duck and bit into it. It was all delicious. </p><p>Meanwhile, Zuko hadn’t even touched his coffee, and sat staring sulkily out the window. </p><p>“Aren’t you gonna eat anything?” Natek asked through his mouth of duck. He swallowed and then frowned when Zuko said nothing. “I didn’t get this for just me, you know. I’m not greedy. I can’t eat all of this myself. And I’d hate for it to go to waste.” </p><p>“Too bad for you, then,” Zuko snapped cantankerously. Natek narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“You’re gonna eat this,” Natek told him, and Zuko scoffed.</p><p>“Make me,” he said stubbornly, and Natek rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You know fully well that I’m capable of doing just that,” Natek warned, and Zuko looked up in momentary surprise. </p><p>“You said you wouldn’t,” he said warily, and Natek hesitated before sighing.</p><p>“Man, I can’t eat all this by myself. I know you’re hungry. Don’t just be edgy and not touch your one black coffee.”</p><p>Zuko stared at Natek, who rolled his eyes impatiently and waved the other drumstick at him temptingly. </p><p>“Eat the duck, Zuko. Eat the duck,” he chanted rhythmically, waving the drumstick in front of Zuko’s face. “Eat the duck. Eat the duck. Eat the duck. Eat the duck. Eat th—” </p><p>“FINE,” Zuko bellowed, hunching his shoulders when the other restaurant-goers turned around to look at him again. “Fine,” he repeated, quieter this time. “Just give me that thing.” He snatched the drumstick out of Natek’s hand and ripped into it with his teeth. </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, they had devoured most of the food, save for a few sushi rolls. The roast duck was nearly stripped of its flesh, and the milkshake and coffee had long since been drunk. </p><p>“That was delicious,” Natek said contentedly, patting his belly. “What d’you say we go get some dessert? Mochi sounds excellent right now.” </p><p>Zuko hummed in agreement, resting his hands on his own belly. A moment later, Zuko burped suddenly, bringing up his fist to stifle it. The look of surprise on his face was hilarious.</p><p>“Um. Sorry,” he said, scratching the back of his head, and Natek snorted with amusement. </p><p>“Better out than in, I always say,” Natek said as he dropped some coins on the table, stood up, and pushed in his chair. “Where do we clear this to?”</p><p>“You’ve said that <em> once </em>,” Zuko reminded him. “And we don’t clear it. The restaurant people do that for us.” </p><p>“Are you sure, O Pampered Prince?” Natek asked, and Zuko rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Of course I’m sure. Pretty sure.” </p><p>“Excuse me,” Natek said to the hostess, who was passing by. “Do we clear this?” </p><p>“Oh! No, of course not,” she said, glancing at their table. “We do that for you. Did you enjoy your meal?” </p><p>“Very much so, thank you,” Natek said with a smile. “It was delicious.” </p><p>“I’m glad. I hope you’ll come back again soon,” she said flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes at Natek. He opened his mouth to respond, but Zuko grabbed his wrist and dragged him away. </p><p>“Wh — hey, what are you doing?!” Natek exclaimed as Zuko dragged him out of the restaurant. </p><p>“Mochi, remember? And then we have to get food to bring back. We have a plan. Let’s not deviate from it.” </p><p>“I wasn’t aware there <em> was </em> a plan in place, Jealous Mastermind,” Natek said irritably. “How about this for a plan: you don’t talk for the rest of our time in the city, and then I don’t die of annoyance.” </p><p>“How about <em> you </em> don’t talk,” Zuko said, firing up, “and no other women make fools of themselves by <em> throwing </em> themselves at you?!” </p><p>“Fine by me,” Natek snapped, “if it will make <em> you </em> act less like a bonehead. Here’s the money, you pay. I want blueberry mochi.” </p><p>“Fine,” Zuko said huffily, catching the money that Natek had thrown at him. Natek pulled his straw hat low over his eyes as they walked down the street. </p><p>“There,” Zuko said after a few minutes, pointing at a cart selling mochi. They walked over to the cart, and the girl at the cart’s window smiled at them.</p><p>“Hi there!” She said cheerfully. “Would you like some mochi? Delicious on a hot day like this!” </p><p>“I’ll get raspberry,” Zuko said roughly, tossing some money on the wooden counter. The girl looked down at it in surprise for a moment, then smiled back up at them. </p><p>“Good choice! And what would your tall, silent friend here like to have?” She asked, tilting her head to peer under Natek’s straw hat. </p><p>“He wants blueberry,” Zuko snapped in a crabby tone of voice. The girl recoiled slightly in surprise, and then nodded, quickly ducking behind the counter to retrieve their mochi. She put it on the counter and hastily swept the money into a small pouch she had. </p><p>“There’s your mochi, have a good day,” she said before hurrying back into a different part of the cart. </p><p>“Well, that went swimmingly,” Natek muttered as they walked away from the cart. Zuko shoved his mochi into his hands. “Thanks.” </p><p>“I don’t believe it,” Zuko spat in disgust, ripping a bite out of his mochi. “Even when she couldn’t see your face and you didn’t say anything, she <em> still </em> tried to come onto you.” </p><p>“What? No, she didn’t,” Natek frowned, chewing his mochi. “I think you’re seeing things that aren’t there. And you could’ve been nicer to her.” </p><p>“I’m not insane!” Zuko hollered, so that passerby turned to look at him. “And besides,” he said in a quieter voice, “you <em> never </em> notice when people like you.” </p><p>“What? How do you know? I notice plenty,” Natek said defensively, and Zuko snorted so loudly it sounded like he hurt his throat. </p><p>“You do not,” he insisted irately. “Anyways, <em> I’m </em> the only one who’s actually had a girlfriend, so I know way more about this than you do. Oh, we should get some food here,” Zuko added, pointing to a shop selling various meats. </p><p>“No way. <em> You’ve </em> had a girlfriend?” Natek asked incredulously as they walked over to the shop, and Zuko glared at him challengingly. </p><p>“What? Is it that hard to believe?” Zuko asked as he paid for a roasted pig and a few cured meats. There was an undertone of hurt in his voice. “I know I’m ugly, but I <em> did </em> have a girlfriend.” </p><p>“You are <em> not </em> ugly,” Natek insisted. “That isn’t what I meant. I was just surprised because you’ve been at sea for three years. And now we’re on the run together, so I just . . . you know, I mean, when did you have a girlfriend, is what I meant.” </p><p>“It was <em> before </em> I was banished,” Zuko said elegantly, hefting the pig and the meat as they walked away from the vendor. “And it was Mai. Remember, I told you about her before.” </p><p>“Oh. Oh, yeah,” Natek said, stuffing the last of his mochi into his mouth. “Yeah, I remember. You said you liked her. You didn’t say she was your girlfriend.” </p><p>“Well. She wasn’t . . . officially my girlfriend,” Zuko admitted stiffly. “But we kissed.” </p><p>“You did?” Natek asked, and Zuko shrugged jerkily. </p><p>“Well. She kissed me on the cheek one time.” </p><p>“Oh,” Natek said with a thoughtful frown. “I don’t think that counts as dating, actually. I kiss you on the cheek all the time. And the head. And we’re not . . . I mean. We’re not — you’re not my boyfriend, or anything.” </p><p>Zuko looked quickly up at Natek, and then down. “Of course not,” Zuko said hastily. “That’s ridiculous. We’re not — we can’t — I mean, I’m not —” Zuko broke off roughly with a cough. “Anyway,” he said in a determinedly dignified voice, “she liked me. So, um. So there.” </p><p>Natek had to laugh at that. “Well argued,” he snickered. “You should definitely be a lawyer or something. You’d win every case with that.” </p><p>“Shut up. Hey, look, a tea set,” Zuko said, jerking his head at a gold and white porcelain tea set. “Uncle would love that.” </p><p>After they’d bought the tea set, they bought another bag of food and then headed out of the town, back to the campsite. </p><p>That night, when Iroh came in to pour some tea, he looked around at all the food that Zuko and Natek had bought. </p><p>“Looks like you did some serious shopping,” he said as he poured his tea. “But where did you get all the money?” </p><p>Zuko and Natek, who were sitting by their campfire, looked at each other and then down at the ground. </p><p>“Do you like your new teapot?” Zuko asked, leaning back against the cave wall. He rested his elbows on a log they’d dragged into the cave as a seat. </p><p>“To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot, or a tin cup.” </p><p>Zuko said nothing, stony-faced. Iroh got up and walked over to him and Natek. </p><p>“I know we’ve had some difficult times lately,” Iroh said, sitting next to them. “We’ve had to struggle just to get by. But it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “As I have told you, there is a simple honor in poverty.” </p><p>“There’s no honor for me without the Avatar,” Zuko said with a scowl. Iroh bowed his head. </p><p>“Zuko . . . even if you did capture the Avatar, I’m not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now.” </p><p>“Then there is no hope at all,” Zuko said hoarsely, looking down and away from Iroh. He tried to get up, but Zuko grabbed his sleeve and his shoulder. </p><p>“No, Zuko!” Iroh exclaimed. “You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. <em> That </em> is the meaning of inner strength.” </p><p>Zuko turned to look at him for a moment before pulling away and stomping out of the cave without looking back. </p><p>Iroh sighed, and Natek turned to look at him. </p><p>“He’s been in a mood today,” Natek said apologetically. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him. And I don’t know how to fix him.”</p><p>“You cannot fix <em> people, </em> Prince Natek,” Iroh said sadly. “You can only fix <em> things </em> . But you can help <em> people </em>. That is what I am trying to do with Prince Zuko. But sometimes, people do not want to be helped.” </p><p>“Clearly,” Natek scoffed. “He’s so . . . stubborn. He won’t admit when he’s wrong. He’s been all irritable ever since we went to town today. We stopped in a restaurant and I guess the hostess was being nice to me — she said she liked my freckles — and Zuko was convinced that she liked me and was making eyes at me. And then we went somewhere else to get mochi and the girl selling it to us called me ‘tall and silent,’ because Zuko told me not to talk. And he was convinced that <em> she </em> was coming onto me, too. And he’s been mad ever since, but he won’t admit it. He’s insufferable.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Iroh said, seemingly as stupefied as Natek, but there was some glimmer of understanding deep in his eyes. “My nephew is confused about many things. Traveling like this has been difficult on him. He is frustrated, so he takes it out on others. I am sure it is nothing you did. Though I must ask how you got the money to go to town.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said, pretending not to hear the last part. “I guess so. Yeah, he was being weird in town. I’d better go see if he’s okay.” </p><p>“I —” Iroh began, but Natek was already hurrying out of the cave. </p><p>Outside the cave, Natek walked in the woods for a short while, but he didn’t find Zuko. He lingered for a bit more before he went back to the cave. </p><p>“Couldn’t find him,” Natek shrugged. “I guess he’ll come back when he wants to.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Iroh said as he sipped his tea. “My nephew needs some time to himself. I understand.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Natek sighed, taking the steaming cup Iroh offered him. “So do I.” </p><p>A couple of hours later, Natek heard footsteps, and looked up to see Zuko walking back to the cave opening. </p><p>“Uncle,” he said, determinedly not looking at Natek. “I thought a lot about what you said.”</p><p>“You did?” Iroh asked with a surprised smile. “Good, good.”</p><p>“It’s helped me realize something,” Zuko continued, still avoiding Natek’s eye. “We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way.” </p><p>The smile fell from Iroh’s face, and Natek’s own face dropped. </p><p>“Wait, what?” Natek asked, standing up. “What are you saying?” </p><p>“I’m leaving,” Zuko said, picking up his rucksack, which was leaning at the cave opening. “Don’t try to follow me.” </p><p>“Wait!” Natek exclaimed, grabbing Zuko’s shoulder. “What do you <em> mean </em>, you’re leaving? You can’t leave!” </p><p>“Yes, I can,” Zuko said rigidly. He grasped Natek’s wrist firmly but gently in his hand, and removed it from his shoulder. “I need to figure myself out. I need to find my own way. Without you.” Zuko sounded strained, and he still refused to look Natek in the eye. </p><p>“But — but — what? We’ve — we’ve been through so much together, you can’t leave,” Natek said desperately. “What about everything we’ve done? What about the Spirit Boys? The Berry Boys? <em> Lee and Bo </em>?!” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zuko said in a closed-off voice. He turned away, his head low, shouldering his pack. </p><p>“But you can’t leave me!” Natek insisted, following him a few paces. “You’re my best friend! I love you!” </p><p>This got Zuko to turn around, and this time, he looked up at Natek, and Natek could see the pain, sadness, and regret in his eyes — but also the steely determination, and the desperation to prove himself. And Natek realized that there was no convincing him, and that he was about to lose his best friend. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zuko whispered, more genuinely this time, before he turned abruptly away and stalked through the woods.</p><p>“Wait!” Iroh called, quickly untying the ostrich-horse. He hurried after Zuko, leading the mount behind him. He handed the reins to Zuko, who took them and swung himself onto the ostrich-horse’s back. </p><p>Zuko looked over his shoulder at Iroh and Natek for a moment before he slapped the reins against his mount’s neck and galloped off into the woods, taking Natek’s heart away with him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>natek's crimson spirit disguise</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Iroh's Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iroh tells Natek the story of how he came to be the man he is today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So,” Natek said nervously as he and Iroh packed up the camp the next morning, “now that Zuko isn’t with us anymore . . . I was wondering . . . I was wondering if maybe we could, um, try to find my dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Iroh turned to Natek in surprise, but there was a sad look in his eyes. “I am sorry, but I had intended on following Zuko. To make sure he does not get into trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Natek said, his heart falling. “Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not wish to hold you back, though, Prince Natek,” he said kindly, walking over to Natek. “If you wish to find your father, I fully support you in doing so. You deserve to find your family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Natek said, shaking his head. “I don’t want to leave you. I want to go with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Iroh asked gently. “I know you wish very much to find your father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Natek said with a sigh. “You’ve been more of a father to me in the few months we’ve known each other than he ever has — I mean, obviously, since I’ve never even met the guy. I don’t even know if he’s alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he is,” Iroh said. “But your friendship means much to me. I am honored you think of me in such high regard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Natek said in surprise. “Sisra was always horrible, and he’s the only father I’d ever known. But then I met you, and you were so kind . . . even when Zuko was being horrible to you, you never got mad or yelled. I liked that. Sisra always yelled at me as a kid, I hated it. It was constant . . . but anyways, I figure if I’m meant to find my real father, then I will. It’s like . . . it’s like this leaf,” Natek said, looking down and picking up a tiny leaf that had fallen off of a nearby tree. “This leaf falls from the tree, right? And then maybe the leaf will get stuck to someone’s boot as they pass by. And the leaf will travel far from where it originally was. But eventually, it will fall off of the boot, and it will end up exactly where it’s supposed to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh chuckled appreciatively. “Very good,” Iroh said, patting Natek’s shoulder. “That sounds like something I would say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek laughed. “I guess your wisdom is rubbing off on me,” he said, dropping the leaf back to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Iroh said with a nod, turning to pack up his tea set. “But as for not yelling . . . I do not see a use for it. Anger and yelling is used when one cannot find a better way to solve a problem. But there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> a better way to solve a problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Natek said thoughtfully, looking down. “I guess Sisra didn’t get that memo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to yell, too,” Iroh admitted, stretching his back. “When I was younger. I was much more like my brother, Ozai, when I was a young general.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Natek asked incredulously, shaking out his sleeping bag. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard to imagine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is,” Iroh chuckled. “But it was not always so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Natek asked interestedly, and Iroh nodded sagely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was young, I was ambitious. I would always compete with my brother in everything. We both had tempers, and a drive and will to beat the other. I think I also had a bit of an ego, being the older brother, because I knew that I would become Fire Lord one day, instead of him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek tried to imagine Iroh as a young hotshot, but it was nearly impossible to connect that image with the old man standing in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I yelled to solve my problems. I became angry. I became frustrated, just as anyone does when faced with adversity. I was also a prodigy, which made life both better and harder for me. Better — at least, this is what I thought at the time — because it gave me a sense of superiority. I thought this made me better than others, being more talented. But it also made my life more difficult. I was put under much more pressure than Ozai was. I was the one my father always turned to. I was the one given special privileges and missions to complete. This made Ozai resent me, I think. He was the underdog. He was the runt. He was the forgotten brother. And I greatly regret this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So . . . so you were Azula,” Natek said thoughtfully. “And he was Zuko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Iroh bowed his head sadly. “I was my father’s favorite. Ozai had been my best friend when we were children, but as we grew up and I became more successful than him, he grew bitter. He grew to hate me. And he was smart. He tried to claw his way to the top, and when that didn’t work, he tried to take me down from the inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did?” Natek asked, and Iroh nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He would try to sabotage my missions to make me look bad. He even tried to sabotage my relationship with my wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Natek breathed, and Iroh nodded again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he did not have a hand in my greatest defeat. That was my own undoing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek leaned forward unconsciously, eager to hear the rest of the story. The packing had been forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ambitious — and foolish — as I was, I decided to conquer the legendary city of Ba Sing Se.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ba Sing Se?” Natek asked in wonder. “That’s the biggest city in the Earth Kingdom! It’s famed for being, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>unconquerable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Iroh said. “But I still felt young, though I was now middle-aged. And I felt invincible. And I was sure that I would conquer the great city in a short amount of time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t,” Natek guessed, and Iroh shook his head sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He sighed, closed his eyes, and continued. “We were there for six hundred days. My armies managed to break through Ba Sing Se’s outer wall, which was famous for being impenetrable. But once we had broken through, Ba Sing Se’s great army attacked ours. We most likely could have taken them, but on the third day of battle, my only son, Lu Ten, was killed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek gasped, and Iroh, whose eyes were still closed, furrowed his brow in grief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My son’s death threw everything into perspective. I now saw how foolish I had been to try and conquer the great city, and how selfish I had been. I had not thought about anyone but myself. I sent my troops into battle without thinking about their own wellbeing, even my son’s. My only thought was about how wealthy and famous I was to become after the city had been taken in my name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s horrible,” Natek whispered, and Iroh nodded gravely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wife was so heartbroken she left me. She told me it was my own fault our son had died, that I sent him to an early grave. She was right, of course, but it still hurt. I live with that every day: the knowledge that if I had not been so short-sighted and arrogant, my son would still be alive. It disgusts me to think about how imprudent I was. I loved my son more than life itself. His death changed me as a man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Natek said, swallowing over the lump in his throat. “That’s really sad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a saying that the spirits will never give you anything you cannot handle,” Iroh sighed. “I think about Lu Ten every day. Not a day goes by that I do not regret my actions. But his death made me grow as a person. His death broadened my perceptions of my own self, and made me think of others before myself. I could not help my son, who himself had insisted on fighting! And I could not help myself, who sent him off without a second thought. I think the spirits saw how distant I was becoming. I had lost my own way. I had lost sight of who I truly was. So the spirits . . . they humbled me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear slid down Iroh’s face, and Natek couldn’t stop his own eyes from welling up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever since that day, I vowed to be a better man. I recognized how vain and self-important I had been, and I vowed that I would never be this way ever again. My own honor depended on it. So I retreated from Ba Sing Se. I never yelled again. I never became angry again. I saw how useless those tactics were. So now . . . I try to be someone that my son would be proud of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed down Natek’s cheeks and he leaned forward abruptly and hugged Iroh as tightly as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh was surprised, but he hugged Natek back after a moment, giving a low, rumbly chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he would be proud of you,” Natek said as evenly as he could. “Anyone would be. You’re the kindest, smartest, wisest man I’ve ever met in my whole entire life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh chuckled again, though it was shaky with tears. “You remind me much of him,” Iroh said quietly. “I think you two would have been great friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Natek asked, pulling back and wiping his eyes. Iroh nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My son Lu Ten had a great sense of humor, and an upbeat way of looking at the world, whatever life threw at him,” Iroh said. “He was a powerful firebender, and he inherited my temper, but it rarely came out. He was good-spirited and always found a way to help, no matter the problem — even if it was just bringing me a cup of hot, steaming jasmine tea while I pored over battle strategies and war plans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek smiled. “He sounds like he was a cool guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> very cool,” Iroh chuckled, wiping his own eyes. “But he is not gone. Not forever. I see him everywhere — in your humor, in Zuko’s temper, in our shared love of tea, in the smell of the wind as it blows through the pine trees. And I know that one day — one day very soon, as I am not so young anymore — that I will see him again. And that makes me happy. Yes, he is not gone forever. The ones who love us never truly leave us. They are with us, even if we cannot see them. And they watch over us, guiding us when we lose our way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Natek said in a squeaky voice, crying again. “Okay. I mean, that makes sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh chuckled, standing up again and shouldering his rucksack. “But it is not just spirits who watch over us when we lose our way. That is why I must follow Zuko. Ever since losing Lu Ten, I think of him as my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek said, wiping his eyes as he stood up and grabbed his own pack. “I understand. I’m coming with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Natek,” Iroh said with a warm smile. “Your support means much to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Natek said, returning his smile. “Besides, I’m a pretty good tracker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And together, they started off in the direction Zuko had gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Cut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek gets lice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey so i'm gonna add art to my chapters! i think i mentioned before that i'm an artist and i've done lots of art of natek and so i'm going to add art to the chapters i've already done, and continue adding it to my future chapters! i will not add art to every single chapter that i write, i'll just add it to the chapters that i've done art for specifically. so i would recommend going to the TOP of this story, clicking "entire work," going to the beginning, and scrolling back through so you can see the art that i put! it will be at the end of the chapters :) i hope that isn't too confusing and thank you for supporting me and this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek could not stop itching his head. </p><p>They had been traveling for more than a whole <em> month </em>, tracking Zuko. They had been camping most of the time, sometimes paying for a room in passing towns whenever they had the money. But for the past few days, after spending the night in a rather shabby room, Natek’s head had been itching fiercely.</p><p>He didn’t know what was wrong with him. It kept getting worse with each passing day; Natek was surprised he hadn’t scalped himself with how much he was scraping his fingernails against it. He was sure it must have been red and raw. </p><p>“Prince Natek,” Iroh said. “What is wrong with your head?” </p><p>“I don’t know,” Natek exclaimed, scratching his head frantically. “My head is so itchy and it just keeps getting worse! It won’t go away!” </p><p>“Let me see,” Iroh said, gesturing to Natek’s head, and Natek defeatedly bent his entire body over at a ninety degree angle so that Iroh could see the top of his head. </p><p>“Hmm,” Iroh said knowingly. “It seems you have some visitors.” </p><p>“Vis — what?” Natek asked with a confused frown, straightening back up. </p><p>“Lice,” Iroh said with a sage nod. “From sleeping on a dirty pillow.” </p><p>“<em> Lice </em> ?!” Natek asked in horror, shaking himself all over. “ <em> Ugh </em>!” </p><p>Natek loved insects as much as the next person, but there were a few he wouldn’t go near: giant, exotic spiders, long skinny things with too many legs, wasps, hornets, and parasitic bugs, including lice. Just imagining that there were hundreds of little tiny bugs with their eggs <em> living in his hair </em> made him want to set himself on fire.</p><p>“How do I get rid of them?! Avatars and <em> airbenders </em>,” Natek muttered to himself, shuddering. He shook his head wildly, as though this would somehow shake all the bugs out of him. </p><p>“Fortunately, I can get rid of them for you,” Iroh said cheerfully. “Many years ago, a plague of lice swept through the Fire Nation palace. Nobody was really sure where it came from, but everyone caught it. Luckily, our herbalist found a way to make an herbal paste to cure it. I asked him to teach me how to make it, too. I thought one day it would come in handy. I am happy to see I was right!” </p><p>Natek glared at him, and Iroh rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Er, perhaps that did not come out right.” </p><p>“Well, how do you make it?” Natek asked impatiently. “I can get the ingredients for you.” </p><p>“Excellent,” Iroh said, rubbing his hands together. “We will need wild jasmine, neem and tulsi leaves, fresh pine needles, the stem of a poppy, garlic, and tea tree oil. Luckily, I already have the oil.” </p><p>“Okay,” Natek said, trying to remember all the ingredients as he scratched his head. “Jasmine, neem and tulsi leaves, pine needles, poppy stem, and garlic. Shouldn’t be too hard to find.” </p><p>“I will wait here for you,” Iroh said, and Natek nodded before rushing off to find the ingredients. </p><p>The jasmine, the poppy stem, and the pine needles weren’t hard to find, but the other ingredients proved more difficult. Luckily, as he was growing weary, Natek discovered a patch of wild garlic underneath a few trees. He quickly collected some and moved on, trying to find neem and tulsi leaves. </p><p>Finally, after an hour of searching, he got all the ingredients together (making a note in his head to draw the leaves in his Book of Knowledge later) and ran back to the campsite. </p><p>“Here,” Natek panted, dropping the ingredients in front of Iroh. “Everything you asked for.” </p><p>“Excellent,” Iroh said, picking up the jasmine and examining it. “This will do nicely.” Then he brought out his tea kettle and began to crush up the jasmine leave with a mortar and pestle he had sitting next to him. </p><p>“Wait, you’re making tea?” Natek asked. “That’s what the jasmine was for?” </p><p>Iroh nodded. “I had run out,” he said simply. “After tea, I will make the paste for you.” </p><p>Natek let out a long-suffering sigh and plopped down in front of Iroh to wait for him to finish with his tea. </p><p>After what seemed like ages, Iroh finished his tea and looked up at Natek with a serene smile. </p><p>“Now I will start making the paste. I will also require a small amount of water, to make the ingredients stick together.”</p><p>“Water? I got you,” Natek said quickly, bending a bit of water out of the air and into the mortar and pestle. “There. Is that enough?” </p><p>“That is perfect,” Iroh said with a satisfactory nod as he began to mash the ingredients. </p><p>While he did that, Natek daydreamed about having an itch-free scalp devoid of lice. However, a few minutes later, Iroh snapped him out of his reverie. </p><p>“I do not think I will be able to apply the paste with your hair as it is,” Iroh said, pointing to Natek’s long tresses. “You will need to cut your hair.” </p><p>“<em> Cut my hair </em>?” Natek squeaked, then cleared his throat roughly. “What do you mean, cut my hair?” </p><p>“Your hair is too long for me to apply the paste effectively,” Iroh said. “I need you to cut it as short as possible.” </p><p>Natek needed a minute to process this information. Cut his hair? Natek hadn’t <em> ever </em> cut his hair, not in his whole, entire life. A part of him wondered if he would still be himself without his long, golden mane. <em> Will people even recognize me? </em> Natek thought to himself. <em> Not that I know many people, but . . . will I recognize </em> myself? </p><p><em> I bet Zuko will be happy </em> , Natek continued bitterly. <em> I bet I’ll be so un-striking and unremarkable that no girl will ever talk to me again </em>. </p><p>This was enough to make Natek never want to cut his hair, just to spite Zuko, but he also wanted to be rid of the lice. And Zuko wasn’t even here. </p><p>“Cut my hair,” Natek repeated dully. “Okay.” </p><p>As if in a daze, Natek pulled out his handmade dagger, grabbed a fistful of hair, and put the blade against the golden locks. </p><p>“It’s just hair,” Natek said, more to himself than to Iroh. “It’ll grow back.” </p><p>And he sliced it off. </p><p>Natek sawed and sliced and shaved at his hair until it was painfully short, and the cut-off hair lay around him like the lifeless, shedded skin of a lizard or snake. </p><p>“Well?” Natek asked finally, looking up at Iroh. “How do I look?” </p><p>“Like Zuko,” Iroh said, and Natek barked a laugh. </p><p>“Like Zuko,” he repeated. “Well, that’s not too bad. Okay, you can put the paste on, now.” He bent his head, begrudgingly marvelling at how <em> light </em> his head was now, without any long hair to weigh it down. </p><p>The paste was cold and sludgy, and it slowly dripped over Natek’s ears, making him shudder uncomfortably. Soon, it coated his whole head, and Iroh scrubbed it and pressed it into Natek’s scalp. </p><p>“This paste will both kill the lice and soothe the itchiness,” Iroh said as he applied the paste. “You must leave it on for a few hours before you wash it off, to make sure the lice are thoroughly killed.”</p><p>“Lice genocide,” Natek said dryly. Iroh chuckled.</p><p>“Yes, lice genocide.”</p><p>Three hours later, when Natek washed what remained of his hair, he formed an ice mirror from the excess water. </p><p>His own freckly face stared back at him, except he looked so much different without his signature long hair. </p><p>Now his hair indeed resembled Zuko’s, though perhaps it was half an inch longer: it was a true buzzcut, though some parts of it were uneven and a little choppy (even though you could barely tell). His eyes looked large in his head without his equally large, wild hair to balance them out, and for the first time Natek realized that his ears stuck out a little bit. </p><p>“This is <em> so weird </em> ,” Natek said, scrubbing a hand over his short, bristly hair. “Now <em> I’m </em> Peach Fuzz. Man. Well, at least I look more like a boy now. When I was a kid, I used to be mistaken as a girl all the time. I didn’t mind, but . . . <em> man </em>. This sure is backwards.” </p><p>Iroh chuckled, putting a hand on Natek’s shoulder. “You’ll get used to it.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said, scrubbing his hand over his shorn head one more time before letting the ice mirror collapse back into water. “Now me and Zuko are the Buzzcut Boys.” </p><p>Iroh laughed. “Well, when you see him again, he is sure to be surprised.” </p><p>“You definitely think we’ll find him, then?” Natek asked quietly, and Iroh nodded. </p><p>“You are an excellent tracker, Prince Natek,” Iroh said, and there was something like pride in his voice. “We will follow Zuko, but we will give him time to himself. It is what he needs.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said with a nod. “Well, we’d best continue, then. Last I checked, he went that way.” Natek pointed east, and Iroh nodded. </p><p>After about thirty more minutes of walking, they exited the woods. Now, as far as the eye could see, there was only a flat, desert-like landscape, though mountains rose in the distance. </p><p>Three more hours of tracking the ostrich-horse’s footprints led them to a small town. However, as soon as Natek saw the smoke rising from some of the buildings, he knew something was wrong. </p><p>“Oh, no,” he muttered, and broke into a run towards the town. He could hear Iroh puffing and panting behind him, and Natek held onto his straw hat to keep it from flying off of his head. </p><p>When they skidded into town, Natek looked around with wide eyes, taking in the damage. </p><p>At least three houses were on fire, as was the ground in some places. Large piles of rocks littered the town square, and a man was buried in rocks, groaning. A mother and father were tending their small, skinny son, who looked to be about ten years old. Natek ran over to them.</p><p>“What happened here?” Natek asked the mother, whose face was tear-streaked. </p><p>“What? Oh,” she said distractedly, brushing a tendril of hair from her face. “Those men” — she pointed to a group of burly men in Earth Kingdom robes — “tried to kidnap my son and force him into the army. So I — I asked the traveling boy staying with us to — to help,” she stammered, and Natek could tell she was somewhat in shock. </p><p>“Traveling boy?” Natek prompted, and the woman nodded, her eyes steely. </p><p>“He beat most of these thugs, but the last one . . . I don’t — I don’t know what happened. But suddenly he shot fire from his — from his swords. He set the whole town on fire. He beat that guard, but . . . he’s <em> Fire Nation </em>,” she spat. Natek clenched his jaw. </p><p>“Did he say who he was?” Natek asked. He already knew it had to be Zuko (<em> What an </em> idiot, Natek thought to himself furiously. <em> What kind of imbecile reveals himself as a firebender when he’s a wanted man? </em>) but he wanted to make sure.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” the woman said icily, pulling her son closer. “Yes, he was very clear about who he was. He said he was Prince Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, and heir to the Fire Nation throne.” </p><p><em> Whoomp, there it is </em> . “Ughhhhh,” Natek groaned, burying his face in his hands. “I literally <em> hate him </em>.” </p><p>“Yes, we rather do, too,” the woman agreed, and Natek sighed heavily through his nose, working his jaw. </p><p>“Well, let me help you with the fires,” Natek said at last, pointing his hand at the tall water tower that stood in the middle of the town square. He moved his hand up, and a large amount of water burst out the top. Natek moved his hand downwards towards the houses and used the giant wave to douse the fires, putting them out easily. </p><p>The woman’s mouth dropped open. “You’re a waterbender!” She exclaimed in surprise, and Natek smiled. </p><p>“Sure looks that way, doesn’t it?” He said, brushing his hands together. “Did you see which way this ‘Prince Zuko’ character went?” </p><p>The woman nodded mutely and pointed towards the front of the town, which was west. Natek sighed again, thanked her, and jogged back over to Iroh, who was lingering towards where they had entered the town. </p><p>“He was here, all right,” Natek said irritably before Iroh could ask. “<em> Idiot </em>. He revealed his whole entire identity. Said he was Prince Zuko, son of Ursa and Ozai, heir to the Fire Nation throne. It’s like he doesn’t know he’s on wanted posters all throughout the Earth Kingdom.” </p><p>Iroh sighed. “My nephew has always been impulsive. He does not always think things through.” </p><p>“He might as well have turned himself in,” Natek exclaimed angrily. “Anyway, the lady said he went that way. We’d better follow him.” </p><p>Iroh nodded, and after waving goodbye to the woman and her child, they started off after Zuko the walking disaster.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Townie Adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek and Iroh go to a town. Natek meets a girl.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek and Iroh were absolutely exhausted. </p><p>They had been walking for days on end tracking Zuko from afar. They had actually caught a glimpse of him, miles ahead in the desert, a few days ago. He had looked so tiny, the size of an ant, on his ostrich horse. </p><p>Now, Natek and Iroh quite literally stumbled into town, their feet weary from days of travel with little rest. His eyes drooping, Natek crashed into someone much smaller than him. </p><p>“Oof!” He grunted, doing a weird pirouette away from the person so they didn’t suffer his full weight falling on them. </p><p>“Oh, my!” Said a girl’s voice. “Are you okay?!” </p><p>“Huh?” Natek muttered, looking up at the girl, who was silhouetted in the bright sunshine. “I’m sorry, I didn’t — I didn’t see where you were going. I mean, where <em> I </em> was going . . . .” Natek pushed himself upright again and straightened his straw hat. Iroh hurried over. </p><p>“Pri — I mean, Bo, are you alright?” Iroh asked, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Are <em> you </em> all right?” Natek asked the girl, who nodded. </p><p>She too was wearing a straw hat. From underneath it came two long, brown braids. The girl’s face was round and she was very pretty, with large doe eyes and a sweet smile. </p><p>“Of course,” she said warmly. “I’m Lien. You both look very tired,” she observed, and Natek and Iroh both nodded. </p><p>“We are exhausted,” Natek said with a sigh. “We’ve been travelling for days . . . it’s been rough.” </p><p>“Well, my family owns a small bed and breakfast,” the girl said with a smile. “It’s not much, but perhaps you could stay for a couple days, rest, wash up, and eat well before you continue with . . . whatever journey you are on.” </p><p>“That would be wonderful,” Iroh said, bowing low. “Thank you for your kindness.” </p><p>“Of course!” She said, returning the bow. “This way.” </p><p>She gestured to follow her, and as they walked, Lien fell into step beside Natek. </p><p>“So what are your names?” She asked curiously, and Natek hesitated. </p><p>“Um, I’m Bo,” he said slowly. “And this is my . . . uncle . . . uh, Mushi,” he said, waving his hand at Iroh. “We’ve come a long way.” </p><p>“Where are you going, Bo and Mushi?” Lien asked, and Natek thought for a moment. </p><p>“Um . . . well, I don’t really —”</p><p>“Ba Sing Se,” Iroh cut in. “We are heading to the ferry to take us to Ba Sing Se.” </p><p>“Ah, Ba Sing Se!” Lien nodded. “I’ve never been there myself, but I’ve heard it’s a great city. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. But the ferry is a long ways away — surely you can’t walk there?” </p><p>“We’ve gotten this far,” Iroh chuckled, and Natek grinned. Lien giggled. </p><p>“How far have you come?” She asked, and Natek scrunched his nose thoughtfully. </p><p>“Not sure,” he said finally. “Hard to tell, but we’ve walked so much I think my feet and legs are stronger than the Fire Nation Army.” </p><p>Lien laughed. “Well, your spirits certainly are not diminished by difficult travel,” she said with a smile. Natek nodded. </p><p>“That’s true,” he said. “I’m pretty upbeat. And so is my uncle.” </p><p>“Humor keeps the spirit young,” Iroh said wisely, and Natek grinned tiredly. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “We almost there?” </p><p>“Yes,” Lien smiled. “Here is our bed and breakfast. Oh, no —” She exclaimed, pointing to one of the wooden beams holding up the roof above the patio. The beam Lien was pointing at was so rotten at the bottom that it was in imminent danger of falling over; even the gentle breeze passing by made it creak. </p><p>“That looks unsafe,” Iroh observed, and Lien nodded. </p><p>“That is! If it goes down, so will the whole roof.” Natek expected her to say she would tell her parents about it, but a moment later, she stepped forward, stomped her foot down on the ground, and a second later giant rocks encased the lower portion of the beam. </p><p>“That should hold it until my mother can take a look at it,” she said, brushing her hands together. “Sorry about that. This place is kind of falling apart, but I promise it’s clean.”</p><p>“You’re an earthbender!” Natek exclaimed in surprise, and Lien smiled. </p><p>“You act like you’ve never seen one before,” she teased, and Natek laughed sheepishly. </p><p>“Well, I actually haven’t,” he admitted. “But . . . my dad is one. I never met him, though. And I’m not one. But I think earthbending looks really cool. I’ve always kind of wanted to do it.” </p><p>Lien giggled. “Well, I’m flattered,” she said as she led them up the steps. “My earthbending keeps us together out here. Literally — without it, this place would fall apart. It’s just me and my mom. I never met my dad, either.” </p><p>“That’s too bad,” Natek said, looking around. “Maybe someday you’ll find him.” </p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” Lien said, sounding unconvinced. “Anyways, let me take you to my mom. She can get you a room.” </p><p>Lien led them around a corner into a small room with a desk. The desk was piled so high with papers that Natek almost missed the woman sitting behind it. </p><p>“Mom,” Lien said, slightly awkwardly. “We have two new folks who need a room.” </p><p>“Huh? Customers?” Lien’s mother said distractedly. She stood up abruptly, scattering a few papers from her desk as she did so.</p><p>Lien’s mother was short and solid. She looked strong, with tan skin and a few freckles across her nose. Her long, dark hair hung behind her in a braid, and she wore an apron over her robes. </p><p>“Hi,” Lien’s mother said with a smile, which, though tired, made her resemblance to her daughter uncanny. “Welcome to our humble abode. I’m Nuwa.” She reached her hand forward to shake, which Iroh and Natek both did. </p><p>“Thank you for allowing us to stay in your bed and breakfast,” Iroh said, bowing deeply. “Our feet are weary from much travelling.” </p><p>“I’m Bo, and this is my uncle Mushi,” Natek offered, gesturing to Iroh. “This place was sent by the spirits, you have no idea.” </p><p>Lien’s mother chuckled and reached underneath the desk, drawing out a key. “Lien, take these two weary travellers to their room. And bring them up some food.” </p><p>“Yes, mother,” Lien said before motioning for Iroh and Natek to follow her. </p><p>The room was clean and bright, and Natek sighed happily, collapsing onto the bed. </p><p>“This is great,” he slurred tiredly, and Lien giggled. </p><p>Natek was much too tired to even take off his straw hat, and the next thing he knew, he was dropping off to sleep. </p><p>Natek’s dreams were as strange as usual. </p><p>Firstly, he was walking through a long hall of mirrors. As he passed each one, he saw that his reflection differed: in one, he was Zuko. In the next, he was Yue. In another he was Avatar Aang. This continued as he made his way down the hall — he became Sokka, Katara, the Avatar’s giant beast Appa, Iroh, Song, Mingmei, even Lien. At the end of the hall, Yue stood in front of him. She said nothing, but instead hugged him. The floor dissipated, and Natek fell into darkness. </p><p>When he finally awoke, the sunlight was streaming through the windows at an angle that suggested it was late morning. </p><p><em> Wow, I feel so much better </em> , Natek thought to himself. <em> I slept straight through the night. </em> </p><p>“Good morning, Prince Natek,” Iroh chuckled from where he was sitting, across from the bed in a little wicker chair. </p><p>Natek groaned and automatically reached up to push his hair back from his face — before he remembered that he’d cut it all off. He spotted his straw hat hanging off the back of the chair that Iroh was sitting in. </p><p>“That was quite some rest you got,” Iroh said with a smile. “You slept for a whole day.”</p><p>“Huh?” Natek asked confusedly, and Iroh chuckled again. </p><p>“You fell asleep two days ago. You slept through all of yesterday.” </p><p>“I <em> what </em>?!” Natek exclaimed in shock, sitting bolt upright. “I missed a whole day of my life?!” </p><p>“You needed it,” Iroh said, inclining his head. “You look much better.” </p><p>“I <em> feel </em> much better,” Natek said truthfully. “I’m not sore anymore. And I’m not tired.” </p><p>“I should hope not,” Iroh laughed. “You just slept over twenty-four hours!” </p><p>“Boy, am I hungry, though,” Natek realized, and Iroh smiled. </p><p>“I am sure young Lien would love to show you the dining area and the kitchens,” he said mysteriously, and Natek tilted his head. </p><p>“What . . . are you implying?” Natek asked confusedly, because Iroh’s tone clearly had a hidden meaning. Iroh’s smile widened.</p><p>“She has been asking about you quite a bit,” he replied. “Yesterday she came to check on you at least five times. I told her you were still resting.” </p><p>“Oh, that was nice of her,” Natek said obliviously. “Yeah, I’ll go down and see what they’ve got for food. What time is it, by the way?” </p><p>“It is late morning,” Iroh said, glancing out the window. “Lunch in an hour, I would say.” </p><p>“Alright,” Natek said, stretching and cracking his back. “I guess I’ll have brunch, then.” He went to go put on his straw hat, but hesitated. “Eh, I don’t need it,” he decided, waving his hand at the hat dismissively before shuffling out of their room to go downstairs. </p><p>“Bo!” Came Lien’s voice as soon as he set foot on the lower landing. “You’re awake!” </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Natek said, giving a giant yawn as he scrubbed his hand down the side of his face. “Man, I was knocked out for a solid, like . . . for two days. <em> Man </em>. I’m starved.” </p><p>“Oh! We have some excellent vendors in our town. I’m sure we can find you something delicious to eat,” Lien said eagerly, her braids bouncing. “Do you like fruit?” </p><p>“Love some,” Natek said, wondering when the last time he ate fruit was. “Do you guys have meat, too?” </p><p>“Oh, of course,” Lien nodded. “We’ve got the best food ever here! You’ll see.” </p><p>“Cool,” Natek said with a grin as he followed Lien outside. She fell into step behind him and glanced up at him with a small, shy smile. </p><p>“I like your hair,” she said, and Natek barked a laugh. </p><p>“That’s funny,” he said amusedly. “It’s just — my hair used to be down to here” — Natek gestured to his mid-back with his hand — “but I got lice from this, like, sketchy place we stayed in, and I had to chop it all off. I’m kind of sad, but it’ll grow back. It’s just hair.” </p><p>“Wow,” Lien said interestedly. “I’d have liked to see it long.”</p><p>“This is the first haircut I’ve ever gotten in my life,” Natek said, gesturing to his head. “It feels weird to be, like, nearly bald. Whatever.” </p><p>Lien giggled. “Well, I think you’re perfectly handsome. Even if you have got an odd little sprig in the back.” </p><p>“I do?” Natek said in surprise, brushing his hand over his head again. “It honestly feels like I have sprigs all over.” </p><p>“Well,” Lien said thoughtfully, “you do. But there’s one really long one at the back. I can tell you used to have really nice hair.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Natek said sheepishly, with a goofy grin. “It stuck up in every direction then, too.” </p><p>Lien laughed as they walked up to a fruit cart. </p><p>“This cart has the freshest fruit you’ve ever tasted,” she said, her eyes glowing as she looked at all the delicious fruit. Natek saw with a pang that the cart carried baskets of different types of berries. </p><p>“Wow,” Natek said as his stomach growled loudly. “That looks good.” </p><p>Natek paid for an apple, a nectarine, and a basket of raspberries and promptly inhaled most of it in one go. </p><p>“Wow,” Lien said, sounding impressed. “That’s some appetite.” </p><p>“Mshtarved,” Natek said unintelligibly through his mouthful of raspberries, but Lien seemed to understand, because she laughed. Then a voice sounded from behind them.</p><p>“Ugh, you actually <em> eat </em> that stuff? Disgusting!” </p><p>Natek turned around to see a short, portly boy with brown hair glowering at them. His several chins quivered dangerously at them as he crossed his arms. </p><p>“What, you mean the fruit?” Natek asked, holding up the basket, and the boy scrunched his nose with a nod. </p><p>“I hate it,” he said. “Fruit is disgusting.” </p><p>“Shut up, Fu,” Lien interjected irritably. “You’re so wrong. Fruit is delicious.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said with a frown. “This is <em> so good </em>.” </p><p>“And who are <em> you </em>?” Fu asked snootily, and Natek narrowed his eyes, tempted to tell this boy he was a prince just to see the look on his face. </p><p><em> I’m not even on the wanted posters, </em> Natek thought recklessly. <em> Why should I hide who I really am? </em> But he decided that, for now at least, it was better to hide his true identity. </p><p>“I’m Bo,” he said, straightening himself up to his full height so he towered far above Fu’s short self. “I’m a traveler, and I like fruit. I’m new in town.” </p><p>Fu snorted obnoxiously, and Natek rolled his eyes.</p><p>“How can you not like fruit? Have you ever tasted this before?” Natek asked, half-joking, but to his immense surprise, Fu hesitated.</p><p>“Well, no,” Fu said. “I haven’t. But I’ve tried apples before. I don’t like them.” </p><p>“Wh —” Natek snorted disbelievingly. “Wait. So . . . you’ve tried one fruit you didn’t like, and . . . what, you decided all fruits are horrible? Dude.” </p><p>“Whatever,” Fu said defensively. “They probably are.” </p><p>“Nah,” Natek said, shaking his head. “Why don’t you buy a few good fruits from this stand here, and you can try them and see if you like them or not.” </p><p>“Why should I waste my money?” Fu asked in a way that made Natek want to punch him in the face.</p><p>“Because you’re rich,” Lien said suddenly. “You can afford half the village. You can certainly afford this whole cart.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Fu said, stroking his chins. “I suppose I could . . . try a few.” </p><p>“How have you never eaten fruit in your whole life?” Natek asked incredulously as Fu bought the fruits. “Like, how is that possible? How do you not have, like, scurvy or something?” </p><p>“I don’t know what that is,” Fu said dismissively. “But I just don’t like them, that’s all.”</p><p>“Okay, well, try this,” Natek said, holding up a handful of blueberries. Fu looked at it skeptically. </p><p>“A blueberry? Is that correct?” Fu asked, and Natek seriously wondered whether this guy was playing games or not. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a blueberry,” he said finally. “Try it. They’re delicious.” </p><p>“It looks like it has a little hole in the top,” Fu said, inspecting the blueberry. He picked one out of Natek’s hand and squinted at it. “Something’s leaking out of it,” he announced, and Natek rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the juice,” he said impatiently. “Just try it.” </p><p>Fu sniffed it. “Smells okay,” he said before hesitantly putting it in his mouth and chewing. It looked as though he were going to gag for a moment before he swallowed. </p><p>“That wasn’t too bad,” he said. “I almost threw up, though.” </p><p>Natek looked at Lien with a “can you believe this guy?” expression. She rolled her eyes back at him with a nod. </p><p>“What’s next?” Fu interrupted, and Natek looked around at the pile of fruit they’d bought. Natek poured the rest of the blueberries into his own mouth and pointed to a bunch of grapes. </p><p>“Ooh, grapes are my favorites,” Lien said, pulling a few off the bunch.</p><p>“Mine too,” Natek said with a smile, and Lien handed him a few. </p><p>Fu looked at it warily. </p><p>“Oh, come <em> on </em> , man, it’s a <em> grape </em>, just eat it,” Natek said, pushing one in his face. “They’re sweet.” </p><p>Fu put it in his mouth and gagged as soon as it touched his tongue. </p><p>“Oh, <em> come on </em>,” Natek said again. “You’re more dramatic than Zu — um, than a friend that I have, and that’s saying something, because he’s the biggest drama queen I’ve ever met.” </p><p>“Shut up,” Fu choked. “Next one.” </p><p>“Here’s a strawberry,” Natek said, handing him one. “You don’t eat the green part.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Fu said, chewing it. “It’s better than the blueberry.” </p><p>“Try a kiwi,” Lien said, handing him one. </p><p>“How do I even eat this?” Fu asked delicately, poking the kiwi with a finger, and Natek rolled his eyes again. He unsheathed his dagger, sliced the kiwi, and handed Fu a slice. </p><p>“Eat,” he commanded, and Fu wrinkled his nose. </p><p>“This looks like a sea creature,” he said in a whiny voice, and Natek narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“Well, it’s not,” he said dryly. “Eat it.” </p><p>Fu took a bite and then immediately spit it out.</p><p>“<em> Eughh </em>,” Fu groaned, sticking his tongue out. “The texture is atrocious.” </p><p>“<em> You’re </em> atrocious,” Lien muttered under her breath, and Natek snickered. </p><p>“Try a mango,” Natek said, quickly slicing it up. “Careful, it’s slippery.” </p><p>“I’m going to choke on that,” Fu said, and Natek stabbed the mango with his dagger. </p><p>“Eat it off this,” he offered, jabbing the mango dagger in Fu’s face. </p><p>“Careful with that!” Fu exclaimed, flapping his hands. “You could’ve taken my eye out!” </p><p>“Eat it or I’m shoving it down your throat,” Natek warned, and Fu took a dainty bite. </p><p>“It’s not excellent,” he said after chewing for a moment. Natek handed him a banana. </p><p>“Try this. It’s delicious.” </p><p>“Ew,” Fu said, looking at it. “I don’t like this already. It looks weird. How do I even eat this?” </p><p>“You peel it,” Lien said shortly, and Fu flapped his hands at it. </p><p>“You do it. I don’t want to touch it,” he said, and Natek swallowed a nasty retort as he peeled the banana. </p><p>“Bite. It.” Natek said, shoving it in Fu’s face. Fu took a tiny bite and immediately spat it out. </p><p>“Awful!” He exclaimed dramatically. “Horrible! Disgusting!” </p><p>They continued with oranges, apples (which he absolutely hated), watermelon, and pineapple. Fu said that oranges and pineapples were his favorites. Lien and Natek ate whatever Fu left (which was basically the entire load of fruit he’d bought). Afterward, Natek was so stuffed he didn’t even want meat.</p><p>Once they’d said their goodbyes, Natek groaned. </p><p>“I really . . . hate that guy,” he said, and Lien laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s the most annoying guy at our school. Why don’t we go on a walk to clear him from our heads?” </p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Natek said with a nod. </p><p>They walked through the town leisurely, talking about random things: their lives, Natek’s Book of Knowledge, their families. </p><p>It was pleasant, Natek thought, talking to her. Maybe he was so socially deprived that talking to anyone was a fun event, but he thought that she seemed nice to talk to. </p><p>“So . . . Bo . . . um, how long are you planning to stay in town?” She asked, and Natek thought for a moment, then shrugged.</p><p>“Dunno,” he said unconcernedly. “We’re following . . . a friend of mine. He thought it would be a good idea to, you know, go off on his own and ‘find himself,’ or whatever. But he has a tendency to get into trouble, so me and, uh, my uncle thought it’d be good to follow him without him knowing. Just to make sure he’s okay.” </p><p>“Oh,” she said, sounding slightly disappointed. “That’s nice of you.” </p><p>They were silent for a few awkward moments before she tucked a loose wisp of hair behind her ear. </p><p>“So you don’t have any idea how long you’ll be in town for?” </p><p>“Probably not much longer,” Natek said, and Lien nodded.</p><p>“Bo, have you . . . have you ever been on a, um . . . a date before?” </p><p>“Yeah, once,” Natek said cluelessly. “It was fun, I guess. That was a while ago, though. Seems like forever ago.” </p><p>“Do you have a girlfriend?” She continued, and Natek shook his head with a laugh. </p><p>“No, definitely not,” he said cheerfully. </p><p>“Would you want to go on a date with me, then?” She said in a rush, and Natek stopped walking abruptly. </p><p>“Date? I mean, a date? With you?” Natek asked, completely surprised. “What would you wanna do that for?” </p><p>“To get to know you,” Lien said, as though this were obvious. “Because I . . . because I like you.” </p><p>“Oh,” Natek said, flummoxed. “Well, I’m not that interesting. But . . . sure, if you want. Yeah, sure, we can go on a date.” </p><p>Natek thought briefly of Zuko, then pushed it out of his mind. <em> This isn’t serious, </em> he told himself. <em> And Zuko isn’t here. And you’re not Natek right now. You’re Bo </em>. </p><p>“Great,” Lien said, blushing happily. “Tonight?” </p><p>“Yeah, alright,” he said with a nod. “Tonight works.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ok so this is kind of hard to see but i made a chart of natek's hair growth before and after he cuts it!!! this is how it grows throughout the story, and by the end of season 3 he has his full head of hair back lol. the second pic is what he looks like currently!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek goes on a date with Lien. It doesn't go exactly as he wanted it to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natek sighed, leaning his head against the sun-warmed window as he sketched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t even really thinking about drawing; instead, he was thinking about all of his twisted-up feelings. He was thinking about what his mother would have thought of him, about what Yue would have thought of him, for accepting the date, even when his feelings were so vague. Would they have been disappointed in him? Natek didn’t know. But he thought about them a lot anyways, even when he wasn’t feeling guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Natek was distracted from his thoughts by a beautiful butterfly fluttering serenely past, silhouetted by the last rays of the setting sun. When Natek looked back down at the page of his sketchbook, he realized he had drawn Zuko all over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko scowled and glared and glowered out from the page in various poses, with various hairstyles: his ponytail, the ponytail when it was down and long, his buzzcut, a slightly longer buzzcut. However, all of these wreathed around the main piece of the drawing: Zuko, as Natek had last seen him more than two months ago, with his short hair. However, the main difference in this Zuko was that this one was smiling, a radiant, sunny smile. His eyes crinkled up (or, at least, his right eye did) — but they both shone with happiness. Natek drew Zuko’s bright, cheerful smile exactly how he remembered it, from when Zuko had smiled once in his presence. Around Zuko’s head, Natek drew the rays of the sun as he saw them out his window, as though Zuko’s head were the horizon, and he was crowned by the rays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek found himself wishing he could see Zuko smile like that again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Natek!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh’s voice broke him out of his reverie, and he looked around in surprise, quickly shutting his sketchbook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He asked, and Iroh walked over, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is time to get ready for your date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must admit, I am surprised, Prince Natek.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? And why’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh was bustling around, trying to tie Natek’s new robe around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Natek had come home and told Iroh he had a date, Iroh had insisted that he get new clothes; his current ones were rather ratty. Natek looked longingly over at his Water Tribe tunic as Iroh tied the sash of his new one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it seemed like perhaps you were not interested in a relationship,” Iroh said as he helped Natek untangle his tunic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, I — I’m not . . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested,” Natek said uncomfortably. “But it’s just that we move around so much, you know? It isn’t feasible for me to have, you know, a . . . girlfriend. But this is just a one-time thing. For fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Iroh said, and Natek sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird, though. Whenever I think about being in a relationship with Lien, or Mingmei, or Song, or — or </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> girl, you know, it’s like . . . it’s like my feelings suddenly become super vague. Like I can’t envision it, but it’s also like I don’t feel anything, either. Everything inside of me becomes super foggy, and emotionless, and I don’t know what I want. I’m so confused. Like, yeah, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be in a relationship with them, but why? What’s the point? And . . . and do I really want that? I have no idea. I can’t tell. It’s like . . . every time I think about it, all my thoughts leading up to that are clear as ever. But the </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think about being in a relationship with any one of them, my entire brain goes foggy. Like that giant fog bank we walked through a week ago, remember? That’s what I feel like inside. And so I don’t know whether to say yes or no when girls ask me on dates. Because I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t want to lead them on, but it’s like . . . it’s like I have no feelings regarding the matter. Or I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but they’re hidden by the fog. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rrgh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s so frustrating, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Why can’t I just be normal?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are young,” Iroh said as he tied the sash. “Often, it is hard for young people to know what they want. They are still figuring out the world around them. They are still figuring out </span>
  <em>
    <span>themselves</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It can be difficult to discern your wants and needs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I want,” Natek cried desperately. “I mean, I want these girls to be happy. I know that for sure. And I don’t want to cause them any pain. I really liked Mingmei. She was really, really nice. But when I think about her, it’s the same as all the other girls. I have no idea what to feel about them. I don’t know why this is so difficult for me — I mean, all I’ve got to do is pick one. But my brain feels like mush. I don’t know if I like them or not. Isn’t that insane?” Natek laughed mirthlessly. “I don’t even know if I like them. How can I not know? That seems so weird. But it’s true. It’s like something inside me is keeping me from knowing my own feelings. I don’t know what’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing wrong with you,” Iroh said gently. “Perhaps you are just not used to the feeling of liking someone romantically.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But wouldn’t I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> if I liked them . . . like that?” Natek demanded. He thought briefly of Zuko. His feelings about Zuko were never unclear, or foggy, like they were with the girls. “I feel like I would.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The heart works in mysterious ways,” Iroh said with a shrug. “But for now, I recommend going on your date. Have fun with Lien. It is never polite to keep a lady waiting.” Iroh smiled and straightened Natek’s collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek wished he were an ostrich horse so he could bury his head in the ground and clear his thoughts from his mind. He wished he were stupid so he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> any thoughts. He wished he were an emotionless, unfeeling rock. He wished he could stop existing to have a break from all the confusion and the fog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he just nodded at Iroh and went to go meet Lien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Bo,” she said when she saw him. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You look handsome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Natek smiled, brushing his hand self-consciously over his shorn head. “Thanks. So do you. I mean, you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Very pretty. Um. You ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure am,” Lien said, giggling. She looked very pretty in her green robes, and her hair was let down out of her braids. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where are we heading?” Natek asked, looking around at the city. Lien smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we’d get some food, and then I’d take you to this play that’s happening tonight,” she said, and Natek nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fun,” he agreed. “What play is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called Love Amongst the Dragons,” Lien replied. Natek’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that one! I’ve never seen it, but I’ve heard of it,” Natek said excitedly. “It originated, what, a hundred years ago? In the Fire Nation. Some playwright saw a dragon — you know, when they still existed, I’m pretty sure they’re extinct now — and was so inspired he wrote a whole love story surrounding them. It’s still performed in the Fire Nation today, by one of the most popular acting troupes ever, the Ember Island Players. And I guess it’s also performed here, by . . . the . . . Earth Kingdom Players?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lien laughed. “Our acting troupe is actually called the Chin Acting Troupe,” she corrected. “But close enough. You sure know a lot about the play.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek said sheepishly, rubbing his hand over his hair. “I read a lot about, um, different things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s interesting,” Lien said as they turned onto a main street, which was bright and lively. “What’s your favorite thing to read?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I like fantasy stories,” Natek said. “A lot. Fantasy stories and stories about the real world — plants and animals and history. I like to learn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really rare to find in a guy, especially around here,” Lien laughed. “I like all that stuff, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Natek grinned. Maybe this date wouldn’t be so bad, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your favorite food to eat?” She asked, and Natek thought for a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caribou-ox,” Natek said decisively. “Especially when it’s seasoned really well. And medium-rare. And butterfly cut.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you really know your meats,” Lien laughed. “I’ve never tried caribou-ox. I don’t think we have that here. That sounds like a Water Tribe dish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Natek said, realizing his mistake. “Um. Right. Yeah, it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you visited the Water Tribe before?” Lien asked interestedly. “There’s two of them, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“North and South,” Natek said automatically. “I’ve never been to the Southern Tribe. I’ve heard it’s a lot smaller than the North.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ve been to the Northern one,” she pressed, and Natek nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have been,” he said. “I spent . . . a long time there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that sounds cool. No pun intended,” she giggled, and Natek forced a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m down for whatever food you have here,” Natek said. “I’m not picky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up getting food from a vendor near the play. Natek thought it was very good, but it didn’t compare to caribou-ox steaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek thought the play was good, too. The actors weren’t excellent, and the play itself was a little cheesy, but it was fun to laugh at the cheesy parts with Lien. It was even funnier when one of the actors nearly fell off the stage in the middle of a dramatic monologue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterward, they took a walk a bit outside of town and sat under the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure is nice,” Natek said, inhaling the breeze. He laid back on the grass and stretched his arms above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is,” Lien said, looking over at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek wondered how Zuko was doing, all alone. He wondered if Zuko missed Iroh at all. He wondered if Zuko missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d miss him, if I were the one traveling alone,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> do </span>
  <em>
    <span>miss him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what he’s doing right now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natek’s gaze shifted to the full moon above. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what Yue would think of me now. I wonder what she would say to me if she were still alive. I wish she were here with me right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Natek looked over at Lien, who was gazing at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s nice enough, and an earthbender, and she’s pretty, I guess</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so confused. Do I like her? She’s a girl, and I’m a guy. Isn’t that reason enough?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what I’m supposed to do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek thought as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m supposed to kiss her. And I’m supposed to tell her I love her. I’m supposed to play the part</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lien’s hand cupped Natek’s cheek, and he put his hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer. Her lips were soft and tasted like the cotton candy they’d eaten at the play. Like kissing Mingmei, it wasn’t unpleasant, but he’d liked Mingmei more than Lien. Mingmei was funny. She was sweet. They’d clicked. With Lien . . . not so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that’s why I don’t feel anything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek thought as their lips moved together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I feel like a robot. I feel like I’m just going through the motions. It’s what I’m supposed to do, but . . . even with Mingmei, I didn’t feel anything.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lien sighed softly into his mouth, and Natek angled his head slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t even know who I really am. If I had to do this for the rest of my life . . . . I’m so tired. I kind of just want to go home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lien deepened the kiss and overlaid her upper body with his. Natek cracked an eye open to look at her face. Her eyes were closed, her long lashes brushing her cheeks. Yes, she was pretty. But she wasn’t . . . </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She isn’t who I want</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek thought sadly. Not really. But she’s good enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lien slipped one hand underneath Natek’s collar, and with the other she began to untie the sash around Natek’s waist. Natek froze slightly, but he let her, unsure where this was going. To distract himself, he kissed her harder, trying to feel something, anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bo,” she whispered against his mouth, tugging his sash free. She got on top of his hips, and Natek completely froze this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I —” Natek tried to say, but the sound was swallowed as she kissed him. With her free hand, she hiked up his robe, and Natek fisted his hands in the grass below him, suddenly uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he realized suddenly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t do this, I can’t be with her. I don’t want her like that. I don’t want </span>
  </em>
  <span>any</span>
  <em>
    <span> girl like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“St — </span>
  <em>
    <span>nngh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he tried again, but she had ground her hips against his rather roughly. He unclenched his hands from the grass and gently but firmly pushed her shoulders away from him, so that their lips broke apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” he panted. “Stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” She asked confusedly. “Is something wrong, Bo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Lien sat back on his lap, and Natek squirmed a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something?” She asked, and Natek squeezed his eyes shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. I don’t — I don’t want — this,” Natek said, and Lien frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She asked, sounding hurt. “You said yes to the date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did, and it was fun, really, it was,” Natek said quickly. “But I can’t do this with you. I just can’t. I don’t — I’m not cut out for this. Not with you. It’s not your fault, it’s me, I just —” Natek put his head in his hands. “I really can’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What — well, what’s wrong with me? Did I come on too strong? Ugh, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that,” Lien said, smacking herself frustratedly on the head. She quickly clambered off of Natek’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Natek said quickly. “Well, yes — but — but I think it’s me. I don’t . . . I don’t think of you that way. I’m really sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You . . . you don’t?” Lien asked confusedly, and Natek shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me,” he whispered desperately. “I’m supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. Every guy is. But I just — I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m sorry.” Natek staggered to his feet, hastily retying his sash. “I’m sorry,” he said again before dashing off back towards the town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek’s feet carried him faster and faster until it was as though he were flying over the ground. He didn’t stop until he’d gotten back to the bed and breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back already?” Iroh asked, looking up from a book as Natek crashed through the door. Iroh seemed to take in Natek’s disheveled appearance, and a small furrow appeared between his brows. “Did you have a nice time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek didn’t know where the tears came from, but suddenly they were rolling down his face in torrents. He crumpled to the ground, leaned against the door, pulled his knees up to his chest, and buried his face in them. Sobs wracked his chest, and he scrunched his hands in what little hair he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek,” Iroh said in surprise, closing his book. He got up and crouched next to Natek. “What happened?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t do it,” Natek choked out, hunching his shoulders. “I don’t know what happened, I just . . . I couldn’t do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh rubbed Natek’s back until he’d calmed down enough to tell him what was wrong. When he had, Iroh bowed his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes we are not ready for certain things, even when our peers are,” he said. “It is nothing to be ashamed of. I suggest you drink a cup of nice, calming jasmine tea, get a good night’s rest, and speak to her tomorrow. Then you can clear things up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I — that’s the thing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> clear,” Natek said weakly, wiping the tears from his face. “I have no idea what’s going on anymore. I don’t feel anything with her. But I should. But I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. I wish I were a rock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Iroh said, passing a cup of steaming tea to Natek. “Drink this. You’ll feel better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek took a sip. After a few more sips, he found that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see all these guys with their girlfriends,” Natek said, looking down into his tea. “I see them, and I think that’s what I want. But I feel no connection to it. Tonight just made me realize that I don’t . . . I don’t want a girlfriend. I like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> of one. But I don’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> one. I think the only reason I agreed to a date with Mingmei was because I was upset at Zuko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do many things we later regret when our judgement is clouded with emotion,” Iroh said, sipping his tea, and Natek nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, swirling the tea with his finger. “I do like Mingmei. I really connected with her. But . . . but as a friend. Not as a girlfriend. I mean, she kissed me, and it was nice, but . . . there was no . . . emotion. Not on my side, anyway. I felt nothing. I think when you kiss someone, you’re supposed to feel something. With her — and with Lien — it just felt like something on my face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually you are supposed to feel emotion, yes,” Iroh chuckled. “Happiness, usually. Excitement. Love, even.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek said, gulping the hot tea and scalding his throat. “I’ve never felt that kissing someone before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are not the ones, then,” Iroh said, sipping his tea much more calmly. “I wouldn’t worry about it, Prince Natek. When you are meant to meet someone, you will. It will happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek said nothing, instead sipping the last of his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t tell Iroh that he’d already met someone, someone who took up Natek’s entire brain, someone who had a fiery temper, but had a sweet, tender side that Natek tried so hard to bring out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone who had left him behind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. On the Road Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iroh and Natek leave, and have a confrontation with Azula.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Iroh and Natek took their leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was awkward saying goodbye to Lien, but she’d told Natek she understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t ready,” she had said with a sad shrug, on the porch of the bed and breakfast. “It’s not your fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Natek still felt awkward as they walked. He kept going over it again and again in his mind, so much so that he was beginning to go a little mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not your fault, not your fault,</span>
  </em>
  <span> her voice seemed to echo in his head. And yet, he still felt disappointed in himself. But deep down, he knew that with her, or any girl, he wouldn’t have been happy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I would’ve felt trapped, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told himself.</span>
  <em>
    <span> They’re good friends. But anything more than that</span>
  </em>
  <span> . . . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blessedly, he was distracted by something on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” He asked, stopping abruptly. “It looks like . . . tracks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek squatted down and placed his hand next to the tracks, which looked like they had been made by something non-organic, a machine, maybe. They looked like tire tracks, made by two giant wheels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wheel tracks . . . I can’t think of anything big enough to make this,” Natek said, frowning. “A giant machine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only giant machines I can think of are from the Fire Nation,” Iroh said, and Natek’s frown deepened. Then he spotted it: smaller tracks next to the ones made by the wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on,” Natek said, leaning closer. His face darkened. “There’s a good chance this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Fire Nation vehicle. Look.” Natek pointed to the tracks next to the big ones. “Those are footprints, made by an ostrich horse. Judging by how deep the tracks are, I’d say it was carrying something heavy. A rider. Zuko came this way. He’s following these tracks . . . which means that there’s probably a reason. We know that Azula is hunting for him, but . . . but since he’s been disgraced — well, even more — I bet </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> hunting the Avatar now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh’s eyes widened. “Zuko is following Azula!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek said. “We’d better hurry and follow them, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they’d been walking for a while, Iroh suddenly put his finger to his lips to indicate silence and pulled Natek behind a rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh — what are you doing?!” Natek hissed, and Iroh pointed silently to a small girl who was walking towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had black hair pulled up into a large bun, though her messy bangs were falling into her face. She wore a green and white tunic ensemble, and she had a rucksack slung over her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek crouched silently behind the rock, watching her with interest. Natek didn’t know if he was seeing her correctly, but it looked like her eyes were oddly pale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was directly in front of the rock, she stopped, turned her head slightly, and narrowed her eyes. She shifted her foot and suddenly the rock in front of them expanded so quickly that it launched them into the air. Iroh and Natek landed on the ground roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch,” Iroh said, rubbing his backside. “That really hurt my tailbone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” The girl yelled, hopping on top of the rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m Natek,” Natek called to her. “And this is my uncle Iroh. I mean — he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> uncle — he’s someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> uncle. Um. Sorry,” Natek added to Iroh, hunching his shoulders sheepishly as his cheeks flushed. Iroh chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no need to apologize,” he said with a smile. “Who are you, stranger?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toph,” she said, hopping down in front of them. “Why were you spying on me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, actually,” Natek said with a frown, turning to Iroh. “Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> we hiding from her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is always better to be safe than sorry,” Iroh shrugged. “Let’s find a place to rest. Then we can have some tea and talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk? About what?” Toph asked, tilting her head, and Natek grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just talk,”  he said simply. “Iroh gives pretty good advice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I need some,” Toph said warily. “Just as long as you promise not to kidnap me or anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not kidnappers,” Natek laughed. “Just travelers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked up a nearby hill to a flat area near the edge of a cliff. It had an amazing view of the sunset, and Iroh began to set up his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here is your tea,” he said when it was done, pouring it into cups. He handed Toph her tea with a concerned expression. “You seem a little young to be travelling alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem a little too </span>
  <em>
    <span>old</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Toph retorted, grabbing her tea from him. Iroh’s eyes widened in surprise before he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I am. But I am not alone,” he said, gesturing to Natek. “I have the good fortune of having excellent company.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re thinking,” she said, holding her tea close to her face. “I don’t look like I can handle being by myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t thinking that,” Iroh protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t even let me pour my own cup of tea,” she pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I poured your tea because I wanted to, and for no other reason,” Iroh assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People see me and think I’m weak,” Toph said, staring blankly ahead of her with those odd, pale eyes. Natek realized she was blind. “They want to take care of me. But I can take care of myself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>by</span>
  </em>
  <span> myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like my nephew, always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone’s support.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, him?” She asked, pointing at Natek without turning her head. Natek laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I already told you, I’m not his nephew, I said it wrong,” he grinned. “He means his real nephew. Zuko. My . . . um, my friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who that is,” Toph shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s real stubborn and hot-headed,” Natek snorted. “That’s really all you need to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you,” Iroh said, sipping his tea. “Not that I love you — well, I just met you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph laughed. “So . . . where is your nephew?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been tracking him, actually,” Iroh said, nodding his head at Natek. “Well, I say ‘we’ — Natek is the one doing most of the tracking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Natek said seriously. “I’m a really good tracker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he lost?” Toph asked, and Iroh looked away sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a little bit,” Iroh said. “His life has recently changed, and he’s going through very difficult times. He’s trying to figure out who he is, and he went away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, now you’re following him,” Toph said, and Iroh nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he doesn’t want me around right now, but if he needs me, I’ll be there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so will I,” Natek said suddenly. “I mean . . . he left me behind, too. But . . . I still love him. And I want him to be okay. And he has a tendency for getting into trouble,” Natek added with a smile, “so it’s probably good that we’re close by, even if he doesn’t know it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph laughed. “What are you, damage control?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek grinned. “Something like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you from, Natek?” She asked, and he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Water Tribe,” he said, running his hand over his hair. “In the North Pole. I grew up there, but then I was banished — long story — and then three years later, I met Zuko in one of my caves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lived in a cave?” Toph asked, and Natek nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes,” he said, sipping his tea. “I lived in one, and then I had a cave to store food in. That’s the one I met Zuko in. He’s kind of grumpy, but we sort of clicked, and now we’re, like, completely in love with each other,” he joked. Toph snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I thought your backstory would be more tragic,” she said, and Natek snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s totally tragic. There’s betrayal and heartbreak and death and all that good stuff. I just gave you the watered-down version,” he said, and Toph smiled. “So what’s yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a rich kid whose parents smothered her,” she said with a shrug. “So I left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Natek said thoughtfully. “I sort of thought there’d be more to </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is,” she said with a smirk. “I just gave you the watered-down version.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek barked a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn’t know it,” Toph said to them. She finished her tea and stood up with a smile. “Thank you. You know, you’re all right.” She turned to Natek and punched him roughly in the arm. Natek yelped, but grinned, and punched her right back. Toph gave a loud belly laugh, and Natek decided he liked her. She was cool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure,” Iroh said with a smile. “Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life’s true delights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you for what you said,” she clarified. “Both of you. It helped me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Iroh said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and about your nephew,” she said, picking up her rucksack. “Maybe you should tell him that you need him, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh sipped his tea thoughtfully. Toph turned to Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling we’ll meet again in the future,” she said with a smile. “I look forward to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I, Toph,” he said, returning the smile, even though he knew she couldn’t see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh and Natek continued on their journey, following the tracks, which eventually led to a small, deserted-looking town. However, as soon as Natek laid eyes on it, he knew Zuko was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few roofs were on fire, and shouts and grunts came from the nearest part of town. Natek and Iroh shared a look before running toward the town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek skidded on the dirt ground as he rounded a building, Iroh on his heels. A moment later, they both spotted Zuko lying on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek’s eyes widened as Iroh rushed forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko groaned and cracked his eyes open with a groan as Iroh took his hand to help him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle?” Zuko asked groggily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up,” Iroh said firmly, pulling Zuko into a sitting position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Zuko’s gaze shifted to Natek, who had jogged up behind Iroh, and he staggered to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s familiar golden eyes widened as he took in Natek’s appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek,” Zuko croaked, pointing a finger at Natek’s head. “Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Natek said with a rueful smile, running his hand over his buzz cut. “Crazy, right? I look like you now.” He walked over, crouched next to Zuko, and pulled him into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, Peach Fuzz,” he whispered against Zuko’s shoulder before releasing him and ruffling Zuko’s hair, which was much longer than Natek had last seen it: now it was at least two inches long, instead of barely one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their attention was distracted by a load of blasts coming from nearby, and Natek whirled around to see the Avatar, the girl Katara, her brother Sokka, and Azula all facing off. They were trying to back Azula into an alleyway, but she was sending ferocious blasts of blue fire at them. However, a moment later, the ground under Azula’s feet shifted, and she was thrown sideways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you guys could use a little help,” Toph said as she walked out from another nearby alleyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Katara said with a smile, and Natek rushed over to help them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula pushed herself to her feet with a murderous glare. She sent a blast of fire at them, which they all ducked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek waved his hand. He may not have had a pouch full of water at his disposal, like Katara did, but the air contained moisture, and he bent all the water out of the air around them and into a ball of water. He flattened the ball until it was a wickedly sharp blade of ice and sent it slicing through the air at Azula. She ducked, but only just: the ice blade cut into the side of a building, where her head had been a second earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula turned and ran through the alleyway, but then Iroh jumped in her way and she bounced off of his large belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was backed into a corner by Iroh, Zuko, Natek, Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph. She looked around furiously, but then her face smoothed over and she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, look at this,” she said with a smirk. “Enemies and traitors all working together. I’m done. I know when I’m beaten.” She put her hands up in surrender. “You got me. A princess surrenders with honor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek didn’t believe her for a second. Apparently nobody else did, either, because they didn’t move an inch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula’s smirk widened and she suddenly sent a blast of blue fire at Iroh, which hit him in his chest, making a black mark over his heart. He fell backwards with a yell, and Natek saw red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Zuko yell in horror before they all began to attack Azula. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka threw his boomerang, Aang sent a wind blast, Zuko sent a fire blast, Katara used her water to attack, Toph earthbent a giant rock at her, and Natek sent an ice knife flying at her. Azula deflected all these attacks with her blue fire, instead making a protective ball around herself and then expanding it out, which exploded and threw all of them off their feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This also destroyed the houses all around them and created a giant cloud of black smoke. When it cleared, Azula was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek rushed over to Iroh, where Zuko was crouched beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Natek said, his voice rising with panic. “No, no, no — is he okay?! Iroh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek launched himself forward and snatched Katara’s water pouch away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What — hey!” She protested loudly, but he didn’t hear her; he was too busy extracting the water to heal Iroh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others began to gather around, but Zuko turned to them, scowling furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away from us!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, I can help,” Katara said, sending a glare at Natek, who narrowed his eyes back. What did she think </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was doing? Did she think she was better than him or something? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave!” Zuko shouted, drawing out the word as he swept his arm, sending a giant wall of fire at them all. They scattered quickly, and Natek looked after them sadly for a moment before turning to Iroh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved the glowing water over Iroh’s heart, and a moment later, Iroh groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle!” Zuko cried in relief, and Natek saw tears form in his eyes before they ran down his cheeks in streams. “You’re okay!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, what happened? Where is Azula?” Iroh asked, and Natek pressed his mouth into a thin line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gone,” he said. “She disappeared in a cloud of smoke. We lost her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh scowled deeply. “That is not good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re okay,” Zuko insisted, hastily wiping his tears. “Natek saved you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did?” Iroh asked in surprise, looking over at Natek, who still held Katara’s water pouch. Iroh bowed his head. “Thank you, Natek.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko slumped tiredly against Natek’s side, and Natek put a protective arm around him, nodding at Iroh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said seriously. “Couldn’t let anything happen to the guy who’s kept me sane the past couple months, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh chuckled. “I am honored to take credit for your sanity,” he said, and Natek grinned before wrapping his other arm around Zuko. He buried his nose in Zuko’s hair, which smelled sweaty and smoky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to; unspoken emotions passed between Natek and Zuko, and Natek smiled, relieved and happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was where he belonged: reunited with Zuko. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Uncle's Teachings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iroh tries to teach Zuko how to lightning-bend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uncle,” Zuko said, leaning towards Iroh. “You were unconscious.” </p><p>Natek, Iroh, and Zuko had found a small, abandoned house to take shelter in, but soon after, Iroh had fallen unconscious again. </p><p>“His heart is not as young as it used to be,” Natek had said, moving the water over his heart again. “He relapsed.” </p><p>Luckily, Natek had healed him, and now Iroh sat up with a groan, holding his chest. </p><p>“Azula did this to you,” Zuko spat angrily. “It was a surprise attack . . . .”</p><p>“Somehow, that’s not so surprising,” Iroh said. “One of you told me she disappeared after the fight.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said, looking down. “I wish we’d gotten her.” </p><p>Zuko turned and retrieved a tea cup full of steaming tea, which he handed to Iroh. </p><p>“I hope I made it the way you like it,” he said anxiously. </p><p>He had been so nervous and adamant about getting the tea right. Natek had secretly thought it was extremely endearing, the way he wanted to make his uncle feel better. However, when Natek had taste tested the tea, it had been absolutely disgusting; it tasted burned, and tea leaves kept choking Natek as he drank. He’d done what he could to make it better, but it was still pretty bad. </p><p>Iroh took one sip and his eyes bugged out. Natek stifled a laugh. </p><p>“Good,” Iroh choked, coughing a little. He took one more sip and bit back a gag. “That was very, um . . . <em> bracing </em>.” </p><p>Zuko took the cup from him and gave him another one. When Zuko turned away, Natek saw Iroh toss the tea out the window behind him. Natek had to bite his cheek incredibly hard to stop from laughing. </p><p>“So, uncle, I’ve been thinking — what’s wrong with you?” Zuko added abruptly to Natek, who was fighting very hard to keep a straight face, with the result that he looked apoplectic. </p><p>“Nothing, I’m fine,” he said, brushing his hand over his face to hide his smile. “Continue.” </p><p>“Um . . . so anyways, I’ve been thinking,” Zuko said, turning back to Iroh. “Before I run into Azula again, I’m going to need to know more advanced firebending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you’re gonna say,” Zuko added before Iroh could respond. “She’s my sister and I should be trying to get along with her.”</p><p>“No,” Iroh said, putting his empty teacup down. “She’s crazy, and she needs to go down.” </p><p>Natek barked a surprise laugh. Zuko’s eyes were wide, too, but then he nodded. </p><p>Iroh groaned and pushed himself to his feet. </p><p>“It’s time to resume your training,” he said, momentarily touching the bandages that Zuko and Natek had wrapped around his chest and arm. </p><p>“I want to learn how to bend lightning, like Azula,” Zuko said eagerly, and Iroh sat back down, a serious expression on his face. </p><p>“Lightning is a pure expression of firebending — without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire,” Iroh said, beginning to make a new batch of tea. “It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind.” </p><p>“I see,” Zuko said thoughtfully. “That’s why we’re drinking tea . . .to calm the mind.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah, good point,” Iroh said excitedly. “I mean . . . yes.” </p><p>They went outside to the nearby rocky cliff, and Iroh gestured around them with his arms.</p><p>“There is energy all around us,” he said. “The energy is both yin and yang — a positive energy and a negative energy.” </p><p>“Push and pull,” Natek said eagerly. “Like Tui and La, back in the Northern Tribe. The moon and ocean spirits worked in harmony together, even though they were different. They kept balance.” </p><p>“Yes,” Iroh nodded. “Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an <em> im </em> balance. The energy wants to <em> restore </em> balance. And in the moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance, creating lightning.” </p><p>He gestured for Natek and Zuko to stand back, and then he stepped to the edge of the cliff. He drew his arms about him in controlled movements, and traced his fingers through the air. As he did so, blue electricity zapped from his fingertips. Then he thrust his fingers forward through the air, and the electricity exploded, striking through the air as a large burst of lightning. </p><p>The look on Zuko’s face was rapt with excitement and hunger. “I’m ready to try it,” he announced. </p><p>“Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it,” Iroh warned. “You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first.” </p><p>Zuko closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. Then he began to mirror the movements Iroh had made. It all looked rather impressive until he tried to shoot it forwards, where it exploded in a large fireblast and launched Zuko backwards through the air. </p><p>Zuko let out a yell of surprise as he flew through the air and crashed back onto the ground. Natek, who was shielding his face with his hands, managed to not laugh. </p><p>Iroh shook his head. </p><p>Zuko growled with frustration and tried again, but it still exploded in his face. </p><p>Natek sat down to watch him.</p><p>He tried and tried for the better part of an hour, but every single time, it exploded in his face. By the time he threw up his hands in defeat, his face was smudged with soot. </p><p>“Why can’t I do it?!” He exclaimed furiously. “Instead of lightning it keeps exploding in my face! Just like everything <em> always does </em>!” He threw himself down onto the ground, bowing his head moodily as he crossed his arms.</p><p>“Aw, calm down, drama queen,” Natek said good-naturedly. “You’ll get it eventually if you keep trying, I’m sure.” </p><p>Zuko turned his head to glare angstily at Natek, who shrugged helplessly. </p><p>“I was afraid this might happen,” Iroh said, standing up and walking over to them from where he’d been sitting, by their abandoned house and their ostrich-horse. “You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Natek said, nodding. “Yeah, he’s way too edgy right now. Well, all the time, actually. Turmoil galore inside of him, yep, that’s right.” </p><p>“<em> What </em> turmoil?!” Zuko yelled furiously and dramatically. </p><p>“Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away.” </p><p>“But I don’t feel any shame at all,” Zuko insisted, though he glanced over at Natek, guilt flashing through his eyes for a moment before he turned away quickly. “I’m as proud as ever.” </p><p>“Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source,” Iroh told him. Zuko pushed himself up and stalked to the cliff’s edge, looking out at the abandoned town below where they’d fought with Azula. </p><p>“True humility is the only antidote to shame,” Iroh continued. </p><p>“Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately,” Zuko spat. </p><p>“I have another idea,” Iroh said. “I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn’t know, because I made it up myself.” He winked, and Natek grinned.</p><p>“There you go, Peach Fuzz,” Natek said, nudging Zuko with his arm. “One up on Azula is always good.” </p><p>Zuko actually smiled slightly. </p><p>Iroh picked up a stick and gestured for Natek and Zuko to sit in front of him, which they did. </p><p>“Fire is the element of power,” Iroh said, drawing a fire symbol in the dirt. “The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want.” </p><p>Zuko looked up at him, and he drew another symbol in the dirt: this time, earth.</p><p>“Earth is the element of substance,” he explained. “The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring.” </p><p>Then he drew the air symbol. “Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humor!” </p><p>Iroh grinned widely, trying to make Zuko smile again. Zuko just stared at him. </p><p>Natek smiled as Iroh drew the symbol of water. </p><p>“Water is the element of change,” he said. “The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything.” </p><p>“That’s true,” Natek said thoughtfully. “We’re a really close-knit community, more so than the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. I think it’s also because we’re smaller, but I knew almost everyone in the tribe.” </p><p>Iroh nodded in acknowledgement. </p><p>“Why are you telling me these things?” Zuko asked quietly.</p><p>“It is important to draw wisdom from many different places,” Iroh said. “If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others — the other elements and the other nations — will help you become whole.” He drew a circle in the dirt around the element symbols he’d drawn. </p><p>“All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff,” Zuko pointed out, and Iroh smiled. </p><p>“It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful, but it can make you more powerful, too,” Iroh said, pointing at Zuko with the stick. “You see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders.” </p><p>“Ooh, really?” Natek asked eagerly. </p><p>Iroh nodded. “It is a useful and powerful technique that lends itself to safer lightning-bending.” </p><p>He motioned for Zuko to get up. “Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy,” Iroh said, and began rocking back and forth on his feet, as though he were moving with the push and pull of the tide. Natek recognized the movements as one of the first things he’d ever learned from Master Pakku. “A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponent’s energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning.” </p><p>Zuko mirrored Iroh’s movements. His eyes widened in excitement. “You can teach me to redirect lightning?!” He asked eagerly. Iroh nodded. </p><p>“If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it,” Iroh said. “You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi, only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean!” Iroh laughed, but Zuko’s serious expression didn’t budge. </p><p>“From the stomach, you can direct it up again and out the other arm,” he said, walking towards Zuko. “The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart, for the damage could be deadly.” </p><p>Zuko looked down contemplatively. </p><p>“You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway’s flow, like this,” Iroh said, demonstrating. Zuko imitated him. </p><p>“Now, are you focusing your energy?” Iroh asked. “Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?” </p><p>“I think so,” Zuko said, tracing the movements again. </p><p>“Come on, you got to feel the <em> flow </em>,” Iroh said, busting out a few dance moves. Natek recognized the Wave. </p><p>They practiced the movements for about twenty more minutes before Iroh smiled. </p><p>“Excellent, you’ve got it,” Iroh smiled, and Zuko grinned confidently. </p><p>“Great! I’m ready to try it with real lightning,” he said. </p><p>“What? Are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous,” Iroh said, frowning. </p><p>“I thought that was the point,” Zuko said, furrowing his own brow. “You teaching me how to protect myself from it.” </p><p>“Yeah, but I’m not going to shoot lightning at you!” Iroh exclaimed. “If you’re lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all.” </p><p>Thunder rumbled in the distance. </p><p>“Well, if you won’t help me, I’ll find my own lightning,” Zuko said defiantly. Zuko ran and hopped onto the ostrich horse, then galloped away before either Iroh or Natek could argue with him. Natek sighed. </p><p>“Bit impulsive, that guy, huh?” Natek asked, and Iroh sighed. </p><p>The clouds began to gather, and soon enough, the rain began to pour down. Zuko still wasn’t back. </p><p>“Do you think we should be worried?” Natek asked. “He said he was gonna find his own lightning. He’d better not be up on one of those giant rock-mountain-canyon-hill things, trying to get struck by lightning. Because he <em> would </em>.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Iroh said, stroking his beard. “Maybe we should be. Let’s wait another half an hour for him to come back.” </p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Natek said. </p><p>They waited, and waited, and waited, and just as Natek and Iroh were getting ready to go after him, they saw him coming back through the gale and the pouring rain, astride the ostrich horse. </p><p>“Hey, you’re back! What’d you go do? Try to get lightning to strike you? I bet you dared the spirits to strike you down,” Natek said. </p><p>“It is never a good idea to dare the spirits to do anything,” Iroh said, and Zuko hopped off the ostrich horse dejectedly.</p><p>“Shut up,” he muttered. “I don’t want to talk about it. Go away.” </p><p>“Can you stop being <em> insanely edgy </em> for one minute and listen to me? I can help you, you know,” Natek said. “I’m a <em> waterbender </em>, after all.” </p><p>“Huh?” Zuko asked, and Natek crossed his arms. </p><p>“I’m a waterbender,” Natek repeated. “Iroh said that’s where he learned the technique. I learned it myself from Master Pakku, years ago. I can teach you to refocus your chi and clear your mind for lightningbending.” </p><p>“Really?” Zuko asked, finally understanding. Natek rolled his eyes and nodded.</p><p>“Yes,” he said. “You know, I think I saw a little oasis back this way.” Natek pointed behind their house, where there was a little copse of trees. “Practice starts tomorrow.” </p><p>“Why not now?” Zuko demanded, and Natek rolled his eyes as he walked toward the house. </p><p>“I’m not training you in this,” he said, gesturing towards the rain. </p><p>“But you can just bend it away from us,” Zuko said confusedly, and Natek shook his head. </p><p>“Nope. Tomorrow. It’s gettin’ late, anyways. I wanna sleep. Tomorrow, Pupil Zuko.” </p><p>Zuko grumbled something Natek couldn’t hear before following him into the small, broken-down house.</p><p> </p><p>just a lil pic of the boy!!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek and Zuko train together to try to get Zuko to learn lightningbending.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve lost so much weight,” Natek grinned, shoving Zuko’s shoulder with his own as they walked to the small oasis Natek had seen the other day. “Skinnybones.” </p><p>“<em> Skinnybones </em>?!” Zuko protested as they walked. “I’m not skinny!” </p><p>“I can put my whole hand around your bicep now,” Natek pointed out, and demonstrated. When Natek encircled Zuko’s arm with his hand, his middle finger just barely touched his thumb. “I wasn’t able to do that before.” </p><p>“You’ve <em> never </em> done that before,” Zuko snorted, wrenching his arm away from Natek. “How could you say that?” </p><p>“I eyeballed it,” Natek shrugged. “Anyways, I might have to start calling you Skinny.” </p><p>Zuko groaned loudly and pressed his hands over his ears. Natek laughed. </p><p>“Did you miss me?” He asked cheekily, and Zuko glared at him. </p><p>“No,” he deadpanned, and Natek laughed. </p><p>“Anyways, you totally <em> are </em> skinny,” Natek grinned. “And your hair has grown a lot more.” Natek ruffled Zuko’s thick ebony hair. </p><p>“It has?” Zuko asked in surprise, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“Sure it has, it’s at least two inches longer than I last saw it,” Natek said with a shrug. “But I guess you wouldn’t have known that, not having access to a mirror.” </p><p>Zuko hunched his shoulders and turned his face away. Then Natek remembered. </p><p>“Oh, right,” Natek said, rubbing his own head. “You and mirrors don’t exactly get along.” </p><p>Zuko didn’t respond. </p><p>“I think you should look into a mirror, though,” Natek said as he stepped over a stray rock in the path. “I think it would do you some good.” </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Zuko spat, kicking a pine cone out of his way. </p><p>“You said you hate looking at yourself because you think you’re ugly,” Natek said. “I mean, we’ve been over this too many times to count. But the thing is, no matter how many times I tell you you’re not, you still don’t believe me. I think me telling you these things has helped, but you need to realize for yourself that you are beautiful. There’s only so much good me telling you that can do.” </p><p>“Whatever,” Zuko mumbled as they reached the oasis. </p><p>Natek sighed and stripped off his boots, his pants, and his Water Tribe tunic, which he’d taken to wearing again. He stepped into water and beckoned Zuko closer. </p><p>“You need to come to terms with yourself before you do anything else,” Natek said. “You cannot lightning-bend without a clear mind. And to have a clear mind, you must let go of all your inhibitions and troubles. You must learn to do that every time you want to lightning-bend, or else you could have some serious consequences.” </p><p>“Well, how am I supposed to do <em> that </em>?” Zuko snapped, and Natek raised his hand, forming a mirror of ice that rose out of the water. </p><p>Zuko jumped and then backpedaled slightly, his eyes wide and startled. Then he abruptly turned his face away, his brows furrowed. </p><p>“I can’t,” he said, clenching his jaw so hard it dimpled in and out. “I <em> can’t. </em>” </p><p>“You can,” Natek said, stepping out of the water. “Look at your reflection. You owe that to yourself. Look at it.” </p><p>Hesitantly, Zuko opened his eyes and looked over at himself. He scowled, and tears welled in his eyes. </p><p>“I used to be whole,” he choked. “I used to look normal. I used to look like a person. I used to be <em> happy </em> .” He sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes forcefully. “But now I’m a <em> monster </em>. Look at me. I’m hideous.” </p><p>“I’m looking at you,” Natek said gently. “And I don’t see any of that.” </p><p>“I’m broken!” Zuko yelled suddenly, glaring at the mirror. “I’m broken in two now. I’m incomplete. This scar is here to remind me that I’m a coward. That I failed. That I’m <em> useless </em> , and a horrible, weak son! I’m nothing compared to Azula, <em> nothing </em>!” </p><p>“There’s your problem,” Natek said. “You think you’re less than her. You think this scar makes you less than her. You think you’re inferior because you <em> have </em> this scar. But the fact of the matter is, your <em> father </em> is a coward for challenging a child to an Agni Kai. I mean, who does that?” Natek shook his head. “He’s completely mental. But even though the odds were against you, even though you got burned . . . you persevered. You stood strong. You may have been banished, but you stuck with your task for three long years before seeing results. That’s strength.”</p><p>“More like foolishness,” Zuko snorted, and Natek frowned. </p><p>“But you <em> found </em> him, didn’t you?” He reminded him gently. “Listen, Zuko. This scar is not a mark of a banished prince. It marks your bravery, your endurance, and your ability to overcome the abuse you suffered at the hands of your father. Remember what Iroh said? ‘The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want.’ That isn’t the mark of cowardice, Zuko. It’s the mark of <em> power </em>. Your own power to achieve what you want.” </p><p>Zuko still didn’t look convinced. </p><p>“Zuko,” Natek said, tilting his head at him, “you have grown so much since I first met you. Maybe not vertically, but emotionally,” Natek said, pressing his knuckles against Zuko’s chest, above his heart. Zuko glared at him. “When I first met you, you were this ambitious, spoiled, whiny brat who threw a tantrum if he didn’t get his way. Now, you’re — well, you’re still kind of like that,” Natek admitted, and Zuko’s face darkened. “But you’re way better,” Natek said quickly. “You’re the one who made tea for his uncle to make him feel better, right? Ponytail Zuko wouldn’t have done that.” </p><p>Zuko looked down, scowling contemplatively. </p><p>“And you’re the one who took initiative, remember? You realized that you needed to go off on your own to, you know, find yourself or whatever,” Natek continued. “That was a <em> mature </em> decision. You wanted to better yourself as a person. And that’s admirable. And this scar? I think that if you hadn’t gotten it, you wouldn’t be as deep a person as you are now.” </p><p>“What are you talking about, ‘deep’?” Zuko asked with a frown. </p><p>“You have suffered a lot,” Natek said. “Suffering makes your soul deeper. It forces you to face who you really are inside. It forces you to go through difficult experiences. And they <em> are </em> difficult — sometimes they feel impossible. But they broaden your horizons and make you appreciate things you didn’t before. They expand your soul and they give you wisdom. By being thrown out of your home, banished, disgraced, it made you learn to find your own way in the world. By travelling the seas searching for the Avatar, it made you a good seaman and someone whose worldview is well-rounded. When Azula and you fought, and she made you the number one wanted man, it threw you into poverty, which you hadn’t experienced before. It humbled you from a spoiled prince into a guy who’s willing to get his hands dirty. Into a guy whose heart is bigger than it ever was before. Sure, it’s hard. I know it’s hard for you. But you’re constantly learning, and expanding, and growing. And it’s made you experienced, and it’s made your level of understanding increase. When Song showed you her burn on her leg, it made you realize that you’re not alone. You <em> empathized </em> with her. You knew what she went through. Do you think Ponytail Zuko had <em> half </em> the understanding you do now? Of course not. Humans grow and change and evolve all the time. Suffering makes you grow faster. And it deepens your soul. I have seen you get knocked down <em> so many times </em>, and each time, you’ve gotten right back up again, determined to keep fighting. That’s such an incredible trait to have. You’ve gone from a little pond to a huge lake, Zuko. And if you can understand the reason for your suffering . . . if you can forgive yourself . . . if you can take the blame off of yourself, and unblock your pride and your shame, and let go of your hurt and your pain . . . well, then you’ll be an ocean.” </p><p>Zuko was watching him with wide eyes, taking in what he was saying, and he quickly wiped away a stray tear with the back of his hand. </p><p>“So look at yourself,” Natek said, gently directing his face towards the mirror. “Look at your reflection and think, “I did the best I could in my situation. I took everything that was thrown at me. And I did it. I am strong. I am unyielding. And I am powerful.” </p><p>Zuko’s eyes filled with tears that then ran down his cheeks as he looked at his reflection. </p><p>“Beauty is only skin-deep, Zuko,” Natek said gently. “The beauty of a well-rounded soul is worth much more. We never stop learning, and we never stop growing. And you’ve learned so much. You’ve come so far. Be proud of yourself. <em> I’m </em> proud of you.” </p><p>“It wasn’t my fault,” Zuko said quietly, and Natek shook his head. </p><p>“It never was,” he said softly, and he wrapped his arm around Zuko’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Zuko leaned against Natek, who wiped his tears away. </p><p>“Do you forgive yourself?” Natek asked, and Zuko hesitated for so long that Natek wasn’t sure he would reply. But finally, he nodded his head, very slightly. Natek smiled. </p><p>“Excellent,” he said appreciatively. “You’re doing so well so far. I’m really proud of you.” </p><p>Zuko pulled away to look in the mirror again, and he reached up a few fingers to brush against his scar. </p><p>“It’s not going to be a linear journey,” Natek warned him. “You’ll have bad days where you’re gonna hate yourself. But don’t let those sabotage you. Don’t let them bring you down. From now on, every time you look in a mirror, tell yourself that you’re strong. And powerful. Tell yourself that you <em> love </em> yourself. Because you <em> should </em> . Self-love is the <em> most important thing </em>, dude, I swear. Your bending will be completely off if you’re not confident.” </p><p>Zuko looked down, but nodded. Natek smiled. </p><p>“Besides,” he said, wiping away a new tear from Zuko’s face, “I think that scar makes you look badass.” </p><p>“Really?” Zuko asked, looking up, and Natek grinned. </p><p>“For sure,” he said. “You’re literally the most badass person I know. If I ever need someone to have my back, I know who to ask.” Then he leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Zuko’s scar. </p><p>When he pulled back, Zuko was looking at him with wide eyes and a blush on his cheeks. </p><p>“Now,” Natek said, pushing himself to his feet, “are you ready to start the next phase of training?” </p><p>Zuko hesitated a moment before he smiled — actually <em> smiled </em>, not grimaced. It was small, but it was sweet and genuine, and determined. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, standing up as well. “I am.” </p><p>“Good,” Natek said. He collapsed the ice mirror with one hand and stepped back into the water. “Come into the water.” </p><p>Zuko looked at it warily for a moment before steeling himself and stepping in. Natek smiled, his hand on his hip. </p><p>“Excellent. Now, my pupil, watch me,” he said. He spread his feet wide and began to rock back and forth, the same as Iroh had the day before. He held his arms out in front of him, and as he rocked, so did the water, like the waves in the ocean. </p><p>“Do you see what I’m doing?” Natek asked. “This is a move that balances your chi. It is the push and pull of the tides — push and pull, yin and yang. <em> Balance </em>.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said thoughtfully, studying Natek’s movements. “Yeah, I think I understand.” </p><p>“Good. Get next to me and imitate me,” Natek instructed, and when Zuko did, he nodded appreciatively. “Excellent. Now, close your eyes. What you need is a clean, calm, clear, serene mind. There can be no emotions interfering with your bending if you want to lightning-bend. What you’re gonna do is concentrate on the flow of the water. Can you feel the waves around your legs? Can you feel the push and the pull, the movements?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said, and Natek nodded again. </p><p>“Good. Every time you push out, I want you to visualize all of your problems being sucked away with the tide. Anger at your father? Bam! Gone! Resentment at Azula? <em> Swoosh </em> ! It’s gone! It can’t touch you anymore. It cannot hurt you. It does not affect you. The water washes every negative emotion away. It balances you. It neutralizes and polarizes you. Concentrate on that. Be <em> zen </em>.” </p><p>Zuko frowned, scrunching his eyes closed, and continued with the movements. Natek shook his head. </p><p>“No, no, no,” he said. “You’re way too tense. Here,” he said, walking over to Zuko and pushing down on his shoulders. “Relax your shoulders. Loosen your legs,” he added, kicking Zuko’s shin with his foot. “Be light on your knees. Your joints are full of water. Your body is water. <em> You are water </em>. You are the tide, eternal and graceful and limber. You are cool and balanced. There is no heat. There is no firebending. Just concentrate on the water. Let the water wash away your anger, your sadness, every single emotion. I want you as calm as the surface of the Oasis pond, where Tui and La swim. And focus on your breathing — that’ll help. When the water goes in, you breathe in. When it goes out, you breathe out. Here, let me slow down the movements so you can breathe.” </p><p>Natek waved his arms and the push and pull of the water lessened until it was lazily sloshing back and forth, in time to Zuko’s breathing. </p><p>“Every time you exhale, you’re exhaling negativity,” Natek said. “Every time you inhale, you’re inhaling peace. You’re inhaling <em> freedom </em>. Be the wave. You are the tide. Go with the flow.” </p><p>For the next half hour, Natek and Zuko practiced like this, and by the end of the thirty minutes, Zuko was doing much better. The constant furrow between his brow had disappeared, and his muscles were relaxed. His breathing was steady as he moved with the tide. </p><p>“Good,” Natek said appreciatively. “<em> Really </em> good. You’re doing so well.”</p><p>“I think I got it,” Zuko said, and even his voice was more relaxed. There was no heat behind his tone. Natek nodded.</p><p>“I think so, too,” Natek said proudly. “Hey, I’m a pretty good teacher, huh?” </p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. “Whatever, <em> Sifu </em> Natek,” he said, and Natek laughed. </p><p>“You think you’re ready for the next move?” Natek asked, and Zuko nodded. </p><p>“I’m more than ready,” he said confidently, and Natek grinned. </p><p>“Great. Okay, so, first watch me,” Natek said. Natek straightened up and stopped the water from pushing and pulling. It sloshed around his legs as he closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and spread his arms. A moment later, three balls of water rose up from the surface of the pond. As Natek concentrated and breathed rhythmically, they began to circle around him slowly. </p><p>“Do you see this?” Natek asked, with his eyes still closed. “This move requires lots of concentration. You need to stay focused to keep the water in the air, circling around you. It’s difficult because it divides your concentration between three different balls of water, so it takes more to stay focused. But if you can stay focused, it’s excellent for refocusing your chi and balancing your soul. Because it requires you to balance your focus evenly, so none of the balls drop.” </p><p>Zuko snickered, and Natek cracked an eye open to glare at him. Zuko coughed hastily and arranged his face into a serious expression, though his golden eyes glimmered with mirth. Natek grinned. </p><p>“Yeah, okay, I heard myself,” he laughed. “But do you think you can do that?” </p><p>“<em> How </em> am I gonna do that, exactly?” Zuko asked skeptically. “I’m not actually a waterbender, in case you forgot.” </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t forget,” Natek said. “You’re gonna do that with your fire instead of water.” </p><p>“How?” Zuko asked, tilting his head, and Natek let the balls of water fall. They splashed back into the pond, spraying them both with water. </p><p>“Make a fireball,” Natek commanded, and Zuko hesitated before raising his hand. In his palm, a burst of fire ignited. </p><p>“Cool. Now make two more, and make them bigger,” Natek said, stepping back. “Then make them levitate around you, like I did with the water.” </p><p>“Um . . . okay,” Zuko said, frowning with concentration. He closed his eyes and, slowly but surely, the three balls of fire began to rotate around him. </p><p>“Good,” Natek said, nodding his head. “Real good. Oop, one’s getting smaller and flickering,” Natek pointed out quickly. </p><p>Zuko grit his teeth, and the offending fireball returned to normal — but then another one began to dissipate, and then a second. </p><p>“Come on, you can do it,” Natek encouraged him. “You’re doing so well. Divide and conquer, man, divide and conquer.”</p><p>Zuko grunted and all the fireballs blazed hot before all winking out. Zuko groaned with frustration.</p><p>“That was only your first try,” Natek said, waving his hand. “You’ll get it, don’t worry. It just takes practice.” </p><p>Zuko tried again, and again, and soon enough, after two more hours of practice, he had nearly gotten it. One of his fireballs was still dimmer than the rest, but none of them were blowing out anymore, and they weren’t flickering. </p><p>“I think that’s enough practice for today,” Natek said, stepping out of the water. “You did well. I’m really impressed.” </p><p>Zuko let his fireballs flicker out before he climbed out of the water and onto the bank. “That was hard,” he admitted, and Natek grinned. </p><p>“Nobody said it was easy,” Natek shrugged. “But you made a lot of progress today. And we can practice again tomorrow, until you get it.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said, staring at the water’s surface as Natek tugged his clothes back on. </p><p>“You ready?” Natek asked, standing up, and Zuko hesitated before pushing himself to his feet. </p><p>“Yeah. Um . . . .” Zuko hesitated, not meeting Natek’s eye. “Um. Thanks. For . . . for what you said.” </p><p>Natek smiled. “Anytime, Peach Fuzz.” </p><p>And together, in comfortable silence, they walked back towards the little abandoned house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>no thoughts head empty just natek gazing lovingly at zuko</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Desert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek, Zuko, and Iroh get tracked by bounty hunters. The White Lotus intervenes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek had been busy training with Zuko. </p><p>Zuko now seemed more focused (although he still got upset and frustrated sometimes). The other day, one of his fireballs had flickered with blue. They had both been pretty excited about that (Natek had given him a rather large hug after splashing him excitedly with water). </p><p>Natek had even been teaching Zuko waterbending moves, which he then applied to his fire. In return, Zuko had taught Natek a few firebending moves, which Natek was ecstatic about (“Firebending looks <em> so cool </em>,” Natek had said seriously. “All those fire punches of death. Fire kicks of death. I’m into it, man, I’m hyped.”). </p><p>Now, however, they were on the road again. Iroh had insisted that they keep moving, and Natek walked happily next to the ostrich horse, which carried Iroh and Zuko. </p><p>However, after an entire day of traveling, they were all weary. Iroh wouldn’t stop groaning (rather dramatically). </p><p>“Dramaticism runs in the family, huh?” Natek asked, and Zuko looked over at Iroh, who was holding his bandaged arm. </p><p>“Maybe we should make camp,” Zuko said as Iroh fake-gagged. </p><p>“No, please, don’t stop just for me,” Iroh choked, then let out a loud, fake moan of pain. Zuko glowered and pulled the reins on the ostrich horse. Both of them hopped down. </p><p>Iroh hobbled over to a nearby rock and slumped onto it. A moment later, the ostrich horse’s head turned, and they all heard a sound from the bushes. Zuko dropped into a fighting stance, and Natek mirrored him, his hand on the water pouch he’d taken from Katara. </p><p>“What now?” Iroh asked with a sigh. </p><p>Three giant men on what looked like lizard-rhinos crashed into the clearing where they were sitting. The men wore Fire Nation clothes, and several had odd hair ornaments, such as feathers, or a giant, tall top knot. They looked menacing, and each one had a glare on his face. </p><p>“Colonel Mongke,” Iroh said, standing up with a smile. “What a pleasant surprise.” </p><p>The man in front, who had a large nose ring and a matching earring (as well as rings in his mustache), glowered. “If you’re surprised we’re here, then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps,” he said rudely. All of the men drew weapons threateningly, and Colonel Mongke slashed his sharp wrist guards at them. </p><p>“You know these guys?” Zuko muttered to Iroh. </p><p>“Sure, Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary,” Iroh replied with a smile. “Each one is a different kind of weapon specialist. They are also a very capable singing group!” </p><p>“We’re not here to give a concert!” Mongke spat, balling his fists. “We’re here to apprehend fugitives!” </p><p>“Hey, Colonel, who’s that?” One of the thugs muttered, pointing a finger at Natek. Natek pretended to be offended. </p><p>“You mean you haven’t heard of me?” He asked in mock outrage. “I would’ve thought such talented performers such as yourself would have recognized me! I’m <em> Jiao-Long </em>. The most popular singing sensation to come out of the Earth Kingdom! Come on, you’ve heard me, haven’t you?” </p><p>“Uh, I don’t think so,” the first guy muttered, but the third guy shrugged. </p><p>“I think I might’ve heard him somewhere,” he said, and Mongke glowered. </p><p>“You’re the most insipid, inferior musician I’ve ever heard of,” he hissed, and Natek raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“But you <em> have </em> heard of me,” he pointed out, and Mongke sputtered before baring his wrist guards again. </p><p>“We’re gonna arrest you, too!” He shouted, and Iroh stepped forward. </p><p>“Would you like some tea first?” He asked pleasantly. “I’d love some. How about you, Kachi? I mark you as a jasmine man. Am I right?” </p><p>“Enough stalling!” Mongke shouted. “Round ‘em up!” </p><p>One of the men threw a large, heavy chain with a weight on the end of it at Iroh. Iroh spun around and kicked it out of his way, sending it flying towards one of the Rhinos’ rhinos. It wrapped around the creature’s leg, trapping it. Then Iroh dodged fire blasts and rolled over to slap the rhino of the man who had thrown the chain. That man’s rhino began to run, tripping the trapped rhino in the process. </p><p>One of the men, who looked like a Yu Yan archer, shot an arrow at Zuko, who spun around, broke it in half with his wrist, and shot a blast of fire at the guy. Natek was impressed: Zuko had used a reflex technique Natek had taught him. </p><p>Mongke begun shooting blasts of fire at all three of them, and then one of the guys snuck up behind Natek and wrapped chains around his arms. </p><p>Natek grunted, wrestling with the guy, who was much bigger and beefier than him. Then Natek got an idea, and he smirked. </p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Natek warned, and the man laughed loudly and obnoxiously. </p><p>“What are you gonna do? <em> Earthbend </em> me?” </p><p>“No, but I will do this,” Natek said cheerfully before twitching his fingers. </p><p>The man jerked back with a grunt, his limbs contorting painfully. His muscles strained and his eyes bulged with fear. </p><p>“What — what are you <em> doing </em>?!” The man demanded fearfully, and Natek narrowed his eyes, his smirk widening. </p><p>“Unchain me,” Natek said, and he made the man walk over and undo his chains. </p><p>“Oi! Kachi! What are you doing?” Mongke yelled, and Kachi looked over as he undid Natek’s chains, his eyes full of horror. </p><p>“I don’t know! He’s making me! I can’t help it!” </p><p>Natek broke free of the chains and swept the moisture out of the air, solidifying it into ice. He used the ice as a club to knock Kachi out before leaping over a fireball Mongke sent at him. Natek raised his arms, and all the water from all the plants behind him surged upwards to form a giant wave. Then Natek threw his arms forward, and the water all crashed down upon the two remaining Rough Rhinos. Natek curled his fingers, and the water formed a large ball that surrounded them. They moved around, unable to breathe. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Zuko asked, a hint of panic in his voice. Natek grinned. </p><p>“Makin’ ‘em squirm a little,” he said. “Don’t worry, I won’t kill them. I just want them to suffer a little bit, that’s all.” </p><p>“You’re going to drown them,” Zuko said, the panic in his voice rising, and Natek rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Of course not,” he said breezily. “They have at least a minute before that happens.” </p><p>“Let them go,” Zuko pleaded, and his tone made Natek sigh and reluctantly let the water drop. </p><p>The men gasped and choked, clutching their throats. Natek glared at them. </p><p>“Now, you better leave, unless you want me to kill you for real,” he shouted aggressively, and the man whose name Natek didn’t know looked terrified. He glanced over at Mongke, who wiped the water off his brow. However, he was glaring.</p><p>“Get them,” he hissed, and lit a piece of dynamite, which he then threw. It exploded near them, and Iroh grabbed the ostrich horse. Zuko hopped on its back, and Natek tore after it. They all went through the smoke to lose the men. </p><p>“It’s always nice to see old friends,” Iroh said. Zuko actually turned around in the saddle to glare at him. </p><p>“Too bad you don’t have any old friends that don’t want to attack you,” Zuko spat. </p><p>“Hmm . . . old friends that don’t want to attack me?” Iroh said thoughtfully. Zuko’s glare was blinding, but Natek was panting too hard to say anything as he raced alongside the ostrich horse. </p><p>Finally, after what seemed like hours of travel (and when Natek was ready to collapse onto the ground and die) they found a small village. </p><p>It was in the middle of the desert, and they were all practically dying of thirst. </p><p>“Look, a tavern,” Iroh said, pointing to a small, clay building. “Let’s go get food and drink there.” </p><p>At these words, Natek’s stomach grumbled loudly. </p><p>“I think I’m so hungry that I’ve begun to digest myself,” he said weakly. “Food sounds good.” </p><p>None of them noticed the two men watching them with hawkish eyes as they entered.</p><p>When Natek, Zuko, and Iroh got a table, Zuko glared around at everyone. </p><p>“None of these people are gonna help us,” he said. “These people just look like filthy wanderers.” </p><p>“Well, so do we,” Natek pointed out. Iroh nodded in agreement, but then narrowed his eyes at a point above Natek’s right shoulder. </p><p>“Ah, this is interesting,” Iroh said, pointing. Natek and Zuko turned around. “I think I’ve found our friend.” </p><p>Iroh was pointing at an old man sitting alone, in front of a pai sho game.</p><p>“You brought us here to gamble on pai sho?!” Zuko asked furiously. </p><p>“I don’t think this is a gamble,” Iroh said mysteriously. He got up and walked over to the old man. “May I have this game?” </p><p>“The guest has the first move,” the old man said. </p><p>Iroh sat down and placed a tile with a flower on it in the middle of the game board. </p><p>“I see you favor a white lotus gambit,” the man said. “Not many still cling to the ancient ways.” </p><p>“Those who do can always find a friend,” Iroh said meaningfully.</p><p>“Then let us play,” the old man said. </p><p>The old men started rapidly placing tiles, and Natek’s head swung from side to side, watching them. He and Zuko pulled up chairs to watch. </p><p>Suddenly, Natek and Zuko silently realized at the same time that the men were placing the tiles in the shape of a lotus.</p><p>“Welcome, brother,” the old man said, bowing his head. “The white lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets.” </p><p>Natek snorted, then stifled it with his hand. “That doesn’t sound right,” he muttered to Zuko.</p><p>“What are you old gasbags talking about?!” Zuko demanded. Iroh smiled. </p><p>“I always tried to tell you that pai sho is more than just a game,” Iroh said with a wink, flipping the lotus tile between his fingers. </p><p>“It’s over!” Interjected a man’s voice. All their heads whipped around to see a buff man with long, dark hair, followed by a meeker man in robes. “You two fugitives are coming with me!” </p><p>“I knew it!” The old man that Iroh had played pai sho with exclaimed. He jumped in front of them and pointed an accusatory finger. “You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!”</p><p>“I thought you said he would help!” Zuko spat furiously, but Iroh leaned forwards with a sly look on his face, and put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. </p><p>“He is,” Iroh said with a small smile. “Just watch.” </p><p>“You think you’re going to capture them and collect all that gold?” The pai sho man continued, loudly so that everyone in the bar could hear.</p><p>“Gold?” Natek heard one man say, and slowly, everyone in the bar turned around to watch them. </p><p>“Uh, maybe we shouldn’t . . .” began the meeker man in the robes. However, the man with long hair smirked. A second later, the bar patrons were rushing at the two men, clearly determined to be the one to claim the gold. </p><p>This quickly turned into a brawl, and soon the bar was engulfed in chaos. In all the hubbub, the pai sho man quickly rushed Iroh, Zuko, and Natek out of the bar and into a neighboring building. The pai sho man looked around before closing the door behind them. </p><p>“It is an honor to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus,” the pai sho man said to Iroh. He bowed. “Being a grand master, you must know so many secrets.” </p><p>“Now that you’ve played pai sho, are you gonna do some flower arranging?” Zuko asked irritably, crossing his arms. “Or is someone in this club gonna offer some <em> real </em> help?!” </p><p>Natek looked around at the room they were in as they followed the pai sho man to a door at the other end of the room. There <em> were </em> a whole lot of flowers. </p><p>“You must forgive my nephew,” Iroh said to the man. “He is not an initiate, and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts.” </p><p>Zuko growled and crossed his arms even tighter as the pai sho man knocked on the door, which had a little window in it. The window slid open to reveal a man’s face looking through.</p><p>“Who knocks at the guarded gate?” The man asked. </p><p>“One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries,” Iroh replied. The door opened fully, and Iroh and the pai sho man walked through. Natek and Zuko started to follow them, but the door was shut in their faces. </p><p>The little window slid open and Iroh’s face appeared. “I’m afraid it’s members only,” he said. “Wait out here.” The window slid shut. </p><p>Zuko stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, and for a moment he looked like a little kid. Then he crossed his arms and stepped back from the door, glaring. He leaned over and sniffed a flower next to him. </p><p>“Secret meetings.” Natek waved his hand dismissively. “Who needs them? <em> We’re </em> already the Buzzcut Boys.” </p><p>“And the Berry Boys,” Zuko added begrudgingly. Natek grinned. </p><p>“<em> And </em> the Spirit Boys. We’re <em> way </em> cooler than them.” </p><p>“I just wish I could be let in so I wouldn’t be so bored,” Zuko spat, scuffing the ground with his boot. Natek feigned hurt.</p><p>“What, I’m not good enough for you?” He asked, holding his heart. “I’m not <em> interesting </em> enough?” </p><p>“If all you’re gonna do is make up stupid nicknames, then no,” Zuko said, looking away. Natek rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Oh, come on, edgelord, I’m sure there’s <em> lots </em> of things we can do,” he said, pulling out his Book of Knowledge. “For example, <em> I </em> am going to sketch this plant right here. I’ve never seen it before, but it looks like a desert fire lily. A beautiful specimen.” </p><p>“How’s that supposed to make me less bored?” Zuko demanded, and Natek thought for a moment, then handed Zuko the potted flower and pushed him onto a stool. </p><p>“Here,” Natek said, whipping out his pencil. “Model the flower for me.” </p><p>“What? I’m just holding it,” Zuko said confusedly, and Natek sighed. </p><p>“Well, strike a pose or something, I dunno,” he said. “Sit pretty for me.” </p><p>Zuko pasted a sickly sweet, sarcastic smile on his face, and Natek rolled his eyes. </p><p>“That’s disgusting. Go back to glaring.” </p><p>Zuko did, and Natek began to sketch. </p><p>He was so engrossed in capturing the flower’s beauty, the exact arch of Zuko’s brow and the slope of his shoulders, the angle of his mouth and the softness of his lips, his hands as he held the pot, that he didn’t even notice the door open until Zuko moved abruptly and put his hands up in a fighting stance. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Zuko demanded as Iroh walked past him. “Is the club meeting over?” </p><p>“Everything is taken care of,” Iroh assured him. The pai sho man, who had followed Iroh out, closed the door behind them, and the two bowed to each other. Iroh turned to Zuko with a smile. “We are heading to Ba Sing Se.” </p><p>“Ba Sing Se?!” Zuko repeated. “Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?” </p><p>“The city is filled with refugees,” the pai sho man said. “No one will notice three more.” </p><p>“We can hide in plain sight there,” Iroh said with a smile. “And it’s the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even <em> I </em> couldn’t break through to the city.” </p><p>With a pang, Natek remembered the story Iroh had told him, about losing his son Lu Ten. </p><p>Suddenly, a young man walked through the door that led to outside. </p><p>“I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men outside looking for them,” the man said. Everyone looked at each other, and Iroh, Zuko, and Natek peeked out the little window in the door. The men from the tavern were outside, asking people if they had seen Iroh, Zuko, and Natek. </p><p>“Guess we’ll have to wait here awhile,” Zuko said, and Iroh nodded. They all sat on the ground. </p><p>After a few moments, Zuko leaned towards Natek. </p><p>“How’d the drawing turn out?” He asked quietly. </p><p>“Oh!” Natek said, opening his Book of Knowledge to the page he’d drawn. He showed it to Zuko. </p><p>In the picture, Zuko held the potted plant, and he looked positively blase — his shoulders were slumped moodily, and his golden eyes shone out from his shadowy brow, which Natek had added for dramatic effect. </p><p>“Pretty good, huh?” Natek asked proudly, and Zuko studied the picture for a moment before shrugging indifferently. </p><p>“Whatever. Not terrible,” he said, sounding casual, but Natek knew him well enough by now to tell that he was pleased. </p><p>“I have an idea,” the young man said excitedly. “We could put these three into pots, with flowers, and then pull them out. Nobody would know it was them — they’d be hidden! We could put them on this flower wagon.”  The young man pointed towards a long, wide plank with wheels and a handle. Then he pointed towards two large, clay pots. </p><p>Iroh thought for a moment, and then smiled. “I think that is a wonderful idea.” </p><p>“Wait, but there’s only two pots there,” Natek pointed out. “There’s three of us.” </p><p>“Oh,” the man said, frowning. The old pai sho man walked over, his hand on his chin pensively. </p><p>“How about you two share one?” The pai sho man asked, pointing towards Zuko and Natek. “The tall one is relatively skinny, and the other one is short <em> and </em> skinny!” </p><p>Natek snorted so hard with mirth that he hurt his throat. Zuko’s outraged expression was priceless. </p><p>“See, it’s not just me who thinks so, Skinnybones,” Natek grinned, nudging Zuko’s side. Zuko crossed his arms and glared daggers at the man. </p><p>“Zuko? Natek?” Iroh asked, and Natek rested his hand on his hip. </p><p>“Sure thing,” he said. “I think we can both fit into one of those.” </p><p>Zuko whipped around to glare at him, but Natek shrugged helplessly. What was he supposed to do about the matter? </p><p>Iroh climbed into the first pot and they put a covering of flowers over his head, to disguise the pot as just a normal flower pot. </p><p>Natek got into the second pot first, and then Zuko climbed in after him. It was a tight squeeze, and Zuko had to tuck his legs up and sit on Natek’s lap. Natek linked his arms loosely around Zuko’s thin waist. </p><p>“Well, this is cozy,” Natek said cheerfully as they put flowers over the top of the jar. </p><p>“Shut up,” Zuko muttered. “My legs will be cramped in three seconds.” </p><p>“I sure hope this jar doesn’t break,” Natek said nervously. “That’d suck if we were to all fall out of it.” </p><p>“Then we’d fight,” Zuko said, crossing his arms again. Natek rolled his eyes and rested his forehead on the back of Zuko’s head. </p><p>“I’m so tired,” Natek sighed. “We stayed up <em> all night </em>.” </p><p>The cart began to move, and Natek fell silent. He heard a door open, and then sunlight shone through the flowers down onto them, dappling across their faces. Zuko looked up, and Natek marveled at how the sunlight caught his golden eyes. </p><p>Zuko looked over his shoulder at Natek, and they held each other’s gaze for a few moments before Natek looked away, flustered. He was suddenly very aware of Zuko’s weight in his lap, the feel of his muscles underneath his loose shirt. </p><p>They were silent until they heard the young man’s voice whisper through the pots. </p><p>“We’re out of town,” he said quietly. “I’m going to take you a little farther, up the dunes, so you’re sure to be safe.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Iroh’s muffled voice said. </p><p>“So . . . .” Zuko said, somewhat awkwardly, though he kept his voice low enough that Iroh couldn’t hear him. “What . . . did you do while I was, um . . . gone?” </p><p>The question took Natek by surprise, so he didn’t answer straight away. </p><p>“Um . . . well, I got lice,” Natek chuckled. “From sleeping in a dirty hostel room. So that’s why I chopped my hair off.” </p><p>“Not terrible,” Zuko said, turning around slightly in Natek’s lap so he could jerk his chin at Natek’s hair. “I’ve seen worse.” </p><p>Natek decided not to comment on Zuko’s own hair. “Yeah,” he said instead. “Well, I don’t hate it. Easier to take care of, anyway. Um, and then we went to a different town, and I met this . . . this girl.” </p><p>Zuko immediately stiffened; Natek felt every muscle tense. </p><p>“I see,” he said in a clipped voice. </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said uncomfortably. “Um. And we stayed in her bed and breakfast — I slept for two days, I was so exhausted, I still can’t believe I missed a whole day of my life — and when I woke up, me and the girl, Lien, walked around town for breakfast, since I was starving. We met a guy who hadn’t ever eaten fruit, can you believe that?” </p><p>“What?” Zuko asked, momentarily distracted, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“Yeah. His name was Fu and he’d never eaten fruit in his life. But he was rich, and we convinced him to buy a bunch so he could try it. He liked oranges and pineapples and blueberries, but that’s it. He got a lot more fruit than that, but that’s all he liked.” </p><p>“That’s so weird,” Zuko said with a frown, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“It really was. Anyway, once we’d met him, we continued on, and Lien . . . um. Asked me on a date.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Zuko tensed up again. “Did you say yes?” He asked in a rather harsh voice, and Natek flinched. </p><p>“Um . . . yeah, I did,” he said, and Zuko turned away from him. </p><p>“I don’t get it,” Zuko spat. “Even with your stupid hair cut, stupid girls <em> still </em> won’t stop talking to you.” </p><p>Natek frowned. “I still don’t know <em> why </em> you’re so bothered by that,” Natek said. “Anyway, we went on the date. And you’ll be happy to know that I’m never going on another date again.” </p><p>“Really?” Zuko asked in surprise, turning around again, though he was still glaring. “Why’s that? Had enough of stupid girls throwing themselves at your giant feet?” </p><p>Natek narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, actually, I have,” he replied coolly. “I never clicked with her, and then on the date, she did some . . . things. That I didn’t like.” </p><p>“Things? What things?” Zuko asked, and Natek looked down. </p><p>“Things that made me uncomfortable,” he responded. “She was . . . well, she was kissing me, which, okay, sure” — Zuko’s eyes flashed and his mouth thinned as he clenched his jaw — “but then she got on top of me. And I didn’t like it, but I let her. And then . . . then she started, like, undoing my sash and everything. And I just — I knew what she wanted, but I couldn’t do it. I just <em> couldn’t </em>. I got so freaked out that I . . . that I ran all the way back to the room I had with Iroh and I started crying.” </p><p>Zuko’s face softened and something like sympathy glimmered in his eyes, which widened slightly. Natek looked away. </p><p>“But it’s fine,” Natek said quickly. “I don’t care anymore. I’m never going on another stupid date ever again. I don’t think I can take it. Besides . . . every time I thought about being in a relationship with her, it’s like I couldn’t see any future. Not that I have future vision — but it was like all my thoughts became nondescript and vague and foggy. It sounds weird, but . . . but it’s true.” </p><p>“Really?” Zuko asked quietly, and he nodded. </p><p>“Yeah. Besides, when I kissed her . . . and when I kissed Mingmei, you know, before . . . it was like I was kissing a piece of cardboard, or a brick wall. There was no emotion or anything. It didn’t feel good. It didn’t feel <em> bad </em> , you know, but it didn’t feel like . . . <em> anything </em>.” </p><p>“Oh,” Zuko said, turning back around. “That’s . . . weird.” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Do you think . . . do you think it would be like that if you kissed, like . . . other people, too? Or just . . . just them?” </p><p>Briefly, Natek thought about what kissing Zuko would be like. He felt a bolt of energy shoot through his body at this. </p><p>“Dunno,” Natek croaked. “Guess I’d have to kiss them and find out, though, huh?” </p><p>Zuko began to turn around, but at that moment, the cart stopped. </p><p>“Here,” came the man’s voice. “You are safe here. Continue onwards, and you will reach Full Moon Bay, where the ferries will take you to Ba Sing Se.” </p><p>Natek and Zuko looked at each other for a moment before scrambling out of the pot and into the blistering heat of the desert. </p><p>“Whoo! Man, it’s hot out here,” Natek said wearily, jamming his straw hat onto his head. </p><p>“Thank you,” Iroh said, bowing to the man. “Your kindness is much appreciated.” </p><p>“Of course, sir,” the man said, bowing back. Then he took the cart and the pots and departed. </p><p>“I’m thirsty,” Zuko said, wiping his brow. “But we don’t have any water.” </p><p>“Let me see what I can do,” Natek said. He waved his hands through the air, sucking all the moisture out of it, but it wasn’t a lot; Natek came up with half a cup of water. </p><p>“Here, you guys can have it,” Natek said, dividing the ball of water into two. “I don’t need it.”</p><p>“I am also fine,” Iroh said. “Zuko can have it.” </p><p>Zuko opened his mouth, and Natek levitated the water into it. </p><p>When Zuko had swallowed, Natek heaved a sigh. </p><p>“Okay,” he said. “Time to go to Ba Sing Se.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Cactus Juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko drinks some cactus juice. Shenanigans occur.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We have been walking for <em> eighty-five years </em>,” Zuko said irritably, wiping the sweat from his brow. “I’m so thirsty.”</p><p>“So am I,” Natek panted. “But I don’t have any more water. We drank it all. And it’s so dry I feel like I’m slowly transforming into, like, a prune.” </p><p>“Walking is good for the soul and body,” Iroh huffed. “Though my soul and body are beginning to tire.” </p><p>“You want me to carry you, Peach Fuzz?” Natek asked with a weary grin, and Zuko managed to glare at him. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” </p><p>“Well, you’re so cute and tiny, I could totally carry you on my back.” </p><p>“I am neither cute <em> nor </em> tiny!” Zuko exclaimed, outraged, and Natek thought it was rather adorable. He smiled affectionately. </p><p>“So do you want to, or not? Come on, I bet your legs are tired.” </p><p>“So are yours,” Zuko pointed out, and Natek thought for a minute, then shrugged. He hadn’t even realized he himself was tired; he’d just been thinking about Zuko. </p><p>“Not so bad. Here, climb on,” he said, presenting his back to Zuko, who scoffed. </p><p>“I’m not climbing on your back like a child,” Zuko spat, and Natek rolled his eyes at Zuko over his shoulder. </p><p>“Hate to break it to you, pal, but we’re <em> both </em> children.” </p><p>“What?!” Zuko hissed. “No, we’re not. We’re almost men!” </p><p>“Well, we’re not,” Natek snorted. “Not until we turn twenty, anyway, and we’re both sixteen. Four years until we become adults. So hop on.” </p><p>“So isn’t this child labor?” Zuko asked skeptically, and Natek rolled his eyes.</p><p>“If I crouch like this much longer, my legs <em> will </em> get tired. Just get on.” </p><p>Grumbling, Zuko walked over, but hesitated. </p><p>“How am I even supposed to do this?” Zuko asked irritably. </p><p>“Just put your arms around my shoulders and put your legs around my waist.” </p><p>Zuko grumbled some more, but he slid his arms hesitantly around Natek’s shoulders and neck, and placed one crooked leg on top of Natek’s back. </p><p>“Excellent,” Natek said impatiently. He grasped the bottom of Zuko’s thigh and had to strain backwards a bit to get the other leg, which was still on the ground. Then Natek heaved Zuko forward onto his back. </p><p>“Woah!” Zuko yelped in surprise as he lurched forwards. “<em> Careful </em>!” </p><p>“I am, don’t worry,” Natek grimaced as Zuko’s arms tightened uncomfortably around Natek’s neck. “But please loosen your arms a bit, I’m choking.” </p><p>“Oh,” Zuko said, and Natek’s windpipe reopened as Zuko lessened the pressure. “Sorry.” </p><p>“Great,” Natek said, and began to trudge forwards. The heat from Zuko’s body was intense, and it made Natek sweat even more. </p><p>“It sure is hot out here,” Natek panted. “I’m sweating so much, I’m, like, glistening.” </p><p>Zuko snorted hot air onto the back of Natek’s neck. “Shouldn’t have given me a ride, then.” </p><p>“Well, once I get tired, then you can carry <em> me </em>,” Natek said. </p><p>“<em> What </em> ?!” Zuko sputtered. “You’re <em> way </em> too big! I can’t — oh, you’re teasing me,” Zuko added with a glare as Natek turned his head to grin cheekily over his shoulder at him. </p><p>“So you agree,” Natek said conversationally. “You’re small.” </p><p>“I — I never said I wasn’t!” Zuko snapped, and Natek actually laughed. </p><p>“You literally said, like, two seconds ago that you’re not,” Natek reminded him. “Remember? ‘I am neither cute nor tiny!’ Which, by the way, you’re <em> incredibly </em> cute. But it doesn’t mean you’re also not a badass. You can be a cute badass.” </p><p>“Shut your stupid face up,” Zuko advised, and Natek turned his head back around. </p><p>“Hey, wait,” Zuko said abruptly, shifting excitedly on Natek’s back. “We’re saved! Look!” </p><p>He pointed with one hand towards a nearby cactus. </p><p>“Hey, yeah,” Natek said, lighting up. “Cacti have water in them! We’re saved!” </p><p>“That’s what I just <em> said </em>, you imbecile,” Zuko said, scrambling to get off Natek’s back. He pounded through the sand towards the cactus, but not before grabbing his dao swords from the pack his uncle was carrying. </p><p>“‘<em> Oh, thanks for carrying me, Natek </em> ,’” Natek said sarcastically to nobody in particular. “‘ <em> I know you’re tired and you’re so generous, Natek. I owe you one, Natek.’ ‘Oh, hey, no problem, Zuko, that’s what friends are for, right? </em>’ Idiot.” </p><p>Iroh chuckled. “My nephew is an impulsive young man.” </p><p>“Sure is,” Natek sighed, and then he looked closer at the cactus that Zuko was busy slicing open. His eyes narrowed, and then widened with horror as he recognized the telltale flowers. </p><p>“Idiot!” Natek said, tearing after Zuko. “<em> Don’t drink that, Zuk </em> — oh. Right.” He had reached Zuko just as Zuko got the cactus opened and downed the water inside. </p><p>“Huh? What?” Zuko asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Natek smacked himself with his own hand. </p><p>“This is my fault,” Natek said. “I didn’t recognize it sooner. I’m sorry. You just drank a poisonous cactus.” </p><p>“<em> What </em> ?!” Zuko bellowed, dropping the empty slice of cactus he’d been holding. “What is <em> wrong </em> with you?! You couldn’t have told me that sooner?! Am I going to die?!” </p><p>“No, nothing like that,” Natek sighed. “But it’s a psychedelic cactus that will influence the serotonin receptors in your brain. Once it binds to those, it will release insane levels of serotonin and dopamine until —” Natek stopped at Zuko’s bewildered expression, and sighed. “You’re going to become incredibly high for the next forty-eight hours, depending on how much you drank. But after it leaves your system, you’ll be fine.” </p><p>“<em> Ugh </em>,” Zuko groaned, holding his head. “Can’t you bend the cactus juice out or something?” </p><p>“Too late,” Natek sighed. “It’s already been absorbed into your stomach and your bloodstream. Have a nice trip. I’ll see you on the flip side.” </p><p>“I hate you,” Zuko said before his eyes dilated and his mouth dropped open. He looked up at Natek with a newfound wonder. </p><p>“Has your hair always been made of purple tentacles? And why are your eyebrows green?” Zuko asked, and Natek rolled his eyes wearily. </p><p>“Great. Iroh!” Natek called, and Iroh came over to where they were. </p><p>“Uncle!” Zuko said joyfully. His face was red from the sun and from the cactus juice, and tears leaked out of his eyes. “Thank the spirits I found you! We’re in the middle of a jungle and a tiger is trying to eat my head!” </p><p>“He drank psychedelic cactus juice,” Natek explained quickly. “He’s gonna be really high for the next couple of days. Sorry.” </p><p>Iroh looked down at Zuko in surprise, and then he laughed. </p><p>“It will probably do him some good,” Iroh said. “It will ease the journey to Ba Sing Se. And perhaps it will make him feel better.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek sighed. “Perhaps. Come on, Zuko, up you go,” Natek said. He reached down and picked up Zuko in a fireman’s hold, since Zuko had become incredibly floppy. </p><p>Zuko let out a little scream. “We’re so high up!” He exclaimed. “The ground is so far below us, I can see all the ants crawling in the ocean!” </p><p>“How much longer do you think it will take to get out of this desert?” Natek asked Iroh, ignoring Zuko, who was now snapping his fingers and humming loudly. Iroh thought for a moment. </p><p>“Probably a couple more days,” he said, and Natek sighed.</p><p>“Then we’d better get going.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>Natek looked up at the dark night sky, which twinkled with stars. The full moon gleamed above them and the heat from the fire crackled against Natek’s skin, warming him against the cool desert winds that had descended upon them as soon as night had fallen. </p><p>He took a bite from the roasted hare he’d caught with his bloodbending. He was starving; they had walked all day and covered barely any distance. Zuko had slowed them down; Natek was still kicking himself over his stupidity at not recognizing the cactus immediately. (Of course he had drawn it in his sketchbook when they had first made camp.)</p><p>“<em> Whoo </em> ,” Zuko hooted softly, rocking back and forth as he stared in rapture at the tiny candle flame flickering above his extended fingertip. “Hoo, hoo. <em> Whooo </em>.” </p><p>Natek sighed and popped the rest of the hare into his mouth. </p><p>“I think I will turn in,” Iroh said, yawning. “It has been a long day. I advise you to go to sleep, as well, Prince Natek.” </p><p>“You’re a <em> prince </em>?!” Zuko asked in awe, looking over at Natek with admiring eyes. “That’s incredible!” He threw himself into a bow, and Natek smacked his head with his hand again. </p><p>“You’re a prince, too, bonehead,” Natek said tiredly as he helped Zuko out of his bow. Zuko laughed. </p><p>“I <em> am </em> ?! That’s <em> crazy </em>!” </p><p>Iroh sighed and walked a little ways away from the fire to where he’d set up his bedroll. Natek stayed where he was, looking up at the full moon. He thought of Yue. Could she see him now? </p><p>Zuko suddenly threw himself against Natek and wrapped his arms around him tightly. </p><p>“Why are you sad?” Zuko asked, and Natek looked over at Zuko’s imploring face. “Is it the moon spirit that’s making you sad?” </p><p>Natek chuckled slightly, despite himself. He looked back up at the moon. “You know, it is. I don’t think she’d want me to be. But I am.” </p><p>“Well, don’t be, because <em> that </em> moon is even bigger,” Zuko declared, pointing a finger to a wide expanse of dark, empty desert sky. </p><p>“Right,” Natek said after a moment. “Of course.” </p><p>Zuko nodded satisfactorily. Then he laid his head on Natek’s shoulder and sighed deeply. </p><p>“I love you,” Zuko said happily, and Natek’s heart did a somersalt. “Even though we’re in the middle of this ocean together, and there’s a giant sea monster right in front of us, and we’re about to die . . . I love you. And I love your antlers, too. They’re so <em> pink </em>.” </p><p>Natek smiled down at Zuko, who looked so unlike his usual self: he was smiling, and though his face was still flushed, he seemed genuinely happy. </p><p>“Right,” Natek said again. He patted Zuko’s shoulder. “Well, I love you, too, buddy.” </p><p>“Mmm,” Zuko said, hugging Natek even tighter. “Your heart is the biggest stopwatch I’ve ever seen. So it will go on for a very long time without clicking.” </p><p>“Okay,” Natek said hesitantly, though his stomach fluttered. “That’s . . . that’s good to know, Zuko.” </p><p>“Hold my hand,” Zuko said suddenly, holding out his own. “But with your right hand. The one without scales.” </p><p>“Oh. Um . . . okay,” Natek said, taking Zuko’s hand with his right one. He slid his finger’s between Zuko’s, and Zuko clasped his hand firmly. Zuko’s hand was clammy, but Natek still got a rush from holding it. </p><p>“I’m tired,” Zuko announced. “We can lie down. Right here, so we don’t lie on the hairy teeth.” </p><p>“The hairy . . .? You know what, that’s fine,” Natek decided, lying down. Zuko laid next to him and cuddled up against him, pushing his face into the crook of Natek’s neck. Natek felt a buzz of electricity from where their skin touched. </p><p>“Sweet dreams, Peach Fuzz,” Natek murmured, closing his eyes. He felt Zuko smile against the skin of his neck. </p><p>“I’m already dreaming,” Zuko told him. “I never want to wake up. I feel so <em> happy </em> . I <em> never </em> feel happy. Isn’t that stupid? Why do you think that is?” </p><p>“I think you don’t <em> let </em> yourself feel happy,” Natek said, with his eyes still closed. “I think you’ve got so much turmoil that it’s hard for you to know how to feel happy again. But I think you’re getting better. At least, I hope you are.” </p><p>“You make me happy,” Zuko said, sighing contentedly. Natek’s stomach, which was already buzzing, went haywire. </p><p>“Well, you make me happy, too,” Natek whispered. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Zuko said confidently. “I won’t let the purple platypus bear eat us.” </p><p>“Appreciate that,” Natek muttered before he dropped off to sleep. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Natek woke up and immediately screamed. </p><p>Zuko’s face had been hovering an inch above his. Zuko’s golden eyes were wide and intense as they studied Natek’s face, and he was silhouetted by the morning sun. </p><p>Natek jerked sideways away from him, clutching his chest. </p><p>“What were you <em> doing </em>?!” Natek demanded, trying to take deep breaths to calm his racing heart. “You scared me half to death!” </p><p>Zuko sat up and tilted his head at Natek, reminiscent of a puppy dog. “I was counting,” Zuko stated, as though this should be obvious. </p><p>“You were — <em> what </em>?” Natek asked, not sure if he’d heard correctly. “You were counting?” </p><p>Zuko nodded, and Natek frowned. </p><p>“Counting <em> what </em>?” </p><p>“Your freckles,” Zuko said with a smile. </p><p>“My fre — well, why would you do that?” Natek asked confusedly. </p><p>“I wanted to,” Zuko shrugged. “You weren’t moving. And I had to distract myself from <em> that </em>.” He pointed to a spot next to where Natek had been sleeping. Absolutely nothing was there except for the sand dune they had been sleeping on. “So you understand, don’t you?” He added hopefully, and Natek stared blankly at him for a second, trying to wake up, before he finally scrubbed his hand over his face and stretched. </p><p>“‘Course I do. Cactus juice still going strong, then, I see,” he said with a yawn. “Anyway, how many freckles <em> do </em> I have on my face?” </p><p>“I’d just finished counting the ones on your ears before you woke up,” Zuko said proudly, and Natek brushed his earlobes self-consciously. “You have five hundred and fifty-four.” </p><p>“<em> Five hundred and fifty-four </em> ?” Natek repeated incredulously. “That’s a <em> lot </em> of freckles.” </p><p>“Sure are,” Zuko agreed. “And every one has a personality.” </p><p>Natek decided not to even inquire about <em> that </em>. “So . . . is Iroh awake yet? I don’t see him here.” </p><p>“Huh? Oh, Uncle,” Zuko said with a nod. “Yep. He went to go find breakfast. I hope he comes back from the tundra soon.” </p><p>“The . . . tundra?” Natek asked weakly, looking around at the desert surrounding them. </p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Zuko said with a nod, wrapping his arms around Natek’s own left arm. “It’s very hot, but I’m freezing. You Water Tribe people know all about the tundra, don’t you?” </p><p>“I sure hope Iroh gets back soon,” Natek muttered wearily. “And I hope that cactus juice wears off soon, too.” </p><p>Zuko wasn’t paying attention to him anymore; rather, he was hopping around their campsite, flapping his arms and hooting. </p><p>Natek turned around and looked out at the wide expanse of desert around them. In the distance, in the direction they were going, Natek saw a long line of trees. <em> A forest! </em> Natek thought excitedly to himself. <em> If we make good time, we can make it to that forest by nightfall </em>. Then he spotted Iroh, coming back with what looked like a small jackalope in his arms. </p><p>“Finally,” he muttered as his stomach growled. “I’m starving.” </p><p>Suddenly, Natek was bowled over by Zuko, who had barrelled into his side. </p><p>“<em> Oof </em> !” Natek grunted as he landed in the sand. “Zuko! What <em> gives </em>?!” </p><p>“It almost <em> got you </em>!” Zuko exclaimed, pointing emphatically towards the empty blue sky. “I saved your life!” </p><p>“Zuko, there’s nothing <em> there </em>,” Natek said irritably, shoving Zuko off of him. “And Iroh’s back with breakfast. You’d better eat up so we have enough energy to make it to the edge of the forest.” </p><p>By the time they did make it to the edge of the forest, they were all achy and tired. </p><p>“My legs are about to fall off,” Zuko grumped, sounding much more like himself — though five minutes ago, he’d also informed them that they were all walking through the middle of an ocean, so the cactus juice hadn’t left his system quite yet. </p><p>“We can stop and make camp here,” Natek said, putting down his pack. “If I’m remembering the map of our world correctly, Full Moon Bay isn’t far from here at all. If we walk all day tomorrow, we’ll reach it by nightfall.” </p><p>“Good to know,” Iroh said tiredly. “I do not know how much more walking my feet can take.” </p><p>“My legs are gone,” Zuko said sadly. “I’m floating.” </p><p>“Okay, Zuko,” Natek sighed, taking Zuko’s pack from him. “Why don’t you sit down and rest a little bit? We’ll get dinner going.” </p><p>“I miss my mom,” Zuko said quietly, and Natek turned around in surprise to look at him. </p><p>“You do?” Natek asked, and Zuko nodded. </p><p>“She would protect me from the giant Fire Lord trying to steal my arms,” Zuko said, jerking his head at the tree next to them. Natek sighed and hugged Zuko. Even if he wasn’t making sense, the sentiment was still there: he wanted his mother. </p><p>“It’s gonna be okay, Zuko,” Natek said as Zuko wrapped his arms around Natek’s waist. “I know you’re scared. I know you’re on cactus juice. But nobody is gonna steal your arms. And I’m sorry your mom can’t be here. But . . . me and Iroh are. And we’ll protect you.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Zuko sniffed. “I’ll protect you from the bear.” </p><p>“Bear?” Natek asked confusedly, pulling back. “You mean a platypus bear? Gopher bear? Possum bear?” </p><p>“A <em> bear </em>,” Zuko repeated with more emphasis. “Just a bear.” </p><p>“This cactus juice is doing . . . strange things to your mind,” Natek said before turning back to the fire. “I’m gonna see if I can go catch us some dinner.” </p><p>After a dinner of desert fox, and after Iroh had gone to sleep, Zuko turned to Natek, his eyes still cloudy and unfocused from the cactus juice. </p><p>“Your eyes look like sapphires,” Zuko said wisely, nodding to himself. He poked Natek in the forehead. “Sapphires that eat water.” </p><p>Natek snickered, though his heart jumped slightly. “Thanks, buddy. Your eyes are nice, too.” </p><p>“Mm.” Zuko slumped forwards and pressed a sloppy, openmouthed kiss to Natek’s neck. </p><p>Natek’s breath hitched and he froze, unsure what was going on. “Zuko?” He asked, his voice wavering slightly. </p><p>Zuko kissed up Natek’s neck slowly, messily, and Natek closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nostrils. “Zuko,” Natek began weakly, but Zuko gave a gurgly laugh and pressed his lips against Natek’s cheek. Natek turned his head away as his stomach simmered with a hot, unfamiliar emotion (though it wasn’t unpleasant). </p><p>“Zuko, stop,” Natek said firmly, quickly, before he forgot his own name. “Stop.” </p><p>“Why?” Zuko whined, and tried to lean forwards again. Natek put out a hand and pressed it against Zuko’s chest, keeping a foot between them. </p><p>“Because you’re not yourself,” Natek said, looking over at him. “Earlier you said we were walking through an ocean. During dinner you told me that the grass was bright red.” </p><p>“Well, now it’s yellow,” Zuko muttered, and Natek rolled his eyes, fighting the blush that had risen on his cheeks. </p><p>“See,” he told him, “you’re completely bonkers right now. I can’t take advantage of you like that. I don’t know if you even want this.” </p><p>“But I do,” Zuko insisted, puckering his lips, and Natek rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Cactus Juice Zuko does,” Natek agreed. “But does Normal Zuko want that? Probably not, with how much he insults me and calls me names and kicks my shins and yells at me all the time. Normal Zuko is a cranky, edgy, dramatic, generally jerky dude. Cactus Juice Zuko is just completely off the deep end.” </p><p>“That’s not fair,” Zuko pleaded. “I know everything. I know <em> ten thousand things </em> . I <em> wanna </em> kiss you.” </p><p>“Well,” Natek said, closing his eyes because his emotions were just <em> too much </em> , “when you come down off of this trip you’re on, maybe you can. If you even remember this. Which you probably won’t. Um. But if you do . . . then . . . well, sure.” Natek flushed even more. He <em> did </em> want to kiss Zuko, he realized; he wanted to kiss him <em> very, very much </em>. He realized that he had wanted to kiss him for a long time — he just hadn’t known it. </p><p>“<em> Fine </em>,” Zuko snapped, sounding more like his usual obstinate self. “Can you hug me until then?” </p><p>Natek sighed. “Sure, I guess.” </p><p>Zuko immediately threw himself into Natek’s arms and buried his face in Natek’s neck, the way he’d done last night. Natek felt a wave of love wash over him, as it always did when Zuko was near him — though it usually happened somewhat unconsciously, so he didn’t even realize that’s what it was. But now he felt it with acute clarity, and he hugged Zuko tightly. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“Ugh, my aching head,” Zuko groaned. </p><p>They had been walking all day, and they had finally reached Full Moon Bay. </p><p>That morning, Natek had awoken to Zuko gently laying flowers on his face. He had said it was to keep away the wasp-buzzards. </p><p>Throughout the day, Natek had kept him well-hydrated on water he’d sucked out of nearby plants, and the cactus juice was beginning to leave his system. He was grumpy again, and he had a massive headache. And best of all, he wasn’t proclaiming things like “the grass is ten feet tall!” or “the sky sharks want to eat us!” So Natek saw that as a win. </p><p>“We’re finally here,” Natek sighed. “At last. These boats will take us across the lake to Ba Sing Se.” </p><p>“These boats are a sight for sore eyes,” Iroh said, rubbing his belly. “They must have wonderful food. I can smell it cooking from here.” </p><p>Natek could smell it too: delicious meats, potatoes, baked goods. His stomach grumbled. </p><p>“Well, I’m starving,” Zuko said bitterly. “That cactus juice left a bad taste in my mouth. I want to eat some <em> real </em> food, and not just some <em> weird desert hares </em> that you two caught.” </p><p>“You know,” Natek said with a glare, “I think I liked it better when you were telling us that the clouds were attacking.” </p><p>“I don’t remember saying that,” Zuko said dismissively. “I don’t remember <em> anything </em> from the past two days. My feet are sore, and I’m hungry, and my head hurts.” </p><p>“Your own fault for drinking juice from a cactus before asking me what it was,” Natek said irritably. “<em> Seriously </em>. Nature Disaster Boy.” </p><p>“You better stop with the nicknames!” Zuko said, his voice rising angrily. “I have had it up to here with you and your <em> stupid nicknames </em>! You’re so —” </p><p>“Boys,” Iroh interrupted, stepping between them. “We have wasted enough time. Let us board one of these boats.” </p><p>“Idiot,” Zuko muttered as they walked toward the boats. </p><p>“Bonehead,” Natek hissed back. “I would’ve healed your headache for you if you weren’t such a camel dropping.” </p><p>“I literally <em> hate </em> you,” Zuko whispered furiously. </p><p>“Interesting, that’s not what you were saying last night,” Natek whispered back with a smirk. “You were totally in <em> love </em> with me.” </p><p>“What?!” Zuko demanded in a low voice. “What are you <em> talking </em> about? I’m <em> not </em> in love with you. <em> At all </em>. The exact opposite of that, actually.” </p><p>“You <em> looooooove meeee </em> ,” Natek whispered obnoxiously as they boarded the boat. “You totally wanted to <em> make out </em> with me and <em> kiss </em> me and —” </p><p>Zuko’s fist came sailing through the air. Natek’s jaw exploded with pain as the punch made contact. </p><p>Natek flew backwards and staggered into the boat railing as Zuko raised his balled fist again. This time, it hit him in the stomach, and it took all of Natek’s willpower not to throw up all over Zuko. Though he probably deserved it. </p><p>“<em> Boys </em> !” Iroh’s voice yelled, and he grabbed Zuko, dragging him off of Natek, who spit blood over the side of the boat. “That is <em> enough </em>!” </p><p>“He deserved it,” Zuko growled, fighting Iroh, who held on firmly to Zuko’s collar and belt. “You <em> idiot </em>. I hate you. You —” </p><p>Natek raised his hand and a wave cascaded over Zuko, drenching him. It also accidentally got Iroh wet, and Natek siphoned the water off of Iroh apologetically as Zuko spluttered furiously. </p><p>“Natek!” Iroh warned. “You are going to get us thrown off the boat!” He pointed a finger towards the first mate, who was glowering in their direction. </p><p>“What about him?! <em> He </em> started it,” Natek said immaturely, pointing at Zuko as he inconspicuously bent the water off of the boat deck. </p><p>“Did not!” Zuko shot back hotly. “<em> You </em> started it!” </p><p>“Did <em> not </em> —” Natek began angrily before Iroh stepped between them. </p><p>“That is <em> enough </em> ,” Iroh said firmly. “I expected better from <em> both </em> of you.” He looked between Zuko and Natek adamantly. “We must get to Ba Sing Se. But we <em> cannot do that </em> if you two keep acting like young children.” </p><p>“It’s <em> his </em> fault,” Zuko spat. “He’s the one who kept <em> provoking </em> me.” </p><p>“<em> You’re </em> the one who drank the cactus juice!” Natek said, firing up. </p><p>“And <em> you’re </em> the one who didn’t warn me —” </p><p>“Zuko,” Iroh cut him off. “Come with me. We are going to get some fresh air. Natek, why don’t you go to the other side of the boat and calm down. We will meet again when you both are ready to settle your differences.” </p><p>“Fine,” Zuko snorted. </p><p>“<em> Fine </em>,” Natek shot back before storming off to the back of the boat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DOESN'T RELATE TO THE CHAPTER (most of my art doesnt bye lmfao) but like..........head empty just zuko giving natek this look</p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Jet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek meets Jet. ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Idiot,” Natek muttered angrily to himself as he took deep breaths. “He’s the one who was totally in love with me last night. Leave it to Zuko to change his entire whole mind.” </p><p>After breathing deeply at the back of the boat (though not for too long, because the seasick passengers went to the back of the boat to vomit over the side), Natek moseyed over to the side of the boat. He leaned on the railing with his elbows, sighing. </p><p>“Hey, there, stranger,” came a voice from the left, and Natek jumped slightly, looking over. Next to him was a boy who was only slightly taller than Zuko. He had brown, shaggy hair, arched eyebrows, a smirk, and was chewing a piece of straw. He was handsome, Natek thought, <em> really </em> handsome. But he had a sort of a smarmy vibe that Natek didn’t like. </p><p>“Hi,” Natek said cautiously. “Who are you?” </p><p>“The name’s Jet,” said the boy. The piece of straw moved up and down as the boy talked. “Refugee. What’s your name?” </p><p>“N — uh. Bo,” Natek said, deciding to err on the side of caution and use his fake Earth Kingdom alias. “I guess I’m a refugee, too.” </p><p>“You here on your own?” Jet asked, leaning next to Natek on the railing, and Natek shook his head. </p><p>“Nope. I’m here with my uncle, Mushi. Um. And my . . . friend, Lee. Though we’re kind of having problems right now.” </p><p>“Really?” Jet asked, and Natek sighed. </p><p>“He’s being . . . really obnoxious. He drank some cactus juice in the desert, and it made him high for a few days, and . . . well. Now he’s all mad at me. I don’t even know why. Anyways . . . .” Natek said awkwardly, because Jet had raised one of his arched eyebrows. “How about you?” </p><p>“I’m here with my Freedom Fighters,” Jet said with a smirk. “Though I don’t see them right now. We’re from the Earth Kingdom, kind of a vigilante group of do-gooders.” </p><p>“That sounds cool,” Natek said politely. Jet nodded. </p><p>“Sure is. We want a fresh start in Ba Sing Se.” </p><p>“Don’t we all,” Natek sighed. “I’ve read lots about Ba Sing Se. Sounds like a great place.” </p><p>“Oh, definitely,” Jet agreed. “Yeah, we could all use a fresh start, eh?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek nodded. “Well . . . I’d probably better find Lee and apologize to him. Even if he is being a major tool, like always.” </p><p>Jet chuckled. “Maybe I’ll find you guys, too,” he said, giving a sarcastic little salute, and Natek smirked, returning it. </p><p>“Sure thing, Jet,” he said before walking away. </p><p>He spotted Zuko and Iroh standing near the rail, looking out at the sea. </p><p>“Who would’ve thought after all these years, I’d return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace . . . as a tourist?” Iroh asked with a grin, putting on a ridiculous straw hat that he’d found. </p><p>“Look around,” Zuko said with a glare, turning away from him as he leaned against the railing. “We’re not tourists. We’re refugees.” He took a sip of the murky-looking bowl of soup that had been sitting in front of him and then spat it out a moment later. “<em> Ugh </em>!” Zuko exclaimed.</p><p>“It’s not so bad,” Natek said smoothly, sliding in next to him. “We could be in Azula’s custody.”</p><p>Zuko glared at Natek furiously. “Come to grovel?” </p><p>“I don’t actually see any gravel,” Natek said, looking around. “We’re on a boat deck. Get with the program, Zuko.” </p><p>“Not <em> gravel </em> ,” Zuko said irritably. “I meant — <em> grr </em>, nevermind. You wouldn’t understand anyway.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Natek said breezily. “I’m pretty smart, though. I understand a lot of things.”</p><p>“No, you don’t,” Zuko said angrily. “You don’t understand how horrible the way we live is. I’m <em> sick </em> of eating rotten food, sleeping in the <em> dirt </em> . I’m tired of <em> living </em> like this!” </p><p>“Aren’t we all?” Said a voice from behind them. Natek, Zuko, and Iroh turned around to see Jet. </p><p>Jet smirked and walked forwards. “My name’s Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot.” He spread his arm to indicate two people: a small . . . person (Natek wasn’t sure if it was a girl or a boy) with two red lines of paint on their cheeks, plus a headband and poofy brown hair. Next to them was a boy with a straw hat and a quiver of arrows on his back. </p><p>“Hey,” said the small person, and Natek thought it might be a girl. Longshot just nodded his head. </p><p>“Hello,” Zuko said shortly, turning back towards the sea. Natek smirked at Jet. </p><p>“Hey, Jet, long time, no see,” he joked, and Jet chuckled, tipping Natek a wink. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s been a while, huh?” He asked sarcastically. Zuko looked over at Natek. </p><p>“What — you know this guy?” He asked, and Natek nodded with a grin. </p><p>“Yeah, I met him, like, five minutes ago.” </p><p>“Here’s the deal,” Jet said, stepping closer. “I hear the captain’s eating like a king while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn’t seem fair, does it?” </p><p>“What sort of king is he eating like?” Iroh asked. </p><p>“The fat, happy kind,” Jet replied, clenching his teeth around the piece of straw. He turned to Natek and Zuko. “You wanna help us . . . <em> liberate </em> some food?” </p><p>“I’m down,” Natek said, stretching and cracking his knuckles. “For sure I’m down.” </p><p>Zuko was silent for a few moments before throwing his bowl of sludgy soup over the side of the boat. He turned around and looked at Jet. “I’m in.” </p><p>Jet smirked. </p><p>That night, Zuko, Jet, Natek, Smellerbee, and Longshot all snuck to the captain’s quarters. Zuko and Natek had both strapped their double swords onto their backs. It turned out that Jet had interesting hooked swords that Natek had only seen pictures of in books. </p><p>They snuck around the side of the small wooden quarters. Smellerbee and Natek stood watch while Zuko and Jet broke the lock on the door. Then Natek joined both of them inside the room. </p><p>Food was laid out everywhere, and it all smelled heavenly. Natek’s stomach rumbled loudly as he looked at it all. </p><p>“Better quiet that stomach down, Bo,” Jet smirked quietly, patting Natek’s stomach. “Or the whole ship will know we’re here.” Natek felt a little flutter in his chest as Jet’s hand lingered on him. </p><p>“Hurry up, <em> both </em> of you,” Zuko hissed crabbily. Jet winked at Natek before he rushed over to help Zuko. He cut down hanging meats while Zuko skillfully boxed up bowls of food with his swords. Natek stuffed snacks into a sack: seaweed, jerky, dried noodles, baked goods. </p><p>“Guard’s coming!” Smellerbee’s voice hissed from outside, and Natek, Jet, and Zuko slipped silently out of the room before waiting by the upper railing. </p><p>From below, Longshot shot an arrow with a rope attached to it. The arrow struck the railing and stayed there while the boys and Smellerbee loaded food onto it and slid it down, then followed it themselves. When they got to the lower deck, Longshot yanked the arrow and dislodged it from the upper railing. </p><p>Carefully, Natek, Smellerbee, Zuko, and Jet carried the sacks of food back to the other refugees, staying low so they weren’t seen. </p><p>As Jet distributed food to the other refugees, Natek, Iroh, Smellerbee, Zuko, and Longshot sat down to eat. </p><p>“So, Smellerbee,” Iroh said conversationally. “That’s an unusual name for a young man.” </p><p>“Maybe it’s because I’m not a man,” Smellerbee said angrily. “I’m a<em> girl </em>!” She got up and stormed away. </p><p>“Oh, now I see!” Iroh said. “It’s a beautiful name for a lovely girl!” He called after her. She didn’t turn around. Longshot narrowed his eyes and went after her. Smellerbee said something that Natek couldn’t hear, and then Jet came back. </p><p>“From what I hear, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se,” he said, sitting down between Natek and Zuko. “I can’t wait to set my eyes on that giant wall.” </p><p>“It is a magnificent sight,” Iroh agreed. </p><p>“So you’ve been there before?” Jet asked. </p><p>“Once,” Iroh said, looking down. “When I was a . . . different man.” </p><p>“I’ve done some things in my past that I’m not proud of,” Jet said. “But that’s why I’m going to Ba Sing Se — for a new beginning, a second chance.”</p><p>“That’s very noble of you,” Iroh said, inclining his head. “I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances.” He looked over at Zuko, and Natek saw Jet watching both of them with an intense look in his eyes. </p><p>“I think we’d all better get some rest,” Natek said gently. “I’ll go get us some bedrolls.” </p><p>“I’ll come with you,” Jet said immediately, getting up. Natek smiled gratefully at him. </p><p>“Thanks. I don’t think I could carry all those myself.” </p><p>Zuko glared at them as they walked away, but Natek didn’t think much of it — he glared at everything. </p><p>“So how long have you and Lee known each other?” Jet asked, and Natek thought for a moment. </p><p>“About four or five months,” he replied. “So not that long, but we’re, like, best friends now. Well, sometimes, anyway.” </p><p>Jet chuckled. “He seems pretty ill-tempered, but he helped us steal food tonight. So I figure he’s all right.” </p><p>“He’s a good guy,” Natek agreed. “He’s just very obnoxious.”  </p><p>Jet smirked. “You have a much better temperament.” </p><p>“Well, thanks,” Natek smiled. “I guess I’m a pretty laid-back kind of guy. I try not to get too bothered about stuff.’</p><p>“I like that,” Jet said. “I haven’t met many people like you. You seem . . . special.” </p><p>“Do I?” Natek asked curiously. “I seem pretty regular. To, you know. Myself.” </p><p>Jet winked. “We often can’t see our own awesomeness. That’s why we like to hear other people telling us so.” </p><p>“Deep,” Natek deadpanned. “You should go work for a greeting card company or something.” </p><p>“That’s cute,” Jet smirked as they reached the little room full of blankets and bedrolls, which was essentially a glorified linen closet. “I like you.” </p><p>“Well, thanks,” Natek said with a goofy smirk. “You’re not too shabby, yourself.” </p><p>Jet chuckled as he opened the door, and they both walked inside. “So how many of these do we need?” </p><p>“About four,” Natek said. “You, Longshot, and Smellerbee, plus Mushi. Me and Lee have our own.” </p><p>“Oh, I see,” Jet said. “So . . . you and Lee . . . anything going on there?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Natek asked as he collected two bedrolls.</p><p>“I mean, are you two, you know . . . <em> together </em>?” Jet asked, emphasizing the word. Natek flushed wildly. </p><p>“T-<em> together </em>? No, of course not,” Natek said in a rush. “He’s not — I mean . . . no, we aren’t.” </p><p>“Good,” Jet said with a smirk. He took out the piece of straw he was chewing on and leaned forwards. Natek barely registered what was happening before Jet kissed him. </p><p>And, oh, <em> wow, </em> this was a <em> lot </em> different than kissing the girls. This was electrifying, this made Natek’s brain completely fizz out. </p><p>Jet’s lips were a little rough, and he smelled like sweat and something a little muskier. He licked at Natek’s bottom lip and Natek bit back a groan as he pushed his leg in between Natek’s. </p><p>Kissing a boy, or perhaps just Jet, was different than kissing any girl. The girls Natek had kissed had been pretty meek at first, even Lien. Jet most certainly was <em> not </em> . Besides, just kissing a boy in general was much better than kissing any girl, Natek decided. He liked <em> this </em> a whole lot more. </p><p>Natek accidentally dropped one of the bedrolls, and Jet chuckled against his lips. </p><p>“Not used to this, are you?” Jet teased. </p><p>“Shut up,” Natek told him before bringing a hand up to cup Jet’s face. Jet copped several feels as he kissed Natek, and Natek moaned. Then, as soon as it had begun, it was over, and Jet was pulling back with a smirk. He unsheathed one of his hooked swords and used it to pick up the dropped bedroll for Natek. </p><p>“See you back at the camp,” Jet said, putting his piece of straw back into his mouth before he hefted his own bedrolls and left the room. </p><p>Natek stared at the place where he had just been for a moment before taking a deep, steadying breath and leaning against the bedrolls stacked against the wall, his eyes open wide with wonder. </p><p><em> What just happened? </em> Natek thought to himself. <em> Whatever it was . . . I liked it. A lot. </em></p><p>When Natek got back to the small camp with the bedrolls, it looked like Jet was asleep. But when Natek had passed out the bedrolls and unrolled his own Water Tribe sleeping bag, Jet cracked his eye open and winked at Natek. </p><p>“Sweet dreams, Bo,” he whispered teasingly before closing his eye again. </p><p>Sleep was a long time coming for Natek. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The next morning, Natek was awoken early by voices. </p><p>He opened his eyes blearily and looked up to see Jet and Zuko talking a few feet away, at the railing.</p><p>“. . . saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were,” Jet was saying. “You’re an outcast, like me. And us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other’s backs, because no one else will.” </p><p>“I’ve realized lately that being on your own isn’t always the best path,” Zuko said, looking over at Natek’s sleeping bag (Natek quickly pretended to be asleep). Zuko turned back to look over the railing. </p><p>A few minutes of waiting later, Natek pretended to wake up. </p><p>“Morning,” he yawned. “Hey, you guys are up! Hey, Jet,” Natek added to Jet, a bit shyly. Jet smirked. </p><p>“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Jet said, helping Natek up out of his sleeping bag. Jet looked at it interestedly. “Water Tribe, huh? You travel a lot?” </p><p>Jet’s brown eyes were scrutinizing, but Natek nodded, holding his gaze. </p><p>“Yeah, I sure do,” he said. “The North Pole is a beautiful place. You should check it out sometime.” </p><p>“Maybe I will if you come with me,” Jet said with a smirk and a wink, leaning forwards slightly. “You could show me around.” </p><p>“We’re almost to Ba Sing Se,” Zuko interrupted, looking as though he were already in a bad mood. “We’d better get breakfast.” </p><p>“Good idea,” Jet said, his smirk widening. “Bo, come with me. We can get it.” </p><p>Zuko narrowed his eyes, and his expression was familiar. Natek realized that it was the same expression he’d worn when they’d gone to that restaurant that one time — the one where he’d gotten so upset over the waitress hitting on Natek. Was Zuko jealous? But Natek didn’t have time to think about it before Jet was dragging him away. </p><p>“I was thinking,” Jet smirked as he pulled Natek into what looked like a maintenance closet full of supplies for swabbing the deck. “Maybe we could finish what we started last night.” </p><p>“But what about the food?” Natek inquired as Jet closed the door behind them and thrust them into pitch black. “And won’t they notice if we’re gone?” </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry,” Jet said with a little chuckle that made Natek’s stomach do gymnastics. “We won’t be getting in the food line. We’ll get food from the captain’s chambers instead, which won’t take too long. And neither will this, with how inexperienced I think you are at this.” </p><p>“I feel like I should be insulted,” Natek joked as Jet pressed their lips together. </p><p>“Don’t be,” Jet murmured. “Just kiss me.” </p><p>Natek obliged.</p><p> </p><p>yet another art piece that doesn't relate to the chapter? it's more likely than you think! anyways, here's a short comic i drew of when natek and zuko first landed in the earth kingdom lol</p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Journey to Ba Sing Se</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek, Zuko, and Iroh go to Ba Sing Se.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Natek and Jet got back with breakfast, the boat was close to docking. </p><p>“Here’s the food,” Natek said, putting it down in front of Zuko, Iroh, Smellerbee, and Longshot as Jet passed the excess around to the other passengers. “Fresh from the captain’s chambers.” </p><p>“What took you so long?” Zuko grumped, opening a container of food. </p><p>“Well, we had to steal it,” Natek explained, sitting down to eat. Zuko narrowed his eyes at Natek. </p><p>“What’s that on your neck?” Zuko asked, pointing to Natek’s neck. Natek’s hand flew to his skin and he flushed a bright red, feeling the hickey that Jet had left with his teeth. </p><p>“Um,” he stammered, his eyes widening. “That’s — oh, <em> this </em>? Haha — that’s just, um — unfortunately I tripped. Um. And I, like, I totally broke both of my legs. Don’t worry, I healed them. But, um . . . when I fell I hit my neck, because of the velocity of me falling. And, well . . . it left a mark.” </p><p>“Teeth marks?” Zuko asked, his face darkening, and Natek felt sweat slide down his face.</p><p>“There were dentures,” Natek invented wildly, “on the deck where I fell. Someone must’ve dropped them. Unlucky for them, right? Haha. Anyway, you should eat before the boat docks and before it gets cold.” </p><p>Zuko opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment, Jet dropped down into the seat next to Natek and smirked at the hickey on his neck. He winked (rather obviously) before opening his own meal. Out of the corner of his eye, Natek saw Zuko’s eyes widen, and he felt guilt flash through him like lightning. He also saw Zuko’s gaze drop to his sash, which he suddenly realized was tied rather haphazardly, unlike how it had been when he’d left with Jet. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going for a walk,” Zuko spat harshly before throwing down his meal and stalking off. </p><p>“Lee —” Natek began, but Zuko brushed by him, purposely knocking Natek’s shoulder with his hip. Natek glared half-heartedly after him, but then he felt Jet’s hand brush his own. </p><p>“Hey,” Jet said. “You good?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek sighed, looking self-consciously around at Iroh, Longshot, and Smellerbee, who were all watching him and Jet. “We’d better eat before the boat docks.” </p><p>The rest of the meal passed in awkward silence. Towards the end, Zuko came back and ate quickly without saying a word to anyone. The whole time, Natek stole glances at him. He felt horrible, and he didn’t even know why. He kept thinking about when he’d first met Zuko, in his food storage cave. Then he thought about how much fun he’d had on Zuko’s ship, talking with him, teasing him, yanking on his ponytail. He <em> missed </em> that. What had changed? </p><p>I <em> did </em> , Natek thought ruefully to himself. <em> We’ve grown apart. And I don’t </em> want <em> to grow apart from him. I love him. We used to have so much fun . . . but then I started going on dates with random girls, partly to get back at him for annoying me, but partly because I didn’t know how to say no and I thought it’s what was expected of me. But I know better now. So . . . why am I still doing it? What am I doing with Jet? I don’t want Jet. I don’t want any girls. I only want one person. What is </em> wrong <em> with me? </em></p><p>Jet had taken Natek completely by surprise. He had swept into Natek’s life like a whirlwind, and made him realize that he <em> definitely </em> didn’t want anything to do with girls, romantically, ever again. But every time Natek thought of Zuko, every time he looked over at him, he felt a horrible pit in his stomach. </p><p><em> That’s my best friend, and I’ve been ignoring him, </em> Natek thought wretchedly. <em> I’ve been awful to him. I have to make this right, somehow. </em></p><p>Natek glanced over at Jet, who was sitting next to him. <em> It can’t last with him, </em> Natek thought to himself. <em> He helped me realize some stuff about myself. And I’m thankful, but . . . but I don’t love him. And I can’t be with him. </em> </p><p>Just as Natek took his last bite of food, the boat docked. </p><p>“We have arrived at the port to Ba Sing Se!” The first mate called loudly. “Everyone disembark!”</p><p>Zuko, Iroh, Natek, Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot all got off the boat. As they descended the ramp from the boat to the dock, Jet tripped. Automatically, Natek rushed forwards to catch him. </p><p>“Wow, thanks,” Jet said with a smirk. “I feel like a damsel in distress.” </p><p>“Just try and be more careful,” Natek said before quickly letting go. Jet gave him a weird look, but Natek had just seen Zuko’s face, which looked rather hurt, and had made Natek feel even worse. </p><p>Iroh turned to Zuko, and Natek hurried over to them, too. </p><p>“Now, we had better go get our tickets into Ba Sing Se,” Iroh said, and Natek and Zuko nodded. Natek followed Iroh and Zuko over to the ticket lady, who was older and had a giant wart on her forehead. Iroh handed her their tickets. </p><p>“So,” she said, squinting at the ticket cards, “Mr. Bo, Mr. Lee, and Mr., um . . . ‘Mushy,’ is it?” </p><p>“It’s pronounced Moo-shi,” Iroh corrected. </p><p>“You tellin’ me how to do my job?” The woman asked gruffly, raising her eyebrow challengingly. </p><p>“Uh, no, no!” Iroh said quickly. He walked over closer to the counter and leaned on it. Then he made flirty eyes at the woman. “But may I just say, you’re like a flower in bloom. Your beauty’s intoxicating.” </p><p>“Mm, you’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. <em> Rawwr </em>,” the woman replied coyly, tipping Iroh a suggestive wink. Natek and Zuko looked at each other with horrified expressions. </p><p>The woman stamped all their ticket cards and handed them back to Iroh. “Welcome to Ba Sing Se,” she said huskily. </p><p>When Iroh turned around with the stamped cards, Zuko snatched his out of Iroh’s hand. </p><p>“I’m gonna forget I saw that,” Zuko said, rubbing his eyes wearily. </p><p>“Ugh,” Natek shuddered. </p><p>Iroh gestured for them to follow him, and Natek looked around for Jet before spotting him farther back in the line. He smiled and waved, and Jet waved back with a smirk, chewing his sprig of wheat. </p><p>Natek, Iroh, and Zuko sat down on a bench to wait to get into the city. While they waited, Natek tried to think of what to say to Zuko, who was still giving him the cold shoulder. Natek understood; he couldn’t even find it in himself to be angry. He just felt bad. </p><p><em> What should I say to him? Especially with Iroh right there? </em> Natek thought. <em> I want what I say to be really heartfelt . . . but I also want it to be private. What if Zuko doesn’t forgive me? What if he gets even angrier? </em> </p><p>Before Natek could say anything, Jet slid onto the bench next to Natek. </p><p>“So,” he said, crossing his arms casually, “you guys got plans once you’re inside the city?” </p><p>Before Zuko or Natek could respond, a man’s voice calling out interrupted them. </p><p>“Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!” The man advertised, pushing a cart in front of him. </p><p>“Oh! Jasmine, please!” Iroh waved him over. The man poured him a cup of tea before pushing his cart away again. </p><p>Iroh took one sip and then spit it out dramatically. </p><p>“Ugh!” Iroh exclaimed. “<em> Coldest </em> tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it! What a disgrace!”</p><p>“Hey, can I talk to you guys for a second?” Jet asked Zuko and Natek before he stood up and walked a short distance away. Zuko sighed before getting up and following him, and Natek followed after a second later, too. </p><p>“You and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together,” Jet told them as soon as they were close enough. He smiled at Zuko, and then turned his gaze to Natek. “You wanna join the Freedom Fighters?” </p><p>“Thanks, but I don’t think you want me in your gang,” Zuko said, looking away with a scowl. </p><p>“Come on, we made a great team looting that captain’s food,” Jet insisted. “Think of all the good we could do for these refugees.” </p><p>“I said no,” Zuko snapped before walking grumpily away back towards Iroh. </p><p>“Have it your way,” Jet said, scowling after him. Then he turned to Natek. </p><p>“What about you?” He asked, reaching forward. He slid his fingers in between Natek’s, which sent a jolt through Natek’s stomach. “We could have so much fun together. And you’re a good fighter. You’d be a huge asset to the Freedom Fighters.” </p><p>Natek would have been lying if he’d said he wasn’t tempted. It was true that he liked Jet — he <em> really </em> liked him. Jet was attractive, and cool, and he was in an awesome gang that fought for a good cause. <em> And </em> he was the first boy that Natek had ever been with in his life. And Natek <em> was </em> attracted to him, and he wanted to join the Freedom Fighters. But then he looked over at Zuko, and his feelings and emotions for Zuko trumped those for Jet. </p><p>“Jet,” Natek began, looking down at their intertwined hands. “I’d like to. I’d <em> really </em> like to. It sounds like it would be a lot of fun, and I like what you guys are fighting for. You know, I support that. And . . . and it’s been great with you. I’ve had a lot of fun . . . in more ways than one.” Jet smirked at this, and Natek flushed. </p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Jet said with a grin. “So you’ll join?” </p><p>“You didn’t let me finish,” Natek said hesitantly. “It’s true that I seriously want to join the Freedom Fighters. But . . . it’s not my place. My place is with Lee and Uncle Mushi. I’ve been travelling with them for a while now, and they’re like my family. I couldn’t leave them.” </p><p>“The Freedom Fighters can be your family, too,” Jet said quickly. “We’re like a family. They’re my family. Please, Bo. I don’t want to lose you. I just met you.” </p><p>“I know,” Natek said regretfully. “I think you seem like a really cool guy. And you’ve helped me realize a lot of things about myself in the span of, like, twenty four hours, which is pretty impressive. But . . . I can’t be with you.” </p><p>“What? Why not?” Jet asked with a frown. “I thought you liked me.” </p><p>“I do!” Natek said quickly. “I really do! But . . . like you said, we just met. And . . . I’m in love with someone else.” Natek looked down at his feet, and Jet dropped his hand. </p><p>“It’s Lee, isn’t it?” Jet asked in a slightly choked voice. “I thought you said there wasn’t anything between you two.” </p><p>“There’s not,” Natek assured him. “But . . . I still love him. And we’ve been drifting apart lately, and . . . he’s my best friend, too. I haven’t been a very good friend to him lately. And I feel like I need to repair the rift that’s come between us. I’m sorry, Jet. I’m really, really sorry. But I still want to be your friend. And I still want to know you. Maybe we can meet up in the city sometime. Once we’re all settled. Do you think . . . do you think that would be okay?” </p><p>Natek dug his fingernails into his palm as he waited for an answer from Jet, who chewed his sprig of wheat pensively. </p><p>“I’d like that,” Jet said finally. “And I understand. But I’m still disappointed.” </p><p>“I know,” Natek sighed. “I wish I could’ve been more for you. But I’m glad I met you. And I’m glad that we can be friends. Hey, maybe we can steal from the rich in Ba Sing Se, eh? Maybe we could even break into the palace or something, I dunno. Get a little crazy.” </p><p>Jet chuckled. “Now you’re talking.” </p><p>Natek smiled. “I’ll see you around, Jet. You’re a cool dude.” Natek punched him lightly on the shoulder before walking back towards Zuko and Iroh, who still sat on the benches. </p><p>Then Natek noticed something: Iroh’s tea was hot and steaming. </p><p>Zuko saw Natek looking, and followed his gaze to the steaming tea. Then Zuko looked with wide eyes towards Jet, who was watching them with a shocked expression. </p><p>Zuko smacked the tea out of Iroh’s hands. </p><p>“Hey!” Iroh protested.</p><p>“What are you doing firebending your tea?!” Zuko hissed through his teeth. “For a wise old man, that was a pretty stupid move!” </p><p>“I know you’re not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but” — Iroh sniffed loudly — “it’s just so sad!” </p><p>“Last call for Ba Sing Se!” The conductor of the nearby train into the city yelled. </p><p>“That’s our cue,” Iroh said, and he, Zuko, and Natek got up to go enter the train. As they boarded, Natek looked over to see Jet and the Freedom Fighters also boarding the train. Jet was watching Iroh and Zuko suspiciously, and then he slowly turned that suspicious gaze over towards Natek, who quickly hurried onto the train. </p><p>Iroh sat down next to a couple with a newborn baby, and Zuko sat down in the seat, crossing his arms edgily. Natek sat down next to Zuko and drummed his fingers on his knees, trying to think of a way to get Zuko on his own so he could tell him what he wanted to tell him. </p><p>Iroh leaned over to the couple with the baby. </p><p>“What a handsome baby,” Iroh complimented them. He reached out a finger for the baby to play with. </p><p>“Thank you,” the mother said warmly. Natek smiled softly over at the baby, who had opened its eyes and was staring at him. He waved at the baby, which burbled. </p><p>“Hi, baby,” he said quietly, and the baby made another noise right back. The mother chuckled. </p><p>“He likes you,” she said with a smile, and Natek returned it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>here are some concepts of masks i did for natek's spirit disguise, back when i still called him the "red spirit!" honestly might go back to that, it's kind of cute.......</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek, Zuko, and Iroh try to make a life in Ba Sing Se.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko, Iroh, and Natek were walking through the little dirt street of Ba Sing Se. </p><p>They had gotten a small apartment that morning, emphasis on small: it had two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom, all of which were barely big enough for one person, much less three. But it was all they had been able to afford, and Zuko and Natek had to share a room. </p><p>Natek had been looking all day for a chance to talk to Zuko. He didn’t want to share a bed with someone who hated him. But so far, he hadn’t gotten one, because Iroh had been with them the whole time. </p><p>Iroh, who had stalled at a small cart selling flowers, now rushed up next to them with a vase. </p><p>“I just want our new place to look nice in case someone brings home a lady friend,” Iroh said, winking at Zuko and Natek. Natek laughed and shook his head. </p><p>“I’m all done with the ladies,” Natek said, putting his hands up in mock defeat. “But Zuko sure could. He’s a catch.” </p><p>Zuko glared fiercely up at Natek. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you are,” he spat bitterly, seemingly referring to Natek’s first statement. Then he turned back to Iroh. “This city is a prison. I <em> don’t </em> want to make a life here.”  </p><p>“Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not,” Iroh told him. “Now, come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon.” </p><p>Iroh led them to a small tea shop. </p><p>“This is where we will be working,” Iroh said with a smile. “I have heard they serve the finest tea in Ba Sing Se.” </p><p>Iroh took them inside to meet the owner, who quickly dressed them all in tea-serving uniforms. </p><p>“Well,” the man said once he stepped back to survey their outfits, “you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?” </p><p>“Ridiculous,” Zuko snapped. </p><p>“Choked,” Natek said, tugging at his collar, which was much too tight (they hadn’t had a uniform in his size, and the one he wore was two sizes too small). </p><p>“Uh, does this possibly come in a larger size?” Iroh asked, struggling to tie the apron behind his back. The fabric stretched taut over his vast belly. </p><p>“I have extra string in the back,” the man said serenely. “Have some tea while you wait.” </p><p>The man poured them tea and handed them the teacups before gliding away to the back room. </p><p>Iroh took one tea and then spit it out. “This tea is nothing more than <em> hot leaf juice </em>!” He exclaimed in disgust. </p><p>“Uncle, that’s what <em> all </em> tea is,” Zuko said exasperatedly. </p><p>“How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?!” Iroh asked dramatically, grabbing the teapot. “We’ll have to make some major changes around here.” </p><p>Iroh went over to the window to dump the tea out, but before he did, he thought he saw Jet peering through the window. Frowning, Natek hurried outside, but he didn’t see anything. He peeked around the edge of the building into the alleyway next to the tea shop, but there was nothing there, either. </p><p>“Must’ve been my imagination,” Natek said, shaking his head a little. It was true that Jet had been on his mind a lot. Despite being in love with Zuko, he was still attracted to Jet, and he still <em> liked </em> him. </p><p><em> It wouldn’t have worked out </em> , Natek told himself. <em> Maybe you could have loved him. But not like you love Zuko. You would have had to throw your relationship with Zuko out the window. I couldn’t have done that </em> . Still, Natek held a bit of a flame for Jet. <em> Maybe I </em> should <em> have joined the Freedom Fighters, </em> Natek thought longingly as he walked back inside. <em> I liked Smellerbee and Longshot. Maybe I could have been happy with Jet as my boyfriend. He certainly seemed to like </em> me <em> . And I like him. And I feel guilty for not joining. Being a Freedom Fighter would have been so cool. But . . . what about Zuko? </em> </p><p>Natek was so absorbed in his conflicted thoughts that he crashed into one of the tables inside. </p><p>“Why don’t you watch where you’re going?” Zuko said irritably. </p><p>Natek sighed and went to go help three customers who had just walked in. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“Would you like a pot of tea?” Iroh asked. </p><p>They were spending their first night in their new apartment. Zuko was stretched out on a futon, his legs crossed casually. Natek was sitting in a chair to rest his aching feet. </p><p>“We’ve been working in a tea shop<em> all day </em> ,” Zuko said grumpily. “I’m <em> sick </em> of tea.” </p><p>“Sick of tea?!” Iroh exclaimed. “That’s like being sick of breathing!” Iroh turned back around to light the fire under the teapot, but evidently, he couldn’t find what he was looking for. </p><p>“Have you seen our spark rocks to heat the water?” Iroh asked, and Natek shook his head. </p><p>“No, sorry,” he said. </p><p>Iroh walked away and retrieved something from the cabinet. </p><p>“I borrowed our neighbors’,” Iroh said with a smile. “Such kind people.” </p><p>As Iroh lit the fire, Natek glanced over at Zuko, who was moodily laying on the futon. Natek sighed, got up from his chair, and walked over to him.</p><p>“Hey . . . Zuko?” Natek asked hesitantly. “Can we go outside?” </p><p>“What? Why?” Zuko asked, narrowing his eyes at Natek. </p><p>“I just need to talk to you, that’s all,” Natek said before turning towards the front door. As he opened it to go outside, he heard Zuko sigh and follow him. </p><p>The night air was cool and refreshing, and Natek looked up at the house next to their little apartment. However, he thought he saw a flash of movement, and he narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“So? What do you want?” Zuko asked brusquely as he came up next to Natek. Natek sighed, trying to let go of the bundle of nerves in his stomach. </p><p>“I need to apologize to you, Zuko,” Natek said, looking over at him. “I’ve been a horrible friend lately.” </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, but then he looked away silently. Natek twisted his hands anxiously before he continued. </p><p>“I feel like we’ve been drifting apart lately,” Natek said. “And that makes me really sad. We used to have so much fun together . . . on your ship, sparring and making fun of each other and just goofing around. And even in my cave, when I first met you.” Natek smiled sadly. “That was the most fun of my life. I’d been isolated for so long that having a friend was the greatest joy I could have ever imagined. And even when we docked in the Earth Kingdom, before Azula came, it was lots of fun. But then once we became fugitives . . . something happened. Something changed. Both of us changed. Suddenly there was this . . . <em> rift </em> between us.” </p><p>Zuko just listened without saying anything, so Natek took a deep breath and continued.</p><p>“And especially when we had that fight, and I went off to that town and met Mingmei . . . we hurt each other pretty badly. And I went on that date with Mingmei because I wanted to forget. I wanted to seem like I didn’t care. And I had fun with her . . . but I realize now that I really only ever saw her as a friend. And I think I needed that: a friend to confide in, one who wasn’t you. Because my problems were about you. And I wasn’t mature enough to talk to you about it directly.” </p><p>Zuko’s face was stony. </p><p>“I think it was the stress of traveling,” Natek continued. “It was a different atmosphere from on your ship. And that was hard, and so was being fugitives. But it was also because before, we’d been pretty isolated. And then . . . then I started meeting new people. And I wasn’t paying as much attention to you. Everything was so new to me . . . I wanted to absorb as much as I could. And I was thinking more about other things and not spending as much time with you.” </p><p>Zuko glanced over at Natek, but said nothing. </p><p>“And then we would go to those towns, and you would get so upset whenever those girls would look at me or hit on me or whatever. And I didn’t care. And then you left. And that made me feel horrible, because I felt guilty. I felt like I was part of the reason you left. And while you were gone, I missed you so much. I thought I’d lost you, you know? And I never said anything to Iroh ‘cause I didn’t want to worry him. But . . . I think part of the reason I went on that date with Lien is because I was trying to fill a void you’d left. And it didn’t work. That date was probably the worst experience of my life. I swore to myself that I’d never go on another date with a girl as long as I live. But then I met Jet.” </p><p>Zuko’s jaw clenched and dimpled in and out as he ground his teeth. Natek sighed uncomfortably. </p><p>“Jet kind of rocked my world, you know? I mean, I liked him. And he liked me . . . a lot. And he made me realize a bunch of stuff about myself. Stuff that I’d been thinking about before, but . . . I mean, I’m glad I met him. I’m glad I realized all that about myself.” </p><p>“Realized what?” Zuko asked. </p><p>“Well . . .” Natek rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I mean . . . he kissed me. When we went to get the bedrolls. And it completely took me by surprise, I hadn’t been expecting it at all. But . . . I mean, I liked it. It was so <em> different </em> . Kissing Mingmei and Lien was like kissing cardboard, or, like, a brick or something. It didn’t feel like anything. But kissing Jet . . . <em> that </em> was something.” </p><p>“And what about when you went to get breakfast with him?” Zuko asked in an accusing tone. Natek nodded sheepishly. </p><p>“Yeah . . . that too,” he admitted. “I mean, that time was a little, uh, saucier, but . . . same idea.”</p><p>“What do you mean? What did you do?” Zuko asked, and his tone was indecipherable. “Did you . . . did you go all the way?” </p><p>“Well, that depends on your definition of ‘<em> all the way </em> ,’” Natek said with an awkward shrug as a cool breeze blew down upon them. “But . . . it was, um . . . <em> explicit </em>.” </p><p>“So why didn’t you go and join up with the Freedom Fighters, then?” Zuko asked bitterly. “I heard him ask you. You could’ve said yes. I saw you holding hands.” </p><p>“Because,” Natek said slowly. “I belong here. With you and Iroh. You guys are my family. And I needed to make amends with you. Because I’ve treated you badly, Zuko. I’ve hurt you. And I <em> never </em> wanted to do that. You mean so much to me . . . I mean, you <em> saved </em> me. If I hadn’t met you, I’d still be wandering around the tundra.” </p><p>Zuko didn’t say anything for so long that Natek thought he was going to turn around and go back inside. But after what seemed like centuries, he opened his mouth. </p><p>“I guess . . . I guess it was kind of like what you said,” Zuko said slowly. “Before. When you said that you started spending time with other people, and thinking about other things. Like you said . . . I’m the one who found you in the North Pole.” </p><p>“Well, actually, I found you,” Natek corrected automatically, and Zuko glared at him. Natek put his hands up. “Okay, we found each other! That’s fair.” </p><p>“I thought . . . I thought I was special,” Zuko said, in a voice that was barely audible, so Natek had to strain his ears to hear him. “I was the first person you’d met in three years. I was the one who let you on my ship. I was the only person you knew, besides Uncle. I was your only friend. But then . . . then you started talking to other people and you seemed like . . . like you didn’t need me anymore. Like you didn’t want to be my friend anymore.” </p><p>“No,” Natek said with wide eyes. “Of course not. I’ll <em> always </em> want to be your friend, Zuko. And I’ll always need you. I’m so sorry,” he said, putting his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I never meant to make you feel like you didn’t matter.” </p><p>“Well, you did,” Zuko said gruffly, jerking his shoulder away. “You were right — that’s part of the reason I <em> did </em> leave. Things weren’t the same anymore. <em> You </em> weren’t the same anymore. You were all into those girls, and now Jet . . . .” </p><p>“Zuko, I’m so sorry,” Natek said, hanging his head. “I was awful to you, and I didn’t even realize it. I should never have brushed you aside like I did. Our friendship is so important to me. You’re, like, the most important person in my life. I love you.” </p><p>Zuko looked over at Natek, surprise and caution shining in his eyes. </p><p>“Well, you didn’t act like it,” he spat, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“I know I didn’t. But from now on, I will. I’m swearing off romance.” </p><p>“Wait, what?” Zuko asked, now clearly <em> very </em> surprised. “You are?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said with a nod and a sigh. “It brings more trouble than it’s worth, and it never really makes me happy. Even with Jet, I felt confused, because . . . well, it’s not like I <em> love </em> him. I mean, I’ve known him for, like, a day.” </p><p>“In the Fire Nation, that’s illegal,” Zuko said, looking down. “You and Jet would be arrested if that’s where we were instead of the Earth Kingdom.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Natek said quietly. “I read about that, back in the Water Tribe. It’s been illegal since Sozin’s time, right?” </p><p>Zuko nodded. “The Fire Nation says it’s disgusting and unnatural. They say it’s a crime.” </p><p>“Is that what <em> you </em> think?” Natek asked gently, and Zuko hunched his shoulders, crossing his arms. </p><p>“That’s what my father and Azula think,” Zuko replied evasively. “That’s what they’ve told me my whole life. That I shouldn’t associate with people like that. That they should be thrown off of the highest tower in the Fire Nation for their crimes.” </p><p>“But what do <em> you </em> think?” Natek pressed. “Do . . . do <em> you </em> think I’m a monster? Do <em> you </em> think I’m disgusting and . . . and unnatural?” </p><p>Natek waited with bated breath for Zuko’s reply. </p><p>“No,” Zuko said finally, in a voice almost too quiet to hear. “I don’t. But I <em> should </em>, according to my family.” </p><p>“Why should you believe everything the Fire Nation tells you?” Natek asked. “I don’t believe every rule the Water Tribe has.” </p><p>“You don’t?” Zuko asked confusedly, and Natek laughed.</p><p>“Of course not! One of our rules is that women can’t learn waterbending to fight, only to heal. Isn’t that the stupidest thing ever? I never agreed with that. The only reason they let <em> me </em> , a <em> male </em>, learn healing is because I was a prince and I was too bossy for my own good.”</p><p>Zuko didn’t say anything, and Natek sighed. </p><p>“My father, Sisra, was a huge traditionalist. If anyone didn’t conform to his standards, if they set one foot out of line, they were banished. Honestly, he banished so many people in my life that I can’t believe I didn’t see my own banishment coming from a mile away. But . . . banishing me helped me, too, I think.” </p><p>“How’s that?” Zuko asked. </p><p>“Well, if I hadn’t been banished, I wouldn’t have progressed to the next level of emotional maturity,” Natek explained. “See, I spent an entire <em> year </em> blaming my father for every single problem I had. I spent a year obsessing over him. I grew to hate him. So I decided to kill him to get revenge. But when I was about to slit his throat, I realized something. He was a <em> coward </em> . He didn’t even bother to fight back. That confused me <em> so much </em>, because I had spent my entire life believing that Sisra was this fearless warrior. The image of that didn’t connect to the Sisra in front of me, who didn’t fight back even though my swords at his neck drew his blood. I couldn’t believe I had spent so much energy obsessing over this coward. So I was furious with him, yeah, but then I just . . . let it go. Because I didn’t care enough to kill him. It’d be a waste of my energy. So I cut off his warrior’s wolf tail instead.” </p><p>“His what?” Zuko asked confusedly.</p><p>“Oh, his warrior’s wolf tail. You know Sokka’s hairstyle?” Natek asked, and Zuko thought for a minute before nodding. “Yeah, that. It’s the mark of a brave warrior. All warriors have one. It symbolizes honor.” </p><p>“Oh,” Zuko said, nodding a bit. “I think I understand.” </p><p>“Yeah. So I cut Sisra’s off. Hey, where was I going with this? I had a point,” Natek said with a frown. “Man, I really went off on a tangent.” </p><p>“Um,” Zuko said, scrunching up his face thoughtfully. “You were talking about wandering around the tundra?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Natek said with a nod. “Right. Well, getting banished was bad in many ways, but I made it work. I had a nice little life. And . . . it also led me to <em> you </em>. And I’m more thankful for that than you could ever know.” On the last word, Natek’s voice broke, and he coughed roughly. Zuko’s face softened. </p><p>“Anyway,” Natek said quickly, looking determinedly at the moon above them, “we were talking about traditional values. So I guess I’m just trying to say, you know . . . maybe don’t believe everything the Fire Nation tells you. But . . . I’m still me. I’ve always been me. And I still love you, and care about you, and you’re my best friend. And so I’m so sorry that I hurt you, Zuko. I never meant to do that. You matter to me so much. My feelings for you trump my feelings for Jet, any day of the week.” </p><p>“While I was gone . . .” Zuko began hesitantly, “. . . while I was gone, I realized something. Traveling alone isn’t always the best path. Sometimes . . . sometimes you need . . . um, other people. I guess what I’m trying to say is that, um . . . maybe . . . maybe I missed you too. Just a little.” </p><p>Natek smiled and bumped Zuko’s shoulder with his own. “That’s good to know. I was over here thinking you never wanted anything to do with me ever again.” </p><p>“I thought that too, for a little while,” Zuko admitted quietly. “But . . . you really mean it? No more romance?” </p><p>“Nope,” Natek said, shaking his head. “It made me unhappy, anyway. It was never what I wanted. Even with Jet . . . I was still confused. Confused and frustrated. It brings way more trouble than it’s worth. So I’m saying goodbye. I don’t need it. All I need is you, man. You’re my favorite dude. Not to be weird, or anything,” he added hastily when Zuko raised his eyebrow. “But I love you. And that’s the truth. And you’re the most important person in my life. You and Iroh. And, hey,” Natek added, and Zuko looked up at him. </p><p>“What?” Zuko asked. </p><p>“If you ever see me being a bad friend again, when I don’t realize it . . . please tell me, okay? I never want to hurt you, ever.” </p><p>Zuko turned away, so his scar side faced Natek. “Yeah,” he agreed after a few moments of silence. “Okay.” </p><p>“Promise?” Natek asked, and Zuko rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Promise,” he said. </p><p>Natek smiled hesitantly and spread his arms. “So . . . best friends forever and ever?” He asked hopefully. </p><p>Zuko looked over at Natek with a skeptical expression. </p><p>“Well, I’ve always thought of us more as enemies,” he deadpanned. “But I suppose I’ll allow you to call us acquaintances.” He extended his hand, and Natek laughed as he took it and shook it. </p><p>“Prince Zuko, making <em> jokes </em> ?” Natek teased. “ <em> Unheard </em> of! Scandalous!” </p><p>Zuko snorted and withdrew his hand. “Shut up,” he said. Natek smiled. </p><p>“I think it’ll be better now,” he said confidently. “I think <em> we’ll </em> be better. It will be just like the good old days. It’ll be just us. The Buzzcut Boys.” </p><p>A barely imperceptible smile twitched at Zuko’s lips. “The Spirit Boys,” he said softly. </p><p>“The Berry Boys,” Natek grinned, punching Zuko in the shoulder. Zuko yelped. </p><p>“What was <em> that </em> for?” </p><p>“That’s how I show affection,” Natek shrugged. “You don’t have a ponytail for me to yank on anymore, so I have to settle with punching you in the shoulder.” </p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes, but his smile was a little bigger now. Then he punched Natek right back, and Natek gave him a noogie with a laugh. </p><p>“I’m tired,” Zuko said, leaning against Natek’s shoulder a little bit. “I want to go to bed now.”</p><p>“Yeah, so do I,” Natek said affectionately. “Let’s hit the hay.”</p><p>“Hey, Natek?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can you do the . . . the thing?” </p><p>“The thing?” Natek asked confusedly, but then his eyes widened as he remembered. “Ohh, the <em> thing </em>. With the finger. And the singing. That thing?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said embarrassedly, looking down. “That thing.” </p><p>“Sure <em> thing </em>,” Natek grinned, tipping Zuko an enormous wink. Zuko averted his eyes and kicked Natek in the shin. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The next night, Zuko, Iroh, and Natek were finishing up their last shift at the tea shop. </p><p>“This is the best tea in the city!” One man exclaimed as Iroh poured a cup. </p><p>“Thank you! The secret ingredient is love,” Iroh smiled, holding up the teapot. Natek and Zuko shared an exasperated look. </p><p>“I think you’re due for a raise,” the tea shop owner told Iroh. </p><p>A second later, the front door to the shop slammed open, and Natek looked up with surprise to see Jet standing there. </p><p>“I’m tired of waiting,” Jet said with a scowl, pointing at Natek, Zuko, and Iroh. “These three men are firebenders!” </p><p>Natek barely had time to blink in surprise before Jet unsheathed his swords. There was pain in his brown eyes as he looked at them (especially Natek), and Natek tilted his head in confusion. </p><p>“Wait, what?” Natek asked. “You think I — I mean, <em> we </em> are firebenders?” </p><p>“I know they’re firebenders!” Jet shouted, ignoring Natek. “I saw the old man heating his tea!” </p><p>“He works in a tea shop,” one patron said confusedly. </p><p>“He’s a firebender, I’m telling you!” </p><p>“Well, I hate to break it to you, but you’re wrong, Jet,” Natek said, stepping forwards. “<em> I’m </em> certainly no firebender, I can tell you that.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah?! Prove it!” Jet spat, and Natek recoiled slightly, shocked by this change in his personality. But he sighed and nodded. </p><p>“Fine,” he said, pointing his hand at the teapot Iroh held. The tea inside rose out, did a somersalt, and then splashed back into the pot. “See?” Natek said, looking back at Jet. “I’m not a firebender. I’m a <em> waterbender </em>.” </p><p>Jet’s eyes widened before he scowled again. “Well, what about them, huh?! Are they waterbenders, too?” </p><p>“Drop your swords, boy, nice and easy,” the patron who’d spoken up before said. </p><p>“You’ll have to defend yourself,” Jet said to Iroh, ignoring the other man. “Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do.” </p><p>The shop patron reached for his double swords, but Zuko beat him to the punch and slid them right out of the sheath. </p><p>“You want a show?!” Zuko challenged. “I’ll give you a show.” </p><p>Natek stepped back with wide eyes as Zuko passed. Zuko slid one of the empty tables in front of him and kicked it towards Jet, who sliced it apart with his hooked swords and vaulted over it towards Zuko. Their swords clashed as Zuko hopped onto another table to avoid him. Jet sliced away the table that Zuko was standing on, but Zuko balanced on the remaining parts before he jumped into the air to avoid Jet’s blades. </p><p>Jet lunged at Zuko, and they both crashed through the back wall of the shop. </p><p>“You must be getting tired of using those swords,” Jet baited Zuko with a smirk as he pushed his swords against Zuko’s. “Why don’t you go ahead and firebend at me?!”</p><p>“Please, son, you’re confused!” Iroh yelled from the entrance to the shop. “You don’t know what you’re doing!” </p><p>“Bet you wish he helped you out with a little fire blast right now!” Jet yelled as he spun to avoid Zuko’s dao swords. </p><p>“You’re the one who needs help!” Zuko yelled as he parried Jet’s hooked swords. One of Jet’s swords made it past Zuko’s, and Natek saw Zuko flinch. Natek narrowed his eyes: did Zuko just get hurt? But then Zuko swung his swords around and blocked Jet’s swords, which got stuck in the ground, and Zuko used the momentary weakness to slash his sword at Jet’s neck. Natek gasped as Jet bent backwards and narrowly missed getting his head sliced off. </p><p>Jet leapt onto a nearby cart. </p><p>“You see that?!” Jet demanded. “The Fire Nation is trying to silence me! It’ll never happen!” Using his one sword, he hooked the curved end around a rod on the top of his cart and swung himself forward, feet first, at Zuko. They stood back to back, each trying to slash the other with his sword. </p><p>Suddenly, robed men with straw hats appeared. </p><p>“Drop your weapons!” One of them commanded, and Natek shivered: he did <em> not </em> like these guys’ vibes. They gave him the creeps. </p><p>“Arrest them! They’re firebenders!” Jet yelled at them. </p><p>“This poor boy is confused,” Iroh said. “We’re just simple refugees!” </p><p>“This young man wrecked my tea shop and assaulted my employees!” The tea shop owner exclaimed. </p><p>“It’s true, sir,” the shop patron said. “We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the whole city.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s very sweet,” Iroh said, blushing. </p><p>“Come with us, son,” one of the robed men said, and they boxed Jet in on either side. Suddenly, Natek was very afraid for him. </p><p>“Um, is that necessary?” Natek spoke up, and every eye turned to him. “I mean,” he said, a little more meekly, “this was all a huge misunderstanding! I mean, he thought <em> I </em> was a firebender. I’m a <em> waterbender </em>. He just got confused, that’s all!” </p><p>“He attacked us,” Zuko said with a glare. “Do you expect him not to be arrested?” </p><p>“Um . . . .” Natek trailed off uncomfortably. He knew how it looked: why was he defending Jet, who obviously was in the wrong? But Natek didn’t like the look of those robed men. He really, <em> really </em> didn’t, and he had a horrible feeling that something bad would happen to Jet if they took him. But what could he do besides anger the gathered people by sticking up for Jet? Then they’d arrest <em> him </em>, too. </p><p>Natek lowered his head and stepped back into the crowd, wishing he could do more. </p><p>Jet glared and slashed his sword at one of the robed men, who caught it with one hand before both agents forcibly restrained him and put something on Jet’s wrists to keep his hands behind his back. </p><p>“You don’t understand! They’re Fire Nation! You have to believe me!” Jet yelled as the robed agents dragged him away. They threw him into the back of the cart Jet had stood on before, and then the cart rolled away. </p><p>“Zu — I mean, Lee! Are you okay?” Natek asked as Zuko stormed over to him. </p><p>“What was <em> that </em>?” Zuko hissed at Natek as the crowd began to disperse. “Why were you defending him?!” </p><p>“Listen, I know how it looked,” Natek murmured quickly, watching the cart roll away into the shadows of the street. “But I got a really bad vibe from those guys. I feel like . . . I feel like something <em> bad </em> is going to happen to Jet.” </p><p>“Something bad almost happened to <em> me </em> !” Zuko spat, outraged. Then he narrowed his eyes. “I guess the whole ‘romance is dead’ thing was a lie. I should’ve known you’d stick up for your <em> ex-boyfriend </em> instead of your supposed <em> best </em> friend. I should’ve known it was too good to be true.” Zuko turned to walk away, and Natek reached forwards and grabbed his wrist. </p><p>“Wait,” Natek said quickly. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” </p><p>“Oh, <em> really </em>?” Zuko scoffed, and Natek nodded quickly, trying to push away the bad feeling. </p><p>“Really,” he lied. “I’m more concerned about you right now.” While he was concerned about Zuko, he was definitely more concerned about Jet. Those guys had been <em> really </em> sketchy, and Natek knew they were going to do something horrible to him. But he couldn’t think about that right now. </p><p>Zuko eyed Natek suspiciously. “I’m fine,” he said shortly before wrenching his wrist away from Natek. However, as he did so, he grunted, and an expression of pain washed over his face. </p><p>“No, you’re not,” Natek said worriedly. “Did he hurt you?” </p><p>Zuko glared at him, and Natek took a step closer to him. </p><p>“Zuko,” he said quietly. “What happened? Are you hurt?” </p><p>Slowly, Zuko raised his arm away from his side. Natek gasped, his eyes widening as he saw the gash. It wasn’t big, but it looked deep; it had clearly been made by one of Jet’s hooked swords. It was bleeding profusely, and the blood soaked into Zuko’s dark green tunic. </p><p>“Oh, jeez,” Natek said, leaning closer to inspect it. The wound was right under the side of Zuko’s right pectoral, on the side of his ribcage. It glistened with blood in the dim torchlight from the nearby buildings. “That looks really bad.” </p><p>“It is,” Zuko said with a haughty sniff. “But you didn’t care enough to see it before, did you?” </p><p>“Oh, stop being dramatic,” Natek said irritably, wrapping his arm firmly around Zuko’s shoulders to steady him. Then he grabbed the swords Zuko had taken from the man . “Let’s just get you inside so I can heal you.” </p><p>“Is he alright?” The one patron asked worriedly, and Natek gave him back his swords. </p><p>“He’ll be fine. Jet got him, but he’s gonna be okay. Thanks for lending your swords.” </p><p>“Anytime,” the man said with a nod. </p><p>Natek helped Zuko to the back of the store, where he sat him down on a chair. </p><p>“Take your tunic off while I get some water,” Natek said, bustling around the kitchen. He found a large pot, and filled it with water. Then he got a clean rag from next to the sink. When he turned around, Zuko was pulling his tunic off over his head. </p><p>He was skinnier than Natek remembered him being; certainly he was skinnier than the drawing of him sparring that Natek had done, back when they were still on Zuko’s ship. His muscles were much less defined, and much smaller; he actually looked slightly emaciated. He also looked pale as he kept bleeding, so Natek decided to stop staring and actually help him. </p><p>“Here,” Natek said, handing him the pot of water. “Hold this on your lap. And take this rag. Wet it in the water and hold it on your forehead as a compress. The cool water will help to calm you down.” </p><p>“I’m perfectly calm!” Zuko protested angrily, but he held the rag to his forehead after dipping it in the pot of water. </p><p>Natek held his hand over the wound and narrowed his eyes. The blood on Zuko’s skin rose off and formed a ball. Natek flicked his wrist and the ball of blood soared over to the sink before he let it drop in the basin. Then Natek directed the same hand at the wound. Using his bloodbending, he kept the wound from bleeding profusely, which it had been doing before. With the other hand, he bent a small amount of water out of the pot and levitated it over the wound. As he healed it, the water glowed a bright blue, and through the wavy surface of the water, he could see the wound becoming smaller. </p><p>“No, keep your arm up,” Natek said, gently pushing Zuko’s right arm back upwards; it had been unconsciously sinking lower. </p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Zuko muttered, raising his arm again. </p><p>A minute later, Natek bent the healing water into the sink and nodded satisfactorily at Zuko’s torso, where the wound had been. Now, the skin had knitted over smoothly, and it was as though nothing had ever hurt Zuko. </p><p>“There, good as new, Peach Fuzz,” Natek said with a smile, patting Zuko’s head. “How do you feel?” </p><p>Zuko thought for a minute. “A little dizzy,” he said, and Natek quickly filled him a glass of cool, clear water. </p><p>“Drink this,” Natek said. “You lost a lot of blood. This will help replenish it.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Zuko mumbled before gulping down the water. Natek walked over to assess the bloodstains on Zuko’s tunic. </p><p>“I wonder if I can bend these out,” Natek muttered, studying the large bloodstains. “There’ll still be a rip, though. But that could be sewed.” </p><p>“How is he doing?” Iroh asked, walking into the room. “Sorry, I had to speak with the owner about what happened. Are both of you okay?” </p><p>“I’m fine. Zuko had a pretty bad wound, but I healed it, it’s all good now,” Natek assured him. “It’s a good thing he gets hurt so much, or I would have probably forgotten how to heal by now.” </p><p>Zuko kicked his leg out from where he was sitting in the chair and managed to hit Natek’s kneecap. Natek grunted and stuck his tongue out at Zuko. Zuko made a gruesome face back at him. </p><p>“Boys,” Iroh admonished them. </p><p>“I’m going home,” Zuko said gruffly. He stood up, dumped the pot of water into the sink, and pulled on his ripped, bloodstained tunic. </p><p>“I think I have to stay to help fix the damage,” Iroh said, rubbing his head. “You two go home. I will come home when I am finished.” </p><p>“Okay,” Natek said with a nod. “See you later, then.” </p><p>The walk home was filled with an awkward silence, until Zuko broke it. </p><p>“So you still care about him, then,” Zuko said abruptly. Natek sighed.</p><p>“Yeah, Zuko, I do,” he said truthfully. “But the way we left it was as friends. At least, that’s how it was before we got on the train to Ba Sing Se. Now . . . I don’t know. But I . . . I hope he’s alright. Wherever he is. I just got a really bad feeling from those guys in robes. I sure wouldn’t want them taking <em> you </em> away. Or me. Or anyone I care about.” </p><p>Zuko was silent for a while before he huffed through his nose. “Do you like him better than me?” </p><p>“What?” Natek asked, taken by surprise. “No! Of course not. Dude, I’ve known the guy for, like a whole <em> day </em> , for real. He’s not my best friend. <em> You </em> are. You’ll always be my best friend. We’re the Buzzcut Boys, come on. We’re the Tea Boys.” </p><p>“The <em> Tea Boys </em>?!” Zuko exclaimed in horror. “That’s so much worse than the Buzzcut Boys.” </p><p>“Oh, come on,” Natek scoffed. “No, it’s not.” </p><p>“Yes, it is.” </p><p>“Is not.”</p><p>“Is too!”</p><p>“Is <em> not </em>.”</p><p>“<em> Is too </em>!” </p><p>They continued like this all the way home, and up to their shared bedroom. </p><p>“Well, whatever it is,” Natek grinned, dropping onto the bed, “we’re the Best Boys Ever. And nobody can ever, like, stop us from being that, or whatever.” </p><p>“Rousing,” Zuko deadpanned, flopping next to Natek. “I’m so touched.” </p><p>“Oh, come on, at least shed a tear,” Natek joked, turning to face him. “Come on, <em> one tear </em>. Just, like —” Natek traced the path of an imaginary tear down Zuko’s scarred cheek. “Just one.” </p><p>“I might cry if you keep talking to me,” Zuko said. “Your sentences are so imbecilic it makes me want to cry for my lost braincells.” </p><p>“Ooh, burn,” Natek grinned, and then froze as he realized what he’d said. “I mean, uh, <em> ouch </em>,” he amended, clearing his throat uncomfortably. </p><p>“I’m not <em> that </em> delicate,” Zuko said, rolling his eyes. “You can make jokes. Even if they <em> are </em> the worst jokes in the <em> whole world </em>.” </p><p>“Mmm,” Natek hummed sleepily. “They’re the best, Peach Fuzz. Admit it.” </p><p>“No,” Zuko said. </p><p>Natek yawned and nestled himself more comfortably into his pillow. “No, they totally are,” he mumbled into the pillow.  </p><p>“Are not,” Zuko muttered, blinking sleepily at him from his own pillow. </p><p>“Are too,” Natek slurred tiredly back. </p><p>“Not,” Zuko yawned. </p><p>“Yuh, too.” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Mmngh. <em> Too </em>.” </p><p>Zuko might have replied, but Natek wasn’t sure, because he had already dropped off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>in honor of them being friends again here is This</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Tale of Iroh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leaves from the vine . . .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the weekend, and they didn’t have to work at the tea shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh was going somewhere, and Zuko was off doing who knew what, and Natek was extremely bored. So, naturally, he decided to follow Iroh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se, and Natek hopped from roof to roof, following him from above, because he thought it would be more fun that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh stopped at a shop selling picnic baskets. Natek couldn’t hear exactly what he said, but he bought a basket and then pushed a flower on the counter back into the shadows. He bowed to the man selling the baskets, and then continued onwards. Natek followed him to a shop selling instruments. Iroh bought a stringed instrument that Natek didn’t know the name of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a little boy nearby began to sob. Natek slipped quietly down from the roof so he could inch closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh began to play the instrument for the little boy, who fell silent as Iroh walked over to him, though tears still streamed down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leaves from the vine,” Iroh sang, “falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam Little soldier boy, come marching home . . . brave, little soldier boy, come marching home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crouched down next to the toddler and smiled. The boy had stopped crying altogether now, and he grinned widely, reaching forwards to tug on Iroh’s beard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeowch!” Iroh exclaimed jokingly before grinning at the little boy, who laughed. Natek smiled from the shadows behind the carts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Natek followed Iroh to a little courtyard off of an alleyway, where a few children were playing ball. It was an intense game: the boys were earthbenders, and as they stomped on the ground, ramps of earth slid up from the ground. The ball ricocheted off of one of these ramps and went flying through the air toward Iroh, who ducked — and instead, the ball went crashing through the window behind Iroh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Came a loud, threatening voice from inside the house. Natek grimaced; that didn’t sound good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is usually best to admit mistakes when they occur, and to seek to restore honor,” Iroh said, turning to the boys. Then, there was a loud stomping noise, and an absolute unit of a man peered through the window angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I’m through with you kids, the window won’t be the only thing that’s broken!” The man bellowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not this time. Run!” Iroh yelled, and everyone scattered quickly. Natek laughed and leaped onto the roof to follow Iroh, who ran as quickly as his legs would take him down the nearby street. Natek followed him across the rooftops, making sure to keep his body low so he wouldn’t be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Iroh took shelter in an alleyway, breathing heavily, and Natek came to rest on the rooftop above him. Too late, he noticed a mugger approach Iroh with a sharp, twisted knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” the man said, holding the knife at Iroh. “Give me all your money!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek’s gaze dropped to the man’s stance, and he stifled a laugh; it was pitiful. A newborn baby could have pushed this guy over. Natek had been ready to defend Iroh, but now he sat back to enjoy the show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Iroh asked confusedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m mugging you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With that stance?” Iroh asked dubiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha — what are you talking about?” The man demanded, sounding slightly offended. “Just give me your money, old man!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a poor stance, you are unbalanced, and you can easily be knocked over,” Iroh told the man. Then he quickly disarmed him, knocking him over and taking the knife. Natek grinned from above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man grunted as he fell on his backside. Iroh spun the knife in his hand with a smile before offering his other hand to the man, who accepted the help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a solid stance,” Iroh said, giving the knife back to the man, “you are a much more serious threat.” Iroh squatted demonstratively, and the man mirrored his stance. Iroh corrected his posture, and then smiled. “Much better! But to tell you the truth, you do not look like the criminal type.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I beg to differ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek thought to himself. The guy looked pretty rangy to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the guy sighed. “I know. I’m . . . I’m just confused,” the man admitted. Iroh put a hand on his shoulder, and then quickly made them some tea. Natek didn’t even know where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> a whole tea set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh talked to the man for so long that Natek began to doze off. When he snorted back awake because he’d begun sliding off the roof, the man was saying, “So you really think I could be a good masseur?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Iroh replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so great,” the man said happily. “No one has ever believed in me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While it is always best to believe in oneself, a little help from others can be a great blessing,” Iroh smiled. Natek smiled, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Iroh said goodbye to the man and moved on. This time, he left the main city and walked out to a nearby meadow. In the meadow, there was a small hill with a tree, and it is this tree that Iroh stopped at. Natek watched from below, pressing himself close to the grass so he would not be spotted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sunset now, and the beautiful, large tree was silhouetted against the vibrant tangerine and golden yellow of the sky. The leaves from the tree floated down serenely, and Natek took a deep breath of the cool breeze blowing the branches and ruffling the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh took off his straw hat and kneeled in front of the tree. Then he opened his picnic basket. From it, he took out a piece of cloth, some fruit, a small pouch of something, an old picture of a young man’s face, and two long, skinny matchsticks, which Iroh lit with his fingers before placing in front of the picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, my son,” Iroh said. “If only I could have helped you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, spirits, that’s his </span>
  </em>
  <span>son</span>
  <em>
    <span> in that picture,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s Lu Ten. The one he lost here, in Ba Sing Se.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leaves from the vine,” Iroh said, much croakier than he had earlier. “Falling so slow . . . like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Brave . . . soldier boy . . . .” Iroh’s voice broke, and Natek began to back away. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is private</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And this is really sad. I think I’m going to cry. I shouldn’t be here.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natek tried to slowly, carefully back away, but as he did so, his foot hit a twig, which snapped loudly. Natek flinched as Iroh turned around, and Natek felt a jolt through his stomach as he saw the tears streaming down Iroh’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Natek said quickly, backing away. “I’m leaving. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek!” Iroh said in surprise. “What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just leaving,” Natek said, putting his hands up. “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Iroh said, standing up and holding his hand out. “Come here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanging his head, Natek shuffled up the hill to Iroh, who smiled in welcome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down,” he offered, gesturing next to him. “I was just celebrating my son’s birthday. How long have you been there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um . . .” Natek said hesitantly. “I’ve . . . kind of been following you the whole day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Really?” Iroh asked in surprise. Natek nodded sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Zuko was sleeping, he said he was too tired to do anything with me — and, um, I was bored. So I thought I’d see how long I could follow you before you noticed. You know, for fun. I’ve been following you all day. But . . . but then you came here, and I realized this is, you know, should be private, so I was trying to leave, but then . . . um, my foot hit a twig, and, um . . . the end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh chuckled. “I commend your stealth, Prince Natek,” Iroh said, inclining his head. “I did not notice you the whole day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Natek mumbled. “I can leave now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, by all means, stay!” Iroh said. “I was celebrating my son’s birthday. I believe I have told you the story of Lu Ten before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have,” Natek said hesitantly. “It was really sad . . . that’s him, then?” Natek added, pointing to the picture. Iroh nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that is Lu Ten,” Iroh said. “He was twenty when he died.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Natek said quietly. “And I didn’t mean to intrude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek,” Iroh chuckled, “my son’s death is not something that I try to keep hidden. I am ashamed of the fact that I am the one who ultimately caused his death, yes. I will never forget that. And I will never forgive myself for it. But I am not ashamed of my son. My son was brave. My son was intelligent, and powerful, and humorous. Today is his birthday, a day of celebration. It is not a day to be kept secret — rather, it is a day to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>shared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I am not angry — in fact, I am glad you are here, Natek. You remind me much of my son. And I am sure you would have been great friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek’s eyes teared up, and he felt a lump form in his throat. “Oh,” he managed. “That’s — that’s nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh chuckled. “Would you like to help me celebrate?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek nodded. “Yeah,” he said, trying to keep his voice from wavering. “I’d like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sing with me,” Iroh said. “If you have been following me all day, I trust you know the words?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Natek agreed. “But . . . if I sing, I’m gonna cry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh smiled. “Crying is not something to be ashamed of, Prince Natek,” he said gently. “I myself will cry, as I do every year when I sing this song to him. But it is a sign of my love for my son. And I am touched that you are so affected by my son’s death. It means you have much sympathy, and for that I am grateful. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek gave him a watery smile before they began to sing. By the second word, tears were streaming down Natek’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leaves f-from the vi-ine,” Natek warbled. “F-falling so slo-ow . . . like fragile . . . tiny shells . . . drifting in the foam . . . .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek and Iroh spent an hour more by Lu Ten’s memorial, talking about Iroh’s fallen son and eating the offerings, which Iroh explained was a tradition he did every year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since Lu Ten cannot eat these himself, I eat it for him,” Iroh chuckled. “It is a way of sharing a meal with him and honoring him, even if he cannot be here. And now, I share them with you, too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The Tale of Natek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*chitter chitter*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek wandered through the streets of Ba Sing Se with his Book of Knowledge. </p><p>It had been a long time since he had drawn in it, or so it felt like — his last drawing had been of the cactus of whose juice Zuko had drunk. </p><p>“Hmm . . . .” Natek looked thoughtfully at all the plants that the various carts were selling, but to no avail; he had seen all these plants before, had already recorded them in his book. </p><p>He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly tripped over a small animal in his path. </p><p>“Oh! Hey, watch out,” Natek exclaimed, doing a weird little skippy-jump thing to hop over the animal, which Natek realized was a fire ferret. </p><p>“Hey, little guy,” Natek said, crouching down to pet the little animal. “What’re you doing all the way out here? You’re native to the Fire Nation.” </p><p>The animal chittered at him, and Natek smiled. </p><p>“You wouldn’t know where to find a really cool, never-before-seen plant, would you?” Natek asked the creature jokingly. It stood up on its hind legs and chattered something at him before tearing off in the other direction, towards the wall. </p><p>“Hey! Hey, wait!” Natek exclaimed, running after it. </p><p>The little fire ferret let Natek to the wall of Ba Sing Se, and through the gate, which was somehow open. Natek followed the little creature across a large meadow before it stopped at a tree. The tree was large and positively ancient: its trunk was gnarled and its roots stuck up from the ground in weird arches. </p><p>The ferret hopped up onto one of these roots and chittered at Natek expectantly. </p><p>“This <em> is </em> a pretty cool tree,” Natek said, and he sat down to draw it. </p><p>When he was finished, the ferret made raucous sounds, and Natek looked up at it. </p><p>“What? What is it?” </p><p>The ferret hopped off of the root and ran to the base of the tree. It made a few warbly sounds and then disappeared. </p><p>“Wait, what? Where did that thing just go?” Natek muttered to himself, getting on his hands and knees to search for the ferret. </p><p>When he got right up against the base of the tree, Natek gasped: there was a hole. The hole was just big enough for him to slip into — any smaller, and he’d have gotten stuck.</p><p>“Cool,” Natek breathed before crawling into the hole. </p><p>As Natek crawled through the hole, he thought maybe he should have considered this more; he didn’t think the hole was even big enough for him to turn around if he wanted to. </p><p>“Where are you, little ferret?” Natek muttered to himself as dirt fell into his hair. Natek squinted through the darkness, but there was no sign of the little animal. </p><p>However, as Natek crawled, he realized he <em> could </em> see something: light, coming from the far end of the tunnel. Natek sped up as much as he could, and he finally entered what could only be described as a <em> chamber </em>. </p><p>And oh, what a chamber it was: it was an underground room, not quite big enough to stand in, but Natek could sit up. It looked to be naturally formed, made of dirt, and it was completely filled with glowing plants: mushrooms, tendrils of anemone-like weeds, moss, algae, and there were even glowworms. </p><p>“Wow,” Natek said, his eyes widening. “This is <em> incredible </em> . I’ve never seen <em> any </em> of these before!” </p><p>The ferret squeaked and ran up to him. It hopped up on his knee and tilted its head, as though it wanted to be told it had done a good job. </p><p>“You really came in clutch,” Natek grinned, petting the little ferret’s head. “Thanks, little buddy.” </p><p>The ferret squeaked happily before leaping onto Natek’s shoulder and settling there with a little sigh, which Natek thought was adorable. </p><p>“This would make a great secret hiding spot,” Natek muttered as he began to draw one of the mushrooms. “I should take Zuko down here.” </p><p>Natek quickly realized that there were multiple species of mushrooms, and he got to work drawing every single one. </p><p>It seemed like hours later when Natek had finally drawn every single plant life in the little cave of earth (including the ferret, even though it technically wasn’t a plant). </p><p>“Oh, man,” Natek yawned, stretching so that his entire spine cracked from top to bottom. “How long have we been here?” </p><p>The ferret warbled a yawn, which Natek giggled at, before it hopped off of him and started down the tunnel back towards the exit. Natek smiled and followed it out. </p><p>He couldn’t wait to tell Zuko what he’d found.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>since this chapter is about just natek, i thought i'd put some random art pieces of him down here!!</p><p>first, this was done by myself! i wanted to make him look realistic :)</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>secondly, this is a GORGEOUS commission that i got from 6y9brows on instagram!!!!! LOOK AT HIM SHE DID HIM SO MUCH JUSTICE PLSSSSS</p><p>
  
</p><p>thirdly, this is ANOTHER commission that i got from faiebae, also from instagram!!!! she did a series of avatar characters as villains and i just HAD to commission her to draw natek as a villain, too! i think he looks great (and i think he'd be a pretty formidable villain, too):</p><p>
  
</p><p>and lastly, this is art that i did MYSELF of villain natek! i was so inspired by faie's artwork of him that i had to partake, too! so here is my take on villain natek! obviously inspired by hers haha</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The Tale of Zuko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko goes on a date. Natek is decidedly not jealous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“ . . . and it was this insane underground cave full of, like, glowy plants and stuff. Totally wild. I have got to show you — oh, sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek hurriedly poured a cup of tea for Zuko to take to a customer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a slow day at the tea shop, so Natek was taking the extra time to tell Zuko about his adventure the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glowy plants?” Zuko repeated. “That sounds weird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll show you the drawings later,” Natek said. “I drew the ferret, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird that it understood you,” Zuko said, passing the tea across the counter to the customer. “Animals shouldn’t do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was weird,” Natek agreed as Zuko walked away to serve a girl who was sitting at a far table near the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Zuko came back to where Natek and Iroh were stocking the shelves behind the counter with tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, we have a problem,” Zuko hissed under his breath. “One of the customers is onto us. Don’t look now, but there was a girl over there at the corner table. She knows we’re Fire Nation.” Iroh began to turn his head, but Zuko grabbed his shoulder. “Didn’t I say don’t look?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek narrowed his eyes at the girl. “Should I take her out? A little bloodbending and nobody would notice.” </span>
</p><p> <span>Iroh smiled. “That won’t be necessary. You’re right, Zuko. I’ve seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Zuko spat in disgust, scrunching his nose up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Natek asked in disbelief. “I thought you said she was onto us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the tea,” a voice came from behind them, and both Natek and Zuko jumped about a mile in the air when they saw it was the girl who had spoken. She held out her hand, which had coins, and Zuko hesitantly took them from her before turning around again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Lee,” Zuko said a little too quickly, turning around. “My uncle and my best friend and I just moved here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Bo,” Natek put in with a little wave. Jin smiled politely at him before turning back to Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Lee, my name’s Jin,” she said. “Thank you, and, well . . . I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes widened in shock, and Natek accidentally shattered the teacup he was holding. Hot tea spilled all over his hands, scalding him, and he hissed with pain. Zuko turned his head to look at Natek, but Iroh jumped in with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d love to,” Iroh said quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! I’ll meet you in front of the shop at sundown,” Jin said cheerfully before turning and leaving the shop. Zuko looked over at Iroh with a glare as Natek went to the back room, mumbling something about finding a broom to clean up with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Natek was out of sight, he closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned his head against the wall, clutching his burned hands. Hearing Zuko be asked out was unexpectedly painful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now I understand what Zuko felt like whenever I got asked out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts. It hurts a </span>
  </em>
  <span>lot</span>
  <em>
    <span>. But I have no right to be upset. Zuko deserves to be happy. He deserves to be happy with someone who isn’t me. Even though I love him. Because he doesn’t want </span>
  </em>
  <span>me</span>
  <em>
    <span> like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek jumped before hastily grabbing a broom, though he fumbled a bit because of his burned hands. “Broom! See?” He asked, his voice much louder than he intended it to be. “Gonna . . . gonna clean that up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked down, leaning against the doorframe as he crossed his arms. “I don’t want to go, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Natek asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The date,” Zuko clarified. “I don’t want to go. Uncle accepted it before I could say anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed and slumped his shoulders from their high-strung position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay!” Natek said, trying to force cheeriness into his voice. “You should go. Go and . . . and be happy. You deserve that. That girl — what was her name? Jen? Jing? — she seems nice. Nice like Mingmei. You’ll have a good time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up at him, and there was a very familiar expression in them. Loneliness? Sadness? Longing? Somehow, it was all three at the same time, and Natek knew exactly how he felt: it was how he himself had felt before his date with Lien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see your hands,” Zuko said, and Natek was caught off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hands? What — they’re fine,” Natek said, hiding them behind his back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine! Don’t worry about me. Worry about what you’re going to wear tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared exasperatedly at Natek before his hands shot out and grabbed Natek’s wrists, making him drop the broom. Zuko yanked his arms out and inspected his hands, running his fingers over the tender burns. Natek flinched as his fingers brushed where the hot liquid had created the biggest burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine,” Zuko declared, dropping Natek’s hands. “It won’t leave a </span>
  <em>
    <span>scar</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko . . .” Natek began sadly, reaching a hand out, but Zuko turned his face away. </span>
</p><p><span>“It’s okay, you can laugh,” he said rather roughly. “It’s </span><em><span>funny</span></em><span>.” </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Oh,” Natek said softly. “Um . . . ha, ha?” </span></p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Real</span>
  </em>
  <span> encouraging,” Zuko said sarcastically with a glare. Natek sighed, forced a smile, and gave Zuko a quick hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun on your date,” Natek said, pulling back. “You’re gonna have so much fun. Who knows? Maybe she’ll ask you out on another, and then you’ll start dating for real, and then maybe in a few years you’ll get married and have kids. Anything could happen.” Natek’s voice broke on the last word, and he coughed harshly to cover it up. “I’m gonna go . . . sweep up the teacup now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek quickly hurried out of the room with the broom, berating himself the whole way. Why was he being so selfish?! After all he put Zuko through with all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> dates, Zuko should be allowed to have one for himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was probably just upset all the time that I was getting the attention instead of him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek thought as he swept up the shattered teacup. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, I understand. I’d be miffed, too, I guess. Maybe not as much as he was, but I’m not as prickly a person as he is. I never understood why all the girls went after me instead of him. Maybe the scar put him off, but he’s always been attractive. I guess Jin saw past the scar, just like I did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><em><span>And then,</span></em><span> Natek continued as he swept the teacup pieces into a nearby dust pan, </span><em><span>then he’s going to fall in love with her. And she’s gonna fall in love with him — I mean, who wouldn’t?! He’s completely adorable. His lips look soft and his eyes are so golden and there’s a certain way they soften when he doesn’t think anyone’s watching, or the way he gets so excited</span></em> <em><span>over certain things, even if it’s rare. And then he’s got that little ski-jump button nose that scrunches up like it did today, when he’s all disgusted or grossed out or angry. And his hands are so small. And they can firebend pretty powerfully, it’s true, but he can also be gentle, sort of, sometimes. Like just now when he looked at my hands. Yeah, what girl wouldn’t fall in love with all that? I’m happy for him. I am. He deserves a nice, pretty girl to fall in love with, one who will watch out for him and make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble. That’s what he deserves. And I’m happy for him</span></em><span>. </span></p><p>
  <span>Natek kept repeating all this in his head like a mantra, so much so that it had worn grooves in his brain by the time sundown came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Zuko’s voice broke him out of his reverie as he stood at the counter, blankly staring at the door of the shop as he sipped a cup of tea. Jin had arrived five minutes ago: he could see her through the front window of the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek turned around as he sipped his tea to see Zuko standing there, looking rather uncomfortable in his usual robes. However, when Natek saw his hair, he quite literally spat his mouthful of tea out, coughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Iroh had given Zuko a middle part, and he had flattened it out so that it hung in two awful, greasy curtains on either side of his face. The hairstyle performed an odd optical illusion that made Zuko’s forehead look giant; it was quite possibly the most hideous hairstyle Natek had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look great,” Natek wheezed. Zuko glared, and Natek bit his cheek to keep from bursting out into laughter: he looked like an angry little baby or something. “She’s gonna love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took Uncle ten minutes,” Zuko informed him, and looking at him, Natek couldn’t believe that he had once been feared by an entire crew of seasoned sailors, those of which Zuko had threatened to throw overboard on the daily. He missed Zuko’s ponytail </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well worth the time!” Natek said, clapping his hands together. He bustled out from behind the counter and patted Zuko on the shoulder. “Very handsome. Ten out of ten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” Zuko asked, and there was a hint of shyness in his tone. Looking down at him, with his awful little hairdo that made his eyes and his forehead look so big, Natek’s heart melted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said truthfully, because even though the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hairstyle</span>
  </em>
  <span> was ugly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure wasn’t. “I do. You’re a catch, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zuko hissed, but he looked rather pleased. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not too loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anybody could be listening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you know, I think Jingle’s outside,” Natek said, pushing Zuko towards the door. “Go get her, chief.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hesitated at the door before he looked back at Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said, almost too quietly to hear, and Natek gave him a thumbs-up and a grin that was slightly forced as Zuko stepped out of the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My nephew, off on his very first date,” Iroh said, coming up next to Natek. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. “I’m so proud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched as Jin walked over to meet Zuko. She laughed and said something, then ruffled his awful hair. Zuko looked put off, and then Jin grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Zuko looked back through the window at Natek as he was dragged away, and then he rounded the corner and was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek and Iroh went back to their little apartment to wait for Zuko. Natek busied himself with drawing, reading, and practicing his bending in the living room with a little bit of water from Katara’s water pouch, which he still had. Nearby, at the window, Iroh pruned his bonsai trees, occasionally looking out the window for Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about an hour and a half, Zuko came through the front door. Natek accidentally lost his concentration and dropped the water, which he’d been twisting into various shapes in midair. It splashed onto his lap, soaking his tunic, but he barely noticed. He was too preoccupied looking at Zuko as he walked past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your night, Prince Zuko?” Iroh asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Zuko slid open the double doors to his and Natek’s shared bedroom, then slammed them roughly behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek thought to himself, quickly bending the water out of his tunic and back into the water pouch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know that look. Something didn’t go well</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then one of the doors slid open slightly. Zuko peered out a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice,” he said softly, but his face looked pensive, almost sad. Natek recognized </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> look, too: he’d worn it when he was trying to figure out if he liked Mingmei or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek walked over to their double doors, then knocked on them lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Uncle?” Zuko’s muffled voice came from somewhere behind the doors; Natek guessed he was sitting on their bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it’s me,” Natek said. “Can I come in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later, the doors slid open, and Zuko stood there. His hair was, blessedly, back to normal. Then Zuko stepped to the side to let Natek pass, and he closed the doors behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how’d it really go?” Natek murmured as he flopped onto their bed. Zuko sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice,” he said slowly. “I had a good time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you guys do?” Natek asked, and Zuko came and sat on the bed next to Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well . . . first we went to get dinner,” Zuko said. “That was alright. But she asked where I was from, and I told her me and Uncle and you have been travelling. And then she asked why, so I told her we were part of a travelling circus. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> she asked me to juggle. And I can’t do that. And everything fell on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ouch,” Natek said sympathetically. “That sucks. I know how to juggle, though. I could teach you sometime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you do?” Zuko asked in surprise. “Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure I do,” Natek shrugged. “Anytime you want. But go on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then she took me to this fountain,” Zuko continued hesitantly. “I guess it was technically actually a bunch of pools — um, but anyway, she told me it was her favorite place ever because the lanterns surrounding the pools were usually lit and reflected in the water and she said it looked pretty. But when we got there, the lanterns </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> lit. And she seemed really sad, so . . . so I told her to close her eyes and I lit the lanterns for her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek frowned. “That’s pretty risky. Weren’t you, like, majorly paranoid about getting found out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes,” Zuko allowed. “But she just looked so sad . . . but anyway, um . . . then I, um, gave her a coupon for our tea shop. And then she said it was time to close my eyes, and that she had something for me, too. And then she . . .” Zuko swallowed. “Then she kissed me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek’s eyes widened. “She did?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded. “Yeah,” he said uncomfortably, tugging at his collar. “And I just couldn’t do it. I don’t know why . . . but I freaked out and I ran all the way home. I didn’t expect her to do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek was forcibly reminded of when he ran all the way home from </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> date with Lien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Natek said with a sigh, “sometimes we’re just not ready, you know? But I’m glad you had fun on your date. You deserve it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can get married to her,” Zuko blurted. Natek frowned and tilted his head in confusion, but Zuko kept talking. “What you were saying before about me going on dates with her and, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, and then getting married and having kids — I can’t do it. I just can’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Natek said, silently feeling relieved, though he then felt immediately guilty. “Well, I was kind of joking when I said that, Zuko. It’s okay. I mean, I didn’t expect you to go on one date with her and then immediately make plans for a wedding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Zuko said, rubbing his head. “Right. Yeah. That makes sense.” He sighed and flopped back onto the bed parallel to Natek. “I hope she doesn’t come by again, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Natek asked, taken aback. “Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I want her to ask me on another date,” Zuko said. “I didn’t even want to go on the first one. I mean, it was alright, you know, and she was nice. I mean, I didn’t hate her. But I don’t want to kiss her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Natek said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kissed both the girls on your dates,” Zuko said in a mildly accusatory tone. Natek shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, yeah,” he agreed. “I didn’t like it much, either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kind of get what you mean,” Zuko said, almost inaudibly. “About it feeling like . . . like cardboard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or a brick,” Natek added with a half-smile. His mind was reeling. If Zuko understood what he meant . . . if he felt what Natek had . . . did that mean that he didn’t like girls, either? It seemed impossible. Of course Zuko liked girls. He’d just been so socially awkward and isolated for so long during his banishment that he didn’t know how to act, and he was just not used to the attention. That had to be it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you . . . when you kissed Jet,” Zuko continued, still incredibly quietly, “did you . . . I mean, you said it felt better, right? You said it felt like something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek agreed. “It did. When I kissed the girls, I was always so confused. I thought that maybe I was kissing them wrong, or not hard enough, because it didn’t do anything for me at all. No matter what I did. But then Jet kissed me, and . . . wow, what a difference,” Natek chuckled, a little awkwardly. “I mean, that definitely felt like something. It felt like a lot. It felt . . . good. Like a kiss is supposed to. So I guess that kind of made me realize, you know . . . maybe it was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>girls</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Zuko said. “I see.” Zuko’s hands, which rested on top of his stomach, twisted anxiously. Natek rubbed his thumb over his own opposite hand. He’d healed the burns on his hands earlier, and now they were as good as new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned his head to look at Natek. They were so close that Natek could see every individual eyelash on Zuko’s good eye. On his bad eye . . . he could see every single detail of the scar, all the burned, melted flesh, every furrow, every place where the fat had sizzled and the skin had charred, where every blister had burst. Natek felt a sudden stab of intense sympathy for Zuko, and anger for Ozai. Ozai, who had done this to his only son, who had been so merciless and cruel. How could anyone do this to their own child? Especially a child as innocent and bighearted as Iroh had said Zuko used to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes flicked down momentarily, and his lips parted unconsciously. Natek could feel Zuko’s breath on his own mouth; he could smell what Zuko had eaten for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shifted slightly, angled his head a tiny bit, and closed his eyes. Natek’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes, too, sliding his head forward on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their noses brushed, and Natek felt an overpowering jolt of emotion and energy and desire shoot through his body like Azula’s lightning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek felt Zuko exhale — his own breathing was embarrassingly ragged — </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Natek! Prince Zuko!” Iroh’s voice came through the double doors to their bedroom, along with the sharp rapping sound of his knuckles on the door. “Would you like some tea before you go to bed? Some nice, calming jasmine tea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko jerked away roughly, and he sat up on the bed so quickly that he held his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he yelled through the door, but his voice came out in a squeak, and he cleared his throat roughly. “Go away!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek got up quickly and slid the door open a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Natek apologized on behalf of Zuko. “I’ll have some tea with you. I can help you clip your bonsai.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent!” Iroh said with a smile before bustling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked back over his shoulder, intending to apologize to Zuko, but Zuko was staring determinedly at a spot on the wall next to their bed. His scar was facing toward Natek, so Natek couldn’t read his expression as readily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Natek whispered anyway before sliding out of the room and closing the door gently behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had spent half an hour having tea with Iroh and helping to trim his bonsai, Natek went back to he and Zuko’s shared bedroom. However, now Zuko was facing away from the door, seemingly asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Natek climbed into bed, Zuko turned away from him. Natek sighed, staring sadly at Zuko’s turned back, though he said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped under the covers and thought no more as he drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko goes out in the rain (think like in Mulan before she cuts her hair) and Natek has to go out and retrieve him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rain poured down hard, and the tea shop was doing a brisk business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek didn’t remember ever moving so fast between customers to get everyone’s order. His feet ached within the first thirty minutes, and he thought longingly of his cave, all the way back in the North Pole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my name is Bo,” Natek said, wiping his brow as he slid to a stop next to a table with one girl sitting at it. “What can I get for you today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re Bo!” The girl exclaimed with a smile. She looked very familiar, but in his harried state, Natek couldn’t place her face. “You’re Lee’s best friend, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, yeah, I am. Wait! You’re Jenga, right?” Natek exclaimed, flicking his pencil at the girl. She laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, actually,” she corrected. “But yes. How is he, by the way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s brilliant,” Natek snorted sarcastically, and when Jin looked at him oddly, he cleared his throat. “He’s fine. Moody. Grumpy. Overly dramatic. You know, the usual.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not . . . upset at me?” Jin asked hesitantly, and Natek thought for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me what happened,” Natek said hesitantly. “He told me he ran off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jin sighed. “It’s . . . well, I kissed him, sort of, only for a second. And then he pulled away and he said it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>complicated</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And then he ran off. So I was just wondering if . . . if maybe I did something wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t,” Natek assured her. “Believe me, he’s a little . . . touchy about that kind of thing.” Natek glanced over at Zuko, who was helping someone at the counter with his trademark scowl. Natek sighed deeply, then looked back at Jin, who seemed perplexed. “It’s nothing you did, I’m sure,” Natek said. “He just has terrible social skills.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jin laughed. “Well, I’m glad it’s only that. I wonder what he meant by ‘complicated,’ though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek said, glancing back over at Zuko. “So do I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways . . . I think I’ll get the jasmine special,” Jin said, and Natek nodded, writing it down in his notepad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” he said. “Coming right up, Jan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s —” Jin began to say, but Natek was already hurrying away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding behind the counter, Natek leaned in close to Zuko’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your girlfriend’s here,” Natek murmured, and he felt Zuko shiver involuntarily. “If you’re going to avoid me, at least go talk to her. She was asking about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What —” Zuko started, but Natek was already whisking away to get a pot of jasmine tea and a teacup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you are,” Natek said, pouring the tea as he walked back to Jin’s table. “One cup of steaming jasmine tea. I think Lee will be over soon to talk to you, and if he’s not, I’ll kick him in the rear to get him going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin laughed and took the tea. “Thank you, Bo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Natek said, spotting a new customer. “Gotta dash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was taking the next customer’s order, he saw Zuko go over to talk to Jin. He had barely finished taking the customer’s order when Zuko left quickly to go back to the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was quick,” Natek commented as he poured a new cup of tea. Zuko glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There wasn’t anything to say,” he said shortly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t ask you on another date, then?” Natek asked, and Zuko’s face darkened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. She didn’t. Not that you care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Of course I care,” Natek said, hurt. “I want you to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy with </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Zuko spat before rushing away to go serve some more tea. Natek sighed, shook his head, and tried to push Zuko’s words out of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the day, Natek was exhausted. His feet hurt from running around, and his voice was hoarse from speaking to customers all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate having a job,” Natek rasped as he locked the door to the tea shop. “I miss being a prince and not having to lift a finger to do anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grunted in agreement, but that was the only sound he made the entire wet, rainy walk home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Iroh made them all dinner, Natek realized that Zuko was missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Zuko?” Natek asked, and Iroh looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said. “I haven’t. Perhaps he is outside?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the rain?” Natek asked dubiously, but he pulled on his Water Tribe fur coat, heavy, fur-trimmed boots, and thick gloves to go look for him. Pulling the thick, warm, fur-trimmed hood over his head, he stepped out the front door and walked around, calling Zuko’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peach Fuzz! Zuko!” Natek called, as quietly as he could, so as not to draw attention to himself. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lee</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek walked for five minutes before he found Zuko, who was sitting with his legs drawn up on a pedestal, at the stone feet of a sitting dragon statue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are!” Natek exclaimed in relief as he splashed through puddles, over to the statue. “I’ve been looking all over for you — what are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> out here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek stepped closer, thankful for his heavy-duty waterproof boots as he stood in a puddle at the base of the statue. Zuko did not look at him, instead keeping his stony gaze trained downward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re soaked,” Natek said with a frown, reaching out a gloved hand to Zuko’s face, glistening with raindrops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me,” Zuko snapped abruptly, smacking Natek’s hand away. “Just leave me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you,” Natek scoffed. “It’s freezing. And really, really wet. You’ll catch your death of cold out here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Firebenders don’t get cold,” Zuko hissed. “I’m fine. Leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know that isn’t true,” Natek said, rolling his eyes. “You can’t stand the cold. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can, I’m used to it. Here, take my coat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of here, Natek,” Zuko growled, pushing Natek roughly in the chest. Natek stumbled backwards through the puddles, windmilling his arms to keep his balance. “I’m tired of you coddling me and telling me everything is going to be okay. Because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So save your breath.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek stared at him with wide eyes. “What? I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>coddle</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zuko protested. “You think everything can be fixed if you just — if you just wrap me in your coat and tell me everything will be fine. But you’re not my mother. You can’t fix everything. You can’t fix </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek frowned. “What are you talking about? Are you okay? What brought </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go away,” Zuko said, drawing his legs closer to himself. “Leave me here to die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Melodramatic much?” Natek asked, unamused. “Stop being theatrical and tell me what’s wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a disgrace, okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Zuko bellowed, and as he did so, a small flicker of flame shot out of his mouth. “I can’t do anything right. I can’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>exist</span>
  </em>
  <span> correctly. And I can’t fix it. My father will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> accept me. I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be as good as Azula. And I’ll never get my honor back. I’ve lost </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I’ll never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to recover from losing it all. Everything I worked for my whole life . . . all the months I spent training, meditating, fighting, trying to be as good as Azula, trying to do everything she did . . . I’m older than her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two years</span>
  </em>
  <span> older than her. And I was supposed to be Fire Lord someday. But that will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen. And it’s my fault . . . I spoke out of turn . . . and I was banished. And now, my name isn’t even Zuko anymore. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lee</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I work at a stupid, lowly </span>
  <em>
    <span>tea shop</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” As Zuko yelled, more fire streamed out of his mouth and now his fists as they jerked in anger. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I’m not a prince! I’m not even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>banished</span>
  </em>
  <span> prince! I’m nobody . . . I’m nothing . . . and I can’t do anything right. I can’t even make it through one stupid date with one stupid girl without messing it up. If my father could see me now, he’d be so disappointed and angry with me. He would burn the rest of my face off, and then throw me off the highest tower of our palace . . . and I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. I deserve it. I’m no prince . . . and I’m definitely no Fire Lord. I’m just a filthy refugee. And a fugitive. I wish Azula </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> found us so I’d be dead already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was Natek’s first thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s had a</span>
  </em>
  <span> major </span>
  <em>
    <span>setback. I thought he’d gotten better — I thought he’d gotten over this self-hate thing. I thought he’d realized that his scar wasn’t his fault, that his father was terrible . . . so why has he regressed so much? What caused this? Is it just because he’s working a job now, with a fake name? Or is it because he ran out on the date with Jin? Is it because we almost kissed afterwards? Did I confuse him? Is it a combination of all of those things? I feel like we go through this a lot, and I always have to theoretically talk him off the ledge.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed, wondering where to begin. Maybe Zuko was right: maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> fix this. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I have to try,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s worked before. And besides these occasional setbacks, I think he </span>
  </em>
  <span>is</span>
  <em>
    <span> getting better. Slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking closer at Zuko, Natek realized that he was crying. It had been hard to tell, what with all the rain, but Natek could see tears coming out of his eyes, falling fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the statue next to Zuko, Natek sighed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard,” Natek said, “to be used to a lifestyle you’ve lived all your life, and then get completely thrown out of that lifestyle into a new one that you aren’t used to at all. It’s scary. And it’s stressful. And I don’t like it, either. It happened when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was banished, and it happened when I came on this journey with you, and now it’s happened again, in Ba Sing Se. And I agree — it’s horrible. Working a job isn’t fun. And it’s annoying to wait on people instead of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> waiting on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And it’s annoying having to deal with as many people as we do now. I totally agree. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But we’ll get used to it, you know? It feels bad now. But soon enough it’ll just feel normal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t change the fact that I’m a useless lump of a son who can’t do anything right,” Zuko sniffed, wiping his nose, which was running. “I wish my father had killed me as a baby, like he was planning to do before he knew I was a firebender.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Natek asked, thrown off. “He was gonna do </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It all started when I was born,” Zuko began dramatically, wiping his tears from his face. “When I was a baby . . . a newborn . . . I guess I didn’t have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>spark</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my eyes that firebenders usually do. My father couldn’t bear the thought of having a nonbender for a child, especially as an heir to the throne. So he was going to throw me off of a palace tower to kill me. But my mother convinced him not to. And it turned out I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a firebender. But . . . I’ve been a disgrace to my father since I was a baby. ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek gaped for a few moments before shaking his head to clear it. “The more I hear about your dad, the more I hate him, and the more I can’t believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged. “It’s how it is in my family,” Zuko said gloomily. “His word is law. He’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My mother is the only one who ever stood up to him. But she’s dead. So I have to take whatever he and Azula give me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is super dysfunctional and unhealthy,” Natek observed. “Listen, dude. I have literally never met someone so talented as you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted, and Natek glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to dismiss me just yet,” Natek said, narrowing his eyes. “Listen to what I have to say first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glowered at him, but stayed silent. Natek sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll not dress it up,” Natek said stoutly. “You’re not a prodigy. You’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Azula</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s just the facts. You’re a normal guy. You have to work for what you want. But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You never give up. You never stop. And you work until you master whatever it is. You’re a good firebender, Zuko. You really are. When we were training together for that short little stint, you worked so hard trying to get what I was teaching you. And you did it. Remember when your fire went blue that one time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged mutely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re really good with those dao swords. Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, actually. I’ve never seen someone swordfight like you do. You’re a master. Like, can Azula do that? I doubt it. She only relies on her bending, from what I’ve seen. But you can fight as good with or without your bending. Actually, you fight even better with your swords than you do with your bending. I want you to teach </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> how to swordfight half as good as you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> a prodigy,” Zuko snapped. “You’re already good at swordfighting. Remember our fight? And our bending battle? You’re way better than I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m remembering correctly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> won our swordfight,” Natek pointed out. “I wasn’t always a good bender. At first I could barely bend water. Or ice. But I kept at it, and in no time, I was top of my class with Master Pakku. I advanced quickly, I didn’t have to try really hard at it after a while, and I invented bloodbending. But I had to teach </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself</span>
  </em>
  <span> how to use my own swords after I made them. And I was really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad at it at first, because I didn’t know what the heck I was doing. I was trying to teach myself to hunt, you know, first and foremost. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> a formidable swordsman. But I think most of your problem with bending is that you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lot of firebending techniques. Iroh hasn’t taught you a lot. But you work with what knowledge you have, and even though it isn’t much, you still hold your own in a fight. You’re no disgrace. Your father is just a psychopath who can’t be pleased. Because he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally insane</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean, we’ve been over this, man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Zuko snapped. “But he’s . . . he’s still my </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you want to please him,” Natek sighed. “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a little while, both thinking. Thunder rumbled and lightning cracked in the distance, and the rain started coming down harder. Natek was thankful for his coat, which was naturally waterproof; the raindrops rolled off the surface like it was made of duck feathers. Zuko, however, was completely wet, and his teeth chattered lightly. Natek really just wanted to give him a hug and tell him everything would be okay, but he knew that’s what Zuko had told him he</span>
  <em>
    <span> always</span>
  </em>
  <span> did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mother him too much?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just want the best for him. I want to take care of him. I want to tell him what I think, I want to tell him everything’s gonna be okay. I want to help him see what’s right. I want to wrap him in a warm blanket and read him bedtime stories, and I want to protect him. Which I guess </span>
  </em>
  <span>does</span>
  <em>
    <span> sound sort of motherly. But I care about him, and I love him. And I don’t want him to get hurt. But . . . he also needs to see what’s right, for </span>
  </em>
  <span>himself</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Maybe I </span>
  </em>
  <span>should</span>
  <em>
    <span> back off a little. But I don’t know how . . . oh, what should I do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay,” Natek said finally. “Adjustment periods are hard. And I know you have bad days where you think you’re worthless. Remember, I told you that when we trained together. But it’s all part of a journey, man. And you’re getting a whole lot better. I’m proud of you. You’ve come a long, long way. To Ba Sing Se,” Natek added in the jaunty tune that he’d heard Iroh use before, when he sang for that man on the side of the street that one time. Zuko didn’t laugh, and Natek coughed awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Um. But anyway, it’s just like the weather,” Natek said quickly. “It’s rainy now, right? But it’s usually beautiful. The weather has bad days, too. Even though I personally quite like the rain. Um. But, see, look at that,” Natek said. He pointed in the distance, where the thick cloud line ended, and they could see clear night sky beyond. “Trouble doesn’t last always, Zuko. Better enjoy life now, before it’s too late, then spend it worrying about comparing yourself to your father and Azula. ‘Cause </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t compare to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up at him with rather puppy-ish eyes, and Natek’s heart melted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go home, Peach Fuzz,” Natek said with a sympathetic smile. “Iroh’s making dinner. And you can have a nice, warm bath. That sounds nice, huh? Better than freezing your arse off out here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m n-not cold,” Zuko protested, but then he sneezed so hard he almost fell off of the dragon statue. Natek snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Freezer Boy. Here, take my coat,” Natek said, and Zuko started to protest, but Natek held up his gloved hand. “There is no point arguing with me. Just take it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grumbled and slid Natek’s coat over his head. It was as giant on him as it had been the last time he had worn it, and Natek grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You k-know you could just b-bend the water out of our way inste-ead?” Zuko asked, shivering, and Natek had to stop and consider this for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you seriously f-forget you’re a waterbender?” Zuko demanded, and Natek chuckled sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well . . . maybe just a little,” Natek admitted. He raised his hand, and suddenly the flow of water droplets coming down right above them stopped, though they continued all around them. Natek and Zuko walked home like this, with Natek’s arm around Zuko’s shoulder. He could feel Zuko shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-and ma-aybe,” Zuko said through his chattering teeth, “m-maybe I was upset about . . . a-about J-Jin, too. Beca-ause I couldn’t f-finish the date with her. In the Fi-ire Nation, if we c-can’t find our own partners, th-they’re chosen for us. The R-Royal Family, anyway. And s-so I was always under pressure to f-find a girl. Even as a k-kid. But now that I fou-und one, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>failed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek hesitated guiltily. “Listen, I . . . I know you’ve been avoiding me because of what happened,” Natek said slowly. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. And you shouldn’t let me hold you back. If you want to go on more dates with Jin, I mean, that’s your call, you know? It’s your life. I don’t have a say in it. You should be happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was silent for a long while as they walked through the rain, with Natek bending the drops out of their way. Natek could see the front door of their apartment, plus the windows shining with golden light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I d-don’t want to go on another date with Jin,” he said finally. “It was f-fun enough. She w-was nice. Whatever.” He shrugged stiffly. “I just don’t want to. It’s not your fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek’s eyes widened in mild surprise, but then he nodded. “Mm,” he said in quiet acknowledgement. “Just makin’ sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Zuko added, though he sounded awkward as they arrived at the front door. “It’s just us. Right? That’s what you said. Before, I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek smiled. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Just us. Now, wait till you see this underground cave. You’re gonna freak your </span>
  <em>
    <span>bean</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Zuko asked, wrinkling his nose as they opened the door and stepped inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea, I overheard someone say it yesterday,” Natek said cheerfully. “Anyway, go have a bath. And give me my coat back.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Lake Laogai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek and Zuko go to Lake Laogai.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hi, my name is Bo! What can I get for you today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men looked up at Natek and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll both get the jasmine tea,” one of them said, and Natek smiled. He took their coins and poured them their tea before going over to talk to Zuko, who had just finished serving the other customers in the tea shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Natek said quietly. “So . . . how goes it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged. “Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed internally. Zuko had been in a bit of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mood</span>
  </em>
  <span> lately, for absolutely no reason. His hair had grown much longer in the past two weeks, and now it flopped over his forehead. Natek’s own hair was quite a bit longer than it had been when he’d first shorn it off, and he hated having to brush his tickly hairs off his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so . . . after work is over, you wanna go exploring? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I could teach you how to juggle,” Natek suggested eagerly, but Zuko looked away from him with crossed arms and a closed-off expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t. I’m busy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing what?” Natek asked skeptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zuko snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me what you’re doing!” Natek insisted. Zuko glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not lying</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Zuko hissed angrily, and Natek wrinkled his nose at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar, liar, pants on fire,” Natek sang quietly, and Zuko narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll set </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> pants on fire,” he muttered, and Natek snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek hit Zuko with his elbow, and Zuko yelped quietly. </span>
</p><p><span>“What was </span><em><span>that</span></em><span> for?!” Zuko hissed, rubbing his arm. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“You’re being an idiot,” Natek told him with a shrug.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> an idiot?” Zuko asked, outraged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Natek insisted, exasperated. “I don’t know what your deal is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earlier this morning, Jin had come by for some tea, so Natek thought it might be that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I just don’t want to talk to you,” Zuko sniffed haughtily. Natek rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> dramatic,” Natek sighed. Zuko opened his mouth to respond furiously, but the men Natek had served tea to stood up and walked over to Iroh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the genius behind this incredible brew!” One of them said with a large smile. “The whole city is buzzing about you! I hope Pao pays you well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The owner’s name is Pao?” Natek muttered to Zuko. “I didn’t know that. I’ve just been calling him Tea Shop Owner in my head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good tea is its own reward!” Iroh smiled at the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it doesn’t have to be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> reward,” the man said with a sly smile. “How would you like to have your </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> tea shop?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My own tea shop?!” Iroh asked with wide eyes. “This is a dream come true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pao, the tea shop owner, looked up in horror and quickly hurried over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?!” He demanded. “Are you trying to poach my tea maker?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Pao, but that’s business for you! Am I right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mushi, if you stay, I’ll make you assistant manager!” Pao exclaimed. “Wait, senior assistant manager!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll provide you with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> apartment in the upper ring,” the businessman said with a smile. “The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want, complete creative freedom!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I even get to name the shop?!” Iroh asked excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senior </span>
  <em>
    <span>executive</span>
  </em>
  <span> assistant manager?!” Pao asked desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh handed Pao the teapot he was holding and bowed to the businessman. Pao groaned and walked away defeatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear, Bo and Lee?” Iroh asked excitedly as Natek and Zuko walked by. “This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, young men,” the businessman said with a wink. “Your lives are about to change for the better!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try to contain my joy,” Zuko said sarcastically as he walked past, without even looking at Iroh. He slammed down the tray of teacups he was carrying on a nearby table before storming outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, Mushi,” Natek told Iroh with a smile. “I’m happy for you.” Then he rushed out after Zuko, who he found loitering gloomily against the side of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you could at least try to be happy for your uncle, Dramatic McDramaPants,” Natek said irritably. “This is big for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Zuko said, crossing his arms tighter. “Go away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ve been upset ever since you saw Jin this morning, but can you stop?” Natek asked with a glare. “She hasn’t got teeth and fangs. And anyway, your date with her was two whole weeks ago. Get over it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say,” Zuko snapped back. “Just leave me alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek huffed irritably and crossed his own arms, shaking his head to try to get a bothersome lock of hair off of his forehead. As they both sat there, not speaking to each other, a flyer fluttered down from the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up with a frown and caught it. As soon as he saw it, his eyes widened with shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek leaned over and saw that the flyer had a large picture of a sky bison on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Natek said, leaning closer. “I’ve seen that thing before. Doesn’t he belong to —” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Avatar,” Zuko said, and there was a note of intensity in his voice. Suddenly, he rolled up the flyer and ran out from underneath the tea shop’s roof, scanning the sky. When he didn’t see anything, he ran over to the building across from the tea shop and began scaling it, climbing up the front towards the roof. Natek quickly followed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the roof, they saw a trail of flyers blowing in the wind, but no Avatar. Zuko unrolled the flyer and looked down at it with an incredibly intense, determined expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Natek asked as the wind ruffled their hair. “Try to capture him again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s expression was pensive, and Natek could tell he was thinking hard. However, all he said was, “Let’s go home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They climbed down the building again and began a slow walk back to their apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek and Zuko slid open the door to Iroh’s room. Iroh was on the floor, packing his clothes into a trunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I was thinking about names for my new tea shop,” Iroh said as he folded a shirt. “How ‘bout the Jasmine Dragon? It’s dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that one a lot,” Natek said as Zuko unbuttoned the top of his tunic. “That sounds good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko reached inside his tunic for the flyer and held it out for Iroh to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Avatar’s here in Ba Sing Se,” he said, ignoring Natek. “And he’s lost his bison.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh frowned and took the flyer from Zuko to study it as Zuko walked to gaze out of the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a chance for a new life here,” Iroh said at last. “If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good things that are happening for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zuko shot back, whipping around. “Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing wrong from a life of peace and prosperity,” Iroh countered. “I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life, and why.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want my destiny.” Zuko glanced over at Natek for a moment before turning back to the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What that means is up to you,” Iroh said. Zuko walked away, and Iroh looked back down at his wooden trunk, contemplating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Tea Weevil! No, that’s stupid,” Iroh muttered. Natek sighed and leaned against the windowsill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Natek awoke to Zuko moving around their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trying to be stealthy, but he had accidentally brushed against a wooden chair in the corner and made some noise. Plus, they had been packing up, and clothes were strewn across the floor. Natek thought Zuko might have tripped over some pants or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was dressed in all black, and he was holding his Blue Spirit mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Natek sat bolt upright in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were going to be a Spirit Boy without me?!” Natek demanded, hurt. Zuko whirled around in surprise and hissed a curse as he tripped over a stray box on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet!” Zuko whispered harshly. “You were sleeping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Wake me up,” Natek said irritably. “Come on, man! Not cool!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Zuko sighed roughly. “Get dressed. We’re going to find the Avatar’s bison.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek, dressed in his black cloak with his face painted as the Crimson Spirit, ran alongside Zuko, who was dressed as the Blue Spirit. They raced down the nighttime streets of Ba Sing Se. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They passed a robed man with a straw hat, and Natek realized it was one of the robed men who had taken Jet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of my way, skinny,” Zuko snapped at the man, pushing him roughly out of the way with a grunt as they tore past. Natek barked a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Skinny</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” He repeated through his laughter. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> one to talk!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Zuko yelled back before skidding around a corner and pounding down an alleyway. As Natek rounded the corner, he saw the robed man get up, teeth bared in anger, and give chase. Warning bells sounded in Natek’s head as adrenaline gave speed to his feet, and he caught up with Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one of those robed guys that took Jet, and now he’s chasing us,” Natek hissed as they ran. “We’ve gotta shake him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Zuko said, looking around. “This.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a nearby life-sized straw doll which had Zuko’s Blue Spirit mask as the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s convenient,” Natek said with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the back of the playhouse,” Zuko said. “Love Amongst the Dragons is popular.” He quickly draped the doll in black, then pulled Natek aside to hide in the shadows. Both of them unsheathed their swords to wait for the robed man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the man ran into the alleyway, he immediately thrust his hand forward. Small rocks formed the shape of his hand and rushed foward, striking the Blue Spirit doll in the chest. The man sent another rock-hand forward that tore the doll’s head off. Natek shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The man muttered confusedly before Zuko jumped behind him and put his swords to the man’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to end up like him, you’ll do what I say,” Zuko hissed to the man. Secretly, Natek sort of thought it was endearing how he’d given the straw puppet a gender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek hopped out in front of the man and narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the Crimson Spirit,” Zuko said to the man. “If you don’t cooperate, he’s got ways of making you talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek raised his fists slightly and tried to look menacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you start with who you are?” Natek asked in a low voice. “Who are the robed men? Are you a secret society?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man hesitated, instead looking around madly for a way to get out of Zuko’s hold. Natek took a step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t recommend trying to escape,” Natek whispered. “Anything you do, I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>un</span>
  </em>
  <span>do. Start talking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are the Dai Li,” the man choked finally. “Protectors of the culture of Ba Sing Se.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you hiding the sky bison?” Zuko growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, I’m afraid, is a secret,” the man said. Natek laughed mirthlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could easily drag all your secrets out of your mouth with a flick of my wrist,” Natek said smoothly. “If you don’t want to experience excruciating pain, you better talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bluffing,” the Dai Li agent said, though his eyes were unsure. Zuko tightened his swords around the man’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t. But if you’d prefer your throat to be sliced . . . .” Zuko trailed off ominously. The man gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bison was taken days ago,” the man said carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taken </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Natek asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I can’t —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek flicked his finger, and the man exclaimed in pain as his arm was twisted backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you take the bison?!” Natek enunciated, and the man whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lake Laogai,” he said finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that where you took Jet, too?” Natek asked, and the man gritted his teeth as his arm was bent further backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he choked. “He was . . . wiped of his memories of the war. There is no war in Ba Sing Se.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take us to Lake Laogai,” Zuko said. “Don’t think of double crossing us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if you hesitate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> won’t hesitate,” Natek threatened the man. “Got it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded, and began to lead them to the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lake was outside Ba Sing Se. It was large, and the full moon was reflected in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dai Li agent stomped on the ground, and a long tunnel emerged from underneath the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” he said. “If you go down there, you will find where the bison is kept.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about Jet?” Natek asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boy was released two days ago,” the Dai Li agent said. “He is not there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Zuko said. “Get out of here, then.” He released the Dai Li agent from his swords and kicked him in the rear. The man ran away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think he’ll call for reinforcements?” Natek asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Zuko said. “But we’ll be long gone by then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, how’d they even get the bison down here? It’s huge,” Natek said with a frown as they crawled down into the tunnel. “This tunnel isn’t nearly big enough for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re earthbenders, they probably made a tunnel big enough for it,” Zuko said as they hopped from the ladder in the tunnel onto the underground floor of the Lake Laogai base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> not earthbenders,” Natek pointed out as they walked down the hall. “How are we going to get the bison out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cross that bridge when we come to it,” Zuko grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek and Zuko walked stealthily down the long, stone hallway. It had an odd green lighting and arched ceilings, and Natek got a horrible vibe from the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, here,” Zuko said, pointing to a large door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked over, and Zuko slid it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside lay the giant sky bison. It raised its head, and when it saw them, it groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expecting someone else?” Zuko asked before unsheathing his swords. The sky bison stood up and shifted uneasily, growling lowly. The chains around its feet and ankles clinked when it moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine now,” Zuko told the creature. However, a second later, the door slid open behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Natek and Zuko whirled around, swords at the ready. Natek’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw that it was Iroh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle?” Zuko asked, and from his tone, Natek could tell he was completely surprised. He lowered his swords so they hung harmlessly at his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the Blue Spirit,” Iroh said. “I wonder who could be behind that mask.” Then he looked over at Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the Crimson Spirit,” Natek offered. “We’re the Spirit Boys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zuko muttered. Natek narrowed his eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, you don’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Spirit Boys anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you already, you were asleep!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How hard is it to wake me up?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys,” Iroh said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed and pulled off his mask. “What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just about to ask you the same thing,” Iroh said. “What do you plan to do now that you’ve found the Avatar’s bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I put on a pot of tea for him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First I have to get it out of here,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then what?!” Iroh yelled. “You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had nowhere to go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek was shocked. He had never heard Iroh yell before, or sound so frustrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve figured something out!” Zuko shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Iroh bellowed. “If Prince Natek hadn’t found you, you would have frozen to death! And now you have dragged him into this, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko growled frustratedly. “I know my own destiny, Uncle!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it your </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> destiny?!” Iroh exclaimed. “Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, Uncle! I have to do this!” Zuko said, turning to the sky bison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Prince Zuko! It’s time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions: who are you, and what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko let out a yell and threw his swords and his mask down onto the ground. Natek took a step back from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freeing the bison is the best thing to do right now,” Natek said quietly. “I don’t know what we’ll do once we get him out of here. But I know that we </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to get him out. We can’t just leave him here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Avatar and his friends are most likely on their way here right now,” Iroh said. Natek shook his head. </span>
</p><p><span>“Even if they are, the Dai Li probably knows that already,” Natek said. “We have to free the sky bison. Then we can go on our way. They don’t have to know who freed him.” </span><span><br/></span> <span>Iroh was silent for a few moments before he nodded. </span></p><p>
  <span>Natek picked up Zuko’s swords and pressed them firmly into his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take these,” Natek said. “I can free the bison.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you going to do that?” Zuko asked, his voice somewhat hopeless. Natek grit his teeth determinedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See those tunnels in the walls?” Natek asked, pointing to the various tunnels situated throughout the rock walls. “I can sense water in some of them. I can use that to cut through the chains much more effectively than swords can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Natek took a deep breath and raised his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water flooded out of three tunnels and spun around Natek in long tendrils. Reaching out one of his hands, he directed the water to the manacles trapping the bison’s ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bison bellowed lowly, and Natek frowned in concentration as he encased the manacles with water. Then he exhaled. He used his breath to freeze the water, so that now the manacles were made of ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek took a strong step forward, assumed a sideways horse stance, and thrust his fists out in front of him. The ice around the bison’s ankles cracked, and with them, the metal they encased. The manacles broke away from the bison’s legs, and the creature roared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” Natek said, opening his eyes. He directed his hands at the ice littering the floor and instantly changed the solid ice into gas before spreading his arms to disperse the gas, so there was no sign of any water or ice. “They won’t know it was ice that did it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh nodded appreciatively, and Zuko pointed to a tunnel behind the bison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks big enough for him to have come through,” he said. “Try leading him through there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Natek said with a nod. “Um. Big bison! Come on! Oh, what’s your name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s Appa,” Zuko called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appa!” Natek yelled. “Come this way!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bison bellowed before following Natek through the tunnel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tunnel led to a large opening, which Zuko, Natek, and Iroh were able to open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go,” Natek said, spreading an arm at the exit. “Go on, get out of here! You’re free!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appa turned towards Natek and rumbled lowly before giving him a big, sticky, wet lick with his giant tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Natek shuddered, since half of his body was now covered with bison slobber. But he smiled and patted Appa’s nose anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Natek grinned before the bison gave one last bellow and flew out of the opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d best get out of here. This way,” Zuko said, racing back through the tunnels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they ran, Natek realized that he was hearing voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Natek hissed. “Do you guys hear that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led them through a tunnel to a large opening. In the room beyond, he saw someone lying on the ground. Next to the person on the ground was another person, someone small. And standing in front of both of them was — </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out!” Zuko exclaimed, and he tackled Natek to the side. An arrow whizzed past and struck the side of the tunnel where Natek’s head had just been, seconds before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold your fire!” Iroh yelled as Natek looked down at Zuko in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved my life,” Natek said in shock, looking down at Zuko, who still had his arms tightly wrapped around Natek’s midsection, which he had grabbed when he’d bowled him over. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed before quickly pulling back and standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spirit Boys,” was all he said before he strode forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek hurried after him, and realized a second later that the people already in the room were Longshot, Smellerbee, and . . . Jet. Jet, who was lying on the ground, clearly injured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bo! Lee! Mushi!” Smellerbee exclaimed. She was crying, crouched next to Jet. Longshot’s eyes widened and he lowered his bow and arrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost killed you!” Longshot said in horror. Natek thought that was the first time he’d ever heard the boy speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great to see you all,” Natek said with a quick smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bo?” Jet asked weakly, and Natek ran to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Natek asked fearfully, taking in Jet’s weak, pained state. “What happened to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were ambushed by the Dai Li,” Smellerbee said, her voice trembling. “Us and the Avatar, and Aang and Katara and Sokka and Toph. They were trying to find their bison, but the Dai Li and their leader, Long Feng, attacked us. He hurt Jet. Katara checked his injuries and she said it looked bad!” She burst into more tears and buried her face in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Natek said in horror, looking down at Jet. “Where are they now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Avatar and his friends left to go look for Appa,” Longshot said. “The Dai Li ran off. We don’t know if they’ll come back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jet, I’m gonna fix you, okay?” Natek said, trying to keep his own voice steady. “I’m gonna heal you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Jet wheezed weakly, trying to smile. “You don’t have to. I’m going to die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dying,” Natek said hysterically. “If you die, I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stood back, his face stony as he looked down at Jet. Jet turned his head to look at Zuko, and his eyes filled with an unreadable expression. He didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek raised his arms, and from one tunnel came a burst of water. Natek quickly spread the water over Jet’s body, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara had been right about Jet’s injuries. He had several broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a fractured hipbone, and a splintered sternum, as well as internal bleeding. He did not have much time left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek focused all his energy into healing Jet. Every other noise around him fuzzed out; the only things in his world right now were himself, Jet, and the water. Even Zuko wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Natek felt the things inside Jet righting themselves as he healed them: the internal bleeding stopped, the ribs slowly mended, and his lung healed over. But Jet was weak: if he survived, it would be only just. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears slipped out of Natek’s eyes and down his cheeks as he sat there healing Jet for who knows how long. The process inched along at a snail’s pace, and every second Natek took to heal, Jet’s life force drained away. At first it drained away quickly, and then, as Natek healed more of his internal injuries, it drained away more slowly. As Natek healed Jet, he poured some of his own energy into the other boy, to help him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Energy is renewable. It’s like giving blood . . . all I have to do after this is rest. Jet needs my chi more than I do right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek felt Jet’s dwindling life force jump up a few notches. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s working</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek thought giddily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s going to be okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after what seemed like hours, the last tiny crack in Jet’s sternum healed, and Natek drew his hands and the water back. He snapped back into full consciousness, and blinked dizzily as the sounds of voices entered his reality again. He groaned and put a hand to his head, which was spinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of him, Jet took a deep breath and sat up slowly, running a hand over himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jet!” Smellerbee cried joyfully, throwing her arms around him. Longshot smiled for the first time and also hugged Jet. Jet hugged them back happily, then looked over at Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he smiled, and his tear-filled eyes held more gratitude and warmth than could ever be expressed with words. He leaned forwards and enveloped Natek in a warm, tight hug. “You saved my life, Bo. I don’t know how I can ever repay you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t let you die,” Natek said, hugging him back. “But there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> something you can do for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” Jet said earnestly as he pulled back. “Anything at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I — oh,” Natek said suddenly, scrunching his eyes closed as he suddenly pitched sideways. His head spun and the sound of voices fuzzed out momentarily. He vaguely registered that someone had caught him. A familiar smell enveloped him, a smell of ash and sweat and something warmer and sweeter, like tea or fresh berries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s arms were strong and solid, and they pushed him back up into a sitting position, though they stayed protectively around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with him?” Natek heard Zuko’s voice ask hysterically. “Is he okay? Is he dying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Peach Fuzz,” Natek said dizzily. “Just tired . . . lots of . . . healing . . . .” Natek shook his head roughly to try and clear it. It worked, a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet was still sitting next to them, leaning forwards with a nervous, expectant expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to make up with each other,” Natek blurted, and Jet tilted his head in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Zu — uh, Lee,” Natek said quickly. “I know the last time you met wasn’t . . . a great circumstance. But trust me when I say that I care about both of you. And I think you could be great friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tried to kill me,” Zuko said bitterly, and Natek nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that was wrong of him,” Natek said. “Jet, you shouldn’t have attacked Zu — Lee. Even if . . . even if he is a firebender, which I’m not saying he is . . . but even if he was . . . not all firebenders are bad. Lee isn’t the one who killed your family, Jet. I agree that there’s bad firebenders. But there’s bad waterbenders, and there’s bad earthbenders, too. There were probably even bad airbenders, back in the day. But there’s good people in every nation. And Lee </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. I know him well. And he is kind, and good, and intelligent. And he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>honorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek felt the surprise in Zuko’s muscles as they tensed at Natek’s words. Jet looked very dubious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Firebenders killed my family and set my whole village on fire,” Jet said. “I hate them. I hate the Fire Nation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Natek agreed. “And those are valid feelings. But you cannot blame Lee and Mushi for things they never did — crimes they never committed. They’re trustworthy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> trust them. I’ve been travelling with them for a very long time. And I love them. And I think you and Lee could become great friends. You’re not so different. Both of your lives have been changed by the Fire Nation. Both of you have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the Fire Nation. And both of you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends. So come on. Give it a chance, will you? And promise not to kill each other?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long beat of awkward silence before Jet sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve changed, I think, since I was arrested,” Jet said finally. “Being brainwashed really does something to a person. I still hate the Fire Nation. I still want the men who killed my family to die. They deserve it . . . but . . . it’s true that Lee and Mushi weren’t involved.” He sighed again and raked his hand through his messy, thick brown hair. “I guess . . . I guess I could give them a chance. Just one. Even . . . even if they are firebenders.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek smiled. “Thank you, Jet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I haven’t agreed to this,” Zuko interjected. “What makes you think I want to be friends with the guy who tried to kill me?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” Natek shrugged weakly. “But I’m, like, totally dying over here. So grant a dying man’s last wish, will you?” Natek pretended to swoon dramatically. Jet chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Zuko deadpanned, and Natek rolled his eyes, because Zuko was still holding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see how it is,” Natek said, trying to sound irritable. “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> can act all dramatic and over the top and be like, you know, ‘oh, my life is so horrible, all my problems began when I was born,’ you know, whatever — but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t act like an invalid, even when I </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally am</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I just saved a guy’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It took a lot out of me, I‘ve never done that before. Cut me some slack. Be a bro.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko heaved a long suffering sigh. “I’m doing this for you, not him,” he grumbled, and stuck his hand out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet smiled and took it. “Here’s to new beginnings,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Zuko muttered, yanking his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they all started to get up to leave, Zuko and Iroh helped Natek stand up. They said their goodbyes to Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee (Jet thanked Natek again), and then walked up through the tunnel they’d come out of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko crawled out first, and then turned around to pull Natek and Iroh through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, lean on me,” Zuko told Natek, and Natek leaned half his weight on Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did the right thing, nephew,” Iroh said proudly. “Both of you did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked sad, and he pulled out his Blue Spirit mask. He gazed sadly down at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it behind,” Iroh advised him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No,” Natek said in surprise. “You can’t! The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spirit Boys</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up at him, that same sad look in his eyes. Hesitantly, he reached his hand out and dropped the Blue Spirit mask into the waters of Lake Laogai. It sunk into the depths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back to their apartment, they were all exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did the right thing,” Iroh said again with a smile. “Letting the Avatar’s bison go free. I see now that I was wrong in saying we should not. You are both much wiser than me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel right,” Zuko said, and he wavered on his feet. Natek, who was still leaning on him, also lost his balance slightly, but managed to right himself before he fell on top of Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko? Are you okay?” Natek asked, but his own vision was twisting and fading, moving in and out of itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko groaned, and Natek saw his eyes roll back into his head before he collapsed. He hit a vase and it crashed to the floor alongside him. Natek himself groaned before his own vision went black, and he felt himself falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko! Natek!” Iroh’s voice shouted, but it sounded echoey and faint, and Natek dropped off into unconsciousness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After dramatically fainting at the same time, Natek and Zuko have to get better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in the last chapter i rly said "jet is NOT dying on my watch. not on my watch"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek was giggling with Yue, hiding behind a curtain. </p><p>They were waiting for the family to gather at the dinner table. Well, really, they were only waiting for Sisra: they had put a yak’s bladder underneath his seat cushion, so that when he sat down, it would make a loud farting noise. </p><p>Yue put her hand over her mouth and stifled a giggle. Natek snickered quietly and slipped his hand into hers.</p><p>“This will be <em> so funny </em>,” she whispered excitedly. </p><p>“I know,” Natek grinned. “Now <em> shh </em>, or we’ll be discovered.”</p><p>Finally, Sisra strode purposefully into the room, haughty expression in place, as it always was. </p><p>When he saw the table, he stopped, and his mouth thinned. </p><p>“Where are the children?” He asked in a clipped voice. </p><p>“I don’t know, I haven’t seen them,” Yahere said with a shrug. “They’re probably still playing outside.” </p><p>Sisra glared at her. “You are too soft with the boy, woman,” he said, in the tone Natek knew always meant impending doom. “And, Arnook, your daughter —”</p><p>“The way I raise my daughter is of no concern to you, Sisra,” Arnook said. His voice was polite, but there was an undercurrent of warning. </p><p>“Oh, no,” Yue whispered nervously. “I don’t want them to fight. Do you think they will? Maybe we shouldn’t do this.” </p><p>“It’ll be fine, sis,” Natek whispered back, peering around the curtain. “It’ll be funny. They’ll laugh. I promise.” </p><p>“Okay,” Yue breathed, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back reassuringly. </p><p>Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Sisra walked over . . . and he sat on the chair. </p><p>The loudest, most wonderful fart sound reverberated through the room when Sisra sat down.</p><p>Natek and Yue fell out from behind the curtain, roaring with laughter. </p><p>“That was the <em> granddaddy of all farts </em>!” Natek screamed with mirth. This statement sent Yue into even more hysterical laughter, so much so that she couldn’t even stand up. </p><p>Yahere put her hand to her mouth, and Natek knew her well enough to know that she was barely holding back her laughter. Her blue eyes danced with mischief, and she smiled at him. Even Arnook and his wife looked highly amused. </p><p>The only one who wasn’t smiling was Sisra. </p><p>He reached under his seat cushion and ripped out the yak bladder from underneath him. Brandishing it, he stood up so abruptly that his chair was pushed away from him. </p><p>“<em> Thi </em> s,” he hissed, striding over to Natek. He grasped his collar and yanked him up harshly, so that Natek choked slightly. “You think this is funny, boy?! You think it humorous to humiliate me in front of our family? I suppose this was <em> your </em> idea?”</p><p>Nobody was laughing now. Yahere, Arnook, and Arnook’s wife Sedna looked highly concerned. Yue looked fearful, and Natek’s own eyes had widened in surprise and terror. </p><p>“Yeah, but it was just a <em> joke </em>!” Natek exclaimed. “To be funny!” </p><p>Sisra shook him roughly by the collar. “Funny,” Sisra repeated mockingly. “You have dishonored me in my own palace, boy! You have made a fool of me! I will not tolerate such insolence from a whelp like you!” </p><p>“Sisra!” Yahere exclaimed, standing up furiously. “Unhand my son at once!” </p><p>There was a commanding ring to her voice, and Sisra hesitated before throwing Natek down onto the ground, so hard that Natek yelped with anguish as his knees collided painfully with the icy floor. </p><p>“You disgust me,” Sisra said, flicking his gaze over to Yue for a moment. She was cowering against one of the intricately carved ice pillars that stretched up and connected with the ceiling, which swirled with the colors of the Northern Lights. </p><p>“You are foolish and immature,” Sisra continued hatefully. “When are you going to stop acting like a child?!” </p><p>“I <em> am </em> a child,” Natek replied defiantly. “What’s <em> your </em> excuse?” </p><p>Sisra drew back in obvious shock that Natek had said such a thing. Sedna let out a surprised little laugh, which she quickly stifled. Arnook looked impressed, and so did Yahere. </p><p>“Horrible child!” Sisra bellowed with anger, and he raised his arm to strike. “You will learn <em> respect </em>!” </p><p>Yue screamed. Arnook and Sedna stood up immediately to rush over. Natek squeezed his eyes shut and threw his arms over his head, bracing himself for the impact. But it never came. </p><p>Yahere stepped forward and raised her arm. Ice rose up quickly from the ground to encase both of Sisra’s fists, making him unable to use his arms. </p><p>Sisra grunted in shock, trying and failing to wiggle his way out. He looked over at Yahere, his teeth bared. </p><p>“You dare use your waterbending against me?!” Sisra demanded, outraged. Yahere held his gaze, fury simmering in her beautiful blue eyes, so similar to Natek’s. </p><p>“I dare,” she said, her voice clear and powerful. “You will not lay a hand on him. What he and Yue did is not a crime. It was a harmless prank. One that was quite hilarious, I might add,” she said, looking over at Yue and Natek with a little smile. “I suggest you learn to take a joke.” </p><p>“Yeah, get a sense of humor!” Yue exclaimed suddenly, then clapped her hands over her own mouth with a gasp, her eyes wide with the shock of her own daring. Natek barked a surprised laugh. </p><p>Arnook nodded seriously. “You are too harsh on the child, Sisra,” he said. “Children play pranks. It’s what they do. You cannot fault them for being young.” </p><p>“Young and <em> insolent </em> ,” Sisra spat hatefully. “ <em> I </em> was never so insubordinate as a child. I did what my father told me without question!” </p><p>“Your father was a military leader, and a horrible man,” Yahere said evenly. “I never liked him.” </p><p>Sisra yelled with rage. Yahere moved her hands forward and encased Sisra’s entire body with ice. </p><p>“I think you should cool down,” she said before slashing her hands to the side. The block of ice containing Sisra shot rapidly out of the room and down the hall, sliding along the ice floor. They could hear him yelling with fury all the way. </p><p>Natek laughed and looked adoringly at his mother, then at Yue. </p><p>But Yue was now sixteen, and she was glowing pale as the moon, with ethereal ribbons flowing around her. She wore a long dress, and her long hair rippled like the waves. </p><p>“Natek,” she said with a sad smile. </p><p>“Yue,” Natek choked, and he realized that he was now sixteen, too. He rushed forward and threw his arms around her. “I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea!” </p><p>“I’ve missed you, too,” she said earnestly. “This was quite a memory you were dreaming about.” </p><p>“This is a dream?” Natek asked. </p><p>Yue nodded. “It’s the only way I can talk to you . . . I just wanted to say hello.” </p><p>“Oh,” Natek said, drawing back. “Well . . . hello.” </p><p>“I’ve been watching you,” she said with a sad smile. “You’ve come so far since I last saw you. Ba Sing Se! What a city.” </p><p>“Oh, I thought you meant emotionally,” Natek said. “But. Yes. Ba Sing Se.” </p><p>Yue giggled. “Of course, that too,” she said, her eyes twinkling. “You and Zuko make a good pair.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s not — we’re not — it’s not like that,” Natek said quickly. “I mean, I like him. But . . . he doesn’t like me. Not like that.” </p><p>“I meant as friends,” Yue laughed. “But don’t be so sure about Zuko’s feelings. They are more complicated than you think.” </p><p>“Is that, like, moon wisdom or something?” Natek joked, and Yue laughed. </p><p>“It’s true that I have gained much knowledge since becoming a spirit,” Yue admitted. “I try to guide those who call upon me as best I can.” </p><p>“Well, I can always use all the knowledge I can get,” Natek sighed. “I’m not the smartest tool in the barn.” </p><p>“I think you mean ‘sharpest,’ and ‘toolbox,’” Yue laughed. “But don’t sell yourself short. You’re smart, Natek. Who else could write down every plant and animal better than you?” </p><p>“I am pretty good at that,” Natek allowed, and Yue smiled. </p><p>“You’re waking up,” she said sadly. “You’ve been asleep for a couple of days now. Saving Jet’s life took all your energy. But I am so, so proud of you, brother. I love you.” </p><p>Her eyes shone with tears as she hugged him again, and Natek felt tears of his own slipping down his cheeks before she glowed a bright white, and he woke up. </p><p>The pillow beneath him was wet with his tears, and he groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. </p><p>“What happened?” Natek asked. He looked next to him, and was surprised to see Zuko lying there, asleep. </p><p>Zuko groaned and twisted from side to side. </p><p>“You’re burning up,” Iroh said, taking a wet washcloth and sponging Zuko’s forehead. “You have an intense fever. This will help cool you down.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” Natek asked blearily. “What happened?” </p><p>“You were so exhausted from healing Jet, you fell unconscious and have been asleep for two days,” Iroh said. “Zuko fell unconscious, too. It is because he is going through a great change right now. He did the right thing, and his mind and spirit did not know how to handle it. So he collapsed.” </p><p>“So you’re telling me that, for once in his life, Zuko did the right thing . . . and that was so foreign to him that his body shut down?” Natek asked, and Iroh nodded his confirmation. Natek laughed. “That is <em> absolutely hilarious </em>,” Natek said, highly amused. </p><p>“So . . . thirsty,” Zuko rasped, and he sat up. The blanket fell away from his bare chest, and Natek bit his lip. He’d never noticed that Zuko had a couple of moles on his back, on his shoulder blade.</p><p>Iroh pushed Zuko back down gently. “Here’s some clean water to drink,” Iroh told him. “Stay under the blankets and sweat this out.” He handed Zuko a ladle of water. </p><p>Zuko grabbed the ladle and poured it down his throat hungrily. Some of the water spilled down his chin and onto his chest, and Natek found he couldn’t tear his eyes away. </p><p>Then Zuko tossed the ladle aside and grabbed the bucket. He tipped it to his mouth and gulped the water as it spilled over his face and down his skinny, pale chest. Natek felt his mouth drop open slightly as his gaze traveled down Zuko’s dripping chest, to his hips, which were curved as Zuko propped himself up with his arm. His pants were slung low on his hips, and Natek’s breath hitched as his eyes followed Zuko’s v-line down into the hem of his loose pants. He found himself wishing that Zuko’s pants would slip a little lower. </p><p><em> Shut up, what is wrong with you? </em> Natek thought furiously at himself. <em> He’s sick </em>. </p><p>Zuko threw the bucket at the wall and then turned onto his side with a shiver. He coughed twice and Iroh slid the blanket over him again. </p><p>Iroh kept sponging his head, and Zuko kept tossing and turning. Sweat soaked his brow, and he groaned in his sleep. He sounded distressed, and Natek felt a stab of sympathy for him. </p><p>They kept tending to Zuko for hours, with Natek refreshing the water and making food for him and Iroh. Finally, Zuko became lucid enough to drink some tea. </p><p>“You should know this is not a natural sickness,” Iroh said as he poured the tea. “But that shouldn’t stop you from enjoying tea.” </p><p>He helped Zuko raise his head and sip the tea. </p><p>“What — what’s happening?” Zuko asked, his eyes wide and fearful as he glanced between Natek and Iroh. </p><p>“Your critical decision, what you did beneath that lake — it was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body.” </p><p>“What’s that mean?” Zuko asked, his voice almost childlike. He raised his fist and coughed into it. </p><p>“You are going through a metamorphosis, my nephew,” Iroh said. “It will not be a pleasant experience. But when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be.” </p><p>Natek smiled and took Zuko’s hand reassuringly (the one he hadn’t coughed into). Zuko looked up at Natek, and for once, his eyes held no anger, or annoyance, or walls to close himself off. Now, they were clear, and they were afraid, and they were vulnerable. </p><p>“You’ll be okay, beautiful prince,” Natek smiled. “Rest now.” </p><p>Zuko went back to sleep. It was late, and Natek also decided to sleep. </p><p>However, he was awoken many hours later by a loud yell. </p><p>Natek jerked awake, his nerves on edge. </p><p>“What?! What’s going on?! <em> Zuko </em>?” Natek exclaimed, looking around with frenzied eyes. Zuko was sitting bold upright, panting. His body shone with sweat, and his eyes were terrified. </p><p>“Zuko? What happened?” Natek asked worriedly. “Ugh, what time is it?” </p><p>The sun shone through the window, bright and unaware of the troubles of Zuko. </p><p>Zuko reached up and touched his scar, then closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. </p><p>~~~</p><p>It was two more days before Zuko was well enough to be moved. They were transferring to their new apartment in the upper ring, and Iroh was working hard to get his new tea shop, which he had decided to name The Jasmine Dragon, ready for opening. Iroh and Natek had both decided that it would be best for Zuko and Natek to continue sharing a bedroom, at least for now. They were both thankful that Zuko was able to stand up without throwing up or falling over.</p><p>When Natek woke up the next morning in their new bedroom, he was overheated. It took him about three seconds to realize it was because Zuko had plastered himself to Natek’s side sometime in the night. </p><p>Both of them smelled bad, and the sheets were soaked with sweat, but Zuko looked so peaceful, and his arms were wrapped so tightly around Natek’s midsection, that Natek made himself stay still until he couldn’t take it anymore and carefully extracted himself from Zuko’s arms. </p><p>He himself felt better; he had recovered from healing Jet, and he yawned as he walked out of their bedroom to a delicious smell of cooking food. </p><p>“Mmm, what is that?” Natek asked eagerly as his stomach rumbled. </p><p>Iroh chuckled. “Good morning, Prince Natek. I am making jook for breakfast.” </p><p>“What’s that?” Natek asked interestedly, leaning over the pot to smell. It smelled wonderful. </p><p>“It is a type of breakfast rice porridge, which can also be seasoned with herbs and spices.” </p><p>“Sounds delish,” Natek yawned. </p><p>“Would you perhaps like some calming jasmine tea to go with it?” Iroh asked with a smile, and Natek grinned back. </p><p>“You got any <em> wakeful </em> jasmine tea?” Natek quipped, and Iroh chuckled with a nod. </p><p>“Perhaps not jasmine, but I have a ginger and apple tea that will do nicely,” he said. </p><p>As Iroh made breakfast, a yawn came from behind them. </p><p>Natek turned around to see Zuko padding into the room, stretching and rubbing his eyes. </p><p>“Morning, beautiful prince,” Natek teased. “You a butterfly yet?” </p><p>To his utter bewilderment, Zuko chuckled and smiled. </p><p>“Maybe. I sure feel a lot better,” Zuko said. “What’s that smell?” </p><p>“It’s jook,” Iroh replied. “I’m sure you wouldn’t like it.” </p><p>Zuko walked over, leaned over the pot, and inhaled deeply. </p><p>“Actually, it smells delicious,” Zuko said with a smile, surprising Natek again. “I’d love a bowl, Uncle.” </p><p>Natek stared at Zuko as though he were some sort of odd alien creature. </p><p>“Who are <em> you </em>, and what have you done with Zuko?” Natek asked, flummoxed. Zuko laughed. </p><p>“I just feel . . . better,” he shrugged, sitting next to Natek at the small table next to the window.</p><p>“<em> Really </em>?” Natek asked skeptically. “Are you sure you aren’t, like, Zuko’s secret twin brother or something? Um . . . Kuzo?” </p><p>“<em> Kuzo </em>?” Zuko repeated with amusement. </p><p>“Zuzu? Koko? I dunno, I’m trying to think of alternate names,” Natek said, scratching his head. “You just don’t seem like yourself. You’re . . . being nice. Smiling. It’s weird.” </p><p>Zuko laughed. </p><p>“Yes, now that your fever is gone, you seem . . . different, somehow,” Iroh said, ladling Zuko and Natek bowls of jook. </p><p>“It’s a new day,” Zuko said. “We’ve got a new apartment, new furniture, and today’s the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up, Uncle.” Zuko took a sip of the jook from his bowl. </p><p>“I mean, all that is true,” Natek agreed. “It’s just so strange to hear <em> you </em> saying it.” </p><p>Iroh smiled and turned back to ladle himself a bowl of jook. Zuko smiled at Natek. </p><p>“Like I said, I feel better,” Zuko said with a shrug. </p><p>“It’s because you took a nap, isn’t it?” Natek guessed. “You’re always so sleep deprived. The one time you get enough rest, you start acting normal. I think this is the most you’ve smiled the entire time I’ve <em> known </em> you.”</p><p>Zuko laughed. It was a pleasant, warm sound. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Iroh smiled as he looked at all the patrons in his new tea shop. </p><p>“Who would have thought that when we came to this city as refugees, that I’d end up owning my own tea shop?” Iroh asked. “Follow your passion, Zuko and Natek, and life will reward you.” </p><p>“Congratulations, Uncle,” Zuko said with a smile. </p><p>“This will be the best tea shop ever,” Natek praised Iroh. </p><p>“I’m very thankful,” Iroh inclined his head. </p><p>“You deserve it,” Zuko said. “The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city, like Natek said.” </p><p>“No, I’m thankful because you decided to share this special day with me,” Iroh said warmly. “It means more than you know.” </p><p>Zuko smiled and hugged his uncle. When Natek stood where he was, unsure if he was welcome, Zuko extended an arm to him, and Natek moved forward to hug them, too. </p><p>“Now let’s make these people some tea,” Zuko said confidently, pulling back. </p><p>“Yes, let’s make some tea!” Iroh exclaimed happily. <br/>They set to work brewing and serving, and then brewing some more. Natek whirled between customers, setting tea before them. Zuko did the same. They were doing a booming business, and, partly because of Zuko’s good mood, Natek’s own spirits were high. </p><p>Zuko placed tea in front of a customer and then spun around with a grin as Natek passed by. </p><p>“Tea Boys!” He grinned, holding up his hand, and Natek laughed, slapping Zuko’s palm with his own. </p><p>“Hey, <em> I’m </em> the nickname guy, beautiful prince,” Natek said with a smirk, and Zuko rolled his eyes with a smile before pulling out his notepad. </p><p>“Uncle!” Zuko yelled, reading from his notepad. “I need two jasmine, one green and one lychee!” </p><p>“I’m brewing as fast as I can!” Iroh called back with a smile. </p><p>Natek laughed and then turned around to greet new customers. However, his eyes widened and he stopped short when he saw Katara standing there with the Avatar’s little lemur on her shoulder. </p><p>She saw him, and she gasped. </p><p>“Katara?” Natek asked with surprise, walking over to her. She took a few steps back; she looked almost scared. </p><p>“Natek?” She asked hesitantly, and Natek smiled at her. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” He asked in confusion. “I mean, at Iroh’s new tea shop. All things considered, I . . . I thought this is the last place you would be.” </p><p>“I didn’t know it was his,” she said quickly. “I’ll leave now.” </p><p>“No, wait,” Natek said. “I heard you got your bison back.” </p><p>“Appa?” She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “How did you know about that?” Her gaze slid from him to Zuko, who was still busily serving tea in the shop. </p><p>“Oh, we saw the flyers,” Natek said with a shrug. “And we . . . might’ve had something to do with freeing him from the Dai Li.” </p><p>“Wait, what?” She said, frowning. “What are you talking about?” </p><p>“We freed Appa,” Natek admitted. “Well, technically, it was me who freed him, but Iroh and Zuko helped.” </p><p>“Wait, really?!” Katara exclaimed, looking bewildered. “How? How did you find the base under Lake Laogai?” </p><p>“We, uh . . . convinced a Dai Li agent to show us,” Natek said awkwardly. “Um. But, hey! We did it!” </p><p>“Oh,” Katara said in surprise. “Wow. Um . . . thanks.” She looked sad. </p><p>“Why are you sad?” Natek asked, and Katara tugged on her braid. </p><p>“Nothing,” she said quietly. “It’s just . . . a friend of mine . . . died. Long Feng, the leader of the Dai Li, sent a giant rock flying at him. And he . . . I think he killed him.”</p><p>“Wait, are you talking about Jet?” Natek asked in surprise. Katara looked up with wide eyes. <br/>“You know Jet?” She asked, looking shocked. Natek nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up. </p><p>“Yeah, I know him,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s a friend of mine, too. We found him right after you and your buddies left, I think. He was in pretty bad shape, but I fixed him. He’s all good now. Not dead.” </p><p>“Wait, you fixed Jet?!” Katara exclaimed. “But he had so many internal injuries! There’s no way you could have healed all of them!” </p><p>“Well, I did,” Natek said with a shrug. “I slept for two straight days afterwards. It took a lot out of me — I had to give a lot of my own energy to Jet in order to heal him all the way. But I spent years taking healing lessons from Yugoda in the Northern Water Tribe. I’m pretty good at it.” </p><p>Katara’s mouth had dropped open, and she was looking at Natek with newfound respect. </p><p>“You saved Jet’s life,” she said. “I can’t believe it . . . he’s not dead.” </p><p>“Nope,” Natek said with a smile. “And now I’m helping Iroh and Zuko with the new tea shop. I think it’ll turn out pretty great. Zuko’s been in a good mood all day, it’s so weird — I think it’s because he finally rested, for once.” </p><p>“Zuko? In a good mood? That sounds unrealistic,” she said dubiously, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“I know,” he said. “But come and see for yourself! The tea here is top notch. Of course it is, Iroh makes it.” </p><p>“No, actually, I think I’ll pass,” she said, taking another few steps away. “It was nice to talk to you. And I’m so happy and grateful that Jet isn’t dead . . . but I think I have to go now.” </p><p>“Oh, wait,” Natek said, clapping himself on the forehead. “I have something for you! Wait here.” </p><p>He left her standing, confused, at the opening of the shop as he raced into the back room. When he came back, he was holding her water pouch. </p><p>“I think this belongs to you,” he said with a smile. “I’m sorry I took it from you in the first place. I had to use the water inside of it to heal Iroh, back at that town . . . and then by the time I was finished, you were gone. But I don’t need it anymore. Here you go.” He placed it in her hands, and she smiled. </p><p>“Thank you,” she said. “This means a lot to me.” Then she waved and was gone. </p><p>“Hey, who were you talking to?” Zuko asked, coming up behind Natek. </p><p>“Oh . . . nobody,” Natek said, sensing that Katara didn’t want Zuko to know she was there. </p><p>“Well, come on then! We’ve got thirsty customers,” Zuko said with a smile. He took Natek’s hand and led him back into the shop. </p><p>By nightfall, they had made a large profit. He and Zuko were sweeping the floors. </p><p>“What a day, huh?” Zuko asked. </p><p>“You’re telling me,” Natek said, wiping his forehead jokingly. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so stressed out in my life. But I was happy, too. I still am not sure that I like Ba Sing Se . . . I think if I were alone in the city, I’d be terrified. I’m still a little scared of it. It’s so big and unfamiliar. Plus the Dai Li, are, you know, lurking. But . . . but I’m happy to be here with you and Iroh. I’m glad to have friends in a place like this.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said with a nod. “I’m glad to have you, too.” </p><p>“Zuko, openly admitting that he’s friends with me?” Natek joked. “That nap really changed your whole entire mindset, huh? I’m still not entirely convinced you weren’t replaced in the night with Kuzo.” </p><p>“<em> Kuzo </em>,” Zuko repeated, shaking his head. Then he laughed. “I don’t know why that’s so funny to me.” </p><p>Natek laughed, too. “You know, now that I mention it, you <em> do </em> look slightly taller. So that means you’re <em> totally </em> not Zuko at all.” </p><p>Zuko kicked Natek in the shin. “Well, <em> you’re </em> a tree,” he shot back, and Natek laughed. </p><p>“Nope, nevermind, Zuko again,” Natek grinned. “It would’ve been worse if you’d woken up and walked out this morning, like ‘Hello, Zuko here!’ Then I would’ve totally known you were a clone.” </p><p>Zuko snorted with amusement as a man with a long braid down his back ran into the tea shop and handed a scroll to Iroh, who was nearby. </p><p>“A message from the royal palace,” the man said. He bowed and stepped away as Iroh unfurled the scroll and read it. </p><p>“I . . . I can’t believe it,” Iroh said. </p><p>“What is it, Uncle?” Zuko asked, walking over to him. Natek followed closely. </p><p>“Great news!” Iroh exclaimed. “We’ve been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!” Iroh ran away to prepare, and Zuko smiled after him, his golden eyes warm. </p><p>“The Earth King!” Natek exclaimed excitedly. “That’s huge!” </p><p>“I know,” Zuko said as he began to sweep again. “I’m happy for him.” </p><p>“Yeah . . . so am I,” Natek said happily. “Plus . . . if we go to the palace, then maybe . . . .”</p><p>“Maybe what?” Zuko asked. Natek took a deep breath.</p><p>“Then maybe I could find my father,” Natek said in a rush. “I know he’s a prince. And remember what Song said? When she noticed the color of my hair? She said the only other person she’d ever seen with light hair was the prince of the Earth Kingdom, at a royal public event that she went to once. She said it was even lighter than mine. And she said his name was Prince Taru. Remember that?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Zuko said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. “Didn’t she also say that he and the king are fraternal twins? And that Taru didn’t get the throne, even though they’re the same age, because of his tendency to play pranks and mess around? That sure sounds like you.” </p><p>“I don’t know if I should be offended by that or not,” Natek said. “But . . . if he’s there . . . I mean, what should I even say to him? ‘Hey, I’m your long lost son that you didn’t know exists, but here I am! Love me!’ I mean, what is he even supposed to do? I’m . . . I mean, am I supposed to live with him in the palace or something? I don’t really want to . . . but I don’t know what anything is — I mean, I dunno what either of us is supposed to do once he knows.” </p><p>“Just go with it, I guess,” Zuko shrugged, and Natek sighed. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>here, have some thirst trap artwork of natek shirtless. as a treat. this is probably what he looked like caring for zuko LMFAOOOO</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The Earth King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek, Zuko, and Iroh meet with the Earth King. They don't intend on meeting with Azula, too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SHIT GOES DOWNNNNNNNNNNNNN YALL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Many times, I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace,” Iroh said as they got off the carriage. “But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead, we are the Earth King’s personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing.” </p><p>“It sure is, Uncle,” Zuko said with a smile, and Natek almost laughed. He was still in shock over Zuko’s personality change, and now he thought it was wildly hilarious how Zuko had gone from crying in the rain and yelling angstily about his problems to this happy boy who loved his friend and his uncle. </p><p><em> Maybe this is what he was always like inside, but his turmoil made him act like an edgy, dramatic teenager, </em> Natek thought. <em> But now that he went through that whole metamorphosis after doing the right thing . . . now he can be his sweet self on the outside, too. I always knew he had a soft side </em>.</p><p>They were bowed inside, and finally, after walking through a long hallway, they stood in front of the Earth King. He was young, in his early thirties, and he wore elaborate robes, with a traditional Earth Kingdom hat. He wore spectacles, and, most peculiarly, a bear sat next to him, also dressed in Earth Kingdom robes. Natek was perplexed. It wasn’t a gopher bear, or a platypus bear, or a skunk bear. It was just . . . a bear. </p><p>Zuko jabbed Natek in the side with his elbow, and when Natek looked down at him quizzically, Zuko jerked his head over at the throne. </p><p>There was a smaller throne next to the Earth King’s. On it sat a man who looked to be the same age as the Earth King. As soon as Natek laid eyes on him, he knew why Zuko had directed his attention to him. </p><p>This had to be his father. The man looked tall, and strong. He had the same tan skin as Natek, the same mischievous twinkle in his green eyes, and the same multitude of freckles covering his face. He had a shock of fluffy, white-blonde hair, and when he smiled, he had dimples that looked just like Natek’s. There was a definite resemblance between Taru and the Earth King, especially the nose and the face shape. They had the same eye color, and their smiles were identical. </p><p>“Welcome,” the Earth King said, standing up and spreading his arms. “I am Earth King Kuei. This is my bear, Bosco, and my brother, Prince Taru.” </p><p>“I feel like I should be insulted by the fact that you introduced your pet bear before me, your own brother,” Taru joked, pretending to look wounded. “But I concur: welcome. I’m quite excited to try your tea. You know, I tried to sneak out the other day to go to your tea shop, but the palace guards caught me.” </p><p>“That’s because you were supposed to be attending a serious meeting about the current state of the world,” Kuei said irritably before taking a breath and smiling at Natek, Zuko, and Iroh. “But I digress.” </p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness,” Iroh said, bowing. Zuko and Natek followed suit. “I am Mushi, and this is my nephew, Lee, and his best friend, Bo.” </p><p>Kuei nodded his head politely, but Taru leaned forward with narrowed eyes. He was looking right at Natek. </p><p>“Bo, huh?” Taru asked, getting up from his throne. He walked up to Natek and stood in front of him. Taru was taller than Natek by about three inches. “You seem . . . familiar. You remind me of someone.” </p><p>“He looks a bit like you, brother,” Kuei said in an amused tone of voice. “Perhaps he reminds you of yourself?” </p><p>“No . . . well, yes,” Taru allowed. “We do look quite alike. But you remind me of someone else. Someone I used to know.” </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Natek saw Iroh begin to pour tea. Zuko gave Natek an encouraging nod. </p><p>“Did you ever know a woman from the Northern Water Tribe? A princess, named Yahere?” Natek blurted, and Taru’s eyes widened in complete shock, and he drew back slightly. </p><p>“How did you . . . who are you?” He asked, his voice sounding slightly suspicious. Natek took a deep breath. </p><p>“She was my mother,” Natek said quickly. “Princess Yahere. I grew up in the Northern Water Tribe, but . . . I was banished when I was twelve, by my . . . well, who I <em> thought </em> was my father. But when I was banished, the reason he gave was that my real father was a prince of the Earth Kingdom. An earthbender.” </p><p>“It can’t be,” Taru said under his breath. “But me and Yahere never had children!” </p><p>“That you knew of,” Natek corrected. “I think . . . I think you’re my father.” </p><p>“No <em> way </em> ,” Taru exclaimed. “I have a son?! That is <em> crazy </em> ! Kuei, look, he’s my son! My <em> son </em> ! I’m a father! I cannot <em> believe </em> this.” </p><p>“I heard,” Kuei said, looking bewildered. “But how? I never knew about this . . . Yahere person.” </p><p>“That’s because we kept it a secret,” Taru explained. “She was engaged to be married to that Sisra guy. She told me he was a real jerk. They’re not still married, are they? I hope she left him. I’m sorry to hear that he banished you.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m unbanished now,” Natek said. “My uncle, Arnook, he told me that since Sisra wasn’t chief anymore, his rule didn’t stand. Arnook is chief now, and he unbanished me. Now I’m a prince again, and I’m the Head Explorer for the Northern Water Tribe.” </p><p>“Wow! That’s incredible!” Taru grinned. “Incredible . . . I’m sorry I never knew about you. I would have liked to know you.” </p><p>“Yeah . . . well, I know you now,” Natek said with a shrug. “I always dreamed of finding my real father, and . . . now I have.” </p><p>“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Taru said warmly. “How is Yahere, by the way? I hope she’s doing well. I never stopped thinking about her, even when I never saw her again.” </p><p>Natek looked down at his shoes sadly. “She’s dead,” he said softly. </p><p>“<em> What </em> ?!” Taru asked, stumbling back slightly. “She’s . . . what? She <em> can’t </em> be. She’s not . . . .” </p><p>Natek looked up dejectedly. Taru looked horrified, and heartbroken. </p><p>“Before I was banished, she got sick. Really sick. She couldn’t shake it. She was so delirious that she admitted to her attendants the whole affair between you two, and then . . . the news spread throughout the whole castle. Sisra heard. That’s why he banished me. I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” </p><p>Taru walked back to his throne and sat down heavily, shocked. </p><p>“That’s . . . she’s . . . dead,” he mumbled. “It’s so hard to believe . . . she was such a fighter.” </p><p>“She was,” Natek said with a small smile. “I’m sorry to have to tell you about her death. But I’ve been okay all these years. Especially since finding Zu — uh, Lee and Mushi. They’ve helped me a whole lot, and I’m . . . really happy to know them.” </p><p>“Well . . . I’m happy that my son is happy,” Taru said, and his green eyes sparkled with tears. “And I’m happy to try this tea I’ve heard so much about.” </p><p>“How touching,” came a drawling voice from behind them. “It’s a family reunion all over, isn’t it?” </p><p>Suddenly, Dai Li agents filed into the room. </p><p>Natek, Zuko, and Iroh whipped around to see Azula standing there in Earth Kingdom clothing, surrounded by the Dai Li. </p><p>“Azula,” Zuko spat, standing up with his fists balled. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“It’s tea time,” she said with a smirk. “Have you met the Dai Li? They’re earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that’s <em> so </em> firebender. I just love it.” </p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” Kuei asked sharply. “I do not trust the Dai Li. I have told them before, they are not welcome here.” Bosco the bear growled, and Taru stood up, his fists balled, in unison with Natek, who did the same. </p><p>“Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname ‘the Dragon of the West’?” Iroh asked, picking up a cup of hot tea. </p><p>“I’m not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle,” Azula said, examining her fingernails. </p><p>“It’s more of a demonstration, really,” Iroh said, sipping his tea. The air was charged with tension, and Zuko smirked before grabbing Natek’s wrist and pulling him behind Iroh. </p><p>Iroh dropped his teacup and opened his mouth. </p><p>Fire poured out of it, and Iroh turned in a circle, driving away the Dai Li agents. He truly looked like a dragon. Natek heard Kuei and Taru scream. </p><p>“Get out of here, Dad!” Natek yelled at them, and he saw them quickly scamper off. </p><p>Iroh’s fire broke through one of the walls, and he, Natek, and Zuko leapt through the opening before tearing down the hallway. The Dai Li shot those odd rock hands after them, and they smacked into the wall behind Iroh, Natek, and Zuko as they ran. </p><p>Iroh shot lightning at the far wall, creating an explosion that made a large hole. Iroh jumped out of it with a yell, and Natek followed suit. </p><p>However, instead of plummeting straight down, a giant ramp made of rock caught them and slid them down safely to the ground. </p><p>Natek looked around and saw his father, with raised hands, give him a thumbs up and a wink. </p><p>“I couldn’t let you have all the fun, could I?” Taru yelled with a rogueish grin so similar to Natek’s. “Nothing ever happens around here!” </p><p>“Thanks, Dad!” Natek yelled before he raced over to Iroh, who had slid into a topiary. </p><p>“Come on!” Iroh yelled up to Zuko, who still stood in the opening in the wall above them. “You’ll be fine!” </p><p>“No,” Zuko said, his voice determined and angry. “I’m tired of running. It’s time I faced Azula.” </p><p>He turned and was gone. </p><p>Natek and Iroh both slapped their foreheads in irritation before they ran back towards the palace. </p><p>“Will you be okay?” Taru asked, jogging next to them. “How can I help?” </p><p>“By getting out of here,” Natek told him. “I don’t want you getting hurt.” </p><p>“Aw, come on,” Taru pleaded. “I want to fight with my son! Well, not fight <em> with </em> you, but fight alongside you,” he corrected sheepishly. </p><p>“Okay, fine,” Natek said quickly. “Help us take down the Dai Li. You’re an earthbender like them. You can help that way.” </p><p>“Great!” Taru exclaimed. He raised his arms, and the ramp from the hole in the wall became stairs that they could climb up. </p><p>They raced up the stairs to see the Dai Li dragging Zuko away.</p><p>“No!” Natek exclaimed, and thrust his hands forward. </p><p>Water from the nearby moat outside rushed up in a wave and crashed through the opening, taking out the Dai Li agents who didn’t leap up onto the walls fast enough. </p><p>“You’re a waterbender?” Taru asked in surprise. Natek nodded, scowling at the Dai Li agents. </p><p>“A waterbender who’s about to kick everyone’s butts,” he growled. He created a pillar of ice in front of him before slicing his hands out. Razor-sharp, thin circles cut off of the ice pillar and ricocheted towards the Dai Li agents like throwing stars. They all dodged them, for the most part: one of the ice shards cut one man’s arm and made him bleed. </p><p>The Dai Li agents thrust their fists forward and sent those odd rock hands flying at them. They caught Natek’s feet, so he couldn’t move, as well as his hands, which were now cuffed behind his back. They also cuffed Taru and Iroh. </p><p>All the Dai Li agents began to advance, and as a last attempt, Natek tried to bloodbend them. </p><p>Every agent stopped where he was with a groan and a yelp, unable to move. Sweat beaded Natek’s brow as he tried to keep them there, but there were too many of them; there were at least thirty Dai Li agents. He couldn’t hold them all forever, and the ones taking Zuko away were already rounding the corner. </p><p>“What’s happening to them? Why can’t they move?” Taru asked with a frown. “Are you doing something to them?” </p><p>“I’m controlling them,” Natek said in a strained voice. “But there’s too many of them — I can’t hold them any longer!” </p><p>Natek let the Dai Li go, panting with the exhaustion of trying to bloodbend everyone at the same time. The agents rushed forwards and put more rocks over everyone’s mouths. Natek yelled angrily, but he couldn’t get any words out. He was muzzled. </p><p>“Put the boy with the others, and take the prince and the old man . . . elsewhere,” he said. </p><p>“<em> Mmfh </em>!” Natek yelled through the rock muzzle as he was dragged away, towards where the Dai Li had taken Zuko. </p><p>Then he <em> did </em> see Zuko: he was ahead of them, being dragged by the Dai Li agents. </p><p>“Wait,” one of the agents dragging Natek called. “We’ve got one more.” </p><p>Natek tried to curse at them, but his words were completely muffled. Zuko looked around in shock, and Natek saw that <em> he </em> wasn’t muzzled. </p><p>“Natek!” He exclaimed, and Natek tried to call out to him, but it didn’t work. Zuko looked sadly at his stone muzzle. </p><p>They were taken down long hallways for a long time until they came to what looked like a stone entrance, similar to the one leading to Lake Laogai.<br/>One of the Dai Li agents slid open the cover, as though it were a well.</p><p>“You’ve got company,” one of the agents called down, and shoved Zuko and Natek down into the hole. As they fell, their bindings and Natek’s muzzle came off. </p><p>Zuko and Natek grunted and yelped loudly as they tumbled down the tunnel, and eventually came to rest in a greenish cave full of crystals. Natek stared dazedly at the ceiling, the breath knocked out of him. </p><p>“Zuko! Natek!” </p><p>The girl’s voice was familiar, and Natek pushed himself up to see Katara standing there. </p><p>“Katara!” Natek wheezed. </p><p>Zuko sat up, and the cover to the tunnel slid closed above them. </p><p>“Why did they throw you in here?” Katara demanded, more directed at Zuko than at him. “Oh, wait, let me guess, it’s a trap, so that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches!” </p><p>Zuko, who was sitting turned away from her, hunched his shoulders, but didn’t respond. </p><p>“You’re a terrible person, you know that?!” Katara exclaimed furiously. “Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world’s last hope for peace! But what do you care? You’re the Fire Lord’s son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood. </p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Zuko said. </p><p>“I don’t?! How dare you!” Katara screeched. “You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me, <em> personally </em>!” She whirled away from him and crouched down, her eyes tearing up. “The Fire Nation took my mother away from me,” she cried. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zuko said as she sobbed quietly. “That’s something we have in common.” </p><p>Natek felt irritated with Katara. <em> My mother’s dead, too, but you don’t see me crying about it </em> , Natek thought irritably. <em> Besides, </em> Zuko <em> didn’t kill her mom. It’s the Fire Nation that’s got her dead. It’s not his fault, or his problem </em>. </p><p>Katara looked up in surprise at Zuko’s words. She was silent for a long while as Zuko told her the story of his mother. Finally, she stood up and wiped her eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry I yelled at you before,” she said. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Zuko said. He was closed-off again. There was no hint of his previous happiness, before the Dai Li had attacked. He wouldn’t even look at Natek. </p><p>“It’s just that . . . for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face.” </p><p>“My face,” Zuko repeated, then looked away. His scar was glaringly obvious, and Zuko reached up to touch it with his fingers. “I see.” </p><p>Natek put a protective arm around him and squeezed gently. Zuko said nothing, didn’t look at Natek, but he still leaned into his side a little bit. </p><p>“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Katara said quickly as Natek shot a glare her way. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Zuko said. “I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I’ve realized I’m free to determine my own destiny, even if I’ll never be free of my mark.” He finally looked up at Natek for a moment before looking down again. “Natek helped me with that.” Natek smiled softly, looking down. </p><p>“Maybe you could be free of it,” Katara said. </p><p>“What?” Zuko asked in surprise, looking over at her. </p><p>“I have healing abilities,” she said. </p><p>“So does Natek,” Zuko said. “It’s a scar. It can’t be healed. He said it wouldn’t work.” </p><p>“It’s true,” Natek said. “Maybe if it was fresh . . . but it’s healed over now. It’s been there for a long time. It can’t be fixed.” </p><p>Katara pulled something out of her tunic: a vial. </p><p>“This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole,” she said, and Natek’s eyes widened. </p><p>“The waters are rumored to have powers,” Natek said in surprise. “Maybe . . . maybe it could work.” </p><p>“It’s got special properties, so I’ve been saving it for something important,” Katara said, walking over to Zuko. “I don’t know if it would work, but . . . .”</p><p>Zuko’s face was unreadable, but he closed his eyes. Natek watched with interest as Katara reached up and touched Zuko’s scar. </p><p>He felt a stab of jealousy: <em> he </em> was the only one who Zuko had let touch his scar. <em> He </em> was Zuko’s best friend. <em> He </em> was the healer, not Katara. </p><p>However, a large blast from the cave wall distracted them all. When the smoke and dust cleared, there stood Iroh and Avatar Aang, coughing slightly. </p><p>“Aang!” Katara exclaimed happily, and Aang broke out into a huge smile when she threw her arms around him. Natek recognized the look on Aang’s face: it was the same expression he wore whenever he saw Zuko. </p><p>Then Aang’s gaze shifted over to Zuko, and he glared. </p><p>Iroh threw his arms around both Natek and Zuko, and Natek hugged him back. But he noticed with unease that Zuko was glaring back at Aang. </p><p>“Aang, I knew you would come,” Katara said warmly.</p><p>“Uncle, I don’t understand,” Zuko said. “What are you doing with the Avatar?!”</p><p>“Saving you, that’s what,” Aang said with a frown. Zuko growled and started forwards aggressively, but Iroh held him back.</p><p>“Zuko, it’s time we talked,” Iroh told him. Then he turned to Aang and Katara. “Go help your other friends! We’ll catch up with you.” </p><p>Aang and Katara bowed to him before they ran through the tunnel that Aang had created. As they went, Katara turned back to look at Zuko one last time before she disappeared into the tunnel that led to another part of the crystal caves. </p><p>“Why, Uncle?” Zuko asked quietly, turning away from both Iroh and Natek. </p><p>“You are not the man you used to be, Zuko,” Iroh told him. “You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been.”</p><p>“That’s what Natek said,” Zuko mumbled. </p><p>“And he is right!” Iroh exclaimed. “Now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It’s time for you to choose. It’s time for you to choose <em> good </em>.” </p><p>Zuko looked away, scrunching his eyes closed, before another large blast shook the caves. Zuko yelled in surprise, and then lowered himself into a fighting stance when Azula and a few members of the Dai Li came through a newly-formed tunnel. Crystals surged up and encased both Natek and Iroh. </p><p>“I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle,” Azula said, “but Zuko, <em> Prince </em> Zuko, you’re a lot of things, but you’re not a traitor . . . <em> are </em> you?” </p><p>“Release them <em> immediately </em>!” Zuko demanded. </p><p>“It’s not too late for you, Zuko,” Azula said. “You can still redeem yourself.” </p><p>“The kind of redemption she offers is not for you,” Iroh said from where he and Natek were trapped by the crystals. </p><p>“Why don’t you let <em> him </em> decide, Uncle?” Azula asked irritably. She turned back to Zuko. “I need you, Zuko. I’ve plotted every move of this day, this <em> glorious </em> day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father’s love. You will have everything you want.” </p><p>“No, Zuko, she’s lying to you,” Natek said, glaring at Azula. “She’s nothing but a conniving viper. Remember, she’s the reason we became fugitives. She’s the reason we went on this whole journey! She lied to you once about your father loving you. Don’t let her brainwash you into believing her again.” </p><p>“Zuko, I am begging you,” Iroh said. “Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want.” </p><p>“You are free to choose,” Azula said, raising her hand. The Dai Li agents stomped on the ground and rose up through the ceiling on a block of earth. Then Azula went to go after Aang and Katara. </p><p>Zuko hunched his shoulders as he always did when he felt upset. </p><p>Natek waited with bated breath to see what Zuko would do. Then Zuko raised his head and raced after Azula without a glance in Natek and Iroh’s direction. A moment after Zuko was out of sight, they heard bangs and blasts from the other part of the crystal caves. Then they heard Zuko grunt, and they heard several thumps, like a body being thrown against the floor. </p><p>“What’s going on?!” Natek asked, straining his head to see around the crystals, but to no avail; he had no wiggle room. “What’s happening?!” </p><p>“I don’t know,” Iroh said worriedly. “But I hope he made the right choice.” </p><p>More humongous explosions and blasts sounded from the other cavern. It sounded like there was quite a battle going on. Natek hoped they were all right. </p><p>“I thought you had changed!” Natek heard Katara yell, and his heart sank. He and Iroh shared a sad, disappointed look. </p><p>“It can’t be,” Natek said with a sad, horrified frown. “He wouldn’t . . . he’s come so far.” </p><p>Iroh bowed his head and said nothing, but his face was lined with grief. </p><p>There was a loud, large rumbling sound, and then Aang yelled. Then there was silence. </p><p>“Oh, no,” Natek muttered worriedly. However, a moment later, there was the sound of an explosion. </p><p>“Natek,” Iroh said urgently. “There is water nearby. Is there any way you could move enough to freeze the crystals? Or get us out somehow?” </p><p>Natek looked to the side and saw a waterfall, which he’d known was there. However, his entire body was trapped. </p><p>“I don’t know if I can, but I’ll try,” Natek said, trying to move as much as possible. His arms were trapped within the crystals, but his hands were free, and he moved them upwards. </p><p>The waterflow stopped, and instead sailed over to where they were. Natek laughed triumphantly. </p><p>The water encased the crystals, and then Natek froze it. He concentrated and then, a moment later, the ice and the crystals broke apart, exactly as Appa the sky bison’s manacles had done. They were free. </p><p>“Hurry!” Iroh said, grabbing Natek’s wrist and towing him through the tunnel to the other cave. </p><p>They came out on a high ledge, above the cavern, and Natek could see Zuko, Azula, and the Dai Li gathered below. He also saw Katara sitting against some crystals with Aang lying across her lap. He was unconscious, and his clothes were all torn up, as were hers. Her braid had come out.</p><p>“Oh, no,” Natek breathed. Was Aang dead? </p><p>Iroh sent a large fire blast towards them all before jumping off the ledge. Natek followed quickly, and used the water from the nearby underground river to cushion their landing. </p><p>They landed in front of Katara and Aang, ready to fight. </p><p>“You’ve got to get out of here!” Iroh yelled to Katara and Aang. “We’ll hold them off as long as we can!” </p><p>Katara nodded and slung Aang’s arm over her shoulder to hold him up before she began to drag him away. Iroh sent multiple fire blasts at Zuko, Azula, and the Dai Li. Natek used the water around them to create water whips that he slashed at the surrounding Dai Li. He managed to take out a great deal of them that way. </p><p>The Dai Li sent rocks flying at them, and Natek’s whole energy was concentrated on not letting them hit him or Iroh. He used tendrils of water to smack them out of the air before they made impact. Behind them, Natek saw Katara use the water to propel her and Aang out of the caves. </p><p>Once they were to safety, Iroh sent one large fireblast before surrendering. The Dai Li trapped him with crystals. </p><p>Natek tried to keep fighting, but as the Dai Li approached, one raised his arms and encased Natek’s entire body, up to his shoulders, with crystals. He couldn’t move at all, and the water he’d been using crashed to the floor, useless. He yelled with frustration and fury. </p><p>He caught Zuko’s eye. Zuko stared at him with a mix of sadness, regret, and stubbornness, but there was determination there, too, determination that was clouding his judgement. Determination to win his father’s love, to get his honor back. Azula had won. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Natek asked Zuko helplessly, and he heard his own voice break. “Why are you doing this?” </p><p>Zuko looked away. “I have to.” </p><p>“No, you don’t!” Natek insisted, and tears welled in his eyes. “<em> She </em> doesn’t love you, Zuko! <em> We’re </em> your real family. Iroh loves you. And <em> I </em> love you!” </p><p>“Well, <em> I </em> don’t love <em> you </em> !” Zuko shot back, squeezing his eyes shut. “Don’t you see?! I <em> can’t </em> ! <em> You </em> aren’t my real family. <em> Azula </em> is. My <em> father </em> is! My place is in the Fire Nation, in the palace! I am a prince! <em> You </em> two have just been holding me back!” </p><p>Natek recoiled as though Zuko had slapped him. His eyes widened, and his tears began to fall.</p><p>“What?” Natek asked in a small voice. “What — what do you mean?” </p><p>“I think what my brother is trying to say is that he doesn’t care about you two at all,” Azula snarked. “Which makes sense. I mean, you two are completely useless. A fat, kooky old man . . . and a blubbering Water Tribe savage. What a pair of jokes.” </p><p>Natek’s tears fell onto the crystals holding him in place. He felt as though his heart had been ripped in half. Zuko wouldn’t even look at him. </p><p>“What <em> happened </em> to you?” Natek spat at Zuko. “This morning you were all happy about serving tea to the king! And now you’re betraying us?! What is <em> wrong </em> with you, Zuko?!” </p><p>Zuko hunched his shoulders and looked away. Natek glared at him and spat on the ground in front of him in a “screw-you” gesture. </p><p>Without another glance towards Iroh and Natek, Zuko and Azula left. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Iroh and Natek managed to escape the palace, and they ran into Katara, Toph, Aang, Sokka, Taru, and the Earth King, just as they were all about to leave. </p><p>“Natek! Iroh!” Toph said in surprise. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“Zuko betrayed us all,” Iroh answered for Natek, who was too shell-shocked to speak. “We escaped the palace.” </p><p>“Oh,” Toph said. “Well, do you want to come with us?” </p><p>“Toph!” Sokka intervened. “How do we know if we can trust them?” </p><p>“We can trust them,” Toph said with a nod. “Believe me.” </p><p>Iroh smiled at her. “Natek can go with you,” Iroh said. “I will stay here.” </p><p>“What?” Natek asked hoarsely. “I can’t leave you.” </p><p>“You can, and you will,” Iroh told him firmly. “It is safer that way. I will be fine.” </p><p>“But . . . but are you <em> sure </em>?” Natek insisted, and Iroh nodded.</p><p>“I have appreciated all the time we have spent together,” Iroh told him. “But I want you to be safe. And right now, that is far away from Ba Sing Se.” </p><p>Natek bowed his head before climbing onto Appa next to the Earth King and his father, who put an arm around him. </p><p>“Goodbye,” Iroh said, and Natek raised a hand in farewell, too sad to speak. Sokka gave Natek a suspicious look, but he didn’t say anything before Appa lifted off and they flew away. Natek watched Iroh’s form get smaller and smaller as they flew higher over Ba Sing Se. He wondered what in the world had just happened. </p><p>“The Earth Kingdom has fallen,” Kuei said sadly as they flew away from Ba Sing Se.</p><p> </p><p>so i made a little animatic! it's of the final scene where zuko rejects natek, and it's to the music from the heathers musical! it's heavily inspired by one i saw of lotura by honestlyprettychill on youtube! here's my zutek version lol, let me know if the link doesn't work: https://imgur.com/v90gJqv </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aang wakes up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natek was staring sadly out at the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He, Toph, Katara, Aang, Sokka, the Earth King, and Prince Taru had flown on Appa for hours to get away from Ba Sing Se. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek had been too shocked and sad to speak, but his father had brought him out of his shell slightly by having him tell him about his entire life. Taru was shocked to hear about Sisra, about Yue, about his banishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry that I couldn’t have been there for you,” Taru had told him sadly. “If I’d known you were alive, I would have gotten on a boat to the North Pole immediately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Natek had sighed. “You’re here now. I’m glad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taru had also told him that his great grandfather was King Bumi, the king of Omashu. Sokka and Katara had been shocked about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We met Bumi!” Katara had exclaimed. “He was Aang’s childhood best friend! He was kind of crazy, but helpful, and smart, and a great earthbender.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa Bumi is pretty crazy, but crazy-cool,” Taru had said with a smile. “We all have our quirks in our family. I mean, my brother has his bear, after all. Bumi really helped the Earth Kingdom against multiple threats years ago, so as a reward, we let him be the king of Omashu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, really?” Sokka had asked, and Taru had nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. He’s also why my son and I have light hair. It’s a genetic defect that runs in the Earth Kingdom royal family, and it comes from Bumi’s side of the family. Bumi had light brown hair when he was young, I obviously have white hair, and Natek here inherited that from us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Natek had said interestedly. “I always wondered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had ended up dropping off Taru and the Earth King in the country, a ways away from Ba Sing Se and the Dai Li. The Earth King had wanted to try living on the lam, and Taru had decided to go with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m his brother,” Taru had smiled ruefully. “So that means I go where he goes. Besides, I know way more about living dangerously than he does, avoiding getting caught, and all that. I’ve been sneaking out of the palace for years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I ever see you again, Dad?” Natek had asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taru had smiled and hugged Natek tightly. “I’m sure we will, son. I know we will. We’re family, aren’t we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they had left his father and uncle, he and the Avatar’s friends had continued on and had found Sokka and Katara’s father, Hakoda, plus Hakoda’s best friend, Bato. They had also found two old Freedom Fighters that had separated from Smellerbee, Longshot, and Jet. They had joined together and eventually stolen a Fire Nation vessel to hide on. They had dressed themselves in Fire Nation armor, and had not yet been discovered. The Avatar, however, was still unconscious after the fight with Azula, which Natek had learned about after the fact. Apparently she had struck him with lightning when he was in the Avatar State, which did not sound good to Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek glanced down at his Fire Nation armor and smiled bitterly. He was back on a Fire Nation ship, almost identical to Zuko’s old cruiser. And now he was wearing armor similar to Zuko’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I look like him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I look like him and I’m on a ship like his. It’s just like old times . . . except for this time, everything is wrong. Everything is ruined. I wish I could go back. Oh, spirits, I wish I could go back</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a thump and a groan from the trapdoor leading belowdeck, and then Natek heard a child say, “Momo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around to see Aang lying on the deck. Aang was still covered in the bandages Natek had put on him a day ago (he and Katara had taken turns caring after Aang). A fuzz of black hair covered Aang’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now </span>
  </em>
  <span>he</span>
  <em>
    <span> could be a Buzzcut Boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek thought sadly. Momo flew over from where he had been getting pet by Bato and Hakoda and landed on Aang’s shoulder before licking his cheek affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twinkle toes! That’s gotta be you!” Toph exclaimed happily. Katara looked over with a smile and they both hurried over to Aang. Sokka, dressed head to toe in Fire Nation armor, clanked over to where everyone was gathering around Aang. Natek followed them, trying to force a smile onto his face. The two ex-Freedom Fighters ran over, as well. Natek kept forgetting their names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m dreaming,” Aang said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not dreaming,” Katara said lovingly, throwing her arms around him. “You’re finally awake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang,” Sokka said jovially, his voice slightly muffled by the armor. “Good to see you back with the living, buddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka?” Aang asked, squinting, before he swayed where he stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, oh, somebody catch him, he’s gonna —” Toph tried to warn before Aang toppled over. Katara rushed forward and caught him. Appa came around the side of the boat and growled protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang groaned and came to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang? Are you okay?” Katara asked worriedly, wrapping him in a red blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we on a Fire Nation ship?” Aang asked confusedly. “Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who’s completely out of it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to take it easy, okay?” Katara said, putting a hand out to steady him. “You got hurt pretty bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang looked down and pressed his hand to his bandages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your hair,” Katara said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang looked up in shock. “I have hair?!” He reached up his hands to touch his fuzzy black hair. “How long was I out?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few weeks,” Katara said, still smiling. Natek reached up to touch his own hair, which was now flopping into his eyes and tickling his nose. His hair was now so long it brushed the very tops of his shoulders, and it stuck out in every possible angle, sometimes even defying gravity when he had a particularly bad case of bedhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Hakoda asked, walking up, and Katara turned her head away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine, Dad,” she said, somewhat irritably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Hakoda, Katara and Sokka’s father,” Hakoda said, extending his hand to Aang, who had never met him. Then Hakoda smiled at Natek. “Hello, Natek. How are you today?” He asked kindly. Hakoda asked Natek this same question every single day, because every single day, Natek cried over Zuko’s betrayal, whether he wanted to or not. He would try to hide in his room, or in some nook and cranny of the Fire Nation ship, but Hakoda would find him, and somehow make him feel better. Natek appreciated him. He wished he’d had a father like Hakoda, growing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Natek said, lowering his head so Hakoda couldn’t see the tears that sprang into his eyes. He hated feeling so </span>
  <em>
    <span>blubbery</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the time. He felt weak and babyish. He just couldn’t stop crying — Zuko’s betrayal had left a huge void in Natek’s chest, a void that could not be filled, no matter how many tears Natek poured into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows who you are, I just called you ‘Dad,’ didn’t I?!” Katara snapped, putting a hand on Aang’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” Hakoda allowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang gently slid Katara’s hand off his shoulder. “Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda,” Aang said with a smile. He extended his arm, and Hakoda took it with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an honor to officially meet </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hakoda replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, great,” Katara interrupted with a scowl. “Now you guys have finally met, so would you mind giving us a little privacy?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda frowned, but nodded. “Of course,” he said before turning and walking away. Natek frowned at Katara, who had been getting on his nerves more and more each day; they seemed to have a few arguments every week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad at your dad or something?” Aang asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Not at all, why would you say that?” Katara asked, seeming a little startled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-mm,” Aang shrugged before doubling over in pain and clutching at his bandages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should go upstairs,” Katara suggested. “You need a healing session. Come on, Natek.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek stood up and followed them, dragging his feet dejectedly. Nowadays, he mostly did what people told him to. He didn’t want to have any thoughts of his own. He wanted to lie in bed for hours and stare at the ceiling. He didn’t want to exist anymore. He had no joy in the world, no motivation to do a single thing. He didn’t even want to eat. He had lost a lot of weight in the few weeks they’d been aboard the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back to Aang’s room, she unbandaged him, and Natek winced, as he always did, at Aang’s scar, which looked raw and red and horrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara levitated water into the air before concentrating it on Aang’s wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, tell me where the pain feels most intense,” she said, and Aang scrunched his face up with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little higher,” he said. She moved the water higher, and Aang grunted with pain. “Wow,” he said. “You’re really in the right area there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there,” Katara said. “Let me just see if I can . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the water off his back, and Aang jerked backwards with wide eyes that glowed for just a second before returning to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went down!” Aang exclaimed, leaning back forwards abruptly. “I didn’t just get hurt, did I?! It was worse than that! I was gone . . . but you brought me back!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just used the spirit water from the North Pole,” Katara said. “I don’t know what I did, exactly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved me,” Aang said earnestly, turning around to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to rest.” She placed her hand on the side of his head, cupping it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek felt a bit like an intruder in their moment, so he left the room. He wasn’t needed. He went back to his own room, which had looked exactly like Zuko’s before he had encased the walls and the dim, red lanterns in ice, the way he had on Zuko’s old ship. He laid on the bed, gave a depressed sigh, and fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, at breakfast, everyone sat around with their bowls of food, telling stories. Sokka was telling Aang what had happened while he had been unconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety,” Sokka was saying as Natek walked over with his own bowl of porridge. “We flew back to Chameleon Bay, where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King and his brother, Natek’s dad, Taru, decided they wanted to travel the world in disguise, so they set off alone. Well . . . not completely alone,” Sokka added, and Natek almost smiled, remembering Bosco, the bear. “Soon the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then we’ve been travelling west. We crossed through the Serpent’s Pass a few days ago. We’ve seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what now?” Aang asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been working on a modified version of the invasion plan,” Hakoda said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sokka’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> invasion plan,” Katara put in irritably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sokka’s plan,” Hakoda said, narrowing his eyes slightly. “We won’t be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King’s armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re planning a smaller invasion,” Sokka said with a grin. “Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke,” Sokka said, gesturing to the two ex-Freedom Fighters, who smiled as they ate their breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you again, Aang,” Pipsqueak said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the best part is, the eclipse isn’t even our biggest advantage,” Sokka said, his grin widening. “We have a secret — </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Aang asked confusedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! The whole world thinks you’re dead,” Sokka said happily. “Isn’t that great?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang just stared at him, horrified. “The world thinks I’m dead?!” He exclaimed. “How is that good news?! That’s terrible!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s great,” Sokka insisted. “It means the Fire Nation won’t be hunting us anymore! And even better, they won’t be expecting us on the day of the Black Sun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, no,” Aang said, putting his hands up. “You have no idea. This is so messed up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a loud foghorn-like sound blared, and everyone’s head turned to see another Fire Nation ship approaching them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll handle this,” Aang said determinedly. “The Avatar is back.” He unfurled his glider, but then doubled over with a grunt of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no you don’t,” Natek said, snatching the glider away from him. “You’ll only get hurt even worse. And we need your element of surprise on the day of the Black Sun, or else we lose. Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Fire Lord to win?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang, wait,” Katara said, rushing over. “Remember, they don’t know we’re not Fire Nation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, just stay calm,” Hakoda said as he, Bato, and Natek all put on their Fire Nation helmets. “Bato, Natek, and I will take care of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pipsqueak and The Duke quickly used a tarp to cover Appa, Aang, and Toph, who were all hiding in a cargo space in the deck floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate not being able to do anything,” Aang growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully, you won’t need to,” Toph told him as the two ships pulled up side by side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gangplank from the other side connected the two ships together, and three men walked over to their ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander, why are you off course?” The first man asked. Natek assumed he was a general of some kind, based off of his outfit. “All western fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, we’re from the eastern fleet,” Hakoda said. “We have orders to deliver some cargo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, eastern fleet,” the general said with a nod. “Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir,” Natek said, glad that his helmet had one of those skull face coverings, so they couldn’t see who he was; surely they would have noticed how young and freckly he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?” The general continued irritably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His messenger hawk was hurt,” Natek told him. “Sprained a wing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But next time, we’ll be sure to send you </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> hawks, to be sure you get the message,” Hakoda jumped in quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The general, Hakoda, Bato, and Natek all bowed to each other before turning to walk away. However, one of the general’s guards leaned in and muttered something to the general. Natek didn’t like the look on the general’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The general and his men turned to go across the ramp when Toph jumped up from her hiding place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know!” She exclaimed before slamming her hand down on the deck of the ship and causing the ramp to crumple. The men were almost across it when it fell away into the water, taking the three men with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara and Natek worked together to create a huge wave between the ships that knocked the enemy ship away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hit the gas!” Natek bellowed, and a moment later their ship began zooming away through the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huge fireball from the other ship came flying through the air, and Natek thrust his hand upward. A large wave in the shape of his hand caught the fireball before it hit the ship. The next fireball hit the water next to the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire deck was rumbling, and Pipsqueak helped Toph send flying rocks towards the other ship. One of them damaged one of their flamethrowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, then the ship fired a harpoon at the bottom of the ship, which punctured the hull before retracting, so that water began to pour in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek raced to the side of the ship and immediately drew the water that was inside of the ship out. A moment later, he’d sealed the hole with ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna give us some cover!” Katara yelled before directing her hands at the ocean. She formed a whirlpool, which then formed tons of steam. Natek helped her use the steam to cover their ship and obscure the vision of their pursuers. However, more fireballs shot through the gloom and crashed onto the deck of the ship, damaging it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek used a tendril of water to put out the fireball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How we doing?” Toph yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things couldn’t get much worse,” Sokka said before a giant sea serpent surged out of the water behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> say things like that?!” Natek yelled irritably as the sea serpent roared. Natek remembered it: it was the one that had almost eaten Zuko alive. The one that Natek had saved him from. The one he’d bloodbent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn’t it?” Sokka yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make it too easy!” Toph yelled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sea serpent roared angrily before a giant fireball from the other ship hit it on the head. It bellowed with rage before ducking under the water and slithering over to the other ship. It then lunged out of the sea and wrapped its body around the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, the universe!” Sokka yelled as the serpent took the other ship down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the ship docked at the little Earth Kingdom town where he, Iroh, and Zuko had first entered the Earth Kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going in a huge, cruel circle, aren’t I?” Natek muttered sadly as he looked out at the town from the deck. He was bombarded with painful memories of sharing berries with Zuko in the forest to their left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re pretty hungry,” Katara said, coming up behind Natek, along with Toph and Sokka. “We’re gonna go see if Aang wants to join us to go get some food in the town. You wanna come with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed and looked back at the town. He didn’t know if he could stand it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Natek,” Katara urged as if sensing his thoughts. “You have to get off this ship sometime. Come stretch your legs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, stop being a sad sack,” Toph said with a little smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek almost smiled, too, but then he looked down at his feet with another sigh. “This is the first Earth Kingdom town I ever came to. With Iroh and Zuko. We spent a few days here . . . picked berries . . . it was nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Sokka said uncomfortably. “Well . . . you can stay here, if you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he can’t,” Toph said irritably. Her hand shot out and closed around Natek’s wrist. “You’re coming with us, whether you like it or not. You can’t just stay here sulking all the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek held back another sigh and allowed himself to be dragged belowdeck, to Aang’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Aang,” Toph said as they opened the door. “We’re going into town to find some dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang sat up from where he’d been lying on his bed, and his stomach grumbled loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am pretty hungry,” Aang admitted. “Maybe dinner’s a good idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, tie this around your head,” Sokka said, taking a red silk cloth from his belt. He handed it to Aang. “It’ll cover your arrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang stared at the headband for a few seconds before he scowled. “I’m not going out if I can’t wear my arrow proudly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t wear it, you’re gonna turn heads, and not in the good way, either,” Natek said, wrapping a Fire Nation cloak around his shoulders before fastening it. “We need to be inconspicuous. You know, undercover.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what it means,” Aang said irritably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang, come on, be practical,” Sokka said with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys go ahead without us,” Katara said, putting her hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “We’ll catch up with you.” She walked forward and sat next to Aang on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka, Natek, and Toph all looked at each other before shrugging and leaving the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In town, Natek tried to forget all the memories he had from his short time here with Zuko and Iroh. He could tell that Toph and Sokka didn’t know what to make of him, even after three weeks on a boat together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So . . . why </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you spend all that time with Zuko and Iroh?” Sokka asked, breaking the silence. “I never asked you. I mean . . . you could have gone with us, after, you know . . . after the Northern Water Tribe. After Yue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked down. “I know. I just . . . I thought me and Zuko had a . . . connection, you know? I really thought he needed a friend. And he was the first person I had spoken to in three years. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>found</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, you know? And I was right. He did need a friend. And so did I. And . . . we got along, you know? I mean, we didn’t, but we </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know that sounds weird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Toph said, half-joking. Natek chuckled sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing is, I loved to tease him and make fun of him. And I liked how he’d react, all flustered and upset and offended. I thought it was sweet,” Natek explained. “And I didn’t mind his company. I liked being around him. I liked talking to him. And even though he complained a whole lot, and was always like, you know, ‘oh, I hate you’ — I knew he didn’t hate me. Or . . . that’s what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I guess I was completely wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Sweet’ isn’t the word I’d use to describe Zuko,” Sokka said skeptically. Natek snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ve had bad experiences with him. I don’t blame you for disliking him. But I know there’s good in him. At least . . . I knew. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Again, I was wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you say there’s good in him?” Sokka demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what has he done for you to say that?” Toph asked. “What, does he make flower crowns in his spare time or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” Natek shrugged. “See those woods over there? When we first came here . . . we went on a walk in the woods together. Well, I more dragged him along at first, but . . . you guys know how I like to draw all the plants and animals. Well, I found a cool flower, and I put it behind his ear, and he let me draw him . . . and then we found a bunch of berry bushes. And we ate loads of fresh, wild raspberries together. Zuko </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> berries — they’re, like, his favorite thing ever. Well, mine too, I guess — I’m always up for a good berry. But he’s, like, totally obsessed with them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I can’t imagine Zuko eating anything other than, say, newborn babies, or the blood of his enemies,” Sokka said. “And I cannot imagine him with flowers anywhere near him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek shrugged. “Anyway, then Azula came, and we became fugitives, so we travelled around a lot. And I got to know him pretty well . . . I helped him through a lot of stuff. And I thought he was getting better. No, I know he was. But then he turned on us, back in Ba Sing Se . . . I never saw it coming. I really never did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, you helped him through a lot of stuff?” Toph asked confusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a lot of insecurities,” Natek shrugged. “About his scar, mostly. He thinks he’s ugly and hideous and a monster, and that he’ll never get his honor back and that he’s the worst prince and son that’s ever lived. And he wouldn’t even look in a mirror for the first, like . . . four months that I knew him. Because that’s how ugly he thought he was. He couldn’t bear it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is pretty ugly,” Sokka shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what he looks like,” Toph said. “He has a scar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A big one, over his eye,” Sokka answered. “It’s pretty yikes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I happen to think he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Natek shot back crossly, without thinking. When Sokka gave him an incredulous look, he coughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um. Well, at least, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now I agree, he’s totally ugly. You know. Terrible personality, and all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Sokka said as they walked into a restaurant. “Table for three, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, did you learn any Fire Nation secrets that would help us during the invasion?” Toph asked, and Natek sighed, shaking his head as they walked to their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. All I know about Ozai is that he’s Iroh’s brother, he’s a horrible person, and we should kill him. I wish we could kill him and then bring him back to life so that all of us can have a chance to kill him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the way you think,” Toph said with a diabolical grin, and Natek smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it weird that firebenders can breathe fire, but it can’t come out of their ears?” Sokka asked, and Natek nodded enthusiastically as Toph ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! It doesn’t make sense at all. If it comes out of your mouth, it should come out of your ears, too,” Natek said. “I’ll get sushi rolls, please,” he added to the waiter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roast duck, please,” Sokka said before Toph crossed her arms and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would fire come out of their ears? That doesn’t make any sense,” she said. “Wouldn’t that burn their ears?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t burn their throat,” Natek pointed out. “Besides, if it came out of their ears, they’d totally look like dragons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, yeah,” Sokka agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Toph exclaimed. “Dragons breathe fire from their mouths, not their ears! They don’t have lungs in their ears!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Natek said in a dignified voice, “have you ever met a dragon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Toph said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there!” Sokka said, slapping his hand on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Toph challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it comes out of their mouth hole, it should come out of their nose holes and their ear holes and their, um . . . other holes,” Natek said, crossing his arms to match Toph’s position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew!” She exclaimed. “Can you imagine farting fire? That would hurt. But it would probably look really funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagine if Ozai farted a </span>
  <em>
    <span>giant</span>
  </em>
  <span> blast of fire,” Sokka snickered. “Then he’d have to be banished, because he would have destroyed his own honor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> fart fire,” Natek mused. “I mean, I’ve never seen Iroh or Zuko do it. But that doesn’t mean it can’t be done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, innocent until proven guilty!” Sokka exclaimed, and he held up his hand for a high five. Natek slapped his palm against Sokka’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are idiots,” Toph said with a grin. “But that would be pretty funny. That’s the one thing I’d like to see, if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> see.” She joined their high-five, and then their food came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway through their meal, Katara joined them. Five minutes after that, Toph started a food fight, and by the end of it, they were kicked out of the restaurant, laughing and covered with sushi and noodles. Natek felt immensely better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back to the ship, Katara took some leftover food from Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go give this to Aang,” she said with a smile and a wave before disappearing belowdeck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka, Toph, and Natek climbed to the top of the ship, where Hakoda and Bato were chatting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admit it,” Toph was saying as they climbed up to the top deck. “I won the food fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not,” Sokka said. “Me and Natek won. You and Katara totally lost.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right,” Toph shot back. “Who’s the one who beaned you in the head with Natek’s sushi rolls? That wasn’t Katara.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re remembering wrong,” Natek shrugged, and Toph scoffed.</span>
</p><p><span>“I may be blind, but I’m not </span><em><span>blind</span></em><span>,” she said, crossing her arms. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“What’s going on over here?” Hakoda asked with a smile, walking over to them. Bato followed. </span></p><p>
  <span>“We’re just telling Toph how we totally beat her in a food fight in town,” Natek informed him. “Her and Katara. But she won’t admit to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t happen</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Toph maintained. “I totally whupped your guys’ sorry butts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell it to the hand, Toph!” Sokka said, shoving his hand in her face. She socked him in the arm, and he yelped with pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you didn’t get into too much trouble,” Bato said with a wink and a smile, and Natek grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. We totally weren’t thrown out or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be doing much better,” Hakoda noted to Natek, who smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel better,” he said. “A lot better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Hakoda said, before Katara burst through the door leading to the lower levels of the ship’s tower. There were tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara? What’s wrong?” Sokka asked, noticing her state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Katara?” Hakoda inquired, and he and Bato moved closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He left,” Katara blurted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hakoda asked in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang,” Katara elaborated. “He just took his glider and disappeared. He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world alone, that it’s all his responsibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s his way of being brave,” Hakoda said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> brave, it’s selfish, and stupid!” Katara shot back. “We could be helping him, and I know the world needs him, but doesn’t he know how much that we need him, too?! How could he just leave us behind?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re talking about me, too, aren’t you?” Hakoda asked sadly, and Natek suddenly felt awkward. This seemed private. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you leave us, Dad?!” Katara asked as more tears spilled out of her eyes. “I mean, I know we had Gran-Gran. And she loved us, but . . . but we were just so lost without you.” She turned away, put her face in her hands, and began to sob. Sokka moved over to her and put his arm around her. Natek looked away and stepped back, along with Toph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Katara,” Hakoda said, putting his arm around her, too. She threw herself into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand why you left,” she cried. “I really do, and I know that you had to go, so why do I still feel this way? I was so sad and angry and hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more than anything,” Hakoda told her. “Both of you. You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you every day I was gone, and every night when I went to sleep, I would lie awake missing you so much, it would ache.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked down, feeling a lump form in his throat. Now that he knew his own father, he wished more than anything that he had known him before, that he had grown up with him instead of the monster that was Sisra. He wished he’d had a good father. He wished he’d had a father. He wished his mother hadn’t died. He missed her, and now he missed his father, too. And he missed Yue, too. He wanted his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find Aang,” Hakoda said, looking up from Sokka and Katara. “We’ll find him. And we’ll bring him back. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked up at the full moon longingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protect Aang,” he whispered to the moon. “Keep him safe until we can get there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to Appa,” Toph commanded. “We can go find Aang that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka, Katara, Natek, and Toph all hurried down to the main deck, where Appa was. Quickly, they climbed onto his saddle, where Momo was already waiting. Katara sat on top of Appa’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appa, yip yip,” she said. Appa bellowed before taking off into the sky. Natek turned back to watch the boat get smaller and smaller until it was finally swallowed by darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hours of flying through the night, they finally found Aang, washed up on a tiny volcanic island in the Fire Nation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sunrise was orange and beautiful as they landed on the rocky beach and rushed over to Aang, where Momo was busily licking him awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay!” Katara exclaimed before throwing her arms around Aang. Aang smiled as Sokka and Toph also wrapped their arms around him. Appa came over and nuzzled the group with a low, affectionate growl. Natek hung back, unsure if he was welcome or not, since he didn’t really know Aang all that well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking up, Toph extended an arm out to him, and Sokka looked up with a warm smile. Returning it, Natek allowed himself to be enveloped by all their arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have so much to do,” Aang said, pulling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But you’ll have our help,” Katara told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?” Toph joked, and Aang smiled before his face fell again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the invasion?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse,” Sokka told him with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s . . . oh,” Toph said, reaching behind her for what looked like a long, broken piece of wood with red cloth hanging off of it. “It’s your glider.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang took it with a distressed expression before he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he said. “If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It’s better for now that no one knows I’m alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang jumped up onto a large volcanic rock before stabbing the remains of his glider into the lava crevices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopped off of the rock as the glider caught fire. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. The Headband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Fire Nation dance party music aggressively plays*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes he IS wearing chan's outfit minus the necklace and what about it? it's what he deserves</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I think I see a cave below,” Aang said, peering through the cloud around them.</p><p>He, Natek, and Katara were all working together to form a cloud around Appa as they flew, to disguise them from any Fire Nation individuals below who might be on the lookout for the Avatar and his friends. </p><p>Cloud-Appa descended to a rocky beach, where there was a cave close to the water.</p><p>“Shh, keep quiet!” Sokka hissed. </p><p>Aang thrust his hands out and the cloud around them all blew away forcefully, making a couple of toucans nearby squawk indignantly. </p><p>Sokka slid down from Appa’s saddle and crouched below the rocks where the birds sat, looking around suspiciously. </p><p>“Great job with the cloud camo, but next time, let’s disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut!” Sokka said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Chill out, Sokka,” Natek said as he tried to get down from the saddle. “We barely made any noise, and there’s nobody around.” He finally flopped out of the saddle and fell ungracefully to the ground with a painful thud. </p><p>“Yeah, we wouldn’t want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in,” Toph said sarcastically as she got down from the saddle and walked over to Sokka, along with Katara and Aang. </p><p>“Hey, we’re in enemy territory,” Sokka said with a scowl. “Those are enemy birds!” He pointed up towards the toucans, which were resting on the rocks he was leaning against. </p><p>“Ah, I see,” Natek said, nodding his head and stroking his chin in mock understanding. “So what you’re saying is . . . the birds work for the bourgeoisie?” </p><p>“Yes,” Sokka said seriously. “They do.” </p><p>“Huh?” Aang asked confusedly, and Momo chittered loudly from where he was perched on Aang’s shoulder. </p><p>One of the toucans hopped down onto Sokka’s head and squawked loudly. Everyone but Sokka laughed. </p><p>As they walked into the cave, Sokka leapt in front of them to inspect the ground before running to the far side. </p><p>“Well, this is it,”  he said. “This is how we’ll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave . . . after cave . . . after cave.” </p><p>“Sokka, we don’t need to become cave people,” Katara said, and Natek snickered. “What we need is some new clothes.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Aang said thoughtfully. “Blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises, we’ll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave.” </p><p>“Plus, they have real food out there,” Toph pointed out from where she was lounging against some rocks. “Does anyone wanna sit in the dirt and eat cave-hoppers?” She slammed her fist against the wall of the cave, and about ten white grasshopper-looking things hopped out from all the crevices. Natek shuddered horribly and jumped about a foot in the air when one of the cave-hoppers came jumping towards him.</p><p>“I hate bugs,” Natek said sheepishly when Sokka gave him an odd look. </p><p>“Well, Momo sure doesn’t,” Sokka said, pointing at the lemur, who was busily munching on one of the bugs. Natek shuddered again. </p><p>Momo looked imploringly at Sokka, who smiled. “Looks like you got outvoted, sport. Let’s get some new clothes.” </p><p>“That sounds good,” Natek said. Though he liked the Fire Nation armor he was wearing (he was again reminded of how similar it looked to Zuko’s old armor), he thought he would probably stand out too much in a crowd. He looked sadly down at his armor. He felt the familiar ache of longing as he missed Zuko. He had managed not to cry this morning, which he saw as a win, though he still acutely felt the large void that Zuko had left in his life. </p><p>Quietly, they snuck to a nearby house, where there were tons of clothes hanging on clotheslines; they had clearly just been washed. On the back porch, there was a man sleeping. </p><p>“I don’t know about this,” Aang said hesitantly. “These clothes belong to somebody.”</p><p>“I call the silk robe!” Katara exclaimed before jumping over the rocks they were hiding behind and running over to the clotheslines. She grabbed an article of clothing off of the line.</p><p>“But . . . if it’s essential to our survival, then I call the suit!” Aang exclaimed with a grin. </p><p>Natek smiled and vaulted over the rocks before running over to grab a red shenyi with golden silk accents and dark piping. He also grabbed a belt, plus some pants and Fire Nation boots. He’d always liked Fire Nation clothes, and he’d always liked the way shoes in the Fire Nation turned up at the toes, like the elves in the stories Natek’s mother used to read to him as a child. </p><p>Toph and Sokka took clothes, as well, and then they all dressed quickly behind the rocks. (Katara insisted upon dressing behind a separate rock. Toph, who was blind, didn’t care either way, and neither did Sokka, Aang, and Natek.) </p><p>“Ta-da!” Aang said with a grin as he tied a red silk headband around his head to hide his arrow. “Normal kid!” </p><p>“Pretty good,” Natek said appreciatively as he tied his shoulder-length hair into a top knot as best he could, though a few tendrils of wild blonde hair escaped and fell over his face. The shenyi was open at the front, exposing his tanned, freckled, well-muscled chest, as well as his arms, because it was sleeveless. He straightened his belt and stood up proudly. “What do you think?”</p><p>“That looks good,” Sokka said with a nod. </p><p>“I think you look great,” Toph said with a large smile. Natek punched her in the shoulder, and she laughed. </p><p>“Hmm . . . I should probably wear shoes, but then I won’t be able to see as well,” Toph said. She sat down and took hold of her shoes before pushing her foot through so the sole separated from the top part of the shoe. It flew through the air and smacked Sokka in the face. </p><p>“Sorry, shoes!” Toph exclaimed. “Finally, a stylish shoe for the blind earthbender!”</p><p>“How do you know it’s stylish?” Natek asked with an impish grin. “You don’t know what it looks like.”</p><p>“It’s stylish because it fits and it works for me,” Toph said, crossing her arms. “I don’t care about appearances.” </p><p>Natek punched her in the arm again, and she grinned and punched him back. </p><p>“How do I look?” Came Katara’s voice from behind them, and they all turned to look at her. </p><p>Natek supposed she was pretty, in her red silk wrap top and her matching silk skirt. Her midriff was exposed, and she had let most of her hair down, save for a top knot. It was a similar texture to his own, though less wild. </p><p>Aang blushed wildly before his eyes landed on Katara’s necklace. </p><p>“Uh, your mom’s necklace,” Aang pointed out. </p><p>“Oh . . . oh, yeah,” she said, touching it. “I guess it’s pretty obviously Water Tribe, isn’t it?” She took it off and stared at her hand for a moment. </p><p>“You can get a new one in town,” Natek said. “Now, let’s go!” </p><p>“Wait,” Katara said, holding out her hand. “What about your hair?”</p><p>“Huh? What about it?” Natek asked.</p><p>“It’s not a normal color. You’re going to draw attention to us,” she said.</p><p>“Okay, and what do you want me to do about that?” Natek asked, raising an eyebrow. “Wear a burlap sack over my head?” </p><p>“You should dye it!” Sokka exclaimed before Katara could respond irritably.</p><p>“Dye it?” Natek asked hesitantly, and Sokka nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“Yeah! I’m sure they’ve got lots of hair dye in town. Come on, let’s go find you some!”</p><p>In town, they made Natek hide behind a building while Sokka found Natek hair dye. When he came back with it, Natek looked at it warily. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Natek said hesitantly, touching his golden locks with his fingers. “What if it turns my hair green or something instead? I mean, couldn’t I just tell people it’s a genetic defect?” </p><p>“No,” Katara said, shaking her head. “You would stand out too much. We need to blend in, remember?”</p><p>Natek sighed and took the hair dye from Sokka. “Fine,” he said hesitantly. “It’s not permanent. I’ll be fine.” Then he bent his head over a nearby water barrel, soaked his hair, and began to work the dye into it. </p><p>When he’d finished and used the water from the barrel to wash the excess dye out, he made a mirror of ice and looked into it.</p><p>“Wow,” he said, squinting his eyes. “I look <em> so weird </em> with dark hair. I don’t even recognize myself. I guess this is what I was supposed to look like, huh? <em> Man </em>. I sure do look strange.”</p><p>“Well, at least you look normal now,” Sokka said, patting Natek on the shoulder. “You look like you’re actually from the Water Tribe.”</p><p>“I’m supposed to look Fire Nation,” Natek pointed out, and Sokka hesitated.</p><p>“Well, you do! You do,” he said. “We all do. Great! Let’s go shopping!” </p><p>Once they’d dealt with Natek’s hair, they accessorized. </p><p>Katara got a replacement necklace, Toph got a new headband, and Sokka and Natek both got Fire Nation hair ornaments. Aang stuffed Momo in his jacket. </p><p>“I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago,” Aang said with a smile as they walked away from the booth selling accessories. “So everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or, as they say in the Fire Nation, ‘stay flamin’!’” </p><p>They followed Aang out from behind a building. Aang pointed and winked at a man eating a leg of meat. </p><p>“Greetings, my good hotman!” Aang told the man cheerfully, and Natek, Toph, and Sokka snickered loudly. </p><p>“Uh, hi . . . I guess?” The man said confusedly.</p><p>Sokka eyed the booth where the man had gotten the meat hungrily. </p><p>“Oh, we’re going to a meat place?” Aang asked hesitantly. </p><p>“Come on, Aang, everyone here eats meat,” Sokka said with a hopeful smile. “Even the meat!” He pointed towards a large hippo-cow, which was devouring some old steaks. Natek wrinkled his nose in disgust. </p><p>“You guys go ahead,” Aang said. “I’ll just get some lettuce out of the garbage.” </p><p>“You know, fruit sounds excellent right now,” Natek said, having lost his appetite for meat after seeing the hippo-cow eat the rotten steaks. “I’m gonna go . . . find that.” </p><p>He hurried off to a nearby fruit stand and bought an apple, a peach, a plum, and a pear. He devoured them all within five seconds. They were absolutely delicious, and he was reminded of the time he and Iroh stayed in that small town, where Lien had been, and where that boy who had never eaten fruit had lived. This thought made Natek miss Iroh very much. He wondered where Iroh was. Was he here in the Fire Nation, too? Was he living in the palace? Had he forgotten all about Natek, like Zuko? Somehow, he doubted that. Iroh probably missed him, too. For some reason, the thought of this made Natek even sadder. </p><p>Soon, he found Sokka, Katara, and Toph. Together, they began exploring the town. </p><p>“Oh, isn’t that just <em> darling </em>?” Katara exclaimed with a large, loving smile, looking at a little child dressed in a pink bunny costume. The child looked uncomfortable. </p><p>“Not really,” Sokka said.</p><p>“He looks like a pink nightmare,” Natek shook his head.</p><p>“I think he looks perfectly adorable,” Toph simpered, batting her eyelashes. Natek snickered. Katara glared, but said nothing, and they moved on. </p><p>“The Fire Nation sure is nice,” Natek said, looking around at the town. He wondered where the Fire Nation capital was. He wondered where the palace was, and if Zuko and Iroh were in there right now, rubbing elbows and sharing tea with Azula and Ozai. “I sure am glad I brought my Book of Knowl — <em> OOH, LOOKY </em>!” </p><p>Natek zipped over to a patch of grass, where there was a large, beautiful flower growing.</p><p>“A rare Fire Lily! I can’t believe it! These things are <em> endangered </em>!” Natek exclaimed excitedly, plopping down on the grass in front of the Fire Lily with his book. He opened it to a fresh page and began to sketch busily. </p><p>“That’s nice,” Toph said with a yawn. “You gonna be done with that soon?”</p><p>“I need to capture its essence,” Natek said dreamily as he lovingly sketched the beautiful, elegantly drooping petals of the Fire Lily. All thoughts of Zuko and Iroh had been pushed out of his mind in favor of the beautiful blossom.</p><p>“You do that, and we’ll keep exploring,” Sokka said, sounding uninterested. “Catch up with us when you’re done.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Natek said vaguely as he drew the flower. </p><p>He sat there drawing for at least an hour before he was finished, but then he noticed another new flower, this time a Phoenix Flower — not so rare, but still exotic and beautiful, the likes of which Natek had only ever read about. </p><p>Natek kept drawing Fire Nation vegetation until the sky began growing dim, and then he had to run to get back to the cave in time for dinner. </p><p>After explaining why he was late to the others, he noticed Aang wasn’t back yet. </p><p>“Where’s Aang?” Natek asked, and Katara shrugged.</p><p>“No idea. He isn’t back yet. Oh, I hope he’s okay,” she said worriedly, and Sokka waved a hand dismissively. </p><p>“He’s fine. He probably just found some really good garbage lettuce or something,” he said. </p><p>They were halfway through dinner when Aang slid down the cave and landed on the sand outside.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Katara demanded. “We’ve been worried sick!”</p><p>“Yeah . . . <em> we </em>,” Toph muttered, and Sokka and Natek grinned at each other. </p><p>“I got invited to play with some kids after school,” Aang said with a smile as he untied his headband. </p><p>Sokka stood bolt upright. </p><p>“After <em> what </em>?!” Sokka exclaimed. </p><p>“I enrolled in a Fire Nation school! And I’m going back tomorrow,” Aang said proudly. </p><p>“Enrolled in <em> what </em>?!” Sokka exclaimed again, louder this time. A moment later, he fell over dramatically in shock.</p><p>“That sounds cool,” Natek said eagerly. “I miss school. I haven’t been since I was twelve. Oh, <em> man </em>, imagine how much I’ve missed! I wish I could go with you, but I’m probably too old.” </p><p>“Yeah, I think it’s only for kids my age,” Aang said sadly. “Sorry. You haven’t been since you were twelve?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek sighed. “I was banished when I was twelve. I haven’t been back to school since. That was one of the things I missed most when I was out on the tundra. I mean, I had private tutors, but . . . just <em> think </em> of all the things I haven’t learned!” </p><p>“Aang, I’m trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea. But it sounds . . . really terrible,” Sokka said diplomatically. He had sat up on his rock again. They were all sitting on rocks around the fire, and Aang chewed his roasted fish while he listened. </p><p>“Yeah, we got our outfits,” Toph said. “What do you need to go to school for?”</p><p>“Every minute I’m in that classroom, I’m learning new things about the Fire Nation,” Aang explained. “I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai!” He pulled out a parchment with a drawing of Fire Lord Ozai on it. Natek leaned over and narrowed his eyes at the picture, scrutinizing it. Fire Lord Ozai looked like Zuko through the eyes, and there was something reminiscent of Zuko through the slope of his mouth. Other than that, there was nothing to suggest he was Zuko’s father. Natek hated his beard.</p><p>“And here’s one I made out of noodles!” Aang exclaimed, showing them another parchment with a squiggly picture of Ozai on it, indeed made out of noodles. It was pretty good, actually, Natek thought.</p><p>“Impressive, I admit. But I still think it’s too dangerous,” Sokka said. </p><p>“I guess we’ll never find out about the secret river, then,” Aang said with a shrug. “It goes right to the Fire Lord’s palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow . . . .”</p><p>“Hmm . . . I am a fan of secret rivers,” Sokka admitted.</p><p>“But not secret tunnels?” Natek asked with a mischievous grin. He and Katara had told him about their journey through the secret tunnel with the musical nomads to get to Omashu. </p><p>“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Sokka sighed. “Fine, let’s stay a few more days.”</p><p>“Flameo, hotman!” Aang cried joyfully before running to the other side of the cave. Natek barked a laugh.</p><p>“‘<em> Flameo </em>’?” He and Sokka asked at the same time, in the same skeptical tone. This sent them into giggling hysterics, with Toph and Katara looking at them exasperatedly. (Toph was actually looking somewhere at the cave wall, but the sentiment was there.)</p><p>The next day, Natek, Sokka, Katara, and Toph lounged around the cave while Aang was at school. </p><p>“Man, I’m bored,” Natek sighed as he practiced bloodbending all the rats and cave-hoppers in the cave. “We’ve done nothing all day.” </p><p>“Do you have to do that?” Katara asked, wrinkling her nose as he made the creatures hop around and dance. </p><p>“Why not?” Natek asked. “I need to get stronger. I need to practice way more. If we’re going to invade the Fire Nation on the day of Black Sun, I need to be able to control an entire Fire Nation army with a flick of my pinky finger. I’m not good enough. But I <em> will </em> be.” </p><p>He dropped the animals and started outside to go find something bigger to practice on when Aang came skidding into the cave, panting.</p><p>“Guys! I got in trouble at school today, and I need two of you to come back to school with me to pretend to be my parents so that you can meet with the principal!” Aang exclaimed.</p><p>“Woah, woah. What?” She asked with a frown. “Start from the beginning.”</p><p>Aang told them all the whole story of how some yahoo at his school had picked a fight, and Aang had gotten the blame. At the end of the story, Katara sighed. </p><p>“I guess me and Sokka could come and pretend to be your parents,” she said, and Sokka grinned. </p><p>“Yes! I can get a fake beard and everything!” He exclaimed happily. “Come on, Katara, let’s go!” Without further ado, he grabbed Katara’s wrist and towed her after him, with Aang leading them to the school. </p><p>An hour later, they came back, with Sokka still in his beard. </p><p>“That settles it! No more school for you, young man,” Sokka was saying dramatically, stroking his fake beard. They all sat down inside the cave. </p><p>“I’m not ready to leave,” Aang said. “I’m having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don’t know what it’s like, Sokka. <em> You </em> get to be normal all the time.” </p><p>“Ha, ha,” Toph sang obnoxiously with a large, dung-eating smile, and Natek stifled a laugh. </p><p>“Listen, guys, those kids at the school are the future of the Fire Nation,” Aang said earnestly. “If we wanna change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom.”</p><p>“What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?” Sokka asked, and Natek really did laugh at that. </p><p>“I’m gonna throw them a secret dance party,” Aang said with a grin, throwing down a few slick moves. </p><p>“Go to your room,” Sokka said in a deep voice. </p><p>“A dance party, huh?” Natek said thoughtfully. “That sounds like fun. I’ll help you set it up.” </p><p>“So will I,” Toph said with a nod. “I like dancing.” </p><p>Natek set up the candles with Katara’s help, while Toph used her earthbending to create a stage for dancing, as well as rocks to sit on around the cave. </p><p>“I can’t believe we’re having a dance party,” Sokka said as he put candles on the stone tables. “It seems so . . . silly.” </p><p>“Don’t think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork,” Aang said with a smile as he tied his headband around his head to hide his arrow. Behind him, Katara was trying to get the chocolate fountain going. They’d gotten it in town earlier, and Natek was particularly excited: he loved chocolate. </p><p>“They’re coming! Everyone stop bending,” Toph exclaimed.</p><p>Soon enough, they indeed heard footsteps from outside. </p><p>“Sorry, buddy,” Aang said, walking over to Appa. “You should probably wait out back.” </p><p>Appa growled, but retreated through a tunnel to the outside of the cave. </p><p>“I know, you’ve got fancier feet than anybody . . . and six of ‘em!” Aang told Appa as he thumped into the tunnel, before turning around with a big grin. </p><p>Soon enough, all the kids were partying in the cave, and they had brought instruments, like drums and tsungi horns. The music reminded Natek of music night on Zuko’s old ship, and he tried to ignore the dark, horrible sadness he felt at that. At least the music was good. </p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, the Flameos!” Aang exclaimed as the musicians played. “Yeah, this ought to get everybody moving.” However, when he looked around, all the other kids were still standing around, not doing anything except for watching Aang anxiously. </p><p>“Now what do we do?” One of the kids asked. </p><p>“This is when you start dancing!” Aang exclaimed. </p><p>“I don’t think my parents want me dancing in a cave,” another kid said worriedly. </p><p>“Yeah, what if someone finds out?” Another one said. </p><p>“Oh, boy,” Aang said, scratching the back of his head. “Listen, guys, dancing isn’t something you think about. It’s a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you.”</p><p>“Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon, but we don’t do that here,” one of the boys said. </p><p>“Sure you do! You have for generations,” Aang said. “It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances! A hundred years ago, this was known as the Phoenix Flight.” Aang crouched down low, held his arms out behind him, and began to run quickly around the ground, still in a crouch. The kids “ooh”ed and “aah”ed. </p><p>“And this was the Camelephant Strut,” Aang said. He began doing a little dance and moved his arms from side to side gracefully. Then he dropped into a roll and popped up again next to a couple girls, who blushed and giggled. Then Aang did a backflip and ended his dance as the song ended. Everyone cheered for him, and Natek smiled appreciatively. </p><p>“Who knew Twinkletoes could dance?” Natek heard Toph say to Katara at a nearby table. Natek grinned and went to join Aang. </p><p>Aang showed Natek how to do some of the dances, and together they twirled and flipped and spun around each other. It was great fun, Natek thought, and he felt lighter than he had in weeks. </p><p><em> Being with them helps </em> , Natek thought to himself. <em> They make me happy </em>.</p><p>The surrounding kids cheered and clapped for them, and Natek laughed as he picked Aang up to help launch him into a particularly acrobatic flip (aided by Aang’s airbending, but none of them needed to know that). </p><p>Aang went over to a nearby girl and took her hand. She blushed as Aang pulled her onto the dance floor. </p><p>“And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se!” Aang exclaimed, and he began to do a little dance in place, moving his forearms out in rhythmic movements. The girl imitated him, and Natek joined in. They all fell into a rhythm, and Natek grinned. Sokka said something to Katara, who shrugged and looked away. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s it!” Aang exclaimed as more kids joined them on the dance floor. “That’s the sound of happy feet!” </p><p>More kids began to dance, but some of them put their own spin on it. </p><p>“All right, go with that! Everybody, freestyle!” Aang exclaimed. One boy really went off and began to do a lot of complex moves. The surprising thing was, they actually looked good. </p><p>The more timid kids even began to dance, and Natek smiled. Then he felt a tug on his sleeve. </p><p>“Hey, um, do you want to dance with me?” </p><p>Natek looked down to see a small girl with brown hair in a ponytail. She looked to be about twelve or thirteen. She was smiling hopefully, and Natek smiled back at her. </p><p>“Sure thing,” he said kindly before he began to dance with her. He spun her around a few times and tossed her into the air before catching her again. She giggled madly, and her face was so red she looked like a tomato. </p><p>“Ooh, toss me, toss me!” Another child exclaimed excitedly as he ran up to Natek. Natek laughed and grabbed the boy, tossed him in the air, and caught him. </p><p>“Woo-hoo!” He exclaimed happily. </p><p>“Me too, me too!” A girl screeched, and soon a line had formed in front of Natek. </p><p>“Last one, my arms are tired,” Natek panted as he caught the tenth child. </p><p>“What’s your name?” The first girl who had danced with him asked shyly. </p><p>“I — uh,” Natek said. He had been about to say his name was Bo, but that was an Earth Kingdom name. <em> One that Zuko gave me </em>, Natek thought sadly. “I’m . . . uh . . . I’m Hiro.” </p><p>“Hi, Hiro, I’m Satsuki,” the girl said with a bashful smile, and Natek smiled back at her. </p><p>Natek looked over at Aang, who looked to be asking Katara to dance. She accepted with a little smile and they took the dance floor. The kids surrounded them in a circle as Aang and Katara twirled, spun, and leapt. All the kids “ooh”ed when Katara flipped over Aang, and they all cheered and clapped when Aang dipped her at the end.</p><p>“Kid’s got game,” Natek snickered to Sokka, who grinned. </p><p>“You’re telling me. And to think, just a little while ago I was telling him how to pick up girls . . . they grow up so fast,” Sokka said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. Natek laughed. </p><p>“This is incredible,” a heavyset boy said as he danced. Natek recognized him as the timid boy who had spoken earlier. “It’s like my inhibitions just disappear!” </p><p>“Aw, that’s cute,” Natek muttered to himself with a small smile. The boy seemed so . . . <em> wholesome </em>. </p><p>A second later, though, the boy and his nearby friends made a horrified face before the boy hunched his shoulders and hid the lower half of his face behind his tall collar. “Okay, they’re back again,” he whispered meekly. </p><p>Natek whipped his head around to see an older man, a few guards, and a preteen boy standing in the cave entrance. The older man, who had a white mustache, did not look happy. </p><p>Aang danced over to Natek, and the older man’s voice cut through the music. </p><p>“He’s the one we want,” the headmaster said, pointing to Aang. “The boy with the headband!” </p><p>The guards rushed forwards to get Aang, and Natek stepped in front of him with narrowed eyes. </p><p>“Uh oh,” Aang said before pushing through the crowd to get away as quickly as he could. </p><p>“Here,” someone whispered to Natek, and they pressed a silk scarf into his hand. “Wear this on your head.” </p><p>Natek tied the scarf around his forehead like Aang’s, and he saw multiple other children do the same. Natek grinned as the guards began confusing Aang with everyone else, unable to find him. Out of the corner of his eye, Natek saw Aang and the others gesture to him. </p><p>Quickly, Natek made his way through the crowd to the back of the cave, where Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara were all slipping through the back tunnel, the one Appa had gone through. </p><p>As they entered the tunnel, Aang turned around and gave a thumbs-up to one of the headband-wearing children. </p><p>Once outside, they all climbed onto Appa. </p><p>“We’re safe, Sokka. You can take off the moustache, now,” Katara said, and Sokka stroked his fake beard. </p><p>“Oh, no, I can’t,” Sokka said, tugging on it. “It’s permanently glued to my skin.” </p><p>“Way to go, dancy pants,” Toph told Aang with a smile. “I think you really did help those kids. You taught them to be free.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Aang said with a modest smile, scratching the back of his head. “It was just a dance party, that’s all.” </p><p>“Well, that was some dance party, Aang,” Katara said with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed Aang on the cheek, reminding Natek forcefully of all the times he’d done the same to Zuko. He looked down. </p><p>“Flameo, sir, flam-e-o,” Sokka said, clapping slowly, and Natek looked back up with a grin, joining in the clapping. </p><p>“Flameo!” Natek exclaimed, and Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph all laughed as they flew away from the cave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. The Painted Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new spirit comes to a little riverside town. Natek dons his own spirit disguise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Natek wrinkled his nose as he stared down at the brown, murky sludge that Appa was trudging through. “This stuff is disgusting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang was playing a game with Momo in the sludge, where he would pop up and call Momo’s name before ducking underneath the surface. Momo would try to land on his head before Aang disappeared. So far, he hadn’t succeeded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably shouldn’t do that, Aang,” Natek called to him. “Who knows how much bacteria and disgusting stuff is in . . . whatever this is. It isn’t quite water. Mud?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang popped up from the mud and Momo quickly landed on his shoulder. “Ah! You found me, buddy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Aang looked down at the muddy water, and propelled himself out of it with his airbending. When he landed on the saddle, he was covered in brown sludge. Natek cringed away from him, missing the crystal-clear, clean waters of the North Pole more than ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys, I think this river’s polluted,” Aang said, and Natek rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not hear what I said? I told you it was. You better not get sick.” Natek crossed his arms and leaned against Appa’s saddle moodily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang inhaled deeply before pushing his fist into his palm. The mud on him shot off of him, but it splattered the rest of the gang, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Natek exclaimed in horror. “Aang, what gives?!” He used his waterbending to rid himself of the polluted sludge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang used his airbending to blow the rest of the mud off of the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that explains why I can’t catch a fish around here. Because normally my fishing skills are . . . off the hook!” Sokka exclaimed with a grin. He was sitting on the back of Appa’s saddle with a fishing pole. Natek groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you trying to fish?! The river is obviously polluted and disgusting! Seriously, are you people blind?!” Natek exclaimed irritably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Toph said, and he smiled a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your deal?” Sokka asked with a frown. “Why are you yelling at us? We’re just trying to have a bit of fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sorry if playing and fishing in a muck-filled river isn’t my idea of a good time,” Natek mumbled, looking away with crossed arms. He was having a bad day: he had had an incredibly vivid dream of picking berries with Zuko, and then he’d woken up missing him dearly. Then he’d gotten mad at himself for missing Zuko, and reminded himself that Zuko didn’t care about him. That made him feel even worse, and the terrible state of the river wasn’t improving his mood. He felt tears spring to his eyes, and he ducked his head, letting his hair hide his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad your skills aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> the hook,” Toph said, and Natek almost smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’ll need to go somewhere else to get food,” Katara said, looking over the side of the saddle. “Assuming that’ll fit into Sokka’s master schedule.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled out the long, intricate, detailed schedule he’d made of their plans to invade the Fire Nation, along with a detailed timeline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm . . . it’s doable,” Sokka said, studying his schedule. “But that means only two potty breaks today!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, maybe we can get food there!” Aang exclaimed, pointing to a little village standing above the sludgy water on planks and sticks and boards. It looked run-down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appa climbed onto a riverbank and Aang hid him with a pile of moss before they all climbed onto a rocky outcropping above the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t feel anything. Where’s this village?” Toph asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s out there, in the middle of the river!” Sokka said, pointing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure is,” said a voice from below them. They all looked down to see an elderly man standing on a wooden raft, which was moored at a small, wooden dock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Dock!” The man said. “Mind if I ask who you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re, um . . . from the Earth Kingdom colonies,” Katara told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, colonials!” Dock exclaimed. “Hop on, I’ll give you a ride into town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all climbed down the outcropping and boarded his little raft. He began to push them across the river. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you guys live on the river?” Katara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we’re a fishing town!” Dock said, directing his paddle over to point at a large factory built into a nearby cliff side. “At least, that’s how it was before the factory moved in. Army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gunking up our river. Now our little village is struggling to survive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why,” Natek said, scrunching his nose at the disgusting water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pulled up to the dock, they all got out of the boat and waved to Dock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the ride,” Aang told him before they all started off down the wooden dock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at this place. It’s so sad,” Katara said with a frown as they walked down the docks. The people there looked tired and defeated, too depressed to even move. Natek wanted to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this place is so polluted they can’t even fish, there probably won’t be any food here,” Natek said. “Or if there is, it’s probably awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to do something to help,” Katara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we can’t waste our time here,” Sokka said. “We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own.” Sokka turned to walk away, but Katara reached forward and grabbed his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These people are starving, but you turn your back on them?!” She demanded. “How can you be so cold and heartless?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not turning my back, I’m just being realistic!” Sokka exclaimed. “We can’t go around helping every rinky-dink town we wander into! We’ll be helping them all by taking out the Fire Lord!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, loudmouth!” Toph exclaimed, slapping her hand over Sokka’s mouth. “Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about taking out the Fire Lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Katara, be reasonable about this,” Sokka said with a frown. “You know our mission has to come first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think about this?” Katara snapped, rounding on Natek. “You’ve been awfully quiet today. And whenever you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk, it’s something negative! I get that you’re upset about Zuko for whatever reason, but can’t you at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be helpful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek glared at her. “Don’t pretend you know how I feel. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be here. Besides, I’m with Sokka. If these people really care so much about that factory and their junky, horrible river, why don’t they just move elsewhere? This place is a lost cause. Let’s just get what we need and go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see?” Sokka said. “Trust me, this place will be a lot better off once we, you know” — he drew his finger across his throat — “the Fire Lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Katara said, looking down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Aang said, obviously trying to diffuse the tension. “I think I saw a food stand over here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the food stand, they saw it was Dock behind the counter. Sokka rang the bell on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dock! You work here, too?” Sokka asked, and Dock turned around with a large, two-toothed grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not Dock, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shoe</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Dock’s my brother,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we just saw you,” Aang pointed out confusedly. “You’re even wearing the same clothes. The only difference is your hat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dock works on the docks, that’s why they call him Dock,” Shoe said. “And I work in the shop — that’s why they call me Shoe!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it,” Aang said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither!” Shoe said before ducking behind the counter. He brought out a box of rotten food, complete with buzzing flies. “What can I get you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked into the box to see mushy, rotting, white frog-clams and disgusting, foul-smelling old fish. Natek threw up in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ll give you a special deal,” Shoe said, seeing the looks on their faces. “If you buy three fish, I’ll throw in a clam for free!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka reached forward and poked a clam. Disgusting brown ooze squelched out of its mouth, and Katara, Aang, and Natek reeled backwards with shouts of horror. Natek felt dizzy. He wanted to be back in the Northern Water Tribe, where there was delicious </span>
  <em>
    <span>fresh</span>
  </em>
  <span> fish and delicious seal jerky and even more delicious yak-steaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just take the fish,” Sokka said with a grimace, picking up the old, rotting fish. “Mind telling your brother we need a ride back to shore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoe took the money before ducking behind the counter again. A moment later, he resurfaced with Dock’s hat on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, colonials! My brother said you need a lift,” he said with a smile before hopping over the counter and starting off towards the docks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked at Sokka, who shrugged before they followed Dock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, a child with a burn on his shoulder ran up to Katara and Natek with a pleading look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you spare some food?” The child asked. His eyes reminded Natek of Zuko when he was sad, and he sighed and grabbed the package of old fish that Katara was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, have this,” he said, handing it to the child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, but that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> our food,” Katara told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s inedible, anyway,” Natek said, wrinkling his nose. “I’ll catch us something else to eat on shore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish we could help more,” Katara told the child, who bowed and then ran off with the fish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back on shore, Natek quickly used his bloodbending to catch a skinny deer, a rangy squirrel, and a wiry hare. Aang and Katara started a fire underneath a pot they’d found, and they also purified some water to drink as Natek roasted the meat on spits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, how I miss my food storage cave</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought with an enormous pang of longing. He remembered roasting fish for himself and Zuko, and he was hit with another wave of sadness, regret, and yearning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our detour into town today has completely thrown off our schedule,” Sokka said with a frown. “It’s gonna take some serious finagling to get us back on track.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finagle away, O Schedule Master,” Toph said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for starters, it looks like we’ll need to wake up forty three minutes earlier every day,” Sokka said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Forty three</span>
  </em>
  <span> minutes?” Natek repeated incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, we only have a few weeks to get to the Fire Lord in time for the invasion and the eclipse, which, by the way, only lasts for </span>
  <em>
    <span>eight minutes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Sokka exclaimed. “And we just lost a whole day! So if we wanna make up the time and stay on schedule, we have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wake up early</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not waking up early,” Toph said, leaning back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither am I. We barely get enough sleep as it is,” Natek said, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or we could just cut out all of our eating breaks,” Sokka said, crossing his own arms challengingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Katara exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Aang said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it,” Toph spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it, how’s this?” Sokka said. “From now on we’ll take food breaks </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> potty breaks at the same time!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Natek said as Aang, Katara, and Toph all exclaimed in disgust. Then they looked at him incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Natek asked defensively. “I do it all the time. It’s not gross.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, it is,” Katara said, wrinkling her nose. “That’s horrible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well, sometimes it is if you’re using a pit toilet,” Natek allowed. “But otherwise it’s fine. Just don’t think about it too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it might be gross, but Natek’s right. It’s efficient,” Sokka said. “Either way, we have to leave here first thing tomorrow morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sighed and began to settle down to sleep. As Natek pulled his Water Tribe sleeping bag around himself, he sighed sadly. He felt generally horrible. He was tired, unmotivated, and, for the first time in a while, he missed his mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell asleep to visions of his childhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Natek awoke to Appa groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s — what’s wrong with Appa?” Natek mumbled groggily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Katara?” Aang asked at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Appa’s sick,” Katara said. Appa was laying on his side, moaning and groaning miserably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Appa sick?! That’s awful!” Sokka exclaimed, jolting upright from where he was sleeping in Appa’s saddle, which was lying on the ground next to their campsite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Sokka, I didn’t realize you cared so much,” Toph said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I care,” Sokka said. “I might as well just throw our schedule away now!” He looked up to the rest of them glaring at him. Quickly, he hugged Appa’s face. “And I’m concerned because my big, furry friend doesn’t feel well,” he added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must have gotten sick from being in the polluted water,” Toph said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t look sick,” Aang said. “Are you okay, buddy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appa opened his mouth with a groan, and they all saw that his tongue had turned purple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His tongue is purple! That can’t be good,” Aang exclaimed, pulling Appa’s tongue out of his mouth. “Katara, Natek, can you heal him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like he needs some medicine,” Katara said, inspecting Appa’s tongue. “Maybe we can find the right herbs in town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In town, things were strange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it just me, or does this place seem different?” Toph asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, are the people happier?” Aang asked as they walked along the docks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Shoe, what’s goin’ on with everyone today?” Sokka asked Shoe as they leaned against the counter of his little shack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, something amazing happened last night,” Shoe said, sipping some odd soup from a ladle. “Food was delivered to our village by a mysterious and wonderful person: The Painted Lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The painted who now?” Katara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Painted Lady! She’s part of our town’s lore,” Shoe said, placing on the counter a small figurine of a woman with a painted face, a large hat, and multiple shawls. “They say she’s a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need. I always thought she was just a legend — until now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, we don’t need to help these people, they already have someone to help them,” Sokka said, gesturing at a group of happy, playing children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously she isn’t very good at that,” Natek said, pointing at the sludgy river water. “If she exists, and she really cared, wouldn’t she take care of the water? As, you know, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>river spirit</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek, don’t be rude,” Katara scolded him, and Natek glared at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All we need is medicine for our sick friend,” Sokka said, turning to Shoe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Medicine?” Shoe asked with a sad expression. “Sorry, all the medicine we have goes to the factory. That’s why there’s so many sick people in our village.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest,” Katara said, a little too cheerfully. Natek said nothing, but narrowed his eyes at her. Did she do something to Appa? She didn’t seem the type to make him sick on purpose, but . . . she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> really want to help these hopeless river people. Katara saw him staring hard at her and looked away quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighed. “I guess you’re right,” he said before turning to Shoe. “You got any more food to sell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoe ducked behind the counter and resurfaced with a fish in each hand. Both were old and dripping some sort of odd muck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like the one-headed fish or the two-headed fish?” Shoe asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two-headed,” Sokka said after a moment of scrutinizing them. Natek, Katara, Aang, and Toph all groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You get more for your money that way,” Sokka said, turning around and brandishing the fish, which dripped brown ooze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if that thing has </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven</span>
  </em>
  <span> heads, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> eating that,” Natek said before rushing away down the dock. Katara, Toph, and Aang followed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek caught them some real food with his bloodbending before going into the nearby forest to practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He practiced his bloodbending for hours, until he had summoned every single animal and bug in the forest to stand in front of him. There weren’t as many as he had expected, most likely because of the pollution. Still, he was proud of himself. He yawned, released the creatures, and went to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the gang travelled back to the little town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dock, is Shoe around?” Sokka asked Dock, who was behind his counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me check,” Dock said, before walking out from his counter, around the back of a building, and back out again with his other hat on. “Hey there! Back again, are ya?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need more food,” Toph said. “Our friend is still sick and we can’t leave until he’s better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, that’s too bad,” Shoe said, placing a plate of four oozing, rancid clams on the counter. “Maybe if you’re lucky, the Painted Lady will visit you in the night and heal your friend!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And maybe she’ll cook us a midnight snack and we’ll all have a sing-along,” Sokka said sarcastically, picking up the plate of clams. Natek backed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe!” Shoe said, completely unironically. “You know, last night she visited us again! Healed most of our sick folks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why this place seems so festive?” Aang asked, looking around at the people, who were laughing and cheering and carrying kites and banners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, it’s all because of the Painted Lady,” Shoe said with a smile as some nearby townsfolk erected a large statue of the Painted Lady in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected by one lady?” Katara asked. “I mean, spirit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope she returns every night, otherwise this place would go right back to the way it was,” Sokka said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you say that? Look at how much better off these people are,” Katara said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, now, but without her they wouldn’t be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help, she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory,” Sokka said, imitating an explosion, and Natek nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true. These people are useless. And where was their precious </span>
  <em>
    <span>Painted Lady</span>
  </em>
  <span> when the factory moved in? Nowhere to be found. I don’t think she really exists, Katara.” Natek glared at Katara, who glared right back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if she’s not real, then how did all these people get better?” Katara challenged, and Natek took a step closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” he said in a low voice that the others couldn’t hear. “I think you know, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, but then Aang said, “Spirit magic doesn’t work that way, Sokka.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, doesn’t it?” Natek asked him. “What about during the siege of the North, when you turned into La? You destroyed the whole Fire Nation fleet with a wave of your hand, no pun intended. Not to mention the Avatar State. That’s all spirit magic, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Aang agreed. “I was about to say, it’s more like . . .” Aang made a slightly different explosion noise, and Natek rolled his eyes with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? ‘Cause I thought it was more like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Natek said, and proceeded to make another explosion sound with his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang, Sokka, and Natek grinned at each other before linking arms and making a combined “woo” noise before imitating explosions together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Natek was awoken by the sound of someone quietly getting out of their bed. In his sleepy state, he grinned widely, filled with happiness, before he quickly sat up and turned towards the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko!” He exclaimed in a whisper, his dreams still floating around his head. “Don’t be a Spirit Boy without me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” A voice that was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko’s responded, and Natek blinked a few times before shaking his head to clear it. A moment later, he realized it was Katara, and his grin faded, as well as the momentary warmth he’d felt inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep, Natek,” Katara said before standing up and walking away from her bedroll. Natek scrubbed at his eyes with his hands before frowning and following her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Natek asked groggily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the bathroom!” She exclaimed quietly. “Go back to bed!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to the bathroom,” Natek murmured, grabbing her wrist. “You’re going off to be the Painted Lady again, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I — well, I —” Katara stammered before sighing defeatedly. “How did you find out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made it too easy,” Natek replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you call me Zuko?” Katara asked curiously, and Natek drew back for a moment, startled, before he rubbed his eyes with a little sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When me and Zuko and Iroh were travelling together, Zuko had this alter-ego disguise thing called the Blue Spirit,” Natek explained. “Apparently he was kind of famous for breaking Aang out of prison or something. Anyways, it was this blue mask that he put on, and he’d get up in the middle of the night to put on his disguise and then slip out of the window like some ninja or something. Anyways, I started going along with him. I’m called the Crimson Spirit — he came up with that name — and we were the Spirit Boys. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> came up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> name. Being with him, and sleeping next to him when he did that . . . I guess I just got highly attuned to the sound of him sneaking out, so he wouldn’t leave me behind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Katara said with a thoughtful frown. “I didn’t know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to come with you, though,” Natek said quickly. “I was thinking about what Sokka was saying, about blowing up the factory, and it sounded like a pretty good idea to me. I was trying to stay awake so I could sneak out when all you guys were asleep, but I guess I was so tired that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> fell asleep by accident. Is that what you’re doing? Going to destroy the factory?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara sighed, but she looked determined. “I’m going to stop this. Once and for all,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s go put on our costumes, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had applied their face paint and put on their cloaks, they started out towards the docks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing you’re a waterbender, too, so you can come across the water with me,” Katara muttered. “Be sure to make lots of fog, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Natek whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way,” Katara said quietly, “why did you spend so much time with Zuko? I know you said you thought he needed a friend. But that’s not the real reason, is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek was silent for a few steps, and then he let out a breath of air through his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason,” Natek allowed slowly. “But . . . the real reason, I guess, is that I love him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Katara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek was about to respond, but then they heard Aang’s voice behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Painted Lady Spirit! And other spirit!” Aang called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Katara hissed to Natek, and they began to run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They launched themselves over a furrow of dirt, but Aang was hot on their heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me! I don’t mean to bother you, but my friend’s sick and we’re on kind of a tight schedule!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek and Katara descended from the rocky outcroppings onto the beach, and then stepped onto the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! But I’m the great bridge between your world and mine!” Aang shouted after them. Natek snickered slightly as he and Katara zoomed across the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara looked over her shoulder and gasped. Aang was following them across the water, creating small floes of ice as a pathway across. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Hei Bai, we’re close personal friends!” Aang called as he gained on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This kid really doesn’t give up, huh?” Natek muttered as he and Katara skated quickly across the surface. Natek swept his hands behind them and created a large cover of fog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chase continued as Natek and Katara reached the small village. They raced across the wooden board planks, but Natek and Katara looked beside them and saw Aang’s shadow following them on the rooftops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Aang shouted, waving, before he crashed headlong into a large pole jutting out from one of the roofs. Natek stifled his laughter as he and Katara raced ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way,” Katara hissed to Natek, and together they quickly left the village, speeding across the water to the opposite shore. When they reached it, Katara pulled Natek behind a rock, panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had but a moment’s silence before Aang dropped into view from above them. Natek and Katara gasped before ducking their heads, so as not to be identified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Aang,” Aang said. “I’m the Avatar!” He pulled back his headband to point to his arrow tattoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know,” Natek muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hello, Avatar,” Katara said in a weird, affected voice. “I wish I could talk, but I am very busy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too,” Aang said with a sigh. “I hate that.” He peeked under Katara’s hat slightly. “You’re really pretty for a spirit. I don’t get to meet too many spirits, but the ones I do meet . . . not very attractive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see how it is,” Natek said, offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, not that you’re ugly!” Aang said quickly, with a nervous smile. “Believe me, I’ve seen way uglier.” This did not make Natek feel any better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara chuckled awkwardly. “Uh, thank you, but . . .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem familiar, too,” Aang said, squinting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of pepole say that,” Katara said, ducking her head even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you really seem familiar,” Aang insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, we really should get going,” Katara said, turning away. “Come, uh, Crimson Spirit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek turned to follow her, but they had only gone a few feet away when Aang sent a large blast of air their way. It blew off Katara’s hat and Natek’s hood, making their hair fly loose. Katara quickly caught her hat and Natek pulled his hood up again, but it was too late. The damage had been done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara? Natek?” Aang asked confusedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Aang,” Katara said with a sigh. Natek narrowed his eyes at Aang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m ugly, eh?” Natek asked accusingly, and Aang rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I didn’t mean that,” Aang said quickly. “But — </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Painted Lady?! But how?” He pointed at Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara sighed. “I wasn’t at first,” she said. “I was just trying to help the village. But since everyone thought that’s who I was anyway . . . I guess I just kind of became her.” She dropped her veiled hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve been sneaking out at night with Natek? Wait, is Appa even sick?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might be sick of the purple berries I’ve been feeding him, but other than that, he’s fine,” Katara said. “And this is the first time Natek’s come along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you lied to everyone so you could help these people,” Aang said with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have,” Katara said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think it’s great,” Aang said with a large grin. “You’re like a secret hero!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you wanna help . . . there’s one more thing I have to do,” Katara said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean ‘we,’” Natek corrected, and Katara rolled her eyes exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said. “Now come on, both of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She led them to the riverbank right next to the factory, where giant pipes were pumping out disgusting muck into the river. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to destroy this factory?” Aang asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure do,” Natek said. “I wanna blow stuff up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sokka was just kidding, but he was right,” Katara said, ignoring Natek. “Getting rid of this factory is the only way to help these people permanently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, all three of them hurried into the factory opening. They looked around at the floor, which was made of lava. Buckets of lava hung all around them, and Aang, Katara, and Natek split up in three different directions around the perimeter. Katara used her waterbending to slice the chains holding up the buckets of lava, so that they spilled everywhere and were ruined. Aang poured a giant pot of lava into the main floor section, and Natek stood, pondering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s liquid,” he muttered to himself. “I wonder if I can . . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his hands out experimentally, and raised them, just as he would do for water. The lava moved, more gloppily than water, but it still moved, exactly as he wanted it to. He let out an incredulous laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys! Guys, I’m a lavabender!” Natek exclaimed with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! How is that possible?” Katara exclaimed. “Let me try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She directed her hands at the lava. A tiny bit of it moved, but nowhere near the level that Natek could manipulate it: he was using it exactly as he would water. He was drowning machinery and pipes in lava, making them impossible to ever use again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing that?!” Katara exclaimed angrily. “Why can’t I do it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, how is that possible?” Aang asked confusedly, mirroring Katara’s words a moment ago. Then a light dawned upon his face. “It must be because of your dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Natek asked distractedly. He was busy melting a section of pipes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad is an earthbender, right?” Aang asked with a grin. “I know you’re a waterbender, but maybe you inherited certain traits from him! That’s why you can bend lava!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Natek exclaimed. “I wonder if I can, like, move rocks and stuff. I’ve never tried.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing, guys, but we need to destroy this factory,” Katara said irritably. Natek sighed and bent lava onto more pipes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun. Can’t I celebrate my newfound power?” Natek asked, mocking sadness before he raised his arms in unison with Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, a gigantic wave of water broke through the windows of the factory, surging over everything, including the lava. The force of the water caused the side of the factory to explode, and Aang, Katara, and he all ran for the exit. As they ran, Natek used lava to crush more pipes on their way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they exited the factory, another side exploded, and Natek grinned. The giant pipes pumping the muck into the river slowly stopped their flow of sludge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, yeah!” Aang exclaimed joyfully as they walked back to their campsite. He imitated an explosion, and then he and Natek high-fived with grins of glee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh! We don’t want to wake Sokka,” Katara said, putting her finger to her lips. However, when they rounded the corner to their campsite, they found Sokka and Toph awake and waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi, Sokka!” Katara said in a fake cheerful voice. “We were just out for a morning walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? A morning walk?” Sokka repeated dubiously. From behind him, he pulled out a burlap sack filled with grass that Katara had put on her bedroll before they’d left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re the Painted Lady, I know you’ve been sneaking out at night, and I know you’ve been lying about Appa and feeding him purple-izing-tongue berries!” Sokka exclaimed. He pointed to Toph, who opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. It was purple, and she held up a small sack of purple berries, which Momo immediately began to snack on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy,” Sokka said with a glare. “We’re leaving right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek, Aang, and Katara passed Sokka, but he grabbed Aang and Natek’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how long did you two know about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found out last night,” Natek said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they packed up their things, they heard a buzzing, motorized noise. They all looked up to see a posse of Fire Nation guys on jet skis, headed toward the fishing town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Toph asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Nation soldiers are heading to the village,” Aang told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?!” Sokka rounded on Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek, Aang and I kind of destroyed their factory,” she said hesitantly, and Natek grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was great. Get this: I can lavabend, guys!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really? But that’s an earthbending thing,” Toph said in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?!” Sokka exclaimed, ignoring Toph and Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was your idea!” Katara shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was joking!” Sokka cried. “I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises! Did you even think this through?! The army’s gonna blame the villagers! They’re headed there right now to get revenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what was I supposed to do?” Katara yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave! Do nothing!” Sokka screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Katara spat firmly. “I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me!” She stood up with a fierce look on her face. “I am going down to the village. And I’m going to do whatever I can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stormed off down towards the beach, and Sokka sighed before running after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’m coming, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t wanna help,” Katara said with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need me, and I will never turn my back on you,” Sokka said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, you really do have a heart,” Katara said with a smile. She hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really does have a heart, doesn’t he?” Aang said tearfully, wiping his eyes before he looked hopefully at Natek and Toph, who were on either side of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Natek and Toph punched him at the same time, and Aang fell to the ground with a grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all hid behind some rocks to watch what was happening. A Fire Nation official was saying something angry to the townspeople before he sent a blast of fire that destroyed one of their boats. Then another jet ski zipped by. A lady on it swung out a grappling hook that wrapped around one of the posts holding a house up. She yanked on the hook and the post broke, causing the house to topple down into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it. Guys, come on,” Katara said, throwing on her disguise before rushing down to the shore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fire Nation people tried to lit explosives on fire, but Aang sent blasts of wind to put it out. They tried again, but Aang hit it with the wind so it wouldn’t light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There it goes again! Where’s it coming from?” One of the female guards asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Something strange is going on,” another guard said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back on shore, they heard Appa growl, but it was amplified tenfold, due to the cave he and Toph were hiding in. Natek quickly created tons of fog to hide Katara, who glided across the surface of the water, using her waterbending. Large bangs sounded, coming from Toph, who used her earthbending to create large booms of rocks. Sokka was playing an eerie tune on his flute, and Aang was helping to move the fog around with his airbending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fog parted to show Katara, who suddenly surged across the surface of the water to the fishing town. She was catapulted out of the water (helped by Aang’s airbending) and landed lightly on the docks, underneath which Aang and Natek were hiding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do something!” One of the guards exclaimed, and footsteps advanced along the docks. Aang took a deep breath and blew a gust of air in between the planks, sufficiently freaking the guards out. They screamed and ran away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand your ground!” The head Fire Nation official yelled, and two other guards began to advance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got this,” Natek said, and when they got close enough, he widened his eyes at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped in their tracks, trembling, and their arms twisted behind them painfully. They screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening to us?!” One of them yelled. They were forced to their knees with equal screams of terror, and Natek made them writhe around in pain a little bit before he raised his chin. The two people rose into the air with audible creaks and cracks of their muscles and bones. Then he jutted his chin downwards and jerked his head, and they slammed back onto the docks, unconscious. The watching townspeople and guards screamed in horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara waved her arms and a giant wave lifted one of the Fire Nation boats into the air before smashing it back down into another one, destroying them both. Then she threw another one into the cliffside. After it had exploded, she raised her hand threateningly. The guards raced to the side of the docks, threw themselves onto the remaining jet skis, and were gone, zooming back across the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of you myself!” The head official said angrily before sending a blast of fire towards Katara. Before Natek could react, Aang took in a deep breath and blew it out just below Katara, propelling her upwards into the air. Then Aang punched his fist forward and sent an air blast at the man, which exploded the docks and knocked him backwards into the mucky water. Katara dove underneath the water, using her bending to keep herself dry. Then she resurfaced ominously in front of the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave this village and never come back,” she said commandingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man turned tail and began to swim away. A jet ski came by, picked him up, and zoomed away quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek saw Toph and Sokka rowing towards them in a boat, and Katara surged out of the water and landed lightly on the docks again. The townspeople began to cheer happily for her. However, then Dock came forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I know you! You’re not the Painted Lady, you’re that colonial girl!” He exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re the one who gave me the fish!” A little boy exclaimed, and Natek recognized him as the boy who’d come up to him and Katara, begging for food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been tricking us! You’re a waterbender!” Dock exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The townspeople began to mutter angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a waterbender!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you act like our Painted Lady?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They began to advance on Katara, but Sokka darted in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she is a waterbender, but she was just trying to help you,” Sokka said angrily. “Because of her, that factory won’t be polluting your river and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees thanking her!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, it’s okay,” she said, walking forwards and taking off her hat. “I shouldn’t have acted like someone I wasn’t, and I shouldn’t have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn’t matter if the Painted Lady is real or not. Because your problems are real, and this river is real. You can’t wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right, but what should we do?” Dock asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can clean the river,” Toph yelled with a grin from the group of townspeople. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can clean the river!” Dock exclaimed, without turning around. Everyone cheered, and Dock smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. You know, you’re not so bad for a waterbender,” he said as Aang and Natek climbed back onto the decks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t mind keeping that a secret, by the way, would you?” Sokka asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Dock said. “Keeping my mouth shut is a personal specialty. My brother Shoe on the other hand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s a blabbermouth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Dock, are you gonna help us clean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, ma’am, I’m gonna get my other brother, Bushi,” Dock said. “He loves cleaning rivers.” He switched his hat again, this time to a straw one. “All right! I’m Bushi! Let’s get some river cleaning done!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, everyone helped to clean the river, and soon the water was sparkling clean and blue.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Sokka the Swordfighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka learns the ancient art of swordbending.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wow, this is amazing,” Katara said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all watching a meteor shower together, leaning against a rock slope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reminds me of the Northern Lights in the North Pole. Back home,” Natek said wistfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are,” Sokka said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, you’ve seen nothing once, you’ve seen it a thousand times,” Toph said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a giant meteor flashed by in a burst of blue light, and they all “ooh”ed and “aah”ed. It was absolutely huge, much bigger than the other meteors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never not seen anything like this,” Sokka said, leaning forwards. The giant meteor came lower and closer, and then it whizzed by over their heads. Then they heard an explosion as it crashed the next valley over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gotta go see it!” Aang exclaimed, and they all got onto Appa. When they flew over to the neighboring valley, they saw a giant fire where the meteor had landed, as well as a small village not too far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fire is gonna destroy that town,” Katara exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if we can stop it,” Aang said determinedly. He landed Appa, and all but Natek and Katara hopped off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a creek over here,” she said, pointing as she slid onto Appa’s head and took the reins. “We’ll bend the water onto the fire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped the reins, and Appa took off toward the nearby creek. As he dipped down and his toes skimmed the water, Natek and Katara bent the creek water into a giant wave, then flew Appa over to the fire. They released the wave onto the flames, using their waterbending to make it spray, so that it lasted longer and destroyed most of the fire. Toph used her earthbending to stamp out the fire, and Natek and Katara passed some water to Aang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, stand clear,” Aang yelled, and Sokka sighed and got up, mumbling something to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang combined his waterbending and his airbending to create a giant blast of icy water that, when it exploded, it put out the fire and shot ice water into the air, causing it to snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good work, everybody,” Aang said with a smile. “Let’s go to sleep, and then go get breakfast at the town in the morning, when we wake up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, as they were getting breakfast, Aang looked around as he set his bowl of food on the table. “These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is we don’t get the hero worship anymore. I miss the love,” Toph said, taking a bite of rice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never got any hero worship, myself,” Natek said as he ate some meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you were travelling with Zuko,” Aang pointed out. “He’s not exactly a hero.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Natek sighed, staring down at his rice ball. “You’re right. He’s definitely not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo-hoo, poor heroes,” Sokka said irritably from where he was sitting apart from them, on the edge of the railing with his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your problem? You haven’t even touched your smoked sea slug,” Katara said with a worried frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just . . . all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff like putting out forest fires, and flying around, and making other stuff fly around. I can’t fly around, okay? I can’t do anything.” Sokka looked down and hunched his shoulders, suddenly reminding Natek forcibly of Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true!” Katara said immediately. “No one can read a map like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t read at all!” Toph said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time?” Aang asked with a grin. “I mean, look at Katara’s hair, right? What’s up with that?” He picked up a piece of her hair that she had tied with a red ribbon at the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong with my hair?” Katara asked self-consciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! I was just trying to —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I appreciate the effort, but the fact is, each of you is so amazing and special, and I’m . . .  not. I’m just the guy in the group who’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>regular</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Natek said, and Sokka looked up in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, and Natek stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just shut up. That’s not true at all,” Natek said, walking over to him. “You’re probably the most special of all of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right,” Sokka said, looking away, again reminding Natek of Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, the fact that you’re a nonbender means that you’re more adept at problem-solving than any of us. You can’t use an easy shortcut to get what you want, like we can, so you have to think outside the box. You think of other ways to do things, and that is extremely helpful in planning a battle, or even a schedule to keep us on track,” Natek smiled, nudging his arm. “Not to mention how skilled you are with a boomerang. I tried to use a boomerang back in the Northern Tribe and I was terrible at it. That requires a lot of precision and knowledge of your surroundings, not to mention physics. I don’t know anybody else who can do that. Sokka, you’re the glue that holds this group together. Without you, we’d fall apart. You’re the heart of the gang, dude. You’re more important than any of us. I know I just joined you guys a month and a half ago, but . . . I still care about you. And I think you’re important. Besides, look at Mai and Ty Lee. They’re Azula’s best friends, and they’re nonbenders. But they’re still fearsome and dangerous and </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> not worthless, are they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara came over and sat on Sokka’s other side. “I’m sorry you’re feeling so down, but I hope you know that none of us see you that way,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka said nothing, but he looked like he felt a little better. He glanced up and gave a tiny, grateful smile to Natek and Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what’s gonna make you feel better,” Katara said abruptly with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Sokka asked, and Katara grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shopping!” Sokka exclaimed as they led him into a nearby store of weapons and armor. He clapped before running around, looking at all the wares. “Maybe a little something to reinvigorate my battling,” he said with a grin. Then he grabbed some nunchucks. “How about these? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi-yah</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Smack-a-dack-a-doo!” He waved them around wildly before accidentally hitting himself on the head. He crashed headlong into a stand of spears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hold off on those,” Natek said, quickly taking them from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Natek heard Aang ask Katara, and he choked on his own spit when he turned around to look. “Pretty slick, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang was wearing a giant suit of armor with a molded breastplate, a demon-shaped helmet with giant horns, and skulls, spikes, and chains on the arms and shoulders, along with a circular saw on the gauntlet. All in all, it was the funniest thing Natek had ever seen, and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aang’s tiny child face peeking out from the helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek wheezed with laughter, and he had to grab onto a nearby stand of clubs to hold himself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I need to complete the outfit is a wind sword,” Aang said with a smile as Katara’s eyes bugged out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a wind sword?” She asked, glancing over at Natek, who was now roaring with laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s where I get a sword handle, and then I just swing this around and bend air out like a blade,” Aang explained. Then he waved the sword hilt he was holding around demonstratively, making whooshing sounds with his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, nice,” Katara said unconvincingly. Then Aang began to tip backwards in his giant armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Aang exclaimed as he fell backwards with a crash. “I’ll just stick to what I got.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Sokka was trying out multiple weapons, all of which he was terrible at. However, then his eyes widened when he saw a display of swords. Singular swords, not double ones like Natek’s, or like Zuko’s dao swords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that’s what Sokka’s talking about,” Sokka murmured as he caressed a beautiful black scabbard with a golden dragon engraving on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a good eye,” the shopkeeper said. “That’s an original from Piandao, the greatest swordmaster and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked at the shopkeeper, and then did a double take, because he looked like Iroh. They had the same beard, similar noses, and the same hairline. However, this man had a long mustache, and his beard had streaks of white in it, instead of being entirely gray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Aang exclaimed as the shopkeeper walked away with his broom. “That’s what you needed all along, Sokka!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sword?” Sokka asked confusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the sword. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>master</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Aang clarified. “We’ve all had masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea! I could never have gotten to where I am now without Master Pakku,” Katara said, and Natek grinned with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. He taught me everything — well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what I know, anyway,” Natek said. “Everyone needs a teacher.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I learned from badger moles,” Toph said. “They don’t talk, but they’re still good teachers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be nice to be a master swordfighter,” Sokka said thoughtfully, pulling the sword out of his scabbard. “All right, I’ll talk to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” they told Sokka as they split up. Sokka went up the road to the master’s house, and the rest of them went back to their campsite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do today?” Aang asked as they laid at their camspite, bored out of their minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tapped out. I already picked my toes twice,” Toph said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twice?” Aang repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first time’s for cleaning, but the second time’s just for the sweet picking sensation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross,” Natek muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka’s been in charge of the schedule,” Katara said. “I’m not sure what we should be doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus, it’s so hot today,” Toph said, picking her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How hot is it?” Aang asked with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Real hot?” Toph replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so hot — it’s so hot, Momo is shedding like Appa!” Katara exclaimed, grabbing a handful of Momo’s fur before she tossed it at Aang. “Huh? Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess the jokes don’t run in the family,” Aang said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, everyone’s a critic,” Katara said in an annoyed voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Savage,” Natek yawned. “I’m gonna go practice.” He got up and went into the nearby woods to practice bloodbending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the quiet of the woods, it was much easier for him to concentrate. It wasn’t as hot, and there was shade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek took a deep breath and inhaled, raising his arms. He could feel where every single animal and bug was. He could feel every blood vessel, every vein of everything in the forest, even his own. Carefully, he selected the animals he wanted to control, and he twitched his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps and chittering broke through the trees in front of him, and suddenly there was an entire zoo of forest animals standing in front of him. He flicked his wrist, and they all rose into the air, spun around each other, and landed back on the ground. He did this many more times, exercising his bloodbending. He was there for hours before he felt like he was about to pass out, and then he stopped, panting. He looked to the side and spotted a raspberry bush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a look of disgust, he stormed out of the forest and back to the campsite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Toph woke them all up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka’s coming!” She exclaimed happily, and they all jolted awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys, what are you doing?” Sokka asked with a smile as he walked into the campsite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka! You’re back!” Aang exclaimed as they all ran to hug him. Natek hung back, instead patting the top of Sokka’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We missed you so much,” Katara said as she hugged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say something funny!” Aang told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny how?” Sokka asked, confused, but Katara, Toph, and Aang dissolved into laughter. He turned to Natek, confused. “What’s their deal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. They missed you or something,” Natek shrugged with a little smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t care,” Toph said, but she blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, that really warms my heart,” he said sarcastically. “I need some help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led them to the meteor that had fallen a few nights previous. “I need to get this thing up to Piandao’s house. I’m gonna make my sword out of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together (and with help of Toph’s earthbending), they rolled the meteor up the hill to Piandao’s house. By the time they got there, they were all sweating. Sokka knocked on the door, and a handsome, middle aged man answered. Natek supposed this was the legendary Piandao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” Piandao asked, and Sokka grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, these are my friends!” Sokka said, gesturing to all of them. “Just other good Fire Nation folks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piandao bowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite?” Sokka asked, and Piandao studied the meteorite, then smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make a sword unlike any other in the world,” he replied. Together, he, Sokka, and the rest of the kids pushed the meteorite through the gate of Piandao’s castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come,” the butler said, ushering them inside. “You must wait until the sword is forged. Then we can have the ceremony.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like hours of waiting until the sword was finished, and then Natek, Katara, Aang, and Toph were all called into Piandao’s study. They kneeled behind Sokka, who was kneeling in front of Piandao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure,” Piandao began. “You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle, and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn’t your skills that impressed me. No, it certainly wasn’t your skills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek bit his lip to keep from snickering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You showed something beyond that,” Piandao said, unsheathing Sokka’s sword. “Creativity, versatility, intelligence. These are the traits that define a great swordsman, and these are the traits that define you.” He put the sword back in its scabbard and bequethed it to Sokka. “You told me you didn’t know if you were worthy. But I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked down sadly. “I’m sorry, Master. You’re wrong. I am not worthy. I’m not who you think I am. I’m not from the Fire Nation, I’m from the Southern Water Tribe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara, Natek, Aang, and Toph all gritted their teeth, and Natek clapped his hand to his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you,” Sokka continued. He held out the sword to Piandao. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, too,” Piandao said before unsheathing his own sword and slashing it at Sokka. Natek, Katara, Toph, and Aang all jumped up to help him. Natek unsheathed his own sickle swords, but Sokka held out his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said without looking away from Piandao. “This is my fight, alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piandao and Sokka took it outside, where they began to swordfight for real. Their swords slashed and clanged against each other as they fought, and Sokka grunted as he was thrown aside by Piandao. He got up quickly and hopped onto the railing of a little bridge over a small stream. Piandao slashed his sword at him, and Sokka hopped nimbly out of its way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent,” Piandao told him. “Using your superior agility against an older opponent. Smart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to fight, with Katara, Toph, Aang, and Natek all watching on tenterhooks nearby. Sokka leapt onto a stone wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good use of terrain,” Piandao told him. “Fighting from the high ground.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka trapped Piandao’s sword underneath his own, and Natek thought he had won before Piandao freed his sword and sent Sokka propelling backwards into some bamboo. Sokka ran away into the bamboo, and Piandao followed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I hope he’s okay,” Katara muttered anxiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Sokka and Piandao came running out of the bamboo. Sokka dug his sword into the ground and threw up a load of dust and dirt into Piandao’s face. Piandao coughed and spluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very resourceful,” Piandao said, blinking madly to get the dirt out of his eyes. Sokka tried sneaking away, but he stepped on a branch that cracked under his foot. Piandao lunged forward, and managed to knock Sokka’s sword out of his hand. Sokka fell backwards, and Piandao put his sword to Sokka’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara, Aang, Toph, and Natek surged over the bannister where they had been waiting and launched themselves towards Piandao. However, before they reached him, Piandao swung his sword to the side to block them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent work, Sokka,” Piandao said. He sheathed his sword. “I think I’m a little old to be fighting the Avatar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang, Katara, Natek, and Toph all looked at each other in surprise (well, at least the first three did). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Aang asked in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve been around a while,” Piandao said. “You pick things up. Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. Try ‘Lee.’ There’s a million Lees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek thought of Zuko with a pang of sorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?” Katara asked in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way of the sword doesn’t belong to any one nation,” Piandao told her. “Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all.” He walked over and retrieved Sokka’s sword for him. “Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day you will become an even greater master than I am.” They bowed to each other, said their goodbyes, and then Sokka, Natek, Katara, Aang, and Toph left Piandao’s castle. However, as they walked down the hill, they heard a voice behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Piandao’s butler called after them. “The master wanted you to have this, as something to remember him by.” The butler handed Sokka a small, tied pouch before bowing and leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka untied the pouch and took out something small. “It’s a Pai Sho tile,” he said curiously, holding it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The white lotus. Hmm,” Aang said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it mean?” Katara asked, and Natek smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When me, Zuko, and Iroh were in the desert together, we discovered Iroh was a part of a secret resistance group called the White Lotus. It’s basically a group of old men. Maybe they’re trying to take down Ozai? I’m not sure, but Iroh is a high-ranking member. They use Pai Sho to communicate. Maybe Piandao is a member. If he is . . . it looks like he’s just invited you to join.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Sokka breathed. “That’s really cool. Oh! That reminds me.” He dug in his pocket, then retrieved a bit of the meteorite. “Toph, I thought you might like this, since you’ve probably never had the chance to bend space earth before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet! Check this out,” Toph said, and proceeded to bend the meteorite into different shapes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t think there’s such a thing as space earth,” Katara said as they all turned to walk away. “If it’s from space, then it’s not really earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you ruin everything?!” Sokka exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I missed you,” Katara said, and Natek laughed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Combustion Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sparky Sparky Boom Boom Man!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Aang, I know swimming’s fun and all, but do you really think you should be exposing yourself like that?” Toph asked. “Cover up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Aang asked with a smile as he floated in the cool blue lake water. “I’m wearing trunks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s your tattoos I’m worried about,” she said. “What if someone sees you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you even know he has tattoos?” Natek asked her as he surfaced. “How do you even know what he’s wearing? He’s floating in water. And you’ve never seen him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt the vibrations of what he was wearing before he got in the water,” Toph said. “And I’ve been told about his tattoos by one of you yahoos before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Natek said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are walls all around us,” Katara said. “It’s completely safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed contentedly as he swam around in the refreshing water. However, a moment later, he surged out of the water with a screech; he had nearly swum right into a giant spiderweb, with a fat, neon spider sitting in the center of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?” Aang exclaimed as Natek windmilled his arms and blasted himself out of the water onto the shore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A — a spider,” Natek choked, jabbing his finger in its direction. “A really big one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you sure are afraid of bugs, huh, Natek?” Toph asked with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I can deal with a lot, but I don’t do bugs,” Natek told her. “I’m so afraid of bugs a dude could rob me with a centipede. I can’t do bugs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, he’s probably more afraid of you than you are of him,” Katara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the bug tell you that?!” Natek exclaimed. “I hate it. I’m gonna live underwater from now on, where no bugs can get to me.” Natek dove underneath the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he resurfaced, Aang was sliding down an opening in the cliff wall, where the water flowed through. Natek could feel the water going all the way down, and he realized it was like a sort of water slide. A moment later, he was sliding down behind Aang, whooping and hollering. He could hear Momo chittering, as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the day going down the water slide and swimming around, and then they made camp on the shore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek was dreaming about Zuko, as he often did, but this time he felt a profound ache in his chest, the ache of missing him, of loving him, of wanting to hold him and feel his skin. Natek was kissing his neck in the dream when he was awoken abruptly by Toph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, you’re all gonna think I’m crazy, but it feels like a metal man is coming,” she said, sitting bolt upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A metal man?” Natek asked groggily, trying to hold onto his dream. He could still taste the salt on Zuko’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang groaned, and Natek saw why: there was a beam of light shining into his eyes. Natek followed the beam to the cliff above the lake, where a tall, beefy man with a metal hand and what looked like metal shoes was standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um . . . that’s a new one,” Natek muttered, scrubbing his hand over his eye. He wanted to go back to his dream. However, a moment later all his sleepiness vanished when the man exploded the side of a hill in front of them. With his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang, Katara, Natek, Toph, and Sokka all screamed and threw themselves out of the way of falling debris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph sent a rockalanche up the hill towards the man, but he exploded the rocks so that they didn’t hit him. Katara sent a wave, but he dispersed that, too, sending an explosion that almost killed Toph. Quickly, Natek formed a bunch of fog to obscure the guy’s vision, unconsciously making note of how nice Sokka looked with his hair down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is crazy!” Sokka exclaimed as they all took cover behind some rocks. “How can we beat a guy who blows things up with his mind?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can! Jump on Appa! I’ll try to distract him,” Aang yelled. He ran off into the fog, and a moment later they heard a bunch of blasts as the metal man tried to explode him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I hope he’s alright,” Katara said worriedly as they all climbed onto Appa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine, he’s the Avatar,” Sokka said as he hauled himself onto Appa. “Yip yip!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appa roared and took off, and as they banked around a hill, Aang descended lightly into Appa’s saddle, where Katara embraced him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was random,” Toph said, and Natek nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Where did he come from? And where did he go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Katara said with a frown. “I get the feeling he knows who we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, they were using their cloud disguise to travel to a volcanic island that Aang had told them used to be the home of Avatar Roku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There it is!” Aang said, pointing to the island below them. “That’s Roku’s home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But . . . there’s nothing here,” Katara said as they landed. Toph hopped down from Appa and put her hand to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there is,” she said. “An entire village. Hundreds of houses. All completely buried in ash.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez,” Natek said, pushing his hair back from his eyes. “I wonder what happened here. I mean, a volcano erupted, obviously, but . . . did the people get away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Aang said. “I have to go meditate. I wonder what Avatar Roku is going to show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I wish I could come with you,” Natek said longingly. “I love history. It would be cool to see what the history books don’t teach us. You better remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>every single detail</span>
  </em>
  <span> he shows you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do,” Aang said with a smile. He sat down on a cliff to meditate, and his tattoos began to glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to wait until he gets back,” Katara said, pointing to the ground. They all sat down, and Natek sighed to wait for Aang to come back from the spirit world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited for hours and hours, passing the time by telling stories about their childhoods. However, then Aang got up (eyes still closed), turned around, squatted, grunted, and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they have bathrooms in the spirit world?” Katara asked, wrinkling her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, they do not,” Sokka replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited a little longer, and then Aang woke up for real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys,” he said with wide eyes. “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell us!” Natek urged, and Aang began telling them all that Avatar Roku had shown him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got to the part about Sozin, Natek’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sozin and Roku were</span>
  <em>
    <span> friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! That’s crazy! I never knew that. It makes sense, though,” Natek said, leaning forwards interestedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Aang told them about Sozin ripping up grass and dropping it gently on Roku’s face, Natek laughed. “They sounded really close,” Natek said. “Tender, even. I wonder how Roku could have been friends with Mr. Genocide Man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang kept talking, and Natek smiled as he described their birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So, we agree that they were, like, banging at this point, right?” Natek asked, and Katara gasped. Sokka and Toph laughed, and Aang tilted his head confusedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Aang asked, and Natek looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, like” — he made an obscene hand movement — “</span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. They totally were.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They most certainly were not! They were just friends!” Katara exclaimed, but Toph burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Natek’s right, they really were,” she said amid gales of laughter. “How else do you explain the hair ornament? Now,</span>
  <em>
    <span> that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I call tender. You don’t just give your hair ornament to any old goober, even the Avatar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see?” Natek said, punching Toph in the arm. “Toph agrees with me. Besides, you can’t be childhood best friends with someone and grow up with them and spar with them and know everything about each other and pretend you’re not sad when they leave for twelve years and give them your hair ornament, which is sacred, without being at least a</span>
  <em>
    <span> little</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit in love with them. Right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when you put it that way . . . okay, I’m convinced,” Sokka said with a shrug. “If I had a childhood best friend that’s not Katara and did all that with them, I’d probably be in love with them, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I continue?” Aang said, and they all nodded. When he got to the part about Roku’s wedding, Natek burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told him ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s over</span>
  </em>
  <span>’?!” Natek exclaimed. “That’s, like . . . did he just break up with him?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph laughed. “See, Katara?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s no denying it at this point,” Sokka said, and Katara sighed, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I . . . maybe,” she said defensively. “Continue, Aang.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang told them about Roku and Sozin’s deteriorating relationship, how they didn’t speak for twenty-five years, how Roku’s volcanic island (the one they were on) erupted, and how Sozin betrayed him in his final moments. And, of course, how Sozin, after Roku’s death, oversaw the genocide of the Air Nomads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Natek said after a moment. “That’s intense. Also, somewhere in there, he outlawed homosexuality in the Fire Nation. So. There’s that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I forgot about that,” Toph said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean after all Roku and Sozin went through together, even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him like that?” Katara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like these people are born bad,” Toph said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not true,” Natek said at the same time Aang said, “No, that’s wrong.” They looked at each other for a moment before Natek cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that was the point of what Roku showed me at all,” Aang said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what was the point?” Sokka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roku was just as much Fire Nation as Sozin was, right?” Aang pointed out. “If anything, their story proves that anyone’s capable of great good and great evil. Everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation have to be treated like they’re worth giving a chance. And I also think it was about friendships.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek stroked his chin. “So what you’re telling me is . . . Sozin was in love with Roku since childhood, but Roku liked that Ta Min chick, right? And maybe they messed around, and Roku loved Sozin but more in, like, a friend way? Or maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a dating way, but he just thought it would be better to like Ta Min or something like that. Anyway, so Sozin was all hurt by that but pretended not to care. And then he was all, you know, ‘Oh, Roku, take my sacred hair ornament, I’m giving it to you because I totally think of you as a friend,’ and Roku was like, ‘Oh, my dearest bestest friend Sozin, of course I will wear this until literally my death day, but that’s totally platonic, and also I’m leaving for twelve years.’ So he left and then came back after mastering the elements, and Sozin was all happy to see him, like ‘Whoo, the love of my life is back!’ But then Roku cozies up to Ta Min again and they get married, and Sozin’s the best man but he’s all edgy because he’s in love with Roku still. So he gets all, you know, ‘I’m gonna colonize the earth,’ and Roku is like, ‘Dude, at my </span>
  <em>
    <span>wedding</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’ But Sozin is mad because Roku rejected him and he couldn’t handle that. So then they have their big fight and Roku is all, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s over</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ and Sozin’s heart totally breaks. But instead of healing, his heart gets all cold and crusty because he internalizes his pain. And then he grows to hate the Avatar, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> Avatars, so that’s why he wants to wipe out the Air Nomads. And he also outlaws homosexuality because seeing other people have what he didn’t get to have made him super mad, I bet. And heartbroken. So he gets rid of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which really only hurts himself because then he can’t get over Roku, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or move on. So by the time the volcano erupts, Sozin probably goes to help with genuine intentions but then realizes that he’ll be more successful without Roku. And his heart was so shrunken and shattered that he just left Roku to die and buried his feelings and his grief. And . . . so that’s why the Air Nomads were wiped out, because he knew that the next Avatar was gonna be an airbender and he hated all Avatars because of his experience with Roku. Wow, that dude had some serious pain, huh? Messed up morals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was silent after Natek finished his speech. They just looked at him, and Natek cleared his throat again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. Did I get that wrong?” Natek asked sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a bolt of lightning cracked loudly in front of them, and a tall apparition appeared. All their jaws dropped as they saw that it was Avatar Roku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right, young prince,” Roku said in an echoing voice. “That is indeed what happened. I am impressed, I must admit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avatar Roku! Woah,” Natek breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avatar Roku!” Aang exclaimed happily. Katara’s eyes were wide, and Sokka’s jaw was on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Toph asked. “I can’t feel anyone new. Where’s the voice coming from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, Sokka turned her head toward where Roku’s spirit was standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sozin and I were indeed involved when we were youths,” Roku continued. “I do not regret it, nor will I hide it. I loved Sozin greatly, and he loved me. But it is true that I wanted children, which Sozin could not give me. And I felt an attraction to Ta Min. So, ultimately, I chose her over Sozin. Sozin did not take it well, though he tried to hide his pain. He became bitter and distant. He was never the same. This, I do regret: causing my best friend pain, that which ultimately led to my and the Air Nomads’ demise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Natek said again. “But couldn’t he have just moved on? Found some other guy to love? Why did he have to wipe out all the Air Nomads?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sozin was a man set in his ways, and he was determined. And he was the Fire Lord, which meant he was powerful,” Roku said. “This power went to his head. And he did not make the right choices, so afflicted was he by his heartbreak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucks,” Toph said. “Sounds like he was kind of a loser.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roku sighed. “He did make many problems. Problems which, unfortunately, Avatar Aang has to deal with. But I know that he will master the four elements, and I know that he will right the wrongs that have been made. I believe in him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, there was another bolt of lightning, and Roku was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot believe that Avatar Roku just astral-projected to confirm that he was in love with Sozin,” Sokka said in awe, looking at Natek. “You really hit the nail on the head, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess so,” Natek said, also astounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they were also lifelong friends,” Aang said with a smile. “Until they argued, anyway. But Roku was trying to show me that friendships are important. He was friends with Gyatso, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?” Toph asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not,” Aang said, sliding his hand into hers. Katara took her other hand, and Aang took Natek’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, scientifically speaking, there’s no way to prove that —” Sokka began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sokka, just hold hands,” Katara said irritably. Sokka complied, and Natek smiled. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Fire Nation Capital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek gets his fortune read and sees Zuko.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were visiting the Fire Nation capital. </p><p>Natek had insisted on it, telling them that it would be best to case the joint before they attacked on the day of Black Sun, so they could get the lay of the land. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph had agreed, but Katara had given him a sad, knowing look. Natek knew that <em> she </em> knew the real reason he wanted to go: he wanted to catch a glimpse of Zuko. </p><p>As they walked down the streets, Natek noticed how much fancier everything was here. His own shenyi was a bit dirty from sleeping on the ground, as was everyone else’s. His dyed brown hair was greasy and a little lank, and he didn’t smell excellent. Next to these higher-class people in higher-class Fire Nation robes, Natek felt . . . dingy. </p><p>“Wow, look at all this,” Sokka said. “Pretty cool. Too bad we’ll be razing it to the ground when we invade.” </p><p>Natek clapped a hand over his mouth. “D’you maybe wanna put a lid on it, Sokka? Or at least speak <em> quieter </em>? We don’t need the whole capital to know our plan.” </p><p>“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Sokka grinned sheepishly and Natek dropped his hand. </p><p>For lunch, they (excluding Aang) got roast fish to eat, as well as lots of good fruit. As they ate, they continued to walk around. </p><p>“I think maybe we should, you know, get clean,” Natek said as they passed a group of girls, who all looked at them distastefully. “I feel dirty.” </p><p>“Yes, I agree,” Katara said. “Look, a bathhouse, over there! We’ve got some money left. Let’s all go take a bath.” </p><p>They bathed thoroughly, and also used their leftover money to clean their clothes. When they came out, they looked fresh and good as new. </p><p>“Excellent, I feel much better now,” Natek said as he tied his damp brown hair into a top knot. </p><p>“Let’s go shopping!” Sokka exclaimed with a grin, but Katara shook her head. </p><p>“We can’t. We just spent all our money at the bathhouse.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s not an issue,” Natek said with a smile. Katara raised her eyebrow. </p><p>“What, are you going to use your dashing good looks to get us free things?” She asked sarcastically, and Toph and Aang laughed. </p><p>“Well, thank you for your utmost faith in my dashing good looks,” Natek deadpanned. “But no. I had something a little more . . . <em> illegal </em> in mind.” </p><p>“Stealing?” Toph asked with a giant grin. </p><p>“<em> Bingo </em>,” Natek said. She punched his arm excitedly. </p><p>“What? We are not stealing,” Katara said firmly. </p><p>“Oh, don’t be such a wet blanket, sweetness,” Toph said dismissively. “These people are rich and we’re not! Where’s the harm in stealing from the rich? They’ll just get more money.” </p><p>“Exactly,” Natek said.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Aang said hesitantly. “Won’t we get in trouble?”</p><p>“We won’t get in trouble if we’re not caught,” Natek told him. He led them behind an old, abandoned-looking building. Luckily, they were at the edge of town. “Katara, hand me that knapsack you’re carrying.” </p><p>She handed him the backpack she had on, and Natek dug through it until he found his black cloak and the face paint they still had, from when Katara had been the Painted Lady. Quickly, he threw on the cloak, painted the colors onto his face, and retrieved his swords. </p><p>“Oh, it’s Water Tribe warrior makeup,” Sokka said, pointing at Natek’s face. “But in red instead of black and blue.” </p><p>“Yep,” Natek said, strapping his swords to his back. “Be right back.” Quickly, he scaled the building. Once he was on the roof, he scanned the people below for any folks who might be carrying lots of money. Soon enough, he spotted a fat, rich man walking down a nearly-empty street of little shops, along with his attendants. Natek smirked and used the rooftops to travel over to the man. Leaping down from the rooftop, he quickly took out all the attendants without even having to use his swords. Then he advanced on the man, who cowered. </p><p>“Please, don’t hurt me,” the man whimpered, and Natek smirked. </p><p>“Give me all your money, and I won’t,” he said. Quickly, the man handed over a sack of money. Natek took it, weighed it in his hand, and then turned back to the man. “This isn’t all of it.” </p><p>“Wh — what are you talking about? Of course it is!” The man said in a high, nervous voice, and then gave an anxious little giggle. Natek narrowed his eyes and advanced on him threateningly. </p><p>“Okay, okay, fine! There!” The man reached into his pocket and took out a smaller sack of gold coins. Natek took it, nodded at the man, hopped back onto the roof, and was gone. </p><p>“Money problem solved,” Natek said, as he got back to where Katara, Toph, Aang, and Sokka were still hiding behind the building. </p><p>“That was fast,” Katara said suspiciously, and Natek gave her a grin. </p><p>“I’ve had experience. Anyway, here’s the dough,” he said, handing her the two sacks of coins. Her eyes widened as she took them. </p><p>“This is a lot!” She exclaimed. “This is more than enough for a day of shopping! This will last us a while, if we’re careful with it.” </p><p>“Yeah, so don’t buy, like, seventeen purses, okay, Sokka?” Natek asked with a grin, and Sokka glared at him. </p><p>“I bought <em> one </em> purse <em> one </em> time! And it’s not even a purse, it’s a <em> bag </em>.”</p><p>“So, a man purse,” Natek clarified. “There’s nothing shameful about a man owning a good, solid purse, Sokka! Own it!” </p><p>“I do own it. I bought it,” Sokka said, crossing his arms defensively. Natek grinned. </p><p>“You sure did. Now, let’s hit the shops.” </p><p>“Um, Natek?” Aang asked, pointing at Natek’s face. </p><p>“Oh! Right,” Natek said. He quickly took off his cloak and face paint. “<em> Now </em> let’s hit the shops.” </p><p>As they walked through the streets, Aang laughed and pointed at a little building, advertising “Fortune Teller.” </p><p>Katara wrinkled her nose. “Ugh. I’ve had enough fortune telling to last me a lifetime.” </p><p>“Why’s that?” Natek asked curiously, and quickly Katara explained what had happened the last time they had had their fortunes told. </p><p>“But Aunt Wu told me I would marry a powerful bender,” Katara said, blushing as she glanced over at Aang. Natek smirked. </p><p>“Aw, that’s cute. I wanna see what they say about me. Maybe I’ll be the Avatar in another life or something. Ooh, or maybe I’ll win a seal-jerky-eating contest and it will be my proudest achievement.” </p><p>Katara smirked. “We’ll wait outside while you do that.”</p><p>“Cool. Thanks, Katara,” Natek grinned before grabbing a few coins and running to the fortune teller’s shop. </p><p>“Welcome,” said a misty voice as soon as he entered. A small woman came shuffling towards him. She had wild gray hair, layers of shawls, and giant glasses that magnified her eyes, making her appear as though she were a bug. </p><p>“Hello,” Natek said, a little nervously. </p><p>“I am Madam Romantra, and I will tell your fortune . . . for a small fee,” she said with a toothless grin, holding out her hand. Natek smiled and dropped his coins into her hand. </p><p>“You should say ‘I’ll tell your fortune for a small fortune,’” Natek told her, and she thought for a moment. </p><p>“That’s a good one, kid. I’ll have to keep that in mind,” she said, dropping her misty tones for a moment. “Come on back to the crystal ball.” </p><p>Natek followed her through her heavily-incensed shop to a back room, where there was a little table with a crystal ball, surrounded by intricately patterned pillows. </p><p>“Sit,” Madam Romantra said, gesturing to one of the pillows. “And gaze deeply into the crystal ball. Envision your question . . . think about it . . . roll it around in your head. The spirits are listening.” </p><p>“Oh. Well, I don’t really have a question,” Natek said, tilting his head. “I thought you’d just read my palm and tell me what it means, or something.” </p><p>“Ah, I see,” Madam Romantra said. “You want to know your future.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Natek shrugged. “Let’s see what’s in store for me. Who will I marry? Will I win a seal-jerky-eating contest? Will I save the world?” </p><p>Madam Romantra chuckled. “Well, let’s see, shall we? Your hand, please.” She held out her own, and Natek placed his on top of it. She took his hand with her wizened fingers and turned it over, tracing his palm. </p><p>“Hmm . . . your life line is extraordinarily long . . . you will live a long life,” she told him. “You have water hands . . . interesting for someone from the Fire Nation, but not unheard of.”</p><p>Natek looked at her anxiously. “Haha, yeah, weird.” </p><p>“Those who have water hands are in tune with their emotions, intuition, and psychic ability. They are creative . . . they are also extremely sensitive and their feelings are easily hurt, causing undesirable interpersonal stress.” </p><p>“I’m not <em> that </em> sensitive,” Natek said defensively. “I mean . . . I get upset when people are rude to me, but . . . I mean, I’m not that sensitive,” he trailed off in a mumble. Madam Romantra chuckled. </p><p>“There is nothing to be ashamed of, child . . . emotions are nothing to be ashamed of . . . and I can see that you are in love?” </p><p>“Woah,” Natek said in surprise. “What made you think that?” </p><p>“This right here,” she said, tracing a line on his palm. “The heart line . . . you are deeply in love with someone. But they cause you pain, yes?” </p><p>Natek froze before nodding. “Yeah.” </p><p>Madam Romantra hummed in agreement. “Yes . . . .” She looked over at her crystal ball and closed her eyes as she moved her hands over the surface. “You will have a long life . . . you will have much happiness in your life. There will be hardships, but you will know a great love . . . however, I see nothing about seal-jerky-eating contests.” </p><p>Natek laughed. “That’s okay. I guess I’m too powerful to compete.” </p><p>Madam Romantra chuckled. “I can see you will marry someone powerful . . . this person is passionate . . . I can see they have a great love inside them, a large heart . . . kind . . . though they can be rash, they can be obstinate, they can be angry . . . but this does not make them undeserving of love . . . you will love them intensely.” </p><p>“Wow, that sounds cool,” Natek said eagerly. Zuko flashed through his mind, and then Jet. Briefly, Natek wondered how Jet was doing. He missed him. </p><p>“Indeed. I also see a great destiny for you . . . very soon, actually . . . oh, my . . . how unprecedented,” Madam Romantra said, narrowing her eyes at her crystal ball. “You are destined to . . . to save the world! Oh, my . . . this is unlike anything I have ever seen . . . you will face a great challenge, but you will not be alone . . . you will face it with people you care about!”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I know that,” Natek said with a nod. “Thanks for the fortune. I really appreciated it.” </p><p>“Uh, but —” Madam Romantra spluttered confusedly as Natek rose from the floor and began to walk out. “But, what do you mean you know?” </p><p>Natek said nothing, but waved and smiled as he walked out of the shop and into a large crowd. </p><p>“Woah,” Natek said to himself. “What’s going on out here?” </p><p>“Natek!” Katara exclaimed, grabbing his wrist. Natek looked around and saw Toph, Aang, and Sokka rushing over, too. </p><p>“What’s happening?” Natek asked them. “Why is this huge crowd here?” </p><p>“Because of that,” Sokka said darkly, pointing to the center of the crowd. Rising up from the middle was a gilded palanquin. “We’re closer to the palace than I thought.”</p><p>“What?” Natek said, pushing through the crowd towards the palanquin. Natek saw that four attendants were carrying it, dressed in palace garb. </p><p>They carried the palanquin to a very fancy restaurant a short ways away before setting it down in front of the restaurant. The crowd followed, and so did Natek. </p><p>The door of the palanquin opened, and Zuko stepped out. </p><p>Natek’s jaw dropped. He was dressed like Azula, his dark hair was up in a bun, and he looked . . . happy. He was smiling, anyway, and Natek saw why as he held out his hand. </p><p>Another hand took Zuko’s, and a thin, angular girl with dark hair in multiple buns stepped out behind him. She was dressed in dark clothing, and she seemed quite gloomy. She was clearly Zuko’s girlfriend, and Natek cringed as Zuko kissed her. He felt like he was sinking. He felt like he was falling. He felt like he was dying. </p><p>Zuko smiled at the girl like she was the only thing in the world. Like he loved her. </p><p>“Watch your step, Mai,” Zuko said, leading the girl to the restaurant, and Natek felt his heart jolt: Mai. The girl that Zuko had talked about before, the one from his childhood. This was her. </p><p>Natek took a step back. It felt so odd to be this close to Zuko and not talk to him. Natek felt his eyes fill with tears against his will. </p><p>Just before they entered the restaurant, Zuko looked up to wave to the crowd, a rare smile on his face. As Zuko waved, his golden-yellow eyes roved quickly over the crowd, straight over Natek. Then Zuko did a double take. </p><p>Those golden eyes widened as they locked onto Natek’s blue ones, and Zuko’s mouth dropped open in a perfect O. Zuko gave Natek a once-over, taking in his brown hair and his Fire Nation clothing. </p><p>Natek held his gaze for a few moments before turning abruptly and stalking back through the crowd. </p><p>“Wait! Wait, come back,” Natek heard Zuko say, and then he heard Mai’s voice.</p><p>“Who are you talking to?” She sounded bored and blase. </p><p>“I . . . nobody,” Zuko said, and Natek pushed through the crowd steadily until he reached the end of the wall of people. </p><p>“Let’s go,” he said shortly to Aang, Toph, Katara, and Sokka before storming past. </p><p>“He didn’t see you, did he?” Katara asked anxiously as they jogged to keep up with Natek’s long strides. </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek snapped, rounding on her. “He did. So we’re leaving. Come on.” </p><p>“He saw you?!” Sokka exclaimed. “Now he’s going to send the whole army after us!” </p><p>“No, he isn’t. I just want to get out of here,” Natek said, and with that, they left the Fire Nation capital as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>this chapter was kind of about palms and hands and stuff so i figure i'll insert a pic of natek and zuko holding hands LMFAOOO</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Scamming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek, Aang, Sokka, and Toph have some fun and scam rich people into giving them money. Alternate description: Toph murders Katara without earthbending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toph ran, panting, into the town square in the Fire Nation capital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they were camping outside of it, they visited it nearly every day; it wasn’t a long walk. And now, he, Katara, and Toph had found a great way to make money that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> stealing, because Katara had read Natek the riot act after his jaunt as the Crimson Spirit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nearby Fire Nation guards sent forth a net that wrapped around Toph and sent her tumbling to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you do this to me?!” She exclaimed. “You betrayed me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brought this on yourself,” Katara said, scowling and crossing her arms. “I had no choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take her away,” Natek said, sticking his nose up in the air as Toph was dragged away. However, he regretted looking up instead of to the side, because it meant he had to look at the giant, ugly Ozai statue they were standing underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked at Toph getting dragged away and thought about the events of three days earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been training Aang when Katara and Toph had gotten into an argument, which subsequently turned into a bending battle between them. Natek and Sokka had been down to sit and watch them duke it out, but Aang had said maybe it was better if they just walked around a little town on the outskirts of the capital instead, to cool off, while Katara stayed back at the campsite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t cool off when you’re in the Fire Nation,” Natek said, fanning himself as they walked down the street. “I miss the North Pole. It was never hot there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at all those messenger hawks,” Sokka said, pointing to a nearby roost. “You know, I’ve been thinking about getting one for myself. That way, I wouldn’t have to talk to anyone. I could just send them messages.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta say, I like the idea of not talking to you,” Toph said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t read, Toph,” Natek said, still fanning himself. “And, Sokka, then you would never use your voice, and then it would get all gross and crackly, and then your vocal cords would start to rot, and then your entire throat would collapse in on itself and develop a black hole that sucked everything around it in, including the rest of your body, and then it would kill you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right,” Sokka said dubiously. “That can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen. Um. Can it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It totally can,” Natek said seriously. “Trust me, I’m a healer. That happened once in the North Pole. Nearly destroyed Agna Qel’a.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s Agna Qel’a?” Toph asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The capital city of the North Pole,” Natek explained. “Most everyone lives there. There are a couple small villages scattered around in the tundra above the capital city, but they’re few and far between. I never found any when I was banished, out on the tundra. I guess I never went far enough or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, guys, what are we gonna get with our last silver piece?” Aang asked, holding up the silver piece in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can get more money,” Natek said easily. “Just let me put on my disguise and I’ll get us cash real quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why go through all that trouble when we can get more money right there?” Toph asked, pointing down towards a group of men sitting in a circle, in a lower alleyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all hopped down to see what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like a man put a small pebble on the table, put three bowls on the table (with one covering the pebble), and switched around the bowls to confuse everyone as to where it was. If you guessed right, you’d get money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is where you seeing people are at a disadvantage,” Toph said. “Everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last minute. But I can feel it with my earthbending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent,” Natek chuckled under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the man in front of them picked incorrectly and then left, Toph stepped forwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You there!” The man with the bowls said. “Want to play a friendly game?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I possibly play? I’m blind,” Toph said innocently, waving her hand in front of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to see to be lucky,” the man said, and Toph sat in front of the bowls. She pretended to feel around for where they were, and once she’d found them, she pulled out the silver piece and placed it on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man switched the bowls around quickly, and Natek squinted his eyes, trying to catch when he would switch the position of the rock. He didn’t see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Toph pointed at the bowl on the left, and when he lifted it up, there was the pebble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, fancy guessing,” the man said with a sly smile. He tossed two silver pieces down on the table for her. “You are amazing at this. Would you like to make the game a little more interesting?” He flipped some coins around his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More interesting? How?” Toph asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s say you toss in your friend’s fine sword here?” The man said, pointing at Sokka’s meteor sword. “Then I’ll put up twenty silver pieces against it, and that’s more interesting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph grabbed Sokka’s sword. “I’ll do it for forty silver pieces,” Toph said. Sokka gasped in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forty silver pieces it is,” the man said with a slick smile, putting the coins into a small sack. He switched the bowls around rapidly, and Natek looked avidly between his face and Toph’s, looking for some sign that he was cheating her. She smirked slightly, and Natek let out a silent breath of relief. She had this handled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the guy was finished switching the bowls around, Toph pointed at one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy smirked. “Sorry, little lady, but — huh?” The man goggled at the pebble, which was lying right there underneath the bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won!” Toph exclaimed happily. Aang winked, Sokka quickly snatched his sword, Natek snatched the money bag, and they ran off laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go shopping!” Sokka exclaimed happily, and they went to a nearby grocery cart to get food. (Sokka bought himself a new armband.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back to camp, Katara looked up in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you guys get the money to buy all this stuff?” She asked as Aang, Sokka, Natek, and Toph all set down the baskets of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toph got us the money!” Aang said as he ate an apple. “She scammed one of those guys in town who moves the shells around all sneaky-like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She used earthbending to win the game! Classic!” Sokka said happily, and Natek grinned. He threw an arm around Sokka and punched Toph in the arm. Toph punched him back with a smile as she chomped her own apple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so she cheated,” Katara said with a little glare. Natek narrowed his eyes at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was cheating,” Natek pointed out. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Forty</span>
  </em>
  <span> silver pieces, Katara!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I cheated a cheater. What’s wrong with that?” Toph asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, this isn’t something we should make a habit out of doing,” Katara said. Natek scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? We deserve the money more than they do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> have warm beds to go home to at night. What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> have? Sleeping bags on the cold, hard ground. They have a roof over their heads. We have . . . Appa. No offense, Appa,” Natek added to the sky bison, who lowed gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Toph exclaimed, eating her apple. “Is it because it’s fun, and you hate fun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate fun!” Katara protested. She grabbed Momo and put him on her head. “See? Fun!” Momo slid off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Natek said skeptically. “Well, if you don’t hate fun, then come scamming with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Katara asked in surprise. “Oh, I don’t know . . . .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara,” Aang said, standing up, “I’ll personally make you an Avatar promise that we won’t make a habit of doing these scams.” He pushed up his headband to show his arrow and bowed to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ is, but I’m making no such promises,” Natek said, crossing his arms. “Come on, we gotta eat somehow, right? I’ve had my fill of begging at the side of the streets like a common vagrant.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a</span>
  </em>
  <span> prince, he added mentally, but thought it would make him sound too much like Zuko to say it out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next few days, Toph, Natek, Sokka, and Aang continued with the scamming. They made </span>
  <em>
    <span>lots</span>
  </em>
  <span> of money, too — Toph was getting good use out of her earthbending. Natek’s favorite scam was the one where they pretended Toph had been hit by a carriage carrying someone wealthy, and then milked it so that whoever the rich person was gave them lots and lots of money to cover the ‘damage.’ Sokka liked this one because he got to wear his Wang Fire beard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I think these scams have gone far enough,” Katara said as they all counted their money, back at the campsite. They had amassed quite a fortune. “If you keep doing them, something bad is gonna happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you for once stop being such a sourpuss and just lighten up?” Toph asked irritably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry,” Katara said, her voice rising. “You think I should be more like you?! Like some wild child?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe! Then maybe you’d see how great we have it,” Toph said with a shrug. “I mean, look at us! We’re travelling around the world, making easy money, having fun, with no parents to tell you what to do!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No parents?! Well, maybe a real parent would tell you to wash your feet! Your shoes are all raggedy,” Katara said angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why your mama’s dead,” Toph said without missing a beat. Natek quickly passed coins with Sokka, silently betting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s mouth dropped open, and Toph smirked. “Dead as hell. What shoes she wearing, six feet under?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka passed a few coins back to Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Natek muttered smugly, and Sokka shoved his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see,” Katara said. “You’re acting like this because of your parents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Toph said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were controlling over you, so you ran away, and now you act like your parents don’t exist. You act like you hate them, but you don’t! You just feel guilty,” Katara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do hate them,” Toph said angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Katara told her. “I think you miss them. But you just don’t want to deal with that, so instead, you act like this crazy person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I ran away to help Aang,” Toph said, standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?!” Katara exclaimed angrily. “It doesn’t matter. These scams put us all at risk, and we don’t need that! We’ve already got that third-eyed freak after us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of that third-eyed freak,” Sokka spoke up, “Natek and I have come up with a name for him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek nudged him, and Sokka chuckled sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, okay, fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Natek</span>
  </em>
  <span> came up with a name for him. But I helped! I definitely helped,” Sokka said. “What do you think of Sparky Sparky Boom Man?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we agreed on Sparky Sparky Boom </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boom</span>
  </em>
  <span> Man,” Natek said, raising his eyebrow. “You forgot a ‘Boom’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but then it makes it sound like he’s soiled his pants,” Sokka pointed out, and Natek snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s what he deserves, since he’s a piece of —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, Sparky Sparky Boom </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boom</span>
  </em>
  <span> Man,” Sokka interrupted with a sigh. “It does roll off the tongue better, I must admit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph, Katara, and Aang all looked at them as though they had lobsters crawling out of their ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed. “Just think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have enough money! You need to stop this!” Katara yelled at Toph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stop when I wanna stop, and not when you tell me!” Toph exclaimed angrily before stomping her foot on the ground. She catapulted the bag of money into her hand with a well-placed nudge from a rock. Then she stormed off and threw herself on the ground, where she made an earth tent for herself. Katara just shook her head disapprovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of money, I’m off to spend some,” Sokka said with a smile, and Natek grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, too,” Natek said, hurrying after him. He was not keen to stick around the campsite with Katara. “See you guys later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to town, Sokka made a beeline to the messenger hawks’ roost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A messenger hawk? Really?” Natek asked, and Sokka nodded with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely. I’ve always wanted one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went into the hawk shop next to the roost and purchased a hawk that looked a bit lazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna name it?” Natek asked as Sokka carried his pet hawk out of the store on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawky,” Sokka said decisively. “Hawky, welcome to Team Avatar. My name’s Sokka, and I’m your new owner, and as such I should warn you there’s already a lemur in our group, so I don’t want to see any fighting.” Hawky screeched as if in reply and stretched his wings. Sokka grinned and rubbed his belly. “Good wittle messenger hawky,” he said affectionately. “Who’s got pretty feathers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek snorted and shook his head with a grin. Then his eyes trailed over to a poster plastered on the wall, and said eyes bugged out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!” He exclaimed, and Sokka raced back over. Then he yelped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a wanted poster, with a painted picture of Toph on the top. Underneath her picture, there were the words THE RUNAWAY. Natek slapped his forehead with his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Now she’s a wanted man! Uh. Woman,” Natek corrected, and Sokka groaned, ripping the poster off of the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawky screeched, and Sokka sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, Hawky. This is bad,” Sokka said, and then Hawky leaned forward and pooped on his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek managed not to laugh. “Well, hey, at least Toph won’t mind,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? Of course she’ll mind! This is horrible!” Sokka exclaimed as he tried to wipe off bird poop onto the stone wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she’s gonna love this,” Natek said with a shrug, crossing his arms. “She’ll get a kick out of it. I mean, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, but she’s gonna find this hilarious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Katara</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on the other hand . . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back to the campsite, they could see Aang and Katara practicing waterbending below. Next to Appa, Toph was sitting and counting all their money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was about to climb down the little rocky cliff they were on to cross the river to get to Toph and Appa, but Natek stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Natek said before raising his arms. Water from the river surged upwards and encased both Sokka and Natek in a torrent of water around their waists, which easily carried them over without any climbing required. Natek lowered his hands, and the water deposited them right next to Toph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Sokka said in wonder, and Natek smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Natek said before pulling the wanted poster out of his pocket. He had used his waterbending to keep it dry, and he handed it to Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toph, when we were in town, we found something that you’re not gonna like,” Sokka said as Toph counted their money. Sokka took the wanted poster and unfurled it in front of her with a flourish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a sheet of paper,” Toph said. “But I guess you’re referring to what’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sheet of paper.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek knocked Sokka on the head with the heel of his hand. “She’s blind, you idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Sokka said sheepishly. “It’s a wanted poster. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’ve nicknamed you The Runaway!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph’s face lit up. “A wanted poster! That’s so great,” she exclaimed. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Runawa</span>
  </em>
  <span>y. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> my new nickname! Is there a picture of me? Does it look good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka and Natek studied the picture of her on the poster, then compared it with Toph in real life. The drawing of her was more cartoony, but it was just the right amount of fierce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, actually, it does look pretty good,” Sokka said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you she’d love it,” Natek said, nudging Sokka with his elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Toph, you’re missing the point,” Sokka said, rolling up the poster. “Maybe Katara was right. These scams are drawing too much attention to us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a worrywart like your sister,” Toph said, standing up. “Think of it this way. Now you have plenty of money to help with the invasion plan!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is true,” Sokka allowed. “I had this idea of making armor for Appa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s a little extra so you can get yourself a nice map of the Fire Nation,” Toph said, handing Sokka a few coins. Then she held the bag out to him. “You know what? Make it an atlas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do love expensive atlases,” Sokka said with a smile, reaching into the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Natek grinned. “There’s tons of them in the Northern Water Tribe. I would stay up all night studying them, so I could learn everything I could about the whole world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do,” Toph said, snatching the wanted poster from Sokka. “And that’s why this wanted poster is going to stay our little secret.” She put it in her robe and then walked away with a wave. A second later, Katara and Aang walked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, tell me you didn’t buy a bird,” Katara said, putting her hands on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just a bird, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>messenger</span>
  </em>
  <span> bird,” Sokka clarified with a grin. “Now we can send messages all over the world, even to Gran-Gran!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, how does it work?” Aang asked excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Uh, I never actually thought about that,” Sokka admitted. “Hawky, Gran-Gran, South Pole.” He pointed south, but the bird didn’t move. “I think he gets it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he probably needs a message first,” Natek pointed out. “Why would he go without a message?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, good point,” Sokka said. A moment later, Momo, who was on Aang’s shoulder, chittered angrily and lunged at Hawky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawky, make nice!” Sokka exclaimed as Hawky took off from his shoulder, and he and Momo whirled around Sokka’s head in a game of chase. “Bad Hawky!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, Sokka, Natek, and Toph went off to scam for some food in town. When they came back, Katara was bending some soup into Appa’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, look who decided to join us,” Katara said with a frown as Natek, Sokka, and Toph walked past, all carrying food wrapped in sacks. “Where have you three been? Off scamming again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we were,” Natek said as he and the other two put their food down next to the food pile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I suppose you don’t think what you’re doing is dangerous at all?” Katara challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t,” Natek said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Katara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really,” he replied. Toph turned around to glare at Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, what’s this?” Katara asked, reaching in her belt for the wanted poster, which she unfurled dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I mean, seriously, what’s with you people?! I’m blind!” Toph exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a wanted poster of you! ‘The Runaway’! Is that what you’re called now?!” Katara asked accusingly. “Are you proud of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get that?” Toph asked angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter where I got it. The fact is —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went through my stuff!” Toph exclaimed furiously. “You had no right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your stuff was messy, and I was just cleaning up, and I happened to stumble across it!” Katara snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lie! You’re lying, Katara!” Toph hissed, pointing a finger at her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, it’s a lie, but you’ve been so out of control lately, I knew something was up! I knew you were hiding something, and you were! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She rounded on Natek. “You’re enabling her behavior! You’re just as bad and childish as she is! You’re the oldest of all of us, you should be the example!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> be an example when we all have you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mommy Katara</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to take care of us?” Natek sneered. “You’re not the boss of me. Just because I’m sixteen doesn’t mean I have to go and be a monk. No offense, Aang.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I not supposed to take offense to that?” Aang asked as Katara recoiled, and Natek ignored him. Toph ripped the wanted poster out of Katara’s hand and stormed past her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you walk away while I’m talking to you!” Katara yelled, and Toph snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really, Mom?” Toph said, raising her eyebrow. “Or what are you going to do? Send me to my room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could!” Katara shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t,” Toph said firmly. “Because you’re not my mom, you’re not Natek’s mom, and you’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> mom.” She gestured to Sokka and Aang, who looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I was!” Katara exclaimed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you certainly act like it! You think it’s your job to boss everyone around, but it’s not. You’re just a regular kid like the rest of us, so stop acting like you can tell me and Natek what to do,” Toph said. “I can do whatever I want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so can I,” Natek stepped in. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t act that way,” Katara said after a small pause. Then she rounded on Sokka. “Sokka, do I act motherly?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m staying out of this one,” Sokka said, putting his hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Aang?” Katara demanded. “Do I act like a mom?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang rubbed his eye. “Well, I —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk,” Katara interrupted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” Aang said, and he and Sokka sat up straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be around you right now,” Toph yelled at Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t be around you! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” Katara said, whirling around to glare at Natek. “You know, I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least — ugh, nevermind!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought I </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Natek challenged her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said nevermind,” she spat as she walked off, and Natek stuck his tongue out at her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawky screeched from his perch on Sokka’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Hawky. Why can’t they just get along?” Sokka asked sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it when she tells me what to do,” Natek said, kicking the ground. “I mean, I . . . she’s all right, I guess. But she’s annoying and she thinks it’s her job to boss me and Toph and everyone else around. I don’t have a problem with motherly . . . but she’s overbearing. I don’t need a mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never met my mom,” Aang shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our mom died when we were really young,” Sokka said. “She’s always taken care of me . . . her being motherly is all I’ve ever known.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess . . . I guess I’m frustrated because I feel like I’m being held back and smothered,” Natek said, sitting down next to Aang and Sokka. “But I’m also mad because . . . because I miss my mom. And I feel like Katara’s trying to take her place, even if she doesn’t mean it to come across like that. But nobody can replace my mom . . . I never even got to say goodbye to her before she died.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I,” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said hello to mine,” Aang said. “I don’t even know who she was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed. “Maybe I was too harsh on Katara. I didn’t mean to be mean. I was just angry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happens,” Sokka shrugged. He looked at Toph and Katara, who were sitting angrily on opposite ends of the cliffside. “Hey, Aang, Natek, you wanna test out my messenger hawk with me? I’ve got an idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Aang and Natek said in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna send a note to Katara and say it’s from Toph, who wants to apologize,” Sokka said conspiratorially. “Then everyone will be friends again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta say, Sokka, you continue to impress me with your ideas,” Aang said with a smile, and Natek chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, it’s a gift,” Sokka said with a shrug and a smirk. He picked up a paintbrush and some parchment, and began to write. “‘Dear Katara, Sorry for everything. Your friend, Toph.’” Then he rolled up the parchment, slid it into the little sheath on Hawky’s back, and sent him to Katara. Katara unrolled the letter, read it, and then stood up angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this is from you, Sokka! Toph can’t write! Ugh, you’re all driving me crazy!” Katara yelled angrily, and she shredded the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She dictated what she wanted Sokka to write,” Natek called, and Katara let out an angry yell before stalking off down the cliffside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we forgot Toph can’t write,” Aang said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, we’re idiots,” Sokka sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess plan B is sending a note to Toph pretending it’s from Katara,” Natek said thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re gonna run into a similar problem,” Sokka pointed out. “Sorry, Hawky. Looks like I’m gonna have to do this without your help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up and walked over to Toph. “Come on, we need to talk,” Natek heard him say before they both got up and walked to a different part of the cliff, lower down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna play fetch with Momo?” Natek asked, turning to Aang, and Aang nodded with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About an hour later, as the sun was setting, Katara came back. Natek sighed. Aang gave him a sympathetic look, and Natek nodded and got up to go over to Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Katara . . . I’m sorry, alright?” Natek said, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to be . . . well, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Listen, the reason I’m so opposed to you telling me what to do is that I’m afraid you’re trying to take the place of my real mother. And I miss her. I miss her a lot . . . and I guess I’m afraid of losing her. Losing my memories of her. You know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara looked at Natek sadly, and he gulped. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I know you only want the best for me. For all of us. You keep us together. You take care of us when we can’t take care of ourselves. And . . . that’s valuable. And I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was silent for a few moments, but then she sighed and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I understand . . . it’s just that I’ve been looking after me and Sokka for so long, it just sort of became a habit to take care of you guys, too. But I promise, I never want to take the place of your mother. I’m sure she was very special. And I’m sorry for your loss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours, too,” Natek said quietly, and then she smiled and held out her arms. Quickly, Natek hugged her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard footsteps, and then they saw Sokka and Toph coming back up the hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Toph,” Katara said. “Um, I want to —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, stop. You don’t need to apologize,” Toph said, holding her hand up. “I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control, and I’m done with them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I wasn’t going to apologize,” Katara said with a smile. “I was gonna say, I wanna pull a scam with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek, Sokka, and Aang’s jaws all dropped simultaneously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Toph asked in surprise. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna pull a scam?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just any scam,” Katara smirked. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>ultimate</span>
  </em>
  <span> scam. What do you say, Toph? Just me and you. One last go. You in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m in,” Toph said eagerly. “Now what’s this idea of yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara grabbed the wanted poster. “This plan is simple. The wanted poster says you’re worth a lot of money. Ten times more than you’ve made in all your scams. So I’m gonna turn you in and collect the reward. Then you metalbend yourself out of jail, and we’re on our way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sounds good. But we might need Natek,” Toph said. “We should bring him along, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Why’s that?” Katara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he can bloodbend,” Toph said simply. Natek grinned and cracked his knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did the right thing by turning in the runaway,” a guard said with a smile, walking over to them as Toph got dragged away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The right thing is its own reward,” Katara replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad to hear you say that,” the man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we still want the actual reward,” Natek put in quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Right this way,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man led them a ways away to a little hut full of racks of scrolls and rolled-up parchment. On one side there was a counter, and the man went over to it. He reached underneath and retrieved a small box, almost identical to the one Natek and Zuko had snatched from that rich man in the carriage, back in the forests of the Earth Kingdom. Natek felt a pang of longing as the man opened it that had nothing to do with the money inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there wasn’t money inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened behind them, and the man closed his box, pointing at Katara and Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s them. Those are the kids you’re looking for,” he said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned around to see an enormous man duck through the doorway. He towered over Natek, who was rather tall, and Natek’s face and heart dropped when he saw the metal hand, leg, and the third eye tattoo on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Natek exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> guy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and she looked terrified. Natek was almost terrified, but Sparky Sparky Boom Boom Man didn’t try to kill them, so he held back on his fear. Instead, he grabbed their arms and dragged them out of the little building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe we have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>double crossed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as the cool kids say,” Natek said, craning his head around Sparky Sparky Boom Boom Man’s enormous muscular chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” Katara hissed with a nervous glance up at Sparky Sparky Boom Boom Man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, listen, as much as I love Sparky Sparky Boom Boom Man — the name, not the guy — I think we need a new name for him. I can’t keep calling him that in my head, it’s way too long,” Natek said. “I propose Combustion Man instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Works for me!” Katara said sarcastically. “Thanks for making such a harrowing decision for us. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> helps our situation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could help our situation anytime I wanted,” Natek said. “I just — </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He narrowed his eyes at Combustion Man, who had ears, and was probably listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Katara demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you later,” he said. He had been about to say he wanted Combustion Man to lead them to Toph first, since he was probably taking them where she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Combustion Man did not say a thing as he dragged them next to him, and Natek wondered if he even knew how to talk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come to think of it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if he never talks, how did he tell those guys he wanted us?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Combustion Man brought them to what looked like a jailhouse. Inside, the biggest cell was made of . . . wood. Wood, not metal, and inside was Toph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toph!” Natek and Katara exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other and then back at Toph, whose head had shot up in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara? Natek?” She asked, and Natek grinned as Combustion Man unlocked the wooden cell door, slid it up, and threw them in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” Natek grunted as he landed against the wall, and then Combustion Man closed the cell door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that . . . that’s not the metal man, is it?” Toph asked as he left the jailhouse. Natek nodded sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure is. Also, I’ve come up with a new name for him, since Sparky Sparky Boom Boom Man, genius as that is, is too long. So he’s Combustion Man now. I know Sokka will be disappointed, but it’s for the best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we ever going to get out of here? Toph can’t bend wood,” Katara said sadly. Natek frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on. Why not?” Natek asked thoughtfully. “It’s an earthly substance, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well . . . yeah,” Toph allowed. “But it’s too pure to bend. There aren’t any traces of mineral in it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re not a mineralbender, you’re an earthbender. And you invented metalbending, which is bending a purified substance. Come on, Toph, could you try it?” Natek asked hopefully. Toph thought for a moment and then nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I can try,” she said. She got up and directed her hands at the wooden bars of the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood there for twenty minutes before she sat down with a groan of defeat. Natek sighed. “Well, that sucks,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, this is a trap!” Toph exclaimed. Both Natek and Katara looked at her with sarcastic expressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I never would have guessed that. Thank you, Toph,” Natek said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Katara asked. “No kidding! Is that why we’re sitting in a wooden cage right now? Gee, how’d you figure out it was a trap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for us, guys,” Toph said. “We’re the bait. He wants Aang.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara gasped, and then clapped herself on her forehead. Natek groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I was so stupid,” Katara said. “See, this is why I was against those scams. I knew this would happen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But this was your idea,” Toph and Natek said at the same time. Natek looked at Toph and shared a fist bump with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Katara said, putting her head down on her knees. “I wanted to show both of you that I’m not so motherly. I wanted to show you that I can have fun, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, you are fun,” Toph said with a smile. “If anything else, you’re at least fun to argue with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and motherly isn’t a bad thing. Sometimes we need it. And who else would look out for us?” Natek asked with a little smile. “If it weren’t for you, we’d probably have all set ourselves on fire by now or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara smiled a little shyly. “I know your relationship with your parents is complicated. Both of you. And I shouldn’t have said what I said.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Toph shrugged. “I was really mad when you said that, because, well . . . because maybe it’s true. I try not to think about it, but when I left, I probably really hurt them.” Her eyes welled up and tears spilled down her cheeks. Natek thought maybe this was the first time he’d ever seen Toph cry. Both he and Katara leaned forwards and hugged her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Natek looked up in surprise. “Wait. I think I can get us out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Katara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Toph inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek stood up and turned towards the wooden door. Concentrating, he directed his hands towards it and then whooshed his arms around him in a circular motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water from the wood was sucked out, and the wood was left brittle and shrunken. Natek, holding the water from the wood, smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to escape,” he said before cocking a leg and kicking down the wooden door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Katara said in awe. “You have to teach me that move!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe once we get out of imminent danger,” Natek said with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, Highness,” Toph said with a large smile. “Better than I could do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am the greatest waterbender in the world,” Natek laughed, high-fiving her. Katara raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greatest in the world? I don’t know about that,” she said, and Natek rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re good, too,” he said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?” She inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we debate this after we get back to the campsite and make sure Aang and Sokka haven’t rushed into danger trying to rescue us?” He asked, and she sighed with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek huffed slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am</span>
  <em>
    <span> the greatest waterbender in the world</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like Toph is the greatest earthbender in the world. I trained for ten years with Yugoda and Master Pakku. I invented bloodbending. I can lavabend. I can bend any liquid. I can suck the moisture out of anything, even that dry skin of hers. I am better than she will </span>
  </em>
  <span>ever</span>
  <em>
    <span> be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They raced out of the prison, with Natek still wielding the water. Soon, they heard booms and bangs, and then they heard voices. Familiar voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“. . . we going to beat him? He shoots fire from his brain!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!” Natek exclaimed happily, and they rounded the corner to see Aang and Sokka hiding behind a wooden wheelbarrow. On the Ozai statue in the town square next to them stood Combustion Man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek! Katara! Toph!” Aang yelled in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?! What happened?!” Sokka demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were fooled,” Natek said quickly, ducking behind the wheelbarrow along with Toph and Katara. “The scam didn’t work, they knew what was up. They turned us in to Combustion Man —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“— and then they threw us in a wooden prison —” Toph added on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“— but then Natek busted us out and now we’re here,” Katara finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Combustion Man?” Sokka asked in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, changed his name,” Natek said quickly. “The longer one was brilliant, but it didn’t work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I was thinking!” Sokka cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should all split up!” Aang exclaimed. “He can’t chase us all. Katara, Toph, you guys go that way. Me, Natek, and Sokka will go this way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two groups ran in opposite directions, and as soon as they did, the wheelbarrow they had been hiding behind exploded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang and Natek hopped up onto the nearby roofs. They ran across quietly, passing Combustion Man. However, he turned and exploded the roof at their feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Natek screamed, and Aang yelled as they were each thrown off of the roof. Aang smacked into the Ozai statue’s muscular chest and then fell off. Natek quickly used the water he was carrying to make an ice ramp, which he landed on and slid around on, right underneath the statue. He caught Aang and then slid onto the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phew,” Natek said, placing Aang carefully down. Aang groaned and stumbled to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Aang mumbled, and Natek nodded dazedly. His ears were ringing faintly from the explosion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clanking footsteps approached, and Natek looked up to see Combustion Man standing over them. Combustion Man inhaled sharply and widened his eyes. Natek’s own widened in horror and he thrust his hands out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Combustion Man’s eyes bugged out of his head, but he didn’t shoot. He couldn’t. He stood, his limbs trembling, his muscles creaking, but he could not move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More footsteps approached, and Natek looked over to see Sokka, Toph, and Katara running up to them. They skidded to a stop when they saw Combustion Man, but Natek shook his head at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I’ve got him. He’s not going anywhere,” Natek told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang, get up!” Katara said to Aang, who had fallen over again. She pulled him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here,” Toph said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Natek said, and he flicked his wrist to sever Combustion Man’s consciousness. Combustion Man’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground with an almighty thud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t last forever,” Natek said, jogging over to Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Aang. “Let’s blow this cabbage stand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the campsite, they hopped on Appa and began to fly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stretched. “Well, I’m exhausted. How about you, buddy?” Hawky, who was on his shoulder, screeched in reply. “Yeah,” Sokka said, scratching his head. “You’re such a lazy little bird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed. He was draped over the side of Appa’s saddle, letting the cool night air blow over his face and through his hair. Moonlight shone down upon them, and Natek closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, they landed on a nearby rocky cliff, next to a forest. There seemed to be a lot of those in the Fire Nation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, I need your help,” Toph said as Natek slid down from the saddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Toph?” Natek heard Katara say as he walked away to help with setting up the campsite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he and Sokka helped to put up a tent, Natek saw Hawky soar away into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were finished setting up the tent, Sokka looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where’d Hawky go?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. The Puppetmaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Gaang meets Hama.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were sitting around a campfire, telling ghost stories, and Natek had to admit that Sokka was pretty good at this. The creepy atmosphere added to it: the trees around them had no leaves, and their branches stretched like hands towards the night sky, which was lit with the light of the full moon. As always when Natek looked at the sky, he felt a pang of sorrow for Yue. </p><p>“Suddenly, they heard something, down the hall, in the dark,” Sokka said, leaning closer to the campfire. Unconsciously, Natek leaned forward, too. </p><p>“Ooooooh . . . .” Sokka warbled in a spooky voice. “It came into the torchlight. And they knew the blade of Wing-Fun was haunted!” He drew his sword and made a high-pitched keening noise that Natek supposed was meant to sound like a phantom. </p><p>Natek shivered, and he looked around at the others, who were thoroughly uninterested by the story. </p><p>“I think I liked ‘The Man With A Sword For A Hand’ better,” Aang said.</p><p>“Water Tribe slumber parties must stink,” Toph said. </p><p>“Hey, I thought it was good!” Natek defended Sokka. “I liked the sound effects.”</p><p>“<em> Thank </em> you! At least <em> someone </em> appreciates my art,” Sokka said with a dignified sniff. </p><p>“I’ve got one,” Natek said. “I’ve got a really good one.” </p><p>“If it’s from the Water Tribe, it’s probably lame,” Toph said with a large yawn. </p><p>“Racist!” Sokka exclaimed. Natek laughed.</p><p>“Gather close, fools. I bet you’ve never heard a <em> Northern </em> Water Tribe horror story before. Yue used to tell them to me at night to freak me out, because she knew I got scared super easily, even though I loved hearing them. So this one’s for you, sis,” Natek said, blowing a kiss towards the moon. He fancied that its light shone a little brighter. </p><p>“It was many years ago, before even the time of Avatar Yangchen, when there lived a woman named Arnaaluk,” Natek began in a low, husky voice. Toph and Aang both sat up, and Katara and Sokka leaned closer. “Arnaaluk was a beautiful woman, the most beautiful in the Northern Water Tribe. She was a princess, and she was much revered by her tribemates as a kind, loving woman. However, there was one who did not share the tribe’s love for Princess Arnaaluk. Her name was Tootega.” </p><p>“I’ve never heard this one before,” Sokka said nervously, drawing closer to the fire. </p><p>“Now, the tribe did not know that Tootega was a goddess in disguise. She took the form of an old woman while she lived amongst the humans, but she was a powerful waterbender, one of the very first, and some thought she had darkness within. Tootega was a jealous woman, and when she was not disguised as an old hag, she was very beautiful. She hated how the tribe would constantly praise Princess Arnaaluk for her good looks, and one day, she shed her disguise and revealed herself as a goddess.” </p><p>“Ooh,” Katara said, wrapping her arms around her knees. </p><p>“She was indeed beautiful,” Natek continued. “However, though they praised her, the tribespeople still said Princess Arnaaluk was the more beautiful woman. So, in her jealousy, Tootega created something evil: a necklace. A necklace that, when worn, would strike the wearer with jealousy so powerful they would be overtaken with it. Jealousy so powerful the wearer would <em> black out </em>. And the necklace looked just like Katara’s. It was a betrothal necklace.” </p><p>A cold wind blew down upon them all, shaking the trees, and Natek thought it sounded as though it were laughing. </p><p>“Hey!” Katara said, touching her necklace. “This was my mother’s! I’m not evil!” </p><p>“Tootega knew that Arnaaluk was soon to be wed to a kind man named Nanook. So, right before he was to propose, Tootega switched the necklace he had carved with the cursed one. When Princess Arnaaluk accepted and put on the necklace, some say they saw her eyes flash green. And she wasn’t from the Earth Kingdom or anything.” </p><p>“Woah,” Aang muttered. </p><p>“That’s pretty crazy,” Toph said. Natek nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, it was. And Arnaaluk seemed okay at first. But then she began to act, like, insanely jealous! Every time another woman even dared look in Nanook’s direction, she would fly into a jealous rage. If someone in town acquired a new yak, Arnaaluk ordered Nanook to buy two new yaks, so as not to be outdone. Nobody knew what had happened to their princess . . . except, of course, for Tootega. Now, soon enough, Arnaaluk and Nanook had children. Triplets! Everyone was so happy . . . they thought, perhaps, that the worst was over.” </p><p>A nocturnal bird’s call screeched through the forest, and Sokka yelped. </p><p>“But the worst was far from over,” Natek hissed. “Soon enough, Arnaaluk saw that Nanook was paying much more attention to the newborns than he was to her. Consumed by jealousy, she waited until Nanook was out hunting before she took all three of her children, stole down to the ocean, and drowned every baby with her own hands. One . . . by . . . one.” </p><p>“No!” Katara gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. “That’s horrible!” </p><p>Natek nodded. “It was. Nanook, who was coming back from his hunting trip, saw her at the water’s edge and, once he realized what she had done, he was overcome with grief and rage. He ripped the necklace off of her neck, for he no longer loved her, and suddenly all the jealousy left her mind. But it was too late. So overtaken was Nanook with horror and sadness for his babies’ deaths, he grabbed Arnaaluk and threw them both into the ice-cold water. Neither of them were waterbenders, and they too drowned soon after.” </p><p>“Woah,” Toph breathed. </p><p>“When the tribe found all their dead bodies, they mourned deeply for the loss that had taken place. They found the necklace, still lying on the shore, and took it with them as a keepsake. But a week later, the necklace vanished from where it was being kept in the palace, and so did Tootega. Nobody ever saw her or the necklace again. But legend has it that Arnaaluk’s ghost still wanders the icy shores on the outskirts of the Northern Water Tribe, unable to pass to the spirit world until she finds the souls of her husband and her children. No kids are ever left alone or unattended, because if Arnaaluk finds you . . . YOU’RE DEAD!”</p><p>Natek yelled this last part suddenly, and they all jumped a foot in the air with loud screams. Natek laughed so hard he fell over backwards. </p><p>“Pretty good, huh?” Natek snickered. “Yue used to tell me that one all the time.” </p><p>“Not bad,” Sokka admitted, rubbing his goosebumpy arms. “Not bad at all.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m impressed,” Toph grinned. “I mean, I wasn’t scared. But it was a good story.”</p><p>“It was,” Katara said hesitantly. “Disturbing, though.”</p><p>“Yeah, why’d she have to kill her kids?” Aang shuddered. “Creepy.” </p><p>“Okay, okay, I have one. And this is a true Southern Water Tribe story,” Katara said. Natek grinned and huddled closer to the fire. </p><p>“Is this one of those ‘a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to’ story?” Sokka asked skeptically. </p><p>“No. It happened to Mom,” Katara replied. At this, everyone leaned forward.</p><p>“One winter, when Mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks,” Katara began. “A month later, Mom realized she hadn’t seen her friend Nini since the storm. So Mom and some others went to check on Nini’s family. When they got there, no one was home. Just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice. ‘It’s so cold, and I can’t get warm!’ Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but when everyone came back, Nini was <em> gone </em>.”</p><p>Aang pulled Momo’s wings around his head, and Sokka cowered behind a root. “Where’d she go?” Sokka asked nervously. </p><p>“No one knows,” Katara said. “Nini’s house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm.” </p><p>Natek shivered. “Creepy,” he said appreciatively. “I like it.” </p><p>Suddenly, Toph gasped. “Wait! Guys, did you hear that?! I hear people under the mountain! And they’re screaming!” </p><p>Natek, Sokka, Katara, and Aang, who had all gasped and held on tightly to each other, now scoffed.</p><p>“Pft, nice try,” Sokka said. </p><p>“No, I’m serious, I hear something,” Toph insisted. </p><p>“You’re probably just jumpy from the ghost stories,” Katara said uneasily. </p><p>“It just . . . stopped,” Toph said with a little frown. </p><p>“Alright, now I’m getting scared,” Aang said nervously. </p><p>“Hello, children,” said an old woman’s voice from the woods behind them, and they all jumped into the air, screaming bloody murder.</p><p>“It’s Arnaaluk!” Natek, Sokka  and Aang screeched. </p><p>“Nini’s come for us!” Katara shrieked, jumping into Toph’s arms. </p><p>They all glommed onto each other, and somehow Natek ended up being the tree, with everyone else clinging onto him. Toph was on his shoulders, Aang and Momo were hanging off of Natek’s arm, and he was holding Katara and Sokka. </p><p>An old hag stepped out of the woods into their campsite, and Natek let out a high-pitched scream.</p><p>“It’s a witch!” He hollered hysterically. “We’re all going to die!” </p><p>This set the others screaming, too, and the woman chuckled.</p><p>“My name is Hama,” she said once they had quieted down slightly. “I’m sorry to frighten you. You children shouldn’t be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby. Why don’t you all come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?”</p><p>Natek put down Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Momo, and Toph slid sheepishly from Natek’s shoulders. </p><p>“Oh. Um. Sorry,” Natek said, scratching the back of his neck. “We were just telling a bunch of ghost stories . . . sorry I called you a witch.” </p><p>Hama chuckled. “That’s quite alright. I’m sorry if I startled you.” </p><p>“That sounds good to me,” Sokka said meekly, and after sharing a glance, they all followed Hama out of the woods. </p><p>The inn was in a nearby Fire Nation village. It was next to some flower fields, and it was pretty quaint. Right off the bat, Natek saw some Fire Lilies he wanted to sketch. </p><p>The inn was cozy, albeit a little run down, but it was warm as Hama poured them tea. </p><p>“Thanks for letting us stay here tonight,” Katara said. “You have a lovely inn.” </p><p>“Aren’t you sweet? You know, you should be careful,” Hama said, sitting down in a chair at the table. “People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in.” </p><p>Natek narrowed his eyes at her. “What do you mean, disappearing?”</p><p>“When the moon turns full, people walk in . . . and they don’t come out. Who wants more tea?” Hama asked, holding up her teapot. They all just stared at her, and she smiled. “Don’t worry, you’ll all be completely safe here,” she assured them. “Why don’t I show you to your rooms, and you can get a good night’s rest?”</p><p>That night, Natek was having a hard time getting to sleep. Maybe it was the scary stories, or Hama’s weird witch-like vibe, or the creaks and groans of the inn, or maybe it was all three combined. However, he felt more comfortable sleeping with his swords next to him. </p><p>The next morning, Natek woke up with his feet somehow on his pillow, and his head buried underneath blankets at the foot of his bed. <em> No wonder I was dreaming about Appa lying on me and suffocating me, </em> Natek thought dryly as he kicked his blankets off. When he sat up, he realized he wasn’t alone in the room. </p><p>“Rise and shine!” Hama said cheerfully. “Time to go shopping!” </p><p>“Agh! Geez, lady,” Natek said, flushing wildly as he drew the blankets closer around himself to hide his thin sarashi underwear. “Ever heard of knocking? No offense.” </p><p>Hama chuckled. “I’ll go wake up the others.” </p><p>In town, they bought some groceries. Natek was walking with Katara and Hama, who had just bought food from an elderly man named Mr. Yao.</p><p>“That Mr. Yao seems to have a thing for you,” Katara told Hama with a smile. “Maybe we should go back and see if he’ll give us some free komodo sausages.” </p><p>Natek gagged at the visual <em> that </em> brought up. “No thanks, and please don’t ever say that again.” </p><p>“You would have me use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor man?” Hama asked Katara in a scandalized voice. Then she smiled. “I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly.”</p><p>They walked a short ways until they came to a crossroads. “Why don’t you all take those things back to the inn?” Hama suggested. “I just have to run a couple more errands. I’ll be back in a little while.”</p><p>“This is a mysterious little town you have here,” Sokka said, rubbing his chin suspiciously. </p><p>“Mysterious town for mysterious children,” Hama countered with a toothy grin. Natek shuddered. Something about her was creepy and made him feel all slithery inside. She turned and walked away, and Sokka, Natek, and Aang all shared a look. </p><p>Back at the inn, as they were setting down the groceries, Sokka looked around.</p><p>“That Hama seems a little strange,” he said. “Like she knows something. Or she’s hiding something.” </p><p>“That’s ridiculous. She’s a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay,” Katara said. “She kind of reminds me of Gran-Gran.” </p><p>“But what did she mean by that comment, ‘mysterious children’?” Sokka asked. </p><p>“Gee, I don’t know! Maybe because she found five strange kids camping in the woods at night?” Katara said. “Isn’t that a little mysterious?” </p><p>“I dunno, I’m with Sokka on this one,” Natek said uncomfortably. “She kind of freaks me out. I don’t like how she broke into my room this morning.”</p><p>“She didn’t break in. Technically it’s her room,” Katara pointed out. </p><p>“Hey, as long as we’re staying in there, it’s our room,” Natek said, putting his hands up. “She invaded my space. I could’ve been sleeping naked or something.” </p><p>Katara blushed and looked down. </p><p>“I’m gonna take a look around,” Sokka said.</p><p>“I’ll come with you,” Natek offered, and together they left the kitchen.</p><p>“Sokka! Natek, what are you doing? You can’t just snoop around someone’s house!” Katara exclaimed, scandalized. </p><p>“Hey, we’re staying here too,” Natek shrugged. “It’s a pretty big place. We, uh . . . <em> got lost </em>.” He tipped Katara a wink before following Sokka into the hallway. </p><p>They went up the stairwell to the upper floor, where all the rooms were. </p><p>“She could be home any minute,” Aang said nervously.</p><p>“It’ll be fine.” Sokka dismissed him with a wave of his hand. </p><p>“Yeah, she’s clearly got no problem with breaking and entering,” Natek shrugged. “Besides, if she comes back and reveals herself as a witch and tries to kill us or something . . . well. I think we can take her.” </p><p>“That’s what I like to hear,” Toph said with a grin. “She is pretty suspicious.” </p><p>“She’s super sketchy,” Natek said, shaking his head as he and Sokka opened random doors and poked their heads in. “I think she might have something to do with the disappearances.” </p><p>“What?” Katara exclaimed. “Why would you think that?”</p><p>“Well, think about it,” Natek said, turning to her. “She said that people go missing around the full moon. Last night was a full moon, wasn’t it? And what the heck was she doing wandering around the woods? Isn’t she afraid she’ll go missing? She didn’t know we’d be there when she decided to go on a little midnight hike. She just <em> happened </em> to find us. And then <em> she </em> warns <em> us </em> about not being in the woods at night? I dunno, it’s a little fishy.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Toph said. “Well, I believe him.”</p><p>“When you put it that way, it does sound a little weird,” Aang said slowly.</p><p>“I don’t know . . . I mean, it’s true that we don’t know her very well,” Katara allowed. “But how could she kidnap a bunch of people all by herself?”</p><p>“I dunno. But those people I heard screaming under the mountain were definitely there,” Toph said. “Something strange is afoot at this inn. And in this village. And in the woods, <em> and </em> under that mountain.” </p><p>“Facts,” Natek said, jogging after Sokka, who was way ahead of them down the hall. </p><p>“Sokka, you’re gonna get us all in trouble. And this is just plain rude,” Katara said as they came up to Sokka, who was inspecting a cupboard in the wall. “She’s not a witch.” </p><p>“I’m not finished yet,” Sokka said, pulling on the cupboard doors, which refused to open. </p><p>“Here, let me,” Natek said. He cracked his knuckles, put his hands on the handles, and gave the doors a good yank. They pulled open with a small cracking sound, like a lock breaking. </p><p>Then Natek screamed and jumped back. Out of the cupboard fell puppets on strings, leaning towards him. On instinct, he drew his swords before he realized they weren’t alive. </p><p>“That is <em> so creepy </em>,” Natek exclaimed nervously. “Why are they dressed like villagers?! That’s really creepy!” </p><p>“What if she turns people into puppets?!” Sokka yelled, holding his own sword, which he had also drawn when the puppets fell out. </p><p>“I don’t wanna be a puppet person,” Aang cried. </p><p>“She’s not going to turn you into a puppet person, Aang,” Katara said, walking over to the cupboard. “So she’s got a hobby. There’s nothing weird about that.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah, because making a whole harem of puppets dressed as town villagers and keeping them locked in a cupboard makes her <em> totally </em> normal,” Natek said sarcastically, keeping his swords drawn as he walked after Sokka down the hall. </p><p>“Natek has a point. That’s very weird,” Toph said. </p><p>“Sokka, you’ve looked enough. Hama will be back soon!” Katara called after Sokka as he climbed some stairs at the end of the hall, which Natek assumed led up to the attic. </p><p>Natek and the others followed him up, and Natek started coughing.</p><p>“Man, it’s dusty up here,” he wheezed. Natek looked over at Sokka, who was trying to open a wooden door in the wall. </p><p>“Just an ordinary, puppet-loving innkeeper, huh?” Sokka asked, turning around as they all walked up. “Then why does she have a locked door up here?!” </p><p>“Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff,” Katara said with a glare. </p><p>“No, I’m betting that’s where she keeps her excess prisoners,” Natek said with a shudder. “Seriously, this woman isn’t right in the head.”</p><p>Sokka leaned down and peered through the keyhole. “It’s empty except for a little chest!” He reported. </p><p>Toph gasped and grinned. “Maybe it’s <em> treasure </em>!” </p><p>Sokka used his sword to try and open the lock.</p><p>“Sokka, what are you doing?! You’re breaking into a private room!” Katara exclaimed. </p><p>“I have to see what’s in there! Besides, as Natek so rightly pointed out, she broke into our private rooms this morning. I’m just evening things out,” Sokka shrugged as he fiddled with the door. The lock clicked, and the door swung open. </p><p>“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Aang said as they all walked over to the little box. Sokka crouched in front of it, and Natek squatted next to him, peering at the box. </p><p>“Maybe there’s a key here somewhere,” Sokka said as he tried and failed to open it.</p><p>“Oh, hand it over,” Toph said to him. He handed her the box, and she took her meteor armband off, molded it into the shape of a key, and started trying to fit it into the lock. </p><p>“Come on, come on!” Sokka said eagerly.</p><p>“This isn’t as easy as it looks,” Toph said, gritting her teeth. </p><p>“Guys, I don’t know about this,” Aang said uneasily.</p><p>“This is crazy, I’m leaving,” Katara said, and she turned away. </p><p>“Suit yourself. Do it, Toph,” Sokka said, and Katara huffed. </p><p>The lock clicked on the box, and Toph grinned. Everyone, even Katara, rushed over to see what it was. </p><p>“I’ll tell you what’s in the box,” Hama said from behind them, and they all screamed. </p><p>She was standing in the doorway, and when she walked through, Sokka sighed and surrendered her the box. She opened it, reached inside, and took out . . . an old comb.</p><p>“An old comb?” Sokka said in disappointment, mirroring Natek’s thoughts. </p><p>“It’s my greatest treasure,” Hama said. “It’s the last thing I owned from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe.” </p><p>Sokka, Katara, and Natek’s mouths all dropped open. </p><p>“You’re from the Southern Water Tribe?” Katara asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Just like you,” Hama smiled. </p><p>“How did you know?” Katara asked.</p><p>“I heard you talking around your campfire,” Hama said. </p><p>“But why didn’t you tell us?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“I wanted to surprise you,” Hama told them. “I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big, Water Tribe dinner. Of course, I can’t get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes, if you stew them long enough.” </p><p>Natek and Aang gagged at the same time, then looked at each other in surprise.</p><p>“I hate them,” Aang whispered.</p><p>“So do I,” Natek breathed back. </p><p>“I knew I felt a bond with you right away,” Katara said with a smile.</p><p>“And <em> I </em> knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we’re both right,” Sokka said, grinning obnoxiously at Katara. She punched him in the arm, and he sighed. “But I’m sorry we were sneaking around.” </p><p>“Yeah . . . sorry,” Natek said after a moment, staring hard at Hama. He didn’t care if she <em> was </em> from the Water Tribe. He didn’t trust her. </p><p>“Apology accepted,” she said with a smile. “Now, let’s get cooking!” </p><p>When they all sat down to dinner, Aang quickly took a cabbage and ran out to give it to Appa and Momo. When he came back, they started eating. </p><p>“I’d steer clear of the sea prunes,” Aang whispered to Toph.</p><p>“I thought they were ocean kumquats,” she said. </p><p>“Same difference,” Natek muttered. </p><p>“Who wants five-flavor soup?” Hama asked, and they all raised their hands. Hama smiled, held her hand over the bowl of soup, and bent the soup into their bowls.</p><p>“You’re a waterbender!” Katara exclaimed in shock. Natek himself was surprised. “I’ve never met another waterbender from our tribe!”</p><p>“That’s because the Fire Nation wiped them all out,” Hama said darkly. “I was the last one.”</p><p>“So how did you end up out here?” Sokka asked. </p><p>“I was stolen from my home,” Hama said. “It was over sixty years ago when the raids started. They came again and again, each time rounding up more of our waterbenders and taking them captive. We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued. Finally, I, too, was captured. I was led away in chains. The last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe.”</p><p>Katara walked over to put her arm around Hama.</p><p>“They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation,” Hama continued sadly. “I was the only one who managed to escape.”</p><p>“How did you get away?” Natek asked. “And why did you stay in the Fire Nation?” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hama said, looking away. “It’s too painful to talk about anymore.” </p><p>“We completely understand,” Katara told her. “We lost our mother in a raid.” </p><p>“Oh, you poor things,” she said, looking at Sokka and Katara, and then at Natek. </p><p>“Oh, I’m not their sibling,” Natek said quickly. “I’m from the Northern Water Tribe.” </p><p>“Ah, I see,” she said with a nod. </p><p>“I can’t tell you how much it means to meet you,” Katara told Hama. “It’s an honor. You’re a hero.” </p><p>“I never thought I’d meet another Southern waterbender,” Hama said with a smile. “I’d like to teach you what I know so you can carry on the Southern tradition when I’m gone.” </p><p>“Yes! Yes, of course,” Katara said immediately. “To learn about my heritage would mean everything to me. What about Natek? He’s a waterbender, too.” </p><p>“Goodness, why didn’t you say so sooner? Then of course he is welcome to learn, too,” Hama said warmly, looking at Natek. Natek smiled hesitantly. </p><p>“It’d be an honor to learn Southern style. I’ve practiced it some, and I’ve read about it, but of course I’ve never met another Southern waterbender, besides Katara.” </p><p>The next day, Hama took Katara and Natek out to practice their waterbending. </p><p>“Growing up in the poles, waterbenders are totally at home, surrounded by snow, ice, and seas,” Hama said as they walked to the nearby flower fields surrounding the village. “But as you probably noticed on your travels, that isn’t the case wherever you go.”</p><p>“I know,” Katara said with a nod. “When we were stranded in the desert, I felt like there was almost nothing I could do.”</p><p>“Yeah, same,” Natek said with a nod. “Me and Iroh and Zuko were walking through the desert for days. It was torture — even the amount of water in the air was finite. We were so dehydrated.”</p><p>“That’s why you have to learn to control water wherever it exists,” Hama said with a smile. </p><p>“I’ve even used my own sweat for waterbending before,” Natek said, remembering when he and Zuko ate berries in that forest in the Earth Kingdom. Natek had bent his own sweat off of his body. “Among . . . other things.” </p><p>“That’s very resourceful, Natek,” Hama said with a smile. “You’re thinking like a true master. But did you know you can even pull water out of thin air?” She circled her hand around herself and pulled a small amount of water out of the air. It solidified into ice claws on her fingers.</p><p>“Yeah, I do that all the time,” Natek said, demonstrating. He pulled some moisture out of the air and mimicked Hama’s ice claws. Then he spread his hand at the plants. “I can do it with plants, too.” Water surged out of the surrounding grass, leaving it shriveled and black. He took the water, spun it around him a few times, and dispelled it into the air as steam. </p><p>“Very good!” Hama exclaimed. “You’re quite advanced, aren’t you? Yes, very good indeed . . . .”</p><p>“I’ve never done that before,” Katara said. She sounded a little dejected.</p><p>“You’ve got to keep an open mind, Katara,” Hama said, and she sliced her hand out. The ice claws on her fingers shot off of her hand and stabbed into the trunk of a nearby tree. “There’s water in places you never think about.”</p><p>“I could probably pissbend, huh?” Natek said thoughtfully. Katara gagged, and Hama laughed.</p><p>“You could, indeed! If you were very desperate,” Hama said. </p><p>They walked further, into a field of Fire Lilies. </p><p>“Wow, these flowers are beautiful,” Katara said.</p><p>“They’re called Fire Lilies, or <em> lilium ignis </em>. They’re also called the Phoenix Flower, because when they reach the end of their lifespan, they burst into flame and won’t stop burning until they’re ash. That releases a spore, and then the flower grows anew. It also only blooms — oh, sorry,” Natek said sheepishly as they both looked at him. “I just like flowers.”</p><p>“That’s quite alright,” Hama laughed. “They’re one of my favorite things about living here. And like all plants, and all living things, they’re filled with water.”</p><p>“I met a waterbender who lived in a swamp and could control the vines by bending the water inside,” Katara said with a smile.</p><p>“Huh. That’s pretty cool,” Natek said thoughtfully. “The swamp . . . the Foggy Swamp Tribe?”</p><p>“Yeah! That was them,” Katara said with a smile.</p><p>“I’ve read about them before. But there wasn’t much on them. I guess not many people know about them or something,” Natek shrugged.</p><p>“You can take it even further,” Hama said. She sucked the water out of the surrounding flowers and used it to slice a nearby rock into fifths. </p><p>“That was incredible!” Katara exclaimed. Then she looked at the dried husks of the flowers. “It’s a shame about the lilies, though.”</p><p>“They’re just flowers,” Hama said. “When you’re a waterbender in a strange land, you do what you must to survive. Tonight, I’ll teach you both the ultimate technique of waterbending. It can only be done at the full moon, when your bending is at its peak.”</p><p>“But isn’t that dangerous? I thought people have been disappearing around here during the full moon,” Katara said worriedly. </p><p>“Oh, Katara,” Hama said, putting a hand around her. “Three master waterbenders beneath a full moon? I don’t think we have anything to worry about.” </p><p>They walked back to the village to bide their time until night. When the sun started sinking below the horizon and the moon became more than an echo in the sky, Hama led them back to the forest next to the flower fields.</p><p>“Can you feel the power the full moon brings?” Hama asked as they picked their way through the trees. Natek took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He looked up at the moon, smiled at her, and closed his eyes, feeling the moonlight play across his eyelids.</p><p>“Yes,” he said. “Always. Am I gonna turn into a werewolf or something?”</p><p>“For generations, it has blessed waterbenders with its glow, allowing us to do incredible things,” Hama said, spreading her arms. The veins in her arms all popped out, and Natek wrinkled his nose. She looked up at the moon, her arms wide, and smiled. “I’ve never felt more alive.” </p><p>Natek and Katara shared an uneasy glance. </p><p>“What I’m about to show you I discovered in that wretched, Fire Nation prison,” Hama said with a scowl. “The guards were always careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air, and had us suspended away from the ground.”</p><p>“So why couldn’t you have used your tears or your sweat or your spit or your pee to escape?” Natek inquired. “They can’t stop you from peeing. Or sweating. Or producing spit.” </p><p>Katara silenced Natek with a look, and Hama continued. </p><p>“Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn’t bend. Any sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution. And yet, each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then I realized that where there is life, there is water. The rats that scurried across the floor of my cave were nothing more than skins filled with liquid.”</p><p>“Hold up,” Natek muttered, his eyes widening as he realized. “No . . . it can’t be.” </p><p>“And I passed years developing the skill that would lead to my escape,” Hama said. “Bloodbending. Controlling the water in another’s body. Forcing your own will over theirs.” </p><p>“No,” Natek said firmly. “No <em> way </em> . <em> I’m </em> the only bloodbender. <em> I </em> invented that skill. It’s <em> mine </em>.” </p><p>“What?” Hama said, her face shocked. “What are you talking about?” </p><p>“I am a bloodbender,” Natek said. “The best in the world. I invented it when I was twelve years old. I was banished from my tribe, and I didn’t know how to hunt. As I taught myself how, I was going hungry. I nearly starved to death. Then I realized the same thing you did. I could bend the liquid inside of living things. That’s how I got myself food until I learned how to hunt for myself. It took me almost four weeks to master.” </p><p>“That’s impossible,” Hama muttered, her eyes wide as she looked at Natek. “You? A bloodbender? How . . . .”</p><p>“I guess it’s born out of desperation,” Natek shrugged. “But the reason I didn’t catch on to what you were saying at first was because you said you needed a full moon. I don’t.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Hama asked with a frown. Her bony hands trembled. “You cannot bloodbend without a full moon.”</p><p>“Well, I can,” Natek said, crossing his arms. “I practiced so much that I can bloodbend at any time of day. I can bloodbend multiple people at once. I once even bloodbent a giant sea serpent to save my friend — right in the middle of the day.”</p><p>Hama’s face was completely shocked. “I can’t believe it . . . I didn’t even know it was possible . . . how old are you?”</p><p>“Sixteen,” Natek told her. </p><p>“And you mastered it when you were twelve. In four weeks.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Natek confirmed.</p><p>“I can’t believe it,” she said again. “Another bloodbender . . . my, my, Natek. You are a true prodigy, aren’t you?” </p><p>Now she sounded mocking, and Natek narrowed his eyes. Slowly, things began to click together in his head, but she kept talking. </p><p>“Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the men,” she said with a horrible little smirk. “And during the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in decades. My cell unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in. Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything, or <em> anyone </em> . . . Katara. Natek has clearly already mastered this . . . or so he says.” </p><p>“But to reach inside someone and control them?” Katara asked hesitantly. “I don’t know if I want that kind of power.”</p><p>“The choice is not yours,” Hama said, narrowing her eyes. “The power exists! And it’s your duty to use the gifts you’ve been given to win this war. Katara, they tried to wipe us out, our entire culture, your mother!”</p><p>“I know,” Katara said.</p><p>“Then you should understand what I’m talking about,” Hama said. “We’re the last waterbenders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can! Wherever they are, with any means necessary!” </p><p>“It’s you,” Natek realized suddenly. “You’re the one who’s making people disappear under full moons. I knew it had to be you somehow, but I didn’t realize how until now . . . the only thing stopping me from realizing sooner was that I didn’t know you could only bloodbend under a full moon.” </p><p>“They threw me in prison to rot along with my brothers and sisters,” Hama spat. “They deserve the same. You must carry on my work!</p><p>“I won’t,” Katara said firmly. “I won’t use bloodbending, and I won’t allow you to keep terrorizing this town!” </p><p>“Then you’re weak,” Hama hissed. A moment later, Katara screamed. Her entire body lurched forwards, and her arm twisted oddly. “You should have learned this technique before you turned against me! It’s impossible to fight your way out of my grip! I control every muscle, every vein in your body!” </p><p>Katara’s arms snapped to her sides and her legs snapped together. </p><p>“Katara!” Natek exclaimed. Katara looked at him, her eyes shining with fear as she struggled against Hama’s grip. Hama contorted Katara before swinging her from side to side, and then forcing her to her knees. Natek rushed forward to help her, but suddenly he was stopped in his tracks. </p><p>He had never been bloodbent before. It wasn’t painful so much as he felt restricted; he couldn’t move anything. It was nice, in a way, to have someone make the decisions for him. But he had to save Katara. </p><p>Natek narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, then another, and then another, fighting Hama’s grip. It was easier than he thought it would be; easier than she made it seem. </p><p>As he walked towards Hama, her eyes widened in horror.</p><p>“No,” she choked. “That’s not possible! How are you doing that?!” </p><p>“I guess you’re not as powerful as you make yourself out to be,” Natek said, and then he widened his eyes at her. </p><p>She twisted and contorted with a startled scream. He didn’t even have to lift a single finger to control her.</p><p>“You fool. I’ve mastered bloodbending in ways you couldn’t even dream of,” he told her with a little smile. “I can do it physically <em> or </em> psychically.”</p><p>“How — dare — you — bloodbend — me?!” She gasped furiously as he forced her to the ground with his eyes. </p><p>“What are you gonna do about it? <em> You’re </em> the weak one,” Natek told her with a dark scowl. “You’re just a sad old woman with nothing to live for. So you’ve resorted to capturing innocent villagers, thinking that’s somehow gonna stop the war. Here’s a tip: if you want to actually help, maybe try bloodbending the Fire Lord or something like that. Not useless villagers.” </p><p>Natek jerked his chin and she flew into the air with a scream. She slammed into a tree with an ominous crack and fell back to the ground with a groan. </p><p>Suddenly, Natek heard footsteps from behind them. </p><p>“We know what you’ve been doing, Hama!” Sokka yelled as he and Aang skidded into the clearing. </p><p>Aang threw his hands up into a fighting stance. “Give up! You’re outnumbered!”</p><p>“No,” Hama groaned, pushing herself to her feet. “You’ve outnumbered yourselves.” She raised her arms and Sokka and Aang suddenly were her puppets. They screamed as she dragged them forwards, and Natek and Katara looked at each other determinedly. </p><p>Natek sucked the moisture out of a tree and used the water to freeze Hama’s feet. Then Katara used the water from the grass underneath them to throw a water whip at her.</p><p>Hama sucked the water from a tree behind her to deflect Katara’s attack, and then she unfroze her feet. Natek destroyed the grass around him so that he could send blades of ice at her in rapid succession. </p><p>“Katara, watch out!” Sokka yelled as he drew his sword and tried to attack her. “It’s like my brain has a mind of its own!” </p><p>“This feels weird!” Aang exclaimed as he rushed at Katara. She knocked him off-balance with some water and then froze him to a tree.</p><p>“Sorry, Aang,” she said, and he nodded.</p><p>“It’s okay!” </p><p>Sokka was still trying to attack Katara, and she used water to slam him against a tree and freeze his hand and his sword there.</p><p>“Don’t hurt your friends, Katara,” Hama crooned. “And don’t let them hurt each other!” </p><p>Aang and Sokka broke apart from the ice binding them to the trees and hurtled through the air towards each other, Sokka holding out his sword toward Aang. If they collided, Aang would be impaled, and even Natek couldn’t heal him.</p><p>“No!” Katara and Natek yelled at the same time, and they both turned toward Hama. </p><p>Aang and Sokka stopped right before they collided. They dropped to the ground, unharmed.</p><p>Hama groaned as she was controlled by both Natek and Katara. Her teeth were bared and she wheezed as she was forced to her knees. </p><p>Suddenly, Toph raced into the clearing with a group of villagers who looked a bit ragged and worse for wear. </p><p>“These are the villagers Hama trapped under the mountain!” Toph exclaimed. “Lock her up!” </p><p>“No,” Natek said, narrowing his eyes. “I’m finishing this.”</p><p>“Natek, don’t,” Katara said in alarm, her eyes widening. “Don’t do it!”</p><p>“She almost killed Sokka and Aang. And she tried to control us,” Natek spat. “I’m just returning the favor.” </p><p>“Natek, wait!” Aang yelled. “You don’t have to kill her!” </p><p>“Do it,” Hama hissed at him. “Do it, you coward. I’d rather die than be locked away again.” </p><p>Natek looked down at her in cold disgust, and then he snapped her neck. </p><p>Her body slumped to the ground, dead, and everyone gasped. </p><p>“It’s over,” Natek said, looking down at her corpse. “The witch is dead.”</p><p> </p><p>here's a screenshot from an animation i made of natek bloodbending: </p><p>
  
</p><p>and here are two links! the first one is to just the animation of natek, and the second is to the animation of natek which i inserted into the full scene from the show to make it look more realistic! </p><p>https://imgur.com/QJg6FrO (animation of just him)</p><p>https://imgur.com/Pf1lAjE (full scene from the show, with him inserted into it)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. The Invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the Day of Black Sun, Natek, Sokka, Toph, Katara, Aang, and their friends and family invade the Fire Nation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is it,” Sokka said, looking at his map as they all stepped out of the bushes. “The official rendezvous point for the invasion force.” </p><p>“How did you pick this place?” Toph asked.</p><p>“Before we split up, me and my dad found this island on a map,” Sokka explained. “It’s uninhabited, and the harbor surrounded by cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place.” </p><p>“Nice choice, Sokka,” Katara said appreciatively. </p><p>“Yeah, this is great,” Natek nodded as they laid down their beds. “They’ll never see us coming.”</p><p>Katara looked away, and Natek sighed. Ever since the incident with Hama, she had been cold and fearful towards him. She had cried about being able to bloodbend, and Natek honestly couldn’t understand why. <em> Whatever </em> , he thought moodily. <em> That means that I’m still the most powerful one. Besides Aang, of course </em>.</p><p>“And we’re here four days ahead of schedule,” Sokka said.</p><p>“Wait, four days?!” Aang exclaimed. “The invasion’s in four days?!”</p><p>Sokka yawned as he laid on his sleeping bag. “Whatever. That’s, like, four days from now. Let’s just calm down and . . . .” He fell asleep, snoring loudly. Natek snickered.</p><p>“Sokka’s got the right idea, Aang. We’re here, we’re ready,” Katara said. “The best thing we can do right now is get plenty of rest.” </p><p>“I guess,” Aang said hesitantly.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ve got plenty of time. Just use it to figure out what you’re gonna do, and how you’re gonna kill the Fire Lord,” Natek said, also yawning. He stretched his back and cracked all of his bones. </p><p>“Like you killed Hama?!” Katara countered, her voice slightly hysteric.</p><p>“Yes, exactly,” Natek said. “Listen, Katara, I felt bad for Hama. She was a good woman who went insane because of her circumstances, and I understand that. She wasn’t going to be happy locked up again anyway. Think of it as a mercy killing. She was old, anyways, she was probably gonna die soon. I set her free.” </p><p>“That doesn’t make it right,” Katara muttered, and Natek shrugged.</p><p>“This is war. People die. It happens. And Hama was, like, seriously warped. Besides, now we don’t have to worry about her. She’s out of the way.”</p><p>“Was she just an obstacle to you?!” Katara demanded. </p><p>“Lighten up, Katara,” Toph spoke up. “Natek had to do it. She would’ve just escaped again, like she did the first time.” </p><p>“<em> Thank </em> you,” Natek told her. “Now, let’s all get some rest. We have to be up and at ‘em early so we can plan for the invasion. I'm sending Hawky to the Northern Water Tribe tomorrow. I'm gonna see if they can muster up some military forces to help us with the invasion.” </p><p>Still grumbling, Katara went to bed. </p><p>Natek couldn’t sleep, so he brought out his Book of Knowledge. He hadn’t drawn in it recently; there had been a lot going on, and he hadn’t had time. But now the floodgates of creativity were open, and he drew all the exotic plants and animals of the Fire Nation that he hadn’t gotten to before. His favorite drawing was that of a little raccoon fox. It had soulful dark eyes and an inquisitive expression.</p><p>Soon enough, Natek’s mind began to wander, and he sketched mindlessly. When he finally zoned back in and actually looked at what he was drawing, he realized he’d drawn Yue and Zuko over and over. </p><p>Yue’s sweet, gentle face gazed out at him from the pages, and though the moon wasn’t full any longer, he felt her presence around him in the moonlight shining on his shoulders. He missed her so much it ached, and he wished she was here with him. What would she think of him now that he had killed Hama? Did she see it as necessary, like he did? Or did she hate him now? He didn’t know. </p><p>Zuko also glared at him from the pages of his sketchbook. He had drawn Zuko with multiple hairstyles: the ponytail, the buzzcut, the shaggy hair, and the most recent Fire Nation topknot Natek had seen him wear. He looked good with it, Natek thought. But he was different. </p><p>Natek sighed, closed the book, and wiggled under his covers. </p><p>In the morning, they all awoke to a loud thumping noise. Natek sat up with a groan to see Aang . . . fighting a tree.</p><p>Natek glanced around at the others, who were all bleary-eyed, sighed, and went back to sleep. </p><p>Aang spent the whole day training. He seemed neurotic and twitchy, and more than once he startled when one of them came up behind him. </p><p>Natek tried to help with Aang’s training, and Natek taught him what Zuko had taught <em> him </em> about different firebending techniques, but it didn’t seem to help much; Aang was too tired to really take it in. So, mostly, Natek helped Toph, Katara, and Sokka plan for the invasion. He sent Sokka's messenger hawk to the Northern Water Tribe with a message for them to send their forces. </p><p>The next morning, Natek was awoken by Aang again.</p><p>“Sokka, get up, I need to know what day it is!” Aang screamed, and Natek jolted awake, his nerves on end. </p><p>“What?! Who’s talking?!” Sokka exclaimed. He jumped up and hit his head on a rock above his sleeping bag. He fell back on his sleeping bag with a groan. </p><p>“Relax, it’s still two days before the invasion,” Toph said groggily. </p><p>“Sokka, you’ve gotta get up and drill your rock-climbing exercises!” Aang insisted, tugging on Sokka’s arm. </p><p>“What?” Sokka asked blearily.</p><p>“In one of my dreams, you were running from Fire Nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff, but you were too slow, and they got you!” Aang yelled hysterically. </p><p>“But that was just a dream. I’m a great climber,” Sokka said with a frown.</p><p>“Then climb that cliff. Climb it fast!” Aang demanded, pointing at the cliff next to them. Sokka sighed, and, mumbling, he went to climb the cliff. </p><p>“Don’t drink that!” Aang bellowed, whirling around to face Toph, Natek, and Katara, who were drinking from Katara’s water pouch.</p><p>Toph spat her water out on Katara. “Why, is it poisoned?!” </p><p>Natek swallowed slowly.</p><p>“In my dream, we were right in the middle of the invasion and you had to stop and use the bathroom!” Aang cried. “We died because of your tiny bladder! And you both need to start wearing your hair up,” he added to Natek and Katara. “In my dream, your hair got caught in a train and —”</p><p>“Aang,” Katara interrupted him firmly. “I know you’re just trying to help. But you really need to get a grip.”</p><p>“Yeah, dude, you’re unraveling. And because of sleep deprivation, I’m starting to, as well,” Natek said with a yawn. </p><p>“You’re right, I’m losing my mind,” Aang said with a sigh. Behind him, Sokka yelled and fell from the cliff he was climbing. Quickly, Natek sucked water out of the grass beneath the cliff to cushion his fall. </p><p>“Thanks,” Sokka called, and Natek gave him a thumbs-up. </p><p>“Every time I think about how stressed I am, I just get more stressed! I’m like a big growing ball of nerves,” Aang said, pacing and fiddling with his hands. </p><p>“Of course you are,” Sokka said. “That’s ‘cause you gotta fight the Fire Lord, the baddest man on the planet! And you better win, or we’re all done for.” </p><p>“Sokka, you’re not helping!” Katara scolded him. </p><p>“What? It’s true. That’s the deal, he knows it.”</p><p>Natek scoffed. “I’m, like, ten times badder than him, and you hang out with <em>me</em> every day, Aang. I’ll fight him for you if you want.”</p><p>“Really?!” Aang asked hopefully, whirling around on his heel. “You’d do that?!”</p><p>“No, he won’t,” Katara said, glaring at Natek. “Taking care of the Fire Lord is the Avatar’s job. Not yours, Natek.” </p><p>“Okay, well, Aang better leave him alive so that I can get my licks in,” Natek said, crossing his arms with a shrug. “I’ve been wanting to smack that goat beard off Ozai’s face for months now.” </p><p>“Why do you even want to fight him? I mean, we all do, obviously,” Toph said hastily. “But it seems personal with you.” </p><p>“Oh,” Natek said, flushing and looking down. “I mean . . . I’ve just heard how horrible he is first-hand from Iroh and Zuko. And what he did to Zuko . . . that scar . . . I don’t know. I guess I wanted to make Ozai pay for that.”</p><p>“Wait, <em> that’s </em> how Zuko got his scar?” Sokka asked in disbelief.</p><p>“No way, I didn’t know that,” Toph said.</p><p>“I didn’t either,” Katara said slowly. </p><p>“Neither did I,” Aang said. “I can’t believe we never knew that.”</p><p>“Yeah, his father burned his face off for speaking out of turn at a war meeting when he was thirteen,” Natek said. “Which is pretty heinous. So I wanna beat up Ozai.”</p><p>“Now I do, too,” Toph said, cracking her knuckles. “I’m always up for a good beating. But I thought you were mad at Zuko.”</p><p>“I am,” Natek said hesitantly. “I’m <em> really </em> mad at him. But . . . my anger doesn’t justify what Ozai did to him.”</p><p>“True,” Katara said. Then she looked at Aang and smiled sympathetically. “You know what, I’ve got just the thing. Get ready to be de-stressified.” </p><p>She made Toph create a large earth tent, and inside she put together a steam bath. Five minutes later, Katara and Aang exited the steam bath. </p><p>“Sokka, maybe you’d better talk to him,” she said.</p><p>Sokka grinned and put on his Wang Fire beard. “Right this way, young Avatar!” </p><p>Twenty minutes later, they were back. </p><p>“I think this is the kind of thing that has to be dealt with physically,” Sokka said. </p><p>Toph grinned. “Get over here, Aang.” She created a lot of little cylindrical pieces of earth, and told Aang to lie on them. Then she stomped her feet, and the cylinders stomped with her, pounding Aang’s back. </p><p>“Ow, Toph!” Aang yelled. “I think this is bruising me!” </p><p>She stopped stomping, and Aang fell to the ground.</p><p>“Sorry,” she said. “I forgot you have baby skin. Well, there’s one other thing we can try.” She stomped her foot again, and from the surrounding forest something launched into the air. She caught a spiky porcupine. “Acupuncture!” </p><p>Aang screamed and ran away. </p><p>That night, he sat down at their campsite and sighed. “Thanks for everything, guys.”</p><p>“So, do you feel less stressed and ready for a good night’s sleep?” Katara asked with a smile.</p><p>“Uh, I kind of think I sort of might slightly feel a little better. Maybe,” Aang said unconvincingly. Natek sighed. </p><p>“Okay, there’s one thing I can try,” Natek said, and he pushed himself to his feet. “I can use my healing to calm your mind and put you to sleep.”</p><p>“Wait, you <em>can</em>?!” Aang exclaimed. “Why didn’t you do that earlier?!”</p><p>“Because you’ll sleep for a while,” Natek told him. “There’s no telling when you’ll wake up. If I do this now, you’ll wake up tomorrow, but I don’t know when. And the troops are arriving in the morning. But I think you need it. You’ll wake up rested and refreshed and ready for the invasion.” </p><p>Aang considered this. “That would be useful, but I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Aang said hesitantly. “I want to be awake when they get here.” </p><p>“You sure?” Natek asked him. “You’ll feel so much better.” </p><p>“I think you should do it, Aang,” Katara said gently. “We’ll take care of things for you until you wake up.” </p><p>Aang hesitated before nodding. “Okay,” he said. “That sounds good.”</p><p>Natek smiled and picked up Katara’s water pouch. </p><p>He kneeled next to Aang and pressed his chest gently to make him lie down. Then he spread the cool water over Aang’s head. He made sure it covered his forehead and his temples and the top of his head, and then he closed his eyes to concentrate. He moved the water around, and soon Aang was fast asleep. Natek removed the water and sighed. </p><p>“There,” he said. “He’ll sleep now.” </p><p>They all went to bed with a relieved sigh.</p><p>Natek was having a very nice dream.</p><p>In it, Natek was standing on a frozen lake. He was in the North Pole, and Zuko was standing next to him, his ponytail blowing in the wind.</p><p>“Here,” Natek said, handing him his coat. “It’s cold, sweetheart.” </p><p>“The cold doesn’t bother me. I am untouchable,” Zuko informed him, but he took the coat anyway. Then he put it on and nestled himself into Natek’s side. </p><p>“I’ve missed you, Ponytail,” Natek murmured, and then he pressed his lips to Zuko’s shaved head. </p><p>“I’ve missed you, too. You and your stupid freckles,” Zuko mumbled tenderly back. Natek wrapped his arms firmly around Zuko and hugged him tightly. </p><p>Zuko hugged back. He was very warm. </p><p>The next morning, Natek helped Sokka pore over maps of the Fire Nation capital and the palace in preparation for the invasion. </p><p>“So the main hallway is here,” Natek said, pointing to the blueprint. “But it looks like there’s a lot of other ways to get to the throne room.”</p><p>“The guards will be posted here,” Sokka said, tapping the paper. “So we need to take them out.” </p><p>Natek and Sokka were distracted from their maps when Katara pressed hot drinks into their hands.</p><p>“Thanks, Katara,” Natek said with a small smile. “Man. Today is gonna be a doozy.” He looked over at Aang, who was still fast asleep. </p><p>“Oh, no,” Katara said, looking out at sea. There was a huge fog bank approaching. “Do you think the fog will delay the invasion?” </p><p>Sokka and Natek stood up, squinting at it. Then Sokka grinned.</p><p>“No, that <em> is </em> the invasion!” He exclaimed. </p><p>Through the mist, shapes of Water Tribe boats appeared. There was an entire fleet of them, and Natek was filled with a sense of pride and happiness at the sight of them. The Northern Tribe had gotten his letter, it looked like. </p><p>Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Natek raced down the cliff to meet the fleet of ships. </p><p>Immediately, Natek spotted an odd sort of seaweed washed up on the shore, and he gasped.</p><p>“<em>No way</em>!” He exclaimed, whipping out his Book of Knowledge. “Is that a rare specimen of <em>fire seaweed</em>?! Oh, how <em>incredible</em>!” He rushed over and crouched next to it, examining it. “What an amazing sample! I have to record this straightaway.”</p><p>“Is now really the time?” Sokka asked skeptically.</p><p>“Of course, Sokka,” Natek agreed distractedly. “You're right. It <em>is</em> coated with brine.”</p><p>“That’s not what I — nevermind,” Sokka sighed, leaving Natek to it.</p><p>Using her earthbending, Toph created docks for the ships to moor at. The boats pulled up, and people began to disembark. The first to set their feet on Fire Nation soil were Hakoda, Sokka and Katara’s father, and Bato, Hakoda’s best friend. They were standing next to each other, and Hakoda was looking at Bato with a fond smile. </p><p>“Dad!” Sokka and Katara exclaimed, rushing to hug him. He laughed and hugged them back. </p><p>“Bato!” Natek grinned, and he hugged Bato tightly.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again, Natek,” Bato smiled, his eyes crinkling with happiness. “How have you been?” </p><p>“Pretty good,” Natek said. “Lots has happened since you last saw us.” </p><p>“Natek,” Hakoda said once Sokka and Katara released him. He spread his arms, and Natek hugged him, too. “How’ve you been?”</p><p>“Bato asked me the same thing,” Natek laughed. </p><p>“Did he?” Hakoda grinned, looking over at Bato. “<em> Our minds </em>, as the kids would say.” </p><p>Natek snickered. “I’m good. We’ve been through a lot, but we’re all here, and we’re okay.”</p><p>“Where’s Aang?” Bato asked.</p><p>Katara sighed. “He was so anxious about the invasion that he didn’t sleep for days,” she told them. “Natek had to put him to sleep. He won’t wake up until later.” </p><p>“Well, hopefully not too much later,” Hakoda said with a frown. “He’s kind of a crucial point of the invasion.” </p><p>Natek looked over at the boats and saw the Northern Water Tribe troops disembarking from their sloops and their larger boats. Natek only recognized a few of them. One of them he recognized as Hahn, one of the head warriors. Natek groaned. He hated Hahn with a burning passion, ever since they had been kids. Hahn was one year older, and he was insufferable. He was smug and smarmy and a braggart, and Natek resolved to ignore him the entire time. Then he realized he had to go greet them, and he groaned again before going over to the arriving troops. </p><p>“Dad, were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?” Sokka asked. </p><p>“I did, but I’m a little worried, Sokka,” Hakoda told him. “Some of these men aren’t really the warrior type.” </p><p>Men wearing leaves on their heads, arms, ankles, and groins descended the gangplank onto the deck.</p><p>“Those must be the Foggy Swamp guys!” Natek exclaimed, looking away from Hahn, his mind already buzzing with questions. “I have to interview them!” </p><p>“Later, Natek,” Toph said with a grin. “There’ll be time for that later.” </p><p>“If we don’t die later,” Natek pointed out. Katara glared at him, and he put his hands up. “What?! I’m just being realistic!” </p><p>"Oh, please," Hahn scoffed. "<em>We're</em> here now. We can't lose." </p><p>"You better be right about that," Natek challenged him. </p><p>“Whoo-wee! This place ain’t nothin’ like a swamp,” one of the Foggy Swamp men said. Then he pointed at a rock jutting out from the sea. “What d’you reckon that is, Tho? Some sort of Fire Nation exploding trap that’d eat ya?”</p><p>“It’s just a rock, Due,” the other man, Tho, replied.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be,” Due said, scratching his head.</p><p>"What an <em>idiot</em>," Hahn said, rolling his eyes. Natek walked away from him. </p><p>“Is it just me, or are those fellas a little loose in the leaf hat?” Hakoda muttered as Bato walked over to them. </p><p>“I just wish they would wear pants,” Bato said, looking at another Foggy Swamp Tribe member, and Natek laughed. Bato looked at him appreciatively, and Hakoda grinned.</p><p>“Pants are an illusion, and so is death,” the Foggy Swamp guy said, scratching his stomach. </p><p>“Wow,” Natek said genuinely. “That’s deep, actually.” </p><p>Hakoda snickered, and Bato slugged him lightly in the shoulder. Natek grinned at them. </p><p>“Hi Katara,” a voice from behind them said. Natek turned around to see an Earth Kingdom boy, about Natek’s age, with an odd little goatee, a headband, and two pieces of hair framing his face. He was handsome, Natek supposed, but the goatee really ruined it for him. </p><p>“Haru!” Katara exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you.” </p><p>“Toph, Natek, this is Haru,” Sokka explained. “When we met him, his town was controlled by the Fire Nation. So we had to hide his earthbending.”</p><p>“Katara inspired me and my father to take back our village,” Haru said with a smile. </p><p>“You helped us find our courage, Katara,” an older man with a beard and a deep voice, presumably Haru’s father, said with a warm smile. “Now we’re here to help you.”</p><p>“No way,” Toph said, turning to the side. “Is that —”</p><p>A giant man with exactly four teeth, two on the top and two on the bottom, grabbed Toph and hugged her.</p><p>“Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit!” The giant man said with a grin. </p><p>“You guys here for a rematch?” Toph asked aggressively. Her use of the plural "guys" confused Natek, but then he noticed another, smaller man (though no less muscular) standing behind the man called Hippo.</p><p>“Negatory,” the other man said, crossing his arms. “The Boulder and The Hippo no longer fight for others’ entertainment. Now, we fight for our kingdom!”</p><p>Toph grinned. “Sweet!” </p><p>Suddenly, there was an explosion from one of the Water Tribe vessels. Natek, Hakoda, Katara, Sokka, and Bato all rushed over to see what was happening. </p><p>A man with a bushy mustache and beard and tufts of brown hair poked his head up from below deck, coughing. Plumes of smoke wafted up around him. </p><p>A boy in a wheelchair rolled down the gangplank onto the dock, followed by the coughing man. </p><p>“Was that a new invention?” Sokka asked. </p><p>The boy in the wheelchair grinned and licked what looked like peanut sauce off of his hand.</p><p>“Yes, but unfortunately the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure,” the bushy man said. </p><p>“You’re making peanut sauce bombs?” Sokka exclaimed. </p><p>“They’re destructive. And delicious!” The boy in the wheelchair exclaimed.</p><p>“That’s Teo and his father. We met him at the Northern Air Temple,” Katara whispered to Natek. “Teo was paralyzed by a flood in his village when he was younger. But he can attach a glider like Aang’s to his wheelchair so he can fly! His father is a master inventor. But things always seem to explode when he’s around.”</p><p>“Seems like it,” Natek said. </p><p>“You’re lucky none of us have a peanut allergy,” came a good-natured voice from the ship. A <em> familiar </em> voice. </p><p>Jet, Pipsqueak, and the Duke descended the gangplank. Jet was chewing on his signature sprig of wheat, and the Duke was riding on Pipsqueak’s shoulders. </p><p>“Jet!” Natek cried, and threw himself into Jet’s arms before Jet had even realized what was happening. </p><p>“Woah!” Jet exclaimed. “Wait — <em> Bo </em> ?! I can’t believe you’re <em> here </em>! How are you here?!” </p><p>“I’m friends with Sokka and Katara and Aang and Toph now, plus Bato and Hakoda,” Natek said with a grin, pulling back. “And, also, um, Bo isn’t my real name.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Jet asked, stepping back slightly so as to study Natek. “It’s not? Why are you wearing a Water Tribe outfit? And what happened to your hair?” </p><p>“No,” Natek said, scratching the back of his neck. “Bo was my Earth Kingdom cover name. Pretty good though, right?” He grinned. “My real name is Natek. <em> Prince </em> Natek, actually. I’m the prince of the Northern Water Tribe. Half of those troops over there are from my tribe. And also I dyed my hair because I didn’t want to risk attracting attention in the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“Well, you’ve sure attracted mine, blonde hair or not,” Jet said with a smirk, dragging his eyes over Natek’s body. Natek flushed deeply. “I’m loving the outfit, by the way. But, man — a prince, huh? That’s crazy. I never would’ve guessed. I sort of figured out you were Water Tribe, though, after you saved my life. Waterbender, and all.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said sheepishly. “Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. We left Ba Sing Se pretty quickly after, um . . . after Lake Laogai. The Dai Li almost got us, and we had to make a quick getaway. Turns out my dad is the prince of the Earth Kingdom, though!” </p><p>“Huh? Wait, really?” Jet asked interestedly. “Prince Taru, right? I’ve heard about him. His brother is the Earth King.”</p><p>“Yep,” Natek confirmed. “I’d spent my whole life searching for him, I found him, and then I had to leave him again. But he’s a pretty cool guy. Looks just like me.” </p><p>Jet chuckled. “Then he must be very handsome.”</p><p>Natek’s cheeks were so red he supposed he looked like a tomato. “Aw, shucks,” Natek said bashfully. “You’re pretty easy on the eyes, yourself.” </p><p>Jet grinned and threw his arm around Natek’s shoulders, which was no easy feat, considering he was only a few inches taller than Zuko, and therefore quite short. </p><p>“Is Lee here, too?” Jet asked as they walked along the dock. Natek sighed.</p><p>“No,” Natek said. “He betrayed us in Ba Sing Se. You see, he’s not actually from the Earth Kingdom, either . . . .”</p><p>He told Jet the whole story of Zuko’s real name, heritage, and what happened in the crystal caves. By the end of it, Jet had chewed so hard on his piece of wheat that it was much shorter than it had been when he first arrived.</p><p>“I knew it," Jet said. "I <em> knew </em> he was Fire Nation.” </p><p>“Yeah, you were right. But I never thought he’d betray me and Iroh like that, not in a million years,” Natek said with a sigh. “I’m sorry we lied. But we were fugitives.” </p><p>Jet sighed. “It is what it is, I guess,” he said. “We’re here now, anyway. And we’re gonna take down the Fire Lord.”</p><p>“We sure are,” Natek said with a grin, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Hey, kiddo!” Came a jolly voice from behind him, and Natek twirled around to see his father, Taru, standing there with a large grin. </p><p>“Dad!” Natek exclaimed happily, and he threw himself into his father’s arms, inhaling his warm, grassy scent. “I didn’t know you’d be here! I’ve missed you so much! How’s Uncle Kuei? How’s Bosco? Is the Dai Li still active? Did you kick them out? What’s —”</p><p>“Woah, slow down with the questions,” Taru laughed. “I can only answer one at a time. Uncle Kuei’s just fine, and so is Bosco. Our little sabbatical was real nice and relaxing — it was great to be away from all that palace junk. The Dai Li has been laying low ever since they attacked us in the palace, but we suspect they’re still active in the underground. We still have Long Feng locked up good and tight, though.” </p><p>“Oh. Well, that’s better than nothing, I guess,” Natek shrugged, and Taru laughed.</p><p>“Wow, you really are the spitting image of Bo — I mean, Natek,” Jet said with a grin. Then he bowed. “It’s an honor, Your Highness.” </p><p>“Oh, please, the honor is all mine,” Taru said, though he looked slightly confused. “Who’s this, kiddo?” </p><p>“Oh, that’s Jet!” Natek grinned. “My —”</p><p>“Ex-boyfriend,” Jet cut in with a smirk. “No hard feelings, though.” </p><p>“Ooh! Coolio,” Taru said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Don’t go breaking my son’s heart, please. I’ve just started getting to know him, and all that.” </p><p>Natek laughed and rolled his eyes. “Let’s go and meet up with the others, yeah?” </p><p>“Your dad’s nice,” Jet said as they walked behind Taru to go join the main group. “I miss my dad.”</p><p>Natek put a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. “Everyone we love is here today. <em>Most</em> everyone, anyway," Natek added, thinking of Hahn. "Where’s Longshot and Smellerbee?”</p><p>“They’re not here,” Jet sighed. “Just Pipsqueak and the Duke.” </p><p>Sokka was talking to Teo’s father.</p><p>“Were you able to complete work on the plans I sent you?” Sokka was asking.</p><p>“Yes, I was,” Teo’s father said. “And I think the Fire Nation will be quite surprised.”</p><p>Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and Natek looked up to see Aang using his airbending to scale the cliff down to the beach. </p><p>“Aang!” Natek exclaimed with a grin. “Good to see you back in the land of the living, buddy. How was your <em> schleep </em>?” </p><p>“Was good,” Aang said with a nod. “I’m all rested and ready to defeat the Fire Lord!”</p><p>“Aang!” Sokka, Toph, and Katara all cried at once, and they rushed over to give him a hug.</p><p>“Aang, my dad and I made this for you,” Teo said with a smile. He picked up a staff attached to his wheelchair and presented it to Aang, who took it. As he did, it unfurled wings of blue canvas.</p><p>“A new glider!” Aang said with a happy smile. “This is amazing!”</p><p>“And as a special feature, I added a snack compartment,” Teo’s father said, walking over and pointing to a small place on the staff. He took one of the handles, twisted it, and a little window opened to dispense seeds into his mouth.</p><p>“Oh, well, I’m sure that will come in handy,” Aang said politely. </p><p>“Lunch time!” Hakoda bellowed. “Fuel up before the battle!” </p><p>“Come on,” Natek said to Jet, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Aang. “Let’s go get some grub.” </p><p>“Natek, over here,” Bato said as they passed one of the ships. Natek waved the others on and jogged over to Bato. </p><p>“Hey, Bato, what’s up?” Natek asked with a smile. Bato returned it and handed him Water Tribe armor, which pretty much everyone else was wearing: a navy blue shoulder and chest covering, trimmed with white fur and adorned with large silver moon-shaped ornaments. </p><p>“You’re from the Water Tribe, just like us. You should wear our armor proudly,” Bato said with a warm smile. Natek grinned and took it.</p><p>“Wow, thanks,” he said as he put it on. “That means a lot to me. Thank you.” Natek yanked out his Fire Nation topknot and re-tied it in a warrior’s wolf-tail.</p><p>“I hope that’s okay. I know I’m not technically a warrior,” Natek said as he tightened the ponytail, and Bato chuckled with a nod.</p><p>“You <em> are </em> a warrior, Natek. I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Bato said. “Now, let’s go eat.”</p><p>They sat next to Toph, Katara, Hakoda, Aang, and Sokka, who gulped nervously, clutching his scrolls.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll do great,” Hakoda assured him. Bato smiled at Hakoda, and there was something soft in his blue eyes as he looked at him, something familiar. Something warm and gentle and intense all at the same time. </p><p>“So,” Natek said to Bato conversationally as they ate, but so quietly only Bato could hear him. “Hakoda, huh?”</p><p>“What?” Bato asked. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“You <em> totally </em> know what I mean,” Natek said with a mischievous grin. Bato’s eyes widened in surprise before he looked down with a smile.</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” He asked quietly, and Natek laughed softly. </p><p>“Not to him,” Natek said. “But to me it is. You’ve got good taste. Hakoda’s <em>fine</em>. Don’t tell Sokka or Katara I said that.” </p><p>Bato smiled and glanced over at Hakoda, his eyes gentle. “Well, then you’ve guessed it, I suppose.”</p><p>“But you’ve never done anything about it?” Natek inquired as he stuffed his mouth with rice. Bato sighed.</p><p>“No,” he said, looking out at the sea. “I mean, I’ve definitely thought about it, but . . . he had Kya, and then she died, and . . . well, I’m sure he wouldn’t want me. Not like that.” </p><p>Natek thought about the loving way Hakoda had been looking at Bato, and then he rolled his eyes with a smile. </p><p>“Dude, you’re so stupid. He’s <em>totally</em> into you,” Natek told Bato, who looked over at Hakoda again.</p><p>“Really? No,” Bato said dubiously, and Natek grinned.</p><p>“Earlier he was looking at you like you were his whole world. Trust me, man. I know how it goes.” </p><p>Bato sighed and looked down at his lap, but he was flushing slightly. “Look at me, getting relationship advice from a teenager.”</p><p>“A teenager who’s been through it,” Natek pointed out. “I know what I’m talking about.” </p><p>Bato laughed. “I’m sure you do.” </p><p>Natek heard Sokka take a deep breath, and then he got up onto a little stone stage Toph had made. </p><p>“Good morning, everyone,” Sokka said loudly. Then he promptly tripped and dropped all of his scrolls. Natek groaned and buried his face in his hands as Sokka scrambled to pick them all up. </p><p>“Um . . . so, as you know, today we’re invading the Fire Nation,” Sokka began. “I mean, I know you know that, because otherwise why would you be here — anyway!” A few more scrolls dropped. Quickly, Sokka put up a scroll that had a Fire Nation poem on it and pointed to one part, which was a symbol design on the parchment. “The Fire Lord’s palace is here. Uh, no, uh — no, wait, it’s — it’s here.” Sokka flipped through multiple scrolls until he found a map of the Fire Nation. “And, uh, there’s an eclipse today! And Aang’s going to fight the Fire Lord. And the firebenders won’t have any fire to use, so that’s good for us! And — um, sorry, let me start at the beginning.” </p><p>Natek bit his lip as he watched Sokka struggle. Hahn laughed meanly from where he was sitting in the crowd with the other Northern Water Tribe warriors. Natek glared at him and flicked his finger slightly. The cup of water Hahn was holding upended onto his shirt, and he gaped down in dismay at his soaked tunic. </p><p>“Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg, now, I didn’t like Aang at first, but I grew to love him over time, then we went over to the Southern Air Temple, where Aang used to live, and then we met Suki, who is a Kyoshi Warrior . . . .”</p><p>“Wow, when he says beginning, he means the <em> beginning </em> beginning,” Katara said as Sokka continued at a rapid pace. </p><p>Hakoda sighed and got up to go help him.</p><p>“. . . got Haru arrested, and now he’s grown a mustache, which if you look in the front row —”</p><p>“Thank you, Sokka,” Hakoda interrupted him. “It’s okay, why don’t you take a break?”</p><p>Sokka deflated and walked off the stage.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay,” Natek whispered as Sokka sat sadly beside him. “It was your first public speaking thing. Big crowd. It was scary. No sweat.” </p><p>“I totally messed up,” Sokka said, and Natek looked at Bato quickly for help.</p><p>“Sokka, messing up is the first step to being really good at something,” Bato jumped in, putting a hand on Sokka’s back. “Everyone messes up, especially in high-stress situations like this. Why, I remember when your father became chief, he had to make a speech in front of the whole tribe. He was so nervous he fainted!” </p><p>“Really?” Sokka asked, looking up at Bato. “He never told me that.” </p><p>“Well, don’t tell him I told you, either,” Bato said quickly. “He’s a bit sensitive about that. But what I’m trying to say is that you get nervous. And it happens, and it’s okay, and nobody thinks badly of you.” </p><p>“Okay,” Sokka said with a small, relieved smile. “Thanks, guys.”</p><p>Natek held out his fists to Bato and Sokka, and Bato and Sokka both grinned and fist-bumped him back.</p><p>“Let me just clarify a few points for everyone,” Hakoda was saying. “Today is the day of Black Sun, and I want to thank you all for your self-sacrifice and your courage. There are two steps to the invasion. A naval stage, and then a land stage. To get sea access to the Fire Nation capital, we have to get past our first major obstacle here.” He pointed to a spot on the Fire Nation map. “The Great Gates of Azulon.” Hakoda flipped the map of the Fire Nation up to reveal another map, this time of the land. “Next we hit the land, and we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it’s up to the royal palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin.”</p><p>“Excuse me,” the Boulder said, raising his hand. “The Boulder is confused. Is the point to invade <em> during </em> the eclipse? When the firebenders are powerless?”</p><p>“The eclipse only lasts eight minutes,” Hakoda explained. “Not enough time for the whole invasion. And the royal palace is heavily guarded by firebenders. So that’s where we’ll need the eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord. We will have control of the Fire Nation capital. And this war will be over!” Hakoda punched his fist into the air, and everyone cheered. </p><p>“He is way better at that than I am,” Sokka sighed.</p><p>“You’ll get there,” Natek grinned at him. “<em> Woo-hoo </em>! Let’s kick some Fire Nation butt!” </p><p>Bato handed Natek three water pouches, which he strapped to himself and filled with seawater, the same thing Katara was doing. Then he got a Water Tribe wolf helmet and put it on, feeling badass and like a real warrior. He felt a sense of pride for the Water Tribe as he looked at the other warriors.</p><p><em> I may be a prince, and those may be Southerners . . . but those are my people. My </em> tribe <em> . And I am so, so proud to be a part of them, </em> Natek thought with a smile. </p><p>Appa roared from the cliff above them, and Natek had to do a double take on his armor. It looked really, really good. </p><p>“Slick!” Natek exclaimed. “That is excellent armor, Sokka, good job.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Sokka grinned, looking up at Appa. “It is pretty great, isn’t it?” </p><p>“We’re ready,” Aang’s voice said from behind them, and Natek turned around to see him wearing Air Nomad robes, with a freshly shaved head. <em> He </em> even looked badass, for a twelve year old. </p><p>“Aw, there’s our little cueball,” Natek grinned, slinging an arm around Aang’s shoulders. “Good to have you back, buddy.” </p><p>Aang grinned. “I like your helmet. Yours too, Sokka.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Sokka said with a smile. </p><p>“Yeah, I like your Water Tribe armor,” said Jet’s voice. “Looks very official.”</p><p>Natek looked over to see Jet standing there with a smirk. Natek grinned back. </p><p>“Thanks, Jet. Feels good to be back in Water Tribe clothing after being in the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom for so long.” He tugged at his Water Tribe tunic.</p><p>“Let’s board the boats,” Bato said, and they were off. </p><p>As they sailed toward the Fire Nation gates, Bato looked through his telescope. </p><p>“There they are,” he said, training his telescope on a large statue that they were nearing. “The Great Gates of Azulon.” </p><p>“I don’t see any gates,” Katara said. </p><p>“Katara, you and Natek and the swamp-benders whip up a fog cover,” Hakoda told her. </p><p>“We’ll sneak by them statues just like we sneaked by that Fire Nation blockade,” Tho the swamp-bender said. </p><p>The swamp-benders, Natek, and Katara stood in formation before leaping into the air and moving their hands. Fog surged upwards, engulfing the ships in an embankment. </p><p>“Keep it up, we’re almost through,” Hakoda called to them. </p><p>However, suddenly an alarm started ringing, and a net attached to both the Azulon statue and a dragon statue across the way began to lift out of the water. Then the statues set the net on fire, so there was no way for them to pass. </p><p>“Guys, don’t worry!” Natek yelled. “I’m gonna need Katara and the swamp-bender’s help, but we’re gonna create a giant wave, freeze the wave, and then explode the ice when it’s on the net so that the net falls apart and we can pass.” </p><p>“No! That will draw too much attention,” Hakoda exclaimed.</p><p>“And that won’t?” Natek said, pointing towards the giant flaming net. “Besides, they’re already coming to get us, look. We gotta hurry.”</p><p>Hakoda looked over at the little jet skis with Fire Nation soldiers aboard them, racing towards their boats. Then he nodded. “Do it.” </p><p>Together, Natek, Katara, and the swamp-benders created a giant tidal wave that stretched above the net. When it began to crash down onto the net, they all froze it. </p><p>Stomping their feet on the deck, Natek, Katara, and the swamp-benders, exploded the ice, and therefore, the net too. </p><p>“Go, go, go!” Natek exclaimed, and the boats raced through, with the jet-skiers in hot pursuit. Natek narrowed his eyes and sliced his hand sideways to create ice pillars that sprung up right in front of them. They smacked into the pillars of ice, <em> hard </em>, and fell off into the water with a crash and a yell.</p><p>However, Fire Nation boats began to barricade the Water Tribe vessels, and Hakoda clenched his fists.</p><p>“Everyone below deck,” Hakoda yelled, and then he leaned over to Sokka. “Let’s hope your invention works,” he said with a smile before they all went down the stairs to below the deck. </p><p>Underneath the ships were submarines built by Teo’s father, on Sokka’s instruction. </p><p>“This is so cool. Sokka, you really outdid yourself,” Natek grinned as he climbed into a submarine. As Sokka followed him, he smiled modestly.</p><p>“It was a team effort,” he said as he climbed into the submarine with his father, Bato, Teo’s dad, Toph, the Duke, Pipsqueak, Jet, Katara, Taru, Huu, and Tho, as well as a number of other earthbenders. </p><p>“Ready? Go,” Hakoda said, and everyone shut the lids of the submarines. They deployed, and Aang formed a bubble around Appa so that they could breathe and stay dry, but still swim. </p><p>They swam away from the boats alongside the submarine, underneath the blockading boats. Natek, Katara, and Huu stood at the sides of the submarine, waving their arms to make the sub torpedo through the water. Natek looked out the large windows on the side and saw the other submarines following, propelled by the waterbenders from the Northern Tribe. </p><p>“You’ve really outdone yourself this time, son,” Hakoda said, mirroring Natek’s earlier words. </p><p>“Yeah, congratulations, Sokka,” Toph said weakly, sounding ill. “You managed to invent a worse way of travel than flying.” </p><p>The Duke, who was sitting next to her, took off his helmet and offered it to her. She took it and vomited into it. Natek turned his head away, wrinkling his nose. </p><p>“Well, I just came up with the idea,” Sokka said, taking off his own wolf helmet. “The Mechanist did all the work.” </p><p>“But don’t sell yourself short, my boy!” Teo’s father said. “It was your idea to use waterbending to make the subs sink and float. Brilliant! Though your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher.” He unrolled a scroll to reveal a crude drawing of people inside a submarine under the water. “Unfortunately, there is one problem I couldn’t fix. The subs have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches, we’ll need to resurface.” </p><p>They managed to go a ways farther before they resurfaced in the middle of the ocean. The bay wasn’t far off, and they all got out to stretch. The Duke washed out his helmet as Natek bent over and touched his toes. </p><p>“Gotta say, I’m enjoying the view,” Jet said in an amused voice from behind Natek, and Natek was so startled that he slipped off of the edge of the submarine with a yell. He fell into the ocean with a splash. When he resurfaced, Jet was laughing. </p><p>“Very funny,” Natek said, and Jet reached down to help pull him out of the sea. </p><p>“I thought it was,” Jet smirked as Natek bent the seawater off of himself and out of his clothes. </p><p>“So, this is it, huh?” Aang asked, landing on the submarine. He had jumped from Appa’s head all the way over here, using his airbending. </p><p>“Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar’s alive?” Sokka asked him. </p><p>“I’m ready,” Aang said determinedly. They all smiled and hugged him (Jet stood awkwardly to the side, and Natek extended an arm to him. Jet smiled sheepishly and joined their hug). </p><p>“I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, Twinkletoes,” Toph said with a grin. </p><p>“Yeah, but leave some for me, I wanna mess with Ozai. Maybe I’ll bloodbend him and make him do a little dance in front of everyone or something,” Natek grinned. Katara frowned.</p><p>“You shouldn’t take bloodbending so lightly, Natek,” Katara said disapprovingly. “Especially after you killed Hama. I can’t believe you could do that. And she bloodbent <em>you</em>, too. I mean, didn’t that feel horrible? Why would you ever want to do that to someone else?”</p><p>“Eh, I kind of liked it,” Natek shrugged. “It felt nice to have someone else make the decisions for once. I’m so tired.” </p><p>“Wait, you killed someone?” Jet asked with wide eyes. “What happened?!”</p><p>“Crazy old witch,” Natek said dismissively. “She tried to kill <em> us </em> . I mean, she was a good woman once, but she was so twisted up from all those years in a Fire Nation prison that she was beyond help at that point. It’s sad to think about what she could’ve been, though . . . I mean, it’s not like I <em> wanted </em> to kill a waterbender from the Southern Tribe, but I had no choice. Besides, it would’ve been cruel to lock her up again, even if she <em> was </em> completely bonkers. She said so herself, remember? Like I told you, it was a mercy killing.” Even though Natek sounded confident and nonchalant, the memory of Hama’s haunted eyes right before she was killed was burned into Natek’s memory, probably for life. It disturbed him more than he let on, but he tried to move past it. At least, that’s what he told himself.  </p><p>“You killed someone?!” Jet repeated. </p><p>“Yes, about a week ago. Keep up,” Natek told him. </p><p>“I still don’t think it was right,” Katara said with a frown. “I just think you should think about it more when you <em> do </em> use it.” </p><p>“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Natek allowed. “At least it doesn’t hurt.” </p><p>“Everyone, listen up,” Hakoda called. “The next time we resurface, it will be on the beaches. So stay alert, and fight smart. Now break time’s over, back in the subs.” </p><p>They all walked back towards the subs, but Katara and Aang stayed behind.</p><p>“You guys coming?” Natek asked jokingly, and Aang nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, just a minute,” he said. Katara looked at him quizzically, but Jet was tugging at Natek’s hand, and Natek followed him down into the submarine.</p><p>“I’m kind of . . . nervous,” Jet said anxiously. “I don’t know what’s going to happen out there. What if . . . what if we get hurt? Or . . . .” He trailed off, but Natek knew what he was thinking. </p><p>“If you die again, I will <em> literally kill you </em>,” Natek told him, and he laughed. “So you better stay alive. If you get hurt, keep fighting. If you die . . . walk it off.” </p><p>Jet laughed. “Okay, okay. I don’t know how I can argue with that kind of instruction. Especially from a murderer.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not — okay, I guess I sort of <em> am </em> a murderer,” Natek amended when Jet gave him a look. “But I’m not, like, a serial killer. That was a one-time thing. Unless someone <em> really </em> ticks me off, and then it’s gonna be a very bad day for them. Lookin’ at you, Ozai.” </p><p>Jet chuckled. “Hey, I almost killed an entire town of people with a giant flood of water from a dam. I’m not bothered.” </p><p>“If there’s a story there, tell me later,” Natek said. “Sounds interesting.”</p><p>“Oh, it was,” Jet said, and then he hesitated. “Listen, Natek, I know we don’t know each other that well. And I know that I didn’t know who you really were until today. Same with Iroh and Zuko. I’m still a little mad about that, by the way, I mean, you know how I feel about the Fire Nation — but, I mean . . . you mean a lot to me. You saved my life. And . . . and I know we promised not to be together. And I know you’re still in love with Zuko, but . . . .” Jet sighed and carded a hand through his thick brown hair. “I’ve never really . . . connected with someone like I did with you. And that’s special to me, and it’s weird, too, and a little scary, ‘cause it’s new. But if we die today, I just want you to know that . . . I mean, I like you. A lot. And, I mean, I owe you big-time, but that’s not <em> why </em> I like you, you know, and —” </p><p>“Jet,” Natek interrupted gently. “Shut up.” When Jet looked up at him, he smiled and leaned down to kiss Jet on the cheek. </p><p>Jet blushed, and Natek thought he’d never seen Jet look so flustered before. </p><p>“I like you, too, Jet. A lot. A <em> real </em> lot. And half of me really wishes that I’d accepted your invitation to become a Freedom Fighter. Half of me wishes we’d stayed together. I mean, I still think about you all the time. And you’re a really cool person, and I’m glad you’re alive,” Natek began. Then he sighed. “I’m mad at Zuko. Like, <em> seriously </em> angry. He betrayed me. He tossed me aside like I was nothing. But . . . I still love him. So I’m torn. And I don’t know what to do.” </p><p>Jet threaded his fingers with Natek’s and smirked, though it was more tender than his usual smarminess. “You’ve always been a Freedom Fighter, Natek, at least in spirit,” Jet said. “Heck, what do you think we’re doing right now? Invading the Fire Nation!”</p><p>Natek laughed softly. “Yeah,” he said. “I guess we are.” </p><p>“And, listen, I understand that you still love Zuko,” Jet continued slowly. “I get it. I do. But . . . if you’re mad at him . . . and who knows if he’ll ever come back? Can we forget about him, at least for today? Please?” </p><p>Natek looked down at Jet, looked into his earnest brown eyes, so full of hope and longing. And he smiled. </p><p>“I guess so,” Natek allowed. “You’re right. Zuko is a traitor. Who knows when he’ll come back, if ever? I can’t just sit around pining over someone who doesn’t care about me.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Jet grinned, sliding his free hand up to the back of Natek’s neck. “These could be our last moments forever. Gotta make the most of them, right?” </p><p>Jet gently put pressure on the back of Natek’s head to guide it downwards. Jet brushed his lips against Natek’s, then pulled him closer. Natek was lucky that they were in the back of the submarine, partly hidden by a large crate. </p><p>Jet’s lips were chapped, and tasted like Natek remembered, like something grassy (his sprig of wheat) and something sweeter, too. Natek put a hand on Jet’s sharp jawline, feeling the soft skin of his neck, the thumping of his jugular against his fingers. </p><p>“I missed you,” Jet breathed against Natek’s mouth. This reminded Natek forcibly of his dream about Zuko last night, and he momentarily froze. Then he smiled.</p><p>“Missed you, too,” Natek muttered truthfully. “I’d better go help this submarine move. Are Katara and Aang back yet?” </p><p>Jet pulled away to glance around the crates at the stairs leading up to the top of the submarine. A moment later, they heard feet, and Sokka descended the stairs.</p><p>“Yep, they are,” Jet said, and Natek rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for your monumental effort in finding that out for me, Jet,” Natek deadpanned. “Okay. I’ll go help Katara and Huu move this thing.”</p><p>“Go get ‘em, babe,” Jet smirked, slapping Natek’s rear as Natek started to walk away. Natek turned around, stuck his tongue out at Jet, and took his position next to Huu.</p><p>“Where’s Aang and Katara? Aren’t they with you?” Natek asked Sokka., and Sokka shook his head.</p><p>“Nope. Aang is scouting ahead on his glider, and Katara’s riding Appa,” Sokka answered.</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Natek said as they began to dive down into the water again. </p><p>As they got closer to the beaches, Hakoda manned the periscope. </p><p>“Everyone in position,” Hakoda said as they neared the shores. “Earthbenders, into your tanks. This is going to be a rough ride.” </p><p>Toph and the other earthbenders slid down a ladder into the lower deck of the submarine, which was a tank that would detach from the sub upon reaching land. </p><p>When they got into the little port of the Fire Nation, a distant alarm sound began, and soon enough harpoons with attached chains began shooting into the water. </p><p>Natek cursed and careened the submarine away from the perilous chains. </p><p>“Woah!” Jet and Sokka yelled as the submarine turned halfway onto its side and they were thrown against the windows. </p><p>“Sorry,” Natek and Huu yelled back. </p><p>Then one of the harpoons pierced the hull of their sub, and water began rushing in. Natek cursed again and froze the water, quickly plugging the hole. However, the harpoon was still embedded in the submarine, and they began to get pulled up, out of the water. </p><p>They all fell towards the nose of the submarine as they were pulled up the stone wall of the port, and out the window, Natek saw Katara on Appa fly towards them. She used some water to slice the chain of the harpoon holding them, and they fell back into the water with a splash. </p><p>“Ready the torpedo,” Hakoda directed, and Natek and Huu slid an ice-covered torpedo into place. </p><p>“Launch!” Hakoda directed, and Natek and Huu thrust their hands forward. The torpedoes fired and shot forward through the water, exploding the underwater grate covering what would be their entrance hole into the rest of the Fire Nation. </p><p>They swam through the holes, and Natek peered down below deck at the earthbenders, who were standing at the ready in the drill. Hakoda was passing out spears to the Water Tribe warriors. Natek paused his waterbending to grab one, as well as a shield that Bato handed him. </p><p>“You okay up there, kid?” Taru called, and Natek grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. </p><p>“Totally okay,” Natek called back. “Good luck in the drill, you guys.”</p><p>“Thanks, Highness,” Toph yelled. “Good luck with that pointy spear. Wouldn’t want you taking an eye out, now would we?”</p><p>Natek laughed, hefting the spear. “Then I’d be blind like you. Wouldn’t be too bad, would it?”</p><p>“Touche,” Toph called back. </p><p>As they pulled up onto the beach, it started raining fireballs. They smashed against the hulls of the submarines, but they didn’t push through.</p><p>The tanks with the earthbenders deployed from the submarines, and they rolled up onto the beach, their metal hides impenetrable from attack. </p><p>Hakoda uttered a battle cry, and the Water Tribe warriors surged forth, wielding their spears and their shields. Natek saw Hahn shaking his hair dramatically back and forth, and he rolled his eyes. They ran in formation next to the tanks, which were manned by the earthbenders. Jet and the others who weren’t Water Tribe warriors ran in formation on the other side of the tanks. </p><p>Toph, the Boulder, and the Hippo all shot rocks at the guard towers to destroy them. Sokka drew his sword as they ran, and Natek felt glad that his own were strapped to his back, in case he dropped his spear or something. Above them, Appa roared before he landed, and Katara hopped down from his head, ready for battle. </p><p>A door in the side of the wall opened, and Fire Nation mech tanks rolled forward. They began shooting fire at the invading tanks, but the tanks, which were flexible, easily evaded by rolling straight over the Fire Nation tanks. One of the invaders’ tanks even crushed a guard tower by crawling over it. </p><p>Natek and the swamp-benders used water carried by a nearby metal wheelbarrow to block the fire blasts sent by the enemy tanks. Then they pushed the water forwards to take out the Fire Nation mechs. </p><p>“We’re a man down,” Tho said with a frown. “Where in tarnation is Huu?!” </p><p>Natek punched his fist forward and slammed a Fire Nation mech tank into the ocean. Then he pointed. “Look!”</p><p>What looked like a sort of sea monster made of seaweed rose out of the water. It had a piece of bark where its face would be, with two eyeholes. </p><p>“It’s Huu!” Due said happily. “He’s controlling the seaweed from in there!” </p><p>Huu’s seaweed monster used its long, viney arms to take out Fire Nation tanks, sending them flying into the ocean water. One of the tanks he sent flying smashed into a guard tower, taking it out.</p><p>“Hey, Huu, where you been?” Due called with a wave.</p><p>The seaweed at the monster’s chest opened, and Huu peeked out with a smile. </p><p>“Communing with nature,” he replied. “Takes a while to collect this much seaweed.” A nearby tank sent a fire blast at Huu, and he quickly closed the seaweed monster’s chest. </p><p>Fire Nation soldiers riding rhino lizards approached. Their mounts hissed threateningly, and Natek narrowed his eyes. He leapt into the air, spun around, cocked his leg, and kicked a wave of water their way. The Fire Nation soldiers screamed as they were knocked off of their mounts.</p><p>One soldier tried to attack Hakoda, who easily overtook him and stole his spear. </p><p>“Nice one, Koda!” Bato yelled as he kicked a Fire Nation soldier in the face.</p><p>Sokka leapt up into one of the rhino-lizard’s saddles. He pulled Hakoda up behind him, and they rode further into battle. </p><p>One fire blast from a guard tower took out one of Huu’s monster’s arms, and another one took out one of the tanks. It fell over after it took a fireball to the side.</p><p>“We’ve got to take out those battlements!” Hakoda yelled. “It’s our only chance!” </p><p>“I’ve got an idea,” Sokka said, narrowing his eyes. </p><p>He, Natek, Hakoda, and Katara all hopped onto Appa. They flew around the battlements. Sokka sliced off the harpoons with his sword, Hakoda threw cherry bombs into the windows, and Natek used the nearby ocean water to send large waves to wipe them out. He used the water to form large tentacles that encased his arms, and as they flew past, he swung his arms to destroy the battlements. </p><p>They landed next to two battlements and hopped off of Appa.</p><p>“You three take that one. I’ll take this one,” Hakoda said. “Watch each others’ backs!” </p><p>Katara used water to imitate Natek’s tentacle arms and they rushed into the battlement. She froze the men inside to the wall, and Natek destroyed the weapons they had in there. They exited the battlement and quickly stopped when they saw Hakoda swing into the battlement opening from above to attack the guards inside. There were grunts, and then there was a large blast of fire and a yell of pain. Natek, Sokka, and Katara all shared a look of horror before they rushed to help.</p><p>The door of the battlement opened and Hakoda limped out, holding his side. He took a few steps before he collapsed onto the ground. </p><p>“Hakoda!” Natek screamed at the same time Sokka and Katara bellowed, “<em> Dad </em>!” </p><p>They raced to him, and Natek skidded to a stop on his knees in front of Hakoda. He turned Hakoda over onto his back, and gasped when he saw how much Hakoda was bleeding.</p><p>“Water! <em> Water </em>!” Natek exclaimed, and Katara quickly thrust one of her water pouches into his hands. Natek unscrewed it quickly and moved the water over Hakoda’s wound. It was large, and he was burned, but luckily it wasn’t too deep.</p><p>Hakoda groaned and stirred, and Natek leaned over him.</p><p>“You’re gonna be okay, Hakoda,” Natek told him quickly. “You got hurt but I’m fixing it.” </p><p>“I need to get back to the troops,” Hakoda groaned, and he tried to sit up. Natek shook his head and pushed him back onto the ground. </p><p>“Not in that state. Hold still. You can’t fight anymore.”</p><p>“Is he gonna be okay?!” Sokka asked worriedly, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“Yes, he is. Okay, there, I’ve stopped the bleeding, but he’s still hurt — I don’t have time to fix him all the way, but he’s stable. Get him onto Appa. We need to get him back to Bato. He’ll know what to do.” </p><p>“Everyone’s counting on me to lead this mission,” Hakoda wheezed. “I can’t fail them.”</p><p>“Sokka can lead it. It will be okay, Hakoda. You’ll be killed if you fight now,” Natek told him.</p><p>Together, they heaved Hakoda into Appa’s saddle, then climbed on themselves. As they flew quickly back to the ships and the tanks, Natek healed Hakoda as much as possible. When they finally landed, his wound was much smaller, though it was still there. </p><p>“Katara, you need to stay back and heal him,” Natek told her quickly as he helped her lift Hakoda onto the ground. “He’s still got a wound. I did as much as I could, but I still need to fight. Bato will take care of you.” </p><p>“Got it,” she said with a nod, and helped Hakoda hobble over to Bato, whose face drained of color. </p><p>“Hakoda!” Bato exclaimed, his eyes shining with horror and fear, and Natek felt a wrench in his heart for him as he climbed back onto Appa with Sokka. Sokka climbed onto Appa’s head. </p><p>“Yip, yip,” Sokka said, and Appa took off. </p><p>“You’re gonna do great leading the invasion,” Natek said firmly, putting a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka sighed.</p><p>“I wish Suki were here,” he said sadly, and Natek frowned.</p><p>“Suki? Who’s that?”</p><p>“My girlfriend,” Sokka explained. “She’s a Kyoshi Warrior and she’s <em> awesome </em>.” </p><p>“I’ve read about the Kyoshi Warriors!” Natek exclaimed in surprise. “I’ve seen drawings of their costumes before. They look <em> so </em> cool. I’ve always wanted to wear one.”</p><p>“I got to, once, when I first met Suki. It was pretty cool,” Sokka smiled. “I felt like a real warrior.” </p><p>“You <em>are</em> a real warrior,” Natek told him with a smile. “And this invasion is gonna go really well, I know it.” </p><p>“Don’t jinx it,” Sokka said with a half-smile as they landed in the midst of the battle. Appa head-butted a Fire Nation mech tank as Sokka climbed up onto the back of his saddle.</p><p>“Listen up, everyone,” Sokka yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. “I want the tanks in wedge formation! Warriors and benders in the middle! We’re taking that tower and headed for the royal palace!” </p><p>The earthbenders rushed forwards, ahead of the tanks. Natek saw Toph, and then he saw his father, who gave him a thumbs-up. He also saw that Haru guy, and the Hippo, and the Boulder. The tanks slithered forward, surrounding the foot soldiers so they were in the middle. </p><p>“Good luck,” Natek told Sokka before leaping down to join them. He landed next to Toph and Jet, whose hooked swords were drawn. Natek drew his own sickle swords and gritted his teeth. </p><p>“Charge!” Came Sokka’s battle cry, and everyone surged forward with a ferocious yell. </p><p>The troops advanced, and Natek saw Sokka leap down from Appa’s head onto a cart carrying explosives. He steered the cart toward the wall stopping them from entering the Fire Nation for real, and at the last moment, hopped off before it exploded. </p><p>The explosion left a large hole in the wall, big enough for the troops to advance through. The troops assembled at the hole, and then they charged through, wielding their shields to block from firebending attacks.</p><p>“The Fire Nation is falling back!” Haru’s dad yelled triumphantly as they advanced. </p><p>“Sokka, we’re on our way to victory,” Natek grinned as Sokka landed next to him on Appa. Sokka looked up with a serious expression, and Natek followed his gaze to the tall mountain inside which the Fire Nation capital was. </p><p>“That’s not so hard,” Natek said weakly. It looked so high up, and so far away. “We’ve been there before.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that was when we could all fly on Appa,” Sokka said, frowning. “Our troops can’t all fit on him.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek sighed. “Well, that’s okay. We’ll still make it. We’ve got to.” </p><p>The battle raged on as Natek, Sokka, Toph, and one of the head earthbenders studied maps, trying to plan their next move. Anxiously, Natek looked up at the moon, which was inching closer and closer to the sun. </p><p>“We need to hurry, the eclipse is almost here,” Hahn said in an obnoxious voice as he walked over to them with a couple of other Northern Water Tribe warriors.</p><p>Sokka looked up at him with a glare, and at that moment, Hakoda, Bato, and Katara hobbled out of one of the buildings that the invasion force had repurposed as a makeshift hospital. </p><p>“Dad!” Sokka exclaimed, running over to them, and Natek followed. </p><p>“You’re on your feet again,” Natek observed. </p><p>“Thanks to Natek and your sister,” Hakoda replied. “I’m in no shape to fight, but maybe there’s some way I can help.” </p><p>“Everything’s going smoothly, and the eclipse hasn’t even kicked in yet,” Sokka said.</p><p>“Let’s hope our luck holds out,” Hakoda said, looking around at the battle. “Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she said, frowning. “Is that — is that Aang?” </p><p>“What?!” Natek asked, looking up in confusion. Aang, on his glider, was flying back towards them, avoiding midair fireballs and dodging around flying debris. When he landed, they all rushed over to him. </p><p>“Please tell me you’re here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp, and you didn’t even need the eclipse to take him down?” Sokka asked hopefully. </p><p>“He wasn’t home. No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned,” Aang said, and Natek, Katara, and Sokka gasped. </p><p>“They knew,” Sokka said, his eyes widening. </p><p>“It’s over. The Fire Lord is probably long gone,” Aang said, hanging his head. “Far away on some remote island where he’ll be safe during the eclipse.” </p><p>“No,” Sokka said, frowning. “My instincts tell me he wouldn’t go too far. He’d have a secret bunker. Somewhere he could go and be safe during a siege, but still be close enough to lead his nation.”</p><p>"Leading? <em>Please</em>," Natek scoffed. "He <em>is</em> a big wimp. I doubt he's leading anything at all. He's just a figurehead. He's holed up in his little bunker like a coward." </p><p>"That's one thing we agree on," Hahn said begrudgingly. </p><p>“If it’s an underground secret bunker we’re looking for, I’m just the girl to find it,” Toph said with a grin. </p><p>“The Mechanist gave me this timing device,” Sokka said, pulling what looked like a sort of stopwatch out of his pocket. “It looks like we’ve got about ten minutes until the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord.” </p><p>“We can still do this,” Aang said determinedly. “We can still win the day.” </p><p>“Carpe diem,” Natek grinned. “Let’s go get the Fire Lord.” </p><p>“Wait. If they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap,” Katara said with a frown. “Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure we all get out of here safely.”</p><p>“No!” Natek exclaimed at once. “Then we’ve lost! We need to get him while the time is right. This is what we’ve been planning for!” </p><p>“Everyone who’s here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission,” Hakoda spoke up. "They know what’s at stake.”</p><p>“If there’s still a chance and there’s still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it,” Bato said with a smile. </p><p>“What do you think?” Sokka asked, turning to Aang. “You’re the one that has to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I’m with you.”</p><p>Aang looked down, and then he stood up, clenching his staff. “I’ve got to try,” he said. </p><p>Sokka, Aang, Natek, and Toph boarded Appa and flew as quickly as they could to the top of the mountain, where the Fire Nation capital sat. They landed on the mountainside just outside of the capital city. </p><p>“Do you feel anything down there?” Natek asked as Toph hopped down. </p><p>“Yep,” she said. “There are natural tunnels criss-crossing through the inside of the volcano.”</p><p>“Anything else? Is there a structure somewhere?” Sokka asked, and Toph stood up and spread her arms. Then she shoved her arms into the side of the mountain.</p><p>“There’s something big, dense, and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano,” she reported.</p><p>“Sounds like a secret bunker to me,” Natek said cheerfully. </p><p>Toph thrust her hands forwards and collapsed the side of the mountain enough so they could all walk in. </p><p>“Stay safe. We’ll be back soon,” Aang told Appa and Momo before they all ran into the tunnel. </p><p>“This way! That one’s a dead end!” Toph yelled, and they followed her to the right, down into the mountain. </p><p>“What would we do without you?” Natek yelled to her.</p><p>“Perish and burn in hot magma,” she answered with a grin. </p><p>“Yeah, pretty much,” Sokka said as they passed a small rivulet of lava. They ran through the tunnel until they reached a rocky outcropping over a field of lava. </p><p>“The tunnel continues on the other side, and it leads right to the bunker,” Toph said, pointing to the other side of the cavern they were in. </p><p>“Well, great, but how do we get across <em>that</em>?” Aang asked, pointing to the lava field, which had a crust of black, dried lava over it, though it kept exploding with geysers of lava in random places. </p><p>“We’ll have to be fast, but careful,” Sokka said, rushing forward. A moment later, he reeled back just in time not to be set on fire by a geyser of lava. He screamed, and Aang grabbed him and dragged him back. </p><p>“How is that careful?!” Aang demanded.</p><p>“I was wrong. We need to be fast, careful, and <em> lucky </em>.” </p><p>"Leave it to me," Natek said confidently. "I can keep us safe." </p><p>Quickly, they ran across the lava field, with Natek using his lavabending power to hold down the geysers so they wouldn't explode up onto them. At one point, Natek accidentally lost control, and a geyser nearly exploded onto Natek, but he bent the lava away from himself so he didn’t get burned. </p><p>When they got to the other side, they skidded to a stop, because just out of sight of where they had been when they’d first spotted the other tunnel, there was another field of lava, but this one wasn’t dried. </p><p>“The floor is lava,” Sokka cried. “How? How will we get past it?”</p><p>"Let me see," Natek said with a frown. He took a deep breath and spread his hands out. </p><p>The lava cooled itself, and it slowly hardened into a black crust. Natek cooled it until he was sure the crust wouldn't break once they put weight on it, and then he nodded satisfactorily. </p><p>"I think we're safe now," he said. "Come on! We've got no time to lose!" </p><p>They made it across, and ran the rest of the way to the bunker, which was large and metal and imposing. </p><p>“That’s some door!” Sokka exclaimed, and Toph stepped forwards. She banged on the metal door and then nodded.</p><p>“Not a problem,” she said before stepping back. Then she hit the metal a number of times, bending it open so that they could all walk through.</p><p>“I am so glad we added you to the group,” Sokka cried as they ran through. They were running so fast that they ran past a guard, who they only noticed when he gasped.</p><p>They whipped around, and Toph summoned a threatening rock to hurl at him.</p><p>He put his hands up quickly. “The Fire Lord’s chamber is that way, down the hall, to the right and up the stairs, you can’t miss it,” he said hastily. </p><p>“Thanks,” Aang said with a smile before they hurried onwards.</p><p>“Only thirty seconds until the total eclipse!” Sokka called as they ran. </p><p>They made it to the door, and Aang breathed deeply.</p><p>“I’m ready,” he said. “I’m ready to face the Fire Lord.” </p><p>Aang broke down the door with his airbending, and they all rushed inside.</p><p>“So,” a voice that was definitely not Ozai’s said. “You <em>are</em> alive, after all. I had a hunch that you survived. But it doesn’t matter. I’ve known about the invasion for months.”</p><p>“Azula?!” Natek exclaimed. “What are you doing here?!” </p><p>She was lounged on Ozai’s throne, a smirk on her painted lips and a teasing, sadistic glint in her eye. </p><p>“Where is he? Where is the Fire Lord?!” Aang demanded.</p><p>“Hmm, you mean I’m not good enough for you?” Azula drawled, standing up. “You’re hurting my feelings.” </p><p>“Stop wasting our time and give us the information,” Sokka told her, holding out his sword threateningly. “You’re powerless right now, so you’re in no position to refuse.”</p><p>“And stick to the truth. I’ll be able to tell if you’re lying,” Toph said. </p><p>“Are you sure? I’m a pretty good liar,” Azula said, stepping down from the throne. “I am a four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings.” </p><p>“Okay, you’re good, I admit it,” Toph said with a glare. She stomped her foot and encased Azula in rock. “But you really oughta consider telling the truth anyway.”</p><p>The rock encasing Azula crumbled and fell apart, and she dusted herself off with a smirk. Sokka, Aang, Natek, and Toph gaped at her. </p><p>“When I left Ba Sing Se, I brought home some souvenirs,” she said, and Natek’s eyes bugged out as Dai Li agents stepped into the room. “Dai Li agents.”</p><p>“I’m gonna go look for the Fire Lord. You stall her,” Natek whispered to Aang. </p><p>“What about me? I’ll come with you,” Aang said, and Natek hesitated before nodding. </p><p>“Okay. Come on.” </p><p>Quickly, Natek and Aang backed towards the door. </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Azula asked, and Natek made an obscene hand gesture before he and Aang tore out of the room. </p><p>Dai Li agents were hot on their heels, and Natek used his bloodbending to knock them out. </p><p>"I can find the Fire Lord from here," Natek told Aang quickly. "If he's close enough, I can find him. This is a little trick that I picked up from Toph. It's sort of based on her seismic sense, but it's based on <em>my</em> ability to sense water and where it is. I realized that if I concentrate hard enough and put my metaphorical feelers out, I can sense where humans are based on the water in their bodies. I guess it's sort of an extension of my bloodbending, too. Humans are just sacks of fluid. The Fire Lord is no exception. I can find him, if he's here." </p><p>"Woah," Aang said with wide eyes. "Okay, do it!"</p><p>Natek nodded, bent down, and closed his eyes. He put his hand to the ground, and breathed out deeply. A map of people began to appear in his head. He felt a cluster of humans down the hall and to the left. There were a group of people in a sort of formation around another person, and Natek knew that had to be it.</p><p>"Found him," Natek said. "Follow me!" </p><p>They raced down corridors. Then they came upon a much larger door than the rest, and he knew that was the one. </p><p>"Aang! Where are you?!" Sokka's voice echoed through the halls, and Natek and Aang shared a look. </p><p>"They need you," Natek said. "Go see what they want. I'll keep the Fire Lord here for you when you come back. Don't take too long, please. Hurry back."</p><p>"I will," Aang promised before he tore off down the hall towards the others.</p><p>Natek slid the doors open and came face to face with the Fire Lord. Natek screeched to a stop in the entranceway. </p><p>Ozai wore a shocked expression, and Natek was struck by how similar he and Zuko looked. They had the same mouth, the same ski-jump nose (though Zuko’s was more of a button), and something similar through the eyes. Natek also noticed that Ozai already looked a little bit disheveled, as did his throne: it looked as though there had been some sort of an explosion. </p><p>“Oh, I been <em> waiting </em> for this one,” Natek said, and he unsheathed one of his swords and pointed it at Ozai. Ozai’s face changed to a smirk. </p><p>“Ah, yes, the Water Tribe boy,” he said, and Natek straightened his wolf helmet. “Zuko’s little crush.” </p><p>Natek’s eyes widened in surprise, and he flushed. Then he gritted his teeth. </p><p>“Come to die?” Ozai asked, and Natek laughed.</p><p>“That’s a joke. You’re powerless right now, idiot,” Natek told him. “I’ve come to beat you up. I won’t kill you, though. I’ll save that honor for Aang.” </p><p>“So he <em> is </em> here,” Ozai said, and Natek nodded.</p><p>“Who else would invade the Fire Nation to get you? Anyways, I’ve got kind of a bone to pick with you. Now, I’m extraordinarily angry with Zuko for betraying me and Iroh in Ba Sing Se, don’t get me wrong. But I wanted to come and personally tell you what a frog-faced blob of camel spit you are for burning his face off and then banishing him from the Fire Nation. I mean, what kind of a despicable caveman does <em> that </em> sort of thing?” </p><p>“It was to teach him respect,” Ozai hissed.</p><p>“You should get some self-respect and shave off that goat beard of yours, because it’s not doing you any favors,” Natek said, unimpressed. “Honestly. I can see why your wife pulled a disappearing act on you. I cannot believe that you have such a horrible personality that you couldn’t get a single woman to like you by the time you were thirty years old. Not to mention your warped sense of justice and that <em> incredibly </em> ugly statue of you I had to witness in one of the cities here. Whoever put <em> that </em> up should be thrown to the sharks.” </p><p>“You think you can come here and disrespect me?!” Ozai growled, and Natek smiled pleasantly.</p><p>“Of course I can. What are you gonna do? Burn <em> my </em> face off? In case you forgot, you have no powers,” Natek said, walking up to his throne. Ozai stood up and drew himself to his full height. Natek snickered: he was still an inch shorter than Natek, who had grown recently. </p><p>“Wow, I thought you’d be taller for some reason,” Natek snorted. “But what else do I expect from the mustiest, dustiest, crustiest Fire Lord in history? You’re a terrible Fire Lord, by the way. You really suck. I can't decide if you're better or worse than Sozin was. At least you didn’t oversee the genocide of an entire race of people. Too bad you’re ugly. I can’t believe Aang actually lost sleep over your crusty arse.”</p><p>He <em> wasn’t </em> ugly, actually; Ozai had nice bone structure, minimal lines on his face, and smooth, pale skin. His eyes were exactly the same golden yellow as Zuko’s, and he had a pretty good hairline, as well as a sheet of long, shiny, ebony hair. However, Natek wanted to degrade him as much as he possibly could within eight minutes.</p><p>“I thought you said you came to <em> beat me up </em>, as you put it,” Ozai said coolly. “Well? Aren’t you going to do so? Or should I call you a liar?” </p><p>“That’s kind of <em> freaky </em> of you, Ozai,” Natek said, matching Ozai’s cool tone. “Are you saying you <em> want </em> me to beat you up? I’m kinkshaming.” </p><p>Ozai glowered and kicked Natek’s legs out from underneath him. Natek hadn’t even seen it coming. Natek landed on the ground with a grunt, and then he laughed.</p><p>“Very good,” he said with a smile. “You almost got the slip on me, there.” Then he spun himself to his feet and body slammed Ozai. </p><p>Ozai and Natek landed on the ground four feet away with a grunt.</p><p>“Catch these hands, Loser Lord!” Natek bellowed. Ozai kept blocking his fists, so Natek kneed him in the groin, and he let out a loud yell of pain. This brought guards running through the doors to the throne room, and Natek thrust both of his hands out, bloodbending them into submission.</p><p>“Not today,” Natek growled, holding tightly onto Ozai’s struggling body and pinning his arms with his thighs, so he couldn’t escape. “I’m busy.” He flicked his wrists and rendered the guards unconscious before socking Ozai in the nose. “So you usurped — Iroh’s throne — banished your son — after an out of line Agni Kai — and sent him on a <em> fool’s errand </em> to capture the Avatar, who at that point was a <em> myth </em> ?!” Natek exclaimed, interspersing his words with punches to Ozai’s face. “Well, guess what, you horse’s arse?! This is <em> my </em> version of an Agni Kai!” </p><p>Ozai’s lip and nose were bleeding, as was his cheekbone, where Natek had hit him. Ozai glared, and then something shifted in his eyes, and he smirked. </p><p>Natek frowned at the sudden change in Ozai’s mood, and he barely had time to fling himself to the side before Ozai sent a blast of firebreath at him. </p><p>“Looks like bending’s back on,” Ozai smirked, and then he sent another fireball at Natek. </p><p>“Nope, it’s back off again, sorry to say,” Natek said, and he thrust his hand out at Ozai.</p><p>Ozai froze, twitching, and his eyes bugged out. </p><p>“What — is happening?!” Ozai choked as Natek threw him against the wall. Natek laughed maniacally. </p><p>“You fool, you’ve never faced bending like mine,” Natek grinned, and then he made Ozai do a stupid little dance. Then he made him punch himself in the face.</p><p>“Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?” Natek snickered as Ozai ruthlessly socked himself in the jaw, over and over again. “You dumb donkey-faced rat’s arse! <em> Where </em> is Aang?! <em> Aang </em>!”</p><p>Aang raced through the doorway, panting.</p><p>“Sorry! Azula ambushed them!” Aang cried. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" </p><p>“No way!” Natek exclaimed. “Bending’s back on, though, so he’s under my control! What took you so long?” </p><p>“I got lost,” Aang said. “Couldn’t find my way back here in time — sorry!” </p><p>“That’s fine,” Natek said, making Ozai do a pirouette and then the splits. Then Natek made him punch himself again. </p><p>“Don’t kill him, Natek!” Aang said anxiously, and Natek shook his head. </p><p>“I’m just roughing him up a little, I’m not gonna kill him,” Natek said, and he let Ozai stop punching himself. “Much as I’d like to.” </p><p>“Let him go, Natek,” Aang said firmly. “I have to face him myself.” </p><p>Natek sighed. “Fine. Get ready, then. He’ll probably shoot lightning at you as soon as I let him go.” </p><p>Natek released Ozai, who fell to the ground. He was looking a little worse for wear: now the left  side of his face was completely bruised and bloody from the punching, and he had a black eye. His ear was swollen, and his hair was messy and coming out of its bun. But he still managed to struggle to his feet and shoot fire at them. </p><p>They dodged, and then Ozai locked his eyes on Natek. </p><p>Natek barely had time to think before Ozai summoned two whips of lightning and shot them at him, sparking and deadly. </p><p>“<em> No </em>!” Aang cried as Natek tried to throw himself aside. </p><p>Most of the lightning missed him, but one crackling tendril lashed him across the cheek. Natek felt his body lurch with the force of the volts coursing through him, and then he was thrown to the side, smoking. </p><p>“Natek!” Aang exclaimed as Natek groaned and put a hand to his face, where he felt an enormous, throbbing welt where the lightning had touched him. “Are you okay, Natek?!” </p><p>“Ooh, low blow,” Natek hissed at Ozai. Then he lunged forwards, but Aang grabbed him and held him back.</p><p>“No! He’ll just hurt you more!” </p><p>“Let him,” Natek spat, and he uncorked the water pouches he carried. He made a whip of water and sliced his hand through the air. It sailed towards Ozai, but Ozai dodged it nimbly. So Natek consolidated the water and sent ice daggers flying through the air at him. They struck Ozai’s clothes and pinned him to the wall. </p><p>“Come on!” Aang exclaimed as Ozai shot another bolt of lightning at Natek.</p><p>"Kill him!" Natek roared. "Do it, Aang! That's what you're here for!" </p><p>Aang stomped his foot on the floor and sent an earth pillar rushing at Ozai, who dodged it. Then Ozai sent more lightining at them.</p><p>Aang dragged Natek to his feet and out of the throne room, narrowly avoiding Ozai's lightning. They ran a ways down the corridor before they stopped panting.</p><p>Footsteps echoed towards them until Sokka and Toph ran up to them.</p><p>“We heard the commotion,” Sokka said quickly. “Did you do it, Aang?”</p><p>Aang shook his head. </p><p>“No,” he said. “That was Natek. I didn’t do anything. He almost killed Natek, so we got out of there. Natek beat him to a pulp, though.” </p><p>Sokka looked over at Natek in surprise, then looked down at the ground. </p><p>“We fell for Azula’s trap,” Sokka said, hanging his head. “She was ready for us. She used up all our time. <em> I </em> used up all our time. We failed.”</p><p>“Not yet,” Natek said. “Ozai is still in there.” </p><p>“You shouldn’t, he’s too dangerous,” Toph said immediately. “I can feel the vibrations of how angry he is through the floor.” </p><p>“No, I came here to do a job, and I’m going to do it,” Aang said stubbornly. </p><p>“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sokka told him. </p><p>“But I’m ready! I came here with a job to do, and everyone’s counting on me,” Aang said. "I can go back! I can do it!"</p><p>“The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time. We thought we had surprise on our side, but we didn’t. It just wasn’t our day. What we need to do now is go help our friends,” Toph said. </p><p>“I guess you guys are right,” Aang said hesitantly.</p><p>“You’ll have another chance. I know you will,” Sokka told Aang, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Now let’s go.” </p><p>They all ran back through the tunnels and up to the surface. Then they all hopped on Appa and flew away, back towards the heart of the battle, where the others were. </p><p>As they flew, their jaws dropped when they saw that there were now tons of hot air balloons in the sky, all emblazoned with the Fire Nation symbol. There were also loads of metal zeppelins.</p><p>“It was all a trap!” Sokka spat as Appa landed. “Azula knew we were coming, and she plotted out every move! We just gotta get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely.” </p><p>They all slid off of Appa and landed on the ground, where Katara was standing with Bato and Hakoda. </p><p>“They’ve got air power, but so do I,” Aang said with a glare. “I’m gonna do everything I can to slow them down.” </p><p>“Appa, you and I can help, too,” Katara said, and she jumped on Appa. They zoomed after Aang, towards the zeppelins. </p><p>“Everyone, let’s get back to the subs!” Sokka yelled, and they all started to run down to the beach. </p><p>“Natek!”</p><p>Natek turned around to see Jet racing towards him, and Jet leaped into his arms. Natek hugged him tightly. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Natek asked him, and Jet nodded impatiently. </p><p>“I could ask you the same thing,” he said quickly. “Did you find the Fire Lord? Did you get him?”</p><p>“No,” Natek said. “I mean, we found him, and I kind of beat him up, but we didn’t kill him. He nearly killed me with some lightning. I’m just glad we got out of there alive.” </p><p>“What happened with the eclipse, though? And what do you mean you beat him up?” Jet asked, his eyes full of confusion and fear.</p><p>“I’ll tell you when we get back to the subs. Right now, we have to get the hell out of dodge, or we’re gonna be blasted by those zeppelins,” Natek said, pointing up to the sky. Katara and Aang took down the balloons, but the Fire Nation zeppelins were still coming strong. </p><p>“Okay,” Jet nodded, and then he smashed his lips against Natek’s. “Just in case,” he whispered before he grabbed Natek’s hand and began racing towards the beaches. </p><p>As they and the rest of the invasion force retreated down the mountain, Natek looked up to see the zeppelins advancing on them. </p><p>“Try and find cover!” Sokka yelled. “I think we’re about to see some bombs!” </p><p>Toph rushed forward as Aang and Appa and Katara landed. She sliced her hands out and created large rock roofs that stretched over them, protecting them from any falling explosives. And fall they did — bombs rained down upon them from the zeppelins above, and exploded against the rocks. Toph fortified them with rock pillars, to keep them from crumbling down. The invasion force’s tanks trucked on, though they wobbled slightly with the force of the bombs. Jet hugged Natek tightly, burying his face in Natek’s chest. </p><p>The zeppelins passed, and continued towards the beach.</p><p>“Why aren’t they turning around to attack us again?” Katara asked.</p><p>“Because they’re heading to the beach to destroy our boats and our submarines,” Natek said. “We gotta <em> go </em>!” </p><p>“How are we all going to escape?” Sokka asked hopelessly.</p><p>“We’re not,” Bato said. He had Hakoda’s arm around his shoulders, and was supporting him, helping him walk. Behind them was Natek’s dad, Taru, and Natek hugged him tightly. </p><p>“Then our only choice is to stand and fight,” Sokka said determinedly. “We have the Avatar. We could still win!”</p><p>“Yes, with the Avatar we could still win — on another day,” Hakoda said. “You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together.” </p><p>“What? We can’t leave you behind,” Katara exclaimed, running to her father. “We won’t leave anyone behind!” </p><p>“We can’t leave you here to die,” Natek said, his voice breaking on the last word as he looked at Bato and Hakoda, at his father and Teo and Teo’s dad, at Haru and<em> his </em> dad. </p><p>“You’re our only chance in the long run,” Hakoda told them. “You and Sokka and Natek have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It’s the only way to keep hope alive.” </p><p>“The youngest of our group should go with you,” Bato said. “The adults will stay behind and surrender. We’ll be prisoners, but we’ll all survive this battle.”</p><p>“But what if they don’t <em> take </em> prisoners?” Natek cried. “What if they kill you? After what we did? If we leave, who will keep <em> you </em> alive? Hakoda, you’re hurt! And, Dad —” Natek broke off, tears streaming down his face. Taru hugged Natek again, and from the slight shaking of his chest, he could tell his father was crying, too. </p><p>“We’ll be fine, Natek,” Hakoda said, putting his hand on Natek’s shoulder. “Trust me.”</p><p>Natek wondered if Toph could tell he was lying. </p><p>“I’ve got some experience with Fire Nation prisons,” Haru’s father said, stepping forward. “It’s not going to be easy, but we’ll get by.” </p><p>“They’re at the beach already!” Sokka exclaimed, pointing towards the zeppelins, which were hovering over the beach.</p><p>“Huu and the swampbenders are down there!” Natek cried. “What if they get blown up?!”</p><p>The explosions at the beach were massive. Natek didn’t know how the swampbenders could have survived that. Everyone stared at the beach sadly, and Jet squeezed Natek’s hand comfortingly. </p><p>"I'm sure they're fine," Jet said dubiously.</p><p>“I’m sorry, kiddo,” Taru said softly, putting his hand on Natek’s back. “You need to get out of here while you still can.” </p><p>Teo’s father helped him into Appa’s saddle, with assistance of Toph, who used a pillar of rock to rise them up to the saddle’s height.</p><p>“Bye, son,” his father said, hugging him.</p><p>“Bye, dad. I’m really proud of you,” Teo said as Toph hopped into Appa’s saddle. </p><p>“Don’t get killed, Dad,” Natek whispered as he hugged his father. Taru hugged him back so tightly that Natek felt his joints pop. </p><p>“I promise not to die,” Taru vowed. </p><p>“Swear it?” Natek asked. </p><p>“On your mother’s life,” Taru said seriously. “I’ll be okay, Natek. Just come rescue us when this is all over, okay?” </p><p>Natek knew he was trying to joke, but he didn’t laugh. </p><p>When Natek pulled away, he turned to Jet. </p><p>“Here, I’ll boost you onto the saddle,” Natek said.</p><p>“How gallant of you,” Jet said, trying to smirk, but it wavered, and so did his voice as he stepped on the booster Natek had made with his hands. Natek heaved himself up into the saddle, and then he pulled up Sokka and Katara. </p><p>Pipsqueak helped the Duke onto the saddle, Haru climbed on, and Aang climbed onto Appa’s head. </p><p>“We’ve lost today, but we’ve never been this close,” Hakoda said. “We tasted victory, and that counts for something.”</p><p>“We’ll miss you, dad,” Katara said sadly. </p><p>“We’ll rescue you,” Natek promised Bato, Hakoda, and his dad. “Promise.” </p><p>“Bye, dad. We won’t be apart for too long this time. Promise,” Sokka told Hakoda. </p><p>Katara slid down onto Appa’s head to comfort Aang, but he pushed her away. </p><p>“Thank you all for being so brave and so strong,” Aang said, standing up. “I’m going to make this up to you.” With that, he sat back down on Appa’s head, and they flew away. </p><p>Natek turned and watched a zeppelin fly closer, just out of range. It didn’t do anything, just floated there ominously. Natek narrowed his eyes at it before turning his gaze to the adults clustered on the mountain below. Natek picked out the shapes of his father, Bato, and Hakoda, of the Northern Water Tribe troops, and watched until they were as small as ants.</p><p>“I know just the place for us to go where we’ll be safe for a while,” Aang called to all the kids. “The Western Air Temple!” </p><p>Natek sighed and leaned against the saddle. Jet nestled into his chest, and Natek kissed the top of his head, feeling lonely and longing.</p><p>“It’ll be okay, Natek. We’ll kill the Fire Lord,” Jet told him, and Natek smiled half-heartedly down at him.</p><p>“Yeah, we will,” Natek said. “I know we will. Today was disappointing, but at least . . . .”</p><p>He had been about to say, “At least no one got killed,” but then he remembered the swampbenders with another pang of sadness. </p><p>Jet slid his hand into Natek’s, and Natek sighed, settling himself further into the saddle, and against Jet.</p><p>He did not look behind him, and so he did not see a certain Fire Nation prince following them in a Fire Nation hot air balloon.</p><p> </p><p>so like i originally made these screencap edits for sozin's comet, which is why his hair is longer, and it's why the lighting is the same as that episode, but i thought they were fitting for this chapter too and i really liked his wolf warrior armor, which he wore in this chapter! i didn't draw his helmet because it was too hard but i think in the future i might do that! </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. The Western Air Temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek and Zuko reunite.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here is an animatic that i did of zuko when he's at home in the fire nation, pining after natek. the song is a male cover of "reflection" from mulan (1998). i'm really proud of it and i hope you like it, too!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obDmCTwp8TI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is a little timeline of natek and zuko over the course of the show! there's more of these that i drew that i'll put in as the story progresses :) hope you guys like it!</p><p> </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p>They were all walking on foot beside Appa, since he was too tired to fly and needed a break from carrying all of them. It was hot, and they were tired, and they were sweating. Honestly, the only thing keeping Natek on his feet was Jet’s hand interlocked with his. </p><p>“This is humiliating,” Katara said sadly. </p><p>“Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation, or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?” Sokka asked. He and Natek were still wearing their wolf helmets, more so as a sunguard than as a warrior’s helmet. Natek’s wolf-tail was still intact, but hairs were escaping, so he looked rather deranged and disheveled. </p><p>“Both,” Katara said.</p><p>“Hey, guys, I’m good,” Natek said wearily. “I’m so good that I can’t even feel my feet anymore, so I don’t feel any pain. It’s like I’m floating.”</p><p>“Sorry, guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all those people,” Aang said, petting Appa’s head. </p><p>“I wonder how the rest of the troops are,” Teo said. Natek sighed.</p><p>“I hope they’re okay. I hope the swamp-benders somehow survived. I hope my dad is okay,” Natek said sadly, hanging his head.</p><p>“I hope Pipsqueak is okay,” the Duke said. </p><p>“I hope my dad is okay,” Teo sighed. </p><p>“Ours too,” Sokka piped up. “I really hope they didn’t . . . <em> not </em> take prisoners.” </p><p>“They’re probably on their way to a prison,” Haru said. “It seems like my dad just got out. Now he’s going back in.”</p><p>“My dad’s never been to a prison before. It’s probably an exciting experience for him,” Natek said dejectedly. “He’ll probably be like, ‘ooh, are those bars real solid metal? Are your <em> muscles </em> real? Is that a <em> tattoo </em>?!’ Man, I hope he’s okay.”</p><p>“When you see him next, <em> he’ll </em> have a tattoo,” Jet tried to joke, and Natek snorted half-heartedly. </p><p>“Probably.” </p><p>“I miss not having blisters on my feet,” Sokka sighed as they trudged along. </p><p>“Hey, we’re here!” Toph exclaimed. “I can feel it!” </p><p>Natek looked around at the expanse of flat land around them, which was definitely <em> not </em> an air temple.</p><p>“Now, I’ve never seen an air temple before,” Natek began. “And I still haven’t seen one. Where is it?”</p><p>“Uh, I think your feet need their eyes checked,” Katara told Toph. </p><p>“No, she’s right, we are here,” Aang said. He had Momo on his head. </p><p>“Wow, it’s amazing,” Toph said in wonder.</p><p>“Still not seeing it, guys. Do we need special air temple glasses to be able to witness it?” Natek asked sarcastically. </p><p>“It’s underneath us,” Aang said with a smile. “Everyone on Appa! We’ll fly down that way.” </p><p>They all climbed onto Appa, and then he took off, flying over the cliff they were next to.</p><p>“Woah,” Natek breathed as he took in the view. “That’s incredible.”</p><p>The whole temple was built upside-down, with buildings stretching from the ceiling. Of course, there were stone platforms, statues, and buildings right-side-up, too, but there were less of them.</p><p>“How did they even live like that?” Jet inquired. “Upside down?” </p><p>“They used their airbending to get to different parts of the temple,” Aang explained. “It was built for airbenders, by airbenders.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s cool,” Natek said, taking in the architecture. “I’ve got to sketch it! But . . . what about nonbenders? Did they even have those in the Air Nomad, uh, tribe?”</p><p>“Of course,” Aang said. “There’s ways to access the buildings without airbending, but it’s a little difficult. More difficult than it would be with airbending, anyway.” </p><p>“I see,” Natek said, pulling out his Book of Knowledge. He began to sketch, and the Western Air Temple appeared quickly in the lines he drew on the page. </p><p>“Wow, you’re really good at that, babe,” Jet said, peering over Natek’s shoulder. “I didn’t know you were an artist.”</p><p>Natek laughed softly. “Yep. I’m the official Head Explorer for the Northern Water Tribe. I started recording every plant and animal I saw when I was banished, and it became a habit. So I turned it into a job.”</p><p>“Entrepreneurial. I like it,” Jet said with a smirk.</p><p>“Well, I’m not getting paid. I just do this for knowledge’s sake,” Natek said. “Expanding the horizons of the Northern Tribe. That sort of thing.” </p><p>“Very cool, babe,” Jet said, leaning his head on Natek’s shoulder with a sigh. “Very cool.” </p><p>Appa landed next to a fountain that was somehow still running, and they all disembarked.</p><p>“It’s so different from the Northern Air Temple,” Teo said thoughtfully. “I wonder if there are any secret rooms!”</p><p>“Let’s go check it out,” Haru said with a grin as he ran off. </p><p>Natek grinned, but he sighed. “I’ll catch up with you dudes later. I’m so tired, and my feet hurt. I think I’ll stay and rest here a bit.”</p><p>“Is it cool if I go with them, babe?” Jet asked, and Natek smiled.</p><p>“Sure thing. You go have fun. I’ll explore the air temple later, I guess.” </p><p>“Cool,” Jet grinned before he ran off to the others.  </p><p>“You guys go,” Katara said, holding Aang back. “I think we need to talk about some things.” </p><p>“I’ll race you, Duke,” Haru said with a smile when they got up a stairwell.</p><p>“I told you, it’s <em> the </em> Duke!” The Duke said insistently before they began to race.</p><p>“Hey, wait up,” Jet called, and he tore after them.</p><p>“Why can’t I go?” Aang asked. </p><p>“We need to decide what we’re gonna do now, and since you’re the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this,” Katara told him.</p><p>Aang set down his staff and sat down on some stone. “Fair enough. So what’s this new plan?”</p><p>“Well, if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan,” Sokka said. “You just need to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah, that’s great, no problem, I’ll just do that,” Aang said sarcastically. </p><p>“Aang, no one said it’s going to be easy,” Katara said. </p><p>“Well, it’s not gonna even be possible!” Aang exclaimed. “Where am I supposed to get a firebending teacher?!” </p><p>“We could look for Jeong-Jeong,” Katara suggested.</p><p>“Who?” Natek asked confusedly. </p><p>“Some dude who tried to teach Aang firebending,” Sokka said quickly. “Old guy with puffy hair. He failed.”</p><p>“Oh,” Natek said with a nod. “Makes sense. He sounds weird.”</p><p>“He was,” Sokka affirmed. </p><p>“Yeah, right, like we’ll ever run into Jeong-Jeong again,” Aang said, unconvinced. “Oh, well! Guess we can’t come up with anybody! Why don’t we just take a nice tour around the temple?” Aang unfurled his glider, ran to the edge of the temple, and leaped off. Momo followed him.</p><p>“What’s up with him?” Toph asked.</p><p>“Well, he just failed to take down the Fire Lord. I guess this is his twelve year old way of dealing with it,” Natek said, and sighed. </p><p>“There’s got to be someone who can teach him firebending,” Sokka said thoughtfully. Natek’s mind flashed to Zuko, but then he pushed it out of his head forcefully.</p><p><em> Zuko is off being a perfect crown prince, probably tending to his daddy’s injuries, </em> Natek thought spitefully. <em> He’s probably so happy with his goth girlfriend, he’s forgotten all about the Avatar. And Iroh. And me </em>. </p><p>“Let’s get on Appa and follow him,” Natek suggested. “We need to talk to him somehow.” </p><p>They all hopped into Appa’s saddle and flew after Aang, who was still gliding. </p><p>“Aang,” Katara called as they flew behind him, “can we talk about you learning firebending now?”</p><p>“What?” Aang called back unconvincingly. “The wind is . . . too loud in my ears! Check out this loop!” Aang quickly did a loop-the-loop on his glider, with Momo following him the whole way. </p><p>“Aang, I think we should be making some plans about the future,” Sokka yelled after him.</p><p>“Okay, we can do that while I show you the giant pai sho table!” Aang hollered back, flying up to land on the little outcropping with the fountain, where they’d been sitting before. </p><p>“Oh, and you’re gonna love the all-day echo chamber,” Aang continued as they all got off of Appa. </p><p>“I think that’ll have to wait,” Toph said, and she pointed around Appa. </p><p>Natek frowned and craned his neck to see who it was. When he did, his stomach dropped out of his arse. </p><p>“Hello, Zuko here,” Zuko said with a smile, raising his hand in greeting. </p><p>“<em> What </em> are <em> you </em> doing here?!” Natek hissed furiously. He sliced his hand through the air, and the water from the fountain surged out, creating deadly ice spikes that nearly impaled Zuko’s neck. </p><p>“Woah!” Zuko said, stumbling backwards towards the edge of the outcropping. Natek advanced, and so did the ice spikes, driving him further towards the cliff’s edge. </p><p>“I asked you a question, you spineless worm,” Natek growled menacingly. “What . . . are . . . you . . . <em> doing </em>?!” </p><p>“I heard you guys flying around down there, so I thought I’d just wait for you here!” Zuko said nervously. Behind Natek, the others drew their weapons and sank into a fighting stance.</p><p>Zuko looked different, Natek thought. Even after all those months in the Fire Nation, he still hadn’t lost the skinniness he’d acquired when he, Natek, and Iroh had been in the Earth Kingdom. His cheeks were still slightly sunken, and he had bags under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept. He was wearing a Fire Nation shenyi, which looked pretty fancy, and his ebony hair was floppy and hung in his eyes, instead of being tied up in a topknot. </p><p>Appa roared loudly before stepping over and giving Zuko a large lick. </p><p>“Huh?” Natek heard Aang mutter as Appa licked Zuko’s face. </p><p>“Eughh,” Zuko said, wrinkling his nose as he wiped off Appa’s saliva. “Um. I know you must be surprised to see me here.”</p><p>“Not really, since you’ve followed us all over the world,” Sokka said. </p><p>“<em> I’m </em> surprised to see him here, actually,” Natek spat. “Why aren’t you holed up in the palace, tending to Daddy’s wounds, with that goth girl you’re so in love with?! Huh?! Why are you here? What possessed you to leave? Did you get scared by the invasion? Why’d you come to us? What makes you think you can waltz right in here after what you did? After you <em> betrayed </em> me?! Uh, us?” The sharp spikes of ice lengthened slightly, and Zuko took another step backwards. </p><p>  </p><p>“Look, I’m sorry, okay?” Zuko asked, glancing behind him at how close the cliff was. “I know I hurt you, and I know I betrayed you —”</p><p>“Oh, you’re sorry? Well, <em> sorry </em> isn’t going to cut it!” Natek roared, extending the spikes so Zuko stumbled a few steps back. “Not to mention that you’ve endangered us all by coming here! Do you even realize that Azula is probably on her way to capture or kill you?! You’ve led her right to us!”</p><p>“Nobody knows I’m here!” Zuko insisted. </p><p>“Well, when the whole army with their zeppelins and their balloons and their tanks show up, we’ll see what you have to say,” Natek snarled. “<em> How </em> could you come back here?! How could you come back here, after you <em> betrayed </em> me and Iroh, after all we’ve been through together?! I saved your <em> life </em> , and <em> this </em> is how you return the favor, by stabbing me in the back?! I thought we were <em> friends </em> , I <em> trusted </em> you, and instead of being a good person and coming with me and Iroh, you tell me you don’t care about me at all, you <em> never </em> did, you actually <em> hate </em> me and I was holding you back all this time, and you run off to the <em> Fire Nation </em> with Azula <em> AZULA WHO ALWAYS LIES </em> and get together with some <em> goth girl </em> and forget <em> all </em> about us! Why don’t you go back to the Fire Nation, I’m sure you’ve got some princely duties to attend to, like getting your feet scrubbed or your hair combed or getting fed dates or something —”</p><p>“Natek, listen,” Zuko said quickly. “I —”</p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t finished,” Natek snapped angrily. “There’s a <em> war </em> going on, <em> we </em> invaded the Fire Nation to kill the Fire Lord and <em> we </em> almost got <em> killed </em> , my father and their father and everyone’s fathers and Pipsqueak and where were <em> you </em> during all that?! Hiding in another secret bunker, ordering servants around?! You <em> idiot </em> ! How could you do this to us, you <em> insufferable </em> , high-and-mighty, traitorous <em> troglodyte </em>?!” </p><p>Natek’s chest was heaving with emotion as he finished his rant, and the ice spikes extended more, so that Zuko was standing at the very edge of the cliff. </p><p>“Whoo! Get him, Highness!” Toph called, and Natek looked behind him. Katara looked impressed.</p><p>“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” she told him. </p><p>“Yeah, you pretty much summed it up,” Sokka nodded.  </p><p>“Natek, I’m sorry,” Zuko said, and he sounded entirely defeated. “I’m really sorry, okay? I . . . I shouldn’t have betrayed you in Ba Sing Se. And I shouldn’t have talked to you like I did . . . I was just caught up in the moment, I guess, and I was trying to impress Azula. I wanted her to think I wasn’t weak.” </p><p>“Oh, boo-hoo,” Natek hissed. “You were caught up in the moment? Well, then all is forgiven!” </p><p>“No, that’s not what I meant,” Zuko said quickly, and then he gasped slightly as he lost his balance and teetered at the edge of the cliff. “I never wanted to hurt you —”</p><p>“Well, you did,” Natek spat, turning away with his arms crossed. “I don’t care what you have to say. I can’t trust anything that comes out of your mouth, anyway. Just leave.” </p><p>“Well, can you —” Zuko began, pointing at the ice spikes threatening to stab through his throat. Natek huffed, and waved his hand. The ice spikes turned into water, which then snaked around Zuko and slammed his backside roughly so he was launched forward onto the ground, a few feet from the cliff, on all fours. Then Natek used it to fill the water pouches that he still had strapped to himself. </p><p>“Natek, please,” Zuko said desperately. “I’m sorry I hurt you! I didn’t mean anything I said, I promise! I shouldn’t even have said it in the first place. I don’t know why I did. I guess I just . . . I guess I just wanted to make Azula think I was as unfeeling as she is. So she would respect me. But she didn’t. She never did.” </p><p>“Gee, I wonder why,” Natek said, arching a disdainful eyebrow at him. “I don’t, either.” </p><p>“What are you even doing here, Zuko?” Katara asked coldly. Zuko looked at Natek, his golden eyes wide with shame and sadness, before he turned to Katara. </p><p>“Well, what I wanted to tell you about is that, um . . . I’ve changed,” Zuko said, looking down at his hands, which were still on the ground. Quickly, he stood up. “And, I, uh . . . I’m good now. And, uh, well . . . I think I should join your group — oh, and I can teach firebending. Uh, to you,” Zuko said, nodding at Aang. </p><p>“You want to <em> what </em> now?” Toph exclaimed in disbelief. </p><p>“Join our group?!” Natek laughed cruelly. “You think we’d actually let you join us? How could we ever trust you? Then again . . . I know you’ve always had trouble thinking things through. Sorry you made a wasted trip.” </p><p>“You can’t possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you?!” Katara cried angrily. “I mean, how stupid do you think we are?!” </p><p>“Yeah, all you’ve ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang,” Sokka said, glaring at Zuko. </p><p>“I’ve done some good things!” Zuko protested. “I mean, I could’ve stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free with Natek! That’s something!” </p><p>Appa licked Zuko again. </p><p>“Appa does seem to like him,” Toph pointed out. </p><p>“Well, that <em> is </em> something, but it doesn’t cancel out everything else you did,” Natek said, stomping his foot. “Like, oh, I don’t know . . . going back to the Fire Nation with Azula and the Dai Li? Leaving me and Iroh to rot in the crystal caves?! I don’t even know what happened to Iroh after that! I don’t know where he is!” </p><p>“He was in a Fire Nation prison — I visited him. But he busted out during the invasion,” Zuko said. </p><p>“Well, at least <em> something </em> good came from the invasion,” Natek muttered. </p><p>“He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him,” Sokka said suspiciously. “I’m not buying it.”</p><p>“Neither am I,” Natek said, narrowing his eyes. Zuko looked so comically disappointed that Natek almost laughed. </p><p>“I can understand why you wouldn’t trust me,” Zuko said sadly. “And I know I’ve made some mistakes in the past.”</p><p>“So Iroh and I were mistakes to you, eh?” Natek said accusingly, and Zuko’s eyes widened.</p><p>“No, no! That’s not what I meant,” he said quickly. </p><p>“Like when you attacked our village?” Sokka demanded. </p><p>“Or when you stole my mother’s necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?!” Katara spat. </p><p>“Look, I admit I’ve done some awful things,” Zuko said. “I was wrong to try to capture you, and I’m sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I’m sorry that I left you and Uncle in the caves, Natek. And I never should’ve sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I’m gonna try to stop him —”</p><p>“Wait, <em> you </em> sent Combustion Man after us?!” Sokka and Natek exclaimed at the same time. </p><p>“Well, that’s not his name, but —”</p><p>“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to insult your friend,” Sokka said sarcastically.</p><p>“He’s not my friend!” Zuko exclaimed. </p><p>“That guy locked me, Natek, and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!” Toph said angrily, pointing at Zuko. </p><p>Zuko looked down, and then he looked at Aang. “Why aren’t you saying anything?” He asked. “You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me.”</p><p>“That doesn’t work when you’re self-aware, buddy, sorry,” Natek snorted. “You can’t roll up here with a half-arsed apology and be like, ‘Oh, I’m so good and virtuous now, and I have done everything wrong ever, but you should all forgive me!’ It doesn’t work like that. You don’t get to say that. Especially when you sent an assassin after us.” </p><p>“There’s no way we can trust you after everything you’ve done,” Aang said firmly. “We’ll never let you join us.” </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened in shock, and his face was the picture of heartbreak. Natek almost took pity on him. Almost. </p><p>“You need to get out of here, <em> now </em>,” Katara told him fiercely. </p><p>Zuko scrunched his eyes shut and then opened them determinedly.</p><p>“I’m trying to explain that I’m not that person anymore!” Zuko insisted, his voice rising.</p><p>“I thought you weren’t that person anymore the morning of your betrayal,” Natek reminded him. “Remember? You were all happy and good-natured, I thought you were finally getting your life together. But then you betrayed us, so I was wrong. So we can’t trust a single thing you say.”</p><p>“Either you leave, or we attack,” Sokka threatened, unsheathing his boomerang. Its sharp edges glinted in the sunlight, and Zuko took a few steps back, a look of shock on his face. Then he hung his head. </p><p>“If you won’t accept me as a friend, then maybe you’ll take me as a prisoner,” he said, offering his wrists up as he kneeled on the ground.</p><p>“No, we won’t,” Katara said with a scowl. She sliced her hand outward, and water from her own pouches lashed out and slammed Zuko roughly, making him tumble backwards, head over heels. “Get out of here and don’t come back! And if we ever see you again . . . well, we better not see you again.” </p><p>Zuko looked up at them, dripping wet, and then bowed his head in defeat. He got to his feet and walked away sadly, without another word. Katara, Sokka, Natek, and Aang glared after him. Toph was glaring, too, but she was glaring in the entirely wrong direction. </p><p>“Why would he try to fool us like that?” Katara asked, bewildered.</p><p>“Obviously, he wants to lead us into some kind of trap,” Sokka said. </p><p>“This is just like when we were in prison together in Ba Sing Se,” Katara said. “He starts talking about his mother and making it seem like he’s an actual human being with feelings.”</p><p>“He wants you to trust him and feel sorry for him so you let your guard down, and then he strikes,” Sokka told her. “But we’re not going to fall for it.”</p><p>“I already did,” Natek said bitterly. </p><p>“And so did I,” Katara said. “The thing is, it worked. I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he was really confused and hurt. But obviously, when the time came, he made his choice, and we paid the price. We can’t trust him.”</p><p>“Yeah, he had Natek in love with him before he betrayed you guys in the crystal caves,” Toph said. “He really pulled him in.”</p><p>“Who said I was in love with him?!” Natek demanded. </p><p>“Well, you cried every day for about three weeks after he stabbed you in the back,” Toph pointed out. “Plus I’m pretty sure you actually said you loved him.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, well . . . well, that was a long time ago,” Natek said quickly. “I’ve changed, too.” </p><p>“I kind of have a confession to make,” Aang piped up. “Remember when you two were sick and I got captured by Zhao?”</p><p>“And you made us suck on frozen frogs?” Sokka asked with a scowl. “How could I forget?! I had a wart on the flap that hangs down from the back of my throat for a month!” </p><p>“Sokka, I looked at it and told you there was nothing there,” Katara said irritably. </p><p>“I could feel it! It’s <em> my </em> throatal flap!” Sokka insisted angrily. </p><p>“Anyway, when Zhao had me chained up, it was Zuko who came in and got me out,” Aang admitted. “He risked his life to save me.”</p><p>“No way, I’m sure he only did it so he could capture you himself,” Katara said hotly. </p><p>“Yeah, face it, Aang, you’re nothing but a big prize to him,” Sokka said. </p><p>“You’re probably right,” Aang said.</p><p>“And what was all that crazy stuff about setting Appa free with Natek?!” Katara exclaimed. “What a liar!”</p><p>“Actually, that part was true,” Natek told her. “Me and Iroh and Zuko all did that. I froze and broke apart his chains so he could get out. It was Zuko’s idea to save him. He almost went without me.” </p><p>“Yeah, he wasn’t lying,” Toph said.</p><p>“Oh, hooray,” Sokka said sarcastically. “In a lifetime of evil, at least he didn’t add animal cruelty to the list!” </p><p>“I’m just saying that considering his messed-up family and how he was raised, he could’ve turned out a lot worse,” Toph shrugged.</p><p>“You’re right, Toph, let’s go find him and give him a medal . . .  the ‘not as much of a jerk as you could have been’ award,” Katara said mockingly. </p><p>“All I know is that while he was talking to us, he was sincere,” Toph said. “Maybe you’re all just letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly.” </p><p>“Easy for you to say, you weren’t there when he had us attacked by pirates,” Katara shot back. </p><p>“Or when he burned down Kyoshi Island,” Sokka added.</p><p>“Or when he tried to capture me at the Fire Temple!” Aang retorted. </p><p>“Or when he called me a Water Tribe savage,” Natek put in. </p><p>“Why would you even try to defend him?!” Katara asked angrily. </p><p>“Because, Katara, you’re all ignoring one crucial fact,” Toph said, stomping over to them. “Aang needs a firebending teacher! We can’t think of a single person in the world to do the job. Now one shows up on a silver platter and you won’t even think about it?!”</p><p>Katara looked down, contemplating.</p><p>“I’m not having Zuko as my teacher,” Aang said firmly. </p><p>“You’re darn right you’re not, buddy,” Sokka said.</p><p>“Well, I guess that’s settled,” Katara said.</p><p>Toph growled in frustration. “I’m beginning to wonder who’s really the blind one around here,” she said, storming away. </p><p>“Zuko is terrible! I hate him,” Natek said fiercely, and Toph turned around.</p><p>“You’re lying,” she said before she turned the corner of the building they were in front of. </p><p>“Hey, guys,” Jet’s voice called from the other side of the temple. “We just got back from exploring! Man, we saw some crazy stuff.”</p><p>They all turned around to face the Duke, Jet, Teo, and Haru, and they must have looked harried, because Jet frowned.</p><p>“What happened?” He asked, and Katara filled them in. </p><p>“Zuko? Here?” Jet asked when she was done. “That’s . . . that’s really crazy. I can’t believe we missed that. He tried to convince you to let him join?” </p><p>“As if,” Natek snorted. “Whatever his deal was, he’s gone now.” </p><p>“Well, that’s good,” Jet allowed. </p><p>“Let’s eat,” Sokka said, glancing over at the sky, which was beginning to be streaked with sunset colors. “I’m starving.” </p><p>After dinner, they all got settled in their bedrolls. Jet slid into Natek’s sleeping bag with him. </p><p>“Room for one more?” He murmured with a smirk, and Natek grinned.</p><p>“I guess there is now,” he said. </p><p>“Mm. Nice and cozy,” Jet said, sliding his hand through Natek’s hair as he leaned forward and kissed him. He tasted like the rice and meat they’d had for dinner. Natek placed his hand on Jet’s trim waist and smiled into the kiss.</p><p>“What a day,” Natek muttered against Jet’s lips. “I’m so tired.” </p><p>“It’s been a crazy couple of days,” Jet replied. “I’m surprised I didn’t hear you shouting today, but we were on the other side of the whole temple. Maybe tomorrow I can show you what we saw.” </p><p>“Sounds great,” Natek yawned. Jet smiled, kissed him once more, and then they both laid their heads on Natek’s pillow to sleep. </p><p>The next morning, as Katara doled out rice for everyone’s breakfast, she looked around.</p><p>“Has anyone seen Toph?” She asked. “I haven’t seen her since she stormed off yesterday.” </p><p>“Nope, haven’t seen her,” Natek said, cracking his joints and his spine with a groan. </p><p>“Maybe she’s just exploring the air temple,” Haru suggested. “There are some pretty fun spots to practice earthbending.”</p><p>“I think we should go look for her,” Katara said worriedly.</p><p>“Oh, let her have fun with her rocks,” Sokka said, sitting down to eat. “I’m in no rush to have her yelling at us again.” </p><p>“Honestly,” Natek said, stabbing his rice with his chopsticks. “Telling us we have clouded judgement. As if Zuko isn’t the one with clouded judgement.” </p><p>“I know!” Sokka agreed exasperatedly. “He’s the one who’s done everything wrong in his life.” </p><p>“Did I tell you that after we saved Appa, when we got home he totally collapsed?” Natek asked, shoving rice into his mouth. “His body shut down on him because he did one right thing in his entire life of wrongdoings. It was hilarious. Of course, I passed out right after him because I’d just saved Jet and I was completely exhausted. I slept for two days straight after that. But still.”</p><p>“No way,” Jet grinned. “Two days? Because of me?” </p><p>“I put my life energy into saving you,” Natek shrugged. “I had to recover it somehow.” </p><p>“Aw, babe, that’s sweet,” Jet smirked as he ate his rice. </p><p>“Right,” Katara said, looking between them. “Well, I didn’t know that. About Zuko. That’s funny.” </p><p>“We can go check for her,” the Duke said with a smile. </p><p>“Yeah, I want to ride that tunnel down to the Hall of Statues again,” Teo said, grinning. “It’ll work a lot better now that I fixed my brakes.” Teo zoomed forward on his wheelchair, and the Duke and Haru followed him. </p><p>Suddenly, there was a huge bang that shook the ground. Natek thought wildly that it must be Azula, coming to get them. But then he realized that the bang had come from the wall near them. </p><p>They all looked over to see Toph climbing through a whole she had made in the wall. She grunted as she dragged herself through with her arms, then slid down the rock pile she’d made.</p><p>“Toph! What happened?!” Katara exclaimed, running over to her. Natek got up and raced over, too, and Sokka, Jet, and Aang followed. </p><p>“My feet got burned,” Toph said, dragging herself along the ground by her arms.</p><p>“Oh, no! What happened?” Katara asked again, crouching down to examine her feet. </p><p>“I just told you, my feet got burned,” Toph said, frowning. </p><p>“I meant <em> how </em>,” Katara clarified, a note of irritability in her voice. </p><p>“Well, I kind of went to see Zuko last night,” Toph began. </p><p>“You <em> what </em>?!” Aang demanded.</p><p>“Zuko?!” Katara cried.</p><p>“Why would you do that?!” Natek asked, dumbfounded. </p><p>“I just thought he could be helpful to us,” she said as Natek used the water from his pouches to heal her feet. “And if I talked to him, maybe we could work something out.” </p><p>“So he attacked you?!” Sokka asked. </p><p>“Well, he did and he didn’t,” Toph said vaguely. “It was sort of an accident.”</p><p>“But he did firebend at you?” Aang asked, and Toph sighed.</p><p>“Yes,” she said.</p><p>“See, you trusted Zuko and you got burned . . . <em> literally </em>,” Sokka told her. </p><p>“It’s gonna take a little bit for your feet to get better,” Natek said to Toph. “I wish I could’ve worked on them sooner. But I’ll have you shipshape by tomorrow, I think.” </p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Toph said.</p><p>“Zuko’s clearly too dangerous to be left alone,” Sokka said with a frown. “We’re gonna have to go after him.”</p><p>“He’s Fire Nation scum,” Jet said, narrowing his eyes. “We should take care of him, once and for all.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Natek asked. “Like, take care of him how?” </p><p>“We should get rid of him,” Jet said, punching his fist into his palm. “Look at what he did to you. Look what he did to Toph, to all of us. Fire Nation can’t be trusted. Not at <em> all </em>.” </p><p>“I hate to go looking for a fight, but you’re right,” Aang said with a sigh. “After what he did to Toph, I don’t think we have a choice.” </p><p>“He’s crafty, but we’ll find a way to capture him,” Sokka said. </p><p>“I meant we should kill him,” Jet said, and Natek looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Natek said uncertainly. “I mean . . . I don’t think I’d feel good about killing him. I don’t really want to.” </p><p>“But look at how he hurt you,” Jet insisted. “Won’t it feel good to get rid of that hurt forever?” </p><p>“Killing him won’t make it go away. It will just make everything worse. We’re not killing him,” Natek said firmly. </p><p>“Maybe just invite him back here,” Toph said as Natek picked her up. “He’s already offered himself up as a prisoner once.” </p><p>“Yeah . . . get him to come back and say he’ll be our prisoner, then we’ll jump him and <em> really </em> make him our prisoner,” Sokka said eagerly. “He’ll never suspect it!” </p><p>“You are a master of surprise, Sokka,” Jet deadpanned as they all walked towards the main part of the temple, where the fountain was. </p><p>Natek sat Toph down on the edge of the fountain and placed her feet in the water. She sighed contentedly.</p><p>“Ahh, that’s the stuff,” she said. “Now I know how the rest of you guys feel. Not being able to see with your feet stinks.” </p><p>Aang walked over and handed Katara a towel. </p><p>A moment later, there was a huge explosion just above them, on the roof of the temple. </p><p>They all screamed as debris rained down on them. </p><p>Natek quickly grabbed Toph out of the water.</p><p>“What’s happening?!” She exclaimed as Natek lifted her. </p><p>“I don’t know, I —” he began to say, but then they all heard Zuko’s voice. </p><p>“Stop!” Zuko shouted. “I don’t want you hunting the Avatar anymore! The mission is off! I’m ordering you to stop!” </p><p>They all looked up to see Zuko on a nearby cliff, yelling at Combustion Man. </p><p>“It’s Combustion Man,” Natek told Toph. “He’s back!” </p><p>“And Zuko is trying to stop him,” Aang said.</p><p>Combustion Man swatted Zuko out of the way as easily as if he had been a pesky fly. Then Combustion Man aimed another blast at them, this time destroying the fountain. </p><p>Natek, Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Jet all crouched below the rim of the fountain as rocks and stones fell around them. </p><p>“If you keep attacking, I won’t pay you!” They heard Zuko yell. Then he grunted. “All right, I’ll pay you double to stop!” </p><p>Aang poked his head up, and Natek grabbed him and yanked him back down just as a huge explosion hit the other side of the fountain. Then there was another explosion, but not near them — it was up where Zuko and Combustion Man were. </p><p>Natek, Sokka, Jet, Katara, and Aang poked their heads up, their jaws hanging open. There was no sign of Zuko.</p><p>“Avatars and airbenders,” Natek muttered, horrified. “You think he —” </p><p>Then he noticed movement below the stone outcropping where Combustion Man was standing. Zuko was alive, hanging onto a vine for dear life. </p><p>Aang ran out from behind the fountain and airbent himself up into the air. He created a large tornado that careened towards Combustion Man, but Combustion Man jumped over it. He shot another blast at Aang and then landed in the air temple. </p><p>Together, Natek and Katara used the water from the fountain and shot it at Combustion Man, freezing it into ice daggers as it crashed down on him. Combustion Man blocked the ice daggers and then glowered at them all, his teeth bared. </p><p>Sokka, Katara, Jet, Toph, and Aang all hid behind a building as Combustion Man exploded a pillar. </p><p>“He’s going to blast this whole place right off the cliffside,” Toph exclaimed. Katara peeked her head around the side, then drew back quickly as an explosion blasted close by. </p><p>“Neither me and Natek can step out to waterbend at him without getting blown up,” she shouted over the sound of the explosion. “And I can’t get a good enough angle on him from down here!” </p><p>“I know how to get an angle on him!” Sokka exclaimed, holding up his boomerang. He peeked around the corner slightly, watched where the explosions were coming from, and measured something with his boomerang. Then he raised it. </p><p>“All right, buddy, don’t fail me now,” Sokka told it before he threw it out in front of them. It whizzed around a pillar, flying towards where Combustion Man was. Then a second later they heard a loud grunt, and the explosions stopped. </p><p>Sokka grinned triumphantly, and they all ran out from behind the building.</p><p>“Nice one, Sokka!” Natek grinned. </p><p>“Yeah, boomerang!” Sokka whooped, and caught it as it circled back. Then they watched as Combustion Man got back up. “Aw, boomerang . . . .” Sokka whined sadly. </p><p>They raced back behind the building, and then there was a huge explosion. Natek poked his head back out to see the whole stone platform Combustion Man had been standing on crumble and break away from the mountainside. From all the dust and smoke came his metal hand, whizzing through the air. </p><p>Natek, Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Jet (minus Toph, who couldn’t walk) all ran to the side of the air temple to watch it fall. Then they shared a look of shock and horror. </p><p>Teo, Haru, and the Duke looked around a pillar nervously. </p><p>Natek looked back up, searching madly for Zuko, and saw him climbing up a vine on their side of the air temple; clearly, he’d been thrown by the explosion, but he looked unharmed. </p><p>He grunted as he climbed up and tried to pull himself onto the ground. Natek hesitated, shared a look with Jet, and sighed before he went over to help. </p><p>Zuko looked so happy when Natek offered him a hand that Natek nearly felt guilty. As soon as Zuko had both feet on the ground, though, he let go and walked over to the others.</p><p>“Jet?” Zuko asked in surprise when he noticed him, and Jet glowered, stepping in front of Natek protectively.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me,” he said shortly. “You’d better stay where you are.” </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but . . . thanks, Zuko,” Aang said. </p><p>“Hey, and what about me? I did the boomerang thing,” Sokka pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, Sokka did all the work,” Natek said with a scowl. “All Zuko did was make Combustion Man angrier.” Jet nodded angrily. </p><p>“Listen, I know I didn’t explain myself very well yesterday,” Zuko said, walking towards them. “I’ve been through a lot in the past few years, and it’s been hard.” </p><p>“It’s been hard for <em> all </em> of us, Zuko,” Natek said coldly. “You’re not the only banished prince around these parts. And there’s kind of a war going on right now.” </p><p>“I know,” Zuko said, bowing his head in acknowledgement. “But I’m realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It’s something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what’s right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world. I’m sorry for what I did to you,” he added to Toph, and he bowed to her. “It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending, so I don’t hurt people unintentionally.”</p><p>“I think you <em> are </em> supposed to be my firebending teacher,” Aang said thoughtfully, and Natek looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“Aang?” He asked warily.</p><p>“When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara,” Aang said. “And after that, I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love.” Natek looked over at Zuko, who was watching him with such raw emotion that he had to look away again. </p><p>“I’d like you to teach me,” Aang said, bowing to Zuko. Zuko’s eyes widened in surprise, and then he smiled softly. </p><p>“Thank you,” Zuko said, bowing back. “I’m so happy you’ve accepted me into your group.” </p><p>“Not so fast,” Aang warned him. “I still have to ask my friends if it’s okay with them.” </p><p>“I’ll go hang out with Haru, Teo, and the Duke while you do that,” Jet said. “It’s not my decision to make.” He walked over to the others, who were listening interestedly nearby. </p><p>“Toph,” Aang said, turning to her. “You’re the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?”</p><p>“Go ahead and let him join,” Toph said with a shrug. “It’ll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet.” She grinned ominously and smacked her fist against her palm threateningly.</p><p>“Sokka?” Aang asked, and Sokka glared, then sighed. </p><p>“Hey, all I want to do is defeat the Fire Lord,” Sokka said, shrugging. “If you think this is the way to do it, then I’m all for it.”</p><p>“Katara?” Aang asked, and Katara looked up, glaring daggers at Zuko. Natek saw beads of sweat trickle down his face as he waited for her answer. </p><p>“I’ll go along with whatever you think is right,” she said finally, turning to Aang. </p><p>“Natek?” Aang asked, turning to Natek, and Natek narrowed his eyes at Zuko. He knew he’d been outvoted, but he saw Zuko gulp nervously and fiddle with the hem on his shenyi. </p><p>“I don’t trust Zuko,” Natek said, and Zuko’s face fell drastically. The little, hopeful smile he had on his face melted off as quickly as ice on a hot day. “He can join if that’s what you people want. But know this,” Natek said menacingly, advancing on Zuko. He towered over him, and he poked Zuko roughly in the chest. “I’m watching you, Hothead. If you put a <em> single </em> toe out of line, <em> I will not hesitate </em>. Do I make myself clear?” </p><p>Zuko swallowed, his eyes as wide as the moon. “Crystal,” he said in a small voice. Natek narrowed his eyes, and then he nodded minutely.</p><p>“Good. Remember that,” he said before backing off. </p><p>“Then I guess you’re part of the group now,” Aang said hesitantly.</p><p>Zuko smiled, a genuine, happy smile. Natek was almost disappointed he was so upset with Zuko. Otherwise, he surely would’ve enjoyed that. </p><p>“I won’t let you down, I promise!” Zuko exclaimed joyfully. Natek hadn’t thought the word <em> joyfully </em> would <em> ever </em> apply to Zuko. </p><p>They all narrowed their eyes at him before walking away without another word. Sokka picked up Toph and carried her away, and Natek stalked off, past Haru, Teo, Jet, and the Duke.</p><p>“So is he in, or what?” Jet asked, getting up to walk next to Natek. </p><p>“I guess so. Against my better judgement,” Natek said in a clipped voice. “I need to . . . go take a walk. Clear my head. I’ll be back soon.” </p><p>“Okay,” Jet said with a little smile before going back to talk with his friends.</p><p>Leaving Jet behind, Natek strode on, taking deep breaths. A second later, he heard running footsteps behind him. </p><p>“Did you need something, Je — oh. It’s you,” Natek said flatly when he turned around to see Zuko jogging up to him. </p><p>“Wait,” Zuko said quickly. “I want to talk to you.” </p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about,” Natek said shortly, turning away.</p><p>Zuko grabbed his arm. “No, wait —”</p><p>“Don’t touch me,” Natek snapped, wrenching his arm out of Zuko’s grip. Zuko deflated. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Natek,” Zuko said defeatedly. “I’m bad at talking about stuff like this.”</p><p>“If you’ve got something to say, just say it,” Natek said irritably, and Zuko nodded. </p><p>“You told me once that I should tell you if you were ever being a bad friend,” Zuko began. “But this time, <em> I </em> was the bad friend. A <em> really </em> bad friend. I know you hate me. I don’t blame you. It’s my fault, I know that. And I’m so, so sorry. I should never have said those things I said. I didn’t mean them at all. I was trying to prove something, I guess — prove to Azula that I’m as ruthless as she is, that I’m as detached from my emotions as her. But I’m not. I’m not Azula. I’m not a prodigy. I’m not emotionless. And I didn’t mean what I said. It was foolish of me to say it. I was trying to be someone I’m not, and . . . and in the process, I hurt you. And I hurt Uncle. Every time I visited him in prison, he wouldn’t talk to me . . . and I got mad at him. I can’t imagine what he thinks of me now. I can’t imagine what you think of me now . . . I was horrible to you. When I said all those things . . . I was trying to convince myself that I didn’t care. That I was above it all . . . but I <em> do </em> care. I care a <em> lot </em> . And you were right. Whenever you would tell me my father wasn’t worth the trouble . . . when you told me that I shouldn’t waste energy on him, you were right, Natek. You were right about everything. And I was so, so wrong . . . also about everything.” Zuko sighed and ran his hand through his floppy hair. “I thought I was regaining my honor, but I actually <em> dishonored </em> myself. I didn’t realize it at the time, but I did. And it was foolish of me. Foolish and short-sighted and impulsive and despicable.”</p><p>“Your vocabulary isn’t impressing me, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Natek said, examining one of his nails. Zuko sighed.</p><p>“What I’m trying to say is . . . I was a horrible person to you. You and Uncle. But I’ve changed since then. I’ve learned that the people you love are the most important things in your life. Without them, you’re nothing. And that’s what I felt like in the Fire Nation. I was home, but I felt so out of place, like I didn’t belong there. And I never did. My mother, who I loved, is gone. Actually, she might still be alive, I found out, but, um . . . but that’s not important right now, um . . . and Uncle wasn’t there with me. And neither were you.” </p><p>“Wow. I’m so touched,” Natek said dryly. “It’s great to know that you had a horrible time doing the thing you betrayed us for.” </p><p>“I should never have done that,” Zuko said, hanging his head. “Being home in the Fire Nation felt so lonely. I felt trapped. It was nothing like I’d imagined. My father talked to me. He wanted me to sit next to him in war meetings. I had a girlfriend.”</p><p>“Yeah, that goth chick Mai,” Natek said, arching his eyebrow. “I saw you as you were going to that restaurant in the Fire Nation capital.”</p><p>“I saw you, too,” Zuko said, looking back up. “I couldn’t believe my eyes. I thought I’d imagined you.” </p><p>“Well, you didn’t,” Natek said, going back to examining his nails. “Can we wrap this up? I had a walk to go on.” </p><p>Zuko sighed. “Listen, I understand that you’ll never forgive me. And that’s okay,” he said. “I just wanted you to know how sorry I am, and how much I regret what I did. And that what I said wasn’t true. You never held me back. You always helped me, and you helped me grow so much. Um, emotionally. I was even able to redirect lightning that my father shot at me — because of you! Because of all that training we did together, you know, about cleansing my mind and stuff. And . . . and I do care about you. When I said I didn’t . . . I was lying. I didn’t mean it. And I’m sorry I ever said it. I’m not trying to make it seem like I’m telling a sob story. I don’t want pity, and I don’t want sympathy. I just want you to know how sorry I am, and how I’m going to do everything I can possibly do to make it up to you. That’s all.” </p><p>He waited for a moment for Natek to say something. Instead, Natek looked determinedly up at the cliffside. </p><p>Zuko sighed and turned to walk away, but then Natek sighed. </p><p>“I am so, so angry with you,” Natek said, closing his eyes, but not before he saw Zuko turn around. </p><p>“I know,” Zuko said quietly. </p><p>“I thought I finally had you figured out,” Natek said with his eyes still closed. “We spent so much time together . . . we did so much . . . we went <em> through </em> so much. And I really thought we were friends. I thought you had my back. And then, instead, you stabbed me in it. And that <em> broke </em> me. I didn’t know what to do without you. I cried every single day for three weeks straight because I was so upset. I thought I’d known you well enough to know what you would and wouldn’t do. But I guess I didn’t, because I never expected you to turn on me like that. To turn on your own uncle like that.” </p><p>“I know,” Zuko said again. “I don’t know what came over me . . . I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“And now I’ll never be able to trust you again,” Natek told him. “Everything we did . . . everything we <em> had </em> . . . it’s gone. It’s over. You broke my heart, Zuko. You ripped it out of my chest and you shattered it into a million pieces.” </p><p>Zuko was silent for a long while. </p><p>“My father was wrong,” Zuko said. “And so was Azula. They wanted me to fail. They set me up for failure. It was a trap . . . and I walked straight into it. That was my fault. That was my decision. And it was a bad one. And I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner. I am so, <em> so </em> stupid. You’re right, and so is Uncle — I <em> am </em> impulsive. And foolish.” </p><p>“Yeah, you are,” Natek said, opening his eyes. “I don’t know what to do with myself now. We were so close . . . I loved you. But you threw it out the window when you went with Azula. It’s too late, Zuko. The damage has been done.” </p><p>“Can I at least try to make it up to you?” Zuko asked hopefully. “I’ll do everything I possibly can. I won’t let you down. I know where my loyalties lie now, and that’s with you. That’s with the Avatar. That’s against the Fire Nation, against my father and against Azula. I told you, I’ve changed . . . I’ll do anything. Anything at all.” </p><p>“You’ll be doing it in vain,” Natek told him tonelessly. </p><p>“Well, I’ll still do it anyway,” Zuko said stubbornly. “I won’t give up on you. I . . . I realize now that I was too confused to recognize how I felt before. I was conflicted . . . I was scared, and I felt trapped. But . . . but now I know. Natek, what I said in the caves wasn’t true. I <em> do </em> love you. A lot. More than I’ve ever loved anyone before. I’ve never felt about anyone like I do with you. Not even Mai.” </p><p>“How sweet,” Natek said sarcastically. “If only you’d said that when we were still in the caves, I might have believed you. I told you, it’s too late for that. I’ve . . . I’ve moved on. You’d better go ask Sokka for a room.” </p><p>Natek turned and walked away, leaving Zuko behind him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Hard Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek gives Zuko a hard time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my monkey brain after not getting comments on the last chapter: they hated it and they hated the story and they hate me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natek walked over to where Aang and Zuko were about to begin practicing firebending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek!” Zuko exclaimed in surprise. He smiled, and he looked like a puppy or something. “What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Came to see Aang firebending,” Natek said coolly, biting an apple he was holding. “Just finished healing Toph’s feet. She’s all good now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s good,” Zuko said, a little awkwardly. “Tell her sorry again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do that,” Natek said, taking another bite of his apple. Zuko turned to Aang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re nervous, but remember, firebending in and of itself is not something to fear,” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang sighed. “Okay. Not something to fear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you don’t respect it, it’ll chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo rhino,” Zuko said aggressively. Aang yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, show me what you’ve got,” Zuko told him, standing back and crossing his arms. “Any amount of fire you can make.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang took a deep breath and thrust his fist out. All that came out was a puff of smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, maybe I need a little more instruction,” he said sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe Zuko sucks at teaching,” Natek called from where he was leaning against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore him,” Aang said, and Natek growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps a demonstration?” Aang asked, and Zuko nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea,” Zuko said. “You might want to take a couple steps back.” He took a deep breath, and then he grunted, executing a firebending move Natek had seen him use on many occasions. However, this time, all that came out of his fist was a tiny spurt of fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek snickered. “Wow, very impressive. First-rate firebending, that. Never seen anything like it in my life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang clapped, but Zuko scowled. “What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! That was the worst firebending I’ve ever seen!” Zuko exclaimed, and Natek nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here,” he said. “I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were trying to do there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was . . . nice,” Aang tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko tried several more firebending moves, but all of the fire blasts were more like a candle flame than an actual blast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko growled in frustration. “Why is this happening?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s the altitude?” Aang suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, could be,” Zuko said dubiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you suck,” Natek called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko tried again, and again, and again, with the same results every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just breathe, and —” Zuko punched forwards, and a tiny flicker of flame shot out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one kind of felt hot,” Aang said politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t patronize me, you know what it’s supposed to look like,” Zuko said angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sifu Hotman,” Aang replied, and Natek laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And stop calling me that!” Zuko yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about Sifu </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>man? ‘Cause he’s not really getting any flames here,” Natek said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka walked over, also eating an apple. “Hey, jerks,” he called. “Mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerkbending?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mastery of language never fails to impress me,” Natek told him, and they fist-bumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here!” Zuko roared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, take it easy, I was just kidding around,” Sokka grinned, and then he got up and moseyed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reminder that </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> letting </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> be here,” Natek told Zuko, narrowing his eyes. “You’re on probation. That means you don’t get to order us around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed. “Okay, sorry, geez.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek left with Sokka, because clearly the firebending wasn’t going well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, babe,” Jet said when they got back to the main part of the temple. “How’s, uh . . . how’s it going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Natek said with a sigh. “I’m filled with rage, but I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a perfect way to get you to calm down,” Jet said suggestively in a low voice, smirking. Natek smiled despite himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” He asked, playing along. “And what’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go find a secluded chamber somewhere and I’ll show you?” Jet murmured, leaning in slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Natek said. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally got back to the main part of the air temple, it was dinnertime (he and Jet had ended up exploring the temple a bit, as well). Natek was flipping through his sketchbook, looking at all the cool drawings he’d done of the different architecture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that one,” Jet grinned, pointing at one. In the drawing, there was a monkey sitting on an ancient statue of what looked like Avatar Yangchen. Natek chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so do I,” he said as they walked over to Katara, who was sitting next to a fire and making the dinner. “Hey, Katara. How’s it going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I guess,” she said as she stirred the rice. “Getting kind of tired of having the same thing for every meal, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Natek, what happened to your knuckles?” Teo asked, pointing at Natek’s right hand. Natek examined it with mild interest. He saw with surprise that the knuckles were bruised from where he had punched Fire Lord Ozai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t even notice that,” Natek said, ignoring Zuko’s eyes on him. “Must’ve happened when I socked Ozai in the jaw.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you punched the Fire Lord?” The Duke asked in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure did. Beat his sorry arse to a pulp, and I’d do it again,” Natek said, cracking his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You beat up my father?” Zuko asked, and Natek looked over at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. You should be thanking me. He deserved it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess he does,” Zuko agreed hesitantly. Then he got his bowl of rice from Katara and went over to eat it further to the side of the temple, where Natek had almost pushed him over. He was partially hidden by shadows, and Natek rolled his eyes at Zuko’s dramatism. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were finished eating, Jet grabbed Natek’s hand and led him over to a pillar a ways away from the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man,” Natek said, sliding down and sitting at the base of the pillar. “What a day. I can’t stop thinking about my dad . . . and Hakoda and Bato and Pipsqueak and Haru’s dad and Teo’s dad. And the Boulder and the Hippo. I hope they’re all okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so do I,” Jet sighed, sitting down next to him. “I hope they’re safe in prison. That sounds weird when I say it out loud, but . . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek laughed. “I know what you mean. I hope that, too. I’m so worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jet said again. “So am I . . . but I’m glad you’re safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re safe, too,” Natek said with a warm smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What . . . what do you think about Zuko?” Jet asked, and there was an undercurrent of nervousness in his voice. Natek knew he wanted to know if he had to worry about getting dumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate his guts,” Natek said, and Jet snickered. “Well, I sort of do, anyway,” Natek amended. “I’m still mad at him. I don’t know if I’m overreacting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you are,” Jet said. “He betrayed you. He stabbed you in the back to go back to the Fire Nation instead of staying with you and his uncle. I’d be furious, too. Heck, I’m furious </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek said with a sigh. “He says he wants to make it up to me. But how is he going to do that?” Natek looked over at Zuko, who was still standing in the shadows. “I don’t know . . . I don’t trust him anymore. I don’t know what to do with myself. It feels weird to fight with him, and have </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to apologize. It feels weird to fight with him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>period</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well, no it doesn’t,” Natek added. “We used to fight a lot, about little things. But I never took it seriously. When we fought for real, I hated it, and it was usually </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> being mad at </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> mad at</span>
  <em>
    <span> him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it’s like the tables have been turned. I’m not used to being this angry. It reminds me of being thirteen and trying to kill my stepdad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet barked a laugh. “You what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a jerk,” Natek shrugged. “Did I never tell you about that? I guess not, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t,” Jet said with a smile. “Regale me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you met my real dad, Taru,” Natek said, and Jet nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, looks just like an older version of you,” Jet confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Well, I grew up with a totally different dad, from the Water Tribe. My mom hid the fact that I was Taru’s kid, and instead told her husband-to-be, Sisra, that it was his. Sisra believed her, but he was always mean to me as a kid. I always thought it was because I had weirdly colored hair, and Sisra hated anything that wasn’t traditional. Anyway, when I was twelve, my mom got really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> sick, and she became delirious. And she let it slip who my real dad was. Well, Sisra got wind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that was all he needed to hear. So he banished me, and I never got to say goodbye to my mother before she died.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Jet said with wide, serious eyes. “That’s horrible. Sisra sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re darn right he does,” Natek nodded. “I was so tremendously angry for the first year after I was banished that I taught myself how to use these swords I made from the bones of a giant polar tiger that tried to attack me. Well, you’ve seen the swords, too, I guess — but anyway, when I was thirteen, I snuck back into Agna Qel’a, snuck up to the palace, and got into his room through the window. And I tried to kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tried to?” Jet asked, and Natek nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tried to,” he said. “I didn’t actually kill him. I could’ve — I had my swords at his throat — but then I just realized, you know, what’s the point? Why am I wasting energy on this idiot? He didn’t even try to defend himself, he was all, you know, ‘oh, don’t hurt me, blah blah blah,’ and I was totally shocked. I mean, I’d been scared of this dude my whole life, he always abused me, and so I was like — I mean, I couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t even fight back. And he was a warrior, too, he had a warrior’s wolf tail. So I thought, you know, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Some warrior</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ and instead of slicing his head off, I sliced off his wolf tail.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Jet said, nodding. “That’s intense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was,” Natek said with a sigh. “But then I got over that anger. And I met Zuko and I was so happy because he was the first person I’d talked to in three years. And we just clicked, you know? It was like, I teased him and made fun of him and messed with him, and I tried to break down his barriers and get to know him. And then he’d shoot me down in some dramatic way that would make me laugh, and it worked, you know? I was happy. And we were friends. And we grew closer over time. And I really, really loved him . . . and I thought maybe he was starting to love me, too. But . . . then the whole thing happened with Azula and . . . and now I don’t know what to think.” Natek sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still love him?” Jet asked, and Natek shrugged helplessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do and I don’t,” Natek replied. “I can’t trust him anymore. And you know I’m mad. But . . . I think a part of me still does, underneath the anger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you love me?” Jet asked, a little nervously, and Natek looked over at him with a half-smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said truthfully. “I do. I know we haven’t known each other for that long, but . . . besides being my boyfriend, you’re one of my best friends, too. I trust you. Even if you tried to kill Zuko that one time. I don’t blame you. He’s very killable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet laughed softly, threading their hands together. “I love you, too,” he said, and then he kissed Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet was nice, Natek thought. He was solid and warm and he was sweet, too, in his slightly smarmy way. He made Natek feel good, feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At least he was easier to read than Zuko. And Natek </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> love Jet, he thought. Of course he did. And he was glad he’d saved Jet’s life. He didn’t want to think how he would have felt if Jet had died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The love Natek felt for Jet was different than the love he felt for Zuko. For Jet, it was warm and comforting and tangible, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jet</span>
  </em>
  <span> was there. For Zuko, it was wild and flaming and passionate, it was intense, and it was longing and yearning and wishing and craving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek didn’t know who he would rather have. But right now, here, with Jet . . . he thought that was pretty okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes slightly to look at Jet. Jet’s eyes were closed, and his long eyelashes brushed his cheeks, reminding Natek of Zuko, and how long his eyelashes were. On his good eye, of course. Jet had a slight smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose, which Natek thought was kind of adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze shifted to Zuko, who was watching them. Natek was momentarily startled, but then he kissed Jet deeper, holding eye contact with Zuko. Zuko’s blush was visible even in the growing darkness, and Natek closed his eyes again. Then he broke apart from Jet and leaned their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I could go for seconds, actually. I’m still hungry,” Natek muttered, and Jet laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, me too,” Jet said, and they both went back to the main circle for food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they refilled their bowls with some more rice, Zuko walked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, everybody,” Zuko said to them all. “I’ve got some pretty bad news. I’ve lost my stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your stuff as in, like, your mental stuff? Like your mind? Or . . . like, your clothes?” Natek asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me,” Toph said, putting her hands up. “I didn’t touch your stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Natek was closer,” Zuko said. “I’m talking about my firebending.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Any of us could’ve told you that,” Natek said, stuffing rice into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gone,” Zuko said, and Katara burst out laughing. Natek snickered slightly, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m just laughing at the irony,” Katara said with a mean smirk. “You know how it would’ve been nice for us if you’d lost your firebending a long time ago?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe then you wouldn’t have been so eager to scarper back to the Fire Nation,” Natek snorted, and Katara tittered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not lost,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you just said it was gone, you liar,” Natek said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just weaker for some reason,” Zuko said, narrowing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re just not as good as you think you are,” Katara snarked, and Natek smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I saw today, he’s definitely a whole lot </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> than he used to be,” he said, and Katara rolled her eyes with a little smile in Natek’s direction. They didn’t agree on a lot, Natek thought, but on this he and Katara were on the same page: they were both furious with Zuko, and they were both taking it out on him in the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch,” Toph said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko did not look amused in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet it’s because I changed sides,” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous,” Katara said, sipping her bowl of soup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we all know you’re probably still in cahoots with Azula, no matter what you say,” Natek said with a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. We don’t trust a single thing you say. You’re probably just pretending your firebending is weaker,” Katara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Aang said before Zuko could reply. “Maybe he isn’t. Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don’t  have enough anger to fuel it like you used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why he grunted and yelled every single time he would firebend,” Natek said sarcastically, slapping his knee. “I thought maybe he was constipated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet snickered, and Zuko glared at him. Jet glared right back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So all we need to do is make Zuko angry,” Sokka said. “Easy enough!” He laughed and began poking Zuko with the scabbard of his sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, cut it out!” Zuko bellowed, and Sokka dropped the sword scabbard by accident. “Look, even if you’re right, I don’t want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source,” Toph said. “I recommend the original source.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?” Sokka joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be entirely opposed to that,” Natek smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is,” Toph said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So . . . is it jumping into a volcano?” Natek asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Toph said. “For earthbending, the original benders were badgermoles. One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That’s where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders, it wasn’t just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing, Toph,” Aang said. “I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the sky bison. Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime, buddy!” Aang called to Appa, who growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this doesn’t help me,” Zuko said. “The original firebenders were the dragons, and they’re extinct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Aang asked. “Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they aren’t around anymore, okay?!” Zuko yelled angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, sorry,” Aang said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But maybe there’s another way,” Zuko said. “The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sun Warriors?” Aang asked, getting up and walking over to Zuko, who was looking out at the cliffs surrounding the temple. “Well, I know they weren’t around when I was a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they died off thousands of years ago. But their civilization wasn’t too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around the ruins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like the monks used to tell me,” Aang said. “Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what? Maybe you’ll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?” Sokka asked skeptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More or less,” Zuko said, turning back to the cliffs. “Either I find a new way to firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tragic,” Natek yawned. “Well, I’m off to bed. See you in the A.M.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek got up and walked over to his bedroll, away from the fire. He flopped down onto it with a sigh, inhaling the fur trim deeply. It was colder in the air temples because of the altitude, and he snuggled into it with a soft sigh, missing Hakoda and Bato more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why he missed them more than his own father. Maybe it was because they were Water Tribe like him, or maybe it was because he’d known them for longer than he’d known his dad. Whatever the reason, he felt comforted by them, and he hoped they were okay, wherever they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek didn’t know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up in the morning, he couldn’t remember any of his dreams. He stretched, yawned, and rolled to the side to get out of his sleeping bag, promptly knocking over a cup of tea sitting next to his sleeping bag as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the —” Natek exclaimed as the teacup chipped and all the tea spilled out. Natek picked it up in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko left that for you,” Toph said from where she was sitting, a few feet away. “He said he thought you might want some tea when you woke up. He told me he tried to make it how Iroh makes it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I spilled it, then,” Natek said, examining the chip in the cup. “Zuko’s tea tastes more like poison than jasmine. Shame about the cup, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang and Zuko already left,” Toph told him. “To go and search for the Sun Warriors’ civilization. They probably won’t be back for a while, like, the whole day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Natek said, cracking his joints. “Good. I don’t want to see Zuko’s stupid face around here, anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph sighed. “Maybe you could ease up on the ‘being mean to Zuko’ thing. I know you’re mad at him, but he seemed really sad this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucks,” Natek deadpanned. “I was distraught and inconsolable for three weeks after he forsook me in the crystal caves in Ba Sing Se, but sure, he’s sad, why don’t I just be nice to him like nothing ever happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s just a suggestion,” Toph said, putting her hands up. “You gonna make him suffer for three weeks, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on when I feel ready to make him stop suffering,” Natek shrugged. “Could be three weeks, could be three years. We’ll see how I go. Anyway, I dunno why he’s trying to suck up to me so bad. He’s the one who tossed me aside like a rag doll.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really feels sorry,” Toph said. “He wasn’t lying when he apologized to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you were eavesdropping on our conversation?” Natek accused, and Toph shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I felt the vibrations of you guys talking. I used my deductive reasoning skills to assume he was apologizing. He was sincere, whatever he was saying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Well, I don’t care if he was sincere,” Natek said stubbornly. “I don’t forgive him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Toph shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go have a bending battle?” Natek asked, and Toph grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it, Highness,” she said happily, and she punched Natek in the arm. He punched her back and got to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko and Aang did not come back for the entire rest of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Natek invented something new during his bending battle with Toph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on, I wanna try something,” Natek said thoughtfully, dodging a rock Toph sent at him. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. I’ve been studying birds a lot lately, and the way they fly, and the way their wings are formed. I want to see if I can recreate that with water, so I have water wings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that sounds cool,” Toph said, pausing her bending, as well. “Let’s see it, then, Highness. Well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Bad choice of words.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek laughed and turned to a nearby waterfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here goes,” he said, taking a deep breath. He bent the water from the waterfall over to himself. “I need a lot, to make sure the wings are big enough to support my weight,” Natek said as he bent the water onto his back. He closed his eyes and concentrated on molding the water into the exact shapes and thicknesses of the feathers he’d examined on a dead bird the other day. He’d felt the bones in the wing, taken samples of the feathers, and he tried to apply what he’d learned to the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, he looked at the wings on his back. They looked exactly like the bird wings he’d seen, and Natek grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to test them out!” Natek said cheerfully, and then he jumped over the ledge of the air temple cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Natek!” Toph yelled as Natek plummeted down through the air. He flapped the wings experimentally, and his descent slowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it works!” Natek exclaimed happily. He flapped them faster, and he began to hover in midair. “Toph! Toph, it works! I can fly!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can?! That’s so cool!” Toph’s voice echoed from above, and Natek grinned as he was filled with a sense of wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can fly! I’m flying!” Natek hollered happily. He beat his wings to rise higher into the air, and he shot upwards with a whoop of joy. “I can’t believe this actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did multiple midair tricks, including flips, loops, and daring, fast dives. His bloodstream was full of adrenaline, and he thought he’d never felt so free. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What a wonderful experience. Natek never knew what he was missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a real angel, Natek,” Toph grinned as Natek touched down lightly on the ground again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I guess so,” Natek said as he bent the water back into the waterfall. “That was incredible. I can’t believe I invented a whole new thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best waterbender in the world,” Toph shrugged. “Just like I’m the best earthbender in the world. We’re masters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek grinned. “We sure are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Aang and Zuko came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They told the others all about their journey to the Sun Warrior civilization, how they found the Sun Warriors, how they met the dragons Ran and Shaw, how they learned that firebending isn’t just destruction, but also life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Natek said, impressed. “That’s pretty cool. So fire can be different colors, besides blue and orange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Aang exclaimed excitedly. “I understand everything now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were so many colors I had never even known,” Zuko said with a smile. “Firebending is so, so much more than anger . . . that explains Uncle’s firebending. How he never gets angry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never told me,” Natek said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, let’s show them,” Aang said with a secretive little smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show us what, Aang?” Katara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I will be unstoppable,” Aang said, his smile widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed. “Fine,” he said. He and Aang stood next to each other, and then they started moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sort of dance, Natek realized, as Zuko and Aang moved in synchronization with each other. The movements were graceful and jerky at the same time, and Natek liked it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they finished the dance, everyone clapped politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s a great dance you got there,” Sokka said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a dance, it’s a firebending form,” Zuko said defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looked like a dance to me,” Natek said, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just tap dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord,” Sokka joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!” Zuko protested, stomping over to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? What’s your little sacred form called?” Natek asked skeptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hunched his shoulders. “The Dancing Dragon,” he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek laughed, and so did everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared, but then even he smiled slightly, after a few moments. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Fruit Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek and Zuko duke it out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek woke up from a nightmare with a jolt. He felt tired, and from the angle of the sun he could tell it was much earlier than he usually woke up. He looked around, and everyone was still sleeping.</p><p>“Ugh, I can’t believe this,” Natek muttered, scrubbing his hand over his eyes. “I am so <em> not </em> a morning person.” </p><p>Natek looked around a bit at his sleeping friends. Sokka had his arm thrown over his head and was snoring loudly. Toph had her feet propped up, so she could sleep. The only part of Katara that Natek could see was her hair sticking out from her sleeping bag. Jet was sleeping soundly, his brown hair flattened on one side. Zuko looked . . . well, Zuko looked more peaceful than Natek had ever seen him. It reminded Natek of when he would sing Zuko to sleep on Zuko’s Fire Nation ship. </p><p>Natek sat there, contemplating life from his cozy sleeping bag, before he steeled himself and crawled out into the frigid morning air. </p><p>“I’m getting soft,” Natek mumbled, rubbing his bare arms to warm up. He snatched his Water Tribe coat from the back of Appa’s saddle and threw it on, reveling in the warmth. Then he decided to make breakfast. </p><p>He pulled on his fur-trimmed boots and padded over to the remnants of the fire from last night, which Zuko had lit for them. </p><p>Natek sat down next to the hearth and picked up the spark rocks they had used before Zuko had shown up. He gathered some nearby branches and twigs for kindling, and then began trying to light it with the spark rocks. </p><p>Zuko groaned and stirred in his sleeping bag. He opened his eyes sleepily and looked over at Natek, who smiled as flames began crawling across the kindling. Natek, who hadn’t noticed Zuko wake up, hummed to himself as he fanned the flames to make them bigger. </p><p>“Are you making breakfast?” Zuko asked blearily, and Natek jumped about a foot in the air.</p><p>“Jeez, don’t do that, it’s too early for me to be going into cardiac arrest,” Natek hissed, clutching his chest. “Save it until lunchtime.” </p><p>“Oh. Sorry,” Zuko said, looking down. “What are you making?” </p><p>Natek sighed. “Well, I was going to make eggs. And maybe some leftover meat from last night’s dinner. I figured . . . Katara always cooks, and it’s time for us to start pulling our own weight.”</p><p>Zuko smiled. “Sounds good to me. Do you need help?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Natek snapped. “You don’t have to suck up to me. It won’t help.” </p><p>“I’m not,” Zuko protested. “I just wanted to help. Come on, what can I do?” </p><p>Natek growled frustratedly and squeezed his eyes shut. “Go jump off a cliff, how about <em> that </em>?”</p><p>Zuko recoiled slightly, his eyes wide and startled, and he looked so hurt and sad that Natek sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“Fine,” Natek said irritably. “If you really want to help . . . go get me a frying pan, animal fat, rice, the meat from last night, and eleven eggs.” </p><p>Zuko hesitated, like he wanted to say something, and then he nodded. He got up and tiptoed over to where Katara was sleeping, and then he bent down and rustled through the food supply for some animal fat and eggs. While he was doing that, Natek realized the frying pan was lying right next to him. He grabbed that and the pot they used to cook rice. </p><p>When Zuko shuffled back over to him with the food, Natek held up the frying pan. </p><p>“Found it already,” Natek said. “Now hand me the animal fat.” </p><p>Zuko sat down as Natek heated the pan over the fire. He handed Natek the animal fat they used for greasing the pan, and Natek put a tiny bit of it in the pan. It sizzled and spread out, smelling good already. </p><p>Natek held out his hand. “Egg,” he said, and Zuko placed an egg in his hand. Their fingers brushed momentarily, and Natek stopped himself from shivering. </p><p>He tapped the egg on the stone ground to crack it, and then, using his one hand, he held the egg over the pan and cracked it fully, letting the egg slip out. It plopped into the pan, the yolk intact. </p><p>“Egg,” Natek said again, holding out his hand for another one. Zuko put another egg into his hand, and Natek cracked it over the pan again. They continued like this until Natek had made six eggs, which were now sitting in the pan, frying away and smelling wonderful. However, he couldn’t fit any more into the pan, and he needed to cook the rice before he made the others. </p><p>“Give me the rice,” Natek said, and Zuko handed him the sack of rice. Natek used water from his water pouches to fill the pot halfway with water, and then he dumped the rice into it. He collected some kindling to put underneath the pot, and then he began trying to light it with the spark rocks.</p><p>“Here,” Zuko said, quickly pointing his finger at the hearth. “I can light it for you.” </p><p>Natek was about to protest, but Zuko had already done it, and Natek sighed irritably without saying anything. </p><p>As the rice and water heated up, Natek stirred it with the spoon they’d been using. It took about fifteen minutes — fifteen minutes of awkward silence between them, during which Natek flipped the eggs onto their other side, to cook. </p><p>“So, you, um . . . you’re a pretty good cook, huh?” Zuko tried as Natek stirred the rice.</p><p>“Only for some things,” Natek said. </p><p>“Oh. Yeah. I remember you’d sometimes help the kitchen staff on my ship.”</p><p>Natek jerked his head in a silent nod. He didn’t know what to say to Zuko. So much had changed between them, and Natek was so angry, that he felt they had nothing in common anymore. Now Natek was the angry one, and Zuko was the one trying to make amends. It was as though his whole world had been flipped. He kind of wished Zuko was still angry. </p><p>Natek reached down for the bowls, which were stacked next to the hearth, where the frying pan had been. He quickly filled them with the hot, freshly cooked rice. Then Natek used the water from his water pouches to make a spatula out of ice, to move the eggs with. </p><p>“Won’t that melt?” Zuko asked. </p><p>“Not if I concentrate really hard,” Natek said, and he moved each egg to each bowl. The spatula didn’t melt. </p><p>“Wow,” Zuko said. “That’s pretty impressive.”</p><p>“Yep,” Natek said in a clipped voice. “Pass me the meat from last night.” </p><p>Zuko did, and Natek used a bit more animal fat to grease the pan before he dropped the leftover raw meat into the pan. It sizzled loudly and smelled so good that everyone began to stir in their sleeping bags.</p><p>“Is that meat?” Sokka asked blearily, sitting up with his eyes still closed and sniffing the air. </p><p>“Yep,” Natek said. “I’m making breakfast.” </p><p>“Mmm,” Jet said, stretching. “That smells <em> good </em> .” Then he opened his eyes and spotted Zuko. “What’s <em> he </em> doing?” </p><p>“I’m helping,” Zuko said defensively, narrowing his eyes. “You got a problem with that?” </p><p>“Don’t let him spit in the food, Natek,” Jet snapped, balling his hands into fists. “<em> I </em> wouldn’t trust anybody from the Fire Nation near <em> my </em> food.” </p><p>Zuko bared his teeth and balled his own fists, and Natek cuffed him on the back of his head. </p><p>“Cool it, Hothead,” Natek said irritably. “I’m the one cooking, Jet, not him. And breakfast is ready.” Natek used his ice spatula to move the meat from the frying pan to the bowls. He laid one piece of meat on each bowl, and then he doused the flames underneath the pan and the rice pot. </p><p>“Jet, help me pass out the food to everyone,” Natek said, and Jet smirked, getting out of his sleeping bag. </p><p>“Just like the good old days, huh?” Jet asked, his voice teasing. “On that boat to Ba Sing Se.” </p><p>“Yep,” Natek grinned back. “Except this time we’re not stealing the food.” </p><p>“Hey, stealing makes the heart grow fonder,” Jet shrugged, balancing four food bowls on his arms. </p><p>“I think the phrase is <em> absence </em> makes the heart grow fonder,” Zuko said, and Jet turned around to glare at him. </p><p>“Who asked <em> you </em>, ash-maker?” Jet spat. </p><p>Zuko growled and stood up, clenching his fists and flexing his arms aggressively. “Don’t call me that!” </p><p>“What are you gonna do about it? Burn me?” Jet mocked him. “Then you’d be thrown off this cliff faster than you can summon a fireball.” </p><p>“People are hungry, Jet,” Natek said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get the food.” </p><p>“I’m watching you, <em> ash-maker </em>,” Jet hissed to Zuko before walking over to distribute the food. </p><p>Zuko turned to look at Natek, but Natek looked away to pass out food to Teo, Haru, and the Duke. </p><p>“Here you go,” Natek said, and Teo, Haru, and the Duke all grinned.</p><p>“Yum! Thanks, Natek,” they said, and Natek smiled. </p><p>“Thanks for cooking, Natek,” Katara said with a smile as she took the bowl of food from him. “This looks great.”</p><p>“I love meat,” Sokka sighed. “Thanks for catching that deer the other day.” </p><p>“Do you have anything, um, vegetarian?” Aang asked, and Natek nodded.</p><p>“Sure thing. Here,” he said, passing Aang a plain bowl of rice. “I’m about to make tea, so you can pour that on the rice for some flavor. Later I’m thinking of exploring — when we were walking to the air temple the other day, I spotted some trees a little ways away. I couldn’t exactly tell from the distance we were at, but they looked like fruit trees. So hopefully I can go pick some fruit.” </p><p>“Yum, sounds good,” Aang said with a grin. </p><p>Natek and Jet worked together to distribute the rest of the bowls of food, and then he went back to make some tea. </p><p>As he boiled the water, he saw Zuko approach hopefully, and then Jet walked in front of him, glaring at him threateningly. Then Jet sat next to Natek and kissed his cheek. </p><p>“Did you have good dreams?” Jet muttered into Natek’s ear, and Natek thought about his dream last night, which had been rather horrible. </p><p>“No,” Natek said truthfully. “I dreamed that the Fire Nation came and attacked the air temple and everyone but me was killed brutally, and then their bodies were thrown off the side of the cliff.” </p><p>“Oh,” Jet said with a frown. “That’s horrible, babe. I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek sighed. “I just keep worrying, you know . . . what if they find us? What if they <em> do </em> kill us? What if it’s too late for everyone we left behind?” </p><p>“It’s not,” Jet said firmly. “It’s not too late.”</p><p>“But how do you know? I just . . . .” Natek sighed. “I’m so worried all the time. It’s just gotten worse . . . .”</p><p>“It’s Zuko being here,” Jet said with a glare over in Zuko’s direction. “You’re afraid the Fire Nation will come to get him, and destroy us all in the process.” </p><p>“Well, yes and no,” Natek said. “I <em> am </em> worried about that, but what if they don’t come for him? What if they come for <em> us </em> — what if, you know, they’re looking for the rest of the invaders? Who knows, Azula probably saw us leave on Appa. She’s probably on her way here right now.” </p><p>“She’s not,” Jet told him comfortingly. “We’re safe here at the air temple. You should eat food, then you’ll feel better.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek sighed, picking up his bowl of food. “Okay.” </p><p>Natek scarfed down his breakfast, and then he sat up quickly. </p><p>“I’m gonna go pick fruit,” Natek said quickly. </p><p>“Can I come?” Toph asked. “I can hold the basket.”</p><p>“Sure,” Natek said, a little surprised. “Come on, then.” </p><p>Toph grabbed the basket, and together, they both started up a long, tall stone stairway up to the top of the cliff. </p><p>“So . . . what kinds of fruits are we gonna be getting?” Toph asked, and Natek thought.</p><p>“Well, I saw what looked like apple trees. And there were some cherry trees in there, too, so that’s pretty cool. We might get oranges, too, and pears. It looked like a whole amalgamation of fruit trees.” </p><p>“Right,” Toph said. “So you still hate Zuko, then?”</p><p>Natek spluttered in surprise. “Wh — um? What brought this on?” </p><p>“Oh, nothing,” Toph shrugged. “Just that I was talking to him earlier and he was oversharing. I’m a little worried, honestly. It’s like he hasn’t shared his feelings with anyone his whole life.”</p><p>“Well, he hasn’t,” Natek said. “I thought he used to with me, but . . . it was — I mean, he was probably lying. He tends to do that.” </p><p>“He was talking about how he feels accepted by everyone in the group, for the most part, except for you and Sweetness,” Toph said as they reached the top of the stairs. “He wanted to know what you felt about him, I guess because he thought I’d know.”</p><p>“And what did you tell him?” Natek asked, a little nervously.</p><p>“I just said you were really mad at him still. I left out the part where you’re still madly in love with him.”</p><p>“<em> I am not </em>,” Natek said loudly as they walked across the plains towards the copse of fruit trees. “Why do you keep saying that? I hate him.” </p><p>“Don’t even try, Highness,” Toph said, pointing at him. “I’ve got your number.” </p><p>“Whatever,” Natek grumbled, crossing his arms. “Think what you want. What’d he say to that, anyway?” </p><p>“Told me he was sad,” Toph said. “He said you guys used to be really close and he misses you.” </p><p>“Avatars and airbenders, he’s laying it on thick,” Natek snorted. “Well, anyway, he’s the one whose fault it is that I’m not friends with him anymore. I’m trying to move on, but that moron keeps dredging up the past for no good reason. Can’t he just accept that I hate him now?” </p><p>Toph was silent, and Natek narrowed his eyes at her. </p><p>“Well?! You have something to say, don’t you?” </p><p>“Listen, I just think you might be overreacting a little bit,” Toph shrugged. “You’re kind of dramatic.”</p><p>Natek gasped, offended. “How could you say that?! I am <em> not </em> overreacting! And <em> I </em> am <em> not </em> dramatic! <em> Zuko </em> is the dramatic one! And he <em> betrayed </em> me! He stabbed me in the back and then tossed me aside like I was nothing, like I was a forsaken rag doll he’d lost interest in! I mean, I thought we were besties forever, you know? We were the Spirit Boys, we were the Berry Boys, we were the Buzzcut Boys, and now we could’ve been the, like, Invasion Boys or whatever, if he hadn’t totally <em> ruined my life </em> . Besides, I’m with Jet now. And I am <em> very much in love with him </em>.” </p><p>“Liar,” Toph said, switching the basket to her other arm.</p><p>“What? I love him,” Natek said, tilting his head in confusion. “I’m not lying about that.”</p><p>“You <em> love </em> him, but you’re not <em> in </em> love with him, and you know it,” Toph said, rolling her eyes. “Just stop lying to yourself, and you’ll feel a whole lot better.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Natek grumbled. “Let’s just pick some fruit.”</p><p>They had arrived at the fruit trees, and Natek walked up to one bearing bountiful apples.</p><p>“Good thing it’s fruit season,” Natek said. “How about I climb the tree, and you raise yourself up on an earth platform so I can put them in the basket?” </p><p>“Or I could raise us <em> both </em> up on an earth platform, dummy,” Toph suggested, and Natek hesitated before nodding.</p><p>“Right. Yeah. Of course.” </p><p>Toph stomped her foot on the ground and raised them up to the tree’s height. Natek reached up and began picking apples. He yanked them from the tree and tossed them haphazardly into the basket that Toph was holding. A few of them missed, and one of them hit her in the face. </p><p>“Ouch! Watch it, Highness,” she exclaimed as another one bounced off her forehead. “Keep on throwing them wherever and my forehead won’t be the only thing that’s bruised.”</p><p>“Oh. Sorry,” he said. “I guess I’m a little distracted.”</p><p>“Honestly, I thought yanking stuff from a tree would calm you down,” Toph said, rubbing her head. “We’re doing this for Aang’s vegetarian butt, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember,” Natek sighed. “Sorry about your damaged forehead.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Toph shrugged. “I’ve been hit way harder than that before. Though certainly not with an apple. That’s new.” </p><p>“I’m just so — <em> RRGH </em>,” Natek growled, and Toph nodded.</p><p>“Understandable,” she said. “I feel like that all the time. Usually I just punch something.”</p><p>“I want to punch Zuko in the neck,” Natek muttered angrily as he tore the apples from the tree and deposited them gently into Toph’s basket. “He really grinds my gears.”</p><p>“In what way?” Toph asked innocently, and when Natek turned to glare at her, she grinned widely and stuck her tongue out at him. </p><p>Natek sighed. “Let’s go to the next tree. I want some pears.” </p><p>Toph moved them to the next tree, and Natek began to pick some pears. </p><p>“I just think you’re a little too angry,” Toph said. “It’s not like he killed anyone.”</p><p>“He killed my trust for him,” Natek said. “And any shred of respect I had for him.”</p><p>“True, but it’s not like that’s a person,” Toph said. “You killed Hama, and we forgave you for that.”</p><p>“But that was necessary,” Natek said. “She had to die. She was old anyway.”  </p><p>“Yeah, true,” Toph agreed. “Zuko didn’t kill anyone. He just betrayed you. I think you should chill out a little bit.”</p><p>“<em> I invented chill </em>!” Natek bellowed, and then he pinched the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“Um, am I interrupting something?” </p><p>Natek yelped in surprise and looked down at the ground, where Zuko was standing. </p><p>“Nope, nothing,” Toph said before Natek could respond. “I’ll leave you two to talk, shall I?”</p><p>“No, Toph, don’t leave me,” Natek hissed as Toph sank her earthbending platform back down into the ground. </p><p>“This is your battle, Highness,” Toph said, shoving the basket into his hands. “Figure it out.” </p><p>Natek groaned as she stomped away. Not because she was angry; that was just how Toph walked. Natek turned to Zuko.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” He asked shortly, and Zuko fiddled with the hem of his shenyi.</p><p>“Um, I wanted to see if I could help,” he said unconvincingly, and Natek narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Sure you did. Why don’t you tell me the real reason you’re here?”</p><p>“What real reason?” Zuko asked evasively. “Can’t I just want to help you?”</p><p>“No,” Natek said. “Zuko doesn’t help. Zuko broods and complains and yells and betrays his friends.”</p><p>Zuko sighed. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? But that was the old me. I don’t do that anymore.”</p><p>“I kind of miss angry Zuko,” Natek said truthfully. “Minus the betrayal part. You were more fun to tease that way. Now you’re a goody two shoes and it doesn’t fit at all. Now <em> I’m </em> the broody one.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you won’t forgive me,” Zuko said.</p><p>“No, I won’t,” Natek agreed. “You messed up bad, and now you have to deal with the consequences.” </p><p>“Katara won’t trust me, either,” Zuko said, and Natek turned away to climb the nearby peach tree. </p><p>“And neither she should! You’ve done nothing to make us trust you.”</p><p>“I took down the assassin!” Zuko protested.</p><p>“No, Sokka did,” Natek reminded him, filling his pockets with fruit as he held onto a branch with one arm. “All you did was rile him up. Which didn’t help at all.”</p><p>“I almost got killed!”</p><p>“And we would’ve <em> all </em> been killed if Sokka hadn’t saved the day with his boomerang,” Natek said, dropping back to the ground with a thud. “You’re not special, you just make things worse.”</p><p>“No, I don’t!” Zuko said with a glare. “I freed Appa!” </p><p>“<em> I </em> freed Appa,” Natek exclaimed. “What good thing have you actually done by <em> yourself </em>?!” </p><p>“You didn’t seem to care that I wasn’t a saint <em> before </em> ,” Zuko shot back. “But <em> now </em> you’re telling me I’ve never done anything right in my life?! What’s your problem?!”</p><p>“My <em> problem </em> ,” Natek spat furiously, “is that I’m no longer tolerating your disrespect! Taking credit for what other people did, telling me everyone I loved was dead, calling me a Water Tribe savage, making me feel bad for being with Jet, <em> betraying me and Iroh in Ba Sing Se </em>! It’s ridiculous! And I’m not taking it anymore!”</p><p>“So why’d you take it before?!” Zuko yelled. </p><p>“Because I — I —” Natek stopped short, blinking furiously. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away after tossing the peaches into the fruit basket. “It doesn’t matter. I was stupid. But I’m done now.” </p><p>“<em> You’re </em> not blameless either, Natek!” Zuko shouted after him as he stalked to the next fruit tree. “You’re the one who always made fun of me, yanked on my hair, dumped waves on me, told me my face was messed up! <em> You’re </em> the one who left <em> me </em> behind for stupid Jet! We were fine until <em> he </em> came along and messed everything up!” </p><p>“Oh, so it’s <em> Jet’s </em> fault you left me and Iroh to die in the crystal caves?!” Natek roared, jumping down from the cherry tree he was in. “I’m allowed to have my own life, Zuko! I’m allowed to date whoever I want!” </p><p>“So that makes the other stuff okay?!” Zuko bellowed.</p><p>“The other stuff wasn’t me being <em> serious </em> !” Natek hollered back. “I made fun of you and yanked on your hair and dumped water on you because it was <em> funny </em> , and you never <em> minded </em> ! I don’t even <em> remember </em> saying you had a messed up face! In fact, I remember, on about <em> twenty different occasions </em> , saying the exact <em> opposite </em> , because I actually <em> cared </em> about you, believe it or not!” </p><p>“Well, <em> I </em> remember it,” Zuko spat, glaring as Natek dumped cherries into the fruit basket. “And it really hurt!”</p><p>“Well, <em> I’m sorry </em> if I hurt your <em> precious </em> feelings, but what do you think <em> I </em> felt like when you said you didn’t care about me, huh?!” Natek hissed. “When you said I was holding you back and that you never loved me? When you said I was <em> nothing </em>?!” </p><p>“I already told you I didn’t mean all that!” Zuko snapped. </p><p>“Well, you <em> sounded </em> pretty sincere when you said it,” Natek said furiously. “How do you think I felt when my best friend in the world completely deserted me and threw me away like I was trash?! When I thought the person who loved me most showed me he thought I was nothing more than dirt on the bottom of his shoe?!” </p><p>“You just don’t get it,” Zuko exclaimed angrily. “You don’t get how I felt! I had to be the perfect prince, the perfect brother, the perfect son! For Azula and for my father!” </p><p>“Well, I’m sorry that you care more about that than you did about me,” Natek said, and he spat at Zuko’s feet. </p><p>Zuko’s face contorted with rage. He bent down, carefully set the fruit basket on the grass, and then straightened up and pushed Natek in the chest. Hard. </p><p>Natek stumbled backwards and slammed against a tree trunk with a loud grunt. Then he yelled with rage and charged towards Zuko, forgetting about even using his bending. </p><p>He body slammed Zuko, exactly as he’d done with Ozai, and he and Zuko went tumbling backwards, head over heels. </p><p>Zuko roared and sent a punch at Natek’s face, which Natek narrowly avoided. </p><p>“You idiot!” Natek howled as he tried to punch Zuko’s face. “You ruined my life!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Zuko yelled back. “It’s not like I killed anyone!”</p><p>“Why does everyone keep saying that?!” Natek exclaimed angrily. </p><p>Zuko reached up and pulled hard on Natek’s hair. Natek yowled with pain as he felt several hairs rip away from his scalp. He slapped Zuko across the face, and Zuko let go. </p><p>“You’re the one who ruined my life!” Zuko screeched as they rolled to the side, still fighting. </p><p>“You ruined your <em> own </em> life!” Natek yelled back. </p><p>“I know!” Zuko roared as they rolled again.</p><p>“I would have died for you!” Natek cried as Natek grabbed fistfuls of Zuko’s shenyi and pulled him upwards, just to slam him down on the ground again. Tears filled Natek’s eyes, and they dripped onto Zuko’s face. “I would have given <em> everything </em> for you! But if Azula had fired lightning at us, you wouldn’t have moved a muscle!” </p><p>“Yes, I would have!” Zuko countered as Natek slammed him on the ground again. “You knucklehead, I told you I was lying!” </p><p>“Some lie, to go all the way back to the Fire Nation and live as a prince, while we’re trying to fight a <em> war </em>!” Natek growled as Zuko socked him on the cheek. “You bonehead!”</p><p>“Idiot!”</p><p>“Moron!”<br/>“Imbecile!”</p><p>“<em> Troglodyte </em>!” </p><p>“You fight like my sister,” Zuko said with a grunt of pain as Natek hit his jaw.</p><p>“I’ve fought your sister! That’s a compliment!” Natek fired back. “Take that! And that!”</p><p>Zuko twisted from side to side to avoid Natek’s hits, and he glared fiercely. </p><p>“No, <em> you </em> take <em> that </em> ! And <em> that </em>!”</p><p>Zuko’s fists flew at Natek’s face, and one of them hit him square in the nose. Natek felt it break, and bellowed with pain as blood filled his nostrils. His hands flew to his face instinctively. </p><p>Zuko arched his back and aimed a kick at Natek’s stomach, which sent him flying backwards. Natek landed on the ground wheezing, the breath knocked out of him. </p><p>Zuko rushed over to him, his fists raised, and as he stood over Natek, Natek saw that his eyes were filled with tears, too, tears that spilled over his cheeks and dripped off his ski-jump nose. </p><p>Zuko ignited his fists, and Natek took a deep, shaky breath, cringing as blood dripped down his throat from his nose.</p><p>“Call a medic,” he wheezed, “but not for me.” </p><p>Zuko’s flame went out, and his eyes widened as his body twisted and contorted at odd angles. </p><p>“You broke my heart,” Natek growled lowly, pushing himself up onto his feet as blood from his nose and tears from his eyes dripped onto the grass. “I’ll break yours!” </p><p>Zuko cried out in pain as Natek forced him to his knees. He stood over Zuko, tears pouring down his face, wondering how it had come to this, wishing he could go back to when they first met. </p><p>And then Natek lost concentration, and Zuko grunted with effort as he moved his hand forward and shot a bolt of lightning straight at Natek. </p><p>Natek screeched as he was electrocuted. It was nothing like he had ever felt before: every nerve was on fire, every muscle moved without his saying so. It was like being bloodbent, but instead of darkness and forced movements, it was knives and sharpness and it was blinding, blinding. </p><p>Natek was thrown backwards, and he crashed onto the ground, stars flashing in his vision. There was a loud ringing in his ears and he felt like he couldn’t breathe, and not just from his broken nose, either. He felt like he was dying in the worst way possible. </p><p><em> Is my hair white? </em> Natek thought fleetingly before he lost consciousness and slipped into inky black darkness.</p><p>When he came to, Zuko was shaking him roughly, shouting his name. </p><p>Natek burbled a groan through the thick blood seeping down his throat. He opened his eyes, which felt incredibly heavy. His whole body felt like he had been run over by a herd of polar bear dogs.</p><p>“Natek! You’re alive! Thank the spirits,” Zuko cried, and then he threw his arms around Natek’s neck, burying his face in his chest. “I thought I’d killed you! I thought you were <em> dead </em>!” </p><p>“Wh — nngh,” Natek groaned. He hastily pushed Zuko off of him before he turned to his side and vomited loudly into the grass. Most of it was blood he’d swallowed, and Natek was bent over for a good minute before he propped himself up on his elbows and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Zuko said immediately, his eyes wide with fear. “I didn’t mean to shoot lightning at you! I didn’t know that would happen! I didn’t even know I <em> could </em>! I was just trying to escape — are you okay?!” </p><p>Natek groaned weakly, and he attempted to sit up, but he promptly fell back over into the grass, his head spinning. Natek pressed his hands to his head, and felt his hair, which was sticking straight up. He coughed and rolled abruptly to the side to spit up more blood. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zuko said, leaning forwards. “I’m <em> so </em> sorry —” </p><p>“Get — away —” Natek managed before another wave of nausea came over him and he retched into the grass again. Zuko drew away slightly. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Zuko asked quietly as Natek took a deep, shaky breath. </p><p>“You just electrocuted me,” Natek choked, wiping his mouth. His hands trembling, he unscrewed one of his water pouches and drew the water out to heal his nose. </p><p>“I know,” Zuko said, sounding remorseful and excited at the same time. “I can’t believe it . . . I didn’t expect that to happen at <em> all </em>.”</p><p>“Oh, so you were just trying to burn my face off, is that it?” Natek asked shakily as he healed his nose. “I’m so relieved.” </p><p>“No, no, I just — I was just trying to get out of your grip,” Zuko said, hugging his arms to himself. “That was <em> scary </em>.” </p><p>“So was being electrocuted,” Natek said, finishing healing his nose. He tossed the bloody water into the crass. “Is my hair white?”</p><p>“No,” Zuko said, shaking his head. “Just sticking up.”<br/>“Great,” Natek said, feeling his newly healed nose. “Well, I’m sure that just took seventeen years off of my life.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zuko said, looking fearful now. “I <em> really </em> didn’t mean to do that. <em> Honestly. </em> I’m so sorry, Natek, I’m so sorry.” He buried his face in his hands. “What if you die now?! It’s all my fault!” Then he began to sob, and Natek’s own eyes filled with tears. </p><p>“I’m not gonna die,” Natek said, his voice wavering slightly. “Calm down. I’ll probably be fine.” </p><p>“I’m so stupid!” Zuko exclaimed. “I just — what’s happened?! What have I <em> done </em> ? I left you behind in Ba Sing Se, and I just electrocuted you. And all those horrible things I said to you . . . I’m . . . I’m so sorry . . . I lost sight of who I was. Who I really was. All those years alone . . . trying in vain to find the Avatar, to regain my honor and my father’s love, which I never even had in the first place . . . it made me into this bad, angry person. And that’s not who I am. That’s not who I <em> want </em> to be. And I almost just <em> killed </em> you. I can’t —” Zuko bowed his head as his chest heaved, wracked with sobs.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have bloodbent you,” Natek said, wiping his eyes. “I dunno what came over me. I . . . I guess I’m sorry, too.”</p><p>“No, I <em> d-deserved </em> it,” Zuko hiccuped. “After what I’ve put you through.” </p><p>“Well, sort of, yeah,” Natek agreed. “But I still shouldn’t have done it. The last time I bloodbent someone . . . well, I was about to kill you, too. I don’t know what came over me . . . I guess we both almost killed each other.”</p><p>Zuko looked up, and his eyes were red and puffy, and his nose was running, and his cheeks were soaked with tears. Natek didn’t think he’d ever seen Zuko in such a state. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Natek,” Zuko whispered with a large sniff. “I was so confused . . . I never wanted to hurt you. That’s the last thing I ever wanted . . . but you’re right. I’m impulsive and I don’t think things through. And I <em> did </em> hurt you. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Natek looked down as tears dripped into his lap. “Maybe I <em> am </em> taking this whole thing a little too seriously . . . but it didn’t feel that way to me, you know? When people . . . when they would tell me I was overreacting . . . they didn’t know how I <em> felt </em> after you left us in Ba Sing Se. It felt like a close friend of mine had just died. It felt like a <em> part of me </em> had just died. It was as if Iroh had turned to you and spat on you and told you that he’d been working for Ozai this whole time. It felt so out of pocket and weird. And it felt like my whole world had just been turned upside down, and I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t function. I couldn’t eat. I didn’t know what to <em> do </em> with myself without you. I was a mess for the first month or so after you left, and then I sort of thought to myself, you know, ‘Okay, that’s it, I’m done being sad and I’m taking my life back now.’ But I never moved on. I couldn’t . . . I just pretended I had. And then I became friends with the gang, and they were so nice to me . . . and so were Sokka and Katara’s dads, and I felt so at home. And I was getting better. And I felt better — I felt happy for the first time in a month. And we were really bonding and getting closer, and then I saw you at that parade . . . and it set me back a little. I was reminded of my anger for you.”</p><p>“So that <em> was </em> you at the parade!” Zuko exclaimed, his eyes widening. “I knew I saw you . . . but you had brown hair and a Fire Nation outfit.”</p><p>“Well, I’ve still got brown hair. Sort of,” Natek said, picking up a frazzled, electrified lock of hair. His blonde roots were growing out from the dye, and the brown parts were much more faded from multiple washes. “But anyway, I was so upset that you had moved on so easily. And that just confirmed for me, my mind, that you truly didn’t care anymore. After everything we’d been through . . . and it had just been thrown away. Dust in the wind.”</p><p>“No,” Zuko shook his head adamantly. “I’ve known Mai since we were kids. And there was always something between us . . . I thought I had feelings for her. And she had feelings for me. And we were together, and I thought I was happy . . . but I wasn’t. Not really. It was just, like . . . a fake mask of being happy. And I actually felt horrible inside, like everything was wrong.” Zuko sighed and looked down, his black hair hiding his eyes. He reached up and touched what Natek knew was his scar, underneath his hair. “She wouldn’t even kiss my scar,” he added in a quiet, choked voice. “She said it felt gross to her . . . and that made <em> me </em> feel gross inside.” </p><p>Natek looked at him sadly, grimacing a bit as he readjusted his position and his entire body ached in protest. </p><p>“But now I know . . . she wasn’t the one for me. And I know that my scar wasn’t my fault. My father couldn’t even justify fighting an Agni Kai with a child. I was a child . . . a thirteen year old boy . . . all I did was speak out of turn at a war meeting. If my father truly loved me, he would have let that slide. If it had been <em> Uncle </em>, he would have let that slide.” Zuko sighed. </p><p>“Been telling you for months that’s what’s up,” Natek grunted as his leg twinged painfully. “Iroh is your real dad, dude. Always has been. He was a dad to me, too, all those months of travelling together.” </p><p>Zuko looked up at him. “I lost the two people I cared about most in one day,” he said. “And I didn’t even . . . I didn’t even stop to think about it . . . until I left Ba Sing Se. Until I missed you and Uncle. And when Uncle wouldn’t even talk to me in prison . . . well, I don’t blame him.” </p><p>“When you showed up here . . . I was almost better,” Natek said quietly. “I had made so much progress. I had my true friends. I had Jet. We were all hangin’ out here at the air temple, and it felt like I’d finally won. Maybe not the invasion, but I felt like I’d won . . . in terms of happiness and personal growth. And then you showed up, and it set me off. I was again reminded of how furious I was with you, how you’d made me feel . . . it was like no time at all had passed since your betrayal. I felt like someone had kicked me in the back and one of my vertebrae had snapped out of place. I felt like I’d been going down stairs and missed a step. I was thrown off balance . . . and I resigned myself to hating you.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you,” Zuko said quietly. “I would’ve hated me, too. I <em> did </em> hate myself . . . for so long. And losing you made it so much worse. I deserved all your anger. I deserved it. When you bloodbent me . . . I felt it. All of it. I felt how bad <em> you </em> felt. I never wanted to cause that much pain, but I did, and . . . and then I shot lightning at you.”</p><p>“Hey, but at least you summoned lightning,” Natek pointed out. “That was pretty impressive. Would’ve been more so if it hadn’t been at me, but still.” </p><p>Zuko gave a watery laugh. “I didn’t even mean to do it. I have no idea how it happened. I just wanted to escape . . . I’ve never felt like that before. I was desperate.”</p><p>“I once told you that . . . that I wouldn’t bloodbend you because I respected you too much,” Natek said, looking down. “But I had lost every single shred of respect I ever had for you. I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to make you pay for what you did to me and how you made me felt. But I was blinded by aggression and my own heartbreak. And . . . and I'm sorry. I never should’ve done that. I can’t believe I almost killed you . . . maybe I’m as impulsive as you are. I guess we both need to work on that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Zuko sighed, carding a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Natek. So much has changed . . . and I feel so different. I just want us to be friends again.” </p><p>“Well, I don’t know about that,” Natek said, and when Zuko looked up, startled, he rolled his eyes. “But I guess I could allow you to maybe be my colleague or something. Instead of, like, my archnemesis.” </p><p>Zuko’s mouth curled into a smile as he laughed softly through his nose. “Colleague Boys?” He asked hesitantly, holding out his hand, and Natek grinned, surprising himself. </p><p>“I suppose,” Natek said, taking Zuko’s hand. “Colleague Boys.” </p><p>Zuko pulled Natek up onto his feet, and Natek promptly fell right back over onto the grass. His legs felt like liquid, and he cried out in pain as his muscles moved.</p><p>“Okay,” Natek said with his face smushed into the grass. “New plan. I’m gonna try to heal myself a little more.” </p><p>He pulled water out from the grass and his water pouches, and he moved it over his body, just like Yugoda had taught him, so many years ago. He closed his eyes and sighed as the water healed his nerve endings and repaired his bruised muscle. He could feel the healing water spreading across all his chi paths, unblocking nerves and healing pain. </p><p>After ten minutes of this, Natek felt good enough to stand without his legs immediately turning to jelly. </p><p>Zuko grasped his hand and helped him up again, and Natek tried not to shiver at the warmth of Zuko’s hand, against his own rather cold one. </p><p>“You know they’re going to read you the riot act once I tell them you shot lightning at me, so be prepared for that,” Natek warned Zuko as Zuko picked up the fruit basket, which was still laying innocently in the grass. </p><p>Zuko smiled and wrapped Natek’s arm around his shoulder to help support him. “Don’t worry. It’s what I deserve. I can take it.” </p><p>“Great. Now let’s get this fruit back to Aang.”</p><p> </p><p>some relationship dynamics of the gaang lol</p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. The Boiling Rock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek, Zuko, and Sokka perform a daring rescue at the Boiling Rock prison.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No one can make tea like Uncle,” Zuko said as he poured them all tea from a kettle he’d brought himself. </p><p>“You got that right,” Natek told him. “The last time I tasted your tea, my life flashed before my eyes. Of course, that was before I had a thousand volts passing through my body. </p><p>“Hey, it’s not that bad,” Zuko protested sheepishly. “Sorry about that, though.” </p><p>Jet put a protective arm around Natek. Ever since the incident with Zuko, Jet had been incredibly worried and protective over Natek, even though Natek had been fine (Katara had healed him up a little bit more after he got back to the air temple with Zuko). </p><p>Natek thought this was endearing, but he also planned not to let a single drop of Zuko’s tea pass his lips. </p><p>“But hopefully I learned a thing or two,” Zuko said, finishing pouring the tea. “Would you like to hear Uncle’s favorite tea joke?” </p><p>“Oh, this one’s funny,” Natek said, and everyone nodded, agreeing. </p><p>“Okay, well, I can’t remember how it starts,” Zuko said, passing the tea around to everyone, “but the punchline is, ‘leaf me alone, I’m bushed!’” All anybody could hear after this anticlimactic delivery were the crickets around them, and Natek facepalmed. “Well, it’s funnier when Uncle tells it,” Zuko said quickly as he passed some tea to Natek and Jet.</p><p>“Right. Maybe that’s because he remembers the whole thing,” Katara said snidely, and Natek laughed. Everybody else joined in, and even Zuko smiled. </p><p>When Zuko walked over to give tea to Sokka, Sokka frowned.</p><p>“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” Sokka asked, and Zuko nodded, a little confusedly. Sokka glanced over to Natek, hesitated, and then said, “You, too.” </p><p>Natek and Zuko shared a bewildered look before Natek stood up.</p><p>“Hey, where are you going?” Jet asked, catching Natek’s hand, and Natek shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t know. Sokka wants to talk to us. I guess I’ll go see what he’s on about,” Natek replied. Jet narrowed his eyes at Zuko, but released Natek’s hand. </p><p>Zuko and Natek followed Sokka away from the group. They walked over to Appa, out of earshot of the others. </p><p>“So what’s up?”  Zuko asked as they walked to the edge of the temple. </p><p>“If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?” Sokka asked, and Natek’s eyes widened.</p><p>“What do you mean? Who was captured?” Zuko asked, and Natek remembered he hadn’t been there on invasion day. </p><p>“Our dads,” Natek said immediately, and Sokka nodded. </p><p>“Your dads? What do you mean?” Zuko asked again, and Natek sighed.</p><p>“During the invasion, Sokka and Katara’s dads, Bato and Hakoda, my dad, Taru, Pipsqueak, Teo’s dad, the Boulder, the Hippo, and many others stayed behind while we escaped on Appa,” Natek explained. “It was their intention to surrender and be taken prisoner.” </p><p>“I just want to know where they might be,” Sokka said. </p><p>“I can’t tell you,” Zuko said, and Natek narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“What?” Sokka asked with a frown.</p><p>“Why not? You better,” Natek said, and Zuko took a few, nervous steps back. </p><p>“Trust me. Knowing will just make you feel worse,” Zuko said. Natek grabbed his shenyi and dragged him forward threateningly. </p><p>“If there’s even a <em> chance </em> that they can be rescued — the <em> slimmest chance </em> — you better tell us,” Natek growled. “That’s our <em> family </em>.” </p><p>“It’s my dad,” Sokka said, putting his hand on Natek’s shoulder. Natek slowly let Zuko down. “I need to know what I put him through.”</p><p>“It’s not good, Sokka,” Zuko insisted.</p><p>“Please,” Sokka insisted. </p><p>Zuko sighed. “My guess is . . . they were taken to the Boiling Rock.”</p><p>“Oh, thank the spirits,” Natek said, his legs feeling like they were melting. “So they’re not dead!” </p><p>“What’s the Boiling Rock?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“The highest security prison in the Fire Nation,” Zuko replied grimly, and Sokka’s jaw dropped. “It’s on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It’s inescapable.” </p><p>“Unless you’re a waterbender,” Natek pointed out. “And a bloodbender.” </p><p>“Oh . . . yeah,” Zuko said thoughtfully.</p><p>“So where is this place?” Sokka asked. </p><p>“Why do you need to know? What are you planning?” Zuko asked suspiciously. </p><p>“Nothing! Boy, you’re so paranoid,” Sokka said unconvincingly. </p><p>“It’s in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation,” Zuko told them. “You guys actually flew right past it on the way here.” </p><p>“Thanks, Zuko,” Sokka said with a little smile. Then he gave a fake yawn. “Just knowing makes me feel better,” he said as he walked away.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure it does,” Zuko muttered lowly as he and Natek followed Sokka back to the fire.</p><p>Later that night, as Natek was in the middle of a dream where he was riding on the back of a hippo made of taffy and scuba-diving underneath a boiling-hot lake, he was shaken awake. </p><p>“Natek!” Sokka hissed quietly. “Natek!”</p><p>“Wh — huh?” Natek mumbled groggily. “What? Sokka?” </p><p>“I’m going to go rescue our dads from the Boiling Rock,” Sokka whispered. “Come with me.”</p><p>“Oh,” Natek said, his eyes widening. “Oh, okay! Yeah, hold on, let me just get together some stuff.” Quickly, Natek grabbed a change of clothes, his swords, his Book of Knowledge, and some food and stuffed them into a nearby empty burlap sack.  Then he followed Sokka to Appa. </p><p>Sokka climbed up first, and when he saw who was in the saddle already, he gasped.</p><p>“Not up to anything, huh?” Came Zuko’s voice, and Natek groaned quietly. </p><p>Sokka yelped in surprise, and fell back off the saddle. Natek caught him in his arms before he hit the ground. </p><p>Zuko peered over the side of the saddle, and Natek glared at him. </p><p>“So you were just waiting for us to come along, eh?” Natek asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Zuko replied, and Natek rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Fine, you caught us,” Sokka said as Natek put him down. We’re going to rescue our dads. You happy now?”</p><p>“I’m never happy,” Zuko replied seriously. Then his gaze shifted to Natek, and his eyes softened slightly. “I’m sometimes happy.” </p><p>Natek rolled his eyes at Zuko’s dramaticism. </p><p>“Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea,” Sokka said, hefting his own burlap sack. “It was my idea to stay when things were going wrong. It’s my mistake, and it’s my job to fix it. And because of me, Natek’s dad got captured, too.”</p><p>Zuko hopped down from the saddle to block Natek and Sokka from climbing on. He crossed his arms and planted his feet stubbornly, and Sokka sighed.</p><p>“I have to regain my honor. You can’t stop me, Zuko,” Sokka said, and Natek saw an understanding light go on in Zuko’s eyes. He almost laughed. </p><p>“You need to regain your honor?” Zuko asked as Sokka pushed past him. “Believe me, I get it. I’m going with you.” </p><p>“No,” Sokka said firmly. “Natek and I have to do this alone.” </p><p>“Technically, that’s not alone, but the sentiment is there,” Natek said as he climbed onto Appa after Sokka. </p><p>“How are you going to get there? On Appa?” Zuko asked skeptically. “Last time I checked, prisons don’t have bison daycares.” </p><p>Sokka and Natek sighed and looked back at Zuko.</p><p>“We’ll take my war balloon,” Zuko said. </p><p>“You have a war balloon?” Natek asked as they hopped down from Appa and followed Zuko away. </p><p>“Of course. How else do you think I got here?”</p><p>Natek thought for a moment. “Willpower?” </p><p>“Wait,” Sokka said. “Let me leave a note first.”</p><p>Quickly, he scribbled something on a piece of paper and laid it on Momo, who was sleeping not far away from Appa. Natek bent down to read the note, which was written in Sokka’s chickenscratch.</p><p>“‘Need meat, gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka, Natek, and Zuko.’ That’s sure to stall them,” Natek said with a nod. </p><p>“Wait, let me add something,” Zuko said, and quickly he scribbled something, too. Natek bent over his shoulder to read his tidy calligraphy. </p><p>“‘One more thing. Aang, practice your firebending while I’m gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hop squats every time you hear a badger frog croak. Zuko.’ I don’t think I’ve ever seen you write before,” Natek said, scratching his head. “You’ve got nicer writing than I would have expected.”</p><p>“Oh, do I?” Zuko asked, folding up the note and putting it back on Momo. “What, did you expect it to look like yours?”</p><p>Natek thought of his own wildly untidy scripture, and then nodded. “Yes.” </p><p>“Well, I was classically trained,” Zuko said as they walked to his war balloon.</p><p>“So was I,” Natek shrugged. “Guess it went in one ear and out the other, eh? Anyway, off we go!” </p><p>They boarded the war balloon and were off, with Zuko making it fly by shooting fire into the metal hearth.</p><p>They flew through the night and into the day, with Natek sleeping for most of the journey. He was awoken by Zuko and Sokka talking. </p><p>“Pretty clouds,” Sokka said, and Natek cracked open his eye from where he was laying at Zuko’s feet. </p><p>“Yeah, fluffy,” Zuko replied awkwardly. </p><p>“You two really can’t hold a conversation without me, huh?” Natek muttered, pushing himself up onto his elbows.</p><p>“We can!” Sokka exclaimed defensively. “I’m just . . . tired, that’s all.”</p><p>“Should’ve slept like me,” Natek yawned, cracking all his joints as he sat up straight. </p><p>Sokka startled whistling, and Zuko turned to him.</p><p>“What?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“What? Oh, I didn’t say anything,” Sokka said, putting his hands up. “You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons.”</p><p>“No kidding,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Yup. A balloon, but for war,” Sokka said with a nod. </p><p>“If there’s one thing my dad’s good at, it’s war,” Zuko said, shooting flames into the metal hatch again. Natek rolled his eyes and used Zuko’s hand to yank himself up to his feet. </p><p>“If there’s anything he’s terrible at, it’s everything else,” Natek yawned. “Anyways . . . geez, I’m hungry.” Natek leaned down to get at the food in the burlap sack he’d brought. However, Zuko was standing on it, and Natek swatted at his legs until he moved. </p><p>He took out some rice and some fruit and began to eat it.</p><p>“Yeah, war seems to run in the family,” Sokka said. </p><p>“Hey, hold on, not everyone in my family is like that,” Zuko said defensively. </p><p>“I know, I know, you’ve changed,” Sokka said dismissively. </p><p>“I meant my uncle,” Zuko said, scowling. “He was more of a father to me. And I really let him down.” </p><p>“I think your uncle would be proud of you,” Sokka said. “Leaving your home to come help us? That’s hard. I mean, granted, you did burn Toph’s feet and electrocute Natek, but still, it’s hard.”</p><p>“It wasn’t that hard,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Really?” Sokka asked as Natek ate the last bite of his peach and tossed the pit over the side of the balloon. “You didn’t leave behind anyone you card about?”</p><p>“Well, I did have a girlfriend. Mai,” Zuko said. Natek chucked the rest of his rice overboard, too, as hard as he could. </p><p>“That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko sighed with a smile. Natek kicked his burlap sack away towards the bow of the balloon and cracked his knuckles just to have something to do with his hands, to occupy the urge to punch something. </p><p>“Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I’m a traitor,” Zuko continued. “I couldn’t drag her into it.” </p><p>Sokka sighed and leaned back against the metal balloon basket. “My first girlfriend turned into the moon.” </p><p>“Yeah, my sister,” Natek sighed, glancing up at the echo of the crescent moon in the sky. “I miss her so much. I wish she was here.” </p><p>Zuko looked up for a moment, contemplating, and then he looked back at Sokka and Natek. “That’s rough, buddy,” he said finally. “I mean, buddies.” </p><p>“Hey, that’s <em> colleague </em> to you,” Natek told him sarcastically, wagging a finger at him. Then he sighed. “My first girlfriend was . . . really nice. Her name was Mingmei. But I always saw her as more of just a friend, you know?” </p><p>“Huh. That’s funny,” Zuko said thoughtfully. “My girlfriend’s name is Mai, and yours was Mingmei. Similar. Weird.” </p><p>“That is weird,” Natek agreed. “I haven’t seen her since we were first in the Earth Kingdom. I hope she’s doing well.” </p><p>They flew for the rest of the day, which passed uneventfully. Natek sketched a few birds that flew past in his Book of Knowledge, and Zuko tripped over his long, lanky legs a few times, but other than that, nothing happened. </p><p>When nightfall arrived, Natek was so bored he fell asleep with his Book of Knowledge open on his lap. </p><p>He was dreaming that he was at the Boiling Rock, and he crashed through the side of the prison on a giant dragon, which had Yue’s eyes. His father, Hakoda, Bato, the Boulder, the Hippo, Pipsqueak, and Teo and Haru’s dads were all waiting for him inside. One by one, they all climbed onto the dragon behind him, and Hakoda smiled. When he opened his mouth, a loud snoring sound came out. Natek frowned, but Hakoda didn’t stop snoring, and then Natek opened his eyes.</p><p>Sokka was snoring, his mouth wide open as he leaned against the metal of the balloon. <em> So that was what woke me up </em>, Natek thought groggily. Then he realized that there was a heavy, warm weight leaning against his left side. </p><p>Natek looked over and saw Zuko leaning comfortably against him, awake, with Natek’s Book of Knowledge open on his lap. He was flipping through the pages leisurely, studying each drawing and reading each description. Natek realized how full the book was, and how soon he’d need to begin using the other book he’d bought, back when he and Zuko had first landed in the Earth Kingdom. </p><p>Zuko yawned, and Natek felt a bolt of energy and a warm emotion that Natek recognized as love shoot through him. Blinking sleepily, Natek watched Zuko study the drawings. Then he turned the page, and Natek’s eyes widened as he saw the spread of drawings of Zuko that filled the next two pages. </p><p>Natek recognized them as the drawings he’d done on the morning of his date with Lien, when he had been missing Zuko fiercely. The drawings were of Zuko with his ponytail, looking angsty and surly, Zuko with his buzzcut, also looking angsty and surly, Zuko rolling his eyes, Zuko’s profile, half in shadow. And in the middle, surrounded by the other, smaller drawings, there was a bigger drawing, and this one was of Zuko smiling, a radiant, joyful smile. </p><p>Natek waited quietly for Zuko’s reaction. Zuko did nothing for a long while, and then he began to turn his head. Quickly, Natek pretended to be asleep again. He tried his hardest to look like he was deep in a dream. He even opened his mouth slightly to let some drool out. </p><p>He felt Zuko move, and then Natek felt soft, warm lips press against his freckled cheek. Natek froze, shocked, until the lips pulled away and Natek heard the sound of Zuko shooting fire into the hot air balloon burner. </p><p>Slowly, Natek cracked open one eye, and when he saw Zuko’s back turned, Natek yawned loudly and stretched, cracking his entire spine sequentially from top to bottom. </p><p>Zuko turned around quickly, his face flushed even in the pale moonlight.</p><p>“Natek! You’re awake,” Zuko said quickly, scratching the back of his neck. “Um, did I wake you up?”</p><p>“No, Sokka’s snoring did that,” Natek said truthfully. “The guy sounds like a foghorn.” </p><p>Zuko snickered, turning back around. “I wonder if he’ll wake up with a sore throat.” </p><p>“I dunno how I haven’t been woken up by that before,” Natek said, standing up and walking to the bow. “Guess I’ve been too tired. Hey, look,” Natek added, squinting at a volcanic-looking island. “Is that it?”</p><p>Zuko came to stand next to him, and he nodded once. “There it is,” he called to Sokka, and Sokka woke up with a jolt. </p><p>“Huh? Huh?” Sokka spluttered groggily. </p><p>“There’s plenty of steam to keep us covered,” Zuko said, looking at the large plume of steam rising from the middle of the island. “As long as we’re quiet, we should be able to navigate through it without being caught.” </p><p>“Plus, I can always whip up some more steam if we’re a little exposed,” Natek pointed out. </p><p>Zuko shot more flame into the metal hearth of the balloon, and they floated into the mist. Natek bent it away from them, but made sure to still keep them covered. </p><p>“This steam’s so hot, <em> you </em> could bend it, Hothead,” Natek told Zuko, wiping the sweat from his forehead as they descended into the Boiling Rock.</p><p>For some reason, the balloon kept falling, even though Zuko was shooting fire into the hearth. </p><p>“We’re going down! The balloon isn’t working anymore!” Zuko exclaimed, his voice panicked. </p><p>“The air outside is just as hot as the air inside, so we can’t fly!” Sokka exclaimed as the balloon pitched sideways. Zuko yelped as he was thrown against the bow. </p><p>“So what are we supposed to do?!” Zuko demanded.</p><p>“I dunno. Crash landing?” Sokka suggested, and Natek stepped forwards, his arms raised. </p><p>“I might be able to lower the temperature of the air outside,” Natek said, and he closed his eyes. He exhaled through his mouth, and lowered the temperature of the steam outside the balloon. Ice crystals began to form on the outside of the balloon, and the balloon’s descent slowed. </p><p>However, as he tried to lower it even more, the steam turned into ice, and the balloon dropped again. </p><p>“Aargh, the steam’s too brittle, and I’m not an airbender!” Natek exclaimed as he was pitched to the railing. “Try to direct it to land!” </p><p>Sokka and Zuko took hold of the ropes holding the balloon and tried to turn it towards the Boiling Rock. The metal bottom of the balloon skidded across the water toward the land, and Natek saw Sokka yank his hand back with a muffled cry as some of the boiling water splashed against his hand. </p><p>The water-skiing balloon finally stopped abruptly on the shore, and Natek, Zuko, and Sokka yelled as they were thrown unceremoniously from the balloon, along with their stuff. </p><p>They landed with a grunt on the volcanic, rocky shore, and then they looked back at their balloon, which was deflated and useless. </p><p>“How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won’t work?” Zuko said hopelessly. </p><p>“We’ll figure something out,” Sokka said.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m a waterbender,” Natek said with a nod. “I could totally just freeze the lake.”</p><p>“You do know it’s boiling, right?” Sokka asked skeptically, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“Sure thing. But I could figure something out. I could make water whips and lift us out of here. Or I could use my water wings and fly us out of here. Not a problem.” </p><p>“I suspected it might be a one-way ticket,” Sokka said as he walked over to the balloon to inspect the damage. </p><p>“You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?” Zuko asked in confusion. </p><p>“My dad might be here,” Sokka said as though this was obvious. “I had to come and see.” </p><p>“Mine, too,” Natek added. “I just found him . . . I can’t just let him rot in this prison forever.”</p><p>“Uncle always said I never thought things through,” Zuko began, and Natek snorted.</p><p>“Understatement of the year,” he muttered as he helped Sokka push the balloon back in the basket. </p><p>“But this?! This is just crazy!” Zuko exclaimed, putting both of his hands on the side of his head. </p><p>“Hey, I never wanted you to come along in the first place,” Sokka pointed out. “And for the record, I always think things through!” </p><p>“That’s true,” Natek agreed. “He once made a schedule for us in the days leading up to the invasion where he planned out every second of every day. The schedule was color-coded and it was a mile long. I’ve never seen anything like it.”</p><p>“But my plans haven’t exactly worked, so this time I’m playing it by ear,” Sokka said. “So there! Aagh!” </p><p>Sokka retracted his hands from the basket with a hiss. Natek brushed his hand against the metal basket and whistled. </p><p>“That’s really hot. Here, let me,” Natek said, and he summoned some boiling water from the lake. Quickly, he froze it onto his hands. Then he used his ice hands to push the basket into the lake. </p><p>“What are you doing?!” Zuko exclaimed. </p><p>“It doesn’t work anyway, and we don’t want anyone to find it,” Natek shrugged. </p><p>“I hope you guys know what you’re doing. There’s no turning back now,” Zuko said, looking at both of them, and Natek nodded easily. </p><p>“Sure thing. Plus, if anything goes wrong . . . .” Natek drew his finger across his throat. </p><p>They made their way inside, and Zuko led them over to a supply closet full of guard armor and clothing. They quickly pulled it on, and Natek tied his hair up, glad that it was hidden under his helmet, since the brown dye had mostly washed out. </p><p>“I hope these disguises work,” Zuko said as they snuck out of the supply closet in their new guard uniforms. </p><p>“We just need to lay low and find our dads as soon as possible,” Sokka said. Suddenly, a whole throng of guards passed by the main hallway, and Sokka, Natek, and Zuko all pressed themselves against the wall. </p><p>“Guards! There’s a scuffle in the yard,” one of the other guards called to them. “Come on!”</p><p>Sokka, Natek, and Zuko all looked at each other before going to follow the other guards. When they got to the yard, they pushed their way through the gathered crowd to see what was happening. </p><p>“I didn’t do anything,” said a large, burly man in a prisoner’s uniform. “I’m going back to my cell.” </p><p>“Stop right there, Chit Sang!” The guard facing the man yelled as the man, Chit Sang, turned to walk away. The guard summoned a fire whip and lashed it at Chit Sang. Natek recognized it as a move Zuko had used on him before. </p><p>Zuko started forward indignantly, but Natek grabbed his bicep and squeezed it warningly (also taking a chance to feel up Zuko’s muscular arm). </p><p>“We can’t blow our cover,” Natek growled into his ear, and Zuko backed down. </p><p>“I’ve had it with your unruly behavior,” the guard spat at Chit Sang. </p><p>“What did I do?” Chit Sang asked. </p><p>“He wants to know what he did. ISn’t that cute?” The guard sneered at Natek, Zuko, and Sokka. Then, when they didn’t respond, he pushed up his eye guard and stared suspiciously at them. </p><p>“Uh, very cute, sir,” Zuko said nervously.</p><p>“Super cute,” Sokka agreed.</p><p>“Sickeningly adorable,” Natek volunteered. </p><p>Seemingly satisfied, the guard turned back to Chit Sang. </p><p>“You didn’t bow down when I walked by, Chit Sang,” the guard continued. </p><p>“What? That’s not a prison rule,” Chit Sang said with a frown. </p><p>“Do it,” the guard hissed.</p><p>“Make me,” Chit Sang challenged. </p><p>The guard smirked and walked past him. Then he summoned his fire whip and slashed it at Chit Sang, who spun quickly and rebounded it on the guard. </p><p>Natek fist-pumped silently, and Zuko gave him a sideways glance. </p><p>“What?” Natek muttered. “Go, Chit Sang. Woo-hoo!” </p><p>The guard straightened up and tutted sarcastically. “Firebending is prohibited. You’re going in the cooler!” Then he pointed at Sokka. “You! Help me take him in.” </p><p>“Meet back here in an hour,” Sokka whispered before he followed the guard. </p><p>“Let’s go to the lunch room. I’m hungry,” Zuko muttered before taking Natek’s hand and pulling him away. </p><p>“Hey, you!” One of the other guards yelled, pointing at Natek and Zuko. “What’re you rookies doing holding hands?! You sissies or something?” </p><p>Zuko let go of Natek’s hand immediately. “Of course not, sir,” he said shakily, snapping his arms to his sides. “He just doesn’t know his way around, so I was leading him to the lunch room.” </p><p>“I have an absolutely atrocious sense of direction,” Natek said helpfully. “Once I tried to find my way to the restroom and ended up in Ba Sing Se! Tried to mosey on back and got lost in the Northern Water Tribe!<em> Excellent </em> food, though. Top-notch. Uh, sir.” Natek bowed quickly. </p><p>“Who are you?” The guard said, narrowing his eyes. </p><p>“Uh, I’m Hiro, sir,” Natek said with a little smile. “And this is . . . my <em> colleague </em>, Asahi. We’re new recruits.” Natek tried to lean his elbow on Zuko’s head, but Zuko pushed him off.</p><p>“I can see that,” the guard said, wrinkling his nose slightly. “Well, dining hall’s that way. Don’t take too long of a lunch break. There’s work to do. These prisoners are unruly.” </p><p>“Very good, sir, we’ll keep that in mind,” Natek nodded as he pulled Zuko away. </p><p>“<em> Asahi </em>?” Zuko demanded once they’d rounded the corner.</p><p>“Out of everything I just said, Asahi is the one thing you take from that?” Natek asked skeptically. “Means ‘rising sun,’ you know, ‘morning sun.’ Figured since you’re all like, you know, ‘I rise with the sun, you rise with the moon.’ Remember when you said that?”</p><p>Zuko sighed. “Yes.” </p><p>“I think it’s a cool name,” Natek shrugged. “Anyway, we’re here. Food smells less than good, but it is prison food, even if we are the guards.”</p><p>“Believe me, rookie, the prisoners get worse than this,” a guard from behind them chuckled as he brushed by to get his lunch. </p><p>“Well, that’s . . . disheartening,” Natek muttered. “Come on, rookie.” </p><p>He grabbed Zuko’s arm and dragged him to the buffet table. They got plates and began filling them with the food that looked the most appetizing. Natek chose some oddly shiny sushi, and Zuko settled for some rubbery noodles. </p><p>There was the sound of laughing from a table behind them, and then one of the guards called out to them. </p><p>“Hey, new guys!” The guard exclaimed with a grin. “I know it’s the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge! Relax.” </p><p>“But what if there’s an incident?” Zuko asked quickly. “If I’m not prepared, someone could strike me in the head!” </p><p>The first guard and a second guard, a woman, began to laugh. “Give it a week, he’ll loosen up,” she said with a smirk.</p><p>“What about you, eh? You’re pretty tall, huh?” The guard asked Natek, and Natek nodded.</p><p>“Pretty tall,” he agreed. </p><p>“Why don’t you take off your helmet?” The woman asked. </p><p>“Well, my hair is a weird color. It’s . . . embarrassing,” Natek told her. She and the other guard shared a grin.</p><p>“Come on, now you’ve gotta show us,” the male guard said. “We won’t make fun of ya, I promise.”</p><p>“Just do it,” Zuko muttered to him, and Natek sighed, then took off his helmet. He pulled out his top knot and let his hair, almost back to its natural color, spill over his shoulders. It wasn’t quite so long as it had been when he’d first cut it off, but it was down to the top of his back now, past his shoulders. </p><p>“Whoo-ee! Look at that,” the male guard said, squinting his eyes. “That <em> is </em> weird.” </p><p>“Pretty boy,” the female guard said with another smirk. “I like your freckles.”</p><p>“Oh,” Natek said, blushing and looking down. “Thanks.” <em> I never know how to respond to comments like that </em> , he thought to himself. <em> ‘I agree’? </em> </p><p>Zuko clenched his fist and slammed his tray down on the table. </p><p>“How’d it get like that?” The male guard asked, and Natek shrugged, sitting down next to Zuko.</p><p>“Uh, it’s a genetic defect,” Natek shrugged. “I was born like that. I guess . . . I guess there was some, uh, nutrient deficiency when I was in the womb or something. Made my hair a weird color.”</p><p>“Huh,” the male guard shrugged, then turned back to his food. “Weird.”</p><p>“What are your names?” The female guard asked. </p><p>“I’m Hiro,” Natek offered. Then he waited for Zuko to respond. </p><p>“Asahi,” Zuko grunted.</p><p>“He’s painfully shy,” Natek supplied, and Zuko kicked him, <em> hard </em> , under the table. Natek grunted. “ <em> Very </em> painfully.”  </p><p>“Can a new guy ask the veterans a few questions about the prison?” Zuko asked, pasting on an awkward little forced smile.</p><p>“No, you can’t date the female guards,” the woman told him, and then she and the other guard laughed. </p><p>“Trust me, you don’t want to,” the other guard said in a stage whisper, and she threw her mug at his head, where it bounced off onto the table.</p><p>“No, that’s not it,” Zuko said uninterestedly. “The Boiling Rock. It holds the Fire Nation’s most dangerous criminals, right?”</p><p>They nodded, and Zuko stood up to lean forward on the table. “So what about war prisoners?” </p><p>“Why? You looking for someone specific?” The male guard asked, but there was an accusing undertone in his voice, and Natek leaned forward. </p><p>“Sorry if Asahi here phrased that extraordinarily suspiciously,” Natek said, shooting Zuko a warning glance. “He’s asking for me. You see, I want to know if there are any Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom prisoners incoming. I had a flame once, a beautiful, fiery woman . . . from the Water Tribe! She was a feisty one — never seen such a woman in my life. No, definitely not . . . what a woman. However, being so feisty, she got into some trouble with the Earth Kingdom, and she was arrested for trying to fight off some guards. So I was just wondering if there were any Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom prisoners incoming, since I don’t know what she’d be listed under.” </p><p>“Ah, love,” the male guard said with a smile, relaxing. “Sounds like quite a dame. Sure, there’s Earth Kingdom prisoners incoming — I don’t know about Water Tribe, though. We don’t get many of them. The new batch of prisoners is coming soon, though — you might wanna stick around and see when they get off the gondola. You could also ask the Warden — if you feel like having your legs cut off and then being thrown in the lake!” </p><p>The guards all laughed, and Natek forced a smile.</p><p>“Hardy-har, guys. Well, thanks for your help,” he said, and the female guard smiled.</p><p>“I hope you find her,” she said, and Natek sighed and nodded. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “So do I.”</p><p>“We’d better go,” Zuko said abruptly, standing up. “Prison duties.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, they’ve got you new recruits scrubbing the latrines next,” the male guard chuckled. “Good luck with that, rookie.” </p><p>“Thank you . . . .” Natek trailed off, and the male guard smiled.</p><p>“Kanto,” he supplied. “And my friend here is Satsuke.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Natek bowed, tied his hair, put his helmet back on, and then he and Zuko hurried out of there.</p><p>“We have to find Sokka,” he whispered harshly, but then another guard stepped in their path.</p><p>“Where are you two recruits going?” He asked, raising his eyebrow. “You’re on watch duty at the North Tower.”</p><p>“Oh, yes sir,” Natek nodded quickly. “Just got a bit turned-around. We’re new, after all. Could you lead us there?” </p><p>“I won’t hold your hand,” the guard snapped. “It’s down the hall, first door on your right.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Zuko said with a bow, and the guard moved on.</p><p>When they found the door, they stepped out onto a balcony, where there was already one other guard.</p><p>“Hey, there, fellow guard,” Zuko said awkwardly as they came to stand next to him. “How goes it?” </p><p>“Zuko?!” The guard asked, and Natek’s face lit up.</p><p>“Sokka!” Natek exclaimed quietly, pushing up his metal visor on his helmet.</p><p>Zuko quickly hushed them. “Listen, we asked around the lounge. There are no Water Tribe prisoners. I’m afraid your dad’s not here.”</p><p>“What?! Are you sure? Did you double check?!” Sokka asked, distressed. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure,” Zuko said sadly, pushing up his own visor to reveal his face and his scar, as well as a bit of his ebony hair poking down out of the helmet. Natek felt an odd rush of affection for him. </p><p>“But there <em> are </em> incoming Earth Kingdom prisoners,” Natek added, turning away from Zuko. “And among them there may be some Water Tribe ones, too. The guards weren’t sure.” </p><p>“But we don’t know when they’ll arrive!” Sokka exclaimed, slamming his fists against the metal wall. “So we came all this way for nothing?! I failed. <em> Again </em>.” </p><p>“Ah, what would Uncle say?” Zuko asked, putting his hand on his chin thoughtfully. Then he looked up at the sky and the clouds. “Sometimes . . . clouds have two sides, a dark and a light. And a silver lining in between. It’s like a silver sandwich! So when life seems hard, take a bite out of the silver sandwich.”</p><p>“Riveting,” Natek deadpanned, leaning against the railing next to Zuko. </p><p>“Maybe we haven’t failed after all!” Sokka exclaimed, running to the railing. </p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Zuko told him with a smile. “I can’t believe that worked. I didn’t even know what I was saying.” </p><p>“No, what you said made no sense at all,” Sokka told him. “But look! It’s Suki!” He pointed to a girl who was sitting alone on a rock, looking rather dejected.</p><p>“Suki! Your Suki? Kyoshi Warrior Suki?” Natek exclaimed excitedly. “Suki! Yay! I don’t even know her and I’m excited for you!”</p><p>“That Suki,” Sokka confirmed happily. </p><p>“Prisoners! Back in your cells,” a guard yelled, and rang a loud bell. Suki got up sadly and walked along with the other prisoners to her cell. </p><p>Sokka might have had hearts for eyes as he looked at her walk away. </p><p>“We have to find her,” Sokka insisted. “Let’s go!”</p><p>They found their way to Suki’s cell, and Sokka grinned at them before he went in.</p><p>“Wish me luck!” He said before sliding open her cell door and walking through. Then he closed it behind him. Natek and Zuko waited outside.</p><p>“What is it?” Her muffled voice asked through the door. “Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“You mean you don’t recognize me?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“You people all look the same to me,” she said. </p><p>“Oh? Then maybe you’ll recognize this,” they heard him say, and then there was the sound of a person being thrown against the wall. </p><p>“Sokka!” Her voice exclaimed. “It’s you!”</p><p>“The other Kyoshi Warriors, are they here?” Sokka asked. </p><p>“No,” she said. “I don’t know where they are! They locked me in here because I’m the leader.” </p><p>“Well, you won’t be here for long,” Sokka promised her. “I’m busting you out!” </p><p>“I’m so glad to see you, Sokka,” her voice said. “I knew you’d come.” </p><p>Then there was the muffled sound of them kissing, and Natek blushed, looking down. Zuko crossed his arms, and Natek glanced over at him. He was staring straight ahead. </p><p>Then there were footsteps of a guard coming up the stairs. Zuko looked over in alarm, and he knocked on the cell door. </p><p>Natek recognized the guard as Satsuke, from the lunch room. She walked over to them.</p><p>“‘Scuse me, I need to get into that cell,” she said. </p><p>“No, you can’t go in there,” Zuko said quickly. He glanced over at the cell. “The . . . lights are out. The prisoner could sneak up on you.”</p><p>“Step aside, fool,” she told him jokingly, but then he grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall. “Hey, hey, what are you doing?!” She exclaimed in shock. </p><p>Natek quickly opened the cell door, and Sokka snuck out. </p><p>“Guards, help! I think he’s an imposter!” Satsuke yelled to Natek and Sokka. “Aah! Arrest him! Get him off me and arrest him!” Her eyes were so pleading that Natek couldn’t bring himself to refuse her and lose her trust. </p><p>Natek hesitated before grabbing Zuko’s arm and yanking him off of her. He slammed Zuko facedown on the ground and pinned his arm behind him, pushing his head down with his hand. </p><p>“You’re under arrest,” he said loudly. Then he pulled Zuko up and kept his hands tightly behind his back. “Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out,” Natek whispered to him before leading him away. </p><p>“Over here, put him in here,” Satsuke said, leading them to an empty cell. “Give him prisoners’ clothing.” </p><p>Natek led Zuko into the cell. The cell looked different from Suki’s, and Natek frowned as he handed Zuko the red prisoners’ tunics. </p><p>Zuko looked up at him, and Natek was suddenly aware that Zuko hadn’t taken the clothes from him, not completely. Zuko held the clothes, but his hands were also on Natek’s. </p><p>“Hurry up!” Satsuke exclaimed, and Natek quickly pushed the clothes into Zuko’s hands and then backed out of the cell. </p><p>They closed the doors, and Natek glanced back into the little window of the cell. Zuko’s back was bare as he changed, and Natek’s mouth went dry as he caught a glimpse of Zuko’s toned stomach and muscular arms. He looked away quickly. </p><p>“The Warden!” Satsuke hissed under her breath. She sounded terrified as footsteps approached. Natek tried to look around, but she slapped him on the arm. “Don’t look at him, he can smell fear!”</p><p>Natek quickly snapped his arms to his sides and his legs together, looking straight ahead. Then the warden, with two other guards, came into sight. </p><p>Natek lost all his breath when he saw the Warden, because he looked exactly like Sisra. </p><p>They had the same lined face, the same skin and hair color, the same cold, cruel eyes, the same hard mouth, even the same commanding, menacing presence. Suddenly, Natek was a child again, standing to attention as Sisra berated him for bad posture and running around with Yue when he should be doing his studies. Natek’s breath was shaky and his legs trembled slightly. </p><p><em> I thought I was over this, </em> Natek thought to himself in a panicked tone. <em> I thought I wasn’t scared of him anymore </em>. </p><p>As the Warden came closer, Natek saw that his eyes were a pale orange color instead of piercing, iceberg blue. His nose was flat instead of Sisra’s hooked nose. He even had Zuko’s ponytail, though it wasn’t shaved. Still, the similarities were there, and Natek immediately did not like him. He also noticed that the Warden was incredibly short, about Zuko’s height. </p><p>“I’ve heard about the rogue guard,” the Warden said. “I want to talk to him.” </p><p>“Of course, sir,” Satsuke said, and opened Zuko’s cell. Natek shivered as the Warden passed him, walking in the same slow, calculating manner as Sisra. </p><p>“Well, well, well,” the Warden drawled as he stepped into the doorway of Zuko’s cell. “I never thought I’d find you in here . . . Prince Zuko.”</p><p>Natek’s eyes widened as he realized the Warden had probably recognized Zuko’s scar. </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened, and then he scowled.</p><p>“How did you know who I am?” Zuko asked. </p><p>“How could I not? You broke my niece’s heart,” the Warden said with a sadistic smirk. </p><p>“You’re Mai’s uncle?” Zuko asked in surprise, and Natek’s jaw dropped. <em> Mai? The goth girl? </em> “I never meant to hurt her,” Zuko continued, and the Warden’s face closed off.</p><p>“Quiet!” He barked. “You’re my <em> special prisoner </em> now. And you best behave. If these criminals found out who you are — the traitor prince who let his nation down — why, they’d tear you to shreds.” </p><p>“So what’s in it for you?” Zuko asked. “Why don’t you just tell my father and collect a reward?”</p><p>“Oh, in due time, believe me, I intend to collect,” the Warden agreed. He turned and walked out of the cell, and Natek closed the door behind him, giving Zuko an apologetic look as he did so. </p><p>Natek and Sokka were sent away for watch duty in the yard. When they finished, Natek sighed and groaned.</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Natek asked hopelessly. “How are we going to find everyone? How are we going to get out of this mess?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Sokka said. “But I’ll find a way. It’s my fault we’re here. I dragged you into this, and Zuko wanted to come along. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I want to find our parents, too,” Natek said as they walked down some metal stairs. “It wasn’t just you who got us into this. I agreed to come.” </p><p>“That warden was creepy, huh?” Sokka asked, and Natek nodded quickly.</p><p>“Definitely. Reminds me so much of my . . . well, Sisra,” he said. “Very creepy. And the way he said Zuko was his <em> special prisoner </em> . . . <em> eugh </em>. Gives me the willies.” </p><p>They looked down and saw Zuko and Suki mopping the floor together.</p><p>Zuko looked up at their voices, and a look of relief washed over his face.</p><p>“Natek! Sokka,” he whispered gratefully, and Natek held out his fist for a fist-bump. Zuko obliged, somewhat awkwardly.</p><p>“Oh, good, you guys have met,” Sokka said with a smile to Zuko and Suki. </p><p>“Actually, we met a long time ago,” Suki said as they mopped. </p><p>“We did?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” she replied with an edge. “You kind of burned down my village.”</p><p>“Oh. Uh, sorry about that,” Zuko said awkwardly. “Nice to see you again.”</p><p>Natek slapped his hand to the forehead of his helmet with a metallic clang. </p><p>“Who are you, though? I don’t think we’ve met,” she told Natek, and Natek grinned, flipping up his visor. </p><p>“I’m Natek! One of Sokka’s best friends,” Natek said cheerfully. “I’m from the Northern Water Tribe. I’ve been travelling with Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph for a while now. I’ve heard so much about you, it’s so good to meet you! And I’ve heard you’re a Kyoshi Warrior! What’s it like? Is it fun? Do you like wearing those cool clothes and that makeup? I bet you do, it sounds <em> so </em> awesome. Have you ever —”</p><p>“Natek,” Sokka interrupted. “Maybe now isn’t the time?”</p><p>“Oh. Right,” Natek said, looking down and rubbing his arm self-consciously. “Sorry about that.” </p><p>Suki chuckled and looked at him warmly. “That’s fine. It’s nice to meet a <em> fan </em>.” </p><p>It took Natek a moment to get the joke, but when he did, he laughed and clapped, rather like one of the tiger seals that sat on the ice outside of the Northern Water Tribe. When he realized everyone was watching him with odd looks (save for Suki, who looked highly amused), he cleared his throat loudly and looked down. </p><p>Suki and Zuko leaned their mops against the wall and then sat down on the floor. Sokka and Natek crouched down next to them. </p><p>“So listen, I think I have an escape plan,” Sokka said in a low voice. “I checked out the coolers again. The whole point of them is to keep firebenders contained, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said slowly.</p><p>“So they’re completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in,” Sokka continued. “Well, to keep the cold in, it also has to keep the heat <em> out </em>, right?” </p><p>Natek’s eyes widened as he realized Sokka’s plan.</p><p>“Just get to the point, Sokka,” Suki said impatiently. </p><p>“It’s a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water,” Natek said before Sokka could even open his mouth. Then Sokka looked at him, annoyed, and he ducked his head. “Whoops. Sorry.”</p><p>Suki and Zuko’s eyes widened and they looked at each other, shocked.</p><p>“The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?” Zuko asked, and Sokka nodded. </p><p>“I’m telling you, it’ll work,” he insisted. “I walked around the perimeter. There’s a blind spot between two guard towers. It’s the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We’ll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It’ll take us straight across! As long as we don’t make a sound, no one will notice. And bing bang boom, we’re home free!” </p><p>“But how are you gonna get the cooler out?” Natek asked confusedly. </p><p>“Yeah, how are you gonna get the cooler out?” A new voice asked, and they all jumped. Natek twisted to look upwards, where there was a balcony above them. On it stood Chit Sang, the prisoner from earlier in the yard. </p><p>He hopped down to their little circle and crouched next to them. </p><p>“What?! We didn’t — we didn’t say that!” Sokka exclaimed quickly. </p><p>“Yeah, you heard wrong,” Zuko said firmly.</p><p>“I heard you hatching an escape plan, and I want in,” Chit Sang said. </p><p>“There’s nothing to get in on,” Zuko told him.</p><p>“Yeah, the only thing we’re hatching is an . . . egg?” Sokka tried, and Natek slapped the forehead of his helmet again with a groan. </p><p>“Okay, well, I come with you, or the Warden hears about this . . . <em> egg </em> too,” Chit Sang told them, narrowing his eyes. </p><p>“I guess we have no choice,” Suki said with a helpless shrug. </p><p>“Okay, you’re in,” Sokka said. “Now, first we need someone to unbolt the cooler from the inside.” He held out his hand, in which there was a wrench. Zuko took it and slipped it into his belt. </p><p>“Oh, I can get you inside,” Chit Sang said with a smirk. </p><p>They devised a plan, and soon Natek, Sokka, and Suki were watching from nearby as Zuko “accidentally” poked Chit Sang in the back with the handle of his mop as he cleaned the floor. </p><p>“Hey, what are you, stupid?!” Chit Sang exclaimed loudly as he and Zuko began to pretend to fight. “Watch where you’re going!” </p><p>He spun Zuko around, and Zuko leapt into the air, pretending to wrestle with Chit Sang. </p><p>“Hey, you watch who you’re shoving,” Zuko shot back with the tiniest of smiles. Then he lunged at Chit Sang.</p><p>“I think you mean <em> whom </em> I’m shoving,” Chit Sang corrected, and Natek put his hand over his mouth to muffle his snicker as a crowd gathered and began to cheer them on.</p><p>They pushed against each other, grunting loudly and aggressively as they shoved back and forth. Natek couldn’t draw his eyes away from Zuko’s biceps, which were bulging as he struggled with Chit Sang. Then his eyes dragged down to Zuko’s collarbones, which were jutting out of his chest. Natek swallowed and bit his lip. </p><p>Chit Sang took Zuko and slammed him on the ground, and Natek rushed forward. “I need backup over here!” He called, and Sokka ran over to him from within the roaring crowd. </p><p>Then Zuko sent a blast of fire at Chit Sang, which he dodged.</p><p>“No firebending,” Natek said, stepping forwards. “Into the cooler!” </p><p>Natek and another guard he didn’t know slammed Zuko to the ground and then grabbed his arms so he couldn’t bend. </p><p>They dragged Zuko away to the cooler. Natek looked down at him as they walked. Zuko didn’t look back up at him, but he leaned into him slightly, and that was good enough for Natek to know that he was okay. Natek squeezed his arm lightly before they came to the cooler. </p><p>“Open it,” the other guard told him, and Natek let go of Zuko to pull open the doors to the cooler. A blast of cold air rushed out, and it reminded Natek so intensely of his home that he closed his eyes momentarily and let it wash over him. </p><p>Zuko was shoved unceremoniously inside, and Natek went to close the doors. Just before they closed, Zuko gave him a little smile, and Natek felt better. </p><p>“Good job, rookie,” the other guard told him. “Glad you nipped that in the bud. You’ve earned a break — go and have something from the lunch room.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Natek said with a bow, and hurried off to find Sokka and Suki. </p><p>He found them waiting around where they’d taken away Zuko. </p><p>“Suki, we’ll rendezvous with you in a little while,” Natek whispered to her. “Sokka, come with me to the lunch room. We’d better discuss the plan a little more.” </p><p>Sokka and Natek talked about the details of the plan in low voices on their walk to the break room. When they finally got there, they had a definite plan of action. Natek was on the edge of his seat waiting for when they could get Zuko out of the cooler. </p><p>They bided their time for an hour in the lunch room, and then Natek turned to Sokka.</p><p>“Go get Suki and Chit Sang, then go to the shore,” Natek said. “I’ll go get the prince.” </p><p>“Got it,” Sokka said before they parted ways. </p><p>Natek rushed through the halls to the cooler, looked around to see if there was anyone coming, and then slid open the doors of the cooler.</p><p>Cold air rushed out and revealed Zuko, who was sitting quite hunched over, as if he were freezing. There was ice on his tunic, and Natek felt worried: he knew how Zuko couldn’t handle the cold. </p><p>“I can take you back to your cell if you’ve learned your lesson,” Natek said, leaning against the door. </p><p>Zuko raised his head and exhaled deeply, breathing crackling orange flames out of his nose. Natek’s eyes widened in surprise, and then he looked up with a smirk. </p><p>“Yes, I have,” he said in a low voice, with a provocative look in his eyes as he gazed up through his lashes at Natek. “<em> Completely </em>.” Then he sat up straight to reveal all the bolts he had removed from the cooler, which he had put in his tunic. </p><p>Natek flushed a deep red from head to toe. “Um,” he managed, but it sounded more like a moan, and Natek cleared his throat roughly. “Right. Yes. Indeed. Uh . . . Sokka’s getting Suki and Chit Sang. They’ll be waiting for us at the shore.” </p><p>Suddenly, Zuko’s eyes widened. “Someone’s coming!” He hissed before grabbing Natek, dragging him into the cooler, and shutting the door. </p><p>Zuko threw himself back from the door, landing on top of Natek, who grabbed him. </p><p>“What, d’you have bionic ears or something?” Natek muttered, and Zuko put a hand over his mouth. His hand was warm, Natek realized, so much warmer than Natek’s own. He remembered Zuko telling him once that firebenders never got cold hands. </p><p>Natek pushed Zuko off of himand went to go listen at the door.</p><p>“Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn,” one of the passing guards was saying. </p><p>“Anybody interesting?” Said another.</p><p>“Nah, just the usual,” said the first. “Some robbers, a couple of traitors, some war prisoners. Though I did hear there might be a pirate!”</p><p>Natek turned to look at Zuko in shock.</p><p>“War prisoners,” Zuko said. “It could be your father.” </p><p>“I know,” Natek said.</p><p>“Well? What should we do?” Zuko asked, and Natek frowned.</p><p>“You should be asking Sokka that,” Natek said.</p><p>“Well, he’s not here right now,” Zuko said, leaning forwards. “What should we do?”</p><p>“I don’t know! Okay?” Natek exclaimed, clanging his helmeted head against the metal door. “It’s not for me to decide. If it were me, I’d stay, but . . . I don’t know what Sokka will want to do. It’s his plan. We’re here because of him. He should decide.”</p><p>“Then we’d better go tell him,” Zuko said, standing up. He slid open the door just enough to stick his head out and see if anyone was coming. Then he and Natek worked together to get the cooler out of the wall. They rolled it down the hill to the beach, where Suki, Sokka, and Chit Sang were all waiting. </p><p>Quickly, Natek and Zuko pulled Sokka aside to tell him what they’d overheard.</p><p>“So what should we do?” Natek asked. “It could be our dads.”</p><p>“But is it right to risk Suki’s freedom — everyone’s freedom — on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?” Sokka asked sadly. </p><p>“I would if it were just you, me, and Zuko. But we have Suki and Chit Sang, too,” Natek said, and Sokka nodded. </p><p>“Took you guys long enough,” Chit Sang said as they all walked back over. He gestured to a pretty girl and a man Natek didn’t know. “This here’s my girl and my best buddy. They’re coming too.”</p><p>“Fine. Everyone in the cooler,” Sokka said. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Together, they all helped to push it into the water. Then, Sokka went over to where they’d stashed their clothes upon arrival to the Boiling Rock.</p><p>“Are you sure you wanna go?” Zuko asked. “You’re the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself, redeem your honor. Rescuing your dad is your chance.” </p><p>“Your dad?” Suki said curiously.</p><p>“And my dad,” Natek said. “And maybe Bato, too. And everyone else from the invasion.”</p><p>“If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess,” Sokka said, looking down. “Maybe sometimes it’s just better to call it quits before you fail.”</p><p>“No, it’s not,” Zuko said. “Look, Sokka, you’re going to fail a lot before things work out.”</p><p>“That’s supposed to make me feel better?” Sokka asked skeptically.</p><p>“Even though you’ll probably fail over and over and over again —” Zuko continued.</p><p>“Seriously, not helping,” Sokka muttered.</p><p>“— you have to try every time,” Zuko finished, putting a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “You can’t quit because you’re afraid you <em> might </em> fail.”</p><p>“Hey, if you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?” Chit Sang asked, and Natek almost laughed. </p><p>“No, I’m staying,” Sokka said decisively. “You guys go. You’ve been here long enough.” He walked to Suki, who smiled and took his hand.</p><p>“I’m not leaving without you, Sokka,” she told him.</p><p>“I’m staying, too,” Zuko said with a little smile.</p><p>“So am I,” Natek said, slinging an arm around Zuko’s shoulders. “Can’t let you boys and woman have all the fun, can I?”</p><p>“Not me, I’m out,” Chit Sang said. “Let’s roll, baby.” He swung himself into the cooler, where his girlfriend and best friend were already waiting inside. They pushed out from the shore and began floating away. </p><p>“We gave up our only chance of escaping,” Sokka said, and Natek rolled his eyes.</p><p>“No, we didn’t. Did you fools forget I’m a waterbender?” Natek asked, and Suki’s eyes widened.</p><p>“You are? You could bend us right out of here!” She exclaimed. </p><p>“No, he couldn’t. The water would burn you, Natek,” Zuko said with a frown. </p><p>“I’m not afraid of a little burn,” he said with a smirk. “Plus, I can freeze it first so it cools off. Not that hard to do.”</p><p>“I hope we haven’t just made a huge mistake,” Sokka said anxiously.</p><p>They began to inch along the side of the prison, keeping out of sight of the guards’ watchtowers.</p><p>A moment later, Chit Sang completely ruined his and his friends’ chance of escape by yelling extremely loudly and alerting everyone to their position.</p><p>“Why would he do that?!” Natek hissed to Sokka as everyone ran to the battlements and the balconies to watch. </p><p>“The plan failed! They’re caught!” Sokka exclaimed.  </p><p>Sokka, Natek, Suki, and Zuko all continued their inching along the wall, all the way to the edge, where they could see a gondola of prisoners moving on a cable towards the prison, silhouetted against the dawn light. </p><p>“The gondola’s moving,” Sokka said. “This is it.”</p><p>They all watched as the gondola was brought to one of the tallest towers of the prison, where the prisoners disembarked. </p><p>“If my dad’s not there, we risked everything for nothing,” Sokka said nervously. </p><p>“Plus my dad,” Natek added. </p><p>“We had to,” Suki said, and she slipped her hand into Sokka’s.</p><p>“Come on, come on,” Sokka muttered under his breath as the prisoners walked out of the gondola. They were close enough to see their faces. </p><p>The first man, a huge, burly guy with tattoos, a beard, and a nose ring, stepped out.</p><p>“Is that him?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“My dad doesn’t have a nose ring,” Sokka said with a little frown. </p><p>As the prisoners filed out, Natek scanned each one for Hakoda or Taru, but they weren’t there. The last prisoner walked out, and Natek and Sokka sighed in unison. </p><p>“That’s it?” Sokka asked hopelessly. “That can’t be it.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, Sokka,” Suki told him.</p><p>“Oh, no,” Sokka said, hanging his head. </p><p>“Hey, you two! Get off the gondola,” one of the guards barked, and Natek and Sokka’s heads snapped up to watch. </p><p>Slowly, two more prisoners stepped out.</p><p>One of them was shorter, and had a warrior’s wolf tail and a beard. The other was taller, with freckles and a shock of white-blonde hair. </p><p>“Dad!” Sokka and Natek exclaimed ecstatically at the same time. </p><p>“That’s them?” Zuko asked, craning his neck to see. “I’ve met your dad before, Natek. He still looks just like you.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek sighed happily. “That’s them! That’s them! We have to save them.” </p><p>“Line ‘em up for the Warden!” One of the other guards yelled, and the prisoners were lined up in front of the Warden, who looked so chillingly like Sisra. </p><p>Sokka and Natek rushed up to the open metal deck where the prisoners were. </p><p>“‘Scuse me, comin’ through,” Natek said as he pushed other guards aside.</p><p>“The warden wants us over there, sorry,” Sokka said as he tore after Natek. </p><p>They hurried to the line of guards closest to the prisoners and stood there, looking at their fathers. </p><p>Hakoda looked mostly the same, although perhaps more dejected, and Taru had a nasty scratch across his cheek, though it didn’t look infected. </p><p>“Welcome to the Boiling Rock,” the Warden said, pacing in front of the prisoners. “I’m sure you’ve all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well, I just want to tell you that they don’t have to be true. As long as you do everything I say.” He stopped in front of Hakoda and Taru, who were both taller than the Warden by a head. Neither of them were looking at him.</p><p>“Look me in the eye when I’m talking to you,” the Warden demanded. </p><p>“No,” Hakoda said, point blank. </p><p>Taru spat on the ground in front of the Warden, who inflated with rage.</p><p>“Oh, you’d rather look at my shoes? Why don’t you clean them, too?” The Warden snapped, and he kicked his leg up. He kicked Taru and Hakoda in the face, and made them fall onto their knees. Sokka and Natek gasped. </p><p>“I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe,” the Warden said. “And you, Prince Taru of the Earth Kingdom. So strong willed, both of you. But don’t worry. We’ll get rid of that in time.” </p><p>“The hell you will,” Natek growled, starting forwards, and Sokka grabbed his arm.</p><p>“We can’t! Not yet,” Sokka told him, and Natek stopped, but he narrowed his eyes at the Warden. The Warden’s foot swung backwards and upwards, and he kicked himself in the backside. Then he punched himself in the face, and did a stupid little pirouette on his tip-toes. </p><p>“Aargh! What’s happening?!” The Warden exclaimed, and Natek smirked. </p><p>“Natek, stop,” Sokka hissed, and Natek rolled his eyes, releasing the Warden from his grip. </p><p>“You’re no fun,” he said as the Warden fell, face-first, onto the ground. Hakoda and Taru laughed, and Natek grinned along with them. </p><p>“Are you okay sir?” Some guards asked as they rushed over to help, but the Warden threw them off.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he barked. “Get these prisoners out of my sight!” </p><p>Sokka and Natek rushed back to where Zuko and Suki were hidden.</p><p>“We’re going to go try to find their cells,” Natek explained quickly. “You guys should go back to yours for the time being. We’ll come get you after we get them.” </p><p>Zuko and Suki nodded, then turned and ran down the stairs, back to their cells. </p><p>“Come on,” Sokka told Natek, and he ran down the stairs after them. “We have to find our dads’ cells. We should split up — you find your dad’s cell, and I’ll find mine.” </p><p>“Good thinking,” Natek said. “I’ll see you in a bit.” </p><p>Sokka nodded, and he and Natek split up. </p><p>Natek jogged casually over to a guard who was walking past. </p><p>“Hey, you know where they’re keeping the new prisoners?” Natek asked nonchalantly, and the guard raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>“Oh, I’d just like to give them a warm welcome,” Natek said with a smirk, cracking his knuckles. “You saw what they did to the Warden. They can’t get away with that.”</p><p>The other guard chuckled. “Okay. Just don’t rough ‘em up too much — the Warden always likes to get his licks in. They’re in Block Seven, the worst row of cells.” </p><p>“Great. Thanks, pal,” Natek said with a wink, and he was off down the stairs. </p><p>When he got to Block Seven, he saw that the cell row was decrepit and much dirtier than the rest of the prison. He also saw Sokka.</p><p>“Sokka!” Natek exclaimed quietly. “So I guess we’re in the right place.”</p><p>Sokka nodded. “Look for our dads. I think they’re in here somewhere.”</p><p>“Gotta be,” Natek agreed. “Okay. Good luck.”</p><p>They split up down the cell block, peering into different cells to see who was in there. Soon enough, Natek found his father. </p><p>He slid open the cell door and stepped inside. Taru looked up at him with a scowl, and Natek almost felt offended — even though he knew that he was dressed up in a guard’s uniform. </p><p>“What do <em> you </em> want?” Taru spat. “I already told you people, I don’t know what happened to the Warden. What are you gonna do? Beat me again? I’ll show <em> you </em> a beating.” Then he spat at Natek’s feet. </p><p>“You sure spit a lot, huh?” Natek asked, pulling off his helmet. Taru’s green eyes widened, filled with tears, and he surged upwards, enveloping Natek in a warm, tight hug. </p><p>“Natek!” He exclaimed happily. “My son — how are you here?! You’re — you’re a <em> guard </em> ? What — I thought I’d never see you again! Are you okay, kiddo? How have you been? What are you <em> doing </em> here?!” </p><p>“It’s <em> so </em> good to see you, Dad,” Natek said, hugging his father tightly as tears escaped from his eyes. “I’ve missed you so much, I’ve been so worried about you — Sokka’s here, too — he’s rescuing Hakoda. We saw you guys come in. We’re here to rescue you guys. Suki — Sokka’s girlfriend — is here, too, and so is Zuko.” </p><p>“Zuko? What’s <em> he </em> doing here?” Taru asked, pulling back. His face had darkened. “That prince of the Fire Nation? Didn’t he break your heart? I’ll break <em> his </em> heart.”</p><p>“See, that’s what I said, too,” Natek agreed. “But then he sort of . . . well, not redeemed himself . . . but we worked it out. Mostly. Anyways, he’s with us now. He kind of escaped from the Fire Nation and now he’s a bit of a rogue.”</p><p>“Oh, interesting,” Taru said, tugging on his white-blonde hair. “Huh. Well, I’ll still give him a hard time. I <em> am </em> your dad, after all. I have to catch up on my dad duties, you know — terrifying potential love interests with my intimidating Dad Skills. How’s that sound?”</p><p>“Sure, Dad,” Natek snickered. “Cuff his ears. Threaten him with earthbending. Whatever you need to do. Oh, I forgot to tell you I can lavabend! I guess I inherited one trait of your earthbending. I found that out before the invasion, I just forgot to tell you then.” </p><p>“No way, really?” Taru asked interestedly. “That’s so cool! I’m proud of you, son. I don’t even know if I can do that. I’ve never tried. Anyways, speaking of love interests, how’s Jet?”</p><p>“We’re kind of dating, but I . . . might break up with him,” Natek said, scratching the back of his head as he remembered Zuko breathing fire out of his nose. “He’s sweet, you know . . . really nice. And he cares about me. And I guess I love him too. But . . . I think I might love someone else even more.” </p><p>“The fire kid?” Taru asked understandably. “Yeah, I get it. Do whatever you think’s right, kiddo. I’m behind you no matter what.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dad,” Natek said with a little smile. Taru grinned crookedly back at him. </p><p>“So are we escaping or what? Let’s blow this cabbage stand,” Taru said, and Natek laughed.</p><p>“Hey, <em> I </em> say that,” he said, and Taru ruffled Natek’s hair. </p><p>“Like father, like son!” Taru said happily. “Hey, what happened to the Warden, by the way? Because I didn’t do that, even though they said I did.” </p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Natek said. “I did that. That was me. I bloodbent him.”</p><p>“You what?” Taru asked confusedly.</p><p>“Bloodbending. I can control any living thing and make them do whatever I want. Living things are just sacks of liquid, basically, and I can control that,” Natek explained quickly as they exited the cell. “Bloodbending. I make living creatures my puppets. I’m sorry if they beat you for what I did. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I can heal whatever injuries you have.” </p><p>“I might just have to take you up on that,” Taru said. “But that’s . . . creepy. No offense. As long as you haven’t killed anyone, though, I guess.”</p><p>“Uh . . . .” Natek trailed off sheepishly, and Taru’s eyes widened.</p><p>“You know what? Let’s talk about that later,” Taru suggested. “Where’s Koda and Sokka?” </p><p>Suddenly, Hakoda and Sokka walked out of another cell, a little farther down. </p><p>“Hakoda!” Natek exclaimed, and he ran over to Hakoda and threw his arms around him. </p><p>“Hey, Natek,” Hakoda said with a warm smile as he hugged Natek back. “How’ve you been?”</p><p>“As good as can be, I guess,” Natek said with a smile. “Where’s Bato?”</p><p>Hakoda’s face fell. “We were separated,” he said sadly. “He and the rest of the invasion force were sent to Capital City Prison, near the Fire Nation palace. They sent me and Taru here because we fought the hardest when we were captured.” </p><p>“Oh, no,” Natek said, his eyes widening. “Poor Bato . . . and the rest of them, too . . . Haru and Teo’s dads . . . Pipsqueak . . . the pro-benders . . . I wonder how we’re going to rescue them.” </p><p>“One step at a time, kiddo,” Taru said, putting his hand on Natek’s shoulder. “Let’s focus on getting out of here first.” </p><p>“I’ll go out first and I’m going to get Zuko,” Natek said. “Then we’ll get Suki. And then . . . then we’ll escape. I have no idea how. But, Sokka, you’re a planning type of dude. You come up with a plan. Hakoda, too.” </p><p>“What about me?” Taru asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his eyes. “You think I can’t plan, too? I thought you’d have a little more faith in your old man than that.”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Natek said quickly. “That’s not what I meant. Obviously you can —”</p><p>Taru cut him off by laughing. “I’m just yanking your chain, kiddo,” Taru chuckled. “Go find your boyfriend. We’ll handle things here.”</p><p>“We’ve come up with one, actually,” Hakoda said. “Here’s how it goes . . . .”</p><p>Quickly, Hakoda and Sokka explained the plan. </p><p>“Sounds good,” Natek said. “I’ll go tell Zuko. Sokka, you tell Suki. And Zuko is <em> not </em> my boyfriend, Dad,” Natek added, flushing down to the roots of his hair. Taru and Hakoda looked at each other, then laughed.</p><p>“Hey, it’s my job to embarrass you,” Taru said with a grin. “Go get him, champ.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll just leave you here,” Natek said as he walked away, and Taru laughed again. </p><p>Natek hurried quickly to Zuko’s cell.</p><p>“Zuko?” Natek whispered into the little horizontal window in the cell door. A moment later, Zuko’s golden eyes appeared on the other side.</p><p>“I’m here,” he said. </p><p>“We found our dads,” Natek said, flipping up his helmet’s visor. “We have an escape plan.” </p><p>“What are you doing here?” An unfamiliar voice said, and Natek turned around to see two guards watching him. Natek quickly flipped down his visor and crossed his arms. </p><p>“I was just telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him,” Natek said, flexing his arms. </p><p>“Well, you’ll have to do that later,” one guard said. “He’s coming with us.” </p><p>“Why?” Natek asked.</p><p>“Because we have orders straight from the Warden, that’s why,” the female guard next to him said firmly. </p><p>“Can I just have ten more seconds to rough him up a little bit?” Natek wheedled, slamming his fist into his palm threateningly.</p><p>“Fine, ten seconds,” the female guard said, crossing her arms. Natek quickly let himself into Zuko’s cell. </p><p>Zuko winked at him and held up a pillow for him to punch. Natek almost forgot how to breathe. </p><p>“Take that! And this!” Natek yelled, punching the pillow. Zuko grunted and yelped in rhythm to the punches, but he was smirking. Natek felt a flutter in his stomach.</p><p>“We have a new plan, but it’s gonna need a big distraction,” Natek whispered in between punches. “Be in the yard in one hour. <em> FILTHY HOOLIGAN </em>!” He punched the pillow again, and Zuko pretended to cry out in pain. Natek grinned at him. </p><p>Zuko smiled secretively and nodded. His eyes were captivating, Natek thought as he looked at them. He had always loved Zuko’s eyes. </p><p>The cell door opened, and Natek and Zuko gasped lightly. Zuko tossed the pillow aside and Natek grabbed him, pretending to wrestle with him. Zuko was warm, and his muscles were hard under his tunic; Natek felt them as he moved, felt the round little bump of his nipple underneath his thumb. Natek shivered as Zuko yelled and pretended to struggle. </p><p>“All right, that’s enough,” the male guard said as he and the woman walked in. They shoved Natek off of Zuko and took him out of the cell.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Zuko yelled as they took him away. “Where are you taking me?” </p><p>Natek rushed out of the cell and went to go find Sokka. </p><p>Natek found him just as he was coming out of Suki’s cell. </p><p>“Did you tell her?” Natek asked in a low voice.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sokka whispered back. “But she —” </p><p>“Hey you!”</p><p>They both whirled around to see two more prison guards. “The Warden wants to see you.” </p><p>“Why?” Natek asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, I didn’t ask,” one of them said, crossing his arms. </p><p>“Maybe we could schedule another time with him?” Sokka asked. “How’s tomorrow?”</p><p>“He wants to see you now,” the other guard said. “<em> Both </em> of you.” </p><p>More guards came over and grabbed Natek and Sokka, twisting their hands behind their backs. They were marched up to the top deck where their fathers had first been. </p><p>“Put them in the lineup,” the Warden said when Natek and Sokka showed up. They were shoved roughly into a lineup with other guards. </p><p>“One of you is an imposter who thought he could fool me,” the Warden said, and Natek was glad his voice was nothing like Sisra’s, because that would have made this unbearable. </p><p>“But now that person is going to be in a lot of trouble,” the Warden continued, and Chit Sang was walked up next to him, his head bowed. “Who is it?”</p><p>Chit Sang looked up, and Natek’s eyes widened as he realized they were about to get exposed. <em> Well, </em> Natek thought to himself, <em> if they try to grab us, I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve </em>.</p><p>“That’s him, Warden. He’s the imposter!” Chit Sang said, pointing to a completely random guard. Natek caught his eye and shot him a grateful look. Chit Sang nodded almost imperceptibly and walked back to the Warden’s side. </p><p>“I am not! He’s lying! He’s a liar!” The guard exclaimed as he was dragged away. </p><p>Natek and Sokka quickly whispered to each other the plan, and then they ran to the main hall of the prison.</p><p>“Hey, I just got orders,” Sokka told a guard standing on the balcony above the main floor. “Let the prisoners out into the yard.”</p><p>“But we’re in the middle of a lockdown,” the guard said, confused.</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Natek said, turning to walk away. “I’ll just go tell the Warden you said that. I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear about you undermining his authority. What’s your name again?” </p><p>“Wait, uh, don’t tell the warden,” the guard said nervously. “I’m just a little confused.”</p><p>“Hey, we’re confused, too,” Sokka said, throwing his arms up helplessly. “But the Warden’s in a bad mood and irrational. So if you ask me, it’s best not to question it and do what he says.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” the guard agreed. “We’re letting them out!” He pulled down some levers to open the cell doors. The prisoners all came out of their cells and went to the yard. </p><p>Natek and Sokka ran out to the yard and raced over to Suki, Hakoda, and Taru. </p><p>“This is it! We have to start a riot,” Sokka said hurriedly. </p><p>“Okay, but how do we do that?” Suki asked.</p><p>Hakoda looked over at a group of nearby prisoners and smirked. “I’ll show you.”</p><p>Hakoda rushed over and shoved a large, burly man.</p><p>“Hey! What’d you do that for?!” The man exclaimed, turning around with a wounded expression. “That hurt my feelings.” </p><p>“Aren’t you mad at me?” Hakoda asked in bewilderment. </p><p>“Uh, well, normally I would be,” the man agreed. “But I’ve been learning to control my anger.”</p><p>“This isn’t working,” Sokka said hopelessly, and Taru slapped his palm to his forehead in unison with Natek. </p><p>“Hey, you!” </p><p>Natek felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled around to see Chit Sang. </p><p>“You’re lucky I didn’t rat you two out,” he said. “But my generosity comes with a price. I know you’re planning another escape attempt, and I want in.” </p><p>“Sure, as long as you don’t mess it up again,” Natek told him challengingly. “No yelling or alerting anyone to our position this time.”</p><p>“Actually, we’re trying to escape right now, but we need a riot,” Sokka told him. “You wouldn’t know how to start one, would you?” </p><p>“A prison riot? Please,” Chit Sang said, brushing past Sokka, Suki, and Natek. He went over to a smaller prisoner and grabbed him by the front of his tunic, lifting him into the air. “Hey!” Chit Sang yelled, so everyone could hear him. “Riot!” </p><p>The prisoners began to yell and shoot fireballs. </p><p>“Impressive,” Hakoda said, walking back over to them. </p><p>“Forget about controlling my anger,” the burly guy Hakoda had pushed said. “Let’s riot!” Then he grunted as another prisoner flew into him sideways. </p><p>“Chit Sang is a national treasure,” Natek said. “Look at this.”</p><p>The prison yard had become a madhouse. People were getting thrown, things were on fire, and a huge cloud of dust had risen, caused by everyone running around. </p><p>“Yeah, I agree,” Taru said with a nod. “Man.” </p><p>Suddenly, there was a thud from beside them, and Natek turned his head to see Zuko with a prisoner lying at his feet. Then Zuko ran over to them. </p><p>“Zuko!” Natek exclaimed. “You’re okay! I thought they were taking you away to go torture you or something.”</p><p>“Mai was there,” Zuko said. “She’s the Warden’s niece.” </p><p>Natek groaned. “Oh, great. Then you know who else is probably here?” </p><p>“Who?” Zuko asked confusedly.</p><p>“Azula,” Natek said grimly. “I haven’t really ever seen them separated.” </p><p>“No,” Zuko shook his head. “She can’t be. I’d know.”</p><p>“You didn’t know Mai was here,” Natek pointed out. </p><p>“At least <em> we’re </em> all here,” Sokka said quickly. “Now all we need to do is grab the Warden and get to the gondolas.” </p><p>“And how do we do that?” Zuko asked. </p><p>“I’m not sure,” Sokka replied worriedly. </p><p>“Ugh, I thought you’d thought this through!” Zuko groaned frustratedly, his eyes wide and accusatory. The sunlight caught on his golden irises, and Natek was momentarily transfixed. </p><p>“I thought you told me it’s okay <em> not </em> to think everything through!” Sokka shouted in panic. </p><p>“Maybe not everything, but <em> this </em> is kind of important,” Zuko said, clenching his fists. </p><p>“Zuko doesn’t think anything through, ever,” Natek told him helpfully. </p><p>“Hey, uh, fellas? I think your girlfriend’s taking care of it,” Chit Sang said.</p><p>“Huh?” Sokka asked, and they all looked over to see Suki running on top of everyone’s heads. Then she leapt onto the metal wall, used her momentum to leap upwards, and hooked her feet over a metal bar. She swung herself upwards and did a backflip onto a balcony. As soon as she landed, she took out the firebending guards coming at her with chi-blocking, and then she used one guy’s head to launch herself up to the next level. She swung herself over the next balcony, where the Warden was, and quickly took out the guard next to him. Then she easily overpowered the Warden and tied him up. </p><p>“Holy sh —” Natek began in awe.</p><p>“What a woman,” Sokka sighed happily.</p><p>“Never seen such a thing in my life,” Taru said, his eyes bugging out. “That was more efficient than the entire government system of Ba Sing Se.” </p><p>“Let’s go!” Zuko said, and quickly they all took the stairs up to the balcony where Suki was holding the Warden hostage.</p><p>“We’ve got the Warden,” Suki said with a smile. “Now let’s get out of here.” </p><p>“That’s some girl,” Hakoda said with a smile.</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Sokka said with a dopey grin as he looked at Suki.</p><p>“You have to teach me how to do all that,” Natek pleaded, clasping his hands. Suki smirked.</p><p>“Well, we usually don’t let men into our ranks,” she began.</p><p>“That’s okay! I’m a boy! Please teach me,” Natek begged. Suki laughed. </p><p>“Well, maybe this time I can make an exception,” she grinned. “Though you’re gonna have to wear the dress. And the makeup.”</p><p>“That’s the best part! Thank you!” Natek exclaimed, bowing to her. She laughed again.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Let’s get out of here first,” she said. “Chit Sang, you take the Warden. We need to get to the gondola dock.”</p><p>Chit Sang hefted the Warden, and they all booked it to the gondola dock. Guards rushed forwards and shot fire at them, but Zuko jumped forwards and intercepted it, shooting it sideways instead. </p><p>“Back off!” He yelled commandingly. “We’ve got the Warden.” </p><p>The guards seemed to notice the Warden, who was slung over Chit Sang’s shoulder, and they backed away to let everyone pass. </p><p>“Everyone in!” Suki said as they all ran into the gondola. Zuko stayed behind to commandeer it, and when he saw they were all inside, he pushed the level to make it go forward. </p><p>The gondola began to move, and Natek rushed to the window to watch Zuko, who was kicking the lever to break it. However, he was running out of time: a large group of guards were rushing toward him.</p><p>Natek narrowed his eyes at them, and they stopped short, struggling in place against Natek’s bloodbending grip. Zuko succeeded in breaking the lever, and Natek let the guards go as Zuko rushed forward. Zuko leapt off of the railing as fireballs flew all around him, and Natek leaned as far out of the window as he could without falling out to reach for Zuko’s hand. Zuko began to fall, but Natek caught his hand just in time, and Zuko swung a bit before Natek groaned and pulled him upwards. </p><p>Zuko scrambled on the side of the gondola before he managed to pull himself up through the window. Natek grasped his hands and helped him down, and Zuko leaned against him for a moment after his feet were on the floor of the gondola. </p><p>“What are you doing?!” Sokka exclaimed.</p><p>“I’m making it so they can’t stop us,” Zuko replied forcefully. </p><p>“Way to think ahead,” Sokka nodded, and Natek ruffled Zuko’s hair affectionately. </p><p>“We’re on our way,” Suki said.</p><p>“Wait, who’s that?” Hakoda asked, looking out the window. Natek rushed over to see what he was looking at. Then he groaned loudly.</p><p>“Oh, <em> great </em>!” Natek exclaimed, slapping his hand to his forehead.</p><p>Azula and a girl dressed all in pink with a long braid were standing at the base of the gondola dock, staring up at them. Zuko rushed over to see. </p><p>“That’s a problem,” he said. “It’s my sister and her friend.”</p><p>“<em> Did I not tell you that she would be here </em> ?!” Natek demanded, pointing down at Azula. “ <em> What </em> did I tell you?! I <em> told </em> you! Wherever Mai goes, those two go! They’re like the Three Stooges!”</p><p>“I <em> loved </em> that play,” Taru said. “That was a funny one. I highly recommend going to see  it.” Everyone looked at him, and he tugged at his collar slightly. “Uh, when we’re not trying to escape from a prison, that is.” </p><p>Natek groaned again and walked away from the window, fisting his hands in his hair. “Great. <em> Great </em>. Just perfect. Now she’s gonna cut the cable, and we’re all going to fall into the boiling lake and die, and that will be the end of us. I should have just frozen the lake like I originally planned!” </p><p>“Calm down, Natek,” Sokka said quickly. “We have to be rational about this. Maybe they won’t cut the wire.”</p><p>“Nope, you’re right, they’re not,” Taru agreed, still looking out the window. “They’re coming up the wire to meet us.”</p><p>“Oh, no!” Natek roared, racing over to the window. Indeed, the pink girl was running up the cable toward them, and Azula was hanging onto handcuffs that she’d attached to the cable. She was propelling herself up the cable with her firebending, and Natek let out a frustrated yell. </p><p>“Just do your puppet thing,” Taru said quickly. “Bloodbending, or whatever!” </p><p>“I can’t,” Natek said. “If I do that, they’ll fall into the boiling lake. I could maybe do it with Azula, but with the pink girl —”</p><p>“Ty Lee,” Zuko supplied.</p><p>“Whatever,” Natek said impatiently. “Ty Lee. If I bloodbend her, she’ll lose her momentum and fall into the lake.” </p><p>“That is not ideal,” Hakoda agreed. “I guess we’ll have to deal with them head-on.” </p><p>“This is a rematch I’ve been waiting for,” Suki said, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>“Me, too,” Zuko said, and he quickly reached up and swung himself out of the window of the gondola and onto the roof. </p><p>“What are you doing?!” Natek exclaimed as he leaned out the window to see Zuko’s feet disappearing onto the roof. </p><p>Suki followed, and then Sokka. Natek sighed and swung himself onto the roof, too. He drew moisture out of the air and used them to create swords made of ice. </p><p>Ty Lee and Azula both landed on the roof of the gondola, and Natek lowered himself into a fighting position. </p><p>Azula began to shoot blue fire at Natek, Sokka, and Zuko, and Ty Lee began trying to attack Suki, who parried her punches. </p><p>Zuko deflected Azula’s fire, and Sokka swung his sword at her, which she dodged. Natek leapt nimbly at Azula, his ice swords at the ready. She smirked and dodged to the side, which Natek had been expecting — he quickly liquidized the ice into water and sent it at her. It froze her feet to the gondola, and she fell over with a grunt. Then she exploded the ice with a fireblast from her feet and was flying at him in attack mode. </p><p>Natek ducked underneath her and socked her in the stomach as she soared above him. She let out a yelp as she crashed back onto the gondola’s roof, sliding towards the edge. Then she sat up and glared daggers at him before sending a giant blue fireball at him. </p><p>Zuko lunged in front of Natek and deflected it with his own orange fire. </p><p>Sokka raced forwards and swung his sword at Azula’s neck, which she reeled backwards to avoid. She teetered on the edge, and then Zuko sent a blast of fire at her that she leapt to dodge. She landed in a pushup, and held a plank before tucking her feet forwards underneath her and sending a huge ball of blue fire at them. </p><p>Suddenly, they were all distracted by the Warden’s voice yelling, “Cut the line!” </p><p>“No!” Natek exclaimed, and the the entire gondola stopped suddenly and rocked violently from side to side. Natek was thrown from his feet and went sliding towards the edge. He scrabbled for purchase on the roof, but his nails just scraped, didn’t hold. He yelled, and then Zuko reached forward and caught him right before he went over the edge. </p><p>Natek held onto Zuko’s arm for dear life as Zuko pulled him back up.</p><p>“Thanks,” Natek said shakily as the gondola rocked to a stop. </p><p>Zuko nodded in return.</p><p>“They’re about to cut the line!” Ty Lee screamed from where she was on the giant metal pulley above the gondola. Azula looked down to where they were sawing the cable, and then back up with her mouth open in shock. </p><p>“Then it’s time to leave,” Azula said, her expression changing to a smirk as she saw another gondola coming. “Goodbye, Zuko.”</p><p>She used her fire to propel herself upwards to the cable attached to the second gondola. Ty Lee leapt nimbly after her, and they landed on the roof of the second gondola, which was passing right next to them. </p><p>Sokka, Suki, Natek, and Zuko stared at Azula and Ty Lee as they passed. Ty Lee looked almost sad, but Natek didn’t think too much about it as they all swung back into the windows of their own gondola. </p><p>“They’re cutting the line! The gondola’s about to go!” Zuko exclaimed, pointing down towards the gondola dock, where the guards were still sawing the cable. </p><p>“I hope this thing floats,” Chit Sang said.</p><p>“If it doesn’t, that’s okay. I can fix that,” Natek said, cracking his knuckles. </p><p>However, a moment later, the gondola began to move again. Natek squinted out the window at the loading dock to see who was down there making it move. There was a girl in dark clothing moving around, and it looked like she was throwing things. She’d taken most of the guards out.</p><p>“Who is that?” Sokka asked, shading his eyes with his hand.</p><p>“It’s Mai,” Natek realized. </p><p>Zuko leaned forwards, his eyes wide in shock. </p><p>Their gondola reached the other dock and they all disembarked quickly once the door slid open. </p><p>Hakoda gestured to put the Warden back in the gondola, and Chit Sang tossed him in unceremoniously. </p><p>“Sorry, Warden,” Hakoda said. “Your record is officially broken.”</p><p>They ran over the top of the rocky ridge above the Boiling Rock, but Natek skidded to a stop when he saw Zuko had stopped and was looking back down at the prison.</p><p>“Zuko, what are you doing?!” Natek demanded.</p><p>“My sister was on that island,” Zuko said. </p><p>“Yeah, and she’s probably right behind us, so let’s not stop,” Natek said, gesturing for Zuko to hurry along. </p><p>“What I mean is she must’ve come here somehow,” Zuko elaborated. He ran to the top of the ridge and looked down at the ocean. “There! That’s our way out of here.” </p><p>He pointed to a large zeppelin, which was docked below. </p><p>“How are we going to get down?” Hakoda asked. </p><p>Natek grinned and cracked his knuckles. “Leave that to me.” </p><p>He raised his arms and summoned an enormous wave of water, which stretched up all the way to where they were on the ridge. It hovered, splashing and rolling, in front of the cliff.</p><p>“Hop on, y’all,” Natek said, and he leapt into the wave, which surrounded his lower half and held him there. </p><p>Hakoda and Sokka looked at each other before jumping into the wave, which held them, too. Taru leaped with a whoop into the water, and then Suki followed, as well as Zuko. Chit Sang was left on the ledge, blinking.</p><p>“You’re a waterbender?” He asked, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Yes, keep up,” Natek said, gesturing at him. “Come on!” </p><p>“I don’t know,” Chit Sang said, scratching the back of his head. “I think I’ll just take the long way down. Besides, I don’t know where you guys are going.”</p><p>“Well, back to the air temple, I guess,” Natek said, looking around at the others, who were all being held by the water. </p><p>“Air temple?” Chit Sang repeated. “That sounds cool . . . okay, here I come.” </p><p>Chit Sang jumped into the wave, and Natek grinned. </p><p>Natek lowered his arms. The wave sank back into the ocean, lowering them along with it, and when they got low enough, they hopped onto the stone dock where the zeppelin was moored. </p><p>“Everyone on,” Hakoda said, and they all filed onto the zeppelin.</p><p>“Hey, who goes there?” A voice shouted, and suddenly guards on the ship were rushing towards them. </p><p>Natek flicked his hand to the side, and all five of them crashed sideways out of a window. </p><p>“That’s enough of that,” Natek said, brushing his hands off cheerfully. “Let’s get this show on the road, people!”</p><p>“Or up into the air,” Taru added, and Natek grinned and high-fived his dad. </p><p>“Sokka, you’re best with these things,” Hakoda said as they walked to the main control panel. “Come over here and help me figure this out.” </p><p>“Ooh, look,” Natek exclaimed excitedly, pointing at what looked like a throne room right next to the control panels. He ran into the room, which was in the middle of the zeppelin. It was connected to the sides, with an open door to the control panel, and it had large windows in the metal walls to see out the front of the zeppelin, too. </p><p>There were three thrones: a large, gilded one in the middle with Fire Nation sculptings on the back, most likely for Azula. Then there were two smaller ones on either side, presumably for Mai and Ty Lee. </p><p>“Ooh, fancy,” Suki said, following Natek inside, along with Chit Sang. “A throne room. I’ve never been in one of those before.” </p><p>“I might have to consider asking my brother to update the Earth Kingdom throne room,” Taru said thoughtfully, stroking his chin. “These <em> are </em> pretty fancy.” </p><p>“Listen, this may sound controversial, but I do love the Fire Nation,” Natek said as Zuko walked in. “It’s so . . . <em> glamorous </em>. I love the outfits and the architecture and the music and the food. I could go without all the totalitarianism, though.” </p><p>“Agreed,” Suki said. “Ooh, let’s all sit on the thrones.” </p><p>She and Natek rushed over, while Taru and Zuko hung back.</p><p>“I’m good,” Taru shrugged. “I sit on a throne all day at home. It gets pretty boring.” </p><p>“I’m good, too,” Zuko said, crossing his arms. “I’ve had enough of Fire Nation royalty for a while.”</p><p>“Laaaaaame,” Natek sang as he climbed onto Azula’s throne. “Why can’t you just have fun? Come on, Zuko, defile the throne with me. Look, I’m rubbing my Water Tribe backside all over it.” </p><p>“We got it!” Sokka yelled, and the zeppelin began to lift into the air.</p><p>“Woo-hoo!” Suki cheered as they began to gain altitude and speed. “Good job, Sokka!”</p><p>“And Hakoda,” Hakoda called back. “People always seem to forget that part.” </p><p>Natek laughed and swung his feet over one of the armrests of the throne. “Man, this feels good for sure. Being Azula must rule. <em> Literally </em>.”</p><p>“Do an Azula impression, Natek,” Suki grinned as she crossed her legs, sitting on one of the smaller thrones. </p><p>“Oh, right,” Natek said, sitting up straight and putting his feet back on the ground again. He cleared his throat and pretended to straighten a crown. Then he mustered what he thought was an angry, snooty expression. “Bow down before me, you mortal filth, or face my awesome, powerful blue wrath!” </p><p>Suki dissolved into laughter, and Taru snickered.</p><p>“Pretty accurate, from what I saw of her,” Taru said with a grin. Zuko rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Okay, my turn,” Chit Sang said, pushing Natek off of Azula’s throne. </p><p>“Stop messing around,” Zuko said. “We have a mission to finish.” </p><p>Natek snorted.</p><p>“Stop being such a wet blanket,” Natek told him as he took a seat on one of the smaller thrones. “We finished the mission, we secured Suki, Chit Sang, and the dads, and now we’re going home! And Sokka and Hakoda are flying this monster, so unless they need help, we don’t have to do anything except mess around. I, for one, like pretending to be Azula. She may be crazy, but she has an enviable aesthetic.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Suki agreed. “She’s powerful. And pretty.” </p><p>“Exactly,” Natek said, pointing at her. “Plus that whole blue fire thing is pretty unique. I admire her for sticking to a theme. I like her whole vibe of emanating power and command even though she doesn’t really yell or anything. If she wasn’t, you know, evil, she’d be pretty cool.”</p><p>“Are you seriously talking about how cool my sister is right now?” Zuko demanded, and Suki shrugged.</p><p>“Well, she is,” Suki said. “She tried to kill us, though, which is a drawback.”<br/>“Major,” Natek agreed. </p><p>“You think?!” Zuko snapped, and then he rolled his eyes. “You guys are idiots.” </p><p>“Hey, watch it,” Taru said with a frown. “They’re allowed to express their opinions.”</p><p>“Dad, it’s fine,” Natek said, sliding down from the small throne. “Zuko’s just edgy. You get used to it.”</p><p>“I’m right here,” Zuko hissed. “Besides, there’s nothing redeeming about Azula. Uncle said it himself: she’s crazy and she needs to go down.”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember,” Natek sighed. “I guess I just feel bad for her. She’s been traumatized by your dad, too.”</p><p>“Huh?” Zuko asked confusedly. “No, she hasn’t. She’s perfect. He loves her. She’s always gotten everything she’s ever wanted, including his love. That’s why he never wanted me.” </p><p>“He’s grooming her, dummy,” Natek said, clunking Zuko lightly on the forehead with the heel of his hand. “To become Fire Lord after him. She’s just like him. Do you think that’s natural? I’ve met your dad, and I’ve heard way too much about him. He’s molding her into the perfect little heir, and that’s where his fake affection ends. That’s the only reason he has any time for her, because he wants a mini-me replacement. And that’s sad. She’s only fourteen. No fourteen year old should be that sadistic.”</p><p>“Whoo. Drama bomb,” Chit Sang said from where he was sitting on a smaller throne, since Suki had made him let her have a turn on the Azula throne. </p><p>“Natek’s right, it’s not normal,” Suki agreed, hopping down from Azula’s throne to go over to them. “The more I hear about Ozai, the more I want to take him down.”</p><p>“Well, hopefully that’s what we’re going to do,” Hakoda said, entering the throne room. “Sokka’s manning this thing. I don’t know how he does it.” </p><p>“Yeah, Sokka’s a real genius,” Natek said with a nod. “I couldn’t do that. I’m terrible at anything scientific or mechanical or math-related.” </p><p>“Same,” Suki nodded. “That’s why I dropped out of school when I was a kid. I couldn’t understand all the weird ways they taught things. Besides, I had my Kyoshi Warrior training to concentrate on.” </p><p>“Right, and you’re gonna teach me, right?” Natek asked eagerly, and Suki laughed with a nod.</p><p>“Since you seem so excited about it, yeah, I am,” she grinned. “Honestly, the only other guy who’s ever shown such interest is Sokka.”</p><p>“Really?” Natek asked interestedly, and Suki nodded.</p><p>“That’s how we met, on Kyoshi Island,” Suki said. “I captured him and his friends with my sisters when they first arrived. He couldn’t believe a group of girls had taken him down. Then he begged me to teach him, so I did. I made him wear the outfit, too.”</p><p>“I’m so excited,” Natek grinned. “I’ve read about the Kyoshi Warriors and your guys’ history. <em> So cool </em>.” </p><p>“Well, I’m glad you think so,” Suki smiled. Zuko groaned and crossed his arms.</p><p>“What’s got you moaning and groaning like a sick elephant seal?” Natek asked, raising an eyebrow. Hakoda laughed, and when Zuko glared at him, he quieted quickly. </p><p>“Nothing. I just — I’m worried about Azula following us,” he said. </p><p>“She probably will find some way to do that,” Natek agreed. “I guess we have to be prepared for her to show up at the air temple. Hopefully she doesn’t destroy too much of it.” </p><p>The rest of the journey passed in relative silence, and by the time they got to the air temple, it was nightfall. </p><p>“Wow, nice place you got here,” Taru said, looking around. “It’s . . . upside down.”</p><p>“Yep,” Natek nodded. “It’s great here.” He grabbed his sack of stuff that he had brought with him to the Boiling Rock, including his Book of Knowledge, his Water Tribe clothes, and his swords. He was glad that Sokka had grabbed it, because if he hadn’t, Natek would have likely forgotten it there. </p><p>As they disembarked from the balloon, they saw Katara, Aang, Momo, Toph, and Jet waiting for them at the other end of the gangplank. </p><p>“What are you doing in this thing?!” Katara exclaimed as Natek, Sokka, and Zuko walked down the gangplank. “What happened to the war balloon?” </p><p>“It kinda got destroyed,” Zuko said with a little smile.</p><p>“Sounds like some fishing trip,” Aang said with a grin.</p><p>“Did you at least get some good meat?” Toph asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Natek grinned. “I think we did.” </p><p>“The best meat of all,” Sokka said. “The meat of friendship and fatherhood.”</p><p>Suki, Hakoda, Taru, and Chit Sang all started down the gangplank.</p><p>“I’m new,” Chit Sang said with a wave. “What’s up, everybody?”</p><p>“Dad,” Katara said in surprise, her eyes filling with tears. </p><p>“Hi, Katara,” Hakoda said with a warm smile, and she ran forward to hug him. </p><p>“How are you here?” She asked with a smile as she pulled away. “Where did you go? What is going on?”</p><p>“We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison,” Sokka said with a grin. Hakoda pulled him into a hug, too.</p><p>“I’m proud of you, kiddo,” Taru said with a smile, enveloping Natek in a warm hug that smelled like sweat and fire and the sea. “I know I haven’t known you for that long. I don’t even know if I have the right to be proud of you, but I am.”</p><p>“I love you, Dad,” Natek said, his eyes welling with tears. “You’re the best dad I could have ever hoped for. I was missing you my whole life, and I thought I’d lost you forever when we lost the invasion . . . but I got you back again. I’m glad you’re my dad.” </p><p>Taru squeezed him tighter, and his chest shook slightly, and Natek realized he was crying, too. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re my son,” Taru whispered. “You’re just as fierce and kind and powerful and smart as your mother, Yahere . . . you’re just like her. And I’m proud to say you’re a little bit like me, too.” </p><p>Natek gave a watery laugh, sinking into his father’s warm hug, wishing he could stay there, safe, forever. He missed his mother dearly, but he was glad that his father, his <em> real </em> father, was here with him now, and that he was as warm and wonderful as Natek had always imagined he would be. </p><p>  Finally, Natek pulled away and looked over at Zuko, who was smiling. With his teeth. Like, as in a <em>grin</em>. Which was incredibly rare. Natek took advantage of his good mood and hugged him, too. </p><p>“I know I’ve been hard on you recently,” Natek told him, his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around Zuko’s neck. “But I . . . I’m ready to forgive you. Fully. Just don’t ever betray me again and we won’t have any problems.” </p><p>Zuko chuckled and returned the hug, burying his face in Natek’s neck. “Don’t worry. I won’t.” </p><p>“Natek?”</p><p>Natek pulled away from the hug much sooner than he would have liked to face Jet, who was watching them with a hurt expression. </p><p>“Jet,” Natek said with a smile, hugging him, too. “It’s good to see you. I missed you.”<br/>“I’m so confused,” Jet said as they pulled apart. “You went to a Fire Nation prison?”</p><p>“Yep,” Natek nodded with a grin. “Went to the Boiling Rock. We rescued my dad, Sokka and Katara’s dad, Suki, and Chit Sang.” </p><p>“Hey, fellows,” Chit Sang said, waving at them.</p><p>“Who?” Jet asked confusedly, looking up at Chit Sang, who towered above them all, even Natek. </p><p>“Chit Sang,” Natek told him. “Chit Sang is the homie. He’s cool. He was a prisoner who escaped with us.” </p><p>Chit Sang nodded. “I owe these guys big-time. So who are you, then?”</p><p>“I’m Jet,” Jet said with a little frown. “Natek’s boyfriend.”</p><p>“Boyfriend?” Chit Sang asked, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you were a homosexual.” </p><p>Natek flinched slightly and looked down, and Taru stepped forward angrily.</p><p>“Hey,” Taru said, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t talk about my son like that.” </p><p> “Dad, it’s fine. Surprise, I guess,” he muttered. Jet took his hand comfortingly and squeezed it. </p><p>“Eh, whatever,” Chit Sang said, waving his large hand. “You busted me out. I don’t care who you’re into. I still owe you. But you owe <em> me </em> some food. I’m starved. Got any meat?” </p><p>“We would if we’d <em> actually </em> gone on a fishing trip,” Zuko said, stepping forwards. He was determinedly not looking at Natek and Jet. </p><p>“Seriously, you guys didn’t find <em> any </em> meat?” Toph asked disappointedly. Natek grinned and punched her happily on the arm.</p><p>“We’re better than any meat,” he said. “Ain’t you glad to see us?” </p><p>“I can’t eat you. And I can’t see, either,” she said, waving her hand in front of her face, and Natek froze. Then Toph burst out laughing.</p><p>“Gets you <em> every time </em>!” She exclaimed, holding her stomach, and Natek dissolved into laughter, too. </p><p>“Who wants rice and eggs?” Haru called, and everyone cheered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(this is based off of an iwaoi comic that i saw on pinterest)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. The Southern Raiders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula attacks the air temple. Katara gets revenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natek was sleeping soundly in his bedroll, sandwiched in between his father and Zuko on either side. In his sleeping bag with him was Jet, who was curled against him as they slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek yawned sleepily as he woke up. He blinked his eyes a few times to get the sleep out of them and then opened them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Western Air Temple was sunny and warm. Birds were singing their morning song, and Natek smiled as a refreshing breeze played across their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked over at his father, whose arm was thrown over his eyes. His mouth was open and he was snoring loudly. Then Natek’s gaze sank down to look at Jet, who was warm and soft, his eyelashes brushing against his cheeks, the sun highlighting the light spray of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He was breathing softly, and Natek smiled. Then he looked over his shoulder at Zuko, who was at his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had gotten cold during the night, and Zuko’s bedroll was right up against Natek’s, presumably for warmth. Zuko looked peaceful as he slept. His mouth was slightly open, and he was drooling lightly on his pillow. Natek smiled softly over at him before he closed his eyes once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, a moment later he was jarred back awake by a loud shout from Aang, and then a huge explosion rocked the temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes quickly to get the sleep out of them. Everyone else awoke, too, looking around groggily for the source of the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek gasped as he saw more bombs flying towards where they were lying, and he quickly raised his arms. Two nearby waterfalls shot forwards, forming large water tendrils that caught the bombs in midair. The bombs exploded within the water, and Natek clenched his jaw slightly in concentration to keep the water from exploding, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?!” Zuko exclaimed, scrubbing his eyes with both his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re under attack!” Jet yelled back. “Obviously!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be Azula,” Natek said, his eyes widening. “She’s followed us from the Boiling Rock!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, huge metal Fire Nation zeppelins floated into view, launching more bombs. One of them hit a nearby bridge and destroyed it, while another smashed into the side of the temple. Natek shot out of his sleeping bag and went to help Aang, who was hurling air attacks at the zeppelins with his staff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As one bomb flew towards them, Aang spun his staff around and closed tall stone doors surrounding the pavilion they were in, so that it was enclosed and protected from the bombs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the temple was ancient, and the stone ceiling began to crumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out!” Zuko screamed, and barreled into Natek, grabbing him around the waist and bowling him over as the ceiling crashed down where he had been a second earlier. Zuko and Natek hit the ground, and Zuko rolled them safely away from the falling stone, ending up on top of Natek with his arm around the back of his waist protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Natek said, looking at the pile of rock. “That almost killed me. Thanks, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” Zuko said, standing up and offering Natek his hand. “I owe you big-time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got that right,” Natek smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! We can get out through here,” Toph said, pointing into a deep tunnel that she and Haru had just created in the back wall of the temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek ran towards them, but then he realized that Zuko wasn’t following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” Natek yelled as he skidded to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, I’ll hold them off,” Zuko said, standing in front of the metal doors. He looked so small, and Natek was suddenly very worried. “This is a family visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, no!” Aang screamed, but Sokka and Katara raced over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang, come on!” Sokka exclaimed, putting his hand on Aang’s shoulder. “We’ve got to get out of here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, kiddo,” Taru said urgently, tugging on Natek’s hand. “We need to go, or we’ll get crushed by falling rocks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if we dont’ get blown up first,” Jet put in, grabbing Natek’s other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Zuko — what about him?!” Natek exclaimed as Zuko jumped out of the crumbling stone doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares?” Jet muttered. “Let’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?!” Natek heard Zuko yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean it’s not obvious yet?!” Azula’s voice yelled back, and Natek felt a chill go down his spine. “I am about to celebrate becoming an only child!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Natek exclaimed, and he ripped free of his father and Jet. A moment later, however, he was grabbed ahold of again, this time by Hakoda and Chit Sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine, Natek,” Hakoda said quickly. “Right now we need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get out of here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Come on!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a yell that sounded like Zuko, and Natek squeezed his eyes shut, baring his teeth as he clenched his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all rushed into the tunnel, Natek looking over his shoulder. However, Appa growled loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Natek all ran over to grab Appa’s reins and pull him into the tunnel; however, Appa would not go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get him to go in!” Aang yelled. “He hates tunnels!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang, there’s no way we can fly out of here,” Katara said firmly, and Sokka jerked his head to flip his untied hair out of his eyes so that he could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to find a way,” Aang said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to split up,” Sokka said. He ran over and pointed to Taru, Hakoda, Chit Sang, Suki, Toph, Haru, Teo, Jet, and the Duke. “Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Katara said. “The Fire Nation can’t separate our family again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay,” Hakoda said, putting his hands on her shoulders. “It’s not forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” Natek said, taking Taru’s hand. “I don’t want to leave you. What if something happens?! We just rescued you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing will happen, kiddo,” Taru said with a slightly forced smile. “We’ll all be fine. We’ve survived thus far, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked down, and Taru hugged him. Natek hugged him back before sighing and going over to join Katara and Aang. After a moment, Sokka followed, taking Suki with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, too,” Jet said, stepping forwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Natek said, shaking his head. “It’s way too dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming,” Jet said stubbornly, narrowing his eyes. “I’ve been through dangerous things before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you nearly lost your life!” Natek shouted back. “I don’t want to see you get hurt again! I can’t . . . I don’t want you to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Jet said, taking Natek’s hand. “I won’t die. Please, Natek.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked down, then looked back up and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go with the others,” Natek said. “You’ll be safer that way. You’ll find a way out. And then I’ll find you. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if you get hurt? I’m not leaving you to die,” Jet said angrily, and Natek shoved his chest to get him to go back towards the tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, Jet! Stay safe for me,” Natek said. He kissed Jet briefly before hurrying after Sokka, Katara, and Aang, leaving Jet standing behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph ran towards them, too, as the others escaped through the tunnel. She put her hand against the wall as everyone climbed onto Appa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can clear that away and we can fly out through there,” Toph said, before launching herself onto Appa’s back with the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, there’s an awful lot of fire in that general direction,” Suki pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get through. Let’s go,” Aang said, taking Appa’s reins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appa flew towards the wall, and Toph bent it so that it stayed around Appa’s head like a helmet as he flew, protecting him from oncoming fire attacks. They flew quickly past Azula, and her blast of blue fire was ineffective against Appa’s stone helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek twisted around to watch her as they flew away. She was standing there, smirking, watching them go. Then she turned around to see Zuko standing on a zeppelin, which was rising up to her zeppelin’s height. Natek let out a breath. He was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, volleys of fire attacks began flying at them from the zeppelins. Natek yelped and quickly used the moisture in the clouds around them to create solid water to catch the fireballs with. Katara helped with the water from her water pouches, and together they defended Appa as Aang helped him dodge from side to side to evade the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appa flew upwards and over the zeppelins, and Natek quickly looked down below at the little battle raging between Zuko and Azula. Blue fire was thwarted by orange fire, and vice versa. Natek chewed on one of his fingernails nervously as he watched them fight. Then he gasped as each of their attacks connected and exploded, sending both of them flying backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look!” Natek screamed, pointing, and Aang quickly turned Appa in the direction of Zuko, who rolled off of the edge of the zeppelin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appa rocketed downward as fast as he could, and swooped underneath Zuko as he fell. Natek reached up and grasped his hands, pulling him into the saddle. Then Natek looked to the side to see Azula still falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not gonna make it,” Zuko said with an impassive expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to save her, too!” Natek yelled, gripping the side of the saddle anxiously. “Come on! We can’t let her die!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Azula shot fire out of her feet and propelled herself to a rocky cliffside, where she quickly took out her hairpin and stabbed it into the cliffside to slow her descent and hang onto. She was safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course she survived,” Zuko muttered, and Natek looked at him, aghast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want your own sister to die?!” Natek exclaimed incredulously. “She’s fourteen! She’s a kid!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Katara protested. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> fourteen! Does that make </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> a kid?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Natek exclaimed, as though this should be obvious. “You are! We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> kids! None of us are adults! Aang is the Avatar and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>twelve</span>
  </em>
  <span>! We’re all kids who were forced into a war we didn’t want to be in, and now we’re the ones who have to save the world, because the adults can’t get it together well enough to stop fighting for five minutes and talk things out! And the entire war is </span>
  <em>
    <span>SO POINTLESS</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because the only reason it started was so that Sozin could kill off the next Avatar. But then the Avatar would’ve been reborn in the Water Tribe, so, what, should he just have murdered the Water Tribe, too?! But that wouldn’t have stopped the Avatar Cycle, and the next Avatar would be reborn in the Earth Kingdom, and so then he would’ve had to mass murder </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, too! And then the Avatar would’ve been reborn in the Fire Nation! It’s so dumb! There’s no </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Sozin was an idiotic camel-faced alligator turd, and there was ABSOLUTELY NO REASON for the Air Nomads to die! It’s not gonna get rid of the Avatar!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you put it that way, that actually does make no sense at all,” Sokka said. “What are we fighting for, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EXACTLY!” Natek yelled. “This war was originally to murder the Air Nomads. But since then it’s spiraled out of control, and people have taken hold of it for their own nefarious reasons, specifically Lord Loser Boy Ozai, who</span>
  <em>
    <span> sucks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Honestly, he can’t do anything. His fourteen year old daughter is way scarier and way more dangerous than him, and she did more in the name of the Fire Nation than </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>done in his entire rule. She conquered Ba Sing Se in two weeks. What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Zuko nodded. “Azula is way more competent than him. But she’s just the princess. He’s the Fire Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say impeach him,” Toph said from where she was sitting in the saddle. “Make Zuko Fire Lord instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Zuko choked, clearly surprised by this. “I can’t be Fire Lord!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Suki asked thoughtfully. “You’d be better than Ozai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks,” Zuko deadpanned. “I meant I can never be Fire Lord because Father isn’t dead, and he’s never giving up the throne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can fix that for you,” Natek said cheerfully. “Give me five minutes, tops.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should kill the Fire Lord, though,” Sokka said with a nod. “It’s the only way to get him off the throne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Toph said. “Let’s kill him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m down with that plan,” Suki said with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like killing, but . . . I have to admit it’s the only idea that makes sense,” Katara said hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked down. “Yeah. I agree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They flew in silence for the rest of the day, until they landed in a safe-seeming grassy knoll on a cliff surrounded by rocks. Next to the cliff was the sea, in which the full moon was reflected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone hopped down from Appa and began setting up the tents. Natek pulled a large tent from the back of Appa’s saddle and began dragging it over to a clear space of grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need help with that?” Zuko asked hesitantly, and Natek thought for a moment, then nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Take that side,” Natek said, pointing towards one end of the tent. Zuko grabbed the poles and began sliding them into the little loops in the tent. Together, they worked to get the tent up, and soon it was standing solid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Natek said with a grin. “Thanks, Hothead.” He ruffled Zuko’s hair, and Zuko rolled his eyes, half-heartedly batting Natek’s hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do all your nicknames for me relate to my head in some way?” Zuko asked, and Natek scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do not. What, are you forgetting Lord Peanut Butter, Skinnybones, and Nature Disaster Boy? Because I think those were perfectly accurate. The last two are still accurate,” Natek said, crossing his arms. Zuko groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> skinny anymore,” Zuko protested. “I gained weight when I was back in the Fire Nation. And I worked out more, so my muscles are bigger again. I did a lot of firebending training.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Natek said, blushing slightly. “Yeah. That’s cool. Good for you.” He turned and tried to walk away, but he tripped over Zuko’s rucksack, sprawling on his face in the grass with a grunt. </span>
</p><p><span>“Woah,” Zuko said as Natek groaned slightly. “You okay?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Fine, fine,” Natek said, pushing himself up and dusting himself off. Then he looked back at Zuko’s rucksack, which had come open. A plain, unmarked book with a grayish-red leather cover had fallen out and laid on the grass. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, what’s this?” Natek asked, picking it up and opening it. “Doing a bit of light reading, Hothead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me that!” Zuko hissed, and he lunged for it. Automatically, Natek jerked it out of his reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Come on, what is it?” Natek asked, using his height to his advantage as he tried to read the first page. It was covered in Zuko’s tidy calligraphy, and he caught the words “Dear Diary” before Zuko punched him in the stomach and he doubled over with a wheeze of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grabbed the book and stuffed it back into his rucksack, his cheeks aflame as he glared at Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez,” Natek choked, holding his stomach. “That’s a — that’s a pretty good right hook you got there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zuko said, shouldering his rucksack. He ducked into the tent they had just made, and Natek hobbled after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t peg you as the diary type, Hothead,” Natek smirked as he rubbed his stomach. “What do you write in there? ‘Dear Diary, today I threw a crew member overboard. It was the highlight of my day. Then I cried for seven hours after Uncle made me play the tsungi horn and then I slept.’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zuko grumped at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you let me read an entry? Come on, you can even pick it,” Natek grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve read my Book of Knowledge,” Natek countered. “That’s kind of like a diary. There’s pictures of you in there. And Yue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Zuko said, looking down. “I’ve seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, you’ve read my stuff,” Natek said. “Do you cry about Mai in there or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Zuko exclaimed, his cheeks flaring again. “Drop it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Natek sighed. “I know everything about you already, anyway. There’s nothing in there that I don’t know, I bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Zuko asked, and he looked a little worried. Natek raised his eyebrow questioningly, and Zuko looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something you wanna tell me?” Natek asked with a light, teasing smile, and Zuko flushed a deep red, hunched his shoulders, and glared fiercely at Natek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said before storming out of the tent. A moment later, he came back in, grabbed his rucksack (and the diary), narrowed his eyes at Natek, and re-stormed out. Natek sighed and followed him out. He went over to Appa’s saddle to get his sleeping bag, but he stopped to look at the ocean, and the moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek carried his sleeping bag over to the cliffside and sat on one of the large rocks there. He gazed up at the moon, which seemed to stare right back, like a giant eye in the sky. Then he took out his Book of Knowledge, opened it to the first page, and stared at the family portrait he had pasted there. He looked at his mother, studying her face, wanting more than anything for her to be there with him now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only she could be,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek thought wistfully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her and Dad. I wonder what they’d say to each other, if they met again now, and if she was still alive . . . I wonder if they’d still love each other. I wonder if we’d be a perfect family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he gazed up at the moon, at its shining white surface, and thought of Yue, as he often did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sokka has a sister. Even Zuko has a sister, though she’s insane. But I miss mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek turned his head to see Zuko coming up next to him. Zuko sat down on the rock, a few inches away, and glanced down at Natek’s book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just . . . thinking, I guess,” Natek shrugged. “I miss my mom. And Yue. I know I probably never shut up about Yue, but it’s true . . . I wish my family wasn’t so broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, at least you have a dad who’s good,” Zuko said bitterly, drawing up a leg to rest his chin on. “I don’t have either of my parents. You’re lucky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky,” Natek repeated. “Yeah . . . I guess I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a little while, enjoying the breeze and the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we’ll kill my father before Sozin’s Comet comes?” Zuko asked finally, and Natek sighed with a helpless shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” he said truthfully. “I really hope that . . . that we win. Maybe Aang will find a way to take him down without killing him. If not . . . if we lose . . . well, I don’t want to think about that. I guess if things start going south then I’ll intervene.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Zuko hummed, fiddling with the hem of his shenyi. “D’you . . . I mean, are you worried about . . . about everyone? About . . . about Jet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek rested his chin in his hand. “Yeah,” he said. “Of course I am. I really hope everyone got out of dodge. Especially my dad and Hakoda. And . . . and Jet. But all of them, really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love him, then?” Zuko asked, his voice rather stiff, and Natek raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Natek said. “I’d be devastated if I lost him . . . if he died. I don’t know what I’d do with myself. But the thing is, I’m not sure I . . . I don’t know really how to feel about him. I love him. But . . . I dunno . . . maybe more as a friend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko raised his head in surprise. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek shrugged. “I mean, I think we work well together, and I like talking to him and joking around with him. And . . . it’s not like the romance part is bad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not bad. But I think I think of him as more of, like, a best friend or something, more than as a romantic partner. Like, I can’t imagine spending my life with Jet. Well, maybe I could, but it wouldn’t be super fulfilling to me. And it makes me feel super bad, because I know he loves me way more than I love him. Romantically, anyway. And the last thing I want to do is break his heart. Because if I end things, I know exactly what he’ll think . . . and it’s true. But I don’t want to hurt him. I care about him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, you know what he’ll think?” Zuko asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed. “He knows I . . . well, let’s just say he knows I once . . . carried a flame for someone else, as it were. And I know he knows that I sort of still love that person. I mean, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> still love that person. A lot. More than I love him. And he’s gonna get all mad and jealous and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want that at all. But I think it’s kinda inevitable. Me breaking up with him, I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Zuko asked interestedly. “The other person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to know?” Natek asked with a half-teasing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason,” Zuko said, looking away quickly. “Forget it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you if you’ll let me read a diary entry of your choice,” Natek said with a crooked grin, and Zuko hunched his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said forget it,” Zuko snapped, and Natek rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p><span>“Fine. Anyway . . . what do you think I should do?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Huh?” Zuko asked with a frown. “About what?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“About Jet,” Natek clarified. “Should I break up with him? He’s cute, and I do love him, but . . . well, what would you do if you were me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko held his elbow with one hand and stroked his chin with the other thoughtfully. Natek particularly loved this little mannerism of his, for no reason in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think, if there was this . . . other person . . . in the picture, that I loved a lot more . . . that I would break up with Ma — uh, Jet and go to that other person instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it would hurt Jet’s feelings and make him feel really bad?” Natek pressed, and Zuko nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said decisively. “He’ll get over it. Besides, if he really loves you, he’ll want you to be happy, right? And you’ll still be friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Natek said with a smile. “You’re pretty wise, Hothead. Guess Iroh’s rubbed off on you. Next you’ll be trying to offer me tea — oh, wait, you already did that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zuko said, shoving Natek’s shoulder, and Natek laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m serious — Ponytail Zuko wouldn’t have offered us all tea,” Natek grinned. “Ponytail Zuko hated tea. He was all like, ‘I don’t need any calming jasmine tea, I am FILLED WITH RAGE and I want to PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT and also THROW SOMEONE OVERBOARD. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raaaghhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!’ You know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Zuko said, burying his face in his palm. “Don’t remind me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not as dramatic anymore, and that’s a crying shame,” Natek said conversationally as he picked up his sleeping bag and brought it to the tent he and Zuko had set up. “You were literally the funniest person I had ever met because of that. You’d drop your chopstick and be, like, ‘My life is a COMPLETE NIGHTMARE.’ Or remember that time when the helmsman changed course slightly and you stormed up to the steering, like, wheel room or whatever and you were all like, ‘What is the meaning of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>mutiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!’ I remember seeing you do that and laughing my head off. Funniest thing I ever saw.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes as Natek ducked inside of the tent, and he saw that Zuko had already set up his own sleeping bag on the floor. Natek unrolled his and smoothed it out next to Zuko’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Zuko said, crossing his arms. “I’ve changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I wish you still did stuff like that,” Natek grinned as he straightened his sleeping bag. “Or when we stopped in the Earth Kingdom for the first time and you were walking through town and you were, like, ‘Step aside, filth!’ Like, to the townspeople. I think they were most offended by </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because I was laughing so hard.” </span>
</p><p><span>“Yeah, probably,” Zuko said, looking away and shrugging. “They were probably offended by your stupid face.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“</span><em><span>My</span></em><span> stupid face?” Natek grinned, sitting on his sleeping bag. “What about you? You were the one with the ponytail. Your head was so shiny I could see my reflection in it. I have no idea how you never got sunburned.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Firebenders can’t get sunburned,” Zuko said moodily, turning around, and Natek snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and according to you, firebenders also can’t get cold. So I know who </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to trust when I need actual facts about firebenders.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Zuko said with a snort. “I know more than you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me why firebenders can’t shoot fire out of their ears,” Natek said, pushing himself to his feet. “That seems weird to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we can’t! That’s physically impossible! You’re just an idiot. Maybe I shouldn’t share a tent with you. I’ll catch your low I.Q.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, burn,” Natek smirked, putting his hand on his hip. “Get it? Firebender joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not funny,” Zuko said, pointing to his scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little bit funny,” Natek said, ruffling his hair. “Maybe you just don’t have a sense of humor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just said I was the funniest person you’d ever met,” Zuko countered, and Natek grinned, walking past him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was before I met Sokka. Besides, you’re not dramatic anymore. Step up your game, Your Princeliness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zuko corrected obnoxiously, and Natek waved at him as he walked out to go get dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Natek sat down in the dinner circle, Zuko came out of the tent and got some food, as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, camping . . . it really seems like old times again, doesn’t it?” Aang said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really want it to feel like old times, I could, uh . . . chase you around awhile and try to capture you,” Zuko said with a little smile, and Natek laughed, followed by everyone else — except for Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, ha,” she said darkly, and Natek glanced around at everyone with a slightly nervous smile. He knew she hadn’t completely forgiven Zuko for trying to capture Aang yet, and Natek understood that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To Zuko,” Sokka said with a hearty smile, lifting his cup of tea. “Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he’d be our hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek barked a laugh and lifted his cup. “Yeah, hear hear. Even if he is sometimes a bit crotchety. And moody. And gloomy. And angsty. But a pretty okay guy underneath all that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee. Thanks,” Zuko said flatly as everyone else shouted, “Hear, hear!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome! Drink up, Your Highness, or your tea will get cold,” Natek said cheerfully, and tipped Zuko an enormous, joking wink. After a moment, Zuko smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m touched,” he said genuinely. “I don’t deserve all this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no kidding,” Katara said, glaring at him, and then she turned and walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with her?” Sokka asked, wrinkling his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I knew,” Zuko said, standing up. Then he went after Katara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with him?” Sokka asked, and Natek snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, I’ll never know,” Natek said, draining the last of his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, after Natek had beaten Aang and Sokka in an arm-wrestle (but not Toph), Natek saw Zuko walking back from the cliffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Zuzu. How’s it going?” Natek asked, walking over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that. I’m fine,” Zuko said, walking past Natek. “I just need to talk to Sokka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything all right with Katara?” Natek asked, and Zuko stopped, then shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. That’s why I need to talk to Sokka.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, word,” Natek said with a nod. “Okay. I’ll be in our tent if you need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek walked back to their tent, yawned, and collapsed into his sleeping bag. He had almost drifted off to sleep when Zuko entered the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko tiptoed his way in, and Natek could tell he was trying really hard to be quiet, but then he tripped over his rucksack, which he had left at the foot of his sleeping bag. There was a thump as he crashed onto his bedroll, and then there came a muffled curse, somewhere near the pillow area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek snickered and sat up, turning over to see the dark, shadowy lump that was Zuko. He squinted in the darkness and prodded the lump. The lump groaned, and Natek grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you the Blue Spirit, but you can’t be quiet enough to let me sleep?” Natek asked with a teasing smile. “Some ninja </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are. You know, I might have to revoke your Spirit Boy title.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko groaned again, and then rolled over. “It’s not my fault I can’t see in the dark. Usually I have moonlight, or some form of light.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need I remind you that you’re a firebender, and therefore have light wherever you go?” Natek pointed out, and Zuko took a moment to process this thought before he buried his face in his hands with another groan. Natek put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really forgot you’re a firebender? That’s okay. I forgot I could waterbend once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember,” Zuko said through his hands. “We got soaking wet from the rain you forgot to bend out of our way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My excuse is that it added to the atmosphere,” Natek shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, mine is that I was trying not to wake you up,” Zuko told him, and Natek smiled, patting part of Zuko’s shadowy figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming this is your arm,” Natek said, and Zuko shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. My leg.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Natek moved his hand up, patting Zuko to feel where on his body he was. He felt Zuko’s hip, his stomach, and part of his chest before he found his arm. “There we go. See, I can’t see in the dark, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t see at all!” Toph’s voice called from the next tent over. Natek laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Toph,” he yelled back, and he heard Toph laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find out what’s bugging Katara?” Natek asked, leaning on his elbows, and he heard Zuko sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found out what happened to her mother. I think she’s connecting her anger with that to her anger with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t kill her mom,” Natek said in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But I found out who did. They’re called the Southern Raiders, and they’re a ruthless group of Fire Nation soldiers whose sole purpose was to seek out waterbenders in the South Pole and kill or capture them, to eradicate all resistance or violence against the Fire Nation,” Zuko said. Natek let out a low whistle.</span>
</p><p><span>“Seems ironic,” Natek said. “But why, then, wouldn’t they also try to eradicate all earthbenders? Actually, why wouldn’t they try to wipe out all the waterbenders in the Northern Tribe, too? Weird.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I don’t know,” Zuko said. “But . . . that’s who killed Katara’s mom.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Sucks,” Natek said, lying back down on his sleeping bag. Then he yawned. “So what are you going to do about it?”</span>
</p><p><span>“I don’t know,” Zuko said again. “I’ll have to think about that.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Mm,” Natek said with a sleepy nod. “Have fun with that, I guess. I’m going to sleep.” He reached over, swatted at the air until he found Zuko, and then patted Zuko’s cheek. Then he yawned again, withdrew his hand, and closed his eyes. </span></p><p>
  <span>He had almost fallen asleep again when he felt Zuko get up and leave the tent. Natek was too tired to go after him, and he disregarded it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Katara’s voice awoke him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look terrible,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I waited out here all night,” Zuko’s voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Katara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know who killed your mother,” Zuko replied. “I’m going to help you find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, Katara and Zuko, who had a sack of supplies slung over his shoulder, walked over to Aang, who was feeding Appa hay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to borrow Appa,” Katara said with a look that meant business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Aang asked with a smile. “Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is,” Katara said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang turned around with a confused look. “Oh. What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to find the man who took my mother from me,” Katara said, and Natek stood up from where he was sitting on a nearby rock with Toph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka told me the story of what happened,” Zuko said. “I know who did it, and I know how to find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?” Aang asked cautiously. Katara scoffed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you wouldn’t understand,” she said, and she turned away.</span>
</p><p><span>“Wait, stop, I do understand,” Aang said, holding his hand out to her. “You’re feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“She needs this, Aang,” Zuko said. “This is about getting closure and justice.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. I think this is about getting revenge,” Aang said with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, maybe it is! Maybe that’s what I need,” Katara snapped. “Maybe that’s what he deserves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, you sound like Jet,” Aang said, and Natek frowned, stepping forwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so bad about that?” Natek asked, and Aang backpedaled slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, nothing!” Aang said quickly with a nervous little smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the same,” Katara exclaimed, rounding on Aang. “Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he’s a monster.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, she was my mother, too,” Sokka said, walking towards her. “But I think Aang might be right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you didn’t love her the way I did,” Katara hissed furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara . . . .” Sokka said, his eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Natek said, spreading his arms between Katara and Sokka. “That was uncalled for. I think maybe we need to take a step back —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Natek!” Katara yelled. “You think you know what’s best for me, you think you know what’s moral and what’s not, but you killed Hama! So you’re not one to talk!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything about that!” Natek exclaimed. “I don’t care if you kill this guy or not! Get revenge, whatever! But that was out of line, Katara, you didn’t have to go there.”</span>
</p><p><span>“You can’t tell me what to do!” Katara screeched. “You don’t know what it’s like, having your mother’s killer walk free, and you didn’t even know who he was!”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“No, but I know what it’s like to lose a mother,” Natek reminded her gently. “I know what it’s like to be powerless to stop the one who hurt her. And I know what it’s like to get revenge on him, too. Listen, Katara, I’m not telling you what to do. But maybe . . . when you do face this man, you’ll realize something about yourself, too. Like I did.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Realize what?!” Katara spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Realize your own worth,” Natek told her. “And realize his. And realize how pointless it is to exact revenge on someone so weak, someone who killed your mother in cold blood, for no reason.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper,” Aang spoke up. “While you watch your enemy go down, you’re being poisoned yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cute, but this isn’t Air Temple Preschool,” Zuko said sarcastically. “It’s the real world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I know he’s out there . . . now that I know we can find him . . . I feel like I have no choice,” Katara said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, you do have a choice,” Aang said. “Forgiveness.”</span>
</p><p><span>“You think I ever forgave Sisra for what he did?” Natek snorted. “Of course not. I just realized he wasn’t worth anything I had to give him. He deserves worse than death. And so does Katara’s mom’s killer.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Forgiveness is the same as doing nothing,” Zuko said angrily. </span></p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” Aang insisted. “It’s easy to do nothing, but it’s hard to forgive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just hard, it’s impossible,” Katara said darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Natek staked out Appa with Aang and Sokka. Soon enough, Katara and Zuko came along, both dressed in all-black clothing. Katara tied a black cloth around her face, and Natek, Sokka, and Aang shared a look before jumping out from behind a rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you were just gonna take Appa anyway?!” Aang exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Katara said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, because I forgive you,” Aang told her. Then he grinned. “That give you any ideas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to stop us,” Katara told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning to,” Aang said. “This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara nodded, and then hopped up onto Appa’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But when you do, please don’t choose revenge,” Aang added. “Let your anger out, and then let it go. Forgive him. Like Natek did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, more or less,” Natek shrugged. “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll be sure to do that, Guru Goody-Goody,” Zuko said sarcastically, rolling his eyes before he climbed onto Appa’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for understanding, Aang,” Katara said. “Yip yip!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appa took off with a roar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re pretty wise for a kid,” Sokka told Aang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sokka,” Aang replied as they all watched Appa soar away into the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually it’s annoying, but right now I’m just impressed,” Sokka said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate that,” Aang said, narrowing his eyes slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So can I borrow Momo for a week?” Sokka asked, and Aang quickly looked over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need Momo?” He asked in bewilderment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next evening, Appa returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko!” Natek exclaimed, running over to Appa. Aang followed. “Where’s — where’s Katara? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s down by the docks,” Zuko said as he slid off of Appa’s head. “I dropped her off down there. She’s unwinding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find the guy?” Natek asked, and Zuko nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She let him go,” he said, and Aang blinked in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did?” Aang asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko bowed his head, then turned to Natek. “Yes. She said you were right. She said there was nothing inside of him . . . and she was about to kill him, but she let him go. She said it was pointless to kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Natek said. “Whew. That’s heavy. Hey, but good for her, right? Is she okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko said. “She’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And . . . are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay?” Natek added, and Zuko glanced up, then nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Natek said with a little smile. “Let’s go see how Katara’s doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all raced down the cliff to the docks. </span>
</p><p><span>“Katara!” Aang exclaimed as he, Zuko, and Natek ran to the little dock at the bottom of the cliffs, where Katara was sitting.  “Are you okay?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I’m doing fine,” she said. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Zuko told us what you did,” Aang said. “Or what you didn’t do, I guess. I’m proud of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to do it,” Katara said. “I wanted to take all my anger out on him, but I couldn’t. I don’t know if it’s because I’m too weak to do it, or if it’s because I’m strong enough not to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly how I felt when I faced Sisra,” Natek said. “I get it, believe me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did the right thing,” Aang told her. “Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara stood up and walked over to Aang. “But I didn’t forgive him,” she said. “I’ll never forgive him. But I am ready to forgive you.” She looked up at Zuko with a little smile, and then she hugged him. Zuko hugged her back, and when she pulled away, he was smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right about what Katara needed,” Zuko told Aang as Katara walked away. “Violence wasn’t the answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It never is,” Aang said with a little smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I have a question for you,” Zuko said, turning to Aang. “What are you gonna do when you face my father?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. The Ember Island Players</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here it is, the one you all have been waiting for. The Ember Island Players. Yall better like it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Boy, am I sure glad I got a ticket to the gun show,” Natek grinned as he watched Zuko and Aang practice their firebending. </p><p>“I don’t know, Aang’s kind of skinny,” Sokka said, narrowing his eyes scrutinizingly.</p><p>Natek cuffed him on the back of his head. “I’m talking about Zuko, numbskull.” </p><p>“Oh. Right. I knew that.” </p><p>They were on Ember Island, which Natek was thoroughly enjoying. Zuko had brought them there because he said it was a good place to practice firebending, and they were staying in Zuko’s family home on the island. Natek was back in his Fire Nation clothes, which were open and breezy enough for the warm beach weather, and he sighed as he leaned backwards against a pillar holding up the roof surrounding the little stone courtyard. </p><p>“Thanks, Katara,” Natek said as Katara handed him some fruity drink she had made with some fruit she’d found. She sipped her own drink and nodded to him.</p><p>“I could get used to this,” Toph sighed, reclining on the ground. </p><p>“So could I,” Natek agreed, letting his eyes slide over Zuko’s muscular torso. He hadn’t been lying when he said he’d bulked up again since being home in the Fire Nation. </p><p>Aang and Zuko moved in controlled synchronization, swirling their fire around and shooting it out of their feet and hands gracefully, almost as if they were dancing. Natek was also impressed that Zuko wasn’t grunting like he used to do when he firebent. </p><p>Zuko and Aang finished their training and breathed deeply, refocusing their chi after their practice. Natek cheered.</p><p>“Whoo, great job, guys,” Natek said, clapping. “Very nice. Flameo, and whatever.” </p><p>Zuko and Aang bowed to each other before Zuko walked forwards, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his back. Natek’s mouth dried out, and he quickly took a sip of his drink. </p><p>“Doesn’t it seem kind of weird that we’re hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?” Katara asked. Natek nodded.</p><p>“A little bit. But he’s too busy failing at running a war to be vacationing on Ember Island. Besides, it’s a nice house. We should get to lounge around a little, right? We don’t ever get any time to relax. The only thing that bothers me is that me and Zuko are sharing the master bedroom. Do you know what Ozai’s probably done on that mattress?” </p><p>“Ew,” Katara shuddered. “Thanks for <em> that </em> visual.” </p><p>“If I have to think about that, you do, too,” Natek said with a yawn. </p><p>“Eugh. Why would you make me imagine that?” Zuko said as he walked over with a towel and dried his dark, sweaty hair. “Anyway, I told you, my father hasn’t come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago.”</p><p>“Cheers, I’ll drink to that, bro,” Natek said, raising his tropical drink. “I feel that.” </p><p>“It’s the last place anyone would think to look for us,” Zuko said, and Natek cracked his elbow joints. </p><p>“Yeah, plus this means we get to have a vacation. I’ve never been on a real vacation before. Unless you count my years on the tundra. Which I don’t think actually count. Because, you know. Banishment, and all that.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said. “I don’t think that counts.” </p><p>“Facts,” Natek said, taking the little umbrella from his drink. “Look, I’m a girl from Ba Sing Se.” Natek held the miniature parasol above his head and grinned. Zuko rolled his golden eyes. </p><p>“You guys are not gonna believe this,” Sokka said, running into the courtyard with a rolled-up piece of parchment. Suki trailed after him with a little smile. “There’s a play about us!”</p><p>“What? A play?” Natek asked, and Sokka unrolled the parchment with a flourish.</p><p>“We were just in town, and we found this poster,” Suki said. </p><p>Natek looked at the poster. It had Aang, Katara, and Sokka as the three people highlighted, and behind them were Zuko’s eyes. However, his scar was on the wrong side.</p><p>“What? How is that possible?” Katara asked with a frown. </p><p>“Listen to this,” Sokka said. “‘The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Puan Tin, who scoured the globe, gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage.’”</p><p>“Prisoners of war?” Natek repeated. “Could he have talked to the invasion force? Hakoda said they were in Capital City Prison, near the Fire Nation palace.” </p><p>“Maybe,” Zuko said. </p><p>“‘Brought to you by the critically-acclaimed Ember Island Players,’” Suki read off the poster.</p><p>Zuko groaned loudly. “Ugh. My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered ‘Love Amongst the Dragons’ every year.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve seen that play!” Natek exclaimed. “I liked it. It was pretty good. I’ve heard about the Ember Island players, too. They’re pretty popular here, I think.”</p><p>“I don’t know why,” Zuko said, shaking his head. “They’re awful.” </p><p>“Sokka, do you really think it’s a good idea to attend a play about ourselves?” Katara asked. </p><p>“Come on, a day at the theater?!” Sokka exclaimed, brandishing the poster. “This is the kind of wacky time-wasting nonsense I’ve been missing!”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Natek grinned. “I want to see it, too.”</p><p>“Same,” Toph said. “Even though I can’t see.”</p><p>“I think it could be fun,” Aang grinned. They all looked at Zuko, who blinked.</p><p>“What are you looking at me for?” Zuko asked. “I don’t want to see it.”</p><p>“I don’t think we should,” Katara said, and Natek shook his head.</p><p>“Overruled, you guys. We’re seeing the play,” he said. “We’re in Fire Nation clothes. They’ll never recognize us.”</p><p>Later that evening, they all went out to the Ember Island Playhouse to see the play. The playhouse was large and packed full with people. Natek, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Aang, and Zuko got balcony seats, where they wouldn’t be seen. Natek and Zuko sat next to Katara, but Aang looked disappointed.</p><p>“Oh. Um, actually, I wanted to sit there,” Aang said, pointing to the seat next to Katara, and Natek frowned, but then smirked as he realized. </p><p>“Oh, of course,” he said with a wink. "Got you, little bro. Zuko, scooch over.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Zuko asked with a frown.</p><p>“Because you’re in the way. Here,” Natek said, grabbing Zuko’s waist and pulling him to his side. “There you go, Aang. Prime seating.”</p><p>“Thanks, Natek,” Aang said with a little grin as he sat next to Katara. </p><p>Zuko gave Natek a look, and Natek removed his hand from Zuko’s waist. </p><p>“Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can’t see a thing from up here,” Toph exclaimed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll tell your feet what’s happening,” Katara said with a little smile. </p><p>The curtain raised, and they saw the actors playing Katara and Sokka sitting in a little boat on top of a moving wave prop. Sokka put his hand on Katara’s shoulder excitedly and pointed at the stage. </p><p>“Sokka, my only brother,” the Katara actress said. “We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, and yet, never do we find anything fulfilling!” </p><p>“All I want is a full feeling in my stomach!” The Sokka actor said. “I’m starving!” </p><p>The audience laughed, and Natek rolled his eyes. The real Katara and Sokka shared a look.</p><p>“Is food the only thing on your mind?” The Katara actress asked. </p><p>“Well, I’m trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth!” ‘Sokka’ replied. “I’m starving!”</p><p>“This is pathetic!” The real Sokka exclaimed. “My jokes are way funnier than this!”</p><p>“Yeah, and you don’t always talk about food, specifically meat,” Natek whispered back. “You also talk about plans a lot.”</p><p>Toph laughed. “I think he’s got you pegged.”</p><p>“Every day, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears,” ‘Katara’ said, standing up at the prow of the boat. “Yet, still, we cannot give up hope, for hope is all we have! And we must never relinquish it, even . . . even to our dying breath!” She began to fake cry on the side of the boat, and Natek snickered.</p><p>“Well, that’s just silly. I don’t sound like that,” Katara said, narrowing her eyes, and Natek laughed. </p><p>“I mean . . . sometimes you do, a little,” he said, and she glared at him. </p><p>“Oh, man, this writer’s a genius,” Toph chortled. Even Zuko had a little smile. Behind them, Suki and Sokka were dissolving into giggles. </p><p>Suddenly, a spotlight came on, and a prop with an iceberg and a boy cutout inside rolled onto the stage. </p><p>“It appears to be someone frozen in ice, perhaps for one hundred years,” ‘Katara’ said in awe. </p><p>“But who?” ‘Sokka’ asked. “Who is the boy in the iceberg?”</p><p>Aang leaned forwards excitedly.</p><p>“Waterbend! <em> Hyah </em>!” ‘Katara’ exclaimed, slicing her hand in a downwards motion. </p><p>The iceberg prop broke open, and a girl with a bald cap and a painted-on arrow sprung forwards onto the stage. </p><p>Aang’s eyes nearly bugged out in shock. </p><p>“Who are you, frozen boy?” ‘Katara’ asked, and ‘Aang’ tittered. </p><p>“I’m the Avatar, silly! Here to spread joy and fun!” </p><p>“Wait, is that a <em> woman </em> playing me?” Aang asked in confusion. </p><p>Natek glanced over at Zuko, who was smiling amusedly. </p><p>A giant Appa puppet leaped forwards and roared theatrically. ‘Katara’ gasped.</p><p>“An airbender! My heart is so full of hope that it’s making me tearbend!” She clung onto ‘Aang’s’ leg and began to fake sob. </p><p>“My stomach is so empty that it’s making <em> me </em> tearbend!” ‘Sokka’ cried. “I need meat!” Then he clung onto the Aang actor’s other leg. </p><p>“But wait!” ‘Aang’ said, pointing. “Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?”</p><p>“Where? Where?” ‘Sokka’ exclaimed. </p><p>‘Aang’ began to laugh cheerily. “Did I mention that I’m an incurable prankster?” The audience laughed loudly.</p><p>“I don’t do that! That’s not what I’m like,” Aang protested, gesturing at the stage. “And I’m <em> not </em> a woman!” </p><p>Natek and Toph roared with laughter, and Aang groaned. </p><p>“Oh, they nailed you, Twinkletoes,” Toph grinned.</p><p>A prop of a Fire Nation ship rolled onstage. Onboard was a man wearing an odd sort of mask on his head, with a ponytail attached, and a scar covering half his face, though the scar was on the wrong side. He was looking through a telescope, and Natek barked a laugh while simultaneously elbowing Zuko in the side.</p><p>“Look! Look, it’s you, Ponytail! It’s you!” Natek exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>“I can see that,” Zuko said, rolling his eyes. “The scar is on the wrong side.”</p><p>“I know,” Natek said with a snort. “How did they mess that up?” </p><p>“Prince Zuko, you must try this cake,” a fat man with a beard said in a weird voice that sounded nothing like Iroh. He held up a large cake. </p><p>“I don’t have time to stuff my face with cake,” ‘Zuko’ said irritably. “I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!” </p><p>“Wow, he’s good,” Natek told Zuko seriously. “That was your catchphrase for, like, a few months straight. He’s got you down, man.”</p><p>“Well, while you do that, maybe I’ll capture another slice,” ‘Iroh’ said, and the audience laughed. Then ‘Iroh’ pretended to gobble up the cake.</p><p>“You sicken me,” ‘Zuko’ said, turning back to the front to look through his telescope. Natek wheezed with laughter.</p><p>“You would’ve literally said that,” Natek snickered, doubling over with barely-contained laughter. “I can’t breathe. Oh, my gosh. This is an <em> excellent </em> play.” </p><p>“They make me look totally stiff and humorless,” Zuko said with a frown, gesturing at the stage. </p><p>“No, you’re literally <em> exactly </em> like that,” Natek told him, still giggling. “The delivery was perfect.”</p><p>“How could you say that?!” Zuko exclaimed, turning his hands towards the stage indignantly. </p><p>“Let’s forget about the Avatar and get massages,” ‘Iroh’ said to the fake Zuko.</p><p>“How could you say that?!” ‘Zuko’ exclaimed, turning his hands towards the audience indignantly. </p><p>Natek turned to Zuko pointedly, and Zuko crossed his arms moodily, muttering to himself. Natek dissolved into laughter again.</p><p>“We’ll see who’s laughing when you come onstage,” Zuko grumbled. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure I’ll still be laughing,” Natek grinned. “What if I’m played by someone short, though? That’d break me, I think.” </p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes.</p><p>The play progressed. ‘Sokka,’ ‘Katara,’ and ‘Aang’ were at the Southern Air Temple, and they found Momo and adopted him. Then they met the Kyoshi Warriors, which Suki found incredibly funny. Then they met King Bumi, and Natek grinned.</p><p>“That guy’s my great-grandpa, apparently,” Natek whispered, and Aang looked up.</p><p>“Wait, what?” He asked, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, my dad is the prince of the Earth Kingdom, and so is his brother, Earth King Kuei! Their dad was the son of King Bumi. And Bumi’s my great-grandpa. I’ve never met him, but he sounds like a blast. I wanna meet him one day.” </p><p>“He was my childhood best friend,” Aang grinned. “That’s so cool. I didn’t know that. Small world, huh?” </p><p>“Guess so,” Natek smiled. </p><p>After the actors met ‘Bumi,’ they showed ‘Katara’ stealing a waterbending scroll. Pirates came after them, but they got away. </p><p>“Why did you have to steal that waterbending scroll?!” ‘Sokka’ asked angrily.</p><p>“It just gave me so much hope!” ‘Katara’ wailed before bursting into tears again.</p><p>“Ugh,” Katara muttered. “Why does she cry all the time? I don’t do that.” </p><p>Next, ‘Aang’ was captured by ‘Zuko.’</p><p>“The Avatar is mine!” ‘Zuko’ roared, and fake thunder and lightning crashed. Then the fake Zuko looked to the side. “Wait, who’s coming?”<br/>A man with two dao swords and a gigantic Blue Spirit mask that covered his entire body jumped out of the wings.</p><p>“I am the Blue Spirit!” The ‘Blue Spirit’ exclaimed. “The scourge of the Fire Nation! Here to save the Avatar!” </p><p>The ‘Blue Spirit’ and ‘Zuko’ fought before the ‘Blue Spirit’ saved ‘Aang.’ Zuko and Aang shared an awkward look. </p><p>Then the characters in the play moved onto a forest, where they met ‘Jet’ and the ‘Freedom Fighters.’ ‘Katara’ kept sobbing, even when she and ‘Jet’ kissed. </p><p>“I forgot you were with Jet for a little while,” Natek told Katara. “That’s kind of weird, huh?”<br/>“Well, now it is,” she muttered. “Makes me wonder if he even ever liked me at all, since I’m not a boy.” </p><p>“Don’t cry, baby,” ‘Jet’ said. “Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you.” Someone in black carried a sheet of shiny blue fabric across the stage to imitate water. </p><p>“You’re so bad,” ‘Katara’ said, and Natek and Toph dissolved into giggles. </p><p>Eventually, the characters made it to the Northern Water Tribe, and Natek waited with bated breath for himself to appear.</p><p>“This Avatar is heavy, and I have nowhere to go in this blizzard!” ‘Zuko’ exclaimed woodenly, with ‘Aang’ slung over his back. “What am I to do?” </p><p>“Over here,” came a sultry woman’s voice. “You can stay in my . . . <em> cave </em>.” </p><p>Natek’s jaw dropped in horror as a curvaceous woman with an enormous bosom and a tight dress with a little fur shawl slunk onto stage. She had on a long blonde wig (which was part way slipping off), and she was much shorter than the Zuko actor. She also had no freckles. </p><p>“I’m Natek,” she purred, tracing ‘Zuko’s’ face with one long nail. “And I’ll save you from the cold. Here, take my coat.” She undid her shawl and slid it off sensually, wrapping it around ‘Zuko’s’ shoulders. </p><p>“Um, <em> what </em> ?!” Natek exclaimed, throwing his hands towards the stage indignantly. “Why am I a woman? A <em> busty </em> woman?!” </p><p>Zuko put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Aang just looked over at Natek with a long-suffering look in his eyes.</p><p>“Welcome to the club,” he said, and Natek groaned while everyone else laughed their heads off. </p><p>“Come here,” ‘Natek’ said, pulling ‘Zuko’ closer by his collar. “Let’s conserve body heat.” She climbed on top of ‘Zuko’ and began showily making out with him. Natek looked over at Zuko, whose face was flaming red, and buried his own face in his hands with another groan. </p><p>Soon enough, they all made their way to ‘Yue’, who was about to sacrifice herself to be the moon spirit. </p><p>“No, Yue, I just got you back,” ‘Natek’ moaned sadly. “You’re my only sister . . . my saving grace!” </p><p>“It’s okay, Natek,” ‘Yue’ said, taking ‘Natek’s’ hands. “I’ll be with you forever, even if you cannot see me.”</p><p>This unexpectedly brought tears to Natek’s eyes.</p><p>“Don’t go, Yue,” ‘Sokka’ begged. “You’re the only woman who’s ever taken my mind off food!” He kissed her, and then made a face. “Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner?” </p><p>“Goodbye, Sokka,” ‘Yue’ said dreamily before a harness lifted her into the sky. “I have important moon duties to take care of. And yes, I did have pickled fish.” </p><p>There was a sniffle behind them, and Natek turned to see Sokka tearing up. Natek sniffed, too, as a single tear escaped down his face, and he and Sokka sadly fist-bumped each other. </p><p>“I know, bro,” Sokka whimpered quietly. “I know.” </p><p>“Now that my sister is gone, I have nothing left to live for!” The woman playing Natek moaned. “I’ll join Zuko, my boyfriend, and fight the Avatar! That’s the only path for me!”</p><p>Then ‘Aang’ in an ocean spirit costume walked onstage, shook around a Zhao figurine, and laughed loudly. </p><p>“The Avatar is back to save the day!” ‘Aang’ exclaimed. “Yay!” </p><p>Then the curtain went down for intermission, and everyone cheered. </p><p>“So far, this intermission is the best part of the play,” Zuko said, putting his hood up as they walked out to the balcony of the playhouse. </p><p>“Apparently, this playwright thinks I’m an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time,” Sokka said angrily, sitting down next to Suki with a small sack of jerky. </p><p>“Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics,” Suki smirked, and Sokka bit off a piece of jerky. </p><p>“I know!” He exclaimed.</p><p>“At least the Sokka actor sort of looks like you,” Aang said. “The woman playing the Avatar doesn’t resemble me at all!” </p><p>“I don’t know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys,” Toph smirked. </p><p>“Tell me about it. I mean, why’d they have to make <em> me </em> a woman? Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” Natek added quickly, as Suki and Katara turned around to glare at him. “I mean, I love women! Well, I don’t <em> love </em> women, but I love <em> women </em>, you know —”</p><p>Suki cut him off by laughing. “It’s okay, Natek. I get it. I would feel the same way if, say, the Kyoshi Warriors had been played by men. It would have been like part of my identity was erased.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek sighed gratefully, and he gave her a smile. “That’s what I meant.”</p><p>“It’s called censorship. Get used to it,” Zuko grumbled as he brushed by, knocking Natek’s shoulder as he went. </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?” Natek asked with a frown, and Zuko whirled around.</p><p>“It’s because they wanted you to be in a romance with me,” Zuko snapped. “That doesn’t work if we’re both guys. You know how the Fire Nation feels about that.” </p><p>“Oh,” Natek said, looking down. “Right. Yeah, I guess you’re right. Well, even if my character is inaccurate . . . at least they know <em> I’m </em> in touch with <em> my </em> feminine side. Sokka still loves shopping way more than I do, though.” </p><p>Sokka snorted. “You don’t like it <em> enough </em>.”</p><p>“Not every girl likes shopping,” Katara said irritably, and Natek put up his hands. </p><p>“Okay, okay, sorry,” he said. “I meant I’m in touch with my <em> Sokka </em>side.” </p><p>Everyone laughed, except for Zuko, and he stormed off onto the balcony. </p><p>“What’s up with him?” Toph asked with a snort, and Natek shrugged.</p><p>“I think seeing Ponytail Zuko in the play has made him regress a little bit,” Natek told her. “I’ll go see what the matter is.” </p><p>“Good luck with that,” Toph grinned. “Don’t get thrown off a balcony.” </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, Toph, thanks,” Natek said seriously before going to follow Zuko. He heard Katara say something about how she wasn’t a preachy crybaby in real life, and he snickered to himself. </p><p>Zuko was leaning against the balcony that wrapped around the side of the building. His hood was highlighted by the lamps above the walkway, but Natek couldn’t see his face. A cool breeze blew and ruffled their clothes, and Natek sighed.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, leaning next to Zuko. “So what’s your deal?”<br/>Zuko snorted and didn’t say anything. </p><p>“Oh, I’m gonna have to read your mind?” Natek joked. “Hmm. Are you constipated from those cracker jacks we ate when we first came in?” </p><p>Zuko growled and shoved his shoulder roughly. Natek stumbled back a few paces, and he frowned slightly. </p><p>“Okay, so that’s not it,” Natek said, resuming his place on the balcony next to Zuko. “Is the play really that bad? I think it’s pretty funny.” </p><p>“You don’t understand,” Zuko spat. “It’s funny on the surface. But the things they’re actually saying . . . that’s not.”</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?” Natek asked confusedly. “It’s a poor retelling of our life. What hidden meanings are there? They even got your scar wrong.” </p><p>“Yeah, but the censorship —”</p><p>“Is a part of what makes it funny,” Natek finished. “There’s no agenda, except for maybe some Fire Lord propaganda, and what’s new about that? I mean, the Fire Lord is probably gonna kill us all at the end. This is a play put on by the Fire Nation, after all. Besides, the censorship makes it funny. I’m enjoying the play. I mean, I don’t even really care that I’m a woman in this, even if it <em> is </em> censorship, because I know that’s not who I am. I mean, I don’t slink around all the time and try to make out with you and have a giant bosom and a crappy wig. And she doesn’t have freckles, either! I mean, come on! Or dimples, but that’s a little harder to recreate, I think, so I’ll let it slide.”</p><p>Zuko snorted. “Yeah. Whatever.” </p><p>“Besides, you’re the most accurate character so far,” Natek grinned. “That’s pretty much exactly what you were like. That ‘you sicken me’ line absolutely took me out. You literally would have said that.” </p><p>Zuko grumbled something, and Natek rolled his eyes and threw his arm around Zuko’s shoulders. </p><p>“Don’t take it too seriously, Hothead,” Natek told him with a little smile. “You’re way better-looking in real life. Plus, that guy playing you is, like, thirty-five.” </p><p>Zuko snorted again, but this time a little smile twitched at his lips. “You think I’m good-looking?”</p><p>“‘Course I do,” Natek said with a grin, and he used one finger to gently pull aside Zuko’s hood so he could lean down and kiss his cheek. Zuko’s scar was as rough and waxy as ever, but Natek had never cared about that. It still gave him butterflies. “You’re the handsomest boy in the entire Fire Nation. And your ponytail also looked way better in real life than it does in the play. Plus, your scar is on the left side. So there.” </p><p>Zuko ducked his head and laughed quietly, his hood falling over his head. “You wanna go back inside? Intermission’s probably almost over.”</p><p>“Sure,” Natek smiled, squeezing his shoulders once before dropping his arm. “Are you sure you’re not constipated, though? I heard your stomach growling a little bit.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Zuko said exasperatedly. “I’m just a little hungry still.”</p><p>“Right. Well, I saw them selling some kebabs, and some more cracker jacks, and fire flakes, and that jerky that Sokka has. Want any of that?” </p><p>“I could go for a kebab and some fire flakes,” Zuko said, resting his elbow on his opposite arm and stroking his chin. Natek laughed and nodded.</p><p>“Coming right up, Your Princeliness,” Natek grinned, pretending to bow. </p><p>“Your <em> Highness </em>,” Zuko corrected with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>“Yes?” Natek asked, turning around. “Was there something else you wanted?” </p><p>Zuko glared at him, and Natek laughed.</p><p>When they finally settled into their seats again, the curtain rose, and the characters were in the Earth Kingdom. </p><p>“Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom!” ‘Aang’ sang as she, ‘Katara,’ and ‘Sokka’ stood next to a large rock prop. “I’d better have a look around to see if I can find an earthbending teacher!” She unfurled a tiny, hand-sized imitation of Aang’s glider, and she was lifted up on a harness to ‘fly’ around. </p><p>“This is it! This must be where I come in,” Toph said excitedly, and Zuko inspected the play poster. </p><p>‘Aang’ was ‘flown’ over the audience and then back to the stage. “I flew all over town, but I couldn’t find a single earthbending master!”</p><p>“Here it comes,” Toph said eagerly, leaning forwards.</p><p>“You can’t find an earthbending master in the sky,” a man’s deep voice said as he lifted up the rock prop from below. As he rose up on a moving platform, they saw that he was a burly man dressed in Toph’s clothing, with Toph’s hair. “You have to look underground!”</p><p>Natek and Katara burst into laughter, and Zuko dropped the poster. </p><p>“Who are you?” ‘Aang’ asked. </p><p>The man playing Toph spit on the ground. “My name’s Toph, because it sounds like tough, and that’s just what I am.” Then he flexed. </p><p>“Wait a minute,” Toph said, cleaning her ear with her pinky. “I sound like . . . a <em> guy </em> . A really buff <em> guy </em>.”</p><p>“Well, Toph, what you hear up there is the truth,” Katara said smugly. “It hurts, doesn’t it?”<br/>“Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t have cast it any other way!” She giggled. “At least it’s not a flying bald lady. Or a sexy Natek with breasts.” </p><p>“Hey, I’m sexy!” Natek protested. “I don’t have breasts, though.” </p><p>Aang just looked indignant. </p><p>“So, you’re blind?” ‘Aang’ asked the giant man dressed like Toph. She waved her hand in front of his face. </p><p>He chuckled. “I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see, except I don’t see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth.” Then he turned towards them and let loose a loud, bellowing scream. Natek clapped his hands over his ears, and Zuko gritted his teeth. Everyone looked uncomfortable except for Toph, who looked elated. </p><p>“There,” ‘Toph’ said, leaning back with a smile. “I got a pretty good look at you.”</p><p>Everyone laughed, including Toph, and the play moved on. </p><p>The spotlight was trained on ‘Zuko’ and ‘Iroh,’ who were facing each other on the stage.</p><p>“Zuko, it’s time we had a talk about your hair,” ‘Iroh’ said, and Natek snorted loudly when he saw the Zuko actor, whose fake ponytail had been taken out and whose thick, fake black hair spilled over his shoulders. “It’s gone too far!”</p><p>“Okay, that is <em> way </em> more hair covering your head,” Natek whispered to Zuko. “I mean, you do have luscious locks. But that’s overkill.” </p><p>“Maybe it’s best if we . . . split up,” ‘Zuko’ said, shaking his wig dramatically. Then he turned and walked off the stage. </p><p>“You mean that’s not what happened?” Natek asked with a grin, and Zuko shoved his cheek, so that he was forced to turn his head back to the stage. Natek snickered. </p><p>The play moved onto where Zuko and everyone else faced Azula in the little town where Natek and Iroh had first found him after he left.</p><p>“You caught me,” ‘Azula’ said, putting her hands up. “But wait, what’s that? I think it’s your honor!” </p><p>“Where?” ‘Zuko’ asked, his hair sweeping back as he turned to look, and ‘Azula’ escaped out a door. Natek laughed quietly. </p><p>The play got a little boring after that, and it showed Azula breaking into Ba Sing Se. Then it showed ‘Jet’ being brainwashed in Lake Laogai. </p><p>“Must destroy! Must . . . serve . . . Earth King!” ‘Jet’ groaned, and then a fake rock fell on him. </p><p>“Did Jet just . . . die?” Toph asked. </p><p>“You know, it was really unclear,” Sokka shrugged. “He’s alive now, though.”<br/>“Well, duh,” Natek said, rolling his eyes. “I saved his life.” </p><p>“I’ll save your life!” ‘Natek’ exclaimed as she ran over to the rock, her bosoms bouncing. She pushed off the rock from ‘Jet’ and began pouring water on him. “I’m healing you with my water, because I am a master waterbender!” </p><p>“Well, she’s right about that,” Natek muttered. “I am.” </p><p>“Well, you’re good enough, I suppose,” Katara said, putting her nose in the air and crossing her arms. </p><p>“Woah, you saved my life,” ‘Jet’ said, and then he pulled ‘Natek’ into a sloppy kiss. Natek groaned and buried his face in his palm. </p><p>“Is that not what happened?” Zuko snarked, and Natek kicked his leg. </p><p>The play moved on, and ‘Katara’ walked over to ‘Zuko.’</p><p>“I must admit, Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive,” ‘Katara’ smirked. </p><p>“You don’t have to make fun of me,” ‘Zuko’ snapped. </p><p>“But I mean it,” ‘Katara’ insisted. </p><p>“Hey, that’s my job,” Natek joked. “I’m the one who would talk you through your trauma.” </p><p>“I’ve had eyes for you since the day you first captured me,” ‘Katara’ smirked. The real Katara and Zuko looked at each other before Katara scooted away slightly and Zuko hunched his shoulders, a disgusted expression on his face. </p><p>“Wait, I thought you were the Avatar’s girl?!” ‘Zuko’ exclaimed. </p><p>‘Katara’ laughed meanly. “The Avatar?! Why, he’s like a little brother to me,” she said, swaying her hips over to ‘Zuko.’ “I certainly don’t think of him in a romantic way!” </p><p>“How dare you?!” ‘Natek’ screamed, flouncing her way on stage. “Zuko is <em> my </em> boyfriend! And you can’t have him!” She thrust her hand forward, sending a blast of ‘water’ that knocked ‘Katara’ over. Then she grabbed ‘Zuko’ and kissed him loudly. </p><p>“Well,” Natek said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “That . . . didn’t happen?” </p><p>“Yeah, no kidding,” Zuko muttered, sliding down in his seat. </p><p><em> I wouldn’t be opposed to making out with him like that, though, </em> Natek thought, and the thought itself made a jolt of energy shoot through his body. <em> He </em> is <em> really cute. I kind of want to hug him. And kiss him. And just . . . </em> be <em> with him. </em> </p><p>“No! I love him!” ‘Katara’ exclaimed, and she pushed ‘Natek’ out of the way after she got up. Then she took ‘Zuko’s’ hands and snuggled up close to him. “Besides, how could the Avatar ever find out about . . . this?” </p><p>Aang got up with a stony expression and walked away.</p><p>“Oh, are you getting up?” Sokka whispered as he passed. “Can you get me some fire flakes? Ooh, and Fire Gummies?” </p><p>“Well, my brother, what is it going to be?” ‘Azula’ asked on the stage. ‘Zuko’ stood before her, and behind him were ‘Natek’ and ‘Iroh.’ “Your nation, or a life of treachery?”</p><p>“Choose treachery. It’s more fun,” ‘Iroh’ said, sipping his tea. </p><p>“No, my dearest darling, come here, with us,” ‘Natek’ pleaded.</p><p>‘Zuko’ walked over to them, and ‘Azula’ cried, “No way!” However, then ‘Zuko’ pushed over ‘Iroh’ and kicked ‘Natek’ in the stomach before walking over to join ‘Azula.’ </p><p>“Accurate,” Natek said with a nod. “That’s exactly how it went down. That’s what it felt like, too.” </p><p>“I hate you, Uncle!” ‘Zuko’ proclaimed. “You smell, and I hate you for all time! And I hate you, too, Natek! All you do is hold me back from my true potential of greatness!”</p><p>“You betrayed me! Nooooo!” ‘Natek’ wailed, and the real Natek nodded. </p><p>“Impressive. I wonder who they talked to. Probably a Dai Li agent,” Natek said, and Zuko slid further down in his seat. </p><p>“You didn’t really say that, did you?” Katara asked Zuko, and he turned his head away.</p><p>“I might as well have,” he said, leaning forward to put his arms on the railing of their balcony. </p><p>“He did say that part to me,” Natek told her. “Remember?”</p><p>“Well, you told me that, yeah,” Katara nodded. “Pretty horrible.”</p><p>“I know,” Zuko muttered. </p><p>They showed the takeover of the Earth Kingdom, and the actresses playing Mai and Ty Lee took down the Earth King’s guards. Then ‘Aang’ leapt forwards onto the stage from behind the throne.</p><p>“Avatar state, yip-yip!” She exclaimed, and blue lights came on. Her arrow and her eyeshadow began to glow, and Natek laughed as she was lifted into the air by a harness.</p><p>“‘Avatar state, yip-yip’?! Oh, man, that’s pure gold,” Natek grinned. </p><p>“Not if my lightning can help it!” ‘Azula’ exclaimed, and she threw a roller of blue tape to ‘Aang,’ who grabbed it and pretended to be electrocuted. Then she was lowered back to the ground. </p><p>“The Avatar is no more!” ‘Azula’ yelled, and the whole crowd cheered. However, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Natek, Sokka, and Suki all groaned and shook their heads. </p><p>The curtain lowered down for another intermission, and they all went out to sit in the hall. Zuko put his hood up and he sat against the wall. </p><p>“It seems like every time there’s a big battle, you guys barely make it out alive,” Suki said amusedly. “I mean, you guys lose a lot.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk, Suki,” Sokka said, crossing his arms. “Didn’t Azula take you captive? That’s right, she did!” </p><p>“Are you trying to get on my bad side?” Suki asked warningly.</p><p>“I’m just saying,” Sokka said with a shrug. </p><p>“Does anyone know where Aang is?” Katara asked, and Natek shrugged. </p><p>“Dunno. He’s probably out sulking on the balcony,” Natek said.</p><p>“Sulking? Why?” Katara asked confusedly.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know,” Natek said quickly. “You’d better go ask him.” </p><p>He sat next to Zuko, who leaned against him. </p><p>“I’m gonna go check outside,” Katara said, and she walked away. </p><p>“Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage?” Sokka asked with a grin. “I got some jokes I wanna give to the actor me.”</p><p>“I’m an elite warrior who’s trained for many years in the art of stealth,” Suki said intensely. Then she smiled. “I think I could get you backstage!” </p><p>“Geez, everyone seems so upset about their characters,” Toph said. “Even you seem more down than usual, and that’s saying something.” She pointed at Zuko, and Natek grinned as Zuko leaned his head on Natek’s shoulder. </p><p>“You don’t get it. It’s different for you,” Zuko said dejectedly. “You get a muscly version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s pretty great,” Toph grinned, and Natek laughed.</p><p>“It <em> was </em> pretty funny when he screamed in their faces,” he admitted. </p><p>“But for me, it takes all the mistakes I’ve made in my life and shoves them back in my face,” Zuko said, looking down. He took his head off Natek’s shoulder and drew his legs up to his chest. “My uncle, he’s always been on my side, even when things were bad. He was there for me. He taught me so much, and how do I repay him? With a knife in his back. It’s my greatest regret, and I may never get to redeem myself. And Natek, too — he always tried to make me feel better whenever I felt sad, which was all the time. And it worked, which was crazy. I did feel better. A lot better, even if I didn’t always show it.” He turned to Natek with soft eyes. “Sometimes, talking to you was the highlight of my day. Or even if you made fun of me, or if you just walked by and yanked on my ponytail. It made me happier. And then I threw that away in Ba Sing Se, and that was the worst mistake of my life. I felt so horrible . . . and it was all my fault.” </p><p>“Hey, water under the bridge,” Natek said with a little smile, putting an arm around him. “I’m glad I made such a difference in your life. I didn’t think I was getting through to you for the longest time, but I didn’t care, ‘cause I liked hanging out with you. You’ve redeemed yourself in my eyes.” </p><p>“And you have redeemed yourself to your uncle,” Toph said, sitting down on Zuko’s other side. “You don’t realize it, but you already have.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Zuko asked, turning to her. </p><p>“Because I once had a long conversation with the guy, and all he would talk about was you,” Toph replied simply. </p><p>“Oh, yeah!” Natek grinned. “I was there, too!” </p><p>“Yeah, you remember,” Toph said with a nod. “That was the first time I met you.”</p><p>“I remember Iroh saying how he would always be there for you,” Natek told Zuko with a little smile. “How he knew you wanted to find your own way, but he was close behind, just in case you needed him. And how he wanted to see you grow into the person he knew you were meant to be.” </p><p>“Really?” Zuko asked, pulling back his hood, and he actually sounded happy. </p><p>“Yeah,” Toph agreed. “And it was kind of annoying.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Zuko said, looking down, and Natek laughed, squeezing his shoulders before he let go. </p><p>“But it was also very sweet,” Toph added, and Zuko smiled softly. “All your uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. Now you’re here with us. He’d be proud.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said with a nod. “You’re good now. You’ve changed. I mean, you were always good, but now it’s apparent. You know who you are now.” Then he punched Zuko’s arm at the same time as Toph did. He looked at Toph, and then they both laughed.</p><p>“Ow! What was that for?!” Zuko exclaimed. </p><p>“It’s how we show affection,” Toph smiled, and Natek fist-bumped her. </p><p>“I guess it’s an Earth Kingdom thing,” Natek grinned. </p><p>Suddenly, a kid wearing an Aang costume ran out from the main theater and stopped in front of them. He pointed at Zuko. </p><p>“Your Zuko costume’s pretty good, but your scar’s on the wrong side,” he said, and then he ran away. </p><p>“The scar’s <em> not </em> on the wrong side!” Zuko shouted angrily after him before grabbing his hood and pulling it over his face. Natek snorted.</p><p>“Dumb kid,” he said. </p><p>Katara came back from outside, and she looked a little flustered. </p><p>“The next act’s about to start. Let’s go back in,” she said. </p><p>They went back into the play, and then halfway through the next act, Aang came back. He sat with Sokka this time, and Natek heard Sokka filling him in on what he missed. </p><p>The invasion started, and Sokka laughed hysterically at the actor Sokka’s jokes, which he had apparently told him to say. </p><p>The actors made it to the Fire Nation palace, but nobody was home, or so ‘Aang’ said. </p><p>“Actually, <em> I’m </em> home,” ‘Zuko’ said, walking out onto the stage. “And I want to join you!” </p><p>“What happened to your hair? Why’s it spiky and short now?” Natek asked, pointing to the Zuko actor’s wig, which was now pointy and gelled and much shorter. </p><p>“No idea,” Zuko replied. </p><p>“I guess we have no choice,” ‘Sokka’ said. “Come on!” They all ran offstage.</p><p>“I guess that’s it,” the real Sokka said. “The play’s caught up to the present now.” He stood up and stretched his arms.</p><p>“Come to think of it, who did this playwright talk to?” Natek asked confusedly. “Zuko joined us, like, a few weeks ago. And we never saw him poking around asking questions at the air temple. Who could he have asked? And how did he write an entire play that quickly?” </p><p>“It’s so bad it probably only took him three seconds,” Zuko muttered. “But you’re right. I don’t know who he could’ve asked. Maybe it was an educated guess on his part.” </p><p>“Wait,” Suki said, pulling Sokka back down. “The play’s not over.” </p><p>“But it is over, unless . . . this is the <em> future </em>,” Sokka exclaimed in mystic tones. </p><p>An actor in a Fire Lord Ozai costume stepped onto the stage. “With the energy harnessed from that comet, nobody will be able to stop the Fire Nation!” He pointed towards a comet prop that was slowly being pulled along the top of the stage. </p><p>“Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace,” ‘Azula’ said, running onto the stage and bowing before him. “They are trying to stop you!”</p><p>“You take care of Zuko,” ‘Ozai’ said. “I shall face the Avatar . . . myself!” </p><p>He retreated back below the throne prop he was standing on, and ‘Azula’ ran offstage. </p><p>“Aang, you find the Fire Lord,” ‘Zuko’ said, running onto the stage with ‘Aang.’ “I’ll hold her off!” </p><p>“You are no longer my brother,” ‘Azula’ told him. “You are an enemy!” </p><p>“No, <em> I </em> am the rightful heir to the throne!” ‘Zuko’ shot back theatrically. </p><p>“We’ll see,” ‘Azula’ smirked back. They proceeded to fight what Natek assumed was an Agni Kai, and he snickered as they waved different-colored ribbons at each other. Then ‘Azula’ raised her arm and large fire props made of silk shot up. One of them shot up right in front of ‘Zuko,’ and he yelled “Honor!” before sinking into the ground on a little platform. </p><p>“Nooooo!” ‘Natek’ screamed, running onto the stage. She threw herself on the ground where Zuko had just been standing. “My love!” </p><p>“Did you just die?” Natek asked confusedly as they all looked at Zuko, who looked shocked. </p><p>He shrugged, his eyes wide, and Natek frowned at the stage, where ‘Aang’ and ‘Ozai’ were now facing off. </p><p>“So, you have mastered all four elements?” ‘Ozai’ asked. </p><p>“Yeah, and now, you’re going down!” ‘Aang’ said cheerfully.</p><p>“No, it is you who is going down,” ‘Ozai’ countered. “You see, you are too late! The comet is already here, and I am unstoppable!” He whipped out some red ribbons and swirled them at ‘Aang.’ They fought for a little while, and then ‘Ozai’ stretched out his hands. A large sheet of red silk surged forwards and wrapped around ‘Aang.’</p><p>“Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo,” ‘Aang’ cried as she was tangled in the silk. Then she laid on the stage and pretended to be dead. </p><p>“It is over, father,” ‘Azula’ said with a smirk. “We have done it!” </p><p>“Yes, we have done it,” ‘Ozai’ agreed. “The dreams of my father and my father’s father have now been realized. The world . . . is . . . mine.” </p><p>A Fire Nation banner dropped as fire puppets were moved with wind, as though the fire was flickering. ‘Ozai’ raised his arms, and the crowd cheered. </p><p>Natek, Zuko, Toph, Katara, Aang, and Suki all shared a horrified look. </p><p>“Yikes,” Aang said. “Let’s get out of here.” </p><p>They left the playhouse, and Zuko shook his head.</p><p>“That . . . wasn’t a good play,” he said as they walked away down the beach. </p><p>“I’ll say,” Aang said.</p><p>“No kidding,” Katara snorted.</p><p>“Horrible,” Suki said.</p><p>“You said it,” Toph agreed.</p><p>“I think the Ember Island Players need to disband,” Natek groaned. “I need to bleach my eyes.” </p><p>“But the effects were decent,” Sokka shrugged. </p><p>“Yeah, for a grade school play,” Natek snorted. “I think that kebab I got upset my stomach, too. I don’t feel great.” </p><p>“Let’s just get some sleep,” Zuko said as they reached his vacation house. He unlocked the door, and they all filed in. </p><p>Natek yawned as he went up the stairs, but he paused on the landing. On a small table, sitting next to a few candles, there was a little clay pancake with a little hand imprint in it. </p><p>Natek picked it up, wondering whose hand the imprint belonged to. Zuko? Azula? It could even be baby Ozai’s hand, for all Natek knew. </p><p>He heard Zuko’s footsteps behind him. </p><p>“What’s this?” Natek asked without turning around. </p><p>“How’d you know it was me?” Zuko asked, sounding a little disgruntled. Natek chuckled.</p><p>“I’d know your footsteps anywhere, Hothead,” he replied. Then he held up the little clay hand imprint. “Whose hand is this?” </p><p>“Mine,” Zuko said. “Mother and I made that when I was little. Back when things were still good.”</p><p>Natek looked down at the plaster cast and smiled. “Your hands were so tiny,” he said. “Even smaller than they are now.” </p><p>Zuko snorted indignantly, and Natek held out his own hand. Zuko looked at it in confusion, and Natek rolled his eyes and grabbed Zuko’s wrist. He pulled Zuko’s hand up and put it next to the plaster cast in comparison. </p><p>“Not that much bigger,” Natek smirked as he held Zuko’s hand next to the imprint, and Zuko rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Oh, please. It’s much bigger.”</p><p>“Don’t take <em> that </em> sentence out of context,” Natek grinned, and he carefully set down the plaster cast back on the table. </p><p>“You’re so immature,” Zuko grumbled, crossing his arms, and Natek gave him a lopsided grin. </p><p>“I should just start calling you Baby Hands McGee, what do you think about that?”</p><p>“I should just set you on fire, what do you think about that?” Zuko retorted.</p><p>“Maybe later,” Natek yawned. “First I need my beauty sleep. And so do you.” </p><p>“I’m not tired,” Zuko said. </p><p>“The giant bags under your eyes say otherwise,” Natek told him. “Come to bed.” </p><p>“I’m used to staying awake for long periods of time,” Zuko informed him. “Once, on my ship, I stayed awake for six consecutive days hunting the Avatar.” </p><p>“Well, that’s . . . worrying,” Natek said. “You should take better care of yourself. You don’t sleep enough, and you don’t eat enough, either.”</p><p>“You’re not my mom,” Zuko snapped. “You can’t tell me what to do. I’m my own master. I don’t take orders anymore.”</p><p>“Okay, hug it out, tough guy,” Natek said, spreading his arms threateningly. Zuko’s eyes widened.</p><p>“What? No, that’s not —” </p><p>“Too late,” Natek said, wrapping his arms around Zuko. “Hugging initiated. There’s no way to escape.”</p><p>“You know I could literally kick you in your shin right now, right?” Zuko asked, and Natek smiled, tightening his arms around Zuko.</p><p>“You know I can literally bloodbend, right?” </p><p>“You know I can literally electrocute you, right?”</p><p>“You know you still have problems focusing your chi enough to do that, right?”</p><p>“You — well, you’re too tall,” Zuko muttered, crossing his arms instead of hugging Natek back. This was no easy feat, because he had to squeeze his arms in between his and Natek’s chests. </p><p>“Right. Maybe you should consider growing seven inches,” Natek told him. “I could probably pick you up and carry you to the room. You’re <em> that </em> small.” </p><p>“If you do that, I’ll burn your head off,” Zuko grumbled, and then he yelped as Natek bent down and swept his arm behind his knees, effectively picking him up in a bridal hold. </p><p>“No, you won’t,” Natek said cheerfully. “Man, you sure are lightweight. Maybe <em> you </em> should have ordered that extra kebab.” </p><p>“I hate you,” Zuko muttered. “I could probably pick you up, too.”</p><p>“Probably you could,” Natek agreed. “I wouldn’t put it past you. And if you weren’t strong enough, you’d work night and day doing push ups so you were.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko muttered, crossing his arms as Natek carried him to the bedroom. </p><p>Natek set him down, opened the door, walked in, and collapsed onto the bed.</p><p>“This is such a soft bed,” Natek sighed as he sunk into the mattress and the duvet cover. “And I love going to bed hearing the waves every night.”</p><p>“We heard the waves when we were camping,” Zuko protested.</p><p>“Yeah, but that wasn’t nearly as comfortable as this,” Natek smiled as he scooched up onto the pillow. “Too bad it’s a little bit chilly at night. Must be the marine layer.” </p><p>“You’re from the North Pole,” Zuko said as he climbed into bed next to Natek. </p><p>“I know,” Natek agreed. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: I’m getting soft from not being there. I still love the cold. But I feel it more now. I used to be able to swim in the North Sea when it was summer. Now I’d probably get hypothermia.” </p><p>“You could swim in the water?!” Zuko exclaimed. “I did it, but that’s because I had my Breath of Fire. That’s how I could still breathe fire in the cooler, on the Boiling Rock.” </p><p>“Yeah, but I grew up swimming in the cold ocean,” Natek shrugged as he slid underneath the covers. “I can’t believe you didn’t immediately die when you did that, because I know how you are with cold weather.” </p><p>“Shut up,” Zuko muttered, moving closer underneath the warm covers. Hesitantly, he slipped one arm around Natek’s waist. </p><p>Natek flushed, but then he smiled and wiggled closer. Zuko was warm, like a furnace, and he felt really nice on Natek’s back.</p><p>“Look at that, my own personal hot water bottle,” Natek mumbled sleepily. “Very cozy. Thanks, Hothead. Or should I say Hot <em> Bottle </em>.”</p><p>Zuko’s hand moved up and covered Natek’s mouth, and Natek snickered through his fingers. Then he stuck out his tongue and licked Zuko’s hand.</p><p>“<em> Eugh </em>,” Zuko hissed, withdrawing it to wipe it on Natek’s clothes. Natek laughed. “I’ll get you for that, you slobbering dog.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m peeing my pants over here,” Natek said sarcastically. </p><p>“You sicken me.”</p><p>This sent Natek into a fit of hysterical giggles. Zuko rested his head against the back of Natek’s neck, and though Natek couldn’t see him, he was smiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a fun little drawing of a natek and zuko clothes (and hair) swap!!!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Sozin's Comet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>YALL BETTER LIKE THIS! Sozin's Comet you guys! The finale of the show! Of course it isn't the end of our story here, but it's the end of the show so it's still monumental! Enjoy it and tell me what you think!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO ARCHIVE WON'T LET ME COPY AND PASTE LINKS ANYMORE IDK WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>i have to type them out myself and there's no guarantee that it will work. i wanted to put in an animation that i did of natek at the final agni kai! it's a few seconds long and it's for when he steps in front of zuko protectively. click on it when you get to that part! i hyperlinked the sentence!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek woke up blinking the sunlight out of his eyes. </p><p>It was streaming through the high, arched windows of the master bedroom, which sat ajar, and through them Natek could hear the singing of birds and the crashing of the waves on the beach below the house. A cool, fresh breeze wafted through, and Natek yawned, scrubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes to wipe the sleep boogers away. </p><p>Then he looked over to his side to see Zuko watching him, a soft smile playing on his lips. </p><p>“Were you watching me sleep?” Natek croaked. His voice was always lower and scratchier in the mornings, and he’d never figured out why. </p><p>“I rise with the sun, remember?” Zuko said. “There was nothing else for me to do but lay here and watch you.”</p><p>“You could’ve gotten up,” Natek suggested, and Zuko shook his head on the pillow. </p><p>“I would have woken <em>you</em> up, too,” Zuko replied.</p><p>“Aw, you’re so considerate,” Natek yawned. “Look at that, he cares about me. Never thought I’d see the day.” </p><p>Zuko muttered something unintelligible, and Natek squinted his eyes sleepily. </p><p>“Huh? Speak up,” Natek said.</p><p>Zuko muttered whatever it was slightly louder, but Natek still couldn’t hear.</p><p>“Either I’m deaf, or you can’t speak properly. Louder,” Natek told him. </p><p>“I said I’ve always cared about you,” Zuko mumbled, but this time Natek could decipher his words. Zuko was determinedly avoiding his eye, and his cheeks were rather red. </p><p>“Aw,” Natek said again with a little smile. “That’s sweet, Fluffy.” </p><p>“Fluffy?!” Zuko exclaimed indignantly, and Natek laughed, reaching forward to run his fingers through Zuko’s soft, dark hair. Zuko’s lips parted in surprise, and his cheeks reddened even further.</p><p>“Yeah, your hair’s all fluffy,” Natek said with a little smirk. “Unless you’d prefer me to call you, like, Tiny or something. I can roll with that, too. You are pretty adorably small.” </p><p>“No,” Zuko said irritably, and Natek laughed softly. </p><p>“Fair enough. Fluffy it is, then.” </p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes, and then he smiled. </p><p>“Better than Nature Disaster Boy, anyway,” Zuko conceded, and Natek grinned, ruffling Zuko’s hair. </p><p>“I don’t know, I still think that one was a stroke of genius,” Natek shrugged jokingly. “It’s so accurate it hurts.” </p><p>“Fine, then I’ll call you, like . . . Shaggy or something,” Zuko countered, and Natek laughed as Zuko reached forward and yanked on his hair, which was admittedly quite shaggy. </p><p>“That’s a great nickname,” Natek said with a nod. “It totally describes my hair and everything. You checked all the boxes.” </p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes again, but he was blinking softly, and it was warm under the covers, and their room smelled like the sea, and Natek felt a soft, elated feeling spread through him, a feeling like if he stayed like this forever, he would be the happiest person on the planet. </p><p>“Hey, why do you never tease the others about being short?” Zuko asked, rolling onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. “Like Toph and Aang? They’re way shorter than I am. I’m even taller than Sokka.”</p><p>“Sokka’s your height,” Natek corrected. “And if I teased Toph, she’d probably slam a pillar of earth into my ribs and launch me fifteen feet in the air as a joke.” </p><p>“But what about Katara and Aang?” Zuko pressed, and Natek flushed, looking away. </p><p><em> Because I don’t know how to flirt with you, and making fun of you is the best I can come up with, </em> Natek thought to himself. </p><p>“It’s just more amusing to me,” Natek shrugged. “The others would simply brush me off, and where's the fun in that? Besides, being short doesn’t mean you can’t still kick butt. You totally can. You’re like a ninja. Also, you said it yourself last night. You could probably pick me up easily.” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s true,” Zuko agreed. “I could.” </p><p>Natek grinned. “Besides, I don’t just tease you about your height. I make fun of you for a bunch of other stuff, too. I’m pretty well-rounded in the art of Making Fun of Fluffy.” </p><p>“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that,” Zuko said, and Natek laughed. Zuko tried to keep a straight face, but then he finally cracked a smile, too. </p><p>“You should smile more,” Natek said, giving Zuko a lopsided grin. </p><p>“Why?” Zuko asked, raising his eyebrow. </p><p>“Because it’s pretty,” Natek said truthfully. “And I like it. So do it more, or else.” </p><p>“Is that a threat?” Zuko asked jokingly, and Natek nodded in mock seriousness. </p><p>“Yes. If you don’t smile right this instant, I’m feeding you to Appa. No more Fluffy.” </p><p>“Joke’s on you, Appa’s a vegetarian,” Zuko said, but his cheeks were wonderfully pink, and even the tip of his undamaged ear was blushed. </p><p>“Ah. Well, so is Momo, but I wouldn’t put it past him to eat someone on command. He’s kind of ruthless. If he were human, he would be a war criminal,” Natek said, and Zuko snorted.</p><p>“Momo is kind of creepy,” Zuko said. </p><p>“Momo’s my homie,” Natek shrugged. “But he would murder without hesitation.”</p><p>Zuko stretched his arms upward and groaned, arching his back above the bed so that his joints cracked. Natek was transfixed, his eyes locked onto Zuko’s sharp collarbones, his profile with his ski-jump nose and his parted lips, his delicate hands, with their fingers tangled together as he stretched. Then he farted. </p><p>It sounded like a little trumpet, or maybe a small turtleduck, and it reverberated through the bed. Zuko gasped audibly with eyes the size of dinner plates and clapped his hands over his mouth in shock, as though the sound had come from there. Natek fell off the bed laughing. </p><p>“Stop laughing! It’s not funny!” Zuko yelled as Natek roared with laughter from where he was on the hardwood floor. </p><p>“Y-your <em> face </em>,” Natek choked, banging his fists weakly on the floor. “Avatars and airbenders, I’m in tears down here.” </p><p>“I said shut up!” Zuko exclaimed, and Natek could imagine his embarrassed, indignant expression. When he finally managed to sit up, Zuko’s head resembled a tomato. </p><p>“You know what, credit where credit is due,” Natek giggled, using the bed to help push himself onto his feet. “I was wrong. Looks like you’ve still got it.” </p><p>“Got <em> what </em>?” Zuko snapped, looking thoroughly flustered. He crossed his arms tightly, and Natek snickered at his outrage at having farted. </p><p>“The ability to make me laugh so hard I forget a time when you weren’t in my life,” Natek grinned. “I knew it was still in there, deep down. Here,” Natek said, holding his hand out to Zuko, who was still sitting in the bed, looking furious with himself. “Let’s go see what the others are up to. I wanna go to the beach.” </p><p>Zuko grumbled something and swatted Natek’s hand away as he stood up. </p><p>“Sozin’s Comet is only a couple of days away,” Zuko said. “We need to prepare. We can’t waste time at the beach.”</p><p>“Listen, if everything goes to camel dung, I can just throw Ozai into a cliff or something with my bloodbending,” Natek said, dragging Zuko out of their room. “I’ve got us covered.”</p><p>“Wait, stop,” Zuko said, digging his heels into the floor, and Natek turned around, looking quizzically at him. </p><p>“What now?” Natek asked.</p><p>“I haven’t gotten dressed yet,” Zuko said, gesturing to his clothes. He was wearing the shirt and the pants that he usually wore underneath his shenyi, but he wasn’t wearing his shenyi, or his belt, and his feet were bare. Natek looked down and saw that he was also barefoot, and his usual Water Tribe tunic was hanging open like a robe, with only his sarashi underwear underneath. </p><p>“Oh, I guess I haven’t, either,” Natek said. “Whoops. I forgot in my haste to swim in the ocean, which I haven't done in a hot minute.” </p><p>Quickly, they dressed, and then they went downstairs.</p><p>The others were already out on the back porch, watching Aang practice his firebending.</p><p>“Zuko!” Aang said when he noticed them. “Good thing you’re here. I need your help with my firebending. I don’t know if I’m doing this right.” </p><p>“Do it again,” Zuko said, walking over to him, and Aang swiped his leg through the air. Fire trailed out of his foot, and then he thrust his hands forward. Fire shot out of them, and he whirled around, dissipating it as he did so.</p><p>“More ferocious!” Zuko bellowed as Natek, now fully dressed, sat down next to Sokka and Katara to watch. </p><p>“Imagine striking through your opponent’s heart,” Zuko said with a glare as Aang punched his fists forward. </p><p>“Ooh, that’s a great visual,” Natek yawned, leaning back against the steps of the porch. “Everyone sleep well?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Toph nodded. “How about you?”</p><p>“I slept like a baby on a log,” Natek said with a smile, and Katara frowned.</p><p>“Um, I don’t think that’s the saying,” she said, and Natek scoffed.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure it is, Katara,” Natek said, rolling his eyes. “What else would it be?”</p><p>“It’s either you slept like a baby or you slept like a log,” she said.</p><p>“Well, that just doesn’t sound right,” Natek muttered.</p><p>“Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!” Zuko barked.</p><p>Aang whirled around and roared very quietly, shooting a little bit of fire out of his mouth. It was more like a kitten’s growl, actually, and Natek slapped his forehead with a groan. </p><p>“That sounded pathetic,” Zuko snapped, crossing his arms. “I said, <em> roar </em>!” </p><p>Aang spun around again and roared, and this time that’s what it sounded like. A large amount of fire shot from both his hands and his mouth, and Zuko nodded his satisfaction as Momo ran over and clung to his ankle. </p><p>“Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice?” Katara asked with a grin, holding up two watermelon-coconuts with straws poking out of them.</p><p>“Technically, that’s not a glass, but I’ll take it,” Natek said eagerly, and he grabbed one from her. </p><p>“Ooh, ooh, me, me, me!” Aang said excitedly, and he began to rush over, but Zuko grabbed the back of his robe. </p><p>“Hey, your lesson’s not over yet,” Zuko snapped irritably. “Get back here!” Then he lifted Aang up by his robe like Aang was a kitten. </p><p>“Come on, Zuko, just take a break,” Suki said from where she was lying next to Sokka. “What’s the big deal?” </p><p>“Fine,” Zuko said, dropping Aang, who immediately rushed over to Katara. “If you wanna lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, then go ahead!” He stormed off angrily. </p><p>“Maybe Zuko’s right,” Sokka said. “Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that — beach party!” He ripped off his Water Tribe tunic and pumped his fists in the air. </p><p>“Good idea,” Natek grinned. Then an idea came to him, and he stood up. “I’m gonna go talk to Zuko. Be right back. Save some waves for me.” </p><p>He hurried after Zuko, who he found leaning against a tree in its shadow, looking gloomily out at the ocean.</p><p>“Hey, Fluffy, I’ve got a brilliant idea,” he said cheerfully. “Stop sulking and listen up. We’re having a beach party.”</p><p>“What?” Zuko asked, looking up confusedly. “How is that a brilliant idea? Sounds pretty stupid to me. What a waste of time.” </p><p>“No, that was Sokka’s idea, and it’s just the catalyst for my idea. What if we use the beach party as a training tool for Aang? We can disguise it as fun, but I can use my waterbending to send attacks at him, and so can Katara. And Toph can use her earthbending to make the seafloor hard to stand on. And you can send blasts of fire at him or something. That way, he’s practicing all of his bending at once. And it will be like he’s just having a bunch of fun. He won’t even notice.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Zuko said, resting his elbow on his opposite arm and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “That’s not terrible, actually.” </p><p>“See, I’m a total genius,” Natek grinned. “Come on, let’s go.” </p><p>Zuko followed Natek out to the beach, where everyone was playing on the water (except for Suki and Toph, who were lying on the beach). </p><p>Natek’s eyes widened with invigoration and he grinned, breathing the sea in air deeply. It had been so long since he had swum in the sea, and now he ran at the water with a whoop of happiness and jumped in the air. </p><p>The moment his feet touched the water, it encased his feet and sped him out across the surface, as though he were wearing invisible jet-skis. Then, when he’d gotten out far enough, he raised his arm. A giant wave rose up from the water, perfect for surfing. </p><p>“Woo-hoo!” He exclaimed, and then he solidified the water at his feet into a surfboard made of ice. He waited for the wave to come close enough, and then he zoomed forwards. </p><p>He caught the wave with a grin and sliced down through the water, surfing through the tube of the wave. Natek reached his hand out with a smile to trail his fingers through the wall of water next to him. </p><p>He shot out of the other end of the wave, his hair streaming behind him, the sun shining down on his shoulders, and he thought his first true love would always be the sea. </p><p>The ocean spray bathed his face, and he twitched his hand at the last second to send the wave crashing into Aang, who yelled in surprise. Then Natek dove gracefully into the water, dissipating his ice surfboard as he went. </p><p>He swam down, down through the water, and he marveled at the coral reefs there. Colorful fish of every size and shape swam past him, eyeing him suspiciously, as though they thought a human shouldn’t be there. Natek laughed, and bubbles streamed out of his mouth. Then he created a larger bubble of air around his nose, so that he could breathe. </p><p>He swam down further, into the coral reef, to explore all the interesting new animals he might find there. Right off the bat, he saw several that he knew he needed to sketch later, including a pure-white crab with bright red eyes, and a rather psychedelic eel with lidless eyes, who bared its teeth at him. </p><p>Natek’s eyes widened as a large octopus swam lazily past, its tentacles swirling as it propelled itself through the water. It looked at him, decided he wasn’t a threat, and swam on without releasing any of its signature black ink. </p><p>Then Natek looked behind him to see a little shark following him. It was no bigger than his forearm, and it seemed rather interested in him. </p><p>Natek waved at it, and it came up and bumped its nose against his hand. Then it tried to bite his hand, and Natek gave its head a little swat. It backed off, and then swam away quickly. </p><p>Natek smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself float underneath the surface, basking in the filtered sunlight and the water completely surrounding him. </p><p><em> I could live like this and be happy, </em> Natek thought to himself. <em> Only Zuko couldn’t come down here with me . . . unless I put a bubble around his head or something. </em> </p><p>Then he remembered they were supposed to be training Aang, and Natek quickly drew all his limbs together, like a jellyfish. As he did so, water swirled around his waist and his legs, and he was rocketed upward until he shot out of the water, held up by a giant waterspout. </p><p>A battle was raging on the surface between Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Toph, who was still on the shore. Zuko was sending blasts of fire at Aang, who was deflecting them, while Katara made the surface of the water choppy and hard to maneuver in. Toph stood on the shore, stomping her feet on the ground, and Aang was yelping in surprise every time the seafloor moved underneath him. </p><p>“Ooh, fun,” Natek muttered, and he leaned forwards. The waterspout he was in shot across the water towards them to deliver him into the battle. </p><p>“Hey, guys,” Natek said as he was deposited in between Zuko and Katara. “We attacking Aang?”</p><p>“Yeah, like you said,” Zuko grunted, slicing his hands to send fire spinning at Aang, who deflected it at the last minute. “It’s working great. Aang’s getting a lot of good practice in. And this is fun for us, too.” </p><p>“Fluffy having fun? That’s unheard of, but a pleasant surprise,” Natek said as Aang sent a wave back towards them. They yelled before it crashed down on top of them, and they resurfaced laughing. Aang grinned, and then he was thrown sideways into the water by Toph, who had pushed his feet with the seafloor. </p><p>“I have fun,” Zuko protested as Natek drew his hand back, forming water into the shapes of throwing knives, which he held in his hand before throwing at Aang, like he had seen Mai do on several occasions. </p><p>“Oh, yeah? When?” Natek asked, throwing more ice daggers at Aang. </p><p>“When? Uh, well, it happens,” Zuko said, punching more fire at Aang. “Sometimes.” </p><p>“Right. I surely believe that, you sad sack.” </p><p>“I’m happy sometimes!” Zuko exclaimed, and Natek ducked a fireball Aang sent his way. </p><p>“Well, I know <em> that </em> ,” Natek said, dodging an icicle from Aang. “Nobody can be around me all the time and not be at least a <em> little </em> happy.” </p><p>“You egomaniac,” Zuko muttered, shoving Natek’s shoulder, and Natek laughed.</p><p>“Hey, I’m nothing compared to your dad,” he said. “That guy’s got some serious issues, I’m telling you.”</p><p>“Can we take a break, guys?” Aang panted, ducking a volley of ice arrows from Katara. “I’m kind of tired.”</p><p>“You think the Fire Lord’s gonna give you a break?” Zuko bellowed, and Aang groaned. </p><p>“It’s okay, guys,” Katara said, halting her attacks. “Let’s take a break and get some food.” </p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Natek said, releasing the water around him. “Come on, Zuko. Let’s get some beach grub.” </p><p>“We need to practice,” Zuko growled, and Natek put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder.</p><p>“We need food, and then we can practice some more,” Natek told him. Zuko relaxed under his touch, and sighed, letting his fists rest at his side. </p><p>“Hey, we’re actually out of food,” Katara called. “Can one of you go to the market to get more?”</p><p>“We’ll go,” Natek smiled, slinging an arm around Zuko’s shoulders. “I’ve been wanting to explore Ember Island a little more.”</p><p>Zuko grumbled something as he and Natek walked away, down the beach.</p><p>“Hey, look,” Natek said, picking up two tropical flowers that had fallen from a nearby tree. He put one in Zuko’s hair, and the other behind his own ear. “We’re the Beach Boys!” </p><p>“Ugh,” Zuko muttered, crossing his arms. “This is a waste of time. We need to be training constantly.”</p><p>“Well, we can’t train if we don’t have food,” Natek shrugged. “What kinds of good eats do they have on this island?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Zuko shrugged. “We always had servants get the food for us.”</p><p>“I see,” Natek said as they stepped into town. “Well, I guess we’re about to find out. I think we should get some fruit, and some meat, and some rolls or something. Ooh, look,” Natek said, pointing to a nearby vendor selling tropical fruits. </p><p>“Hello! Looking to buy some fresh fruit?” The vendor asked with a smile as they approached.</p><p>“Sure thing,” Natek grinned. “I think we’ll take the pineapple, the watermelon-coconuts, some bananas, apples, pears, and a peach for good measure.” </p><p>“Excellent!” The vendor exclaimed as Natek handed him money. “Good day to you!” </p><p>“How are we going to carry all this?” Zuko asked irritably, and Natek plunked half of the fruit into his arms. </p><p>“There’s these things we have — I’m not sure if you’re aware of them — called arms,” Natek told him sarcastically. “So that’s — that’s how.” </p><p>“Shut up, filth,” Zuko muttered, and Natek laughed. </p><p>They continued down the way, and Natek got some jerky and some steak for Zuko to grill when they got back. They were on their way to a little cart selling freshly-baked bread when Natek, who could barely see over the pile of food he was carrying, crashed into someone. </p><p>All of the produce fell on the ground, and Natek grunted as he collided with whoever it was. Then the person shoved him forcefully down onto the ground. </p><p>“Natek!” Zuko exclaimed. </p><p>“Watch it, <em>tourist</em>,” the guy snapped, and Natek frowned indignantly. He looked up to see two boys, who were relatively good-looking, but wore smug, smarmy expressions. They were about the same age as Natek and Zuko, and they were standing with their arms crossed. </p><p>“Hey, <em> you </em> watch it! I can’t see where I’m going,” Natek shot back. “Plus, I’m way bigger than you, so I could have accidentally run you over.”</p><p>“I doubt that,” the boy snorted arrogantly, looking down his nose at Natek, who was still lying on the ground. “You look pretty small down there to me, you Water Tribe savage.”</p><p>“Yeah,” his friend snickered. “Maybe you should have thought of that before you bought enough food to feed the entire Fire Nation.” </p><p>“You don’t even know who we are, do you?” The first boy scoffed, and Natek narrowed his eyes and pushed himself to his feet. He towered over both boys, who shared an uneasy glance. </p><p>“No, am I supposed to?” Natek asked sarcastically. “Who are you, then? The Crown Princes of the Fire Nation?” </p><p>He snickered, looking over at Zuko, but Zuko wouldn’t meet his eyes. He seemed to shrink back, and he appeared very keen to avoid these boys’ attention. Natek thought this was strange, since Zuko was the most confrontational person he had ever met, besides maybe Toph. </p><p>“As <em> if </em> . What a traitor <em>that</em> guy is. We’re Chan and Ruon-Jian,” the second boy said with a roll of his eyes, as though this was incredibly obvious to everyone but Natek. “We’re, like, the most important people on Ember Island. Who are <em> you </em> supposed to be?”</p><p>“Hey, wait a minute,” the first boy, Chan, said, narrowing his eyes at Zuko. “<em> You </em> ! <em> You’re </em> the guy that trashed my house with those girls! My dad nearly killed me! I had bruises for <em> weeks </em>!” </p><p>“Huh?” Natek asked confusedly, turning to Zuko. “What are they talking about?” </p><p>“You don’t want to know,” Zuko said, grabbing Natek’s wrist. “Let’s just go.” </p><p>“Guess you moved on from that gloomy girl you were with, huh?” Ruon-Jian snickered. “Nice flowers, <em> pansy </em>.” </p><p>Chan flinched almost imperceptibly, which Natek thought was interesting. </p><p>Zuko growled and ripped the flower out of his hair, and Natek turned to him. </p><p>“Zuko, <em> what did you do </em>?!” Natek hissed to him, and Zuko finally looked up at him.</p><p>“After my dad welcomed me back into the Fire Nation, he had a war meeting and sent me and Azula and Ty Lee and Mai here to Ember Island so he could have us away from the palace,” Zuko whispered hurriedly. “While we were here, we met those guys. They had a beach party that we went to, and we kind of got into a fight and then me and Azula and Ty Lee and Mai trashed Chan’s house in retaliation. His dad’s an important admiral. He doesn’t know who we are.” </p><p>Natek groaned. “Great. So now they’re out for your blood. Listen, dudes,” Natek said, turning to Chan and Ruon-Jian. “I don’t know anything about what happened between y’all. I don’t want to fight you guys. We just want our food. So I’ll get it while you all duke it out.” </p><p>“Wait, what?” Zuko asked in alarm as Natek bent down to pick up the fallen food. “What are you doing? Where are you going?!” </p><p>“I’ll get the food and you deal with the Dream Team over there, Beach Boy,” Natek said as he finished stacking all the dropped food back into his own arms. “You can handle yourself. See you back at base, chief.” </p><p>“What — come back!” Zuko exclaimed as Natek walked away. </p><p>“Gentlemen,” Natek said, tipping his head to Chan and Ruon-Jian while he passed. </p><p>Natek went and got the bread, and when he passed back by, a bit of a battle had ensued between Zuko, Chan, and Ruon-Jian. The other shoppers in the marketplace were simply passing by, ignoring them. </p><p>As Natek walked back by, Zuko shot him a glare, and Natek scuffed his toe on the ground. Ruon-Jian whirled around with a yell as his legs were swept out from under him by an invisible force, and he fell flat on his backside with a loud grunt. </p><p>Natek snickered as he walked back to the beach house.</p><p>Back on the beach, Sokka was making an odd formation of seaweed and sand that vaguely resembled a face. Aang quickly made a giant sand sculpture of Appa, and stuck two pieces of driftwood in his head as horns. </p><p>“Check out my Appa sand sculpture,” Aang said proudly, and Appa roared at it.</p><p>“Not bad, baldy,” Toph said, walking over to it. “But I’ve been working on my sandbending. You’re gonna love this.” She cracked her knuckles with a smile. Then she lowered her arms, and part of the beach suddenly sunk into the ground, revealing a little model of a city, made entirely of sand. </p><p>“Woah!” Natek exclaimed, setting down the food he’d gotten before throwing himself down onto the ground next to it to inspect its details. “This is amazing, Toph! Is that Ba Sing Se?”</p><p>“Yep,” Toph said proudly.</p><p>Aang crouched down to look at the model in awe. “You even made a little Earth King and Bosco!” </p><p>Natek laughed as he noticed this. “Hey, yeah! Put me and my dad in there, too.” </p><p>Toph clenched her fist, and two more sand figurines popped up next to the Earth King: a tiny Taru, and a tiny Natek.</p><p>“That’s incredible!” Aang exclaimed.</p><p>“Wait, how do you know what we look like?” Natek asked confusedly. “Because from what I can see, this looks like me. And my dad. And Bosco. And my uncle.”</p><p>“My earthbending has gotten better,” she shrugged. “Now I can feel the vibrations from your body. I can see an outline of what you look like, though your hair is so long it’s a little fuzzy towards the edges of what I can see of you. But I can map out your face based off of the vibrations you give off. So yeah, to a certain extent, I know what you look like.” </p><p>“You forgot my freckles, though,” Natek grinned, and Toph looked confused.</p><p>“I don’t know what those look like,” she shrugged. “I’ve heard you say it a whole lot. But what are they, really? Some kind of disease?”</p><p>“No,” Natek laughed. “They’re little dots all over my face and my shoulders.”</p><p>“Sounds like a disease to me,” Toph said dubiously.</p><p>“They’re not,” Natek said, rolling his eyes. “You’re born with them. They’re little markings, usually, like, a reddish-brown in color, and they’re all over my face and my shoulders, and a little bit on my chest and back, too. And on my ears and neck. Apparently I have five hundred and fifty four of them just on my face. Zuko counted them when he was high on cactus juice.” </p><p>“Wait, Zuko had cactus juice, too?” Aang asked confusedly, and Toph laughed.</p><p>“Yep,” Natek nodded. “I woke up one day in the desert and he was sitting right over me. It was a little threatening, but he told me he was counting my freckles. Then he told me that there were sharks swimming in the sky, so who knows if that information was actually correct.” </p><p>“The shark information or the freckle information?” Toph asked, and Natek rolled his eyes.</p><p>“The freckle information,” he clarified. </p><p>“Oh. Right. Well, let me see what I can do,” she said, and she rubbed her fingers together. Little dots appeared all over tiny Taru and Natek’s sand skin, and Natek nodded appreciatively.</p><p>“Hey, that’s pretty good, Toph,” he said with a grin. </p><p>“Ta-da!” Sokka called from somewhere to the right, and they all turned to look at his finished sculpture, which resembled a blobfish. </p><p>“Is that a blubbering blob-monster?” Aang asked curiously. </p><p>“Is it some kind of . . . weird spirit thing?” Natek asked politely. </p><p>“No, it’s Suki!” Sokka exclaimed indignantly, and Natek blinked for a moment before bursting into laughter alongside Toph and Aang. </p><p>“Suki, we’ll all understand if you break up with him over this,” Toph snickered, and Aang fell into Natek laughing. </p><p>“I think it’s sweet,” Suki said with a loving smile, and Sokka ran over to kiss her on the cheek. </p><p>“But it doesn’t even look like — <em> AAGH </em>!” </p><p>The sand sculpture exploded forcefully, and Natek leaped backwards in alarm. He looked up to see Zuko shooting fire at them. </p><p>Natek jumped backwards as Aang tore past and leapt over Toph’s sand city. Zuko shot a fireball at him, which exploded Toph’s creation. Then Aang leapt behind his sand Appa. </p><p>“What are you doing?!” Aang cried. </p><p>“Teaching you a lesson,” Zuko bellowed back. He sent a blast of fire at sand Appa, which exploded down the middle. Aang jumped out from behind and ran across the beach, with Zuko shooting fire at his heels. Then Aang used his airbending to propel himself onto the beach cliff, and Zuko shot fire at him from the beach before rushing over to climb up the cliff to Aang.</p><p>“Zuko’s gone AWOL!” Natek screamed, and began to run over to the cliff. Katara, who had made an ice surfboard like Natek, now rode it to the shore and leapt off onto the sand. </p><p>“What happened?!” She exclaimed.</p><p>“Zuko’s gone crazy!” Sokka cried, mourning his destroyed sand sculpture. “I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it!”</p><p>“And he destroyed Toph’s sand recreation of Ba Sing Se, and Aang’s sand sculpture of Appa!” Natek said sadly. Katara just looked at him, confused. “Oh, and he’s attacking Aang,” Natek added, and her jaw dropped. </p><p>They all ran up the hill to the top of the cliffs, where they could see Zuko shooting fire at Aang, who leapt onto a palm tree and clung onto the trunk. Zuko jumped off of the side of the cliff next to the tree and did a front flip onto the ground, where he landed in a roll and then shot fire up at the palm leaves. Aang vaulted off of the tree quickly as the leaves ignited. He landed on the roof of the beach house. </p><p>Zuko jumped onto the foundation of the wooden porch, and then launched himself upwards in a backwards flip onto the porch railing, and then onto the roof. </p><p>“Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!” Aang exclaimed. </p><p>“Go ahead and do it,” Zuko spat before sending a large blast of fire at Aang. He leapt up in the air and kicked both his feet at Aang. Two twin fireballs shot out of his feet, and Aang slid down the side of the roof to dodge. Then he swung himself into an open window, underneath the roof. A moment later, Zuko blasted through the ceiling, disappearing inside the house. </p><p>There were multiple bangs and blasts from inside, and then part of the wall exploded. Natek barely saw Zuko whizzing by before he crashed into a nearby copse of trees next to the house. </p><p>Everyone rushed over to see, and Aang walked out onto the broken balcony before leaping down to the ground below.</p><p>Zuko groaned from where he was on the ground, and then he pushed himself up. </p><p>“What’s wrong with you?! You could have hurt Aang!” Katara exclaimed angrily. </p><p>“What’s wrong with <em> me </em> ?! What’s wrong with all of <em> you </em>?!” Zuko yelled. “How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin’s Comet is only three days away?!” He paused, and when nobody responded, he said, “Why are you all looking at me like I’m crazy?” </p><p>“I’m not,” Natek supplied helpfully. “I just zoned out, sorry. What are we talking about?”</p><p>“About Sozin’s Comet — I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came,” Aang said. Natek frowned.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Natek asked. </p><p>“After?!” Zuko exclaimed in confusion. </p><p>“I’m not ready. I need more time to master firebending,” Aang said. </p><p>“And, frankly, your earthbending could still use some work, too,” Toph said. </p><p>“So . . . you all knew Aang was gonna wait?” Zuko asked with a little frown.</p><p>“I didn’t,” Natek said. “This is new to me.” </p><p>“We told you the other day!” Katara protested, and Natek shrugged helplessly.</p><p>“Sorry, I must not have been listening. I don’t remember you saying that at all.” </p><p>“Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he’s gonna lose. No offense,” Sokka said. </p><p>“The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war,” Katara said. “But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can’t get any worse.” </p><p>“You’re wrong,” Zuko said. He turned away from them dramatically, making sure his hair blew in the wind. “It’s about to get worse than you can even imagine. The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I’d dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back. But in the meeting, he devised a plan in which he would take the Earth Kingdom by force on the day of Sozin’s Comet. He would destroy everything to make way for the empire. His plan is to make all the lands Fire Nation, and he wants to be the supreme ruler of everything.” </p><p>“Oh, boy,” Natek said with a sigh, massaging the bridge of his nose. “Yep, sounds about right. Man, Ozai is <em> such </em> a <em> loser </em>.” </p><p>“I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I’m ashamed to say I didn’t,” Zuko said. “My whole life, I’ve struggled to gain my father’s love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I’d lost myself getting there. I’d forgotten who I was.”</p><p>“I can’t believe this,” Katara said, sinking to her knees. </p><p>“I can. I wouldn’t put it past the Fire Nation royal family,” Natek spat, disgusted. “Sozin killed the Air Nomads. Now his grandson’s finishing what he started — or is trying to. After the Earth Kingdom, next are the Water Tribes. They won’t stop at raids. They’ll kill everyone, until they have a global monopoly of all the nations and everyone under Ozai’s control.” </p><p>“I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but his plan is pure evil,” Sokka said, putting his arm around Suki. </p><p>“What am I gonna do?” Aang asked, his eyes wide. </p><p>“Go into the Avatar State and kill him,” Natek suggested. “Avatar State, yip yip, remember?” </p><p>“I can’t,” Aang said, shaking his head. “My chakras haven’t been unlocked.”</p><p>“Well, unlock them.”</p><p>“It’s not that easy,” Aang said with a sigh. “I wish it was.” </p><p>“I know you’re scared,” Zuko said, walking over to Aang. “And I know you’re not ready to save the world. But if you don’t defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won’t be a world to save anymore.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about your dad’s crazy plan sooner?!” Aang exclaimed angrily, turning away from Zuko. </p><p>“I didn’t think I had to!” Zuko protested. “I assumed you were still gonna fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!”</p><p>“Yeah, me either,” Natek said with a frown.</p><p>“We did, Natek, you just don’t remember,” Katara said exasperatedly. </p><p>“Hey, not my fault I zone out,” Natek said with a shrug. “It just happens sometimes. Usually I’m on my game, but lately I’ve been a little distracted with everything that’s going on.” </p><p>“This is bad. This is really, <em> really </em> bad,” Aang said, falling to his knees as he held his head. </p><p>“Aang, you don’t have to do this alone,” Katara told him gently. </p><p>“Yeah, if we all fight the Fire Lord together, we’ve got a shot at taking him down,” Toph said, clenching her fists threateningly. </p><p>“All right! Team Avatar is back!” Sokka exclaimed happily. Then he pointed to Aang. “Air!” He pointed to Natek and Katara. “Water!” Then he pointed to Toph and Zuko. “Earth! Fire!” Then he reached down and grabbed two leaves, one a long, skinny one and the other a fan-shaped one. He handed the fan-shaped one to Suki. “Fan and sword!” </p><p>“Fighting the Fire Lord is gonna be the hardest thing we’ve ever done together,” Aang said seriously. Then he smiled gently. “But I wouldn’t wanna do it any other way.” </p><p>Katara, Sokka, Suki, Natek, and Toph all laughed and group hugged Aang. </p><p>“That’s sweet, Aang,” Natek smiled. </p><p>“Yeah,” Toph said with a smile. “Real sweet.”</p><p>“All right,” Sokka said happily. </p><p>Natek looked over and saw Zuko standing a little ways away with his arms crossed, clearly unsure if he was welcome or not. He caught Natek’s eye, and Natek smiled softly at him, extending a hand. </p><p>“Get over here, Fluffy,” Natek said, and Zuko glowered at him, but he came over. </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Zuko grumbled, and Natek laughed softly, cupping the side of Zuko’s head. He kissed his hair before enveloping him into the hug. </p><p>“Group hugs are a big thing with us. And I’m not even a hugger!” Toph exclaimed.</p><p>“Being part of the group means being a part of group hugs,” Katara said with a smile. Then Appa flew over and nearly crushed them all as he thudded down next to them. They fell over with a grunt, and Natek laughed, rubbing Appa’s furry lip. </p><p>“He wants to be part of the hug,” Natek grinned, and then Momo hopped onto Natek’s head with a loud chatter. </p><p>“Let’s train, Aang,” Zuko said, extracting himself from the pile of friends. “I need to teach you some things.” </p><p>They followed Zuko and Aang to the courtyard, and they watched as Zuko stood in front of Aang.</p><p>“There’s one technique I need to teach you before facing my father — how to redirect lightning.” </p><p>“Hey, I taught you that,” Natek called with a grin. “Well, me and Iroh.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said. “Iroh taught me the foundations of how to do it. Then Natek taught me how to actually apply it and control my chi enough to do it. And then I had real-world experience when my father shot lightning at me. And now I’m teaching it to you.” </p><p>Aang smiled excitedly.</p><p>Zuko crouched slightly and mirrored the movements Natek remembered Iroh showing him. He traced two fingers down his arm, to his stomach, and then spread his arm out. “If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You turn your opponent’s energy against them.”</p><p>“That’s like waterbending,” Aang exclaimed.</p><p>“Exactly,” Zuko said with a nod. “My uncle invented this technique himself by studying waterbenders. That’s why it was so easy for Natek to understand, which made it easy for him to teach me the concept and how to focus myself enough to do it. It requires concentration, and dedication.” </p><p>“So, you’ve redirected lightning before, then?” Aang asked, and Zuko nodded. </p><p>“Once . . . against my father. Like I said before,” Zuko said. “Pay attention.” </p><p>“What did it feel like?” Aang asked.</p><p>“Exhilarating,” Zuko replied. “But terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make the wrong move — it’s over.”</p><p>“Well, not over-over,” Aang chuckled nervously. “I mean, there’s always Katara and Natek and a little spirit water action, right?” </p><p>“Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you,” Katara said, and Aang wilted. </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“You’ll have to take the Fire Lord’s life before he takes yours,” Zuko said. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll just do that,” Aang said as Zuko turned away. He looked less than pleased. </p><p>“I have an idea,” Sokka announced. </p><p>He led them up a nearby hill with some fruit and some scrap wood. Then, once they were on top of the cliff, he put together the wood in a sort of scarecrow fashion and then used his sword to carve a jack-o-lantern face in a watermelon. He plunked the watermelon on top of the scarecrow and smiled.</p><p>“Gather ‘round, Team Avatar,” Sokka said. “In order to take out the Fire Lord, or, in this case, the Melon Lord, our timing has to be perfect.” He sat down with them and used a stick to draw in the dirt. </p><p>“First, Suki and I will draw his fire,” Sokka said, drawing a line to the little Melon Lord. “Then Natek and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offense, followed by Katara for backup. While the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and BAM, delivers the final blow.” Sokka drew a line through the little Melon Lord. </p><p>“Uh, what about me?” Toph asked.</p><p>“For now, you’re the Melon Lord’s forces,” Sokka told her. </p><p>“So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?” Toph asked excitedly, and Sokka smiled.</p><p>“Whatever makes the training field feel more realistic,” Sokka said. </p><p>“Sweetness,” she said with a grin. </p><p>They all got into formation, and Zuko set some tar-covered rocks on fire for her. </p><p>“Mua-ha-ha-ha!” Toph cackled maniacally.</p><p>“She does look like she’s having fun,” Natek said as he crouched next to Zuko. “Almost makes me wish I was up there with her. Almost.”</p><p>“Hey, this way you get to knock her over with water,” Zuko replied. Natek smirked.</p><p>“I know. That’s why I said ‘almost.’” </p><p>Sokka, wearing his wolf armor, signaled to them, and he and Suki rushed forwards while Zuko, Natek, and Katara ran quickly up the hill they were crouching under. </p><p>Suddenly, Suki and Sokka’s way was blocked by stone soldiers that suddenly popped up from the ground and rushed towards them. Sokka sliced one in half with his sword, and Suki knocked another over. Then a giant, flaming rock fell in their path, which Suki quickly vaulted over. Sokka, however, had narrowly avoided being hit. </p><p>“Watch it, Toph!” Sokka yelled at her.</p><p>“I am not Toph! I am MELON LORD! Mua-ha-ha-ha!” Then she launched volleys of fiery rocks at them. </p><p>Natek, Zuko, and Katara dodged them as they rained down, and then Toph raised an army of stone soldiers, who then raced across the ground at them. </p><p>Natek stepped forwards, narrowing his eyes, and he stomped his foot on the ground like he’d seen Toph do so many times. Then he raised his hands, and the ground the stone soldiers were on suddenly turned to lava. </p><p>The soldiers sunk into the lava, and Natek smirked. </p><p>“Woah,” Zuko said in an impressed tone. “I didn’t know you could do that.” </p><p>“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Zuko,” Natek said smugly, straightening up and brushing his hands together. Then a bubble of lava popped and some landed on his hand. He screeched with pain and then laughed awkwardly when he saw Zuko watching him. “Ow.” </p><p>“Now, Aang!” Sokka yelled, and Aang launched himself forwards from a cliff slightly above them. He whirled his staff threateningly, a fierce look on his face as he sailed towards Melon Lord — and then he didn’t do it. </p><p>“What are you doing?!” Natek yelled at him.</p><p>“What are you waiting for?! Take him out!” Zuko shouted. </p><p>“I can’t,” Aang said, shaking his head. </p><p>Sokka stomped over to Aang. “What’s wrong with you?!” He snapped angrily, pointing a finger in Aang’s face. “If this was the real deal, you’d be shot full of lightning right now!” </p><p>“I’m sorry, but it just didn’t feel right,” Aang protested. “I didn’t feel like myself.” </p><p>Sokka arched an eyebrow, drew his sword, and slashed it through the watermelon head, severing it into two pieces with a satisfying squelch. </p><p>“There. That’s how it’s done,” Sokka said coldly. He threw the pieces of watermelon onto the ground, and Momo immediately went to nibble on them. </p><p>That night at dinner, Aang sat apart from them, and wouldn’t touch his food. </p><p>Natek felt bad for him, but at the same time, they needed to fix his stance on murder without hesitation. He needed to be fast, precise, and merciless. </p><p>Natek was distracted from his thoughts by Katara walking out with old pieces of parchment. </p><p>“I have a surprise for everyone!” She announced with a big grin. </p><p>“I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!” Toph exclaimed. </p><p>Everyone stared at Toph in confusion. </p><p>“Uh . . . no,” Katara said. “I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this!” She unrolled the parchment to reveal a portrait of a smiling, laughing baby on the beach. The baby was adorable, and his fuzzy black hair was tied back into a tiny ponytail. He had the sweetest, open-mouthed, one-toothed laugh, and he had earnest, dark baby eyes. His chubby little hands stretched out, like he was playing with sand. </p><p>“Look at baby Zuko! Isn’t he cute?” Katara gushed, and Natek gasped, putting his hands over his mouth with wide eyes.</p><p>“Awww!” Natek squealed. “That is the cutest baby I have ever seen! And I don’t like children. But that baby is the most adorable thing I have ever witnessed. That baby is so sweet that I have diabetes now. Avatars and airbenders. You were <em> such </em> a cute baby, Zuko.” </p><p>“Yeah, what happened?” Toph grinned, and Zuko opened his mouth to respond indignantly before he closed it and glowered in her direction, remembering that she didn’t know what he looked like. </p><p>“Aw, lighten up, I’m just teasing,” Katara said with a smile, looking at Zuko, who was looking rather stormy as he glared down at his lap. </p><p>“That’s not me,” he said. “It’s my father.” </p><p>They were all shocked into silence for a few seconds.</p><p>Natek cleared his throat. “Ugly baby. That’s . . . man, I’ve never seen such a hideous baby in my life. Um. Gross.” </p><p>“But he looks so sweet and innocent,” Suki said, pointing at the baby in the picture. </p><p>“Well, that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster,” Zuko said darkly. “And the worst father in the history of fathers.”</p><p>“I agree with that statement. And I had to live with Sisra,” Natek said with a shrug. </p><p>“But he’s still a human being,” Aang said from where he was sitting a few paces away. </p><p>“You’re going to defend him?” Zuko asked in disbelief.</p><p>“No, I agree with you,” Aang said, turning around to face them. “Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world will probably be better off without him, but there’s gotta be another way.” </p><p>“Like what?” Zuko asked dubiously.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Aang said hesitantly. “Maybe we can make some big pots of glue, and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can’t bend anymore!”</p><p>“Yeah, and then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again!” Zuko said with a sarcastic smile. </p><p>“Do you really think that would work?” Aang asked hopefully as the others snickered.</p><p>“No!” Zuko barked. </p><p>Aang jumped slightly, and then he sighed. “This goes against everything I learned from the monks,” he said. “I can’t just go around wiping out people I don’t like!” </p><p>“Sure you can! You’re the Avatar,” Sokka said breezily. “If it’s in the name of keeping balance, I’m pretty sure the universe will forgive you!”</p><p>“Yeah, like, I’ve read about Avatar Kyoshi,” Natek said, nodding at Suki. “She had absolutely no problem with killing people who disrupted the balance, like Chin the Conqueror. They couldn’t live because they endangered the peace of the world. Of course, she also created the Dai Li, which didn’t really work out, but . . . hey, everyone makes mistakes, right? My point is, you shouldn’t be afraid to do what you need to do to restore balance to the universe.” </p><p>“This isn’t a joke, you guys!” Aang bellowed, whirling around with his teeth bared. “None of you understand the position I’m in!”</p><p>“Aang, we do understand, it’s just —” Katara began. </p><p>“Just <em> what </em>, Katara, what?!” Aang demanded. </p><p>“We’re trying to help,” Katara said with a frown. </p><p>“Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I’d <em> love </em> to hear it!” Aang roared. Then he stomped off.</p><p>“Aang, don’t walk away from this!” Katara exclaimed, but he stormed off without listening to her. Natek sighed. </p><p>“Let him go,” he said. “He’ll figure something out. He’s the Avatar.” </p><p>“I agree with Natek,” Zuko said. “He needs time to sort it out by himself.” </p><p>Natek shot him a grateful look, and then he yawned. </p><p>“I’ve had enough drama and Melon Lord-ing for one day,” Natek said, stretching his arms above his head. “I’m going to bed. You coming, Fluffy?” </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Zuko grumbled, but he followed Natek to their shared bedroom. </p><p>Once they settled into bed, they laid there in silence for a while, neither sleeping, but neither talking either. Finally, Natek broke the spell. </p><p>“Ozai was a cute baby,” he said. “It’s strange to me how . . . something so innocent . . . can grow up to be someone so horrific. It blows my mind . . . and it really makes you wonder what happened to shape them into the person they became. But I think I have some sort of idea of why.” </p><p>“What? You do?” Zuko asked, and Natek nodded. </p><p>“When you left to go, like, find yourself or whatever, back in the Earth Kingdom, Iroh told me the story of how he became the man he is today,” Natek told him. “He said that when he and Ozai were young, he himself was like Azula. A prodigy, their father’s favorite, good at everything. And Ozai . . . was like you. Not a prodigy, not their father’s favorite. Always in his older brother’s shadow.” </p><p>“Wow, thanks,” Zuko said irritably, and Natek shook his head.</p><p>“Shut up, I’m not done yet. Anyway, Ozai was always really salty about that. And he had talent, yeah, and he had a lot of ambition, too. He had the potential to be as good as Iroh, better, even. But unlike you, he let his jealousy of Iroh consume him. Iroh always being the more talented sibling made him bitter and coldhearted, and he did everything he could to fight his way out of Iroh’s shadow. He despised his brother for being better than he was. He <em> hated </em> being second-best. And this jealousy and hate, paired with his unstable mental state and internal turmoil, transformed him from a talented boy with potential into a monster. And I think that’s why he was always so hard on you. His experiences made him a sociopath, yeah, but he also hated you because he saw <em> himself </em> in you. And he hates himself, deep down, I think. He may try to cover it up with grandeur and visions of him being Supreme Grand Poohbah of the World, but inside, he’s just a sad, insecure, broken man with low self-esteem and a superiority complex that he created to cope with the fact that he’s always felt like a second-class citizen to his brother. He probably respected Iroh at some point, probably even loved him. But there was probably also pressure from his father to be as good as Iroh, like Ozai always pressured <em> you </em> to be as good as Azula. And that <em> does </em> things to a person. You — you’re strong. But Ozai — he was weak. He caved in to the pressure. It doesn’t excuse all the things he’s done. Not even close. He doesn’t have any love for any human being on this planet. Not anymore. His experiences convinced him that life is war, and he does not have any love in his heart for anyone, not even himself. <em> Especially </em> not himself. But I think that’s part of the reason he latched onto Azula and fixated on her as his favorite child. Because she’s everything <em> he </em> wanted to be. He’s living through her, in a way. And she’s more competent and powerful than he could <em> ever </em> hope to be. He made her into what she is. And he shaped you, too — but instead of being groomed into becoming a killing machine like Azula, you grew and developed and became a better person after learning from the hardships he put you through. And that’s the difference between you and your father. If you were a weaker person, you would have become like Ozai himself. But you’re strong. And you became like Iroh.” </p><p>Zuko looked over at him in surprise, and the moonlight shining through the open window of their bedroom caught on tears in his eyes. </p><p>“You think?” Zuko asked quietly in a slightly choked voice. </p><p>Natek smiled gently. “I know. And while Ozai’s heart shrunk from the trauma he endured, yours grew. It grew <em> really </em> big. And you can love <em> so </em> deeply. <em> You’re </em> what Ozai should want to be, and tons more, too. And . . . I’m really proud of you. You’re so different from how you were when we first met. You’ve matured so much, and it’s been less than a year.” He put his hand on the scarred side of Zuko’s face. “I think, if the opportunity ever arose . . . you would make a wonderful Fire Lord.” </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened in surprise, and Natek saw a flash of reflected moonlight as a tear streamed from his eye onto Natek’s thumb. He smiled softly, contemplating Natek’s words, and he brought up a hand to place gently over Natek’s. </p><p>“Thanks,” he muttered, looking down. “For . . . believing in me. And . . . giving me hope. Not to be like Ember Island Katara, but . . . .” </p><p>Natek laughed. “‘<em>I’m crying because I’m so filled with hope</em>!’” </p><p>“Shut up,” Zuko snorted, smushing his hand onto Natek’s face. Natek laughed, and closed his eyes. Soon enough, they both drifted off to sleep. </p><p>The next morning, after everyone woke up, they began to pack their supplies onto Appa. </p><p>“Okay, that’s everything,” Sokka said with a nod. </p><p>“No, it’s not. Where’s Aang?” Toph asked, sitting on the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, swinging her feet. </p><p>They all looked at each other in shock, and then ran off to go look for Aang. </p><p>“Aang?” Zuko called as they ran upstairs. “Aang!” </p><p>“Come on, Lazybones, let’s go!” Toph yelled. </p><p>Natek, Toph, and Zuko went to the left, and Sokka, Katara, and Suki went to the right. Zuko opened a door, but Aang wasn’t there. </p><p>Natek opened another, to no avail, and then he walked out to the hallway, where Toph was shaking her head. </p><p>Then they all made their way out onto the balcony, and Sokka gasped when he saw Aang’s staff, which was leaning against the railing. </p><p>“He left his staff,” Sokka said, picking it up with a frown. “That’s so strange.” </p><p>“Aang’s not in the house,” Zuko reported. “Let’s check the beach.”</p><p>“If he left his staff, he can’t be far,” Natek said. “Come on.” </p><p>Down on the beach, Sokka pointed to imprints in the sand. “Look! There’s his footprints!” He stared at the prints, which led into the water. “The trail ends here.” </p><p>“So . . . he went for a midnight swim and never came back?” Suki asked. </p><p>“Maybe he was captured,” Katara suggested.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Sokka said. “There’s no sign of a struggle.” </p><p>“I bet he ran away again,” Toph said, crouching next to Sokka. </p><p>Sokka shook his head. “He left his glider and Appa.”</p><p>“Then what do you think happened to him, O Sleuthy One?” Toph asked sarcastically. </p><p>“It’s pretty obvious,” Sokka said, standing up. “Aang mysteriously disappears right before an important battle? He’s definitely on a Spirit World journey!” </p><p>“But if he was, wouldn’t his body still be here?” Zuko pointed out. </p><p>“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that,” Sokka said, wilting.</p><p>“Then he’s gotta be somewhere on Ember Island,” Natek said. </p><p>“Let’s split up and look for him,” Katara suggested. </p><p>“I’m going with Zuko!” Toph exclaimed, grabbing onto Zuko’s arm. He blushed at the unexpected contact. Natek laughed at the look on his face. </p><p>“What? Everyone else went on a life-changing field trip with Zuko,” Toph said as though they were all incredibly stupid. “Now it’s my turn!” </p><p>“That’s sweet, Toph,” Natek smirked teasingly. “I mean, I’m tearbending over here.” </p><p>“Shut up, you hang out with Zuko all the time,” she snapped, pointing at Natek with one finger. “Share him.” </p><p>“Well, I don’t know how I’m supposed to argue with that kind of logic,” Natek grinned. “Just be sure to bring him back by sundown, okay?” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Toph joked, saluting. </p><p>“Um, what’s happening here, exactly?” Zuko asked, still blushing. Natek laughed. </p><p>“I believe she’s claimed you for the day,” Natek told him. “Have fun! Zuko, this shouldn’t be too hard for you. You’ve been honing your Avatar-finding skills for three years now.” </p><p>Zuko glared at him. </p><p>Natek went with Sokka on Appa to search from above, Suki and Katara went into town to go look, and Toph and Zuko combed the beach. However, when they finally rendezvoused back at the beach house, none of them had had any luck. </p><p>“Judging by the looks on your faces, I’m guessing none of you had any luck finding Aang, either,” Sokka said as Appa landed. </p><p>“No,” Zuko said, lifting his head from his hands. “It’s like he just . . . disappeared.”</p><p>“Not again,” Natek said with a sigh. “We don’t have time to wait for another hundred years for him to show up.” </p><p>“Hey, wait a minute,” Toph said, sitting up. “Has anyone noticed that Momo is missing, too?” </p><p>“Oh, no,” Sokka said in horror. “I knew it was only a matter of time! Appa ate Momo! I’m coming for you, buddy!” Sokka opened Appa’s mouth and dove inside, wiggling around. </p><p>“Sokka, Appa didn’t eat Momo. He’s probably with Aang,” Katara said tiredly. </p><p>“That’s just what Appa wants you to think,” Sokka hissed. </p><p>“Get out of the bison’s mouth, Sokka,” Zuko snapped irritably. “We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away.” </p><p>“What should we do, Zuko?” Katara asked. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Zuko said, standing up with his fists clenched. “Why are you all looking at me?”</p><p>“Well, Natek’s right. You <em> are </em> kind of the expert at tracking Aang,” Katara said, and Natek nodded sagely. </p><p>“His finding skills are great, but he has a lot of work to do before he finds anyone,” Natek said. “For example, he needs to know how to track people underwater. Aang disappeared into the ocean.” </p><p>“If anyone’s got experience hunting the Avatar, it’s you,” Toph said. </p><p>Soon enough, they were all on Appa, flying over the ocean.</p><p>“Zuko, I don’t wanna tell you how to do your job, but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There’s no way Aang’s there,” Sokka said confusedly as Zuko flew Appa. </p><p>“Just trust me,” Zuko said.</p><p>“His Avatar senses are tingling,” Natek told Sokka. “He knows what he’s doing.” </p><p>When they got to the Earth Kingdom, Zuko took them to a little tavern on the coast.</p><p>They opened the door of the tavern to screams of excitement and a tune that Natek thought he might have heard during Aang’s dance party in the cave. </p><p>“And the reason you’ve brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?” Katara asked, an undertone of worry in her voice. </p><p>“June,” Zuko said, pointing. </p><p>Natek followed his finger to a woman who was about twenty-five. She had long, dark hair, a skull hair ornament holding her bun in place, a tattoo of a red snake on her shoulder, and dark lipstick and clothing. A man approached her, and she cocked her leg up from where she was sitting and took him down with one kick as she sipped her tea. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole,” Sokka said as June set down her tea and whirled around, taking down another man who had lunged at her.</p><p>“Mole? Her skin is flawless,” Katara said confusedly. </p><p>“No, she has this giant mole-creature she rides around on,” Sokka clarified as June began to brawl with several men. </p><p>“The shirshu,” Zuko said. “It’s the only animal that can track Aang’s scent anywhere in the world. It’s the one shot we have at finding him.” </p><p>As they watched, June saw a man coming at her with his fists balled. She tossed her cup of tea in the air, grabbed him, threw him roughly into a table, and then caught her cup of tea as it fell. Then she walked away sipping it.</p><p>“I don’t know who this June lady is, but I like her,” Toph grinned. </p><p>“Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us,” Sokka told Zuko accusingly. </p><p>“Yep. Back in the good old days,” Zuko said before he walked over to June. </p><p>“Oh, great, it’s Prince Pouty,” June said when she saw Zuko, and Natek barked a laugh. </p><p>“That is an excellent nickname,” he said, smirking at Zuko. “I’m gonna have to remember that one.”</p><p>“You better not,” Zuko hissed. </p><p>“Where’s your creepy grandpa?” June asked. </p><p>“He’s my uncle,” Zuko snapped. “And he’s not here.” </p><p>“Iroh isn’t creepy,” Natek said confusedly. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“The last time I saw this idiot, that girl confused my shirshu’s nose and he attacked everyone with his tongue. He paralyzed me, and I fell on top of Gloomy’s grandpa. The old man hadn’t been paralyzed, but he still held onto me. It was gross. Pervert,” June spat.</p><p>“Oh. That’s . . . weird,” Natek said with a frown. “Ew. I never would’ve expected that from him.” </p><p>“I see you worked things out with your girlfriend,” June said, sipping her tea as she looked at Katara and Zuko. </p><p>“I’m not his girlfriend!” Katara exclaimed.</p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend!” Zuko yelled at the same time. “I’m not —” he cut himself off with a glance up at Natek. Then he looked back down, his cheeks flushing bright red. </p><p>“Oh, I see,” June said with a smirk, looking between Zuko and Natek. “You like <em> him </em>.”</p><p>“What?! No, I don’t,” Zuko said quickly, glaring indignantly. “He’s not — I don’t — why would I?!” </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was such a terrible option,” Natek said, slightly offended. He crossed his arms and looked away. </p><p>“No, that’s not what I meant,” Zuko said quickly, and June chuckled.</p><p>“It’s okay. I don’t judge. Anyway, what do you want?” </p><p>“I need your help finding the Avatar,” Zuko said defeatedly. </p><p>“Hm. Doesn’t sound too fun,” June said with a smirk. Zuko inflated with rage. </p><p>“Does the end of the world sound like more fun?!” He snapped at her, balling his fists in desperation. </p><p>June agreed to help them, and when they walked outside, she held up a huge piece of meat. </p><p>“Nyla?” She called temptingly, and she tossed the meat to her shirshu, who gobbled it up. </p><p>“Woah,” Natek breathed, stepping closer to it. “A shirshu. A real shirshu! I can’t believe it! It’s incredible — what a specimen! Can I draw it?!” </p><p>“Knock yourself out,” June said, giving him a strange look, and Natek grinned ecstatically as he whipped out his Book of Knowledge.</p><p>“He’s kind of weird, huh?” June muttered.</p><p>“Eh, you get used to it,” Sokka shrugged. </p><p>“We don’t have time for drawing right now,” Zuko snapped, grabbing Natek’s shoulder. “You can do that later. Right now we need to capture the Avatar.” </p><p>Natek sighed and looked at his incomplete sketch of the shirshu. “Fine.” </p><p>“Who’s my little snuffly-wuffly? <em> Woah </em>!” June ducked as the shirshu shot out his tongue. Then she straightened back up. “Okay, so who’s got something with the Avatar’s scent on it?” </p><p>“I have Aang’s staff,” Katara said. She held it up to Nyla’s nose, and Nyla sniffed it. Then Nyla walked around the little clearing they were in, sniffing around the trees for a couple of minutes before he laid on the ground and covered his nose with a little groan. </p><p>“Well? What does that mean?” Zuko asked. </p><p>“It means your friend’s gone,” June said, stroking Nyla’s head.</p><p>“We know he’s gone,” Toph said. “That’s why we’re trying to find him.” </p><p>“No, I mean he’s gone-gone,” June said, standing up. “He doesn’t exist.” </p><p>“Well, that can’t be right,” Natek muttered, stroking his chin.</p><p>“What do you mean Aang doesn’t exist?!” Sokka demanded. “Do you mean he’s . . . you know . . . dead?” </p><p>“Nope, we could find him if he were dead,” she said. “It’s a real headscratcher. See ya. Good luck with your crush, Prince Pouty.” </p><p>Natek flushed, and Zuko grasped his hair in frustration.</p><p>“Helpful. Real helpful,” Toph said. </p><p>“Wait, I have another idea,” Zuko said quickly. “There’s only one other person in this world who can help us fight the Fire Lord. I’ll be right back with a smell sample.” </p><p>Natek frowned, wondering who Zuko could be talking about. However, when he came back with a sandal, Natek understood.</p><p>“Iroh,” he said, and then he gagged on the smell coming from the thing. “Ew. Spirits, I think my hair just turned white from that smell.” </p><p>“You saved your uncle’s sweaty sandal?” Sokka asked with his nose plugged. </p><p>“I think it’s kind of sweet,” Toph said with a smile, crossing her arms.</p><p>“It’d be sweeter if it didn’t smell like a herd of rhino-buffalos just birthed several babies and then baked in the sun for five hours,” Natek choked. </p><p>Nyla jumped forward and sniffed the sandal. “Let’s do this,” June said, and they all hopped onto Appa to follow as Nyla ran away into the woods. </p><p>They followed June and Nyla across a rocky, desertous area, then through some more woods, and they ran through the night until they got to the wall of Ba Sing Se. However, the part of the wall they came to was broken, with a giant opening in it. </p><p>“We’re going to Ba Sing Se?” Zuko asked confusedly.</p><p>“Your uncle’s somewhere beyond that wall,” she told him. “Nyla is getting twitchy, so it can’t be too far. Good luck. With more things than one.” She winked at Natek and Zuko before turning Nyla around and galloping away. </p><p>Zuko grit his teeth as he watched her gallop away. Then he turned to the others. “It’s been a long day. Let’s set up camp and start our search again at dawn.” </p><p>They were too tired to even set up tents, so they slept on Appa (except for Toph, who made a tent out of earth). The night was warm, but Zuko still slipped his arm around Natek’s waist. Natek felt all shivery inside when he did this, because he was remembering June’s words. Did Zuko have a crush on him? He couldn’t. He liked Mai. He had a girlfriend.</p><p><em> But he left her, </em> a little voice inside his head whispered. <em> To come to you. </em></p><p><em> To come to ALL of us, </em> Natek debated. <em> Not just me. Oh, I don’t know. Does he like me? I like him . . . but it seems too good to be true. </em> </p><p>Nevertheless, he snuggled closer to Zuko and rested his arm on top of Zuko’s. He could feel Zuko’s warm breath on the nape of his neck, and it gave him goosebumps across his entire body. However, he was comfortable and cozy, and soon enough, they fell asleep. </p><p>They were all woken up abruptly when Toph slid her earth tent into the ground. A moment later, fire snaked around their little campsite, surrounding them and trapping them inside. Zuko jolted upwards, blinking madly to clear the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>“What? What — what’s going on?” Zuko exclaimed. </p><p>“Fire Nation,” Natek said, falling off of Appa before he managed to stumble to his feet. Fear coursed through his body, and anger, too, anger at always being pursued. Couldn’t Azula leave them alone for three seconds? “They’ve found us. It’s Azula!” </p><p>“No,” Zuko groaned, balling his fists and summoning his fire daggers. “It can’t be.” </p><p>Appa bellowed loudly, and then Natek looked around for Fire Nation soldiers. He didn’t see any, but he did see a few old men in navy blue and white robes watching them from the surrounding rocks outside the wall of Ba Sing Se. </p><p>“Well, look who’s here,” said a crazy-looking old man with wild white puffballs of hair and one eye that was more open than the other. Natek’s gaze drifted to the next man, and his eyes shot ten feet out of his head in surprise.</p><p>“Master Pakku!” Natek said in reverence, and then he bowed deeply. </p><p>“Natek?!” </p><p>Master Pakku leapt gracefully down from the large rock he and the others were standing on and walked over to Natek. </p><p>“Master Pakku, I can’t believe you’re <em> here </em>,” Natek said with wide eyes. “What are you doing here? Why are you guys wearing those outfits? Why aren’t you in the Northern Water Tribe? What —” </p><p>Pakku put up his hand, and Natek fell silent immediately. </p><p>“It has been so long since I have seen you, my pupil,” he said. “I have heard through my connections how much you have done, what you have seen, how you have grown. But seeing it in person is perhaps most astounding of all. I used to be much taller than you!” </p><p>Natek laughed. “But what are you doing here? And who are those guys? Wait — is that <em> Piandao </em>?” </p><p>“Wait, what?” Zuko asked, squinting his eyes. Then they widened. “It is! My old sword instructor!” Then he bowed, too, and Piandao smiled, bowing back to him. </p><p>"It's good to see you, Prince Zuko," Piandao said.</p><p>“Piandao!” Sokka exclaimed, bowing to him, too. “Wait, Zuko, you trained with him, too?”</p><p>“My whole childhood,” Zuko said in surprise. “You did?”</p><p>“That’s why I have a sword!” Sokka exclaimed.</p><p>“This is crazy,” Natek laughed. </p><p>“What’s going on? We’re surrounded by old people,” Toph said confusedly.</p><p>“Not just any old people,” Katara said with a smile. “These are great masters and friends of ours. Pakku.” She bowed to him.</p><p>“It is respectful to bow to an old master,” he said with a smile, bowing back. “But how about a hug for your new grandfather?” </p><p>“That’s so exciting!” Katara exclaimed happily as Sokka gasped in shock. Katara hugged Pakku. “You and Gran-Gran must be so happy to have found each other again!” </p><p>“Wait, what? He’s your grandfather?” Natek asked confusedly, and Pakku chuckled.</p><p>“Their grandmother was engaged to me, until she left the Northern Water Tribe, seventy years ago,” Pakku explained. “We recently got married, so many decades later. I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything!” </p><p>“Aw, that’s sweet,” Natek said with a smile. “I’m happy for you, sir.” </p><p>“Please,” Pakku said. “I am no longer your master. As I have heard it, you have become quite a master yourself. Call me Pakku.” </p><p>“Pakku,” Natek repeated, bowing to him again. </p><p>“Welcome to the family, Gramp-Gramp!” Sokka said cheerfully, hugging Pakku tightly.</p><p>“You can still just call me Pakku,” Pakku said, clearly disconcerted. Natek laughed. </p><p>“How about . . . Gramp-Pakku?” Sokka compromised.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>"I dunno, I like Gramp-Gramp," Natek said seriously. "You should definitely go with that." </p><p>“And this was Aang’s first firebending teacher,” Katara said, walking over to the next man. He had a mustache, a head of fluffy white hair, and a bit of a sour expression. </p><p>“Jeong-Jeong,” he said, bowing to Zuko. </p><p>“Master Piandao,” Sokka said, bowing to Piandao. </p><p>“Hello, Sokka,” Piandao said good-naturedly, bowing back. </p><p>“And this is King Bumi, Aang’s childhood friend and the king of Omashu,” Katara said, gesturing to the wild-haired man with one eye wider than the other. Natek’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Wait. Bumi?” Natek asked, walking over to him. “You’re my great-grandpa!” </p><p>“Huh?” Bumi asked, tilting his head. “I have a great-grandson?”</p><p>“I’m Taru’s son,” Natek clarified. </p><p>“Taru’s son? I didn’t know he had a son,” Bumi said, and Natek grinned.</p><p>“Neither did he,” Natek said. “I met him for the first time a few months ago. But he’s a really good dad. And he told me about you.”</p><p>“I see you inherited the hair thing,” Bumi said with a snorting laugh. “Congratulations. You’re a part of the family.” He spread his arms, and Natek grinned and hugged him. </p><p>“So, wait, how do you all know each other?” Suki asked in confusion. </p><p>“All old people know each other, don’t you know that?” Bumi asked with a grin that was missing several teeth, and then he snort-laughed again. </p><p>“We’re all part of the same ancient secret society,” Piandao said with a smile. “A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations.”</p><p>“The Order of the White Lotus,” Natek and Zuko said at the same time, and then he and Zuko grinned at each other. </p><p>“That’s the one!” Bumi said with a grin. </p><p>“The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty, and truth,” Jeong-Jeong said. “But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important.”</p><p>“It came from our Grand Lotus, your uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation,” Pakku told Zuko. A soft smile spread across Zuko’s face at the mention of his uncle. </p><p>“Well, that’s who we’re looking for,” Toph said. </p><p>“Then we’ll take you to him,” Piandao said before Bumi pushed him and Jeong-Jeong aside. </p><p>“Wait, someone’s missing from your group, someone very important,” Bumi said, walking forwards. “Where’s Momo?” </p><p>“He’s gone,” Sokka said. “And so is Aang.” </p><p>“Oh, well. As long as they have each other, I’m sure we have nothing to worry about,” Bumi said with a shrug and a smile. “Let’s go!” He punched the ground, and a pillar of earth launched him into the air, up to the top of the wall of Ba Sing Se. </p><p>They followed Bumi past the wall, leading Appa behind them.</p><p>“So, Bumi, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?” Sokka asked as they walked. </p><p>“Escape? I didn’t escape,” Bumi said, looking up at the sky. “Everybody else escaped! There I was, back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn’t know what or when, but I knew I’d know it when I knew it. An eclipse! So I got myself out of that metal box they were keeping me in, took out the guards, levitated a few of their buildings out, and used the giant statue of the Fire Lord they had put up to destroy the bridge they were coming across on.” </p><p>“Wow, you took back your whole city all by yourself,” Suki said in amazement. </p><p>“That’s incredible,” Natek said. “You’re really powerful.” </p><p>“Yep! So what about you guys?” Bumi asked as they walked down a rocky slope. “Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?” </p><p>Natek, Zuko, and Sokka all shared a look.</p><p>“Nah,” Zuko said with a shrug.</p><p>“No, not really,” Sokka said. </p><p>“Just lounged around,” Natek said casually. </p><p>They made it to the White Lotus camp, and Bumi lowered a boulder blocking the entrance. </p><p>“Well, here we are,” he said. “Welcome to old people camp.” </p><p>“Where? Where is he?” Zuko asked, sounding like a lost child. </p><p>“Your uncle’s in there, Prince Zuko,” Piandao said, pointing towards a large tent at the end. </p><p>Natek put his arm around Zuko comfortingly, and together they both walked to the tent. </p><p>Zuko stopped outside it, and then he sat down on the grass. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Natek asked him gently. </p><p>“No, I’m not okay,” Zuko replied, ducking his head. “My uncle hates me, I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?”</p><p>“Zuko, your uncle doesn’t hate you,” Natek told him softly. “I don’t think Iroh hates anyone, not even Ozai. Listen, family doesn’t abandon you just because you have an argument, just because you say bad things to each other. That’s, like, a weak friendship, at most. You’re like a son to Iroh. He loves you more deeply than he can ever put into words. You’re sorry for what you did, right?” </p><p>“More sorry than I’ve been about anything in my entire life, besides betraying you. Those were the worst mistakes of my life.” </p><p>Natek squeezed his shoulders. “Then he’ll forgive you. He will. I promise.” He leaned forwards and kissed Zuko’s hair. “You can do it,” he whispered before he pulled back. </p><p>Zuko shot him a grateful look before he got up, took a deep breath, and walked into the tent. </p><p>Natek waited outside the tent for him until the sky lightened. At one point, he fell asleep, and when he woke up again, Zuko still wasn’t back. However, he could hear muffled voices from inside the tent. Then the tent flap moved, and Iroh and Zuko stepped out. </p><p>Zuko looked like he’d been crying, because his eye was red and puffy, but he was smiling as he looked at Iroh, whose eyes also looked rather wet. Then Iroh looked down at Natek, who was sitting on the grass still, and smiled warmly. </p><p>“Iroh!” Natek exclaimed, stumbling to his feet. He threw himself into Iroh’s arms, and Iroh laughed. </p><p>“Hello, Prince Natek,” he said, hugging Natek tightly. “Zuko tells me that you have all been through much together. It is wonderful to see you again.” </p><p>“I missed you so much,” Natek whispered as tears slid down his face. “I thought I’d never see you again, after Ba Sing Se . . . .” </p><p>“Family always finds each other in the end,” Iroh said with a watery smile as he pulled back to look at Natek. “You have grown taller since I last saw you. And your hair is much longer.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek laughed, wiping his tears. “It’s been a long time.” </p><p>“Come, let’s eat,” Iroh said, leading them all to the center of the camp, where others were already gathering around the campfire. </p><p>When everyone had come out of their tents and was eating breakfast, Zuko turned to Iroh. </p><p>“Uncle, you’re the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord,” Zuko told him. Natek frowned.</p><p>“You mean the Fire Lord,” Natek said.</p><p>“That’s what I just said!” Zuko snapped. </p><p>“Hmmm . . . .” Iroh said contemplatively. </p><p>“We need you to come with us,” Zuko urged him.</p><p>“No, Zuko, it won’t turn out well,” Iroh said. </p><p>“You can beat him, and we’ll be there to help,” Zuko insisted. </p><p>“Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don’t know that I could — it would be the wrong way to end a war. History will see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord.” </p><p>“And then . . . then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?” Zuko asked Iroh hesitantly. </p><p>“No,” Iroh said. “Someone new must take the throne — an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko.” </p><p>"Wait," Natek said with a frown. "How is a son taking the throne from his father any different than a brother killing a brother to grab power?" </p><p>"Zuko would not be forcibly taking the throne from Ozai," Iroh explained. "Simply filling the position after Ozai has been defeated by the Avatar." </p><p>"Oh," Natek said. </p><p>“Unquestionable honor?” Zuko asked with wide, surprised eyes. “But I’ve made so many mistakes!” </p><p>“And you’ve grown from them,” Natek told him gently. “Remember what I told you the other night? You have a big heart, Zuko, a heart that knows pain and trauma and turmoil. But a heart that also knows love, acceptance, and forgiveness. Iroh is right. You <em> would </em> make a wonderful Fire Lord.” </p><p>“You’ve struggled and you’ve suffered, but you have always followed your own path,” Iroh told him. “You restored your own honor, and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation.” </p><p>“I’ll try, Uncle,” Zuko said with a little nod. </p><p>“Well, what if Aang doesn’t come back?” Toph asked. </p><p>“Sozin’s Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us,” Iroh said. “Aang <em> will </em> face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy . . . I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it <em> back </em> from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free again.”</p><p>“That’s why you gathered the members of the White Lotus,” Suki said. </p><p>“Yes,” Iroh agreed. “Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there waiting for you.”</p><p>“I can handle Azula,” Zuko said, narrowing his eyes. </p><p>“Not alone. You’ll need help,” Iroh told him. </p><p>“You’re right,” he said. Then he looked up at Natek. “Natek, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?” </p><p>“It would be my pleasure,” Natek smiled. </p><p>“What about the rest of us?” Sokka piped up. “What’s our destiny today?” </p><p>“What do you think it is?” Iroh asked with a little smile.</p><p>“I think that even though we don’t know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet,” Sokka said, punching his fist into his palm.</p><p>“And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we’ll be right there if he needs us,” Toph said with a grin. </p><p>Iroh nodded with a smile. </p><p>Piandao came over with an eel-hound, which Toph, Katara, and Suki mounted. Natek quickly whipped out his Book of Knowledge and sketched it. </p><p>“Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel-hound,” Piandao told Sokka confidently. Then he handed Sokka a rolled-up scroll. “The airship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day’s journey.”</p><p>“Thank you, Master,” Sokka said, and they bowed to each other. Then Sokka hugged him. Piandao smiled and embraced him back. </p><p>Natek finished his drawing of the eel-hound and stood up, tucking his book safely away. Then he hugged Pakku. </p><p>“It’s been wonderful seeing you again,” Natek told him. “When this war is over, I want to continue my training with you. There’s so much I didn’t learn before I was banished. It’s been so long . . . I’ve probably missed so much.” </p><p>“I don’t know if there’s anything more I can teach you besides little techniques here and there,” Pakku said with a smile. “You’ve learned so much. You probably know more than I do at this point.” </p><p>“Maybe a little,” Natek admitted, deciding to tell him about bloodbending another day. “But I’d still like to make sure I know everything.” </p><p>“Well, I’ve moved to the Southern Water Tribe now, to live with Kanna,” Pakku told him. “But of course you may visit me. And I will teach you everything I know.” </p><p>“Thank you, Master,” Natek said, and they bowed. Then Natek turned to Bumi. </p><p>“I know I’ve only known you for a day, but you seem like a cool grandpa,” Natek told him with a smile. “When this war is over, I’d like to visit Omashu and get to know you better. I want you to tell me all about your adventures with Aang as a kid.” </p><p>Bumi laughed his mad genius, snorty laugh. “Of course! You are welcome anytime, my grandson. You seem like a cool grandson.” </p><p>Natek laughed and hugged him. “I <em> am </em> a cool grandson.”</p><p>“And I’m a cool grandpa! We’ll get along swimmingly,” Bumi grinned. Then Natek climbed into Appa’s saddle. </p><p>“So, if I’m gonna be Fire Lord after the war is over . . . what are you gonna do?” Zuko asked Iroh.</p><p>“After I reconquer Ba Sing Se, I am going to reconquer my tea shop, and I am going to play Pai Sho every day,” Iroh responded with a smile. Natek smiled.</p><p>Then Natek and Zuko looked over at Sokka, Katara, Suki, and Toph, who were aboard the eel-hound. They all nodded at each other. </p><p>“Goodbye, Iroh,” Natek said. </p><p>“Goodbye, everyone,” Iroh replied. “Today, destiny is our friend. I know it.” </p><p>Sokka snapped the reins of the eel-hound, and Zuko, Natek, and Appa lifted off. </p><p>Zuko and Natek flew for what seemed like hours, and Natek looked around at the sky. It was a deep reddish-orange, and there was a bright light that definitely wasn’t the sun on the horizon. <em> The comet </em>, Natek thought, and he moved off of Appa’s saddle to sit next to Zuko on Appa’s head. </p><p>“Zuko, don’t worry. We can take Azula,” he said, looking over at Zuko. Zuko’s hair was blowing gracefully in the wind, and Natek felt butterflies flit around in his stomach. <em> He looks so pretty </em>, Natek thought to himself. </p><p>“I’m not worried about her,” Zuko told him. “I’m worried about Aang. What if he doesn’t have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?” He looked over at Natek, his golden eyes shining from behind his thick, dark hair, and Natek’s mouth dried up. </p><p>“Aang won’t lose,” he said. “He’s gonna come back. He has to. He’s probably figuring out a way to take down Ozai without killing him. I’ve been thinking about that a lot, actually. I think it’s a better idea if he<em> does </em> find a way to take him down without killing him.” </p><p>“What? Why?” Zuko asked. </p><p>“Because think about it,” Natek told him. “How will that go down in the history books? ‘Beloved and Respected Fire Lord is Killed By The Avatar.’ The Fire Nation officials would take that and turn it into Fire Nation propaganda garbage. Then they’d twist the details so Ozai would look like the good guy. He’d be a martyr. And it would make the Fire Nation hate the Avatar even more than they do now. It would be like what Sozin did, all over again — instilling hate in the Fire Nation against the Avatar. But if Aang finds a way to defeat Ozai without killing him — well, then nobody can say that Ozai died unjustly at the Avatar’s hands. The proof is in the pudding. Ozai will still be alive.” </p><p>“You’re right,” Zuko realized. “Now I really hope that Aang’s finding a way to defeat him without taking his life. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. It was so obvious.” </p><p>“Hey, I didn’t see it either,” Natek shrugged. “I read about something . . . a really long time ago. It was this ancient scroll in the Northern Water Tribe library. It was way at the back, and I found it behind a shelf. Anyway, it talked about one of the oldest Avatars, a really long time ago, even before the most recent cycle of Avatars, before Yangchen. Don’t ask me how the scroll came to be in the tribe’s possession, because I don’t know. But anyway, it talked about an ancient ability only known to this one Avatar, whose name I forget. Anyway, I think she was an Earth Kingdom Avatar, and there was this huge threat to the world. She was in the same position as Aang, kind of. And she met a Lion Turtle who gave her a special power called energybending.” </p><p>“Energybending? That’s not real,” Zuko scoffed. “I’ve never heard of that.”</p><p>“You don’t know everything, O Genius Prince,” Natek told him irritably. “Anyway, she’s the only Avatar known to have wielded the power to take a person’s bending away.” </p><p>“Wait, what?!” Zuko exclaimed in surprise, turning to look at Natek. “Take someone’s bending away?! That’s not possible.”</p><p>“It is, but it’s rare,” Natek said. “She did it. And she’s the only Avatar known to have done it. None since her have ever done it again. But . . . if Aang can find a Lion Turtle, or if he can find a way to talk to that one Avatar and learn how to do it . . . then he’s all set. He can just take Ozai’s bending.” </p><p>“Taking someone’s bending away . . . .” Zuko shuddered. “It doesn’t seem right. I don’t know who I’d be without my bending.” </p><p>“A nonbender,” Natek shrugged. “And that’s not so bad, is it?” </p><p>“Not for Ozai,” Zuko said, narrowing his eyes. “He deserves it.” </p><p>They flew onwards until the Fire Nation palace was in sight. Zuko narrowed his eyes as Appa flew closer. Azula was sitting at the top of the stairs at the foot of the palace, in front of the main courtyard, with Fire Sages behind her, waiting to be crowned. </p><p>"Well?! What are you waiting for? Do it!" Azula snapped at one of the Fire Sages behind her, who was staring, openmouthed, at Appa. </p><p>Appa thudded down in the main courtyard with a roar. </p><p>Zuko and Natek hopped down from Appa’s head.</p><p>“Sorry, but you’re not gonna become Fire Lord today,” Zuko said firmly. “I am.” </p><p>Azula laughed mockingly.</p><p>“You’re hilarious,” she said with a smirk. </p><p>“And you’re going down,” Natek spat, stepping forwards. </p><p>Azula looked a little the worse for wear: her hair was messy and uneven, not perfect as it usually was, and her lipstick was smudged. There was also an unstable air about her, as though her sanity was fraying. </p><p>The Fire Sage behind her tried to put the golden Fire Lord hairpiece in her bun, but she held up a hand. </p><p>“Wait,” she said, standing up. “You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let’s settle this. Just you and me, brother, the showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!” </p><p>“You’re on,” Zuko said with gritted teeth and narrowed eyes. </p><p>“Are you sure you can win against her?” Natek asked him quietly. “You know how powerful she is. I mean, no offense, I know you’re powerful too, but . . . .” </p><p>“I know, but I can take her this time,” Zuko told him confidently. </p><p>“But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula,” Natek whispered urgently. “She’s trying to separate us because she knows she can’t take both of us at once.” </p><p>“There's something off about her,” Zuko said. “I can’t explain it, but she’s slipping.” </p><p>“Well, she looks completely deranged, if that’s what you mean,” Natek said, raising his eyebrow at Azula.</p><p>“This way, no one else has to get hurt,” Zuko added, turning to Natek. His eyes shone with something familiar, something earnest and something heartbreaking and something invigorating all at the same time. Natek understood, and he nodded, stepping back. </p><p>Zuko and Azula took their places on opposite ends of the courtyard. </p><p>“I’m sorry it has to end this way, brother,” she said, taking off her Fire Lord cape. </p><p>“No, you’re not,” he told her, and she smirked. Then she sent a giant blast of blue fire at him, much larger than normal because of the comet. </p><p>Zuko leapt forwards and drew his hands downward in a graceful movement that Natek recognized as a waterbending move he’d taught him. Fire surged out of his hands and blocked Azula’s, and the fire exploded together in a gigantic burst of blue and orange. She leapt at him, spinning around and slicing her feet at him. Fire shot out, and Zuko blocked it, blocked it all with his giant orange flames. Natek was impressed: he hadn’t realized just how powerful firebenders truly were during Sozin’s Comet. </p><p>The buildings around them caught fire due to the powerful blasts, and they burned while Zuko and Azula fought. As Natek watched, he thought how sad it was that two siblings had been reduced to this, to an Agni Kai. He tried to imagine fighting an Agni Kai with Yue, and he couldn’t. He couldn’t even imagine being mad at her. </p><p>But Azula was even younger than Yue. Azula was fourteen years old, forced into a hundred-year-long war by her father, and she didn’t even realize she had been played like an erhu. She was broken, and she was sad, and she was hurt. And Natek mourned that she had never had someone like Iroh to guide her, like Zuko had had for those three years he was banished. </p><p>Zuko punched his fist out and sent a huge fire blast at Azula, and she mirrored him, sending one right back. Their fire, orange and blue, roared side-by-side. Zuko slid backwards slightly, but he stood his ground, a fierce, determined look on his face.</p><p>“Come on, you can do it,” Natek muttered to himself. Then his eyes widened and he gasped. Azula’s fire was turning orange, and<em> Zuko’s</em> was turning <em>blue</em>. Natek couldn't believe his eyes. He'd never seen anything like it before in his life. </p><p>Zuko seemed surprised, too, because his eyes widened and he gasped. Azula's mouth dropped open, and she screamed with fury and frustration. </p><p>Azula sent a giant fire whip at him, and Zuko used his own, now-blue fire to dissipate it with an earthbending move Natek recognized from Toph’s teachings. </p><p>Then Zuko sent an enormous blast of fire towards Azula. It twisted around itself like dragon flame, and the blue fire itself seemed to roar. Natek watched with wide, awestruck eyes as Azula narrowly dodged it and used her now-orange, regular fire to propel herself forward, through the air. She sent giant blasts at him, and Zuko used his own fire to propel himself above her attacks with a twisting movement that Natek recognized as another waterbending move. </p><p>Natek was impressed that Zuko was incorporating so many different teachings into his fighting style. He was proud, too, proud that Zuko had become such a good firebender in the time they’d known each other. He was <em> also </em> incredibly shocked at the color change in their fire. </p><p><em> Maybe it’s because he’s gaining control, and she’s losing it, </em> Natek thought to himself.</p><p>It was sort of beautiful to watch them fight, Natek thought. The blue and the orange was sent up in large bursts of fire, and it converged in big blasts that sent a hot, fiery wind to blow Natek’s hair back. </p><p>Zuko got on his back and whirled around, summoning a firestorm that sent Azula flying backwards, head over heels. Now Natek was really impressed, because he recognized that as an airbending move. </p><p>Azula gasped and let out grunts and yells as she hit the ground and tumbled to a stop. Then she pushed herself up, panting, her long, dark hair hanging loose around her shoulders. </p><p>“No lightning today?” Zuko goaded. “What’s the matter, afraid I’ll redirect it?” </p><p><em> Good, </em> Natek thought. <em> Taunt her into fighting on your terms. </em> </p><p>“Oh, I’ll show you <em> lightning </em>,” Azula growled, and then she drew her fingers around her, summoning crackling blue lightning. Natek stood a ways behind Zuko, his hands fisted in his Water Tribe tunic anxiously. He watched as Zuko took a deep, steadying breath, waiting for Azula to shoot the lightning at him. </p><p>However, then Natek saw Azula’s eyes lock onto his, and his mouth dropped open as he realized what she was about to do. </p><p>The lightning shot towards him, seemingly in slow motion, and Natek began to launch himself out of the way, but he wasn’t quick enough. </p><p>“<em>No</em>!” Zuko howled, and he hurled himself into the lightning’s path. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Natek’s eyes widened as Zuko was hit by the lightning. It crackled viciously around his body, licking at his boots and his chest and his head. Then he thrust an arm out, and it shot out of his other hand into the sky. </p><p>He fell onto the ground, unconscious, blue electricity still cracking around him. His body twitched, and he groaned, rolling onto his back. </p><p>“Zuko!” Natek roared, and he began to run over to Zuko, but lightning exploded at his feet, stopping him from getting any closer. </p><p>Natek grunted and leapt back as Azula sent more lightning at him. He dodged and evaded as she laughed maniacally, and he felt his worry deepen as Zuko didn’t wake up. </p><p>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/01JxdaZ.mp4">"Stay away from him," Natek said, standing in front of Zuko.</a>
</p><p>Natek used the water from his water pouches to form a volley of ice daggers that he sent at Azula, who dodged all of them. </p><p>Azula leapt up onto a nearby roof. “I’d really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu, if you don’t mind!” Then she summoned lightning and shot it at him. </p><p>Natek dodged to the side and pulled water from the atmosphere. There wasn’t much, but he used it to form an ice claw around his finger. Then he sliced his hand toward her, and the ice claw shot off of his hand. </p><p>She didn’t even see it coming before it stabbed her in the stomach, and she screamed and rolled sideways off the roof. </p><p>Natek liquidized the ice and brought the water back to him. She clutched her stomach as she began to bleed, and without the ice claw there to hold in the blood, it spurted over her hands. </p><p>“<em>Agh</em>!” She exclaimed, and then she glared at him. “What did you do to me, you piece of filth?!”</p><p>Then she sent a giant blast of fire at him, and he had to hide behind a nearby pillar to avoid it. </p><p>“Zuzu, you don’t look so good,” she taunted, her voice echoing around the courtyard. Natek peeked around the pillar and narrowly avoided lightning to the face. He dodged and ran behind another pillar. He closed his eyes and was surprised when he sensed water underneath him. He looked down and saw a grate on the ground. Underneath it ran an underground river. Natek smirked. </p><p>He raised his hands and used some of the water as a diversion, and he slammed it down where he thought she’d been in the courtyard, to draw her closer. Then he heard fire behind him, and he whirled around to see her hovering there, using her fire to fly. </p><p>She rushed at him, and Natek bolted, realizing there was a fountain full of water off to the side. He used it to create a giant ice ramp, and he slid around on it, avoiding her blasts. He used the water as a sort of surfboard on land to speed himself away from her orange fire, and then he went back to the hallway with the pillars, where the river was.</p><p>
  
</p><p>On the wall, he noticed a chain hanging there, and a plan started to formulate itself in his mind. </p><p>He looked up to see Azula stalking unevenly toward him. </p><p>“There you are, filthy peasant,” she growled. </p><p>“You sound like Zuko,” Natek smirked. “Guess being dramatic is a family trait.” </p><p>Azula gritted her teeth, and they faced off on either side of the grate.</p><p> </p><p>To draw her forward, Natek used the leftover water from his water pouches and shot the water at her in several tendrils. She ducked them, rolled forwards onto the grate, and thrust her hands upwards in a lightning formation. Natek raised his own hands quickly, and encased them both in a wave of ice. </p><p>Natek looked at her, frozen in the ice. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and her fingers were less than an inch from his face. If he’d hesitated another second, he wouldn’t have a head. </p><p>Her eyes moved from side to side, confused, and Natek closed his. He was careful to only move the water around himself and the parts of Azula he needed to move, and he used the chain he’d grabbed to take both her arms, lower her down onto her knees, and tie her hands together behind her back, so she couldn’t bend. When he’d made sure that the chain was good and tight around her hands, he tied the chain to the metal grate they were on. When he was absolutely positive she couldn’t escape, he unfroze them. </p><p>The wave crashed back down below the grate, and Natek gasped for air, as did Azula. They crouched there, both panting for a few seconds, before Natek reached over and tightened the chains binding Azula’s hands. She grunted angrily, and then Natek raced over to help Zuko.</p><p>“Zuko!” Natek cried, throwing himself to his knees.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He drew some water from the nearby fountain and cradled Zuko’s head in his hand. Zuko groaned, his eyes still closed as Natek moved the healing water over the burn mark on his chest. His nerves had been shot, and he was stunned, but he was okay. Natek used the water to trace all his chi paths, unblocking them, as he had learned from Yugoda. </p><p>Zuko groaned again and cracked his eyes open. When Natek saw he was awake, he gasped in relief, tears brimming in his eyes. </p><p>“Zuko! You’re awake,” Natek said as he healed Zuko. </p><p>“Thank you, Natek,” Zuko said weakly, and Natek gave him a watery smile.</p><p>“I think I’m the one who should be thanking you,” he told him warmly. “You saved my heinie from Azula and her lightning.” </p><p>“Azula,” Zuko said suddenly, and Natek helped him sit up. “Where is she?”</p><p>“Over there,” Natek said, pointing to where Azula was trapped. “I got her.” </p><p>They walked over to her (being sure to keep their distance), and she glared fiercely at both of them, hyperventilating. Then she screamed, orange fire blasting out of her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as she howled hysterically, straining against the chains holding her. She leaned way backwards as fire shot out of her nostrils, and she sobbed fitfully. Natek had never seen such a thing. </p><p>He put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder, and Zuko leaned into him, tired and spent. Azula’s cries echoed around the courtyard, almost animalistic, and Natek’s heart broke for her. </p><p>“Let’s get back to the others,” Natek said gently. “We’ll send guards for Azula.” </p><p>Zuko nodded, but then Natek remembered something.</p><p>“Wait,” he said. “I injured her. I need to heal her.” </p><p>“You — huh?” Zuko asked, and Natek pointed at Azula, whose belt was soaked with blood. </p><p>“I shot an ice shard at her and it stabbed her stomach. Good for stopping her momentarily, but bad for the long run. She’s gonna bleed out. I’ll fix this.” </p><p>“Careful,” Zuko said as Natek drew some water from the fountain and walked over to her.</p><p>“If you come one step closer, I’ll blast your head off!” She roared, and Natek looked at her sadly.</p><p>“No,” he said. “You won’t.” </p><p>He raised his hand, and she froze, trembling all over. Her eyes looked like a caged animal’s, and Natek felt bad, but he had to heal her. </p><p>Crouching next to her, keeping her subdued with his bloodbending, he used his other hand to heal her injury. Within five minutes, it was fixed, and Natek stepped far away before he released her from his grip. </p><p>“What — what was that?! What did you <em>do</em>?!” She exclaimed, and Natek sighed. </p><p>“Come on, Zuko.” </p><p>They flew on Appa to meet the others at the coast, where the airfield was located. They saw all of the airships on the ground, destroyed, and then Natek spotted one hovering beside a tall earth pillar. Appa flew over to there, and they saw Sokka, Toph, Aang, Katara, Suki, and Ozai all gathered there.</p><p>Natek and Zuko hopped off of Appa, who was hovering next to the zeppelin. </p><p>“Guys!” Natek exclaimed, and Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang, and Katara all ran to hug him and Zuko. </p><p>“Did you beat Azula? Are you Fire Lord now?” Sokka asked Zuko, who shook his head.</p><p>"I think technically <em>I</em> might be Fire Lord now," Natek said jokingly.</p><p>“<em>Natek</em> beat Azula, not me,” Zuko explained, when they all looked confused. “She’s chained up back in the palace courtyard. She lost her mind.” </p><p>“She shot lightning at me, and Zuko ate it,” Natek told them, pointing to Zuko’s ripped shenyi and the new scar he had, right in the middle of his chest. “I healed as much as I could, but it’s gonna take a few sessions.” </p><p>Then he noticed Ozai, slumped behind them. His face was smushed onto the rock, and his backside was up in the air. His long, black hair was spread around him, falling over his face. </p><p>“Did you kill him?” Natek asked quickly. He rushed over to Ozai, who opened an eye and growled at him. Natek jumped back. </p><p>“I’m still alive,” Ozai growled, and Natek narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“How?” Natek asked, and Aang stepped forwards.</p><p>“I took his bending away,” Aang said. “A lion turtle gave me the power.” </p><p>Natek’s eyes widened and he squealed at Zuko, gesturing his hands to Ozai, then, Aang, then Zuko, then back to Ozai. </p><p>“Did I not tell you?!” Natek exclaimed. “Did I not tell you that was a thing?! I told you! I totally told you! I was right!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, fine, you were right,” Zuko said, his eyes wide as he looked at his father. “His bending is gone? I can’t believe it.” </p><p>“Good for you, Aang,” Natek told Aang proudly, swinging an arm around Aang’s narrow shoulders. Then he looked at Ozai. “<em>Ooh-hoo-hoo, </em> look at you. You just got your entire life <em> wrecked </em> by a twelve year old vegan.”</p><p>“Vegetarian, actually,” Aang said.</p><p>“Vegetarian,” Natek corrected. “Loser. See, Aang, it wasn’t that hard. If I were the Avatar, of course, I would’ve fought Ozai, comet or no comet, unprompted, ‘cause I hate the guy. But I’m sure it was totally awesome. Sorry I wasn’t here to witness it. Man, I bet you went into the Avatar State — oh, wait, I forgot your chakras are blocked.”</p><p>“Actually, I unblocked them, thanks to him,” Aang said, pointing at Ozai. “He slammed me against a rock and it hit my back scar and unlocked my chakra. So I went into the Avatar State and I almost killed him, but I didn’t at the last minute. I took his bending away using energybending.”</p><p>“See, I <em> knew </em> that was a thing!” Natek yelled. “Zuko didn’t believe me, but I’ve totally read about it before and I <em> knew it was</em>. Anyway, I bet when you were in the Avatar State, Kyoshi was all like, ‘<em>Move </em> , Roku, give me the dang wheel!’ And she was, like, steering you and stuff, and she was probably all like, ‘oh, I’ve been <em> waiting </em> for this one!’ But then you were all like, ‘No, I’m not killing Ozai,’ and she probably was like, ‘Man, I lived two hundred and thirty years to mentor Avatar ‘I won’t kill my best friend’ Roku and now I have to deal with <em>this</em>? I didn’t sign up for this.’” </p><p>Everyone stared at him, and Natek scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Anyway, that’s my theory. Whatever. I’m glad you didn’t kill him. Now I get to bully his dusty arse. Yeah, look at you, Lord Loser Boy! Who’s the Phoenix King now, idiot?! Nobody! You numbskull. I cannot <em> believe </em> the royal family is <em> so dramatic </em> . You really just made up a whole entire position for yourself and nobody even <em> questioned </em> it. That’s like if I suddenly declared myself, like, Grand Water Lord or something and was like, ‘I’m the ruler of the world now.’ I mean, I guess any position of power in the world was created by <em> somebody </em>, but still. You’re still musty.” </p><p>Ozai growled, and Natek snorted. “Your only redeeming quality is that you have pretty good hair. But it’s not as good as mine.” He flipped it over his shoulder as the others laughed, even Zuko. </p><p>“It sort of looks like he’s bowing,” Suki giggled, and Natek grinned.</p><p>“It does! You know what, why doesn’t he bow for his new Fire Lord?” Natek asked, taking Zuko’s hand. He dragged him forward, and Ozai glared up at them, pushing himself up on his hands.</p><p>“Never,” he hissed. “I will <em> never </em> bow to a spineless worm like him!” </p><p>“You don’t have a choice,” Natek said, flicking his fingers downward, and Ozai was forced into a bow with a shocked, strained groan. </p><p>"Natek, stop," Zuko said, grabbing his arm. </p><p>"What? Why?" Natek said with a frown. "Come on, it's funny!" </p><p>"Just stop," Zuko said quietly, and Natek could tell he felt sorry for Ozai. He had no idea why Zuko would feel sorry for his father, but Natek released Ozai anyway. Ozai gasped and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, panting. </p><p>Toph looked down at Ozai. “Okay, guys, let’s get back. We have work to do. And Zuko needs to be coronated.”</p><p>Together, they all dragged Ozai onto the airship and headed for the Fire Nation. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The next day, people began to arrive for Zuko’s coronation as Fire Lord. </p><p>Natek helped the rest of the gang assemble everyone and figure out seating charts. Soon enough, those who they had left at the Western Air Temple arrived. </p><p>“Hakoda!” Natek exclaimed, throwing his arms around Hakoda. Hakoda laughed and hugged him back. </p><p>“Natek! It’s good to see you,” he said. “I am so proud of all of you. And happy. And grateful.” He smiled warmly at Natek, and then he was attacked by Sokka and Katara hugging him forcefully. </p><p>“Hey, kiddo,” Taru said, and Natek turned around to launch himself into his father’s arms. </p><p>“Dad!” Natek exclaimed. “Dad, we did it! We beat Ozai! He’s got his bending taken away by Aang and we did it and we <em> won</em>, Dad, we <em> won</em>! The war is over!” </p><p>Taru laughed joyfully and spun Natek around in the hug. </p><p>“I am so, so proud of you, my boy,” Taru said, squeezing Natek tightly. “I am the proudest father in the history of fathers. My son. You did it. You <em> and </em> your friends. You ended a war. And I could not be happier. You’re a special one, kiddo. Your mother would be so proud.” His voice broke, and Natek buried his face in Taru’s chest, tears sliding down his cheeks.  </p><p>“Oh, we’ve started hugging? Without me? I see how it is,” came an amused voice, and Natek looked up to see Bato smiling. </p><p>“Bato!” Natek exclaimed, tacking Bato in a hug. Bato laughed and hugged him back. </p><p>“Natek,” Bato said with a smile. “It is wonderful to see you again. I hear you and your friends defeated Fire Lord Ozai.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, we helped,” Natek said with a shrug. “But it was Aang who did it for real.” </p><p>Bato chuckled. “It’s over, that’s the important thing. I was released from prison earlier today. So were the others from the invasion force.” </p><p>Natek looked up to see Haru and Teo with their dads, along with Pipsqueak and the Duke, and the Boulder and the Hippo, whom Toph ran over to hug. </p><p>“Hey, there, Natek,” Chit Sang said, and Natek laughed, pulling away from Bato to punch Chit Sang in the arm in greeting. </p><p>“How’s it going, buddy?” he asked, and Chit Sang shrugged. </p><p>“Oh, not too badly,” Chit Sang said. “We won a war. That’s pretty cool.” </p><p>Natek looked to the side to see the Foggy Swamp Tribe members standing a little ways away, taking in the grandeur of the Fire Nation. His jaw dropped.</p><p>“Wait, I thought they died in the invasion!” Natek exclaimed, and Huu, who was closest, turned and laughed. </p><p>“Nah, we’re all still alive,” he said, patting his belly. “We’re fine. But even if we had died, the Fire Nation can’t kill us in a way that matters.” </p><p>Natek laughed a little nervously — Huu said some strange, deep, often unsettling things sometimes.</p><p>“There’s my favorite warriors,” Sokka said happily, and Natek looked over to see Suki with the other Kyoshi Warriors, dressed up in their outfits with their makeup. “I have to admit, I kind of missed the face paint! So how does it feel to be back in uniform again?” </p><p>“It feels great!” A girl said, and Natek’s eyes bugged out when he saw it was Ty Lee, the girl he’d last seen at the Boiling Rock with Azula. </p><p>Clearly, Sokka was thinking the same thing, because he ran over and brandished his crutch at her. “Careful, Suki! Ty Lee is pretending to be a Kyoshi Warrior again!” </p><p>"<em>Again</em>?!" Natek exclaimed. </p><p>“It’s okay, she’s one of us now,” Suki laughed. Sokka screamed.</p><p>“Yeah, the girls and I really bonded in prison, and after a few chi-blocking lessons, they said I could join their group!” Ty Lee said happily. “We’re gonna be best friends forever!”</p><p> Then he turned to see Jet standing a little ways away, looking unsure of himself. </p><p>“Jet,” Natek said, walking over and hugging him. “You’ve been okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jet said with a smile. Then he tried to kiss Natek, but Natek turned his head away. </p><p>“Natek?” Jet asked confusedly, sounding a little hurt. Natek sighed.</p><p>“Listen, Jet . . . I love you, okay? But . . . as a friend,” Natek said sadly, looking down. “I’ve come to realize that. And it doesn’t mean I don’t want you in my life. I do. Very much so. But I just . . . .” Natek trailed off with a sigh, and Jet sighed, too.</p><p>“You love Zuko,” he guessed, and Natek nodded.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “I do. I’m sorry, Jet.” </p><p>“Don’t be,” Jet said with a smile that looked a little forced. “I knew this would happen eventually. It’s okay. I enjoyed you while I had you. But now I guess I can enjoy you as a friend, too. ‘Cause I love <em> you </em>. And . . . thanks. For being there for me. For saving my life. I’m glad I know you.” </p><p>Natek smiled gratefully and hugged him tightly before pulling away. </p><p>“Thank you, Jet. Now, I should probably go help with the preparations for the coronation, but . . . I’ll see you around, yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Jet nodded with a more genuine smile. “Definitely.” </p><p>“Oh, and Dad,” Natek said quickly, turning to his father. “Before I forget — I met Grandpa!” </p><p>“Huh? My father is dead,” Taru said confusedly, and Natek shook his head. </p><p>“No, no, Bumi!” Natek clarified, and Taru’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Oh, <em> Grandpa! </em> Woah, you did? He’s cool, right? Crazy, but cool,” Taru said, and Natek laughed with a nod.</p><p>“He sure is. He’s here, somewhere over there, with the other members of the White Lotus,” Natek said, pointing in the direction of the front row of seats. “Go say hi to him.” </p><p>“I’ll do that,” Taru said with a smile as Natek hurried away. </p><p>Natek entered the palace and took the stairs two at a time. When he got to the upper floor, he took a left down the hall and stopped in front of the door he knew was Zuko’s. </p><p>There were guards posted outside the door, but they bowed their heads to him and stepped aside. </p><p>Natek opened the door and stepped into Zuko’s room. Its ceilings were high enough for twenty Appas to stand on top of each other, and the windows were almost as high as the ceilings. Long red velvet drapes framed the windows, and the golden floors had matching red carpets on them. In the room, off to the right, was a giant four-poster bed with gilded accents and red velvet drapes. </p><p>Zuko was struggling to put his robe on. His chest was still injured, and it was wrapped in bandages. He grunted in pain as he tried to put one arm through the sleeve.</p><p>“Need some help with that?” Natek asked amusedly, and Zuko whirled around, a surprised look on his face. </p><p>“Natek!” He exclaimed, and Natek laughed, walking over to him. Zuko spread his arms with a big smile, and Natek hugged him. </p><p>“Oh. I was spreading my arms so you could help me, but that works, too,” Zuko said sarcastically, and Natek laughed, clunking Zuko lightly on the forehead with the heel of his hand. Zuko rolled his eyes, but he chuckled good-naturedly. </p><p>“Everyone’s here,” Natek said, pulling back to help Zuko put his other arm through the sleeve of his robe. “The invasion force is out of prison. Got released this morning. My dad is here, Teo and Haru’s dads, Hakoda, Bato, Pipsqueak, the Hippo and the Boulder, the Foggy Swamp guys, the White Lotus, Chit Sang . . . Jet.” </p><p>“Oh,” Zuko said, his expression closing off. “I bet you were happy to see him.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Natek nodded as he wrapped a yellow sash around Zuko’s waist to belt the robe closed. “But I broke up with him.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Zuko asked in surprise, his eyes wide. “You did?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said with a nod. “I mean, I love him, but as a <em> friend </em> . Besides . . . I’m kind of in love with someone <em> else</em>. Have been for a long time now.” </p><p>“Wait, you are?!” Zuko exclaimed, scowling as Natek finished tying his sash. “How did I not know this? Who is it?!” </p><p>Natek smiled, tilted Zuko's chin up, and kissed him. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko froze, but then he melted into the kiss a second later, raising one hand to cup the back of Natek’s neck and pull him closer. </p><p>Natek felt like he was being electrocuted in the best way possible. He felt so full of love that he felt like he might choke. Zuko’s lips were as soft as he had always imagined, and he tasted like something sweet, something warm, something indescribable but nice all the same. Natek reveled in the feeling, the feeling of their noses pressing against each other, the feeling of Zuko sighing into his mouth. </p><p>“Who do you think?” Natek whispered with a smile as they broke apart gently. </p><p>Zuko’s golden eyes were wide with surprise as he looked at Natek. </p><p>“Wait, you like <em> me</em>?!” Zuko exclaimed incredulously. “What — <em> really </em>?!” </p><p>“Of <em> course </em> I do, you blockhead,” Natek told him, knocking the heel of his hand against Zuko’s forehead again. “I’ve been trying to flirt with you this entire time.” </p><p>“Wait, <em> what</em>? You <em> have</em>?” Zuko asked confusedly. “You do not! All you do all the time is make fun of me.” </p><p>Natek rolled his eyes so far back that he got an excellent view of the inside of his skull. “That’s my way of flirting with you. I’ve liked you for, like, <em> forever</em>. Seriously. Since I first met you.”</p><p>“But — but <em> why</em>?!” Zuko demanded. </p><p>“Have you never listened to a single word I’ve ever said to you?” Natek asked irritably. “There have been at least thirty occasions in which I have told you exactly, in detail, everything I like about you.” </p><p>“Oh,” Zuko said, thinking. “Oh, yeah. But — hmm. I guess . . . I guess I thought that was just you being nice. You said it yourself, you’re nice to everyone.”</p><p>“Great,” Natek said flatly. “Great news to hear.” </p><p>“But I guess . . . maybe it was also me . . . trying to convince myself that’s not what I felt, too,” Zuko added. “Being like that . . . it’s illegal in the Fire Nation. And for so long, I was so confused. I never really had time to think about romance stuff, being banished and everything. But then you showed up, and I wanted to hate you <em> so badly</em>. But I just never could. I pretended to. I tried to push you away. I thought that would make me feel normal again. I <em> hated </em> feeling so different all the time. And back on the ship, you were always there. I couldn’t get away. And I hated myself for it. I vowed never to tell anyone what I felt, because <em> I </em> didn’t even know what I felt <em> myself</em>. I’d never felt like that before. And it was scary. I thought I was losing my mind.” </p><p>Zuko sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “All my life, my father would tell me how unnatural I was. Not because of that — just because he thought anything I did was bad. Nothing I ever did was good enough for him. And before I was banished, I never thought of anybody romantically. I guess I <em> thought </em> I felt that way about Mai, because it had been set up that way. I knew she liked me, so I guess I thought I was obligated to like her back. I don’t think I even knew what being . . . you know . . . meant. And then I was banished, and I forgot about Mai for the three years I was at sea. And then <em> you </em> waltzed in. And suddenly, I felt like everything was upside down. I knew that if my father ever knew I was thinking — well, whatever I was thinking — he’d have done worse than banish me. So I tried to hide it away. From everyone . . . and from myself.”</p><p>Natek looked at him sadly, and Zuko avoided his eyes. </p><p>“And it was <em> so hard </em> to not think about you every second of every day. Because you were <em> always there. </em> Always talking to me, always making fun of me, always touching me, always around. And I hated it. I hated <em> you.</em> I hated you because you made me feel some . . . some type of <em> way</em>. And I convinced myself that I didn’t care, convinced myself that you were just annoying and a chatterbox and an inconvenience. But I never really believed it. Not really. And then we became fugitives. And as time went on, I guess . . . I started caring less. And we became closer . . . I let you in more. And I let us be friends. And slowly . . . I felt better. I didn’t have a crew of Fire Nation soldiers watching my every move every second and judging me. It was just you and Uncle. And the Earth Kingdom was <em> so </em> different. I saw a few same-sex couples in the towns we went to, and I started to let my guard down. I didn’t feel as upset all the time. I didn’t feel as scared. I was still angry, but it was getting better. And then . . . then Azula came. And everything came rushing back. And in the Crystal Catacombs, when you told me you loved me . . . I couldn’t handle it. I wasn’t ready. And the fact that Azula was there made it worse. She represented everything I had tried to be, every rule I had tried to abide by and failed, and I wanted to prove that I wasn’t weak, that I was the perfect Fire Nation prince, that I . . . that I didn’t . . . feel . . . the wrong ways about . . . the wrong people.” </p><p>Zuko took a deep breath and held his bandaged chest lightly. </p><p>“Being in the Fire Nation again brought everything back. I . . . I became like how I was before I met you. Afraid of making the wrong move. But now I was also afraid of everyone finding out about me. I felt like everybody could tell, like everyone I passed in the palace could see it, like it was written all over my face. I felt so . . . exposed. So I . . . I threw myself into my relationship with Mai. I tried to forget about you. I tried to tell myself that I’d never cared. That I’d never . . . wanted . . . anything. And I just felt worse and worse, the more I tried to push thoughts of you away. It backfired. And I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I missed you. But I also felt like I had to uphold the image of me that everyone had in their heads. Prince Zuko is a good prince. Prince Zuko does everything his father says. Prince Zuko has honor. Prince Zuko has a girlfriend.” His voice broke, and he hastily wiped at his eyes with a loud sniff. “I hated every minute of it. And then when I finally left . . . when I found you . . . <em> you </em> hated <em> me</em>. And I thought I’d ruined everything. I thought I’d lost the only person I’d ever . . . because of the stupid Fire Nation. Because my own stupid self pushed away any feelings I had. I wanted to be perfect so badly . . . I was so afraid of what people would think, how they would react if they knew . . . so I hid that part of myself away, from everyone and from myself. For my whole life.” </p><p>Natek hugged Zuko tightly, and Zuko shook slightly, burying his face in Natek’s chest. </p><p>“And the worst part is,” Zuko said, his voice shaky and muffled by Natek’s shirt, “I’m still afraid. Because it’s wrong. That’s what they say. That’s what I’ve been told my whole life. But <em> I </em> was wrong to think . . . that I could <em> ever </em> ignore how I feel about you.” </p><p>Natek squeezed Zuko and laid his head on top of Zuko’s black hair. Zuko trembled, and Natek’s tears dripped into his hair. </p><p>“It doesn’t have to be like that,” Natek whispered. “The great thing about becoming Fire Lord . . . is that you can make laws. And you can <em> change </em> laws. And it doesn’t have to be illegal anymore. <em> You </em> can be the one to right Sozin’s wrong.”</p><p>“But that won’t change what everyone thinks about it,” Zuko said, fisting his hands in Natek’s tunic. “What everyone would think about <em> me</em>. They wouldn’t respect me as Fire Lord if I . . . if they found out. You can’t just change people’s ways of thinking. It’s been illegal for one hundred years. That doesn’t just go away overnight. And I still feel . . . I still feel guilty. I feel shameful. I feel like I’ve let my country down. And I’m not even the Fire Lord yet.” </p><p>“It’s okay,” Natek whispered into his hair. “I won’t pretend to understand what you’re going through. The Water Tribe is much different. Different cultures. But . . . Zuko . . . do you love me?” </p><p>Zuko pulled back with wide, scared eyes, but he nodded. </p><p>“When you finally forgave me, I was so happy,” Zuko said quietly. “And I felt so much better. I was finally free of my father. I was free of the Fire Nation. They didn’t control me anymore. And I realized how much you meant to me. And how much I . . . loved you. And I . . . never thought I would feel like that. Not ever. I didn’t even know <em> what </em> I was feeling for the longest time, because I didn’t have a name for it. I didn’t have a name for friendship, either, because I hadn’t ever really been friends with anyone before. So I didn’t know how to discern the two, and I didn’t know what I was feeling, but I knew that . . . it wouldn’t be approved by . . . by my nation. But once everyone accepted me into the Avatar’s group, I felt like I had finally found my home. I felt like I’d found my true family. And <em> you </em> were a part of that. You had already been a part of that, even though I didn’t realize it until I had lost you. You and Uncle. But . . . I’m glad I found you again. I’m still scared. And I still don’t want to tell people. I want to be respected as Fire Lord. And I don’t want people to think I’m weak, because they will. But . . . I know what my feelings are now. I know who I am. And . . . I’m okay with that.” </p><p>He looked up at Natek with tear-filled eyes, but he was smiling, and Natek felt himself tear up, too. He put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder and smiled back. </p><p>“I’m glad,” he said in an unsteady voice. </p><p>Zuko stretched onto his tippy-toes and reached up to hook his arm around Natek’s neck. He gently pulled Natek down into another kiss, a soft, gentle kiss that said a million more things that could never be put into words. Natek wrapped his arms around Zuko’s waist in a hug and angled his head slightly to deepen it. </p><p>Love for Zuko coursed through Natek’s bloodstream, and he felt tears slip down his cheeks as he processed Zuko’s words. <em> I hid that part of myself away, from everyone and from myself</em>. He couldn’t begin to imagine what Zuko had gone through. He’d been in so much more pain than Natek had ever even realized, in so many different ways. </p><p>Zuko brought up a hand to cup the side of Natek’s face, and Natek leaned into the touch. <em> Firebenders never have cold hands</em>. </p><p>They broke apart, breathing heavily, and Natek smiled as he looked at Zuko. His cheeks were flushed a pleasant pink, and his lips were wet and parted. Then he grabbed Natek and smashed their mouths together again. Natek laughed against Zuko’s as he stumbled forwards a few paces due to his enthusiasm, and he felt Zuko smile. Natek cupped Zuko’s face this time and rubbed his thumbs against his cheeks, feeling the roughness of his scar against his right thumb. </p><p><em> I love it, </em> Natek thought, <em> because it’s a part of him. And I love every single inch of him. I love him. </em> </p><p>“I love you,” Natek breathed as he pulled away slightly. “I love you.” He dragged his right hand through Zuko’s thick dark hair, and Zuko smiled, his pupils dilating as he looked at Natek. </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said quietly, looking happier than Natek had ever seen him. “So do I. I mean, with you. For you. Whatever.” </p><p>Natek snickered. “Very suave. You’ve got a real silver tongue,” Natek told him, and Zuko rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I’m not good at talking,” Zuko muttered. “But I love you, too.” </p><p>“Good,” Natek whispered. “Because this would be really awkward if you didn’t.” </p><p>“And about Mai . . . I think I feel about her how you feel about Jet,” Zuko said. “As a friend. Now that I know what that feels like. But I know I’ll always love her.” </p><p>“I still haven’t met her yet,” Natek said with a little smile. “Maybe after the coronation, I’ll talk to her. She seems interesting.”</p><p>“She is,” Zuko agreed. </p><p>Zuko kissed him again, and Natek thought that he was the happiest he had ever been in his life. He had a family, a real family. He had all his friends, alive and with him. He had Zuko. And they had all saved the world. </p><p>“We best not dally,” Natek said, pulling away reluctantly. “You have a coronation to attend, Mister Fire Lord, Sir.” </p><p>Zuko flushed and looked down. “It feels weird.”</p><p>“I’m sure it does,” Natek agreed. </p><p>“It’s just that . . . nine months ago, I hadn’t found the Avatar. I was traveling alone, banished, on my ship, with only Uncle and my crew. And now . . . now I’m becoming the Fire Lord. My father is in the same prison Uncle was kept in. I have friends. I have <em> you</em>.” Zuko smiled and wrapped his arms around Natek’s chest in a hug. “And, for the first time in forever . . . I’m happy.” </p><p>Tears streamed down Natek’s face unexpectedly at this, and he hugged Zuko back, tightly. </p><p>“I’m happy, too,” Natek told him. “The war is over. After a hundred years . . . it’s all over. We did it. We saved the world. We <em> all </em> did. Together.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said with a smile. “We did.” </p><p>Natek pulled away and helped Zuko put on his other layers. Then he tied up Zuko’s hair for him, into a topknot with the royal hair accessories (minus the Fire Lord’s headpiece). </p><p>Then they left his room and walked out to the main part of the palace, where Zuko was to walk out and become Fire Lord. </p><p>Aang was waiting there, wearing new Air Nomad clothes. Natek didn’t know where he’d gotten them, and he didn’t ask. He just hugged Aang. </p><p>“I’m so proud of you, Aang,” Natek said. “You took down the Fire Lord, bro. And you ended this war. Man, I am <em>so glad</em> Sokka and Katara found you in the ice.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Aang grinned. “So am I. Thanks, Natek. But it wasn’t just me. You guys all did as much as I did. Maybe even more. I couldn’t have done it without you.” </p><p>“I can’t believe a year ago, my purpose in life was hunting you down,” Zuko told him. “And now . . .”</p><p>“And now we’re friends,” Aang said with a smile. </p><p>“Yeah. We are friends,” Zuko smiled back.</p><p>“I can’t believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice,” Aang told him. “The world’s so different now.”</p><p>“And it’s gonna be even more different,” Zuko said. He put his hand on Aang’s shoulder. “We’ll rebuild it together.”</p><p>They hugged, and Natek wiped a tear from his eye. </p><p>Zuko turned to him with a soft smile. </p><p>“Time for you to become the new Fire Lord,” Natek said with a deep breath. “You’ll do wonderfully. And I’ll be right in the front row.” He straightened his Water Tribe wolf armor. </p><p>“Thank you,” Zuko told him quietly. “For always being there for me. And supporting me even when I was at my lowest. <em> Especially </em> when I was at my lowest. It means more to me than you’ll ever know.” </p><p>“I think I have a pretty good idea,” Natek told him, and Zuko reached up, took the back of his neck, and bent him down slightly so he could reach his lips, even though he was on his tiptoes. Natek smiled, and when they pulled apart, Aang was staring at them as though their heads were on fire. Then he shook his own head and grinned at them. </p><p>“So no Jet anymore, then?” Aang asked, and Natek shook his head. </p><p>“It’s over with me and Jet. I mean, we’ll always be friends, of course. It’s just that I was always in love with someone else, way before I even met Jet.” </p><p>Aang grinned. “Yeah, I could tell. Everyone could. Sokka and Toph were even betting on when you’d get together.” </p><p>Natek snorted. “What?” </p><p>“Yeah, it was pretty obvious,” Aang shrugged. Natek laughed. </p><p>“Well . . . have a good coronation,” he said a little awkwardly, turning to Zuko. “After today, you may be called Fire Lord Zuko, but you’ll always be Fluffy to me.” </p><p>“Oh, go away,” Zuko said with a grin, shoving Natek playfully towards the side doorway. </p><p> (ignore natek's outft, i drew this before i wrote the chapter. he should be in his water tribe armor lmfao)</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck,” Natek said, waving as he walked through the doorway. He had just taken his seat in between his father and Sokka when Zuko walked out onto the top of the stairs, where Azula had been sitting the night before. As Zuko walked to the top of the stairs, one of the Fire Sages banged a gong, which made a loud, majestic sound. </p><p>The crowd cheered for Zuko, but Zuko raised his hand. </p><p>“Please,” he said. “The real hero . . . is the Avatar.” He stepped aside to let Aang walk out and stand next to him. Aang was smiling, and Natek whooped loudly for him. Aang smiled, and then his eyes locked on Katara. She smiled back at him, and he blushed. Natek grinned. </p><p>“Today, this war is finally over!” Zuko announced. The crowd cheered joyfully, throwing their hats and scarves in the air in celebration. </p><p>“I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will,” Zuko continued. “The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar’s help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace.” </p><p>Natek smiled, feeling pride fill his chest at Zuko’s words. <em> He’s come so far, </em> Natek thought. <em> And I am so, so proud of him. </em> </p><p>One of the Fire Sages walked forward with the Fire Lord headpiece, and Zuko kneeled down. </p><p>“All hail Fire Lord Zuko!” The Fire Sage announced, his voice carrying to everyone in the crowd, and then he stuck the golden headpiece into Zuko’s topknot. </p><p>The crowd cheered wildly as Zuko stood up, with Natek being one of the loudest. Zuko caught his eye and smiled, and it was such a raw, loving smile that Natek felt tears brim in his eyes. He saw a tear slide down Zuko’s own cheek, and then Zuko walked to the edge of the stairs. He gestured for Aang to follow him, and together, they stood at the very edge of the steps, looking down proudly at their gathered friends, family, and citizens of the Fire Nation. </p><p>~~~</p><p>After the coronation, there was a party. </p><p>Musicians played music, lights were strung across the palace gardens, and people talked, laughed, and sang. They also danced, and Natek walked over to Zuko with a smile. </p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko,” Natek said, bowing politely to him. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” Zuko told him embarrassedly, and Natek grinned. </p><p>“Oh, I’m being entirely sarcastic,” he joked, straightening up. Zuko rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. </p><p>“Good to know you don’t respect my new position of power,” Zuko snarked, and Natek laughed warmly. Then he held his hand out to Zuko.</p><p>“May I have this dance, Your Eminence?” He asked with a little smile, and a grin twitched at Zuko’s lips, too. </p><p>“You may, Your Highness,” Zuko replied, and Natek laughed, threading their fingers together. He whirled them onto the dance floor, where they swayed gently to the Fire Nation music. </p><p>“So now that we’re dating, does this make me, like, Assistant Fire Lord or something?” Natek joked, and Zuko pretended to scoff. </p><p>“I <em> knew </em> it,” he said dramatically. “You’re only with me for my status, you power-hungry tyrant!” </p><p>“So . . . you definitely wanna be together, then?” Natek asked seriously, and Zuko looked up at him, blinking softly. </p><p>“Of course,” he said. “I still don’t want to tell people. Not yet. But I do, a lot. I mean, only if <em> you </em> wanna be.”</p><p>“I do,” Natek grinned. “Boyfriend Boys.” </p><p>Zuko frowned. “I think this time it would just be boyfriends.” </p><p>“Oh,” Natek said thoughtfully. Then he shrugged. “Well, whatever. We’re also the Saved The World Boys. Royal Boys, though we’ve always been that, I guess.” </p><p>Zuko snickered and jerked his head to gesture to the garden they were in. “The Garden Boys.” </p><p>“The Dancing Boys,” Natek suggested. Zuko laughed, and then he rested his head against Natek’s chest — or, rather, he tried to. </p><p>“Woah, careful with that thing,” Natek said, stretching his head away from Zuko’s Fire Lord headpiece. “You almost impaled my trachea.” </p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Zuko said apologetically, quickly removing his head from Natek’s chest. “Forgot I was wearing it.” </p><p>“So you’re the guy who stole my boyfriend,” came a flat voice from somewhere to the right of them, and Natek looked over to see Mai standing there, her arms crossed. </p><p>“Mai,” Natek said, letting go of Zuko as the song ended. “I don’t think we’ve met officially. I’m Natek.” </p><p>“You already know who I am,” she said tonelessly. “I guess he thinks you’re pretty great, huh?” </p><p>“I mean, I’d hope so,” Natek shrugged. “Hey, I wanted to thank you. You saved our lives at the Boiling Rock. We owe you big-time.” </p><p>“Whatever,” she shrugged. “I don’t care. I’m just glad he’s alive.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said, smiling over at him. “So am I.” </p><p>Mai’s face softened, and she sighed. </p><p>“Do you love him?” She asked, and Natek was caught off guard by the question. </p><p>“What?” He asked in surprise.</p><p>“Do you love Zuko?” She asked again, and Natek looked over at Zuko, at Zuko’s scarred face, at his beautiful eyes, at his Fire Lord hairdo, and he smiled. </p><p>“Yeah, I do,” he said. “I really, really do.” </p><p>Mai studied his face for a few seconds before she sighed again. </p><p>“Okay. Then I guess I’ll let you steal him from me,” she said. “You seem okay.” Then she gave a little smile and walked away. </p><p>“Wow,” Zuko said. “That was . . . strange. But I’m glad she didn’t throw knives at you.”</p><p>“So am I,” Natek grinned. “She seems cool.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko smiled. “She is.” </p><p>They danced for a little while more before Zuko pulled away. </p><p>“I need to go do something,” he said. “I’ll be back in a little while.” </p><p>“Where are you going?” Natek asked curiously, and Zuko sighed. </p><p>“I’m going to go talk to my father,” he replied. “I want to know what happened to my mother. And he knows.” </p><p>Natek’s eyes widened, but then he nodded. </p><p>“Be safe,” Natek told him, cupping the left side of his face. Zuko leaned into the touch and smiled. </p><p>“I will,” he said, and then he left the party. </p><p>It was an hour of mingling with the others before Zuko returned, and by then, it was sundown. Natek was talking to Sokka, Katara, Bato, Hakoda, and his father when Zuko stormed by, headed for the palace. </p><p>“You’d better go see what’s wrong with your boyfriend, Natek,” Sokka grinned, and Natek  blinked.</p><p>“How’d you know?” Natek asked in surprise.</p><p>“You were dancing tenderly and caressing his face and I heard Mai saying you stole him from her,” Sokka said, raising an eyebrow. “Besides, you’ve been in love with him for ages. I need to go give Toph some money, excuse me.” </p><p>“I didn’t know it was that obvious,” Natek said, and Bato rolled his eyes, putting a hand on Natek’s shoulder. </p><p>“I’m not the only one,” he said, referring to their conversation before the invasion. Natek barked a laugh. </p><p>“Hey, birds of a feather,” he said, while Hakoda looked mystified as to what they were referencing. </p><p>“Wait, boyfriend?” Hakoda asked curiously, and Bato sighed.</p><p>“Koda hasn’t always been the most observant person,” Bato told Natek exasperatedly, though he looked affectionately at Hakoda, who wrinkled his nose at Bato. </p><p>“I’m right here,” he said jokingly. “Anyways, what? Are you with Zuko now or something?” </p><p>“Well . . . yes,” Natek admitted. “We got together right before the coronation. But don’t tell anyone, because he really feels uncomfortable with people knowing,” Natek told him. “It was a long time coming, though. I’ll tell you all about it when he tells me it’s okay.”</p><p>“My lips are sealed,” Hakoda said with a little smile.  “See you.” He waved, and Natek grinned, then rushed after Zuko, who had disappeared into the palace.</p><p>“Oi, Fluffy,” Natek called, and Zuko turned around. He waited for Natek to catch up, and Natek frowned concernedly. “What’d he say?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Zuko spat. “He wouldn’t talk. I still don’t know where Mother is.” </p><p>“Maybe you can get June’s help,” Natek suggested, and Zuko shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t have anything of Mother’s,” Zuko told him. “Nothing for her shirshu to smell.” </p><p>“Oh,” Natek said dejectedly. “Sorry.” </p><p>“Whatever,” Zuko muttered. “I’ll find her. I swear I will.” </p><p>“I know you will,” Natek said with a smile, putting his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Now, let’s go back and enjoy the party.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>“This room is . . . incredible,” Natek said, looking at Zuko’s royal room, with its high, arched ceilings and its floor-to-ceiling windows. </p><p>“We were in it earlier,” Zuko snorted, closing the door behind them. “And you <em> do </em> have your own room in the palace, like everyone else. You could stay in there.”</p><p>“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Natek said, grinning crookedly over his shoulder at Zuko. “You may be the Fire Lord, but you can’t order me around. I’m a rogue agent. An anarchist. A, um . . . hmm . . . .”</p><p>“My boyfriend?” Zuko asked amusedly, and Natek grinned widely. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, walking over to Zuko. “That’s perfect.” He draped his arms over Zuko’s shoulders and bent down to kiss him. Zuko took his waist, and Natek smiled, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Zuko’s neck. “But I’m also your best friend. And don’t you ever forget it.” </p><p>Zuko laughed against Natek’s lips and pulled him down farther. </p><p>“Okay, I’m tired,” Natek smiled, breaking away from Zuko. “Let’s go try out your enormous giant Fire Lord bed! <em> Woo-hoo </em> !” He raced over and took a running jump onto the bed, where he fell with a large bounce and a <em> twang </em> of the bedsprings. He laughed as he bounced to a stop on the mattress. “Check this out! This is a <em> really </em> good bed for bouncing. And it’s big enough to fit <em> the whole Fire Nation </em>!” </p><p>“What are you, five?” Zuko scoffed, and Natek grinned at him. </p><p>“Hey, the war’s over. I get to be a kid again. No more worrying about Azula and Mai and Ty Lee trying to track us down and kill us. No worrying about the Rough Rhinos. No worrying about Fire Nation battleships shooting giant fireballs at us. No going undercover in the Earth Kingdom with fake names and the same goes for the Fire Nation. No need to worry about stupidhead Fire Lord Loser Boy Ozai because he’s not even the Fire Lord anymore! Now he’s just Loser Boy Ozai. I think that’s pretty fitting.” </p><p>Zuko laughed and fell into bed next to Natek, bouncing a few times himself. </p><p>“Yeah, it is pretty fitting,” he agreed. Then he rolled onto his back. “I’m glad that the war is over. It’ll be a long road to peace, but we’ll get there. We’ll make the world a better place.” </p><p>“I know we will,” Natek said with a little smile. “But for now . . . we can relax. For one night, at least.”</p><p>“That sounds pretty good to me,” Zuko said with a little smile. Natek leaned forward and kissed his scarred cheek with a loud “Mwah!” Zuko laughed and turned his head. They gazed at each other for a few moments in comfortable silence, just taking in and processing the events of the day, the events of the past nine months. </p><p>And then Zuko leaned forwards and kissed him gently before they both fell asleep, exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>here, have a drawing of natek's life, him growing up and where he's ended up! also, have a drawing of natek as fire lord. not canon (yet lol) but i thought it was a cool concept :)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The TRUE finale of the show. But not of this story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, everyone hopped on Appa to travel to Ba Sing Se. Earth King Kuei wanted to discuss the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom with them, and especially Zuko, as the new Fire Lord. When they arrived at the palace, Natek’s father welcomed them. </p><p>“Hey, kiddo,” Taru said with a smile, ruffling Natek’s hair. </p><p>“Hi, Dad,” Natek grinned, and he hugged his father. “So uncle Kuei wants to talk to us about the colonies?” </p><p>“Yep,” Taru sighed. “I’ll take you to him. He’s all set up in the throne room. He’s got a whole map out and everything.” </p><p>When they got to the throne room, they saw that Kuei did, indeed, have a large map set up. It was of the Earth Kingdom, and it had little flame-shaped markings all over the western coastal area, to signify the Fire Nation colonies. </p><p>“Hi, uncle Kuei,” Natek said, hugging his uncle, who seemed a bit awkward. “Hi, Bosco.” </p><p>“Hello, Natek,” Kuei sighed. “Thank you all for coming. The map is right over there, if you’d like to look at it.” </p><p>They all walked over to the map to study it, while Kuei, Taru, and Bosco the bear stood off to the side. </p><p>“Wow,” Aang said, tracing his finger along the path of the colonies. “I never realized the Fire Nation had built so many colonies in the Earth Kingdom.” </p><p>“Yes,” Kuei said with a sigh. “For the earth people, they’re a constant reminder of the war, like an old scar.” </p><p>Then he looked over at Zuko, and flushed nervously. “Oh, I . . . I — Fire Lord Zuko, I meant nothing personal!” </p><p>“No, Earth King Kuei,” Zuko said seriously, his golden eyes roving over the map. “You’re right. After all the pain my father has caused, it’s my duty to bring healing to the world. I’ll remove those colonies. I’ll do whatever it takes.” </p><p>“But removing the colonies won’t be easy,” Aang said. “A lot of people’s lives are gonna be disrupted. We need someone to oversee everything, to make sure it all goes peacefully. Someone like <em> me </em>!” </p><p>“Really? You’d want to do that?” Zuko asked with a little smile. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m the Avatar! Making stuff go peacefully is kind of my thing!” Aang said cheerfully. </p><p>“Wonderful! The Avatar’s personal involvement will give the entire process an air of hope!” Kuei said happily, clapping his hands together. </p><p>“Sokka and I can help!” Katara suggested. </p><p>“Aw, I was gonna go visit Kyoshi Island,” Sokka groaned disappointedly from where he was leaning against the railing of the throne platform. </p><p>“I’ll help too,” Natek promised. “You have the Northern Water Tribe’s full support. At least, you will. I’ll talk to my uncle.” </p><p>“But I’m your uncle,” Kuei said confusedly. </p><p>“My other uncle,” Natek clarified. “Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe.” </p><p>“Ah, I see,” Kuei nodded. “Well, it’ll be a <em> movement </em> — a movement towards <em> harmony </em>! We’ll call it . . . we’ll call it . . . .” </p><p>“The Harmony Restoration Movement?” Sokka suggested. </p><p>“<em> Yes </em>! The Harmony Restoration Movement! I like it!” Kuei exclaimed joyfully, slamming his fist happily against his palm. </p><p>“What’s with you and your goofy names for everything?” Toph asked Sokka. </p><p>“It’s a gift,” Sokka grinned. “Natek gets it, don’t you, Natek?” </p><p>“I surely do, Sokka, my man,” Natek laughed, slinging an arm around Sokka’s shoulders. “Flameo, and all that.” </p><p>“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Sokka said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. Then they grinned at each other. Toph rolled her eyes. </p><p>“I’m planning a celebration,” Kuei said decisively. “That’s when I’ll announce the Harmony Restoration Movement. I’ll talk to all the servants and royal party planners. They should have the event ready by tonight, which is in a few hours. It’s going to be a massive success!” </p><p>“Until then, why don’t you kids go kill time?” Taru suggested with a smile. “You could go visit that tea shop of Iroh’s. I haven’t been yet, but I’ve heard it’s excellent tea.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah! The Jasmine Dragon!” Natek exclaimed. “I forgot he still has that place! I’m glad he never gave up the lease for it.” </p><p>“It will be good to see Uncle again,” Zuko smiled. </p><p>“You saw him at your coronation,” Sokka said confusedly. “That was only three days ago.” </p><p>“Three days is much too long,” Natek grinned. “Plus, we deserve excellent tea. We saved the world, didn’t we?” </p><p>“You should come along, Prince Taru,” Aang said with a smile. </p><p>“Oh, I’d love to, believe me,” Natek’s dad said with a wistful sigh. “But I need to stay here. Knowing my brother, he’ll be in a tizzy with planning this whole shebang, and I’m gonna need to help him. You kids go ahead.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Zuko said, bowing to Kuei and Taru. “We’ll see you in a few hours.” </p><p>Talking and laughing, Natek, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Toph all exited the throne room, and then the palace. They all hopped onto Appa, and Aang flew them to the Jasmine Dragon, which looked exactly as Natek remembered it. </p><p>When they all walked inside, Iroh looked up with a smile. </p><p>“I have been expecting you,” he said warmly, and they all rushed forwards to hug him. When they went inside, they saw that Suki and Mai were already there. </p><p>“Mai!” Zuko said, at the same time Sokka said “Suki!” </p><p>“Hey,” Suki said with a smile as she hugged Sokka. “Mai and I have been here for a little while charting out the Earth Kingdom and the colonies. Kuei talked to us, too, a bit earlier.” </p><p>“It’s gonna be a lot of work, getting rid of all those colonies,” Natek sighed, sitting down on the floor with Aang to play with Momo, who had been on his shoulder. </p><p>“I have faith that you will succeed,” Iroh said with a smile as he served them all tea. Sokka unrolled a blank piece of parchment he’d brought, took out some ink and a few brushes, and sat down to paint. Natek opened his own sketchbook and began to draw on the very last page. </p><p>Iroh had sat down and was playing the tsungi horn, and Natek recognized the tune. </p><p>“Hey, wait,” he said, leaning forwards. “That’s Four Seasons, isn’t it? That was Yue’s favorite song.” </p><p>Iroh smiled. “It’s mine, as well,” he said. “It tells us that change always comes, whether we are prepared for it or not, but if we are able to adapt, we may enjoy life to its fullest extent.” </p><p>Natek smiled softly. “I’ve missed your wise advice,” he said, and Iroh laughed. </p><p>Zuko, dressed in the outfit he had last worn when they were in Ba Sing Se, gently set a cup of tea down on the table next to Iroh, who looked up at him with a smile. Zuko smiled back, his ebony hair falling in his eyes, and then he passed tea to Toph, and then to Natek, along with a kiss on the top of Natek’s head. Natek caught Aang’s eye, and they grinned at each other.</p><p>Aang was using a ball of air to play with Momo, and Suki, Katara, and Mai were all poring over a map of the Earth Kingdom. Sokka was still painting, and Appa bellowed lowly from outside. </p><p>“Zuko, stop moving!” Sokka barked suddenly. “I’m trying to capture the moment! I wanted to do a painting, so we’d always remember the good times together.” </p><p>“That’s very thoughtful of you, Sokka,” Katara said with a smile. </p><p>“Oh, I’m doing that, too!” Natek exclaimed. “Our minds.” He looked down and put the finishing touches on his drawing. He gazed at it for a moment, at the very last page in his Book of Knowledge, and then turned it around to show everybody. </p><p>He had drawn Aang in the middle, sitting down on the floor with Momo on his shoulder. Next to him on either side sat Katara and Sokka, and above both of them were Suki and Toph. Natek and Zuko stood behind them, with Iroh between them, and Mai stood to the side, petting Appa’s head. </p><p>“I love it,” Aang said with a smile as everyone leaned in to see. </p><p>“Oh, it looks just like us!” Katara exclaimed. “You even added Appa and Momo.” </p><p>“I couldn’t leave them out,” Natek told her. “They’re a part of the Gaang just like us. Get it? Gaang? Like Aang and Gang? <em> Gaang </em>?” </p><p>Everyone laughed, and Sokka grinned, looking at his own painting. “Everyone come see mine,” he said, and they all crowded around him to look. </p><p>“Wait, why did you give me Momo’s ears?” Katara said with a frown, pointing at the stick figure of herself. </p><p>“Those are your hair loopies!” Sokka protested. </p><p>“At least you don’t look like a boarcupine,” Zuko said indignantly, leaning over the drawing to peer at the badly-painted version of himself, which had incredibly spiky hair. “My hair is not that spiky!” </p><p>“It looks like Redeemed Zuko from the Ember Island play,” Natek snickered. “Or you when you wear your Fire Lord headpiece. That’s pretty spiky. Hey, wait a second,” Natek said, squinting at the drawing of himself, which was holding hands with Zuko. “Why do I look like I have chickenpox?”</p><p>“Those are your <em> freckles </em>!” Sokka exclaimed. </p><p>“I look like a man,” Mai said, pointing to the drawing of herself, and Natek laughed at the drawing’s lack of neck and thick shoulders. </p><p>“And why did you paint me firebending?” Suki asked. </p><p>“I thought it looked more exciting that way,” Sokka shrugged. Momo hopped onto the table and chittered at him, and Sokka scowled at the lemur. “Oh, you think you could do a better job, Momo?” </p><p>“Hey, my belly isn’t that big anymore,” Iroh said, pointing at the picture of himself. “I’ve really trimmed down!”<br/>“Well, I think you all look perfect,” Toph said, and they all laughed.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Natek saw Aang get up to walk outside, and a moment later, he saw Katara follow. He looked back down at Sokka’s drawing and smiled. </p><p>“You know, I think it looks perfect, too,” he said honestly. “It describes our journey really well. How exciting it was. You know, the general vibe. I love it. I love <em> us </em>.” </p><p>“So do I,” Suki said with a smile. </p><p>“You’re still gonna teach me how to be a Kyoshi Warrior, right?” Natek asked hopefully, and Suki laughed. </p><p>“Of course I am. Like I said back at the Boiling Rock, we don’t usually let men join our ranks. But we made an exception for Sokka. And I’ll make an exception for you.” </p><p>“<em> Thank </em> you,” Natek grinned, and he hugged her. She laughed again. </p><p>“Hey, hey, hands off my girlfriend,” Sokka said irritably. “I know you’re with Zuko now, but still.” </p><p>“Wait, what?” Iroh asked in surprise, and Natek looked over at Zuko, who had frozen to the spot. </p><p>“Oh. Um. Yeah,” he said stiffly, and Natek could tell he was incredibly nervous. “Um. I hadn’t . . . I haven’t told you yet. But, um . . . me and Natek . . . well, we’re . . . we’re together.” </p><p>Iroh looked surprised, and then he smiled as though he was the happiest man on earth. </p><p>“That’s wonderful!” Iroh boomed. </p><p>“It is? I mean, you’re not — you’re not mad? Or — you don’t think I’m a disgrace to the Fire Nation?” Zuko asked shakily, and Natek’s heart broke a little bit for him. However, Iroh’s eyes widened in disbelief. </p><p>“Of course not!” He exclaimed, and Iroh enveloped Zuko in a tight hug. “Zuko, you’ve found love! What is there to be ashamed of?” </p><p>Zuko’s eyes brimmed with tears, and Natek felt himself choke up a bit, too. Of course he hadn’t expected Iroh to be homophobic, but his unconditional love and support of Zuko never failed to make Natek cry. </p><p>“Thank you, Uncle,” Zuko said quietly, and Natek noticed that everyone else had turned away respectfully, to give them privacy. Natek wasn’t sure what <em> he </em> should do, so he faced the wall, perpendicular to Zuko and Iroh. </p><p>“Natek,” Zuko said, and Natek looked over at them. Then he saw that Iroh had extended an arm to him, too, and he smiled, allowing himself to be accepted into the hug. He breathed in the comforting scent of jasmine tea. </p><p>“I am so proud of both of you,” Iroh rumbled. “And I am so honored to see the wonderful young men you both have become.” </p><p>“Thank you, Iroh,” Natek whispered tearfully. “Sorry that I’m soaking your hair with my tears.” </p><p>Iroh laughed, and Natek felt Zuko’s hand find his own. </p><p>“Same here,” Zuko muttered. Natek looked over at Zuko, whose face was shining with wetness, and he gave a watery laugh.</p><p>“You guys wanna go take Appa for a ride?” Toph asked. “Before the whole party thing?” </p><p>“Sure,” Natek said, pulling away from the hug. “That sounds good to me.” </p><p>“You guys go ahead,” Mai said, holding up her hand. “I don’t do heights.” </p><p>“Weren’t you in one of Azula’s airships one time?” Suki asked confusedly.</p><p>“Yeah, against my will,” Mai said, narrowing her eyes. “I’m never going up high again.” </p><p>“That’s valid,” Natek told her, and she rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Then you’re already better than Azula.” </p><p>“I’d hope so,” Natek said seriously. “I’m mentally stable.”</p><p>The slightest hint of a smile ghosted across Mai’s face. </p><p>“I’m gonna go tell Katara and Aang we’re taking Appa for a spin,” Sokka said awkwardly, and he quickly rushed out to the front terrace of the tea shop. A moment later, a large amount of shouting ensued, and Natek lifted his head to see what was happening. </p><p>“ . . . you ever heard of knocking, Sokka?!” Katara was shouting. </p><p>“First of all, you’re supposed to knock before you go inside, not outside,” Sokka retorted. “And second, as my sister, you really shouldn’t be kissing anyone in front of me! It’s your sisterly duty to avoid giving me the oogies!” </p><p>“‘<em> Oogies </em> ’?! Aargh, you are <em> so </em> immature sometimes! What about you and Suki?!” </p><p>“Uh, Sokka? Sokka?” Aang’s voice interrupted, and Natek and Zuko shared an amused look. </p><p>“Time out. Yes, Aang?” Sokka asked, and Natek could imagine Katara’s infuriated face. </p><p>“What’d you come out here to tell us?” Aang asked. </p><p>“Oh! Right! We’re about to head out,” Sokka said. </p><p>“But the Earth King’s celebration doesn’t start for a couple more hours!” Aang pointed out. </p><p>“I know. We wanted to take Appa out for a ride first!” </p><p>“Have a good time,” Iroh told them, and Natek and Zuko hugged him one last time. </p><p>“Good luck with the Jasmine Dragon,” Natek told him. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re gonna get tons of business,” Zuko added. Iroh smiled lovingly. </p><p>“Thank you both. Thank you for sharing tea with me.” </p><p>They helped Iroh clean up. Suki and Mai rolled up the maps, Natek rolled up Sokka’s drawing, and Zuko collected Momo, who hopped onto his head. Then they all walked outside to where Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Appa all were. </p><p>“Everybody ready?” Aang asked, airbending himself up onto Appa’s head. </p><p>“Sure are,” Suki grinned as everyone climbed onto Appa’s saddle. Then she turned and waved to Mai, who was standing on the ground. </p><p>“Bye, Mai,” Natek said with a wave. Zuko waved, too, and Mai gave a rare smile. </p><p>“Bye,” she said as Appa took off. Toph clung to the side of the saddle, and Natek lounged against it, letting the wind tumble through his long hair, making it dance and fly. </p><p>“What a journey,” Toph sighed. “I can’t believe we did it.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Suki agreed. “I didn’t think we were going to make it, towards the end.”</p><p>“Neither did I,” Sokka said quietly. “Thanks for healing my leg, by the way, Natek.” </p><p>“No problem,” Natek said, waving his hand breezily as Zuko leaned against his side. “Least I could do. You helped save us all. Airship slice!” </p><p>“Airship slice,” Sokka nodded. “We make a pretty great team, huh?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko smiled. “We do make a good team.” </p><p>“Hey, I said, great, not good!” Sokka protested jokingly as Appa flew over the great city. The sun was just sinking below the horizon, and the sky was beginning to purple. If Natek leaned his head way back and peered up into the deep sky, he could see tiny stars beginning to freckle the heavens. Then he looked over at Zuko, whose thick black hair was blowing attractively in the evening wind. The last rays of the setting sun framed his face and caught in his golden eyes, so they seemed to shine from within. </p><p>“It’s a beautiful night,” Natek sighed. </p><p>“I wouldn’t know,” Toph said. </p><p>“Oh, right, sorry,” Natek grinned sheepishly. “Um. I meant it’s completely ordinary. Nothing special at all. You’re not missing out on anything.” </p><p>She punched his arm, and he laughed. </p><p>“You guys ready for a dive?” Aang called with a grin, and Natek whooped. </p><p>“You bet I am!” </p><p>Everyone but Zuko and Toph cheered, and Aang laughed.</p><p>“Hold on!” He exclaimed, and then Appa dove, hurtling down through the sky. </p><p>Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Natek all put their hands up in the air, screaming excitedly. Toph and Zuko both clung to the sides of the saddle. Zuko was scowling, but Natek was having too much fun to bother him about it. </p><p>Appa pulled up out of his dive at the last moment, and Aang hollered.</p><p>“Ha ha! Let’s go again!” He yelled. </p><p>“Wait, guys! The fireworks are starting!” Suki called, pointing towards the palace, which they were circling. </p><p>Large, sparkly fireworks soared into the sky and burst in amazing sprays of color. Natek didn’t think he’d ever seen fireworks before, although he’d certainly read about them. He stared at the shimmering colors, entranced. However, each loud, jarring <em> boom </em> shook him out of his momentary reverie. It was like each firework held the power of thunder inside of it. </p><p>“Wow. The view is amazing,” Katara said in awe. </p><p>“It is! Thanks, buddy!” Aang said to Appa, who roared in reply. </p><p>There was a large crowd of more than a hundred people gathered at the entrance to the palace, and they were all cheering happily. </p><p>“Sounds like the Earth King just announced the Harmony Restoration Movement!” Sokka said. </p><p>“Hey, wanna know what fireworks are like for me?” Toph asked Sokka. “Close your eyes.” Then she leaned very close to his ears and shouted, “<em> BOOOOM </em>!” </p><p>“Aagh!” Sokka screamed in shock. </p><p>“Oh, Toph, don’t be such a grump!” Katara laughed, hugging Toph. “You’re out with your friends on a beautiful night, celebrating the fact that we saved the world!” </p><p>“True,” Toph agreed as Sokka rolled around in the saddle, clutching his ears. </p><p>“You too, Your New Majesty, Fire Lord Zuko, sir,” Aang grinned, nudging Zuko. “Turn that frown upside down! It’s happy time!” </p><p>“Yeah, my good hotman!” Natek said, elbowing Zuko in the side. Then he threw his arm around Aang’s shoulders. “I could not have said it better myself! You can’t be edgy <em> all </em> the time.” </p><p>“Zuko . . .?” Aang asked hesitantly when Zuko looked grim. </p><p>“I visited my father in prison the other day,” Zuko said seriously, frowning. “I’ve been meaning to ask you for a favor, Aang.” </p><p>“Sure. Anything,” Aang said, perplexed. Natek sat back in the saddle with a little frown, not sure where Zuko was going with this. </p><p>“If you ever see me turning into my father, I want you to . . . I want you to <em> end me </em>.” Zuko said this with utmost sincerity, a grave look on his face. </p><p>“What?!” Natek and Aang exclaimed at the same time. </p><p>“Even now, after everything that’s happened, my family’s legacy is still a part of me,” Zuko said, his eyebrow curving down into a glower. “That’s why it’s my duty to heal the scars the Fire Nation has left on the world. But the Fire Lord’s throne comes with a lot of pressures. And if I’m honest with myself . . . I need a safety net. The world needs a safety net. That’s what I need you to be, Aang. The safety net.” </p><p>“No. <em> Hel </em> l no,” Natek protested, glaring incredulously at Zuko. “You can’t possibly be suggesting that Aang <em> murder </em> you. I <em> won’t </em> let that happen.” </p><p>“Zuko, you’re <em> not </em> your dad!” Aang exclaimed. “And you’re my <em> friend </em>! How can you expect me —”  </p><p>“As your friend, I’m asking you,” Zuko said, cutting him off. “If you ever see me go bad, end me. <em> Promise me, Aang </em>.” </p><p>Natek looked helplessly at everyone’s faces, and he saw Katara nod to Aang. </p><p>“I — fine. I promise,” Aang said finally. Natek grabbed Zuko’s hand. </p><p>“You’re <em> not </em> going to go bad,” he said fiercely. “I can tell you that right now.” </p><p>“Then you have nothing to worry about,” Zuko said simply, staring hard at Natek. Natek held his gaze for a few moments before he sighed. </p><p>“I guess not,” Natek agreed.</p><p> </p><p>this is a drawing of natek and zuko if they were in our world and going to high school! just a fun little dumb lighthearted concept i made up. zuko is a theatre kid and natek is the school skater boy quarterback lmao</p><p>
  
</p><p>also, here is a little comic that i drew lol. natek isn't naked he's just shirtless </p><p>  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek returns to the Northern Water Tribe. With, of course, Zuko.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natek stood in Zuko’s room and stared down at his Book of Knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last page stared up at him, and so did the faces of all of his friends. He wished there had been space to fit the Freedom Fighters, Bato and Hakoda, his father, his mother, the pro-benders, the Foggy Swamp Tribe, his uncles, Yue . . . everyone he loved. But it was only one page, so they would have to live in his heart instead — at least, until he got a bigger piece of paper. The afternoon sunlight from Zuko’s tall windows shone across the pages, and Natek could hear the muffled hustle and bustle from the palace courtyard below as servants rushed to and fro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind Natek, the door opened, and he turned around to see Zuko slouching in, in full Fire Lord regalia, looking exhausted. He had a dark circle under his eye, and a few of his hairs were escaping from his bun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Zuko said tiredly, walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around Natek’s waist and tugged on his collar until Natek bent down so he could kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Natek said with a smile, his heart filling with happiness, as it did every time Zuko kissed him. “How are your Fire Lord duties going? Lots of paperwork, huh?” Natek asked, and Zuko groaned dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot,” he agreed. “I’ve never </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> paperwork before. It’s because I’m rewriting a bunch of new laws and getting rid of old ones. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve had to attend </span>
  <em>
    <span>five meetings</span>
  </em>
  <span> this morning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m getting tons of messenger hawks with hate mail, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> keeps arguing with me about what laws I should and shouldn’t get rid of. It’s only been a week since my coronation and I think I have some gray hairs. Uncle is trying to help, but it’s still a lot. He keeps trying to give me jasmine tea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek laughed. “You should probably take him up on that offer. It’ll get easier once you get into the swing of things. Let me know who’s sending you hate mail and I’ll bloodbend them off a cliff or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed and leaned his head against Natek’s back with a little groan. “It’s from Ozai loyalists who think I usurped the throne. I don’t know why, but I thought this Fire Lord thing would be way easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> usurp it,” Natek said with a snort. “He gave up his position as Fire Lord to be the Phoenix King. And then we beat his stupid self. And he said Azula could be Fire Lord, but they’re saying you usurped it from Ozai? They’re crazy. It would only be usurping if Aang was the one who became Fire Lord. Actually, maybe not even that. Maybe if he became Phoenix King.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko scoffed. “Tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make a public service announcement or something,” Natek snickered. “You know, ‘Not that it’s anyone’s business, but I didn’t usurp the throne from my dad, I usurped it from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Azula</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but technically she didn’t get crowned, so really I didn’t usurp </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so shut up.’ That’ll totally work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughed softly. “Maybe I’ll go back to Lake Laogai, find my Blue Spirit mask, and disappear for a week to get my head back on straight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, the Spirit Boys!” Natek grinned, nudging him in the side, and Zuko yanked on his collar again. Natek bent down and kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Spirit Boys,” Zuko whispered softly. “I miss that. We made a good team.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who threw your mask in Lake Laogai,” Natek shrugged. “Maybe now that you’re Fire Lord you can get a new one made.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, that would raise too much suspicion,” Zuko said, shaking his head. “One day, perhaps. Anyways, what are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek straightened up and closed his Book of Knowledge. Then he held it out to Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Book of Knowledge?” Zuko asked, and Natek nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have had this for four years. And I bound it myself. And I’ve loved this. I’ll always love this. But now . . . now it’s all filled up,” Natek told him. “Every last page. Back and front. And so . . . I think it’s time to give it back to my tribe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko took the book and opened it to the very first page, where Natek still had his family portrait pasted inside the front cover. Natek gasped softly and gently pulled it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t want to give this back, though,” Natek said. “Keep that for myself.” He slid it into his tunic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko flipped through the book, with its thick pages full of Natek’s drawings and doodles and writings and sketches. There were hundreds of plants, and animals, and bugs, and Natek had even written down descriptions of different architecture, with drawings to accompany them. He’d explained the differences of the architecture between the Fire Nation, the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, and the Air Temples, and he had drawn a great picture of the Western Air Temple. The pages crawled with every animal imaginable, even ones that lived beneath the sea and high in the sky. The book was colorful, vibrant, and full of life. And, of course, there were drawings of Zuko, drawings of Yue, drawings of Iroh singing around a fire during Music Night back on Zuko’s ship, there were drawings of the Northern Water Tribe and his uncle Arnook, and, on the very last page, there was the drawing of Aang, Sokka, Katara, Natek, Zuko, Iroh, Suki, Toph, Mai, Appa, and Momo. All of them were smiling. All of them looked peaceful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We look so happy,” Zuko said softly, and Natek smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are,” he said simply. Zuko looked up at him with a little smile, and the sunlight streaming through the tall windows caught in his golden eyes. Then he looked back down at the drawing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to give this back?” Zuko asked. “Every drawing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I should,” Natek nodded. “It shows important things. Like the unity between nations, between non-benders and benders. Between friends and family. It shows love. And I think that’s what everyone needs a little bit more of, after the war.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko said with a nod. “You’re right. So . . . does this mean you’re going back to the Water Tribe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Natek nodded. “Sokka, Aang, and Katara left yesterday. Toph went back to the Earth Kingdom with Jet and the Freedom Fighters, the pro-benders, Grandpa Bumi, the swamp-benders, and my dad. All to different places, of course. Anyway, Toph was telling me about this idea that she had to start her own metalbending school. I think it sounds cool. My dad said he wishes he could’ve stayed here, but he had to help run the Earth Kingdom with Uncle Kuei. And Grandpa had to go back to Omashu. And now . . . now I think it’s time for me to go back to the Northern Water Tribe. I’m a prince. I have duties, too. And I’ve been neglecting them in favor of, you know, saving the world. But it’s time for me to re-immerse myself in my culture. I’ve missed the North Pole. And . . . it’s time for me to go back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed and nodded, hanging his head and looking generally miserable. “Fine. I get it. Hey, wait,” he said a moment later, brightening up. “I could come </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have Fire Lord duties to attend to?” Natek asked confusedly, and Zuko nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Uncle can stand in for me as interim Fire Lord,” Zuko said quickly. “And me coming with you is a good thing. For, you know, foreign relations. I need to formally apologize to the Northern Water Tribe for the siege of the North, anyway. And I need to apologize for the loss of their princess on behalf of the Fire Nation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah,” Natek said, looking down. “Zhao was a real jerk, wasn’t he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hugged him tightly, and Natek was careful not to let his head sink down, lest he be impaled on Zuko’s Fire Lord headpiece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Zuko said. “I know you still miss her a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was wonderful,” Natek said with a little smile. “I wish you could’ve met her. I mean, we were all in Appa’s saddle together when we flew from the tundra to the Oasis, but you were unconscious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko sighed. “Well, maybe I’ll meet her spirit someday if she . . . I dunno . . . spirit-projects or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels so weird to be apart from Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph,” Natek said. “I’ve been traveling with them for so long now that . . . it feels like a part of me is missing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Zuko agreed. “But we’ll see them again soon. It’s gonna be okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek said with a little smile. “It will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So . . . when should we go?” Zuko asked, a little too eagerly, and Natek laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty eager to get away from your Fire Lord duties, huh?” Natek asked amusedly, and Zuko scratched the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” he said unconvincingly. “I just need to right some wrongs the war caused, that’s all. And . . . you know . . . make allies. And stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>And stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’” Natek repeated. “Stuff like escape from royal obligations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. So we leave tonight, then?” He asked, and Natek barked a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I’ll go send the fastest messenger hawk right now to tell them that we’re coming. If they see a Fire Navy ship approaching, they’ll attack us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko sighed. “Okay. I have another few meetings to attend, but I’ll have some servants get our things ready for departure. And I’ll talk to Uncle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Natek said, patting his head. “Hey, wait, I just realized something!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What is it?” Zuko asked, and Natek grinned ecstatically. He pointed at Zuko’s topknot, and then at his own, then gestured between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re the Bun Boys!” He grinned, and Zuko rolled his eyes affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You imbecile,” he said, and then he waved and turned to leave their bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, they boarded the Fire Navy ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck on your journey,” Iroh said as he hugged them goodbye. “I hope that everything goes smoothly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for stepping up as Fire Lord while Zuko takes a sabbatical. Have you decided what new laws you’re going to pass in the next few days we’ll be gone?” Natek asked with a grin, and Iroh thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was considering declaring a National Tea Appreciation Day,” Iroh said, and Natek laughed. Zuko grumbled something as he stomped up the gangplank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s tired, so that makes him cranky,” Natek told Iroh, who smiled knowingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure he gets rest,” Iroh said. “We don’t want to start another war with the Water Tribe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek laughed again, hugged Iroh one last time, and hurried after Zuko onto the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek had sent a messenger hawk out that morning, and he still hadn’t heard a reply, but he hoped that his tribe had received the notification. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” Zuko asked, coming up beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m going home at last,” Natek said, standing at railing at the front of the boat. “Home to my tribe, home to my family . . . home to be the prince. I can’t believe I’m the sole heir now. It doesn’t seem right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko yawned. “I asked if you were hungry. I didn’t ask for your whole life story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek scoffed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> needs a nap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t patronize me,” Zuko snapped, crossing his arms angstily, and Natek narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who shirked his Fire Lord duties to take a vacation after a week of doing paperwork,” Natek pointed out. “The least you could do is enjoy it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Zuko said irritably. “You don’t understand. You don’t know what it’s like. I don’t even know what you’ve been doing while I’ve been in those meetings. Some of them last five hours!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should go to Ozai and have him work as your indentured paperwork servant,” Natek said. “That would put him to good use.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zuko grumbled, turning away. “It’s a stressful job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine,” Natek said impatiently. “Now go to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell me what to do,” Zuko said, outraged. “I’m the Fire Lord!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> incredibly annoying,” Natek told him. “Careful playing the Fire Lord card, or your head won’t fit through the bedroom door.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zuko snapped again. “I’m still stressed out about all the things I have to do when we get back. I have so many laws I need to change. And about ten thousand meetings to attend, and I need to organize reconnaissance missions to capture the Rough Rhinos and other Fire Nation criminals, and I need to shut down the Southern Raiders, and I need to —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, slow down,” Natek said, putting his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do all that alone, remember? You have me and Iroh to help you. Plus an entire council of advisors that’s literally there to help you. Like, that’s their job. It’s a lot of responsibility.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand! I can’t show weakness,” Zuko exclaimed furiously, turning away from Natek’s hand. “Then they won’t respect me, and someone is eventually gonna try to kill me! I need to be strong. I need to be perfect. I’m the Fire Lord now! I can’t mess around!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you’re taking this impromptu trip with me? Zuko, what’s going on?” Natek asked quietly, and Zuko hunched his shoulders. His hands went to his head as though to fist them in his hair, but then he remembered it was tied back into a bun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just — I thought maybe if I left then I’d feel better,” Zuko whispered. “But I feel even worse. Even though Uncle is handling things, I still feel like I’ve let everyone down. I mean, it’s true that I need to apologize for the Fire Nation’s crimes against the Water Tribe. But . . . that wasn’t my only reason for coming along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’ve got big shoes to fill, even if they were horrible, tyrannical despot shoes,” Natek told him. He reached to put an arm around Zuko’s shoulders, but found he couldn’t, what with Zuko’s pointy Fire Lord shoulder pads. He settled for resting his elbow on the shoulder pads, instead. “And it’s a big responsibility to put on anyone’s shoulders, much less a sixteen-year-old’s. Even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> wearing fancy shoulder pads.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek saw the flicker of a smile twitch at Zuko’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I promise,” Natek continued in a very serious voice, putting his hand on his chest, “that as Assistant Fire Lord, I will do my utmost duty to you, the true Fire Lord, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fire Lord, your Grand Esteemed Inimitable Fluffy Majesty, sir.” He got down on one knee and took Zuko’s hand worshipfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zuko snorted, though it sounded less angry this time. “That’s not even a real title. And I don’t ever remember you being crowned Assistant Fire Lord. That’s not a thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever considered the . . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>very slim, tiny possibility</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I’m being sarcastic?” Natek asked, and Zuko glowered down at him. “I mean, I’m bowing to you. That’s pretty unrealistic. I’d never get on my knees for you. Not because you’re Fire Lord, anyway,” Natek added in a low voice, and he saw Zuko gulp and blush, his golden eyes widening slightly as his breath hitched. Natek laughed and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, whatever,” Zuko muttered, turning away with his cheeks flushed. “Everyone expects me to do everything myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So . . . what’s the council of advisors for, then?” Natek asked curiously. “Scratch your toes for you while you do paperwork? Because I’m pretty sure they’re meant to help you, and therefore you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> expected to do everything by yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko huffed irritably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I know you want to prove yourself,” Natek told him. “You wanna show everyone that you’re strong and need nobody’s help. I get it. But isn’t that, like, the whole point of our journey </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> your learning experience? There is nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it. Ponytail Zuko would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> have asked for help, not in a million years, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought that to be strong, he needed to suffer in silence. But Fluffy Zuko knows his limits, and he knows when he needs support. And that, to me, is a show of better strength than breaking apart in secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hung his head, and Natek moved around to the front of him so he could hug him, though he was careful to steer clear of Zuko’s spiky headpiece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to prove that I’m a better ruler than my father,” Zuko said, his voice muffled by Natek’s chest. “And I want people to respect me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But by doing everything yourself, or trying to, at least, you’re losing sight of what — and </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> — got you there,” Natek told him gently. “Your friends are a part of who you are. We support you. We love you. And that’s part of what makes you the strong person you came to be. And that’s what makes you different — and better — than Ozai could ever have been.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s arms wrapped around Natek’s waist. “But what about the rest of the Fire Nation? Won’t they think I’m weak for not doing everything myself? For not being ruthless like Ozai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko,” Natek said, pulling back to look him in the eye. “You said at your coronation that you and Aang and all of us are gonna start a new era of peace and love. Have you forgotten that? Sure, that’s the polar opposite of what Ozai was doing. But everyone there loved your idea. And that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you stand for, isn’t it? So why would you concern yourself with what Ozai would do? He sucks! Look, think about what Ozai would do, and then do the exact </span>
  <em>
    <span>opposite</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that, and you’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko sighed. “You’re right. I guess . . . I guess I got so caught up in trying to think about what everyone else would want . . . that I forgot to think about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ozai,” Natek reminded him softly. “He’s empty inside, except for his little shriveled heart and bitterness. But you’re overflowing with good things inside. You know, I heard this story once, back when I was a kid. It’s one of our tribal stories. It’s the story of a poor man and his two sons. Now, the father and one of the sons, who was named Igruk, were both horrible and selfish and bitter. But the second son, whose name was Kopak, was goodhearted and pure and selfless. Now, Igruk and the father, Papak, always made Kopak do their bidding. And he did it without complaint. When he was young, he would protest at the unfairness, because Papak never made Igruk lift a finger to do anything. But soon Kopak saw that arguing wouldn’t get him anywhere, so he learned to find the silver lining in the arduous work they gave him, and this developed his mindset into a more positive one. Now, one day, Papak sent Kopak down to get some water from the nearby well. When he went down to the well, he found an old woman there. She looked ancient, and she was too weak to lift the water bucket to get herself water. ‘A strong, young man like you could get some water for an old woman,’ she told him. ‘Would you be so kind as to give me some water?’ ‘Of course,’ Kopak said, and without hesitation he pulled up some extra water for her. ‘Thank you, young man,’ she told him. ‘You are good inside.’ Then she revealed herself to be not an old hag, but a goddess named Pinga. ‘For your good will and selfless heart, I will bestow a gift upon you,’ she told him. ‘Every time you speak, precious gemstones and flowers will fall from your mouth, and they will give you bountiful wealth.’ Kopak was thrilled, and he thanked the goddess profusely before going back to his hut, where his father and brother were waiting for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cold wind blew down upon them as they held each other on the deck. The ship sailed away from the Fire Nation, and Natek looked back at the shore to see the tall mountain housing the capital city silhouetted against the full moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what?” Zuko asked impatiently, and Natek smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Papak berated Kopak for coming back late,” Natek continued. “‘We have gone thirsty in the time you have been gone!’ Papak told him. ‘I’m sorry,’ Kopak said, and when he spoke, moonstones and snow lilies fell from his mouth. ‘A-ma-zing!’ Papak said in wonder. Then he made Kopak tell him what had happened, which made more jewels and flowers come out of Kopak’s mouth. When Kopak had finished, his father sent him to clear away the fish remains from everyone’s breakfast while Papak picked the jewels out of the wonderful pile on the floor. Then he called Ignuk over. ‘There is an old woman down at the well,’ he told Ignuk greedily. ‘Give her some water and she’ll give you something amazing.’ Ignuk, being this rude little monster, was like, ‘Do it yourself!’ Papak said, ‘Go, or you’ll feel my mukluk on your bottom!’ So Ignuk picked up the jug for the water and stomped off. By the time he reached the well he was hot and sweaty. He had just sat down when a young woman came up to him. ‘Hello, sir,’ she said. ‘Would you kindly get me some water, please?’ Ignuk snorted. ‘Oh, Miss La-Di-Da wants some water, does she? Get it yourself.’ The girl was, of course, Pinga in disguise, only this time she wanted to see just how rude Ignuk was. ‘Every word you speak shall turn into something horrible,’ she told him, and then she vanished in a whirl of her cape. Ignuk walked home without the jug, and when he got home, Papak asked his son if he had met the woman. ‘No, I didn’t,’ puffed Ignuk. Two rotten penguin eggs and a dead fish fell from his mouth, and Papak recoiled in disgust. ‘Ugh! This is Kopak’s fault!’ he said. Then he ran to slap his younger son. However, Kopak heard him coming, and he left the hut. He stole a boat and sailed away, to different cities around the world, where he could use his wealth to help the poor. As for Ignuk, he now had to do all the jobs around the hut. He moaned so much that the hut was now filled with nasty things, so his father threw him out. The end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the point of that, exactly?” Zuko asked impatiently, and Natek rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>point,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko, is that you’re Kopak,” he said. “You use your power to help people, and you’re filled with good things that show themselves whenever you make good choices, like Kopak did. Ozai is Ignuk, bitter and selfish and horrible, and whenever he speaks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> things happen. But that’s what makes you so different. You and Ozai are complete opposites. You’re nothing like him, nothing at all. As one of our rhymes goes, ‘A person speaking gentle words spreads joy as great as jewels, but nasty mouths are worth as much as kindness is to fools.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Zuko said slowly. “I think I get it. So you’re saying . . . it doesn’t matter what Ozai did that people liked. Because . . . he ruled with fear. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to rule with love. And I want to create a better world. I want to rebuild our world </span>
  <em>
    <span>to be</span>
  </em>
  <span> better. I want it to be peaceful. And I want it to be different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Natek smiled. “Ozai, as I said before, was a tyrannical despot. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be a benevolent leader. And even though those who are used to Ozai’s leadership might protest, in the long run, a peaceful empire will be much more beneficial and sustainable than Ozai’s. I mean, he only ruled for ten years. And in those years, look what happened to the world. We have had a century of horrible Fire Lords. Sozin, Azulon, Ozai . . . but now it’s your turn to change that. It’s your turn to be great. You need to spread love and peace where they spread hate and fear. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up at him, tears shining in the moonlight, and he smiled. Natek used his thumb to wipe one from his unscarred cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Zuko muttered, and Natek leaned down to kiss his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As Assistant Fire Lord, I have complete faith in you,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone could see us,” Zuko said nervously, and Natek rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is asleep, like normal human beings. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be,” he said. “Except for the helmsman, who’s way up there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The helmsman?! He can see us!” Zuko exclaimed, horrified, and he launched himself out of Natek’s arms, looking fearfully up at the crow’s nest, where the helmsman was inside, steering the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek felt his heart break a little bit, and he looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko . . .” He began, but Zuko grabbed his arm and dragged him out of sight of the crow’s nest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he saw us?! I was hugging you,” Zuko whispered anxiously. “Do you think he’s going to tell anyone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he does . . . I don’t think it will matter,” Natek said. Zuko looked at him in horrified confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?! Of course it will!” Zuko hissed. “People can’t know that we’re — that we’re — </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>! If they do, they’ll try to impeach me! They all think I’m still with Mai!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed and leaned against the cool metal wall of the ship. “I know it’s going to take . . . a while . . . to unlearn everything from the past hundred years. Sozin really did a number on the Fire Nation. And I understand that. But . . . I still wish we didn’t have to hide. Because I love you. And I don’t think we should have to hide that.” Natek slid down the wall to the floor, where he stretched his long legs out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Natek,” Zuko said, crouching down next to him, “I’ve just had my coronation. I need to do this slowly. I can’t just become Fire Lord and then announce that I’m . . . that I’m with a guy. And then at the same time rewrite and remove a bunch of old laws that these people have lived with their whole lives. It’s too much of a shock. If I do too much at once, they’re going to try to assassinate me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek said with another sigh. “I know. I just —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what?! Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to die?!” Zuko snapped, and Natek looked up at him with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! Why would I want that?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want my power,” Zuko muttered, more to himself than to Natek. “Maybe this was all a mistake . . . maybe I shouldn’t trust —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko,” Natek growled, grabbing his arm. “You’re not making </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> sense right now. You need to go to sleep. When </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the last time you slept? Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> slept?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko thought for a few minutes, blinking slowly. “I can’t remember.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek groaned. “Okay, that’s it. We’re going to bed. I’m exhausted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> a walking corpse. We need rest. Seriously.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko mumbled something unintelligible, and Natek helped him down the stairs below deck, to Zuko’s room on the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie down,” Natek told him firmly. Zuko did, and Natek massaged the bridge of his nose. “Okay, I guess I forgot to tell you to take off your Fire Lord outfit. Though I didn’t think I needed to specify that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Right,” Zuko said, and he quickly slid his Fire Lord shoulder pads over his head. Then he pulled off his top robe, unbelted his second robe, and left it hanging open to reveal his third robe, which was a basic shenyi. After he did that, he reached up and slid his Fire Lord headpiece out of his bun. He pulled off the hairpiece holding his bun up, and his dark hair flopped down over his eyes. He looked up with a pathetic expression, appearing more tired than Natek had ever seen him, and Natek sighed, taking his robes and shoulder pads and putting them on a little table across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can deal with those in the morning,” he said, and then he laid next to Zuko, feeling his heart race as Zuko’s warmth burned into his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko curled into Natek’s chest and sighed softly, closing his eyes. Natek wrapped his arms around him securely as they both rested their heads on Zuko’s pillow. Without his Fire Lord regalia, Zuko felt small and vulnerable. He also was much easier to hug. Natek liked him much better this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you do the thing?” Zuko mumbled, and Natek sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he said, and Zuko yawned. Natek nudged him onto his back before tracing his pinky finger down Zuko’s ski-jump nose. He began to sing softly, watching Zuko’s face as he did so. As he sang and stroked Zuko’s nose, the furrow between his brows disappeared, the tension went out of the set of his mouth, and he seemed to relax more. Natek smiled, studying Zuko’s face. Zuko had such long eyelashes on the undamaged eye. They brushed his cheeks as he breathed deeply. His one eyebrow was thick, dark, and well-shaped; Natek had always admired how expressive he was with that eyebrow. Zuko’s skin was smooth and unblemished, besides his scar. He was pale, and Natek remembered that he had had a small bout of acne when they were traveling in the Earth Kingdom, but that was all gone now. The scar was as prominent as it had ever been, with the skin all melted and burned and marred. The ear on that side was deformed, as well, and Natek thought that if he had been the Avatar instead of Aang, Ozai wouldn’t have survived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek finished his song, and by that time, Zuko was sleeping soundly. Natek leaned down and pressed a kiss against his scarred cheek before leaning his head partway on top of Zuko’s and sighing deeply. In his sleep, Zuko swung his leg over Natek’s hip and wrapped his arm around Natek’s waist, so he was hanging on like some sort of koala or sloth. Natek smiled sleepily and hugged him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek wasn’t aware of when he fell asleep, but he was woken up rather abruptly the next morning by one of the crewmen banging on the metal door to Zuko’s bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clear, cool light was streaming through the long, horizontal window in Zuko’s bedroom, and so Natek realized that it actually must be sometime in the afternoon, rather than the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, we have arrived in the Northern Water Tribe, but we cannot find Prince Natek,” the man’s muffled voice said. “Do you have any idea where he is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t wake up, and instead clung onto Natek even tighter as he slept. Natek didn’t know what to do, so he cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in here, we’re discussing the plan of action for today,” Natek called in his best imitation of Zuko. He made his voice lower and gruffer, and added a gravelly quality to it. “Leave us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Fire Lord,” the man’s voice said, and then retreated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave a loud, sleepy snort, but didn’t wake up. Natek rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rise with the sun, my backside,” he muttered. “Hey. Zuko. Wake up. Wake up. Hey. Idiot. Wake up. Fluffy. Wake up. Oi. Numbskull. Skinnybones. Nature Disaster Boy. Fire Lord. Wake up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t wake up. Natek sighed. He really wanted to let Zuko sleep — he sure needed it — but he couldn’t keep the rest of the crew waiting that long. He leaned forwards and began pressing kisses to Zuko’s entire face: over his forehead, over his unscarred cheek (which was a little hard, since Zuko was sleeping on that side), his nose, his lips, and even his ear. It was when he kissed Zuko’s ear that Zuko’s eyes fluttered open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What’s going on?” Zuko mumbled groggily. He stretched his arms out and his legs with a little groan. “Are we there? What time is it?” His eyes were still heavy with sleep, and he looked so adorable that Natek leaned forwards and pressed their lips together. Zuko smiled and brought up a hand to run through Natek’s long hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Fluffy,” Natek murmured against Zuko’s mouth. “We’re there. Some dude came to the door asking where I was, so I imitated your voice and told him that we were in here going over today’s plan. Then I rudely asked him to leave, which I think should earn me a place on the Ember Island Players acting troupe. Somehow you slept through all that. Then I tried to wake you up with insults, but you slept through those, too. So I kissed you awake instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s . . . a lot,” Zuko said drowsily, bringing up a hand to scrub at his eyes, which were still heavy with sleep. “But, overall, not the worst way to wake up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope not,” Natek said, feigning offense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have morning breath, though,” Zuko told him, and Natek rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> any better? You had fish for dinner last night. And you didn’t brush your teeth before you went to bed. I should be winning a medal of bravery right now. But I would decline it gallantly, because I love you anyways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m touched,” Zuko deadpanned, but then he smiled and pulled Natek’s head down to kiss him again. “I’m less tired, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, considering we’ve slept for, like, fourteen hours, I’d hope you’re not still tired,” Natek said with a grin. “I feel better, too. And your dark circles are gone. So I’d say that’s a win.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fourteen</span>
  </em>
  <span> hours?” Zuko exclaimed, and Natek laughed and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Judging from the angle of the sunlight, I’d say we’re sometime in the early-to-mid afternoon,” Natek said, squinting at the bright window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, no wonder I feel better,” Zuko said, blinking. “My head feels a lot clearer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Natek told him, sweeping back his hair with one hand to kiss his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, hey,” Zuko added, looking down sheepishly. “Sorry I . . . sorry I said all that stuff last night. About not trusting you. I don’t know what I was thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t either,” Natek agreed. “But you’re forgiven. Now get dressed! We’ve already been lying here talking for, like, twenty minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Zuko said, and he stumbled out of bed to go put on his Fire Lord clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek slid out of bed and went over to get his luggage, before he realized that he wasn’t in his own room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I forgot my stuff is in the other room,” Natek yawned, stretching so that his entire spine cracked from top to bottom. “I’ll wait until you’re dressed to go and get mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you could just wear something of mine,” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I wanna be dressed in Water Tribe stuff when I see everyone. Plus, your clothes would not fit me at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Zuko said, gathering up his hair into a topknot. “Don’t wait for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Natek said. “Meet you on the top deck in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed down to his room, dressed at superspeed, and then zipped up to the top deck, where Zuko was waiting for him, surrounded by guards, decked out in full Fire Lord regalia. His golden headpiece shone in the arctic sunlight, and so did his eyes. The top deck was much colder than below, and a chill, biting wind blew across them. He saw Zuko shiver, and he smiled and walked over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Natek said as the fur from his thick coat tickled his cheek. “You look very nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always look like this,” Zuko said with a frown. “I’m not wearing anything different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Natek said with a little grin, and Zuko flushed bright red and looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is the Water Tribe,” he said loudly. “It’s very . . . um, watery.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked at the giant wall of ice with the Northern Water Tribe insignia carved on it. It had been a year since he had seen it, and he breathed in the invigorating, icy air of the tundra. Natek loved the familiar bite of the wind as it lifted his hair from the back of his coat, and he smiled as he gazed at the entrance to his tribe. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m home,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek thought to himself, and he felt tears prick his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here before,” Zuko was saying. “Um. Well, you remember. But I’ve never seen the whole thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Natek said as the ship approached, “I’m going to show you everything. The palace, the Oasis, even though you’ve already been there to steal Aang, the lights in all the walls and also the Northern Lights at night, the best food places — and I’ll even take you up to the tundra and show you my living cave! It’s probably all snowed-in and decrepit, but I still want to see it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really want to see the lights in the walls,” Zuko said, and Natek grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, they’re really cool. See, they only appear at night, like the real Northern Lights, and when you’re in a room, the lights change to match your aura,” Natek explained. “My mother’s lights were always, like, a warm orangey yellow, and Yue’s were always purple and pink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like some Ty Lee garbage, she’s always talking about auras,” Zuko snorted. “What were yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek rolled his eyes. “Well, I guess you’ll have to wait and find out, grumpy,” he said. “It’ll be interesting to see what colors </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> lights are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zuko muttered, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship stopped in front of the giant ice wall, and Natek glanced up at the flag flying above the ship. He had insisted that they fly a Northern Water Tribe flag, to symbolize their allyship and let the Northerners know that they were not an enemy ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, the ice wall split into two. The ship sailed forward into the holding chamber, and then water spilled through the new wall in front of them, melting it down so that they could pass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship sailed into the little harbor inside the tribe’s walls, and Natek looked at his tribe for the first time in a year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tribe was exactly how he remembered, little ice and snow buildings in neat little tiered rows next to the canals that twined through the entire tribe. Bridges arched above the canals, people bustled to and fro on the little streets and sidewalks, and at the very back of Agna Qel’a, perched high above the other buildings, there sat the palace, tall and regal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Northern Water Tribe, Fire Lord Zuko,” Natek said with a proud smile. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Officially</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Zuko said, taking in the sight. “I never got to see it properly the first time I was here. I was too busy stealing Aang and fighting Zhao.” Natek saw him shiver slightly, and he put his arm around Zuko’s shoulders as best he could, since Zuko was wearing his Fire Lord outfit with the pointy shoulder pads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t worry,” Natek grinned. “Like I said, I’m gonna show you everything. You have to try iceberry surprise. It’s the best thing ever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what is that?” Zuko asked confusedly, still shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise!” Natek exclaimed with a grin as he rubbed Zuko’s arms rigorously to warm him up. “But it’s a sort of cake made from iceberries. And then there’s moonberry surprise, which is a juice. They’re both delicious. You’re gonna love them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Zuko said skeptically as the boat moored. “We’ll see about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you afraid they won’t be good enough for your precious Fire Lord taste buds?” Natek asked sarcastically, and Zuko glowered at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault I have high standards,” he said, and Natek snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you’re a picky eater,” Natek corrected. Zuko kicked his shin, and Natek punched his arm right back. A guard behind them cleared his throat significantly, and Natek and Zuko hastily smoothed themselves before the gangplank lowered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek descended the gangplank with Zuko right behind him, feeling excitement and nerves thrum through him at the thought of finally being home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting for them, on the dock, was Natek’s uncle, Arnook, surrounded by several Water Tribe warriors, who all bowed deeply as Natek and Zuko stepped onto the dock. Next to them stood Pakku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle! Pakku!” Natek exclaimed happily, and Arnook smiled warmly, holding his arms out for a hug. Pakku smiled, too, but slightly more awkwardly and stiffly, as was his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek buried himself in his uncle’s arms, breathing in his familiar scent, the one that reminded him vaguely of Yue. Then he pulled back so he could hug Pakku, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Pakku,” Natek said with a smile. “What are you doing here? I thought you said you lived down at the South Pole now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Pakku agreed as Natek went to hug his uncle again. “But I thought it might be time for a visit to my home tribe. And what better time than when my favorite pupil is returning? Besides, I never like to miss the Full Moon Festival. Of course, I’ve tried establishing one down at the Southern Tribe, but it’s just not the same. The food is much better here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you’re back, if only for a little while,” Natek said with a smile. “And I’m glad </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek, my nephew,” Arnook said, wrapping his arms tightly around Natek. “It has been far too long since I have seen you. When I received your letter, I was elated. I got everything ready for you immediately, and I have notified the tribe of your return. We will have a welcoming ceremony later, once you’ve settled in.” He looked up and smiled at Zuko. “And we welcome Fire Lord Zuko as well, of course. My utmost congratulations on your coronation, by the way. So much has changed . . . the world is a very different place now, isn’t it? And we have you both to thank for that. You and your friends, and the Avatar, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Aang who took down Ozai,” Natek said. “We just helped train him and stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he couldn’t have done it without you,” Arnook said. “The war is over thanks to you kids. After a century, it is finally over. You know, it’s funny — we’ve gotten letters from all the other kingdoms and nations telling us the news. I think perhaps it is because we’re so isolated here in the North — everyone wants to make sure we’re up to date. But because we get so many letters every time something major happens, we often know before most of the populus!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek laughed, pulling back from Arnook. Zuko stepped forward and bowed respectfully to the chief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chief Arnook,” he said. “It is an honor to meet you.” Then he turned and bowed to Pakku. “And it’s an honor to meet Natek’s old master.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m old?” Pakku asked, raising an eyebrow threateningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. N-no,” Zuko stammered awkwardly, frozen in his bow. “Um. I don’t —” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek barked a laugh and slapped Zuko’s back. “Very funny, Master Pakku.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakku’s imposing face dropped and he smirked. “Oh, please. I couldn’t resist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Zuko asked confusedly, straightening up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Pakku always liked his jokes,” Natek grinned. “You never can quite tell when he’s joking, which he uses to his advantage quite often.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, now,” Pakku said, still smirking mischievously. “You may be my favorite student, but I won’t have you revealing all my secrets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook bowed back to Zuko. “I wanted to thank you personally for helping to end the tyranny of your father, Fire Lord Ozai. The world may now enter a new stage, one of peace and happiness, with you, the Avatar, and your friends to help guide it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled. “Of course. It was a difficult road, but at the end, we all did our best, and we saved the world because of it. My father is no longer a threat. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to personally apologize to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the siege of the North. At that point, Admiral Zhao thought me to be dead. I had no say in what he did, but I deeply regret the attack’s outcome. The war has ended, but I apologize a thousand times over for the fact that you lost your daughter to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook bowed his head. “It was fated to happen. When she was an infant and the Moon Spirit saved her, I had a vision of a beautiful, strong, brave young woman becoming the Moon Spirit. I did not know what it meant at the time, but during the siege, I had a sneaking suspicion what would happen. That is why I assigned Sokka to protect her, but it was not his fault she was lost. When the spirits have set somebody’s destiny in motion . . . nothing can stop it. Princess Yue saved us. We will always love her. And I thank you wholeheartedly for your apology.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Zuko bowed to Arnook again. “My uncle would agree with you about the spirits and destiny,” he said. “He told me that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> destiny to become Fire Lord, and restore the Fire Nation’s honor. I fully intend to do that. And, of course, it’s Aang’s destiny to bring peace and balance to the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook smiled. “If anyone can achieve that, it’s you kids,” he said. “Some lives were lost along the way. And we mourn them deeply. But they would be happy, I think, to see what the world has now become. I know that my Yue would have loved to have seen this new era.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can,” Natek said, looking up at the shadow of the moon in the sky. “She knows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook smiled tearfully, and Natek hugged him again. Then he pulled back and reached inside his coat for his Book of Knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also brought this,” Natek said, handing the book to Arnook, who took it with a look of surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He asked, and Natek grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As Head Explorer of the Northern Water Tribe, I have fulfilled my duty in recording every bit of new wildlife I come across. I’ve had my Book of Knowledge since I was first banished by Sisra, and I’ve been drawing in it for four long years. And now I’ve finally filled it up. And it’s time to give it to the tribe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook opened it and flipped through it, his eyes widening in wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My goodness,” he breathed. “When I first assigned you that title, I didn’t know you’d take it so seriously! This is absolutely wonderful, my nephew. This will certainly help expand the tribe’s knowledge of foreign places. How wonderful — this is incredible! Thank you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Natek nodded. “And I won’t stop there. There’s still so much I haven’t seen — I’ve only been to a few places in each nation. But I have another sketchbook that I got in the Earth Kingdom a little less than a year ago. And I plan to fill that up, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook smiled warmly. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. Thank you so much for your contributions to the tribe. It means more than you can know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to do it,” Natek said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you, come with me. We can walk to the palace, and I can show you your old rooms. While we walk, you can tell me all about your travels.” He gestured to Natek, Zuko, and Pakku, as well as at the guards, who followed them at a short distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked at Zuko, who was pretending not to shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you cold? You’re wearing, like, fifteen robes,” Natek said, and Zuko glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not cold. Firebenders don’t get cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also say you rise with the sun, but today you slept in until the afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a fluke!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you boys coming?” Arnook called, and Natek and Zuko jogged over to him and Pakku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked along the icy, snowy streets full of bustling, chattering people, Natek began his tale of his adventures with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko chimed in sometimes, adding details that Natek forgot. Arnook found the part in which Zuko drank cactus juice highly amusing. Zuko did not share in this amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were walking through the town square, and they had just gotten to the part where Natek found his father when someone stepped into their path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek gasped and automatically reeled a few steps backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All his memories came crashing into him at once: the fear he had had as a child, the pain he had felt from multiple beatings, the anguish and sadness and helplessness of hearing his mother get beat, the void and darkness he had lived in for so long after being banished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. You’ve come crawling back,” Sisra hissed, his eyes as cold and flinting as they had always been. However, there was something pathetic about Sisra now, something beaten-down, something pitiful. Something like Ozai, who now resided in his prison cell, unkempt and defeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sisra’s clothes were not as grand as they had once been — they were rather ragged and dull. His face was more lined, and his long, dark hair hung lank around his shoulders, not tied up in a warrior’s wolf-tail as Natek had always remembered it to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s because of me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because I sliced it off. And the tribe disowned him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of our way, Sisra,” Arnook said firmly, stepping in front of Natek and Zuko. “We are busy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see,” Sisra drawled. “The beloved prince returns at last . . . and thinks himself too good to speak to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lowly commoner</span>
  </em>
  <span> like myself. Even after you tried to kill me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek drew himself up to his full height, which was now taller than Sisra by quite a bit. Then he narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’m too good to speak to anyone,” Natek told him firmly. “But do you really think I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to look at you? After what you did to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were always a disrespectful, insolent child,” Sisra mused. “It seems as though your banishment did you no good. Look at the state of you. You’re just as wild as you were the day you left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The day you threw me out of the tribe, you mean,” Natek corrected. “It seems like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who hasn’t changed at all. I used to be so afraid of you . . . I would let you do anything to me. I had no preconception of how much I was worth because of you. Because you constantly tore me down. You would beat me half to death over the smallest thing. You would beat Mother for not ‘disciplining me properly,’ as you put it. And I will forever regret that I was too much of a coward to stop you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a coward,” Sisra agreed nastily. “You inherited your unruly disposition from her. The tribe is better off without her. She was a liar, a cheat, and a harlot. The only regret I have is that I lost my position as chief when she died.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, you —” Arnook began angrily, but he was too slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek launched himself forwards, past Arnook, and grasped Sisra’s coat in his fists, dragging him upwards forcefully until their noses were nearly touching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek!” Zuko exclaimed, but Natek could barely hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk about my mother,” Natek hissed furiously. “She was wonderful, and kind, and caring, and smart, and strong. How can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> so heartless? There’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside you. Nothing at all.” He gave Sisra a threatening little shake. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgust</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” He threw Sisra down hard onto the ice, and Sisra staggered to his feet, laughing cruelly, humorlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All bark and no bite, that’s what you always were,” Sisra snorted mockingly, his eyes shining with malice. “You’re weak, boy, weak like your mother!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weak like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you mean,” Natek shot back. “You forget who you’re talking to. I survived on that tundra for nearly four years, and I would’ve done more had I not found Zuko. I grew and learned and persevered. I learned how to catch and cook my own food, I made my own clothes and my own </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I made my own weapons and trained myself to fight and hunt with them, I developed my bending — I created a whole new sub-skill. I am the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best waterbender in the world</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I helped to end a century-old war with my friends. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> risked death for the greater good. You will know your place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where exactly is that place?!” Sisra demanded, spit flying from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here,” Natek said, glaring at him. He pointed his finger down at his shoes. “On . . . your . . . knees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never bow to you,” Sisra spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How unfortunate,” Natek sneered. “You don’t have a choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sisra growled, plunged his hand into the pocket of his baggy pants, and lunged at Natek, his arms stretched out, a wickedly sharp dagger clutched in his fist. Arnook, Pakku, Zuko, and all the guards gasped in horror, and they began to rush forwards to help. However, before they could take two steps, Sisra stopped, the deadly blade an inch from Natek’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sisra’s hands trembled and his eyes bugged out of his face in shock. He groaned, and his muscles creaked. Everyone gaped in utter bewilderment — besides Zuko, who groaned weakly in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a very nice way to treat your prince, now is it?” Natek asked, curling his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What — is — this?!” Sisra choked, and Natek narrowed his eyes, forcing Sisra onto his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little trick I developed while I was banished,” Natek said coolly. “It’s that sub-skill I mentioned. I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to thank.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?!” One of the guards exclaimed. Natek made Sisra throw his knife into the canal they were right next to. Then he released Sisra from his hold. Immediately, Pakku froze his hands in solid ice. The guards rushed forwards and grasped Sisra’s arms, twisting them around behind his back. Pakku froze them there, so he couldn’t move them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Natek, are you alright?” A guard asked at the same time as Zuko (though Zuko had not added Natek’s title). The guard stepped forwards worriedly. “A thousand apologies for not stepping in sooner, Your Highness. We weren’t sure what he was about to do. We’ll be taking him away to the prison.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m perfectly fine,” Natek said, breathing deeply. He was more unsettled than he let on. “The knife is out of his hands. We’re, um . . . we’re all good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s him,” Zuko muttered, his voice low enough that only Natek could hear it. It was shaking with rage. “Sisra. He’s even worse than you described. I can’t believe he almost did that to you. I would have stepped in, but I wasn’t fast enough. My dad and him would probably get along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably would,” Natek agreed with a nervous laugh. “We should send him to that prison that Ozai’s in. They could drink tea and bond over how much they hate their sons. Even though Sisra isn’t my father, technically.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t laugh; rather, he looked disturbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just tried to kill you,” Zuko said. “If you’d hesitated . . . .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked down at the ice under his feet, and brought up a hand to massage his neck. He gulped. Zuko was right. One second more, and he would be lying on the ice, bleeding out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew exactly what I was doing,” Natek said, steeling himself and squeezing his eyes shut. “He wouldn’t have killed me. The slimeball.” Natek wrinkled his nose at Sisra, who was being forcibly dragged away by the guards, and who was still shouting profanities at Natek. The remaining warriors sidled closer, forming a blockade between Natek, Zuko, Pakku, Arnook, and the people passing by on the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the world was that?” Pakku asked with a deep frown, his voice thick with confusion. “I’ve never seen anything like that! Did you . . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>bend</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My nephew,” Arnook said hurriedly before Natek could respond. He grasped Natek’s hands. “Are you hurt? Did he cut you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Uncle,” Natek told him, a little unsteadily. “I-I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank the spirits,” Arnook said in relief. “What was that? What did you do to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I — I’m — I’ll tell you later,” Natek stammered, looking down. “I’ll tell you all about it later. However, I don’t think I finished my story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Well — well, are you sure you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>alright</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Arnook asked worriedly, and Natek nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” he said. “I’m fine, Uncle. And Pakku. And Zuko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakku looked disturbed, and deep in thought. Zuko still looked concerned, but he nodded. Then he moved closer and discreetly slipped his warm hand into Natek’s, using his long, billowy sleeve and Natek’s long coat sleeve to conceal their interlocked fingers. Natek squeezed Zuko’s smaller hand tightly, using its warmth to ground himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spirits above,” Arnook said, shaking his head. “I knew Sisra was horrid, but I didn’t know he would attack you like that. I’m sorry, nephew. If I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> . . . .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Uncle,” Natek said quietly. “You had no way of knowing. None of us did. And I stopped him. It’s . . . it’s okay. Besides, he used to do a whole lot worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko, Pakku, and Arnook shot a worried look at Natek, but Natek ignored them and continued forward. Arnook and Pakku followed Zuko and Natek, and the guards protected them carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I finished my story. Um. So anyways, then the Dai Li and Azula showed up, and we totally tried to fight them off, but we got thrown in the crystal catacombs, and then Zuko totally betrayed us and went with her . . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they reached the palace, Natek had finished their story, ending with the last Agni Kai and Zuko’s coronation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My goodness,” Arnook said as they walked up the steps to the palace. “You’ve all been on quite the journey, haven’t you? Adventures in the Earth Kingdom . . . betrayal in Ba Sing Se . . . hiding in the Fire Nation . . . it’s a wonder you’re still as sane as you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek laughed. “Definitely a wonder. I think I would’ve gone insane had I not had my friends with me. But . . . they’re the kind of people who keep you grounded, no matter what. Both figuratively and literally, because Toph slammed me into the ground several times. Sometimes with big rocks. You know, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> wonder is the fact that I haven’t broken any bones in my life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka broke his leg during Sozin’s Comet,” Zuko said, and Natek nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but he’s pretty good with those crutches,” Natek said. “I saw him poke Chit Sang in the rear with his left one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s always been an . . . unconventional boy,” Pakku said, and Natek and Zuko snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook laughed. “Well, I didn’t get to know Sokka for very long, but he seemed like a good young man. Good head on his shoulders. He made my Yue very happy . . . but alas. These things happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek sighed. “Which reminds me, I have some things I’d like to discuss with you later, if that’s alright. They concern the tribe and its laws.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Arnook nodded, bowing his head. “Remind me later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I would like to make a formal apology to the tribe for the siege of the North,” Zuko put in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, we can do that at the welcoming ceremony,” Arnook agreed. “I’m sure the tribe will be grateful to hear an apology from the Fire Nation. We lost many good warriors on that day. And, Prince Natek, after hearing your story — and, of course, with the knowledge that you helped save the world, and fought in many battles — I have an honor to bestow upon you. We will hold the welcoming ceremony in an hour. When you are both ready, come out to the palace courtyard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek bowed his head. “Thank you, Uncle. We’ll be ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And perhaps tonight at the Full Moon Festival, we can perform, like in the old days,” Arnook said with a smile. “That is, if you’re not too important now for performance bending.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there,” Natek said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to it,” Pakku said in that slightly challenging way he had. Then they bowed to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook smiled. “I am so proud of you, nephew. And I know that your mother and your cousin would be, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek felt tears prick his eyes. “I’ve had the time of my life. I’ve seen so many things, I’ve learned so much, and I’ve met so many wonderful people. And it’s changed me as a person, I think. I’ve become stronger, wiser, more empathetic. And I still have a lot more growing to do. But . . . I’m getting there. And I’m glad that I’ve had this experience. It’s not over yet. But I have my friends and my family to guide me.” Natek smiled, and Arnook smiled warmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world is always changing, and there will always be some new adversary to face,” Arnook said. “But as long as you are with the right people, you will overcome it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my philosophy,” Natek grinned, and Arnook chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Arnook said, looking towards the palace doors. “Why don’t you and Fire Lord Zuko get settled? I have had servants set up your rooms already. They will lead you there, though I daresay that you remember where yours is, Prince Natek?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Natek said with a smile. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I will see you in one hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for honoring me by allowing me to stay in your tribe for a few days,” Zuko said, bowing politely to Arnook, though Natek could still see him shivering. “It means a lot to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To me, as well,” Arnook said with a smile. “Now that you have assumed the position of Fire Lord, the Fire Nation is not our enemy any longer. We can begin anew, and an alliance with the Fire Nation will be good to have.” He bowed to Fire Lord Zuko. Then he gestured to the guards, turned, and walked away, talking to Pakku. The guards bowed to Natek and Zuko before following Arnook and Pakku.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t even try to lie to me,” Natek said as soon as Arnook and the guards were out of earshot. Zuko snorted and rubbed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Firebenders don’t get cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands,</span>
  </em>
  <span> maybe,” Natek said, brushing his fingers against Zuko’s. “But the rest of you is frozen, admit it. You’re totally frigid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>frigid</span>
  </em>
  <span>! A Fire Lord does not </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> cold,” Zuko maintained stubbornly, crossing his arms. “I have my Breath of Fire. I once swam in these waters wearing less than this and survived!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, you’re very tough and scary,” Natek said amusedly. “Here.” He pulled off his coat and held it out to Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I don’t need that. Besides, it won’t fit with my —” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With His Majesty’s pointy Fire Lord shoulders, I know,” Natek agreed. “But for now how about you take those off? You’re not in the Fire Nation anymore. And it would only be for a second while we get you situated. I’m sure they’ve given you lots of lovely coats in your room. Come on. Here, trade.” Natek held out his coat in one hand and pointed at Zuko’s pointy, elaborate Fire Lord shoulder pads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> not the Fire Lord,” Zuko said with a frown, holding his freezing arms with both hands. Natek rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have three seconds before I forcibly rip them off of you and shove this over your head,” Natek said, brandishing the coat. Zuko grumbled and slid the Fire Lord shoulder pads over his head. He took the coat and put it on, and Natek put on the Fire Lord shoulder pads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, much better, right?” Natek asked with a grin, and Zuko, who was drowning in Natek’s coat, glowered at him from the sea of white fur that was the collar. Natek laughed and ruffled his hair, which pulled some of it out of its bun. “I feel very fancy in this Fire Lord garb. I also feel like I could take someone’s eye out with these shoulder pads. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel very stylish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re a little small for you,” Zuko said, taking in Natek’s new look, and Natek could see that he was fighting to keep a straight face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a bit. But they’ll do for now. Well . . . are you ready to see the palace?” Natek asked, and Zuko looked up with a scowl as he tried to fix his hair, to no avail. Then Zuko buried his nose in the coat, inhaled deeply, and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said. “I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek grinned and took his hand, threading their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?! Someone’s gonna see us,” Zuko hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> held </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> hand,” Natek said irritably, and Zuko rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I could hide it with my sleeves,” he pointed out. “We’re in broad daylight right now. With no sleeves to hide it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have sleeves!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t,” Zuko pointed out, looking at Natek’s sleeveless tunic that he had been wearing for the last four and a half years. “Someone will definitely see us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> hands are cold,” Natek shrugged. “You’re my personal firebending hand-warmer until I can get some gloves, because I forgot mine back in the Fire Nation by accident.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s hand suddenly got very hot, and Natek withdrew it hastily with a hiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yowch</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so obnoxious</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Natek said, waving his hand around in the cold air. “When I said you were my firebending hand-warmer I didn’t mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>firebend my hand</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was very unclear,” Zuko shrugged before he pushed past Natek and shoved open the palace doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek grumbled as he waterbent some stray snow on the ground over to his hand to heal it. Then he hurried after Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. It’s smaller than the Fire Nation palace,” Zuko said, looking around at the throne room, and Natek rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but the whole thing’s made of ice. I could probably expand this room myself, tenfold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why don’t you?” Zuko asked, and Natek shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d have to consult the whole royal council first, and besides, what’s the point?” Natek asked. “The entire tribe can fit in here without issue. This is the main hall. It also doubles as the throne room, and the war meeting room, and the ballroom.” Natek pointed to an elaborate ice decorative structure, almost like a large gateway or altar, with various carvings of different motifs, spirits, and the moon. Pillars held it up, and though it had no actual throne, the ground holding up the structure was elevated in a sort of dais. “That’s where the chief, prince, princess, and advisors sit,” Natek added, gesturing to the dais. “The rest of the floor space is where the other tribe members sit. We make all our important decisions here — except for when Sisra banished me. He did that in the town square, where he just tried to decapitate me. I don’t know why. I guess maybe to humiliate me more, but it wasn’t traditional, which is weird, because he’s the most traditional fool I know. Anyways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s . . . there’s no throne, though,” Zuko said confusedly. “How is it a throne room if there’s no throne?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek laughed. “That’s because we’re a community,” he explained. “We don’t have a throne because we don’t want to appear as vastly more important than the rest of our tribe. Yes, the ground is raised to show we’re of nobility and we’re the leaders, but we’re not so distant from the rest of our tribe. Everyone has a voice. Even Sisra, that tiger seal’s saggy left —” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get the picture,” Zuko said, putting a hand up. “No need to tarnish my ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, your precious Fire Lord ears?” Natek teased. “Or your precious sixteen year old ears?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both,” Zuko said, rolling his eyes. “Just stop talking. I think that would be a huge improvement.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek yanked on Zuko’s bun, which pulled it half out of its topknot. Zuko looked at him, outraged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You —” he began, and Natek shot him a rakish grin. Then he took some of the ice on the ground, bent it into liquid, and formed words with it. He held up the message, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I didn’t say anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Zuko glowered and snorted flame out of his nostrils. Natek felt a shiver in his chest that had nothing to do with the subzero temperature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, all the carvings on here represent all the spirits that watch over our tribe,” Natek told him. “They’re meant to bring good luck. That one’s Beiji Guang, the spirit of the Northern Lights.” He pointed to a swirling carving near the top of the structure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko narrowed his eyes at it. “I think I remember you telling me about that one. Back on my ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember that?” Natek asked in surprise, and Zuko flushed, looking away hastily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Anyway, what do the other ones mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re all the different animal spirits — the polar bear dog, Běijíxióng Gǒu. That one’s an arctic fox-rabbit called Běijí Hú Tù, and that one’s the mythical snowbird, Xue Niao,” Natek said. “The waterfall behind the throne structure represents chi, and how it’s always flowing. It represents change, and healing. Then those totem cairns are also for good luck, wealth, health, and peace. Then, way up there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> carvings on the walls are the symbols of our tribe: the Water Tribe, and then specifically the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Northern</span>
  </em>
  <span> Water Tribe.” Natek pointed to each carving as he named them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rubbed his chin. “Everything means something here. Back in the Fire Nation, everything in our throne room is just for show.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek grinned. “It’s more homey our way, I think. I mean, the Fire Nation palace is beautiful, but these shared traditions bolster the sense of community in our tribe. It’s like we’re all involved in something, you know? We all take joy in worshiping the spirits and we all respect them as a whole. We share stories about them and we have celebrations in honor of them, like the Full Moon Festival and the Celebration of the Lights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Zuko said pensively. “What are those?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the Full Moon Festival is what it sounds like,” Natek told him. “Every full moon, we have a little festival in honor of the moon spirit. It’s nothing major, just a little party — we hang up decorations, we play music, we dance. We eat mooncakes and drink moonberry surprise. And then the Celebration of the Lights is a little bit bigger. Once a year, in the middle of winter, when the Northern Lights are brightest, we have a big celebration to honor Beiji Guang and his gift of light. So we pass out little globes with fire inside, and we put them in, like, a little boat thingy so it floats, and then we march down to the shore in a procession and put them in the ocean for them to float out to sea, which also honors La. And it’s sort of serious. And then we march back up and then that’s when things get less serious and we can celebrate for real, and we have food and drinks and we dance and play games.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was about to respond when they heard a voice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Natek!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked up to see a servant rushing down the ice stairs from the levels above. She was a girl about Natek’s age, and Natek recognized her instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amka!” Natek exclaimed ecstatically, and he threw his arms around her. “It’s been so long!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amka froze, taken by surprise, but then a moment later she relaxed and laughed, hugging him back. “Natek! I know! When I heard you returned to the tribe, I was so excited! It’s been forever since we last saw each other!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” Zuko asked in an uncharacteristically snobby voice, and Natek knew he was jealous. He refrained from laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my old childhood friend, Amka!” Natek explained. He pulled back from the hug, but kept an arm around her shoulders. “Me, her, and Yue would always play and hang out with each other! The three of us, we’d get in and out of so much trouble together. One time we dumped a giant bucket of icewater on Sisra’s head! It was the funniest thing ever!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amka laughed. He’d missed her laugh more than he could imagine. It was loud and snorting and squeaking and unladylike, and Natek had always loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d forgotten! Oh, man, those were some good times!” Amka snickered. “Maybe we should do it again sometime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s not in prison for the foreseeable future,” Natek snorted. “He just tried to kill me outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Amka exclaimed, her dark gray-blue eyes widening in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m fine,” Natek said, waving his hand breezily. “He didn’t touch me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my goodness,” Amka said in shock. “I hope you’re okay! Tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> you? That’s horrible! I mean, he’s bad, but I never thought he’d actually try to kill you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you don’t know him very well, I guess,” Natek said with a grin. “He would’ve killed me years ago, except it would’ve affected his position as chief. Anyways. I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amka still looked concerned, but she dropped it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A thousand apologies for my lateness, Your Highness,” she said, stepping back, and she bowed deeply. Then she seemed to notice Zuko, and she bowed to him, as well. “Fire Lord Zuko! Again, I cannot apologize enough. There was a mix-up with your luggage — but it’s all sorted out now. If you would follow me, I will lead you to your rooms in the palace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she seemed to take in their odd attire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Fluffy here got cold,” Natek said, leaning his arm on top of Zuko’s head. Zuko punched him in the side, because Amka had giggled, and Natek grunted as Zuko glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire Lord Zuko</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Natek said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he rubbed his ribs. “My apologies, Your Eminence. Anyway, we did a little switcheroo, and that’s why I’m wearing his Fire Lord clothing.” He gestured to the shoulder pads, then to Zuko’s/his coat, and then out to the snowy, icy palace courtyard, which they could see through the open front doors of the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amka looked like she was trying her utmost not to laugh. “I see,” she said. “Well, I think that’s perfectly reasonable. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice to see you again, by the way, Natek. I just can’t get over that you’re really </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! I’m happy to be home,” Natek said with a smile. “Especially now that I’ve brought </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute guy with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! I’ll kick your ass!” Zuko spat angrily, forgetting himself as he balled his fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Natek said with a loving smile. Amka snickered, and Zuko seemed to remember that he was a world leader. He cleared his throat, smoothed the giant coat he wore in the most dignified way he could, and sent an arch look at Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you guys saved the world, huh?” Amka asked conversationally as they ascended the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we defeated Ozai, so yeah,” Natek said with a grin. “It was epic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to tell me everything later,” Amka said. “I look forward to hearing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The welcoming ceremony is in forty minutes,” Zuko said in a grouchy voice. “Hurry up and show us to our rooms already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude</span>
  </em>
  <span> much, my good hotman?” Natek asked irritably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” Zuko grumped, but Amka nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Right this way,” she said, and they picked up the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do this,” Zuko said, gazing around at all the intricate carvings and the architecture of the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Natek asked curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna show you around the Fire Nation palace,” Zuko clarified. “I’ve been really busy lately with all my meetings. But I’m going to show you everything. Like the turtleduck pond. That’s my favorite place in the whole entire palace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Natek said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah . . . um, I’ve already seen that, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What are you talking about?” Zuko asked with a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s like you said,” Natek said apologetically. “You’ve been busy, so I decided to explore on my own. It’s a very nice pond, though. I like it, too. It’s peaceful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah,” Zuko said, looking down as they climbed the multiple flights of stairs behind Amka. “Whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I could pretend to discover it again if you like,” Natek added cheerfully. “I’m a really good actor. I could be like, ‘Woah, what’s this place? It’s so magical and wonderful and new!’ And you’d be like, ‘This is the turtleduck pond, you imbecile,’ and I’ll be like, ‘What’s a turtleduck?’ And you can be like, ‘It’s an amphibious bipedal animal that lays eggs and resides in a temperate climate, for example the Fire Nation,’ and I’ll be like, ‘Woah, that’s so cool! Tell me more!’ And then you can share all your fantastic childhood memories of the place with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted. “I don’t like how much you’ve clearly thought about this conversation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may or may not have felt guilty for exploring the palace without you,” Natek said sheepishly. “I have about ten other scenarios like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes grumpily, and Natek ruffled his hair again, making him look even more disheveled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Fluffy,” Natek told him. “But I haven’t seen the whole thing. So you can show me everything else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” Zuko snapped. “I’m the Fire Lord now. I don’t have time for your stupid nicknames.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are being </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> insufferable right now, but I’ll let it slide since I know the cold makes you cranky,” Natek said irritably. “And since I know you love all my excellent nicknames, Sifu Hotman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never taught you anything!” Zuko barked. “I’m not your sifu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not true, you taught me a few wicked firebending moves,” Natek reminded him. “You need to teach me more, though. Toph has taught me a bunch of earthbending moves to incorporate into my bending, and I’ve picked some stuff up from Aang. I should’ve totally been the Avatar, I would’ve been super good at it, probably.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted. “I doubt that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so lucky to have a boy — uh, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> who has so much faith in me,” Natek said, covering up his mistake hastily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Zuko muttered, giving him a warning look. “Shut up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shut up,” Natek told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the Fire Lord. You do as </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> say!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to be careful with that, or you’ll get a fat head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fat head?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your giant, inflated Fire Lord head won’t fit through a doorway!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> a fat head!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here,” Amka said, and Natek and Zuko quickly cleared their throats and stepped back from each other (Zuko had raised his fists). </span>
</p><p> <span>They all reached the top landing of the stairs, and Amka led them down a long hallway that Natek recognized as the Royal Suite, at the very top of the palace. They passed Yue’s old room, and Natek felt his heart ache painfully. </span></p><p>
  <span>Finally, they stopped in front of what used to be his mother’s room, right across from Natek’s. He remembered her insisting on having her own room, much to Sisra’s chagrin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Lord Zuko,” the girl said, bowing deeply to Zuko. “This room will be yours for the duration of your stay. Your luggage has been placed inside. I hope you will find it comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Fathead will love it,” Natek said politely. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will banish you from the Fire Nation,” Zuko growled, jabbing his index finger at Natek. The threat was absolutely adorable coming from somewhere within the sea of fur that Zuko was currently drowning in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll banish you from the Water Tribe, so it seems we’re at an impasse,” Natek said cheerfully, gently lowering Zuko’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amka snort-laughed. Natek sort of adored her. “If we could avoid another war, that would be best.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Oh, most definitely,” Natek agreed. “Here, I’ll handle this hooligan.” He made a fist and lightly tapped Zuko on the forehead with it. At the same time, he made an explosion noise with his mouth. “There,” he said, brushing his hands together. “Handled.” </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I hate you,” Zuko grumbled, and Natek patted him on the head. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Turn that frown upside down, Fathead! We’ve got a welcoming ceremony to attend. Thank you, Amka,” he said, turning to her. “My room is just across the hall. I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amka smiled. “For the most part, it has not been touched since your banishment. However, you will find your luggage and a few extra things inside. You may rearrange as you see fit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Natek grinned, and she grinned back with a bow. </span>
</p><p><span>“I’ll see you around, then?” Natek asked. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Yes,” she said with a nod. “I’m sure I will.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Natek said, and then, feeling awkward, he raised his hand in a high-five. She snickered before lightly slapping her palm against his. They both laughed, though Zuko rolled his eyes grumpily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” Amka laughed before turning to walk back down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was awkward,” Zuko muttered, and Natek snorted so hard he hurt his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are really not one to talk about being awkward,” Natek told him. “You’re so ridiculous, Fathead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling me that!” Zuko barked, and Natek smiled affectionately. Then it faded, and he sighed, glancing towards the bedroom door with an apprehensive expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You . . . you gonna open your door or what, Fluffy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared fiercely at him, but walked over and opened the door to his room, gazing around inside. Natek hesitated before taking a deep, steeling breath and walking in after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was bare and without personality. Natek was familiar with warm lights flowing through the walls, matching his mother’s aura. When he would come in here as a child, the bed would be draped with cozy, soft furs, as would the floor be carpeted with them. On the walls had hung various drawings and paintings that Natek had made for her, as well as their family portrait, several more pelts, and her coat. The room had smelled nice, of her perfume, and he had always felt safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the walls were bare, the floors were cold and hard, and the bed had one thick, basic blanket on it. A dresser stood pushed against the wall next to the bed, and Zuko’s luggage was at the foot of the bed. There was no smell at all in the room, and it was so cold it chilled Natek to the bone. </span>
</p><p><span>Natek sighed sadly. “This used to be my mother’s room,  you know.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Wait, what?” Zuko asked, some of the anger leaving his eyes to make way for confusion. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. This was her room for my whole life. She insisted that she wouldn’t share a room with Sisra. So she was in here instead, right across from my room. Sometimes, at night, when I got scared of all the ghost stories Yue had told me that day, or when Sisra had beaten me particularly harshly, I’d sneak into Mother’s room and crawl under the covers. I scared </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> a few times that way, but she would always wrap me in her blankets and tell me that everything was going to be okay, that no spirits were going to sneak into my room at night and steal my soul or whatever. Other times, before she went to bed, I’d lie in here with her and she’d read me bedtime stories, when I was too rambunctious to sleep. Or I would jump on her bed and I’d pretend I could fly, and she would call me the last airbender.” Natek laughed sadly. “Now that’s Aang, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gazed around at the barren room. “I don’t have to sleep in here if you don’t want me to,” he said quietly, and Natek looked over at him in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh, no, that’s not what I meant,” Natek said quickly. “I don’t mind. It’s . . . it’s probably good that this room is getting some use again. Now two people I love have stayed in here.” Natek forced a smile to stave off the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked down. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, and Natek shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he said. “It’s been nearly five years since Mother died, I don’t know why I’m still getting all blubbery over it. It’s fine.” He glanced around the room one more time and then sighed. He felt Zuko’s hand slip into his, and he smiled. He leaned down and kissed Zuko gently on the forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s one thing I want to check,” Natek said slowly. “In Yue’s room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay,” Zuko said. “I’ll wait here.” </span>
</p><p><span>“Oh, you can come along if you want,” Natek said. “I’d actually rather someone came along with me.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Zuko nodded, and followed Natek out into the hall. Natek gazed at Yue’s door, which was right next to his own room. He walked over and tried the handle. It was locked, and so Natek quickly waved his hand in the air. Pulling the moisture out of the atmosphere, he carefully slid the liquid into the lock. Then he solidified it into ice, molding the shape of the lock into the ice to form a key. He turned it, and the door clicked and swung open. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Zuko said. “Remind me to take you along if I ever need to break into somewhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sisra would lock me in my room all the time and I couldn’t get out,” Natek grinned. “So I’d use that little trick so I could sneak over to Yue’s room, or to my mom’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He locked you in your room?” Zuko asked with a deep frown, and Natek nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, whenever he thought I was misbehaving, which was all the time. He also locked it every night so I couldn’t get out, because he couldn’t see any reason why I’d be out and about during the night, since I have an attached bathroom in my room. He never locked Yue in, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you have just melted the wall or something and then refroze it?” Zuko asked, gesturing to the walls of ice. Natek chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could,” he said. “But I wasn’t always such a totally incredible waterbender. Back when I was a kid, I had a lot of problems with my bending. It was erratic, and I could only bend small amounts of ice, for some reason, not water. Master Pakku was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> frustrated with me. It took forever to work through.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he turned to look into Yue’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as bare as his mother’s, which Natek felt was like an ice dagger in his heart. He remembered the days of sneaking into Yue’s room, playing together with her dolls for hours on end. Natek would practice and practice his waterbending until he could make a tiny model of a house in the ice on her floor. They would play with it like a dollhouse, and when Natek got better, he even made something resembling a castle with a dragon on the top. She’d loved that. Her room had been messy, but it had been draped with furs and pelts and royal purple hues, with socks and boots and toys strewn across the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking for?” Zuko asked, and Natek walked over to the bed, which seemed empty and lifeless. He grunted as he pushed against it, and it slid a foot to the side. Then he crouched down and looked at the ice of the wall behind it. He felt warmth flicker in his heart, and he smiled sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we were kids, Yue and I carved our initials here,” Natek said, running his fingers over the carvings, a messy </span>
  <em>
    <span>N</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Y</span>
  </em>
  <span> together in an uneven circle. “We did the same thing in my room, so we’d always be connected, in a way. We also had a tiny hole in the wall over there,” Natek added, pointing to the wall connecting his and Yue’s bedrooms. “I’d managed to use my waterbending to bore a hole through the ice so that we could talk to each other when Sisra locked me in my room. Now that hole is gone, so they must have patched it when she . . . became the moon spirit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko crouched down next to Natek and ran his own fingers over the ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d spend hours in here together, playing with her toys,” Natek said quietly. “Making fun of Sisra. Talking about our friends. Bouncing on her bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve always done that, huh?” Zuko asked amusedly, and Natek nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure have,” he said with a little chuckle. “So many good times in this room . . . but I think the only room that probably hasn’t been changed is mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek stood up, pushed the bed back to where it was, and looked out of Yue’s open bedroom window. Down below, Natek could see the streets of the city. Two children were building a snowman, and then one of them waterbent all the snow onto his friend. They both laughed, and Natek smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I wasn’t kidding about learning firebending moves,” he said. “I wanna learn everything I can. And you’re, you know, not terrible at it, so . . . I’m pretty optimistic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to teach you,” Zuko said, coming up beside him. He took Natek’s hand gently in his own. “But if you call me Fathead one more time, I will set you on fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m really starting to see the family resemblance between you and Azula,” Natek mused, and Zuko glowered at him. “But she’s not nearly as grumpy as you are, Fluffy. You win that title.” Zuko opened his mouth to retort angrily, but Natek leaned down and kissed him instead. He smiled as he felt Zuko automatically melt into the kiss, despite his rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t distract me, I still hate you,” Zuko mumbled, and Natek smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say. We’d better hurry and get ready. That welcoming ceremony is in, like, less than half an hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, geez,” Zuko muttered, and he quickly took off Natek’s coat. Natek lifted the Fire Lord shoulder pads over his head, and they traded before hurrying out of Yue’s room. Zuko went to his bedroom while Natek stopped in front of his. He took a deep breath, twisted the handle, and opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was exactly as Natek remembered it. It was spic-and-span, looking like it had been freshly cleaned — there was not a speck of dust to be seen. The four-poster bed still had Natek’s little carvings all over the wood, little carvings of spirits and animals and symbols of his tribe. They were similar to those on Natek’s twin swords, and Natek smiled as he ran his fingers over the bedposts. The bed’s thick hangings were a deep purple, and his bedspread consisted of the same thick, velvety cloth, as well as a few pelts spread across the foot of the bed. The pillows were plump and fluffy, and Natek ran his hand across the top of the bed, feeling the softness of the blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two large windows on either side of his bed, tall and arched to let the light in. They had been thrown open to let in the frigid outside air, and Natek walked over to one of them, breathing in the familiar scents of home. The biggest window was on the wall opposite to the wall connecting his and Yue’s rooms. That one had a window seat, which was blanketed with more pelts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every corner of the room, instead of being a blank spot where walls met, were carved totem poles of ice, made by the master waterbenders of the tribe. They stretched from floor to ceiling, and they were carved with all the different spirits’ faces. The ceiling was also carved intricately, with different swirling designs reminiscent of the sea and moon. There were small carved friezes at the very tops of his tall walls, depicting the sea and the moon, hunters hunting a seal, people in igloos, and Beiji Guang, the Northern Lights. The ice floors had multiple large animal-skin rugs, including a large polar tiger rug, which his bed was sitting on top of and which covered most of the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were nightstands on either side of his bed, and a dresser on the connecting wall of his and Yue’s rooms. Next to his window seat, on the left side, there was a tall, sturdy wooden wardrobe, where Natek used to hang his coats, as well as a large toy box against the wall where the door was. Natek walked over to this toy box and opened it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much inside — Natek hadn’t had many toys. He had always shared Yue’s with her. However, there were a few rattles from his infancy, some drums that he used to love to play, and a stuffed arctic deer-horse, which looked like it had been cleaned, though it was a little run-down. When he saw the stuffed animal, Natek gasped happily and snatched it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bean-Bean</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Man, I used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> this thing!” Natek buried his nose in the stuffed animal and inhaled deeply. Then he grinned. “It even smells the same!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I used to sleep with this every night,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek recalled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes Sisra would take him away, and then that’s when I would get nightmares and have to go to Mother’s room. But this little guy was my most prized possession. I called him Bean-Bean because he was stuffed with dried beans that we got imported from the Earth Kingdom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek put Bean-Bean on his bed and closed the lid of the toy box. The lid was carved intricately with more designs, though they hadn’t been done by himself. The carving was of the moon above the sea, whose waves were crashing onto the icy shore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked up at the walls around his room, which were hung with various tapestries, depicting scenes from the Northern Tribe. In one, there was another weaving of the moon and sea. In another, there was a snowbird spirit flying among the aurora borealis. In another, there was a little beluga whale in the sea with a puffin sitting on its nose. Then, right above his toy box, there was a large replica of the family portrait of himself, his mother, and Sisra. This portrait had been replaced a few times, because when Natek had gotten very angry with Sisra, he had shot ice daggers at his painted face and ripped the canvas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek remembered that the walls also used to be papered with his drawings and doodles, but he reckoned that they must have been taken down after he’d been banished or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek’s luggage was sitting at the foot of his four-poster. The luggage looked identical to Zuko’s, which is probably why they had gotten so mixed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the dresser against his and Yue’s shared wall. On top of it were his sheathed double swords, as well as something new: a Northern Water Tribe royal hair ornament. Natek picked this up and studied it. It looked exactly like how he remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m supposed to wear this,” Natek said to no one in particular, and he opened one of the drawers of the dresser. Inside were many different styles of pants, all thermal and warm, both loose and form-fitting styles, and many different colors, ranging from a dark navy to a dusty, baby blue color. They were all folded incredibly meticulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the second drawer down, and saw multiple styles and designs of tunics. Some of them were a loose fabric, like the one he usually wore, and others were more of a suede, animal-skin material. They were all different shades of blue and white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third drawer down contained a multitude of sashes, belts, sarashi wraps and underwear, armbands, socks, and several different types of gloves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the bottom drawer, which was the largest, and saw that there was a built-in shoe rack down there, with several sets of different boots, mukluks, snow shoes, moccasins, and slippers, some with intricate geometrical and swirling designs, others plain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the wardrobe beside the window seat and pulled open the doors to the wardrobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five coats hung inside, all brand-new and not broken in yet. They were made of purple and blue suede leather, with thick white fur trimming the collars, the sleeves, the shoulders, and the hem, along with the waistline on some. They were all different styles, as well. One of them was similar to the one Natek always wore, the one he’d made himself, though it had some intricate designs on the front of it. Another had a long, fur-trimmed trail, which was pinned underneath it so that it didn’t wrinkle. One of them had fancy foxtails trimming the shoulder and the collar, and yet another was almost exactly the same style as Yue’s had been. There were also three different capes hung alongside the coats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very cool,” Natek nodded appreciatively. “After wearing essentially the same outfit for a whole year, I’m about to be stylin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed. He flopped backwards onto the bed that he hadn’t slept on in nearly five years and turned his head, looking at the door to his connected bathroom. The mattress was as soft as he remembered it being, and he closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of the warm pelts and the soap they had used to wash the bedclothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Natek heaved a sigh, went over to his dresser, and picked out a pink linen undershirt. Then he chose a purple suede leather tunic with white fur trimming the collar and the hems, like Yue’s had been. He belted it with his usual brown leather belt and pulled on matching purple wrist and forearm guards, tucking the sleeves of the linen undershirt into those. He slipped his hands into some fitted, suede leather gloves, and then grabbed a pair of thick, loose-fitting, navy blue linen pants, pulled them on, and then got out a new pair of mukluks, which he tucked the pants into after pulling on some thick, insulated socks. He hurried over to his coat closet and grabbed the coat resembling Yue’s. He tugged it over his head, and the trail flopped heavily to the ground as it settled on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Natek retrieved a strip of leather, which he used to pull the top part of his hair back into a warrior’s wolf-tail. Once he’d done that, he fit the Northern Water Tribe royal hairpiece over the top of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked in the mirror that hung over his dresser and thought that he looked like Yue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There came a knock on his door, and Natek walked over and opened it to see Zuko standing there, dressed in his resplendent Fire Lord robes, complete with golden headpiece and shoulder pads. He had fixed his hair so that it was now in a sleek topknot, with only a few stray hairs escaping around his hairline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Zuko said, taking in Natek’s outfit. “You look . . . very fancy. I like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Natek smiled, though it was a little forced. “You look good, too. That Fire Lord stuff suits you, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled self-consciously. “Thanks. I like your coat. And your gloves. And your — hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait </span>
  </em>
  <span>a second! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ponytail</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He pointed at Natek’s hair, and Natek raised a hand to his ponytail before he realized, and laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically, this is a warrior’s wolf-tail. Very different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hypocrite,” Zuko exclaimed. “Bend down!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I — what?” Natek asked confusedly, and Zuko gestured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bend down!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek gave him an odd look, but he bent down. A moment later, he felt a sharp tug on his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Hey! I never pulled yours that hard!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did too,” Zuko grumbled. “Now we’re even.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek wanted to pull on Zuko’s hair, but he didn’t want to ruin his bun. Then he wanted to punch his shoulder, but he didn’t want to get stabbed by his outfit. He settled for kicking Zuko’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way down all the flights of stairs, to the main hall of the palace. Arnook was waiting for them there, and Natek saw that the front doors of the palace were closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are,” Arnook said. “Cutting it a bit fine, aren’t you, boys? But no matter . . . are you both ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are,” Natek nodded. “Right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready, anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I,” Zuko agreed. Natek pulled Zuko over to stand on the raised dais underneath the large, carved ice sculpture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent,” Arnook said, and then he raised his arms. Natek noticed two palace guards standing by the closed doors. “Open the palace doors!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two guards took hold of the door handles and pulled open the doors, letting the sunlight stream through and the snow and biting wind blow in. It ruffled the fur on Natek’s coat and blew his hair back majestically. He caught Zuko staring at him and winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole tribe was gathered outside the doors, or so it looked like. When they opened, everyone filed in, talking excitedly and craning their neck to look at Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone was settled, Arnook lowered his arms for silence, and the chatter stopped. Everyone looked expectantly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today, we welcome back an honored member of our tribe,” Arnook said in a carrying voice. “Prince Natek!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chatter and murmurs broke out amongst the crowd, as well as many cheers. Some people looked confused, others looked excited, and Natek saw one child who was grinning widely at him. He smiled back, a little nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is true that we have already welcomed back Prince Natek,” Arnook continued. “You may remember almost a year ago, when we had a ceremony much like this one. I unbanished Prince Natek then, and restored his title. And I also gave him a new title: Head Explorer of the Northern Water Tribe. At that point, Prince Natek decided to leave our tribe for a while to journey with Fire Lord Zuko and General Iroh of the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord’s uncle. With them, he traveled from the North Pole to the Earth Kingdom, and from there, he joined up with Avatar Aang, and our brother and sister from the Southern tribe, Sokka and Katara, as well as many others who helped to save the world from the tyranny of the Fire Lord. And they succeeded!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tribe cheered, and Natek felt pride fill his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On his travels, Prince Natek faced off with the legendary bounty hunters, the Rough Rhinos! He met a master waterbender who tried to kill him and his friends, and he defeated her! On the Day of Black Sun, Prince Natek and his friends all invaded the Fire Nation to try and take down the Fire Lord, Ozai! He and his friends employed the help of those they had met throughout their travels, as well as head warriors from the Southern Tribe, our sister tribe! They fought valiantly, though they did not succeed. However, on the day of Sozin’s Comet, the most powerful day in Fire Nation history, Prince Natek, Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko, Sokka and Katara, Toph Beifong, and one of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki, snuck into the Fire Nation, with the intention and goal to defeat Ozai once and for all. Prince Natek and Fire Lord Zuko faced Princess Azula of the Fire Nation alone. She was deadly, and formidable, and almost succeeded in killing Fire Lord Zuko, but Prince Natek prevailed and defeated her! And together, Prince Natek, Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, and their friends helped to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and end his tyranny, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> this war that has ravaged all four nations for one hundred years!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tribe cheered wildly, joyfully. They threw their hands in the air, stomped their feet, and their smiles were bigger than Natek had ever seen them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This war is over,” Arnook boomed. “Our pain and suffering have ceased. And it is all because of the bravery of Prince Natek and his friends. And for this bravery, I bestow a warrior’s honor upon Prince Natek. If you could come here, my nephew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek felt surprise and excitement thrum through his veins. He walked over and kneeled before his uncle. His uncle took a warrior’s white bone necklace that resembled Sokka’s, and he put it around Natek’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Natek has shown bravery, dedication, ferocity, and undying will in battle,” Arnook said in a voice that carried to everyone who was gathered. “He is now a warrior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek’s cheeks hurt from smiling as he stood up and faced his tribe, who all cheered wildly for him. They looked so happy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy because of me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Natek thought, and his chest swelled with pride. The weight of the bone necklace felt nice around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook pressed his Book of Knowledge into his hands. “If you would like to present this,” he said quietly, and Natek nodded, stepping forwards with the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is true that I have traveled extensively,” Natek said. “And it is also true that I have always been an artist, thanks to my cousin, Princess Yue, who taught me how to draw. When I was banished, I developed a hobby of drawing in this book every single plant and animal I saw. I called this book my Book of Knowledge.” Natek held up the book. “When I began my journeys with Iroh and Zuko, I took it with me. And every single place I went, I drew and sketched and wrote down every new flora and fauna I came across, as well as new types of architecture that I saw, clothes I thought were interesting, and a few extra things. I have been drawing in this book for almost five years now. It is packed full of knowledge, knowledge of the world beyond this tribe. I have seen so many things in the past nine months, and most everything has been recorded here. Now this book is full, and as Head Explorer, it is my duty to bequeath it as a gift to the tribe. It will be kept in the library, where anyone can peruse it, and it stands as a reminder that all life is beautiful, no matter how big or small, and that happiness and love can be found even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to keep an open heart, and an open mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tribe cheered their approval, and Natek bowed to them before handing his book to Amka, who was standing beside the dais with the other servants. She took it with a smile and then left the main hall of the palace to go to the library, to deposit his book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Prince Natek,” Arnook smiled warmly. “That book will provide bountiful knowledge for years to come.” Then he turned to Zuko. “With the defeat of Ozai has come a new alliance. One with the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Zuko is Ozai’s son, and he wishes to make an apology for the siege of the North.” He bowed, and Zuko stepped forwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a deep breath, and then he closed his eyes momentarily before opening them to look at the tribe again, those of whom were looking slightly hostile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Fire Lord Zuko,” Zuko told them. “My father was Fire Lord Ozai. And Ozai committed great crimes against your tribe. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire Nation</span>
  </em>
  <span> committed great crimes against your tribe. Nine months ago, an ambitious, horrible, selfish man named Admiral Zhao attacked the North Pole. His goal was to kill the moon spirit to get rid of waterbenders, to help Ozai on his quest for world domination. He succeeded in doing so, and therefore, your princess was forced to step forwards and become the moon spirit in Tui’s stead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook suddenly looked incredibly uncomfortable, and Natek frowned, unsure as to why. Arnook was scanning the crowd hurriedly, and Natek did the same, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary in the faces looking up at Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I will never be able to put into words how much I regret this,” Zuko was saying. “As the new Fire Lord, it is my duty to restore the Fire Nation’s honor. We are no longer under Ozai’s tyrannical rule. We are healing, and we are growing, and we are learning. And we must apologize to those we have hurt. And so I apologize deeply to you for the loss of your princess — I know she was much beloved by her tribe. And Zhao and his soldiers committed a despicable crime. The war may be over, but you lost your princess to it. And so it is my sole duty to right this wrong. I offer you all allyship between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes. You will have our full support, and if you ever need anything, we will send you supplies and warriors for whatever problem you may have. We will help you defend against threats. We will share our wealth and our bounty and our love and support with you, if you ever have need of it. I know that this can never replace your lost princess. I know that it can never heal the sadness and the void the Fire Nation carved out of your hearts. But it is the first step to friendship, and healing. And I hope you will all accept my offer. Please know that I am different from my father. I want to help you. I want to apologize for the Fire Nation’s crimes. A great leader serves his people. And I want you to know that the Fire Nation — the </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fire Nation — will stand by you through anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence met Zuko’s words, and Natek put a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice speechin,’ Ace,” Natek muttered under his breath, and Zuko’s jaw clenched. Natek had never seen him so nervous before, not even at his coronation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook stepped forwards. “Thank you for your apology, Fire Lord Zuko. It means much to our tribe that you recognize the Fire Nation’s wrongdoings, and that you step up to right them as best you can. And I also thank you for your offer of allyship. As you said, a great leader serves his people. And so I would like to ask the tribe for their opinions. Do you all feel as though an allyship with the new Fire Nation would be beneficial? Remember, Fire Lord Zuko is not his father. Ozai is no longer a threat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you think, Chief Arnook?” A woman called from the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that it’s a wonderful proposition,” Arnook told her. “An allyship with the Fire Nation would be a strong one, and a useful one to have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Permission to speak, Uncle?” Natek asked politely, and Arnook bowed his head, allowing Natek to step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with my uncle. I think that an allyship is really the way to go here,” Natek told the tribe. “As you know, Fire Lord Zuko and I are very close friends with Avatar Aang. The world was thrown out of balance by Fire Lord Sozin, and it has been out of balance for a hundred years since. It is Aang’s duty as the Avatar to restore balance to our world. Defeating Fire Lord Ozai was only part of that duty. Balance means that all nations live peacefully together, in harmony. If we accept this allyship with the Fire Nation, it shows that we are on our way to that harmonious future. Perhaps not all of us forgive the Fire Nation for their crimes. I understand. But if we take this first step forward, it shows that we are willing to learn to forgive. Avatar Aang once told me and my friends that it’s easy to do nothing, but it’s hard to forgive. It will be difficult to forgive the Fire Nation for what they did. But we are strong, and our hearts are big. And I know that, eventually, we’ll get there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think it’s a good idea,” a man in the front of the crowd said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I,” the first woman who’d spoken agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too,” another man said, and the rest of the tribe began to agree, too. When everyone had spoken, Arnook stepped forwards with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it is my honor to accept Fire Lord Zuko’s offer of allyship,” Arnook said. “Thank you, Fire Lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Zuko nodded. “It is my honor to help the Water Tribes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek grinned at him, and Zuko seemed to relax slightly. He even smiled back a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One last thing,” Natek said, and every eye turned to him. “I have a gift for the tribe. Um, another one. If you would all follow me out to the courtyard.” Natek stepped off the dais, and the crowd parted around him as though they were water he was bending away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They followed him as he walked out of the front of the palace and down the front steps, to the large, empty courtyard. Once everyone was gathered behind him, he took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using an earthbending move that Toph had taught him, he stomped on the ground with one foot and raised both his fists at the same time. A large block of ice rose out of the ground in the middle of the courtyard. It was tall and rectangular, and rather wide. Natek unclenched his fists and flattened his hands out, facing his palms towards the ground. Slowly, he lowered his hands, and the block of ice seemed to melt away, revealing something underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a statue, a statue of Yue standing on a pedestal inscribed with her name and multiple carvings. She looked ethereal, and she had her left hand raised to the sky. In the palm of this hand sat a round globe, detailed to look like the moon. Her other hand was down by her side, and around her were sculpted versions of Tui and La, swimming around her in their eternal circle. Around her feet was a sculpted splash of water, to represent the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In honor of my cousin, Princess Yue,” Natek said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tribe gathered in front of the statue quietly, respectfully. Then they all began to bow, Natek included. Even Zuko bowed, and so did Arnook. Natek heard them murmuring their thanks to their princess under their breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Prince Natek. This is beautiful,” Arnook told him, putting a hand on his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was like my sister. I loved her,” Natek said simply. “It’s the least I can do, so we’ll never forget her sacrifice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everyone had paid their respects to the statue, Arnook turned to Natek with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coincidentally, tonight is the first night of the full moon,” he said. Then he gestured to the palace, where servants were putting up decorations. Natek hadn’t noticed them there before. “You can show Fire Lord Zuko around before it starts, and I fully expect you to enjoy yourselves at the festival. I know you always loved it as a child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Natek nodded, “but, Uncle, there is something Zuko and I would like to discuss with you. Something important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Arnook asked interestedly. “Well, follow me, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shot a questioning look at Natek, and as Arnook turned around, Natek bent down to whisper in his ear, his nose brushing against Zuko’s cold skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to tell him about the Harmony Restoration Movement,” Natek explained. “I need his full support if it’s going to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay,” Zuko nodded as Natek straightened back up. “I thought you were going to tell him about us for a second.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No,” Natek snorted as they quickly followed Arnook up the steps of the palace. “I would never.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Zuko muttered as Arnook led them down a hall and into a room that Natek knew was his office, for more private matters than could be discussed on the dais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Arnook said, settling himself behind a roughly carved wooden desk. “What seems to be the issue?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no issue,” Natek told him. “But we wanted to discuss something concerning foreign relations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook frowned, but he nodded, and Natek and Zuko sat down on two sturdy wooden chairs, also roughly-carved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After Zuko’s coronation, we flew on Appa with our friends to the Earth Kingdom, to visit my father and my uncle. Um, my other uncle,” Natek clarified. “Earth King Kuei. Kuei wanted to discuss with us a certain plan he had to remove the Fire Nation colonies from Earth Kingdom land. Some of the Fire Nation colonies had been established by Sozin during his rule over the Fire Nation, because he eventually planned on invading the Earth Kingdom. More were established over time, and now there’s about nine of them total, I think. However, we no longer have any use of them. The war is over, and there is no need for the Fire Nation citizens to be infringing upon and invading Earth Kingdom land. As my uncle put it, the colonies are like a scar upon their land, and their history. They wish to fully remove these colonies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook nodded. “That seems understandable. But why talk to me about it, if this is a matter concerning only the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m getting to that,” Natek said. “During this meeting between me, my friends, and the Earth King, the Earth King proposed a movement that we called the Harmony Restoration Movement. It’s a plan of action of removing the colonials from the Earth Kingdom. Aang was the first to agree to this movement, as the Avatar and as the last of his entire nation. The Southern Water Tribe — well, Sokka and Katara — agreed as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the movement has the Fire Nation’s full support, too,” Zuko added. “I thought it was a great idea. The Fire Nation has invaded and infringed too much for too long. I think it’s a good idea to remove the colonies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Natek said, inclining his head to Zuko. “And I chimed in with the Northern Water Tribe’s full support, as well, since Sokka and Katara were doing it, and since I think it’s a good idea, as well. But I wanted to make sure that all this is really okay with you, since obviously you weren’t there to advocate on behalf of the tribe. And considering you’re the chief and all, well . . . I thought you should know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook thought for a few moments, and then nodded. “Well . . . I think that this could be a good idea, for a new start for our world. Yes. Yes, you have my support for this . . . Harmony Restoration Movement. I’ll send a letter to Earth King Kuei at once. Thank you, Prince Natek. And you, Fire Lord Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Zuko said. “Your support means everything to us. We’ll do our best removing the Fire Nation colonials from the Earth Kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I will send supplies and men wherever and whenever they are needed,” Arnook said, reaching for some paper and an inkpot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Uncle,” Natek said with a huge grin. “This — thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook smiled warmly. “I think what you kids are doing is admirable. This is a new world, a new era. Big changes are coming, for the better. And they have my full support. Now, go and enjoy the festival! Show Fire Lord Zuko around, Natek. Have fun! You two deserve it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek and Zuko both bowed to him before backing out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice job,” Zuko said appreciatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek grinned. “Come on, Fluffy, let’s get you a nice, warm coat before we go anywhere.” He grabbed Zuko’s arm and dragged him up the stairs to their rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zuko came out of his room after changing, he was wearing a large Water Tribe coat with a yellow moon symbol on the front of it. His cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold. His hair was down from his Fire Lord bun and flopped into his eyes. He kept having to hike up the sleeves, since they were much too long for his arms, and he had buckled a belt around his waist, cinching the much-too-large coat in tightly. Natek thought he looked adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Natek smiled warmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Zuko replied awkwardly, looking at a spot on the wall somewhere to the right of Natek’s shoulder. “Ready to go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, but you’re not,” Natek said, breezing past Zuko into Zuko’s room. He opened the dresser drawers, looking through them. The palace staff had stocked Zuko’s dresser with many of the same things as they had Natek’s, though Zuko’s dresser had a little less clothing options than Natek’s. However, he found what he was looking for: a fur-lined hat with attached earmuffs, as well as a scarf to keep the cold from Zuko’s mouth and nose. He left the gloves where they were in the wardrobe, because as faulty as Zuko’s other information about firebenders was, the tidbit about them always having warm hands seemed to be true, as far as Natek could tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Natek said. He stuffed the hat onto Zuko’s head, and then wrapped the scarf around his nose and mouth. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need all this,” Zuko protested weakly. “I’ll be fine. Firebenders don’t get —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I admire your tenacity, but we’re well past that,” Natek told him with an affectionate eye roll. “You look good in Water Tribe clothing. I like you like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked very cozy in his warm blue coat, his hat, and his scarf. Natek glanced around before bending over, pulling down Zuko’s scarf, and kissing him. Zuko’s lips were warm, but his face was cold, and Zuko grabbed Natek and pulled him closer, opening his mouth. Natek laughed as he stumbled forwards slightly, thrown off-balance by Zuko’s enthusiasm. Natek brought up a hand to cup the side of Zuko’s cheek, and he felt Zuko smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you all the time,” Zuko mumbled, and Natek grinned before he kissed the tip of Zuko’s ski-jump nose and pulled his scarf back up to cover it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek held out his gloved hand and wiggled his fingers invitingly. “Leggo,” he said, and Zuko slipped his hand into Natek’s hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if someone sees?” Zuko asked warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, nobody here cares about that,” Natek told him. “Nobody will disown you or throw you out or get mad at you or anything. I mean, Water Tribe tradition would rather you keep it to yourself, but we’re not, like, making out in the town square right now or anything, so it’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Zuko said. “But what if someone tells?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tells . . . the Fire Nation?” Natek asked. “I don’t think you have to worry about that, Fluffy. Now will you come on? I gotta show you everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s fingers tightened on his hand, and he smiled slowly before Natek dragged him down and out of the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Natek said, looking around. “So, that’s the palace, like, duh, and then this here is the palace courtyard, also duh. It’s where Master Pakku used to train all of us students, because he would utilize those two water pools right there, see?” Natek pointed to two water basins formed out of ice, with water inside of them. “So that’s where I used to train, along with his other students. Then over here,” Natek said, jogging around the side of the palace, towing Zuko behind him, “is the dining area.” He led Zuko behind the palace, where there was a large outdoor pavilion. “It’s used for feasting with large groups of people. The meals are boiled in a hot source located at the center of the pavilion, see, and the people are seated in those rising rows to the side. The most important guests and attendees are seated on the table of honor, while the others flank them on either sides. Opposite the table of honor is that stage right there, where shows can be performed. During special meals and dinners and stuff, me and Pakku and the other top students would put on, like, performances with our waterbending.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cool,” Zuko said interestedly. “Will we have dinner there tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Natek nodded. “We always host the tribe here for the Full Moon Festival. Our waterbenders make extra seats, since everything’s made out of ice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Majorly</span>
  </em>
  <span> tight. Okay, now let’s go into town!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek pulled Zuko into town, and over to the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is where the magic happens, my good hotman,” Natek told him proudly, spreading his hand out at the library. “This is where I learned everything I know. Well, most everything, anyway. I would spend my days in here and read for hours and hours and hours. Was pretty fun. Would definitely recommend it. It’s very extensive and knowledgeable in there. Okay, now this way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, we’re not going to go inside?” Zuko yelled as Natek towed him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take too much time!” Natek called back. “We could be in there for hours, and I still have things to show you! Ooh, look!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek skidded to a stop, and Zuko crashed into him. They slid on the ice towards the edge of the canal, and Natek made ice from the ground rise up and encase their legs to stop them from going into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoops,” Natek chuckled sheepishly, retracting the ice. “I guess I got a little too carried away. But look!” Natek pointed to a vendor on the side of the street, selling popsicles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moonberry popsicles! Get your moonberry popsicles here!” The vendor called, and Natek grinned, looking down at Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moonberry popsicles are the best thing ever. And for berry connoisseurs such as us, I think we’ll find them quite enjoyable, my good hotman.” Natek mock bowed to Zuko, and Zuko rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that, you ninny,” he said, bowing back, and Natek almost fell into the canal laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ninny</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” He repeated in a wheeze. “That’s — I swear, you get funnier by the day.” Zuko flushed slightly, and Natek slipped their fingers together before leading Zuko over to the vendor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two moonberry popsicles, please,” Natek said, digging in his pocket for money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Natek,” the vendor said in surprise, his eyes wide, and then he bowed so deeply his nose nearly touched the ground. “What an honor to have you back in our tribe. I attended your welcoming ceremony earlier. The statue of Princess Yue is lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Natek exclaimed, and then he smiled. “Thank you. That means a lot to me. And thanks for coming to the ceremony, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t miss it,” the vendor said with a smile. “Our prince finally back home, having ended the war . . . thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it wasn’t just me,” Natek said with a grin. “I was just the help. It’s Aang who did it. He’s the Avatar, after all. Zuko here trained him how to firebend. Aang’s really good at it now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh . . . Fire Lord Zuko!” The vendor said, his eyes as large as the moon as he threw himself into another bow. “My utmost apologies, Your Majesty! I did not recognize you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Zuko said, looking rather disgruntled. Natek ruffled his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you both, no charge,” he said, holding out the red popsicles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, take money,” Natek told him, placing the coins gently on his cart. “I insist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but —” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it,” Natek told him with a nod, and the vendor smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Highness,” he said as Natek and Zuko took their popsicles. Then he turned to Zuko. “And have a lovely stay in our tribe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Zuko said with a nod, and Natek smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frigid wind blew down upon them as they walked away with their popsicles, bringing with it a hint of snow. Natek licked his and smiled. He had forgotten how good moonberry popsicles were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Natek asked, tripping slightly over an uneven lump in the ice. He smoothed it over with his waterbending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up at him with bright red lips, and Natek barked a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that means it’s good, huh?” Natek grinned, and Zuko looked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t said anything yet,” he frowned, and Natek pointed to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your lips are bright red, and I’m willing to bet your teeth are the same,” Natek grinned. Zuko’s cheeks became as red as his mouth, and he quickly pulled his hood up. Natek laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it tastes fine,” Zuko muttered. “Sort of like raspberries.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The moonberry is a close cousin of the raspberry, it’s just a cold-weather-fruit instead of a warm-weather one,” Natek told him. “I’ve always loved these things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold outside, though,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So wouldn’t you rather have something warm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoken like a true firebender,” Natek sighed. “Well, there’s kebabs and stuff. You know, meat. And we have rice and pastries. But we mostly eat a lot of meat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have any vegetables?” Zuko asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we have seaweed,” Natek told him. “We harvest seaweed and we dry it out and salt it. And we also harvest sea prunes from the ocean. We also have seaweed noodles, which are really good. I mean, we eat meat, rice, and pastries for ten months of the year. Then during the summer season, we usually harvest berries, grasses, tubers, roots, stems, and seaweed, like I said. We already get imported wheat, rice and flour, and all that good stuff from the Earth Kingdom. Now that we’ve got this alliance with the Fire Nation, maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> can start sending some good stuff our way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll have to,” Zuko said, looking a bit horrified. “Nothing but meat for ten months . . . I don’t know how I’d survive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ve been doing it for centuries,” Natek shrugged. “But it’s not just meat we eat. I mean, that’s mostly what we eat. But it’s not just one type of meat, either. There’s caribou-ox steak, which is my favorite, but we also have seal jerky, and crab, and lots and lots of fish. We used to have a tradition where a group of warriors would go out hunting, and whoever killed and brought back a polar bear for dinner, they would get to sit next to the chief, as an honor. We don’t do that anymore, though, since my grandpa, one of our chiefs, declared it illegal, like, twenty years ago. He was this really old dude — this was before I was born, I never met the guy — and from what Mother used to tell me, I guess he was kind of wacky. He really liked polar bears. Him and my Uncle Kuei would probably get along really well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Zuko said in a mystified voice as they walked. “I guess that runs in the family or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess,” Natek snorted. Then he pointed to a tall, ornate building. “Look, that’s the playhouse!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked at it, and nodded appreciatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are their actors any better than the Ember Island Players?” Zuko asked dubiously, and Natek laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Way</span>
  </em>
  <span> better. Mother loved going to the play, and we used to watch tons of her favorites there. She always liked one called The Woman in White. It was spooky, and it always played in the fall. But it’s not just plays that are performed there. The Northern Water Tribe Silversong String Quartet is quite talented. So we would always go to hear music performances, and also operas are performed there, too. The Phantom of the Opera is one of my favorites. Have you ever seen it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never heard of it,” Zuko said, and Natek grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s great — it’s got really good music. It’s about this girl named Chena and she’s, like, fourteen. And I haven’t seen it in a really long time, like years, so I don’t remember all the details, but I think she’s being courted by this dude. I don’t remember his name, but I guess he’s handsome. And he’s a nobleman. And she goes to the opera, and then she hears of, like, this ghost story, right? About this ghost who lives in the operahouse. And then she meets him, and it turns out he’s this dude, right, with, like, a mask on. And she’s like, you know, ‘What’s under the mask?’ And he won’t show her. But it’s this huge love story between them, and this nobleman dude gets totally friendzoned. And it turns out that there was a fire at the opera when the Phantom was a kid, and he worked there or something, and his entire face got burned. Well, not his entire face, ‘cause the mask doesn’t cover his whole face. I guess only part of his face got burned. Anyways, so he has this horrible scar and he wears a mask on the left side of his face to cover it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t really sound like something I’d be into,” Zuko deadpanned, pointing to his scar, and Natek flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Natek chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “Well . . . it’s a good play, though. My mother bought me a snow globe after a show of it once. It was mechanical, and also doubled as a music box. When you turned the key, it would wind up and it would play the love song from the opera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice,” Zuko said, and Natek smiled, squeezing his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked down the frozen streets, Natek gazed around at all the architecture. It was beautiful, and Natek realized just how much he’d missed it all. The bridges were placed every fifty feet or so, stretching above the canals. They were all inscribed with the Northern Water Tribe symbol, and people bustled to and fro, chatting and laughing and sometimes even singing. They were all helping to put up decorations for the Full Moon Festival, and strings of moon-shaped cutouts hung from the bridges. Musicians on the side of the street had already begun to play their fiddles, so that joyful music spilled through the streets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People bowed to Natek as they passed, and Zuko seemed disgruntled that they weren’t bowing to him, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you’re not wearing your Fire Lord outfit,” Natek said with a grin, wrapping his arm securely around Zuko’s shoulders and hugging him to his side. “They don’t recognize you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or my bun and headpiece,” Zuko grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that classifies as part of an outfit,” Natek agreed. “So, yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zuko muttered, and Natek smiled. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Zuko, but he knew better than to do it in public. So he settled for ruffling Zuko’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss the Fire Nation,” Zuko mumbled. “It’s too cold here.” He pulled up his scarf and rubbed his hands up and down his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha, so you admit it,” Natek smirked. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut your stupid face,” Zuko said in a crabby voice, and Natek laughed. Then he used his teeth to pull off one of his gloves, and slid his fingers through Zuko’s, twining their hands together. Zuko’s hand was warm, and Natek chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” Zuko hissed, and Natek released his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Testing how warm your hands are. They’re warm,” he said. “So far as I can deduce, you’re actually not wrong about firebenders always having warm hands. Even if the rest of you is a block of ice, at least your hands will be warm.” He put the back of his hand against Zuko’s cheek, and pretended to shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot,” Zuko said, rolling his eyes. “Fine. Yes. I’m cold. You happy now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so,” Natek grinned, sliding his glove back on. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. You wanna go penguin-sledding with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penguin-sledding?” Zuko repeated warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek grinned. “It’s so fun. Come on, I’ll show you.” Natek grabbed his hand and they ran all the way back to the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we back here?” Zuko asked confusedly, and Natek led him behind the palace, past the dining area (which now had many more seats). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the Oasis is the easiest way out of Agna Qel’a, without going through the front, which is a whole to-do,” Natek explained. “This is the way I snuck in to kill Sisra. Anyways, this is the most spiritual place in our tribe.” He walked over to a little round, wooden door set in a stone wall. He opened the door and gestured for Zuko to go in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave him a look before he crawled in, and Natek followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Spirit Oasis, Fluffy. Officially, that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spirit Oasis was exactly how Natek remembered it: lush and green and warm, protected from the outside chill by the spirits that swam in the pool. On either side of them rose tall cliffs, but on the far cliff, behind the Oasis, there was a carved walkway that led up to the tundra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so warm in here,” Zuko said, looking around. “I forgot about that. Is that because of the spirits?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek nodded. “That’s why it’s called an Oasis. Tui and La made it that way.” Natek walked over to the pool and gazed at the fish, swimming in their eternal circle. His eyes lingered on the white fish. “Although I guess now it’s Yue.” He crouched down next to the pool and trailed his fingers in the spirit water. “Hi, there, sis,” Natek whispered to the fish. “I hope you’re happy up there as the moon.” Zuko crouched down next to Natek and put his hand on Natek’s back. Natek sighed and removed his fingers from the water before standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well . . . c’mon. Those penguin-seals won’t wait all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way up to the tundra, which was much winder and snowier than Agna Qel’a. However, Natek grinned and pulled his hood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels so weird, being back up here,” Natek yelled over the wind. “Come on, penguin-seals are usually this way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found penguin-seals closer to the water. They were milling lazily about, and Natek grinned as he spotted a nice, icy slope to race them down. The penguin-seals were large, large enough to hold Natek and Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So . . . what do we do?” Zuko asked, and Natek smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You capture one, and then you ride it down that slope there,” Natek said, pointing to the icy slope. Zuko frowned determinedly and lunged at a penguin-seal. It dodged him, and Zuko fell to the ground with a grunt. Then he launched himself at another, which also evaded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could do that,” Natek agreed. “Or you could do this.” He pulled out a fish from his pocket and tossed onto the ground in front of him. The penguin-seals brayed loudly and crowded around him to get at the fish. Natek laughed as Zuko glowered at him, from where he was laying on the ground. Then Zuko rolled his eyes, and a smile tugged at his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So here, you do this,” Natek said, and he gently grabbed a penguin seal. He led it over to the top of the slope before straddling it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it . . . hurt them?” Zuko asked, and Natek laughed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, they don’t mind,” Natek told him. “They’ve got really thick bones and thick fat to protect them from the cold, and they slide on their bellies all day anyway. They’re strong, and heavy. And you’re so light they probably won’t even notice you’re there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay,” Zuko said, and he grabbed onto the neck rolls of one before swinging his leg over its back. “Now what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we go!” Natek grinned, and using his legs, he pushed off from the top of the slope. The penguin-seal brayed loudly as they rocketed down the ice, and Natek let out a loud whoop of joy. Natek heard Zuko scream behind him, and he laughed, turning his head to look behind him. Zuko was hanging onto his penguin-seal for dear life, and his scarf was streaming behind him. His hood flopped back off of his head, and his fur-lined hat with earmuffs flew off. His cheeks and nose were a bright red from the cold, and his eyes were comically wide as he screamed fearfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Race you to the seaside!” Natek hollered, and Zuko yelled something back, but Natek’s ears were filled with the sound of rushing snow and wind, and his words were lost. However, a moment later they zoomed past, propelled by Zuko’s firebending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try and catch up!” Zuko yelled over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Natek exclaimed, and he swept his arms around in a windmill motion. A large wave of snow rose behind them, and it caught Natek and the penguin-seal, shooting them forwards. Now Zuko and Natek were neck and neck, leaning over their penguin-seals for aerodynamics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were approaching two large boulders, next to each other. There was only room for one penguin-seal, and Zuko laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I win! Give up now,” he bellowed, and Natek smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast,” he said, and he waved his arm upwards. Snow rose up and formed an ice ramp on the rock. Natek and his seal slid on top of the ramp, above Zuko and his penguin-seal. They swerved around on the ramp and slid smoothly back down onto the ice, next to Zuko and his seal. Zuko growled and shot more fire out of his feet to propel himself forwards. Natek used the snow underneath them to launch them forwards. He caught up to Zuko, and grinned sideways at him. Zuko wrinkled his nose and shot a blast of fire at Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, no fair!” Natek shouted, ducking the fireball. Then, in retaliation, he punched out his fist and sent a few snowballs flying at Zuko’s head. Zuko yelled and tried to dodge, but one hit him in the shoulder. Zuko sent some more fire at Natek, who swung his hand upwards. Snow on the ground shot up to block the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not winning!” Zuko yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither are you!” Natek roared, and they both propelled themselves forwards with their bending. The seaside was approaching, and the ground had leveled out, so they were losing some speed. They got closer and closer to the water, and then just before they hit the waves, they rolled off of the penguin-seals into the snow on the shore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their momentum tossed them, rolling, until they rolled over each other into a snowbank. Natek landed on top of Zuko, laughing, before he propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s face was flushed, and his hair was powdered with white snow. His hood was bunched around his face, and the fur was blowing in the wind, tickling his cheeks. His dark hair and his scar stood out against the stark white snow, and his golden eyes were wide, his pink lips parted. He was panting, and Natek smiled crookedly down at him. The corners of Zuko’s mouth twitched, too, before he reached up, grabbed both sides of Natek’s hood, and pulled him down to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s lips were cold, but the inside of his mouth wasn’t, and Natek smiled, angling his head to slip his tongue into Zuko’s mouth. Zuko sighed against his lips and slid a hand underneath Natek’s hood to run his fingers through Natek’s warm, silky hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek’s shoulders were straining from the position they were in, so he eased himself down from his elbows, so that he was lying heavily on top of Zuko. A frigid, snowy wind blew down upon them, but their faces were protected because of each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since Zuko’s coronation, they hadn’t really had moments like these. He had been so busy that all they had managed was a stolen kiss here and there between meetings, an occasional hug — and by the time they went to sleep, Zuko was too exhausted to even talk to him: his head had hit the pillow, and he had been out immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing Zuko was a transcendent experience, Natek thought. Kissing Jet had been nothing like this, nothing at all. It had been nice, tame, warm, and somewhat muted. Kissing Zuko was like he had a flame inside of his chest, and everything was in high-contrast. He’d never felt better, and the only thing he wanted was to be here, in the moment, here with Zuko forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they couldn’t stay here forever, because the sky was beginning to darken. Reluctantly, Natek broke the kiss, panting. When he looked down at Zuko, he felt a sharp spike of love and want drive through his heart, because Zuko looked completely unraveled. His hair was messy, his eyes were half-lidded, his mouth was open as he breathed heavily, and his hand was still latched in Natek’s hair. His face was still flushed, but from the cold or from the kiss, Natek didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get back,” Natek whispered. “The festival will be starting soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Zuko said in a croaky, broken voice. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yeah. That’s a good idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, neither of them moved, and Natek grinned, resting his forehead against Zuko’s. Then he kissed Zuko’s scar and pushed himself up into a sitting position, and then to his feet. He held his gloved hand out to Zuko, and Zuko smiled before grasping his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he said, and together they walked all the way back up the shore, back up the slope, and up to the top of the tundra, where they’d began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when they got to a certain point, Natek stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” he said. “There’s something I want to see.” Natek turned to the left, and he and Zuko walked for five more minutes in the snow, which was picking up, as was the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they spotted a cave. Natek smiled and jogged through the snow over to it, Zuko following close behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to my living cave, Zuko,” Natek said, spreading his arms at it. Then he ducked into the mouth of the cave. The roof of the cave was a little lower than Natek remembered it being, and the floor was covered with snow, but they walked through a little tunnel for a short while until they turned a bend to the right, and stepped into Natek’s old living space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lamps had long been put out, so it was dark, and Natek fumbled through the darkness and the shadows until he felt one. He grabbed it and held it out to Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he said, hefting the lantern. “Light this for me, will you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko pointed two fingers at the lantern, and a small amount of fire shot into the lantern, setting it aflame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coolio. Thanks, Fluffy,” Natek grinned, and then he set the lantern down on a large rock. He had Zuko light two more lanterns, and they filled the cavern with warm, golden light. Natek looked around at his old cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” he sighed. “It’s just like I remember. I mean, there’s a little bit of snow on the floor, but I can fix that,” he said, and he quickly thrust his hands outward. The snow shot out of the cavern and out of the tunnel, back outside. “Look, there’s my bed,” he said, and pointed to a bed-shaped pile of pelts and furs. “That was so cozy. And look, there’s my nightstand,” he added, pointing to a large rock next to the pile of pelts. There was a lantern on top of it. Next to the nightstand was a bit of frosted, scratched-up ice frozen to the wall, and Natek laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This used to be my mirror,” he said, walking over to it. He placed his hand on the surface, and it suddenly cleared, becoming as smooth and reflective as it had once been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at all these drawings,” Zuko murmured, and Natek turned to see the wall above his bed, which was wallpapered with all the drawings he’d done over the years. There were drawings of Yue, drawings of Arnook, drawings of different animals and different bushes of berries, drawings of Agna Qel’a, drawings of himself, and drawings of things like dragons, or himself riding an arctic deer-horse, or lion turtles, or even himself as the Avatar. None of the drawings were very good, nowhere near his artistic talent now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot how many I had in here,” Natek chuckled, leaning in to inspect them. “Man. It’s been such a long time . . . but I always loved it in here. It was cozy, and it was safe. And I always slept really well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko agreed. “I’d probably like it, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek smiled and hugged Zuko to his side. Zuko pulled him down for a kiss, and they stayed there like that for a minute or so before Natek pulled away, kissed Zuko’s forehead, and stood up straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we really need to go,” Natek grinned. “The festival’s starting soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Zuko said, and he threaded his fingers through Natek’s before they raced out into the building snowstorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s horrible out here!” Zuko yelled over the wind, and Natek nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see what I can do!” He shouted back, and he raised his arms out to the side. The snow around them stopped, as though they were in a bubble, though the wind still blew on them. “That works, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s go,” Zuko nodded, and they both began to walk, with Natek bending the snow away from them. They made it to the top of the oasis, and Natek smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on. There’s enough snow and moisture around us that I can do this,” he said, and then he waved his arms around him. Snowbanks rose up and flew towards him, liquidizing in midair before they reached him. He attached the water to his back, and then closed his eyes, concentrating the shape into that of wings. Then he held out his hand to Zuko, who was looking at the water wings with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” he said. “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I learned how to do this at the Western Air Temple,” Natek explained. “I thought I told everyone. I can use these water wings to fly, because I bent them into the exact shape and density of real bird wings. I’ve used these to fly before. Now come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hesitated warily. “Are you sure? I mean . . . have you ever tried flying with someone else before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek smiled. “Do you trust me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Zuko said without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be okay, I promise,” he said. “Take my hand. If we die you can totally blame me, I won’t hold that against you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared at him, and Natek grinned. Then Zuko extended his hand nervously, took Natek’s in his own, and Natek hugged him tightly to his chest. Then he used his waterbending to spread his great wings, and they lifted off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko screamed as they plummeted down the side of the cliff towards the Spirit Oasis, and Natek laughed. Then he beat his wings once, twice, three times, and their descent slowed. He extended his wings outward, and they soared forwards, the wind ruffling their hair and blowing their hoods back from their heads. Zuko had a death grip on the back of Natek’s neck and his shoulders, and his legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as they flew.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How were you okay with fighting a battle with Azula on top of a swinging, unstable gondola in the Boiling Rock, but you can’t loosen your arms slightly to avoid ripping my head off my shoulders?” Natek called above the sound of wind rushing in their ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was different!” Zuko hollered back. “I was standing on something then!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m holding onto you now!” Natek pointed out, and Zuko thought for a moment, then loosened his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They flew above the Oasis, above the koi pond, and past the gate leading to the Oasis. When they had passed that, Natek banked around, spinning in a downwards loop towards the ground. Natek folded his wings to descend quickly onto the snow there. Right before they hit the ground, Natek’s water wings snapped open again and fluttered, setting them down gently onto the powdery snow. Natek removed the water from his back and jerked his chin to transform it into a light snow, which fell down gently onto their shoulders and dusted their hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Natek asked Zuko, who was still clinging tightly onto Natek like his life depended on it. “You can let go of me now, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Zuko unfolded himself and shakily stepped back onto the ground. Natek watched with amusement as he stretched his arms out and shook his legs. His hair was ruffled, and parts of it were sticking straight up in a comically windblown shape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zuko snapped when he saw Natek looking, and Natek laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are absolutely hilarious,” Natek told him. “I love you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed madly and pulled up his scarf to hide his face. Together, they walked to the dining area, which Natek saw had already been set up for the Full Moon Festival. The waterbenders of the tribe had created more seating out of the ice, so now the entire tribe could fit comfortably while watching entertainment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek turned around to see Arnook striding over to them, smiling. He was followed by Pakku, who was looking around at the decorations. He glanced up at the full moon shining brightly in the darkening sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Uncle,” Natek said with a smile. “Hello, Master Pakku. We’ve come back for the Full Moon Festival.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent, excellent,” Arnook nodded. “Have you had a nice time showing Fire Lord Zuko around our city?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” Natek nodded. “We saw the playhouse, and we saw the library, and we got some popsicles, and then we went penguin sledding. And I showed him my old living cave, where I lived while I was banished. And then we flew right back here to be in time for the festival.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds wonderful,” Arnook smiled, clearly thinking that the flying thing was a metaphor. “Well, we’re almost ready to begin. Make sure to try all the food! We got all the regular delicacies imported from the Earth Kingdom, as always, but this time we added a few new things, as well, in addition to our traditional dishes. See if they’re any good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do, sir,” Natek said jokingly, saluting his uncle. Arnook laughed before three people rounded the corner of the palace to walk towards the dining area. Natek only glanced at them, but something seemed a little odd about the man in the middle. Natek had never seen anybody in the Water Tribe with sideburns like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked closer, his eyes widened in utter shock and complete horror, and he grasped tightly onto Zuko’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What is it?” Zuko asked confusedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zhao!” Natek bellowed furiously.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DISCLAIMER: i did not come up with the idea for zhao's return by myself, i got it from the comic "water tribe" by rufftoon on deviantart! it's absolutely incredible and i highly recommend checking it out! her comic starts three years after the show so once we get to that point i'll start going along with her storyline :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Zhao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek becomes acquainted with Zhao.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY YOU GUYS SO I'M ACTUALLY FUCKING STUPID AND FORGOT TO ADD A WHOLE ASS CHAPTER LMFAOOOO..... IM SO SORRY. I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO ADD THIS ONE IN OMG. RIPPPPPP MY BRAIN</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natek raised his hand and sliced it through the air. Without missing a beat, he whirled around and kicked his leg out at Zhao, who, inexplicably, was standing in the middle of the Water Tribe, wearing a thick Water Tribe coat, with his hair in a wolf tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his hand, Natek sent a giant wave of ice that had sharpened itself into a deadly blade. From his foot, he’d sent a solid mini-comet of hardened ice that rocketed through the air towards Zhao like a bludgeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao and the two warriors flanking him screamed, and Arnook yelled, “Natek!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakku stepped forward and hastily dissipated his attacks before they could reach their intended victim. Natek whirled on him with an incredulous look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” He demanded. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zhao</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko leapt forwards and thrust his fists out. Huge bursts of flame roared out of them, right at Zhao. He yelled angrily as the two warriors next to Zhao bowled him out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were dead!” Zuko bellowed, and swiped his leg sideways. A whip of flame shot out at Zhao, who again jumped out of the way. “You died right in front of my eyes! Why are you back?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?!” Zhao yelled at him. “I didn’t die!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You — what?” Zuko faltered in his next flame attack, completely bewildered. “What are you talking about? You were taken by the ocean spirit right in front of me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You killed my sister!” Natek roared, leaping into the air and executing a spin-kick move he’d seen Azula do. Snow burst up from the ground and slammed solidly into Zhao, knocking him four feet backwards with a loud grunt. “And the m — </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmfh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ice formed over Natek’s mouth, and he looked over to see the same thing happening to Zuko. Pakku encased both his and Zuko’s lower bodies with ice and then zoomed them around the corner. Pakku and Arnook ran after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek and Zuko yelled furiously around their mouth bindings. Then Natek realized he could just remove the bindings, since they were made of ice. He did so, and Zuko panted once his melted off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the meaning of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>mutiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Zuko yelled angrily as Arnook and Pakku rounded the corner. Natek would have laughed at his dramatic indignance if he hadn’t been so furious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook held up his hands. “I apologize, both of you. But I couldn’t have you say any more. I will explain everything to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better,” Natek hissed. “Or I will go right out there right now and separate his head from his shoulders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand your anger,” Arnook sighed. “Let us go inside, for privacy. Pakku, thank you for your help. I would like you to stay and oversee the celebrations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakku nodded, and turned to walk away. Natek and Zuko followed Arnook into the palace and to his office, for the second time that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook sighed and sat down at his desk. “Let me start at the beginning . . . it was many months ago now. Right after you and Fire Lord Zuko left to embark on your journey. In fact, I remember that it was only a day after you left. I had sent out fleets of warriors in canoes to scour the wreckage of the Fire Nation ships for any salvageable parts that we could either use or resell. During this reconnaissance mission, we found . . . him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Zuko exclaimed in confusion. “He was taken by the ocean spirit! I was right there in front of him! It dragged him under the water with it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we found him washed up on a floating hunk of metal,” Arnook explained. “He was nearly frozen to death. But we took him in, warmed him up, and gave him a place to stay. We reasoned that, if the spirit had let Zhao live, it must have had a reason to do so. Who are we to question that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he killed Tui,” Natek said in horror. “He killed the moon spirit! And by extension, he killed Yue, too! She had to become the moon spirit in Tui’s stead! If it weren’t for Zhao, she would still be here! She was your daughter! Don’t you care about her at all? What’s wrong with you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I don’t know that?” Arnook yelled angrily, slamming his fists on his deck. Natek flinched and took a step back in surprise. He had never heard his uncle yell like that before. “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> insinuate I don’t love my daughter. Not a single day goes by that I don’t think of her, that I don’t regret . . . .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your problem, then?” Natek challenged. “Who cares what some spirit thinks? That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yue</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not to mention the hundred other soldiers who died during the siege of the North. And all the damage Zhao caused!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Arnook snapped. “But who are we to question the spirits’ motives? The thing is, Zhao does not remember a single thing about his past. The spirit removed his memories. He has started anew, has made a life for himself here. Of course, he is under constant surveillance by the two men who found him, Arluk and Horuk. Those were the two men with him. Zhao is now called Zhaoka. He does not know of his past, or his old name. He doesn’t even know that he was a firebender.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, he can’t firebend?” Zuko asked confusedly. “Did the spirit take it away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know,” Arnook shrugged. “But it is forbidden to talk about his past in front of him. We don’t want him knowing too much. You see, he may have no memories, but . . . well, we have seen enough to suggest that he still has his old personality. We don’t want him getting any ideas. He doesn’t say much — he’s been quite quiet ever since we found him. He only speaks when he has to, and even then, he does not say much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek looked down at his shoes. “So you’re all just letting him live among everyone? Like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>equal</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook sighed. “Trust me, I don’t like it any more than you do. But it is necessary to ensure that he doesn’t find out about his past. If we were to lock him in the dungeon, he would question why. Since we have taken him in, he has not committed any crimes. There would be no reason to lock him away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But . . . but the things he’s done,” Zuko said impatiently. “Doesn’t that count for anything? You’re just going to disregard the siege of the North?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was purposely kept away from the ceremony today,” Arnook said. “Horuk and Arluk took him hunting. We did not want to risk him hearing about the siege of the North.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why I saw people with weird looks on their faces when Zhao was mentioned,” Natek said with wide eyes. “Wait, so . . . so he doesn’t know about his past. And we can’t let him know about any of it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are afraid that . . . letting him know . . . will trigger something,” Arnook explained. “He may turn against us. I want to be fully sure that we can trust him before we reveal this to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we can never trust him!” Zuko exclaimed. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zhao</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zhaoka</span>
  </em>
  <span> now,” Arnook corrected. “And we must treat him as such. He has done nothing to antagonize or threaten us since we found him. He does not know he is Fire Nation. He thinks he’s a member of our tribe. He can’t remember anything about his past. I do not know why the ocean spirit spared him. But we must respect its actions. If it did not wish him dead, then neither should we. I have learned never to disregard or question the spirits. Perhaps it thought he was worth saving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko muttered something to himself that Natek couldn’t hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed. “So I just have to treat him like an equal? Like he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Treat him as you would any other citizen of our tribe,” Arnook told him. “We don’t want to raise suspicion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But literally everyone knows he’s the one who attacked us,” Natek said with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Arnook agreed. “Please, both of you. If he figures out who he is, it could mean certain doom for all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if we kill him before he gets the chance to enact doom upon us,” Natek pointed out. “I can’t even try to kill him a little bit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Natek,” Arnook sighed. “You can’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Natek muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I do something?” Zuko asked. “Can’t we tell him who he is, and what he did, and then I can take him back to the Fire Nation and throw him in the dungeon next to my father? Zhao is Fire Nation. He’s my responsibility, as the Fire Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook sighed. “I don’t know. I think it’s safer to just . . . keep him here for now. We don’t know what he’ll do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he doesn’t even have his firebending,” Zuko protested. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> he do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Arnook said, standing up from his desk. “Please, I . . . this is how I want it to be for now. We will tell him eventually, I promise. But I need to know that he won’t immediately try to kill us. I know that he doesn’t seem like much of a threat,” Arnook added, holding his hand up. “But a man capable of a whole siege that killed our moon spirit? That took away my daughter? I will not underestimate him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko and Natek were silent before Zuko sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Fine,” he said. “Fine. I won’t say anything to him. Not more than I already have, anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we already screamed at him that we knew who he was,” Natek said with a frown. “I attacked him and everything. We both did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deny that you knew it was him,” Arnook said. “Say you thought it was someone else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek huffed. “Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Arnook said, walking to the heavy oak door and opening it for them. “Ignore him if you will, but enjoy the festival, please. Natek, I recall you were going to perform with Master Pakku.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek shared a look with Zuko before they walked out of the door without another word to Arnook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unbelievable,” Zuko muttered. “Zhao, </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In the Water Tribe. I can’t . . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Natek agreed. “I feel like my home isn’t my home anymore. There is an imposter among us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko growled. “I wish that spirit had killed him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if he hasn’t committed any crimes as of yet,” Natek snapped. “He will undoubtedly do so eventually. The guy’s a murderer. And a psychopath.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were walking among a crowd of Water Tribe citizens headed to the festival seating in the dining area. Natek and Zuko turned around the side of the palace to enter the pavilion courtyard where the dining seats were, and Natek spotted Zhao sitting high up in the back seats with his two guards. He glowered up at Zhao, who felt his gaze and met his eyes. Natek narrowed his eyes, and Zhao looked disconcerted, uncomfortable, and a little worried. His eyes shifted quickly away from Natek, who smirked slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Afraid of me, I see,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. You should be</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So . . . where do we sit?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right up here,” Natek said, and he led Zuko over to the front, bottom row of seats, which technically were just rows of a low table. You sat on the ice ground behind the table, and behind you was another, higher row of tables. They went up in tiered rows, like bleachers, all the way to the back top seats, where the lowest-class citizens sat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is where the chief sits,” Natek said, pointing to the middle of the front low table. “On either side of him sit the prince, princess, honored guests, and honored members of the tribe, like his advisors, Master Pakku, respected warriors, close friends, spiritual leaders . . . you know, all that good stuff. You can sit next to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sat down where he always used to sit, and Zuko sat down hesitantly next to him as people started to file into the dining area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should’ve gotten my royal hairpiece,” Zuko said hesitantly, and Natek grinned, ruffling his floppy, black hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you look way cuter this way,” Natek told him. “Besides, nobody cares about your spiky gold thingamabob. You need your hair down to stay warm. Here,” he said, tugging Zuko’s hood up for him. “There you go. Now that’s warmer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zuko said irritably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Natek said back, wrinkling his nose and sticking out his tongue at Zuko. Zuko stuck his out right back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard someone snicker, and Natek looked up to see Amka standing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she said with a little grin. “Did you have a nice time showing Fire Lord Zuko around?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we sure did,” Natek said. “We did lots of fun stuff. We went penguin sledding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I love doing that,” Amka said eagerly. “We should do that sometime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we all sit down? They’re going to serve the food soon,” Zuko said rudely, jerking his chin at Amka, who frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um . . . are you quite alright, Fire Lord Zuko? You look a little . . . upset,” Amka said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s just his face,” Natek said, shooting a hard look at Zuko. “Ignore him. We should totally go penguin sledding sometime. That would be fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Amka said with a smile and a wary look at Zuko. “I’ll see you later, then.” She walked away to sit down in a seat across the way from them, and Natek turned irritably to Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your deal?” Natek asked, turning to Zuko and narrowing his eyes as the seats around them filled with people. “Why do you have to be so rude?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Zuko snapped. “She’s just — I don’t like her that much, that’s all.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why not?” Natek demanded, and Zuko hunched his shoulders, as he always did when he was upset or uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t, okay?!” Zuko snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s my friend,” Natek told him firmly. “I’ve known her since we were kids. And she’s a very sweet person, and if this is something about her being a servant, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> been servants, remember? Back in Ba Sing Se. We worked in a tea shop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that!” Zuko whispered hotly. “It’s just — she </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Natek exclaimed, throwing his hands up and nearly clocking a guy walking past. “Man, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> start with this again! She </span>
  <em>
    <span>so does not </span>
  </em>
  <span>like me, and it wouldn’t even matter anyway, because I don’t even — I’m not — it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay? It’s always been you, and it’s always </span>
  <em>
    <span>gonna</span>
  </em>
  <span> be you. You’re completely deranged if you think I’m gonna leave you for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I mean, come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, fine,” Zuko barked as the chief’s advisors settled around them. They all looked at Zuko, and he ducked his head. Then he looked furtively over at Natek. “I just . . . I’m afraid you’ll think I’m not good enough for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna be, like, perfect for me,” Natek whispered impatiently. “Stop being dumb and jealous. We’ll talk about this later. Right now, just focus on the food, okay? And the palace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The palace?” Zuko asked confusedly, and Natek pointed at the palace, which had begun to glow in shifting, soft hues of green, purple, red, pink, yellow, blue, and orange. The colors moved gently through the palace in time with the lights above them in the night sky. It looked like a beautiful sort of sculpture made of shining glass, and lit from within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Zuko breathed, his eyes widening as he momentarily forgot his jealousy. “That’s beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it, though?” Natek grinned. “I’ve always loved that so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko said as he gazed at the palace. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of our greatest treasures, the gift of Beiji Guang,” Arnook said as he sat down next to Natek and his advisors with a smile. “We never need fire except to cook food.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And dry clothes,” Natek added. “And heat bathwater. And keep warm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” Arnook said with a laugh, knocking himself on the head lightly. “My mind isn’t what it used to be. I used to have a mind like a steel trap!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the advisors coughed dubiously, and Natek barked a laugh. Arnook raised an eyebrow, and Natek cleared his throat quickly. He didn’t see Master Pakku anywhere, but he assumed that his old waterbending master was preparing for the performance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food was brought out, and Natek began salivating at the smell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was steamed halibut, giant sea crab, octopus stew, platypus bear, meat kebabs, caribou-ox steak, seaweed noodles, seaweed stew, kale cookies, pickled fish, puffin-seal sausages, steamed dumplings, tentacle soup, lobster crab, rice, seal jerky, and Northern game hen. There were also some dishes that Natek recognized from the Earth Kingdom, such as bean curd puffs, roasted turtle-duck, crab puffs, sushi, ramen, spicy pickled kelp, vegetable wraps, and noodle soup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’ve brought your appetites,” Arnook chuckled, and Natek’s mouth dropped open as the buffet of food was set before everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tribe gave thanks to the full moon for blessing them with her light before tucking into the feast. Natek piled fish, sushi, crab puffs, rice, seaweed noodles, steamed dumplings, and Northern game hen onto his plate. Then he poured himself some spiced tea and drank deeply from his cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hungry,” Zuko observed, and Natek glanced over at his plate, which was piled almost as high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk,” Natek said as he set down his empty teacup and poured himself some fresh moonberry surprise. “I wonder how Iroh is doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably fine,” Zuko said as he ate some sushi. “He’s way better at all that Fire Lord stuff than I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s older and has more experience,” Natek pointed out. “But you’ll get the hang of it eventually. I know you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Zuko said self-consciously before he ripped into a Northern game hen drumstick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how is it, being back home?” Arnook asked, turning to Natek. “I know you were quite eager to leave, after . . . after what happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek said, looking down at his plate of food. “Of course I was happy to be a prince again. And I was happy to be welcome in the tribe. But I needed some time. Yue . . . I didn’t think I could handle staying in the tribe so soon after she became the moon spirit. I couldn’t bear sleeping in the palace, walking around town . . . without her. And it broke my heart to even think of it. I mean, I loved her so much. So I left to go with Zuko, but that’s not the only reason I went with him. I mean, I wanted to be his friend and I wanted to see the world, and he and Iroh seemed really nice. Well,” he amended, glancing over at Zuko, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Iroh</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed nice. But I wanted to get to know Zuko, too.” Zuko shot a glare at him, and Natek laughed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Arnook said with a nod. “I understand that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But being back in the tribe now . . . it’s much better, I think, now that I’ve had time to process everything that’s happened. I mean, when I first left, I was really homesick. I missed the North and I missed my sleeping cave and all that. But now that I’m finally here again . . . I miss the Earth Kingdom. I miss traveling with Zuko and Iroh, camping on the ground, being fugitives. I miss Ba Sing Se, and I miss our tea shop, and I miss my father and my other uncle, Kuei. And I miss Grandpa Bumi. And I miss our friends that we met. I miss Katara and Sokka, and Aang, and Toph, and Suki, and Chit Sang, and Bato and Hakoda, and . . . and the Freedom Fighters,” Natek said delicately, but Zuko hunched his shoulders and refused to look at him anyway. “And I miss the Foggy Swamp dudes, and just everyone that we met on our travels. It was so fun. And it was adventurous and I had the absolute time of my life, even when things got hard. And now I feel like that’s all over. And I’m sad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook nodded sympathetically. “I understand. It must be a bit of a shock, to be getting back into the normal swing of things, after being away from it for so many years. And it must be hard to adapt to not being on the run all the time, and having adventures and escaping from the Fire Nation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Natek agreed. “And I feel so, like, depressed that that chapter of my life is over. I want to go back and relive it again, almost, because it was so wonderful. But now . . . now I’m entering a brand new chapter of my life. And, of course, I’m glad for that. Peace is coming to the world. Aang, Sokka, Katara, Pakku, Bato, Hakoda, and Kanna are all gonna restore the Southern Tribe to its former glory. And I’m back home now, and I intend to continue my studies with my governess and Yugoda. Pakku . . . well, he’s here now, but usually he’s at the Southern Tribe, so maybe I’ll travel down there to continue my studies with him, until he’s taught me everything he knows. I want to learn </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can. I plan to read every single book in the Northern Library. And now that Zuko is Fire Lord, things will turn up for the world. We have to work hard to undo everything Ozai did. But we can do it. And we’ll do it together.” Natek swung his arm around Zuko’s shoulders, and Zuko looked up at him, his face softening. Almost undetectably, he leaned into Natek’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook’s eyes shone with prideful tears. “I am so, so proud of you, my nephew,” Arnook told him. “You have overcome much adversity in your life. And now, you must overcome the adversity of the world, undoing Ozai’s damage. But you’ve come this far, you and your friends. And with the Avatar’s help . . . well, I don’t think there’s anything you kids can’t do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek smiled, and even Zuko smiled, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate for a while longer, until Natek was absolutely stuffed. Then they brought the desserts out, and Natek groaned a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were cheesecakes, yuzu, fresh berries, moonberry popsicles, kale cookies, cakes, egg custard tart, sugar cookies, small puff pastries, larger pastries, ice cream, fruit tarts topped with iceberries, mochi, mooncakes, and rice candy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> eat anything more,” Natek said as he grabbed two mooncakes, a moonberry popsicle, some mochi, some egg custard tart, some sugar cookies, ice cream, and a few puff pastries. Zuko snorted incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where does it all </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Zuko asked incredulously, his eyes widening in surprise at Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” Natek said as he bit into a mooncake. “Mmmm. Try these, though, they’re delicious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko picked one up, examined it for a moment, and then bit into it. He closed his eyes and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are good,” he said, his voice muffled from the food. Natek grinned and scarfed down some puff pastries. After going for so long skimping on meals and scavenging for food, it was nice to have a whole feast to gorge themselves on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek spotted Pakku coming over to them, and he smiled as Pakku stopped in front of his table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too stuffed for a performance, I hope,” Pakku said with a little smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I hope not,” Natek agreed, and amusement twinkled in Pakku’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, on your feet, then,” Pakku said, turning around to walk toward a stage in front of all the seating. “I have a couple more old students with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek nodded, and with some effort, he got up to follow Pakku to the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, once everyone was fed and watered, the entertainment started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek and a group of waterbenders stepped up onto it. Natek, Pakku, and the other waterbenders were the top students that Pakku had left behind, and they swirled the water around in fancy patterns. Natek felt a sense of pride and excitement at being able to do this again. The enormous amount of food he’d eaten rolled around a bit in his stomach, but he was happy to be performing again, like he had so many times as a child (once he’d figured out how to properly bend water, of course). He and the waterbenders used synchronized movements to move the water, putting on a beautiful show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were finished, they bent the water back into large jugs on either side of the stage, and they bowed before they exited the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent work, my former pupil,” Pakku said appreciatively. “You have improved very much since I last saw you bend. We’ll have to have a bending battle sometime soon, to test your abilities.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s on,” Natek said with a grin. “Tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, certainly,” Pakku said. The eager, smug look he got whenever a competition was mentioned entered his eyes. It was well-known that Pakku was incredibly competitive, and though he would never cheat, he rarely lost. “If you think you’re up to the task.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet,” Natek smirked, and they clasped hands to seal the deal. Then they bowed to each other, and Natek walked back to his empty seat. He climbed over the low ice table with ease and settled himself back down next to Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was really good,” Zuko whispered as a group of musicians and singers took the stage. “It was fun to watch. I never knew waterbending could be so . . . pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek snickered. “Then you clearly haven’t seen enough of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess not,” Zuko snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group of musicians and singers on the stage sang a lot of tribal songs that honored the moon. Natek grinned and sang along, and he slipped his hand discreetly into Zuko’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the entertainment was over, the band began to play dancing songs. Everyone got down out of their seats and began to dance around together to the music. Natek grinned at Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he said, leading Zuko down. “I want you to dance with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a very good dancer,” Zuko said hesitantly, and Natek rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did that dragon dance with Aang pretty well,” Natek pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh, yeah,” Zuko muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And remember music night on your ship? I mean, you’d usually just sit there with your ponytail all depressed, but on the rare occasions I got you to dance with me, you weren’t half bad. You only stepped on my toes once.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zuko grumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Prince Pouty,” Natek grinned. “You just have to feel the music inside of you, and then move along to that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case you haven’t noticed, you imbecile, I’m the Fire Lord now, not a prince,” Zuko snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Fire Lord Pouty doesn’t really roll off the tongue the same,” Natek reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked dubious. “I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Natek said in a softer voice, threading Zuko’s warm fingers with his gloved ones. “It’s easy. Just do what I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek put his arm out gracefully, and after a moment, Zuko mirrored him. Then he moved his other arm upwards and lifted his foot like a flamingo. Zuko flushed, but did the same. Natek moved into a plie before stepping lightly around Zuko, and after a moment, Zuko followed him, so they were circling each other gracefully. They plie-ed to each other, and Natek moved his hand up in the air. Then they twirled around each other, and Natek pointed his other foot to the ground. Zuko did, too, though he stumbled a bit and had to right himself. They twirled slowly while circling each other a few more times to the music, before Zuko tripped and fell forwards with a gasp. Natek leaned forwards and took Zuko’s hand in his, steadying him. He held it a bit above their heads, palm-to-palm, as they continued to circle each other. Natek smiled, and Zuko’s pupils dilated. Then he smiled a bit, too, as the song ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, that wasn’t hard, right?” Natek grinned, dropping his hand. “Dancing is fun. It’s better when you have people to dance with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko said with a little smile, looking away. “I guess it is. I was never good at dancing, even as a kid. My father made us take ballroom dance lessons, but I always failed those.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t say dancing is a life skill, but it’s definitely fun,” Natek laughed. “OOH, I love this song!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The musicians struck up a faster tune, with more violins and a quicker beat. Natek rushed into the middle of the dance floor with a grin. They laughed as Natek grabbed their arms and pulled them onto the floor with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The surrounding tribe members began to clap and stomp to the beat, and Natek laughed as he pulled the people along with him in a circle, dancing and spinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek spotted Zuko watching from the sidelines with an amused expression. Natek grinned and waved to him to come dance, but he shook his head. A moment later, one of the dancers bumped roughly into Zuko and he stumbled forwards. However, when Natek reached forwards to grab Zuko’s hand, someone else took it and swept away with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music swelled, and the dancers danced faster. The dancers exchanged with each other, swirling as the music built up, and Amka took Natek’s hand and swirled around, laughing. Natek grinned at her and caught Zuko’s eye. Zuko was dancing with a woman shorter but much wider than him, and he looked a bit out of his depth. Natek laughed, and Zuko glared at him before he was spun away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek danced harder and faster, feeling the music course through his bloodstream, and as it crescendoed, Natek and Zuko somehow spun into each other, thrown together by the other dancers. They were both panting, their hair a bit wild from all the spinning and twirling, their cheeks flushed and rosy. Zuko’s chest was warm against Natek’s, even through their coats, and Natek could see their breath intermingling in the frigid air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ended, and everyone cheered loudly. Zuko blinked, and then smiled, and they stepped apart, though Zuko kept holding onto Natek’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired,” Natek yawned, looking up at the Northern Lights. “I think I want to go to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Zuko said, leaning slightly against Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go tell Uncle,” Natek said, and he walked over to Arnook, leaving Zuko standing a ways behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying the festival, Natek?” Arnook asked as the tribe danced to yet another song. Sparklers had been passed out, and people were waving them around, trailing sparks as they danced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, and so is Zuko,” Natek said with a nod. “But we’re both tired, and I think we’re going to go to bed now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good idea,” Arnook nodded. “I’m tired, myself. I’m not so young as I used to be . . . but alas, I am the chief, so I must stay until the festivities are over. I bid you goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Uncle,” Natek said, hugging him before he walked back over to Zuko. He took Zuko’s hand, and they began to walk back towards the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, before they could get three steps, Natek felt someone tap on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek turned around to see Zhao standing there with a frown. Zuko’s hand tightened around his own as he turned with Natek to see Zhao. Zuko reeled back slightly, then glared, and Natek narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Natek said in a clipped voice. “What do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao’s frown deepened. “I . . . wanted . . . to talk to you,” Zhao said slowly, as though he was relearning how to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?” Zuko snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You . . . knew me,” Zhao said. “Earlier. You said I . . . you said I killed your sister? That I died? That . . . that my name was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zhao</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s Zhaoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek and Zuko looked at each other before Natek mustered his most princely expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a mistake,” Natek told him frostily. “I . . . I mistook you for someone else. Uncanny resemblance. Same sideburns and everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Zhao said, looking down with his frown. “But you attacked me. You acted like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you, it was a mistake,” Natek snapped. “Nothing more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao looked horribly confused, but then Natek heard a shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zhaoka! What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao’s two guards ran over to them, and bowed to Natek and Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We apologize greatly for his impudence, Your Highness,” the thinner, taller man, Arluk, said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Your Majesty,” the shorter, wider one, Horuk, added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He ran off when we weren’t looking,” Arluk explained. “I’m sorry if he upset you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s . . . fine,” Natek muttered. He would’ve liked nothing more than to roll Zhao’s head, but he remembered what his uncle had told him, and he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just go,” Zuko said, and he tugged on Natek’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Natek said, and he gave one last glare to Zhao before turning away and walking with Zuko back to the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Northern Water Tribe is . . . a lot different than I expected,” Zuko said, and Natek raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? How’s that?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was . . . well, I thought it was less advanced,” Zuko said. “I thought . . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought we were savages,” Natek finished, narrowing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Zuko said quickly. “I didn’t. I just . . . I like it here. You’re all so . . . happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek agreed. “We’re pretty happy here. We live in icy bliss. At least, we used to until we apparently found a traitor on our shores and decided to take him in instead of disposing of him immediately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked up all the flights of stairs to the castle until they got to their rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well . . . goodnight, then,” Zuko said, resting his hand on his bedroom’s doorknob. </span>
</p><p><span>“Oh. Right. Um. Goodnight,” Natek said, taken by surprise — he had been under the impression that they were going to share a room. “See you in the morning.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Yeah,” Zuko said awkwardly. “See you.” </span></p><p>
  <span>They went into their separate rooms, and Natek sighed as he flopped onto his bed. Then he jumped right back up with a yelp of discomfort, since he had accidentally smushed his head into a pillow, which forced his royal headpiece directly through his skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dome,” Natek muttered irritably, rubbing his head as he yanked out his hairpiece. He looked at it for a few moments before he set it on his dresser with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he looked around at the rest of his room. The Northern Lights swam through his icy walls, and Natek noticed that they were swirling with red, pink, orange, and turquoise, to match his aura. Natek smiled with a sigh. Two new colors had been added since he had last seen his room’s colors. He wondered what Zuko’s were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek quickly undressed, tossing his clothes randomly around his room, too tired to place them in the laundry basket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll do it tomorrow,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself, before he remembered that servants cleaned his room for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out some thermal pajamas and put them on before he yawned deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid down on the bed more carefully this time and pulled the pelt blanket up over himself. He sighed and let his eyes droop shut, and he fell asleep in his bedroom for the first time in five years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek’s sleep was dreamless. He wasn’t sure when he woke up, but from the angle of the moon, he could tell that it was the wee hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around, unsure of what had woken him up. Upon seeing nothing, he sighed and scrubbed at his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, he slipped out of bed, shoved his feet into some moccasins, and opened his bedroom door. He padded across the hall to Zuko’s room and knocked on the door. When nobody answered, Natek pushed his way inside. </span>
</p><p><span>Zuko was sleeping on the bed, snoring softly as he laid on his back. Natek smiled gently and looked around the room. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>The lights in the walls were glowing a soft, warm yellow, mixed with orange and light red. Natek gazed tiredly at them for a moment before shuffling over to Zuko’s bedside. </span></p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted and then cracked his eyes open. He jumped at first, startled, and then he blinked confusedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek?” He asked. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I guess,” Natek said sheepishly. “But I couldn’t sleep, and I thought I’d . . . I thought I’d come in here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Zuko said, and then he pulled back his blankets. Natek smiled gratefully at him before slipping underneath the blankets with Zuko. It was so warm under there, a huge contrast to the freezing-cold atmosphere of the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Natek whispered, and Zuko blinked sleepily at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Zuko asked, and Natek shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said. “I just couldn’t sleep. I don’t know what woke me up. But . . . this is the first time in five years that I’ve walked across the hall to this room in the middle of the night. And both times, it’s to feel safe with someone I love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled and leaned forwards to kiss Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy the festival?” Natek murmured sleepily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko said. “I did. A lot. I think it’s what I needed . . . but I’m going to need to go back to the Fire Nation sooner or later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe once we get into the swing of things, we can take another vacation sometime. Maybe to Ember Island,” Natek smiled. “And we won’t go and see any plays.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Zuko snorted. “Definitely not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek cupped Zuko’s unscarred cheek with his hand and blinked lovingly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Natek told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Zuko’s cheek grow warm beneath his palm, but Zuko smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>some kisses</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Natek vs. Pakku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek and Pakku have a bending battle to test their mettle against each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it's taken so long to update, life has been busy!!! i love you guys though and thank you so much for reading !!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natek woke up the next morning with his face buried in Zuko’s warm chest, and Zuko’s arms wrapped securely around him. He smiled and sighed contentedly with his eyes still closed. Zuko stirred, and then kissed the top of Natek’s head. </p><p>“Wait, you’re awake?” Natek muttered groggily, looking up into Zuko’s face, so close to his. </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko murmured in his croaky, scratchy morning voice. Natek had always loved it. “I rise with the sun, remember?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Natek agreed. “Forgot about that. Well, good for you, then.” Natek stretched his neck up as far as it would go and leaned forwards to press lazy kisses to Zuko’s neck, where the skin was soft and tender. He felt Zuko shiver, and he smiled before nuzzling his face into the crook of Zuko’s neck, where it met his shoulder, and where there was a little hollow. Zuko’s hand came up and ran through his hair, his short nails scratching at Natek’s scalp. </p><p>“I love you,” Natek mumbled into Zuko’s neck, and though he couldn’t see Zuko’s face at the moment, he could hear the smile in his voice. </p><p>“I love you, too.” </p><p><em> This, </em> Natek thought to himself. <em> This is the best thing ever. This is all I’ve ever wanted. Just Zuko. Zuko, here with me, as close as we can be without performing mitosis and phasing into each other like some weird plant cells or something. </em></p><p>“What are we gonna do today?” Zuko yawned. </p><p>Natek raised his head from Zuko’s neck and lifted his hand to Zuko’s scarred cheek, rubbing his thumb over it before he leaned in and kissed Zuko’s mouth. </p><p>Zuko smiled into the kiss, and he slid his free hand around Natek’s waist, pulling him closer before hooking his leg and said free hand around Natek’s body, like a sort of sloth or koala. </p><p>“I was gonna have a bending battle with Master Pakku,” Natek explained as Zuko rested their foreheads together. “To show him everything I’ve learned to do since I last saw him.” </p><p>“Oh,” Zuko said with another yawn. “That sounds fun. I’m excited. I like watching you bend.” </p><p>Natek’s chest filled with warmth, and he smiled, hugging Zuko a little tighter. </p><p>“You do?” </p><p>“Yeah. It’s cool to watch.” </p><p>“Aw,” Natek said with a grin. “Thanks, Fluffy.” He pressed a kiss to Zuko’s forehead. </p><p>“When are you battling him, then?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure as soon as I go outside, he’ll be waiting, like he was every single time I went out to take a lesson from him. Maybe he’s a secret firebender or something, because he’s up at the crack of dawn, like you.” </p><p>“Ha-ha, very funny,” Zuko said, using his hand to smush Natek’s face to the side. Natek grinned and disentangled his limbs from Zuko. He yawned, stretched, cracked all of his joints, and slid out of bed. He shivered, and quickly changed into his daily wear. Zuko, who was still underneath the covers, groaned. </p><p>“It’s too cold to get up,” Zuko muttered as Natek clasped his new warrior’s necklace around his neck.</p><p>“Oh, you poor<em> firebender</em>,” Natek said, rolling his eyes. “Come on, get up. Don’t want to keep Master Pakku waiting. I’m sure he’s antsy to try and kick my butt at waterbending.” </p><p>“Heh,” Zuko said, rubbing his arms as he pulled back the blankets and grabbed the large coat he’d been wearing for the past day and a half. “You’re way better than him.” </p><p>“I’m lucky to have such a devoted boyfriend,” Natek grinned as he slipped his suede leather gloves on. “Come <em> on</em>!” </p><p>“I <em> am</em>,” Zuko snapped indignantly as he stuffed his feet into some mukluks. </p><p>They made their way out to the palace courtyard, where, indeed, Pakku was waiting for them, cool as you please, sitting on a little ice seat and sipping some soup. A small crowd had already gathered; evidently, the news of their battle had spread. Natek spotted Amka, his aunt and uncle, and, regrettably, Zhao. Natek’s blood boiled at the very sight of him, and he shot a dirty look at the murderer. </p><p>“Oh, look who finally decided to show up,” Pakku said, raising an eyebrow. “I see all those years of not taking lessons from me ruined your punctuality.” </p><p>“My apologies, Master Pakku,” Natek said, bowing to him. “I was . . . uh . . . <em> laid up</em>.” </p><p>“You were ill?” Pakku asked with a frown.</p><p>“No, I was just . . . uh . . . .” Natek glanced awkwardly over at Zuko. “Nothing. I’m fine. Shall we get started?” </p><p>Pakku looked entirely convinced that Natek was lying, which he wasn’t:<em> technically</em>, he hadn’t been ill. He had just been tangled up in bed with Zuko and hadn’t wanted to get up. But he wasn’t about to let Pakku — or anybody else present — know that. </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” Pakku said with a competitive little smile that Natek knew well.</p><p>Pakku sliced his hand to the side, and a large wave of water rose up from the ground and slammed into Natek. He was thrown backwards with a loud grunt. </p><p>“Still a little drowsy, are you?” Pakku called mockingly. </p><p>“Natek, what are you doing?! Get up!” Zuko roared.</p><p>“Yeah, come on, Natek, you can do it!” Amka screamed, jumping up and down from where she was standing at the sidelines with the others. </p><p>Natek staggered to his feet, wheezing slightly. It was true, he was still a little groggy, and his reflexes hadn’t been up to snuff. However, he had been cured of any sleepiness once he’d been slammed into a snowbank. Besides, he wasn’t about to let Zhao see him fail. </p><p>Pakku raised his hand, and the two icen totem poles behind Natek collapsed into a wave. Then the wave turned into a large water ring that whirled quickly around them in a circle, encasing them. Pakku made the ring smaller, so it pushed Natek closer to the center. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you,” Pakku yelled patronizingly over the noise of the roaring water as it drove Natek forward.</p><p>Natek looked around at the wall of water around him, and then a plan popped into his head. </p><p>“Oh, trust me,” Natek said with a smirk. “I know.” </p><p>Natek closed his eyes, exhaled deeply, and slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand. A moment later, the ground opened underneath him, and he slid down. It closed above him, and he grinned, blinking in the sudden darkness.</p><p>The ground was solid ice seven feet down before Natek reached bedrock, and he quickly created a tunnel that led him underneath Pakku and five feet behind him. Then Natek raised his arms and shot upwards and out of the ground. In the same breath, he leapt up and began twisting in the air, kicking his feet out on every leap and sending blocks of ice flying at Pakku. It was a move he’d seen several earthbenders use, respectively. </p><p>The crowd roared with cheering, none louder than Zuko, and Pakku’s eyes widened as he evaded the ice blocks. He created a water whip and lashed it at Natek, who reached his hand up, grabbed it, and yanked down hard on it. The force of his tug made Pakku fly up into the air and then crash back down onto the icy ground with a loud grunt. </p><p>“YEAH! GO, NATEK!” Zuko roared in a very un-Fire Lord-like way. Natek laughed and winked jokingly at him. However, this was a mistake, because in his momentary distraction, Pakku sent blocks of ice flying back at him. Natek yelped and swept his arm to the side as he spun his body around in a tight circle, while lowering himself into a crouch. The blocks of ice snaked gracefully around him with a hiss as he turned it into mist. Then he created a giant waterspout that propelled him up into the air. Natek drew his arm back and then sliced it outwards at Pakku. From the waterspout shot several sharp daggers of ice that sailed towards Pakku.</p><p>Pakku jumped up and raised both of his hands. The waterspout turned to ice, encasing Natek’s entire lower body, and then Pakku swept his hand to the side. Most of the waterspout shattered, but the part holding Natek zoomed to the side, and he went careening towards Yue’s statue. </p><p>Natek grit his teeth and clenched both of his fists. Then he jerked his arms backwards, and the ice holding him exploded. The force of it threw Natek in the air, and he managed to do a midair twist before slicing out his arm at Pakku, sending a wave of water crashing into him. Natek landed with a loud thud on the snowy ground. Then Natek jumped to his feet, spun around, and swept his leg in an arc. More water surged up and slammed into Pakku from below. Pakku grunted loudly. Without missing a beat, Natek sliced both his hands out and sent more sharp icicles hurtling at Pakku, who just barely managed to deflect them by pulling up an ice shield at the last minute. </p><p>Natek ran quickly towards Pakku and his ice shield, and he made a large ice ramp that curved around behind Pakku. Natek jumped on it and surfed its concave surface, grinning as Pakku whirled around to keep him in his sights. Natek spread his fingers, and large, sharp icicles shot up from the ground and trapped Pakku in the middle of them. As soon as Natek reached the end of the ramp, he leapt off and turned the ramp into water, which he pulled around him to form an octopus formation. </p><p>The crowd cheered, Zuko loudest of all. Natek felt his ego inflate a little bit. </p><p>“My, my,” Pakku panted, still somehow managing to keep his condescending air. “You’ve improved quite vastly since I last trained with you, haven’t you? Excellent octopus formation.” </p><p>“Thank you, Master,” Natek told him, bowing while keeping the water tentacles waving. </p><p>“But you’re going to have to try a bit harder than that if you want to beat me,” Pakku said with a smirk, and he quickly whirled around in a circle. </p><p>A large tornado of snow formed in front of him, spinning rapidly. Natek gaped: he’d never seen such a trick before. It careened towards him, and Natek gasped. He quickly swept his arms to the side and turned the snow into mist, which drifted sideways towards the Yue statue. </p><p>“Whoo! Fancy trick,” Natek panted. “Never seen that one before.” </p><p>“Well, I <em> am </em> a master,” Pakku smirked. “Pay attention, and you might learn something.” </p><p>Pakku used the water from the two ice basins and created two huge waves that crashed into each other and surged towards Natek. They subsequent wave they created was enormous, and the whole crowd gasped. Natek scrunched his nose up in concentration and swept both of his arms behind him. The wave split into two and joined his octopus formation, which he then formed into a concentrated water shield. Pakku’s outline was blurry through the water, but he could see Pakku raise his hand. When Pakku sent a volley of daggers, Natek used his water shield to form a large ice wall, which he stood on top of as it quickly raised him up. The daggers thudded into the ice wall, with Natek safely on top of it. </p><p>As soon as the daggers hit, Natek melted down the wall and created a wave that carried him in an arc down and around Pakku.</p><p>Pakku narrowed his eyes and raised an ice block directly in front of him. Natek gasped as he waved his arms rapidly to stop, but it was too late. He crashed loudly into the ice block and was thrown upwards and over the ice block with a grunt. </p><p>“<em> Natek </em>!” Amka and Zuko yelled at the same time as Natek crashed, head over heels, to the ground.</p><p>“Oh, come on,” Pakku called angrily. “I get hit fifty times and you say nothing, but he takes one hit and you all fawn over him? Ridiculous!” </p><p>Natek tried to laugh, but then his chest sang with pain, and he clutched his torso with a groan. Pakku snorted and flicked his hand. The ice under Natek’s feet shot upwards, and it tossed him into the air. Natek yelled, and he flailed his arms. He managed to use the water from one of the pools to catch himself before he hit the ground. Natek fell to his knees, coughing from water that had gone up his nose. </p><p>Pakku sent a giant wave of water at him, and Natek steadied himself. He took a horse stance and thrust his arms out to either side of him. The water parted easily and dissipated into a mist that rolled across the grounds. Then Pakku sent a giant water tentacle flying at him, and he drew his hand back before meeting the water tentacle head-on, with his hand smashing into the water. The water exploded in a huge arc, and Natek’s determined eyes met Pakku’s surprised ones. </p><p>Natek narrowed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. Then he leaned back and coiled back his right arm, while leaving his left stretched out in front of him. Pakku frowned as Natek thrust his right fist forward, at the ground. </p><p>It was a move Natek had seen Zuko do at the last Agni Kai with Azula, and it translated into waterbending just as well. </p><p>Two giant dragon heads exploded up from the icen ground and twisted closely around each other, heading straight for Pakku. Their jaws opened, poised to strike, revealing sharp, icy teeth.</p><p>The surrounding crowd gasped, and Pakku yelled as the dragons lunged for him. He created a large ice ball to protect himself, and the dragons’ teeth shattered against the ice ball. Natek narrowed his eyes and growled. Then he created a water ring around himself and punched his fists out. From the water came ice daggers that flew at the ice ball and then shattered. However, Natek could see cracks appearing in the ice ball, and he grit his teeth. He drew his arms close to his body, crossing them over his chest with the very tips of his fingers in his armpits. Then he sliced both of his arms out forcefully, and the water spinning around him shot forwards, narrowing into a deadly sharp blade that cleaved the ice ball in half. </p><p>He and the crowd gasped when they saw that Pakku was not in the ball. Natek knew at once where Pakku had gone, but he barely had time to turn around before Pakku breached the surface of the ice, jumping nimbly out of the ground. </p><p>“Interesting technique,” Pakku said to him. “But this old dog still has the capacity to learn a few new tricks.” </p><p>“Cool one-liner. Got any more?” Natek asked, and flicked his finger. A large wave of water erupted right next to where Pakku was standing and blasted him off his feet. Then as Pakku was getting up, Natek raised his hands. </p><p>From the ground rose an army of water-people. The water-people advanced on Pakku, sending daggers of ice flying at him from each one. </p><p>“I must admit, I’ve never seen this technique before!” Pakku yelled as he deflected the ice daggers.</p><p>“That’s ‘cause I just invented it!” Natek called back. </p><p>He watched for a minute as Pakku worked to defeat the water army. Then Natek leaned forwards and propelled himself across the ground with his waterbending, like he’d seen Azula do with her firebending. Pakku gasped as he saw Natek zooming towards him, and he quickly sent a blast of ice, snow, and water that disintegrated the water army. Then he sent a giant wall of water at Natek. </p><p>Natek launched himself upward on a waterspout that carried him into the air above the tidal wave. Then as he fell, he created another ice ramp to surf on. He flicked his hand at Pakku, and several whip-like tendrils of water shot out. Pakku dodged them, and then he whipped up a maelstrom of snow and sent it at Natek. It enveloped Natek’s head so he couldn’t see, and he yelled in surprise. </p><p>Natek dropped to the ground and quickly spun around in a move that he’d previously seen both Zuko and Aang do. He generated his own mini storm of snow, ice, and water, and it swirled around his body before he gained momentum, and it blasted outwards. He heard a shout, and when he jumped to his feet, he saw Pakku laying on the ground, groaning. </p><p>Natek reached down and pulled some water from the ground. It snaked and twirled and twisted gracefully around his hand and forearm as he walked over to Pakku. It solidified around his hand into a long, sharp knife that he pointed at Pakku’s throat. </p><p>“Give up?” Natek asked with a grin as Pakku pushed himself up onto his elbows, panting. </p><p>“Alright, alright, I concede,” Pakku grumped. “I’m not so young as I once was. But I admit . . . you are an excellent waterbender. Perhaps the best I’ve ever seen.” </p><p>Natek smirked. “Thanks, Master Pakku.” He let the ice knife turn back into water and splash to the ground before he grasped Pakku’s hand and helped him to his feet. </p><p>“I would ask that you <em> please </em> consider becoming the tribe’s next waterbending master,” Pakku said, and Natek laughed.</p><p>“I said I’d consider it, didn’t I?” he said with a grin, and Pakku nodded. Then they bowed to each other. </p><p>“Natek!” </p><p>Natek turned around to see Amka, Arnook, Sedna, and Zuko running towards them. The crowd had begun dispersing, though a few other tribe members came up to congratulate Natek on his win and pay their respects to Master Pakku. </p><p>“Hey, guys,” Natek grinned. “Not too shabby, right?” </p><p>“That was<em> incredible </em>,” Amka said with sparkling eyes. </p><p>"Very good!" Arnook laughed. "Excellent job, both of you. I don't think I've seen such a display since Katara battled you, Pakku." </p><p>"Katara was much more feisty," Pakku said, raising a teasing eyebrow at Natek, who rolled his eyes with a laugh. </p><p>"Well, she was also trying to kill you at the time, sir," Natek pointed out. "She told me the whole story." </p><p>Pakku laughed. "I suppose that's true." </p><p>"Ooh, I was so scared for both of you," Sedna said, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "I was on the edge of my seat!" </p><p>"Well? What'd you think, Grumpmeister?" Natek asked, nudging Zuko's side. Zuko glared up at him. </p><p>“It was alright,” Zuko shrugged, but Natek could tell he was impressed. Natek grinned again and slung his arm around Zuko’s shoulders. Coming from Zuko, that was high praise. </p><p>However, a moment later he caught Zhao’s eye from across the way. Zhao’s two guards, Horuk and Arluk, were standing sentry next to him, as always. Zhao was looking at Natek with a frown, but it wasn’t an angry one. It was more of a pensive, thoughtful frown. It unsettled Natek slightly, but Natek narrowed his eyes and frowned right back. </p><p>He hugged Zuko a little bit closer.</p><p> </p><p>natek and zuko in the comics, plus natek in the comic style of imbalance!</p><p> </p><p>    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Riding Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek has an argument with Hahn. Also, he has a horse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natek woke up in an odd position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the reason he woke up was because he felt something on his feet. He realized that, for some reason, he was upside down in bed, with his feet on his pillow and his head stuffed under the blankets, at the foot of the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now I know why I was dreaming of drowning,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought groggily. Then he felt something on his feet, like someone was breathing on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his half-asleep state, he startled and kicked his feet out. They made contact with something warm and rather squishy, and he heard a grunt of pain. Confused, Natek scrambled around, trying to right himself. When he finally got his head back onto his pillow, he saw Zuko groaning and rubbing his scarred eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you?” Zuko moaned painfully, and Natek’s eyes widened in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! What happened?! I felt something breathing on my feet!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were your feet on the pillow?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! What happened?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was still holding his face. “I don’t know, I was sleeping!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Natek said, scrubbing at his own face. “Maybe you were just sleeping really close to my feet and I felt your breathing and I thought it was a predator or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zuko spat pointedly, looking very grumpy and sleepy. Natek took pity on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I have no idea how I got into that position. I couldn’t even breathe down there,” Natek said, and he leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Zuko’s scarred eye. “There. All better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not five years old,” Zuko hissed irritably, and Natek smirked. Then he wrapped his arms around Zuko, bundled him over, and began pressing kisses all over Zuko’s scar with loud, exaggerated “</span>
  <em>
    <span>MWAH</span>
  </em>
  <span>” sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Agh</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Stop it, stop it, get off of me!” Zuko yelled, but he was laughing, and Natek grinned too, feeling the rough, waxy texture of the scar beneath his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you totally healed now?” Natek asked teasingly, with his mouth still against Zuko’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I’m healed, whatever,” Zuko said with a little smile, rolling his eyes. “You are insufferable, you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve been told,” Natek said, raising his eyebrow. Then he leaned down and kissed Zuko’s scar one more time. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mwah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sicken me,” Zuko joked, referencing the Ember Island Players. Natek barked a laugh and rolled off of him. Then he pulled his feet up underneath him to warm them up, since they were blocks of ice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why in the world didn’t I wear socks?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do firebenders always have warm feet as well as hands?” Natek asked, and Zuko nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re lucky. Mine are freezing right now. For some reason, I usually have warm hands, but my feet are always cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> always have warm hands,” Zuko scoffed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> always freezing, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waterbender</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Waterbenders don’t always have cold hands!” Natek exclaimed indignantly. “Um, I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ve never held hands with another waterbender before. At least, I haven’t held hands with Katara. Or Master Pakku. Or Yugoda. Do I know any more waterbenders than that? Probably. I don’t know what the hand situation between them is, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,</span>
  <em>
    <span> yours</span>
  </em>
  <span> are always cold, every time I’ve ever touched your hands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek felt his own hands. “They feel warm to me right now, actually. Unlike my feet. Here, are my hands cold to you now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek held out his hands, and Zuko looked over and reached out, cupping his own toasty hands around Natek’s. As soon as Natek felt Zuko’s hands, he realized that Zuko’s were a lot warmer than his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are freezing!” Zuko exclaimed, dropping Natek’s hands. “In what world are those warm?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe waterbenders have a lower body temperature than firebenders do,” Natek shrugged. “So my warm is your cold. It would make sense, living at the poles. We gotta adapt, you know? That could be a cool experiment to run.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too early for experiments,” Zuko groaned, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. Technically, it was Natek’s pillow, as they were in Natek’s room; neither of them had slept in Yahere’s room since that first night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, warm my feet up, then,” Natek said, and he hiked up his legs before pushing his feet against Zuko’s side. Zuko screeched at the sudden coldness, and Natek rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, you’re wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> layers, Princess and the Pea,” Natek told him exasperatedly. “Honestly. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so dramatic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re just emotionless,” Zuko shot back angrily, but he took Natek’s cold feet and curled himself around them, enveloping them in warmth. Natek sighed at the comforting temperature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that feels nice,” Natek said, closing his eyes. “You’re very cozy for such an angry, bitter person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could set you on fire,” Zuko offered, and Natek smiled, his eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m gonna miss this,” Natek said, ignoring Zuko’s comment. “When you go back to the Fire Nation. I’m not gonna have my own personal appendage warmer here whenever I get cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess you’ll have to go with store-bought,” Zuko said, and Natek laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right? If I can’t get the original, store-bought is fine,” Natek grinned. “I’m gonna have to make a little campfire in here. Just like the good old days, when we were all camping out in the woods, or on a cliff. The only difference is our friends and Appa aren’t here. Not that Appa isn’t a friend. Oh, wait, I forgot Momo. Momo, too.” Natek sighed sadly. “I miss them. And I really miss our travels, and all the fun we had together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko said, looking down. “I miss them, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe some new threat will come up, and we’ll all have to save the world again,” Natek said hopefully. “Not to be Ember Island Katara, but here’s hoping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted. “Yeah. Maybe my dad will break out of prison or something. Or he’ll get his bending back. Or Zhao will somehow join up with my dad and they’ll try to kill us. Or Azula will come back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or something completely different,” Natek offered. “Like . . . like maybe we’ll discover some new airbenders that have survived all this time. But, like, they’ve bred their sky bison to be evil and attack people. And we all have to fight them off. Yay! World saved, crisis averted. Or maybe, like . . . the ocean will start to, like, become pure acid. And through the power of science, Sokka and Teo’s dad will have to save everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko heaved a long-suffering sigh. “I don’t think any of that is gonna happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you never know,” Natek shrugged. “It totally could.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your feet are warm now,” Zuko said irritably, and he pushed them away. Natek rubbed them against each other, testing their warmth, and nodded satisfactorily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Fire Lord Zuko. Your goodwill and generosity are much appreciated. Should I bow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot,” Zuko said affectionately. “I order you to kiss me instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most excellent, my Lordly Sire. O Generous One. Supreme Ruler of All Footwarmers. Dare I say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phoenix King</span>
  </em>
  <span> of All Footwarm — </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmfh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him forwards to smash their mouths together, and Natek winced as their teeth clacked painfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, if I become a toothless wonder, at least it will be for a good reason, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natek thought to himself before he smiled and cupped Zuko’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan for today?” Zuko muttered against Natek’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking I’d show you how to ride,” Natek told him cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ri — uh. Ride what?” Zuko asked, flushing a bright red, and upon realizing how his words had come out, Natek blushed, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. Ride an arctic deer-horse,” Natek clarified. “I used to be pretty good at that, back before I was banished. I guess we’ll see if I still remember how to do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dressed quickly, and then they left the palace courtyard, to head in the direction of the stables. However, they ran into someone on the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, look,” the boy sneered. “It’s our perfect prince, back to serve our tribe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Hahn,” Natek said stiffly, narrowing his eyes. “Haven’t seen you since the Day of Black Sun. Almost forgot about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn scoffed. “Well, I didn’t have the same luxury. I couldn't forget about you, all these years. Yue never stopped yammering on about you. Super annoying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t even like you. Why were you around her?” Natek asked suspiciously, and Hahn snorted disbelievingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? Yue loved me. She was betrothed to me. I made her a necklace and everything. Arnook thought it would be a good marriage, and I did, too. Too bad she had to go and die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betrothed?!” Natek repeated incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah,” Hahn said, rolling his eyes. “Where have you been in the last year? Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He smirked in a mean sort of way, and Natek gritted his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe Uncle engaged her to you,” Natek spat. “Why would he ever do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you forgotten that my father is General Zarkon?” Hahn sniffed haughtily. “I’m an upstanding, important member of my tribe! While you were off on vacation on the tundra, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who attacked Admiral Choi and </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> fought to defend us! What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This hit a nerve, and Natek paused, caught off his guard. Guilt seeped through his chest, and he once again felt that pulling, sucking feeling, like he was standing in quagmire and the emotion was pulling him down into its depths. He hadn’t done anything to defend his tribe. Not a single thing. He could have saved Yue. He could have killed Zhao. He could have stopped them. But he didn’t. Instead, he was up inside his food storage cave on the tundra, blissfully unaware, having dinner with Zuko. Of course, however, this was before the Day of Black Sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In case you forgot, I'm the one who called all of the Northern Water Tribe troops to help us on the Day of Black Sun, to attack the Fire Nation," Natek said hotly. "Does that count as nothing in your book?"</span>
</p><p>"Well, in case <em>you</em> forgot, we lost," Hahn snarked. "Guess your fighting skills seeped away up on the tundra, if you ever had any to begin with." </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s not fair, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>banished</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zuko snapped grouchily, stepping forwards and jabbing his finger at Hahn. “You don’t know anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the great </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire Lord Zuko</span>
  </em>
  <span> is gonna tell me what I do and don’t know?” Hahn snarked. “Just because the rest of the tribe trusts you now, don’t think I do. You’re still Fire Nation. And any Fire Nation friend of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> is an enemy of mine!” He jerked his chin in the direction of Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko inflated with rage, but Natek stepped forwards instead, putting a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahn, I understand that you’re upset. And I get why you don’t trust Zuko, or the Fire Nation. Not everybody in the tribe does, and that’s to be expected. I mean, there’s a Fire Nation infiltrator in our tribe that I just found out about the other day. He’s the one who tried to attack our tribe, as you pointed out. And he’s the one who killed Yue. And that unsettles me. But I’m hoping that over time, we’ll be able to move past what the Fire Nation did to us, and forgive them. We’re a strong tribe. We can’t spend forever holding a grudge against the Fire Nation. Of course, I’ll always hate Zhao, but as a whole, the Fire Nation different now, and they’re changing. Ozai is locked up. Zuko will do a good job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn made an obnoxiously dubious sound. “Yeah, right. You think you can just waltz back into the tribe and act like you know what’s good for us. You think you’re so enlightened now, and you can change us and the ways we think. But you don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We’re the smart ones, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> just a banished prince. I nearly got killed by Choi, and he killed Yue, too! I lost out on some great perks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> points with the chief.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek growled, infuriated. Zuko looked about ready to rip off Hahn’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case you’re blind or stupid, I’m not banished anymore,” Natek hissed. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Choi</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re more of an idiot than I thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>No-tak</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hahn said, mispronouncing his name on purpose. Natek bared his teeth. “That Fire Nation admiral with the ugly giant sideburns. The infiltrator. The one you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>mentioned</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You — you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zhao</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Natek exclaimed incredulously. “You don’t even know what you’re talking about! His name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zhao</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? Says who?” Hahn scoffed, and Natek clenched his fists furiously. However, he also had to hold the back of Zuko’s hood to keep him from throwing a punch at Hahn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, if you haven’t noticed, the war isn’t even going on anymore,” Natek told him loftily. “We helped end it, along with the Avatar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn snorted. “Yeah, whatever. We’ll see how soon the next threat comes along. I don’t know if your big, bad self will be able to handle it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arghh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you were always such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>jerk</span>
  </em>
  <span> when we were kids,” Natek spat. “I can see nothing’s changed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you were always a pushover,” Hahn retorted. “Gotta admit, I can’t see how you saved the world. You might be tall now, but inside you’re still the same weak, scared little pampered prince who can’t do anything for himself. You don’t deserve to wear that warrior’s necklace. It’s wasted on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek’s eyes widened with fury, and without even thinking, he clocked Hahn in the jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn stumbled backwards with a loud grunt. He rubbed his jaw before glaring at Natek and launching himself forward. He caught Natek around his middle, and they both flew backwards into the snow. Natek punched and kicked at Hahn, completely forgetting about his bending. Likewise, Hahn fought back, landing a particularly painful punch in Natek’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Hey, stop!” Zuko shouted, but Hahn had just pulled Natek’s hair rather roughly, and he screamed in momentary pain before he kicked Hahn in the stomach. Hahn grunted and gagged, and Natek punched him in the face again. Hahn grabbed Natek’s collar and began slamming his head repeatedly against the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop this at once!” Boomed a nearby voice, and both Natek and Hahn froze, looking up at Arnook, who was towering above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chief Arnook,” Hahn said quickly, clambering off of Natek and letting go of his furred collar. Natek groaned and held the back of his head, which had been smashed unceremoniously upon the snowy ground. Zuko rushed forwards and helped him sit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Zuko asked worriedly. “Did he hurt you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Natek muttered before he staggered to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the meaning of this?” Arnook asked sharply. There was a steely glint in his eye that reminded Natek of his mother, and he looked down deferentially. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was askin’ for it,” Natek grumbled, and Hahn whipped around indignantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So was he! He thinks he can just come back here and start telling me what to do! He —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook held up his hand, and Hahn fell silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are either of you hurt?” Arnook asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He punched me in the jaw!” Hahn said accusingly, pointing a finger at Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He slammed my head against the ground!” Natek shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough,” Arnook said sternly. “What caused this undignified display? Natek, I understand you’ve been away in foreign and uncivilized lands for a long time, but you are a prince, and you are back in your tribe. You must abide by the rules, as always. And Hahn, you are the son of a general, and you are older than Natek. I expect you to act more mature.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was antagonizing me,” Natek said angrily. “He said it was my fault Yue died, and I wasn’t here to protect the tribe. But I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>banished</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he said I was incompetent, and that I was weak and couldn’t do anything for myself. And he said he didn’t like Zuko. So I punched him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahn? Is this true?” Arnook asked, turning to Hahn, and Hahn scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As <em>if</em>. Besides, he was calling <em>me</em> stupid and saying I didn’t know what I was talking about, just because I accidentally called that stupid admiral the wrong name or something. He’s totally out of line!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> said you only wanted to marry Yue because of the points you’d get with the chief, plus the perks of being a royal!” Natek exclaimed furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook looked at Hahn in surprise, and Hahn flushed a deep red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I — I didn’t say that! He’s lying! He’s a liar!” Hahn spluttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the first time that Hahn has gotten into a fight like this,” Arnook said slowly, studying Hahn piercingly. “Right before the siege, Sokka and Hahn got into a bit of a brawl. I don’t know what it was about that time —” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was being super controlling,” Hahn huffed, crossing his arms. “Trying to tell me stuff about the mission that I already knew. Like, how stupid do you think I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty stupid,” Natek told him, and they glared fiercely at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” Arnook said warningly. “You will both settle your differences in a much more mature way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agni Kai!” Natek exclaimed challengingly, and Zuko gasped. However, Hahn and Arnook looked confusedly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agni what now?” Arnook asked, and Hahn pointed an accusing finger at Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, now he’s just speaking gibberish! He’s insane, Chief, come on!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you little —” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek!” Arnook snapped. “We will be mature about how we settle this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to settle anything,” Hahn said, turning away. “I know he’s an idiot. We’re never gonna get along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the one thing he’s ever said that I agree with,” Natek hissed. “We’re never gonna see eye-to-eye. I’m always gonna hate him. He’s been a jerk ever since we were kids. He isn’t going to change.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if fights keep breaking out with Hahn, then we have a problem that needs solving!” Arnook told him. Natek scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe he should’ve been banished, not me. You said it yourself, Sokka got into a fight with him, too. Sokka is one of the best guys I know. Hahn is the problem, not us. His face is just so punchable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think yours is any easier to look at, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poxface</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Hahn sneered, and Natek recoiled. He hadn’t heard that nickname in so many years, but it stung unexpectedly. He remembered Hahn making fun of him every day for his freckles when he was a child. He remembered locking himself in the bathroom and trying to scrub them off his face. He remembered scrubbing so hard that his nose and cheeks would bleed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Zuko’s warmth appear against his back, and he remembered his mother, who would always use her waterbending to heal his face, and who would kiss his cheeks and tell him she loved him just as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you shut up?” Zuko snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough!” Arnook exclaimed. “Honestly, I had no idea you two disliked each other so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had no idea?” Natek asked incredulously. “How could you not? He made fun of me every single day. Me and Yue. He’d tease her about her white hair, and he’d call me that — that </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span> — all the time. How did you never notice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook sighed. “I’m sorry. I never did. But . . . I think what you two need to do is </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm down</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Go take a walk, both of you. Separately. And come back to me when you’re done, and then we’ll come up with a solution to your . . . ah . . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>animosity</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Hahn said disgustedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Natek said irritably. “Come on, Zuko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, get out of here,” Hahn called nastily after him. “You and your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko whipped around and started towards Hahn furiously, but Natek grabbed the back of his hood and yanked him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not dignify that with a response,” Natek told him in a low voice. “Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t let the Fire Lord do anything he’ll regret,” Hahn shouted mockingly. Zuko growled, but Natek’s hand tightened on his shoulder, and he fell silent. Then Natek smirked and twitched his finger almost imperceptibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some snow on top of an archway Hahn was standing underneath fell on top of his head, and he screamed with surprise. Natek managed not to laugh as he and Zuko walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zuko exclaimed furiously as soon as they were out of earshot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see what I had to put up with my entire childhood?” Natek snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to burn his stupid face off,” Zuko growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did I, and I’m not even a firebender,” Natek told him. “I don’t care what my uncle says. I’m not apologizing to him. I’ll throw him off of the top of the palace instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes. “I’ll join you. Fire Lord’s decree that all Hahns get murdered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sign off on that,” Natek said with a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. “Anyways, here we are. The stables.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked around at the stables, where various mounts were housed. Their heads were poking out of the stalls, and most were munching on hay. There were lots of elk, and caribou, and yaks, and oxes. However, there were plenty of arctic deer-horses, and it was to the first one in the closest stall that Natek went over to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This guy used to be mine, before I was banished,” Natek said with a grin, holding out his hand to it. It snuffled excitedly at his fingers before giving them a lick. Natek laughed. “Do you remember me, boy? This is Aukaneck. I named him after the god who controls the waves, because the old myth is that horses were formed from the waves and the seafoam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. That’s cool,” Zuko said, regarding Aukaneck with interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, who’s a good little baby boy? Do you remember me? Huh? Do you? Little schmoopy babypie. I wuv you. Awww, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute,” Natek said affectionately to his pet, momentarily forgetting that Zuko was there as he scratched Aukaneck’s chin. The deer-horse burred happily and pushed his nose against Natek’s face. Natek laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What . . . are you doing?” Zuko asked, and Natek started before turning around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Um. Well, I —” he began, but he was cut off by Zuko laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still strange to him to hear Zuko laughing, genuinely laughing, either because he was happy or he thought something was funny. Natek didn’t care that Zuko was laughing at him. It was a nice sound, and Natek smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, then his smile dropped as he spotted Zhao walking over to the stables, where they were, with his two guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here?” Natek snapped at Zhao, who jumped slightly and drew back a little. Upon seeing Zhao, Zuko’s face darkened, and he stepped forwards with a glower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zhao likes to spend time at the stables,” Horuk replied, a little irritably. “That horse is one of his favorites.” He pointed to Aukaneck, and Natek’s eyes widened in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stay away from him!” Natek snapped furiously. “You stay away from him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, he does not</span>
  <em>
    <span> ride</span>
  </em>
  <span> the horse,” Arluk said quickly. “Nobody is allowed to ride that horse except for the head groom! He simply pets its nose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This took Natek aback, and he hesitated. Zuko put a steadying hand on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Zhao said, pointing at Aukaneck. “May I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek narrowed his eyes, making Zhao look even more nervous. However, very reluctantly, he stepped aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao walked forwards and reached out to pet Aukaneck’s nose like he’d done it a million times before. Aukaneck responded by snuffling at Zhao’s hand before stretching his neck forwards to nuzzle his pockets for treats. Natek was unsettled by how much Aukaneck seemed to like Zhao. Natek had always thought that Aukaneck was a good judge of character. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao stood petting Aukaneck for a few more minutes before he turned to Natek, bowed a little nervously, and left with his guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was . . . disturbing,” Zuko muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again,” Natek agreed. “What a weirdo. Kind of makes me wish he was still a murderous villain. It would make everything much easier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway . . . I don’t know what they use Aukaneck for anymore,” Natek said, turning back to his deer-horse. “I don’t know if they’ve turned him into a lesson horse, or a war horse. Or if they’ve just left him be, and if they’ve just been feeding and exercising him all this time. From what Arluk said, probably that one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could ask someone,” Zuko suggested. “The stablehand will probably know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s true,” Natek agreed. “Oi! Uh, you there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young boy of about thirteen turned around and promptly dropped the hay he was carrying in surprise. “Your Highness!” He exclaimed, and then he threw himself into a bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Natek asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s Aput, Your Highness,” the boy, Aput, said, and Natek smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aput. Can you tell me what this horse is used for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, a beautiful steed, isn’t he?” Aput said with a smile. He grabbed some hay and came over to fill Aukaneck’s trough. “One of the most beautiful in our stables. I’ve always wished I could ride him . . . but he’s off-limits. I don’t know why. They tried to turn him into a lesson horse a few years back, but Princess Yue always said not to. I never knew the reason. I was eight or nine then, too young to be a stablehand. I would follow my dad around all day while </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> tended to the horses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see,” Natek said, his heart pinching painfully at the mention of Yue. “He was my horse, a long time ago. Well, not too long, about four years. But still. That’s probably why.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Aput asked in awe. “Wow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I mean, I guess it makes sense, you being a prince and all. But wow! I never knew!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek smiled and rubbed Aukaneck’s nose for a moment, thinking. “Would you . . . like to ride him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aput’s blue eyes widened, shining with excitement. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Would</span>
  </em>
  <span> I! No way! You’d let me?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Natek shrugged easily. “You’re a stablehand, aren’t you? You must know a lot about horses. And yaks and oxen and deer and caribou. I trust you with him. Auky, be good, alright?” Natek patted the side of Aukaneck’s neck, and the deer-horse sputtered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Highness, you don’t know how much this means to me,” Aput said, bowing deeply, and Natek smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, kid. Here, I’ll help you tack him up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old is he?” Zuko asked from where he was standing, off to the side. His posture was awkward, and he looked like he didn’t know if he should help or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s ten,” Natek said as Aput gasped and bowed to Zuko, too. “He’s cute, isn’t he? I love his pink little nose. Here, you hold the gate open,” Natek added, and he unlatched Aukaneck’s stall. He grabbed a lead rope hanging next to the stall and clipped it to Aukaneck’s halter. Then he and Aput led Aukaneck out of the stall, with Zuko holding the gate open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come with us?” Natek called over his shoulder to Zuko, who was still holding the gate as they all walked Aukaneck to the tack room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry,” Zuko muttered. He quickly closed the gate before hurrying after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s it like being Fire Lord?” Aput asked conversationally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boring. Lots of paperwork. I’m tired,” Zuko said flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think he’s here?” Natek asked with a grin. “He had one week of paperwork and then treated himself to a little vacation up here in the icy north.” Natek snorted. “You spend three years being banished and you think you’re exempt from work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zuko grumbled, and he socked Natek on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude,” Natek told him, and he stuck his tongue out at him. Zuko stuck his out right back. Aput laughed, and Natek grinned at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you glad to be back, Prince Natek?” Aput asked as they led Aukaneck into some crossties and clipped him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Natek said as he retrieved a currycomb and a dandy brush. “It’s exciting to be back. I miss all the adventures I had before, but . . . it’s nice to be surrounded by familiar things, too. So many memories . . . of my childhood and everything, you know? It’s weird. But good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aput smiled as he leaned down to pick Aukaneck’s hooves. “I’m glad you’re happy to be back. I’ve never met you before. I was nine when you were banished. I never played with you or Yue — my father kept me very busy with work. Well, he still does. I never had much time for playing. Well. I still don’t. You get the idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Natek laughed. “I get that. Hey, I understand hard work. Up on the tundra, it was sort of relentless. But I kind of got used to it, after a while. I even liked it, once I’d really gotten into my groove. Zuko, hold this.” Natek put down the currycomb and dandy brush before picking up a saddle. He placed the saddle into Zuko’s arms, and Zuko grunted at its weight. Natek laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heavy, huh? I just gotta put on the saddle pad first,” Natek said before he placed the saddle pad on Aukaneck’s back. Then he took the saddle from Zuko and placed it on Aukaneck. He adjusted the girth and tugged on it a few times to make sure it was secure. Then he took some reins off of a nearby hook and slid them over Aukaneck’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I bet you remember me doing that, huh?” Natek grinned. “Back in the good old days. Except I was a lot shorter then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty tall,” Aput said, looking up at him, and Natek laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure am. I’m six-foot-three. But when I was twelve, when I was banished, I was about Zuko’s height.” Natek looked down and smiled at Zuko, who flushed and looked away quickly. Natek kissed Aukaneck on his soft forehead before patting his neck, and trailing his gloved hand around his side to his hindquarters. “Well? You ready to get on, Aput?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I ever,” Aput grinned, and he stuck his foot into one of the stirrups. With a little grunt, he pulled himself up and into the saddle. “Woah! It’s so high up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever ridden before?” Natek asked him, and the boy blushed red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well . . . no,” he admitted. “Father won’t let me. He says it’s too dangerous. But I know everything about riding,” he added quickly, as Natek began to look weary. “I promise. I’ve read every book in the library about oxen and caribou and deer-horses. Especially deer-horses. I’ve read them all a thousand times, plus all the books about riding disciplines and tack and how to take care of all that, too. Plus I’ve been around all these animals my entire life, and Father has taught me a lot, too. Trust me. I was born for this moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sounds like you,” Zuko muttered, and Natek grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does,” Natek admitted. “Okay. Well, if you do break your neck, I can probably fix it. But we’re gonna try not to do that. For your first riding lesson, we’ll try walking around, and then we’ll maybe try to trot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh,” Aput said eagerly. “What about cantering?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek hesitated. “We’ll see how you go. Trotting is harder than it sounds. It’s super bouncy. A canter is easier to control, but you have to concentrate not to fall off, and it’s faster, too. There’s pros and cons to both. Know how to make him walk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aput nodded determinedly, and he kicked Aukaneck’s sides smartly with his heels, while making a clucking sound with his tongue. Aukaneck snorted and stepped forwards promptly. Natek had missed his smooth gait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, he responds so well,” Aput said, impressed, and Natek allowed a prideful smile to spread across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trained him myself,” Natek told him. “I probably read all the same books you did. I’ve always loved deer-horses, and I desperately wanted one. I fell in love with Aukaneck when I first saw him, when he was just a colt, and I was just two years old. He’s been my horse for a long time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Aput said again, this time in an awestruck whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me about this,” Zuko said with a little frown, and Natek shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I just never thought to tell you. Maybe after Aput rides him, you can try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I rode that ostrich-horse for a long time, so I think I’m pretty good at riding,” Zuko said, a bit haughtily. Natek rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aukaneck is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> an ostrich-horse! It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very different</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where should I go?” Aput called, and Natek looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he said, and he spread his hands out. Fifteen feet away, the ice rose up to form a sort of corral. An intricate, icy gate swung open, and Natek pointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead him in there. I’ll show you what to do once you get in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aput led Aukaneck towards the gate, and Natek took Zuko’s hand, threading their fingers tightly before leading him over to the corral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aput stopped Aukaneck once they were inside, and Natek flicked his wrist to close the gate behind them. Then he climbed up on the side of the fence. He had to hoist his coat up so he could sit himself on top of it, but once he had, he pulled Zuko up next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t make this a little more comfortable?” Zuko grumped, wiggling uncomfortably, and Natek grinned sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoops. Sorry, Candelabra,” Natek said, and he waved his hand. The section of fence they were sitting on widened until they were sitting on a sort of ice couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Candelabra</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Zuko protested, but Natek ignored him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. So, urge him forwards,” Natek called to Aput, who nodded and kicked his heels against the deer-horse’s sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back straighter. Look up. Heels down,” Natek called, and Aput obeyed. “Good. Now make him trot. Kick him sharply, and with intent. He knows what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aput did so, and Aukaneck transitioned smoothly into an even trot. Natek was proud of how well he performed. It looked like they’d been exercising him quite well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent,” Natek said. “Do one round of quiet sitting, and then you’re gonna post a little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aukaneck and Aput trotted around the ring once more, with Aput bouncing in the saddle. Aput was grunting a little, and Natek smirked. He remembered the first time he’d been on a horse, when he didn’t yet know how to post. It was uncomfortable, because two very important things were being crushed against the saddle repeatedly every time the horse took a step, even with Aukaneck’s smooth gait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks painful,” Zuko muttered, and Natek laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. It takes muscle to be able to stay in the saddle without bouncing so much. Post,” Natek commanded. “Find the rhythm of the horse and match that. You’ll get it after a few beats. It will feel strange at first, but it’s not hard once you get the hang of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aput tried, and failed at first. However, after a few more steps, he got it, and he rose and fell with the steps of the deer-horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. You got your rhythm. Too bad your form sucks. Bring your legs back a lot. Way more. More. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Natek urged him, and Aput grunted as he drew his legs back. “It should feel weird! It shouldn’t feel normal! That’s how you know you’re doing it right! A few more rounds, come on, you can do it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aput grunted as they trotted and he posted. After a couple more seconds, he fell back into the saddle with a groan of defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, you’ll get it,” Natek told him. “It works the abs a whole lot, so if you don’t have the strength, it’s harder. Takes time to build up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you show me?” Aput asked, panting. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Natek said, and he slid down from the ice couch he and Zuko were sitting on. Then he turned to Zuko with a smirk. He lightly grasped Zuko’s jawline in his gloved thumb, index, and middle fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch and learn, Torchlight,” he murmured, leaning in so far that his breath ghosted across Zuko’s lips. Zuko’s good cheek flushed a red so deep it almost matched his scar. He still managed a pretty ferocious glare, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” he muttered, and Natek grinned, sticking his tongue in between his teeth and flashing his dimples before he jogged over to Aput, who was dismounting. He stumbled as he slipped off the horse’s back and fell to the ground with a grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” Aput groaned, and Natek helped him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did the same thing the first time I ever rode this guy,” Natek told him with a little smile. “Okay, so, here. This is how you post properly.” Natek swung himself easily into the saddle and rubbed Aukaneck’s neck. He was a lot bigger since the last time he had ridden the deer-horse, but Aukaneck was a large animal, larger than most in his breed. He would easily be able to carry Natek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek clicked his tongue, and Aukaneck immediately began to walk forwards. Then he kicked his heels almost imperceptibly against the deer-horse’s sides, and Aukaneck moved into a smooth trot. As he trotted, Natek posted as he had been taught, long ago. His feet did not move as he moved his upper body, as though he were standing up from a chair, and then sitting right back down again. He trotted two rounds around the ring before slowing Aukaneck to a walk, and then stopping completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again,” Natek told Aput, who quickly mounted (though Natek had to give him a hand up). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aput rode Aukaneck for twenty more minutes before he declared himself too tired to continue. Natek smiled at him and then turned to Zuko, who flushed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I daresay his Grand Inimitable Majesty would like a turn,” Natek said with a smug smile, and Zuko glowered at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I loathe you,” he muttered as he passed, and Natek laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He adores me,” Natek told Aput, who snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will have you know that I am going to have you banished from the Fire Nation,” Zuko said loudly as he mounted the deer-horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ironic,” Natek drawled. “I’ll spend three years trying to find your honor for you if you do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shut your mouth,” Zuko grumbled as he grabbed the reins. Then he kicked Aukaneck. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you stupid animal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aukaneck whinnied shrilly and bucked Zuko off. Zuko screamed as he was thrown into a snowbank.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek fell over in the snow, roaring with laughter. Aukaneck neighed in a rather challenging, proud way, and Natek looked affectionately at his pet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, Aukaneck,” he called. Aukaneck snorted, and Natek didn’t think he was mistaking the mischievous gleam in his deer-horse’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rather menacing, steaming snowman with golden eyes and a fearsome glare emerged from the snowbank. It made a rude gesture at Natek, and Natek casually covered Aput’s eyes with one of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider yourself banished,” Zuko the Snowman grumped, and Natek dissolved into giggles, falling back over into the snow, from which he had just sat up. The snow was melting off of Zuko rapidly as he heated up, and Natek looked adoringly at him. He wanted nothing more than to bowl Zuko over into the snow and kiss him silly, but Aput was present, so he refrained. Instead he got to his feet and walked over to Zuko. He straightened Zuko’s furred hood, lovingly brushed some snow from Zuko’s ski-jump button nose, and smiled. He knew he probably looked like a lovestruck idiot, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lovestruck idiot, and where was the harm in that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t mean that, does he?” Aput asked nervously. “Are you actually banished?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. Even if I was, I’d just come marching up to his front door anyway, and then he’d let me in,” Natek said matter-of-factly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so sure,” Zuko muttered grouchily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, Fire Lord Candlestick. I did that when I told you I was coming with you on your journey, and now look at us. You cannot resist my devastating good looks and my excellent puppy eyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, or your fat head won’t fit through the palace doors,” Zuko grumbled. Natek pretended to be offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> line! I totally hate you right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek knew Zuko well enough by now to tell when he was hiding a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ve had enough riding for today. Let’s get Aukaneck back to his stable, and then we can warm up together inside.” Natek leaned forwards and kissed Zuko’s scarred cheek before walking over to grab Aukaneck’s reins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the palace that evening as the sun sank below the horizon, Natek and Zuko huddled together on Natek’s bed, each clutching cups of warm tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch this. I can slurp my tea like noodles,” Natek said, and he bent the tea in a way that looked like he was sucking noodles into his mouth. Then he laughed, and Zuko rolled his eyes into the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such an imbecile,” he muttered. Natek grinned and set his empty teacup on his bedside table before scooting closer under the blankets. He wrapped his arms around Zuko’s warm, muscular midsection, fitted his leg in between both of Zuko’s, and buried his face in the hollow right where Zuko’s neck met his shoulder. He kissed the warm skin there, savoring the taste of salt and something sweeter, something that was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He smelled like tea and warm boy, and Natek sighed happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered against Zuko’s skin, and he felt a shudder go through Zuko’s body. Zuko twisted away slightly as he set his teacup down on the nightstand, and then his warmth enveloped Natek completely as he wrapped his arms around him and hugged Natek’s head closer, fitting his chin over the crown of Natek’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Zuko muttered contentedly. “I love you, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing those words, especially from Zuko, who rarely expressed affectionate emotion, never failed to make Natek feel as though he were filled with a thousand dragon-butterflies. He felt a bit like he had died and gone to the best part of the spirit world every time Zuko said it. It was almost too good to be true, and Natek relished every moment of it, still unbelieving that this firecracker of a boy was his, and that they had each survived the war together, somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek angled his head and pressed slow, languid kisses to Zuko’s neck, feeling the vibration of Zuko sighing, feeling the way the tendons dipped and pulled when he moved his head to give Natek more room. His skin was warm, so warm, and Natek reveled in the way he felt his pulse jump every time Zuko sighed or moaned almost inaudibly. Zuko’s hands tightened around his chest, and he felt one small hand slide down to his waist, where he hugged him closer. The other hand slid down in between them to find Natek’s, where he linked their hands loosely together. Natek smiled and gave Zuko’s hands a little squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko lifted himself up and overlaid his upper body with Natek’s so that he could kiss him properly. Zuko was warm, like a furnace, and his weight was comforting. Natek could have stayed like this forever — though, to be fair, he told himself this every time they made out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek wrapped his arms tightly around Zuko and smiled, moving from a kiss to a hug. They had changed into pajamas, which were soft and warm, and made Natek feel very cozy. When Natek laid his head on Zuko’s chest, he could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady, thumping somewhere underneath Natek’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Natek said again, because it was true. He thought he had perhaps never loved Zuko more than in this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. I have decided not to banish you from the Fire Nation after all,” Zuko murmured as he slid his hand into Natek’s soft, warm hair, his voice thick with affection. His lisp was stronger, too, and Natek smiled as another wave of love crashed into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Natek asked amusedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Zuko affirmed. “If I banished you, then you couldn’t visit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an astute observation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. So I’m not going to banish you. I want to see you as much as possible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw. That’s sweet, Campfire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Campfire</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! I’ve changed my mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek laughed softly and leaned up to capture Zuko’s mouth with his own. Then he kissed Zuko’s forehead, and both of his cheeks, and his nose, and both his ears, making Zuko gasp softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, he has sensitive ears? Interesting,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek thought to himself, filing that little discovery away for later. Then he peppered Zuko’s face with kisses until Zuko was laughing. It was the loveliest sound Natek had ever heard, just the right amount of musical and teenage boy at the same time. It happened more often now than it used to, but Natek didn’t think he’d ever hear his fill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threaded his hand with Zuko’s again and continued his assault of kisses until they both heard a knock at Natek’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek froze with a frown and then pulled back in confusion. Zuko looked afraid, like he was scared they’d be found out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek quickly stuffed his feet into warm, fur-lined boots, wriggled into his heavy overcoat, and shuffled to his door. He opened his door a smidgen while Zuko ducked under the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook was standing at the door, and he had Hahn with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This should be good,” Natek muttered before stepping out into the hall. He closed his door gently behind him, feeling rather disgruntled after being pulled away from the warmth and comfort of Zuko’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natek, Hahn wishes to make a full apology,” Arnook said firmly. “And I wish for you to make a full apology, as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn sighed and rolled his eyes, looking not very sorry at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I called you weak or whatever,” he said offhandedly, crossing his arms with a glare. Natek narrowed his eyes at the same time Arnook did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Arnook pressed. Hahn sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sorry I insulted your honor, and Fire Lord Zuko’s,” he grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Natek? What do you say to that?” Arnook asked in a somewhat strained voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He can stick his foot right up his arse until he can taste his toes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek thought grumpily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apology . . . accepted, I guess,” Natek said, glowering at Hahn, who glared right back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Natek, do you have an apology to give to Hahn?” Arnook asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek sighed. “Um . . . sorry I dropped a load of snow on your head. It was extremely funny, but of course I wept fitfully afterwards, because . . . because I was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn growled. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> you! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it was,” Natek snorted. “Snow doesn’t just fall like that on its own. Well, unless the person it’s falling on is very nasty.” Natek sneered at Hahn, who inflated furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” Arnook exclaimed wearily, reminding Natek very much of Iroh. “That’s enough. Natek, I expected better. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apologize</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like you mean it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>HE </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t apologize like he meant it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natek thought angrily, but he resigned himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Hahn, I’m sorry, okay? I don’t think we’ll ever see eye to eye. I think you’re a huge jerk and I think you’re obnoxious and smarmy and immature and a complete blithering idiot. But,” he added as Hahn’s face purpled unattractively, “I understand what you said earlier, about me not helping my tribe. I get it. I feel like that, myself. I feel guilty that I wasn’t here during the siege of the North. Like you were. And I completely understand your feelings about Zuko and the Fire Nation. If I were in your position and didn’t know Zuko, I would hate him, too. Probably. Well, I wouldn’t trust him, at least. And so I understand your anger, at both him and me. And I’m sorry that I wasn’t here. You’re right. I should have been. I failed the tribe. You . . . well, you also kind of failed the tribe. From what I heard, Zhao threw you overboard in about three seconds. But at least you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Natek sighed and carded a hand through his hair. “So I’m sorry. I’m sorry about what I said, kind of. But I did fight in the Day of Black Sun — alongside you and all the other Water Tribe warriors, from both tribes. We might have lost, but we ended up winning the war, didn't we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence, and Hahn scoffed. “That’s it?! You’re gonna let him get away with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> apology wasn’t much better, and was a lot shorter,” Natek shot back. “I think we’re done here. Can I go back to bed now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t wanna stand here in the hallway listening to you talk,” Hahn sniffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnook gave a long-suffering sigh. “I can see that I’m not going to get you two to truly make amends, so I suppose we’ll leave it at that. I commend you both for trying, but I’m a little disappointed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Natek shrugged. “Me and Hahn just don’t get along. We never have. I think that’s the one thing we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> both agree on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I hate him,” Hahn said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you, too,” Natek said sweetly. “Goodnight. I hope the bedbugs bite.” He stepped back into his room and quickly shut the door. He heard Arnook sigh again, and Hahn muttered something Natek was glad he hadn’t heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your uncle?” Zuko asked sleepily, and Natek nodded with a roll of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to get me and Hahn to reconcile,” Natek said, kicking his boots off and pulling his coat over his head. “Fat chance of that. Man, it’s kind of cold in here, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He all but dove under the covers again, and Zuko yelped as Natek pushed his freezing feet against Zuko’s warm calves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re freezing!” Zuko exclaimed, and Natek smiled, nuzzling into Zuko’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re perfectly warm.” Natek pushed up Zuko’s floppy black hair to kiss him on the forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, sit up. And give me your hands. I want to try something,” Zuko said, and Natek obliged. Zuko sat up, too, and faced Natek, cross-legged. Carefully, as though he were handling a baby turtle-duck, he took Natek’s hands and turned them so the palms were facing upwards. He mirrored the position with his hands just underneath Natek’s, and then he breathed deeply. The look of concentration on his face was almost comical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a tiny burst of flame appeared, right over Natek’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek gasped softly, his eyes widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like I’m holding the flames,” Natek breathed, gazing at the little fireball, which was warming his hands quite nicely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not burning you, am I?” Zuko asked concernedly, which Natek thought was hilarious, since he’d purposely burned Natek’s hands when they’d first arrived in the tribe, a couple of days ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Natek told him. “You’re not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little flame danced merrily above Natek’s palms, and Natek giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like a little heartbeat,” he said, and Zuko smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what Aang said when we went to go meet the firebending masters,” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Natek asked. “Wow. Great minds think alike.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat like that, staring at the little flame, for the better part of an hour. Then Natek looked up at the room, whose walls had begun to swirl with the Northern Lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek and Zuko’s different auras mixed together, swirling into a beautiful rainbow of colors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Zuko said quietly, and Natek smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, isn’t it? Ouch,” he said suddenly, because Zuko had forgotten to pay attention to the little flame, which had gotten too low and burned his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Zuko extinguished it. “I’m sorry!” He exclaimed worriedly. “I didn’t mean to!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” Natek assured him quickly. “It didn’t hurt too bad. Besides,” he added, leaning forwards with a little smile. “You can kiss it better for me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natek says goodbye to Zuko.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natek was standing at the side of the Fire Nation steamer, holding Zuko’s hand tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you have to go so soon,” Natek told him sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko sighed. He reached up to run his free hand through his hair, then remembered it was in a topknot. “But I have tons of stuff to do, I bet. I hope Uncle has been holding up in my absence. But at least I’ve forged a new alliance with the Northern Tribe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the Southern Tribe,” Natek pointed out. “Well, probably, anyways. They’re gonna let you ally with them. You should probably go down there at some point, too, to apologize for crushing half their village with your ship and manhandling Katara and Sokka’s Gran-Gran. And to apologize on the behalf of the Southern Raiders, for . . . well, for everything they did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko sighed. “That too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Sokka and Katara will let you,” Natek added with a little smile. “And Hakoda and Bato, too. They’ll convince everyone. And, hey, maybe you could take me along with you. I miss everyone, and . . . and I’ve never seen the South Pole.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up at Natek with a smile. A frigid wind blew down on them from the east, and it ruffled the little baby hairs at Zuko’s hairline, which were escaping from his topknot. The morning sun gleamed on his golden Fire Lord hairpiece, making it glow even brighter. It also reflected brightly in his golden eyes, making them look nearly transparent. The wind blew his scent to Natek’s nose, and Natek closed his eyes momentarily, inhaling the familiar smell of smoke, a hint of sweat, and something warm, something comforting, maybe soft jasmine soap. He looked absolutely ravishing, like the morning sun’s rays were crafted carefully, especially for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you,” Zuko muttered, looking down. His long eyelashes brushed his cheek. Natek reached up, pulled off his grayish-purple suede glove with his teeth, and used his bare hand to cup the rosy cheek. Zuko was wearing a heavy parka, despite his Fire Lord hairdo, so he wouldn’t be cold. Natek’s hand slid underneath the slightly pulled-back hood, the fur tickling his fingers. He splayed his palm on Zuko’s cheek so that the tips of his fingers brushed the hair at the base of Zuko’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you, too,” Natek said, leaning closer. They couldn’t kiss; Arnook was standing just five feet away, and there were guards surrounding them. Natek thought this was stupid on Zuko’s part, because if he didn’t want anyone to know they were together, then he shouldn’t be leaning into Natek’s hand with his eyes closed and an amazingly tender look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Zuko’s cheek was warm against Natek’s cold hand, and at the moment, Natek didn’t care if Admiral Zhao himself were watching them (which, thankfully, he was not). Zuko was the only person in Natek’s world right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All my paperwork and changing of the laws and everything will be much less bearable now that I can’t hug you in between,” Zuko said, so quietly that only Natek could hear. Natek smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s nothing stopping you from writing me. You can write me whenever you want. Just hawk me.” Natek had invented this particular phrase himself, and every time he used it, Zuko couldn’t refrain from rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, I changed my mind. I’m very glad to leave,” he deadpanned, and Natek laughed, removing his hand. He slid his glove back on and patted Zuko’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, safe travels, my friend,” Natek said. “May La bless your journey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was silent for a few moments before he threw his arms around Natek rather aggressively. His grip was incredibly tight, and Natek wheezed slightly at the tiny grizzly bear attacking his middle. Zuko mumbled something into his coat that Natek couldn’t decipher, and then he pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you well, Prince Natek of the Northern Water Tribe,” Zuko said solemnly, as though he were at Natek’s funeral. Then he bowed rather gravely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek, forcing himself not to laugh, bowed to Zuko, as well. “Likewise, Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They straightened up and looked at each other for a moment until Natek cracked a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya,” he said, punching Zuko on the shoulder, and a little smile twitched at Zuko’s lips, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. See ya,” he said back, before he turned to board the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natek watched them sail away through the double ice gates of the tribe, and felt an enormous loss descend over him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Letters from the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taru comes to visit. They discover some secrets Yahere kept.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY GUYS, SO A FEW THINGS TO NOTE:</p><p>firstly, i have added TONS of art to almost every chapter! not every single one, but PLEASE go back to the beginning and click through the chapters to see the art that i added! i added lots of full color drawings, a multitude of sketches, some concept art, and even an animatic or two! so please please please go back and look at them, there's probably some gems you don't want to miss and it'll all give you a fuller understanding of natek!! &lt;3 ily</p><p>SECONDLY: im literally dumb and forgot to add a WHOLE ASS CHAPTER.........the brainrot is real. so PLEASE go back and read the chapter titled "Zhao," which should have been the one after "home again." i am SO SO SORRY for the confusion and my dumbassery. i hope all that made sense!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Zuko had left three weeks ago, Natek had been moping around, not doing much of anything, except for avoiding Zhao, who always seemed to be lingering around. However, to be fair, there wasn’t as much to do as he remembered from when he was a child. He thought that this was probably because Yue had been the one to come up with most of their prank ideas, and now she was gone. But even if he <em> was </em> a pranking mastermind like her, he wouldn’t have much been in the mood. The last time he’d been separated from Zuko had been when Zuko betrayed him. </p><p>The sound of the door opening behind Natek made him jump, but he saw that it was only his uncle, who was holding a rather large box. </p><p>“Oh. Hi, Uncle,” Natek said in a dejected voice. Then he tried to inject some cheeriness into it. “What are you doing here?!” </p><p><em> Now I sound completely deranged, </em> Natek thought to himself, but Arnook just smiled. </p><p>“Well, I know you’ve been rather depressed these last few weeks since Fire Lord Zuko left,” Arnook said, setting the box down onto Natek’s bed. “I know it’s difficult to adjust back to life in the tribe, especially after . . . well, after Yue. Trust me, it’s . . . it’s hard for me, too.” </p><p>Natek looked down. “Yeah.” </p><p>“And I know it’s also difficult to be apart from a good friend,” Arnook continued. Natek almost laughed at that one. “I know you must be feeling very lonely.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not all bad,” Natek said truthfully. “I’ve been giving Aput, the stable boy, lessons on Aukaneck. He’s really progressing. And I’ve been thinking about what Pakku said before he left, about me being the new waterbending master.” </p><p>“Ah, yes!” Arnook nodded. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. Have you decided to take up the post?” </p><p>“I haven’t made up my mind yet,” Natek told him truthfully. “The war is over, so logically I would have lots of free time. But I can’t help thinking it’s the calm before the storm. Plus, with the Harmony Restoration Movement . . . who knows when they’ll need my help? I’ve gotten a couple of letters from Sokka, Katara, and Aang about it. They’ve already relocated the populations of four Fire Nation colonies. They say they’re doing fine so far, but they’ll let me know when they need me. And who knows when that will be?” </p><p>Arnook considered this for a moment, and then nodded. “That is true.” </p><p>“So . . . I mean, I’d like to be the waterbending master,” Natek finished. “But . . . I don’t wanna take up the position and then disappear for six months to deal with some crisis. There’s still a lot of problems in the world that need solving. And it’s our job to solve them. You know, as saviors of the world, and all that.” </p><p>“I see,” Arnook nodded. “That seems fair enough. I shall find someone else, then. Perhaps . . . perhaps in the future, when things settle down, you will consider it again.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek agreed. “Maybe I will.” </p><p>“Speaking of settling down . . . .” Arnook said, a little mischievous glint in his eye. “I notice you’ve been spending a lot of time with Amka lately.” </p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Natek said absently, scrubbing at his eyes. “She’s really cool. We’ve been friends for a long time.” </p><p>“Yes, I know,” Arnook said with a smile. “Have you ever thought about marriage?” </p><p>“<em> What </em>?” Natek snorted amusedly. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Well, you’re nearly seventeen,” Arnook continued. “Past marrying age. Of course, it would be preferred for you to marry a more traditional woman, a woman who is the daughter of a noble — like Nami, the daughter of General Noka. But if Amka makes you happy, then I’m sure we can —”</p><p>“Woah, woah,” Natek said quickly, putting his hands up. “Slow down. I’m not getting married to any daughters of <em> anyone </em>.” </p><p>Arnook frowned. “Well, Natek, I know you’re more of a . . . free spirit . . . but you cannot ignore the traditions of our tribe! Nephew, I won’t be around forever. One day soon, you’re going to be the chief, and you will need heirs, just as I do! I . . . now that Yue is gone, that duty is on <em> you </em>, Natek.” </p><p>
  <em> Well. This is a bit not good. </em>
</p><p>Natek had never felt so much pressure in his life, not even when Azula had been attacking him at the last Agni Kai. He would take that over this any day. </p><p>“I understand it’s a lot to take in,” Arnook said quickly when Natek failed to respond. “I know you’ve been preoccupied with the current state of the world. And I’m not saying you need to get married right this instant. But please think about it. If it’s not Amka you want, I can find another suitable wife for you, so don’t worry about that.” </p><p>“It’s not that I’m worried about,” Natek muttered.</p><p>“What?” Arnook asked with a frown. Natek sighed. </p><p>“Uncle. I . . . I don’t want to get married to anybody with in the tribe. I have no interest.” </p><p>“But then who will be chief after you?” Arnook asked with a frown. </p><p>“I don’t know!” Natek said in a slightly panicked voice. “I don’t know! Maybe a friend or something —”</p><p>“A <em> friend </em>? Natek, the royal family has ruled over this tribe for centuries, without fail,” Arnook said firmly. “You must produce heirs! The tribe depends on you for that.” </p><p>“But what if I don’t want kids?” Natek challenged. “What if I don’t like them?” </p><p>“I’ve seen you with Aput,” Arnook countered. “You’re quite good with him.” </p><p>“But he’s a teenager!” Natek protested. “Not a child! I don’t . . . I’m not good with children! And I can’t . . . I’m not . . . I don’t <em> want </em> any! And I’m not even chief yet!” </p><p>“I’m just looking ahead, Natek,” Arnook said quietly. “If you’re chief and you have no heirs . . . I don’t know what that would mean for our tribe. I mean, had Yue married Hahn, likely they would have had children by now.” </p><p>Natek shuddered to think of the image <em> that </em> brought up. </p><p>“I don’t know, Uncle. I’m not ready for any of that yet,” Natek said quietly. Arnook sighed. </p><p>“I understand it’s a lot to process. I’ll let you think about it.” </p><p>To avoid Arnook’s eye, Natek looked over at the bed, where the strange box still rested. </p><p>“What’s in there?” Natek asked, pointing to it. </p><p>“Ah. Well, there’s this,” Arnook said, and he pulled out a small scroll from his pocket. Upon closer inspection, it was stamped with the Earth Kingdom seal. “It’s from the Earth King. I assumed that it was for you, about the Harmony Restoration Movement. Didn’t you say that it was the Earth King’s idea?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said with a little frown as he reached out to take the scroll from his uncle. He looked at it for a moment before he broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. </p><p>Natek’s eyes scanned the letter, and then his face lit up with a grin. </p><p>“It’s not the Earth King. It’s my dad! And he wants to come visit!” </p><p> </p><p>Dear Natek,</p><p> </p><p>What’s up, kiddo? How are you doing in the Northern Water Tribe? That’s pretty far away! I hope you’re not too cold up there. Though, soon I may be just as cold, because I want to come visit you!</p><p> </p><p>In my whole life, even during my relationship with your mom, Yahere, I never went to the Northern Tribe. So I figure now’s a better time than any, now that the war is over and everything! Things are pretty boring and slow here in Ba Sing Se. Also, the weather is unbearably warm for autumn, so I thought I’d just pop up to see you! Seeing my son AND cooling off in the same visit! Talk about multitasking! But in a good way, of course. I always want to see you, son. </p><p> </p><p>I’ll probably be by in about a week and a half or so — as long as it takes the boat. </p><p> </p><p>See you soon, kiddo. </p><p> </p><p>Dad (Taru)</p><p> </p><p>Natek finished reading the letter. “He said he’ll be here in a week and a half.” </p><p>“Oh, how wonderful!” Arnook said with a smile. “I’ve never met your father.” </p><p>“He’s pretty great,” Natek grinned.</p><p>“Does he have any other children? A wife?” </p><p>“No and no,” Natek said. “I’m his only kid. And he’s told me Yahere is the only person he’s ever been in a relationship with.” </p><p>“I see,” Arnook said. “Well, then, about this box. Perhaps you two can look at it together.” </p><p>“What is it?” Natek pressed.</p><p>Arnook sighed. “I found it while I was going through some of my own things. It’s a box of your mother’s old belongings.” </p><p>Natek’s eyes widened in surprise. He looked at the box, emotions swirling through him. “My mother?” </p><p>“Yes,” Arnook nodded. He sighed and stood up. “I thought you might want to . . . go through them for yourself.” </p><p>Natek looked at the box for a long moment before he tore his eyes away to look at his uncle. Then he gave a somewhat forced smile. </p><p>“Thank you, Uncle. I’ll wait for my father, and then we can both look through it together.” </p><p>Arnook nodded. </p><p>“That sounds like a good idea. And Natek, please . . . just think about what I said, okay?” </p><p>Natek looked down at his lap. “Yeah.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>Natek grinned as the Earth Kingdom ship sailed into the harbor of the Northern Water Tribe. </p><p>Around him stood his aunt and uncle, as well as a small band of guards. </p><p>The Earth Kingdom ship was larger and squarer than the Fire Nation steamers, and moved more like a barge. However, its prow was gilded with geometric designs that gleamed in the arctic sunlight, and the rest of the ship was a vibrant green, such a stark contrast to the blues and the whites surrounding it. </p><p>“Are you excited?” Arnook asked with a smile as the gangplank lowered.</p><p>“To see my dad?” Natek asked curiously. “Yeah, always. Dad!” </p><p>Taru’s grinning face appeared at the top of the gangplank, and his father rushed down ahead of the Earth Kingdom guards with him. </p><p>“Your Highness!” One of them yelled. “I insist you walk behind us!” </p><p>“Oh, stop worrying, Chen,” Taru grinned as he nearly skipped down the gangplank. “This is my <em> son </em>!” </p><p>Chen sighed wearily and waved the rest of the guards down the gangplank after Taru. </p><p>“Hi, Dad,” Natek grinned as Taru approached. Taru opened his mouth in a grin to respond, but the moment he put his foot on the icy ground, he slipped and fell quite comically. He landed on his backside with a grunt, and looked rather taken aback.</p><p>“<em> Wow </em> ! Slippery, isn’t this?” Taru said in a curious voice. “Man! It is <em> cold </em> here!” </p><p>“Prince Taru! Are you alright?!” Chen exclaimed.</p><p>“I’m <em> fine, </em> Chen, really!” Taru said, waving his hand breezily. “Hi there, kiddo! How you doing?” </p><p>Natek laughed and helped his dad up. “Hi, Dad. I’m doing fine. You had a good journey?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah! I’m excited to stretch my legs, though,” Taru said with a pleasant smile as he brushed himself off. </p><p>Natek grinned and hugged his dad, whose strong arms enveloped him safely. Natek inhaled his father’s grassy, summery scent and sighed comfortably. He had missed his dad more than he’d realized. </p><p>“Dad,” Natek said, pulling back. “This is my uncle, Chief Arnook, and my aunt, Sedna.” He gestured to his aunt and uncle, and Taru grinned ecstatically and shook their hands vehemently. </p><p>“Wonderful to meet you both!” Taru said cheerfully. “I’m Prince Taru!” </p><p>Arnook and Sedna smiled warmly at him, and they both bowed. </p><p>“It is lovely to make your acquaintance, Prince Taru,” Arnook told him. “You look so much like Natek it’s uncanny.” </p><p>Taru laughed. “Well, he’s my son!” </p><p>There was such a strong note of pride in Taru’s voice that Natek felt a rush of affection for his father. </p><p>Together, they wound their way through the city, pointing out landmarks and places of interest, before they got to the palace. </p><p>“Wowza, what a place,” Taru said, craning his neck to look up at the tall building of ice. “I like all the different levels.” </p><p>“Yes, indeed,” Arnook agreed. “This palace has been standing for centuries.” </p><p>“Wow. So has ours!” Taru grinned. “So cool.” </p><p>Arnook smiled. “I would love to show you around, but unfortunately I must meet with a few of my city officials. Natek, could you please give your father a tour?” </p><p>“Yeah, ‘course,” Natek said with a half-smile. “See you, Uncle.” </p><p>“Have fun!” Arnook waved before he turned and walked away. </p><p>“Right this way, Dad,” Natek said, and he waved for his father to follow him inside the palace. </p><p>“Wow. Nice place you got here,” Taru joked. “I guess you don’t have trouble when guests come over.” </p><p>“If by ‘guests’ you mean the entire tribe, then yes,” Natek agreed. “But you say that as though you don’t literally live in a palace yourself.” </p><p>Taru barked a laugh. “That’s true, huh? You’re right.” </p><p>As they wound their way up the stairs of the palace, Taru fell into step next to Natek. </p><p>“You seem a little stressed out.” </p><p>“Do I?” Natek asked in surprise. “How can you tell?” </p><p>“You chew on your bottom lip and pinch the skin between your fingers,” Taru pointed out. “Your mother used to do the exact same things.” </p><p>“What, really?” Natek asked in surprise. “I guess I never noticed.” He looked down at his feet as they climbed the stairs. </p><p>“Do you . . . want to talk about it?” Taru asked hesitantly. “I’m not good at advice or anything. But . . . your mother always knew what to say. Maybe I can remember some stuff she used to tell me. Uh, keep your head up? Um . . . it will be okay? Things will turn out alright?” </p><p>Natek laughed. “I guess I didn’t get my awesome skills of advice from you. It’s just — it’s just that my uncle wants me to . . . get married. To make heirs to carry on the royal line. But the thing is, I don’t want children anytime soon. Or, you know, ever, actually. And I’m already taken. So I’m not going to marry anyone but Zuko.” </p><p>“Zuko?” Taru asked with a confused frown. </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said, as though this should be obvious. “Zuko? My boyfriend? He’s also the Fire Lord? Minor detail. We were at his coronation.” </p><p>“No, I know who he is,” Taru said, waving his hand. “But I didn’t know he was your boyfriend. What about Jet?” </p><p>“Oh, we broke up a while ago,” Natek said. “I thought you knew that.” </p><p>“No, I didn’t,” Taru said, carding a hand through his hair. “Must’ve missed that somewhere along the line. Moving through boyfriends kinda fast though, huh?” </p><p>“Not really,” Natek shrugged. “I broke up with Jet about a year ago. Been with Zuko ever since.” </p><p>“Oh,” Taru said, and then shrugged. “Well, whatever. So you don’t want to marry some random lady. I get that. And I think you’re a bit young for kids — though I guess I was your age when <em> you </em> were born! Hah. So weird that I never even knew.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said, looking down with a sigh. “I don’t know what to do, Dad. I don’t want children. I don’t think I’d be a good father. And I can’t imagine myself as a father, either. Like, what would I even do? And what if the kid goes wrong or something? And I wouldn’t want all that responsibility. Plus kids are annoying. And loud. And I don’t like them. And they always smell bad.” </p><p>Taru laughed. “In that sense, I’m glad I didn’t meet you until later. I wouldn’t know what to do with a baby, either.” </p><p>Natek smiled. “Yeah. But my uncle framed it like it was life or death if I had a kid. He was like, ‘the family line must continue!’ Which I understand. But now that Yue’s gone, it’s on me to make heirs. Which is a weird way to talk about having children. Like they only exist for some higher purpose, not because you actually want them. Which . . . I guess I don’t. I wish someone else could do it for me.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Taru sighed. “I understand. I’ve kind of been holding out because I’m waiting to see if Kuei will meet some lady and hit it off with her. But — actually, hey, I don’t need to! I <em> have </em> an heir! And I’m looking right at him!” </p><p>“Wait, what?” Natek said in complete surprise. “Me? But I’m mixed. I mean, I’m Water Tribe. Not just Earth Kingdom.” </p><p>“Well, yeah, but you’re my son, aren’t you?” Taru explained. “I think that automatically qualifies you to be the heir.” </p><p>“But . . . but how will I rule the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe, and have kids all at the same time?” Natek asked worriedly. </p><p>“Oh. Oh, yeah,” Taru said thoughtfully. “Good point. I’ll have to think about that one. Hey, so, where are we going?” </p><p>Natek looked around and saw they were at the top level of the palace: the Royal Suite. Natek waved his father after him. “Down here.” </p><p>Natek led Taru down to the room that had been Yahere’s, and he opened the door. “That’s your room. Mine is just across the hall, so holler at me if you need anything. Um . . . let me think . . . am I forgetting anything? You’ll have a full wardrobe, and we take meals in the private dining room, which we passed on the way up here. I can lead you to it later.” </p><p>“Let me see your room,” Taru said eagerly. “I bet it’s got lots of painterly, artistic things in there. You’re such a good artist. I could never.” </p><p>Natek laughed self-consciously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks, Dad. Sure.” </p><p>He went over and opened his bedroom door. Immediately, his eyes fell to the box of his mother’s things, which had been shoved into a corner. </p><p>“Ooh,” Taru said, stepping inside and nodding appreciatively. “Very nice. I like it. It has very good vibes in here.” </p><p>“You sound like Ty Lee,” Natek grinned. </p><p>“Who’s she again? That bendy girl?” Taru asked, scratching his head. </p><p>Natek laughed again. “That’s her. She’s always talking about auras and whatever other nonsense.” </p><p>“Hey, it’s not nonsense!” Taru protested. “Auras are a very real thing!” </p><p>Natek thought for a moment, and then he nodded. “Okay, yeah, I agree. They are. Actually, now that I think about it, most of the stuff Ty Lee says makes sense. I’ve been listening to Zuko too much. He doesn’t believe in any of that.” </p><p>Taru snorted amusedly and looked around the room. “Well, this space has very positive energy. I’m digging it.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dad,” Natek said, his eyes drifting to the box again. It stood out like a sore thumb in his room, and a second later, Taru noticed it. </p><p>“Hey, what’s that?” Taru asked, pointing at it. </p><p>“Oh, that? That’s . . . a box my uncle gave me,” Natek said defeatedly. “It’s full of Mother’s things.” </p><p>Taru’s face fell, and he looked more serious than Natek had ever seen him. “Yahere?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said, and he took a deep breath before picking the box up and plunking it on his bed. “Uncle thought that maybe we could look at it together. But . . . only if you want to, I guess.” </p><p>“Do . . . do you want to?” Taru asked quietly, and Natek hesitated. Did he want to? On the one hand, he didn’t know if he could handle it. On the other, he didn’t think he could stand another minute not knowing what was in that box. </p><p>“Yes,” Natek said decisively. “I do.” </p><p>Taru and Natek looked at the box for a moment before Natek sighed and reached forward. </p><p>The box was more of a small wooden trunk, and it was quite ornate, carved with tons of symbols and motifs. Natek didn’t remember ever seeing it in his mother’s room, so it must have belonged to his uncle. It had a latch on the front, and Natek quickly undid it before he pushed open the lid. </p><p>Directly on top was a familiar coat. The purple suede leather was worn soft with age, and the familiar scent that wafted up from the box made tears prick at Natek’s eyes. </p><p>“Her coat,” Natek said softly, and he reached in and took it out. He looked at it for a moment before he brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. He hadn’t smelled his mother’s scent for so long that he’d almost forgotten what it was. It was warm and sweet and familiar, and vaguely floral from the imported perfume she used to use. “I forgot she used to smell like this.” </p><p>Taru leaned forwards and sniffed the fabric. His father’s eyes widened, and he blinked in surprise. “I gave her this,” he said. “When she first visited the Earth Kingdom. When I first met her. I gave it to her as a parting gift, and she always teased me about it. She pretended to be offended that I thought she was ‘smelly.’”</p><p>Natek laughed. “No way, really? She wore this perfume my whole life. She loved it.” </p><p>Taru smiled softly. “Wow. That’s . . . that’s pretty cool.” </p><p>“And here’s the bottle,” Natek said. He reached into the box and pulled out a small, fine glass bottle. There was only half an inch of pale pink perfume left in it. “‘<em> Summer Garden </em>.’” </p><p>“I always thought, you know . . . maybe she got tired of living in the winter all the time,” Taru said quietly. “So I got her something . . . you know . . . that wasn’t that.” </p><p>Natek smiled, and then hesitated before he spritzed the perfume in the air. His mother’s scent floated down onto him, and he felt the tiny drops of perfume settle on his skin like a light mist. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before he blinked and leaned over the box again. </p><p>“Wait a second,” Natek said. His eyes widened, and he reached into the box for a hand-drawn picture of a baby. “That’s <em> me </em>! As a baby! I recognize this, it was always on her wall in her room.” </p><p>“That’s you?” Taru inquired curiously. He leaned forward to inspect the picture. Then he smiled softly, almost winsomely. “You were a very cute baby. You haven’t changed much.”</p><p>“Really?” Natek asked. </p><p>“Yeah, you’ve still got the same big, blue eyes, and that little smile. Although you have far more teeth now, I must say.” </p><p>Natek laughed. “Yeah. And longer hair. And freckles.” </p><p>“Right,” Taru chuckled. “Those, too. I just wish . . . I just wish I’d been there, you know? To see you grow up. I would’ve liked that.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Natek said quietly. “So would I.”</p><p>They went through the rest of the things, which were mostly little doodads like carved wooden animals, trinkets that Taru said he had sent her when they were apart, some jewelry, some gloves, and at the very bottom, a key. </p><p>“A key? What’s this?” Taru asked with a confused frown.</p><p>Natek squinted at the key. “This key . . . it’s familiar somehow. But . . . hmm. I can’t think of where I’ve seen it before.” </p><p>“Huh,” Taru said with a shrug. “Must not be important, then.” </p><p>“Guess not,” Natek said hesitantly, but instead of putting it back into the box, he slipped it into his pocket.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The rest of Taru’s stay wasn’t terribly eventful, save for the last night. </p><p>“I’ve remembered,” Natek exclaimed, barging into his father’s room as his father was packing his travel trunk. </p><p>“Remembered what?” Taru asked, looking up from folding a robe. </p><p>“What the key goes to,” Natek clarified. “See, for the longest time I couldn’t remember what the key was, or where I’d seen it. But now I do! Mother used to always keep it on a string around her neck, hidden underneath her clothes. I only ever saw her use it once, on her desk. <em> That </em> desk.” Natek pointed to the desk in the corner of the room. </p><p>“Wh . . . why are you pointing to that desk? That wasn’t hers, was it?” Taru asked. </p><p>“It was,” Natek told him. “This room used to be her room. They changed it into a guest bedroom after she died. But if this is the only key to that desk, then . . . then maybe there’s still stuff in there.” </p><p>Natek and his father shared a look before rushing over to the desk. With hands vibrating from tension, Natek slid the key into the lock. </p><p>It clicked, and the desk drawer slid open. </p><p>The drawer was filled with letters. They were all folded over, but they all had one name written on them: Taru. </p><p>“They’re all to you,” Natek said as he sifted through them. “All of them are addressed to you.” </p><p>“What?” Taru asked in bewilderment. “That’s . . . how is that possible? I never . . . she never wrote to me.” </p><p>“Maybe she didn’t want to send them, in case Sisra found out,” Natek said. He picked up one of the letters. “But . . . she obviously wanted to write to you.” </p><p>“Well, what are you waiting for?” Taru said impatiently. “Read it!” </p><p>“You’re . . . really?” Natek asked hesitatingly. “You don’t want to read it to yourself?” </p><p>Taru sighed. “I’d feel better if you read it.” </p><p>“Okay,” Natek said. “If you’re sure.” </p><p>He flipped the parchment open and began to read his mother’s tidy handwriting. </p><p> </p><p>“‘Dear Taru, </p><p> </p><p>I wish that you could see this letter. I wish that I could send it without fear of being found out. Perhaps one day, I can travel to the Earth Kingdom and deliver it to you in person. But I don’t think that’s ever going to happen.</p><p>I’m married, married to a horrible man, married to a man who isn’t you. Married to a man who I never wanted. In our culture, it’s customary for women to have arranged marriages, especially noblewomen — especially princesses. But if I had my way, I would have sailed straight to you and asked for your hand before you could even say hello. To heck with tradition! I wish I actually had the courage to do that. </p><p>I feel trapped, Taru. For so long, this land of ice and snow was all I ever knew. I grew up here. But when I was old enough to be on the foreign dignitary cabinet, I took my chance. I wanted to see the world. I wanted to see something that wasn’t blue, for once. And when I laid eyes on the greens and browns and reds and yellows and every other color that makes up the Earth Kingdom, I felt like I had finally achieved my dream. I didn’t want to go home. That feeling was only amplified when I met a certain handsome prince with almost as many freckles as there are stars in the sky. </p><p>When we began meeting during our customary visits, I felt free. I felt like I was doing something sneaky, sure. Something that wouldn’t be approved of. But I felt like I was finally getting what I wanted, even if nobody else knew I was getting it. Unfortunately, I was brought back to reality every time I had to sail home, back to walls and the cold and Sisra. </p><p>My only consolation is our son, Natek. When I look at him, it is as if I’m looking into your wonderful face. He has your freckles, your smile, your good nature. Just like as with you, it is as though the sun pours from his every orifice. He reminds me of the sweet grasses and warm sunshine of the Earth Kingdom. He reminds me every day of how much I love both of you. And that, I think, is priceless. </p><p> </p><p>Love, </p><p>Yahere.’” </p><p> </p><p>Tears filled Natek’s eyes as he finished reading the letter, and he looked over to see his father barely holding back sobs. </p><p>Natek carefully set the letter on Yahere’s desk and then hugged his father tightly. </p><p>“I never knew,” Taru gasped against Natek’s shoulder. “I never knew she wrote these. I never . . . oh, I wish she’d sent them!” </p><p>Natek said nothing, but he nodded, and that seemed enough. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The next morning, Natek walked his father to the docks, along with his aunt and uncle (and their usual procession of guards). </p><p>“Well, kiddo, I’m gonna miss you,” Taru said, and hugged Natek. “Sorry I have to leave, but I should probably get back to the Earth Kingdom and help my brother. He assured me he could take care of the country without me there, and felt the need to remind me that he’s the one who’s king, not me. But I know my brother. Sometimes he can be as scatterbrained as Grandpa.” </p><p>“I’ll miss you, Dad,” Natek said into his father’s chest. “Come back for my birthday, okay?” </p><p>“Ah! Your birthday!” Taru said with a smile, but then his face slowly fell. “I . . . oh. I don’t . . . I don’t know when that is.” </p><p>“Oh,” Natek said, pulling back from his father’s arms. “It’s in a few months, in the middle of winter. I’ll hawk you a week before.” </p><p>“Hawk me?” Taru asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“Send you a hawk,” Natek corrected. “Sorry. It’s a term I invented and now I can’t stop saying it.”</p><p>Taru laughed. “Ah, I see. Well, then, that sounds good. Sorry that . . . sorry I didn’t know. I’ll remember.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Dad,” Natek said. “Sisra never knew it, either.” </p><p>The moment he’d said it, he wished he could take it back, because his father looked so heartbroken that Natek felt like the biggest jerk in the world. </p><p>“I mean — I didn’t mean that, Dad, I’m sorry,” Natek said quickly. </p><p>“No, no, it’s alright,” Taru said quickly, but his smile was forced. “I understand. Sisra wasn’t there for you. Neither was I.”</p><p>“No, Dad, that’s not what I meant,” Natek insisted. “You’re not like him at all!” </p><p>“Hey, I get it!” Taru said, putting his hands up. He spoke with a forced lightness that didn’t fool Natek at all. “If only your mom had sent those letters, huh? Yeah. Well, she didn’t, so . . . you know. But I <em> will </em> remember your birthday, okay? I’ll be better than that jerk ever was. I promise.” </p><p>“I know,” Natek said, looking down. “You already are.” </p><p>They stood in awkward silence before Natek hugged his father again. “Well . . . safe travels, Dad. Tell Uncle Kuei I say hi.” </p><p>“I will, kiddo. I will.” </p><p>Natek watched his father board the Earth Kingdom vessel and sail out of the Northern Water Tribe Harbor. </p><p>He waved until the boat disappeared behind the ice wall.</p><p> </p><p>here is a reference sheet i did of natek's parents, taru and yahere!!! just so you know what they look like and what traits natek got from them :) plus baby natek at the bottom heheh</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>